saijayin freezing
by anime567
Summary: tras derrotar a freezer goku cae en un nuevo mundo donde se decidira quedar ahy para defender a sus nuevas amigas y amigos de una criaturas dimensionales conocidos como novas
1. saiyajin y pandora

**buenas gente como estan aqui empiezo mi teoria de goku en el mundo de freezing antes que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas primero me inspire en hacer esta teoria en base a la de bartman81 asi que porfavor no me malinterpreten ni nada por el estilo solo que su teoria me encanto tanto que tome algunas ideas de el asi que en base a eso le doy mis reconociminetos a el por las ideas, segundo el goku de esta saga sera el del arco de freezer pero el no se habra casado con milk por lo que gohan no existe en cuanto a los hechos anteriores se los dejoa su imaginacion les agardezco a los que me siguen en esta teoria sin mas que decir comencemos**

 **Capítulo 1: saiyajin y pandora**

 **Universo 7- Planeta Namekusei: se** libraba una extraordinaria batalla Para decidir el destino del universo, la batalla se libraba en dos lados una por el ser más terrible del universo aquel que jugaba con los planetas como si fueran simples juguetes, aquel que jugaba con la vida de los seres de estos mundos como si no valieran nada, un demonio de color blanco con forma de lagarto este ser era blanco como la nieve pero su corazón era negro como la mismísima oscuridad este ser era el emperador del universo FREEZER era el nombre de este malévolo ser y el otro individuo era un valiente saiyajin que decidió pelear con este individuo no solo por proteger a sus seres queridos sino también para vengar a sus hermanos saiyajin víctimas de este monstruo que los utilizo, para vengar a los namekuseins que fueron víctimas de su codicia, y también para vengar a su mejor amigo que este monstruo mato sin misericordia Krillinel saiyajin por la inmensa furia alcanzaría despertar al ser de la leyenda misma un ser invencible el SUPER SAIYAJIN .

La terrible batalla termino con la victoria del saiyajin sin embargo no todo era celebración pues el saiyajin estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia la nave del emperador freezer para escapar del planeta, pues este estaba al borde de la destrucción por culpa del tirano, al llegar a la nave el saiyajin entro por un hoyo gigante que demostraba el estado pésimo de esta, pero a pesar de todo el corrió por los rincones del planeta buscando el comando central para despegar, tras finalmente encontrarlo el saiyajin lo observo detenidamente

Muy bien esto es igual a mi nave pero ¿ dónde está el botón de despegue ? se dijo el saiyajin alterado

ES ESTE grito este último para apretar el botón y esperar un milagro.

La nave empezó a moverse pero con mucha dificultad, pero al final no despego

-¡QUE PASA POR FAVOR ARRANCA! Dijo el saiyajin mientras este apretaba el botón constantemente

De un momento a otro la nave se tambaleo y el saiyajin no tuvo otra opción que salir de la nave pero solo vio como esta era tragada por el suelo que se abría, el magma salía embravecido, los terremotos no esperaron, los vientos eran monstruosamente fuertes, huracanes, rayos, explosiones se oían por todos lados, era un escenario horrible, pero el saiyajin no podía escapar por que la nave fue tragada violentamente el saiyajin solo podía ver horrorizado el planeta y su terrible destino

 **Planeta de kaio del norte:**

Esto no puede ser , no puede ser : se decía el dios de la galaxia del norte horrorizado mientras los acompañantes y amigos del saiyajin solo podían ver al dios aterrado y claramente sabían que había pasado

Uno de ellos yamcha solo se derrumbó para empezar a gritar

POR FAVOR GOKU NO TE MUERASSSSSSSSSSS

 **PLANETA NAMEKU:** El saiyajin ya resignado solo pudo esperar su muerte y gritar desesperado

MALDICIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Pero un milagro ocurrió, uno extraordinario, uno bellamente asombroso el saijayin abriría sus ojos por última vez para ver un objeto maravilloso para el

-¿MI NAVE? Exclamo a todo pulmón

Estaba la nave del saiyajin con la llego a namek en una pequeña colina, Porque su nave estaba ahí, tal vez se movió, sin pensarlo el saiyajin brinco a ella para entrar y encenderla al escuchar su motor el saiyajin se alegró y esta despego a toda velocidad, al salir de la atmosfera el Planeta nameku estallo en mil pedazos el saijayin se salvaría por micro segundos de una muerte segura.

En la nave el saiyajin solo contemplaba con un rostro agotado el desenlace del planeta y su batalla, el saiyajin estaba totalmente ensangrentado su rostro solo reflejaba sangre y heridas de una horrible batalla, igual que su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban destruidas solo le quedaban su pantalón roto, y sus botas, el saijayin sonreiría para después caer inconsciente en la nave

Planeta kaio:

SOBREVIVOOOOOO grito kaiosama alegre

¿De verdad? Gritaron todos para después alegrarse y empezar a festejar

Es increíble! Dijo kaiosama alegre, derroto a freezer el peor ser que pudo existir, el universo ahora puede descansar, ahora son libres de ese monstruo dijo este totalmente alegre

¡Goku es increíble! Dijo yamcha

¡Es un héroe! Dijo chaos

¡Si lo es! Dijo ten sin han

Además es ahora el súper saiyajin, el guerrero de la leyenda ahora es el más poderoso del universo dijo kaio sama orgulloso de su discípulo

Pero no todo era risas, pues donde estallo el planeta namekusei se abriría un pequeño agujero en el espacio que empezó a tragar todo

¿Qué es eso? dijo kaio sama asustado al decir esto todos le pusieron cuidado y se alarmaron, pues la nave del saiyajin aún estaba por esos rincones

NO PUEDE SER UN AGUJERO NEGRO? Dijo kaio sama aterrado

Normalmente esto no asustaría al dios pues hay no había vida ya pero el saiyajin aún seguía hay por lo que lo alarmo

La nave del saiyajin sin perder nada empezó a ser tragada por el agujero negro

NO NO NO NOO NO dijo el dios aterrado

¿Qué pasa kaio sama? dijo ten sin han asustado

Un agujero negro se abrió donde estallo namekusei y trago al saiyajin dijo kaio sama asustado pero algo pensativo

Sin palabras se quedaron los guerreros z al escuchar eso pero kaio sama diría a algo más.

Pero este agujero negro es diferente normalmente un agujero negro podría transportar a dimensiones sin embargo este es diferente parece ser que este lleva a un planeta de nuestro universo dijo este algo calmado pues esto no era tan severo

-¡Sin embargo solo espero que no le pase nada durante el recorrido

Esto se lo dijo así mismo!

Durante el agujero negro el saiyajin estaba derribado inconsciente pero algo le ocurría, aun por muy poco notorio que se notara el saiyajin se rejuveneció pero solo un poco (aquí goku tenía como 25 años a sí que solo rejuvenecerá a los 20) se vería como gohan

QUE NUEVAS AVENTURAS OCURRAN AHORA CON EL SAIYAJIN

FIN DEL CAPITULO PROLOGO


	2. la llegada de un heroe

**Saijayin y pandora capítulo 2: la llegada de un héroe**

 **buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 muchos me preguntaban si me basare en el anime o el manga y bueno la repsuesta el claramente el manga ya que me parecio mucho mas explicativo que el anime y tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largo como me sea posible y quiero aclarar que talvez algunas cosas les parezcan a la de bartman para los que la leyeron y no quiero que me malinterpreten solo fueron algunas ideas es que me encanto tanto su teoria que me inspire en ella para hacer esta digo esto para aclarar algun posible malentendido en el futuro y si goku tendra harem muchas gracias**

 **Planeta desconocido, galaxia desconocida:**

El planeta era muy similar a la tierra de la galaxia del norte, con la excepción de que las casa y los edificios no eran de forma redonda y tampoco la tecnología era tan avanzada, y claramente no había dinosaurios puesto que en este mundo ya se encontraban extintos, aunque claramente existió la época de su gobierno hace millones de años atrás, en una ciudad llamada Yokohama se encuentra ubicada una academia conocida como academia west genétics donde estudian y viven un grupo de jóvenes cuya misión es defender a la humanidad de unos seres dimensionales conocidos como novas, estas guerreras ras conocidas en su mundo como pandoras y sus compañeros de batalla limiters, la academia era gigantesca, lo suficiente como para vivir un centenar de jóvenes sin problemas algunos , en una oficina se encontraban dos hermosas mujeres que se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra revisando unos documentos

Una de ellas tenía como nombre yumi kin era una hermosa mujer que era instructora de la academia, yumi kin tiene una figura muy dotada, tiene el pelo corto de color castaño que se extiende hasta el cuello y ojos color marrón claro.

Y la otra instructora era elize schmitz elize es una mujer alta con el cabello verde corto que le llega hasta el cuello acompañado de unos ojos color verde oscuros su cabello cae en su cara con varios mechones y una cola de caballo elize es conocida como la mujer más alta en la academia.

Las dos hermosas mujeres miraban los documentos de un joven que pronto entraría a la academia

-es ese muchacho? pregunto yumi

\- si él es el que ingresara pronto él es el hermano de kazuha aoi, kazuya ¡dijo elize mientras miraba la foto

Me pregunto si el también tendrá habilidades interesantes ¡dijo yumi con una cara de duda

_ lo dudo ¡él es solo otro limiters a pesar que su hermana es la heroína del 8 ataque nova – dijo elize mientras suspiraba

Haa- solo espero que sea un buen limiter , el destino de la humanidad también depende de ellos – exclamo yumi con una cara que indicaba decepción

-yo igual, decir verdad yo preferiría que llegara alguien igual que kazuha aoi, de ese modo la humanidad tendría más esperanzas de sobrevivir – dijo elize con una cara de tristeza al recordar a kazuha

\- es verdad, aunque haya pandoras talentosas, nos hace falta un verdadero héroe un ser que realmente pueda proteger a la humanidad- dijo yumi mientras miraba el cielo triste pues ella deseaba que alguien apareciera para poder proteger su mundo y en especial a las pandoras y limiters que dan la vida por protegelo de los novas

Elize solo voltearía la cabeza hacia la ventana igualmente pues ella deseaba lo mismo

Lo que no sabían las pandoras es que realmente su sueño se cumpliría pues alguien en cuestión de tiempo aparecería para devolverles la luz a sus vidas que habían perdido tristemente por culpa de los novas

Hablando de pandoras mañana se hará el carnaval verdad? Pregunto yumi sin dejar de mirar el cielo

Si- dijo elize –las de segundo año pelearan

Seguro que gana esa chica - dijo yumi

Hablas de la reina intocable? Dijo elize

Quien más – dijo elize seria

Esa chica no piensa conseguir un limiter nunca? Dijo yumi algo seria

Quien sabe, el tiempo lo dirá- dijo elize

En ese momento en la academia en el cielo que veían las pandoras ocurriría algo que las dejaría asustadas al igual que todos en la academia y toda la ciudad, un agujero en el cielo se empezaría a abrir sorprendiendo a las pandoras que veían este mismo,

Que es eso? Dijeron las dos mientras veían el agujero que se había creado

El agujero tenía un diámetro de unos 60 mts cuadrado

En una especie de salón donde se encontraban un grupo de personas vestidas como militares se encontraba una mujer vestida de monja llamada Margaret quien era la directora de la academia, ella junto a otros hombres veían por un monitor el extraño suceso

Será una nova? Dijo uno de los hombres asustado

No, no puede ser ellos no aparecen así! Dijo otro asustado también- además es muy pronto

La directora solo podía ver el suceso con un rostro serio pero que sin duda reflejaba miedo por el acontecimiento

CON LAS INSTRUCTORAS

Debemos prepararnos para la batalla! Dijo yumi a punto de avisar a todos en la academia pero…

.espera yumi! Dijo Margaret por un micrófono – no avises aun – dijo la directora impactando a las maestras pues estaban ante lo que podía ser una amenaza para ellos

No ha aparecido ninguna nova! Dijo Margaret lo cual dejo más intrigadas alas maestras – ordénales a los estudiantes que no salgan hasta que descubramos que es – dijo Margaret tranquila pero con semblante de miedo

ATENCION A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES SE LES PROHIBE SALIR HASTA QUE SE DESCUBRA EL MOTIVO DEL EXTRAÑO SUCESO

REPITO SE LES PROHIBE LA SALIDA DE LA ACADEMIA HASTA QUE SE DESUBRA EL ORIGEN DEL SUCESO

QUEEE? Dijeron algunos mientras se sorprendían ante la orden dada entre ellos una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con anteojos quien oía desde un monitor el acontecimiento ocurrido con un rostro serio

En ese momento del agujero salió una especie de luz que impresiono a todos los que veían la escena asustando a todos y preparándose para lo peor pero de ese agujero salió un proyectil extremadamente pequeño ante el agujero que salía a toda velocidad disparado hacia el suelo, las maestras y los altos mandos que se encontraban con Margaret no pudieron dejar el asombro al ver tan escena

Que es eso- dijo elize impresionada

Las dos maestras fueron las únicas que salieron de la academia para observar el evento, ellas solo veían algo con una figura esférica que iba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, exactamente era la nave espacial del Saijayin que había logrado escapar de la explosión del planeta nameku

EN LA NAVE

Destino desconocido, destino desconocido se ha llegado a un destino desconocido – era el piloto automático de la nave que hablaba dentro de esta

El piloto automático se encuentra descompuesto no se puede frenar, no se puede frenar

Destino desconocido? Al escuchar esto el Saijayin despertaría a todo golpe aunque claro totalmente malherido el Saijayin sabía que si la nave chocaba produciría un impacto causando un posible desastre, aunque el Saijayin escucho que era un planeta desconocido primero se preocupó por las vidas de las personas del planeta

Sin embargo sin saber cómo solucionar el problema se le ocurrió una idea aunque algo arriesgada, hiendo donde un botón el Saijayin trasformaría la nave en una capsula la cual al momento de transformarse dejaría con la boca abierta a todos los que veían la escena en especial a las hermosas maestras que veían como la nave desapareció y lo que parecía ser una persona caía a toda velocidad

Esa es una persona? Dijo yumi sin creer lo que veía

El Saijayin cayó a todo golpe en una zona cerca de la academia donde era una zona desierta al impactar produjo un temblor que se sintió por toda la academia

Al caer el agujero en el cielo desapareció en una milésima de segundo impresionando a todos.

Eso que cayó fue una persona? Dijo yumi aterrada

Eso parecía! Dijo elize de la misma forma

Las dos pensaron que el que haya caído ya debía estar muerto y no solo eso sino que una caída desde esa altura el cuerpo se hubiera despedazado por completo sin embargo que una persona produzca un temblor así por un impacto eso no era lo normal

Qué hacemos? Dijeron yumi y elize a Margaret por medio de una radio

Debemos ir a investigar el lugar!- dijo uno de los soldados que se encontraba viendo el acontecimiento

Pero Margaret dijo algo que dejaría asustados a todos- yumi, elize ustedes dos solas vallan a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió y vuelvan de inmediato, no llevaremos a nuestros alumnos a ese lugar hasta que descubramos que ocurrió

Elize y yumi se miraron entre si y aunque algo nerviosas respondieron con un ¡si señora! ambas fueron a toda carrera a ver que ocurrió en la zona de impactó, con la velocidad de las pandoras ambas llegarían rápidamente a la zona donde choco la persona.

Al llegar solo encontraron un gigantesco cráter de unos 50 mts de diámetro lo que dejo asustadas a ambas pandoras pues parecía como si en lugar de chocar una persona hubiera chocado un meteoro

Realmente el cayo aquí?- dijo elize impresionada por el gigantesco hoyo

Si! Eso es obvio elize, ambas vimos como cayó justo aquí! Dijo yumi igualmente observando el cráter

Ambas se decidieron por entrar al cráter para ver que observaban pero lo que vieron no podía dejarlas más asombradas de lo que ya estaban, normalmente esperaban encontrar un cadáver mutilado pero lo habían encontrado entero el cuerpo de un hombre totalmente entero pero claro con las heridas de la fiera batalla que tuvo contra el demonio más despiadado del universo.

Esta entero? Dijeron ambas al unísono con un rostro cómico de sorpresa pero con algo de miedo

Yumi empezó a ser la primera que lentamente se empezó a acercar al Saijayin que estaba tirado en el medio del cráter con su volt weapons que consistía en una larga laza , elize haría lo mismo , invocando su volt weapons que consistía en dos espadas pequeñas ambas se acercaron al Saijayin que estaba tirado boca arriba y al verlo más directamente se dieron cuenta que era un hombre pero al verlo más detallado no pudieron evitar ruborizarse y sonrojarse con un fuerte rojo al ver el físico del Saijayin ya que era un físico extraordinario para ellas así como para el que lo vea en persona

Esos músculos son reales? Dijo yumi sonrojada y con una sonrisa coqueta

Si eso parece! Dijo elize que se encontraba igual que su amiga

La pandora peli verde se acercó al rostro del Saijayin que estaba tapado por su cabello ya que yumi estaba perdida en el cuerpo del Saijayin pero observo lo que hacía su amiga y también deseo ver al observar el rostro del Saijayin quedaron más ruborizadas que antes

QUE GUAPO! Exclamaron las dos al unísono

En ese momento el Saijayin dejo escapar un quejido de dolor cosa que hizo impresionar nuevamente a las pandoras ya que no podían esperar otra sorpresa más pero ocurrió

Sigue vivo? Dijo elize totalmente perpleja pues no esperaba que alguien saliera vivo de una caída así.

Yumi también estaba sorprendida pero ya no podía sorprenderse más pues ya estaba sorprendida totalmente por lo que veía , las heridas del Saijayin no eran producidas por la caída que sufrió sino más bien parecían heridas de una feroz batalla ambas se dijeron eso puesto que ellas ya conocían las clases de heridas

Qué hacemos? Si sigue vivo no es una persona normal! Además de que salió de ese extraño agujero ¡ qué hacemos? Dijo yumi seria

Elize se quedó viendo al Saijayin unos segundos, ella lo veía no con un rostro de enamorada, aunque no negaría que el Saijayin la atrajo mucho, pero ella lo veía por otra razón por una extraña sensación que sentía al estar cerca de el

Ayudémosle! Dijo elize muy seria lo cual dejo con dudas a la mujer

Entiendo que sea muy apuesto, pero si es solo una artimaña para que lo ayudemos? Exclamo yumi muy seria

No, no es por eso! Dijo elize con un semblante suave- al estar cerca de él me siento realmente protegida no sé porque es como si irradiara un aura de seguridad y siento una extraña energía en él, una energía llena de amor y pureza.

Yumi solo pondría un rostro de extrañeza si se acercó al Saijayin para intentar sentirlo, yumi pudo sentir lo que decía elize, ellas estaban acostumbradas a estar en ambientes hostiles lleno de odio, rudeza y falta de amor puesto que ellas eran entrenadas para dejar a un lado esos sentimientos y solo centrarse en pelear, por lo que ellas conocían muy bien los aires hostiles y llenos de dolor, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado era diferente transmitía todo lo contrario de lo anterior mencionado , yumi tampoco podía entenderlo pero algo en su corazón decía que el hombre que estaba junto a ellas era un ser que era realmente irremplazable.

Está bien ayudémosle! Pero si hace algo no dudare en matarlo! Dijo yumi con un rostro serio que mostraba frialdad

Por ser mi idea yo cargare con esa responsabilidad! Dijo elize con un rostro que mostraba lo mismo, sin embargo hagámoslo en silencio sin que los alumnos se enteren por ahora, o podríamos estar produciendo alarmas innecesarias

Aquí yumi kin! Necesitamos un grupo de rescate tenemos una persona herida, repito tenemos una persona herida! Dense prisa no sobrevivirá mucho

Una persona herida?- exclamo un soldado de los altos mandos- y porque no llaman a la ambulancia?- dijo otra vez con duda.

Yumi se puso nerviosa y respondió con rapidez una idea rápida

Acaso quieren que las personas empiecen a llamar la atención hay que hacerlo discretamente ahora que no se han enterado los medios! -Dijo yumi con un rostro cómico que indicaba que se le había ocurrido esa idea de un momento a otro pues ella al escuchar la pregunta del alto mando se puso nerviosa por la idea más lógica del soldado, pero en parte tenía razón la instructora pues era mejor no llamar la atención cosa que funciono para que los altos mandos respondieran con un respuesta afirmativa

Muy bien ya van donde ustedes un grupo de rescate!- dijo el soldado

Pero que sea discreto para no llamar la atención- dijo yumi

Muy bien! Respondió el soldado

Pasaron 5 minutos y llegaron 4 personas que precian médicos a la zona de impacto no cabe decir que solo quedaron con la boca en el suelo al ver el gigantesco cráter, pero no se pusieron de preguntones y bajaron donde estaban las pandoras y vieron al joven Saijayin totalmente herido pero con vida, al ver sus heridas los doctores solo se impresionaron pues estas heridas si las tuviera una pandora esta estaría muerta o incapacitada por meses, a aunque el Saijayin no estaba desmembrado y descuartizado, este tenía lesiones que marcaban fracturas internas, hematomas y muchas más heridas interna, además su rostro estaba marcado con señales de puñetazos, cortadas y claramente sangre en todo su cuerpo un medico pregunto

Que le paso? Esto no pudo haberlo hecho un impacto directo estas heridas son causa de una pelea

Te lo diré sin rodeos! Dijo elize

Este joven fue el que cayó del cielo y se estrelló aquí!

Al oír eso no solo el medico que hizo la pregunta, todos quedaron paralizados por la exclamación de la pandora, yumi solo asentiría con la cabeza

Bueno dejen de preguntar y llevémoslo rápido antes que vengan a ver que paso! Yumi diría con voz firme pues no quería que esto se saliera más de control.

Los médicos terminaron de subir al Saijayin a una camilla y lo llevaron muy discretamente por una zona donde los alumnos no tenían permiso de estar y lo llevaron para ser atendido

Al terminar tendrás que responder mis dudas muchacho- dijo elize con un rostro serio

Mientras tanto Margaret se encontraba con los altos mandos

Porque yumi y elize-sensei quisieron traer al herido tan urgentemente

Quien sabe, pero nos lo dirán pronto- dijo Margaret con un rostro serio

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. el comienzo de una nueva vida

**SAIYAYIN Y PANDORA CAPITULO 3: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA, EL PODER DE UN HEROE**

 **BUENAS gente como ellos están aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 antes que nada les quiero dejar una información que nunca hayan tenido antes, y que te hayan pasado por lo menos, capitulo por semana, al menos, por ahora, pero la escuela no haya sido abandonado traigo les capitulo 3 EL CAPITULO 3 espero les guste por favor dejenme comentarios que tengan alguna duda o algo que pueda corregir que dejenme sus ideas**

Tras la incidencia por la llegada del Saiyajin , las pandoras y los altos mandos estaban discutiendo sobre el incidente que habían ocurrido, todos llegaron a una desicion de no decir nada y esperar a que pase el carnaval para ver que hacian y quien era el hombre

Había pasado un día desde el incidentre y, finalmente, se llevaba el carnaval las pandoras luchaban desenfrenadamente entre si para elegir las posiciones que abarcarian durante el año escolar, entre ellas una pandora de cabello rubio, y una vestimenta muy diferente a las otras mujeres llevaba un vestido rojo con hombreras las cuales tenía las marcas y el oeste genético y la parte superior de su torso estaba descubierta ella era satellizer el briget conocida como la "reina intocable"

Todas estaban preparadas para la batalla pero los altos mandos estaban observando más que nada a la reina intocable

-ella es la hija del presidente de la compañía el briget- dijo uno de los militares

-Ella es muy poderosa, ¿no es la ganadora? - dijo otro

-Ella aun no consigue un limiter-dijo otro muy seriamente

-En algún momento lo elegirá, el tiempo dirá- dijo Margaret con una sonrisa observando la lucha entre todas ellas

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO**

El Saijayin despertaba muy adolorido con muchas dificultades de moverse

-¿Dónde ...estoy? El guerrero muy adolorido con voz muy suave hablaba mirando el techo

el saiyajin llevaba envendado todo su pecho, y brazos a si como la cabeza que resaltaba su peinado especial.

-¡Goku! -¡Goku! - una voz se oiría en la mente de Saijayin la cual reconocía muy bien

-¿Kaio-sama? - dijo el Saijayin en su mente con una sonrisa en su rostro

El Saijayin estaba tambien con una mascarilla que le daba oxigeno por lo que el Saijayin se limitaba a hablar en su mente

-¡Si Goku soy yo!- Dijo el dios de la galaxia del norte muy alegre pero algo serio

-¡Goku te llamo porque debo contarte lo que ocurre y hablar muy seriamente contigo!- Kaio-sama muy serio esta vez se dirija a goku

-¿Que pasa... Kaio-sama? Dijo el Saijayin muy serio en su mente

-¡Goku tu derrotaste a freezer! Estoy muy orgulloso por ti el universo está libre de ese tirano - dijo Kaio-sama con orgullo haciendo que goku sonriera

-Pero cuando namekusei explotó se abrió algo conocido como un agujero negro y este te absorbio

al escuchar esto Goku se quedo impresionado por escuchar tal cosa, eso explicaba muchas cosas como que su nave llegara a un "planeta desconocido"

-¿Un agujero negro? - dijo el Saijayin sorprendido

-¡Si muchacho pero este agujero negro era diferente normalmente estos pueden llegar a ser portales hacia otros mundos o universos paralelos, pero este era diferente... te llevo a otro planeta en la misma galaxia que la tierra!- dijo Kaio-sama serio

-¡Ya...ya veo!-dijo Goku serio pero muy adolorido

-¡Sin embargo, eso no es todo Goku necesito contarte algo más y pedirte un gran favor!- dijo kaio sama muy serio esta vez, la seriedad era tanta que goku se ponia igual

-¡Claro Kaio-sama!

* * *

¡Veraz, te lo resumiré rápido el mundo donde estas también se llama tierra, solo que la tecnología no es tan avanzada y tampoco hay dinosaurios, es un mundo muy diferente, pero en este mundo hay algo catastrófico, unos seres llamados novas , aparecen a causar destrozos y a asesinar personas en este mundo, las mujeres, pelean para derrotar a estas criaturas, ellas, se les conocen como,pandoras y luchan junto, con un hombre a su lado conocido como limiter, -, decir, Kaio-sama, serio sin embargo goku se asombraba mucho por tales palabras

* * *

-¡wow! -El Saijayin se impresionaba por lo que le contaba kaio sama

-¿y son fuertes esas pandoras?- goku preguntaba emocionado

-¡si goku!, pero...ante ti pues no mucho...y ademas ¡los limiters son mas débiles, son humanos ordinarios!- kaio-sama decía dejando a goku algo pensativo

-Ya veo ...¿y esos novas?- Preguntaba ahora Goku sin perder la emoción

-Pues sí, ...¡pero dudo mucho que puedan hacerte frente y mas ahora que puedes transformarte en super saiyajin!- decía kaio-sama tranquilo

-Por eso Goku quiero pedirte un favor, Quiero que te quedes en ese mundo un tiempo y lo protejas!- dijo kaiosama dejando impresionado a Goku

-¿Que lo proteja? -Pregunto ahora Goku

¡Si, la verdad investigaba ese mundo y me dio algo de lastima, pues están en un momento critico, y ademas han perdido la fe de sobrevivir, ademas estan perdiendo mucho su humanidad y poco a poco se acercan a la extinción, se puede decir que estan condenados a extinguirse!, por eso me gustaria que estuvieras ahy

-por mi no habría problemas..., pero ¿y mis amigos?-Dijo Goku

¡No te preocupes, yamcha, ten y chaos ya saben y estás de acuerdo con que te quedes y confían en ti!- dijeron kaiosama alegre

¡Además tengo en mente una idea!- dijo muy alegre el dios dejando algo confundido a goku

-¡Existe una técnica llamada _**teletransportación**_!, es una tecnica de los habitantes del planeta yadarth,normalmente es una tecnica que ellos solo pueden enseñar pero por ser tu te doy autorizacion de usarla, le pedire a bulma que cuando tenga las esferas te concedan ese deseo.

Goku solo escuchaba con mucho cuidado y estaba sorprendido que kaiosama le diera permiso para una tecnica asi

¿Y qué me dices Goku? Dijo kaiosama dudoso

¡Pues claro que me quedare! Si todavía puedo visitar a mis amigos y puedo ayudar a este mundo lo hare!, Además quiero ver la fuerza de esas pandoras, limitos y novas, dijo Goku muy emocionado que saco una sonrisa a kaiosama

\- pues muy bien, Goku cuento contigo, los muchachos quieren despedirsen

-Claro -Dijo Goku alegre

-Goku-dijo yamcha

-Hola yamcha-dijo Goku

-goku nos despedimos rapido, te deseamos buena suerte amigo, y no te preocupes, nosotros le explicaremos a bulma todo- yamcha con una sonrisa le decia a goku que asentia

-Gracias amigos, nos volveremos a ver - Goku se despedía con una sonrisa mientras hablaba en su mente

-De paso es hora de que te consigas una novia en ese mundo lleno de mujeres-, yamcha muy coquetamente le decia a goku que de forma muy inocente solo inclinaba la cabeza

-¿Novia?- Dijo Goku muy confundido

Esto hizo sacar una sonrisa a todos y una gota de sudor, porque la inocencia del Saijayin sigue igual

-Olvídalo - dijo yamcha resignado

-Claro se los encargo-

De vuelta con kaiosama

-bien goku eso es todo, nuevamente muchacho gracias, le dire a kami-sama que te lleve algunas cosas

-¡¿kami-sama puede venir?!-pregunto goku

-por ser un dios el puede viajar a planetas siempre y cuando sean del territorio mio-respondia kaio

-ya veo, saludame a kami-sama y muchas gracias kaio-sama-

-No Goku yo te doy las gracias, nunca pense que freezer seria derrotado, ahora el universo esta salvado, espero que te valla bien en ese planeta- respondia kaio-sama a goku

¡Otra cosa Goku! -Dijo kaiosama con un semblante de burla

-Parece que rejuveneciste, ahora pareces un adolescente,aunque no se nota la diferencia-

¿Queeeeee? -Dijo Goku asustado

¡Bueno no importa!

Al oír esto kaiosama caería cómicamente pues el Saijayin se asusto para luego parecer normal

¡No tiene remedio! - dijo este resignado

¡Bueno Goku me despido, adiós!

El silencio se hizo nuevamente y el Saijayin con su sonrisa habitual se dijo en la mente

-¿Conque una nueva aventura? ¿Que me deparara el destino?- Dijo el Saijayin muy contento pero serio por la gravedad de la situación igualmente sin embargo no dejaba su emocion atras

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un avión, un muchacho de 15 años llamado aoi kazuya viajaba en un avion con una hermosa chica castaña

-Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil chiffon fairchild- se presenta la joven

"que linda" -pensaba kazuya al ver a la hermosa mujer

¿Hay algún problema? - preguntaba la joven mientras miraba al chico

no nada -repsondia este zarandeando la cabeza

-muy bien hagamos un repaso, las pandoras cuando llegan a segundo año deben hacer pareja con un compañero llamado, limiter, quien debe ser un año menor

la chica empezaba a explicar a kazuya por medio de una imagen grafica en el avion

¿Por qué de primer año? -Preguntaba kazuya

-por el _**ereinban**_ -respondia chiffon sin perder su sonrisa

¿Ereinbar? -Preguntaba kazuya

-Es el mecanismo de control que gobierna los sentidos humanos-explicaba chifón por medio de una pantalla que muestra la cabeza.

Las pandoras y los limiters comparten el ereinbar y sincronizan las mentes durante la batalla, la sincronización de esa forma el chico puede utilizar freezing durante la batalla, la conexion es mejor cuando el joven es menor, por eso los limiters son más jóvenes, ...aunque nunca se sabe

Combatir a un nova es muy duro y hacer lo que tu hermana kazuha-san- lo dice chifón mirando a kazuya que se ponia algo deprimido

Tras escuchar el nombre de su hermana kazuya bajo la cabeza tristemente

¿Pero un limiter mayor que una pandora? ¿Eso podrá ser? - dijo chiffon con un rostro dudoso y lindo mientras pensaba

 _ **En el centro de recuperación**_

-¡! ACHU!- El Saijayin estornudaba muy cómicamente porque tenía aún la máscara que le brindaba oxigeno

-¿Me abre resfriado? Se dijo mientras se retiraba la máscara por el asco de forma comica

-Bueno, bueno,... goku intentaba ponerse de pie pero solo lograba sentarse, el guerrero tenia libre sus brazos pero estaban envendados

-ayy,ayy, aun me duelen- se decia goku muy adolorido sobándose lo que podia con la movilidad que podia

-Ahora recuerdo que un grupo de personas me trajeron aquí, ¡Debo agradecerles después de que los vea pero primero...! goku volteaba su cabeza a todas direcciones

Puedo sentir muchos KI, y muchos son realmente fuertes por ... el Saijayin no pudo terminar de hablar por sí mismo que un gran grupo de nervios que estaban disminuyendo muy rápidamente por lo que el Saijayin se alarmó

-Puedo sentir un gran KI que está derrotando otras energías- se dijo que el Saijayin intrigado sintiendo por donde estaban todas las presencias

-¡Pero no siento ninguna energía maligna! ¡Y tampoco de la mayor- dijo Goku muy confundido., ¿porque estaran peleando?

¡es mejor que valla a ver,no valla a ser algo malo!- goku se ponia de pie como pudo y tomaba una camisa blanca que estaba ahy salia del lugar, el guerrero pese a sus heridas se movia muy rapido

 **En las instalaciones de genétics**

En las instalaciones de genétics, se libraba una batalla sin precedentes una joven de cabellos rubios luchaba contra otras pandoras muy fácilmente demostrando su superioridad, esta pandora era conocida como satellizer el briget conocida como "la reina intocable"

este titulo lo habia ganado debido a que la chica no permitia que nadie la tocara, menos los hombres.

Satellizer era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y lentes cuando no peleaba, satellizer está en sus últimos años de adolescencia, tiene ojos azules y una extraordinaria figura al igual que las demás pandoras sin embargo ella era mas dotada incluso mas que las mayores de la academia, si no fuera por su actitud la chica seria perseguida por hombres

 **¡Volt! Weapon-** satellizer hacia brillas en su espalda 6 estigmas y de estos liberaba un arma que consistia en una hoja de mango largo! **¡Nova blood!**

 **¡DESTELLO!**

varias pandoras atacaban a satellizer pero esta de un rapido ataque sin que fuera vista derrotaba a todas sin ser tocada por ninguna, sin embargo una pandora se hacia detras con semblante de superioridad

¡Esta vez te derrotare! -Decía una pandora de cabello rojo llamada ganessa roland

satellizer se quedaba mirandola, pero a diferencia de las demas tenia mas filo en su mirada, hacia ver que ella era importante

 **En otro lugar**

¡Por eso la llaman la reina intocable! - mencionaba Margaret mirando desde una pantalla junto a otros

En las instalaciones de west genétics aterrizaba kazuya con chiffon para ser recibidos por otra joven pandora llamada ticy phenylque les daba la bienvenida a los dos

Kazuya era dirigido sin ningún problema por las instalaciones hasta que ...

 **¡Booooooom!**

Ganessa caía del techo con sus ropas destrozadas en la parte superior de su torso, la escena asombro a los tres chicos

Satellizer cae ante ganessa pero algo ocurre con kazuya al momento de ver a la chica por detras

-¿Nee-san? - decía kazuya mientras este empezaba a llorar y cuando estaba a punto de arrojarse a quien sabe que...

A toda velocidad el Saijayin llegaría a la zona de batalla para ponerse en el medio de las dos pandoras que estaban peleando dejando a todos impresionados pero confundidos al ver un joven esbelto pero muy mal herido llegando a donde estaban ellos y poniéndose al frente de las pandoras

El Saijayin estaba agitado porque aún no se había recuperado de sus heridas

-llegue, veamos... - dijo el Saijayin viendo por todos lados mirando a todos los presentes, goku solo miraba hasta hasta que se toparía con la pandora rubia como lo miraba muy extrañada e impresionada

-¿Quien es el? , ¿como llego tan rapido?- se preguntaban todas mirando la escena

-¡A es tuyo! -Dijo Goku muy alegre,para acercarse a la chica poco a poco la pandora se quedaba mirando a goku, quien se acercaba sin miedo, sin embargo mas asustados se ponian los que miraban la escena pues goku se hacia frente a ella

-Hola soy Goku - dijo el Saijayin con su sonrisa la cual al momento de ver satellizer se sonrojaba por alguna razon, sin embargo no podia reflejar palabra

La pandora solo se ruborizó y vería Saijayin muy detenidamente La pandora no podía creer lo que sentía, ella normalmente ya le hubiera amenazado o atacado, pero con el no, no sentia esa sensacion, todo lo contrario sentia algo calido .

Mientras tanto chifón ticy estaban en shock por mirar la escena

Kazuya solo se quedó atrás viendo Saijayin como se ponía ante la pandora muy confundido, no entendia porque las dos chicas a su costado estaban tan nerviosas

¿Quién es el? ,¿porque satellizer no lo a atacado?- Decía chiffon con una cara de miedo y sudor cayendo por su mejilla, Esto lo dijo en voz alta y ticy solo podía asentir, ¿además está herido y puede moverse así?-esto se pensaron las dos a la vez

EN OTRO LUGAR

¿QUIEN ES ESE MUCHACHO? - dijo un soldado mirando con los demas por medio de la pantalla

¿es un civil? ¿que hace un civil aqui?- preguntaba otro muy molesto

-increible...¿como puede moverse?- se preguntaba elize mirando a goku muy nerviosa

 _¡con esas heridas no deberia ser capaz ni de moverse!-_

-¿Él es el joven que ustedes rescataron? ,¿El que cayó del cielo?-pregunto margaret dejando a los altos mandos y soldados asombrados por ver al joven que había caído del cielo del que hablaron ellas y solo sabian ellos

¡Pero no solo eso miren a satellizer! Dijo yumi al ver un monitor

¿No lo ha atacado?-se preguntaron las tres a la vez

-Y no solo eso no puedo creer que esté produciendo un sentimiento en ella que solo pueda llegar a algunos algunos limiters- dijo elize nuevamente asombrada mirando ciertos patrones en la chica

 _ **En la pelea**_

Satellizer sigue quieta y viendo a Saijayin el cual le sonreía muy tiernamente, ella iba a responder hasta que una pandora le dijo

-¿Quien eres basura?

era ganessa que miraba muy arrogantemente al Saijayin

El Saijayin voltearía para ver a la pandora

-¿Me lo dices a mí? - dijo Goku confundido

-¿Pues a quien más estúpido? - dijo la pelirroja igual de altanera

-No sé quién eres ni yo importa, deberías largarte de aqui, a no ser que quieras que termine de destrozar ese apuesto rostro-

Satellizer al escuchar eso se enojaría y se pondría en frente del Saijayin

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO TOQUES! - dijo satellizer a ganessa mientras la encaraba

Pero al escuchar esto de su propia boca, se sonrojaba tanto que inmediatamente bajaba la guardia completamente

 _-¿yo dije eso? ¿porque_?- se preguntaba la chica muy confundida

¿Que le pasa a satellizer? -Dijo ticy viendo el comportamiento de la pandora

¡BAJASTE LA GUARDIA!, AHORA YO SERE LA REINA DEL CARNAVAL

ganessa sin compasion atacaba a satellizer con unas cadenas se salian de su espalda con puntas filosas

-¡Es mi victoria! -Gritaba la pandora

Satellizer solo se quedaría viendo el ataque y cerraría sus ojos para recibirlo pero el ataque no llegaría ya que el Saijayin la tomaría nupcialmente ya una gran velocidad llegaría donde estaban chiffon y ticy

¿Pero que rayos?- Dijo la pandora al ver el lugar donde golpearon las cadenas pero no estaba nadie, la pandora solo miraba un lado a otro para buscar y encontrar a los dos donde estaban pero el Saijayin estaba sosteniendo a satellizer como princesa ella estaba muy ruborizada mirando al saiyajin

 **En otro lugar**

todos los que miraban estaban en shock,

¿esta...esta tocando a satellizer?- yumi preguntaba muy nerviosa

-eso es lo de menos...!- un soldado hablaba con una gota de sudor en su cara

¿como llego ahy con esas heridas y con una mujer en sus brazos?

¿Quien es ese joven? ¿Se puede mover a esa velocidad?-preguntaba margaret mirando la escena

 **De vuelta con los muchachos**

Los chicos veían impresionados por la velocidad de Sajayin y de como llego a su lugar tan rápido

¿Estas bien? - dijo el Saijayin muy tranquilo a la chica

-s-s-si- repsondia la rubia muy ruborizada

-¿que es esto? ¿porque me siento tan segura?- se decia la chica muy linda aun en los brazos de goku

satellizer sentia en goku una epsecie de calidez y paz como si el guerrero la iradiara, esto la hizo sentir muy en paz, sin embargo goku la soltaba

-No te preocupes, dejame esto a mi, quedate aquí-

El Saijayin vio las pandoras que solo se ruborizaban con la sonrisa del Saijayin y que parecía muy linda y segura, chiffon y ticy se mirarían entre ellas

-¡Esper... !-

¡Satellizer no pudo terminar de hablar pues el Saijayin ya había desaparecido y llegado donde estaba ganessa!

-que velocidad...,¿Lo conoces satellizer? -Chifón Pregunto a la rubia que se ponia muy seria, el le habia ayudado y ella no podia permitir que se metiera en una pelea asi como estaba

-NO ,¡PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE PELEE!, ¡MIRALO COMO ESTA! ¡LO MATARA!- Exclamaba satellizer muy seria pero cuando iba a ir donde el Saijayin chiffon la detuvo

¿QUE HACES?-preguntaba muy molesta satellizer

-algo me dice que el no es ordinario, permiteme ver esta pelea, y si es mucho para el, yo en persona lo salvare- exclama chiffon muy seria tanto que asombro a satellizer pues chiffon era alguien de respeto

Satellizer solo se quedó viendo al Saijayin muy preocupada mientras Chiffon la veía junto con ticy y kazuya

-quiero ver...que puede hacer el- exclama la peli castaña o rubia, como la prefieran

 **Con Goku**

-¿Por qué la atacaste cuando estaba distraída? - preguntó Goku muy serio pero con algo de tranquilidad, mientras cruzaba los brazos, ¡La pudiste lastimar!

-¡De eso se trata imbécil! - decía ganessa muy arrogante con sus manos en la cadera

-¿Pero ella no es una compañera?

-¡jajajajajajajaajaj! Reía a carcajadas la pelirroja para sombrar un poco a goku, la chica se sujetaba el vientre en señal de dolor por la risa

-¡No me importa lo que pase a esa! Solo quiero ser la más fuerte!- Dijo ganessa dejando a goku muy serio

-¡Ya veo!, ¡Pues sí quieres pelea yo te la daré! ¡demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres! - decía Goku mientras se ponía en pose de batalla

-¡aunque no estoy recuperado creo poder darte algo de batalla!

los presentes se quedaban en shock por escuchar tal desafió, ¿un hombre desafiando a una pandora? , en este mundo era ridiculo, era mas un suicidio

-¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA! ERES MUY CÓMICO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! - se burlaba ganessa señalando a goku con su dedo de forma muy presumida y burlona

-¡Mírate estas hecho un asco!, ¿crees poder vencerme a mi así? -Decía ganessa mientras se sostenía el estómago de tanto reír limpiandose las lagrimas

-¡Pues no sabremos hasta que lo intente! -Decía Goku con una sonrisa confiada, pero a pesar de todo goku no perdia su humildad

-¡Pues no me importa la mierda de lugar saliste pero te matare! Dijo ganessa _**¡ATADURA DE CADENAS**_!- ganessa hacia aparecer sus cadenas cuatro cadenas con puntas muy filosas

¿Qué es eso? Decía kazuya asustado

-es el arma con que las pandoras pelean contra los novas...las volt weapon- chiffon muy nerviosa pero concentrada observaba la escena

 **En otro lugar**

-¿ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LOCO? Decía un soldado mientras miraba la batalla

-Hay que detenerlo-dijo otro

-¡NO! Dijo Margaret asustando a todos

-¡quiero que puede hacer ese joven!- exclamo la mujer mirando por el monitor

¿pero que hay que ver? ¡¿que lo maten!?- decia uno muy asustado pero margaret igual no decia nada

-si algo ocurre, le pedire a la presidenta que lo detenga-

 **En la batalla**

ganessa atacaba con sus cadenas a goku quien de varios saltos y maniobras esquivaba los ataques, los presnetes ya se quedaban sin palabras con solo presenciar esta pequeña escena

-¿que?- dijo ganessa asombrada

-Sus ataques son muy lentos- exclama goku muy tranquilo

pese a su estado goku podia esquivar los ataques con mucha facilidad

-NO TE BURLES DE MI MISERABLE-

ganessa atacaba nuevamente pero goku con su mano desnuda atrapaba cada cadena asombrando aaun mas a todos

-¿ con sus...manos desnudas?- ganessa , chiffon pero sbre todo satellizer estaban sin palabras

la chica forcejeaba pero no era capaz de zafarse, pero depsues goku las soltaba haciendo que la chica se asustara mas aun

-Oye así nunca me vas a ganar, ¡aún no peleo en serio con lo que me queda de poder! , deberías calmarte un poco para que así tus ataques sean más coordinados-

Ganessa así como todos, incluidos los soldados escuchar tal revelacion los dejaba realmentge en shock, el joven estaba malherido y pese a eso estaba humillando a una pandora de segundo año

¿Esto es una maldita broma? Decia a pelirrosada o pelirroja muy aterrada pero se armaría de valor y gritaría

\- no se quien seas, pero debo matarte...¡MODO PANDORA!

ganessa empezaba a cubrirse con un ex so esqueleto muy parecido a una armadura que dejaba sus cadenas aun expuestas, goku se asombraba un poco por tal cambio

-¡Esto se salio de control- Chiffon muy alterada decia

-exactamente, ahora si debes parar- satellizer exaltada tambien le gritaba a goku que se ponia algo nervioso

-esperen porfavor, dejenme pelear un poco mas- goku algo nervioso con una sonrisa les pedia a las chicas

¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! -Le grito satellizer haciendo que el Saijayin se asuste así como a chiffon ticy y kazuya

¡Por favorcito, solo un poquito más! -El Saijayin le dijo de forma suplicante y muy tierna haciendo que todas las pandoras se ruborizaran a mas no poder incluso las que observaban junto a los soldados tambien

 _¡Qué lindo!_ _¡como un cachorrito!_ -Dijeron todas en su mente muy sonrojadas

-Es- Está bien pero solo por ahora!- satellizer muy ruborizada sin poder hacer nada solo volteaba la cabeza

-genial, gracias- goku muy feliz contestaba sin embargo no esperaba algo y era que ganessa lograba atraparlo con sus cadenas

-¡Haaaaaa! -Gritaba el Saijayin- " _aun me duele todo el todo el cuerpo_ " se dijo el Saijayin en su mente, _"no pude reaccionar rapido"_

 _-JAJAJAJA,_ ahora voy a hacerte pedazos- ganessa como una psicopata decia por medio del casco

-¡Ay no! - dijo chiffon mientras se tapaba los ojos igual que ticy y kazuya para no ver la crueldad de ganessa

-¡VEZ TE LO DIJE!- satellizer gritaba molesta pero sobre todo preocupada pues ganessa no tendria piedad,

¡debo ayudarlo!-exclamaron chiffon y satellizer muy serias

-¡AHORA SI TE MATA...! -

-Eres fuerte, ¡pero no tanto! -Dijo Goku mientras volteaba a ver a ganessa con una sonrisa

goku con levantar sus brazos en señal de fuerza destruia como si nada las cadenas de la pandora

todos se asustaban ante tal acto de fuerza, el guerrero los habia asombrado a todos a mas no poder

-¡Fiuuu! ¡Aun me duele el cuerpo! - El saiyajin mientras se sobaba su cuerpo pero sin señal de cansancio

Ganessa estaba tan aterrada que su armadura se destrozaba dejando ver su desnudez, ganessa caería al suelo totalmente derrotada arrodillada temblando

-¡QUE FUERZA!- dijo satellizer y chiffon asombradas, ticy estaba sin habla y kazuya tambien pero la sorpresa era en la camara donde miraban la pelea, los soldados y maestras estaban asombradas

-¡Tiene una fuerza descomunal!- Ticy quien no dejaba de ver al Saijayin hablaba sudando

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es sorprendente! ¡¿Derroto a una pandora de segundo año y estando herido?! -Chiffon quien no dejaba de ver al Saijayin

-satellizer miraba a goku de pies a cabeza realmente aosmbrada, ni siquiera ella le ganaria a si de facil a ganessa

¿Yo perdí? - dijo ganessa muy triste y nerviosa mirando el piso, la pobre chica estaba desnuda y apenas se daba cuenta

El Saijayin vería a la pandora que se cubría en su hermoso cuerpo desnudo mientras estaba tirada en el piso, ganessa se dio cuenta y se tapaba todo lo que podia al ver esto el Saijayin inclino su cabeza de forma inocente para después chasquear sus dedos, como si recordara algo

-goku empezaba a acercarse a ganessa cosa que noto todo el mundo, los presnetes se asombraban y se quedaban mirando, algunos sintieron un sensacion de asco y horror sin embargo las mujeres solo al mirar la siguiente accion se sonrojaban a tal grado que los hilillos de sangre en cada una no se hicieron esperar, goku se quitaba la camisa blanca dejando lucir su fisico

¿Ese cuerpo es real?- Chiffon a quien le salía un hilillo de sangre

-que fisico tan asombroso- decia ticy igual pero temblando

Satellizer solo se quedaría viendo el físico del Saijayin muy roja.

Kazuya se quedó mirando con algo de envidia al Saijayin porque él tenía algo que los límites con el entrenamiento difícil conseguirían fácilmente, sin embargo ver haciendo esto frente a ganessa las asusto

-espera...¿que va a hacer?- dijo satellizer enojada

Los otros se quedaron viendo igual de dudosos al Saijayin con una mirada de miedo, ganessa cerro los ojos en señal de panico pues penso que goku se vengaria y ella pues lo tenia merecido

-¡ten tapate!- dijo goku con una sonrisa muy inocente a ganessa pasandole la camisa

-¡A mí me enseñaron que las mujeres no deben estar desnudas frente a los hombres! ¡tal vez es porque ellas se pueden resfriar mas rápido!- dijo goku con una sonrisa muy inocente y sin nada de lujuria

¡awww Pero que caballero! -Dijeron chiffon y ticy quienes se quedaban viendo al Saijayin muy ruborizadas y encantadas

-que lindo resulto ser- dijo satellizer muy encantada y una pequeña sonrisa

-¿porque? ¡Si te tratas como una basura!- Ganessa que al ver este acto se asombraba y empezaba a lagrimear

-¡No te preocupes, yo no me enojaría por eso!- Dijo el Saijayin quien le regalaba una sonrisa a ganessa que al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera comenzaría a llorar por la culpa

¿De verdad? - preguntaba ganessa tapandose la cara pero dejando lucir sus ojos

¡Claro! -Dijo goku sonriéndole

-Lo siento, lo siento lo siento!- Repetia ganessa mientras lloraba como una niña

El Saijayin al ver esto le acaricio a la cabeza muy tiernamente esto hizo que la cara se ruborizara y se tapara la cara con la camisa

-Por cierto soy son goku pero dime goku! - ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? - dijo el Saijayin con una sonrisa

-¡Ganessa Roland! ¡Mucho gusto!- Se presentaba ganessa mientras tapaba incluso su rostro ella ahora era mas amable

-¡Es tan tierno! ¡Todo un caballero!- Dijo chiffon mientras lo mira muy lindamente

¡Si! Dijo ticy de la misma forma

Satellizer solo se quedaría antes del Saijayin muy ruborizada porque nunca en su vida había visto un acto más encantador, tierno y hermoso en su vida por parte de un hombre

-! Veo que incluso tú te interesaste en el ¿cierto satellizer-san? - Chiffon al ver esto miraba a satellizer que se sonrojaba

¿Heeee?- Dijo satellizer quien se tapaba el rostro muy ruborizada

-¿pero...quien es el?- se pregunto kazuya mirando a goku detenidamente

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. conociendo el mundo que he de proteger

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 4 una nueva vida, ¡la decisión de un guerrero!**_

Tras la batalla de goku y ganessa los mandos superiores y junto a las numbers junto a la directora de la escuela Margaret no podían reflejar más asombro del que habían visto

Un hombre, un simple joven de la edad de las pandoras había derrotado a la numero 2 del segundo año y para colmo bastante herido sus vendas en el cuerpo daban a entenderlo pero aun asi la venció y lo sorprendente es que ganessa uso el "modo pandora" el cual aumentaba su poder de combate pero aun asi fue derrotada

-¿ese joven….derroto a ganessa roland?

-no puedo creerlo, pero…se supone que las pandoras son más poderosas que los hombres-

-bueno parece que este no- Margaret decia pero con una sonrisa al mirar la hazaña

-iremos a detenerlo- yumi miraba a elize quien asentía sin embargo eran detenidos

\- ¡esperen! -

Margaret detenía a las dos numbers

-él está muy herido y además no es mala persona, en lugar de pelear con el, vamos a conocerlo-

-puede ser peligroso directora Margaret- un militar intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la directora de genétics por su idea

-pues con más razón si lo atacamos solo porque si solo estamos demostrando hostilidad innecesaria, además si fuera una amenaza ya hubiera hecho algo-

Los militares y hasta las numbers quedaban callados por la verdad, si iban y solo demostraban hostilidad podían causar un mal innecesario, goku demostró ser de buen corazón por ayudar a una pandora aun cuando esta fue cruel

* * *

 _ **Regresando con goku**_

El Saiyajin seguía acariciando la cabeza de ganessa intentando calmarla, la pelirroja estaba muy arrepentida por tratar a goku asi de mal y este la ayudo incluso

-oye goku… ¿Cómo es que tienes todo ese poder?-

-bueno…yo….

Goku se quedaba nervioso por unos segundos hasta que un dolor fuerte en sus costillas lo obligo a caer al piso siendo ayudado por la pelirroja

-¿estás bien?-

-si…solo que aún no me curo-

-seguro fue por mi culpa perdóname-

-descuida…yo ya estaba asi- goku se volvía a poner de pie nuevamente pero con indicios de dolor

-ganessa rolad, deja nosotros nos encargamos-

-¿chiffon-sempai?- la chica se asombró por ver a la chica con ticy y la rubia a su lado

-mejor retírate no queras que te vean asi, y es mejor que revisen tus heridas-

-eh…ah, sí, pero….

-eso después se arregla, retírate por favor-

-está bien- la chica se inclinaba frente a goku y sus sempai y se retiraba del lugar

-oye, volvamos a pelear- goku le gritaba a ganessa quien se daba la vuelta y asentía pero algo curiosa del porque le grito eso

Goku le zarandeaba la mano hasta que la chica de pelo rubio y ojos cerrados lo miro y le hablo

-disculpa….. ¿pero quién eres tú?-

-asi, mucho gusto me llamo son goku pero si quieren díganme goku-

El Saiyajin les sonreía a las chicas y les estiraba la mano cosa que chiffon noto con mirar su sonrisa vio que era muy lindo tanto físico como mental

-es…todo….un gusto…..

La chica le daba la mano pero dándose media vuelta pues con mirar su físico expuesto le era difícil mirarlo a la cara pues goku solo estaba en un bóxer

-oye goku-san….creo que es mejor que te pongas algo de ropa-

-¿ponerme ropa?, asi, pero no tengo a la mano-

-ten, ponte eso- ticy le pasaba otra camisa de hospital que la tenía a la mano después de la pelea con satellizer

-a gracias, eres muy linda- goku la tomaba y se la ponía la chica se apeno por escuchar la palabra "linda" la rubia que goku salvo por muy extraño que le pareciese se enojó un poco por el alago

-asi está mejor- chiffon ya más calmada y limpiándose la nariz por una pequeña hemorragia nasal ya miraba a goku

-mucho gusto son-kun, mi nombre es chiffon Fairchild-

-el mío es ticy…. ¡ticy phenyl!-

-ya veo mucho gusto a ambas

-yo soy aoi kazuya y me acabo de transferir-

-mucho gusto- goku saludaba a todos menos a la rubia que estaba muy apartada del grupo y hasta nerviosa

-¿y tú…..?-

Goku le estiraba la mano a satellizer haciendo que las dos chicas que aterraran por esto satellizer se quedó viendo un rato la mano del Saiyajin pero esta miro el rostro del Saiyajin el cual le sonreía lindamente cosa que hizo a la pandora ruborizarse un poco

La chica lo pensó y goku noto esto algo extrañado y cuando estaba por bajarla la rubia al ver esta acción sintió que no debía y la levanto para tomar la mano con la del

-soy….satellizer….L bridget-

-ya veo, mucho gusto…..satelli….satlll…. ¡satella!-

-¿eh?- la chica se sonrojo y las dos chicas se asustaban por la confianza que tomaba el Saiyajin apenas conociéndola

-si quieres-

La chica diría en voz baja pues ese apodo era solo para unos pocos peor nadie de la escuela

-goku-kun, ¿puedo saber porque estas asi? ¿Acaso alguna pandora te dejo asi?-

-a no…..eso…..

el Saiyajin ponía un rostro serio pues al saber que ellas eran pandoras y por lo del incidente con su nave podían estar enojadas y si contaba su historia tal vez agrave la situación

Pero ante el silencio chiffon que llevaba una especie de radio en el oído sentía un mensaje que era de la directora

-¿Directora?... ¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Entendido! la pandora asentía después de oír el mensaje de la directora por una radio

-Goku-san la directora desea hablar contigo

-¿La directora?-dijo el Saiyajin dudoso

-¡Es la encargada de dirigir esta academia!-dijo chiffon - ¡¿no lo sabias!? –

-eh, no, pero…..

El Saiyajin se pondría nervioso pues pensó que podrían regañarlo por el incidente de la nave y no solo por la nave sino por meterse en una pelea en la academia

Goku pensó que estaba pasando algo malo y por eso se metió y cuando ganessa lo reto a pelear, pues goku no se negó

-¿¡acaso hice algo malo!?-

-no sé, pero pues…te metiste en una pelea de dos pandoras pero ella solo me dijo que te llevara, peor como veo no eres de aquí, ¿no te importa cierto?-

-no, si hice algo malo, debo hacerme responsable-

-pero en esas condiciones ¿si puedes?- kazuya miraba la condición de goku cualquier persona normal ya se hubiera caído desmayado pero el no

-no te preocupes estoy bien, aunque si es para algo de pelea, no creo poder-

Él sabía que si quería proteger este mundo él no debía hacerlo empezando por dar una mala impresión además él tenía que conocer más de este mundo y saber cómo empezar para que la gente confiara en el sobretodo porque si el en algún momento contaba su historia cosa que él sabía que haría tarde o temprano, no querían que lo tomaran por loco y menos como una amenaza.

Al escuchar esto satellizer se impresionaría pero se sentiría mal por Goku pues aunque el intervino en la batalla, satellizer sintió que si no fuera por el le hubiera esperado una derrota humillante y aplastante por parte de ganessa además él no era malo

-¡es…..espera!, yo voy-

-¿..?- las dos chicas se asombraban

-sí, goku-san está en problemas por mi culpa…quiero almenos estar hay para explicar…la situación-

-te lo agradezco satella, pero no tienes que culparte por algo que yo hice-

La chica se ruborizaba mirando al Saiyajin

-No, quiero hacerlo, ¡por favor!-esto impresiono tanto a las jóvenes al ver a la arrogante, seria y aterradora reina intocable actuar a si sobre todo por un hombre

-¿también puedo ir?-

-asi también me dijeron que te llevara a ti kazuya-kun, bien vamos-

Los muchachos se irían donde la directora Margaret

-Por cierto Goku-san nunca te había visto en la academia, ¿puedes decirnos quién eres?-le preguntaba ticy -¿y también donde te lastimaste?-

la pregunta también haría que los otros jóvenes se quedaran viendo al Saiyajin en especial satellizer ya que era la primera vez que se interesaba tanto en alguien

-bueno, creo que algo me dice que lo sabrán en poco tiempo- el Saiyajin les sonreía mientras caminaba aunque algo agotado la sonrisa ruborizaba a las 3 chicas

 _-¡es sonrisa es linda!- satellizer decia en su mente_

 _-¿Él siempre sonríe? ¡Se parece mucho a mí!-dijo chiffon al ver que el Saijayin sonreía incluso cuando podía estar en problemas_

Ticy solo se quedaba viendo al Saiyajin con algo de intriga pues él se parecía mucho a su mejor amiga

 _-¿No está nervioso?-_ dijo kazuya mientras reía nerviosamente pues el Saiyajin le parecía despreocupado aun estando en problemas

-¡¿asi que esto es una escuela!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin mientras veía la academia

-¿¡no sabías de ella!?- dijo chiffon sorprendida

-Pues escuche acerca de ella pero nada más- _(Goku recordó lo que le había contado Kaio-sama)_

* * *

Finalmente llegarían donde esperaba Margaret para hablar con el Saiyajin

-directora, he traído al joven-

-adelante- la voz de la mujer se escuchaba desde adentro satellizer suspiraba con fuerza esperando poder ayudar en algo al chico

-¿estás bien satella?- preguntaba goku

-si…..si estoy bien-

 _-¡que linda!-_ chiffon y ticy decían por ver esa actitud de la rubia

Todos entrarían a lo que parecía una especie de oficina que era la dirección Margaret se encontraba con yumi y elize quien no dejaban de ver al Saiyajin un poco serias pues querían saber quién era realmente

-¡Tomen asiento por favor!-dijo Margaret educadamente

 _-¿También están yumi y elize-sensei?-_ se dijo satellizer en la mente

-¡Sean bienvenidos en especial usted son Goku-san!-dijo Margaret muy educadamente

-¿sabes mi nombre?-

-lo escuche cuando hablabas con los jóvenes-

-Ehh, ya veo, gracias-

-¡Soy Margaret la directora de esta escuela!- Se presentó Margaret educadamente

-¡Soy yumi kin maestría de esta escuela!-se presentaba yumi

-¡Soy elize Smith igual instructora y oficial medico! -se presentaba elize

El Saiyajin vería por un instante a las dos maestras que estaban con Margaret muy detalladamente cosa que las dos numbers se dieron cuenta y se apenaron pues el Saiyajin no dejaban de verlas

-¿Que tanto nos vez joven?-decía yumi con algo de picardía que noto elize

-ustedes fueron las que me ayudaron a llegar, muchas gracias-

dijo el Saiyajin muy alegre para después regalarles una sonrisa y un gracias a la vez cosa que al notar las dos maestras por una extraña razón sus corazones empezaron a latir rápido pues el gracias y la sonrisa del guerrero estaban llenas de sinceridad y ternura

-¡de….de nada!- respondía yumi

-veo que te mueves muy bien a pesar que solo paso un día- elize afirmaba mirando al Saiyajin

-¿pero cómo sabes que fuimos nosotras?-

-¡Eso es porque sus energías son las de las personas que me ayudaron cuando caí!-dijo el Saiyajin sonriendo pero esto dejaría con dudas a todas las que estaban presentes

Por parte de chiffon y los jóvenes era acerca de lo que dijo el Saiyajin tanto por la parte de sus "energías" asi como por parte de la "caída" por parte de Margaret y las maestras la parte de las "energías" lo que las dejo pensativo

-Goku-san creo que sabes la razón principal por la que te llamamos, ¡¿verdad!?-dijo Margaret esta vez muy seria produciendo una tensión en el ambiente lo cual haría que todos los presentes se pudieran de la misma forma

-¿será porque interferí en la pelea de satella!?-

-¡¿satella!?- las numbers se asombraban por la confianza de goku con la reina intocable pensaron que incluso era alguien que ella ya conocía pero después fue descartado

Satellizer estaba a punto de hablar pero se detuvo cuando Margaret hablo

-¡De eso no te preocupes, eso tiene solución!-dijo la monja tranquila

-Lo que queremos saber es….. ¿Quién eres tú realmente? ,¿ Porque caíste de ese agujero del cielo? ¡¿Y porque eres tan fuerte!? -dijo Margaret con un rostro realmente serio que parecía más una pandora a punto de matar a alguien

Kazuya estaba algo confundido por las palabras de la monja, el apenas estaba llegando a genétics, y no entendió eso de agujero en el cielo, pero las tres pandoras si, lo que las asombro por un segundo, ¿acaso este joven tenía algo que ver con ese incidente?

Goku también miraba serio a la monja los dos se miraban de esa forma hasta que goku sonreía en un instante llevándolas más al asombro

-supongo que no podía esconderlo por mucho tiempo, pero….la cosa es…..¿me creerían?-

-como ya viste, no somos "normales" y además este mundo nos ha hecho ver cosas que ya podemos creer sin problemas- Margaret contestaba con toda naturalidad para darle a entender a goku que cualquier cosa loca que contara podía llegar a creerse

-Uff, bien les contare pero me gustaría pedirles que no le digan nada a nadie-

-está bien- Margaret decia inclinando su cabeza y mirando a todos quienes asentían

Los chicos pero sobretodo satellizer estaban escuchando atentamente que historia saldría el joven

-para empezar….no soy un terrícola…..soy lo que se conoce un extraterrestre-

-¿Qué?- todos dijeron asombrados, ya goku empezaba con algo que sin duda los asombraba

-¿extraterrestre? ¿Tu?- exclamo yumi sudando

-sí, soy de una raza conocida como ¡Saiyajin!-

-¿Saiyajin?, ¿y que es un Saiyajin?-

-tampoco se mucho de mi raza pues me entere hace muy poco, pero los Saiyajin eran conocidos como la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, nacidos para la batalla, éramos conocidos por destruir planetas o la vida de estos para venderlos-

-¿seguro….de lo que dices?- Margaret pregunta algo nerviosa

-¿y tú, eres uno de ellos?- elize se ponía sería igual que yumi

Goku sabía que esto pasaría, su raza no tenía una reputación pero era mejor que supieran de antemano

-sí, pero no soy como ellos, jamás me atrevería a hacer tales cosas, no soy un asesino, no lo soy…..NO LO SOY-

Goku gritaba con fuerza esto asombrando más a los demás

-lo siento, es que la reputación de mi raza me hace enojar-

esto lo decía Goku con mucha seriedad mientras cerraba sus ojos pues por la reputación de su raza el Saiyajin no quería contar su historia pero tenía que hacerlo era mejor que supieran del antes que si algo pasara se enteraran de mala forma

Goku no conocía a los novas, si goku tuviera que pelear contra ellos, podría llamar la atención y hay sería peor la situación

-goku…. ¿quieres continuar?-

-asi, está bien- goku de nuevo tomaba aire

 _Goku seguiría contando que los Saiyajins al nacer eran enviados a distintos planetas para que cuando crecieran ellos acabaran con la vida de ese planeta, pero Goku les contaría que fue recogido por su abuelo adoptivo gohan y que por un golpe en la cabeza cuando era bebe el cual casi le cuesta la vida y por la enseñanza de su abuelo quien lo empezó a instruir como un guerrero marcial el Saiyajin nunca recordó nada de lo que él fue al nacer y por lo tanto lo de ser un Saiyajin nunca estuvo en su mente ni esa horrible misión._

 _El Saiyajin relataría de como su abuelo murió (dejando a un lado que fue quien lo mato) de cómo conoció a bulma, una gran amiga que fue ella quien prácticamente lo empezaría a cuidar desde ese día ella era como una hermana mayor para él y como ambos empezarían su viaje para buscar unos artefactos o tesoros conocidos como las esferas del dragón y la gente que fue conociendo_

 _De cómo conoció a su hermano mayor "RADITZ" quien le contaría su origen y de dónde provenía y que también venía a reclutarlo para que junto con los sobrevivientes de su raza siguieran con sus maldades y cuando él se negó tuvo que pelear con el junto con picorro donde este moriría_

 _También de cómo conoció al dios que rige toda la galaxia del norte"KAOI-SAMA" quien se convertiría en su nuevo maestro y lo entrenaría en el otro mundo donde gracias a uno de sus maestro el mismísimo kami sama pudo entrar con su cuerpo por ser un héroe, para su batalla contra los Saiyajins que iban a llegar a su mundo no solo para destruirlo sino para apoderarse de las esferas del dragón_

 _De cómo pelearía contra los Saiyajins quienes eran más fuertes que el anterior y de cómo sus amigos murieron en esta batalla menos krillin en donde vegeta uno de los Saiyajin escapo (o mejor dicho lo dejo ir)_

 _Y de como viajo a namekusei para buscar las otras esferas del dragón para revivir a sus amigos pues por morir uno de ellos picorro el creador de las esferas del dragon"kami sama" también moriría las esferas de su mundo dejarían de existir y que haya se encontraría con vegeta pero también se encontraría a su peor enemigo y el más fuerte FREEZER quien fue el que realmente destruyo su planeta y a los Saiyajins y que vegeta moriría aquí junto con los namekusei ya que freezer los masacro sin piedad pero no sin antes contarle la verdad de su origen y también donde murió su ultimo amigo krillin y que Goku alcanzaría el legendario súper Saiyajin Goku también relataría que vegeta y los namekusei revivirían y serian trasportados a la tierra pues namekusei explotaría por culpa de freezer y que Goku finalmente derroto a freezer pero también que explotaría nameku y se abriría un agujero negro que lo tragaría junto con su nave y lo enviaría a este mundo._

 _PD: trate de que en la historia la explicación fuera lo más breve pero lo mejor detallada posible perdón si no estuvo bien lo demás se lo dejó su imaginación. Ha y si hay errores de traducción es mi estúpido traductor_

 _-_ ¡eso es todo!-

Goku quien se había sentado para relatar mejor la historia terminaría

No cabe decir que el ambiente se hizo extraordinariamente tenso la habitación estaba sumida ante un silencio demasiado profundo todos absolutamente todos los que estaban en la habitación estaban no solo callados sino todo lo que se podría describir con asombro pues no solo podían decir cualquier cosa ante tal historia, pues el joven que estaba ante ellos no solo era un ser de otro mundo sino alguien que había vivido una vida que ni en los cuentos de fantasía alcanzaba a describir

-bueno….solo…..puedo…..Wow, sí que es algo difícil de creer-

-se los dije pero mejor que lo sepan ya, aunque me es difícil contar esta clase de cosas, pensé que era mejor y sobre todo a usted que parece ser la jefa de aquí-

-Wow….goku-san si esa historia es cierta….¡eres asombro!- kazuya gritaba asustando al Saiyajin por la reacción tan rara del chico

-es verdad, eres asombroso- ticy decia muy nerviosa pero feliz-

-¡si eres asombroso!-

¿Ustedes…me creen?- goku miraba a los tres chicos que se levantaban y miraban a goku como mirando a una estrella

-¿acaso…..fue broma?- preguntaba kazuya

-no, no lo es pero, que me crean tan fácil, y sobretodo que no se asusten-

Satellizer solo estaba como estatua viendo al Saiyajin pues aunque ella no se le acercaba estaba igual que los otros dos

-¡Tal vez para personas normales Pero nosotras no! Dijo yumi mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al Saiyajin -además saliste de ese agujero del cielo y con esas heridas-

-¡Es verdad!- Se levantaba elize mientras también iba donde el Saiyajin! ¡Además de que derrotaste a una de las más fuertes pandoras de 2 años con mucha facilidad

-Jejejje, ya veo gracias-

-eres muy sincero, mira que decirnos todo de ti tan fácil-

-bueno eso es…

-Me supongo que te diste cuenta que no somos humanas corrientes- Dijo yumi mientras miraba al Saiyajin con una sonrisa

-¡Sí!, Sé que ustedes son pandoras y que pelean junto con los limiters que son sus compañeros contra esos novas y que esta academia es donde viven y entrenan para eso-todos quedaban sorprendidos con el Saiyajin por saber todo eso

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto chiffon sorprendida

-¡Kaio-sama me dijo!-dijo Goku inocentemente a todos les caía una gota de sudor goku era muy sincero

-pero…. ¿Porque decidiste contarnos todo asi tan rápido?-

-¡quiero que confíen en mí!, Quiero que me vean como un amigo pero uno que no les guarda secretos- dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa tan sincera que no reflejaban mentiras

-¡¿amigos!?-

-sí, ustedes me salvaron y por eso los considero mis amigos puede que no nos conozcamos mucho pero veo que son buenas personas-

Yumi y elize vieron la sinceridad del Saiyajin y claramente no vieron mentiras en sus palabras todo lo que decía era pura sinceridad

 _-¡y pensar que dije que lo mataría si hacia algo malo!_ \- se dijo yumi en su mente sintiéndose mal

Las pandoras maestras y jóvenes así como kazuya solo verían al Saiyajin con una sonrisa pues ver esa clase de gentileza y afecto por parte de alguien era

Algo que ya casi no veían en este mundo cruel, y más de alguien tan poderoso.

Satellizer solo podía ver al Saiyajin con un rostro sonrojado y tierno mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho.

-¿y goku-san que harás ahora?... ¿regresaras a tu mundo?-

Todas en especial satellizer se pusieron tristes a escuchar esa pregunta de Margaret pero en especial satellizer quien sintió como si su corazón se quebraba la pandora no pudo aguantar y saldría corriendo mientras que lo que parecían ser lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿satella?, ¿Qué le paso?- todos miraban la acción de la rubia

-es mejor que valla a ver…..

-goku-san, responde por favor- decia chiffon algo deprimida todos esperaban la respuesta de goku quien sonrió

-¡no! ¡He decidido quedarme y ayudarles a pelear contra esos novas! , Kaio-sama me dijo que si podía quedarme y decidí que sí, espero poder ayudar-

Al escuchar esto todas las pandoras y kazuya se alegraron a mas no poder pero no solo por el poder de Goku sino que algo les nació hacia el Saiyajin por parte de las pandoras aun por muy poco tiempo que lo conocieron el Saiyajin era alguien que nunca vieron en un hombre y eso les parecía maravilloso hacia las pandoras

-¡desde ahora me quedare a proteger este mundo junto a ustedes!-

-¿está hablando…en serio?, ¿usted nos quiere ayudar?-

-¡sí!- decia goku asintiendo

Esto hizo que las pandoras incluso comenzaran a llorar un poco pues lo que podía ser un milagro para que la sangre y muerte por parte de los nova parara finalmente llegaría yumi y elize sintieron como si el deseo que pidieron al cielo se les cumplió por fin

-¿porque lloran?- preguntaba goku algo nervioso

-son lágrimas de felicidad y veo que a todos nos afectó-

 _-si se pusieron asi solo porque dije que les ayudaría es porque esos novas seguro les han hecho mucho daño-_ se pensaba el Saiyajin muy serio

\- Pero ¿y tus amigos?,-preguntaba kazuya

-Ellos ya saben que estoy aquí, ¡pero luego los visitare!-dijo Goku sonriendo como de habitual.

-ya veo es bueno oír eso-

-¿Y ese Saiyajin llamado vegeta? ¿No representa un peligro?-dijo ticy nerviosa

-no se preocupen, algo note en el que me hizo dar cuenta que ya no es el mismo que pelee esa vez-

Goku miraba el techo recordando a vegeta y que a lo mejor si hubo un cambio en el que ya no lo hacia ese ser maligno de antes

Entiendo!-decía ticy calmándose

Goku-san y que paso con la nave?-pregunto elize

La tengo guardada!- dijo el Saiyajin para después sacar una capsula de su bolsillo y todos se juntarían para verla

Pero la que vimos era gigantesca!- dijo yumi viendo la pequeña capsula junto con los demás

La nave es esta misma capsula, solo que cuando aprieto el botón la nave saldrá, es una tecnología que creo mi amiga bulma.

Todos estaban maravillados ante tal tecnología pues aunque ellos también tenían buena tecnología la del Saiyajin era algo más allá

-¿goku-san puedo pedirte algo?- pedía yumi

-¿sí que es?-

-nos gustaría ver algo de lo que puedas hacer, vimos que con roland no mostraste mucha fuerza, y se que estas herido, pero con solo un poco estaría bien-

El Saiyajin pondría su pose de pensar para después contestar

-está bien, pero no esperen que sea algo bueno, ya que como ven aun no estoy del todo recuperado

-¡muchas gracias!-

Todos se harían a un lado para que el Saiyajin hiciera algunos movimientos de combate y evaluarlo pensaron que le Saiyajin no haría mucho pues estaba muy herido aun pero lo que vieron fue impresionante

El Saiyajin se elevaría un poco empezando a flotar y rápidamente daría unos combos de patadas y puños que aduras penas podían ver las pandoras pero kazuya no alcanzaba a ver nada

 _-¿él puede volar?-_ dijeron todos viendo al Saiyajin asombradas

El Saiyajin bajaría nuevamente para detenerse pues aun su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de moverse mucho hasta incluso el pobre guerrero sintió un fuerte dolor y caía desplomado al piso siendo ayudado por los tres chicos

-¿y…que tal?- decia goku bastante agitado

 _-¡es increíble, ahora le creemos completamente!-_

 _-_ ¡eso fue increíble!- gritaron todas a la vez

La charla entre las pandoras y el Saiyajin se alargó tanto que empezaba a caer la noche

-son goku-san ahora que nos dijiste tus razones y quien eres me gustaría pedirte algo-

-¿y qué es?-

-¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí?-

-¿segura?, no quiero estorbar-

-bueno, si te sientes asi, ¿Qué te parece si entrenas a los alumnos de la escuela?-

-¿entrenarlos?, la verdad nunca he entrenado a nadie pero, se oye interesante…..

Goku no veía mas la propuesta es verdad que no ha entrenado a nadie más bien a él le han enseñado pero no se oye tan mal además si más fuertes se hacen, sería más interesante y además aumentaría más el poder de la tierra

-muy bien acepto, ¡se oye bien!-

-entonces que asi sea- Margaret decia muy feliz estirándole la mano a goku y está aceptándola muy amablemente

-pero antes que nada, debes recuperarte completamente-

-si se lo agradezco de verdad-

-en ese caso, yo me hare cargo de esas heridas- elize miraba a goku con una sonrisa pícara que notaron las maestras y hasta las alumnas sintiendo algo de molestia

-¡Entonces se bienvenido a la academia west genétics Goku san estamos bajo su tutela!-dijeron chiffon ticy y kazuya que se inclinaban ante e Saiyajin con una muestra de respeto

-¡No necesitan inclinarse chicos!- el gusto es todo mío!

-¡bienvenido!- Yumi y elize saludaban al Saiyajin con una sonrisa picara

¡Gracias!

Dijo el Saiyajin sonriéndoles cosa que hacía que el corazón de las numbers se acelerara por alguna razón

-¡también bienvenido kazuya-san!- Margaret se dirigía al chico quien agradecía pero algo hizo que goku notara a kazuya, era algo interesante que noto el Saiyajin en el chico, algo que lo hizo interesarse en el

-¿ocurre algo goku-san?-

-a no, nada, Jejejje-

Tras finalmente concluir la charla las pandoras y kazuya ayudaban a llevar a goku a la enfermería dejando a las 3 maestras solas

-valla, pero mira que día, es como si el cielo nos enviara un lindo ángel-

-es verdad, aunque su historia sí que es asombrosa-

-bueno, eso solo nos hace ver que el universo es amplio, y que a lo mejor el mismo goku…..sea más poderoso que ella-

-¿usted cree?- dijo yumi algo nerviosa

-y si es asi, él puede ser quien ponga fin a esta guerra, la otra es verlo con su máximo poder –

-¿piensa informa esto?-

-o soy yo, o lo harán los superiores, mejor hacerlo yo-

-entendido- dijeron las 2 numbers

En la noche

El Saiyajin por lo agotado que estaba se encontraba dormido pór lo agotado que estaba se encontraba dormido

En los dormitorios de tercer año se encontraba una pandora sentada en ropa interior mientras era masajeada en los hombros por otro joven esta pandora era kannazuki miyabi quien era conocida como la "devoradora de limiters" debido a que era la que más limiter tenía en la academia

Estudiante de 2 año satellizer l briget –expresaba el chico que le hacía masajes en los hombros

-¿Es la que causo el alboroto de hoy?- dijo mientras bebía lo que parecía ser vino- conozco su nombre, después de todo es famosa, pero…¡no me agrada!- lo decía con un rostro que notaba repulsión

-¿Y qué hay del nuevo limiter?-pregunto miyabi

-¡Aquí está su foto! -otro joven le pasaba una foto de kazuya

Oh muy bien….miyabi miraba la foto de kazuya…. Es muy guapo- miyabi se pasaba la lengua por los labios-¡me asegurare de que su única iniciación sea la mía!-lo decía la pandora muy seductoramente

En esa misma noche satellizer estaba sentada en su cama recordando la pregunta de Margaret hacia el Saiyajin para decirse en voz baja

-¿Lo bueno nunca dura verdad?-lo dijo mientras caía una lagrima

-¿Pero porque lloro? - se dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas bastante confundida ella nunca lloro por nadie excepto por alguien y de ahí jamás lo volvió a hacer

En donde estaba goku

-¡Goku soy Kaio-sama!

-¡Kaio-sama!- Se dijo en voz baja despertando de su sueño

-Goku kami-sama va a llegar a tu mundo en minutos te lleva algunas cosas

-¿Él puede venir aquí?-dijo Goku

-Si siempre y cuando sea un planeta de la galaxia es un don que tienen los dioses -

-Ya veo- dijo Goku para salir de la habitación y esperar al dios de su mundo

En ese momento Goku vería como kami sama aparece saludando al Saiyajin

 _ **-¿Goku cómo estás?-**_ dijo el dios del mundo de Goku

-¡Hola kami sama!-saludaba Goku con mucha naturalidad al dios, -como vez apaleado Jejejje-

- _ **¡Te traigo esta bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y estas capsulas que te manda tu amiga bulma!-**_ Goku recibía todo con una alegría

-Ya veo gracias kami sama, también agradécele a bulma y al maestro karin- dijo Goku muy alegre

 _ **-¿asi que este es el mundo que piensas cuidar de ahora en adelante?, lo curioso es que no siento a la deidad que debería gobernarlo**_

-¿deidad?, bueno eso no importa, ¿Kami sama y como está la tierra? Pregunto Goku dudoso

 _ **Los namekusei están en la tierra en este momento están con tu amiga ya que ella les dijo que se quedaran con ella mientras sus esferas vuelven a funcionar para revivir a todos e irse a otro planeta**_

-¡ya veo! ¡¿Y vegeta esta hay!?- pregunto Goku muy dudoso

 _ **-¡él está en ella!**_

-¡¿enserio!?

 _ **-sí pero no ha hecho nada, es más, me dice que la maldad de ese tipo desaparece cuando esta con ella sin embargo no ha dejado su deseo de ganarte pero por el momento no parece tramar algo-dijo kami sama muy impresionado**_

-¡ya veo, pero bueno solo espero que no haga algo mientras yo no este!-

 _ **-Y sobre tu deseo de la teletrasnportacion, tendrás que esperar a que funcionen las esferas de nameku que tardan 130 día-**_

-¿¡130 días!? – dijo Goku impresionado

 _ **-Si pero con el patriarca de namekusei y mi poder decidimos trabajar juntos para reducir por esta vez el tiempo de reactivación de las esferas y hacerlo lo más rápido, todo esto para revivir a los muchachos y darte la técnica más rápido, esto lo hacen los namekusei como pago por vencer a freezer-**_

-eh, que amables son, diles que gracias-

 _ **-Bueno, Goku eso es todo me retiro-**_

 _ **-¡Te visitare después para saber cómo te va!**_

-¡muchas gracias kami-sama!- Se despedía el Saiyajin del dios de la tierra

 _ **-Ahh! y buena suerte en este mundo, siento algo curioso en el**_ \- dijo kami sama para desaparecer

El Saiyajin se comería una semilla del ermitaño para finalmente recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas por fin el guerrero daba un suspiro de alivio para regresar a la habitación a dormir nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Elize despierta iba a la enfermería y al entrar encontraba al Saiyajin haciendo flexiones en un brazo asustando a la chica

-oye, ¿Qué haces?, no seas imprudente goku-

-a hola elize-chan, tranquila ya estoy curado-

-pero…. ¿cómo es eso posible?-

Tras explicarle a elize sobre las semillas la maestra jefe de medicina se asombraba por tal medicina que cargaba goku, era algo asombro que exista una medicina capaz de curar heridas y hasta saciar el estómago al instante

Goku se colocaba por cortesía de la numberk una ropa que cosistia en una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con botas azules para que pudiera empezar su día, ella dijo que era mejor que conociera un poco mas las instalaciones antes de empezar a enseñar y que se presentara

Goku al salir se encontraba con kazuya quien lo saludaba muy cordial

-hola kazuya, ¿Cómo estás?-

-goku-san, ¿ya estas mejor?-

-si-

-después de compartir algunas palabras El Saiyajin y kazuya se presentaban en un salón de clase solo que Goku se presentaba como un nuevo instructor

-¡Me llamo aoi kazuya por algunas circunstancias estoy aquí mucho gusto!-se presentaba el joven

-Soy Son Goku ¡pero díganme Goku- mucho gusto se presentaba el Saiyajin con su sonrisa

-¡los dos son muy lindos pero sobre todo goku-kun!-

-si mira ese cuerpo-

-¡su cabello es algo peculiar!-

-pero aun asi es lindo-

Se rumoreaban las pandoras entre ellos

Goku-san a partir de ahora será un nuevo instructor!-decía la maestra

-¡¿QUÉ?!

En el salón todos gritaban asombrados por la noticia que era un instructor pero sobretodo lo joven que era, tal vez era de la misma edad de las chicas y su físico demostraba eso pero aun asi las mujeres eran quienes regían en poder y se podía decir que era el primero que llegaba a tal nivel

El Saiyajin se despedía de todos mientras que kazuya se quedaba en el salón

Después de clases vemos a kazuya, Goku y el nuevo amigo de ambos Arthur criptón _**(el limiter de ganessa)**_ caminando a un comedor goku conocería a Arthur por kazuya

-WOW, MIREN ESA COMIDA, SE VE DELICIOSA- goku brincaba como todo un niño con ver los platos que servían eran comida de distintos países y como se sabe un Saiyajin se deleita con ello

-¡Wow!, Tienen comida japonesa, coreana, también china…. ¡Incluso francesa! Decía kazuya feliz e impresionado -¿en verdad es comida escolar?

-Por supuesto aquí en genétics tenemos el destino de la humanidad en nuestros hombros por lo que tenemos u trato especial -decía una joven pandora conocida como _**kaho hiiragi**_

 _ **-**_ por cierto goku-san, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy?-

-me estaban enseñando sobre las pandoras y limiters, kazuya, yo no sabía que tu abuelo era el genio que creo a las pandoras, me recuerda a mi amiga bulma-

-a goku-san no deberías decir eso, además-…. ¿quién te lo dijo?-

-solo lo pensé por tu apellido, ambos se apellidan aoi ¿no?, por lo que eso los convierte en familia-

-sí, pero no digas eso en voz alta ¿vale?-

-está bien, creo, pero, me gustaría conocerlo-

-¿Qué tanto murmuran?- kaho preguntaba mirando a los dos quien kazuya se asustaba un poco

-no, nada-

-¿Para qué es esa enorme fila?-preguntaba goku mirando la enorme fila frente a un puesto

-Bueno, son solo inmaduros, la Burger queen es la más popular incluso más que el platillo más fino- decía kaho

En ese momento llegaba Arthur con unos platos en sus manos

-¡Bueno mi chica está en el hospital así que le llevare comida francesa! Decía Arthur mientras se despedía

-¡A Arthur espera! -Decía Goku deteniendo a Arthur

-¿Que pasa Goku-sensei?-preguntaba el rubio

-¡Dale esto a ganessa!- ¡Seguro que le ayudara mucho! El Saiyajin le metía una semilla del ermitaño en el bolsillo del limiter

-¿Qué es eso Goku-sensei?-decía Arthur con un rostro de duda

-es algo que la curara, te lo aseguro-

\- ¡Ok muchas gracias Goku-sensei!- dijo el rubio para después salir con los platos

El Saiyajin estaba a punto de ir a pedir comida hasta que el grito de varios estudiantes detuvo al guerrero

-¡ES LA REINA INTOCABLE! -decía un limiter para que después todos se hicieran aun lado en forma de un camino para dejar pasar a satellizer

-a mira es satella- decia goku con una sonrisa

-sí, escuche que la llaman la reina intocable-

-¡¿y eso porque!?-

-se dice que es muy peligrosa, pero sabes yo no la veo asi, es más ella me da la impresión de haberla visto-

-eh, bueno, pues yo iré a saludarla-

-¿Qué dijo?- kaho abría sus ojos por escuchar a goku decir esas palabras cuando satellizer ya estaba por retirarse con su comida el Saiyajin llegaba y le tomaba del hombro

-¡hola satella!-

-¡¿EHHHHHH!?- el grito de todos los alumnos no se hizo esperar incluso kaho ella pensó que goku ya estaba muerto sino es que mas

-oye satella te fuiste corriendo ayer de manera muy rara, ¿estás bien?-

-…-

-….-

-la chica miraba la mano del Saiyajin pero algo en ella paso, ella no lo ataco es más se quitó de manera muy linda para salir corriendo

-a espera- goku tomaba las hamburguesas y se iba tras ella

-yo voy con el además, quiero preguntarle algo a ella-

-¿tu también cabeza hueca?- kaho solo miraba a los dos irse tras ella y suspirando de miedo

 _ **-**_ _ **En la azotea**_

La pandora estaba sentada en la azotea de la escuela cuando el Saiyajin llega asustando a la rubia

-¡Te encontré! -dijo el Saiyajin muy alegre a la pandora la cual se tapaba el rostro

-no deberías tirar la comida- Decía Goku sonriendo a la pandora mientras le entregaba las hamburguesas

-¡Pensé que te habías ido a tu mundo! -dijo la pandora mientras aún tenía el rostro tapado con una voz triste

Kazuya solo se quedaba viendo el momento sin decir una palabra

-¡Como te fuiste no escuchaste lo que dije! -dijo el Saiyajin mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a satellizer la cual sintió su mano pero no quería apartarla

-yo me voy a quedar aquí- esas palabras hicieron que la pandora se impresionara y viera al Saiyajin el cual le sonreía

-pero tu…

-quiero pelear contra esos novas, veo que han tenido que pasar cosas muy difíciles, y por eso me quede a ayudar, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo-

-goku-san…..

-puedes llamarme goku- goku abría una hamburguesa y se sentaba a su lado invitando a kazuya a sentarse

-yo, no sé qué decirte…gracias-

-no hay problema, protejamos este mundo juntos- goku la miraba con una sonrisa que la hacía sonrojar hasta el punto de sonreír incluso

-¿Estas bautizando aquí?- Deberías pensar más en el lugar, ¿no?, ¿Son amigos o algo por el estilo?-decía una hermosa pandora con una sonrisa malévola y una voz burlona que estaba junto con otros 3 hombres

Satellizer se levantaba molesta con el rostro decaído para marcharse pero alguien la detendría en el acto

-espera satella ¿A dónde vas?- goku la detenía bastante nervioso pero después miraba a la mujer que apareció algo serio

-oye ¿Quién eres?-

-¡que insolente….!

-espera- la chica detenía a uno de sus chicos

-¡Muy bien te diré quién soy!- ¡Soy de tercer año kannazuki miyabi!

-ya veo, mi nombre es son goku- , ¡Puedo sentir que tienes malas intenciones! , ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-preguntaba el guerrero mirando a los 4

El Saiyajin se hacía enfrente de satellizer en forma protectora cosa que hizo que la pandora se ruborizara

-¡Yo no quiero una pelea innecesaria! ¡Por favor vete!- Decía el Saiyajin con su rostro serio

-¡¿te crees rudo chico lindo!?, muéstrale- miyabi a uno de sus chicos que se lanzaba con su puño en alto hacia goku el cual detenía sin ni siquiera moverse

-¿Qué intentas?- goku solo de un movimiento con su mano lo mandaba a volar cosa que impresiono a miyabi

 _-¿ese es el poder de un limiter?, si ese es el caso kazuya entonces es el más fuerte-_

-¡que decepción, pensé que serían más fuertes!-

-eres alguien interesante, te mostrare ahora mismo….

-si le pones un dedo encima, te mueres- satellizer hacia aparecer su nova blood detrás de miyabi

-¡eres muy irrespetuosa, satellizer L bridget!

Miyabi hacia caer a satellizer al piso cosa que por cierta razón hizo enojar un poco a goku

-oye basta-

-veamos, lo que hacen ahora….. _**¡Modo ereinbar set!-**_

Miyabi hacia salir de sus pupilas un extraño y pequeño círculo y además a los chicos

-¡a por ellos!-

Los tres chicos salían corriendo hacia goku y satellizer el Saiyajin se quedaba serio ante la acción de ellos y hasta que uno de ellos se hacía frente a él y exclamaba una frase

 _ **-¡FREEZING, MAXIMO PODER!-**_

En ese momento un extraño poder similar a una especie de cristal rodeaba tanto a goku como a kazuya y a satellizer

-¡¿asi que este es su verdadero poder eh!?, que técnica tan extraña- goku miraba su alrededor y lo más asombroso lo sintió al sentir su cuerpo

-¿asi que es una técnica de inmovilización?, nada mal- goku mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero esta clase de habilidad no era nada para el guerrero

Pero satellizer con ver atrapado a los dos pero sobre todo a goku se enojaba y se lanzaba al ataque hacia ellos asombrando a miyabi por aun poder moverse

Pero satellizer era cruelmente acuchillada en cada parte del cuerpo por unas extrañas navajas flotantes goku al ver esto se enojaba

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué la atacaste asi? Se supone que son compañeras-

-¿compañeras?, no me hagas reír, JAMAS-

-¡freezing completado!- decia uno de los chicos mientras otro se acercaba y le daba una patada a kazuya lo que asombro más a goku

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a satella y a kazuya cuando son compañeros?, no te lo perdonare-

-mejor cállate, y esto no ha terminado-

-¿.?-

-el chico tomaba a satellizer del pelo y la arrastraba hacia miyabi cosa que hacia enojar más al Saiyajin, el no podía creer que una compañera tratara asi a satellizer cuando se supone peleaban por el mismo objetivo él no lo podía entender,

-satellizer intentaba zafarse y hacia señales que la soltaran-

-no…..no quiero, no quiero, déjenme-

-JAJAJAJA, PUES NI LO CREAS, PAGARAS POR TUS…

-suéltenla-

-¿..?-

-dije…QUE LA SUELTENNNNNNN-

Goku daba un fuerte grito destruyendo el freezing por su poder dejando lucir algo de su poder el cual agrietaba un poco el suelo y asustaba a miyabi a sus chicos que soltaban a satellizer kazuya era liberado también

-ustedes… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?-

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿acaso es fuego lo que lo rodea?- miyabi sudaba por mirar el poder del guerrero y sobretodo la presión que ejercía

-usen freezing otra vez…

-¡blood!- los tres chicos caían en un santiamén al piso inconscientes y goku quedaba mirando en frente a miyabi la imagen de goku era gigante ante miyabi que lo miraba aterrada

-no…..no me asustas…..

Miyabi invocaba todas sus dagas y las ponía alrededor del Saiyajin quien no movía un solo musculo

-¡MUERE!-

-goku-san-

Kazuya gritaba nervioso y satellizer miraba igual las dagas se acercaban poco a poco pero antes de llegar a donde goku estas desaparecían en un santiamén

-¿?-

-buscabas… ¿estás?- goku tenía entre sus dedos las dagas de miyabi para con un suave movimiento partirlas con sus dedos haciendo que miyabi se asustara y cayera al piso sentada

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?-

-mejor lárgate….

\- pero en un segundo satellizer se arrojaría ante miyabi para golpearla violentamente aterrando a kazuya por lo fría que podía ser la pandora.

La pandora golpearía a la pandora peli azul la cual le imploraba perdón a satellizer pero la pandora rubia no hacía caso hasta que el Saiyajin antes que la pandora invocara su volt Weapon para atravesarla

-¡detente satella!- goku lo decia muy serio intentando calmar a la chica

-entiendo tu rabia, pero si la matas, sería peor, cálmate- goku la atraía hacia el en señal de calmarla pues lo más seguro es que la ira y la adrenalina la tenían en un estado muy alterado

El Saiyajin levantaría a la pandora para tranquilizarla pero al ver sus ojos se daría cuenta que la pandora estaba totalmente perdida en lagrimas

El Saiyajin la abrazaría para disculparse por no actuar a tiempo haciendo que la pandora abrazara al Saiyajin fuertemente

-¡No volveré a dejar que esto pase!, ¡Te lo prometo!, ¡Te protege con todas mis fuerzas!- Esto hizo que la pandora viera al Saiyajin muy ruborizada para decirle

-¿lo dices…..en serio?-

-sí, lo prometo, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida-

-goku…..

-¿kazuya? ¿Estás bien?-

Kazuya no respondía pues lo que vio de goku fue algo asombroso, la velocidad, su fuerza, todo, todo era verdad, era algo fuera de este mundo, sin duda goku seria alguien que podría dar el curso a la balanza en esta pelea

En ese momento aparecían chiffon y ticy quienes veían la escena

-¿Que paso aquí?- dijo chiffon nerviosa

Miyabi estaba en el piso pero gracias al Saiyajin la pandora no estaba tan lastimada pues incluso estaba consiente pero con los ojos cerrados quejándose del dolor

-¡Yo lo hice! -dijo Goku impresionando a todos en especial a satellizer

-Estos chicos quisieron hacerle daño a satella y por eso tuve que calmarlos- Perdón decía Goku a chiffon quien veía la escena

-Esa es miyabi-san ¿cierto?, Seguro vino a buscar pelea y tuvo la mala suerte de toparse contigo Goku-san - Decía chiffon dejando escapar un respiro de resignación

-bueno, almenos no la mataste, Jejejje, bueno será mejor arreglar esto llevándolos a la enfermería-

-Ticy asentía lo que decía chiffon-

-Muchas gracias chiffon-chan- Decía el Saiyajin regalándole su sonrisa lo que hizo ruborizar a la pandora

-¡de nada…..goku!-

Satellizer al ver esto se arrojaría al Saiyajin para abrazarlo por detrás y regalarle un rostro aterrador a chiffon quien se resguardaba detrás de ticy

Ticy ayudaba a llevar a la pandora y los limiters a la enfermería

Pero chiffon miraría en un lugar del tejado un gran cráter asustándola mucho

-goku-san, ¿quieres llevar a satellizer a la enfermería?

-¡está bien!-

-pero si yo…

La chica se callaba cuando goku la tomaba como una princesa haciéndola sonrojar chiffon no se esperó que goku fuera tan atrevido y algo la hizo arrepentirse de pedirle eso

 _-ahora que lo pienso chiffon y kazuya tienen algo especial….._

Se pensaba goku serio

PD: ustedes díganme como me refiero a chiffon en los comentarios

Pero ella dejaría eso aun lado y le preguntaría a kazuya

-¿Kazuya-san? Tu viste lo que ocurrió realmente ¿cierto?-

-Si -respondería educadamente

-¿Realmente fue goku-san quien le hizo eso a miyabi?-pregunto chiffon algo seria

El limiter le contaría todo a chiffon

-¿Entonces no fue Goku san sino satellizer san?-dijo chiffon sorprendida

-¡Si!-dijo kazuya nervioso por ver cómo era la rubia

-¡Goku –san es muy lindo por echarse la culpa! ya sospechaba que no era el ¡ se dijo chiffon en su mente

-Ya veo y dime ¿quién hizo ese cráter?-pregunto chiffon algo seria

-¡Fue Goku-san!-dijo kazuya de forma maravillada

-¿Goku san?-dijo chiffon

Chiffon sempai, todo lo que nos contó Goku-san es cierto ¡absolutamente todo! ¡claro que le creí desde el principio pero verlo de frente fue impresionante! ¡No solo tiene un poder abrumador, sino una velocidad increíble! Destrozo el freezing con su poder con suma facilidad y creo ese cráter con su poder además detuvo las volt Weapon de miyabi-sempai con sus dedos en un segundo

-Ehh, ya veo- dijo chiffon mirando el cielo

 _-será que goku-san es quien realmente es lo que creemos que es….._

 _-¿será que él es ese milagro que esperas?..._

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4**_


	5. goku vs ingrid

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 5 goku vs Ingrid**_

 _ **Mientras ocurrían ciertos eventos en el tejado**_

Arthur se encontraba con ganessa en la enfermería donde la pandora recibía atención médica pero no porque el Saiyajin la lastimara sino por su anterior batalla contra satellizer y usar el modo pandora

-¡No tienes que ayudarme dándome la comida, los otros pensaran otras cosas viéndonos así!-decía ganessa cómicamente

-¡No! Quiero ayudarte, sempai eres como mi hermana mayor, ¡quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda!-decía Arthur contento

-¡Pues bueno, Haz lo que quieras! -dijo ganessa cómicamente

-A por cierto Goku-sensei te mando esto-dijo Arthur recordando lo que le dio el Saiyajin para después sacar una semilla de color verde

-¿un frijol?- ganessa lo recibía mirándolo detenidamente muy extrañada

-si goku-sensei dijo que te ayudaría, la verdad no se a que se refería-

-mmmm, bueno….seguramente es alguna superstición de donde venga, veamos a ver qué pasa-

Ganessa me comía el frijol verde y al tragárselo la chica sintió algo en su cuerpo que la asombro

-¿sempai?,…sempai, ¿Qué pasa…..?-

Ganessa se ponía de pie de golpe arrodillándose en la cama mirando sus manos y tocando su rostro

-el dolor….. ¿Se fue?, no puedo creerlo…..¡¿estoy curada?!-

-¿Ehh?-

-Arthur, estoy curada, no me duele nada-

-pero….. ¿Cómo?, ¿a poco fue la semilla?-

-sí, tiene que ser, no puedo creerlo, esto es impresionante-

 _-¡gracias goku-sensei!-_ pensó la pelirroja

 _ **Tras los acontecimientos del día**_

 _Satellizer se encontraba viendo al Saiyajin entrenar él una zona de la academia pues la pandora salía a tomar aire y se encontraría con el Saiyajin haciendo lo que parecían ser flexiones cosa que la alegro mucho y se sentaría en un lugar algo alejado para ver al Saiyajin sin interrumpirlo_

 _No cabe decir que la rubia quedaría impresionada por la forma que entrenaba el Saiyajin pues este se encontraba flotando dando golpes y patadas a una velocidad que la rubia apenas alcanzaba a ver y el Saiyajin de vez en cuando bajaba al suelo para dar maniobras y volteretas_

 _-¡increíble!-_ era todo lo que decia la rubia

 _-Uff, desde que sane mi fuerza se incrementó mucho, no puedo creerlo_ \- goku se miraba sus manos el guerrero Saiyajin no podía creer que incrementara a ese nivel

-¡a hola satella, no te vi!- goku se acercaba a donde la rubia saludándola

-goku-kun eres impresionante…a perdón…sensei-

-¿eh?, Jajajaja, me gusta más el primero, no me gusta mucho que me digan asi, sobretodo tú-

La rubia se ruborizaba ante lo último dicho pero ponía un rostro algo triste

-perdón goku, por lo de miyabi-

-a eso no te preocupes, no pensé que fuera tan cruel-

-asi son muchas, solo piensan en su ranking y su superioridad- goku estaba serio por lo dicho por la rubia

-qué raro, pero bueno almenos no paso a peor-

-goku-kun, ¿es verdad que eres instructor de esta escuela ahora?-

-sí, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por dejarme quedarme aquí pero te cuento un secreto, yo no he entrenado a nadie nunca-

-eso es imposible ¿de verdad?, pero si ya eres todo un maestro-

-la verdad satella es que incluso yo aún tengo mucho que aprender, por eso entreno, para no dejarme superar y sobre todo para siempre enfrentar cualquier situación que se venga, y protegerlos ahora que son mis amigos-

-goku….-

La rubia se asombraba por sus palabras era algo similar a lo de ella quería ser fuerte para que nunca la vieran por debajo pero goku no buscaba ahuyentar a la gente es más esas palabras que le dijo a miyabi de "amigos" y "compañeras" la asombro

Satellizer escuchaba atentamente al Saiyajin pues escuchar esas palabras de Goku y más con esa determinación le pareció maravilloso a la pandora pues el Saiyajin no solo pensaba en buscar la fuerza sino proteger a las personas que el quería con todo su corazón y que el Saiyajin ya pensara en ellos como personas importantes.

-eres muy valiente goku, gracias por quedarte a luchar junto a nosotras-

-satella…..

Los dos se miraban y por primera vez goku sentía algo por la chica ella era muy linda y no entendía porque la llamaban peligrosa los dos sentían algo en sus pechos que sobretodo hizo a goku tomárselo

Sin embargo algo interrumpía la charla

-¡¿eres satellizer L Bridget cierto?!-

-¿Quién eres?- la chica se levantaba y como si dejara su lado tierno pasaba a uno agresivo

-¡¿Quién eres!? , que descortés bueno fue mi culpa por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Ingrid berstein

Ingrid es una muy hermosa pandora igual de cabello rojo que caía en cascada hacia atrás era una chica de 17 años y vestía el uniforme de genétics su mirada era seria y hasta un poco atemorizante

\- ¡Soy de tercer año!, Será mejor que no rechaces el apretón de manos-lo decía Ingrid con un rostro ensombrecido cosa que satellizer regreso dejando su mano en el aire

-¡Viniste por un amiga la perdedora no hay porque darnos la mano!-

Ingrid fruncía el ceño de tal forma que su enojo empezó a notarse cuando tejido nova apareció en su mano pero ella se calmaría para no dejar que sus emociones le ganaran

-oye, ¿eres una pandora de tercer año?- el Saiyajin se levantaba y miraba a la chica pelirroja la cual le devolvía la mirada

-hola mi nombre es goku, mucho gusto- saluda goku de forma natural

-¡¿eh!?, si, hola- con algo de arrogancia y cero interés saludaba Ingrid

-valla, veo que tienes mucho poder-

-es natural, soy de tercero- respondía sin vacilar pero cuando iban a seguir satellizer invocaba su arma volt colocándola en la garganta de Ingrid lo que asombro a goku un poco

-¡si hay algo que quieras decir solo dilo y vete!-

-no hay porque ser tan precipitada, si una pelea quieres una pelea tendrás pero será conforme a las reglas- Ingrid apartaba su arma del cuello

-será dentro de 24 horas yo pensé que no tenías un limiter pero me equivoque, aunque parece de nuestra edad, eso no sirve de mucho, eso quiere decir que no es tu limite-

Ingrid se daba media vuelta y empezaba a retirarse

Nuestra pelea será concorde a unas reglas puestas, yo tendré a mi limiter para una batalla real como siempre se hace esto

-¡Una niña tan idiota como tú no tiene ninguna oportunidad!, Yo de ti buscaría un limiter de verdad-

La pandora se pondría nerviosa pero una voz conocida que oía todo hablaría dejando impresionadas a la dos

-¡Si ese es el caso! , ¡Yo también peleare!-decía Goku con un sonrisa confiada en su rostro y ponía sus brazos a un lado con puños cerrados

-Goku…

-Veo que no eres un limiter te aconsejo que no te metas donde no te importa!-decía Ingrid con un rostro ensombrecido

-Dijiste que pelearías con un compañero Por lo que no es justo, Yo pelare al lado de satella-decía el Saiyajin mientras miraba a Ingrid con un rostro confiado

Ingrid se enojaría y se pondría en frente del Saiyajin!-¡haz lo que quieras pero no me hare responsable si te mato imbécil! -decía Ingrid con un rostro ensombrecido cosa que puso nervioso al Saiyajin cómicamente pues esa actitud le recordaba a su amiga bulma.

-muy bien, entonces que asi sea-

-que imbécil, no cabe duda es perfecto para ti satellizer, ah, por cierto mi limiter leo, es más fuerte que los noviecitos de miyabi, ah, y por supuesto mi fuerza es mayor que la de miyabi-

-¡una chica tan tonta como tú no tiene oportunidad!- Ingrid se iba completamente del lugar

-¿oíste eso satella?, es más fuerte que miyabi- goku se emocionaba cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a satellizer

-"dudo mucho que sea rival para ti"- se pensó la rubia con una gota de sudor

-parece que te involucre en otra pelea por mi culpa perdóname goku-

-¿Qué dices?, yo no dejare que pelees sola, no te disculpes por eso-

-yo solo…..causo problemas a los que me rodean….estoy segura que lo advirtieron antes-

-satella…

goku le colocaba una mano en el hombro pero en esas sintió una energía escondida detrás de un cartel

-oye, satella, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la pelea más tarde?-

-es…está bien- la rubia se retiraba dejando a goku algo extrañado, con goku era muy obvio que ni Ingrid podría ganar pero algo en ella la atormentaba era un sentimiento de involucrar a goku en peleas ajenas que solo eran para ella

Goku noto esto pero decidió dejarlo para después cuando hablara con ella

En un segundo cuando kaho se iba a ir apareció el Saiyajin en frente de ella aterrándola con un rostro cómico!

-¿Kaho?, ¿eres tú?- preguntaría el Saiyajin inocentemente

-Hola Goku-sensei! decía kaho mientras se rascaba la cabeza cómicamente-Perdón Goku-sensei no quería espiar- Decía kaho mientras se inclinaba ante el Saiyajin

-¡Tranquila, no tienes que inclinarte -decía el Saiyajin mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro comprensivamente

-Goku-sensei debes de saber que Ingrid sempai está en el top 7 de las más fuertes dela academia, no es buena idea que la desafíes aun si tienes a satellizer sempai ayudándote -decía kaho asustada

-¿Espera top 7?—dijo el Saiyajin con un rostro sorprendido

-¡genial!, ¡entonces ella es fuerte!- Decía Goku muy alegre-kaho solo vería al Saiyajin con un rostro cómico de impresión

-¡¿no tienes miedo!?-

-bueno, no ya que es una pelea amistosa, bueno kaho me tengo que ir, bye-

-a espera…

 _-¡¿es que no le da miedo nada!?, ¡¿o solo quiere verse genial!?-_

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Qué goku-sensei va a pelear contra Ingrid-sempai?- Arthur que se encontraba con kaho y kazuya los tres ya eran muy buenos amigos más por ser del mismo grupo y del mismo año

-¿Ingrid-sempai?- preguntaba kazuya

-ella es el top 7 de las pandoras de tercer año y por ende quiere decir que es la séptima más fuerte de la academia, es conocida como "la guardiana del orden" por ser la más estricta con las reglas

-pero si es con goku-sensei… kazuya se encontraba bastante pensativo ya que como el escucho goku puede llegar a desafiar un reto asi sin problemas, la cosa era que nadie debía de saber de la gran fuerza que tenía el Saiyajin

-¿Qué ocurre kazuya?, ¿acaso no te asusta?-

-yo creo que goku-sensei, estará bien-

-¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?! , aunque sea un maestro sigue siendo un hombre, Ingrid-sempai puede llegar a hacerle daño-

-relájate, kaho, no te exaltes- decia kazuya nervioso

-eh, confías mucho en el kazuya, yo si le hare entrar en razón-

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

En la habitación de satellizer esta se encontraba dando un baño en la bañera mientras estaba bastante pensativa y deprimida por algo

 _ **-¡si fuera tú buscaría un limiter de verdad!-**_

 _-"un limiter ¿eh?..._ en esas satellizer recordaría el rostro de goku

-"tal vez si fueras tu goku….yo…."

-¡ _no, no puedo arrastrar a alguien tan lindo como goku a mi maldita vida, el merece a alguien mejor que yo_!-

Satellizer recordaba su asunto con miyabi si no fuera por el hubiera terminado en algo peor pero él pudo no solo ganarle a miyabi, sino que lo obligo a presenciar algo horrible, la crueldad a la que pueden llegar la gente

El vino y se quedó en este mundo para ayudarlos a pelear, pero también pensó que si estaba a su lado lo único que haria seria llegar a estorbarle

Después de un rato

Goku se encontraba buscando la habitación de la rubia el guerrero se perdía con facilidad en la academia pero era gracias a sentir el KI de los demás que podía saber dónde era

-si no me equivoco…es por aquí…..

-goku llegaba a una habitación y tocaba la puerta pero al no ser atendido la abría sin pedir permiso pero no sin antes dar una pequeña ojeada para ver que podía haber

-¡¿hola!? ¡¿Hay alguien!?-

Goku entraba de forma natural a la habitación mirándola muy detenidamente, era muy linda, ordenada y hasta había peluches en su cama

-¿a satella le gustan los peluches?- goku tomaba un peluche y lo miraba para después colocarlo en donde estaba goku después colocaría su mirada en un cuaderno y lo tomaba

-¡¿diario!?-

-¡¿goku…..!?-

Una voz se escuchaba detrás y al mirar el Saiyajin observaba a satellizer en toalla mirando nerviosa a goku

-¡a hola satella!- goku no se inmutaba por ver a la chica en toalla pero más fue cuando la rubia observaba en las manos del Saiyajin un cuaderno

-¡NO DEBES HACER ESO!-

La chica se lanzaba y le quitaba el diario pero en esa acción se resbala y en ese momento goku la tomaba nupcialmente

-¿estás bien satella?, debes tener más cuidado-

-¡¿eh!?- pero la rubia se daría cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda mientras goku la sostenía goku no la miraba de una forma pervertida es más la miraba a los ojos

 _ **-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

-¡¿eh….ya puedo ver satella?!-

-s-s….¡sí!-

Goku volteaba y miraba a la rubia tapándose con una sábana la chica se veía muy adorable en esa forma parecía una niña pequeña

-¿Por qué te tapaste con esa sabana?-

-¡Baka!- la chica decia con una pequeña sonrisa burlándose de la inocencia del Saiyajin era como si un niño -¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí!?-

-bueno, sentí tu energía y te busque-

-¡a… cierto…!-

\- la pandora vería con una sonrisa comprensiva al Saiyajin pues sabía que el no era malo y tampoco la miraba pervertidamente, de hecho a ninguna pues ella se había dado cuenta que también el guerrero era muy inocente en esos temas.

-¡¿Segura que no estas enferma!? -pregunto el Saiyajin inocentemente

La pandora rubia solo vería al Saiyajin con un rostro triste y al borde de las lágrimas pues arrastrar esa lindura y belleza de ser humano a su lado solo seria para llenarlo de dolor y miseria

-¡Goku-san he decidido pelear sola! ¡No quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos!, ¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UN HOMBRE!-la pandora empezaba a gritarle al Saiyajin mientras tenía su miraba en el suelo

-¡¿satella pero porque!? ¡¿No quieres que pelee contigo?!-decía Goku muy nervioso pues la pandora empezaba a gritarle cosa que Goku pensó que era su culpa

-¡Solo lárgate y no te metas!- gritaba satellizer a Goku el cual ponía un rostro aterrado

-¡está bien satella!, pero cálmate, pero ella dijo que necesitaba un limi…

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!

-¡está bien me voy!- goku salía algo asustado de la habitación y ya afuera se apoyaba en la pared suspirando de miedo

-¿Que le habrá pasado a satella?- el Saiyajin salía dudoso mientras se rascaba la nuca

- _Ahhhhhh y yo que quería pelear contra esa chica Ingrid-_ decía Goku con un rostro decaído y cómico a la vez para retirarse –

-¡perdóname goku, perdóname!- la chica se tomaba el rostro mientras lloraba, ella ya la había hecho, había sacado de su vida al primer hombre que la trataba más que bien y que hasta salvo, satellizer se sentía peor que la basura

Tras el pequeño incidente goku estaba sentado jugando con una manzana en una mesa del comedor hasta que se le acerco kazuya

-¡¿kazuya!?-.

-¡hola goku-sensei!-

-solo dime goku, te lo he dicho muchas veces- goku decia con el rostro en la mesa cómicamente mientras movía una manzana

-¡¿Por qué estas triste!?-

-es que satella dijo que no quería que la ayudara-

-¡¿ella te dijo eso!?-

-si, a lo mejor la hice enojar-

-Ehh, ya veo, sabes me han dicho que ella es muy cruel con los hombres y por eso nadie se le acerca y la llaman "reina intocable"-

-pues yo creo que es buena chica, no sé porque la llaman asi- goku se recostaba en la mesa

-yo quería pelear al lado de ella-

-¿a pesar que te dijo que no quería estar a tu lado, aun la defiendes goku, porque?-

-porque le prometí, que la protegería aunque tenga que dar mi vida-

-¿….?-

Kazuya estaba sin palabras a pesar de que la pandora lo rechazo el quería seguir a su lado, él pensó que goku posiblemente….

-oye goku, ¿quieres ir a sentarte conmigo en el patio? Se ve una hermosa vista-

-si me gustaría-

 _ **Más tarde esa noche**_

Ingrid estaba sentada con lo que parecía ser una taza de café para la noche ella miraba muy pensativa la ventana mientras venía a su mente un recuerdo

 _ **-¡no rompan filas!, solo tenemos que resistir un poco más-**_

En un recuerdo se puede ver a Ingrid sujetando a una chica quien parecía estar agonizando o en el peor de los casos muerta

 _-"Uno debe luchar para proteger a otros", ¿verdad marin?-_ decía Ingrid recordando a una chica de cabello corto y de la misma edad de ella su nombre marin, quien parecía haber abandonado este mundo

 _ **-¡Si Ingrid para eso somos las pandoras! -**_ un recuerdo de marin aparecía diciendo esas palabras

El lugar donde las pandoras nos situamos es esto la base de un ejército y dentro de un ejército es fundamental es fundamental tener un respeto de honor sobre la jerarquía de los compañeros

-¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos ante este principio bridget L satellizer? -decía Ingrid con satellizer en la espalda

-Si se quiere combatir sin la interferencia de un limiter hay que atacar cuando este no está presente ese es mi opinión-

-¿De verdad? -decía Ingrid con una sonrisa de gracia

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Se escuchaba una fuerte explosión que sacudía muchas recamaras alertando a muchas pandoras

Mientras tanto goku y kazuya estaban sentados en unos árboles bastante alejados

-es verdad, es hermosa esta luna-

-goku, yo quiero pedirte perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-por ser un debilucho, tuviste que presenciar algo horrible y lo único que hice fue quedarme mirando

Goku escuchaba serio y ponía su mano en el hombro

-no te preocupes no estoy molesto, lo que me importa es que estas bien-

-goku-

-se lo que se siente kazuya, no poder hacer y ver a tus amigos sufrir, nadie está libre de algo asi, pero quiero que sepas que aunque sientas que no puedes debes pelear, debes siempre encarar el miedo-

Kazuya escuchaba a goku y quedaba algo cautivado por esas palabras

-me recuerdas…..a mi hermana-

-¿tenías una hermana?-

-sí, ella me cuidaba y me quería, fue la persona que más ame en el mundo-

-si dices "era" entonces…

-si ella murió hace 4 años-

-ya veo, lo lamento, debió ser alguien muy especial-

-sí, lo fue- kazuya empezaba a llorar un poco y goku lo tomaba de la cabeza

-me recuerdas a mí mejor amigo kazuya, él era como un hermano para mí y tampoco lo poder ver de nuevo-

-entonces….los dos estamos solos-

-NO, tú me tienes a mí, aunque no seamos familia, eres mi amigo y para mí los amigos son como familia, de ahora en adelante te cuidare y te ayudare a ser más fuerte, puede que no lo notaras pero tienen un gran potencial, lo note cuando te conocí-

-¡¿lo dices enserio!?-

-sí, tu solo podías haberle ganado a esos tres que nos atacaron, incluso pudiste encarar a esa chica pero seguro no eres consiente, de tu poder-

-¡¿dices que podía luchar contra una pandora?! , no bromees asi-

-, no lo hago, no luchar, pero si podías darle problemas, te entrenare kazuya, y asi, juntos podremos luchar por lo que ya no están-

-gracias, goku-sensei-

-Jejejejejej-

Sin embargo algo alertaría a goku quien estaba sentado a mirar la academia

-¿Qué pasa?-

-el KI de satella…está disminuyendo muy rápido-

-¿está peleando?-

-pero si ella dijo que pelearían mañana- goku estaba serio mirando directamente hacia la escuela

 _ **Con Ingrid**_

-Bueno creo que es la respuesta equivocada yo lucho con mi limiter porque las normas así lo dicen pero eso no quiere decir que sea débil sin mi limiter-

Ingrid estaba sujetando con fuerza la cara de satellizer

-por cierto, ¿Dónde está el cobarde ese?- decía Ingrid de manera arrogante cosa que hizo enfurecer a satellizer

-¡debí suponer que era un mísero hablador! ,¡ni de limiter sirve esa basura! -decía Ingrid mientras apretaba con fuerza la cara de satellizer pero esta empezaría a reír

-¡¿de qué te ríes!?-

-dices eso porque no lo conoces, Goku-san te aplastaría como un insecto si quisiera pero él no es así, él no es arrogante como ustedes, ¡Su fuerza es insuperable!, ¡Si él estuviera aquí te lo demostraría!-decía satellizer con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Y si mejor te destrozo la cabeza novata?, ¿Para que ya no digas idioteces? -decía Ingrid muy seria

Satellizer le daría una patada al mentón de Ingrid para liberarse

¿Así y porque no está aquí?-decía Ingrid muy ensombrecida mirando desde el suelo

-¡No te importa!- Grito satellizer

-Entonces acabe contigo y después iré por él, por ahora muéstrame ese poder del que tanto presumes- Esta vez lo decía Ingrid invocando su volt Weapon _**DIVINE TRAST**_

 _ **En otro lugar un extraño poder rodeaba la escuela**_

-¿Mark cuanto podrá aguantar con el freezing?- Preguntaba una pandora de baja estatura y cabello blanco de brazos cruzados

-¡No lo sé, 20 minutos!- Decía el chico a la pandora con una sonrisa

-¿20? , Bueno hay que alejar a todos los maestros y demás-decía la pandora

-¿Crees que vernstein sempai pueda contra ella pacíficamente?-

-ni cuentes con ello, solo disfruta del espectáculo-

 _ **En la pelea**_

Satellizer e Ingrid peleaban pero la diferencia de poder era abrumadora

 _-¡Es muy rápida!, ¡es difícil esquivar pero sus golpes no son tan fuertes!_ -decía satellizer en una muy mala situación

Pero Ingrid golpearía la pared dejando un gran cráter asustando a la pandora

 _Ingrid de un golpe destruia el nova blood de satellizer para darle una patada y arremeter a golpes a la pandora y darle una potente patada que enviaría a la rubia chocando contra un techo creando un gran cráter_

Todos en la academia observaban la batalla y aterrados por lo fuerte que era Ingrid quien hacia resaltar su título de tercer año

 _-Es muy fuerte y mucho más rápida que yo si quiero ganar debo pelear sin tácticas comunes-_

 _ **¡AXCELLLL!**_

Gritaría satellizer La pandora desaparecería para empezar a moverse en varias direcciones y atacar a Ingrid pero esta sin moverse destruia el volt Weapon de satellizer con la suya

¡Fue impresionante ese axcel turn pero la velocidad no será sufiente!

-Lo que necesitas es confundir a tus enemigos con el sonido ya si impedir que te detecten por eso debes atacar de 2 lados, pero eso no funciona contra una pandora, solo usas un axcel? Contra los novas es importante pero contra nosotras las de 3 año no mucho-

 _ **-TEMPEST TURN-**_

Ingrid creaba imágenes de ella que rodeaban a la rubia y golpeaban a satellizer

Al llegar a la escuela goku y kazuya observaban algo que rodeaba la escuela

-¡¿esto….!? ¡Es lo mismo que utilizaron esos chicos cuando nos atacaron!- decia goku mirando el campo de freezing

-es más poderoso ¿cierto?- preguntaba kazuya

-sí, pero nada que no pueda romper, vamos-

….

-¿Qué ocurre Mark?-preguntaba la chica pandora mirando desde un tejado

-alguien parece haber entrado al freezing-

-¡¿Qué pero cómo!?- se exalto la chica

En la lucha satellizer estaba en el piso muy herida y transpirando de cansancio todo el mundo seguía mirando la pelea

-¿Qué haces?, pero ni tengo a mi limiter, ¿no te desmayaras verdad?- Ingrid se acercaba a paso lento hacia la rubia tomándola del cabello

-por tu rebeldía y tus acciones no te mereces ni un estigma, aunque la escuela te perdone, nosotras no, es la ley de la vieja escuela-

Ingrid procedía a despojar la espalda de satellizer donde tenía sus estigmas

-¡empezare arrancándote tus estigmas uno, por uno!-

Con su mano desnuda Ingrid procedía a arrancar un estigma de satellizer quien gritaba de dolor los estigmas eran ya casi parte de su cuerpo y arrancarlos de esa forma era sumamente doloroso

-Ingrid tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre con un estigma en sus dedos

-¡INGRID SEMPAI!- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y era leo el limiter de Ingrid que llegaba corriendo

Satellizer aprovechaba esto para liberarse de Ingrid la chica se levantaba aun seria

-mi limiter ya está aquí, no puedes ir a ningún lado, de aquí en adelante todo lo que pase no será por mi culpa-

-si activamos nuestro ereinbar, te quitaremos los estigmas a la fuerza, pero… ¡te daré una última oportunidad!, estamos en los dormitorios de primer año, escoge a un limiter-

Todo el mundo cerraba cortinas y ventanas en señal de no querer involucrarse se nota el poco aprecio hacia la rubia y el miedo hacia la de tercero

-¡¿Qué pasa los de primero!?, ¡¿alguien quiere salvarla!?

-¡¿Qué pasa nadie va a salvarla!?-

….

….

 _ **-¡YO LA SALVARE!-**_

Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos llamando la atención sintiendo un paso fuerte haciéndose donde estaba la pelea al escuchar ese grito todos volteaban a ver quién era los alumnos escondidos miraban que era goku

-¡¿GOKU!?- gritaba satellizer asombrada el Saiyajin miraba serio a Ingrid goku y a leo para mirar a satellizer

-satella…

-¡¿eres tu otra vez!?, ¡¿Qué quieres!?-

Goku ignoraba a Ingrid y poco a poco se iba acercando a ella a paso suave

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste!?, ¡no me ignores!- Ingrid se lanzaba contra goku con su arma todos cerraban los ojos pero goku detenía el filo del arma con su mano desnuda asombrando a todos sobre todo a Ingrid

-espera un poco, primero debo atenderla-

-¡¿detuvo mi ataque…..con su mano desnuda!?-

Goku soltaba a Ingrid y tomaba a satellizer nupcialmente para llevarla a un sitio más alejado

-goku… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- goku bajaba a la rubia ya mas alejados

-espera satella, primero comete esta semilla-

-¿eh?, está bien- la rubia se comía la semilla y se recuperaba instantáneamente de las heridas

-¿estoy curada?-

-qué bueno, me alegra ver que llegue a tiempo, perdóname por meterme cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera-

-pero…. ¡¿porque viniste a ayudarme!?, si te grite, te dije cosas horribles, deberías solo olvidarte de mí-

-¡No digas eso satella! , ¡Yo nunca me enojaría contigo! ,Yo nunca te abandonare recuerda que te dije que a partir de ahora protegería a todos ¡incluyéndote!–el Saiyajin lo decía con su sonrisa cosa que hizo que la pandora no aguantara más y se lanzara a los brazos de Goku para empezar a llorar

-¡Perdóname! , ¡Perdóname! -Decía satellizer mientras incrustaba su cara en el pecho del guerrero

El Saiyajin la abrazaría y empezaría a acariciar su cabeza cosa que al ver todos en la academia empezaron a llorar por el momento y lo dulce que era el Saiyajin

-has peleado muy bien satella, estoy asombrado, ahora deja que yo me haga cargo-

-¡¿eh!?-

Goku se ponía de pie y miraba a Ingrid

-kazuya, te encargo a satella-

-¡si está bien!- decia kazuya mirando a goku que se acercaba a donde peleo con Ingrid

-¿es el nuevo instructor!?-

-¡¿va a pelear contra Ingrid-sempai!?-

-es una locura, aunque sea un maestro lo van a matar –

Kaho salía de su cuarto corriendo hacia la dirección de la pelea pero no llegaría a tiempo

-¿asi que llegaste eh?, déjame decirte que me asombro que detuvieras mi ataque con tu mano no eres alguien normal, eso lo reconozco-

-¿no crees que fuiste muy cruel con satella?, ¿se supone que era una pelea amistosa?-

-¡¿amistosa!?, ¡¿DIJISTE AMISTOSA!? , NO ME VENGAS CON ESO- Ingrid se enojaba con goku quien se asombraba sin dejar su seriedad

-¿en verdad querías matarla?, ¡¿porque se supone que son camaradas!?, los amigos pelean juntos no hacerse daño entre ellos-

-¿y tú qué sabes de amigos?, no sabes nada de nosotros-

-puede ser, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras le haces eso a satella, si quieres pelea… ¡que asi sea!-

-hay está el estigma, entonces hagan la ceremonia- goku tomaba el estigma

-¡¿ceremonia!?-

-¡¿ni sabes que es el bautizo!?- Ingrid se enojaba más por la ignorancia de goku sobre ellos goku voltea a ver a satellizer pero con escuchar eso ella desvió la mirada con culpa

-¡satellizer-sempai haga el ritual con goku-sempai!- kazuya miraba a satellizer quien negó con la cabeza kazuya se asombraba por lo egoísta que podía ser

-no es necesario satella, no te obligare- decia goku con una sonrisa

-¡¿eh?!- dijeron todos satellizer se asombraba

-no voy a obligar a hacer algo que satella no quiere, pero eso si….. ¡Si quieres pelear…yo lo hare aquí y ahora!-

Goku se colocaba en pose de combate similar al estilo que uso cuando peleo contra vegeta todo el mundo se quedaba mirando la pose de goku era una pose muy genial, pero estamos hablando de alguien armado y con un limiter-

-¡¿Qué pretende ese!?- la pandora peliblanca miraba con su limiter curiosos por esto

-¡ESTE ES EL FIN!, ¡LEO!-

-¡Sí!-

Leo lanzaba freezing sobre goku quien sentía de nuevo el peso de la habilidad

-¡espera no es justo….!

-¡cállate!-

Ingrid callaba a satellizer por lo del limiter y se lanzaba con su arma contra goku el cual esquivaba de un salto hacia atrás posicionándose de nuevo

-¡¿Qué se movió bajo el freezing!?- Ingrid y leo se asombraban pero más todo el mundo el Saiyajin fue capaz de esquivar con el freezing aun afectándole

Goku expulsaba su poder de golpe y destruia el freezing asombrando más a Ingrid

-¡no puedo creerlo destruyo el freezing!- los dos estaban asombrados mirando a goku con su mano extendida todo el mundo estaba igual

Ingrid se lanzaba y empezaba a atacar a goku a una gran velocidad con su arma volt pero goku solo esquivaba los ataques muy fácilmente

-todo el mundo estaba asombrado ante lo que veían, pero sobretodo la pandora que observaba la pelea

-¡¿Quién es el!? , ¡¿Cómo puede esquivar tan fácilmente!?-

En esas Ingrid chocaba su arma con algo que la detuvo y era el dedo de goku el cual detenía el ataque de la chica kazuya estaba asombrado y satellizer igual kaho desde una distancia casi cerca de kazuya se tapaba la boca para evitar gritar

 _-¡¿Qué!?, ¡¿Con su…..simple dedo!?-_

Ingrid empezaba a lanzar ataques contra goku el cual solo paraba con su simple dedo

-yo sabía que goku era fuerte….pero esto es asombroso- kazuya decia asombrado como todos los que presenciaban esta pelea desde distintos lugares

-goku-sensei… ¿era asi de fuerte?-

Ingrid se retiraba algo cansada mirando a goku que seguía serio sin moverse de su sitio

-no puedo creerlo, esto es imposible-

-¡Ahora veraz _**,¡tempest turn!-**_ Ingrid crearía imágenes quienes rodeaban al Saiyajin pero este seguía en su posición sin hacer ningún movientos

-¡Toma! Ingrid e arrojaría contra el Saiyajin pero este estaba totalmente quieto para después sin mover sus ojos y rostro detener los ataques de Ingrid y golpearla en la mejilla en el último ataque

-¿Pero cómo?-se dijo Ingrid mientras se tomaba la mejilla

-¡Eres muy confiada!, Crees que engañas mis oídos y ojos pero eso no es así, Tus movientos son fáciles de leer y también eres muy predecible- Decia el Saiyajin viendo ala pandora muy tranquilo

-será mejor que te rindas, y detengas esta tontería-

-¡¿dijiste tontería?!- Ingrid entraba en cólera

-¡tú no sabes nada!, ¡nada!, ¡ESTO ES NECESARIO!, ¡LOS QUE ROMPEN LAS REGLAS SON BASURA Y MERECEN SER CASTIGADOS!-

-¿Porque esta tan obsesionada con las reglas? Preguntaba kazuya muy nervioso por la actitud de Ingrid -Esta pelea no tiene sentido-

-¡Para Ingrid –sempai sí! - Decía kaho llegando al lugar de la pelea

-Hace un año la mejor amiga de Ingrid sempai, marin-sempai, murió por culpa de los nova e Ingrid-sempai piensa que ella se hubiera salvado si los de primero no hubieran huido-

Goku escuchaba esto desde lejos y recordaba a su amigo krillin que murió por culpa de freezer y que nunca lo volvería a ver

-ya veo….tu…..

-escucha entiendo tu dolor, pero no lograras nada si lo que haces es lastimar a tus amigos que siguen vivos, no entiendo eso de las reglas pero si se lo que es perder a alguien valioso para ti-

-¡tú no sabes nada, no me voy a quedar viendo como rompen las reglas…..NO VOY A PERMITIRLO…

Ingrid daba un fuerte grito y su cuerpo era cubierto por su traje de modo pandora similar a ganessa

-¡te matare de un golpe!- Gritaba Ingrid quien cargaba todo su poder en un golpe, -¡no permitiré de nadie rompa las reglas de nuevo!

El Saiyajin se quedaría quieto en el lugar donde estaba viendo a Ingrid acercarse con su puño y a la vez el mango de su arma

-¡Esquívalo Goku sensei! -Gritaron todos

-¡ _Esta muerto!-_ Dijo la pandora peliblanca

 _ **POWWWWW**_

Ingrid se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin para darle de lleno cosa que hizo temblar la academia y levanto una nube de polvo

Todos cerraron sus ojos para evitar ver la horrible escena

-¡Creo que me pase! Dijo Ingrid aun con el puño en alto

 _Pero todos quedarían aterrados no solo aterrados, impresionados por lo que veían, el Saiyajin seguía de pie sin moverse totalmente quieto con el puño de Ingrid en su rostro_

 _-¡no puede ser!-_ decía Ingrid aterrada y con falta de aire

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Pero no eres rival para mí!-decía el Saiyajin quien de un codazo en el estómago dejaba fuera de batalla a Ingrid quien caía al suelo pero aun consiente con su traje destrozándose

 _-¿Quién es el?-_ decía la pandora sentada en el techo aterrada con la boca abierta

Debes parar!ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir peleando!-lo decía Goku viendo a la pandora levantarse con muchísima dificultad

La pandora se levantaría muy molesta para encarar al Saiyajin!

Tu que sabes?- no sabes nada?- no sabes lo que es perder a tu mejor amigo! Decía Ingrid con una sonrisa pero que demostraba asco e ira

Por culpa de unos malditos cobardes marin murió!-lo decía Ingrid mientras empezaba a llorar y su armadura a destruiste

Kazuya y satellizer se enojarían por esto último pues ellos escucharon al Saiyajin y sabían que eso era una vulgar mentira pero algo los detendría

-Lo sé, Si se lo que es perder a un amigo por ser débil, Lo sé perfectamente- lo decía el Saiyajin cerrando sus ojos recordando a krillin- Por mi debilidad mi mejor amigo, el compañero con el que estuve desde niño que compartí aventuras, risas, llantos y batallas murió por proteger a otros y yo no lo pude proteger- Todos en especial kazuya y satellizer bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto

-Sin embargo yo sé que él no quería que otros sufrieran por su muerte, No conocí a tu amiga pero sé que si ella murió, Murió defendiendo a los otros como lo haces tú, No dejes que esto te convierta en alguien que no eres si quieres honrar su muerte hazlo viviendo y peleando como ella esperaría de ti- el Saiyajin lo decía mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro

-¡¿yo estaba menospreciando a marin!?- decía Ingrid quien se tiraba al suelo para empezar a llorar

El Saiyajin le pondría su mano en la barbilla para limpiar sus lágrimas cosa que impresionaría a la pandora pero no se sintió mal

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿no estas molesto conmigo!?- dijo Ingrid muy nerviosa

-¡no te preocupes no estoy enojado, veo que eres buena chica, ten cómela!- Ingrid se comía la semilla sintiendo su cuerpo sanar

-Muchas gracias Goku-san, Pero ¿que son esas semillas?- Preguntaba Ingrid impresionada

-¡Pueden curar cualquier herida! -dijo el Saiyajin sonriendo

-¡Me gustaría conocerte mejor Goku-san!- Decía la pelirroja sonriendo

-¿Están todos bien?-gritaba kaho quien venía con otras dos pandoras

-¿Virginia y chirou? –decía Ingrid con un rostro serio-Virginia quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Te arrepientes de haber abandonado a marin?

 _ **LOS QUE NO PUEDAN LUCHAR VALLANSE-**_

Esas fueron las palabras de marin-sempai antes que tu llegaras al campo de batalla

Para los de primer año era imposible vencer a un nova pues sus estigmas eran muy inmaduros marin ordenó la retirada pues no pudo proteger la formación

-¿Lo ordeno marin? -dijo Ingrid asombrada

-Marin sempai estaba muy mal por la muerte de Albert, Su limiter y lo que ella quería era proteger a tantos kouhai como pudiera-

Ingrid al escuchar esto se ponía a llorar y todos bajaban la cabeza mientras que las de segundo año se iban

Pero el Saiyajin quien estaba también serio se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Oye Ingrid! ¿Y si revivimos a tu amiga?- dijo el Saiyajin dejando a todos impresionados menos a kazuya y satellizer

-Goku-san ¿Pero qué dices? -dijo Ingrid mientras se limpiaba los ojos

-Goku-san No me digas que….-dijo kazuya

-Pero goku-san ¿estás seguro? -dijo satellizer viendo al Saiyajin

-sí, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, estoy seguro que ella si puede revivir-

-No veraz deja que te explique digamos que soy de otro mundo y tengo en ese mundo unas esferas llamadas esferas del dragón ellas cumplen cualquier deseo y si quieres podemos usar ese deseo para revivir a tu amiga

Ingrid al escuchar esto se quedaría estupefacto pues pensó al principio que era una broma pero después de ver al Saiyajin en acción no le quedaba duda de nada

-¿Es enserio lo que me dices? -Dijo Ingrid asustando a todos por la impresión

 _-¿Otro mundo?-_ decía kaho en su mente

-¡sí!-

-¡Por favor Goku san por favor te lo ruego revívela!- Ingrid tomaba la mano del Saiyajin

-Si está bien claro que sí, Pero tendrás que esperar a que venga mi maestro ¿podrás?

-¡Si muchas gracias!- Ingrid de la felicidad abrazaba al Saiyajin

-Perdón- Se dijo la pelirroja aun sin soltarlo

-No te preocupes me alegro que estés contenta -dijo el Saiyajin con su sonrisa

-¡Es muy lindo! ¡Ahora que lo veo! Y si no es como los otros-decía Ingrid quien veía con un rubor al Saiyajin Cosa que puso celosa a satellizer quien tomaba la espalda del Saiyajin

-¡suéltalo!- satellizer tomaba su brazo cómicamente haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera una mueca de burla

Los otros veían con una gota de sudor a las pandoras y la escena

-Kazuya ¿qué es eso que Goku-sensei es de otro mundo?-pregunto kaho

-¡es una larga historia!-

 _ **En otro lugar dormitorio de tercero**_

Un grupo de pandoras estaban reunidas en lo que parecía un salón

-¡Ese tipo es un monstruo! -dijo molesta una pandora de baja estatura llamada attia Simmons-¿y protege a satellizer?

Y-¡a veo así que venció a Ingrid fácilmente!-decía otra escondida entre las sombras ¿tú qué piensas Elizabeth?

-Esto se pone interesante, vigila el movientos de esos tres "aoi kazuya, satellizer l briget y en especial tu son Goku" ordenaba Elizabeth


	6. conociendo a la chica del tibet

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 6 la chica del Tíbet**_

 _ **Tíbet/ nakartse**_

 _ **Samding gompa**_

A lo lejos podíamos encontrar en un pueblo en dicha ubicación una especie de templo rodeado de vegetación y algunos animales como campesinos

-asi que deseas partir en un viaje rana…..¡que la diosa kunrun que habita en ti te proteja-

-presiento que en tu vida…..tendrás un encuentro predestinado-

-¡si anciano!-

Una joven chica se encontraba arrodilla ante un grupo de hombres y quien parecía el de mayor edad se encontraba discutiendo con la chica

 _ **Regresando a genétics**_

- _como ya algunos lo saben damas y caballeros cuando un "nova" se materializa en este mundo deben estar listos para crear con el freezing un campo de radio estándar, esto restringirá al el poder del nova y expondrá su cuerpo_

En un salón de clases se encontraba kazuya escuchando atentamente la clase pero él estaba pensando en algo más

- _¡y pensar que además de los novas…..también existen los extraterrestres-_

Kazuya se imaginaba a goku el cual hace poco días llego a genétics y lo asombroso es que al igual que los novas él no era de este mundo, es más él no era de la tierra , era un alienígena de una raza guerrera conocida como "Saiyajin"

 _-luego el limitador deberá moverse a un área segura para neutralizar a los novas con el "freezing" los limitadores deberán crear una apertura para el ataque de las "pandoras" la clase continuaba_

 ** _En otro sitio más bien con la directora y las numberk_**

El Saiyajin se encontraba hablando con la directora y las maestras.

-¿Están enojadas por lo que paso con Ingrid?-preguntaba el Saiyajin con una sonrisa muy nervioso pues él creía que todas eran iguales a bulma cuando se enojaban y eso lo aterraba

-no te preocupes por eso, eso es algo normal que ocurre en genétics, pero sin duda lo que más nos asombro es que tu defendieras a satellizer-san- Margaret miraba a goku quien solo se extrañó un poco

-si claro que la defendería, ¿Por qué no lo haría?, es más ahora que lo hablan, ¿Por qué tantas van por satella?, se supone que son amigos- las tres se miraban entre ellas

-veraz goku, ella tiene un antecedente muy especial, ella no obedece a sus superiores y hasta les falta al respeto, es por eso si no se respeta la autoridad son castigados-

 _El Saiyajin asentía entendiendo un poco la situación ya que esto le recordó lo que le decía vegeta ya que él era el príncipe de su raza y Goku solo un simple soldado, también le pareció muy familiar al asunto de kami-sama y Kaio-sama, ya que kami-sama le muestra respeto a Kaio-sama_

-si entiendo yo también estuve en algo similar, pero ella no es mala, es mas es una chica muy buena y linda-

Las tres se sorprendían que un hombre se expresara asi de la pandora

\- Bueno, Ella nunca se ha abierto con nadie por eso no la conocemos bien, pero veo que se lleva bien contigo- Decía elize con una sonrisa

-Si ella y yo somos amigos-decía Goku con su sonrisa

Esto dejo asombrada a las tres ya que era la primera vez que alguien llamaba amiga a satellizer y más un hombre

 _-¡él es increíble, se hizo amigo de la pandora más peligrosa!-_ se pensó Margaret

-bueno goku, pensamos que ya podías iniciar con los entrenamientos hacia las pandoras-

-si estoy listo- decia goku muy emocionado

-bien, hoy te ayudara yumi y más adelante la instructora iris te ayudara con lo demás-

-está bien, no hay problema-

Tras la charla con goku el y yumi iban caminado directamente hacia el primer grupo el cual ya debería estar esperándolos

-¡¿ese es tu uniforme para entrenar goku!?-

-sí, es el de mi antiguo maestro-

-¡¿antiguo maestro!?, asi nos hablaste del, debes tenerle mucho respeto para seguir usándolo-

-si claro, él fue quien me entreno de niño, desde entonces este dogi ha sido mi uniforme siempre que entreno-

-por cierto me entere que ganessa se recuperó gracias a ti, te debemos mucho goku-

-no es nada, solo quiero ayudar cuanto pueda-

-eres muy lindo- yumi se ruborizaba un poco al mirarlo y sobretodo ver esa humildad y sencillez asi como el respeto hacia la gente

-por cierto goku, ¿peleaste enserio contra Ingrid y miyabi?-

-eh, bueno no, me contuve para no lastimarlas con seriedad-

-eso pensé, ¿y que entrenamiento tendrás para los alumnos?-

-el mismo que tuve yo-

-¿.?

 _ **Campo de entrenamiento**_

-¡escuchen él es el nuevo instructor de genétics, son goku!-

-mi nombre es son goku, pero díganme goku, mucho gusto-

-¡mucho gusto!- gritaron pandoras por igual que limiters

-es joven y guapo-

-¿a su edad un instructor?, increíble-

-si lo vi pelear contra Ingrid-sempai, fue asombroso-

-me pareció tan heroico como salvo a satellizer-sempai-

-silencio a todos- gritaba yumi y todos atendían

-goku, debes ser más estricto, veo que te falta eso-

-si me lo decían mucho, pero….ahora lo seré-

El Saiyajin iba a hablar pero observaría a alguien que estaba sentada en unos escalones perdida en el cielo el Saiyajin reconocería quien era la persona

-¡Hola satella! El Saiyajin le gritaría a la pandora que voltearía a ver quién la llamaba

La pandora al ver a Goku se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se ruborizaría a mas no poder para salir corriendo hacia donde el Saiyajin

Goku-san! Gritaba la pandora mientras corría al Saiyajin con su sonrisa

Todos la ver esto solo pondrían una cara impresionada, pero no solo impresionada sino estupefacta pues aun que el Saiyajin la haya salvado ver a la reina intocable así por un hombre era algo de otro mundo

-¡¿vas a entrenar a todos el día el día!?- preguntaba a goku quien asentía verla asi de sonriente y con ese semblante tan hermoso le hacía a goku doler el pecho

-oye satellizer, ¿no vas a saludarme?-

-a, si, buenos días, yumi….sensei-

-¡¿puedo….unirme!?- preguntaba de una manera muy linda cosa que incluso yumi se asombro

-sí, claro-

-pero primero cámbiate L bridget-

-¡SI!-

-tras esperar a satellizer por petición de goku ya estaban todo el grupo las que estaban al lado de la rubia tragaban saliva por el miedo otros por la belleza de la chica en esa ropa-

\- ¡Goku-sensei!, ¿qué es lo que no enseñara primero?-pregunto una pandora

El Saiyajin ya sabía que rol empeñaban las pandoras y limiters en el campo de batalla, pero al Saiyajin no le agradó mucho que las pandoras fueran las únicas que pelearan y los limiters solo inmovilizaran o limitaran movimientos ya que esto le parecía un rol demasiado simple y sin sentido pues para el, liberarse del efecto freezing era algo demasiado sencillo y si aparecía alguien que hiciera lo mismo las pandoras y los limiters estarían en mucho más riesgo aun con el ayudándoles

-bien, tras escuchar los roles de cada uno, me doy cuenta que las pandoras deben ser quienes peleen mientras los limiters son algo asi como apoyo, sin embargo un apoyo que no sepa defenderse es un blanco fácil, por eso a los limiters les enseñare almenos lo básico en artes marciales-

-¿Artes marciales para nosotros? -dijeron los limiters molestos

-¡sí! Eso les ayudara mucho en el campo de batalla!-decía el Saiyajin muy alegre

-¿Acaso no sabes cuál es nuestro rol en el campo de batalla? -nosotros ayudamos a retirar el efecto freezing de los nova ¡no a palear! -decía un limiter muy groseramente

Satellizer escuchaba esto pero muy molesta Mientras que Goku miraba al limiter muy tranquilamente, yumi no diría nada por esperar que le diría goku

-En una batalla no sabes que ocurrirá, No estoy diciendo que el trabajo de los limiters sea malo, pero si peleas en equipo, lo más lógico es que cuando tu compañero o compañera este en problemas o no puede pelear, debes asistir, ¿y cómo lo harás si no sabes ni defenderte?-

-…..-

-¿Y tú te crees muy fuerte? -decía otro altaneramente

-No, de hecho incluso yo soy débil, Pero si ustedes están en peligro no me importara quien sea mi oponente, Yo peleare, ese es mi deber –decía el Saiyajin alzando su pulgar y sonriéndoles a todos

Las pandoras dejaron escapar un suspiro de enamoras con corazones en los ojos, satellizer solo veía al Saijayin muy lindamente y muy ruborizada yumi también

-yo también digo lo mismo, los limiters se les ha mimado mucho, es hora que aprendan que en el campo de batalla hay de todo-

Las pandoras se encontraban entrenado haciendo sombras con movimientos de artes marciales que el Saiyajin les había explicado mientras que los limiters se encontraban corriendo dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha no cabe decir que los hombres tenían caras de muertos vivientes

-eso es, chicas, lo hacen bien, siempre concentradas-

-y los chicos….apresuren más el paso, o los hare repetir el proceso - decia goku mirando a los hombres eran un desastre se nota que muy pocos entrenan sino lo solicitado

-¡alcen las rodillas!-

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhh!?-

-nada de "eh" háganlo o los hare repetir- goku cruzado de brazos les decia a los chicos

 _-que mal que kazuya no esté aquí, creo que después veré como entrenarlo, sin duda es alguien que guarda un gran potencial-_

-Goku-kun ¿pero no dijiste que a los limiters también los ibas a entrenar en el arte marcial?-preguntaba yumi

-¡Sí! Sin embargo quiero observar la resistencia de los hombres antes que eso! Pues si los empiezo presionado más de lo que debo podrían lastimarse-

-Mmmm ya veo Goku-kun! Eres todo un experto! Esto lo decía yumi viendo al Saiyajin muy coquetamente

Satellizer vería esto y se molestaría, Ella tenía una pregunta al Saiyajin la cual tenía desde lo de Ingrid! así que decidió hacérsela ahora

-¡Goku! , ¿Puedo preguntarte algo en privado?-satellizer se acercaba al Saiyajin y se lo decía en el oído

El Saiyajin asentiría y le pediría a yumi que si se podía encargar de la clase un rato

 _ **En un lugar alejado**_

-¿Que pasa satella? - el Saiyajin miraba fijamente a la pandora

Ella estaba tan apenada que no podía decir una palabra pero después miraba a goku y se acercaba a el

-¿satella?-

-¡quédate quieto!- goku hacia caso y miraba su mano ser tomada para después esta colocarla en su mejilla goku se asombraba un poco sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor y hasta un pequeño rubor salir de su rostro

-lo sabía, cuando tú me tocas, no me siento mal, es más, me gusta, me gusta mucho-

-Oye satella, ¿quiero hacerte una pregunta? , Cada vez que estoy contigo me duele el pecho y siento algo en el estómago, Aunque no me desagrada, Es más me gusta y mucho-decía el Saiyajin inocentemente mientras se tocaba el pecho y estomago

Satellizer al escuchar esto no solo se ruborizaría se pondría tan contenta que se taparía la boca Pues el Saiyajin hizo algo como una confesión indirecta Pero antes que este siguiera hablando La pandora lo abrazaría y pondría su dedo en los labios

-Goku, Me alegra mucho que sientas eso por mí, Pero es una pregunta muy rápida para alguien como yo Por favor ¿podría darme un poco de tiempo para responderte?-decía la pandora muy contenta pero algo nerviosa

-¡Si por supuesto! -decía el Saiyajin inocentemente quien también abrazaba a la pandora

-goku, quiero pedirte algo, ¡¿quieres…..ser mi limiter!?- esta pregunta la diría la pandora tan rápido que juntaría muy cerca el rostro del Saiyajin

-¡¿tu limiter!?, ¿yo puedo serlo!?-

-¡claro que sí!, solo quiero que lo seas tú, ¡solo y únicamente tú! -lo decía satellizer muy ruborizada y muy tiernamente a la vez,

-Pues si yo te sirvo satella entonces, si , ¡acepto!-lo decía el Saiyajin quien le regalaba su sonrisa cosa que la pandora al escuchar esto se pondría tan feliz que esta vez abrazaría con mucha fuerza rubia mientras lloraba de felicidad.

- _¡no puedo creer que alguien como tú se haya enamorado de mí!, estoy tan feliz- , yo igual,… ¡¿pero cómo puedo expresártelo!?_

-bueno volvamos a las clases y después a comer-

-¡si claro!- decia muy feliz

 _ **Cambio de escenario**_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué hace un grillo frente a mí?- una voz femenina se hacía eco en un lugar espacioso_

 **-¡que atrevida!, si no me equivoco, tu eres la "diosa" de este mundo ¿cierto?-**

 _-asi es como me llaman los humanos de este mundo- la voz femenina decia con algo de seriedad_

 _ **\- ¡pues te diré quién soy el mensajero del dios que rige toda la galaxia del norte, el gran Gregory!-**_

Y precisamente aparecía el pequeño grillo frente a una sombra de mujer

 _-¡¿Kaio-sama!?, ¿¡el dios que rige toda la galaxia!?-_

- _ **se nota que no sabes de la jerarquía divina, Kaio-sama es el dios que está por encima de todo en la galaxia, incluidos dioses-**_

 _-…..- ¿y qué se debe tu presencia ante mi pequeño mensajero?...-_

 _ **-Kaio-sama ha entrado en interés de este planeta por la situación que están pasando deberían estar agradecidos que alguien como el posara su mirada en ustedes-**_

NA: Gregory tiende a adular mucho a Kaio-sama, como se vio en la saga

 _-¿¡enserio!? ¿Y eso porque?, ¿acaso piensa cambiar el rumbo del "destino" que espera-_

 _ **\- nosotros no podemos interferir, y si tú eres la diosa de este mundo, tu tampoco**_ \- la mujer estaba seria

 _ **-solo te diré que Kaio-sama ha decidió ayudar con el destino de este mundo enviando a un guerrero Saiyajin a pelear, aquel que derroto al emperador del universo… ¡son goku!-**_

 _-dijiste….."¡¿Saiyajin!?",_

 _ **-lo sabrás cuando ocurra, Kaio-sama no puede involucrarse más y es todo lo que vine a decirte, adiós…" ¡diosa!"**_

La imagen de Gregory desaparecía completamente de la imagen

 _-ah, asi que el dios verdadero ha puesto sus ojos en este mundo, ¡guerrero Saiyajin!... ¡son goku!, ¿Quién es?...¿acaso yo...me equivoque?-_

 _ **En el comedor**_

 _Por primera vez desde que Goku llego todos fueron testigos de la manera de comer del Saiyajin todos estaban asombrados no por la forma de comer del Saiyajin sino la cantidad, No podían creer que el Saiyajin que tenía el físico que cualquier hombre envidiaría, incluso los modelos, podía comer esa cantidad tan abrumadora de comida y no engordar_

 _-¿Goku sensei siempre come así?_ \- se decía kaho quien estaba sentada con el Saiyajin junto con Arthur y kazuya quienes miraban igual

Satellizer estaba al lado del Saiyajin pero ella no lo miraba como los otros pues ella estaba comiéndose hasta 15 de sus hamburguesas de la misma forma

 _-¿No me puedo creer que los dos tengan cuerpos estupendos y no engorden?-_

Satellizer al terminar se despedía de todos dejándolos impresionados por la amabilidad de la pandora pero ella se despedía del Saiyajin con un abrazo y salir tan contenta que parecía dar brincos de felicidad!

Todos lo que veían a satellizer quedarían con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver a satellizer así

 _ **Los 3 jóvenes solo pasarían con sus rostros cómicos a ver al Saiyajin quien seguía comiendo**_

-Goku-sensei, ¿Por qué satellizer-sempai estaba tan contenta?-

 _Preguntaron los 3 al unísono cosa que hizo que al Saiyajin le salieran gotas de sudor en la cabeza_

-¡Pues ha estado así desde que acepte ser su limiter! -decía el Saiyajin inocentemente mientras seguía comiendo

 _ **-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?**_ –

Gritaron los 3 cosa que hizo que el Saiyajin se asustara pues al oír que la reina intocable pidiera a alguien ser su limiter si era algo de otro mundo sobre todo de Arthur y kaho

-¿estás seguro de eso sensei?- Arthur algo nervioso miraba a goku

-sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?, más cuando yo fui quien acepto-

-bueno ¿Qué tal si celebramos hoy?, después de todo es viernes, ¿Qué tal al karaoke con algunos más de primero-

-yo me apunto- decia Arthur

-bueno, en realidad hoy no puedo salir, lo siento, satella me dijo que fuera a su habitación por la noche-

-¡¿…!?-

-¡¿Ehh!?-

-¿TAMBIEN TE PIDO QUE FUERAS A SU HABITACION? Y ESTA NOCHE ? -kaho lo decía de tal forma que parecía que le faltara el aire mientras sujetaba los hombros del Saiyajin y lo sacudía cosa que hizo que el Saiyajin le salieran gotas de sudor

-¡Cálmate kaho!- lo decía el Saiyajin mientras ponía sus manos al frente en señal de que parara con un rostro muy nervioso y cómico

-¿¡Entonces no han hecho el bautizo!?- Preguntaba Arthur

-¿Bautizo? -pregunto el Saiyajin inocentemente

-¡"Un bautizo es cuando una pandora acepta oficialmente aun limiter!"-explicaba kaho-incluso tendrás tu primera vez

-¡¿"primera vez"!?-

-Cuando una pandora elige a su limiter habrá un día en que ella lo invite a habitación en su primera noche, Los dos hablaran y "jugaran" para ser más cercanos -decía kaho como una poeta pero los 2 muchachos verían a la pandora muy cómicamente mientras Goku ponía una cara cómica de estar entendiendo

-¡Pero yo no soy un limiter!-decía Goku cruzado los brazos- ¡¿le podre ser útil a satella!?-

-¿Estás loco? -tu cumples todos los requerimientos de un limiter y más-¡"Mucho más"! -decía kaho mientras ponía su rostro cerca del Saiyajin con estrellas en los ojos Arthur solo asentía

-¿Chicos no me digan que ustedes saben….?- preguntaba el Saiyajin viendo a los dos

-¡Si kazuya nos contó!- Decía kaho quien apuntaba al joven el cual se ponía nervioso pues tenía miedo que Goku se enojara

-¡Lo siento Goku-sempai!- Se disculpaba kazuya pero antes que este siguiera el Saiyajin le diría

-¡No te disculpes y te inclines kazuya!-

-¡Después de todo son mis amigos! -decía el Saiyajin mientras miraba a todos

Todos le sonreían al Saiyajin al verlo tan contento y tan amigable ahora podían entender que hasta la reina intocable se fijara en el

-¡Goku-sensei su secreto está a salvo con nosotros!-decía kaho quien Arthur asentía- si conmigo igual y estoy muy agradecido con usted por lo de ganessa-sempai-

-¡Gracias chicos, la verdad no me gustaría que saliera esa noticia a oídos de la gente!- Decía el Saiyajin quien miraba el techo

 _-¡y no es para menos, ya el mundo tiene mucho miedo con los novas, ahora para que se preocupen sobre la existencia de alienígenas!-_

-¡goku-san, ¿y si le compras algo a satellizer-sempai?- decia Arthur

-es buena idea, escuche que a las mujeres les gustan los regalos-

-¿puedo ir contigo goku-san?, es que quiero conocer la ciudad de shintoshi-

-buena idea kazuya, vallamos los dos-

Los dos se iban para prepararse e irse

-¡¿tú crees que satellizer-sempai esté usando a goku?!-

-no lo creo, ella estaba de verdad feliz, además por lo que goku-sempai ha hecho por ella, yo diría que se le robo el corazón-

-si eso creo-

 _La rubia se miraba en el espejo muy ruborizada mientras se probaba vestido tras vestido para ver cuál de todos sería mejor para recibir a goku, ella estaba tan alegre de que Goku aceptara ser su limiter que no podía evitar sonreír pero otras palabras del Saiyajin eran las que ponían más feliz a la pandora_

" **cuando estoy cerca de ti ciento algo en mi pecho y en mi estómago"**

 _-¡Goku-san está enamorado de mí!-_ lo decía la pandora mientras sonreía lindamente

-¿Este me quedara mejor?, ¿O mejor este?- se decía la pandora frente al espejo mirando los vestidos

-¡a y la ropa interior, esta, no está esta, mejor, no está!-

Esa tarde ese día goku y kazuya iban en tren goku pensó que volar seria llamar mucho la atención

 _ **-**_ _ **Japón/west genétics/shintoshi**_

Goku y kazuya recorrían la ciudad, pero kazuya estaba muy emocionado pues en su país no era habitual ver tanta gente

-Wow, esta ciudad es asombrosa, es muy diferente a mi mundo- goku también se quedaba asombrado, ya que en su mundo habían personas con forma de animal y casas diferentes en cambio aquí no

 _Además los vehículos no flotaban y tampoco se veían dinosaurios aunque estos si son de zonas boscosas, además por ultimo había demasiadas edificaciones, en cambio donde goku si hay mucha zona verde y llenas de plantas aunque por supuesto es solo una ciudad_

-Bien Goku-sensei, ¿qué le compraras a satellizer? -sempai?

-Mmmm ¡le comprare esto!-el Saiyajin apuntaba a un peluche de oso en una tienda

-¿Un peluche?-preguntaba kazuya

Si a satella le gustan los peluches!-decía el Saiyajin

-¡pero son caros!-

-no te preocupes, mi amiga me mando esto- goku sacaba una bolsa con monedas de oro

-¡¿eso es oro real!?-

Bulma le había mandado algo de esto a goku para que estuviera bien en el mundo en que decidió quedarse, después de todo ambos son muy buenos amigos y bulma lo estimaba como su mayor amigo y claro esto fue algo tentativo para tres tipos que estaban en el lugar

 _Pero mientras miraban la tienda 3 hombres con apariencia de maleantes se acercaban al Saiyajin, uno de ellos le pondría su brazo alrededor del hombro del Saiyajin amistosamente, él le dijo que si lo acompañaban le dirían donde comprar un mejor peluche, el Saiyajin contento diría que gracias, kazuya solo los seguiría pues si intentaban algo solo les esperaba el hospital o la muerte en manos del Saiyajin._

 _-_ ¡oigan aquí no hay nada, vámonos kazuya!-

-¡si, es buena idea!-

Pero el chico colocaba su brazo delante de los dos

-¡¿estas menospreciando mi ayuda!? , ¡Que cruel!-

-¡aquí no hay nada, no somos tontos!- kazuya decia alzando la voz y haciéndolos enojar

-¡pues no se van a air hasta que me den todo el dinero que tienen!-

-¡no lo hare, ese dinero es para comprar el peluche de satella, además…..! ¡No quiero!- goku ponía un rostro serio haciendo que los tres sonrieran maliciosamente kazuya solo suspiro y sintió pena por los 3

Pero a espaldas de toda una voz femenina se oiría en la entrada del callejón

-¡En el nombre de la diosa kunrun, yo rana linchen, no dejare que le hagan daño a esos chicos de arimasu!-decía la voz de una mujer con un vestido de pieles y collares

-¡Otra campesina!, ¡Esta perra quiere se jodida también!-lo dijo el tipo acercándose a rana-"deberías largarte de aquí o….."

 _ **Pow**_

Antes que el sujeto pusiera una mano en rana el Saiyajin se arrojaría a una velocidad que impresionaría a todos deteniendo el brazo del ladrón

La chica solo quedaría impresionada ante tal acto al igual que todos menos kazuya

-¡No dejare que le hagas daño!-dijo el Saiyajin serio mientras el ladrón veía aterrado pues no podía zafarse

-¡Maldito!- los dos ladrones sacaban un cuchillo cada uno cuando rana se disponía a ir a ayudar, el Saiyajin aparece frente a los dos con el ladrón aun en su mano y les quitaría los cuchillos sin que se dieran cuenta teniéndolos entre sus dedos

-¿Pero cómo….?- Dijeron los dos ladrones

El Saiyajin partiría los cuchillos entré sus dedos para después arrojar al ladrón que tenía en sus manos sobre los otros 2 dejándolos inconscientes impresionando a rana a mas no poder

-¡Wow! ¡Eres muy fuerte de arimasu! -Rana se acercaba al Saiyajin para mirarlo con estrellas en los ojos

-¡Jejejje gracias! -Decía el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza

El Saiyajin miraría a rana por unos segundos pues el Saiyajin sentía dentro de ella un poder dormido muy grande y su fuerza actual tampoco era débil pero sobretodo algo que le llamaba mucho la atención

-¿Cómo te llamas de arimasu?-preguntaba rana muy contenta

-¡hola soy son Goku! ¡Pero dime Goku! Goku le saludaba con su sonrisa

-Encantada Goku-san, ¡soy rana linchen de arimasu!- saludaba la hermosa mujer muy parecida al saludo de Goku- ¡y vengo del Tíbet de arimasu!-decía rana

-se parecen mucho- decia kazuya mirando a los dos

-a hola- saludaba rana a kazuya

-hola soy kazuya aoi-

-mucho gusto de arimasu-

Los tres salían del callejón rana y Goku platicaban muy contentos rana no se despegaba del Saiyajin cosa que dejaba a kazuya viéndolos con una gota de sudor pues se parecían mucho al hablar

 _-¡Goku san encontró su alma gemela!-_ Decía kazuya en su mente

\- ¿Diosa kunrun? , ¿También hay una diosa dónde vives?-decía Goku impresionado

-Sí, ¿también hay uno donde vives de arimasu?-preguntaba rana mientras que Goku asentía

-¡Bien Goku-san, kazuya-san que la diosa kunrun los guie de arimasu!-rana se despedía muy feliz

Pero la chica por no conocer la ciudad cruzaría la calle con un semáforo en rojo justo cuando pasaba un camión este le pitaba muy fuertemente para que la pandora se quitara

-¡Cuidado!-grito kazuya

 _ **¡Flash!**_

En cuestión de un segundo el Saiyajin tomaría a rana nupcialmente para posicionarse al otro extremo de la calle asombrando un poco a la gente pues el conductor pito fuerte

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el Saiyajin sonriéndole

-¡si….gracias!- lo decia mientras era bajada y algo asombrada por su velocidad

-pero no fue mi culpa fue culpa de ese señor con un kunrun violento-

-se llaman semáforos y no puedes pasar cuando la señal está en roja, yo tampoco lo supe cuando los vi-

En ese momento se oiría el estómago de rana que rugía

-¿Jejejje tienes hambre?-el Saiyajin preguntaba

No esté equivocado de arimasu Aunque solo he almorzado estaré bien si no como de arimasu! Decía la pandora muy roja

-¡La verdad yo también tengo hambre! ¡Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer!-el Saiyajin tomaba a la mujer de la mano para salir

-¡Gracias de arimasu!- Decía rana en voz baja

-¡Kazuya! ¡Nosotros nos vamos a comer! ¿Quieres venir?

-¡No gracias!, quiero seguir mirando un poco más la ciudad pero los alcanzo más tarde

-¡está bien!-

 _ **En un restaurante**_

Rana y Goku estaban sentados en un local de comida, el Saiyajin pedía todo del menú dejando al mesero aterrado, rana por otro lado estaba muy nerviosa pues todos en el local no dejaban de verla

-¡Ya escogí de arimasu!-decía rana mientras señalaba el platillo

-¡No te preocupes!- decía el Saiyajin-veamos…quieres pasta ¿verdad?-rana asentía con la cabeza

 _Paso un rato y en la mesa donde estaban los 2 se encontraban un centenar de platos en el lado del Saiyajin todos incluyendo rana no dejaban de ver al Saiyajin pues este estaba masacrando con la comida del local incluso los chefs y mesero lo veían con un rostro cómico de terror_

 _-¿Cómo es que tiene esa figura de un dios y no engorda?_ -se dijeron las mujeres mirando al Saiyajin el guerrero resaltaba su figura pero la duda estaba hay todavía

-¿Que ocurre rana no vas a comer?-preguntaba el Saiyajin con la boca llena

-¿Eh?, a si perdón de arimasu-decía rana saliendo de la impresión

Rana por no saber cómo comer tomaba la pasta con un tenedor y empezaba a lamerla como un perrito, goku al mirarla le pareció cómico pues era como cuando conoció a bulma, pues aunque el Saiyajin comía como bestia salvaje almenos sabia usar los utensilios y comer ciertas cosas

-¡déjame ayudarte, mira asi se come la pasta!- goku tomaba el tenedor y envolvía la pasta para mirar a rana

-rana algo avergonzada abría su boca y se comía lo que le daba goku-

-¡¿esta buena!?-

-¡Está muy delicioso de arimasu! -decía la pandora con mucha alegría-¡es como si la diosa kunrun supervisara la propagación completa de sabores en perfecta armonía de arimasu!

-¡Jejejejejej entonces si te gusto!- El Saiyajin le sonreía a rana inocentemente

 _Rana le comentaría al Saiyajin sobre las dudas que tenia de la diosa kunrun y que en su cuerpo le habían implantado lágrimas de kunrun y que había venido a west genétics para encontrar a su destinado. Puesto que en su tierra natal no había muchos hombres y con los pocos que habías sus lágrimas no reaccionaban_

-¡Ya veo!- Decía Goku mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla

-¿¡Entonces estas aquí para encontrar tu destinado?!-decía Goku muy pensativo

-¡Si de arimasu!- Afirmaba rana muy contenta

 _-¿Lágrimas de kunrun?, ¿Será por eso que tiene un ki tan grande?_ -decía el Saiyajin en su mente algo serio

 _-¡Pero esa energía es igual a la que transmiten los estigmas de las pandoras!-_ seguía diciéndose el Saiyajin

\- ¿Que pasa Goku-san de arimasu?-preguntaba rana

-¡A no nada! -decía el Saiyajin con su sonrisa

-¡Eres muy divertido de arimasu!-decía rana alegre

-¡Te encontré Goku-sensei! -kaho llegaba con kazuya y Arthur

-hola chicos como me encontraron?- decía el Saiyajin

-Pues nos encontramos con kazuya en el camino y nos dijo dónde encontrarte-contesto kaho

-hola mucho gusto, soy rana linchen de arimasu! Mucho gusto de arimasu!-rana se presentaba a los dos muchachos

Rana y los muchachos empezaban a entablar conversación hasta que el Saiyajin se pondría de pie

-¿A dónde vas Goku-sensei? –dijo Arthur

-¡Es que quiero ir al baño!- el Saiyajin les decía a todos mientras todos veían como el Saiyajin se iba

Gracias a kunrun encontré a mi destinado de arimasu!-rana se ponía como si estuviera rezando

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica y quien es kunrun?-preguntaba kaho a kazuya en el oído

-¡No lo sé! -Le respondía en voz baja

-¡Hey perras!

Todos voltearían para ver que eran los sujetos que Goku había golpeado kazuya y rana se sorprendían

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -kazuya encaraba a los sujetos molesto

\- ¡Aún tenemos negocios contigo, maldito estúpido!-el joven que Goku utilizo para derribar a los otros miraba enfurecido a kazuya-¡les haremos pagar!

Todos salían del restaurante para ir nuevamente al callejón

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿y el bastardo ese? -Pregunto uno de los vándalos pero nadie contestaba

-¡Me da igual!, Luego iremos por el!-decía sonriendo maniáticamente

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- kaho que se encontraba seria empezaba a reír cosa que hizo que todos, la miraran con el rostro hacia el piso

-¿Realmente creen que unas basuras como ustedes pueden contra Goku-sensei? , ¡Ustedes son solo moscas ante el!- Ustedes solo vienen a desquitarse ¿no es así?

-¡Cierra la puta boca perra!, ¡No tengo nada contigo! ¡Asi que apártate! Ordenaba el líder de los vándalos

-¡Veraz!, Aoi-kun y Goku-sensei…. ¡son amigos muy preciados para mí! Decía kaho muy seria mientras que de su mano salía algo que dejaba impactados a los presentes _**DUAL KATANA**_

-¡No jodan una volt Weapon!

Kaho hacia salir sus volt Weapon un par de Wakizashi

-¡No puede ser! , esa perra es una maldita pandora- Expreso el líder de los vándalos un poco serio

-"Ahora entienden cuál es la situación en la que están"-amenazo kaho mientras que sus ojos empiezan a brillar

-Lárguense, ¿o quieren ver lo que un arma hecha para despedazar a los novas es capaz de hacer?-kaho intimidaba a los maleantes pero en vez de eso se enojaban mas

-¡No se muevan!

El líder sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a kaho -¡Esta arma no es un juguete! ¡Si no quieres terminar muerta deja esta estúpida actuación!

-Si no es un juguete, ¡dispara!- Kaho provocaba al vándalo

-¡PERRA ESTUPIDA!

 _ **-¡BANG!**_

El vándalo disparaba dejando a los chicos aterrados por como disparo parecía estar asustado pero era por otra cosa

-Son patéticos-

Kaho detenía la bala con su volt Weapon dejando a todos aliviados

-los ojos de las pandoras son superiores a los del ojo humano-pero por otro lado…. ¡disparaste!, empieza a rezar

Kaho se lanzaba mientras desviaba con su arma las balas

 _ **Pow**_

Kaho le daba un codazo al líder de los vándalos con una gran velocidad

-¡Agradece que no te golpee con el filo de mi espada!-

Kaho ponía un rostro sádico pero todo cambia cuando uno de los maleantes tomaba a Arthur y lo amenazaba con una pistola en la cabeza

-¡Deshazte de tu arma ahora mismo si no quieres que la cabeza de este chico vuele por todo el lugar! -gritaba el maleante que acompañaba a los vándalos sujetando a Arthur con la pistola en su cabeza

-¡Cobarde! -dijo kaho furiosa kazuya y rana miraban impotentes también

-¡Hazlo rápido, ¿ o quieres que la cabeza de este idiota se esparza por todo el lugar? Kaho sin más remedio se dezhase de su volt weapons muy impotente

-¡Ahora desnúdate y esa perra de allá también!-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE!? -exclamo kaho furiosa- ¡eres un cochino pervertido!

-Desnúdense ¿o quieren que mi dedo resbale?-grito muy enojado el hombre

Kaho y rana se empezaban a desnudar mostrando sus increíbles figuras en ropa interior pues Arthur realmente estaba en peligro de muerte

 _-¡Mierda!_ -se decía kazuya impotente _, ¡soy un maldito inútil!-_

-¿Así está bien de arimasu?-decía rana mostrando su gran figura igual que kaho

-¡Mierda!-, Como pensé como no descuidan su entrenamiento el cuerpo de las pandoras es jodidamente bueno-

Se pensaba el criminal que tenía a Arthur

-¡Mierda esta perra!- se levantaba el hombre que había derribado kaho

-¡Me rompiste la nariz!- ¡A cambio me darás tu sexi cuerpo!-el tipo ponía en un seno de kaho la pistola

-¿Es verdad que las pandoras no mueren por simples heridas? -el tipo ponía la pistola en el muslo de kaho

-Eso veámoslo…..

 _ **-bum**_ -

 _ **-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

-sin compasión el tipo le disparaba en una pierna haciéndola gritar de dolor los otros solo miraban horrorizados tal acto de crueldad

-¡Veamos en el otro muslo! -El ladro le ponía la pistola en el otro muslo como si disfrutara del dolor

-¡eres un maldito!- kazuya decia enojado y en esas algo empezaba a pasarle al chico pero antes que kazuya hiciera algo

-¡PUM!-

Una patada de la nada le daba al tipo haciéndolo volar contra el que tenía a Arthur y a la vez chocando contra unos botes

Todos quedaban muy contentos al ver quién era el que había llegado

-Goku-sensei-/Goku san De arimasu-

Exclamaban todos contentos pero se asustaría al ver el rostro del Saiyajin que estaba totalmente furioso, era la primera vez que veían al Saijayin así

-¡SON UNOS INFELICES!, ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A HERIR A MIS AMIGOS?- lleno de rabia se dirigía goku hacia los tipos que seguían en el piso la voz de goku enojado hizo asustar a los vándalos

-¡no…..te creas mucho maldito!- el ladrón que le disparo a kaho tomaba la pistola y apuntaba a goku para disparar

-¡Bam!

-¡Bam!-

-¡Bam!-

El tipo vaciaba el cartucho contra goku pero antes que las balas llegaran a donde goku desaparecían asombrando a todos

-goku dejaba caer las balas que estaban en su mano frente a los 4 que quedaban sin palabras y más asustados para salir corriendo del lugar dejando al de traje frente a goku el tipo miraba al Saiyajin el cual tenía un rostro lleno de rabia y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

El tipo en un intento por detener a goku tomaba el arma pero goku la tomaba con su mano y la partía

-si te vuelvo a ver frente a mis amigos o que sigues haciendo estas cosas….. ¡No te lo perdonare!-

Goku lo lanzaba con tal fuerza que el tipo pareció una bala y choco contra los otros dejándolos en el suelo inconsciente

-increíble…..de arimasu- rana estaba sin palabras por lo que vio

-goku…..sensei- kaho lloraba de alegría

-no hables kaho, ten cómela- goku sacaba de una de sus bolsas una pequeña semilla y se la daba a kaho quien se la comía

-ah, estoy curada- decia la pandora con no sentir nada de dolor

-¡qué bueno!, kazuya, Arthur, rana ¿están bien?-

Los tres asentían aliviados

-gracias goku-san….otra vez…..lo mismo….

Kazuya se apretaba los puños de impotencia

-no kazuya te equivocas, lo sentí, eres alguien asombroso- decia goku con una sonrisa al chico

-lo encontré… ¡a mi destinado!- decia rana muy contenta

En el laboratorio elize estaba mirando algunos monitores

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR**_

Yumi y elize miraban muy seriamente un monitor

-normalmente las pandoras llevan d estigmas…..pero hubo una pandora que era considerada….lo mejor de lo mejor por llevar la sorprendente cantidad de 20 estigmas….¡kazuha aoi!-explicaba elize

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver kazuya aoi con su hermana?-preguntaba yumi

-Kazuha era considerada una pandora especializada, por lo que eso convierte a kazuya aoi en un limiter especializado ¿no te parece?!-decía elize dejando impresionada a yumi

-Tienes razón además no me puedo creer que tenga el _**body estigma**_ \- decía yumi con impresión -¡bueno no se podía esperar menos del hermano menor de kazuha aoi!-

-¡Si kazuya aoi puede realizar el freezing sin entrar en estado de ereinbar set!-explicaba elize mientras bebía café- el 30% De su estructura muscular posee estigmas y además en este momento se están creando más estigmas en su cuerpo, ¡Un cuerpo genuino de estigmas!-explicaba elize

-¿Podría ser que el gobierno sabia de esto y por eso lo enrolaron en la academia? –pregunto algo molesta yumi

-¡Probablemente!-decía elize-¡como kazuha atrajo su atención

-Ah pero eso no es lo más importante….. También quise analizar a Goku-kun y lo que encontré me dejo más que impresionada, ¡maravilla!- decía elize mostrando un monitor

-¿Y qué es?- yumi veía con intriga a elize

-los estigmas generan poder y por eso es fácil observarlos y analizarlos pero…. Mira esto

Elize mostraba un monitor con lo que parecía ser el Saiyajin pero lo que irradiaba el guerrero las dejo perpleja

 _Una gigantesca aura de color blanco rodeaba el cuerpo del Saiyajin como si fuera fuego, la energía era tan masiva que salía del Saiyajin y se movía como si fuera fuego avivándose_

-¿Qué es eso? Decía yumi aterrada viendo el monitor

-¡Es Su energía!-decía elize con una sonrisa

-Goku-kun posee un inmenso poder, Tan grande que el monitor lo registró con extrema facilidad, Es un poder tan monstruosamente gigantesco y a la vez poderoso que si Goku-kun lo expulsara de golpe desaparecería…..el planeta completo como una bomba-

Yumi al oír esto quedaría completamente perpleja

-¿El paneta completo? -decia yumi aterrada

Pero Goku-kun tiene el absoluto control en el Eso se ve a simple vista, Comparar a kazuha aoi con Goku-kun es como comparar el 10 con el 100000-decia elize viendo el monitor-

-Además de su increíble velocidad y dominio en las artes marciales así como su estructura molecular la cual no sería capaz de ser herida y por una bomba nuclear.

-Wow- decia elize asombrada

-lo que si me costó revisar fue su sangre y cuando pude sacarle un poco la analice y observe esto-

-¿Por qué dices que te costó!?-

-a bueno…

Elize recordó como goku se portó cuando le mostro una inyección, eso le dio algo de gracia y cuando por fin lo convenció cosa que fue difícil pudo analizar su sangre

-mira esto elize, mi estas células-

-elize mostraba su sangre y lo asombroso fue unas células doradas que nadaban en ella eran masivas casi como los glóbulos rojos

-¿Qué son ellas?-

-¡células!, llenas de energía pura, las coloque con algunos patógenos y los destruyeron al instante, goku es inmune a casi cualquier enfermedad terrestre y estas células ayudan más a su protección inmunológica

-no me sorprende, la raza de goku se especializaba a la guerra, debían tener buena defensa para sobrevivir a cualquier entorno-

-¿sigues sin entenderlo elize?-

-el poder de goku es más dotado, mucho más que el de maría lancerot, esto puede cambiar la historia de nuestro mundo-

-¡increíble!-

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. pelea entre pandoras

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 7: una pelea entre pandoras**_

 _Gracias al Saiyajin, los muchachos no pasaron a peores con los criminales pues él había sanado las heridas de kaho! Rana, Arthur y kazuya no fueron heridos, después de eso rana iría donde la directora para inscribirse en west genétics pues descubrieron que las ¡lágrimas de kunrun" que ella tenía en la espalda eran en realidad estigmas, kazuya Arthur y kaho acompañaban a rana donde la directora_

 _-¡_ goku-san!- la voz de kazuya antes de irse hacia voltear a goku

-¿yo…de verdad tengo esa fuerza que usted dice que yo tengo?-

-sí, claro kazuya- goku decia muy alegre pues el sintió de antemano el poder del chico, es verdad que ante goku es un poder muy bajo pero de que era poderoso lo era -

-¡quiero que me entrenes!, ¡por favor!- el chico se inclinaba ante goku el cual sonreía

-no te inclines, y recuerda que te dije que lo hare, sin embargo, no será fácil, aunque claro no se lo dejare fácil a nadie, pero si lo consigues a lo mejor ningún humano ordinario volverá a herirte-

-¡no me importa!, ¡estoy listo y lo superare!- goku sonreía ante esa motivación

-¡que asi sea, recuerda lo que te dije…aunque no seamos de sangre, eres mi amigo, y para mí los amigos son familia!- kazuya se alegraba tanto que sonreía

-bueno, mejor me voy-

-suerte sempai-

-¡¿A dónde va goku-san de arimasu!?- rana preguntaba mirando a goku irse con el oso que compro

-te lo explicare todo rana- decia kaho llevándose a rana quien miraba atenta

 _ **En la habitación de la rubia**_

-¡Preparativos completos! –

 _Satellizer terminada de organizarse para recibir a Goku en su primera visita a la habitación_

 _ **La pandora tenía un hermoso vestido de color morado y estaba tan hermosa que cualquiera que la viera simplemente se arrojaría ante ella sin importarle la moral pública**_.

La pandora había organizado una cena para ella y el Saiyajin como un incentivo para su primera visita, cuando había llegado la hora indicada tocaba la puerta de la habitación de satellizer La pandora abriría la puerta viendo como el hombre que ella más quería en el mundo estaba hay con un hermoso peluche

-¡Hola satella!- decía el Saiyajin mientras la saludaba con su sonrisa y saludo

-¡hola Goku! ¡Llegaste a tiempo!- muy feliz decia la chica

-¡Te traje este peluche! ¡Espero te guste!

El Saiyajin le daba el peluche mientras se rascaba la nuca pues era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sentía algo raro

-¡qué lindo detalle! ¡Gracias! - la pandora abrazaba el peluche para después ponerlo a un lado de los que tenía

-espero no te moleste que venga asi, no tengo mucha ropa-

-eso es lo de menos, y descuida….. ¡te vez muy guapo con esa ropa!-

-¡gracias!- goku se sonrojaba un poco

-¡Goku!, Vamos a comer y beber un poco por favor siéntate- la pandora le decía al Saijayin quien asentía el miraba a la rubia estaba realmente hermosa, no, eso era poco y aunque el Saiyajin era muy inocente y poco conocedor del tema de una mujer, no lo negaba, la chica lo hacía perderse en ella,

El sabía que muchas eran guapas, pero satellizer soltaba un aire tan encantador, ¿Cómo podían decir que esta belleza era una chica aterradora?, bueno, el recordó a bulma, ella también es una belleza puede que al mismo nivel que satellizer, pero al enojarse daba un miedo que incluso goku se ponía nervioso sin embargo eso le gustaba más a goku, algo en él le hacía sentirse atraído por esa aura guerrera y de mujer

-¿pasa algo goku?-

-a no, nada…..es que….. ¡Pienso que eres muy bonita!-

La chica se sonrojaba, ella al escuchar de goku sabía que el no tuvo nunca una mujer que llamara novia, es verdad que escucho de su compañera y amiga pero ella sintió que eran más como "hermanos"

-¡gracias!- decia la pandora muy feliz

-no creo que llene tu estomago pero aun asi disfruta la comida-

-no al contrario, gracias- goku se sentaba y también satellizer

-pero satella, ¡yo no bebo licor!-

-ni yo, pero es vino hecho de jugo, no tiene alcohol-

-¡en ese caso sí, gracias!-

Los dos procedían a comer goku a pesar de todo intento comer de manera calmada, quien sabe, a lo mejor eran los nervios de no hacer alguna tontería pero satellizer estaba en las mismas los dos se sentían tan nerviosos que no hacían algo para no dañar el humor del otro

-no te contengas goku, come sin miedo- decia la rubia por ver la actitud adorable y hasta graciosa de goku que la hizo reír un poco

-es que no quiero hacerte sentir mal-

-para nada, yo también como rápido- satellizer apoyaba un codo en la mesa

-¿y qué tal bebiendo?-

-mmm, no sé, veamos quien gana- satellizer y goku alzaban sus copas y empezaban a beber pero compartiendo algunas risas

Mientras los dos disfrutaban de risas y charlas y su competencia de beber kaho estaba con rana los dos limiters

-rana-san ¿ha sido trasferida como estudiante aquí?-

-sí, tengo instrucciones del anciano de buscar mi alma gemela en genétics de arrimasen-

-¿tu alma gemela?-preguntaron los dos

-rana-san, lo que nos mostraste son estigmas y son 6, eres muy asombrosa, pero deja que te explique bien las cosas…..-

-los estudiantes de segundo año, son aquellos que tienen los estigmas maduros junto a su compañero un alumno de primer año, mediante una ceremonia llamada "bautizo", en el caso tuyo cuando dices tu alma gemela, hablas de un limiter-

…

-si ese es el caso ya elegí el mío, son goku-san de arimasu, nadie más puede ser mi alma gemela -

Los tres quedaban mudos y se miraban entre si

-esto es malo…

-no creo que se pueda….

-¿porque?- pregunto rana

-veraz, rana-san…goku-sempai, ya tiene por asi decirlo una pareja- decia kazuya algo nervioso

-¡¿ya tiene una pareja!?-

-sí, su nombre es satellizer, mejor conocida como la "reina intocable"- rana se quedaba algo seria ante esto dicho

-goku-san es mi elegido de arimasu, las "lágrimas de kunrun" me lo dicen, dicen que es el único, y también mi corazón- los tres tragaban saliva ante esto pues ni goku sabia

-¿por cierto?, goku-san no es alguien normal, ¿Cómo es que tiene todo ese poder?-

-bueno….

-¡chicos!- kazuya los regañaba

-pero kazuya, no creo que tenga nada de malo decirle a rana-

-es verdad, digo rana-san no se ve como mala persona-

-bueno eso creo…pero…-

-¡¿Qué cosa de arimasu!?-

-goku-san… ¡no es de este mundo!-

-¿eh?- rana se quedaba muda

En la habitación de satellizer los dos terminaban la botella o mejor dicho goku la termino

-Wow, que capacidad de beber goku-

-gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás-

-sabes no tengo mucha experiencia con estos temas, tenía miedo que te aburrieras-

-para nada, satella, estoy muy feliz por esta noche- la rubia se ruborizaba y no sabía que más hacer ella volteo a la cama y nuevamente miro a donde goku la pobre estaba muy tímida lo que noto goku ella no quería que se fuera tan rápido

-¡Ya se!-Decía el Saiyajin quien chasqueaba los dedos!

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?-decía el Saiyajin sonriéndole a la pandora para animarla

-Pero Goku es muy tarde ¿a dónde vamos?-decía la pandora con un rostro de duda

-¡Ya veraz! -decía el Saiyajin quien abría la ventana

El Saiyajin en un segundo tomaba a la pandora como toda una princesa cosa que hizo a la chica ruborizarse a más no poder

-¿Goku…. que haces? -decía la pandora muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-¡Jejejje!- El Saiyajin le sonreía muy feliz a la pandora-

-¡sujétate fuerte satella!- la pandora abrazaba al Saiyajin del cuello como él le había dicho

-¡haya vamos!-

El Saiyajin gritaba y saltaba de la ventana y quedaba en el aire para volar a una velocidad rápida pero no a máxima

 _La pandora simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ella estaba volado en los brazos del Saiyajin a una altura increíblemente alta_

-¡ESTAMOS VOLANDO!-

Decía la pandora mientras veía el suelo nerviosa y se apegaba al Saijayin mucho más

La pandora estaba de verdad nerviosa que cerraría los ojos pero en un instante vería el rostro del Saiyajin mientras miraba de frente cosa que al ver como el viento agitaba al Saiyajin y ella entre sus brazos muy fuertemente olvidaba el miedo y le parecería muy romántico, pues recordaría esas historias donde el príncipe llevaba a la princesa en un caballo blanco para simular volar aquí si estaba volando

-¡satella mira el cielo!, ¡esta hermoso!-

-¡si…..lo está!- decia la chica olvidando el miedo y viendo como goku iba para más arriba

-¡Ya llegamos satella!- el Saiyajin le decía a la pandora que abría los ojos solo pare quedar maravilla ante la escena que veía

 _La Pandora veía como estaba por encima de las nubes pero más que nada veía la gran luna enfrente de ella y como hermosas estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno la Pandora solo quedaba maravillado ante la escena que veía! Era simplemente hermosa_

-¿Y qué tal satella?, ¿Te gusta?- preguntaba el Saiyajin quien le sonreía a la pandora

-¡es…precioso!- La pandora decía mientras veía el cielo maravillada incluso algunas lágrimas se le venían mirar esa escena en carne propia era algo muy bello, contemplar la belleza del cosmos

-qué bueno, a mí de niño me gustaba ver el cielo, pero no podía ver la luna llena, Pensé que a ti también te gustaría-decía el Saiyajin muy alegre

-¿Hiciste esto por mí? -La pandora le decía a Goku quien vería el rostro del Saiyajin para perderse en el pues ahora definitivamente la pandora ya no podía negarse a sus sentimientos

El Saiyajin también vería el rostro de la pandora para sentir esas sensaciones en el pecho y el estómago, el Saiyajin simplemente se perdía en el hermoso rostro de la pandora, él nunca había sentido esa clase de sensaciones, pero el ahora sentía algo muy diferente a lo usual, el Saiyajin simplemente no podía estar lejos de ella y también sentía que debía protegerla, estar siempre a su lado y nunca dejarla

-satella…

-¿?-

-no importa lo que pase, te protegeré y a este mundo, aunque me cueste la vida, te lo prometo, no volverás a sufrir por nadie y si esos novas te han hecho sufrir, juro que los derrotare-

 _Satellizer al escuchar estas palabras simplemente se clavaron en su corazón Goku la había enamorado por completo, ella ya no dudaba absolutamente, ella estaba 100% enamorada del Saiyajin_

 _La pandora miraría a Goku con un rostro de chica completamente enamorada y feliz, ella sabía que el hombre que la sujetaba era el hombre más perfecto que podía existir, y aunque el futuro le trajera adversidades como más rivales en el amor cosa que ella claramente sabia pues era imposible no enamorarse del Saiyajin, ella pelearía por él nunca se rendiría y nunca lo dejaría ir._

 _La pandora se acercaba al rostro del Saiyajin que por alguna razón al ver el rostro de satellizer acercándose él también quería hacerlo era algo que el sentía que debía hacer! Pero cuando los dos estaban por chocar sus labios la pandora empezaba a temblar_

-¡tienes frio!, mejor volvamos-

 _Goku regresaba_ a la academia, la chica estaba sin palabras, una escena romántica desde el cielo, y la palabra de siempre ser protegida por este hombre, la chica estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar llorar

-¡Satella muchas gracias por la comida! ¡Estuvo deliciosa!-

-de nada, mi lindo goku, creo que ya debes volver ¿verdad?, mañana nuevamente das clases-

-si es curioso, nunca pensé ser maestro pues decían que era muy blando-

-se firme con esos tarados-

-¿y contigo?-

-no me importa si eres tú-

-era broma, lo seré pero a mi manera-

-bueno satella me voy gracias-

-goku… ¡ven!-

Goku hacia caso y en segundos la rubia le robaba un beso en la boca, uno pequeño, pero tierno cosa que asombro a goku quien quedaba algo sonrojado

-adiós…mi Saiyajin-

-adi….adiós- goku se iba volando tocándose los labios la rubia al ver perderse a goku iba a abrazar su oso nuevo el cual era gigante

-goku se sentía la boca y un gran pulso en su pecho

-¡¿esto es….amor!?- decia goku con una sonrisa

Por otro lado vemos a chiffon mirando desde una ventana algo pensativa

-goku-kun…tu seres como yo….

 _ **En la mañana/ madrugada**_

-¡Eran las 5 am Es hora de entrenar! –

el Saiyajin se hacía lejos de la academia para sacar una de las capsulas que le dio bulma en la apretaría para salir lo que eran una polainas de entrenamiento el Saiyajin tomaría un par, las más pesadas que tenía un peso de 1 tonelada cada una el Saiyajin guardaría las polainas sobrantes y empezaría a entrenar hasta que fueran la hora de sus clases

Durante su entrenamiento goku sintió una presencia acercarse al a una hora tan temprana, era raro porque los alumnos entrenaban más tarde aunque habían algunas que salían a trotar al presenciar se daba cuenta que era Ingrid

-¡es Ingrid-chan!- goku decia mirando desde el cielo a la pandora trotar con su arma volt

-¡hola Ingrid-chan!-

-¡¿eh!?- la pandora frenaba y observaba a goku acercarse con unas polainas pegadas a el

-¡¿goku…sensei!?-

-Solo dime goku- decia el guerrero -¡¿estas trotando!? , veo que te gusta entrenar antes de hora

-¡¿eh,!? Sí, es que es para aumentar mi capacidad con los estigmas-

-ya veo, eso explica porque tienes esas cosas en el rostro y tu arma afuera- ingrid se tocaba ael rostro algo ruborizada pensando que se veia mal

-¡¿me veo…..mal!?-

-no para nada, eres muy bonita-

-¡¿eh!?- la chica se sonrojaba -¡¿pero eso no es peligroso!?- preguntaba goku serio con verla asi

-¡goku-se…..digo…..goku…esto es algo normal, debo evitar que mi cuerpo se llegue a mutar por el uso excesivo y por eso debo acostumbrarlo!-

-valla, nunca pensé que esos estigmas fueran tan peligrosos- decia el guerrero serio

-bueno, son un arma de doble filo, nos permiten pelear, pero a la vez corremos muchos riesgos pero mientras sepamos controlarlos, no hay problema-

-ya veo-

-a propósito ¿esas polainas son para entrenar?-

-si- goku las levantaba haciendo que Ingrid las viera pensó que era un entrenamiento algo innecesario pero recordó que goku le gano en velocidad y por ello se quedó pensativa-

-goku… ¿tu….me podrías enseñar algo de artes marciales?- pregunto Ingrid algo apenada cosa que hizo que goku la viera

-sí , no hay problema- decia goku muy alegre

-¡¿enserio!?- dijo la chica feliz

-sí, y hablando de otro discípulo- goku miraba para atrás y veía a kazuya llegar corriendo

-¡¿ese chico…es kazuya aoi!?- decia Ingrid mirando a kazuya llegar goku lo veía feliz pues kazuya si estaba determinado a entrenar

-¡goku-san…! ¡¿INGRID SEMPAI!?-

-¡¿también vas a entrenar!?- preguntaba Ingrid deshaciendo su arma

-sí, espero no molestar-

-para nada kazuya me alegra que vinieras, digo si Ingrid no tiene problemas-

-¡ninguno!-

Decia la chica con una sonrisa kazuya le agradecía a los dos goku pensó que a kazuya intentar liberar su poder sería peligroso al principio por eso pensó que era mejor empezar de a poco simple entrenamiento físico

 _ **Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo**_

En el laboratorio Margaret fue llamada por las numberk para informarle lo que vieron

-¡increíble…..asombroso!- decia la monja

-células hechas de energía pura, y siguen creciendo, y creciendo-

-pero lo asombroso no es eso…..las células están en estado de "reposo"-

-¡¿reposo!?, ¿quieres decir que….?-

-están descansando, ese no es su poder al máximo, como cuando hay una infección, los anticuerpos entran en acción estas células parecen dormir-

-eso quiere decir….

-¡son células de batalla!-

-asombroso, ¡¿Qué tan fuerte es goku-san!?-

-parece que hasta que no haya una "batalla" no lo podremos ver- las dos maestras no decían nada mirando la lectura plasmática.

-¿Qué hacemos directora?- elize decia seria

-por el momento no diremos nada de goku, pero creo que es buena idea que lo sepa "el"

-¡no venga con eso! , lo usaran como un arma de guerra-

-no se preocupen, chevalier no sabrá nada-

 _ **En el salón de clases**_

Rana se presentaba a todos los alumnos dejando algo intrigada a satellizer pues por alguna razón esa chica le traía una mala espina.

-rana-san ha sido trasferida desde el Tíbet, a pesar de que los estigmas toman dos años en madurar ella empezara en el segundo año, con el propósito de aprender lo básico, todos sean amables con ella-

-¡ahora tu asiento será…..!

-profesora ¿me dejaría elegir a mí misma el asiento?-

-¿tu?-

-si quiero ese- rana apuntaba a una silla vacía al lado de satellizer

-ah, rana-san hay una razón por la que ese asiento esta vacio….

-no se preocupe si es por la reina intocable, no me molesta de arimasu-

-esta…está bien si eso quieres- la maestra algo nerviosa solo podía permitirlo los alumnos también podían ponerse nerviosos

-¡hola soy rana linchen de arimasu!, ¡Mucho gusto satellizer san! , ¡También soy amiga de Goku-san de arimasu!-al escuchar esto satellizer se pondría algo seria pues sabía que la espina que sentía era por algo.

-¿Y como sabes que conozco a Goku?- le preguntaba satellizer muy seria

-¡Intuición femenina de arimasu! Decía rana con una sonrisa satellizer solo se ponía molesta

Después de unos ratos todas estaban en la cancha con sus trajes de gimnasia, incuso satellizer pues sabía que Goku daría esta clase también, la maestra de nombre iris estaba en frente de la clase con el Saiyajin

-gracias por ayudarme iris-san-

-no hay problema a partir de hoy trabajaremos juntos-

-será un gusto- decia el Saiyajin con una sonrisa

-por ese uniforme, se nota que te gustan las artes marciales ¿eh?-

-sí, son algo que forma parte de mí-

El Saiyajin vería a la pandora regalándole una sonrisa ella haría lo mismo pero ruborizada

-¡Muy bien hoy tendremos batallas libres! –

-" _tengo muchas ganas de ver el poder de las pandoras"_ \- se decia goku emocionado era verdad que aunque ninguna era tan fuerte como el su espíritu de guerrero se emocionaba

 _-¡Goku san es mi maestro! , ¡Que alegría de arimasu!_ Decía rana muy contenta para sí misma

-Ahora todos cheque su volt Weapon-decia iris a todos los alumnos

-¿Goku -san a quien quieres ver primero?-preguntaba iris

-Veamos…ve tu rana-ordenaba el Saiyajin, ¿ya has peleado anteriormente?-preguntaba goku a rana el quería ver como era su fuerza pues no le dio la oportunidad ayer

-¡No, es mi primera vez de arimasu! Decía rana con algo de nervios

-Muy bien…entonces tu oponente será….-

El Saiyajin observaba a todas el inclusive pensó que satellizer sería buena opción ella se había acercado a goku para quedar a su lado… hasta que una hablo

-¡Yo seré su oponente sensei! -decía ganessa-

-¡Es una excelente oportunidad de mostrar a la chica del Tíbet el poder de la estrella del carnaval!-

-ganessa…nada mal- decia goku mirando a la chica

\- ¡muy bien será una pelea de 3 minutos si su arma volt o son golpeadas pierden automáticamente!- iris colocaba a las dos frente a frente y ella en medio goku se cruzaba de brazos para ver la pelea muy serio

\- Las dos se miraban fijamente pero ganessa miraba con superioridad a rana

-Chica ingenia del Tíbet, ¿crees poder derrotarme?

-exclamo ganessa arrogantemente-¡ _ **atadura de cadenas!**_

…..te mostrare el nivel de las pandoras de genétics….

-¡Eso lo veremos!

Rana miraba muy confiada a ganessa _ **-¡cuatro sentidos!**_

….Rana invocaba su volt Weapon la cual eran guantes y botas…

Todos se impresionaban pues rana era una guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo esto incluso le llamo la atención a goku

Ganessa ataca con sus cadenas mientras rana esquivaba elegantemente cada ataque

- _Es muy rápida_ -expreso ganessa

La batalla era tan interesante que satellizer dejo sus fantasías para observar la batalla

Rana se impulsa de un salto al cielo para arremeter con una patada a ganessa la cual bloquea con las cadenas por muy poco

-¡Eres fuerte de arimasu! -Rana emocionada le dice a ganessa

-Obviamente….. ¿Pues donde crees que estas…?-decía ganessa arrogantemente

-¡¿exactamente donde…de arimasu?!- ganessa se enojaba bastante cosa que noto el Saiyajin ganessa era de temperamento fuerte y se perdía en sus emociones muy fácil

-¡te trasferiste aquí…..! ¿Y aun no lo sabes?-

Ganessa soltaba sus cadenas por distintas direcciones

-¡es la habilidad especial de ganessa…atacar los puntos ciegos!-

-" _No podre reaccionar a tiempo_ " - rana se preocupaba mientras veía las cadenas venir

Rana era golpeada por las cadenas pero después del ataque

-¡Debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa de arimasu!- Rana miraba seria

-¿Todas fallaron?- Se pensaba ganessa muy preocupada pues todas las cadenas no dieron ni una vez

Ganessa atacaba otra vez a rana que al ver el ataque, reaccionaria a toda velocidad e iría a donde ganessa para a tacarla pero la peli rosada con una de sus cadenas contraatacaría de manera desesperada

Rana golpea la cadena con su puño desviándolo, mientras todos veían sorprendidos la hazaña

-¡ _No cabe duda ella es más fuerte_!- Se dijo Goku en la mente _-¡para ser su primera pelea…es asombrosa, puede que este casi al mismo nivel que satella!-_

Satellizer también estaba muy sorprendida pues la chica del Tíbet podría tener una fuerza igual a la de ella

-¡Después de resistir un ataque enemigo es la mejor oportunidad de un contraataque de arimasu! -Expreso rana a punto de darle un puñetazo a ganessa en el estomago

-¡suficiente!- detenía el Saiyajin la pelea

-¡Su pelea fue impresionante!- El Saiyajin alababa a las dos-

\- ¡rana para ser tu primer combate luchaste de una manera increíble, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal ganessa, ¡También peleaste increíble!- La peli rosada le agradecía al Saiyajin con una sonrisa pero eso no le quitaba que estaba enfadada goku noto esto y se acercó a ella

-no es malo perder, peleaste muy bien pero debes evitar que tus emociones nublen tu juicio, si eso ocurre…..el enemigo puede tomar ventaja de ello y hay sería peor-

-yo….gracias- decia ganessa inclinándose un poco

En otro lugar

-Ufufufuf, esto se pone interesante, El último movimiento de la peli azul. Decía una hermosa pandora de nombre _**arnett macmillan**_

-Hum definitivamente hubo un cambio de poder…lo decía una pandora igual de hermosa morena de nombre _**creo Brand**_

-Parece ser del mismo tipo que tú ¿no te parece emocionante?

Si pero, ¿ese es el nuevo instructor que he oído hablar?- Decía creo mientras miraba al Saiyajin -¿un hombre? Y ¿de nuestra edad?

-¡Sí! ¡Su nombre es son Goku! ,Él fue quien derroto a Ingrid, pero solo míralo ¡es para comérselo a besos!-,¡los otros limiters no son nada ante el!- decía arnett mientras miraba al Saiyajin con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿Pero que tan fuerte será ese hombre? - lo decía creo con un rostro sombrío mientras veía al Saiyajin

-si derroto a Ingrid vale la pena observarlo, después de lo que nos contó attia, tengo curiosidad, pero…

-¡eso ahora no importa!- decia creo

 _ **En el comedor**_

Arthur y kazuya estaban comiendo kazuya se quejaba un poco

-¿entrenaste con goku-sensei?-

-asi es y no mintió sobre que era difícil, sí que me duele el cuerpo- decia kazuya sobándose

-sabes yo aún sigo sin creerme que goku-sensei, sea compañero de satellizer pues….

-¿pues?-

-ella es… ¡incompatible con los limiters!-

-¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntaba kazuya algo nervioso

-aunque no lo quieras creer es la verdad, en japon hay una base de genétics en el este y otra en el oeste, hace tiempo en la oriental ella hizo un gran alboroto el evento que marco la incompatibilidad de los limiters con la reina intocable

-¿sabes cómo sucedió?-

-en ese tiempo no estaba matriculado, asi que es solo especulación de una historia…

-hace tiempo existió un limiter de primero llamado levon Brooks, como un limiter tenía increíbles habilidades lo que lo hacía popular entre las mujeres, el decidió por voluntad propia ser el limiter de satellizer

….

-y por las manos de su compañera el…..

-hay es donde vino el término "incompatibilidad" no ha habido otro que se le acerque

-pero…. ¿porque haría algo asi?-pregunto kazuya algo alterado

-no lo sé, no era un alumno en ese tiempo

\- ¿Pero entonces porque no han expulsado?-, ¡si ese es el caso deberían de haberle quitado los estigmas hace mucho!

-¡Eso es debido a su familia!-

-dentro de los rangos de la organización militar genétics, otra organización existe, ¡" _ **the chevalier**_!" Los dos mantienen una relación cercana pero los dos son una parte de conglomerado militar mundial de la corporación L-

Arthur dejaba impactado a kazuya

\- y la familia de nobles que maneja la compañía es la familia _**¡L bridget!**_

-¿Entonces satellizer-sempai es hija de nobles?- menciono kazuya

-Si aparte de eso posee una sorprendente habilidad como pandora pero también su fuerza y temperamento son factores que hacen sentir temor a cualquiera -¿sabes eso cierto?-decía Arthur haciéndole recordar lo de miyabi

-valla, que historia- decia kazuya

-aunque lo que me asombro es ver que goku-sensei se llevó con ella al principio-

-eso el algo que se entiende pues goku-san es….."Ya sabes"-

-sí, sabes aun no puedo creérmelo, el universo es muy grande-

-sí, y mucho, sobre todo porque por lo que me contaste goku-san es alguien muy poderoso, y pensar que existía una raza asi-

-fue capaz de atrapar las balas con su mano desnuda, es más creo que ni aunque le hubieran dado le hubieran hecho algo-

-aunque no me preocupo, tiene un gran corazón y eso lo hemos podido ver- Arthur recordó la semilla que le dio para ganessa

-¿Pero ni una palabra a nadie aun entendido?-decia kazuya

-si no te preocupes- decía Arthur

-¡hola de arimasu! -Rana se aparecía muy contenta

-¡hola rana-sempai!-exclaman los dos jóvenes -¿Estas muy contenta?- Se decia kazuya viendo a rana, ¡¿cómo estuvo su entrenamiento con Goku-sempai!? Preguntaba kazuya

-¡Estupendo de arimasu!, Goku-san nos está enseñando a usar el ki-

Al oír esto Arthur se le pararía el corazón escupiendo la comida que tenía en la boca

-¡¿ki!?, ¡¿en serio!?

-¡Si también me sorprendió de arimasu!- Decía rana maravillada

-¿Ki? -Preguntaba kazuya

-¡Es la energía de todo ser vivo es tu poder interno! ,¡Si lo controlas liberaras toda tu fuerza latente! -Decía Arthur dejando impactado a kazuya -Pero ni los monjes más viejos han podido tan siquiera dominar el ki hasta una parte, es una energía realmente difícil de dominar-

-¡Si y Goku san lo domina a la perfección de arimasu!-Rana decía muy maravillada

-tan joven…. ¡eso es asombroso!- decia Arthur con una sonrisa goku puede ser quien realmente cambie el rumbo de esta pelea que lleva la humanidad

-ah me tengo que ir, adiós- Arthur se despedía de los dos

-¿Y Goku -san? -Preguntaba kazuya

-¡se quedó hablando con los otros instructores!- decia rana

-ayy, rana-sempai, lo siento pero tengo que retirarme también-

-si no te preocupes, adiós de arimasu-

\- En ese momento aparecía la pequeña attia de los dos

-¡Tú eres la nueva estudiante transferida de segundo año, ¡¿ cierto?! Decía attia -¿me puedo sentar?

-A si mucho gusto de arimasu ¡soy rana linchen! Rana respondía el saludo, -adelante, puedes sentarte-

-mucho gusto rana-san ¡soy attia Simmons de tercer año! ¡Mucho gusto!-

-¡Entonces eres mi sempai!, ¡mucho gusto! -Rana saludaba cortésmente pero sin dejar su lado alegre mientras comía

-¿Rana san no crees que es terrible?-decía attia mientras miraba a la pandora

-¡¿A que te refieres?! -Decía rana con duda

-¡Me refiero a Goku-san!,¿ No te parece un esclavo de satellizer? ¡Me da mucha pena! solo lo utiliza porque es fuerte y solo para utilizarlo y conseguir otro limiter cuando ya no le sea útil, Me da mucha pena ¡no tiene idea el pobre!-attia empezaba a calar

\- A sí que satellizer…. ¿Solo está usando a Goku-san?- decía rana con un rostro enfadado y desagrado

\- O no, volví a hablar algo de que no debía de nuevo- Bueno eso solo lo escuche por ahí-

-¡Quiero escuchar todo el tema!-lo decía rana con un rostro realmente ensombrecido

En otro lugar goku se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla

-valla, hoy hicimos mucho ejercicio- goku decia muy feliz

-¿quieres agua?- una voz se escuchaba atrás y al mirar era chiffon

-¿chiffon?-

-hola- saludaba la chica

-ah, gracias-

-¿Cómo te ha ido goku?-

-bien, genétics es asombroso-

-pensé que te gustaría-la chica se sentaba y incitaba a goku a sentarse

-oye goku….¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si ¿Qué pasa?-

-tu….¿qué sentiste al saber que era un alienígena?

-¿eh?-

-…-

-yo, al principio me sentí asombrado, mucho pues apenas llevo como un año de enterarme- decia goku serio

-¿Qué sentiste cuando tú y tú hermano…se mataron?-

-¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-contéstame por favor-

Goku se ponía serio y hasta triste

-¡terrible!, cuando descubro que tenía un hermano, y tengo que matarlo para que no le hiciera daño a la tierra-

Chiffon lo miraba y en su rostro demostraba algo de dolor ella lo tomaba de la mano

-debió ser duro, sobretodo porque todo paso tan rápido-

-sí, pero nada podía hacer, siempre pensé que era diferente, tenía cola y tenía mucha fuerza y habilidades que humanos normales no….

-¿y porque decidiste matar a tu hermano?-

-te lo dije el primer día chiffon, yo no soy un asesino, si ellos querían que lo fuera, agradezco tanto el que me golpeara en la cabeza, soy un Saiyajin y gracias a eso pude proteger lo valioso para mí, pero….también soy un terrícola de corazón, por eso digo con orgullo…. ¡soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra…son goku! Y no permitiré que maten a gente inocente menos cuando es en el planeta donde me crie-

Chiffon miraba a goku levantarse y empuñar su mano ella sintió algo en su pecho, algo que la hacía sentir especial

-goku… ¿amas a la tierra?-

-si-

-lamento lo de tu hermano….si necesitas una mano, cuenta conmigo-

-chiffon…..

-lo dijiste no…. ¡los amigos son familia!-

-¿Cómo supiste…?-

-lo sabrás a su tiempo goku…..bye- chiffon se iba pero le hacía una linda señal de V cosa que hizo que goku la viera muy linda pero cambiaria eso por lo que dijo ¿Cómo supo que él dijo eso cuando se lo dijo a kazuya? Pero era verdad

Por otro lado tras esta charla en otro lugar rana salía de la cafetería recordando lo que le dijo la pandora de tercero

 _-¡satellizer L bridget,…tu kunrun es negro y corrupto de arimasu!-_

 _ **En la noche**_

Satellizer se estaba bañando pensando en el Saiyajin el Saiyajin les había dicho que les enseñaría utilizar el ki, Cosa que dejo anonadadas a todas pues conocían del ki en cierta forma!, Y también les daría consejos a cada pandora para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha

También tener con cada una batalla para enseñarles más cosas y mejorar sus movimientos de combate

 _¡Sin duda mi lindo Goku es un genio en la batalla!_

-la pandora salía de su baño hasta que se encontró con una visitante inesperada en su cuarto

-¡¿Por qué tan sorprendida satellizer-san!?, tengo que hablar contigo- rana se aparecía frente a la pandora con un rostro ensombrecido

 _ **Centro de simulación**_

Las dos pandoras encargadas de este ya estaban por irse cuando dos chicas una de ellas que las hizo erizarse de miedo

 _ **Centro de simulación**_

Satellizer y rana se encontraban viendo de frente muy serias entre ellas

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?, ¿Y porque me traes aquí?

-Iré al grano quiero que dejes a Goku-san de arimasu-

Al oír esto satellizer perdería los estribos pero se calmaría no quería hacer algo que después la hiciera ver mal ante goku

-¿Qué derecho tienes para pedirme que me aleje de Goku?- exclamo satellizer muy enfadada

-¡Ya sé que lo utilizas!, No me engañaras de arimasu

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Exclamo satellizer realmente enfurecida

-Yo jamás utilizaría a la persona que amo con todo mi ser-

-¿Que dijiste de arimasu?-exclamo rana sorprendida pues el tono de voz de la chica era bajo

-Así como oíste ¡yo lo amo! ¡Amo a Goku! ¡Yo nunca lo utilizaría!... ¡JAMAS!-exclamaba satellizer muy exaltada cosa que hacía pensar a rana que lo que le habían dicho era mentira pero aun asi habían cosas que no tenían lógica

-¿Entonces porque no han realizado el bautizo?-decía rana apuntando a satellizer – si no lo utilizaras como dices, entonces ¿Qué clase de relación hay en esa? ¡Explícate de arrimasen!

Satellizer se quedaba perpleja ante lo que decía rana, pero ella aun no quería hacer el bautizo pues aunque amaba al Saiyajin ella aún no se sentía preparada por ciertas cosas

-¡eso a ti no te importa!, ¡me voy!- la rubia daba media vuelta

-¡Espera aun terminamos de hablar!-rana tomaba del hombro a satellizer que en mismo instante se voltea para darle una cachetada a rana

-Rana enojada responde de la misma forma-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-satellizer lo decia con un rostro que demostraba asco

-¡Tu manera de solucionar las cosas es muy precipitada satellizer san de arimasu! Quería solucionar esto pacíficamente pero…

.Si quieres pelea ¡pelea tendrás!. Rana sacaba su volt Weapon asi como satellizer sacaba la suya-

-Solo quiero que sepas que si yo gano nunca te le acercaras a Goku-san de arimasu!-exclamaba rana

-¡De acuerdo! Pero si yo gano…. ¡No vas a decir nada de lo que dije aquí! ,¡A y por cierto Goku-san también siente lo mismo que yo así que no pienso permitirme perder! ¡No dejare que me apartes de su lado!-satellizer llena de convicción se preparaba para la pelea.

Ambas se veían con un rostro lleno de sed de sangre mientras attia las veía desde un lugar alto como si disfrutara de esto

 _Comenzaba la pelea chocando sus armas, rana empezaba dándole una serie de patadas que satellizer esquivaba con dificultad, rana acertaba una patada enviando a satellizer al cielo y cuando estaba por dar otra la pandora desaparece de la vista de rana dejándola perpleja_

 _-¡acelero!- pensó rana - ¡es muy rápida no puedo entender su posición de arimasu! –_

 _Satellizer le daba de lleno en la cara, attia solo quedaba perpleja ante el golpe de satellizer, la pandora rubia era tan rápida que rana no podía seguirla_

 _-¡no puedo seguirla! ¡¿Se ha alejado de mi alcance!?-_

 _En ese momento algo parecido a alas aparecen detrás de rana y en cuestión de segundos un golpe le daría a satellizer sin saber de dónde llego_

 _-¿Que fue eso?-_ Se preguntaba attia asustada pues sin ella vio cuando llego ese golpe

 _-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -_ Se preguntaba satellizer igual de impresionada

-¡Para pensar que abrí la puerta sagrada tan temprano!, Eres un adversario fuerte de arimasu!,… Activando el poder oculto de las lágrimas de kunrun en mi espalda puedo sincronizar de manera eficaz todo este poder en mi cuerpo aumentando la producción del ataque global

 _ **¡Seimon Empty fang de arimasu! (colmillo vacio)**_

 **-** ¿colmillo vacio?-

 _-¿Artes marciales y de larga distancia?-_ se preguntaba attia nerviosa

Rana lanza un golpe al aire el cual satellizer apenas logra bloquear, Rana golpeaba el aire y parecía que otra rana golpeaba a satellizer

 _-¡Es como si otra rana me golpeara! ¡Pero si solo Goku-san puede hacer eso!-_

En otro lado

Goku estaba en la cafetería comiendo pues desde que supo este lugar le gustó mucho por la comida deliciosa que vendían además que era un sitio para relajarse el guerrero estaba comiendo una hamburguesa con un vaso de jugo

 _-_ _¡_ _El ki de satella y rana están elevándose!, ¿Están peleando?-_ goku miraba por un lugar con la boca llena y algo serio pues sus energías se elevaban a tal punto que parecían luchar contra alguien fuerte pero a la vez disminuían rápidamente

 _-están disminuyendo demasiado… ¡no parece un entrenamiento_!- goku dejaba dinero en la mesa y salía del lugar apresurado

- _puedo sentir sus energías chocar, pero no contra alguien, ¿Qué está pasando?, no….puedo sentir una energía mayor a su lado, ¡debo apresurarme!_

 _ **En la pelea**_

Satellizer era golpeada por rana de manera muy salvaje, rana iba con todo para ganar

 _-¡Debo medir su distancia!-_ Se decía satellizer

-¡La distancia no se acortara tan fácil de arimasu!-decia rana con un rostro confiado

Attia solo podía ver estupefacta el poder de rana

-¡Esto se está poniendo aburrido!-

Decia rana mientras golpeaba a satellizer, pero de un momento la pandora esquiva uno de los golpes pero resulto que rana estaba en frente de ella en un instante pues había hecho una finta para golpear a satellizer la pandora rubia no podía hacer nada

-¿Qué te pasa de arimasu?-

Preguntaba rana muy confiada, pero en ese momento la pandora recordaba uno de los consejos de Goku en sus clases

" _no siempre busques con los ojos, hay que sentir el movimiento de tu adversario"_

la pandora al recordar eso cerro los ojos y se concentró para poder sentir hacia donde iba el golpe de la pandora, sintió la corriente de aire y la presión y con ello logró esquivar, rana estaba impresionada pero en ese momento satellizer acelera otra vez

 _-¡Gracias mi lindo Goku_!- se dijo en la mente mientras recordaba al Saiyajin

En ese momento satellizer se arroja contra rana otra vez

 _ **-¡Doble accel!-**_ dijo la pandora para golpear a rana repetidas veces

Attia solo estaba asombrada por ver lo que eran capaces dos pandoras de segundo año

Las dos se hacían a espaldas de la otra para después mirarse con un rostro lleno de ira y arrojarse entre ellas pero antes que sus ataques impactaran el Saiyajin llega en un fuerte movimiento para detenerlos ataques con sus manos

-¡Goku-san!-Exclamaron las dos al unísono

-Uff eso estuvo cerca- se dijo el Saiyajin mientras veía a las dos con un rostro de alivio –si se hubieran golpeado quien sabe que hubiera pasado

-¡¿Qué!?, ¡¿Cuándo llego!?- se decia attia desde arriba muy asombrada

El Saiyajin soltaba a las pandoras las cuales deshacían sus volt Weapon

-¿¡pero qué hacían!?, esto no es entrenar, es claro que querían matarse entre las dos- goku serio cruzado de brazos regañaba a las dos quienes no pudieron mirarlo a los ojos

-bueno, primero cómanse estas- goku les daba una semilla a cada una quienes se las comían y se sanaban

-¡mejor guardo las otras, no quiero molestar al maestro Karin tanto!-

-¡gracias goku/goku-san de arimasu!-

-ahora si díganme que pasa, ¿Por qué se estaban atacando asi?- ninguna respondía goku solo suspiraba

-eso no está bien chicas- goku les colocaba sus manos en los hombros

-las dos estaban tratándose de matar, si no hubiera llegado…. ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado!?, no me quiero ni imaginar-

-¡lo….sentimos!- las dos se disculpaban con mucho dolor en sus conciencias por oír a goku decir esto, no les paso por la cabeza sino acabar con su rival

-está bien no lloren, almenos no pasó nada grave –

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Explíquenme que paso!-decía el Saiyajin aun con su semblante serio

-Rana le comentaría lo que le había dicho attia sobre satellizer y el Saiyajin, el Saiyajin escuchaba todo muy detalladamente aunque se le notaba algo molesto

-¡Rana! , Todo eso es mentira, ¡Satella nunca haría eso conmigo! ¡Ella es una gran mujer que nunca me engañaría! Satellizer al escuchar eso se ruborizaría y se pondría muy feliz

-¡Gracias Goku! -La pandora se lo decía muy feliz

-¡Todo estaba a punto de ser un buen final feliz!-decía attia quien aparecía con otras dos pandoras-

-¡a partir de aquí estas dos buenas onee-samas harán las cosas más interesantes! ¿están listas pandoras de segundo año? ¡¿Y tú también guapo?! -Decía attia con una sonrisa ensombrecida junto con arnett y creo

 _-¡ella es la energía de la chica que sentí haya arriba!-_ goku miraba a la chica de baja estatura

Bien estas dos onee-samas…

 _ **-arnett maximilla tercer año, puesto 4**_

 _ **-creo Brand, tercer año, puesto 5**_

-¡¿una niña!?-

-NO SOY UNA NIÑA- gritaba la chica enfurica mientras las dos miraban a las dos pandoras

-oye "¿Qué quisiste decir con exactamente previsto?"- rana preguntaba asombrada goku miraba serio pues al sentir su energía al lado de las dos notaria algo raro

Attia por otro lado estaba sonriendo

-viniendo de la zona rural del Tíbet, parece que estas un poco lenta en lo que está sucediendo- rana se apenaba un poco por lo escuchado

-¡explícate! , ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- decia goku serio

-tu cállate, no puedo creer que nuestra amada escuela este manchada por la presencia de un hombre que ya está a un paso más alto que nosotras, no te creas mucho porque venciste a Ingrid –

-es tal como dijo el, todo es mentira-

-¡¿tu….me engañaste!?- Rana muy dolida decia sin poder creerse esto goku escuchaba serio - ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso porque me utilizaste!?- rana esta vez se ponía triste goku estaba serio escuchando lo que decían las tres pandoras que estaban en el lugar y saber que iban a decir

-¿puedo saber porque hacer esto?-goku se hacía frente a las dos y preguntaba con un tono serio

-si yo pudiera manipular a la estudiante de transferencia entonces la podía utilizar como una herramienta para castigar a satellizer dentro de la división de segundo ese fue mi objetivo-

\- eso no responde a mi pregunta…. ¡¿Por qué hacer tal cosa!?- pregunto de nuevo goku más serio

-¡Es simple!, Aquí en west genétics la autoridad entre cursos es absoluta satellizer aunque es de segundo nos enseña sus colmillos a las de tercero incluso ahora seguimos defendiendo esto, ¡pero la muestra de arrogancia de esta chica no es nada para los de tercero! ,Si continua así será un mal ejemplo para las otros alumnos asi que solo nos queda la opción de ¡"enseñarle"!- Attia miraba con un rostro de odio a satellizer

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto señorita importante de tercero?- satellizer miraba seria a las 3 que se enojaban pero goku la detenía con su mano en el hombro

-¡lo que hiciste aquí no fue "castigar" sino "utilizar" a una inocente chica a matar a otra inocente, eso no es digno de respeto….¡es una cobardía!- attia aun con una sonrisa se colocaba furiosa

-goku/goku-san…

-si algo de lo que estoy empezando a aburrirme es como buscan abusar de su título de "superior" contra ella, pero….eso lo acabo yo, nadie aquí le pone un dedo encima a satella, mientras yo respire-

La rubia se ruborizaba por esto más que nunca

-y tampoco dejare pasar por alto lo que le hiciste a rana, la utilizaste como una marioneta…..eso no lo perdono- ahora era rana quien se ruborizaba

-¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

-quieres pelea ¿no?, muéstrame que tienes- attia se sentía ofendida y se enojaba mientras las dos de atrás se asombraban pero una de ellas arnett se sonrojo un poco, parece que esta forma de encarar a alguien le pareció atractivo

Normalmente un hombre le huiría a una pandora pero este no, ya encaro a una de las más fuertes ahora encara a tres

-¡hablas mucho! No te creas por haber derrotado a Ingrid, cualquiera de aquí es más fuerte que Ingrid-

-oh, ¿enserio?- goku mostraba una sonrisa pequeña

-te dejare elegir a quien quieres luchar solo por curiosidad-

-¡no hay problema!-

-¡¿eh?!-

-¡pueden venir las 3 por mí!- goku pasaba a uno rostro serio

Attia se enfurecía, arnett se sorprendía mas y creo le bajaba una gota de sudor por el rostro

-no te creas mucho maldito…..

-Jajajajajajajaajaj –reía arnett descontrolada

-¡Eres muy divertido!, ¡Nunca creí que hubiera un hombre tan valiente! ¡Además de guapo!,¡ Eres muy valiente, Eso me gusta de un chico, Lástima que tengo que acabar contigo que desperdicio-lo decía arnett mientras veía al Saiyajin sujetándose el estomago

-¡No te confíes arnett el acabo con Ingrid!-

-Lo sé-

Se decían attia y arnett

Las dos se ponían en frente del Saiyajin quien este seguía con su postura normal

-Normalmente les diría que se fueran pero por lo que le hicieron a satella y rana no lo hare-el Saiyajin se guía con su postura tranquila

-Estas ante la numero 4 y número 5, Son más fuertes que Ingrid!-attia lo decia con los brazos cruzados

-¡Ya veo! , entonces también será divertido- el Saiyajin les sonreía a las 3

-Satella, rana no vallan a meterse ,! Esto déjenmelo a mí! El Saiyajin seguía viendo a las 3 confiadamente

-¡goku/Goku-san! Se dijeron en voz baja

Arnett fue la primera en lanzarse al Saiyajin pero sin su volt Weapon apareciendo atrás del Saiyajin dejando impresionaos a todos por su tremenda velocidad

-¡Se acabó!-dijo arnett con un rostro confiado

Pero el Saiyajin detenía su ataque sin voltear con su mano lo que la dejaba a ella y a las demás realmente sorprendidas

 _-¿pero cómo?_ ,se dijo arnett pero antes que terminara el Saiyajin ya no estaba delante de ella dejando una finta que desaparecía y apareciendo detrás

-¡aquí estoy!-

 _-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Una finta!?-_ attia empezaba a sudar

-Ohh, nada mal….que tal esto-

 _ **-¡scyte machina!-**_

Arnett aparecía una guadaña y desaparecía también asombrando a satellizer y rana y apareciendo a un lado peor lo asombro es que apareció también en otro lado

-goku seguía quieto y volteaba sus ojos a un lado peor esquivaba un ataque que venía de atrás

 _-¡¿Cómo…..!?-_

-es cierto, estas a un nivel diferente a Ingrid, pero no me ganaras asi, puedo seguir tus ataques- goku aparecía a un lado de arnett sin que se diera cuenta

 _-¡¿en qué momento….!? , no escuche nada, no hizo nada de ruido…_

-creo y attia estaban asombradas-

-Wow, goku-san es asombroso- rana decia mirando la pelea y viendo como goku se movía a una velocidad que ni ella ni satellizer podían seguir

-¿Pero como apareció a espaldas de Goku? -Se pregunta satellizer

-Yo te explico – attia miraba la rubia

-En situaciones de emergencia como estar dentro del efecto freezing de los novas las pandoras hemos desarrollado una capacidad para aumentar nuestra velocidad accel trun presiona el cuerpo a sus límites y se libera con una explosión de velocidad y tempest turn utiliza el mismo concepto pero para crear ilusiones de imagen sin embargo tú y arnett no pueden utilizar tempest solo accel aunque hay una gran diferencia -

-¿Y cuál es? Preguntaba satellizer

-Generalmente tu aceleras una vez usando el accel y después aceleras otra vez para el doble accel durante ese cambio hay un intervalo de tiempo sin embargo arnett no tiene intervalo eso se diferencia de ti _**el intervalo**_ -

-¡No por nada es la numero 4…pero attia voltearía a ver la pelea pero quedaría perpleja al igual que creo

 _ **En la pelea**_

Arnett se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin con increíble velocidad pero el Saiyajin esquivaba todos los ataques con los brazos cruzados

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ni con el triple accel? -Se decía arnett jadeando

-Te dije que me atacaran entre las tres- Decía el Saiyajin muy tranquilo

-imposible…. Arnett ¿estaba usando el triple accel? -decía attia totalmente asustada y creo igual pero igual se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin

 _ **-¡Infinity fang!**_ Creo invocaba su volt Weapon la cual eran guantes iguales a los de rana

La pandora se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin pero este detenía el ataque con su mano

Creo tiraba golpes a una gran velocidad Pero el Saiyajin los detenía con una mano arnett atacaba también con su guadaña por distintas direcciones pero goku estaba quieto en su lugar deteniendo sus ataques con una mano cada una y con arnett usaba un dedo cubierto de ki

-¡¿ni las tres juntas…..!?- attia ya estaba sudando a mares mirando esto la numer estaban siendo humilladas por un hombre

 _-¡No puede ser!, ¡Tempest turn!-_

Creo creaba imágenes de ella para seguir atacando al Saiyajin pero este seguía quieto y detenía los ataques con una mano

-¿asi que puedes hacer algo similar eh?, nada mal- decia goku mirando a creo quien seguía atacando pero goku le detenía un golpe con su mano

-pero eso no funciona conmigo-

-¡Eres maravilloso Goku!-satellizer gritaba como toda una porrista mientras rana miraba igual de contenta

-¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?- creo totalmente nerviosa miraba a goku quien seguía serio

-entrenando duro… ¡hasta un perdedor puede sobrepasar el poder de un guerrero distinguido!-

 _ **-¡pow!-**_

Goku le daba un golpe suave en el estómago a creo haciéndola escupir un poco de saliva y quedando inconsciente goku la tomaba para evitar caerse

Arnett se ponía de pie para estar frente al Saiyajin muy asombrada

-¿Aun quieres pelear?-decía el Saiyajin tranquilo pero serio

-¡No! ¡Me rindo!

La pandora dejaba a attia con la boca abierta y a las demás impresionadas

-¿Porque arnett? -decía la pandora muy molesta con su amiga

-¡Definitivamente eres todo un maestro Goku-san, Eres fuerte y muy guapo-Decía arnett con una sonrisa

-me gusta el valor en un hombre más cuando sus cachorras están en peligro, ¡No eres para nada mal partido!, Me gustaría conocerte más- Decía arnett quien tomaba a creo y le decía a attia que se fueran, attia no quería darse por vencida

-¡NO, YO PELEARE!- attia se ponía frente a goku quien seguía serio

-deja las tonterías, derroto a creo, a ti…..

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Attia invocaba su arma volt que era un mazo con picos y una cadena goku seguía serio en su sitio

Pero en esas se sintió la puerta abrir y al ver eran chiffon y ticy que llegaban

-me extrañaba que este lugar siguiera funcionando a estas horas….¿qué pasa?-

-¡¿chiffon!?/ ¿Presidenta chiffon?- satellizer y rana miraban a las dos llegar

-attia Simmons ¿Qué crees que haces frente a tu maestro?, baja tu arma de inmediato- chiffon decia bastante molesta

-¡NO TE METAS CHIFFON…..!

-¡ATTIA SIMMONS!- chiffon gritaba con tal fuerza que incluso asombro a goku

-¡detente ahora mismo!, o yo misma te detengo por faltarle el respeto a tu maestro-

Attia se asustaba ella sabía que chiffon era conocida como el "monstruo" por ser la más fuerte

-está bien me detengo presidenta chiffon…..lo siento, goku-sensei-

-goku se quedaba aun en su sitio arnett también dejaba escapar un suspiro con creo en sus hombros

-Uff, - goku dejaba escapar un suspiro no por cansancio sino por el temperamento de algunas chicas de aquí-

-goku-kun ¿Qué paso aquí?- chiffon se acercaba a goku asustándolo un poco

-te explico si-

-Jejejje, la verdad lo puedo predecir…..¡es momento que se solucione esto!- chiffon decia algo seria pero lo último en voz baja

-¡¿eh?, dijiste algo?-

-no nada, Jejejje, mejor lleva a las dos a la enfermería para que les quiten ea sangre- las dos se apenaban y se arreglaban el pelo

-si está bien-

Esa noche

El Saiyajin estaba meditando en una pequeña roca hasta que una voz lo llamo

-¡Goku, Goku!-

-¿Kaiosama?- Diría el Saiyajin viendo al cielo

-si muchacho es para decirte que las esferas del dragón están listas, ya podrán pedir los deseos, kami-sama va a pasar por ti mañana-

-tan pronto…..Wow….. ya veo-Decía el Saiyajin muy contento

-Pero Kaio-sama de eso quería hablar con kami-sama pero también contigo tengo un deseo que me gustaría pedir-

-¿a qué te refieres Goku?-decía Kaio-sama impresionado

El Saiyajin se encontraba hablando con Kaio-sama y contándole la idea que este tenía pensado hacer

-ya veo, ¿pero estas seguro goku? preguntaba Kaio-sama muy tranquilo

-¡Sí! Yo quiero hacerle este favor a mi amiga Ingrid!-decía el Saiyajin con una sonrisa

Kaio-sama se impresionaba un poco, era verdad que goku era muy sociable y la carisma como actitud lo hacían alguien que interactuaba muy bien con los demás pero se sorprendía un poco que ya hiciera amigos o mejor dicho amigas tan rápido

-ya veo, ¿y se lo dijiste a kami-sama ya?-

-bueno, no, pero esperaba que se lo dijeras tu-

-ya me extrañaba- Kaio-sama soltaba un suspiro de resignación, pues goku seguía siendo el mismo

-bien hablare con él, solo por esta vez-

-¡gracias!-

-a propósito Kaio-sama ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- ahora goku pasaba a un rostro más serio y una voz similar cosa que extraño al dios de la galaxia norte

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué sabes de los novas?, no han atacado ninguno y no sé qué tan fuertes serán, solo he visto imágenes y se lo que me han contado pero nada mas- Kaio-sama se colocaba un poco más serio

-veraz goku, la verdad es que ni yo sé, son criaturas dimensionales y eso es todo lo que se-

-¿criaturas dimensionales?- decia goku algo asombrado

-seres de otra dimensión, para no complicarte las cosas recuerda lo que te dije cuando te pedí quedarte, pero…..también había otra razón-

-¿y cuál es?-

-si son seres de otra dimensión, quiere decir que están entrando desde otro mundo y puede significar una amenaza para más mundos, por el momento no se ha visto u oído nada, pero me preocupa un poco-

-a ya veo, tiene sentido- decia goku pensativo

-goku te pedí que te quedaras para que pudieras no solo ayudar a ese mundo, sino evitar que esas criaturas sean algo serio-

-ya veo…..asi que esos novas son más serios de lo que pensé-

-goku, te lo encargo-

-si está bien Kaio-sama, pero ya no lo hare como una misión-

-¡¿a qué te refieres!?

-me refiero a que ahora tengo amigos y personas las cuales proteger a como dé lugar y proteger esta tierra…como a la mía-

Goku pensaba en kazuya, kaho, ganessa, Arthur, Ingrid, rana y sobretodo….en satellizer

-entiendo goku, nuevamente te lo agradezco-

-gracias a ti Kaio-sama- decia goku por última vez en el cielo –porque pude conocer algo que nunca conocí de nadie-

Esa misma noche edificio de cultura

En un salón de cine, vacio exceptuando una persona una chica rubia muy hermosa sentada mirando la película de romance

-oh, he visto esa película antes….

Una voz interrumpía a la chica

-pido disculpas por interrumpir por interrumpir su momento de relajación pero como siempre disfrutas estar viendo películas….. ¡Elizabeth mably!

-¡Chiffon Fairchild!- Elizabeth volteaba su rostro serio en dirección a la pandora-

-la indiscutible emperatriz del rango número 1 de la academia se ha tomado la molestia de visitarme en tan aburrido lugar me siento realmente honrada-comento con sarcasmo

-No encuentro este lugar aburrido en lo absoluto, Además sabes que me gustan las pelicular también ¿o no?-

-¿Quieres sentarte?, Hay muchos lugares libres

-¡Como dije antes, desafortunadamente solo estoy de espectadora!-

\- Si el sobre la reina intocable, no debes preguntar….¡ no tengo intención de retroceder!-

-Eso es muy inconveniente., ¡Yo debo tomar acciones sobre quienes desobedecen las reglas escolares!-menciono chiffon

-En cualquier academia hay una que otra regla las cuales no importan cuando alas comparas con promesas, Yo estoy tratando de mantener esas promesas-Además tu pones el reglamento ante todo ¿no es así?-

-Pero ¿acaso no hay momentos que son mucho incluso para que solo una persona pueda con ellas? , tú ya has solicitado la ayuda del cuarto rango de tercer año, A este ritmo las cosas solo pueden empeorar ¿no es así? Y yo no puedo seguir observando todo el tiempo-

\- Las de tercero, no han caído aun-decía Elizabeth quien miraba seriamente a chiffon

-¡No, ya fueron derrotadas!-decía chiffon quien miraba a Elizabeth dejándola atónita

-¿Acaso no sabes que nuestro nuevo instructor Goku-san ya las derroto?-decía chiffon con una sonrisa

-¿el las derroto…a las dos?-

-¡Esto pasa porque tú piensas que si derrotas a satellizer-san el empañado orgullo del tercer año volverá a restablecerse pero no es así, Primero deberás derrotar a Goku-san y después ir por satellizer y…. si fuera el caso y por milagro lograras derrotar a Goku-san y satellizer san ¿no crees que eso haría más grande su fama?, ¿Por qué no primero aceptas esto y luego piensas que hacer? ,Los métodos por la fuerza no servirán contra ellos y menos contra Goku-san que es un apasionado a la batalla –

-¡¿con que un apasionado a la batalla?!-decia Elizabeth algo extrañada pues que un hombre tenga esa cualidad es rara

Ellas no discriminan a los chicos los limiters son necesarios en las luchas pero que uno supere a una pandora más a una de tercero es algo asombroso, se puede decir que es algo insólito

-¿pues quién es el?, ¿Cómo es que existe un hombre igual o más fuerte que nosotras?, respóndeme chiffon, tú debes saber algo-

-oye Elizabeth tienes que calmarte, lo que sí puedo decirte es que es alguien "especial"

-¿especial en qué sentido?-

-que según mis cálculos si peleara contra el perdería- Elizabeth quedaba anonadada pues chiffon no tenía el puesto 1 por nada a lo mejor ni las numbers podrían contra ella pero ahora está diciendo que este nuevo chico le ganaría

-¿es humano?- pregunto la rubia con una gota de sudor, ella vio derrotar a Ingrid ahora a attia creo y a arnett también además ella no consideraba a chiffon humana pues por algo tenía el título "monstruo"

-mmmm, define humano…..

-no te hagas, tu sabes algo, ¿Cómo es que un chico tan fuerte aparece de la nada?, no tiene lógica-

Y si tenía lógica, este mundo que estaba perdiendo ante los novas, ellos buscaban desesperadamente alguien poderoso, y justo hay aparecía goku, ¿era algo bueno?, ¿o algo malo?

-no, no la hay, tal vez sea lo que nosotros llamamos "milagro"- Elizabeth levantaba una ceja por la respuesta tan rara, los milagros rara vez se ven sobre todo en este mundo asediado por bestias llamadas "novas"

-por el momento solo puedo decir que Goku-san no busca violencia, él quiere acabar esto con paz pero si tu aun quieres ir por Satellizer san te diré que él no permitirán que la toquen-chiffon lo decía de brazos cruzados- y con el poder que tienen sin duda ahora ella es una reina intocable

-¿Qué tal si acabas con esto de una buena vez?, pongan del lado el ganar o perder y piénselo-chiffon lo decía mientras salía del escenario y atrás estaba ticy esperando

- _Así que dos clavos que sobresalen son martillados, ¿verdad son Goku L bridget satellizer"_ pensó detenidamente la rubia _"y en especial tu…. son Goku"?_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7**_


	8. recuperando la luz

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 8: recuperando la luz… ¡antes del infierno!**_

 _ **Sala de operaciones especiales de Yokohama**_

-chevalier y los 4 pelotones se han encontrado ya en la playa de Yokohama-

-segundo pelotón de east genétics a la espera-

En una especie de base militar se encontraban dos mujeres dirigiéndose hacia sus superiores que estaban en la parte superior

-nova s objetivo 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, se dirige hacia el centro de la playa

-¡strike del tercer pelotón!

El objetivo 3 se ha movilizado el objetiv se dirigen a la playa, los señuelos de los pelotones están deshabilitados

-se están detectando más lecturas….

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?-

-1…..2…..4… ¡4 lecturas más!-

-¡¿4…..es decir…?!-

-¡9!, ¡nueve novas!-

-y pensar que esto…..no tiene precedentes…. Un hombre de vestimenta militar de nombre _**sasagami kouichiriou**_ se encontraba mirando la terrible y devastadora escena

-y pensar que en una sola área…..aparecieron 9 novas a la vez-

Y efectivamente las colosales criaturas estaban luchando con un gran número de pandoras de genétics de último año las pandoras luchaban contra las poderosas bestias a duras penas mientras estas con unas extrañas extensiones de su cuerpo atacaban de la misma forma 2 novas luchaban contra un gran número de pandoras mientras los otros observaban y realizaban movimientos anormales

-¡SEÑUELOS DISPERSENSE! ¡CREEN UNA ABERTURA PARA QUE LOS STRICKER ENTREN!- una pandora de nombre milena Strauss quien estaba asignada al 8 pelotón de genétics cuarto año

Mientras unas pandoras distraían a los novas otras exponían su núcleo para que al final una pandora diera el golpe en este que era su punto débil quien la encargada era una pandora de cabello verde

-¡doble accel!-

La pandora se lanzaba contra el núcleo pero el nova la golpeaba con un pliegue mandándola a volar lejos asustando a las demás pues era su oportunidad peor el nova seguía siendo superior

-maldito monstruo…..¡¿y hay 9 de esas cosas?!-

-¡¿Por qué siguen sin hacer nada!?, señuelos una vez más-

-¡limiters aseguren el área!-

Sin embargo un solo nova derrotaba a varias y en segundos lanzaba un poderoso ataque de su núcleo llevándose consigo a un centenar de pandoras

La pobre chica de cabello verde miraba esto aterrada., un solo nova las estaba venciendo mientras que otros 8 estaban simplemente observando o movilizándose por otros lugares

 _-¡¿esto es una batalla de verdad….!? , pero hace 16 horas….estábamos tan tranquilos…._

Los comandantes y las personas tenían sus esperanzas por el suelo

-son muchos novas…..uno solo está derrotando a todo los pelotones

-¿y hay 8 monstruos asi de fuertes!?-

-es el final….

-¡cállense!, esto no puede acabar, la humanidad no ha perdido- gritaba el comandante pero la verdad es que él estaba igual

 _ **16 horas antes**_

Antes de las clases vemos a goku con satellizer ella tenía unos cuadernos y hasta algunos atlas los dos estaban bajo un árbol como una pareja

-¿asi que estos son…..eh…?-

-¡países goku, países!-

-eso países, Ehh, sí que hay muchos-

-si mira aquí esta Alemania, aquí Italia y aquí es donde vengo yo, Inglaterra y aquí es donde estamos ahora…. ¡japon!-

Satellizer le estaba enseñando a goku algo de la tierra pues goku era muy inocente más en un mundo tan grande y ciertamente especial

Aquí había países, con sus culturas, religiones, vestimentas etc., además que para ingresar a estos se necesitaban permisos y hasta boletos pasar por cosas y mucho más

Satellizer Quizo enseñarle a goku del mundo, en el sentido de pasar más tiempo con él y hasta adelantársele a rana quien ahora era muy empalagosa

Ella intentaba enseñarle de la forma más dinámica posible pues goku se aburría y no lo culpaba aprender tanto de manera tan común era algo incluso aburrido para los mismo habitantes de ese mundo

-¿aquí es donde naciste satella?-

-asi es, yo soy inglesa-

-valla, que país tan grande-

-goku, en tu mundo ¿no hay países?-

-no, haya están dividido en algo llamado "regiones" y solo hay 42 además todo es gobernado por un solo rey-

-valla, se oye muy genial, no hay tanto complique como en este mundo-

-pues mira que no, puedes ir a cualquier región cuando quieras, la gente es normal y tienen casi las mismas costumbres, además hay dinosaurios en ciertos lugares y la gente vive muy tranquila y con mucha paz -

-¿dinosaurios?, ¿lo dices en serio?-

-si, donde yo vivía antes siempre jugaba con algunos, normalmente están en zonas de selva pero son fáciles de ver-

-valla que emoción ahora soy yo quien quiere ir haya-

-si quieres te puedo llevar-

-¿enserio?-

-si…..

-¡asi que aquí estabas ¿eh? De arimasu!- para mala suerte de satellizer que soltaba un suspiro de mala gana llegaba rana

-hola rana- saludaba goku

-satellizer L bridget, no te me adelantaras con mi destinado-

-¿a qué viniste campesina? Estábamos cómodos-

-cállate gorila inglesa y aléjate de goku-san de arimasuka- rana le exigía pues la rubia estaba recostada a un lado de goku este se asustaba por como las dos se miraban de nuevo

-oye satella… ¿Dónde vive rana?, ¿me muestras?- goku intentaba calmar el ambiente con esa pregunta

-¿la campesina?, a ella es de…aquí- satellizer señalaba las regiones de china donde se ubicaban el Tíbet

-yo seré quien le diga de arimasuka-

-¿tu?, ya quisieras-

-¡repítelo pechos gigantescos…..!-

Sin embargo en esas en el cielo se hacía una especie de luz que empezaba a bajar goku notaba esto y miraba para atrás para observar quien era el posible dueño de esta luz

Las dos rubias notaban esto y se asombraban haciéndose frente a goku quien se ponía de pie mirando la luz hasta que reconocía la imagen del ser que estaba bañado por esa luz dorada

-chicas esperen, ¡no lo ataquen!- decia goku calmándolas pues estaban en posición de pelea

La luz llegaba y se hacía frente a los dos la imagen del ser era algo asombrosa algo que hizo que satellizer y rana se sintieran incapaces de atacar ¿Por qué?, la respuesta era la esencia del ser, era algo majestuoso, algo que se podía decir… ¡divino!-

 _ **-hola goku-**_

La voz se hacía frente y la luz desaparecía dando presencia a un ser verde con arrugas y una toga blanca que cubría su cuerpo y tenía un kanji que decia… ¡kami! (dios) y un cetro

-¡KAMI-SAMA!- decia goku alegre y sin ninguna espera pero al escuchar esa simple palabra las dos chicas se asombraban

-¡¿kami…..dijo kami-sama?!- las dos se miraban entre si asombradas

-no has cambiado sigues siendo igual, más cuando hay gente a tu lado-

-kami-sama, ¿hablaste con Kaio-sama?-

 _ **-sí, y vine exclusivamente por eso,…. ¡están listas para su uso esta ultima vez!-**_

-goku, ¿el realmente es…..?-satellizer miraba acercándose a goku

-así, kami-sama ella es satella, y ella es rana, les presento a kami-sama el también fue mi maestro-

 _ **-¡hola!-**_ saludaba el dios con elegancia y mucho respeto

-¡muchísimo gusto…tenga…!- el dios se reía un poco por la actitud de las dos ellas si mostraban respeto

 _ **-no se asusten, no tienen que temer, aunque si soy kami-sama, no soy de este mundo y por ende no tienen que ser asi-**_

-pero usted es un dios…..- satellizer sudaba un poco y kami sama sonreía

 _ **-¡tranquila!, es más me alegra que sean asi-**_

-kami-sama vino porque vamos a cumplirle el deseo a Ingrid-

-¿goku? ¿En verdad lo vas a hacer?- satellizer preguntaba con una gota de sudor y goku asentía

-sí, yo soy un hombre de palabra-

-¿le vas a conceder un deseo a Ingrid-san?-

-sí, seguramente ustedes también seguro quieren pedir algo ¿cierto?- goku se colocaba algo tenso pues ante todo esto las dos seguramente también querían alguno pero lo asombroso es que las dos negaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa

-gracias goku, pero no, tu dijiste que las esferas no pueden revivir a alguien que lleve más de un año muerto asi que no podemos pedirlo-

-chicas….perdón- decia goku algo deprimido

-no te disculpes goku, el que hagas esto por ella nos hace ver lo increíble que eres-

-es cierto de arimasu-

-chicas…..

Kami-sama miraba serio pero al ser un dios el sabia cuando alguien mentía y cuando no y efectivamente ninguna mentía lo que hizo que el dios viera sinceridad y se maravillara

 _ **-ellas son sinceras-**_ decia kami-sama _**\- ¡me enorgullecen!-**_

-¡muchas gracias!- decían ambas

-kami-sama antes de irnos, ¿las dos pueden venir?-

 _ **-si quieres pero el máximo de personas que puedo llevar son 5-**_

-bien, entonces voy por Ingrid….

-goku antes de irte ve y pide permiso a la directora-

 _ **-ella tiene razón goku, no te vayas sin antes avisar-**_

-si eso es lo que hare, entonces espérenme aquí, no tardo- goku se iba a decirle a todos y claro ir por Ingrid

-Wow, nunca pensé que kami-sama fuera real de arimasu- rana se acercaba al dios que se asustaba un poco – _ **es goku versión muje**_ r- se pensó

-disculpe señor, pero ¿usted solo gobierna el mundo de goku?- preguntaba satellizer seria pero respetuosa

 _ **-te responderé solo por ser tú, sí, cada mundo tiene un guardián-**_

-entonces el del nuestro es "ella"-

 _ **-¡¿ella!?-**_ preguntaba kami-sama

-sí, la que llaman "la madre de las pandoras"

 _ **-lamento decirte que no puedo responder a eso, pues yo soy un ser neutral-**_

-lo entiendo descuide-

Pero kami-sama sentía en el aire del planeta algo más, algo que le pareció especial

 _Goku iba a donde Margaret y le pedía permiso ella le decia que sí pero que no tardara mucho goku solo le decia que sería un día y que después volvía y que se llevaba a satella, rana e Ingrid, Margaret se extrañó pero solo le dijo que las cuidara mucho goku asentía feliz y le decia que volvería a más tardar con ellas mañana_

 _Margaret miraba que en goku había un semblante de alegría y por ello pensó que sería algo bueno que pasaría, algo en ella le decia eso, y por ello mismo no se preocupó…. ¿qué poder tenia goku para que todos confiaran en el?-_

Durante el recorrido goku se encontraba con kazuya a quien le decia todo asombrándolo y preguntándole si podía conocerlo a lo que goku dijo que si

 _ **En los dormitorios de tercer año**_

En los dormitorios de tercer año hablaban Creo Attia, y Arnett frente a Elizabeth quien estaba apoyada en una ventana

-¡Por ahora no está permitido tocar a satellizer!-ordeno Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos y percatándose la expresión de las pandoras

-Elizabeth…entonces ¿la tradición que hemos estado protegiendo hasta ahora, fue completamente…?

-Esto sobrepasa la tradición-Elizabeth interrumpía a Attia

\- satellizer posee ambas cosas ¡poder y voluntad!, Ni siquiera la número 5 y la numero 4 fueron capaces de resolver esto a pesar de que su oponente era de segundo año -creo y arnett se apenaban un poco por haber fallado

 _-¡Elizabeth está molesta por nuestra debilidad!-_ se decía Attia en su mente muy cabizbaja

-¡maldito instructor son goku!- maldijo attia en voz baja haciendo que todas la voltearan a ver

-¡Por culpa de ese bastardo no fuimos capaces de hacer que satellizer entendiera! -grito Attia molesta

-¿Pero como es que es tan fuerte?, ¡Ningún hombre es más fuerte que las pandoras! -decía creo tomándose la barbilla

-¡Pues a mí me intereso!-decía arnett coquetamente-¡además de fuerte es muy guapo, hombres así no se ven muy a menudo!

-¡Deja las tonterías Arnett!- Exclamaba molesta Attia mientras arnett seguía mirándola con una sonrisa

-¡Pues yo creo que es alguien muy bueno! -decía Ingrid quien estaba pegada a la pared sonriendo levemente

-¡Todas volteaban a ver a Ingrid!

-Solo lo dices porque te prometió revivir a marin ¿cierto?-lo decía Elizabeth algo molesta

-¿en serio le crees?, ¡seguro solo te lo dijo como venganza por lo de satellizer!-decía Elizabeth sin cambiar de rostro

-¡NO! , Yo no vi mentiras en sus palabras, El traerá a Marin…. ¡lo sé!-decía Ingrid quien empezaba a dudar un poco del Saiyajin ella confiar en él pero la idea de traer a alguien a la vida era literalmente absurda, algo que muchos quisieran pero era imposible

La chica no quería perder ese milagro pero con solo decirlo sonaba absurdo

-mejor admítelo Ingrid, ese hombre solo es un…..

-¡Hola!- el Saiyajin llegaba volando donde estaban las pandoras

No cabe decir que todas estaban con la mandíbula al suelo incluso Elizabeth al ver al Saiyajin flotando frente a ellas, goku era alguien que cuando se emocionaba dejaba a un lado lo que era lo lógico

-ah que bueno que estas aquí Ingrid, ¡ya es la hora de revivir a tu amiga!-el Saiyajin tomaba de forma nupcial a Ingrid sin previo aviso

-goku-san ¿Qué haces?- Ingrid decia muy nerviosa

-te lo prometí ¿no?, traigamos a tu amiga a la vida- Ingrid no podía decir nada ¿era verdad?, ¿era posible?, tal milagro fue prometido y por cómo se veía goku lo iba a cumplir

-oye, ¿tu estas volando?- attia gritaba asombrada mirando a goku mientras Elizabeth seguía aun mirando y sudando

-¡Ahh ustedes son con las que pelee ayer! Hola!-decía el Saiyajin inocentemente mirando a las tres

-¡ho…hola goku-san!- Arnett fue la única en saludar pero lo hizo muy nerviosa aun sin despegar su mirada del Saiyajin

El Saiyajin vería a Elizabeth y se acercaba a ella mirándola muy pegada cosa que hizo ruborizar un poco a la pandora

-¡Wow! ¡Tienes un poder muy grande, Mucho gusto soy Goku! Saludaba el Saiyajin como siempre aun con Ingrid en sus brazos

-A...sí... ¿¡Mucho gusto!?- Elizabeth saludaba sin despegar la mirada del Saiyajin

-¡Bueno me voy adiós, tomare a Ingrid por un día pero la cuidare bien! –Ingrid se sonrojaba como nunca por ese comentario

-¡Sujétate fuerte Ingrid!- La pandora muy roja se apegaba al Saiyajin cosa que la hizo sentir muy extraña, el salía con Ingrid entre sus brazos cosa que hizo que la pandora se asustara un poco pues salió volando desde la ventana

-EL...EL…EL…ESTABA…¡VOLANDO!-

Se dijeron las tres de tercero con un rostro cómico de impresión mientras Elizabeth solo veía al Saiyajin alejarse sin decir nada

Goku-san de verdad vamos a revivir a marin?-decía Ingrid muy feliz y nerviosa pues estaba volando

-¡Si! Pero hay que ir a mi mundo! Allá mi amiga bulma nos está esperando! Y también llevare a satella y a rana! Para que conozcan mi mundo! Quería llevar a las demás, pero kami-sama me dijo que solo podía llevar a 5 de nosotros

-¿kami-sama? ¿Tu maestro es kami-sama? preguntaba Ingrid asombrada

-¡Si, es el dios de mi mundo!- decía goku muy inocente

-¡Ahora quiero saber más de ti goku-san! Ingrid lo decía muy linda

Ingrid se le aumentaba la curiosidad primero, revivirá a su amiga, segundo conocía a kami-sama y tercero volaba goku parecía un héroe de esas historias de ficción o de fantasía pero en carne propia

-¡Cuando revivamos a tu amiga, te contare todo! -goku lo decía sonriendo

 _Ingrid al escuchar esto solo quedaba no solo contenta sino también muy feliz tanto que empezaba a llorar pero lo intentaba ocultar para que Goku no lo viera_

-con kami-sama él ahora estaba conociendo a kazuya quien goku lo trajo para que lo viera

-Wow, no puede ser….en verdad….

Sin embargo kami-sama miraba con interés al chico pues este era algo "especial" cosa que le llamo muchísimo la atención

 _ **-chico….. ¡¿Puedes responderme una pregunta!?-**_

-sí, sí señor- kazuya decia nervioso

 _ **-¿tu….eres….?-**_

-¿?-

- _ **no nada, olvídalo**_ \- decia kami-sama retirando su pregunta lo que asusto al chico

-¿hice algo malo?-

- _ **no, tranquilo, es que me pareció incorrecto de mi parte, creo que la edad me está empezando a afectar-**_ el dios hacia una pequeña burla para hacer calmar la tensión que provoco sobre el chico

 _ **-perdona que no puedas acompañarnos, seguro goku te llevara después a tu mundo-**_

-a no descuide, solo que me parece algo asombroso lo que van a hacer-

 _ **-por favor manténgalo en secreto, goku a veces no se mide, se los encargo a los tres-**_

 _ **-**_ sí señor- decían los tres

-hola perdón por llegar tarde-

El Saiyajin bajaba a Ingrid cosa que puso a Satellizer y Rana muy celosas cosa que noto el dios para mostrar una sonrisa pues sabía lo que sentían las pandoras por el Saiyajin

 _ **-¡Bien Goku Debemos irnos! , Pero ya sabes que solo puedo llevar a 4**_

-si-

-Goku-sempai por favor vuelve pronto -decia kazuya algo deprimido cosa que goku miraba y asentía

-kazuya, descuida, no pienso irme, solo será un día máximo-

-si- kami sama miraba al chico y vio que goku se habían vuelto amigos pero sin duda algo que lo intereso

 _Satellizer y rana abrazaban de un santiamén cada brazo del Saiyajin cosa que dejo sacando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos y con celos a kaho Ingrid muy ruborizada se apegaba en el pecho del Saiyajin_

 _-¡Por alguna razón no me desagrada apegarme de Goku-san!-_ Se dijo Ingrid en su mente

 _ **Kami-sama con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ponía su mano en el hombro del Saiyajin para después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecer cosa que dejo impresionado a kazuya**_

 _ **-**_ _¡suerte…..a todos!-_

 _ **GALAXIA DEL NORTE/PLANETA TIERRA/CORPORACION CAPSULA**_

En unos momentos llegaba kami-sama donde la corporación capsula en un brillo dorado el namekusei dios de este mundo llegaba justo a la entrada

Todos estaban maravillados ante lo que veían

-¡Sean bienvenidos a mi mundo!- Decía Goku con una sonrisa -¡VALLA LA CORPORACION CAPSULA!-

-¿Este es tu mundo?- Todas lo decían maravilladas viendo el cielo y en parte la ciudad y además la gigantesca casa que estaba frente a ellos la cual podía ser incluso más grande que west genétics

Pero lo asombroso era las casas que habían por el sitio eran redondas muy diferentes a la de su mundo, las calles estaban tranquilas y muchas cosas que se veían incluso en tecnología mejor que la de su mundo las tres miraban el planeta era tranquilo, no se sentía una pesadez…..era todo paz

-Wow, que hermoso…..

-es verdad, parece un lugar de fantasía-

Las tres miraban asombradas el lugar el planeta, o mejor dicho la región donde estaban

- _ **siéntanse en su casa-**_ decia kami-sama

-¡muchas gracias!-

-¿Goku san y este lugar tan grande?- Decía Ingrid viendo la corporación

-Aquí es donde vive mi amiga bulma-decía el Saiyajin pero en un sorpresivo momento se oía el grito de una mujer que salía corriendo de la corporación

-¡GOKUUUUUU!- un grito se escuchó a lo lejos ganándose la mirada de todos a lo lejos era una muy hermosa chica, con una vestimenta de color amarillo similar a un científico corriendo muy feliz

-¡BULMA!-

-la chica abrazaba de un salto a goku muy feliz reuniéndose con su amigo nuevamente aunque bulma era especial sin duda quería mucho a goku, después de todo este chico fue con quien ella tuvo sus aventuras más grandes por este mundo la amistad de los dos era única-

-¡Cuánto tiempo bulma!-

-sí, sobretodo porque no me viste en namekusei- esto lo decia algo molesta cosa que hizo poner nervioso a goku

-si perdón por eso-

-no vas a cambiar- la chica decia con un suspiro de resignación para después mirar a tres muy hermosas chicas detrás del Saiyajin

-goku…¿ y ellas?-

-así ellas son amigas mías del mundo….

-oh, pero mira que bonitas son- bulma se acercaba a las tres para mirarlas detenidamente

-mu…mucho gusto- saludaba satellizer algo nerviosa

-¡encantada!- bulma tomaba la mano de la rubia haciendo que las dos chicas se paralizaran de miedo sin embargo satellizer no hizo nada es más al sentir la mano de ella sintió como una sensación familiar como cuando cierta familiar se la daba

-ella es satellizer pero le digo satella, somos compañeros-

-¿compañeros?- bulma se asombraba y al mirarla ella se ruborizaba esto le hizo creer que "compañeros" era eso

-ya veo, increíble este tonto se consiguió una novia muy hermosa-

-¿no….novia?- la rubia se ruborizaba pero la verdad es que si lo era o mejor dicho era lo que quería

-si…. ¡lo soy!- decia la rubia muy feliz pero esto hizo que rana y hasta Ingrid se pusieran celosas

-no, yo soy la novia de goku de arimasu, soy rana linchen- rana tomaba la mano de bulma y esta le salía una gota de sudor

-yo….bueno…..eh…. Ingrid intentaba hablar pero empezó a parecerse a satellizer en ese sentido de timidez bulma miraba a la chica pero al mirar ese semblante o mejor dicho esos semblantes por goku noto que el hizo algo que las tres sintieran algo por el

Goku era inocente pero era muy especial, amable, y sobretodo siempre buscaba proteger y ayudar a otros bulma soltaba una pequeña risita

-¿Y tú eres?-decía bulma quien no dejaba su expresión y se acercaba a Ingrid

-Mucho gusto…. Soy Ingrid berstein… y soy bueno…yo…! La pandora estaba tan nerviosa y confundida pues no sabía que decir! Ella no sabía lo que sentía

-¡Tranquila!-decía bulma poniéndole su pulgar en alto y una mano en el hombro

-¡Él es muy inocente pero cuídenlo mucho!-¡ Dudo mucho que sean las únicas tras el!-La científica les sonreía a las 3 de una forma muy picara lo que hizo que las tres se ruborizaran y voltearan la mirada

 **-¡En especial tu satellizer san**! Bulma se acercaba y le decía en el oído lo que la hizo poner mucho más roja

-¿Oye bulma que tanto hablas?-decía Goku muy inocente

-¡Nada Goku!-decía bulma quien le ponía su mano en el hombr

 _ **-¡Bueno chicos yo me voy**_!- Decía kami sama para despedirse, las 3 se inclinaban ante el dios quien les sonreía y se iba

-bueno, no se queden hay, entren, entren- bulma tomaba a las 3 y las empujaba por detrás goku también seguía

-llegaron en buen momento ya íbamos a llamar a Shenlong-

-¡¿Shenlong!?-

-ya lo verán- decia la chica con un giño en el ojo

-oye bulma no siento a vegeta, escuche que estaba en la tierra-

-a ese idiota, se fue al espacio a entrenar- bulma decia con un rostro cómico de enojo

Las tres chicas miraban el hermoso jardín bien cuidadas y hasta robots moviéndose por ahí, esto las asombraba pues aunque su mundo tuviera tecnología muy buena esta estaba a otro nivel

-¿y cómo es ese mundo goku?-

-es increíble, está dividido en países y tienen muchas culturas, y muchas cosas-

-eh, se oye muy interesante- decia la chica muy feliz

-y ustedes…. ¿cómo es goku haya?, no ha hecho alguna tontería ¿cierto?-

-no para nada, goku es alguien muy asombroso- decia Ingrid mirando a goku

-es cierto, además es mi destinado de arimasu-

-el, es alguien….en quien puedo apoyarme cuando lo necesito…¡lo quiero mucho!- la rubia miraba a goku quien le sonreía

-ya veo, me alegra mucho, escuche lo de su mundo, cuanto lo siento- bulma decia mirando ahora sería cosa que ellas se pusieron igual

-goku…. ¿y ya te has enfrentado a esos novas?-

-aun no- respondía serio

 _Bulma les comentaba que era su amiga de la infancia y más que amiga era como su hermana mayor pues cuido del desde que era un niño y que su padre era el científico más inteligente del mundo y que la corporación capsula era también la compañía más grande del mundo_

-valla ¿asi que esto es una casa y laboratorio?, increíble-

-gracias, no es por presumir pero soy muy inteligente- bulma ponía un posición de Ojou-sama mientras se tomaba la mejilla

-mmm, me recuerda a el genio de la rama de los novas…¡genjo aoi!- decia satellizer mirando los lugares

-¿genjo aoi?- preguntaba la científica

-sí, es el genio en el tema de los novas, él fue quien creo todo lo relacionado con las pandoras….. ¡Estigmas…etc.!-

-¡¿estigmas?!- preguntaba bulma pero antes que contestara llegaban a un sitio abierto una especie de jardín muy amplio donde se sorprenderían al ver a un grupo de personas pero no normales eran de color verde y eran muy parecidas a kami-sama además de una mujer rubia y un hombre con bigote

-¿Quiénes son ellos de arimasu?-pregunto rana muy sorprendida mirando a las criaturas verdes por un lado su asombro no fue tanto pues ya habían visto cosas locas

-Son los namekusei, ellos se estaban quedando conmigo hasta que las esferas del dragón funcionaran y pudieran regresar a su planeta además querían conocer a goku-

¿a goku?, ¿Y porque bulma san? -Pregunto Ingrid-rana y satellizer ya sabían pero Ingrid quedaría atónita al escuchar la inigualable hazaña del Saiyajin cabe decir que hay Ingrid escuchaba la historia de goku, no toda, solo lo crucial

Mas fue el asombro de Ingrid al saber que goku era un alienígena, y que estos existían pues la prueba estaba ahí frente a ella, y que goku hizo lo imposible…. ¡derrotar a un demonio galáctico que dominaba el universo!

-¿Goku-san hizo eso?, es increíble -dijo Ingrid viendo al Saiyajin con un rostro sorprendido pero con mucho orgullo

-¡Después te contare todo con más detalle!- Dijo bulma

-¡Los estábamos esperando! -Hablo uno de los namekusei quien era el gran patriarca, de nombre _**moori**_

-¡es todo un honor conocer a nuestro héroe! ¡Son Goku!, te debemos la vida- Los namekusei rodeaban al Saiyajin para admirarlo pues él fue quien venció a freezer el guerrero solo se ponía nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza

-Jajajaja, si lamento lo que le paso a su planeta- los namekusei les bajo una gota de sudor pero de igual forma siguieron admirando a goku

Las pandoras solo quedaban viendo al Saiyajin con un rostro orgulloso y sonrojado al Saiyajin-

 _-¡no me puedo creer que Goku san sea un héroe de ese nivel!-_ Decía Ingrid muy sonrojada

Satellizer rana veían igual pero en un instante una pequeña voz les hablaría a las pandoras haciendo ver abajo

-¡Disculpen! ¡Ustedes son amigas de Goku-san! -Dijo un pequeño namekusei de nombre dende el pequeño namekusei se quedaba mirando a las mujeres

Las pandoras al ver al namekusei se quedaron viéndolo hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tres lo tomarían para abrazarlo pues el pequeño namekusei les pareció muy lindo

 **-¡QUE LINDO!-**

El Saiyajin reconocería a dende pues él fue quien pido el deseo de trasladar a los namekusei a la tierra

-¿Oye bulma y picorro?- Preguntaba el Saiyajin él ya se despido de los namekusei se fue entrenar a las montañas pero dijo que si te veíamos te diéramos saludos y que le dieras otra batalla-decía bulma con una sonrisa

-Si siento su ki lejos, veo que cambio mucho….eso me alegra-

-si pero almenos no es como ese tonto de vegeta, sigue con querer ganarte-

-ya veo, espero se haga fuerte-

-ustedes no cambian- bulma volvía a suspirar

 _ **-bueno no perdamos tiempo, es hora-**_ dijo moori

-¿es verdad que la esferas ya están listas?- pregunto goku ganando el asentimiento del patriarca

 _ **-yo y los demás trabajamos duro para modificarlas y darles más poder, durante estos días, almenos por esta vez**_

 _ **ahora las de la tierra pueden conceder cuatro deseo y revivir incluso a los que murieron más de una vez y las de nameku pueden revivir ahora a las personas en donde están los que pidieron el deseo y ir esta única vez concederán 4 deseos**_

 _ **-**_ ¡¿4!?- pregunto goku

-si pero solo por esta vez-

-entiendo, les agradezco mucho-

\- ¡Nosotras igual!- Las pandoras se inclinaban ante los namekianos

-¡No se preocupen! , los amigos de Goku-san y bulma san también son nuestros amigos- Lo decían los namekusei sonriendo

Las chicas correspondieron a la sonrisa incluso satellizer quien no podía negarse a la noble actitud de los namekianos

-esperen… ¿entonces podemos revivir a krillin?-

-¡SI GOKU NO TE ALEGRA!-bulma decia muy contenta goku también se alegraba mucho pues pensó que nunca más vería a su amiga sin embargo sintió pena por kazuya, sin embargo goku estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo

Los namekusei reunían las esferas del Dragon que eran gigantescas una de ellas ya era más grande que las 7 de la tierra

-¡¿esas son las esferas!?, que hermosas- decia satellizer mirándolas agachándose un poco

-satella es mejor que te retires un poco-goku la tomaba y la retiraba un poco pues lo que venía….era lo asombroso

-¡dende, haz lo tuyo!-

-si señor- decia el pequeño namekusei acercándose a las esferas

Y como fue dicho dende mediante el dialecto de namekusei decia apuntando sus manos a esta tras lo dicho…

El brillo se intensifico en las esferas y en esas el cielo se oscurecía en todo el lugar mientras caían rayos generando un ambiente algo tenso

De las esferas salió un inmenso rayo de luz dorada que llegaba al cielo y enceguecía a todo el mundo

De repente sale un brillo sale de las esferas segando a todos los presentes pero lo que veían las 3 pandoras simplemente las dejo sin habla alguna

 _ **Soundtrack Music Shenlong HD Theme**_

 _Un gigantesco dragón aparece ante ellos no cabe decir que el dragón era inmensamente grande y tenía la imagen de una criatura marina con espinas en la espalda y hombros brazos musculosos y también un rostro que ahuyentaría un ejército completo por medio de esos ojos rojos llenos de poder además de un brillo similar a kami-sama, con lo que indicaba una cosa…..¡era un dios!_

-Wow….

Solo podían decir esto las tres chicas, incluso los namekusei mostraban algo de asombro hasta goku y bulma sobretodo goku solo una vez

-que criatura tan genial de arimasu- decia rana asombrada

-debo decir….que es majestuosa, su belleza es asombrosa- satellizer decia e Ingrid asentía

-solo lo vi esa vez…..aun asi es increíble es diferente al de la tierra- decia goku serio

 _ **¡Aquellos que reunieron las esferas del dragón díganme sus deseos!, ¡por esta única ocasión les concederé 4 deseos y que estén dentro de mis posibilidades!-**_

El Dragon con una voz imponente y llena de poder se dirigía a todo el mundo

-bien Ingrid, pídelo tu primero-

-pero….

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella pensó en algún momento que nada era verdad y aquí esta….todo cumplido, como goku prometió le concedió lo imposible, algo que en su mundo estaba fuera de la lógica, estaba frente a ella

-ve Ingrid, pídeselo- satellizer se acercaba a la pelirroja mientras los namekusei la miraban con una sonrisa

-satellizer…

-perdóname, no supe el dolor que cargabas, pero un milagro esta frente a ti, ve- la pelirroja le salía una lagrima para limpiársela rápido

-gracias y perdóname-

La pelirroja miraba a goku quien le sonreía

-gracias…..por esto- decia la chica para acercarse a dende aun mirando a porunga que los miraba muy detenidamente la chica se armó de valor y suspiro

La pandora al ver esa sonrisa y ver que finalmente podría ver a su amiga se dio cuenta que el hombre que la veía era el ser que la estaba salvando de esa oscuridad de la carcomía por mucho tiempo y le regalaría el milagro más hermoso que nadie pudo darle

-¡POR FAVOR QUE TRAIGA A MI AMIGA MARIN! , ¡Es lo que más quiero en el mundo! ¡Que este aquí conmigo!,….. ¡ **POR FAVOR**! –

Ingrid no aguanto y empezó a llorar para ser consolada por el Saiyajin y las mujeres que la dejaron impresionada

Dende asentía y por medio del dialecto namekusei le decia a porunga el cual pasaba a mirar a Ingrid quien se asustaba un poco el Dragon la miraba detenidamente

 _ **-¡eso es fácil, como digan!-**_

El Dragon alumbraba sus ojos a rojo y concedía el deseo en ese momento un polvo dorado se hacía frente a todos y poco a poco se hacía un brillo dorado y de ahí salía una chica alta de cabello corto y buen físico con la ropa de genétics

-¿Ma….ma….marin? -decía la pandora quien se iba acercándose a la mujer quien confundida habría los ojos

-¿Que... dónde estoy…..?- Decía marin quien empezaba a mirar los alrededores

-Sin perder un segundo Ingrid abrazaba a la pandora que recordaba el calor de la chica que la abrazaba en ese momento-

-¿Ingrid?,… Pero… ¿cómo…. cómo puede ser posible? …..Estoy….. ¿Estoy viva? … ¿Pero cómo? – marin miraba a Ingrid y se miraba así misma sin creerse lo que veía

 _Ingrid no soporto y empezaría a llorar mientras abrazaba a la pandora, Marin no pudo tampoco contener las lágrimas para empezar a llorar las dos empezaban a llorar mientras se abrazaban! La escena fue tan conmovedora que incluso el dragón vería con una sonrisa de felicidad_

 _Todos simplemente no pudieron contener las lágrimas y les aplaudían a las dos incluso satellizer y rana_

 _Las escena fue tan emotiva que incluso el dragón no acosaba por los deseos las dos duraron así por unos segundos mientras recobraban nuevamente la postura_

-¡No me imagine que fuera tan bello! -decía Bulma quien se secaba las lagrimas

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy emotiva!Incluso Satellizer lloraba

-¡Si de arimasu!-Decía Rana igual

-Pero Ingrid ¿cómo es posible y quienes son ellos y…?

La pandora vería al dragón para quedarse muy asustada- Después te explico pero por ahora levántate marin se levantaba muy normalmente

-Pero Ingrid cómo es posible y quienes son ellos y… la pandora vería al dragón para quedarse muy asustada como a los namekusei ellos no se sintieron ofendidos pues la reacción de la chica era normal

-¡Después te explico pero por ahora levántate! -marin se levantaba algo difícil intentando acostumbrarse a caminar de nuevo siendo apoyada con Ingrid

-¡felicidades Ingrid! –decia goku

Ingrid al ver al Saiyajin no aguanto las ganas y lo abrazo para después llorarle encima

-¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias Goku-san! ¡De verdad!, ¡Sabía que no mentías!

El Saiyajin solo tomaba la mejilla de Ingrid para decirle

-¡Lo que importa es que seas feliz!- el Saiyajin le regalaba su sonrisa a Ingrid la cual definitivamente supo el sentimiento que tenía hacia el Saiyajin

-Marin miraba la situación aun sin creerse nada pero decidió dejarlo para después pues estaba viva-

-¡Marin! ¿Me reconoces? Satellizer se le acercaba a marin

-Si eres satellizer L briget ¿cierto?- Decía marin viendo a la pandora

-Por ahora solo espera un poco después te explicamos!- Bulma se le acercaba y marin asentía

El dragón de nombre porunga exclamaba después de ver la escena

 _ **-¡Aun puedo concederles 3 deseos! ¡Díganme sus deseos!-**_

Bien ahora el siguiente…

-¡Trae a krillin a la vida!-decía bulma mirando a dende quien asentía

Dende le pediría el deseo a porunga el cual hacia brillar los ojos nuevamente

En ese momento krillin con la armadura aparecía impresionado

Krillin! Gritaban Goku bulma y dende

He vuelto a la vida?-pregunto krillin impresionado

Todos incluso las pandoras aplaudían ante el momento

He reconstruido su cuerpo como un extra! Exclamaba el dragón

Krillin! Bulma se acercaba al calvo para sonreírle

Bulma! Krillin brincaba con bulma agarrados de las manos

-¡krillin! dende también saludaba a su amigo el cual se alegraba también, pero krillin vería el rostro de su mejor amigo

-¡GOKU!- Krillin saltaba hacia el Saiyajin para abrazarlo y tirarlo al piso

Todos al ver esto también empezaban a llorar de la felicidad incluso marin por una extraña razón!

Krillin! Goku! el Saiyajin y el calvo empezaban a reír de la felicidad pues ellos eran más diferentes demostrando su amistad a su manera

Ingrid al ver al amigo de Goku recordó las palabras que este le había dicho de su mejor amigo asesinado y volverlo a ver se sentía feliz por el mientras en el otro mundo los amigos de goku miraban felices pero ellos quisieron quedarse más tiempo

 _ **-¡Díganme sus dos deseos por favor!**_ -El dragón exclamaba

-¡Dale a Goku el don de la teletrasportacion de los yadarks por favor!- bulma le decia a dende

Dende diría nuevamente el deseo en el idioma nameku

- _ **esa habilidad se consigue mediante el uso del "espíritu", deberás entrenar la habilidad para usarla correctamente, lo que te daré será su uso y tú deberás aprenderla a usar bien-**_

-¿espíritu?- decia goku serio -¡está bien!-

-el dragón iluminaba sus ojos y en ese momento los ojos de Goku brillaron por un segundo-

-¿Goku?-preguntaron todos

-¡Lo siento! Siento que en mi llego la habilidad!- Decía Goku muy feliz

 _ **-¡Ahora díganme el último deseo!-**_

-¡Bueno muchachos es hora de despedirnos muchas gracias por todo!- el gran patriarca se inclinaba ante bulma y todos al igual que los demás namekianos

-¡No muchas gracias a ustedes! -Bulma lo decía con un semblante triste

-¡Adiós dende! Bulma y krillin se despedían de dende el cual se ponía triste y hasta lloraba l

Las pandoras se ponían en frente de los namekianos para hacer una postura militar y poner sus manos en la frente en señal militar

-¡Nosotras las pandoras les damos las gracias por todo!-todas lo decían con una postura militar que las hacían ver muy majestuosas

Goku miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigas

-¡Esta es su forma de dar las gracias! Decía el Saiyajin viéndolas con un rostro contento

El gran patriarca les regala una sonrisa como los demás

-¡fue todo un placer! nosotros los namekusei les damos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones y recuerden que siempre estarán en nuestro corazones, estaremos rezando para que su futuro sea brillante y feliz!- los namekusei se inclinaban ante las pandoras las cuales les salían algunas lágrimas por tan hermoso gesto

-¡Tenemos mucho que aprender de nuestro maestro goku-san y de ustedes! dijeron todas llorando y limpiándose las lagrimas

Dende hablaría en idioma nameku

 _ **-¡Está bien!**_

El dragón iluminaba sus ojos y los namekusei desaparecían uno por uno hasta que el último fue dende quien dejaba caer una lagrima despidiéndose de todos, fueron pocos los días que pasaron con bulma pero en namekusei fue una gran experiencia que termino feliz en esta saga

 _ **-he cumplido todo los deseos…. ¡que tengan suerte!-**_

Al final el dragón se despide y las esferas desaparecen con el regresando todo a la normalidad y las esferas elevándose y desapareciendo de la tierra siguiendo a su maestro patriarca

El silencio se sintió por unos segundos

-¡Se fueron! Dijo bulma muy triste

-¡Marin!- Ingrid abrazaba a marin quien hacía lo mismo mirándose el cuerpo y hasta brincando

-¿Ahora si explíquenme que pasa?- lo decía marin muy feliz -¡estoy viva…..! ¡VIVA!-

Ingrid le explicaba a marin todo lo que la dejaba impresionada pero después de todo es una pandora ella ya había visto cosas locas y fuera de este mundo

-¡Yo marin maxwell les agradezco por todo! Decía marin quien se inclinaba –no puedo creerlo, estoy viva….¡SIIIII!- la chica no podia dejar de festejar y no era para menos paso de muerta a viva en un instante

-Descuida…. ¡Dale las gracias a Goku! ,¡Él fue quien hizo todo esto! Bulma le decía a marin quien volteaba a ver al Saiyajin

\- soy Goku pero dime Goku- Saludaba el Saiyajin a la pandora

 _-¡Por dios! ¡Es muy guapo!-_ Se dijo en la mente

-¡Mucho gusto!- Saludaba marin quien se tiraba donde Ingrid

-Ingrid ¿es tu novio? Se lo dijo muy contenta

-¡Te felicito tienes muy buen gusto!-marin le decía a Ingrid muy contenta

-¡Eh! Ahh! Bueno yo…. Yo...Yo.- Ingrid lo decía balbuceando y muy roja

-¡por supuesto que no! Interrumpía satellizer

-¡Yo soy su novia! -Decía la pandora poniéndose firmemente

-No, ¡yo de arimasu-! Interrumpía rana

-¿Y si yo quiero Qué?-decía Ingrid molesta

Las 3 se empezaban a ver con un rostro competitivo cosa que asustaba a marin quien salía del círculo con un rostro cómico

-¿Goku tiene novia? ¡Explícame bulma! Decía krillin con un rostro cómico

-¡Después te explico! -Decía bulma

El Saiyajin solo veía la escena con una gota de sudor pero krillin le sujetaba el cuello

-¿Desde cuando tienes novia Goku? Decía krillin con un rostro cómico

-Krillin espera…. ¿que es novia? El Saiyajin preguntaba muy inocentemente

Todos caían en el suelo muy cómicamente menos satellizer rana e Ingrid quienes reían muy lindamente pues ya se esperaban esto.

 _ **¡Pon!**_

Bulma y krillin Le pegaban al Saiyajin en la cabeza

-¡Hay eso me dolió!- El Saiyajin se sobaba la cabeza

Las 4 pandoras solo reirían por la escena pero Satellizer rana e Ingrid lo harían porque ya sabían cómo era el Saiyajin

-Pero yo tengo una duda-pregunto marin

-¿Porque solo me trajeron a mí?-pregunto marin muy confundida ella estaba agradecida que la hayan revivido pero tenía una curiosidad y era porque solo a ella, cuando han muerto cientos o hasta miles por esos novas

-Eso es porque las esferas de nameku "por ahora" solo podían revivir a una persona por deseo y las de la tierra ya fueron usadas-decía bulma como una maestra

-¿"por ahora"?-pregunto Goku

-¡Si! El gran patriarca dijo que trabajara mejor en las esferas por si ocurre otra calamidad-dijo bulma muy contenta

-¡ya veo! decía marin algo triste

-no me malentiendan, estoy de verdad agradecida por todo pero...es que hay tantos que han muertos por esos infelices novas- marin decia esto apretando el puño

-descuida, esta vez me asegurare que no ocurra- goku golpeaba su puño con su palma con un rostro serio esperando ver a esos monstruos que han causado tanto daño

-bueno creo que deberíamos….

-a, no se valla por favor, quédense un poco más por favor- bulma les diría a las 4 -¡me gustaría conocerlas más! ¿No pueden quedarse?-

-pero es que…..

-yo le dije a Margaret que me las llevaba por un dia, asi que no creo que haya problema- decia goku feliz

-esta bien esperamos no molestar-

-¡bueno! ¿Qué tal si celebramos?- decia bulma muy feliz

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta?- la científica gritaba de felicidad

Todas se pusieron muy contentas por lo que dijo bulma

-¡Vamos Goku-san de arimasu! Rana tomaba el brazo del Saiyajin

-¡No te le acerques campesina! -Satellizer tomaba el otro brazo del Saiyajin-vamos mi lindo Goku! Decía satellizer muy lindamente

-¡No me pienso quedar atrás!- Ingrid tomaba al Saiyajin de la espalda

-¡Jejejje chicas me hacen cosquillas! El Saiyajin les sonreía con su sonrisa que hizo a las pandoras ruborizarse mucho

-Ese Goku ¡Maldición!- Krillin miraba a Goku con un rostro cómico de ira

-¡Y nunca pensé que a Ingrid le llegaría a gustar un chico!- Dijo marin siguiendo a los demás

En donde bulma la chica les mostraba su casa hasta su colección de dinosaurios que tenían por mascota mostrándole a satellizer que era verdad

-oye bulma ¿Dónde está la comida?- decia goku cómicamente

-si tienes razón vengan por aquí-

-a propósito ¿me gustaría ver esos estigmas?-

-si no hay problema de arimasu- rana empezaba a quitarse la camisa lo que ruborizo a krillin y a bulma las 3 pandoras detenían a rana

-ustedes que tanto miran adelántense haya esta la comida- bulma les gritaba a los dos para que se fueran cosa que hicieron asustados

-no me importa que goku me vea desnuda de arimasu…..

-pero krillin está aquí también vengan por aquí- bulma se las llevaba a su laboratorio hay miraba los estigmas de las 4 marin por suerte seguia con los suyos

-Wow, que increíble….. La chica los acariciaba sintiendo las piedritas que les daban esos asombrosos poderes

-¿les duele?-

-no, pero si los quitas a la fuerza si y mucho- satellizer miraba a Ingrid quien se apenaba y nuevamente le pedía perdón

-Ehh, ya veo, pueden ponerse aquí un minuto- bulma le pedía a las 4 que hacían caso ella tomaba una especie de objeto y por medio de este analizaba los estigmas y en una pantalla de computador aparecían muchas cosas

-mmmm, si efectivamente son tejidos que están unidos a su ADN, al hacerlo están creando una mutación, pero parece que están todavía vivos, es decir que ustedes…

-sí, si no tenemos cuidado corremos riesgo de transformarnos en novas también a bulma le caía una gota de sudor por el rostro

-válgame y que tengan que vivir con ese peso-

-si pero es por el bien del mundo además no nos transformamos muy fácilmente-

Bulma solo podía suspirar aunque aún con goku podían hacer mucho sentía pena por ellas pero ella desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada

-bueno, de eso preocupémonos después por ahora vamos a comer antes que goku se lo coma todo- las 3 se reían por que era verdad

Todas comían y se peleaban por goku durante todo el día pero se llevaban muy bien con krillin y bulma y asi se les iba el dia divirtiéndose, y conociendo muchos del uno al otro

En west genétics del este

Ya era de noche y en las instalaciones de genétics del este Una joven de cabello verde de nombre Cassie Lockheart, Se encontraba recostada en su cama intentando dormir

 _ **TOC-TOC**_

Tocaban la puerta de la pandora peli verde ay estaba una mujer de cabello peli azul

-¿Milena-sempai?

La puerta estaba abierta -¿podemos hablar un momento?-decía milena parada en la habitación

tienes sempai-Cassie invitaba a tomar una taza de té a su sempai

-que agradable olor-

-traje las hojas de té de mi casa-

-EARLY GREY…..ya veo, lo aprovechare

-eso espero-

Las dos se disponían a dar un sorbo de la bebida

-hmm, que agradable siento una sensación de pureza que llega hasta el fondo de mi alma-

-por cierto ya es tarde… ¿hay algo que necesites?- preguntaba Cassie de manera cortes pues ella era su sempai además por su actitud ella no era grosera

-¿no puedo visitarte sin razón?-

-n-no, no es eso, siempre eres bienvenida- la chica daba un suspiro

-estas tratando de ser ascendida y convertirte en un chevalier ¿verdad Cassie?- la chica se asombraba un poco por tal pregunta

-siempre has sido la primera del ranking durante tres solo con mirar tus notas excelentes es natural que apuntes a ser promovida a cuarto año de chevalier si tuviera que decirlo en realidad solo te falta experiencia pero eso es algo que no podemos hacer nada

Cassie daba una pequeña sonrisa para después decir algo que asombraba a milena

-sempai…yo no quiero ser promovida-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Cassie!?, si alguien como tú no e promovida ¿Quién lo será?-

-tengo otra meta, quiero conocer a alguien y enamorarme y con es apersona quiero construir un hogar y proteger esa familia que construiremos juntos, claro que es importante enfrentar y pelear contra las amenazas de los novas pero…-

Milena le salía una gota de sudor en parte la entendía pero Cassie por sus palabras era una de las mejores guerreras de este mundo que ella se retirase era como perder un gran poder

-entiendes que todos quisieran ser tu ¿verdad?- ,¿Cómo puede alguien como ser considerada normal?-

-na-nadie debería pensar que soy alguien asombroso-

-si una genio como tuno es alguien "asombroso" ¿entonces qué le pasa a la gente ordinaria? Que pasa con los demás-

-tú fuiste una de las elites elegidas para heredar los estigmas de la heroína kazuha aoi, una existencia suprema todos aquí en east genétics reconocen ese hecho-

-¡tú eres Cassie lockheart una de las personas que lideraran a las pandoras y chevalier!-

-no importa cuántos estigmas de kazuha aoi haya heredado…..no importa que también lo haga en las pruebas y entrenamientos…..al final solo son simulacros, a la hora de la verdad tengo miedo de pelear….me falta el "espíritu de pelea" como lo llama la gente en un principio me uní a genétics para ayudar a la política de mi padre, pero….si los años que llevo aquí ayudando a mi padre no sirvieron entonces ni siquiera debí estar aquí….

-Cassie…..

Milena solo podía mirar asombrada a su amiga pero debí respetar su decisión

-cuando termine mi curso tengo la intención de entregar mis estigmas heredados a un propietario adecuando e irme tranquilamente

-Cassie…

-pero, no importa cuánto miedo te den las peleas tu talento es simplemente bueno es lamentable por el bien de tus kohais deberías pensarlo mejor

-no es que esté tratando de evitar pelear contra los novas…las pocas elegidas que son capaces de enfrentarse a los novas que sacuden a la existencia misma son. …Pandoras…

-yo estoy consciente de que tengo poder en mi interior

Si un nova aparece incluso después de graduarme por el bien de mi familia y amigos yo sería capaz de pelear pero si soy promovida a chevalier si…si….eso sucede todos pondrían sus esperanzas en mi ¡todo el mundo!, eso me asusta mucho

-milena soltaba un suspiro de resignación, bueno si lo has decidido no queda nada más por hacer, por lo menos quería verte en servicio activo y unirte a las líneas de chevalier , ¡quería que te llamaran la más fuerte!

-eso es indignante alguien como yo ser llamada la más fuerte…

-eres muy modesta, la base de genétics están aumentando sin embargo hay quienes sobrepasan esos límites inclusos siendo llamadas "monstruosas"

-pero hay una piedra angular que entre las pandoras que no puede ser superada María lancerot…..¡la madre de todas las pandoras y kazuha aoi quien desarrollo las técnica de máximo nivel!

-tu posees tres estigmas de kazuha aoi y una tasa de compatibilidad del 90% no existe otra pandora con más tasa que tu…

-¡incluso si su una parte de su cuerpo es cortada ella puede seguir peleando regenerándola al instante! ¡Roxanne ellipson! _**1 estigma heredado 3 estigmas tasa de compatibilidad 29%**_

 _ **-**_ ella es capaz de crear 10 clones de sí misma el "fénix de la tempest turn" charles Bonaparte _**2 estigmas heredados 3 estigmas tasa de compatibilidad 48%**_

-la alemana "rebelde" julia numberk su ataque llamado "red sónica" es capaz de enviar ondas de choques por todas direcciones _**2 estigmas heredados 2 estigmas tasa de compatibilidad 36"**_

 _ **-**_ ella no heredo estigmas pero creo su propia técnica _ **" ilusión turn"**_ " _ **el monstruos sonriente de west genétics**_ " chiffon Fairchild

-y luego estas tú, con _**tres estigmas heredados y dos estigmas normales con una tasa del 90%**_ capaz de realizar el cuádruple accel…Cassie lockheart

-pero bueno esa fuerza es algo que solo una persona elegida como tu entendería y hay esta tu retiro…..

-yo….quizá aún no entienda el verdadero significado de fuerza , el coraje de enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza sin ceder creer en ti mismo y la voluntad de acero esa es la verdadera fuerza de una pandora y a mi…me falta eso lo aprendí de cierta persona

-¿lo aprendiste?-

-cuando pelee contra ella….la persona implicada en el caso de Brooks levon… satellizer L bridget, después de pelear contra ella me di cuenta de lo cobarde que era

-¿te refieres a la chica psicópata?, creo que ella heredo también estigmas unos seis o algo asi…pero aunque habilidades ella no es nada ante ti es más su compatibilidad no era ni del 5" yo de ella los hubiera dejado –

-en aquel momento ella se volvió loca y tuve que controlarla a pesar que yo era superior ella no se rendía, no iba a dejar de pelear-

Estaba asustada, independientemente yo era más fuerte me di vuelta y Salí corriendo, ¿Cómo podría pelear contra los novas?-

-pero… ¿no piensas….?-

-no, después de eso un grupo de tercero termino el asunto, yo Salí corriendo-

-Cassie….

-por favor entiéndame milena-sempai….

El ambiente se hacía pesado y Milena resignada solo podía suspirar

-si es tu decisión la respeto-

-sempai….

-bueno, cambiando de tema, me gustaría contarte algo-

-¿.?-

-hace poco yumi-sensei me informo de algo asombroso-

-¿asombroso?-

-si es sobre alguien que llego a genétics, sin embargo es alguien que aun no a salido a la luz, es un chico-

-¿un chico?-

-sí, ella no me comento mucho pero lo que te diré es clasificado y que se quede entre las dos-

-si está bien-

-hace poco llego un chico a genétics oeste y asombro con una habilidades increíbles-

-pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial?-

-que él es alguien que posee un gran poder, incluso superior a chiffon Fairchild o hasta la misma kazuha aoi

-¡¿QUE DIJO!?- Cassie levantaba la voz

-Shh,

-perdón, ¿este chico?, ¿está segura?-

-sí, aun no se confirma pero como hicieron con los estigmas elize analizo su ser y quedo asombrada

-¿no tiene alguna foto del?-

-no, no podemos pasar esa información por el momento se espera analizar más del pero….nada más se sabe, solo que su nombre es son goku-

-son goku….. Se pensó Cassie

-Wow, ¿y que es el?-

-un humano, es todo-

-perdona mi respuesta pero no me lo creo-

-yo tampoco pero ellas dijeron que esa información no puede revérsale pero…yo tampoco me lo creo pero ellas dicen que es muy guapo y muy amable-

-mmmm-se pensó Cassie algo más tranquila pero aun asombrada por esa noticia

Mientras tanto en la tierra donde estaba goku el día se les había ido bastante entretenido, en la corporación capsula

-hace tiempo que no nos relajábamos asi- goku decia mirando desde una silla recortado mirando el cielo junto a los demás

-sí, ¿recuerdas goku?, cuando entrenábamos-

-Si krillin-

-valla, ¿eso quiere decir que eres tan fuerte como goku?- Ingrid le preguntaba a krillin

-no para nada, hace mucho que perdí contra el-

-pero krillin es fuerte también-

-Ehh, increíble- respondía marin

-goku miraba a satellizer que ya tenía sus ojos cerrados-

-satella…..

-¿eh?, a me estaba quedando dormida- respondía la chica sobrándose un ojo

-quédense esta noche, vamos-

-está bien, ya mañana debemos partir, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando vean a marin-

-yo también quiero ver a todo mundo-

En la corporación capsula las 5 chicas se quedaban en una habitación grande mientras goku y krillin se quedaban a un lado

-yo quería dormir con goku de arimasu-

-no eres la única- respondía satellizer en voz baja cosa que asombro a las otras

-eh, quise decir….

-Wow, la "reina intocable" dijo eso-marin se burlaba de la rubia cosa que la apeno –Ingrid ¿y tú?-

-yo…. ¡marin no me molestes!-

-JAJAJAJAJAA-

-¡ese goku…..!- bulma miraba donde estaban los dos

En donde goku y krillin ya cada uno en su cama

-oye goku, no me imagine que y tendrías novia-

-jejejeje, pero sabes, siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, ¿eso es amor cierto?-

-claro que si, asegúrate que respetarla-

-lo hare- decia el Saiyajin con una sonrisa

-de paso preséntame a alguna-

-jejejejejeje….

-¡¿oye goku….como son esos…!?- krillin observaba a su amigo dormir cosa que lo hizo reír

La noche iba pasando en ambos mundos la noche dominaba y poco a poco iba llegando otro nuevo día en esas en el otro mundo se escuchaba una sirena con fuerza

-¡ATENCION ALERTA CODIGO 1!

-¡ATENCION ALERTA CODIGO 1!

-ATENCION A TODAS LAS PANDORAS TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEBEN RPONERSE EL UNIFORME DE BATALLA Y REUNIRSE EN LA SALA DE ASAMABLEA

-¡REPITO!-

Y como se hacía caso los alumnos hacían caso y empezaban muy nerviosos a colocarse sus ropas de batalla preparándose para lo peor

-en la corporación capsula goku estaba profundamente dormido hasta que una voz lo despertaba-

-¡GOKUUUU!-

-¿¡EH!?... ¡¿Kaio-sama!?-

-GOKU ES TERRIBLE….EL MUNDO DE TUS AMIGAS….YA ESTA SIENDO ATACADO-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE!? – gritaba goku asombrado despertando a krillin y a las chicas

 _ **Fin del capítulo 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 9: ¡un nuevo héroe nace!**_

 _ **Japon shintoshi**_

 _Hasta ahora la humanidad que ha enfrentado a una terrible amenaza llamada "nova" su única esperanza son las pandoras que actualmente se encuentran luchando contra lo que sería el choque nova más cataclismo del mundo, normalmente uno o dos novas atacaban cada cierto intervalo de tiempo y aunque suene algo fácil, es todo lo contrario pues uno solo ya significaba en la muerte de cientos de personas o incluso miles_

 _Pero ahora no….. ¡Eran 9! ¡Nueve de estos monstruos estaban en el planeta y si no los detenían seria el final!_

 _ **Gran cañón base de shobario**_

Se encontraban reunidos un gran número de señores discutiendo sobre la terrible calamidad que estaba pasando la tierra

-¡nueve novas aparecieron al mismo tiempo!-

-¡esto es inaudito!, ¿esto era parte de tus cálculos'…¡responda…..doctor aoi!-

Los hombres se dirigían a otro que a diferencia de estos denotaba más edad tenía una bata de laboratorio y además de eso se encontraba más tranquilo

-hemos estado monitoreando las actividades de los novas de cerca hasta ahora pero…..esta situación nunca fue anticipada-

-¡parece que los novas…son seres que sobrepasan nuestra imaginación!-

Sobre 2 de los novas habían varios helicópteros militares volando sobre estos ahí se encontraban las pandoras de cuarto año listas para la lucha

-llegaremos al campo de batalla de Yokohama en 5 minutos- la segunda capitana del pelotón de cuarto año de west genétics de nombre _**shinkouin sakurako**_ le informaba a su pelotón

-Todos deben activar el mapeado de texturas en la parte superior del equipo reforzado-

Las pandoras escuchaban y aunque estaban serias se les notaba un poco los nervios

-esta es la primera vez que luchamos contra tantos novas…. La segunda capitana miraba a las 9 criaturas destruyendo y luchando contra los pelotón antes movilizados el su rostro salía una gota de sudor y hasta una lagrima, ella sospechaba que sin duda este sería su ultimo día

-son nueve novas que han sido confirmados cuando nuestro pelotón de movilización aterrice nos desplegaremos hacia los pelotones de batalla 5 y 6…. ¡¿estamos listos?!-

-no te preocupes sakurako finalmente vamos a tener una oportunidad para pelear de verdad déjanos hacer lo que podamos-

-somos invitados de honor que estamos aquí solo porque east genétics necesita una mano, terminaremos esto rápido

-exacto, además yo tengo una sesión de estudios esta tarde

-yo tengo que alimentar a mi loro

-a mi s eme olvido grabar el final de mi película…

La chica escuchaba a sus amigas con su optimismo para enfrentar a las amenazas que están debajo de ellas, sin embargo muchas o hasta incluso ninguna vuelva pero aun asi tenían su optimismo en alto esto la hizo llorar un poco pero se limpiaría las lágrimas rápido para abrir las puertas y alzar la voz

-asi es volveremos con vida…. ¡yo también tengo una cita esta noche!-

-¡Llegando el segundo pelotón de west genétics! , ¡Entrando directamente al campo de batalla!-

-Ohh- el comandante gritaba de alegría _-¡finalmente puedo tomar un respiro!-_

 _-¡_ objetivo 4 libero un intenso rayo de partículas, la mitad del octavo pelotón no responde-

-¡¿Qué!?-

Al mirar la pantalla el comandante quedaba sin palabras pues la mitad del pelotón estaba acabado, muchos muertos habían en el piso de pandoras y limiters

 _-¿un solo nova acabo con la mitad del pelotón?, tercer año de east genétics desplegados para dar una mano…_

-el rayo de naturaleza desconocido tenía un poder mayor a 20 gigawats, eso es 3 veces mayor al cañón de partículas de la nave principal

 _-¿un cañón de partículas…? nunca hemos visto esa clase de ataque en reportes previos…estos novas….no son como antes-_

-¿hay alguna instrucción adicional en la base sobre este ataque nova?-

-nada fuera de lo normal señor, se mantiene la situación actual-

 _ **En el campo de batalla**_

-¡señuelos una vez más!-

Las pandoras se arrojaban contra el nova pero con sus pliegues luchaba superando a las pandoras hasta que un nova tomaba a una de ellas en el brazo

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto!? , ¡¿Mi brazo se va a partir!?- la chica empezaba a sentir su cuerpo siendo invadida por su cuerpo

La chica se cortaba el brazo en señal de salvarse completamente pero muchas empezaban a tener el mismo destino

-o-objetivo 1 uso un patrón de ataques desconocidos – el comandante cada vez se aterraba más por lo que hacían los novas

-se están fusionando y corroyendo se iguala a los tejidos de los estigmas de las pandoras, la corrosión empieza luego del contacto-

-¡¿las volt texture están siendo neutralizadas!?-

La pelea continuaba hasta que una pandora finalmente a duras penas lograba impactar el núcleo de un nova y destruirlo, sin embargo aunque uno haya caído todavía quedaban 8 y fue extremadamente difícil….casi imposible-

-objetivo 1 no responde….. ¡Está acabado!-

-sí, pero….aún faltan 8…

Milena y Cassie intercambiaban unas palabras hasta que se informaban que los pelotones de apoyo llegaban

 _ **-¡alerta de corrosión los novas se fusionan y corroen el cuerpo hasta llegar en contacto con los estigmas!-**_

 _ **-¡**_ Cassie!

-lo escuche, sempai-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer sempai?-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, crearemos una abertura vamos directo al núcleo…. ¡señuelos!-

Nuevamente la pelea comenzaba luchando contra los pliegues la pelea era intensa y las chicas eran derribadas por los ataques Cassie intentaba llegar hasta el núcleo a como pudiera ese núcleo era su único objetivo en ese momento pero…

Cassie era atravesada por un pliegue pegándola al nova

-Cassie empezaba a gritar sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a ser absorbido por el nova siendo visto por sus amigas que no podían hacer nada

 _-no puedo moverme, estoy siendo sometida desde lo más profundo de mi… ¡que alguien….! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!-_

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAA!-**_

Un grito se escuchaba desde el cielo haciendo que todas miraran y efectivamente desde el cielo se observaba una esfera de fuego blanca pero muy densa llegando a toda velocidad

De ahí salía un joven con cabello en punta y un GI naranja mientras estiraba su pierna

-¡POW!-

-el guerrero que no era otro que goku le daba una patada al nova con tal fuerza que lo lanzaba lejos y despegaba a Cassie en el acto para tomarla en sus brazos

 _-demonios….no llegue a tiempo_ \- decia goku mirando la devastación causada por los novas y cerrando sus ojos en señal de rabia una fuerte ira lo consumía en ese momento pero no podía dejar que sus emociones le ganaran

 _-almenos te pude salvar a ti….._

Goku miraba a Cassie que se desangraba por la herida

Sin embargo ahora mismo todas las pandoras y limiters no tenían palabras para decir lo que acababan de ver, este chico que llego de la nada, de una patada, una sola patada derribo a ese monstruo

Comando central

-¡objetivo 2 fue derribado de golpe!

-¡Ohh, que bueno,…

-señor, se detecta movimiento de algo más que no es un nova o pandora-

-¡¿Qué!?, coloca la cámara-

-¡SI SEÑOR!- hay la cámara se colocaba y efectivamente estaba goku flotando con Cassie en sus brazos no cabe decir que el comando todos estaban sin palabras pues el sujeto estaba volando

-¡¿Quién….quien es el!?-

En el campo de pelea goku descendía con Cassie en sus brazos mirando con rabia la devastación de los novas

-maldición…..son unos miserables…. ¡nunca se los perdonare!- decia goku volteando a ver con ira al nova que aun podía ponerse de pie pero muy mal

 _-hay dos aquí…..otro por haya…..otro por haya….. ¡Son 8 energías!, no puedo creerlo son muchas-_

 _-_ El Saiyajin aun con Cassie en sus brazos bajaba donde estaba milena quien se quedaba estupefacta ante lo que veía pero lo dejaría para después

-¡Cassie! ¡Cassie!-decía milena muy destrozada por ver a su amiga así un chico también se acercaba mientras la pandoras y limiters se acercaban un poco preparados para cualquier cosa

-¿Quién eres?- decia milena demandante

-tranquila, no soy su enemigo- decia goku serio bajando a Cassie y sacando una semilla de su bolsa amarrada en la cintura y dándosela a comer

-¿Que le diste?-decía milena tomando del cuello al Saiyajin el guerrero no hacía nada pues era algo normal una reacción asi las pandoras y limiters rodeaban al Saiyajin de manera hostil pero goku no perdía la calma

Pero en ese momento las heridas y los tejidos corroídos que tenía la pandora sanaban por completo mientras que Cassie se levantaba de golpe mirándose sus manos y cuerpo

-estoy curada…. ¡estoy curada!- la chica decia asombrada

-¡CASSIE/CASSIE-SEMPAI!- los dos chicos gritaban muy felices mirando a la chica que miraba a goku

-¡¿tu….nos salvaste!?-

-me alegra ver que te recuperaste- decia goku con una sonrisa

-¡CONTESTA! ¿QUIEN ERES…?-

-¡BASTA!- milena le gritaba a las presentes que ya se mostraban muy hostiles

-¿Quién eres tú?- Cassie intentaba calmarse pues este chico derribo a un nova y además no lo conocían pero aun asi salvo a su amiga

-mi nombre es goku….son goku, y vine a ayudarles a derrotar a esas cosas-

-¿qué viniste a ayudarnos?- Milena se exaltaba un poco recibiendo un asentimiento de goku

-desde el micrófono de Cassie los demás escuchaban asombrados esto, un ser de nada que podía volar aparece de la nada y dice que les ayudara contra los novas-

El nova se ponía de pie y venía acompañado de otro de ellos eran dos novas que miraban a goku quien se ponía serio y miraba a las bestias

-¡esto nunca se los perdonare, prometí proteger este planeta y a las personas inocentes de ustedes…..! ¡Prepárense malditos monstruos!- goku colocaba un rostro de extremo enojo y liberaba algo de su poder

Al hacerlo creaba fuertes vientos asombrando a los presentes por ese fuego blanco que rodeaba a goku

Goku de un estallido se lanzaba contra el nova que atacaba con los pliegues pero goku los esquivaba de manera majestuosa

 _ **KA ME-HAME…..**_

Gritaba el Saiyajin mientras se acercaba más al nova en ese momento una extraña luz de color azul se formaba en las manos del guerrero

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo milena sin dejar de ver lo que estaba frente a ella

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

el Saiyajin estiraba sus brazos para arrojar su técnica

Una poderosa energía salía de las manos del guerrero la cual impactaba con el nova no solo atravesando su núcleo sino que desintegrándolo por completo

El enorme poder salía al cielo el cual salía de la atmosfera produciendo una explosión que encegueció a todos incluso a los que veían la batalla por el monitor

Al irse la luz los presentes pandoras, limiters y comandantes no podían creer lo que veían, uno de los novas fue completamente exterminado dejando solo una minúscula parte de abajo la cual se destruia en el instante.

 _ **-¡O…O…..OBJETIVO 2…..NEUTRALIZADO!-**_

Una mujer en las pantallas decia a duras penas pues el asombro era increíble los comandantes no podían decir nada estaban sin palabras

-¡¿derroto a un nova…..el solo!?-

-ese ataque fue similar al rayo de partículas…..no era más poderoso- otra chica decia sudando

-¡¿Qué tan poderoso!?-

-no lo sé…sobrepaso la escala del cañón pero…..diría que unas 1000 veces

-¡¿MIL!?- gritaron el comandante y su ayudante

-esto es inaudito….. ¿Quién es el?-

-no tenemos datos del, nada-

Todos simplemente veían con una gran sorpresa lo que estaba frente a ellos el Saiyajin dejando su postura del kame hame ha se quedaba viendo a los otros

-sigues tu- decia goku

-el nova atacaba a goku quien esquivaba de nuevo los ataques del nova

-eres muy lento-

goku desaparecía y aparecía dándole una patada en el núcleo pero el ataque era tan potente que destruia la mitad del cuerpo del nova

-toma esto-

Goku terminaba de rematarlo con un ataque de ki que producía una fuerte explosión acabando con el 3 nova de golpe

 _ **-OB….JETIVO 3…. ¡NEUTRALIZADO!-**_

La chica esta vez gritaba con más alegría y entusiasmo generando lo mismo en el lugar el comandante empezaba a alegrarse pues escucho del chico que venía a ayudar y lo demostraba

-¡esto es asombroso!- decia el subcomandante

-informa esto de inmediato, los altos mandos deben saberlo, necesitamos saber quién es ese chico-

-pero si hace poco dijimos que no había nada-

-contacten con el doctor genjo….él debe saber algo-

-¡SI SEÑOR!- dijeron todos a la vez

Goku tras vencer a el tercero miraba que ya no habían más a la vista pero si sentía sus energías debajo del mar

-¿escaparon?, no, aún siguen por ahí-

Goku descendía para ya tras acabar con los novas y concentrarse mejor en su búsqueda

-¡disculpa….! ¡Eso fue increíble!- Cassie y milena se acercaban a goku sorprendiéndolo un poco

-¡es cierto!-

-nos salvaste, gracias-

-es verdad-

Las pandoras y los limiter empezaban a festejar de alegría

-me alegro, ¿están bien?-

-sí, si no fuera por ti tal vez todos estaríamos muertos, de verdad gracias- Cassie se acercaba a goku y lo tomaba de la mano para empezar a llorar

Goku notaria la seriedad de la situación Kaio-sama no exagero cuando dijo que estos monstruos hacían sufrir a la gente esto le recordó a freezer lo que hizo con los namekusei y aunque no eran tan fuertes, si eran iguales de genocidas

-tranquila…-

Goku tomaba su mano con más fuerza

-te prometo…que yo haré todo a mi alcance para ayudarlos-

La mirada y sonrisa de goku llenaba la chica peli verde de una cálida sensación haciéndola sonrojar mirando más de cerca de goku era muy apuesto

-gracias- la chica decia aun llorando sin soltar su mano las demás y todos suspiraban de alivio era como si el cielo les mandara un ángel

-pero…. ¿quién eres tú?, ¿algún ángel?-

-no, soy un terrícola -

-¡¿terrícola!?, eso es imposible-

-es la verdad pero eso no importa ahora-

Goku miraba desde los sitios a las energías que aun deambulaban

 _ **Genétics del oeste**_

-¡¿3 objetivos eliminados por un joven!?- yumi elize y Margaret estaban en una base de operaciones y al escuchar "joven" se les vino a la mente alguien

 _ **-si….. ¡Ahora mismo estamos buscando información del! ¿Ustedes saben algo?-**_ hablaba un militar

 _ **-¿Qué no es el joven que se volvió instructor de genétics?-**_

 _ **-¡¿el!? ¿Estás seguro?-**_

-solo puedo decirles, que depositemos nuestras esperanzas en él, él sabrá que hacer- decia Margaret mientras sonreía con yumi y elize

Mientras en una habitación estaban el equipo completo de Elizabeth pensativos sobre el asunto de los 9 novas

-¿9 novas?, esto es terrible- decia attia enojada

-si, a buena hora que goku-kun se va…..

-hay arnett, supéralo, ese cobarde se fue y lo peor es que Ingrid….quien sabe que le hizo

-¡ATTIA!- gritaba arnett enojada pues ya estaba haciendo más difícil la situación

-que es la verdad…..NUNCA DEBIMOS…..DEBIMOS DETENERLOS…

-sin embargo cuando Elizabeth con un tono serio la puerta se habría y al mirar las chicas miraban a Ingrid entrar

-¿¡INGRID!?-

-¡¿Ingrid que paso….!?- sin embargo attia y las demás quedaban sin palabras por ver quien acompañaba a Ingrid

-¡hola chicas! ¿Me extrañaron? – marin con una sonrisa y la mano alzada saludaba a todas que no podían creérselo ni siquiera Elizabeth

-como ha pasado el tiempo….ya de tercero todas-

-¡¿marin…eres tú!?- attia y creo se acercaban poco a poco a la chica

-sí, soy yo, la misma marin-

Todas volteaban a ver a Ingrid pues pensaron que era una broma pero Ingrid no era de esa clase de gente que hacia bromas tan pesadas con ver las lágrimas y la sonrisa de la chica se dieron cuenta era verdad

-¡marin….! ¡Esto no puede ser….debe ser un sueño….!- attia empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas como las otras

Pero marin la abrazaba para empezar a llorar

-¡ATTIA, CHICAS…..QUERIA VERLAS!-

Attia empezaba a llorar con más fuerza y abrazaba a marin y todas la abrazaban igualmente gritando su nombre - ¡MARIN!-

-¿pero cómo?- creo tomaba el rostro de la chica para mirarlo más detalladamente

-fue increíble, un Dragon verde, también unos señores del mismo color….

-a ver, a ver, calma marin, no entendemos- Elizabeth quien también lloraba calmaba a la chica

-yo les diré- Ingrid más calmada era quien dirigía la palabra

Base de shobario

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿un joven derroto a dos novas?- el grito de quien estaba en medio llamaba la atención de todos incluso de genjo aoi más a el que a cualquier otro

-sí señor, y es un joven como de la edad de una pandora, no sabemos nada del solo su nombre…. ¡son goku!-

-¿son goku?-pregunto genjo

-¡¿usted sabe algo del!?-

-no, nada-

-¿está seguro?, no nos esconda nada…

-les digo que no, pero si el derroto a dos novas por si solo…..es claro que es alguien que debo conocer-

 _-esto será acaso….. ¿Algo de lo que está destinado….maría?-_

 _ **Regresando al centro de comando**_

 _-_ genjo aoi también nos ha confirmado que no conoce la identidad del guerrero que está peleando-

-esto es curioso….nos recuerda con "la madre de las pandoras" ocurrió lo mismo, apareció de la nada y lucho junto a la humanidad contra esas cosas-

-¡¿está diciendo que tiene relación con María lancerot!?-

-es posible….no se me ocurre algo más-

-deberíamos comunicarnos con el de inmediato- el comandante se quedaba pensativo

-¿Cuáles son las posiciones de los objetivos después de hundirse en el mar?-

-aún sigue indetectable nuestro radar está escaneando continuamente-

-si esto continua podríamos alcanzar el máximo tiempo residual de los novas los novas se autodestruirán y ocasionaran daño físico masivo a toda el área alrededor

-ya sabemos eso, debemos encontrarlo antes que eso suceda….

-¡informen esto a ese joven! ¡Que por lo que más quiera no permita que esas cosas se acerquen a las áreas rurales que las encuentre y los haga pedazos!-

 _ **Genétics del oeste**_

-¿escuchaste? ¡Un joven está derrotando a los novas!-

-¿en serio?-

-si, según escuche usa una ropa naranja de artes marciales y tiene el cabello en punta-

-esas descripciones, ¿no te parecen a goku-sensei?-

-no creo goku-sensei es fuerte pero ¿para derrotar a dos novas el solo?-

Afuera de genétics vemos a satellizer, rana y nada más y menos que bulma asi es ella vino a conocer el mundo del Saiyajin, krillin desafortunadamente no podría pues sentía que sus fuerzas no estaban al tope

-valla esto es genétics- bulma miraba muy sorprendida ala enorme escuela igual que krillin

-siento muchas energías poderosas a lo lejos peleando- decia el Saiyajin al sentir las presencias el guerrero estaba muy serio y preparado para lo que hubiera que enfrentar

Peor por otro lado satellizer y rana estaba algo nerviosa cosa que notaria la científica

-tranquilas goku es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que le está hiendo bien-

-si pero aun asi…

-lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse aquí y prepararse para cualquier cosa, goku apenas sabe usar esa habilidad y desplazarse debe ser difícil, mucho-

-tienes razón pero como su compañera quería pelear a su lado-

-oye que no se te olvide, que yo también lo soy de arimasu-

-eres una arrimada-

-grrrrrrrrr- mientras rana le gruñía a satellizer ella tenía un recuerdo

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

-goku llegaba tras avisar a todas de los novas a genétics

-Wow, que habilidad- decia la rubia asombrada pues goku tenía algo que la humanidad atesoraría por tener

-goku-san sabe tele transportarse de arimasu- decia rana muy feliz pero goku se tambaleaba y cuando se iba a caer marin y satellizer lo alcanzaron a sujetar

-¿goku estas bien?- fue la pregunta de todos

-si…..es que me maree un poco creo que es una habilidad que necesito entrenar, peor ya estoy bien-

-¿seguro?- la rubia lo tomaba del rostro mientras goku asentía en esas goku y krillin sintieron 8 muy grandes energías en cierto lugar

\- bulma quédense aquí por si algo sucede y no estoy, satella chicas también quédense-

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA SOY TU COPMPAÑERA TENGO QUE IR!- la rubia se exaltaba goku no quería decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mal igual que a alguna de ellas

Sin embargo goku se asombró por su espíritu de lucha, se enorgullecía del valor de cada una pero él no quiera ponerlas en peligro, más cuando son tantas

-satellizer, las de segundo no están listas para ir a pelear, hazle caso a goku- marin de manera seria pero tranquila se dirigía a la rubia que se molestaba

-¡no soy tan débil…..!-

-satella- goku la tomaba de los hombros

-estoy orgulloso de su espíritu de pelea, y no eres una carga ni menos, ninguna lo es, pero ¿te dije que te protegería no?, déjame protegerte, a rana y a todas….. ¡Déjame luchar esta vez! –

Satellizer y todas se quedaban mirando a goku muy felices pero la rubia era más diferente escuchar eso de su chico de nuevo la hizo alegrarse sonrojarse y voltear su rostro

-si….está bien…..pero…regresa ¡¿de acuerdo!? –

-lo hare- goku se levantaba y miraba a todos quienes lo miraban

-¡JURE PROTEGER ESTE MUNDO, A SU GENTE Y ESO HARE! ¡PERO….SOBRETODO…A USTEDES!- , ¡ESE ES MI DEBER!

Goku salía en un estallido de velocidad siendo visto por todas Ingrid, rana y sobretodo satellizer le deseaban suerte a su amado

 _ **Con goku**_

El Saiyajin se encontraba mirando desde la playa los mares intentando buscar a los novas las pandoras y limiters ayudaban a los heridos mientras Cassie y milena estaban al lado de goku

 _-no los veo y es difícil sentir sus energías…además es curioso, las presencias de esos monstruos….son muy raras-_

-señor son goku- Cassie se acercaba a goku algo nerviosa

-¿se encuentra usted bien?-

-sí, estoy bien, solo que no veo a esos, novas-

-se hundieron en el mar hace tiempo debemos encontrarlas antes que se autodestruyan-

-¡¿esas cosas se autodestruyen!?-

-sí, y si explotan causaran un daño terrible como una bomba nuclear-

-ósea una explosión muy grande-

-s…si-

-En ese caso debo encontrarlas rápido, muy bien no me queda de otra volare por todo el planeta hasta encontrarlas lo hare a toda velocidad…..

 _ **Comando central**_

-¡COMANDANTE!, LOS NOVAS HAN SALIDO, 3 NOVAS SE DIRIGEN A LAS AREAS URBANAS-

-¡¿QUE…..QUE DIJISTE!?- todo el pelotón de un fuerte grito se aterraban

-¡¿Y LOS OTROS 3!? –

-LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA…..AHY DIOS MIO-

-¡¿QUÉ!?, DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-

-se dirigen a…..

Con goku

El Saiyajin hacia un gesto de asombro que asombraba a las 2 pandoras pues estaban platicando de algunas cosas sobre los novas

-¡¿Qué ocurre goku-san!?- preguntaba Cassie

-salieron…..están…..

-¡¿Qué!?- milena recibía un comunicado como las demás lideres

-¡milena-sempai!-

-si esas cosas están entrando a área rural es terrible-

Goku por otro lado estaba serio hasta que Cassie lo tomaba de una manga

-goku-san, por favor….. ¡Detenlos!, ¡POR FAVOR!-

La pandora peli verde miraba con un rostro de llanto implorando a goku que no se salgan con la suya pues habrá muchos muertos

-no te preocupes, no dejare que se salgan con la suya- goku decia muy serio mirando a dirección donde sentía sus energías más fuertes

-si por favor….no llegaremos a tiempo pero te daremos apoyo en cuanto lleguemos-

-de acuerdo-

-ten…..cuidado por favor- decia Cassie algo nerviosa

-lo tendré-

Goku salía de un estallido hacia la dirección de los novas asombrando a todo el mundo

-oye que genial-

-es muy guapo, ¿viste ese cuerpo?-

-si era comérselo a besos-

Las pandoras empezaron a decirse entre sí milena suspira pero al ver a Cassie la miraba observando a donde salió goku pero muy ruborizada

-¿también te flecho?-

-eh, que….., milena-sempai, baka-

-relájate, hasta yo digo que es muy guapo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo movilícense-

-¡SI!

 _ **Shobario**_

-¿los novas entraron en área rural?-

-si señores-

-¿y porque nos dicen eso?- genjo que estaba sentado serio preguntaba

-esto es importante, están en dirección a las bases centrales suyas señor-

-¿Qué dijiste?, envíame la ubicación-

En una pantalla se veían los 3 novas llegando a las áreas urbanas las personas salían corriendo mientras los militares se reunían para detenerlos aun acostas de su vida y las televisoras acercándose

-¡no puede ser…van por ellas!- genjo apretaba los puños y por su forma de actuar los novas tenían un objetivo en mente

En el lugar de acercamiento nova estos empezaban a llegar a la ciudad la gente salía corriendo mientras estos eran bombardeados por los aviones de caza y tanques pero estos con facilidad los hacían pedazos

 _ **-¡estamos aquí televisando el décimo ataque nova, actualmente el que podría ser el más terrible de la historia….9 novas se aparecieron y aunque 3 pudieron ser detenidos 3 de ellos entraron a zonas urbanas, el ejército está luchando pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles-**_

 _ **-se dice que dos de ellos fueron detenidos por un extraño joven que los derroto con mucha facilidad, ¿Qué significa esto?-**_

 _ **-**_ las televisoras de genétics se daban cuenta del programa colocando el canal y observando a las bestias las pandoras y limiters estaban impotentes por no poder hacer nada otros agradecidos de no tener que pelear

 _ **-¡BOOM!-**_

 _ **-¡BAM!, ¡BAM!¡-**_

Tiros, explosiones de daba de todo para derrumbar a estos monstruos que con sus pliegues repelían todo y arrasaban con las armas

-¡este es el fin!-

-¿las pandoras donde están?-

Los 3 novas se acercaban y su tamaño hacia que los pobres soldados al final se rindieran las personas como podían salían corriendo siendo ayudados por las demás fuerzas de apoyo

-rápido hija-

-mami…..

-tranquila no nos pasara nada…..

Pero uno de los novas se hacía frente a los civiles asustando a todos y a las fuerzas de apoyo

-¡MAMI!- la madre abrazaba a su hija y las personas resignadas solo cerraban sus ojos al ver que el nova iba a aplastarlos hasta las televisoras cerraron los ojos pero….

-el nova nunca pasaría y al verlo todos abrir sus ojos y al verlos quedaba asombrados como alguien desde el cielo empujaba al nova con su mano

-¡MALDITOS!-

Goku que era el que lo detenía le daba otro empujón al nova tan fuerte que lo hacía retroceder unos metros

-¡¿ese joven…..lo empujo!?-

-¿y además está volando?-

Las televisoras y las personas de la ciudad quedaban asombradas pero en las academias y sobre todo en genétics del oeste todos se asombraban que era su instructor

-¡¿es goku-sensei!?-

-no…..me lo creo-

-está flotando, está flotando-

-Wow-

En la base de shobario los señores y sobretodo genjo estaban asombrados por ver al sujeto

-¿ese es el joven?-

-afirmativo- respondía una voz de una radio

-¿asi que ese es son goku?, eh, interesante- genjo miraba al guerrero mirar a los tres novas – _no te conozco pero por favor_ …. _no permitas que lleguen a ellas-_

 _ **En la pelea**_

Goku miraba serio a las criaturas

-como veo que no entienden, decirles que nos vallamos a otro lado sería inútil, por eso….. ¡los derrotare rápido!-

Goku se lanzaba contra el que empujo siendo atacado por sus pliegues pero goku los repelía con patadas y sus brazos los pliegues no podían adherirse a su cuerpo a hacerle nada por la dureza de su cuerpo y que él no tenía estigmas

-toma esto-

Goku le daba un golpe en la cara produciendo una onda fuerte y después darle otro haciendo que el nova retumbara por los golpes la gente estaba asombrada

El segundo y tercer nova notaban esto e iban en ayuda uno de ellos cargaba un rayo de partículas asustando a todo el mundo

-¡UN RAYO!-

-NO PUEDE SER…

¡FIUM!

el rayo iba directo a goku el cual notaba esto y se ponía frente a el

-¡¿lo va a recibir!?

-¡está loco cuidado….!

El rayo impactaba con goku pero este con una mano detenía su avance y con lo que reflejaba su rostro con facilidad

-NO METAS A LAS PERSONAS INOCENTES-

Goku de una patada desviaba el ataque al cielo produciendo una fuerte explosión

La gente estaba sin palabras hasta que goku con su mano cargaba algo similar y se lo disparaba al nova solo que este era más poderoso y solo le daba a el nova para salir al cielo y explotar

 _ **Centro de comando**_

 _ **-¡OBJETIVO 4 ELIMINADO!-**_

-¡SIIIII!-

Todos festejaban de alegría al ver otro nova caído

En los aviones escuchar esto las hizo alegrarse y abrazarse entre si Cassie y milena estaban realmente felices pero sobretodo Cassie

En la ciudad goku seguía mirando a los dos novas que seguían de pie, no cabe decir que la gente estaba celebrando y por todo el mundo peor goku no prestaba atención a esto su prioridad eran estos novas

-esto no ha terminado, ¡PELEE!- goku se arrojaba contra los otros dos mientras la gente observaba

Durante la pelea goku notaba algo que lo perturbo

-no puede ser…..tres de ellos….

 _ **-¡fium!-**_

Goku esquivaba un ataque del nova pero rozando su camisa

 _-me descuide, maldición…_

En genétics del oeste

Las pandoras estaban hablando de goku y que estaba acabando con los novas esto alegro a las chicas pues goku estaba derrotando a las criaturas solo

-eso es goku de arimasuka-

-Wow, goku está ganando, y estamos hablando de 9 novas- rana miraba tan feliz a bulma hasta el punto de ruborizarse pensando en goku

Satellizer no lo quería por su poder ni mucho menos sino que su alma guerrera este luchando contra esos monstruoso por el bien del mundo esto la enamoro tanto que ya quería hacer el bautizo con el

Sin embargo la alegría acababa cuando escuchaban una sirena en la academia y krillin se asombraba

-bulma esto es terrible-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tres de esas energías…llegaron aquí-

 _ **West genétics edificio principal sala de comando**_

-no puede ser, ¿Qué demonios? Esto no es posible- el director de operaciones el coronel Leonard schweitzer observaba algo que lo asombraba

-ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que desaparecieron en Yokohama- una pandora decia sudando

-ahora veo porque el instructor son goku está peleando solo con tres-

-y también porque llegaron a ese lugar tan rápido…..pero reaparecieron en west genétics-

 _ **-alerta código 1-**_

 _ **-alerta código 1-**_

Las pandoras salían corriendo directamente para preparase a la lucha

-atención todos los estudiantes de west genétics equípense con el uniforme reforzado de nivel 1 de inmediato y reagrúpense en sus respectivas áreas-

-presidenta, Abel y Eugene se dirigen al salón de reuniones-

-¡entendido!-

Chiffon y ticy se repartían unas palabras

-pero…..se supone que goku-sensei está peleando contra unos en una zona-

-solo tres ticy eso quiere decir que los otros 3 llegaron aquí-

-cuando más lo necesitamos goku-sensei…

-tenemos que ganar tiempo ticy estoy segura que goku-san ya sabe de ellos-

-pero….. ¿Porque atacaron esas zonas?, en esos lugares tengo entendido que es donde las desplazaron desde la última vez…. ¿será eso posible?, van tras nosotras….¡hermanas!-

- _ **afuera del sitio**_

-esto es terrible- bulma decia muy nerviosa hasta que satellizer era llamada por petición de Margaret rana ser quedaría con la chica cuidándola por si algo

Mientras tanto las novas empezaban a liberar de sus cuerpos extrañas figuras de mujeres que al caer al piso adoptaban una forma zombificada y pérdida

-bulma, quédate conmigo…..

-¡rana-sempai!- kazuya se encontraba con rana ya al vez con su nueva amiga bulma

-rana-sempai, ¿Quién es ella?-

-ella es amiga de goku-san de arimasu, ella es bulma-

-¿bulma?-

-hola, y si es un nombre raro lo sé- bulma entrecerraba los ojos cómicamente

-no, yo no quise decir eso….

-Wow, tranquilo-

-¿viniste a pelear?-

-no, yo no puedo pelear como goku pero….quería conocer este mundo-

Kazuya le salía una gota de sudor ella vino a conocer este mundo en esta situación sí que es aventurera esta chica

 _ **West genétics sala de comando central**_

-¿Cuál es el estado del objetivo 2?-

-están parados en la costa este no se ha observado ninguna conducta irregular hasta ahora-

-los novas siempre han hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacernos el mayor posible, y por eso es que tienden a aparecer en las zonas metropolitanas con una alta densidad de población….el ejemplo más claro son los tres que están en la zona urbana

-pero ahora su blanco es esta pequeña isla artificial ¿no me digas que están aquí específicamente para atacar a las pandoras?-

-los cuatro pelotones de cuarto año han entrado al campo de batalla-

-Ohh, justo a tiempo-

Y efectivamente los camiones llegaban cargados de pandoras y limiters

-nuestro objetivo está directamente a 900 metros todas las pandoras… ¡muévanse!-

-limiters avancen con el auto blindado asegúrense de estar en posición-

-oigan….. ¡Miren!- una de las pandoras miraba al frente y hay estaba otra de ellas

 _-ha llegado alguien aquí ¿antes que nosotros?-_ pero la chica desplegaba unas estacas de su espalda asombrando a la líder

-¡AUN LADO!-

Y la chica lanzaba un poderoso ataque contra todas las presentes que por suerte lograban hacerse a un lado

-¡¿Qué demonios…!?- la chica miraba asustada a la mujer mientras krillin se daba cuenta y miraba abajo

-¿Qué está pasando….?-

-¡POM!-

El chico recibía un golpe de otro de los novas

 _ **-comando central-**_

-el frente de batalla del este fue atacado por un rayo de aproximadamente 100 megawatts-

-¡¿Qué!?- el comandante gritaba atónito

-¡¿fue el nova!?, ¿o fue el maestro goku!?-

-negativo señor por favor eche un vistazo-

En la cámara se ponían una pandoras zombificada no podían ver a krillin pues estaban enfocándose en las pandoras

-esas….son pandoras…..¡¿y esos enormes estigmas en sus espaldas son…?!-

-¡¿la forma nova!?-

-¿?-

Margaret se aparecía detrás del general asustándolo un poco

-no todas las partes de sus cuerpos se han convertido en un nova, pero sus estigmas ya se han vuelto locos, esas pandoras están a punto de convertirse en nova en cuerpo y mente , tal y como paso con kazuha aoi durante el choque nova en el año 2061-

-pero directora después del incidente de aoi kazuha hemos puesto estrictos controles en el número de estigmas trasplantados después de una extensa investigación para mantener su estabilidad, con el control de información de los chevalier-

-cómo has dicho la forma nova no ha sido observada desde que empezamos a limitar individualmente el número de trasplantes en las pandoras después con el control de información de los chevalier, la forma nova es un tema que solo unos cuantos conocen.

-Pero no importa cuánto investiguemos. Nunca cambiamos…..

\- la naturaleza de los estigmas es "hacer el cuerpo humano más parecido a los novas"-decía Margaret

tu deberías saberlo siendo un alto mando, en west genétics las pandoras son hechas usando estigmas producidos en el cuerpo de la _**diosa de la humanidad María lancerot**_ al trasplantar los estigmas a un cuerpo femenino creamos las volt Weapon que pueden enfrentar a los novas-

-Sin embargo el estigma es un arma de doble filo, por el hecho que la naturaleza de los estigmas y los núcleos de los novas es la misma…tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie-

-en un trasplante de estigma estamos inyectando tejido nova en cuerpos humanos a la fuerza en otras palabras la posibilidad de pasar a forma nova depende de la pandora esta es la verdad-

-Margaret con un rostro nervioso dejaba al capitán igual

Literalmente era verdad, las pandoras llevaban una vida de extrema dificultad, es verdad que no les faltaba nada pero esos lujos eran solo un escondite de la verdad y era que caminaban con la muerte en cada momento ella era una pandora y por tanto lo sabia

-Margaret, tú dices que María lancerot es la diosa del mundo, entonces respóndeme…¿Quién es ese joven que está peleando contra ellos?-

-la mujer no dejaba su rostro serio y se le acercaba al oído para decirlo al hacerlo el hombre quedaba mudo-

-no lo digas, es todo lo que se-

-pero…

-goku-san es un aliado de la humanidad, confórmate con eso por ahora-

-identificamos a las pandoras intrusas-

 _ **-otoba saki de tercer año**_

 _ **-linda ozwell cuarto año-**_

 _ **-scarlett morrison tambien de cuarto**_ -

-todas ellas son pandoras que absorbió los novas en la playa de Yokohama-

-no puede ser ¿fueron absorbidas?, ¿estás diciendo que los novas controlan su transformación y acciones?-

 _-goku-san….por favor te necesitamos-_ Margaret pensaba muy seria y sudando mirando la pantalla

 _ **-¡OBJETIVO 6 ELIMINADO, ZONA RURAL!**_

-¡almenos aún tenemos una oportunidad, por favor date prisa, maestro son goku!-

 _ **Con goku**_

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

De un golpe en el núcleo goku llenaba su mano de energía y lo hacía estallar eliminando al nova quedando solo uno

-solo queda uno- decia goku mirando al nova pero este parecía ignorarlo pues se dirigía a otra dirección diferente del guerrero

-¡¿me ignora?! ¿Qué tiene en mente?- goku miraba serio al nova para hacerse frente a el

-no me ignores maldito-

El nova lo atacaba con sus pliegues y empezaba a cargar un ataque de rayo el cual dispara pero goku desviaba al cielo pero ese ataque era una distracción pues el nova lanzaba freezing hacia el Saiyajin

-¿freezing?, es verdad….los limiters saben hacerla también-

El nova aprovechaba y atacaba a goku pero este aún se movía aunque algo dificultoso pues este freezing era poderoso que el de los limiters para esquivar los ataques goku se acercaba y le lanzaba un ataque al rostro del nova

Pero esto era solo una distracción pues goku se lanzaba contra este para destruir su núcleo de una poderosa patada

El nova empezaba a caerse y antes que cayera al piso goku lo sostenía y lo bajaba

 _ **-¡OBJETIVO 7! ¡ELIMINADO!-**_

En el centro de comando se festejaba como en todo el lugar donde se libraba la pelea al final goku bajaba al nova con cuidado para que no cayera sobre la gente o las casas

-listo acabe con todos aquí falta los de…..

-¡SEÑOR GOKU!- un grito se escuchaba y eran Cassie y milena que llegaban corriendo

-¡lo hizo…..derroto a todos!- milena no podía reflejar mayor felicidad igual que Cassie y las pandoras que venían a apoyar y ver como goku derroto a los novas no fueron un reto muy grande pero ver esa alegría en ellos lo asombro

Estaban tan felices, tan dichosos que goku estaba en shock, goku se imaginaba nuevamente el sufrimiento y el tormento que debieron padecer estas chicas y el mundo

Goku había salvado su mundo más de una vez pero solo una vez se mostraron realmente agradecidos, hay recordó a piccoro daimaku como el hizo sufrir a la gente con miedo, y al final el mundo entero celebro su victoria pero solo fue algo fugaz al final se olvidaron del

Sin embargo era lo de menos goku solo quería eliminar a ese monstruo sin pensar en recompensa ni en nada pero se sintió feliz que la tierra pudiera estar libre del como de los Saiyajin y de freezer

Pero al final goku al saber que pudo proteger a este lugar como lo prometió nuevamente se alegraba y sonreía

-tranquilas ya paso, la gente y la ciudad están bien, sin embargo no hay tiempo para celebrar aún quedan algunos y un amigo mío está peleando, y a lo mejor no esté en su máximo- goku decia recordando que krillin llevaba poco de revivir

-perdónenme pero les dejo el resto a ustedes-

-a disculpe señor goku- Cassie se acercaba a goku algo nerviosa

-¿Cómo derroto a esos novas?, ¿usted en verdad es un terrícola?-goku sonrió ante esto era lógico lo que acababa de hacer no era normal y él era consiente

-sí , lo soy apropósito ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Cassie lockheart mucho gusto- saludaba la chica algo tímida

-mucho gusto Cassie-chan, bueno me debo ir-

-¡ESPERE SEÑOR GOKU! ¡¿Lo volveremos a ver?!-

-por supuesto, después de todo ahora soy de genetics -

Goku salía disparado de un estallido a toda velocidad hay bajaban los camarógrafos ellos querían entrevistar al guerrero pero se iba antes de eso

-¡¿ustedes lo conocen señoritas pandoras?!- una mujer camarógrafa preguntaba a las dos que solo decían

-es el héroe son goku, de genétics-

-¡¿héroe de genétics!?, ¿quiere decir que es de genétics?-

-asi es, el mismo lo dijo- respondía Cassie mirando el cielo por donde se fue goku

-nos retiramos el choque nova aún no termina- milena le gritaba a todos que asentían y nuevamente se colocaban en los helicópteros de partida ya las defensas y los bomberos se encargarían de todo pero ahora mismo todos estaban celebrando que goku los haya salvado

 _ **Comando central**_

-¡3…..! ¡SOLO QUEDAN 3 NOVAS!- una de las chicas gritaba tan feliz que hasta el mismo comandante se alegraba

-¡¿A dónde está ese muchacho!?-

-según los radares va directo a genétics del oeste-

-solo podemos poner nuestras esperanzas en el-

Sin embargo eran inocentes que en genétics ocurría algo que estaba fuera de la lógica pues las pandoras enemigas habían logrado entrar en una de las puertas

En una de las puertas un grupo de pandoras se encontraban reunidas

-solo quedan dos novas, nuestro maestro goku derroto a todos-

-¡¿enserio!? ¿Cómo sabes que fue el?-

-tonta está en todas las noticias-

-Wow, quien lo diría, apuesto y poderoso-

Pero en ese momento la puerta a su lado empezaba a ser golpeada

 _ **-¡TOC!-**_

 _ **-¡TOC!-**_

-¿Qué es eso…..?

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

Todos salían volando por el ataque

-¿un ataque de luz?-

Hay las pandoras zonificadas entraban asustando a los alumnos

En otra de las puertas los alumnos estaban rumoreando sobre goku y lo que estaba haciendo hay estaban chiffon y ticy

-Wow, goku-sensei… ¿realmente los derroto?- el limiter de ticy preguntaba muy asombrado

-está en todas las noticias, salvo a todas esas personas- ahora el limiter de chiffon era quien hablaba chiffon tenía sus brazos cruzados

-¿está derrotando a todos los novas?, asombroso- chiffon miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿no deberíamos observar?- preguntaba ticy

-no, confía en el ticy- decia chiffon sin dejar su posición

¡ALERTA CODIGO 3!

¡ALERTA CODIGO 3!

-¡UNIDADES ENEMIGAS INVADIENDO EL CAMPUS!

Todos se asombraban pues se supone que goku estaba luchando contra los novas

-no puede ser… ¡¿derrotaron a goku….?!-

-cálmate- decia chiffon a su limiter

 _-sus objetivos son…._

 _ **-¡PANDORAS ENEMIGAS, LAS PANDORAS INTRUSAS QUE LLEVAN ENORMES ESTIGMAS EN SUS ESPALDAS DEBER SER ELIMINADAS A TODA COSTA-**_

-¡flash!-

Goku llegaba con la teletrasnportacion con mucha dificultad

- _ughh, sí que es difícil usarla sin practica pero llegue_ \- goku miraba la escuela la cual estaba algo dañada

-esto es terrible, ¿Qué paso?- goku miraba por todos lados completamente confundido

El sitio era una locura peleas en la escuela los novas aun a una distancia

-tengo que ayudar rápido-

Mientras tanto Margaret bajaba por un ascensor hacia alguna parte del suelo de genétics bastante tensa

 _-los novas están atacando west genétics y no solo eso…..se dirigían a distintos puntos de japon, sobretodo en ciertos laboratorios…._

 _-su objetivo,….eres tu…la fuente de nuestro poder… ¡maría lancerot…..¡y aquellas que aún están dormidas!-_

 _ **El cuerpo de una mujer desnuda en una especie de tubo con un líquido y conectada a unos cables se hacía frente a Margaret**_

En otra zona de batalla

 _ **-woooaaaahhhh**_

\- una pandora luchaba contra otra siendo fácilmente superada cuando iban a recibir un ataque de la pandora zombificada eran salvadas por tres pandoras

 _ **Número 6 de 3 año attia Simmons ¡!**_

 _ **Número 7 de tercer año Ingrid berstein!**_

 _ **-¡Y marin maxwell!**_

 _ **-¡¿MARIN SEMPAI!?-**_ _ **gritaban las pandoras de segundo al reconocer a su antigua sempai**_

Pero de un instante una pandora golpea a marin, marin no saldría tan herida pero fue derrumbada ella apenas como krillin habían revivido y aunque estaban bien les costaba algo acostumbrarse a pelear de nuevo

-¡marin!- Ingrid iba a ayudar a marin pero era derrumbada por la otra pandora

-¡Ingrid!- Gritaban attia y marin

-¡MARK INMOVILIZA A ESA BASTARDA!- el limiter hacia caso y usaba su freezing

-¡¿Qué tal eso perras?!-

Pero las dos lograban destruir el freezing asustando a la pandora y a la vez recibiendo el ataque

 _-¡¿están usando freezing ellas! ¿se están burlando?-_

 _Los limiters de ambas lograban neutralizar el freezing_ attia se lanzaba contra una pero ella utilizaba accel

-¡¿usan accel tan fácil!?-

Attia frenaba un ataque de una de ellas pero otra se lanzaba contra ella por detrás

-¡SEMPAI!- gritaba el limiter de attia pero cuando estaba por ayudarla goku se aparecía y detenía el ataque pero la espada lograba perforar su brazo todos quedaban sin palabras tanto por la presencia de goku como al verlo ser herido

- _ughh, como sospeche, la teletrasnportacion sin control es muy agotadora-_ decia goku aun con la espada en su brazo para sacársela y empujar a la chica

 _-Tks, me confié_ \- decia goku mirando su brazo sangrar _–no es una herida que requiera las semillas-_

 _-_ GOKU/SENSEI- gritaron todos

Goku de un golpe en el cuello hacia caer a la pandora

-¿están bien?-

-goku, ¿estás bien?- Ingrid se iba a donde goku muy preocupada mirando su brazo

-estoy bien Ingrid, no es nada, solo que me confié -

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- attia gritaba muy asombrada -¡te tratamos como basura….!

-eso no importa, no permitiría que te lastimen-

-yo….lo siento- attia se disculpaba con goku quien le sonreía

-descuida, pero ¿Cómo están todos?-

-bien, algo heridos pero no es nada, buen trabajo con los novas, sabía que lo harías- Ingrid le sonreía a goku quien le devolvía la sonrisa

-aun no acaban ciento con los que lucha mi amigo-

-¿puedes ganarles?- una voz que era Elizabeth aparecía junto a su limiter

-no puedo, ¡debo ganarles!-

.-ve, nosotras nos encargamos aquí pero mejor ve volando esa técnica te fatiga mucho- Elizabeth le decia dando a entender que Ingrid y marin les contaron todo

-si tienes razón, tengan cuidado,…Ehh…-

-¡Elizabeth mably!-

-si adiós, Elí… ¡Elí!-

Goku salía corriendo para volar siendo visto por Ingrid y una Elizabeth ruborizada

-¿Cuándo le di permiso que usara ese apodo en mí?-

-vamos cálmate- Ingrid le decia con una sonrisa para mirar de nuevo al cielo

-oye Ingrid se te van a salir los ojos- marin se acercaba y se burlaba de su amiga haciéndola sonrojar

-NO ME FASTIDIES MARIN-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, extrañaba tanto burlarme de ti, pero descuida ya hablaras con el!- Ingrid se ruborizaba por esto dicho

-olvide agradecerle por eso- decia attia mirando el cielo

-ya tendrás tiempo, cuando acabemos aquí- decia Elizabeth junto a las otras

 _ **ATENCION A TODAS LAS PANDORAS**_

 _ **EL PUNTO DEBIL DEL ENEMIGO SON LOS ESTIGMAS DENTRO DE LA CLAVICULA**_

Por otro lugar rana estaba peleando contra una pandora ganándole con facilidad gracias al mensaje y a kazuya que podía usar freezing sin estigmas lo que asombro a rana

-yo no sabía que podías hacer eso kazuya-kun

-bueno entrenar con goku-san me ha servido de hecho-

-bulma-san quédate conmigo de arimasu-

-pero yo quiero ver a esos novas- la chica decia con actitud agresiva lo que asusto un poco a los dos _-¡en verdad es agresiva de arimasu!-_

-pero…es peligroso-

-Ahh, bueno, está bien-

-no puede ser…. ¡SATELLA!- goku se ponía muy nervioso hasta el punto de sudar a mares

Goku usaba de nuevo la teletrasnportacion cosa que no era buena idea pues apenas la aprendió y le consumía mucha energía

 _ **Entrada del elevador central**_

Arnett ganessa y satellizer eran brutalmente golpeadas por dos pandoras las cuales las superaban en fuerza satellizer era la única que podía mantenerse en pie

 _ **-**_ _Maldición arnett sempai y ganessa sempai y no pueden seguir ¡Y esas bastardas aún tienen mucha fuerza!_ Decía Arthur en el piso muy mal herido

 _-¡Maldición me va a matar y quería que Goku-san me viera pelear!_ -se decía arnett muy decepcionada

 _-no puedo perder…..no cuando mi goku me espera haya arriba_ \- satellizer se anclaba en una rodilla con su arma volt destrozada

Pero antes que arnett ganessa y satellizer fueran apuñaladas el Saijayin aparecía frente a arnett y detenía a las pandoras con sus manos para empujarlas

-GOKU/SENSEI- Exclamaron todos los presentes

-¡SATELLA!- goku de un grito salía hacia la chica sosteniéndola muy nervioso para sostenerla en sus brazos

-tranquilo mi goku, estoy bien-

-arnett, ganessa….goku miraba a las dos que apenas podían moverse goku se alegraba de haber llegado rápido

-¿Me recuerdas?, ¡Qué lindo!-

-Pues claro que sí, ¿cómo voy a olvidar el nombre de mis amigos?-decía el Saiyajin lindamente

¿Tus amigos?-arnett se asombraba que goku le llamara amiga a pesar de lo que hicieron

-tranquila satella, ya te ayudo, Arthur saca la bolsa de mi pantalón-

Arthur que si podía moverse iba directamente a donde goku y sacaba de ella unas semillas goku tomando una

-dáselas a ganessa y a arnett y tu toma una-

-pero sensei, solo hay para nosotros y usted está herido y sudando-

-no importa, dáselas- goku le colocaba la semilla en la boca a la rubia

-pero cielo…. ¿y tú?-

-ya te dije que yo no importo, cómela- goku se la colocaba en la boca y ella solo podía masticarla agradeciendo que su limiter fuera tan lindo los demás las comían igual sintiendo sus heridas sanar y poder levantarse

-¡GANESSA-SEMPAI!- Arthur abrazaba a su sempai ella solo se dejaba aunque algo roja

-goku, que bueno- satellizer abrazaba igual a goku el cual correspondía este gesto

-goku…..sensei- gracias

Arnett se acercaba a goku quien le asentía levantándose con satellizer

-qué bueno que están bien-

El Saiyajin le sonreía a arnett quien al pensar en lo mala que fue con goku este aun le sonreía y con una sonrisa muy linda a su parecer

-yo…..esto…lamento todo y gracias nunca pensé que en verdad fueras a…..

-ah, mejor no lo digas en voz alta- goku le tapaba con un dedo la boca lo que la hizo sonrojar

-Ufufufuf, está bien guardare "nuestro secreto"- satellizer una mueca de enojo por esto

-¿estas chicas….?-

-son pandoras enemigas, parece que las están manipulando esos novas-

Sin embargo algo pasaba afuera del sitio que fue observado por el comando de genétics

-¡SEÑOR LOS NOVAS…ESTAMOS…!

-¡¿Qué ocurre!?-

-algo está saliendo del mar-

Y efectivamente algo salía de los mares y se hacía detrás de los novas que estaban en la playa alarmando a todo el mundo

-¡es imposible…no es cierto!- el coronel quedaba absolutamente sin palabras igual que todas todo el mundo podía verlo por su tamaño

Un décimo nova salía del agua pero era diferente, era unas 4 veces más grande que los novas actuales

-¡¿un décimo nova…y asi de grande!?-

-¡es terrible!-

-¿Dónde el maestro son goku?, reporten-

-según nuestro radar está aquí-

-háganle saber lo que está pasando rápido-

ALERTA CODIGO 1 CODIGO 1

NUEVA SEÑAL NOVA APARECIENDO

REPITO NUEVA SEÑAL NOVA APARECIENDO

-¿nueva señal nova?-

-goku, toma, es del comando central, quieren hablar contigo- satellizer le colocaba el audífono a goku en el oído

-eh… ¡¿hola!?-

-señor goku, soy el coronel de las instalaciones de genétics, le agradecemos que se haya hecho cargo de los novas, pero solicitamos su ayuda un nuevo nova más los 3 siguen intactos y no vemos como derrotarlos-

\- ¡no se preocupe señor, ya iba para haya- goku con una voz seria y autoritaria que asustaba al mismo comandante se dirigía a este

-gracias satella- goku le pasaba de nuevo el audífono y se acomodaba las muñequeras

-¡estoy listo!-

Afuera de Yokohama el nova gigante empezaba a moverse junto a los otros 3 que no tenían control alguno las pandoras no podían frenarlos….seguramente sería el final de Yokohama

-¡¿este es el final!?- la pandora líder decia mirando a los novas acercarse tanto a genétics como el nova gigante a la ciudad de Yokohama todo el mundo estaba nervioso y asustados los militares ya estaban listo y las pandoras de refuerzo entre ellas Cassie se dirigían para haya

Si embargo del suelo de genétics empezaba a temblar asustando un poco a a los alumnos

 _ **-¡BOOM!-**_

De un estallido de velocidad salía un destello blanco situándose en el cielo era goku

Goku con su ki blanco se quedaba mirando a los novas

-¡no sé qué buscan en la tierra, pero ¿saben?, no me importa…sea cual sea la tierra, hay fue donde me crie, crecí y conocí a mucha gente, viví momentos con ellos muy hermosos….¡no permitiré que le hagan daño!-

Las pandoras y limiters quedaban mudos por el cambio de goku era fácil de verlo gracias a su visión mejorada además el brillo que soltaba goku era visible en todos lados pero quienes estaban más cerca pudieron verlo

Goku se lanzaba en un estallido de velocidad que superaba el sonido contra los novas

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

Goku arremetía a uno de un golpe y lo destruia en segundos sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo

 _ **-¡OBJETIVO 7 DESTRUIDO!-**_

-¡Wow!- decia el comandante asombrado

¡Los otros dos novas atacaban a goku pero este detenía sus pliegues con val velocidad que nadie podía verlo y hasta se los arrancaba!-

-al ver que era inútil los dos novas cargaban un rayo de energía entre los dos-

-¡detectado cañón de energía de los dos novas!-

Los dos novas disparaban los cañones contra goku las pandoras y limiters se cubrían para lo peor sin embargo goku solo se ponía frente recibiendo el ataque como si nada los cañones de los novas se desintegraban al tocar a goku

El Saiyajin seguía serio mirando a los novas y con un rostro de extremo seriedad

-¡es hora de terminar con esto…! ¡HAAAAAAA!-

Goku cargaba dos esferas de poder en sus brazos y las arrojaba contra los dos

-¡ESTO ES POR TODOS LOS QUE MATARON!-

-¡POW!-

Las dos impactaban contra los novas haciéndolos pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

 _ **-¡OBJETIVOS 8 Y 9…¡ ¡DESTRUIDOS!-**_

 _ **-¡**_ solo falta uno…..! ¡Solo uno!-

Goku salía volando c a toda velocidad contra el último nova el cual era bombardeado por cazadores y tanques pero nada lo derribaba

Goku seguía volando a toda velocidad contra el nova aumentando mas su velocidad goku era visto por todos como si fuera un cometa

-¡maldito, no dejare que mates a más gente!-

El nova volteaba contra goku y empezaba a cargar el rayo este nova era más grande y por ende su rayo lo era más el nova cargaba y cargaba el ataque hasta Que lo disparaba

Goku con su mano lo detenía y empezaba a reducir su velocidad con el nova

-¡MUERE MALDITO!-

Goku con su mano introducía el ataque el nova mismo lanzo en su cuerpo

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

El nova explotaba completamente causando una fuerte explosión y goku regresaba a su estado base para posicionarse en un edificio

 _ **-¡OBJETIVO 10! ¡DESTRUIDO!-**_

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-

-¡ESO ES!-

-¡ASOMBROSO!-

Los gritos y aplausos de felicidad se oía por todo el comando tanto de genétics como de Yokohama y no solo ellos todo el mundo celebraba pues todo fue televisado ya que era el choque nova más cataclismo del mundo pero pudo acabarse…¡gracias a este joven guerrero!

Las pandoras con movimientos anormales dejaban de moverse y con ello todo concluía

 _ **Estado de defensa**_

 _ **El estado de emergencia ha sido cancelado**_

 _ **Todas las pandoras con movimientos anormales se han detenido**_

 _ **Siendo las 1736 horas**_

 _ **El estado de defensa ha sido cancelado**_

 _ **Todos las novas han sido derrotadas**_

Las pandoras y limiters empezaban a festejar y gritar de alegría ya que todo había acabado gracias a sus esfuerzos los novas pudieron ser detenidos y sobre todo gracias a son goku

-¡lo logro!- bulma decia muy alegre mirando el cielo

-ESO ES GOKU-SAN DE ARIMASU-

-increíble, goku-san….

Rana y kazuya estaban asombrados el festejo era por todos lados

-¡¿escuchaste Ingrid!?-

-¡sí!- marin e Ingrid se abrazaban mientras Elizabeth suspiraba y attia sonreía igual

Satellizer desde el lugar con arnett y ganessa se alegraba mucho y se tocaba el pecho

 _-lo hiciste…..goku-_

 _Chiffon y ticy también estaban contentas pero chiffon muy pensativa_

 _-¡Wow el solo ¿contra tantos?, me pregunto si el podrá ser lo que tanto buscas…_

Las pandoras de cuarto y las de los helicópteros también festejaban ósea todo el mundo pero sobretodo japon

Goku desde el cielo miraba a la gente festejar y se alegraba mucho ya finalmente podía regresar a genétics pero la gente desde el suelo le aplaudía y lo festejaba esto a goku le pareció familiar como con piccoro aunque él no le gustaba la fama se sintió feliz por ellos

 _ **Desde el planeta Kaio**_

-goku, buen trabajo- decia Kaio-sama muy feliz

-lo logro ¿eh?-Gregory decia mirando a Kaio

-sí, lo logro, no había visto ese planeta tan feliz desde hace mucho, _sin embargo esas criaturas son muy misteriosas….goku, no debes confiarte, vendrán retos más difíciles, incluso si eres un Super Saiyajin_

De vuelta en genétics goku aterrizaba en done estaban bulma rana y kazuya los cuales salían a felicitarlo

-¿están bien chicos?, lo siento ya no tengo semillas-

-no te preocupes-

-¡goku, eres asombroso de arimasu!- rana lo abrazaba cosa que goku dejaba

-GOKU, MI GOKU- satellizer aparecía de la nada y abrazaba a goku junto a rana mirándose de manera competitiva

-satella, que bueno que estas bien- goku la miraba y ella a él no podía quitarse a goku de los ojos

Después de eso goku se volvería el centro de atención pandoras lo adulaban y los limiters, bueno le debían la vida eso era seguro

 _ **Centro de comando**_

Goku llegaba siendo escoltado por unas pandoras y Margaret el Saiyajin tenía un vendaje en su antebrazo

-maestro goku, que bueno recibirlo- el comandante le daba la mano y goku la recibía las mujeres se ruborizaban al verlo

-sí, mucho gusto, usted fue el que me hablo ¿verdad?-

-sí señor, gracias a usted es que evitamos lo que hubiera sido "el peor día de la humanidad"-

-ya veo, me gusta ayudar-

-señor goku, le pregunto ¿la humanidad podrá contar con usted?-

-si por supuesto, para eso estoy- la felicidad de los presentes no pudo hacerse más grande

-muchas gracias y créame que se lo compensaremos, los directivos y todo el centro diplomático de japon hemos decidido darle una "conmemoración"

-¿ y qué es eso?- pregunto goku

-¡dinero señor goku, será muchísimo!-

-bueno yo no lo hago por fama ni esas cosas peor si ustedes quieren lo acepto-

Estamos felices que lo acepte….

-señor tenemos un mensaje-

-¡¿de quién!?-

-¡doctor genjo!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?-

-¡¿genjo!?, ¿no será el abuelo de kazuya!?-

-asi es goku-

-sabía que pasaría- se pensó la monja

-¡dice que desea hablar con goku-sama si él está de acuerdo!-

Todos miraban a goku

-pues por mi bien-

-muy bien respondan el mensaje-

-¡sí!-

-goku, el es el genio relacionado con los novas, pero aun asi ten cuidado con lo que hables-

-si descuide-

Después de eso goku en un avión seria llevado las pandoras no dejaban de verlo lo asombroso es que una de ellas era Cassie

-señor goku que bueno verlo de nuevo-

-igual Cassie-chan-

-señor goku, quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿Cómo es que se enfrentó a esos novas?, ¿no tuvo miedo?- las demás estaban atentas a su respuesta

-algo, nunca los había visto, sin embargo, no puedes dejar que el miedo sea un obstáculo, siempre debes mirar adelante y no permitir que eso te detenga, más cuando tus seres queridos están en peligro-

Cassie y todas le sonreían por tales palabras a goku hasta el punto de aplaudirle el no sabían porque hacían eso pero no pregunto

-goku-san…..

Cassie no despegaba la mirada de goku

-además tenia curiosidad por saber que tan fuertes eran-

-¿curiosidad?-

-si quería saber que tan fuertes eran-

-Ehh, eres asombroso goku-san, ojala yo tuviera ese espíritu de guerrera-

-y lo tienes, peleaste aunque sabias que tu oponente era más fuerte como todas, eso me asombro, ustedes son guerreras valientes asombrosas.

-¿en verdad crees eso?-

-si-

-¡gracias!- decia la chica muy feliz acercando su mano a goku y tocando un poco sus dedos goku solo dejaba que la chica lo hiciera pues el solo seguía igual de sonriente sin saber que pasaba


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 10: alianza, ¡grilletes del pasado!**_

Tras un extenso viaje goku finalmente llegaba a su destino el cual había sido encomendado, satellizer Quizo ir con el pero al ver que era algo solo del se quedó además quería mostrarle a bulma mas de la escuela

-Uff, llegamos- goku bajaba del avión para observar a un grupo de pandoras de chevalier hacerse en señal de camino

-¡¿usted es el guerrero son goku!?- una pandora se acercaba a donde estaba el helicóptero

-lo hemos traído como se solicitó- decia milena

-le agradecemos que haya venido, el doctor genjo aoi quiere hablar con usted en privado, lo escotare hasta haya-

-está bien- decia goku con una sonrisa

-señor goku, hasta la próxima- Cassie se despedía del Saiyajin algo triste le empezó a tomar cariño pues fue el quien la salvo

-adiós Cassie-chan y no lo olvides, no dejes que el miedo te gane, hazte más fuerte para no perder ante nadie- la chica se ruborizaba

-sí, adiós y nuevamente gracias por salvarme, le debo la vida-

-no hace falta….

-disculpe joven goku, debemos irnos ya-

-así está bien adiós Cassie-

La chica se despedía siendo vista por milena que suspiraba

Las pandoras observaban al Saiyajin, su porte, su imagen eran de respeto, hasta se ruborizaban con verlo pasar les parecía muy apuesto, además de valiente

-sea bienvenido joven son goku- una voz se hacia en una mesa

Hay podíamos ver a un hombre de cierta edad sentado en una bata de laboratorio cabello gris ya por la vejez

-mi nombre es genjo aoi, científico en jefe del tema de los novas-

-¿científico?, Ohh- la pandora se retiraba despidiéndose de los dos genjo invitaba a goku a tomar asiento y darle una taza de café

-¿usted es el abuelo de kazuya verdad?-

-valla, conoces muchas cosas-

-el y yo somos amigos, me hablo de usted-

-¿amigos eh?-

-si ¿hay algo de malo?-

-no me alegra que el tenga a alguien como usted como amigo-

-bueno, ¿puedo saber porque me llamo?-

-joven goku, ¿eres consiente que derrotaste a la amenaza más peligrosa de este mundo tu solo?-

-si pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-le pregunto….. ¿Usted es algún ser de otra dimensión?- goku se colocaba al nervioso cosa que noto genjo

Antes que nada satellizer y hasta bulma le dijeron que si goku llamaba mucho la atención los políticos y el mundo entero e darían cuenta del y el primero que lo contacto fue el científico genjo aoi

-soy un terrícola-

-por favor no me mienta- genjo se ponía más serio y goku se ponía igual

-le pregunto a usted, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que soy "especial"?-

-joven, para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, sabes que soy el jefe a cargo del tema de los novas, yo cree a las pandoras, pero sobretodo yo soy el encargado de proteger y dar al mundo la mayor esperanza posible-

-sí, kazuya me conto todo, pero aun no me responde ¿Qué haría si supiera la verdad?-

-¡Nada!-

-¿eh?-

-usted dijo que quería proteger este mundo de los novas ¿verdad?, somos iguales compartimos el mismo propósito, pero no recuerdo haber visto un poder como el suyo en ningún terrícola, hay mucha gente que pensara lo mismo-

-mmmm-

-joven, no soy tu enemigo, es más, te agradezco que cuides a kazuya por mí, desde que perdió a su hermana él ha estado solo y poco puedo hacer por él, la humanidad ha estado en crisis, hasta los líderes de este mundo están contra las cuerdas pero tu…nos ayudaste y por eso quiero hacer lo mismo por ti-

-y por eso te contare…..la verdad de este mundo…..

-¡¿la verdad!?-

Pasaba un rato enorme horas por ais decirlo y genjo le contaba a goku todo dejándolo asombrado

-¿lo que me dice es verdad?-

-asi es, todo-

-valla, eso explica porque kazuya es tan diferente al resto y chiffon-

-¿la conociste también?-

-si-

-te pido que la cuides por favor, ella no es mala, pero es diferente y por eso debe sentirse sola también, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo-

-no he estado tan solo, pero si entiendo lo que es perder a un ser querido por ser débil, como veo que me conto la verdad y fue honesto conmigo…se lo diré pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que no se lo diga a nadie, prefiero que se mantenga en secreto, no soy tan ingenuo para saber que podría hacer algo

-no puedo prometer eso pues el mundo es consiente ahora de usted, pero te ayudare a esconder lo que en verdad eres y descuida que nadie puede oírnos y ver nada-

-está bien, y te lo agradezco-

-para empezar no soy un terrícola en si….., me crie en la tierra, pero en realidad soy lo que las personas conocen como….. ¡Extraterrestre!-

-¿extraterrestre?-

-si soy de una raza guerrera conocida como Saiyajin-

-¿..?-

-goku le contaba a genjo sobre los Saiyajin, y que estos fueron aniquilados por su antiguo amo quien antes era el emperador y el más fuerte del universo freezer que él fue enviado a la tierra pero que por un golpe en la cabeza olvido todo hasta que conoció a su hermano y él le recordaría todo, sin embargo goku rechazaría ser un ser asi lo que llevo a la muerte de su hermano, también le comento que solo quedaban 2 Saiyajin en el universo

Genjo estaba serio pero denotaba sorpresa, el conocía historias asombrosas pero esta superaba todas esas pues si los novas eran terribles, los Saiyajin y ese enemigo llamado freezer era monstruos, pues este destruia los planetas como si fueran bolas de plastilina, por suerte goku le demostró que no era asi

-te conté todo, y seguro que no me crees-

-te creo-

-¿asi de fácil?-

-te acabo de contar sobre mi ¿cierto?-

-así, verdad-

-¿y que paso con ese freezer?-

-descuida, ya fue derrotado-

-¿por ti verdad?- goku no respondía pero genjo le sonreía

-tranquilo no me respondas eso-

-mire señor genjo, yo solo quiero ayudar no soy una amenaza…

-tranquilo te entiendo perfectamente y después de lo que hiciste no te veo como una, tal vez algunas personas y hasta políticos piensen algo diferente pero no dejes que te afecte, es más, a como está el mundo alguien como tu va a ser muy querido-

-por lo que me conto si es grave ¿y hay gente que sepa de eso aparte de usted?-

-solo yo-

-¿entonces has llevado esa noticia solo todos estos años?- ahora genjo no respondía

-ya veo, debe ser duro, pero no deberías perder la fe-

-no goku, está decidido, sin embargo, con tu llegada puede que las cosas cambien- genjo se levantaba y miraba de frente a goku

-son goku, ¿podrías prestarme tu fuerza para proteger este mundo?, puede que esta no sea la tierra donde creciste pero, si almenos nos ayudas a detener esto…

-la tierra es tierra, y si claro que te ayudare, es mi deber evitar que esas cosas sigan haciendo daños pero si te pediré que tu también me ayudes, juntos podemos detener esto y salvar el planeta, además…..ahora tengo personas que proteger sin importar nada-

Goku le estiraba la mano y genjo con una sonrisa la recibía era una alianza la que se formaba

-gracias-

-no hay de que-

-y por favor que kazuya no sepa la verdad, sería muy traumático-

-lo sé, se cómo se siente-

-¿bueno eso era todo?-

-me gustaría que me ayudaras con algunos exámenes y mostrarte más cosas…pero creo que será para después, debes estar cansado-

-bueno no mucho, pero cuando quieras puedo visitarte-

-es cierto puedes volar, que gran habilidad-

-bueno genjo, me dio gusto conocerte espero poder volver a hablar-

A goku antes de irte quiero advertirte de algo, ¿conoces a los chevalier?-

-recuerdo que me hablaron de ellos, son los líderes o algo asi-

-sí, no confíes en ellos, ellos te buscaran como leones tras una presa, confía en mi pero no en ellos-

Goku se colocaba serio

-¿Por qué?-

-porque buscaran más de una forma para hacerse con tu poder para sus caprichos, ellos son los líderes pero por favor, te lo digo como amigo, no les des la espalda, ellos no pueden hacer ahora que eres un héroe para el mundo, demuéstrales que eres alguien de confianza y no te molestaran -

-mmmm, está bien, gracias por el aviso, tendré cuidado-

Goku se retiraba del lugar dejando a genjo sentado en su sillón

 _-María…. ¿será posible?, ¿puede que nuestro mundo tenga esperanza?, son goku, un extraterrestre y ahora….nuestra mayor esperanza de sobrevivir, apuesto que ellas se llevarían bien con el-_

 _-´primero tú y ahora el… ¿será una señal?-_

-gracias por venir joven goku-

-solo díganme goku-

-está bien,…..goku-san lo llevaremos a genétics ahor mismo-

-no hace falta, puedo irme solo-

-a espere señor goku, ¿puedo tomarme una foto con usted?-

-¿y yo?-

-¿ha pensado en volverse limiter?-

-si es asi, haga pareja conmigo-

-no conmigo-

Goku era rodeado por un grupo de chicas que empezaban a proponerle ser parejas otras fotos las cuales no eran muy sanas en el sentido de la moral y asi hasta que goku al cumplir todo finalmente pudo volver

-Jejejje este mundo es divertido la verdad-

El Saiyajin regresaba a genétics nuevamente

A goku regresaste- bulma lo saludaba ella estaba con satellizer y rana las cuales lo saludaban felices de manera tranquila sentada en la dirección de Margaret

-¿bulma que haces aquí?-

-oye ya conocí a la directora, no iba a quedarme a esperarte a fuera-

-ya veo-

-¿Cómo te fue goku?-

-bien, es buen tipo-

-¿no dijiste cosas innecesarias verdad?-

-no tranquila peor si le dije que era un Saiyajin-

.-a eso me refería tonto- bulma le pegaba en la cabeza

-ay, me dolió- las dos pandoras calmaban a bulma Margaret miraba con una gota de sudor, esa mujer asustada al más fuerte de este mundo, o mejor dicho descubrió su terror más grande

La monja empezaba a reír cosa que llamo la atención de todos goku era alguien especial, gracioso fuerte y sobretodo muy inocente ella sin duda al ver lo que hizo la hizo sentir feliz

-goku,…..gracias nuevamente, las pandoras que viven y murieron, te están agradecidas por siempre- la monja se inclinaba y goku solo podía sonreír

-no hace falta agradecerme, soy un Saiyajin que fue criado en la tierra –

 _ **En otro lugar /centro de comando de chevalier**_

-Comenzando con el enfrentamiento de quinto nova en el 2037 los enfrentamientos con novas ocurrieron en el 2045, 2053 y 2061 por alguna razón esos enfrentamientos ocurrieron en intervalos de 8 años- todo esto era dicho por el jefe de los chevalier

-Sin embargo el noveno enfrentamiento nova ocurrió solo 3 años después del ultimo en el 2064 y el décimo ataque nova ocurrió un año después ósea,

-¡este año!-

-¿Así que básicamente es posible que el próximo enfrentamiento nova ocurra el siguiente año?

Siendo honesto no me extrañaría que el próximo enfrentamiento ocurra el próximo mes

Esta vez corrimos con mucha suerte gracias al guerrero son Goku, según genjo aoi, él es un Super humano

-¡¿solo eso!?- pregunto otro

-sí, es lo que dice su informe-

-¿Super humano?-

-sin embargo, no siempre podemos depender del, necesitamos más preparación-

-¡tendremos que invertir en el proyecto de la doctora Ohara!-

-pero ese plan fue rechazado por el doctor genjo-

-si pero chevalier ya no tiene más recursos pero por suerte, tenemos al nuevo guerrero son goku-

 _ **-¡No importa el riesgo que conlleve la situación lo amerita**_!- Exclamaban los chevalier al mismo tiempo

Genétics

-¿Qué lo van a vigilar?- yumi golpeaba la mesa mientras elize estaba bebiendo una taza de café

-le pusieron los ojos a goku, es normal, hace poco hablo con genjo aoi, por suerte no saben que es realmente goku-

-aun asi….

-goku no es solo un héroe ahora, es un ser con una fuerza fuera de lo común, chevalier pondrá sus ojos en el para saber si es beneficioso o no para ellos-

-no puede ser, lo tratan como un arma…

-sin embargo el mundo necesita ahora guerrero s poderosos, por lo que chevalier no hará una tontería…eso puedo asegurarte, mas ahora cuando el mundo está en crisis y ellos contra el suelo

Después do todo lo ocurrido se celebró en genétics una fiesta tanto para celebrar la victoria de la humanidad como para festejar a goku el cual traía a krillin para que conociera el mundo que cuidaba

En una esquina vemos a satellizer recostada esperando al Saiyajin

 _-¡si goku-kun y bulma-san no me lo hubieran pedido no hubiera venido!-_

¡Buenas noches satellizer-san –de arimasu!- Rana amistosamente saludaba a satellizer quien venía con bulma-rana venía con un atuendo el cual solo usan en sus tierras y bulma venía con un traje verde ajustado.

-¡Hola! Satellizer saludaba muy tímidamente

-¿vez?, te ves muy linda- decia bulma mirando a la rubia quien le agradecida

-Oh pero que sorpresa, ¿es la reina intocable? Qué raro que vengas a lugares como estos!-arnett aparecía con Ingrid, Elizabeth, Marin y Attia

-Satellizer ¿y donde esta Goku-san?-peguntaba arnett y a la vez Ingrid quedaba con la duda

-Él no ha llegado aún, pero no tardara-satellizer lo decía muy seriamente mientras volteaba a ver a otra persona _"es la numero dos del tercer curso"_ pensó la rubia al ver a Elizabeth muy seria

-No nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad? , ¡Encantada de conocerte!, ¡Satellizer l briget! Mi nombre es Elizabeth mably!-saludaba educadamente la rubia

En ese instante como por arte de magia aparecen Goku, krillin y kazuya quienes estos últimos vienen con un traje muy elegante ambos mientras que Goku venía con su tradicional dogi de batalla

-¡hola!-

-hola mi goku- satellizer se abalanzaba sobre goku abrazando su brazo

-oye- rana agarraba el otro brazo las dos pelirrojas se quedaban mirando algo celosas

-Claro satella después de todo yo te pedí que vinieras-el Saiyajin se levantaba mientras levantaba a la rubia

-¡Óyeme Goku!- Bulma se ponía en frente del Saiyajin

-¿Porque vienes así? , ¿Que paso con el traje?-bulma miraba al Saiyajin con un rostro que inclusive aterro a las demás que estaban hay y tenían una gota de sudor

-bulma, Es que a mí no me gustan esos trajes-decía el Saiyajin muy nervioso- ¡Tú ya lo sabes bulma!- El Saiyajin sudaba y ponía sus manos al frente

-descuida, bulma-san, goku se ve muy lindo sin importar lo que use-

-gracias chicas que lindas son- las presentes se sonrojaban

-no deberían ser tan amables con este cabeza hueca-

-bueno, Como hoy es un día especial, ¿Qué tal si vienen a beber con nosotras?, tenemos el mejor vino- Arnett invitaba a los susodichos

-además aun no le hemos agradecido por lo de marin-

-¿Cómo harán para esconder la verdad?- preguntaba kazuya

-diremos "fue un milagro" y listo- respondía Elizabeth de manera natural

-entonces vamos goku-san a comer de arimasu-

-si eso me gusta-

-pues también vamos a comer, y a beber lo que quiera goku- satellizer refregaba a rana

-goku-san lo que quiere es comer- Ingrid se acercaba a goku tomándolo del hombro

-Ufufufuf, que "comida" te gustara-

-arnett, que atrevida-

-cálmate attia-

Satellizer también abrazaba el brazo del Saiyajin Ingrid y rana solo caminaban a su lado muy apegadas

Al Saiyajin no le desagradaba esto pero se sentía muy incomodo

Pero en el momento en que todos iban a sentarse todas las pandoras de la academia iban a rodear a Goku

Las pandoras empezando pidiendo autógrafos otras fotos bastante atrevidas y otras propuestas de pareja y otras "especiales"

-goku-sensei ¿tiene pareja?-

-se mi pareja, sensei-

Las dos iban a tirarse a masacrar pero bulma las detenía halando a la mesa a las dos al final tras explicar y cumplir sus caprichos goku volvía a la mesa

-Uff-

-¿te gusta la fama goku?- pregunto krillin con una sonrisa

-valla sí que me piden muchas cosas extrañas- decia goku sudando un poco

 _ **Minutos después**_

Todos estaban sentados muy tranquilos Krillin hablaba con kazuya muy cordialmente haciéndose muy buenos amigos, El Saiyajin solo estaba tragando como de costumbre igual que Rana, cosa que al ver todos les hacían ver muy iguales, las demás pandoras se dijeron en la mente que debían ser más como rana para no quedarse atrás.

-Este vino es cosecha de la casa mably año 2030 espero que te guste-menciono Elizabeth sirviéndole a satellizer y a los demás

-¿goku-san, te gustaría probar el vino?-

\- gracias Elí, pero no me gusta el vino, sabe muy amargo- decia goku con una mejilla hinchada

-mmm, que interesante eres, goku-san-

-perdónenlo, los Saiyajin no tienen decencia, solo son unos locos-

-pues a mí me gusta esa faceta del, lo hace tan adorable como un cachorrito- arnett apoyaba mirando a goku comer

-¿ustedes saben de goku?- preguntaba kazuya

-sí, marin nos contó pero no nos parece raro y tranquilo su secreto está con nosotros-

Todos beberían menos Elizabeth quien se quedaba viendo al Saiyajin sin despegar su rostro, ella simplemente no podía despegar su rostro de el

Valla que buen vino!-bulma veía con mucha normalidad

-Valla bulma san, Eres toda una profesional -Elizabeth se lo decía pues ella aún no estaba ebria

-¿asi que tú eres amigo de goku-sensei?- attia miraba a krillin quien se reía con su mano en la cabeza

-asi es y krillin es muy fuerte, después de goku es el terrícola más fuerte de nuestro mundo-

-¿de verdad?- todos miraban a krillin quien se apenaba ahora tenían a su lado al terrícola más fuerte, se decia terrícola pues goku ya era algo diferente

Todo el mundo disfrutaría de la fiesta aunque las pandoras de la academia alguna se acercaban a goku a pedir un autógrafo pero todo bien

Tras finalizar la fiesta chiffon y ticy hablarían por un micrófono con unas ropas muy elegantes

 _ **-¡Queremos felicitar a Goku-san, por salvarnos de los novas y convertirse en el héroe del décimo ataque nova!-**_

Todos aplaudían a goku haciéndolo apenar por esta acción

 _-no me acostumbrare a esto-_ se pensó goku, todas simplemente veían a Goku y no podían despegar su mirada del Ellas estaban agradecidas por que Goku haya llegado a este mundo

Tras acabar la fiesta goku se llevaba a satellizer a la alcoba pues estaba un poco ebria casi tanto como para buscar pelea, goku se la llevaba

En la habitación goku acomodaba a la rubia hasta que se sentaba

-¡Bueno satella que descanses!-el Saiyajin se despedía con una sonrisa hasta que la pandora lo toma del dogi

-goku, yo…quiero saber algo…. ¿quieres hacer el bautizo?-

El Saiyajin sabía que el bautizo es la ceremonia donde la pandora implanta un estigma en el limiter para poder llevar a cabo el freezing y oficialmente se convertían en compañeros

El Saiyajin se quedaba viendo a la pandora para sonreírle y contestarle!

-¡Claro satella! - el Saiyajin le respondía muy lindamente

La pandora le sonreiría pero después de unos momentos ella con un rostro cómico y sonrojado le respondía al Saiyajin

-Pero no sé cómo llevar el bautizo-pandora lo decía tan apenada y tan lindamente que se quedaba viendo el suelo y juguetear con sus dedos

El Saiyajin la vería con un rostro sorprendido pero después le ponía una mano en el hombro y le sonreía

-¡Satella! No te preocupes por eso, Si aún no está lista te entiendo, Yo te protegeré y estaré a tu lado como tu compañero sin importar nada-

-goku…..

La rubia no aguanto y lo tomaba del dogi para colocarlo en su cama y colocarse sobre el

El Saiyajin se quedaba mirando a la rubia ella era sumamente hermosa, el nunca sintió eso, pero desde que la conoció algo se encendió en el, era una chispa dormida, puede que por sus genes Saiyajin el no supiera que era amar, pero al final lo supo, y lo supo a su manera, el simplemente no la quería lejos del

Ella era tan bella, su cabello rubio su físico asombroso, pero sobretodo su carácter, ella era agresiva y adorable a la vez, lo eran todas incluso rana pero ella lo era más, eran valientes, eran decididas y sobretodo, una guerreras hechas y derechas

el Saiyajin se quedaba viendo a la pandora la cual lo miraba perdidamente enamorada, ella acercaba sus labios, el Saiyajin por alguna razón también sentía en él un deseo muy grande de nunca querer alejarse de satellizer, el también empezó a acercar sus labios hasta que finalmente ambos se besarían

El beso duro por unos segundos y ambos se separaría mirándose el uno al otro

-goku, te amo-

-satella…..yo también- goku la abrazaba atrayéndola a el cosa que le encanto a la rubia era como si fuera solo del y que nadie le haría nada

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Los dos seguían durmiendo muy tranquilamente, la pandora se sentía tan segura con el Saiyajin entre sus brazos pero un inquietante sueño no dejaba dormir a la rubia y la atormentaba

 _ **-¿de verdad pensaste que podrías huir de mí, estando con ese son Goku?-**_ el joven miraba maniáticamente mientras tocaba los pechos de satellizer

 _ **-hare que recuerdes el tipo de persona que eres, satella-**_

 _ **-No permitiré que nadie te toque, eres mía-**_

-la pandora se despertaba mirando el cielo para mirar a todos lados y ver que ella estaba abrazando a goku quien dormía con una sonrisa muy tranquilo

-goku…

-la chica se levantaba

 _-ya no hare lo que me digas….porque ahora lo tengo a el-_

 _-_ satella…. ¿Qué pasa?- se levantaba goku mirando a la chica

-perdón ¿te desperté?-

-tranquila, ¿ocurre algo?-

-no, nada, Jejejje….

-¡¿ah!?, ¡¿me dormí con el maquillaje!?- la pandora se miraba su cara y su cuerpo destapado

-perdón que me veas asi-

-¿Por qué?, eres muy hermosa- la chica se sonrojaba y sonreía para darle un beso en la mejilla dejándole una marca

-Jejejje, perdón te deje lápiz labial-

-a ¿aquí?-

-si aquí- la chica le picaba con el dedo haciendo reír a goku

-basta satella, me hace cosquillas-

-¿y aquí? ¿O aquí?, ¿o aquí?-

-a ¿con que esas tenemos eh?- goku empezaba a picar ahora a la rubia haciendo reír

-¡basta goku! ¡Soy muy cosquilluda!-

-lo siento Jejejje- los dos se compartían una sonrisa

-sabes ya tengo hambre, ¿quieres comer satella?-

-sí, claro amor, pero déjame organizarme-

-sí, hoy es otro día, satella, entrenemos juntos-

-cielo, olvide decirte, la academia está de vacaciones por una semana-

-¿eh de verdad?- preguntaba goku asombrado

-si pero entrenare contigo, todo lo que quieras y después veremos qué hacer en la tarde ¿te parece?-

-por supuesto- decia goku muy feliz la pandora se alegraba mucho pues con goku eran risas y diversión

-bueno me organizare-

-entonces te dejo-

-no es necesario no me molesta…que me veas-

-¿segura?, bulma dice que a las mujeres no se les debe ver desnudas-

-pues contigo no me molesta- satellizer se acercaba y le acariciaba los cabellos

-ya veo bueno te espero aquí-

Goku se quedaba curioseando las cosas de la rubia ella solo lo miraba con una sonrisa ella como un pequeño cachorro pero en el sentido de actuar pero antes de eso la rubia miraría su computadora notando que había un mensaje de alguien que ella quería mucho

¿Hermana? Es mi hermana violet-la pandora se alegraba mucho

 _ **Hola satella Acabamos de abrir un hotel nuevo en Bali por nuestro proyecto, me gustaría que vinieras he oído que la Golden week será la semana que viene, y si decides venir avísame y reservo un ticket ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Espera que la respuesta sea positiva y si tienes a alguien especial que quieras traer házmelo saber**_

-¿Un hotel con mi Goku? ¿En Bali?-satellizer se ponía a pensar en una fantasía donde estaban en la playa y ella estaba al lado de Goku y este le decía _ **"tendremos una ceremonia muy diferente a las demás"**_ mientras la pandora asentía muy contenta y sonrojada mientras el viento agitaba su cabello rubio

Al percatarse de su fantasía lujuriosa la pandora se ponía tan roja con un rostro que reflejaba una sonrisa pervertida, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos zarandearía la cabeza para agitarla cómicamente

-goku….tengo que preguntarte algo-

-¿sí que pasa satella?-

-mi hermana me está invitando a un hotel en Bali y quiero llevarte conmigo, ¿quieres…venir?-

-se oye muy divertido, claro, quiero conocer más del mundo y contigo a mi lado más aun - la chica se alegraba como nunca para abrazarlo y besarlo en la boca nuevamente, el Saiyajin se empezaba a acostumbrar a los besos de la pandora

Centro recreativo

Tras comer satellizer iría a la piscina desafortunadamente sola pues goku fue llamado por Margaret por otro lado kazuya le enseñaba a krillin la escuela

Goku estaba con Margaret bajando por un ascensor

-perdón por molestarte goku-san, seguro querías relajarte un poco hoy-

-tranquila Margaret-san, ¿y qué es lo que quiere mostrarme?-

Los dos llegaban a un área restringida y por medio de una puerta entraban los dos al llegar goku miraba algo que lo asombraba

-ella es la diosa del mundo, María lancerot-

Goku se quedaba mirando a la mujer que en segundos la mujer movía sus ojos un poco para observarlo

 _-valla, tiene un ki similar a los novas, y también a chiffon y a kazuya_ -

-ella es quien dio vida a las pandoras, "la madre de todas ellas"-

-¿ella es una diosa?, pero entonces ¿porque esta hay adentro?-

-porque al pelear contra los novas ella sola su cuerpo fue incapaz de aguantar y se cristalizo, solo genjo aoi y yo tenemos autorización para entrar aquí-

-ya veo-

-la mujer miraba a goku hasta que el Saiyajin sintió una voz hablándole y en ese momento sintió unos copos cayendo sobre el

 _-¿tú eres son goku?-_

-¿eh?-

Goku miraba al frente y hay estaba la mujer frente a el

-si soy yo-

 _-ya veo, me dijeron de ti, realmente tienes un poder increíble-_

-¿puedes sentirlo?-

 _-algo asi, pero dime ¿buscas proteger este mundo?-_

-sí, asi es, genjo me conto de ti, tu y yo, somos iguales-

 _-no entiendo eso-_

-solo te diré que también fui enviado para destruir el planeta pero me negué-

-entiendo, dime guerrero goku, ¿Cómo buscas proteger este mundo?-

-pues peleando por el-

-derrotaste a los novas, sin embargo seguirán llegando y llegando hasta incluso…anteriormente sentí una energías maligna tan monstruosa que simplemente no podía describirla, era pura maldad-

 _-¿habría sido freezer?, ¿estuvo aquí?-_

 _-pues déjame observar como proteges el mundo que…yo ya no puedo, por cierto, cuida a esas "niñas"-_

 _-¿hablas de las pandoras?-_

 _-sí, pero también a las "demás", al final….son algo de mí-_

 _-_ valla, confías muy rápido en la gente, no quiera decir que no confíes en mi pero…

 _-pronto lo entenderás, a lo mejor este mundo, si tenga esperanza-_

-se cortaba la conexión pero goku estaba siendo sujetado por Margaret-

-¿eh?, ¿Qué me paso?-

\- es lo que llamamos "resonancia" , es lo que hace ella para hablar-

-eh- goku miraba atento a la chica muy seria

Mientras tanto zona recreativa

 _Satellizer, bulma y rana se encontraban en la piscina platicando muy tranquilamente, satellizer no le pediría a bulma aunque fueran con ellos pues rana estaba hay_

-¿Así que la otra semana es libre de arimasu?-decía rana muy contenta

\- qué bueno- Decía bulma igual de contenta

-¿Bulma san ustedes no van a ir a su mundo de arimasu?-rana preguntaba sonriendo cosa que hizo que satellizer se pusiera algo tensa

-No, Me quedare aquí un tiempo, No tengo nada que hacer en mi mundo de todas formas, Ya no hay ningún problema que atender por ahora-decía bulma dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad

Después de la piscina satellizer le pediría a bulma que si ella también venía a Bali con ella pues Goku había aceptado y ella quería llevar a su nueva amiga con ella

-Claro satella, muchas gracias , pero espero no estorbar-bulma lo decía mientras le picaba con el hombro a la rubia

-No por supuesto que no-satellizer lo decía muy nerviosa

-Además me gustaría que me ayudaras con Goku-Esto lo decía jugando muy lindamente con sus dedos muy apenada

-Por supuesto, Pero aunque te ayude el resto depende de ti recuerda que ahora hay miles de mujeres detrás del-

-¡No me importa! , Yo peleare por el aun si no tengo esperanza, Yo no renunciare a mi Goku ¡Nunca!-

Satellizer con una fuerte convicción y lo que parecía un aura roja saliendo lo decía en voz alta mientras bulma lo veía todo con una gota de sudor

-¡Así me gusta! Y ¿qué tal anoche?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- satellizer se apenaba

-Los vi entrar en tu habitación y nunca salir, ¿Y qué tal?-bulma muy coquetamente se lo preguntaba

-¡El me beso!- Satellizer lo decía muy linda con una sonrisa poniendo sus manos en la mejilla

-Ahh nada mal para el, El nunca ha besado a ninguna mujer

-¿en serio? satellizer se asustaba

-el pobre siempre ha estado pelea tras pelea, además su inocencia nunca le ha permitido conocer el amor, aunque eso no quiera decir que no sepa amar- bulma le decia algo triste pues la vida de goku siempre ha sido muy pesada, satellizer sentiría mucha pena por goku

-¿nunca lo besaste tú?

-alguna vez lo pensé pero nunca vino el momento- bulma lo decía cómicamente

-¿pero nada más? bueno es un buen comienzo para el- decia la peli azul resignada

-No él fue muy encantador, ¡Me fascino!, No puedo estar más enamorada del

-¡además fui su primer beso! satellizer ponía sus manos en sus mejillas

-¡Debes de entender que él no es muy experimentado en este tema! Aunque el haya hecho amigos y sea tan inocente y gentil, Ha vivido cosas muy duras, hasta hace poco se enteró de su realidad-

-Si lo sé, por eso yo quiero darle todo lo que no pudo tener, Sé que las demás lo saben y quieren hacer lo mismo pero ¡No perderé!

-¡Me alegro mucho!-bulma lo decía muy contenta pues estaba feliz que el Saiyajin tuviera una chica tan enamorada de él y además lo valoraran como él se merecía pues aunque él tenía amigos en su otro mundo y a él no le importara la fama y cosas así bulma pensaba que era algo que él se merecía y mucho pues el sufrió por todos los seres vivos del universo y su anterior mundo

-¿Debería invitar a krillin-san? Satellizer le preguntaba a bulma

-No él dijo que se quedara un tiempo aquí además va a entrenar a algunos limiters incluyendo a kazuya y Arthur pues ellos quieren que el Saiyajin los perdone-

-¿Los perdone?- Pregunto la rubia confundida

-Si ellos quieren mostrarle más respeto a Goku y quieren empezar haciéndose fuertes y le pidieron a krillin que les enseñe algo para impresionar a goku-

-¡Entiendo!-

Tras los arreglos directos a Bali

¿Qué? , ¿Se van a Bali?, ¿Los tres solos? ¿No se quedaran en genétics de arimasu?- Preguntaba rana quien no se despegaba del Saiyajin

-¿Y porque no vienes con nosotros? , ¡Asi será más divertido!

-No puedo Goku-san soy una estudiante de intercambio asi que tengo que presentar exámenes en las vacaciones y además van a comprobar la estabilidad de mi estigma-de arimasu-

-La estabilidad…. ¿de tu estigma?-preguntaban bulma y satellizer

-Sí, he oído que mi modelo es diferente al que usan aquí…lo llaman tipo maría…nací con un estigma pero dicen que es especial. Por eso debo hacer los exámenes en las vacaciones de arimasu-Rana lo decía algo triste

-Ya veo te traeremos un bonito recuerdo-satellizer se lo decía muy comprensiva cosa que asombro a la misma rana

-¡Gracias de arimasu!-rana se ponía muy contenta

En el avión

-Wow, que avión tan lindo- decia goku mirando por los alrededores al avión de primera clase

-sí, gracias por invitarme también-

-descuiden, me alegra que vinieran-

-¿Cuánto es el viaje?-

-unas 4 horas- respondía satellizer

-valla es alejado, pero también te lo agradezco satella-

-es un placer- la chica se recostaba en el hombro de goku al verlo bulma miraba y le hacía una señal a goku que recostara su cabeza sobre ella goku hacia caso lo que asombro a satellizer pero se alegró muchísimo

-se siente…..bien- los dos entrelazaban sus manos

-saben me siento un tercio-

-perdón, te prometo compensarte-

-tranquila, era un chiste-

-bulma, ¿tienes novio?- bulma se ruborizaba un poco

-es….complicado pero si, si tengo-

-¿en verdad?- goku se asombraba, ¿pero no se supone que terminaste con yamcha?, ¿volviste con él o algo asi?-

-no para nada, no volveré con ese patán jamás,-bulma se mordía la camisa cómicamente- la verdad…es que durante tu tiempo en ese mundo tuve el gusto de enamorarme de alguien más-

-¿de verdad?, que alegría bulma-san y ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?-

-porque él está ocupado-

-eso no nos dice mucho bulma-san-

-es una sorpresa que tengo para más adelante, y al ver que goku consiguió conocer el amor, hare de todo para que el no haga también-

Los dos se miraban extrañados por ver a la chica ella estaba algo sonrojada pero se alegraron por ella

-aprendí en el poco tiempo que estuve con él, que solo necesitaba cariño….como este tonto que tienes tu satella, cuídalo mucho y sigan haciendo las cosas juntos, no lo abandones-

-lo hare- la rubia abrazaba a goku

-¿y tú?, que ni se te ocurra que algo le pase, ni un rasguño- bulma señalaba a goku el cual asentida

-si te lo prometo, no dejare que nadie le haga daño- goku tomaba la cabeza de la rubia y la apoyaba en su pecho lo que la hizo más feliz aun

Al llegar de su viaje goku que era el que llevaba las maletas era reconocido por algunas personas pero aun asi las ignoro pues estaba con su novia y amiga

-Ohh, ¡que rico huele!- goku miraba y sentía con su nariz el olor de la comida del lugar al llegar

Al llegar a las islas tropicales tanto goku como bulma miraban el sitio tan hermoso pero sobretodo goku

-Ohh, que hermoso, el clima, el lugar, es increíble- goku miraba todos los rincones realmente maravillado cosa que alegro mucho a satellizer

-valla que si le gusta lo natural ¿eh?-

-sí, me alegra haberlo traído-

En el lugar se encontraba una limosina y un mayordomo esperándolos

-Por favor déjenme encargarme de llevarlos a su destino - el hombre quien era el chofer se inclinaba ante los susodichos era el chofer encargado de llevarlos a su destino al hotel Bali

Los tres entraban en la limosina hasta que el chofer vería al Saiyajin y le preguntaría

-disculpe usted es el guerrero son goku que peleo contra los novas ¿verdad?-

-sí, soy yo-

-es todo un gusto permítame estrechar su mano- el sujeto le estiraba su brazo y goku lo recibía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-es todo un honor escoltar a un héroe como usted-

-¿héroe?, ¡¿yo!?-

-por supuesto, usted acabo con el choque nova más terrible de la historia -

-ya…..ya veo-

-ese goku- bulma apoyada miraba la escena mientras satellizer sonreía de manera linda

Adentro de la limosina goku miraba todo lo que había en la limosina asombrado por ver tantos lujos cosas que solo podría tener alguien al nivel económico de bulma

-Wow, deben ser muy ricos-

-si pero no dejes que te afecte eso cielo-

-oye goku, vamos a un hotel lujoso, ten algo de decencia almenos-

-¿Cómo hacer que?-

-para empezar almenos come decente una vez en tu vida-

-pero si uso los cubiertos-

-no me refiero a eso cabeza de alcornoque, ¿o quieres que satella se vea mal?-

-Ehh, está bien, lo intentare- con escuchar el nombre de su novia goku haría de todo la rubia solo se reía para apoyar a goku en su cabeza

-solo se tú mismo, ¿vale?-

-pero satella, este alienígena bárbaro nos hará ver mal-

-tranquila ya veraz que violet no dirá nada- la rubia calmaba un poco a su amiga

-en segunda, ¡nada de caminar desnudo!-

-eres muy mandona…

-¡Repítelo!-

-no….nada-

Mientras satellizer solo podía reírse del momento pero a la vez se sentía muy contenta sentía que iban a ser buenas vacaciones hasta incluso, puede que llegue a dejar de ser de la chica tímida que era y se volviera más aventada con goku

Al llega al hotel los esperaba una muy hermosa mujer en cierto parecido a satellizer y más o menos entre la edad de bulma

-¡satella ha pasado tanto tiempo!, ¡me alegra que vinieras!-

-violet-

-¿Cómo te va?, déjame abrazarte hermanita-

…

-¿han crecido de nuevo?, ¿Qué talla usas?-

-oh, se parecen decia bulma mirando a la mujer goku estaba mirando el hotel pues era la primera vez en uno asi de elegante

-¡que casota!- decia goku mirando el hotel

-es un hotel, no una casa-

-a violet él es…

-KYAAA, ES EL HEROE DEL DECIMO CHOQUE NOVA SON GOKU-SAMA, QUE GUAPO, SATELLA TE SACASTE LA LOTERIA- violet miraba a goku de reojo como toda una fanática

-mu….mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku, pero puedes decirme goku-

-qué alegría, me siento tan feliz el héroe del mundo como huésped y cuñado, a partir de hoy puedes decirme Nee-san, goku-san- la chica tomaba a goku y lo apretaba entre sus montañas haciéndolo asfixiarse

-Jejejje, me pregunto si tú eres asi cuando eres más animada, satella-

-no, ella es más enérgica que yo-

-¿segura?-

-a violet y ella es mi nueva amiga, bulma brief-

-valla mucho gusto, sí que eres muy bonita siéntete como en tu casa-

-gracias-

-satella y dime ¿son pareja?-

-sí, lo somos- respondía la rubia muy contenta a lo que goku a lo lejos asentía

-¿y qué tan lejos han llegado?-

-NEE-SAN- las dos mujeres se reían a la rubia la cual hacia un puchero muy adorable goku solo miraba todo con una gota de sudor sin embargo la chica también se divertía y pensaba muy seriamente en llevar su relación al siguiente nivel en este viaje

-bonita conversación…. ¿puede ser que porque ha pasado mucho tiempo?-

Una voz masculina se escuchaba a lo lejos haciendo que todos voltearan a ver sin embargo quien cambiaba su actitud completamente de estar feliz y animada era satellizer que pasaba a un rostro nervioso, decaído y hasta deprimido cosa que notaria goku

El Saiyajin ya podía entender a su compañera y amante, además que sus emociones cambiaban de golpe

Un chico rubio llegaba al lugar con una mujer de cabello blanco detrás del, muy parecida a satellizer

-me alegro de verte mi querida hermana, han pasado 4 años ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Louis…!?-

Satellizer apretaba su mano bulma miraba esto y le pareció extraño también, su hermano se presentaba ante su hermana normalmente debería saludarlo pero la diferencia es que no mostraba esas señales, goku pensó lo mismo

-¿satella tienes un hermano?- pregunto goku pero la rubia no le contesto ella estaba quieta sudando lo que alarmo al Saiyajin pero antes que le preguntara

-sí, ha pasado tiempo…Louis….

-hace tiempo que no hablamos, después que fueras a genétics yo fui a genétics de Inglaterra- goku se quedaba mirando a Louis algo extrañado se veía buena persona pero ¿Por qué satellizer se colocó asi?-

El Saiyajin solo podía mirar nerviosa a su amada

-Louis déjame presentarte al novio y compañero de satellizer, el mismo son goku, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-¿de verdad?, no pues mira que me siento asombrado- el chico hablaba muy natural y hasta alegre goku solo se extrañaba más sin embargo permanecería en silencio por ahora igual que bulma quien tampoco vio rareza en el chico

-mucho gusto goku-san-

-sí, mucho gusto-

-¿de qué país eres?, pareces japonés, pero lo curioso es todo lo que puedes hacer-

-¿japonés?-

-¡A SI EL ES JAPONES!- bulma interrumpía a goku

-y ella es una amiga de satella y goku, bulma-

-mucho gusto- el chico saludaba de una manera muy cortes y hasta romántica bulma solo le salía una gota de sudor hasta le pareció apuesto el chico

-por favor cuida bien de mi hermana-

-sí, lo hare- decia goku con una sonrisa

 _-no parece mala persona, pero… ¿entonces porque satella se puso asi?-_

-oh, todavía no se las he presentado, ella es holly rose, la numero 1 de tercer curso de genétics en genétics Inglaterra "genétics UK" y mi compañera-

-Ehh- goku se asombraba por esto pero al mirar más de cerca la chica se mostró hostil lo que el Saiyajin de inmediato noto

-mucho gusto, holly-chan-

-igualmente- respondía algo fría y estoica se notó que no le gusto el prefijo de goku hacia ella esto haría que goku notara que si es algo hostil

-holly, ¿quieres presentarte a mi hermana satellizer?-

-holly rose, encantada-

-satellizer L bridget, igualmente-

-bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado he pedido lo mejor de la casa para comer

-¿nos vamos mi querido cuñado?, ¿te gusta la comida indonesia?- violet tomaba del brazo a goku llevándoselo arrastras

-si, a mí me gusta comer de todo-

-¿nos vamos también?- Louis le decia a holly quien hacía caso y se retiraban

-ha sido bueno verte de nuevo….satella-

Satellizer quedaba fría y asustada ante lo dicho por Louis bulma de nuevo notaba esto muy extrañada, ella ya tenía experiencia que la imagen bonita puede ser…..desagradable

-vamos bulma-san también ven a comer-

-claro voy, vamos satella- bulma tomaba del hombro a la rubia que algo nerviosa aun asentía esto extraño más a bulma-

-oye satella, ¿Por qué te pusiste asi por tu hermano?, ¿no se llevan bien?, parecía que él te quiere-

-bueno, es algo difícil-

-¿no será uno de esos patanes verdad?, porque ya tengo experiencia con esa clase de hombres-

-bueno….

-lo sabía, sabía que ese rostro escondía algo, ¿y que te hizo?- 

-no, no quiero hablar de eso, bulma-san-

-está bien, pero le diré a goku para que tenga un ojo sobre…

-¡NO!, quiero decir, por favor bulma-san no le digas nada a goku, no armemos problemas por esto, ¿vale?-

-está bien, tienes razón, ven vamos a comer, antes que goku se lo acabe todo-

-Jejejje, tienes razón- la chica nuevamente se reía un poco lo que calmo a bulma y las dos se irían a degustar la comida

 _ **Fin del capítulo 10**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 11: ¡rompiendo los grilletes!**_

En los comedores del hotel vemos a todo el grupo comer sin embargo aunque lo prometió y en parte lo estaba cumpliendo el Saiyajin estaba arrasando con un buen número de platos, lo bueno el guerrero comía con modales, es decir los cubiertos los utilizaba bien pero la montaña de platos a su lado era el centro de atención

-¡la comida de aquí es deliciosa!-

-hay dios, no sé si lo está cumpliendo, o solo es un tonto-

-Jejejje, yo diría que lo hace- respondía satellizer con una sonrisa mirando a goku bulma solo suspiraba

-valla, goku-san tienes mucho apetito y eso que tienes un físico bien dotado, ¿no satella?-

-violet, no me molestes….. Este comentario hizo que Louis hiciera un gesto con su mano en señal de apretar su puño contra el mantel bulma lo observaba muy detallada sin perderle un segundo de vista

-goku-san ¿y cómo es que puedes hacer todas esas cosas?-

-¿esas cosas?-

-sí, pelear asi, volar y todo eso, Wow, me quede asombrada

-¿tú me viste hacer eso?-

-todo el mundo lo vio, estábamos asustados yo pensé lo peor pero por suerte tu nos salvaste-

-Jejejje, me da mucho gusto-

-¡¿puedo pedir otro!?-

-¡¿!?- todos en la mesa y los meseros volteaban a mirar a goku pues este ya tenía como 15 platos y de los grandes a su lado

Después de la comida satellizer y violet sacaban un rato para ellas solas como hermanas las dos estaban en un café satellizer por un lado estaba algo deprimida

-es un café de primera clase ¿no crees satella?, dirigí personalmente el diseño de este lugar-

-es genial…..

Violet estaba algo nerviosa hasta que después de todo se decidiría a hablarle de la verdad

-bueno, no hay necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto, seré honesta contigo…yo invite a Louis-

Satellizer empuñaba sus manos en las rodillas como si el miedo lo quisiera deshacer de ella

-¿Por qué…..porque lo hiciste?-

-porque somos familia-

-piénsalo satella aunque no tengamos la misma madre todavía somos hermanos que comparten la misma sangre, no puedes esconderte de tu familia-

-es cierto que fui yo quien te separo de Louis-

-¿y crees…..que está bien verlo ahora?-

-son hermanos no pueden evadirse, me he dado cuenta de que deberían reunirse ahí es donde me equivocaba antes, Louis era un niño y no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres pero ahora Louis es un hombre ¿viste a su novia verdad?-

-¿su novia es esa persona?-

-sí, creo que realmente le gusta porque no para de hablar sobre ella, finalmente ha conocido a una chica con la que quiere estar está en la edad que es normal querer a alguien-

-ha pasado la edad en la que se apegaba a su hermana y ha conocido a su verdadera pareja-

-es por eso que los llame a los dos, para olvidar el pasado y empezar una nueva vida como hermanos, satella ¿puedes entender los sentimientos de tu hermana?- satellizer se quedaba pensativa mientras violet la sujetaba de su mano

-hare todo lo posible, violet-

-gracias será una gran experiencia para ti y para Louis si empieza a quejarse pégale con tus poderes de pandora, o solo dile a goku-san que le dé su merecido-

-sí, lo hare-

-he visto como es a tu lado, en verdad te quiere-

-sí-

-¿y es buen hombre?-

-es increíble-

-ya lo creo, es el sueño de toda chica tener a un héroe a su lado, me alegro por ti satella-

-aunque es algo inocente pero yo me encargare de eso-

-Ehh, ¿de verdad?-

-si pero por favor no lo digas tan alto-

-ahora concéntrate en disfrutar cuanto puedas con tu novio y mejor amiga-

-lo hare-

Día siguiente

Goku estaba sentado con satellizer y bulma estaba recostada en una cama de playa con una ropa cómoda

\- es tan hermoso, simplemente es increíble- goku miraba el mar hacia el lado donde los dos estaban desayunando, al Saiyajin le gustaba mucho lo que era naturaleza pues de ahí es donde se crio –además la comida es deliciosa-

-me alegra que te guste, seguro estas feliz de estar aquí-

-si, además contigo me siento muy contento a donde valla- satellizer se ruborizaba mientras comía

-¡¿de…de verdad!?-

-sí, sabes, no me relajaba asi desde hace mucho y me siento muy feliz que sea contigo- satellizer solo podía reflejar su felicidad por una sonrisa

-ha, hasta goku es romántico, quien lo diría- bulma cómicamente desde la cama de reposo decia

-oye bulma, ¿no vas a comer?-

-ya comí-

-goku…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si ¿dime?-

-¿Cuándo tú te encontraste con tu hermano….no te dio miedo pelear contra él?- goku se asombraba un poco fue lo mismo que pregunto chiffon pero con satellizer fue diferente ella lo preguntaba algo nerviosa

-la verdad, si, lo tuve, no te mentiré cuando pelee contra todos los enemigos que he luchado sentí miedo y más si veo que las personas importantes para mi están en peligro -

-sin embargo, no podía permitirme que el miedo me ganara, la vida de mis amigos, y de todos estaba en juego, tenía que pelear y no darme por vencido, cuando mis seres queridos están en peligro, peleare para protegerlos, sin importar nada-

-goku…

-satella, cuando te conocí decías que no querías perder ante nadie, esa determinación tuya, la admiro y muchísimo-

-¿en verdad?-

-sí, satella tú no eres peligrosa…..eres la chica más linda que he conocido, solo eras incomprendida es todo, creo que al final todos lo somos pero juntos peleemos por la tierra y nuestros amigos-

La chica le salía una pequeña lagrima tanto por lo de goku como lo que le decia a satellizer bulma escuchaba con una sonrisa se sentía feliz por goku que encontrara a alguien que fuera igual a el

-Sniff,….si-

-siempre sabe que hablar cuando lo requiere….

-valla ¿están aquí también?, ¿están comiendo aquí?, si lo hubiera sabido antes, podríamos haber comido juntos- Louis y holly se aparecían pero holly estaba algo nerviosa

-Louis, holly hola- goku lo saludaba de manera normal

- _tenía que meterse_ \- pensó bulma

-hola señorita bulma-

-hola- saludaba de manera fría pero Louis no se enojaba

-¿ya comiste?-

-no, pensaba comer ahora-

-por cierto ¿goku-san dormiste bien anoche?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-¿ustedes duermen separados?-

-bueno, sí, pero está cerca de la mía-

-por cierto goku-san, nadie sabe tanto de mi hermana como yo-

-¿enserio?- goku preguntaba algo curioso y bulma escuchaba todo seria

-sí, todo lo que le gusta y lo que odia- satellizer estaba algo apenada

-¡también la posición en la que duerme!-

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso pues la rubia se ponía pálida y hasta holly se empezaba a sentir incomoda, por otro lado bulma realmente se dio cuenta que era este chico

-yo creo….que eso no sea algo para hablar enfrente de una mujer-

-no digas eso con eso pueden volverse más cercanos-

.-Louis vámonos, aquí molestamos- holly algo seria le decia

-creo que sempai se enojó-

-cualquiera se enojaría si dices esas cosas frente a tu hermana- ahora bulma hablaba mirando a Louis enojada

-no debería enojarse por eso- el chico ponía una sonrisa algo especial a la peli azul

-bueno mejor nos vamos tengan una buena comida-

Tras la ida de los dos, goku y satellizer lo miraban pero bulma se ponía de pie

-¿satella no vas a decir algo?, tu hermano es muy confianzudo- pero bulma y goku quedaban nerviosos al ver que la chica estaba pálida

-¿satella? , ¿Estás bien?- goku muy nervioso la tomaba del rostro mirándola

-si…si goku, estoy bien-

-no, no lo estás….

-estoy bien, mírame, estoy feliz, soy la satella que te quiere mucho-goku solo se disponía a suspirar sin embargo miraba por donde se fue Louis

-satella, no te ofendas pero tu hermano, es muy extraño, bulma tiene razón cada vez que estas cerca del te asustas, ¿Por qué?-

-no, no me asusto goku- goku miraba a bulma que lo miraba seria

-está bien, pero ¿segura estas bien?-

-si me sigues de preguntón, me comeré tu comida- con una actitud más tranquila y linda la rubia le robaba una pieza de comida

-satella, no es justo- goku soltaba lagrimas cómicas

-Jejejje- sin embargo la mirada de la rubia era aún bastante nerviosa y bulma notaba esto

En la noche

Bulma y satellizer ya más tranquila por lo de hace rato bebían algo de vino afuera en una mesa

-Esta champaña esta excelente, Aunque tenga un poco de alcohol se nota su efecto- Bulma lo decía mirando el cielo y la hermosa luna!-esta noche es perfecta

-Sí que lo es -satellizer contestaba muy contenta-pero no puedo dejar de beber sabe excelente!-satellizer se tomaba las mejillas un poco roja

-Tu hermana ha sido muy amable, No se cómo agradecérselo-bulma lo decía con cansancio en su cuerpo

-Con que la pasen bien es suficiente-satellizer lo decía muy lindamente

-satella, ¿segura que está bien que no le digas nada?-

-sí, no te preocupes por eso- ella no estaba segura pero aun asi le hacía caso

-Bueno…estoy cansada, Me voy a dormir te dejo con buena compañía-bulma lo decía muy pícaramente cosa que hizo que la pandora se ruborizara y viera a Goku que estaba haciendo barras en un árbol

-ese imbécil no deja de entrenar ni cuando está de vacaciones- sin embargo no recibía respuesta pues la rubia no le despegaba sus ojos

Ella le encantaba esa tenacidad y voluntad de goku de mejorar

-los dejo solos-

-¿eh?, asi….descansa-

-la chica seguía mirando cuando goku termino y se iba a donde ella

-perdón satella pero no puedo evitarlo-

-no te disculpes- la chica se levantaba y abrazaba a goku El Saiyajin también se acercaba a la pandora la cual no demoro en abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla, el Saiyajin recordaría que bulma le dijo que las mujeres les gustaban ver cosas hermosas como fuegos artificiales

-satella, siéntate aquí- la chica hacia caso

El Saiyajin crearía una esfera de ki la cual arrojaba al cielo y se dividiría explotando muy controladamente en repetidas ocasiones dando la imagen de fuegos artificiales los cuales se vieron incluso por todo el hotel

La pandora quedaría impresionada y maravillada pues la belleza de las explosiones era majestuosa y ella simplemente ver eso le pareció encantador ella abrazaba y besaba al Saiyajin en los labios esta vez, el Saiyajin simplemente no quería despegarse de la rubia y ella del Saiyajin

-¿te gusto?-

-me encanto-

-¿quieres ver las estrellas otra vez? ¿O la luna?-

-mejor no, quiero estar asi-

-ya veo-

Al avanzar más la noche ya por el cansancio de los dos goku acompañaba a la chica a su alcoba

Después de varias horas el Saiyajin acompañaba a la pandora a su habitación

Ella estaba tan feliz que cuando llegaron a la habitación la pandora besaría con más ímpetu al Saiyajin el cual simplemente le fascinaba como la pandora lo besaba

-descansa goku, te quiero muchísimo-

-y yo a ti-

-sabes…..me gustaría…..eh….

-¿?-

-nada, descansa- la chica se metía a su alcoba mientras goku miraba la puerta algo extrañado peor no pensó y se fue

 _-nunca pensé comportarme asi, gracias satella-_ goku se retiraba de su cuarto pero sentiría una energía que reconoció por algún rincón el Saiyajin supo de quien era y se fue peor pensativo

-Haaaaaa-

Satellizer se tiraba asi cama y abrazaba su almohada

 _-de verdad que lo quiero, lo adoro, quiero ser su compañera, definitivamente-_

Satellizer escuchaba su puerta tocar

 _-¿será goku?,_ \- la chica se arreglaba un poco para abrirle

-¿necesitas algo teso…..?-

Satellizer abría la puerta pero se encontraba con quien menos quería alguien que le estropeo la felicidad que sentía era Louis que estaba frente a la chica

Por otro lado bulma estaba caminando por esos rincones

-olvide entregarle a satella este broche…..y como goku se fue a su cuarto ella está sola, pero la relación avanza…

-¿eh?- bulma miraba como Louis estaba en la puerta y cerraba la puerta con algo de brusquedad para esconderse en una esquina

-¿ese es su hermano?, ¿Qué hace en la alcoba de satella a esta hora?-

La chica preguntaba algo seria porque a estas horas es muy extraño ver a un hombre en el cuarto de una mujer sobre todo si es su hermano

-no, de satella es imposible es poco el tiempo pero ya la conozco bien, además de quien no confió es de este tipo- la chica muy silenciosa se acercaba a la puerta para pegar oído

-¿Qué….que quieres?, ¿Por qué viniste a estas horas?-

-que fría de mi parte como si no pudiera visitarte-

-¿hay algún problema en que vea a mi hermana en su habitación después de 4 años?, tengo historias que contarte- la chica lo miraba con ojos de miedo y de completo desagrado

-si eso es lo que quieres ¿puedes venir mañana?-

-¿y si no quiero?-

-¿esperar hasta mañana?, ¿Por qué debería esperar?, ya me conoces hermana, odio esperar-

-el chico acercaba su mano a su cabello

-has dejado crecer tu pelo de nuevo, te has vuelto una mujer tan bella estas mucho mejor con el pelo largo hermana…..

-pow- satellizer alejaba la mano de Louis con un golpe

-¿Por qué haces eso si te hice un cumplido?-

-NO SEAS RIDICULO- satellizer empezaba a alzar la voz

-si hay algo que quieras decir dilo y deja esta habitación de una vez por todas-

-que cruel ¿tratas asi a tu hermano después de cuatro años? Estuve esperando este momento pero ahora me siento muy mal, crei que estabas esperándome hermana-

-¿Por qué esperaría por ti?, ¿de quién crees que fue la culpa que abandonara la mansión?-

-todo fue culpa de violet, por su sobreprotección es que fuimos separados, pero que sé que pensabas en mi todo el tiempo después de estos 4 años de separación apuesto que ningún hombre te ha hecho feliz

\- satellizer empezaba a temblar Louis pensaba que ya la tenía en sus manos pero la rubia sonreiría

-te equivocas, tu nunca fuiste nada para mí, solo un hermano, pero te lo digo….vete, se lo que pretendes, pero ¿no olvidas algo?-

Satellizer tomaba una mesa y con su puño la despedazaba

-soy capaz de matar a un hombre o dos con solo mis dedos-

-que poder tan maravilloso ya sé que eres una pandora hermana, soy un limiter ¿y que sobre eso?-

-te advierto que si goku se entera de lo que estas intentando, literalmente con la mirada te asesinaría-

-¿serias capaz de decirle a ese chico que lo haga?-

-no, claro que no, yo sola te mato-

-me gustaría ver cómo reacciona violet-

-si te importan los sentimientos de violet que hace esto por nosotros ¿no crees que deberíamos evitar una tragedia?, si esto se vuelve algo malo serás una desgracia para ella-

-¿intentas asustarme?-

-si sigues burlándote de mí, puede que pierda la paciencia incluso por el bien de mi hermana-

-has cambiado mucho en estos años hermana, no te estoy pidiendo nada especial solo quiero que tengamos una relación natural, serás mi muñeca de nuevo, mi propiedad personal satellizer L bridget-

 _-¿Qué dijo?, está enfermo_ \- dijo bulma escuchando en voz baja

-sé que lo deseas-

-NO TE ACERQUES MAS-

-NO SOY TU MUÑECA, NO SOY TU JUGUETE-

-error, …ERES MI JUGUETE MALDITA ZORRA, ¿has olvidado el tiempo en el que movías la cola como si fueras un perro?, ese es tu verdadero yo, no creas que ha cambiado tu verdadero yo-

-¿Quién crees que eres?, ¿crees que eres superior a mí?- satellizer empezaba a temblar y a sudar

-¿todo es por el?, ¿por ese imbécil de pelos de puntas?-

-piensas que por tenerlo a él no ibas a tener miedo ¿verdad?, ¿es eso? ¿te enamoraste del?-

-Grrrrrr….. ¡SIIIIII!- grito la chica determinada haciendo exaltar a Louis

-AMO A SON GOKU, LO AMO CON LOCURA, NO TE TENDRE MIEDO MIENTRAS ESTE CON EL-.

-¿Qué?-

-¿quieres a ese chico…? ¿Le amas?, ¿tienes unos sentimientos que van más allá que sea tu limiter?-

-¡SI!- contestaba sin miedo

-¡LO AMO, LO AMO, Y LO GIRTARE A LOS VIENTOS SI ES NECESARIO, ES ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA MI, EL ME ENTIENDE, ME CUIDA, Y SOMOS IGUALES!- a todo pulmón lo gritaba satellizer asustando a Louis

-¿alguien que es importante? ¿ y que te entiende…..? ¿Y que son iguales?-

-sí, ambos tenemos hermanos que eran unas basuras y si me refiero a ti-

-¿Cómo puedes decirme algo tan cruel…?-

-¡soy el único que cuida de ti!, ¡el único hombre que te entiende!, ¿sabes cuánto he esperado este momento? –

-que ama, ¿a quién?, eres un cobarde que no puede tener a su hermana por tener lazos de sangre y esa posesividad te esta dominando… ¡ERES UN LOCO UN SADICO!, NO DEJARE QUE ME TOQUES! ¡NI CON UN SOLO DEDO! ¡NUNCA!, SOLO HAY UN HOMBRE QUE SE LO PERMITIRE PORQUE LO AMO CON TODO MI SER…. ¡SON GOKU!-

La chica terminaba jadeando y hasta con lágrimas cayendo de su cara siendo vista por un Louis impresionado

-¿tanto te importa?-

-sí, ¿y que con eso?-

-te hare recordar….¿quién es tu…..?-

-pow-

-la puerta se abría de golpe y no era otro que goku que llegaba y derrumbaba la puerta de golpe mirando a los dos

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a satella?- preguntaba goku con un rostro tan serio y molesto que hizo asustar a Louis en ese momento no solo eso el chico miraba como una aura blanca salía del pero sobretodo los ojos del Saiyajin estaban de verde esmeralda

-¿Cómo fue que…?-

-satella, ¿estás bien?- bulma entraba y tomaba en sus brazos a la rubia que apenas podía mantenerse de pie

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- decia goku sin perder su postura y mirando a Louis hacia abajo

 _-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?, ¿Quién carajos es el?, ¿realmente es humano?_

 _-_ ¿Por qué satella está llorando?, dímelo ahora-

-no necesito decirte nada, tú no eres mi jefe, yo sí, soy Louis L bridget hijo de la familia más poderosa del mundo-

-¿enserio?, pues para mí solo eres un debilucho-

-¿Qué dijiste?, no te metas conmigo-

-¿o qué?- goku se acercaba más y al sentirlo tan cerca sintió como si el miedo o mejor dicho sus sentidos se detuvieran y le dijeran " _basta", "detente idiota"-_

-¿goku?- preguntaba satellizer mirando a goku

-si no vas a responderme, entonces vete de aquí, no te quiero cerca de ella hasta que te tranquilices-

-¿tú me das ordenes? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-

-mira idiota yo de ti mejor guardo silencio, tu familia será muy "poderosa" pero goku fue quien los salvo de los novas y no quiero sonar fea, pero ¿Qué diría la gente del mundo si supiera que tu insultaste a quien los salvo de esas cosas?-bulma se acercaba furiosa a Louis quien se daba cuenta que era verdad goku no decia nada pues ahora estaba su chica

-Tks- Louis se retiraba de la alcoba cerrando la puerta con fuerza siendo visto por un goku nervioso

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¡SATELLA!- goku se tiraba al suelo para tomarla del rostro y mirarla

-¿Qué te paso satella?, ¿estas herida?-

La chica miraba ese rostro el rostro de su chico y no pudo ponerse más feliz hasta sonreír y empezar a llorar

-goku, mi cielo, lo hice-

-¿eh?-

-tú me diste el valor, lo enfrente, lo enfrente-

-¿no te entiendo…?-

-goku, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un rato?- pedía bulma a goku quien asentía y salía de la puerta

-satella, ¿Qué Quizo decir ese tipo con "su muñeca"?-

-¿nos escuchaste?-

-sí, perdóname, pasaba por aquí lo vi y…

-yo no engaño a goku, te lo juro-

-cálmate, escuche todo, ¿sí que lo amas eh?-

-sí, claro aunque el tuviera más de una mujer, yo lo amaría como lo amo ahora-

-pero ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-

-todo-

-¿todo?-

-si cuando empezaron los gritos Salí por goku quien también estaba sintiéndote algo nerviosa-

-ya veo, gracias-

-pero explícame ¿Qué Quizo decir ese tonto con esas cosas?-

\- Pasaron 30 minutos y satellizer le contó a bulma lo que Louis la hizo pasar todos esos años, bulma estaba sorprendida pero enfurecida a la vez

-¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿a su propia hermana?-bulma con un rostro realmente molesto iba a salir para encarar a Louis pero la rubia la detenida

-¿Porque me detienes satella?-

-No quiero que las vacaciones se echen a perder, Yo quiero que mi Goku se divierta, No que busque pelea, Y además violet no tiene la culpa, Y no quiero que te metas en problemas, Por favor bulma-san- la pandora le pedía a bulma inclinando su cabeza en el piso lo que la impresiono

-¿tan lejos quieres llegar solo para que no le den su merecido?-

-no lo hago por el sino por goku, además goku es muy querido ahora, si llega a perder la cabeza con Louis seria excusa perfecta para hacerlo quedar mal-

-bueno, en eso tienes razón-

-por favor, te prometo que buscare la forma para que él no me moleste, pero por favor-

-¿no se lo dirás a tu hermana almenos?-

-no, que esto se quede asi, no tiene sentido, solo debemos aguatar hasta que nos vallamos-

-ufffffff- bulma suspiraba más calmada tomando a la rubia que seguía en el piso

-tu ganas pero si vuelvo a ver acercándose a ti asi, o lo mato yo, o lo mata goku-

-Jejejje, está bien-

-y no vuelvas a agachar tu cabeza, eres una chica ruda y además somos amigas-

-por goku lo haría sin pensarlo-

Las dos se abrazaban para levantarse

-en ese caso, goku entra- el Saiyajin hacia caso

-satella ¿estas mejor?-

-si amor, cálmate es que me pelee con Louis es todo-

-¿hasta hacerte llorar?, que malo-

-y por eso mismo tu deberás quedarte esta noche y cuidarla- bulma se levantaba y tomaba del hombro a goku satellizer se ruborizaba

-si está bien- decia goku feliz la chica no reprocho es más se sintió muy feliz

Tras calmarse todo bulma se iba dejando a los dos La pandora solo se acurrucaba en el para quedarse dormida El Saiyajin al notar eso solo la abrazaba pero sin dejar a un lado su preocupación pero por ahora la pandora estaba más tranquila y el buscaría la razón verdadera.

Mientras bulma seguía su camino se encontraba con Louis

-¿sigues aquí?, goku está ahora con ella-

-¿fuiste tú cierto?-

-no se dé qué me hablas-

-ADMITELO-

-mejor cuida tu boca niñito, no me das miedo, y ya me entere lo que le hiciste a satella da gracias que no te apaleo solo por ella y tu hermana, seguramente también golpeas a esa chica que está contigo, eres una basura-

-eso no te importa, no sabes nada de lo que puede hacer la familia bridget, claro una pueblerina como tú…..-

-hay querido, yo también soy de familia rica y no ando escondiéndome en mi dinero-

-mentira, nunca he escuchado tu nombre, eres solo una embustera, fingir ser rica que triste-

-piensa lo que quieras, pero te lo digo, si tú haces algo, yo lo hare también- bulma se iba del sitio dejando a Louis con un puño apretado y retirándose del sitio

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Goku era el primero en levantarse para ver a satellizer muy abrazada del se nota que no lo soltó ni una vez

 _-¡espero que ya esté más tranquila!-_

-satellizer se despertaba para mirar a su Saiyajin el cual le daba su sonrisa, ella hacia lo mismo

-hola satella-

-hola-

-¿estas más tranquila?-

-sí, dormí como nunca, no debí dejarte ir, debí decirte que te quedaras conmigo-

-me quedare a tu lado cuando lo necesites-goku abrazaba a la chica para calmarla lo que hacía perfectamente

-buena satella, no te preocupes por eso, es otro hermoso día, hagamos muchas cosas divertidas-

-tienes razón, no hemos entrado a la piscina ¿lo hacemos?-

-seria genial-

-pero primero vamos a desayunar-

-si vamos-

En una mesa estaban los tres nuevamente goku como siempre comiendo cuanto viera

-oye lo prometiste cabeza de alcornoque-

-pero estoy comiendo decente-

-¿almenos sabes lo que es decente?-

-claro que se-

-pues no se ve, si sigues comiendo asi satella no te dará más-

-no, está bien, pero no se enojen- satellizer solo podía reírse por la escena su novio y amiga sí que le alegraban el día

-por cierto satella, te aconsejo que no te separes de goku ni un segundo o de mí, bueno, lo que importa es que no estés sola-

-se preocupan mucho, no me pasara nada-

-claro que no, las mujeres tienen que estar unidas-

-Jejejje, está bien-

-los tres estaban en la mesa hasta que sintieron una presencia al lado de ellos lo que los hizo mirar

-¿les molesta si me siento con ustedes?- holly aparecía algo antipática satellizer se ponía algo nerviosa pero después de todo tenia a goku y a su amiga a su lado, ella necesitaba apoyo ahora y ellos dos lo eran su más fuerte apoyo

-claro que no holly ven siéntate- goku se levantaba y le sedia el puesto a la chica lo que asombro un poco esa caballerosidad

-gra…..gracias-

-voy por mas comida de paso te traigo a ti holly, ¿alguna quiere mas?-

-no, goku gracias-

-no gracias-

-Bien ya vuelvo-

-es muy amable- decia holly

-hum, supongo que no siempre es un bárbaro-

-¿bárbaro?, ¿acaso el…es violento?- holly preguntaba algo nerviosa al hacerlo bulma se tapaba la boca

-bulma, cuidado con lo que dices-

-lo siento, no pensé que me lo entendiera de esa forma-

-NO, PARA NADA….él sabe tratar con respeto a las mujeres, mucho más que cualquier otro-

-le dije bárbaro, porque a veces no tiene moral, pero no es cómo crees-

-eso veo, desde que lo veo siempre está feliz, y te veo muy sonriente a su lado-

-si su inocencia es muy adorable-

-ya llegue aquí tienes holly-chan- goku llegaba como con otros 20 platos en su mano quien sabe cómo los trajo y los puso en su mesa mientras holly miraba nerviosa la escena

-Ahh, no tiene remedio- bulma apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa mientras satellizer solo se reía

-por ahí dicen que un "hombre se conquista con un estómago feliz"-

-si te entiendo, el mío es igual- decia bulma en voz baja mirando el cielo

-vamos holly come tienes que desayunar bien para un día lleno de cosas-

-gracias…creo-

-goku-san ¿puedo preguntarte?, ¿Cómo derrotaste a los novas?-

-¿.?-

-las pandoras de Inglaterra pensamos que tendríamos que pelear, eran 10 novas y tú los derrotaste todos-

-no todos derrote a 9 si no me equivoco- decia goku aun comiendo

-aun asi, eso fue increíble, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, yo te vi en televisión, estuviste asombroso-

-bueno, solo peleando creo-

-la verdad, estoy asombrada, y quiero decirle de parte de todas las pandoras que pensamos que íbamos a pelear, que gracias-

-no hacen falta tantas gracias-

Después del desayuno, goku se levantaba para estirar los brazos

-voy al baño ya vuelvo-

-yo tambien voy- satellizer se ponia de pie y se iba junto con goku claro a diferentes baños

Bulma y holly se quedaban en la mesa

-bulma ¿cierto?-

-si-

-¿usted de casualidad vio a donde fue Louis anoche?- bulma se colocaba seria y miraba a holly

-holly, respóndeme algo, ¿ese chico te golpea?-

-¿eh?-

-no me mientas, incluso lo veo en tu cara, ¿también eres víctima de ese loco?-

-no, claro que no…...no….yo…..

La chica por alguna razón empezaba a llorar lo que asombro a holly

-es cierto, ¿Por qué lo permites?-

-no sé porque, siempre hice todo lo que el quería, y siempre termina haciéndome a un lado, incluso a eso de….

Bulma tomaba del hombro a holly quien se colocaba en la mesa a llorar

-satella y tú son víctimas de ese demente-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que satellizer es víctima?-

Holly le contaba todo a holly asombrándola, ella no pensó que Louis fuera asi

-holly, mejor te lo digo, cuídate del-

-no lo veo desde anoche y con solo pensar en verlo me aterra-

-olvídate de eso, ¿asi que todo el mundo vio a goku en el choque nova?-

-sí, hasta yo, cuando lo pelear y hasta volar no sé porque me pareció asombroso, era como de esos héroes de historias o revistas, un héroe asi en este mundo y asi de amable y hasta humilde de asombro-

Holly recordaba como en una pantalla miraba a goku derrumbar a un nova de un golpe lo que la asombro al verlo pelear y luchar se maravilló, ese chico estaba peleando contra esos monstruos, no lo conocía pero verlo asi en lugar de aterrarla se sintió feliz era como si un ángel bajara del cielo a pelear

-mmm-

-no sé pero…me gustaría conocerlo un poco más, solo por curiosidad- la chica levantaba un poco la mirada

-¿y si pasas el día con nosotros?-

-¿eh?-

-ya volvimos- decia goku sonriendo como siempre

-oye satella ¿crees que podamos salir del hotel a conocer Bali?-

-si claro, el hotel es para quedarnos pero no quiere decir que no podamos salir a ver las islas

-entonces vamos, quiero hacer compras-

-¿compras?-

Y efectivamente las tres salían a Bali por toda tienda donde vieran, las tres tenían un gusto muy asombroso de comprar como si no hubiera un mañana el pobre Saiyajin era quien llevaba las bolsas y cajas hasta en la boca

-¿no creen que nos estamos pasando?, miren a goku-san- holly estaba mirando al pobre Saiyajin que llevaba cajas en sus brazos

-creo que si… dijo satellizer con una sonrisa cómica –perdón cielo te lo compensaremos-

-¿Ehh, ya terminaron sus compras…..?-

-goku toma esto- bulma llegaba con más cajas que las tiraba arriba goku con sus reflejos las tomaba cómicamente pero ahora usaba una pierna para mantenerlas equilibradas incluso satellizer y holly aplaudieron

-bueno, creo que ahora deberíamos comprarte ropa, siempre andas con ese GI deberías probarte más cosas-

-creo que es buena idea goku te verías más guapo con ropa más de civil, claro cómoda-

-está bien- decia algo nervioso pero feliz goku

En una tienda de ropa goku se probaba algunas ropas pero lo que más el usaba eran esqueletos o ropa deportiva

-Wow, miren nada mas vez que cambios haces- bulma le decia feliz

-es cierto, esta guapísimo… holly decia en voz baja para después sonrojarse y apartar la mirada cuando se dijo eso y zarandear su mirada

-¿ustedes creen?, no me acostumbro a esta aunque si es cómoda-

Holly pasaba el día con goku y las dos de compras y hasta vio a goku con otra clase de ojos ella se sentía muy contenta a su lado era divertido, y hasta gracioso, en ningún momento presumía del era muy humilde, a diferencia de Louis que usaba a su familia solo para sus berrinches y satisfacción personal

En la noche la chica se encontraba sentada en la cama era una noche lluviosa y con fuertes tormentas eléctricas

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaba holly a Louis

-por ahí, y tú, ¿Dónde estuviste?,

-me dices que te hable cuándo ni me dijiste donde estabas-

-estas muy respondona… ¡sempai!-

-¡¿fuiste anoche a la habitación de satellizer cierto!?-

-hace años que no nos vemos, quería recordar momentos, ¿Qué con eso?-

-si claro ¿recordar cosas en la cama?- esto dicho por holly hacia poner a Louis bastante molesto

-es asqueroso…..

 _ **-¡BLAF!-**_

Si ningún escrúpulo Louis cacheteaba a holly mientras ella se sostenía la cara con lágrimas salir de sus ojos –

-¿asqueroso?, ¿dices que mi relación con mi hermana es asquerosa?-

-¿y tu que…..?-

-¿crees que vives una vida perfecta?, no actúes de esa forma solo porque eres mi sempai, eres solo una sucia pandora-

-¿Louis?- la chica empezaba a reventar en llanto sin embargo el chico tomaba de las muñecas a holly para tirarla a la cama de manera brusca

-¿vas a decir que soy un chico afortunado por tenerte? ¿Porque soy un hombre de la familia bridget?, ¿Por qué eres una gran pandora?-

-solo estuve jugando contigo en lugar de mi hermana solo porque se parecen, eres un maldito juguete, ¿ y crees que debería ser afortunado?, dame un respiro, eres una pandora, una perra de genétics, genétics no puede desobedecer a chevalier y los chevalier hacen justo lo que la familia l bridget quiere, no eres más insignificante que un grano de arena-

-me asegurare que pagues por tus ofensas- la chica más y más se asustaba

Al siguiente día

-me alegra que vinieras goku-san por mi petición tan rápida e indirecta- Louis se encontraba sentado en una mesa

-sí ,¿querías hablar conmigo?- goku se sentaba en una mesa bastante serio , desde el día que "peleo" con su hermana no lo ha visto ni acercarse a intentar solucionar el pleito, a goku no le importaba quien lo empezara pero satellizer era mujer y merecía respeto, no para darle la razón pero no para hacerla llorar

-¿es verdad que tu y mi hermana no han hecho el bautizo?-

-no ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-perfecto, ¿Qué te parece si buscas una pareja más adecuada para ti?-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- goku ya más enojado miraba a Louis que se sentaba con aires de superioridad

-¿me estás diciendo que abandone a satella?, lo siento pero no lo hare-

-sabía que dirías eso y por eso quiero darte esto- el chico le pasaba un sobre

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es algo para que regreses a genétics y dejes a mi hermana en paz, ¿no te parece excelente…..?-

-¿me estás dando dinero para que abandone a satella?-goku nuevamente ponía un rostro más serio y enojado que él esa noche asustando al chico

Goku tiraba el sobre en la mesa

-nunca pensé que tu su hermano sería capaz de algo tan bajo, y si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir me voy- goku se iba de la mesa dejando a Louis más molesto hasta el punto de tirar la taza de café llamando la atención de la mesera

-¿señor está bien?- pero la mesera era tirada al piso por su propia mano cosa que noto goku por el grito el chico se iba del sitio mientras goku iba a ayudar a la chica

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, gracias-

-ese infeliz, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?-

En su habitación goku se sentaba en la cama bastante enojado intentando calmarse

-no cabe duda, él es muy extraño, ¿Por qué me dijo que la dejara?, no la dejare- goku apretaba el puño con fuerza hasta que sintió la puerta tocar

-¿es usted son goku-sama?-

-si-

-este mensaje es para usted- goku abría el mensaje y hay decia "te espero en el acantilado oeste satella"

-¿satella?-

Goku salía la lluvia era muy fuerte pero para alguien como goku no le afectaba sin embargo se extrañó que satellizer lo llamara en un sitio asi

-¿satella?- goku visualizo a la rubia estaba parada en el acantilado sin paraguas ni nada

-¿satella que haces hay y más con esta lluvia?-

-pero, tú me llamaste aquí-

-¿eh?-

-fui yo quien los llamo- Louis se aparecía con holly quien estaba con algunas cicatrices cosa que asusto a goku

-holly ¿Qué te paso?, Louis ¿Qué demonios significa esto?, ¡contesta!, ¿Por qué esta lastimada?-

-no es perfecto, una fuerte lluvia y olas rompiendo el mar el escenario perfecto para el final de dos enamorados separados por su estatus social-

-¿separados?, ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿porque nos trajiste aquí?, respóndeme- goku ya más molesto le gritaba a Louis ya esto le parecía una broma sin chiste

-no me interesa que seas si eres un héroe o lo que sea, sigues siendo un plebeyo para mí en este mundo- goku se extrañaba por la conducta de Louis ya le parecía muy enfermiza

-bien entonces holly contesta, ¿Quién soy?-

-¿Louis?- la chica nerviosa hablaba pero Louis solo la cacheteaba asustando a goku y a satellizer por tal acto tan cobarde

-eres un miserable ¿Cómo puedes golpear a una mujer de esa forma tan cobarde?- gritaba el Saiyajin completamente furioso incluso agrietando el suelo

-te lo preguntare de nuevo holly ¿Quién soy?-

-mi…..amo- respondía con sangre y lagrimas

-¿tu amo?-

-la siguiente eres tu satella ¿Quién soy?-

\- mi…amo- la chica respondía muy asustada lo que asusto a goku

-¿vez?, esa es la realidad-

-satella, ¿dijiste que su amo?- goku sintió como si lo golpearan en el corazón la chica se tiraba al suelo pero goku la miraba y la tomaba del rostro

-tú no eres una sirvienta satella, eres una chica, un ser humano, tú no eres esclava de nadie-

-¿goku?-

-infeliz, ¿Qué le hiciste?, ¿QUE LE HICISTE?-

-nada, es asi el tipo de chica que es…..

-eso no es cierto, la satella que no conozco, es una mujer que nunca se arrodillaría ante nadie-

-goku- la chica miraba al Saiyajin tomándose el pecho

-puede que no la conozca mucho, ni su pasado o lo que tuvo que vivir, pero nadie está libre de las dificultades y retos de la vida, ella es una guerrera de la vida y no solo ella , todas las pandoras incluyéndote a ti holly….los guerreros no somos esclavos ni menos de basuras como tú-

-maldito- Louis le lanzaba un golpe a goku pero este lo detenía con una mano para arrojarlo contra el piso

-¿tú golpeaste a holly y la dejaste asi verdad?, ahora me las pagaras-

-Jajajaja, si, puedes matarme si quieres pero antes te mostrare la verdad- Louis tomaba a satellizer y la despojaba de su camisa mostrando las heridas

-yo le hice todas estas heridas a satella por mi propio placer, yo lo hice, esta chica es capaz de entregarse por la familia L bridget y dejarse someterse por mí-

\- ¿tu ¿lastimaste a tu propia hermana?- goku se enojaba cada vez más y más en esas el Saiyajin empezaba a erizar su cabello mientras rayos salían de este y su cuerpo siendo iluminado por un brillo amarillo

-¿goku?- satellizer, holly y Louis miraba esto asombrado pero sobretodo estos dos últimos

-tu… ¿lastimaste satella?- goku ahora tenía los ojos verdosos, mientras las piedras se elevaban y empezaban a flotar a su lado

-¿Quién….demonios eres?- Louis se asustaba a mas no poder pues el brillo amarillo y el cabello de goku parpadeaban a amarillo dorado

-tu…miserable…..

Goku se tomaba la cabeza, el Saiyajin no podía perder la cabeza, este tipo era una basura, pero no al nivel de freezer o alguien parecido, era un terrícola, un simple humano y sobretodo hermano de satellizer

 _-no puedo perder la cabeza…..no….._

-te equivocas…..satella no es un juguete, ella es una tierna y adorable chica, no es un juguete el cual puedas hacer con ella lo que quieras, al igual que ella yo fui criticado y humillado por ser un simple soldado, por no seguir ordenes termine siendo perseguido como ella, pero ella continuo peleando y peleando como toda una guerrera-

-goku…

Satellizer empezaba a llorar más por lo que decia goku

-escucha esto bien maldito y guárdatelo en tu maldita cabeza, ¡LAS PANDORAS NO SON OBJETOS NI SIRVIENTAS, SON GUERRERAS VALIENTES!-

-no me importa su pasado ni nada de eso, satella tu tampoco eres una chica débil- goku se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros

-eres una guerrera orgullosa, como holly, ustedes no son esclavas….son pandoras-

-¡goku!- satellizer abrazaba a goku mientras holly se tiraba al piso a llorar también la chica empezaba a pedir perdón hasta que goku la callo con su boca de manera gentil

-holly, ¿de verdad eres esclava de este tipo?, ¿Qué eres….una pandora….o un simple objeto?-

-goku….yo….

-yo te lo diré, eres holly rose, la pandora más fuerte de genétics, y no tienes que obedecer a este imbécil-

-cierra la boca maldito fenómeno-

-¿me llamas fenómeno?- goku lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa –tu eres el maldito que abuso de dos inocentes chicas solo para su propio gusto, tu eres el fenómeno aquí- goku lo arrojaba contra el piso al lado de holly

-holly, ¿estás bien?- goku la tomaba de los hombros

-¿Por qué me defiendes?-

-porque a diferencia de ti, yo o mejor dicho, mis descendientes si fueron esclavos, pero tú no, eres una linda chica, ¿Por qué haces lo que quiere cuando tú puedes buscar algo mejor?-

-¿algo mejor?, ¿yo?-

-sí, alguien que te vea como una mujer y no como un objeto-

-pero…..yo….

-¿de verdad lo amas?-

-n…..no, no lo amo, más cuando me ha tratado de esta forma-

-entonces déjalo, seré muy ingenuo en ciertas cosas, pero lo que si se es que un hombre que no respeta a una mujer es basura, mírate, golpeada y herida, tu no mereces esta vida-

-¡holly!- Louis se levantaba lleno de tierra a donde fue lanzado

-ataca a ese bastardo- holly se miraba su cara su sangre y volteaba a mirar a Louis

-antes contéstame, ¿Qué soy para ti?-

-¡Alguien que está contigo solo para arrastrase en el suelo por ti! ¡Convertirse en tu muñeca! , En tu posesión ¿eso es ser un compañero para ti?

-Te lo voy a decir ¡tú solo eres mi muñeca! ¡No eres nada para mí! No vales nada para mí-Louis lo decía con repulsión mientras holly apretaba el puño y caminaba cerca del

-¡Yo que de verdad te amé!¡Te di todo de mí! Incluso cuando me humillabas, me alejabas de ti, Yo te amé, ¿Tu no me amaste ni un solo segundo?-holly lo decía entre lagrimas

-¡Te lo digo otra vez tu solo eres un maldito juguete!- Louis se levantaba y miraba a holly con repulsión

-¿Cómo puede ser asi?- decia goku asombrado por su actitud

-ya veo, me quedo asombrada que un hombre en segundos me mostrara lo que es amor y tu ni en un año fuiste capaz, de haberlo sabido, jamás me hubiera acercado a ti,

-¡Louis renuncio a ti! , Y ambos estaremos en el otro mundo-holly se arrojaba a Louis con volt Weapon la cual era una espada pero el Saiyajin la intercepta con una mano

-Goku-san no me detengas-holly forcejeaba su volt Weapon

-¿Holly realmente crees que con eso lograras algo?-Goku lo decía serio

-Yo lo ame y el me trato como basura, No lo perdonare, No lo perdonare, No lo perdonare,- Holly al decirlo iba deteniendo y tirándose al suelo para empezar a llorar

-Tú no sabes lo que es eso, Almenos tu si recibes amor de verdad y das amor de verdad! pero el…. El…..¿cómo puede ser asi?, ¿Cómo puede vernos como simples juguetes? -holly empezaba a derrumbarse

Si no se lo que se siente! Pero sé que si lo atacas y te suicidas solo estarás sacrificándote por nada, el no vale la pena pero tu si, Tienes aún mucho amor por dar a alguien que de verdad lo merece Encontraras a alguien que te valore y valores-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, te lo prometo-

La chica empezaba a llorar para ser abrazada por goku satellizer miraba feliz y llorando también al guerrero Saiyajin

-HOLLY ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?-

-¡Louis!, Dejo de ser tu compañera, Quiero mi estigma de vuelta- Holly miraba a Louis con un rostro ensombrecido asombrando a satellizer y a Goku

Pero que… ¿tú me estas dejando?- Louis se levantaba muy molesto y cuando iba a alzar su brazo contra holly goku lo tomaba

-será mejo que te calmes, tu lastimaste a satella y a holly, eso no te lo perdonare- goku le daba un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo perder la conciencia pero tomándolo en el hombro

-será mejor que te calmes y busques como arreglar tu vida, o sino, estarás solo-

 _ **Tras calmarse todo esto**_

-ayy debí saberlo, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO?- bulma era sujetada por holly y satellizer

-bulma cálmate- goku intentaba calmar a bulma –él está inconsciente, está en una cama, violet está muy molesta con él y dijo que sería ella quien lo corrija

-¿no deberías estar ahí?, si fue capaz de golpear a holly….

-tranquila bulma, Louis será muy "hombre" con las demás pero con violet no- satellizer recordaba que su hermana puede ser muy amable pero como goku si la hacen enojar….

-está bien, me alegra que no pasara a peor-

-si, goku…..

Satellizer se acercaba al Saiyajin

-gracias, a pesar que caí en la trampa, tú me ayudaste, gracias-

-ni lo digas, jamás te dejaría sola-

Holly estaba sentada triste al lado de los dos pero después se le hacía una sonrisa

-goku, gracias-

-a ti tampoco te iba a abandonar- holly se sonrojaba por lo dicho ella veía que satellizer estaba enamorada del pero ella despertó lo mismo, y no solo aquí, sino desde que lo vio pelear con los novas

 _-creo que encontré a quien darle mi amor-_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 11**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 12: comienzo de nueva era**_

 _ **Tiempo atrás**_

 _ **-este planeta es inútil, está lleno de basuras, no me sirve para nada-**_

 _-señor, conseguimos lo que usted nos solicitó, tardamos menos de lo esperado-_

 _ **-perfecto, ahora que lo pienso este mundo puede serme útil….para experimentar-**_

 _-pero señor ese pobre planeta no merece nuestra…_

 _ **-de hecho, es el más indicado, si no resulta nada, simplemente lo ignorare estos mundos no valen mi atención veamos cuánto dura-**_

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

 _ **Planeta de Kaio-sama**_

 **-¿Cómo le estará hiendo a goku en ese mundo?-**

 **-aun asi, tengo un presentimiento algo molesto, ¿Por qué será?-** Kaio-sama se encontraba mirando el mundo de goku bastante serio

 _ **-¿Qué será lo que tanto me perturba?, ¡hablando de seres dimensionales, solo espero que no implique una amenaza mayor! , los dioses no podemos intervenir en nada solo espero que no ocurra nada, sin embargo tengo la sensación de que…..este mundo esconde más secretos -**_

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto Gregory

-no lo sé, algo me inquieta, lo presiento-

Cambio de escenario

-¿señorita holly rose no hablara en serio verdad?-

-si hablo enserio, no volveré-

-¿sabe lo que es para genétics UK que usted y el señor Louis…?-

-no me importa, pero por el momento si usted quiere que el mundo no pierda a una guerrera fuerte como usted dice que soy yo, ¡cúmplame ese último favor!-

-pero…

Holly no mostraba rostro de decaer estaba completamente decidida y eso notaria el hombre con quien ella estaba hablando

-está bien, chevalier no me perdonaría que alguien de su fuerza se retirase de genétics, lo hare-

-se lo agradezco-

-fue un gusto tenerla en genétics UK, le informare lo que suceda-

Holly colgaba la video llamada para levantarse y suspirar

-quiero seguir un camino digno de una pandora, no como un juguete-

En otra habitación

-¿segura que no quieres verlo?-

-es mejor asi, violet está con él, además no quisiera verlo a la cara-

-te entiendo satella, tener un hermano asi-

-no lo que tu tuviste que pasar debió ser peor que lo mío…..

-al final, no pude quererlo como un hermano pero te digo una cosa, hubiera preferido saber que no tenía uno si era asi pero asi es la vida-

-goku…satellizer se quitaba la camisa pero tapándose el frente ella mostraba sus estigmas al Saiyajin

-¿quieres tocarlos?- goku se acercaba y tocaba las piedrecillas que habían en su espalda

-estos son ¿estigmas?-

-sí, los estigmas míos ¿puedo pedirte un poquito más de tiempo para que pueda hacerte oficialmente mi compañero?- goku se ruborizaba un poco por el rostro de la chica

-el que necesites, no me iré a ningún lado-

-cariño….gracias, por aceptarme tal y como soy-

-no, tu a mí, por aceptarme como soy, quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase a futuro, yo jamás te abandonare- decia el Saiyajin

-y yo a ti-

-estos estigmas eran de aoi kazuha, la heroína de hace 4 años-

-¿la hermana de kazuya?-

-eso creo-

-ya veo, yo quiero ayudarlo, es un chico que ha tenido que pasar por mucho- la chica se alegraba por este acto tan noble

-estoy segura que él está feliz por eso-

-por cierto cielo… ¿ese brillo dorado que era?-

-ah eso, yo aún no lo entiendo pero…. ¡es eso que llaman "la leyenda de mi raza"!, se llama…Super Saiyajin l-

-la leyenda de tu raza… ¡que genial!-

-Jejejje, ni mucho aún me falta controlarlo, pero cuando la domine te la mostrare-

-ya deseo verla-

Tras el incidente con Louis violet se enteraría y les pediría perdón a todos por su hermano

-No te preocupes violet-

-Gracias bulma-san-

-Satella por favor cuídate- Violet abrazaba a satellizer mientras lloraba

-Goku-san, Por favor cuida de mi hermana- violet se inclinaba ante el Saiyajin, pero el Saiyajin le ponía su mano en el hombro

-Tranquila violet, Juro que no dejare que anda le pase- el Saiyajin le sonreía muy lindamente violet vio esa sonrisa llena de sinceridad y sabía que con Goku su hermanita estaría totalmente segura

-" _Satella que no se te escape_ "- Violet le decía a satellizer en el oído la cual se ruborizaba y asentía

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí, ¡Son bienvenidos cuando quieran!-violet les decía a todos pero lo último lo diría viendo a bulma y Goku

-cuando estaban por irse en el avión nuevamente para regresar a genétics escuchaban un grito era holly que los detenía

-¿Holly?-todos veían como la peliblanca se acercaba a todos

-Goku-san ¡he decidido dejar west genétics de Inglaterra!-holly lo decía muy seria y firme

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron impresionados ante lo que decía holly

-Después de abandonar a Louis, Informe a west genétics de Inglaterra y he decidido irme a Japón-holly lo decía con mucha determinación

-¿Pero estas segura?- Goku lo decía aun impresionado

-Louis ya no es mi compañero y quiero alejarme de todo esos recuerdos que tengo haya, quiero comenzar una nueva vida como pandora, además quiero conocerte más, ¿no puedo?-

Goku y bulma miraban a la pandora mientras satellizer ponía un rostro muy lindo de celos

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión holly?-bulma le preguntaba a holly muy seria

-Si mis palabras no son suficientes…. entonces….

-te lo demostrare poco a poco, es apresurado lo que digo pero por favor, ya tome mi decisión

\- Si es lo que quieres, te apoyare –el Saiyajin le daba su sonrisa a holly quien se ruborizaba

-¡Pero que ni esperes porque no te lo entregare!-Satellizer abrazaba el brazo del Saiyajin

-sabes que tengo más "experiencia" que tu- Holly abrazaba el otro brazo mientras las dos se miraban con chispas saliendo de los ojos-mientras el Saiyajin veía muy nervioso la escena

-Jejejje la tienes difícil Goku-bulma solo se reía de la escena

-¡Ahh mi maleta!-holly lo decía rompiendo la cómica escena

-¡Yo voy por ella!- el Saiyajin iba donde holly apuntaba sacando corazones en holly pero se repetía la escena nuevamente

Al entrar en el avión holly y bulma se sentaban alejadas por desgracia para holly pues fue su número de asiento satellizer estaba junto a goku y por el cansancio se quedaba dormida

 _-me alegra ver que al final pudieron superar sus traumas, no será fácil llevar este mundo, pero lo protegeré y a ustedes sin importar nada -_

El avión seguía su ritmo directamente a japon, con la teletrasnportacion goku podía ir y ver a donde fuera pero Quizo viajar y disfrutar de la belleza de este mundo tras un intenso viaje y todos dormidos finalmente llegaban a su destino el cual era japon

-Uff, que viaje tan largo no e acostumbro a estar sentado tanto tiempo-

-guaahhh, valla dormí como princesa-decia bulma

-si que agotador, bueno, vamos a pedir un taxi para que nos lleve a….

-no hace falta holly, mejor vallamos desde aquí-

-goku-kun, aunque puedas volar nosotras no- holly decia algo comica

-no, no me refiere a eso, ven toma mi mano.- el Saiyajin le estiraba su mano lo que la sonrojo un poco satellizer cómicamente tomaba la mano haciendo que holly hiciera un puchero

-la mas rápida gana-

-tks,….

-ejeje, toma mi hombro holly- decia goku con una gota de sudor

-¿ya no puedo tomar tu mano?-

-no, no es eso es que necesito una mano libre- la chica en lugar de eso miraba a satellizer con una sonrisa lo que la extraño

-¡mejor hago esto!- la chica lo abrazaba por detrás asombrando un poco a goku -¡¿puedo cierto!?-

-eh, si claro- satellizer se enojaba mientras holly le hacía una V de victoria, bulma sujetaba las maletas y tomaba del hombro a goku algo brusca

-date prisa ¿quieres?-

-e…está bien-

Goku colocaba sus dedos índice y medio en su frente para concentrarse

-ya lo sentí, vamos-

 _ **-¡FIUM!-**_

Academia genétics

Krillin, rana y kazuya estaban almorzando hasta que sintieron un zumbido detrás y al mirar eran 4 personas conocidas para ellos

-hola-

-HOLA…GOKU-SAN DE ARIMASU- rana se lanzaba a abrazar a goku quien le correspondía el abrazo

-Wow, esto es….asombroso, ¿Cómo nos movimos asi de rápido?-

-se llama teletrasnportacion, la aprendí hace poco aunque es agotador, ya que aún no la entreno-

-eso es increíble goku-kun-

-goku-san sea bienvenido-saludaba kazuya muy feliz al Saiyajin

-gracias kazuya, valla, rana y tú se hicieron más fuertes-

-gracias…..a goku-san ¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba kazuya mirando a holly

-ella es holly rose, viene para quedarse aquí-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, me gustaría saber dónde puedo encontrar a la hermana Margaret, seguramente el director de UK ya debió hablarle-

-ven, yo te digo, de pazo charlamos un poco- bulma se llevaba a holly quien se despedía de goku para hablar con Margaret, puede que resulte algo difícil pues irse de una sede a otra es algo muy extraño a no ser que sea como en el caso de satellizer, pero genétics es como una escuela por lo tanto no es raro trasladar a una alumna a otra sede

Lo que sí es raro es que holly es la numero uno dejarla ir es perder a su mejor carta de triunfo pero al final, ella movió sus cartas y pudo hacerlo al final con tal de alejarse del sitio donde tuvo que pasar la peor mentira de su vida

-oye krillin ¿Cómo te fue?-

-muy bien, aunque algo aburrido por estar solos pero los dos lo hicieron bien, los entrene como pude-

-ya veo gracias, a propósito les trajimos un recuerdo a cada uno- goku les pasaba un regalo a cada uno

-¿y cómo estuvo sus vacaciones?- krillin le picaba el codo a goku quien no entendía la indirecta pero quien respondería por el seria satellizer

-fueron unas vacaciones, muy divertidas- la chica miraba a goku quien asentía pero por otro lado rana se quedaba pensativa y nerviosa

-¿acaso ellos…..se hicieron más cercanos?, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- rana muy nerviosa observaba a los dos reírse y mirarse como toda una pareja que han abierto sus mundos completamente el uno al otro

Ese mismo día goku llevaría a krillin de vuelta a su mundo pues quería volver a ver a su maestro y a los demás que estaban preocupados y explicarles donde estaba goku, bulma se quedaría un poco más para investigar sobre los estigmas y conocerlos a profundidad le daban curiosidad

Al regresar de nuevo al curso normal

Goku estaba entrenando a un grupo de alumnos sin embargo mientras ellos entrenaban entre si se asombraban por ver al Saiyajin haciendo algo asombroso

El Saiyajin estaba sentado en un palo con sus dedos en una extraña posición y sus ojos cerrados

-continúen entrenando, no se distraigan o los hare repetir el ejercicio de nuevo- decia goku sin abrir sus ojos

-PER…PERDON SENSEI- gritaron las pandoras asombrándose por ver que goku se daba cuenta de que no hacían el ejercicio

 _-esto es difícil, pero creo que puedo dejar hasta aquí-_

-muy bien a todos, pueden parar- todas muy cansadas se sostenían de sus rodillas

-para entrenar tu cuerpo debes entrenar tu mente, y por eso mismo, vamos a ver como son en una batalla, se preparan mucho para pelear contra un nova y eso lo admiro pero dejan de lado que posiblemente más amenazas puedan venir a atacar-

-no entendemos sensei-

-los novas son criaturas gigantescas pero cuando pelean contra ellas se centran en su núcleo únicamente, deben estar alertas a su alrededor-

-seguimos sin entender sensei-

-bien, haremos esto, quiero que se formen las parejas por favor-

Tras dicho esto las pandoras con sus respectivos limiters ya organizados miraban al Saiyajin

-bien, ya vuelvo-

.

Después de un rato goku llegaba con iris los dos traían pequeñas pelotas de goma

-los limiters tomen una bolsa cada uno, le arrojaran estas pelotas a sus compañeras, y ellas deberán esquivarlas, tienen que evitar que el mayor número de ellas los golpeen

-eso es fácil sensei- dijo una con normalidad

-¿y si les digo…..que no pueden usar sus estigmas ni sus habilidades de pandora?, en otras palabras, como si fueran chicas normales-

Ahora si las pandoras se asustaban es verdad que ellas tras entrenamientos y combates eran más agiles pero literalmente casi todo era por sus estigmas que le daban una Super visión peor solo al activarlos

-¿eh?, pero sensei, ¿Cómo vamos a….?-

-los estigmas no son sus únicas armas, sientan a la persona, escúchenla, sientan su respiración, sé que es difícil hasta a mí me resulto muy difícil pero inténtenlo-

-sensei ¿podría darnos una demostración?-

-está bien, iris ¿me ayudas?-

-seguro- decia la chica

En una pared goku se hacía mirando a la maestra iris es una maestra y por ello una pandora por lo que lo que ella hiciera no sería un juego de niños goku cerraba los ojos

-no lo malentiendas iris-

-tranquilo ¿listo?-

-si-

La chica lanzaba una pelota a una Super velocidad y antes que tocara a goku este la esquivaba asombrando incluso a la mujer

Iris empezaba a lanzar más y mucho más rápido goku las esquivaba y hasta tomaba algunas con sus manos al final todos estaban asombrados

 _NA: para nada lo confundan con el ultra instinto goku está aquí muy lejos de eso, es muy diferente pues aquí solo está usando sus sentidos y talento para la pelea_

.muy bien, gracias iris- la chica asentía pero también estaba asombrada

-bien, quiero verlos ahora mismo, empiecen-

-SI SEÑOR- aclamaban todos a la vez

.

-Wow, viste eso…..

-si bueno, no es de extrañar pues goku-sensei se ve que sabe de artes marciales

-si es verdad-

-gran cosa, podemos hacer eso con los ojos cerrados

-es verdad, goku-sensei es muy blando

-si mostrémosles que las de segundo no somos como las de primero-

Las pandoras empezaban a hacerlo pero no eran para nada como goku algunas esquivaban las pelotas pero otras si las golpeaban

-oye cuidado-

-no me grite sempai-

-atrape una….

 _ **-¡pow!-**_

-ay, yuuki eso dolió-

-perdón sempai-

-vamos, más rápido, y no quiero oír peleas, o las castigare con 100 vueltas-

-qué raro, deberían ser capaces de poder esquivarlas- iris muy asombrada miraba como las chicas eran algunas golpeadas

-no importa cuánto poder tengas, si no lo sabes usar, además si pierdes la calma o te desconcentras, fácilmente pueden golpearte, no puedes bajar la guardia- goku muy serio miraba a las chicas hay estaba sus fallas

-Pese a entrenar, muchas se centran solo en sus estigmas, en esos increíbles poderes que les dan estos, pero ese es su error, piensan que por ser limiters y ser más débiles serían más lentos y lo son pero son confiadas, ahora que no tienen sus estigmas activados, son débiles, no quiero sonar cruel pero si fueran novas, ellas estarían muertas- iris se asombraba y hasta se asustaba

-pero es porque tienen sus estigmas desactivados ¿verdad?-

-en parte, sin embargo…

-ahora imagínense que las pelotas son pliegues de los novas, si te golpea uno solo estas muerta, ahora-

-las pandoras ahora se asustaban, y esto hizo que ahora fueran golpeadas más fácilmente algunas esquivaban pero al final le daban

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritaba goku

-cuando dije que eran novas, se asustaron, y eso hizo que la poca concentración que tenían se perdiera, chicas, yo sé que es aterrador, pero en la batalla no pierdan la concentración, no pierdan ni por un segundo a su oponente, sientan su respiración, sus movimientos, no por tener poder las vuelve invencibles-

-goku-sensei…..

-además de los novas, no se sabe cuándo un monstruo mucho peor nos ataque, y por eso deben entrenar ¿entendido?- goku con una sonrisa más tranquilizadora les decia lo que hacía que ellas se levantaran y asintieran con fuerte _**SI**_

-bueno, pueden descansar, mañana seguiremos- todos asentían y se retiraban dándole las gracias a goku

-Wow, goku, no me esperaba esto, déjame decirte que estoy asombrada-

-gracias iris, pero incluso yo tengo mis fallas-

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?-

-de mis maestros-

-¿tuviste maestros?-

-sí, yo no sería nada si no fuera por ellos, fueron estrictos pero los respeto desde el fondo de mi corazón-

-ya veo-

-Jejejje, pero cada día te respetan más-

-¿tú crees?-

-sí, incluso yo-

-Jejejje, bueno iris creo que también debemos descansar-

-si gracias goku, por cierto….. ¿algo peor que los novas?, ¿los intentabas asustar?-

-quien sabe-

-¿?, eres muy gracioso goku, bueno bye- iris se iba pero goku se quedaba pensativo la verdad es que ha visto peores cosas que los novas y enfrentado pero al final era mejor que por ahora no supieran ahora el enemigo era los novas

Goku después de entrenar a las pandoras y ya haber entrenado finalmente era tiempo de relajarse un poco antes de ir a almorzar goku se iría a una zona algo alejada de la escuela pero se encontraría con una chica

-goku-kun, que bueno verte otra vez-

-¿eh?, a chiffon que bueno verte, ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?-

-fui a visitar a unos parientes-

-por parientes te refieres…al abuelo de kazuya- chiffon se quedaba paralizada con una gota de sudor-

-no goku-kun, genjo…

-ni me lo escondas ya se la verdad-

-¿enserio?, ¿tan rápido te la conto?-

-sí, además puedo sentir que no eres bueno, igual a los demás-

-¿querrás decir…que no soy normal verdad?- decia chiffon algo desanimada

-no, no quise decir eso, yo…..

-tranquilo, goku-kun, es normal, bueno solo con escuchar mi apodo ya vez "el monstruo"-

-nunca entiendo esos apodos, no eres un monstruo, eres muy linda-chiffon se sonrojaba un poco

-gracias….eres muy lindo, y tu también para venir de una raza que destruia planetas-

-Jejejje- goku se rascaba la nuca

-al final…somos iguales, ¿no lo crees goku-kun?- chiffon se sentaba en una roca y goku en otra

-eso creo, pero sabes, siempre seré un terrícola de corazón, este planeta es mi hogar, no me crie en esta tierra pero esta es una tierra ¿no?, sea cual sea, la tierra es un planeta especial para mí-

-igual para mi- decia chiffon

-goku-kun, dime, ¿tú amas a las personas?-

-bueno, no se precisamente de que amor hablas, pero, no me gusta verlos sufrir ni menos a los inocentes que no tienen culpa de nada-

\- yo solo pienso que los humanos son simplemente seres que buscan poder para sí mismo, que no piensan en otros que en sí mismo, pero también, he podido comprender a las personas un poco-

-puede ser chiffon, pero nadie es perfecto, es verdad que hay gente mala, pero si solo piensas que los terrícolas son seres que no aprenden, terminaras simplemente odiando, yo protejo a las personas porque no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, pero siempre habrá gente mala, pero por aquellos que tu valoras y aprendes que si hay gente buena, uno pelea por ellos, yo no peleo para que me llamen héroe, sino que quiero proteger a esos seres vivos que no tienen la culpa de nada y puedan vivir felices -

Chiffon se quedaba sin palabras

-eres más humano que cualquier terrícola goku-kun- _, ¡eso es ser un verdadero héroe!- goku solo se reía_

-goku-kun, ¿chevalier te ha hablado?-

-¿los lideres esos?, pues no, y prefiero no tener problemas-

-ya veo, goku, ¿puedes mantenerlo en secreto?-

-si tranquila no le diré nada a kazuya-

-a propósito ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-quería entrenar un poco, necesito poder controlar algo que quiero desde hace buen tiempo-

-asi, ¿y qué es?-

-¿recuerdas lo que te conté en namekusei?, quiero liberar ese poder con el que derrote a freezer y controlarlo completamente-

-ese, Super….saiya….

-¡Super Saiyajin!-

-eso, me da curiosidad verlo-

-estoy intentando controlarlo, puedo transformarme pero es cansado-

-entiendo, oye goku-kun, ¿Cómo haces para controlar todo ese poder bueno sin autodestruirte o algo similar?-

-entrenando además los Saiyajin poseen una gran resistencia-

-debe ser seguramente a tus células-

-eso creo, la verdad hasta yo sé muy poco apenas llevo tiempo de saber que soy-

-¿te han examinado la sangre?-

-¿la sangre?, HAY CON ESAS JERINGAS, NO GRACIAS-

-¿eh?, JAJAJAJA, el gran y todopoderoso goku ¿le tiene miedo a unas inyecciones?-

-no me molestes chiffon, nunca me han gustado-

-eso es sorpresivo ¿y quién más sabe de esto?-

-solo tú satella y rana, elize no sabe ya que ella me saco sangre cuando me ayudo, eso fue cruel- goku hacia un puchero chiffon soltaba una pequeña risilla, aunque le pareció asombroso que un ser como goku que aniquilo los novas como si nada y el más fuerte del universo le tuviera miedo a una jeringa

Pero solo lo sabían dos chicas ella su compañera y su amiga satellizer eso le pareció especial a chiffon ya que compartía algo muy asombroso e importante, sintió que compartía algo especial con goku

-goku, ¿no vez problema que investiguen tu sangre?-

-bueno, mientras sean personas que confió, la verdad me parece muy raro, pero bueno-

-a propósito goku-kun, esa mujer que está aquí en genétics es tu amiga verdad ¿la puedo conocer?-

-si claro, ella debe estar con elize….

-¡GRRRR!- el estómago de goku sonaba

-Jejejje, creo que me dio hambre, chiffon, ¿no vas a venir a comer?-

-si iré en un rato, oye goku-kun….nuevamente gracias por todo-

-no te preocupes, bueno me retiro- goku se iba del sitio mientras chiffon lo veía irse

 _-eres alguien muy especial, goku, ciento que contigo, aprendo más y más-_

Más tarde después de almorzar con satellizer rana y holly goku le prometió a chiffon presentarle a su amiga pero debido a que estaba ocupado tuvo que retirarse

-hola, debes ser chiffon, me han hablado de ti- bulma saludaba a la chica

-mucho gusto, es algo extraño sin ofender-

-descuida seremos de mundos diferentes pero soy muy amigable-

-eso veo, tenía ganas de conocerla-

-¿si y eso?,-

\- escuche que usted es científica-

-bueno, no es por presumir pero soy por debajo de mi papa la más inteligente de mi mundo-

-valla- decia chiffon algo asombrada

-si en estos momentos estoy observando y aprendiendo lo de los estigmas, es algo fascinante, tejido nova en sus cuerpos, otorgándoles poderes asombrosos-

-sí, la verdad si es asombroso-

-bueno, dime,¿ qué puedo hacer por ti?, goku me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-quisiera preguntarle algo, ¿hay algún modo de poder fortalecer un cuerpo artificial?-

-¿eh?-

-vera, si un cuerpo artificial no puede contener todo el poder que se le entrega, y estos no pueden ni caminar, ¿no hay alguna forma de hacerlos más resistentes?, por ejemplo como goku-kun que puede contener todo ese poder que tiene-

-bueno, es una pregunta interesante, en el caso de goku es porque es un Saiyajin, y su cuerpo está hecho para hacerse fuerte, es más si goku no entrena su cuerpo se debilita, pero ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?-

-no es algo fácil de explicar-

-pues tengo todo el día, literalmente- bulma estaba tomando una taza de café

-vera, yo no soy "normal"-

-¿normal?-

En la escuela goku había terminado de hablar con las maestras y nuevamente recibir felicitaciones de mandatarios que le enviaban, a goku le parecía demasiado exagerado lo que hacían pero de igual forma lo recibía

-valla, tantas cosas solo por salvarlos de unos novas- decia goku caminado

-valla, valla, miren quien tenemos aquí, el Super héroe- arnett aparecía con unas hortalizas en sus manos

-hola arnett, ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?-

-bien, ¿y tú?-

-bien gracias, oye ¿son hortalizas?-

-sí, genétics tiene un campo de cultivos y yo me encargo de ellas-

-¿te gusta el cultivo?-

-sí, y veo que a ti igual-

-sí, aprendí mucho con mi abuelito-

-¿quieres ayudarme?-

-sí, tengo tiempo- decia goku mirando un reloj de la pared

-ufufu, muy ocupado-

-sí, entrenar con las chicas es muy movido pero me gusta, en un rato voy al grupo de satella y rana y termino hoy-

-ya veo, he escuchado que las de año menor han tenido muy buen avance-

-si han progresado…goku tomaba unas macetas que llevaba arnett recibiendo un gracias

Durante el camino los dos platicaban hasta llegar al cultivo

-Wow, que lindo cultivo, nunca lo había visto-

-Jejejje, yo y unas más de año menor trabajamos aquí, sirve para desesterarse-

-si entiendo, también me gusta mucho-

-mi sueño además de heredar el camión de mi padre es abrir una hacienda-

-estoy segura que lo harás-

-gracias, no es algo que aspire mucho alguien de mi estatus pero espero lograrlo-

-¿estatus?-

-si, a diferencia de muchas soy de familia normal, no vengo de clase alta, eso me genero algunos complejos-

-te entiendo, se lo que es ser humillado-

-¿tu?, no deberías decirme esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor-

-arnett, ¿sabes que soy un Saiyajin verdad?-

-si pero…..

-cuando supe de mis orígenes, yo no soy ningún soldado distinguido, según los Saiyajin que conocí soy un perdedor, un don nadie-

-¿tu?- arnett se asombraba

-hasta mi hermano me llamo inútil-

Arnett se asombraba, pues para ella goku si era un Saiyajin guerrero debería estar en lo más alto sino es que es lo más alto pero aquí goku le dice que era un don nadie, un perdedor y por eso me abandonaron-

 _ **Pd: goku no sabe aquí sus orígenes, de hecho nunca supo la verdad**_

-no, eso es imposible, goku, tu poder, tu talento,…..

-es la verdad arnett, no te miento, además en la tierra me crie en las montañas, no sabía nada de nada del mundo-

Arnett se quedaba más asombrada ella pensó que goku era de buena vida pero no era asi, era humilde como ella, incluso en su raza era peor que nada y que hasta por eso sus propios padres lo abandonaron

-yo….no sabía, lo siento mucho goku, pero…..-

-¿Cómo me hice tan fuerte?, con entrenamiento y perseverancia arnett, goku se levantaba de la tierra y miraba las plantas

-mira estas hortalizas, ahora pueden ser pequeñas pero si las cuidas y las proteges, serán fuertes y muy ricas-

-goku….

-sabes, pero estoy agradecido, porque asi pude volverme un terrícola, es verdad que soy un Saiyajin y tengo hasta características de ellos, pero en mi corazón soy un terrícola, aun si me llaman perdedor, demostrare que no soy fácil de vencer-

Arnett miraba a goku con un rostro algo deprimido más por saber la verdad de goku

-¿por eso entrenas tanto aun siendo asi de fuerte?-

-si arnett, y porque quiero seguir avanzando y además…..cuidar a los que me importan no por esa fama ni esas cosas, solo porque quiero ver feliz a las personas-

-goku…..

-ha me tengo que ir arnett, hay te ayude a sembrar algunas-

-¿eh?, a no gracias, y me gustaría que me enseñes algunas cosas-

-seguro, adiós arnett, y no te rindas, persigue tus sueños- goku se iba corriendo dejando a una arnett con una lagrima en su ojo

 _-no lo hare, ojala puedas estar conmigo, sé que pido mucho, pero quiero eso-_

Mientras tanto chiffon tenía una charla con la científica amiga de goku

-ya veo, es interesante lo que me cuentas-

-¿no te asombra?-

-vamos, he visto y oído cosas que dan más miedo, además yo creo que en mi mundo realizar algo asi sería posible aunque muy demorado-

-digamos por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto te tomaría?-

-¿ a mí?, no sé, creo que si habláramos de algo como lo que me dices con mi mejor tecnología y equipo tardaría unos….4 años-

-¿tan poco?, en nuestro caso tardo más de 20 años y eso que ni siquiera está completo además se requirió mucho-

-decir eso es insultarte ¿lo sabias?-

-Jejejje, supongo-

-oye pero ¿estás diciendo que haga algo asi…?-

-no, no es eso, para nada, solo quisiera saber ¿si podrías hacer algo que nos ayude en ese tema?- bulma se quedaba pensativa por unos segundos

-sería interesante, sin embargo si quiero hacerlo, necesitare equipo sabes me gustaría conocer a ese hombre-

-¿se refiere a…?-

-si pero no creo que sea necesario por el momento, vale, lo hare pero puedo tardarme un poco-

-¿lo dice en serio?- chiffon se alegraba muchísimo

-si pero con una condición necesito que me ayudes-

-está bien, lo hare muchas gracias, le prometo que le pagare-

-ah por el dinero ni te preocupes, a mí me gusta investigar y saber de esas cosas-

-es usted muy buena amiga, acompañar a goku a un mundo desconocido, asi como asi-

-supongo que goku te conto de mi ¿no?, aunque no soy como goku, lo quiero como un hermano menor, literalmente nuestra relación es esa-

-ya veo, una amiga, yo también tuve una- bulma entendía por medio de la actitud de chiffon

-lo siento-

-no se disculpe, nuestra relación era como la de goku y usted, ella me enseño, a conocer el mundo-

-ya veo, muy bien déjamelo a mí, muy bien te ayudare, pero necesito tiempo, necesito aprender de los estigmas-

-si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no visita a genjo?-

-tal vez luego, normalmente me gusta aprender de manera individual-

-eso es raro en una científica-

-bueno, es algo que estoy acostumbrada-

-aun asi, muchas gracias señorita bulma-san, tal vez eso finalmente ponga fin a eso-

En la sala de comando estaba Margaret y el comandante

-goku, te llame porque se te va a dar una recompensa por lo que hiciste y que asi puedan tener buenas relaciones con el ejército asiático y el mundial-

-no es necesario que me den nada, yo no hago esto por dinero-

-pero mejor aceptarlo, para que asi puedan sentirse tranquilos, están muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste- el comandante y el personal asentían felices

-mmmm, está bien, ¿segura que me lo puedo quedar?-

-más que segura, en total son estos- Margaret le pasaba una factura la cual goku no pudo leer y Margaret le señalo la cantidad ofrecida goku se asombraba

-cuantos ceros….- goku le salía una gota de sudor- mejor no, es mucho-

-que no te de pena señor goku, toda buena obra merece una recompensa y nosotros queremos hacer esto-

-pero, no sé qué hacer con tanto, me mareo con solo pensarlo-, _el dinero que manejan aquí es la misma que en mi mundo_ -

-puede dejarlo para el futuro, guardarlo -

-está bien, creo, muchas gracias a todos por esto-

-¡no!, las gracias se las seguiremos dando por siempre señor goku y esperamos contar con usted para los futuros problemas que lleguemos a tener-

-daré lo mejor de mí, pero también las chicas deben hacerse fuertes, no se sabe cuándo aparezca algo que de verdad pueda ser peligroso-

-pero señor goku, usted aniquilo a los novas como si nada, seguramente no haya…..

-no, ¡te equivocas! - goku se ponía serio asustando un poco a los del lugar –no se sabe que hay haya afuera, es mejor estar siempre listos-

-valla, siempre tan preparado señor goku, cada vez lo admiramos mas- goku le salía una gota de sudor y un suspiro

-bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias…

-a, señor goku, el dinero, lo olvido-

-así, Jejejje-

Tras la charla bulma y chiffon se hacían buenas amigas

-bueno señorita bulma, me tengo que ir, la puedo encontrar aquí ¿verdad?-

-si, por suerte traje algo de mi equipo y me dieron permiso de ponerlo aquí-

-bueno, adiós- chiffon se iba pero en esas aparecía goku al lado de bulma

-oye bulma ¿me ayudas?- goku llegaba como con 10 maletas cosa que la asusto

-Wow, ¿te dieron tanto?- decia la científica mirando las maletas

-sí y no sé qué hacer con él, creo que se lo daré a satella o a rana-

-¿sabes que no lo recibirán verdad?-

-eso pensé, ¿Qué hago con él?-

-tal vez llenar ese agujero negro que tienes por estomago-

-aquí como bien, y lo pago-

-Uff, pues guárdalo, no lo regales tan fácil, piensa un poco en tu futuro-

-¿me lo guardas tú por favor? Tú debes tener donde-

-ya que, está bien-

-gracias, y ¿Qué hablabas con chiffon?-

-me conto de algo y la verdad me gustaría ayudar pero necesito tiempo, me quedare aquí a ayudarte, no creo que deba dejarte solo en un mundo donde se necesite de un cerebro como el mío-

-a que bueno gracias, oye me tengo que ir ya que satella me dijo que me reuniera con ella ahora adiós- goku salía dejándole las maletas a bulma

-oye espera…. ¡no tiene remedio!-

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Goku estaba entrenando a Ingrid y a kazuya por formas diferentes

-tus ataques son muy directos Ingrid, tienes que enfocarte más en medir al adversario- goku estaba luchando con Ingrid esquivando sus ataques

-kazuya, no veo que me ataques- goku miraba serio al limiter que jadeaba

-¡SI!, ¡FREEZING!-

El chico lanzaba su freezing pero aun asi goku podía seguir moviéndose para tomar a Ingrid de las muñecas

-bien, suficiente- decia goku con una sonrisa deteniendo a ambos

-aun puedo seguir…goku-san-

-no te exijas, hoy entreno a las tercero ¿cierto?-

-sí, es verdad-

-Ingrid, tienes buena afinación al pelear, pero te centras mucho en atacar y derribar, no descuides tu defensa, si quieres dominar el KI necesitas más entrenamiento-

-entiendo-

-y kazuya, nada mal tu freezing, pero te falta más poder, debemos entrenar tu fuerza-

-SI SEÑOR-

-bien creo que podemos dejar asi, nos vemos más tarde- goku decia con una sonrisa mientras los dos se levantaban y kazuya tras agradecer a goku se iba para descansar un poco

-goku-san, te agradezco mucho que me entrenes, no me gusta quitarte tu tiempo-

-tonterías, me encanta entrenar con ustedes- decia goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Ingrid se ruborice

Desde lo de marin ella lo quería pero no sabía cómo confesarle además que satellizer esa su compañera aunque no oficiales pero aun asi, ella sentía algo por goku y quería hacérselo ver

-¿ocurre algo Ingrid?-

-a no nada, Jejejje-

-bueno nos vemos más tarde en el entrenamiento de la tarde-

Goku por otro lado se iría un poco más lejos de genétics bastante alejado pues quería comprobar algo

-bien creo que desde aquí no causare alboroto si pasa algo- goku miraba todo los alrededores estaba en un lugar desierto bastante alejado, algo muy duro de encontrar

-bien, listo- goku se colocaba serio para apretar los puños y los dientes y elevar su poder

-GRRRR, AGGH…GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- goku empezaba a elevar su poder hasta el punto que empezaba a hacer temblar no solo el sitio sino todo el país de japon

-¿un temblor?- empezaron a decir todas las personas mirando los edificios moverse y sacudirse las alarmas empezaban a sonar lo que alarmo a la gente en genétics

-debo enfadarme…como esa vez….

Goku recordaba como cuando mataban a krillin pero además se imaginaba a satellizer, rana, arnett, kazuya, Ingrid, marin , yumi elize, y a genétics, siendo atacados por los novas recordó a Cassie cuando le lloro y le dijo que acabara con los novas

 _-por favor señor goku….acabe con los novas…._

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ goku pasaba al Super Saiyajin de golpe creando una torre de luz dorada que llegaba al cielo

Desde donde se encontraba maría lancerot sintió ese desbordante poder, ¿Cómo lo sintió?, pues en cierta medida ella era especial y por ende sabia como era un poder tan grande como el actual

Goku estaba como Super Saiyajin después de la pelea contra freezer, sentía ese odio, esa rabia, esa desesperación, incluso vio a freezer nuevamente en su mente

-lo logre…..pero siento tanta rabia, tanto odio…debo calmarme, no pienses en lo malo ahora tienes que hacerte fuerte para proteger la tierra- se decia goku en voz baja para dar un suspiro

-bien, aquí vamos- goku empezaba a dar golpes a una Super velocidad que parecía más velocidad lumínica que la velocidad normal para empezar a moverse y dar vueltas y saltos por todo el lugar mientras lanzaba golpes

Las patadas y golpes no cesaban hasta que finalmente sintió que debía parar

-lo logre, pude acceder al Super Saiyajin, jamás pensé tener este poder-

-Uff- goku regresaba a la normalidad algo cansado cayendo al piso

-bueno, creo que dejare asi debo volver a entrenar a las chicas, además satella dijo que quería salir conmigo hoy por la tarde asi que mejor me preparo -

Por otro lado en un lugar oscuro alguien parecía estar inquieto

 _ **-ese poder…..es increíble, tal parece que no será fácil, pero…falta muy poco y cuando llegue, podre finalmente salir y ni ese poder podrá hacerme frente –**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 12**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 13: nuevo proyecto en marcha: ¡E pandora!-**_

Goku llegaba y ya listo iba a organizar su clase con las chicas hasta que sintió una llamada

-goku-san, de arimasu, ¿estás bien?- rana llegaba muy nerviosa a donde goku

-¿porque rana que ocurrió?-

-¿no sentiste el temblor de arrimasen?-

-¿temblor…..? ¿Eh?, a, eso, si creo que si-

-¿ocurrió algo?-

-no todo está bien Jejejje-

-seguro, se dice que fue fuerte-

-de verdad está todo bien tranquila, mejor vamos que el entrenamiento ya va a empezar-

-es cierto vamos goku-san-

-esta bie…. ¡espera rana Waaa!- goku era tomado del brazo y halado cómicamente gracias a la fuerza de pandora que tenía la chica

Al llegar a la cancha rana bajaba a goku pero una voz lo sacaba de sus ideas

-rana linchen, ¿Qué haces con goku-kun?, suéltalo- satellizer toda molesta le gritaba a la chica

-cálmate satellizer, solo lo traje-

-¿estás bien cielo?, ¿te hizo algo esta campesina?-

-yo no hice nada vaca inglesa-

-¿a quién le dices vaca?- satellizer pegaba sus pechos contra los de rana mientras se miraban con rayos salir de sus ojos

-chicas tranquilas por favor, mejor empezamos ¿sí?-

-hum- las dos apartaban las miradas cómicamente mientras goku y las demás miraban cómicamente esto

 _ **Gran cañón cuartel general de chevalier**_

 _ **-como vimos en el caso del décimo ataque nova, el intervalo entre ataques nova ha ido disminuyendo cada vez más-**_ en la gran cañón se llevaba a cabo una reunión sobre el ataque nova

- _ **sin embargo hace poco, con la llegada del guerrero son goku, pudimos detener el ataque y no solo eso, ahora la fuerza del mundo pudo haber crecido gracias a su presencia, gracias a lo dicho por genjo aoi**_ -

 _ **-pero aun asi, debemos estar preparados para cualquier caso de emergencia, mientras él nos apoye, el mundo cuenta con un gran poder, por eso debemos tratarlo lo mejor posible, sin embargo solucionar el problema de las pandoras es otra prioridad**_ -

 _ **-por eso el comité central ha ordenado que a partir de hoy 30 de mayo de 2065, en el nombre de los chevalier da comienzo al "PROYECTO E PANDORA"**_

Tras terminar la reunión los miembros de chevalier se retiraban del lugar afuera los esperaban un gran número de camarógrafos y reporteros

-chevalier ha empezado un nuevo proyecto, por favor denos una respuesta-

-¿es debido a la seguridad actual?... ¡Doctor aoi!-

-¿Está de acuerdo?, ¿Que implanten estigmas en personas normales y ya no en personas compatibles cuando usted estaba en contra de ello? –

-en este momento, mis sentimientos personales no son importantes, lo que ahora importa es que la situación está en un estado peor del que se pueden imaginar, ya no podemos permitirnos el lujo de esperar a que nazcan más pandoras-

- _ **¿y qué hay del nuevo héroe son goku?, ¿está de acuerdo?,**_

 _ **\- ¿podría decirnos qué relación tiene el con la diosa del mundo?**_

 _ **-¿Qué clase de ser es él?**_

 _ **-¿es verdad que es un aliado más de la humanidad?**_

 _ **-¿de dónde proviene el?-**_

-no puedo responder eso, solo diré que es un aliado más contra esta guerra no sé si estará enterado, pero él es solo uno ante esta guerra y no puede sobrellevarla solo - genjo se retiraba

-eso significa que también cree que chevalier son incapaces de controlar esta situación-

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito?

-¿reclutaran a ciudadanos para participar en el proyecto?-

-¿usaran al héroe son goku?, ¿se lo harán saber?-

Las preguntas venían de todas direcciones

Los chevalier están en una posición que lo único que pueden hacer es ignorar mis opiniones, anunciar públicamente el proyecto E en una conferencia de prensa como esta es su única opción, esto es lo lejos….que ha llegado la humanidad-

-aun si tu estas de nuestro lado goku, estamos en una situación muy frustrante, solo puedo rezar porque tu deseo no cree un nuevo caos, maría….

 _ **-¿preludio a una gran guerra?-**_

 _ **-la falta de pandoras en chevalier se ha convertido en un tema muy serio-**_

 _ **-ataques novas están aumentando, la presencia del héroe son goku es vital para la existencia del mundo-**_

 _ **-¿será la humanidad convertida en armas?, ´ ¿el héroe son goku es consciente de la situación?**_

En periódicos, internet, televisoras, revistas la noticia corrió como si fuera agua en un arroyo todo estaba lleno de la noticia, que pareció sacar un sinfín de pensamientos, positivos, negativos, de todo

En la academia yumi y elize veían la noticia por un televisor

-¡Ese proyecto E pandora está causando un gran revuelo! , ¿Pero en qué piensas esos idiotas? -yumi lo decía con un rostro impresionada

Elize quien tomaba una taza de café solo escuchaba y respondería

-Gracias a Goku-kun pudimos derrotar a los novas sin embargo chevalier no confía en el en su totalidad, No lo conocen bien y así mejor sin embargo, Si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin pandoras….. Ese es su pensamiento y el de muchos

-pero, ¿están involucrando a goku en algo asi?-

-no falta nada para que chevalier le pida su participación, además, con lo que hizo es sin duda un as en la victoria contra los novas, chevalier hará de todo para que goku siga apoyando a la humanidad

-Si tienes razón pero…..

-Estamos hablando de pandoras con grandes niveles de corrosión y trasplantes es inevitable que quieran producir grandes candidatos- Elize lo decía muy seria

-No importa si la gente nos envidia porque tenemos los tratos necesarios

Estamos forzadas a aceptar nuestro destino-yumi lo decía muy triste

-No importa lo bueno que sea nacer con el poder de proteger a la gente las que arriesgamos nuestras vidas somos nosotras- elize también lo decía bastante decaída

-y ahora la gente a la que protegemos es forzada a ir a luchar, realmente duele….

-si….

-incluso con goku…. ¿podremos lograr la victoria?-

-confió en el pero…estamos hablando de una guerra, goku solo no puede pelear-

-es cierto, el mundo debe apoyarlo-

-hola ¿puedo pasar?- bulma aparecía ante las dos

-a eres tu bulma-

-sí, me gustaría retomar….. ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿no has visto las noticias?-

-no, ¿Qué pasa?- decia algo nerviosa

Mientras tanto tras acabar el entrenamiento

Goku estaba sudando mientras bebía algo de agua a pesar que las pandoras no eran tan fuertes como el entrenar con tantas y a la vez lo animaba

-Uff, jamás pensé en trabajar en algo que me hiciera sudar y ejercitarme, que alegría-

-goku-kun mira te traje esto- satellizer llegaba con una caja de comida

-Ohh, que linda…..

-GOKU-SAN DE ARIMASU, MIRA TE TRAJE LA MIA- rana más animada llegaba con una caja más grande de comida haciendo enojar a la rubia a goku solo le salía un gota de sudor

Los tres comían normalmente hasta que satellizer le preguntaba a goku lo mismo a goku pero él las tranquilizaba diciéndole que lo ignorara que no fue nada

-bueno goku-kun tenemos clase teórica ahora en la tarde nos vemos- satellizer le daba un beso en la mejilla para disgusto de rana

-yo tampoco me quedo atrás de arrimasen- rana le daba uno en la otra mejilla y se retiraba atrás de satellizer

Goku por su lado se las tocaba, el quería mucho a satellizer pero también a rana y debido a que el Saiyajin era muy inocente no sabía de lo que pasaba pero tampoco quería lastimar a ninguna

-no lo vas a dejar de perseguir ¿eh?- satellizer algo molesta detenía a rana en la puerta –por si tengo que recordártelo es mi pareja y amante-

-no me molesta ser la segunda-

-¿la segunda?- satellizer alzaba una ceja -¿Qué insinúas?

-goku es un Saiyajin, un ser de otro planeta, por lo que no tiene que seguir las leyes humanas, si quiere tener más de una pues que asi sea

Satellizer se quedaba en silencio mientras rana se iba

-además goku-kun es muy inocente, si lo sigo enamorando no tendrá problemas tampoco de arimasu-

Satellizer se colocaba algo pensativa pero en lógica es verdad, goku además de ser muy inocente y de un corazón puro, era un ser de otro mundo, satellizer entendía y hasta en este mundo existe algo asi (poligamia)

-satellizer lo amaba mucho, y el a ella, el la miro sin miedo, la defendió, la entrena y hasta la salvo de los novas, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del pese a su inocencia e inexperiencia ella lo quería y hasta podría ayudarlo en eso aunque ella tampoco tenía mucha

Sin embargo goku, ¿también estaría enamorada de rana?, son iguales en muchas cosas, pero ella no quería ser olvidada aunque eso sería imposible pero ella en cierta forma pensaba que era algo interesante, al final, el mundo no es perfecto, nadie lo es, y solo se vive una vez, ella lo sabia

-HA, pero que sepas…que yo soy su compañera y por ende la primera- satellizer se retiraba con una sonrisa dejando sonriendo a rana

 _ **Por otro lado bulma estaba leyendo las noticias**_

-¿un nuevo proyecto para crear pandoras?-

-asi es, la escases de pandoras ocasiono que chevalier tomara esta decisión-

-valla, debe ser una situación muy crítica como para recurrir a algo asi-

-sí, de hecho si no hubiera sido por goku-kun, tal vez este último choque nova…

-no lo digan, no es necesario recordar esa clase de cosas, están vivas y eso es lo que hay que agradecer-

-gracias Jejejje, sin embargo la situación es crítica pues eso quiere decir que van a empezar a reclutar civiles para pelear

-¿y ellos están de acuerdo?-

-por el momento no, de hecho esta noticia está causando mucho pensar pero si tiene éxito puede ser lo contrario

-claro si lo tiene…..sobretodo porque ustedes me dijeron que el porcentaje de pandoras es muy escaso

-¿tu como lo ves?, ya que eres científica-preguntaba elize

-pues hasta que no vea resultados no puedo decir nada, no digo que no sea imposible, pero eso depende-

-eso pensamos- respondieron las dos a la vez

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

-kaiosama estaba leyendo tranquilamente hasta que recibió un mensaje

-¿Kaio-sama…?-

-kami-sama de la tierra- respondía el dios

-si perdón que lo moleste, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-el mundo que está actualmente goku, ¿de casualidad esos novas…son extraterrestres?-

-no, son de una dimensión desconocida, ya te lo había dicho-

-es que cuando fui a ese planeta sentí algo extraño, algo familiar

-¿Cómo qué?-

-no puedo explicarlo, solo puedo decir que lo sentí en algún sitio -

-deberías calmarte kami-sama de la tierra, seguramente es tu imaginación-

-tal vez…

Esa misma noche después de un largo día de trabajo y jornada goku iba a su cuarto pero sorpresivamente se encontraba a rana recostada

-¡Durmamos juntos Goku-san! -Rana se encontraba en la cama del Saiyajin el cual se quedaba viendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la forma que se portaba rana

-rana, ¿estás bien?, no quiero sonar grosero pero te portas algo rara-el Saiyajin se sentaba en la cama mientras la veía con una sonrisa- La pandora solo ponía un rostro triste

-Pero….. Pero Goku-san has estado muy amistoso con satellizer-san y además trajiste a otra chica, Yo pensaba que se habían vuelto más cercanos de arimasu- Rana muy tiernamente le decía al Saiyajin con un rostro deprimido-¡yo quería empatar con mi rival por eso….!- Rana no podía terminar pues estaba muy nerviosa

-Rana no tienes que empatar nada, Tú eres muy especial para mi tal y como eres- El Saiyajin le sonreía a rana haciéndola ruborizar

-¿Entonces tú y satellizer-san no hicieron nada malo?-Rana volvía a preguntar

-¿Malo a que te refieres con malo?-el Saiyajin preguntaba inocentemente

Rana reiría muy lindamente pues ella ya sabía que el Saiyajin era más inocente que ella

-¡Nada Goku-san de arimasu! , Yo me encargare de educarte correctamente de arimasu-rana le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía por la ventana- Ya estoy más tranquila de arimasu, ¡Que descanses!- Rana se despedía del Saiyajin mientras este la veía por la ventana con una sonrisa

 _ **Día siguiente**_

 _ **En la dirección**_

Margaret se encontraba con yumi, elize, bulma y otros miembros mientras leía una carta

-¿Está bien que yo esté aquí?-bulma preguntaba en voz baja

-la verdad es que nos gustaría escuchar tu opinión en estos casos, que más los necesitamos-

-¿mi opinión?-, además, se supone que goku debería estar aquí ¿no?-

-por eso mismo…

\- Esta mañana recibimos un mensaje de chevalier, Lo leeré ahora para todos

-Las pandoras que nombradas abajo tendrán 1 semana desde el 8 de junio de 2065 para ir al laboratorio de investigación de pandoras E en Alaska-

Al escuchar esto yumi ponía un rostro de impresión ¿serán usadas para el experimento también?

Las pandoras de genétics de Japón son

 _ **La numero 1 chiffon Fairchild**_

 _ **La numero 2 Elizabeth mably**_

 _ **La novata numero 2 satellizer l briget**_

 _ **Y la novata Rana linche**_

 _ **Y el héroe del décimo ataque nova son Goku como un caso especial**_

Al escuchar el nombre de goku bulma yumi y elize se colocaban serias

-como pensé, lo invitaron…

-¿lo supusiste?- preguntaba Margaret a la amiga de goku

-goku es un nuevo ser con poderes más allá de lo normal, además de eso, es el nuevo héroe del décimo ataque nova, lo más seguro es que lo piensan utilizar para experimentar y para que ayude a que el proyecto sea un éxito-

-Margaret asentía ante esto y era normal, si querían a goku no solo querían que el éxito fuera mayor sino que además querían algo más del, experimentar con el

Las presentes asentían por esto

-¿y goku que ha dicho?-

-la verdad me gustaría que se lo hiciesen saber por favor- bulma se ponía algo seria pues no sabía si decirle esto a goku pero por otro lado la opinión y tal vez algo de su ayuda pueda terminar haciendo este experimento algo bueno

-bien se lo hare saber-

-gracias- asentían todos sacándole una gota de sudor a la mujer

-Margaret, ¿puedo pedir que valla kazuya también?-bulma lo decía muy seriamente

-¿Y porque bulma san?- Margaret preguntaba muy intrigada igual que los demás

-Goku me dijo que kazuya tiene un gran potencial como limiter, Si él va con Goku el no tendrá que recurrir a liberar más poder del normal y así no llamar la atención, Él puede ir como visitante o algo asi-

Todos al oír la idea de bulma quedarían impactados por la inteligencia de la científica era buena idea para no llamar tanto la atención aunque de todas formas pueden terminar descubriendo algo

-es muy buena idea bulma-san-

-no cabe duda, ellos buscan no solo la aprobación de goku, sino algo mas ¿Qué será?-se pensaba yumi muy seria

 _ **En los dormitorios de 3 año**_

-Creo que todas ya lo escucharon pero…chiffon yo junto a las dos más problemáticas del segundo año y Goku-san nos iremos una semana al laboratorio de las e pandora- Elizabeth se lo decía a sus amigas cruzada de brazos

-¡Que suerte tienes Elizabeth! , Iras con Goku-kun- Arnett e Ingrid le reprochaban a Elizabeth cosa que hizo sacar una gota de sudor a todas

-¿desde cuándo le dicen asi?- decia attia

-desde siempre Ufufufuf-

-no diré nada-

-¿Llevarse a todas las pandoras en un momento como este?- y llevarse a las elite de cada país y más a Goku-san ¿no crees que hay algo detrás de todo esto Elizabeth?-attia lo decía muy nerviosa

-No lo sé...pero lo sabré haya-Elizabeth veía el cielo desde su ventana

-pues con goku es normal, es el héroe del ataque nova- marin decia muy feliz

-si pero a la vez puede ser serio, recuerda que goku es un ser de otro mundo, un extraterrestre por asi decirlo…..

-uno muy sexi- interrumpía arnett

-como decia….si chevalier descubre eso, puede ser algo nuevo para el mundo y hasta incluso…

-¿lo usen para experimentar?-

-quien sabe, por eso es mejor que no sepan del, o bueno solo lo necesario-

-te preocupas mucho por él, Elizabeth- marin se acercaba cómicamente a la rubia

-solo le debo un favor, además no quiero ver que abusen de su inocencia es todo- Elizabeth tomaba cómicamente la nariz de marin y la alejaba suavemente

-¿pero…no creen que buscan en goku-sensei algo más?- preguntaba creo ganándose la mirada de todas

-es una buena pregunta creo….

-¿no me digan que solo ven a goku como un simple instrumento?- Ingrid se enojaba un poco

-no es eso Ingrid, me refiero a que debemos esperar a como goku, pueda verlo, quien sabe a qué nos veremos haya, tranquilas ambas, que lo cuidare por ustedes- refiriéndose a las dos pelirrojas que se ruborizaban

Mientras tanto en otro lugar genjo aoi estaba sentado en un sillón

-asi que chevalier aprobó ese proyecto ¿eh?, y tienen pensado pedirle al nuevo héroe que coopere- una voz femenina se oía detrás del

-goku, ¿Qué pensara el sobre esto?-

-¿no piensas avisarle?-

-no tengo ese medio ahora, aunque él y yo hayamos formado amistad, le prometí que le mantendría su secreto y eso hare, solo imagínate que harían esas hienas si supieran que son goku es un Saiyajin

-una raza guerrera ¿eh?, pues sin duda eso revolucionaria la historia de la humanidad, mejor dicho ya lo hizo

-sí, ya lo único que puedo hacer es esperar como concluye todo-

-sin embargo eso demuestra que el universo es grande, los novas son lo único que existe superior a la humanidad-

-por el momento ellos son nuestro mayor peligro- decia genjo sentado mirando el techo sentado de manera tranquila

 _ **En el comedor**_

Goku, satellizer, rana, kazuya y holly estaban comiendo en la misma mesa goku como siempre arrasando con lo que viera

-¿un nuevo proyecto?- preguntaba goku tragando la comida

-asi es, aun no nos dicen nada pero por órdenes debemos ir y parece que también solicitaron a las elite de cada país

-¿por elite hablas de las más fuertes? -decia goku con una sonrisa haciendo reír a los presentes

-este tonto, siempre es asi- una voz femenina llegaba y se sentaba con los muchachos

-hola, ¡bulma-san!-

-hola, ten cuidado goku, no hagas tonterías-

-no te preocupes, lo sé, pero me da curiosidad ver que tan fuertes son las demás chicas del mundo-

-siendo sincera también tengo curiosidad-decia satellizer comiendo un pedazo de carne a bulma le pareció cómico que todas tengan esa personalidad no cabe duda eran la pareja perfecta del Saiyajin, aunque ella también tenía curiosidad, mucha pues ella también era de ese aspecto aventurera

-por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia holly?-el Saiyajin le preguntaba a la peli blanca que con una sonrisa volteaba a verlo

-Muy bien ¡gracias Goku-san!, los entrenamientos que nos haces son increíbles, siento que exploro nuevos mundos -holly le regalaba una sonrisa al Saiyajin muy feliz

-me alegro mucho-

-Así que seremos satellizer-san Goku-san y kazuya-san los que iremos a Alaska ¿cierto? -Rana lo decía muy contenta

Holly por otro lado se ponía muy molesta pues además de no ser elegida, No podrá estar con el Saiyajin por una semana-

-¿Estas bien holly?- El Saiyajin le preguntaba a la pandora peli blanca

-No...no es nada Goku-kun- Holly lo decía aguantándose la rabia pero era visible para los tres chicas

Kazuya ya sabía la razón por la cual era elegido para ir pues bulma le comento el asunto además de pedirle que por favor vigilara cualquier cosa los dos eran nuevos y por ello aun habían cosas que desconocían

-pero…. ¿porque me llamaron a mí?- preguntaba goku rascándose la mejilla

-es normal para que te conozcan más y como mi limiter es normal que vengas conmigo- satellizer decia mientras lo tomaba de la mano goku le sonreía asintiendo

-No te olvides que también es el mío! Rana lo decía muy molesta

-¡Y el mío!- Holly lo decía igualmente

-¡Pero tú no vas!- Satellizer y rana lo decían a la vez con un rostro cómico haciendo enojar a la peliblanca asustando a Goku y kazuya bulma solo se reía pero tenía una cosa en mente antes de irse

Esa misma noche goku estaba caminando en una caminata tranquila mirando el cielo y observando el campus, además observaba todo con tranquilidad para mirar un pastal y observar a kazuya

-kazuya-

-a hola, goku-san-

-goku se sentaba a un lado-

-¿paseo nocturno?-

-sí, quería relajarme un poco ¿y tú?-

-igual, Jejejje, aunque algo nervioso-

-no lo estés, sabes hable con tu abuelo hace poco-

-¿enserio?, ¿y de qué?-

-no, solo me pregunto unas cosas, a y me pidió que te ayudara, aunque lo haría aun sin que me lo pidiera

-¿él dijo eso?-

-sí, veo que progresas muy bien, continua asi, y veraz que serás más fuerte que cualquier otro- goku se ponía de pie para mirar al chico

-gracias….

-veo que tienes un abuelo que se preocupa mucho por ti, se parece a mi abuelito-

-sí, solo que casi nunca lo veo-

-eso no quiere decir que no le importes, aunque estén lejos el seguirá siendo tu abuelo, siempre habrá un vínculo que los unirá, no todas las familias son iguales pero el cariño siempre existirá-

-eres muy noble y amable goku-san-

-jejejejejeje-

Goku observaba en kazuya ese gran potencial que le permitiría ser alguien fuerte en el futuro, en las pandoras como satellizer y las demás lo veía igual, solo les faltaba un empujoncito el Saiyajin no sabía que amenazas llegaran a futuro y quería que no volvieran a ver victimas asi, además le emocionaba la idea que ellos fueran más fuertes aun, sobretodo en satellizer, en todas ese espíritu guerrero le atraía en satellizer mas pero no podía dejar de ver que en casos como rana y las demás sentía algo igual pero lo dejaría para después

 _ **Nuevo día**_

En otro lugar en una extraña capsula con el símbolo de _**capsule corporation**_ bulma estaba con su ropa científica y hay estaba chiffon también

-bien chiffon, no te muevas- la chica estaba desnuda detrás de una especie de pantalla transparente y en ese momento un especie de escáner bajaba poco a poco

-es increíble que tengas algo asi en tus bolsillos, bulma-san-

-nuestra mejor creación las "capsulas", me quedare aquí para aprender con mi investigación holly dijo que me ayudaría pues ella no va a eso de Alaska …pero no te muevas chiffon ya casi tengo todos los datos que necesito -

El escáner bajaba y efectivamente empezó a dejar ver el interior de la chica pero algo asombraba a la mujer amiga de goku que noto en chiffon algo asombroso

-ya veo, asi que esto es….- bulma estaba asombrada _-¡quien quiera que sea ese hombre llamado genjo aoi es un genio!_ \- se pensó

-listo chiffon ya puedes moverte-

-la chica salía de la instalación para ponerse el sostén y las bragas

-esto es asombroso-

-¿y crees poder hacerlo?-

-sí, solo necesito algo de tu sangre y podre empezar….

-bulma, ¡traje lo que me pediste!- goku llegaba con la teletrasnportacion a donde estaban las dos pero chiffon estaba en ropa interior

-a ola, chiffon-

-¡OYEME ANIMAL NO ENTRES ASI!- bulma le pegaba en la cabeza a goku sacándole un chichón

-oye eso me dolió, ¿a qué vino eso?-

-gracias y ahora vete-

-¡que genio!, adiós chiffon- goku se iba despidiéndose

-cuanto lo lamento, pero debiste decirle algo-

-el….me vio desnuda-

-¿eh?, pero no lo hizo intencional tu sabes que es muy inocente-

-sí, pero…no me molesto-

-¿eh?-

 **Alaska**

 **Laboratorio de investigación de pandora E**

En un enorme laboratorio en las profundidades de Alaska un territorio inhóspito rodeado de nieve y frio

-¡Las pandoras que solicitamos llegaran la semana que viene doctora oohara! -Un hombre vestido de científico hablaba a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio y una cabellera entre morado y carmesí bastante apuesta pese a que se notaba algo de edad en ella

-¡Ahh se siente muy bien tener apoyo oficiales ahora podemos usar libremente a las pandoras! -Mencionaba la mujer mientras observaba algo delante de ella

-por cierto, también dio su aprobación el nuevo héroe son goku, eso sí que es asombroso, contamos con el apoyo del nuevo héroe-

-sin dudas es un gran aporte, con el podríamos hacer nuestra investigación un completo éxito, además que cuento con el nuevo elemento que hará a la humanidad imparable-

-pero doctora, ¿está segura de utilizar eso?, es algo incluso desconocido para la humanidad, es más hace muchos años fue catalogado como "extraterrestre"…

-la humanidad no tiene tiempo que perder, son solo simples leyendas, si no progresamos, jamás podremos vencer a la amenaza nova, además algo me dice que esto puede tener conexión con la llegada de este nuevo guerrero-

-Sí pero, en ese caso…. ¿No deberíamos apresurarnos y dar buenos resultados posibles?-hablaba el hombre nuevamente

-Para eso tenemos todos estos datos, ¿no?, No hemos sido capaces de tener la cooperación de genétics, ¡pero ahora ha cambiado!-la doctora hablaba nuevamente

-¡Ahora podemos tener una competición justa!, no, ahora incluso lo superare, Te demostrare que soy mejor que tu aoi genjo-

La doctora lo decía mientras detrás de ella se veía unos contenedores pero algo había en ellos y es que estaban conectados a algo muy similar a una rama cada uno y una especie de tronco en el medio este estaba en otro contenedor mientras de las extensiones del árbol salía una especie de fruta pequeña dando a entender que una especie de retoño pero de color negro y emanaba una especie de neblina por sus alrededores

 _ **Una semana después**_

En un helado lugar pero similar a una base militar llegaba un avión donde venían 4 personas goku, satellizer, rana y kazuya, estos tres salían con abrigos mientras que goku salía con su típica ropa de un salto algo asombroso de goku era que llevaba su báculo sagrado en su espalda resulta que bulma lo tenía gracias a kami-sama y se lo dio a goku por si lo necesitaba

-valla con que esto es Alaska, que lugar tan frio- goku ayudaba a bajar a los tres del avión

-Waah….. hace mucho frio aunque estamos a finales de mayo-kazuya lo decía mientras se cubría con un abrigo

-Que fri...frio…rana se cubría igualmente mientras les salían a los tres vapores helados por sus bocas

-¡La temperatura puede ser menor a cero aun en mayo! Satellizer lo decía muy tranquilamente

-¡¿Menor a cero!?-los dos respondían muy impactados

-¿Y Goku-san porque no tienes puesto el traje?- kazuya le preguntaba al Saiyajin quien estaba tranquilo mirando todo el lugar

-A mí no afecta mucho el frio- El Saiyajin lo decía muy naturalmente

-¡Ya…Ya veo! , Pero…. ¿Aunque sea menor a cero?- Kazuya lo decía muy normalmente pues ya nada le impresionaría de Goku

-si no te preocupes….goku volteaba su rostro a una dirección en especifico

-¿ocurre algo goku?- preguntaba satellizer tomándolo del hombro

-no, solo que sentí un presentimiento raro, es todo-

-a lo mejor es por el gran lugar, ¿no lo crees?-

-si….a lo mejor-

 _ **Centro de investigación pandora auditorio**_

-valla hay mucha gente aquí- goku decia al entrar en el sitio sin embargo una de las pandoras lo reconocía y gritaba su nombre

 _ **-¡ES EL HEROE SON GOKU!-**_

Goku y los demás les salían una gota de sudor para después escuchar un gran número de murmullos y aplausos por parte de la gente la cual lo hacía apenar

-valla, hacen mucho escándalo por haber derrotado a los novas-

-eres toda una celebridad amor- decia satellizer mientras se reía de la actitud de goku el cual no podía sino rascarse la nuca

-¡es incluso más lindo en persona!-

-¡y más guapo, mira esos músculos!-

-todo un modelo-

Los murmullos se hacían más fuerte hasta el punto de goku tener que suspirar pero satellizer lo tomaba del hombro

-gracias a ti goku, muchos de ellos de salvaron, incluyéndonos- goku se asombraba y sonreía por esto, al sentir que goku salvo a tantos de morir se sintió feliz pero aun asi no se le quitaba la pena las chicas con mirar más y más de cerca de goku querían acercarse a preguntar

-Hay mucha comida, ¡es como una fiesta! -Rana lo decía muy contenta

-¡Es verdad!- el Saiyajin le salían estrellas de los ojos también mirando la mesa, satellizer y kazuya reían nerviosamente pues sabían cómo eran ambos

-Aunque genétics es una agencia militar la atmosfera aquí es…..-

-Dijeron que era una reunión militar pero parece algo privado- satellizer lo decía mirando el alrededor pero sería interrumpida satellizer, kazuya y Goku volteaban la cabeza

-¡Chiffon-chan, Eli-chan! -El Saiyajin saludaba a ambas pandoras que venían con sus limiters chiffon saludaba a goku mientras Elizabeth seguía neutral

-¿Me extrañaste Goku-san?-chiffon abrazaba el brazo del Saiyajin poniendo celosa a satellizer la cual abrazaba su otro brazo bastante celosa rana se quedaba cómicamente mirando a las dos con rostro de enojo

-a propósito, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- Elizabeth apuntaba a lo que goku tenía atado en la espalda

-es un recuerdo de mi abuelito, y mi "arma" por asi decirlo-

-¿un bastón?, no recuerdo que lo usaras en la pelea contra los novas-

-es que no lo tenía en ese momento-

-valla, incluso sabes usar armas-

-La verdad es que esto no es lo que acostumbran los militares pero ¿está bien verdad?-chiffon lo decía con una linda sonrisa

-Bueno no es necesario decir que una habitación con los mejores peleadores de mundo es impresionante- Elizabeth lo decía muy seria

-¿De verdad?-

-valla, los más fuertes, que emocionante- decia goku mirando a todos incluso muchas se ruborizaban y otras se colocaban nerviosas

En ese momento se apagaban las luces y frente al auditorio se hacía una bella mujer

 _ **¡Pandoras y limiters que han atravesado grandes distancias para llegar hasta aquí lo primero déjenme agradecer a aquellos que luchan por el futuro de la humanidad son almas muy valiente!**_

 _ **Mi nombre es scarlet oohara y soy la supervisora del programa E pandora**_

Todos se impresionaban pues la líder resulto ser una mujer incluso goku pues pensó que genjo el abuelo de kazuya era en encargado

- _valla, ¿hay gente igual de inteligente que genjo?-_

-¡Ahora veo porque planearon esta reunión!-

 _ **-Desde ahora estaré trabajando en el nuevo proyecto e pandora y como su nombre lo indica es la evolución de las pandoras, el programa pandora actual solo permite a mujeres que nacen el estigma haciendo que su número sea limitado**_

 _ **-Solo por nacer con un cuerpo compatible con el estigma abandonan el papel de una mujer y arriesgan su seguridad por la humanidad, no espero que hagan esto por mí su líder, sino por la humanidad**_

 _ **-A pesar de todo noble sacrifico la amenaza nova aumenta en nuestro estado actual hay pocas pandoras y el futuro de la humanidad es siniestro**_

Las pandoras de distintos países como USA, Francia, correa del sur, Alemania china, india escuchaban atentamente sus palabras algunas serias, otras indiferente etc.

Por otro lado goku escuchaba serio pues no pensó que la situación que pasaran fuera tan seria, Kaio-sama y las demás le comentaron de la situación es verdad y goku la tenía presente, pero escucharlo de la voz de ella fue diferente, sintió pesadez y hasta sintió tristeza en su voz cada vez que escuchaba la situación que pasaban le hacía cada vez más tomar esta guerra en serio

 _ **-Sin embargo cuando nos enfrentamos a la adversidad sobresalimos para encontrar un camino nadie está calificada mejor que ustedes**_

 _ **-Ponen sus vidas en riesgo y si este proyecto tiene éxito podremos producir más pandoras solo hay una pequeña oportunidad de que creemos un estigma pero es nuestra única opción**_

 _ **-Es una pesada carga que ustedes pueden soportar ¡es ahora cuando la humanidad debe mantener unida frente al enemigo! ¡Por favor préstenme su fuerza!-**_

Con un suspiro Ohara terminaba su discurso para eso si recibir un gran número de aplausos incluso de goku pues le pareció un discurso muy asombroso

 _ **Y para finalizar quiero que todos le demos un gran aplauso al héroe que nos salvó del décimo ataque nova...…. ¡son Goku!**_

Al decir esto un farol iluminaba al Saiyajin asombrándolo y hasta colocándolo nervioso

 _ **-¡Este hombre nos salvó de los nova valientemente! , Nos demostró que aún tenemos esperanza y que él es un ejemplo de ella, aunque él es poderoso me alegra mucho saber que contamos con su apoyo contra esta guerra y poder proteger a la humanidad, gracias a el miles…..no millones de vidas contando a ustedes vivimos y se pudieron salvar…. aquí y ahora quiero que le demos el respeto que se merece este gran salvador**_

Y efectivamente la sala se llenaba de aplausos más fuertes de la mayoría hasta el punto que goku se sonrojaba un poco por la vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Jejejje, no es necesario tantos halagos-

Pero más se ruborizaba cuando volteaba a ver que satellizer, rana, chiffon, kazuya y hasta Elizabeth le estaban sonriendo y eran los que más fuertes aplaudían peor en satellizer noto unas pequeñas lagrimas ¡eran de felicidad!

Goku hay sonrió con más fuerza hacia esa dirección, la fama y los elogios eran algo secundario para él, con saber que pudo salvar a tantas personas y sobre todo a sus seres queridos se sintió muy feliz

 _ **Esta cena fue organizada por mí y sin conexión militar para darles mis agradecimientos, por favor diviértanse porque mañana pediré toda su colaboración**_ -la doctora lo decía mientras se alejaba del auditorio

-Fue un gran discurso doctora- hablaba un hombre elegante

-Si fue bueno -la doctora ponía una sonrisa siniestra- _Seguro que es fácil tratar con ellas_

La fiesta transcurría normal claramente goku estaba devorando los platos que tenía en frente como rana satellizer disimulaba pero tampoco quería quedarse atrás

-que rico esta todo- decia el Saiyajin comiendo de un plato claramente con los cubiertos pero en esas sintió a un grupo de pandoras acercarse de distintos países

-goku-sama, usted es asombroso-

-es verdad, estuvo asombroso en el choque nova-

-volaba y detenía los rayos con sus manos, usted es espectacular- algunas como todas unas fanáticas se acercaban y hasta tomaban sus manos

-¿de…verdad lo creen?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- exclamaron todas a la vez sacando una gota de sudor en su cabeza

-¿no les molesta?- pregunto kazuya a las dos

-esto es algo de esperarse ahora que goku es un héroe, pero no tengo miedos pues goku no es de clase de chicos-

-opino lo mismo de arimasu- , ¡exceptuando ciertos casos de arrimasen!- rana miraba con una sonrisa competidora a satellizer quien le devolvía la sonrisa

-a propósito goku-sama, ¿usted usa armas?- una chica apuntaba al báculo de goku

-no precisamente, pero esta tiene un valor sentimental muy grande para mí-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, pero eso no importa ahora,

-a propósito señor goku, ¿es usted humano?- una pandora de USA se acercaba coquetamente

-sí, claro que lo soy-

-eso es difícil de creer, los humanos no vuelan y pelean de esa forma- la chica con su dedo acariciaba un pectoral del Saiyajin quien se ponía nervioso hasta que satellizer hacia un ruido con la garganta

-me disculpo- decia la chica a la rubia que estaba seria

-pero enserio goku-sama, ¿usted en verdad es humano? -

-sí, solo que entrene mucho -

-bueno…..

Las pandoras les costaba creer que goku fuera terrícola, un terrícola no vuela, ni tiene ese poder pues goku barrio con 8 novas el solo

-eso no importa, verdad que usted nos ayudara a pelear contra los novas ¿cierto goku-sama?-

-solo díganme goku y por supuesto, démosle su merecido y que no vuelvan a salirse con la suya- las pandoras se alegraban muchísimo, aunque sospechaban que goku no era un humano normal, saber que contaban con alguien tan fuerte les levantaba el ánimo

Kazuya por otro lado miraba feliz hasta que escucho a dos chicas hablar entre si

-¿Pero porque no es el líder el doctor aoi?

-se lo pidieron pero él lo rechazo -hablaban las dos

\- y continuaron con el proyecto aún son su desaprobación-

\- Qué futuro traerá este proyecto…

-disculpen… kazuya se acerca a las dos

-¿a qué se refieren con que el doctor aoi rechazo el proyecto?-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una de ellas algo curiosa por tal actitud del chico

-él es aoi kazuya- rana presentaba a kazuya quien se ponía nervioso

-¿aoi?, ¿eres familiar de genjo aoi?-

-si…él es mi abuelo- las dos se asombraban por lo dicho

Goku por otro lado alcanzo a escuchar lo dicho por los presentes

 _-¿no estuvo de acuerdo?-_

-¡No sabía que el nieto de aoi gengo era un limiter!, Y tampoco amigo del gran héroe son Goku-

 _-_ Toda tu familia está relacionada con los nova! No necesitas vivir esta vida militar tan cruel- una voz femenina se escuchó acercándose

\- Y en cuanto al gran héroe solo déjame darte las gracias por salvarnos del décimo choque nova -kazuya y el Saiyajin se quedaban viendo a la mujer que aparecía ante ellos la cual chiffon reconoció al momento de verla así como muchos otros

-¿tú eres…..?-

-¡la numero uno de genétics de américa inmortal Roxanne ellipson!- una chica de buen físico cabello rojo se acercaba al grupo -¡y su limiter han sijin!

-¿inmortal?- goku se asombraba por lo dicho pues solo conocía dos inmortalidades, la de picorro de regenerar su cuerpo o la que deseaba freezer

-ha pasado un tiempo chiffon Fairchild-

-si han pasado dos años desde la última reunión mundial

-¡Son dos de las 5 mejores de genétics la inmortal Roxanne y el monstruo chiffon!-las personas decían asombradas por tener a las dos más fuertes en frente de ellas

El Saiyajin ya sabía que chiffon era la más fuerte de la academia pero también se alegraría al ver a alguien que se acercaba a chiffon en titulo

-Aoi kazuya debe ser duro ¿verdad? toda tu familia está al servicio militar pero por esa razón respeto a la familia aoi

-Aoi gengo dedico…toda su vida por el bien de la humanidad igual que kazuha aoi ¿verdad?

Roxanne lo decía poniendo su mano en el hombro, Impresionando a kazuya lo amable que era una de las más fuertes

-y son goku-san, ¿verdad?, te agradezco por lo que hiciste y me gustaría que continuaras ayudándonos contra los nova, Ahora eres nuestra mayor esperanza- Roxanne lo decía esta vez muy lindamente tomando del hombro al Saiyajin

-no te preocupes me alegra saber que puedo ayudar-

-¿y que haces actualmente?-

-goku-san, actualmente está en genétics como maestro y además es un limiter-

-¿de verdad?- la chica se asombraba

-oh, ¿y quién es la persona callada que está a tu lado?- la chica miraba a satellizer que estaba al lado de goku junto a rana

-Oh déjame presentártelas ellas son de west genétics Japón tercer año Elizabeth mably y su limiter André Françoise, de segundo año rana linchen-

-¡encantada de conocerte!-

\- y de segundo año satellizer l bridget-

-¡Wow!, ¿dijiste satellizer? ¡¿La que es conocida como la "reina intocable"!? Esta chica es famosa incluso en américa!-Roxanne lo decía pegándose bastante a satellizer colocándola algo nerviosa

-¿y eres compañera de alguno?-

-si de goku además de su novia- esto dicho hizo que rana, hasta chiffon mostraran muecas de celos

-VALLA, ¿EN SERIO?, pues mira que suerte-

-bueno, ambos hacen muy buena pareja- rana estaba que estallaba y chiffon seguía seria

-pero, ¿entonces aoi kazuya es limiter de alguna?-

-no, de ninguna-

-¿eh?, entonces…..

-lo que pasa es que le pedí a kazuya que viniera conmigo- goku ponía su mano en el hombro de kazuya

-¿alguna razón en específico?-

-sí, kazuya es mi amigo y me gusta que me acompañe a que experimente cosas nuevas-

-goku-san…

-que interesante, que el "héroe" te tenga tanta estima- kazuya sentía algo de enojo pues pensó que le dijo eso solo por decirlo

-no es eso, a todos mis amigos y familia los veo siempre sobre todo y tampoco me gusta que me digan "héroe" a cada rato -

-eres muy humilde, ¿entonces son goku-sama?-

-sin el "sama"-

-bien, goku-san-

-siento que lo hacen apropósito- Roxanne soltaba una pequeña risa igual que todos, goku era alguien que según ella era muy gracioso, y se sorprendió de ver que era humilde también lo que le pareció algo de admirar

-volviendo al tema, Eres una gran luchadora pero no pudiste vencer a Cassie lockheart en la décima ronda -Roxanne lo decía poniendo muy nerviosa a satellizer por su cambio de actitud

-Pero que te llamen la reina intocable… es un problema ¿cierto? una vez que te conocen quieren hacerlo ¿verdad?-Roxanne lo decía con una cara depravada

Roxanne tomaba con sus dos manos los enormes pechos de satellizer horrorizando a todo el mundo incluso goku le salía una gota de sudor pues ya sabía cómo era la chica si la tocaba alguien que no fuera él y bulma

-¿Qué es esto?, ¡¿son firmes aunque sean tan grandes?!...¡¿puede que sean de silicona?!- dijo Roxanne con sus dos pechos aun en sus manos hasta que chiffon la apartaba tomándola del cuello de su camisa, satellizer se hacía detrás de goku con un rostro caído

-satella, ¿estás bien?, ¡no hagas nada por favor!- goku la tomaba de los hombros y la apegaba a él para que no fuera a hacer una locura

-¡¿Qué haces!?, ¡intocable es que no puedes tocarla!, ¡que es intocable!- le gritaba chiffon al rostro de Roxanne

-pero ¿no te daba curiosidad de tocarlas?-

-ELLA SOLO DEJA QUE GOKU LA TOQUE, NADIE MAS- kazuya y rana estaban nerviosos

-satella…. ¿estas…..?-

-estoy bien…..- satellizer tomaba la mano del Saiyajin –solo me sorprendió es todo-

-¡es adorable, muy adorable!- Roxanne se ruborizaba por la actitud de satellizer mientras Elizabeth y chiffon suspiraban de tranquilidad

-Bueno, ¡más importante aún!, ¿porque los máximos rangos de la academia se encuentra reunidos aquí? , Bueno es un honor conocer a todos de forma normal-Roxanne decía sin dejar su actitud relajada

-En especial a nuestro héroe- esto último lo dijo mirando al Saiyajin

-Aunque sea posiblemente temporal…se rumorea que el doctor gengo se oponía al proyecto porque era poco ético-al escuchar estas palabras kazuya que quedaba impactado al oír que era poco ético, Goku escuchaba la conversación un poco serio

-son goku-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-si ¿Cuál?-

-¿tú de casualidad conoces de los novas?, ¿sabes algo que el mundo no?- todos se ponían tensos pues todos conocían la verdad del Saiyajin

-no, lo siento, solo se lo que ustedes saben-

-entiendo-

-oye Roxanne, no deberías preguntar esas cosas-

-solo pregunto algo porque según sabemos los novas de otra dimensión…..pero….. ¿Realmente es asi?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntaba Elizabeth

-¿Qué tal si su origen es de otro lugar?, ¡como de otro planeta!-

-¿Por qué preguntas algo asi?- goku esta vez se colocaba mas serio cosa que noto Roxanne

-¿tú crees que estoy bien?-

-bueno, no puedo darte la razón pero si comparto tu duda- todos se ponían más serios

-esto lo pregunto porque escuche algunos rumores hace tiempo supe que se encontró algo extraño, pero se dice que su antigüedad es mucho más que la de los novas- goku se colocaba serio pues pensó de inmediato algo que se metía en el tema

-¿Qué cosa es?- pregunto serio lo que hizo a todos asustarse un poco

-nunca lo supe pero decían que era algo que no era natural en este mundo solo supe de eso pues era clasificado, pero se cree que puede tener relación con los novas, a lo mejor puede ser de utilidad -

 _-no, ¿tendrá que ver con freezer?, no, Kaio-sama me lo hubiera dicho, lo que menos quiero es saber que tiene relación con ese tipo-_ se pensó goku esta vez mas pero muy serio hasta el punto que Roxanne con verlo asi se ponía algo nerviosa pues ver ese cambio en alguien como goku que estaba tan feliz y sonriente la asusto

-¿ocurre algo goku-san?- pregunto la chica haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a goku

-¿sucede algo goku?- satellizer y rana lo tomaban del hombro hasta chiffon se acerco

-¿eh?, a no, nada-

-pero me gustaría preguntarte algo goku-san, ¿tú que piensas de este proyecto?-

-bueno, no se mucho solo puedo decir que hasta que no se vea resultados no puedo decir nada-

-y si te dijera….. ¿Qué tal vez las personas quieran usar un poder externo…..que opinarías?- goku se asombraba y se ponía serio

-bueno, no sé qué decir, eso depende de lo que vea, pero según lo que me cuentas me parece algo peligroso-

-¿peligroso? -

-aunque, lo que si les diré es que lo que sea que hayan encontrado y no sea de este mundo y no saben usarlo…..obviamente , no lo usen- goku decia esto tan serio que Roxanne se asombraba

-¿aun si puede salvar a la humanidad?-

-te lo digo con toda mi seriedad, si no sabes que es y no lo han descubierto como usar…..no lo usen, con los novas fue diferente porque supieron usarlo pero me dices que ni han descubierto que es "eso"-

-bueno eso sí, pero según dicen puede ser algo que puede ayudar a la humanidad-

-ya es cuestión de ver que puede ser-

-Bien aunque todos pregunten….. ¡Estoy segura de que dirán que es mentira!, ¡o algo así! -Roxanne lo decía mientras volteaba la cabeza y miraba una mesa especifica…..

-¡Parece que no somos bienvenidas por las que han estado siempre aquí las líderes de la fiesta! -Un grupo de chicas que estaban en una mesa separada volteaban la cabeza para mirar con un rostro desagradable a las pandoras, entre ellas una de cabello blanco con un mechón rojo sobresaliendo

El Saiyajin volteaba su cabeza para mirar a las mujeres

 _ **Fin del capítulo 13**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 14 aquellos que se arrastran por el suelo**_

Tras la fiesta goku, satellizer y rana lograban zafarse de las pandoras que acosaban al Saiyajin para llegar a una habitación cortesía de las instalaciones de Alaska

-¡Waaa!, ¡que habitación tan bonita!- rana se asombraba por la instalación otorgada para su hospedaje mientras estén en la instalación habían dos camas una mesa en medio un velo en medio de esta - ¡es una residencia muy grande y todas las habitaciones son perfectas es sorprendente!, ¿verdad?, Pero hay un velo aquí para separarla ¿eso significa que no es una habitación individual?-

-si se parece a la nave cuando viaje a namekusei- goku miraba también la gran habitación de pies a cabeza muy curioso recordando que en su nave espacial habían cosas similares pero también había un baño y además una cocina pero aquí no

-¿Goku-san y satellizer-san están en la misma habitación?, ¡No permitiré un acto tan impuro!, ¿porque estoy en una habitación individual? – satellizer se ruborizaba un poco por esto mientras a goku le salía una gota de sudor

-No solo tu rana, Kazuya está en otra individual- El Saiyajin lo decía tratando de calmar a rana

-Pero yo quería estar contigo de arimasu- Rana lo decía con un puchero mientras goku solo la calmaba con sus manos en los hombros

-¿Pero puede ser de ayuda no? , Ya que es militar, si dicen que tener habitaciones separadas es razonable ¡será razonable!-

-Además ¿quieres hablar de compañeros? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera estas bautizada?- Rana decía a satellizer quien denotaba un pequeño rubor y un rostro de fastidio por parte de la peli azul

-Pe….pero , eso significa que los altos cargos aceptan mi relación con Goku-satellizer lo decía en un semblante orgulloso mientras hacía enojar más y más a rana goku solo la miraba algo nervioso pues satellizer le estaba echando leña al fuego

-¿Qué relación?, ¡eres muy molesta! -rana se enojaba -¡no te creas la numero uno, cuando o puedo quitarte ese puesto-

-¡¿tu quitármelo!?, no me hagas reír-

Los dos chicos veían la escena con una gota de sudor y bastantes nerviosos

-Goku-san, mejor te dejo esto a ti-kazuya cómicamente se iba a su habitación dejando a Goku solo quien lo veía irse nervioso

-¿Kazuya?-

Goku solo podía ver a su amigo irse mientras le levantaba el pulgar sin embargo esto no ayudaba mucho pues goku quedaba solo con las dos esto le recordó algunas peleas que tuvieron sus dos amigas bulma y lunch que por nada del mundo ninguno de ellos se metía sin embargo goku si debía meterse pues dos mujeres enojadas es algo de temer

\- Chicas por favor cálmense, ¿sí?-el Saiyajin lo pedía con un rostro tan tierno que hizo no solo parar a las dos sino ruborizarse

-Si…...si como….Tú digas…..- Las dos estaban tan ruborizadas que lo decían muy nerviosamente pues cada vez que su amado ponía ese rostro hacia latir sus corazones goku solo suspiraba de alivio al ver que pudo calmar la tormenta

\- Ya vez, tu temperamento molesto a Goku-san de arimasu -

-¡Mira quién habla! , Todo por meterte en mi camino-satellizer le continúa la pelea a rana

-¡Tener un compañero sin bautizarlo es penoso!, Pobre de Goku san de arimasu-

-él es mi novio, mi amante, no necesitamos bautizo-

-JA, eso da risa de arrimasen, yo puedo estar por encima de ti-

-¿con ese cuerpito de niña?, ya lo dudo- satellizer hacia rebotar sus pechos lo que hizo enojar a rana

-a no, otra vez- goku se pegaba en la frente ya hasta asustado pues las dos esta vez sí que estaban más arisca goku no era capaz de regañarlas simplemente no era capaz

-chicas…por favor, cálmense…

-hum…. ¿están ocupadas?, ¿puedo entrar?- una voz calmaba el ambiente e inmediatamente todos volteaban a ver quién era

-¡Cuánto tiempo, goku-san, satellizer-san!- una chica de cabello verde entraba y abrazaba a goku quien se sorprendía pero a la vez al ver a esa chica la reconoció de inmediato

-¡¿Cassie-chan!?-

-sí, soy yo cuanto tiempo-

-¿Cassie lockheart?- satellizer quedaba anonadada por ver a aquella pandora con la que peleo tiempo atrás y tuvo sus complicaciones nuevamente

-goku, ¿tú la conociste?-

-si es una larga historia-

-goku-san me salvo la vida en el ataque nova de hace poco, le debo la vida como muchas de mis amigas, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy, todos los días me levanto muy agradecía a Dios y a ti- la chica solo podía abrazar a goku y hasta llorar un poco

-me alegra ver que estés bien Cassie-chan- goku solo se limitó a abrazarla un poco

-ya veo, y si ha pasado bastante tiempo Cassie lockheart, yo….bueno….

-descuida, no te guardo rencor, es más decidí desde ese día a pelear, goku-san me dio ese espíritu que dijiste que me faltaba, cuando lo vi pelear contra esos novas sin miedo, encararlos me di cuenta que un guerrero está en el corazón, ¿verdad?-goku se asombraba por lo dicho por la peli verde y le sonrió confiado

-exactamente-

Después de eso los chicos se sentaban en una mesa que había en la habitación con una taza de te

-A él es mi limiter kyouichi él quería conocer a goku-san-Cassie presentaba a su limiter quien estaba a su lado

-¡Mucho gusto!- El Saiyajin le estiraba la mano pero el limiter se levanta y se inclina ante el guerrero

-Goku-sama quiero darle mis más sinceras gracias por salvar a mi sempai y no solo eso por salvarnos de nos nova! – los presentes se salían una gota de sudor

-No…. No es necesario que te inclines-el Saiyajin se ponía nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Sempai Es como mi hermana mayor, Por favor cuida de ella Goku-sama y quiero decirle que si es necesario ¡daré la vida por usted!-el limiter seguía inclinado ante el Saiyajin quien le salía más de una gota de sudor las demás también se sorprendían

-no, en serio no es necesario- El Saiyajin lo levantaba y le decía con una sonrisa!

-Solo dime Goku y no te preocupes, seamos amigos- el limiter sonreía y le daba la mano a goku

-sí, encantado, es todo un honor-

Las tres sonreían por esto Cassie se alegraba de volver a ver a su héroe y no era exageración lo que dijo cuando ella presencio la muerte y pensar que hay acababa todo para ella ser salvada por goku volver a ver esa esperanza en el mundo que no se pensaba ver, ella solo podía estar agradecida con goku y hasta sentir algo más, si era poco tiempo pero el poco tiempo que lo conoció le enseño y mostro algo que la hizo empezar a sentir algo por el y conocerlo a profundidad

-goku-san, ¿puedo llamarte asi?-

-solo dime goku-

-goku…..sé que es atrevido lo que te preguntare pero, ¿realmente eres humano?-

Goku suspiraba de resignación lo que asusto a los dos pensando que lo hicieron enojar goku miraba a satellizer y a rana quienes asentían

-lo que les diremos es algo Super secreto y es mejor que nadie sepa de esto de acuerdo- los dos asentían serios

Goku procedía a contarles en parte que el no era un terrícola sino un Saiyajin un alienígena de una raza guerrera extinta y que por eso era asi de fuerte, algo de su vida, y les contaba que el decidió quedarse a proteger esta tierra y que con el pasar del tiempo él fue aprendiendo de sus costumbres

-Wow, goku-kun…. ¡eso es asombroso!-

-sí, y más saber que existen los aliens aunque bueno los novas ya son algo que nos puede decir eso-

-pero… ¿tu raza esta extinta?- Cassie pregunto con algo de tristeza

-sí, un antiguo tirano destruyo mi planeta y a los demás, eso me conto el otro Saiyajin que sigue con vida- los dos se asustaron un poco pues escuchar que un ser puede destruir un planeta con esa facilidad es aterrador pero ese no era el tema aquí

-entonces…. ¿solo quedan dos?- goku asentía los 4 se colocaron algo tristes pues goku fue abandonado de bebe perdió a su abuelito de niño y aunque tuvo amigos y aventuras la vida de goku fue bastante pesada

-goku, solo podemos decirte que lamentamos tu perdida y que gracias por quedarte, sin duda valoramos mucho esa noble acción-

-no se preocupen si puedo salvar a las personas inocentes y más a ustedes me puedo sentir feliz-

Ambos se alegraban y sonreían por la humildad del Saiyajin

-pero, que esto quede entre nosotros solo muy pocos saben de la verdad- satellizer miraba a ambos que asentían seriamente, aunque goku era ahora un ser especial nadie sabía de su origen y eso le daba mucha más seguridad

-¿por cierto? ¿Por qué hay dos pandoras en un cuarto?-

-bueno es una larga historia- decia rana mirando a la rubia que estaba seria goku solo podía reír nerviosamente

-bueno, tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia- respondía Cassie intentando calmar algo el ambiente pues noto que pasaba algo incluso la hizo sentir algo nerviosa

-bueno, más importante aún, ¿escucharon que mañana habrá peleas simuladas?-

-¿peleas simulada?, ¿Cómo un torneo?- pregunto goku algo emocionado

-si goku, pero tú no pelearas, Jajajaja- satellizer tomaba a goku de la mano pero este se ponía triste cómicamente

-¡Este lugar fue hecho para el nuevo programa pandora, Quieren ver si una pandora tiene seguidores regulares!- Cassie lo decía dejando asombrada a satellizer

-el nombre oficial es " _ **pandora evolution**_ ", mañana tendremos batallas para comparar todos los datos-

-¡¿"Pandora evolution"!?... La meta de este programa es convertir personas normales en pandora, ¿correcto?-satellizer le preguntaba a Cassie la cual asentía seria

-Poner estigmas en una persona normal…

-¿Porque te pones así?, ¡Es un proyecto para ayudar a la humanidad!, Con nuestra cooperación podremos ayudar a las pandoras y más con Goku-san aquí-rana decía mientras volteaba a ver a Goku quien al escuchar esto recordaba que los estigmas causaban ciertas cosas en las pandoras

-bueno, eso depende que como resulte-

\- Se dice que hasta que sea aprobado todo lo pagara la Dra. Oohara, se volverá un programa fomentado por estrictas circunstancias Una vez aprobado por los jefes y chevalier se usaran para crear nuevas pandoras y con eso aumentar nuestra fuerza de las nuevas pandoras si podemos estabilizarnos pero…. ¿funcionara?-Cassie lo decía muy seria

-Por supuesto si tenemos éxito incrementara el poder de las pandoras porque cualquiera podrá ser compatible con el estigma y así podremos entrar al campo de batalla más preparadas-

-por cierto Cassie-chan, ¿solo van a hacer eso en esta prueba?, no van a hacer nada más-

-no, goku-kun pero también se tendrá en cuenta tu punto, si tu también das una buena actitud para el proyecto se aprobara mejor-

-¿yo y porque?-

-bueno, por ahí escuchamos que quieren que ayudes con el proyecto dando tu punto de vista-

-bueno yo no sé mucho de eso pero se ve interesante, ya es cuestión de ver como se desencadenan las cosas-

- _Sin embargo….tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-_

 _ **Día siguiente**_

En frente de un cuadrilátero en una gran sala las pandoras de todo tipo estaban reunidas en diferentes lugares para lo que parecía las peleas simultaneas en un zona más alta estaba Ohara y demás miembros observando la escena

-¿Tener batallas simuladas en un momento así? , No hará las cosas peor-preguntaba el asistente muy nervioso

-No hay nada que hacer, El ejército insistió en continuar el plan-oohara lo decía serena pero sin dejar a un lado su miedo

-Dijeron que les darían a esas niñas lo mejor, pero si el héroe son goku ve esto con buenos ojos podremos hacer que incluso nos apoye con su ayuda-

-pero….. ¡¿No cree que sería muy arriesgado!?, con lo que ya estamos…..

-eso no importa, mientras la humanidad tenga más de donde contar, mejor aún- el compañero de Ohara le salía una gota de sudor

 _-asi que ese es son goku, el nuevo héroe, es muy joven, me pregunto qué clase de secretos guarda, pero es obvio…que él no es un humano de este mundo-_

 _-si realmente no es un humano quiero averiguar que es, si podemos convencerlo que este proyecto es bueno, si recibo su ayuda, podremos obtener más formas de evolucionar nuestro poder…aunque por el momento…._

El Saiyajin se encontraba con sus amigos y novia mirando la pelea desde un Angulo

- _me recuerda a cuando peleaba en el torneo de artes marciales_ \- se decia goku mirando la plataforma de pelea muy parecida a aquel ring de años de su infancia

-je, me sorprende asi que pandora evolution continua- chiffon se encontraba observando la plataforma con Elizabeth a su lado

-darle estigmas a la gente normal…..

-¡estoy excitada! ¿Cómo serán de fuertes?-

-¿puedes calmarte?-

Goku también se encontraba observando bastante interesado el poder de las chicas del experimento en su no era igual al de una pandora pero tenía curiosidad de ver

-¿estás muy interesado no goku-san?- kazuya miraba a goku quien volteaba a verlo

-si, es verdad, pero…..

-¿pero?-

-siento algo raro, algo en el aire- goku se apoyaba en la barandal para mirar más de cerca

Por otro lado Roxanne y un grupo de chicas miraban también desde un Angulo

 _-evolution ¿eh?...no puedo esperar a ver sus habilidades….._

 _ **Combate 1**_

 _ **Anna Parker de genétics de Inglaterra**_

 _ **Vs**_

 _ **Rattle de evolution pandora**_

Rattle es una chica de contextura atlética piel morena y cabello negro llevaba un par de aros como armas

La pelea daba inicio Rattle atacaba a Anna pero se notaba la superioridad de la pandora contra la E pandora que ya tras chocar armas se notaba tras la cuerdas

-Wow es rápida-

-pero todavía no es buena- respondía Roxanne a su amiga

Gina empezaba a correr hasta para contraatacar con velocidad pero desafortunadamente de un golpe en la espalda era derribada

Suficiente

La pelea terminaba con Rattle como derrotada

-la pelea acabo muy rápido- decia goku mirando serio la batalla

-eso parece- respondía satellizer

-pero se ve que no tenía experiencia en pelea, ¿si estarán entrenando bien?-

 _ **Combate 2**_

 _ **Jun ara de genétics de corea**_

 _ **Vs**_

 _ **Jina purpleton de pandora evolution**_

Gina era de cabello corto de color rojo claro contextura atlética se denotaba nerviosa su arma era un bastón cosa que hizo que goku se asombraba un poco

Sin embargo jina era fácilmente derrotada de dos golpes por la pandora de corea

-parece que ninguna es buena ¿hum…? , son demasiado para ellas- Ohara estaba seria mirando las peleas

Suficiente

-lo siento….parece que me pase un poco-

Goku estaba mirando la pelea serio, el no entendía, se notaba que ellas no tenían el mismo nivel que las pandoras además observaba muchos errores en su manera de pelear

 _-no entiendo, si no estaban preparadas, ¿Por qué las hacen pelear?-_ se preguntaba goku bastante serio y extrañado

-Como esperaba son increíbles

-¡Contamos contigo Amelia!-

\- Eres nuestra única esperanza-

Una chica de cabello blanco con un mechón rojo, bastante hermosa por su imagen pero con un rostro que imponía miedo miraba a sus compañeras para después alejarse directamente al ring

-¡Daré lo mejor!- Amelia lo decía con un rostro muy serio

 _ **Siguiente combate**_

 _ **Amelia Evans**_

Goku esta vez miraba más atentamente a Amelia, sintió su poder y estaba por encima de sus compañeras

 _-valla, ella tiene una gran fuerza, puede igualar a varias de aquí-_

 _ **Tu oponente será**_

 _Todos veían con una gota de sudor a la oponente de Amelia_

 _ **Guest genétics japon….¡Elizabeth mably!**_

-esa chica…..

-¿Elizabeth-sempai va a pelear?- kazuya miraba también a la chica bajar mientras goku asentía

-Elizabeth es fuerte pero…esa chica siento algo raro en ella-

-¡bien Elizabeth buena suerte!- sin embargo la tensión se rompía cuando rana gritaba animando a la rubia goku a todos le salía una gota de sudor

-de verdad…..esto no es un juego-

-cuando dices eso…. ¿Enfrentarte a mi es un juego?... No veo ninguna tensión en ti-

\- Si eso es lo que piensas discúlpame, no quería de…

-No necesitas disculparte, Arreglare esa actitud cuando te venza-

 _-incluso en una batalla simulada esta de mal humor, será mejor ponerse seria-_

Goku miraba a lo lejos bastante serio aunque debía admitir que la curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser Amelia lo invadía

-Déjame preguntarte ¿eres la más fuerte de las que pelearon antes? Elizabeth preguntaba a Amelia quien tenía un rostro muy frio pues parecía

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? , ¡Lo sabrás cuando peleemos! -

-No, solo preguntaba para saber cómo debo pelear contra ti- esto hizo que Amelia se sintiera más subestimada hasta el punto que empezaba a enojarse

-¿luchar contra mí?, Ustedes las originales son muy confiadas, Si quieres saberlo te lo diré, Soy 3 veces más fuerte-

-¿Solo tres veces hum?- 

_**-¡comienza la pelea!-**_

Amelia invocaba su volt Weapon la cual era una lanza

-Así que puedes manifestar tu volt Weapon… si eres diferente a las demás-Elizabeth lo decía muy confiada

-¿Y tu porque no invocas la tuya?

-¡Porque no es necesario!-

-es cierto, esa es la razón por la que las crearon, tienen cuerpos que aceptan el estigma y tienen talento-

-…-

Amelia se arrojaba contra Elizabeth golpeando con su lanza a Elizabeth todos excepto Goku se impresionaban por el acto pues Elizabeth había detenido el ataque con su mano desnuda

-¡mi arma…! ¿La agarro fácilmente?-

Por otro lado tanto Ohara y las demás compañeras de Amelia estaban sudando pues ella la mejor de todas fue superada ya desde el inicio

Pude haberla esquivado pero decidí agarrarla pues el objetivo de esta batalla simulada es demostrar la fuerza de las originales, esta batalla simulada tiene el propósito de mostrar la diferencia de la fuera que hay entre nosotras me dijeron que debía dar información correcta

-¡adelante!- Amelia de una patada lograba retirar el arma de la mano de Elizabeth

-no deberías ser tan emocional si pierdes la compostura en batalla la percepción puede fallar y la posibilidad de derrota aumentara-

Amelia desaparecía de la vista de Elizabeth lo que significaba una cosa

-¡¿accel!?- se pensó al ver tal movimiento

-Se vuelve más temible cuando se enoja, Es diferente a las demás- chiffon desde su punto de vista miraba la pelea

-¿no es el mismo accel de satellizer?-

-lo usa bastante bien parecido a nosotras- respondía satellizer mirando la pelea mientras goku miraba la pelea de reojo

-¡hazlo acaba con ella!-

-vamos Amelia-

La velocidad de Amelia aumento nuevamente que Elizabeth se queda impresionada, viendo los choques únicamente

-¿doble accel?- Cassie que estaba desde otro punto miraba la lucha

-es cierto es asombrosa, sin embargo….

Goku desde su punto de vista bastante serio miraba la lucha sus palabras hicieron que kazuya y satellizer voltearan a verlo

-¿tanta es la diferencia cielo?- preguntaba satellizer

-eso parece- respondió goku sin perder su vista en la lucha

-Me sorprende que pueda usar intervalos-Roxanne lo decía de brazos cruzados

-¿Ella es normal? -Una compañera de Roxanne lo decía muy confiada

-Amelia lanzaría un golpe pero fallaría, sus compañeras dejaron escapar un suspiro de miedo

De verdad pensaste que me vencerías con un doble accel? Elizabeth se ponía detrás de Amelia

Amelia se movería más rápido hacia una dirección diferente pero en cuestión de segundos Elizabeth se posicionaba junto a ella para darle un golpe la cual haría caer y escupir algo de sangre

Pero Amelia pese al golpe se volvía a poner de pie incluso goku se asombró sin embargo ya empezaban a verse los tejidos estigmáticos en su cuerpo

 _-ese golpe fue duro y aun asi se levanta…._

\- He llegado tan lejos pero incluso un accel de este nivel es inútil contra ti, -mi cuerpo…esta resonando por un terrible presagio, todavía puedo hacerlo…

Elizabeth quedaba asombrada por el deseo aun de luchar

 _-su energía está disminuyendo-_ decia goku serio mirando la pelea

-tenemos que cancelar la batalla, ¡es inútil continuar!-

Goku también sintió eso, el respetaba el espíritu de un guerrero más que cualquier cosa, pero aun asi ella no estaba en un nivel para seguir, sin embargo goku no dijo nada cualquier cosa que dijera seria faltarle al respeto

-Por favor continuo hasta que ella deje de moverse- Ohara se ponía de pie y exclamaba para después sentarse

Goku por otro lado volteo a verla, si la elección de pelear era de ella ¿Por qué Ohara contestaba en su lugar?, a lo mejor estaba defendiéndola y por eso no respondió

 _-¿hasta que deje de moverse?, ¿Por qué llegan tan lejos por una batalla simulada?- se p_ ensaba Elizabeth bastante seria por otro lado goku estaba serio también mirando la pelea

-por favor continua Amelia, hice todo lo que pude…..

-no puedes continuar asi, ¿de verdad estas bien con esto?-

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ¡eres buena persona! , Pero entiendes que esa amabilidad… ¿me lastima?-

 _-increíble….. ¡Que espíritu!, ¡digna de una guerrera, de una pandora!-_

-goku-san, ¿crees que sea correcto esto?- kazuya preguntaba a goku las demás volteaban a verlo pero goku solo respondía

-es su decisión, nada podemos hacer- kazuya le salía una gota de sudor pero las chicas estaban de acuerdo el espíritu de un guerrero es algo sagrado

-¡acabemos esto!- Elizabeth sin poder hacer nada solo aceptar la decisión de la chica se lanzaba nuevamente a la pelea creando otra copia de ella para rodearla y darle un rodillazo en el vientre haciéndola escupir más sangre

-¡kaaaah!-

-¡Amelia!- gritaron sus amigas

-¡esto…..esto no ha terminado!- sin embargo Amelia se ponía de pie pero algo…empezaba a pasarle sus ojos se volvían blancos completamente

Goku se asombraba más por esto pero en esas sintió ese pequeño cambio en Amelia que hizo que goku abriera un poco más los ojos

-si sigue usando accel no será capaz de recuperarse, ¡acabare esto rápido!-

-¡Pow!- Elizabeth le daba una fuerte patada en el cuello para después darle una directamente en la cabeza sus compañeras y presentes solo quedaban asombrado hasta el mismo goku se sintió mal por ella pero

-cayo con el primer golpe no creo que haya sufrido-

-¡yo….aun no termino!- Amelia se colocaba de pie pero algo pasaba con ella su rostro estaba algo extraño sus pupilas desaparecieron y tenía una mirada llena de furia

Goku abrió los ojos de par en par, en parte por su tenacidad pero sintió algo más

 _-increíble, pero… ¿su ki acaso…?-_

Elizabeth estaba mirando aun asombrada también la tenacidad

 _-¡se supone que con el primer golpe cayo….! ¿Cómo puede ponerse de pie?-_

 _-_ déjalo Amelia abandona la pelea- sus amigas le gritaban pero Amelia empuñaba sus manos y apretando más su arma para mirar a Elizabeth quien se asustaba un poco por su reacción

Amelia tenía una expresión que incluso goku le salió una gota de sudor

-quieres decir que estas orgullosa de mi confianza…nosotras las E pandora…..tenemos un corazón que no puede ser derrotado hasta que el cuerpo caiga….no lo puedes vencer….

Satellizer rana y chiffon estaban en shock kazuya igual pero goku estaba sudando nervioso

 _-su ki….está cambiando…. ¿porque?-_

Amelia empuñaba su arma otra vez mientras Elizabeth se ponía en pose de lucha igualmente

-ELI….

 _ **-¡SUFICIENTE!-**_

El grito de Ohara paraba el de goku quien estaba por gritar también pero Elizabeth volteaba a mirar a la mujer

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¡cuando dije que debíamos detenerla me dijeron que no! ¡¿Por qué ahora!?-

-te dije que hasta que tu adversario dejara de moverse- Ohara respondía en seco mientras Elizabeth volteaba a ver a Amelia quien estaba de pie peor inconsciente

-¡AMELIA!

-RESISTE AMELIA-

Las amigas de la chica salían a auxiliarla para ser atendida pero goku era el que estaba más sorprendido

-¡increíble, pero…..! Si estaba inconsciente…. ¡¿de dónde…. !?- goku solo podía mirar algo triste la pelea es verdad fue la elección de Amelia pero aun asi pensó que fue demasiado para una chica tan inexperta sin embargo tampoco culpaba a Elizabeth para nada, era una pelea al final y ella correspondía como lo haría un guerrero

-¡Es muy resistente!- lo decía Roxanne muy normal

-¿¡Pero eso no fue demasiado?!- la compañera a su lado lo decía muy nerviosa por la forma de luchar de Elizabeth

Por otro lado las demás se asombraban un poco por la pelea pensando que Elizabeth fue muy dura pero más aún el hecho que lucho sin su arma volt goku por otro lado miraba a las chicas alejarse con Amelia en la camilla

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿porque se puso asi?- se pensó goku muy serio cosa que noto satellizer un poco por mirar a su compañero asi

-¿estás bien goku?-

-sí, solo que…..

Por otro lado en el otro mundo kami sama estaba muy serio mirando el cielo algo tenso recordando ciertos eventos hace mucho cuando ascendió a Dios de este mundo

 _ **-han pasado tiempo, pero aun asi siento ese extraño presentimiento venir a mí, no me lo explico-**_

 _ **-¿le estará hiendo bien a goku en ese mundo?-**_

 _ **Regresando a donde goku**_

Las E pandoras corrían desesperadamente con Amelia en la camilla para ser atendida bastante nerviosas y asustadas pues su amiga estaba realmente mal sin embargo en un santiamén un sonido aparecía frente a ellas

Las chicas se asustaban pues como si fuera un rayo un movimiento se hacía frente a ellas con un sonido como de zumbido

-¡hola!- goku aparecía en un segundo frente a ellas

Las e pandoras se asustaban por el hecho que aparecía en un santiamén en frente de ellas

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntaba jina muy asustada por la acción de goku las otras también se asustaban y se colocaban en posición defensiva

-no se asusten, no les hare nada, solo quería darles algo para que se curaran más rápido, sobre todo a esa chica- goku sacaba de su bolsita en el costado tres frijoles y se acercaba a jina

-¡¿Qué es eso?! , No nos comeremos nada que no conozcamos-

-Jeje, si entiendo su miedo pero créanme no son venenosas-

-¿Por qué nos das esto?- jina aun con una actitud agresiva retiraba la mano de goku con un golpe el Saiyajin no se enojo es más se puso nervioso

-ustedes dieron una buena pelea sobretodo ella, me impresiono, además están muy lastimadas, confíen en mi- goku le pasaba las semillas a jina que las recibía aunque de mala gana

-bueno, me retiro-

 _ **¡Flash!**_

Goku desaparecía asombrando nuevamente a las chicas

-jina, ¿te diste cuenta con quien fuiste agresiva?-

-¿con quién?-

-¡con el héroe del décimo choque nova, son goku!-

Jina abría los ojos de par en par como las demás algunas parecieron no reconocerlo pues desde Alaska no pudieron ver cómo era el solo escuchar los rumores

-¿Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE?-

-¡estabas tan nerviosa que no pude, no pude decir nada!-

-¡HAY NO, QUE IDIOTA!- Gina se pegaba en la frente sintiendo que hizo una estupidez es decir goku era un héroe un ser reconocido por el mundo el salvador de miles de vidas y al hacerle eso sintió que tal vez ahora este molesto y pueda ocurrir algo peor

-tendremos que disculparnos después….

-¡oigan Amelia! ¿Lo olvidan?- una de ellas miraba a Amelia retorcerse de dolor jina miro las tres semillas que goku les dio

-¿jina…..?- la chica se quedó pensativa y al empuñar su mano se comía una semilla de golpe para tragarla al hacerlo la chica sintió algo en su cuerpo que la asombro

-¡¿jina?!, ¿estas…..?-

-no me duele…

-¿eh?-

-el dolor se fue, ¡SE FUE!- la muchacha sintió su cuerpo de nuevo otra vez asombrándolas mas

-¡AMELIA!, ¡TRAGALA! ¡RAPIDO!- jina no perdió el tiempo y tomo la cabeza de Amelia para que esta pusiera su semilla en su boca

La peliblanca no rechino y se comió la semilla masticando muy suavemente para tragarla y en segundos abrir sus ojos y levantarse de golpe

Amelia se miraba sus manos y se tocaba su rostro y brazos asombrada por poder moverse o mejor dicho estar recuperada completamente

-Amelia….. ¡AMELIA!- jina abrazaba a Amelia de la felicidad

-¿estoy…curada…?-

-Rattle comete esta tú-

Rattle recibía la semilla para comérsela y sentir sus heridas aliviadas mejor aún sintió también como si su estómago se llenara dándole una sensación de felicidad

-¿pero cómo…?-

-el héroe son goku-sama se apareció de repente y nos dio unas extrañas semillas, esas fueron las que nos curaron-

-¿enserio?, ¿el mismo vino?- Amelia se asombraba pues ella parecía también conocerlo es más ella lo vio al lado de satellizer L bridget quien también conocía pues su familia era por asi decirlo junto a la familia aoi la más poderosa

-Wow, que medicina tan espectacular-

Amelia no podía creer que hubiera una medicina que curara heridas con esa velocidad ni a las pandoras le tomaba tanto recuperarse no existía medicina tan rápida y eficaz pero el mismo héroe son goku se las dio, ¿fue lastima?, un ese pensamiento le llego a Amelia pero sin importar cual fuera aun asi se las regalo y eso ya era algo de agradecer

-si pero….

-¿pero?-

-lo trate muy mal, hasta lo empuje, debe estar arrepentido y hasta incluso enojado-

Jina nuevamente se pegaba en la frente Amelia se levantaba y la miraba las demás también estaban asustadas por lo que hizo su amiga aunque no estaban enojadas con ella

-debemos agradecerle y disculparnos debidamente pero deberá ser cuando lo podamos ver por ahora…

Mientras tanto en genétics bulma y holly se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de un laboratorio que bulma coloco en cierta zona de genétics con permiso de Margaret claro esta ella estaba aprendiendo de los estigmas y claramente gracias a su inteligencia casi literalmente ya sabía todo

-es increíble creer que este enorme lugar venga en estas capsulas tan pequeñas- la pandora sostenía una capsula en su mano

-sí, es el invento mejor diseñado de mi papa, y claro…. ¡por mí!, JOJOJO- bulma empezaba a reír cómicamente sacando algo de su orgullo

-pues déjeme decirle que la admiro usted es una mujer fenomenal-

-¡¿eh!?

Bulma se ruborizo un poco por esto, que la elogien sobre todo otra chica le pareció muy lindo bueno tampoco fue la primera vez, casi todas las amigas de goku incluso maestras la elogiaban por acompañar a su amigo a un mundo asediado por bestias gigantescas, digna de admirar, una mujer extremadamente valiente.

-vamos estaba bromeando….

-lo digo en serio, yo no tuve oportunidad para disculparme con usted si fue grosera en Bali…..

-ya no recuerdes eso, además somos amigas, el pasado es pasado- holly se ruborizaba y las dos se regalaban una sonrisa nuevamente

-usted es asombrosa, acompañar a goku desde ese mundo para ayudarlo a pelear-

-bueno, como te conté no puedo dejarlo solo, por muy fuerte que sea aún es como un niño bastante problemático-

-aun no me puedo creer su historia….esferas del Dragon, alienígenas, que goku-kun sea uno….. Y que haya derrotado a ese tal "freezer"

-si todos nos alegramos, goku es muy fuerte, pero te digo es un niño todavía-

-pero como todo niño, solo necesita de amor y entendimiento para que crezca-

-bueno si es de ustedes mejor, ya que ustedes son como el, les gusta pelear, y opino lo mismo que tu- holly se ruborizaba y se rascaba la cabeza un poco bulma soltaba una risa

-alienígenas, jamás pensé que existieran, bueno debo decir que si los novas existen ¿Por qué ellos no?, me alegra que goku-kun fuera alguien que decidiera proteger la tierra

-sí, aunque es un Saiyajin puro, le gusta pelear con gente fuerte, pero cuando la gente está en peligro no dudara en protegerlos y más cuando es su familia-

-¡todo un héroe!- respondía holly mirando el cielo algo sonrojada

-aunque déjame decirte que si me da algo de miedo por lo que me contaste….ese ser llamado freezer….después de lo que me contaste…

-descuida, freezer era el más peligroso y cruel y goku lo derroto asi que no te preocupes por eso, mejor hay que preocuparnos por los novas-

-es verdad- decia holly muy feliz sabiendo que el mundo tenía más esperanza de ganar contra los novas bulma por otro lado bebía su café pero volteaba su mirada a cierto artefacto muy extraño

 _-¡creo que podre terminarlo en un par de semanas sin problemas!-_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 14**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 15: motivación, ¡"el march lV versión 2!**_ Después de lo sucedido con los combates simultáneos vemos en un comedor a muchos comiendo de manera natural mientras en una mesa especial estaban sentados comiendo y hasta hablando para Cassie y kyouichi mirar al Saiyajin comer era lo que más asombraba a los dos incluyendo a muchos, pues no se explicaban como tenía ese físico goku si comía asi pero eso era lo de menos pues se escuchaban en todo el lugar el penoso acto hecho por las E pandoras

-esperaba que ellas fueran poderosas pero….

-no pudieron hacer nada en los encuentros-

-¿saldrá bien este plan?-

-tal vez fue una mala idea el molestarse en implantar el estigma en gente ordinaria-

Rumores entre las pandoras se escuchaban por todo el lugar, se esperaba que fueran más fuertes para su criterio pero fueron fácilmente derrotadas, asi no se esperaría mucho de ellas en el campo de batalla

-supongo que ese encuentro fue muy desnivelado, ¿no es asi?- Cassie preguntaba mientras satellizer mostraba un suspiro

-no hay que podamos hacer, antes eran personas normales-

-¿goku-san que piensas tú?- kazuya preguntaba a goku quien se detenía y tragaba la comida

-bueno, es cierto que no son tan fuertes como ustedes pero….

-¿pero?- pregunto satellizer

-me asombro lo fuerte que se hicieron si antes eran personas normales-

-bueno eso es verdad, hay que darles crédito por eso, honestamente pienso que el solo hecho de que ellas sean tan fuertes es sorprendente-satellizer afirmaba a lo que goku decia kazuya también asentía a lo que decia goku

-eso es verdad- afirmaba Cassie también

Sin embargo Goku se quedaba callado pensativo un rato por la actitud que tomo Amelia durante la pelea

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- se preguntó en voz baja goku

-goku-san, ¿pasa algo?-

-a no kazuya, nada, no te preocupes- goku algo nervioso decia pensando que dijo algo de mas

-pero….el hecho que sean mucho más débiles que nosotras me molesta- Cassie decia llamando la atención de los demás –sería bueno que esto no tuviera ningún efecto negativo en el futuro del proyecto-

Goku también se ponía serio para mirar al techo

 _-yo tampoco espero que pase nada serio, ¿Qué será lo que tienen en mente hacer?, espero que solo sea mi imaginación-_

 _ **En otro lugar en una mesa grande había 8 personas reunidas entre ellas la doctora Ohara encargada del proyecto actual**_

 _-Eso fue una patética muestra ni siquiera es digno de ser llamado simulacro de batalla-_

 _-y el mismo héroe son goku observando la pelea, seguramente pensara que esto es una burla-_

 _-Aunque no hay fundamento sigue siendo serio-_

 _-Un gran proyecto hemos llegado muy lejos para disimular otra cosa-_

Los miembros de la mesa se dirigían bastante molestos por la penosa demostración y más cuando el héroe actual estaba frente a ellos observando la fuerza actual

- _tienes que entregarnos resultados tangibles lo más rápido posible es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los medios de comunicación y los opositores empiecen a criticarnos-_

-este no es un problema que pueda resolverse simplemente apresurándonos necesito más información para que este plan tenga éxito, yo también sé que el guerrero son goku no es del todo humano ¿o me equivoco?-

La mesa se llenó de un silencio grande pues Ohara tenía razón

-la única persona que ha logrado hacer las hazañas que hizo ese joven es la "madre de las pandoras" maría lancerot, es más ella se queda corta ante lo que hizo-

 _-¿insinúa que el joven goku-san…es de un origen similar a María lancerot?_ \- un miembro de chevalier decia nervioso

-eso pienso…o hasta incluso…..de un reino o mundo más arriba que el de ella-

a todos los miembros les caía una gota de sudor, hasta el momento los novas era los seres más poderosos que la humanidad ha enfrentado, peligros ajenos estaban fuera de su lógica y es debido a que ellos les sembraron tanto miedo y demostraron cosas que los humanos mismos no creían posibles de existir pensar que existen seres más poderosos les era imposible de pensar

-¿un reino superior a ellos?-

-nadie sabe de donde venga los novas, no estoy diciendo que el venga de su mismo mundo, pero que si venga de algo más arriba que ellos-

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-por lo que estamos usando para llevar a cabo este proyecto… ¡"El elixir"!

-¿insinúas que eso también proviene del origen de son goku?-

-no lo sé, pero yo diría que si-

-mediante la acumulación de información podemos acelerar el desarrollo de las E pandoras, escribí en el reporte que la mejor opción es esperar su recuperación y dar el siguiente paso ¿no es asi?-

-aun necesitamos hacer pruebas y observar mejor la interacción…..

\- y nosotros te decimos que lo hagas rápido- un hombre que se encontraba al final de la mesa de cabello rubio y con un semblante bastante frio se dirigía a la doctora

-estas diciendo que podemos hacer a las E pandoras tan poderosas como el, eso es perfecto - Ohara se ponía nerviosa y hasta el punto que le salía una gota de sudor caer por su mejilla

-creo que dije que nos entregaras resultados visibles y quiero justo eso necesitamos resultados para sorprender al mundo entero, si puedes asegurarnos eso, le permitiremos tener más tiempo durante el siguiente paso-

\- peor señor, hasta los mismos científicos de las décadas anteriores dijeron que eso era….

-¡silencio!- callaba el hombre serio

-la humanidad cuenta ahora con dos poderes para hacerse más poderoso, el nuevo héroe son goku y lo que decidimos finalmente usar –

-¿crees que es tiempo para preocuparnos de cosas tan insignificantes como su recuperación?, harás todo lo que sea posible-

-aunque eso signifique el uso del medicamento mencionado al final de su reporte capaz de crear anticuerpos en proporción a la actividad del estigma…. ¡el march lV!

-El medicamento pierde rápidamente sus efectos después de que la segunda tasa de división celular sobrepasa el limite s lo usamos el sujeto podría morir….-

-estamos buscando resultados rápidos e información, si utilizas ambos elementos a lo mejor son goku nos dé más información importante pero por el momento lo que buscamos son resultados que puedan entregarse a los medios-

-¿no sería más sencillo simplemente preguntarle?- preguntaba Ohara

-eso también se lo dejamos a usted, necesitamos llamar más su atención, y por el momento demostrarle que esto es verdaderamente serio, con estas chicas esos sacrificios son inevitables después de todo será capaz de conseguir una cantidad suficiente de nuevos proyectos ¿o me equivoco?- Ohara le caía una gota de sudor por la mejilla

-¡No se esperaba menos de la cabeza del comité!-

En lo que parece ser unos vestidores se apreciaban al grupo de E pandoras pero muy desanimadas y no era menos pues dieron un espectáculo que muchos dirían y han mencionado vergonzoso

-pueden usar el accel sin ningún intervalo, es algo que no podemos hacer no importa cuánto nos esforcemos-

-ellas pueden usar el doble accel tanto como quieran-

-¡honestamente no puedo imaginarlo!-

-no puedo imaginar que ellas son aún más fuertes de lo que nos mostraron…

Las E pandoras se decían entre sí muy deprimidas jina que estaba igual solo podía apretar los dientes

-malditos monstruos-

-¡Rattle!, ¿Por qué tienes que estar comiendo todo el tiempo?-

-¿hmmm?-

-yo…solo puedo decir que las verdaderas pandoras son sorprendentes….

-cielos ¿es realmente momento para que llenes tu boca con pan?, la existencia de las pandoras esta en fuego justo ahora-

-lo….lo siento…..

\- ¡Basta jina!- Amelia regañaba a jina! Por eso es que estamos aquí y no en la cafetería, Ella se convirtió en E pandora para no morir de hambre asi que déjala comer lo que necesite-

-pero es tan frustrante-

-no es solo sus habilidades, ellas también provienen de familias ricas son completamente diferente a nosotras, en todos los aspectos, sus caras mostraban que ellas crecieron sin ninguna dificultad….-¡¿Por qué son asi…..cuando todos somos humanos….!?-

-¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?, mira a Rattle acaba de recibir una paliza pero puede saciarse con solo una simple pieza de pan, ¿Por qué?-

-aunque personas como ella obedientemente van y pelean recibiendo una paliza por una simple pieza de pan, no somos nada más que un estúpido espectáculo para ellos no es justo….

Jina empezaba a llorar con más fuerza pues era verdad, el mundo era cruel, aquellos con poder siempre estarán por encima de los que no pero sobretodo siempre recibirán lo mejor solo por ser talentosas, las pandoras eran como diosas o reinas, a cambio por supuesto de luchar contra esos monstruos pero aun asi mientras eso ellas eran como reinas ¿en dónde quedaban las chicas como jina entonces?-

-y para colmo hice una estupidez, son goku-san fue amable y lo desprecie, soy una estúpida aunque fuera lastima se preocupó y lo que hice fue empujarlo…

-de verdad lo siento…amigas….

Jina aún estaba preocupada por lo que hizo con goku pues él le estiro la mano y ella lo desprecio, no lo hizo de mala forma, pues él se apareció de la nada y les ofreció algo que ni conocían pero eso resulto ser una medicina que las curo al instante, jina seguramente pensó que era muy cara

Amelia suavemente la tomaba de los hombros

-deja de pensar en lo que ellas tienen y nosotros no….sería lo mismo que odiar a los padres y el mundo en el que te toco vivir hasta ahora

-alguien puede estar evitando morir de hambre-

-o porque sus padres la abandonaron…

-o porque esta arrepentida de sus pecados….

-No importa el motivo porque estamos aquí, Lo importante es que pudimos conocernos y su propia historia tenemos amigos quienes han compartido las mismas dificultades nos convertimos en amigas y compartir nuestros sentimientos-

-tenemos que aceptar nuestro pasado y continuar nuestra vida, debemos estar orgullosas de ser E Pandora, somos guerreras luchando por el futuro de la humanidad-

-haz luchado con realidades más terribles que cualquiera de las nuestras….es por eso que tus palabras significan mucho para nosotras…

Todas miraban con orgullo a Amelia por sus palabras ella no solo era la más fuerte era su líder, su inspiración

-y en cuanto a goku-san, debemos agradecerle debidamente y disculparnos por nuestra grosería-

-no Amelia, solo yo….

-hagámoslo juntas- jina se alegraba mirando a las demás que asentían ella solo se limpiaba las lágrimas para asentir

-aún no se ha tomado ninguna decisión pero si él tuvo la gentileza de ayudarnos es porque vio algo bueno en nosotras, tal vez nos ayude aceptemos nuestra derrota esta vez, y aprendamos de ella en el futuro-

-¿tú crees?- Amelia asentía

-¡está bien!, hagámoslo hemos estado en caminos peores esto no es nada, es cierto podemos hacer cualquier cosa en equipo, superemos esto juntas-

Todas nuevamente recuperaban el ánimo gracias a su amiga

-aun no me puedo creer que exista una medicina asi-

-es cierto, no siento nada de dolor- jina se miraba su cuerpo muy asombrada

-La verdad me pareció muy apuesto y lindo-

\- Tenía una sonrisa que haría babear a cualquier mujer-

-¿es eso verdad?- preguntaba Amelia a jina

Pues…si la verdad… me pareció muy lindo-

-¿es verdad que podía volar?

-no solo eso, parecía todo un Super héroe peleando con esos novas golpeándolos- una imitaba a goku lanzando golpes recordando cuando goku retumbaba a los novas con solo golpearlos

-valla, vuela, tiene medicina que cura al instante, y también tiene un poder asombroso y hasta es apuesto…. ¿será un humano?, no, no me lo creo- Amelia se quedaba pensativa

-quiero verlo en persona-

Esa noche la doctora oohara observa lo que parece ser un holograma de ella y un hombre

-No me importa cuánto he sido despreciada hare lo que sea para superarlo-

-Superare a las personas que nacieron con poder, Lo hare con cualquier método que tenga que usar- Oohara lo decía muy molesta mientras golpeaba la mesa recordando algo de hace tiempo

 _-por favor, te lo encargo-_

Al día siguiente goku que estaba dormido sintió a alguien a su lado y al mirar resulto ser satellizer

-¿satella?-

-a hola, mi cielo- satellizer se sobaba los ojos –me sentí muy solita y quería dormir al lado de mi novio

-a entiendo, si las parejas duermen juntas ¿verdad?-

-claro que si mi inocente Saiyajin, poco a poco aprenderás más-

-satella, perdón, debe ser molesto cargar conmigo-

-¿pero qué dices goku?, claro que no, te enseñare y juntos hare que comprendas más lo que hacen los humanos-

-gracias- la rubia lo abrazaba y goku también hacia eso

-es normal que el novio abrace y bese la cabeza o frente de su novia cuando están asi-

-¿asi?- goku la besaba en su cabeza y luego en la frente y ella sonreía ruborizada

-¡qué lindo!, ¿te gusta?-

-si…me gusta la verdad…..

Pero en esas goku sintió otro bulto a su lado abrazándolo cosa que hizo que los dos voltearan

-¿qué hace esta arrimada aquí?- satellizer retiraba las cobijas y hay estaba rana abrazando a goku también

-cállate de arimasu- rana se apoyaba con goku para empezar a mordisquear su cuello haciéndolo ruborizar un poco

-te pregunte algo-

-me metí a media noche, es mi destinado –

-es mi pareja y novio-

-no oficiales-

Las dos se miraban con rabia goku le salía una gota de sudor sin entender esto pero cabe decir que no le molesto tener a rana también a su lado pero no sabía porque, ¿acaso el también….?-

Goku se movería la cabeza cómicamente separándolas a las dos

-es muy temprano para pelearse chicas Jejejje- goku las tomaba de un hombro a cada una y con una sonrisa las dos quedaban en una especie de trance para mirarse entre sí y cómicamente con un puchero apartar la mirada

-es un buen día, me pregunto, qué cosas interesantes nos traerá el día de hoy- goku salía de la cama y mientras las dos se cambiaban frente a él claro pues a ninguna le daba pena goku estiraba sus brazos y piernas para otro día y se colocaba su ropa goku se trajo como 10 de sus ropas aunque también se trajo algo de ropa casual al final le gusto usarla claro siempre que fuera cómoda y del estilo deportivo

En el comedor

Todo el mundo se encontraba desayunando pero goku como siempre devorando plato tras plato, para sus amigos no era ya raro y comían con naturalidad

Sin embargo las E pandoras que estaban sentadas en otra mesa miraban fijamente al Saiyajin por un lado algo nerviosas por como comía

-¿asi que él es son goku-san?- Amelia miraba al Saiyajin aunque con una gota de sudor por como comía

-¡come como tu Rattle!-

-yo….no como tanto-

-no parece molesto-

-en cuanto termine hablaremos con él, es mejor no molestarlo-

-no hay lugar…

Por otro lado Elizabeth y André con su comida buscaban donde sentarse pero todas las mesas estaban libres exceptuando por una que Amelia noto

-¡¿este lugar esta vacio!?- jina escuchaba una voz e inmediatamente volteo a ver y era menos que Elizabeth

-¿señorita mably?-

-díganme Elizabeth, ¿esta mesa está vacía?-

-si está libre pero…..

-entonces con permiso- Elizabeth y su limiter se sentaban en la mesa jina solo podía mirar algo molesta tal acción, no quería ser grosera pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener a quien le dio a su amiga la paliza de ayer

En la mesa donde estaban goku y los demás kazuya miraba a Elizabeth pues se asombraba un poco no solo el incluso goku y satellizer y hasta chiffon

Elizabeth durante su comida noto que la observaban detalladamente en la mesa haciéndola sentir algo nerviosa e incomoda

-¿Qué?, ¿no van a comer?-

-¡Vamos di algo! Una delas chicas le pedía a Rattle que hablara con Elizabeth para hacer conversación y acabar este silencio incomodo

-Di… Disculpa -Rattle hablaba muy nerviosa

-¿Si que pasa?-

-tus labios son realmente bellos ¿Qué tipo de lápiz labial?-

A los presentes le salían una gota de sudor más por como lo preguntaba

-Yo uso uno de la marca limitada mably-

\- ¿Entonces tu eres la mably?,

-Ellos hacen las mejores cosas del mundo-

-¿no son muy costosos?-

\- Si te gusta puedo vendértelo con el descuento de empleado-

-¿descuento de empleado?, ¿Cuánto es?-

-¿c…cuánto es?-

-¡30%!-

-¡vendido! ¡Uno para mí por favor!-

-¿puedo comprarlo ahora?-

-¿puedo comprar dos?-

Mientras esto pasaba en la mesa todos miraban con una gota de sudor incluso goku se extrañó por esto-

Sin embargo una de ellas que era Elizabeth solo miraba con una sonrisa a Elizabeth

-¿Qué pasa?, si quieres puedo enviártelo-

-¿Qué?, ¿no quieres sacar tu dinero?, ¿o es asi como la gente rica maneja a los que le rodean?-

-yo simplemente reconozco que nuestra marca es bien conocida y ofrezco mis productos a un precio justo ¿no crees que reaccionando asi llevas tu complejo de inferioridad muy lejos?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

El ambiente se tornada pesado hasta el punto que las demás también se enojaban por lo dicho por Elizabeth quien seguía tranquila

-el mundo no es justo hay quienes somos bendecidos y quienes no, esa es la lógica de nuestro mundo capitalista y no tengo intención de negarla, ¿pero porque te importa eso?, ¿estás diciendo que los que no son bendecidos deberían conformarse?, no creo que pienses de esa manera, ¿hay un problema con mostrar un poco de buena voluntad a mis fieles soldados que están peleando por la humanidad?, si tú lo ves como un despreciable acto de lastima entonces déjame decirte que no quiero nada contigo-

Todas se quedaban en silencio sobre todo Amelia quien no podía decir nada

-además, no todos con poder son como tú crees ¿ o me equivoco?-

-¿eh?-

-sus heridas están curadas ¿verdad?, me imagino que alguien las ayudo, ¿no es eso una prueba que hay gente buena en el mundo?- Elizabeth miraba a goku quien seguía comiendo

-son goku-san… ¿el las curo verdad?-

-lo desprecie, seguro está molesto- jina decia algo apenada pero en esas Elizabeth empezaba a recibir a mas pandoras que se acercaban a ella por el asunto del lápiz labial

Amelia quedaba pensativa y entonces algo en ella la hacía levantarse

-Amelia….

-espérenme aquí- Amelia salía y se dirigía directamente a donde goku quien al sentirla ir a donde él se detenía de comer y volteaba a verla

-¿tú eres…?-

-son goku-san, mi nombre es Amelia, me entere de lo que paso y quiero darle nuestras más sinceras gracias y que por favor perdone a mi amiga por ser tan grosera-

Las chicas de la mesa junto a kazuya miraban a goku incluso muchas se quedaban mirando las amigas de Amelia estaban nerviosas

Goku se ponía de pie y se hacía frente a Amelia que estaba inclinada solo para levantarla

-no te disculpes por algo asi, no estoy molesto por eso, me alegra ver que están curadas ¿no les duele nada?- el Saiyajin se acercaba con una muy buena actitud y muy amable cosa que asombro a Amelia con ver como goku la enderezaba y le sonreía

-si….estamos mejor, de verdad muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarle-

-no se preocupen por eso-

-seguramente estas bastante decepcionado de nuestra demostración-

-todo lo contrario, estoy asombrado, ustedes me dejaron sin palabras- Amelia ase asombraba –pero sobre todo tu-

-¿¡yo!?-

-sí, te levantaste y seguiste peleando eso fue digno de admirar, pese a que Elí era más fuerte que tu peleaste y te levantaste, ¡como toda una guerrera!-

-¿una guerrera yo?- Amelia cada vez más se asombraba mientras los presentes miraban la conversación

-sí, y no te sientas mal por no ser tan fuerte, te diré algo de mí, cuando nací me dijeron que me habían abandonado por haber nacido como el más débil de mi gente, solo te lo pongo como ejemplo-

Todos quedaban asombrado sobretodo Amelia y hasta jina

-¿te abandono tu familia….por ser débil?-

-sí, pero a pesar de eso nunca me rendí, seguí luchando y más cuando mis amigos y seres queridos están en peligro, a ustedes solo les falta entrenamiento y paciencia para ser fuertes pero con el tiempo lo serán se los garantizo- goku la tomaba del hombro quien seguía frente a el

-nunca se rindan, un guerrero no está en el poder… ¡sino en su corazón!, deben siempre confiar en ustedes y seguir con ese ánimo-

Amelia miraba esa sonrisa de goku era sincera completamente, ella sabía cómo era las sonrisas de burlas pero esta no, era una de sinceridad y palabras llenas de belleza dirigidas a ella y a su grupo que unas no pudieron evitar llorar incluso Amelia se le cristalizaban

-muchas…muchas gracias-

Amelia suspiraba y se limpiaba rápidamente los ojos a ella no le importaba ser vista por los demás, el simple hecho que el héroe más grande de este mundo aquel que salvo a todos de los novas les dio unas palabras llenas de ánimo y aliento

Elizabeth con una sonrisa miraba esto pues le hizo ver a esa chica y muchas de aquí que tanto hablaban que incluso aquellos con poder provienen incluso de los mundos que ellas consideran "inferior"

La chica empezaba a aplaudir haciendo que las demás hicieran lo mismo y el lugar se llenaba de eso aplausos dirigidos a goku quien se apenaba un poco

-muchas gracias por esas palabras…..eh, no sabía que usted también usara armas para pelear- Amelia miraba detrás de goku cargando su báculo

-¡a esta!, ¡es de mi abuelito, el me encontró en las montañas y me crio!-

-¿tu abuelito?-

-sí, fue una gran persona y este báculo es solo uno de los pocos recuerdos que me queda del-

Amelia y todas que escuchaban hacían silencio al escuchar "fue" se daba a entender que ya estaba entre ellos

-lo siento, no quería….

-descuida, eso es algo del pasado, recuerda lo que te dije, cuando te conviertas en pandora estaré encantado de pelear contigo y tus amigas algún día-

Amelia se sonrojaba un poco por esa sonrisa y actitud de goku para sonreír y asentir

-valla, goku-kun es alguien increíble- chiffon miraba junto a satellizer y rana que asentían hasta kazuya sonreía feliz por su amigo

-¡Son Goku sí que sabe cómo animar un ambiente serio!- Oohara lo veía todo por una cámara con su asistente desde un lugar alejado

-¿Deberíamos dar el anuncio ahora que se llevan bien?- El doctor lo decía muy triste

-No hay nada que podamos hacer….. ¡Esto es guerra!-

En frente de una tarima nuevamente se encontraban todo el personal de pandoras y limiters

-tengo curiosidad de saber que anuncio darán tan temprano en la mañana-

-tal vez será una fiesta sorpresa como el primer día- decia una en señal de burla

Goku estaba junto a satellizer y rana el Saiyajin también tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaría

 _ **-buenos días espero hayan disfrutado su desayuno-**_ Ohara hacia acto de presencia frente a la tarima

- _ **ya son tres días desde que ustedes llegaron a la base, a partir de hoy preguntare por su asistencia de manera formal**_ -

-me pregunto si finalmente nos dirán cuál es la verdadera situación- satellizer se dirigía a goku quien asentía

-también tengo curiosidad- respondía goku

-ahora bien si pueden ver en pantalla….

 _ **-¡misión sincronización!-**_

-¿Misión sincronización?

-¿Es un nuevo proyecto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que quieren decir con sincronización?

Goku también miraba curioso la pantalla sin entender nada

-¿sincronización?, ¿Qué es eso¡-

-es como "unir" cariño- respondía satellizer

-¿unir?, valla, que interesante-

 _ **-Como pueden adivinar este es un nuevo proyecto que estamos iniciando en este laboratorio a partir de hoy, para simplificarlo este es un plan que pretende elevar las habilidades de las e pandoras al nivel de las originales, para lograrlo primero necesitamos examinar el estigma delas E pandoras-**_

 _ **-Después asignarle una compañera pandora temporal con la que pueda sincronizar la actividad del estigma la E pandora obtendrá versión simulada de experiencia del poder de la pandora original el nivel de densidad en base al a experiencia del estigma de la e pandora se convertirá en verdaderos signos vitales, esta misión incrementara notoriamente las habilidades de las E pandoras-**_

 _ **-pero además de eso….**_

Todo el mundo escuchaba esto último ya bastante asombrados incluso goku que escuchaba todo bastante serio aunque asombrado

- _valla, esta mujer es asombrosa, es como bulma_ \- decia goku recordando a su amiga sin duda bulma era una Super genio, goku era de los que no entendían casi nada de la ciencia, pero solo podía decir que sus mentes eran prodigiosas

-hace mucho se descubrió algo en el mundo, algo que podría decir que proviene de los novas, aunque no se descubrió verdaderamente su origen pero gracias a dicho elemento pudimos evolucionar el elemento que permitirá todo lo que viene diciendo-

-¿algo de los novas?-

-¿enserio?-

-¿Qué es?-

Todas empezaban a rumorear mientras Ohara miraba seria la reacción de los presentes pero sin duda uno no lo estaba era goku quien recordó lo que Roxanne le dijo

-asi que algo de los nova ¿eh?- decia goku algo relajado pero aun asi no estaba del todo tranquilo

Para el ahora manejar algo de los novas era mejor que llegar a manipular algo que provenga de otro mundo como por ejemplo de cierto destructor de planetas, ¡freezer!

Pero era imposible, pues este mundo no pareció tener conexión con dicho ser o de lo contrario Kaio-sama se lo hubiera dicho de todas formas era mejor

 _ **-como sea con el fin de prevenir una sobrecarga que puede ocurrir en un cuerpo originalmente inadecuado para controlar los estigmas el comité ha decidido que las E pandoras….**_

 _ **-deberán tener un nuevo medicamento conocido y mejorado como "march lV versión 2! Administrado con mucha precaución**_

 _ **Tanto Amelia como sus amigas se colocaban nerviosas ante dicho por la doctora**_

-¿un medicamento que hace fuerte a la gente?- goku se pensó algo serio hasta que Ohara lo miraba desde lejos

 _ **-son goku-san, ¡¿puede oírme desde aquí verdad?!-**_ la doctora decia por el altavoz haciendo que goku se sorprendiera y todos voltearan a verlo

-¡si la oigo!- contesto goku algo confundido y hasta nervioso

- _ **primero que nada le agradezco nuevamente por todo lo que ha hecho por el mundo, aunque muchos desconocemos su origen y hasta porque tiene ese gran poder, ¿puede decirnos la razón?-**_ goku realmente se asombraba hasta el punto de salirle unas gotas de sudor satellizer, rana, kazuya, incluso chiffon y Elizabeth también se colocaban serias

- _ **sé que estoy siendo atrevida pero como podrá ver este mundo se encuentra en crisis y con su ayuda podríamos encontrar una mejor situación-**_

Goku se colocaba más nervioso cuando satellizer y rana querían ayudarlo goku hablaba

-¿puedo saber que harías si te dijera eso?-

 _ **-claramente la respuesta está frente a ustedes ayudar a las próximas guerreras del futuro-**_

-¿habla de entrenarlas?-

Ohara miraba fijamente pero negaba con la cabeza esto extraño a todo el mundo incluso a Amelia y a las demás que sin duda se sintieron como si hubieran ganado la lotería pero que por un numero mal dicho al final no pudieran ganar verdaderamente hasta las pandoras originales no pudieron esconder su asombro, un entrenamiento con el héroe en más de un sentido era algo que nunca rechazarían pues además de estar cerca de semejante hombre, también podrían explorar otros mundos

-¿no?- goku decia serio

-hablamos de su origen-

-lo siento pero…. ¡no puedo decir eso!-

-¿podemos saber la razón?-

-solo no puedo, perdón- decia goku serio bastante cosa que asombro a Ohara quien sonreía

-¡¿tiene que ver con genjo aoi!?- goku recordaba al abuelo de kazuya a quien no quería meter en problemas

-solo puedo decirle esto…no tiene que desconfiar de mí, prometí proteger este mundo y siempre cumplo mi palabra más si es palabra de guerrero, no soy una amenaza, y más cuando aquellos seres valiosos para mi están en ella-

Satellizer, rana, kazuya y hasta chiffon y Elizabeth mostraban una sonrisa las primeras 4 con un pequeño rubor y hasta con Amelia y las E pandoras escuchaban y Amelia sobretodo no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse también

-entiendo, me gustaría hacerle una última pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

 _ **-¿de casualidad usted es de este mundo?-**_

-¡lo soy!- respondió goku sin vacilar -¡soy de la tierra!- Ohara miraba esa determinación de goku al decir su origen las pandoras y todos miraban a goku con una sonrisa al ver esto ella no podría preguntar mas

 _ **-entiendo, le agradezco su respuesta y en el nombre de todo el mundo le agradeceos su ayuda, solo espero que en el futuro pueda tenernos la confianza para decirnos quien es-**_

-es porque confió en ustedes que digo que soy de la tierra- Ohara se quedaba mirando a goku pues si él dijo que era terrícola ¿Qué pruebas tenia ella para decir que no?, su poder, tal vez pero las pandoras también tenían poder no como goku pero eran terrícolas, mutadas pero terrícolas

Esa misma tarde ya más tranquilo goku se sentaba en la cama y se sentaba en posición de loto para meditar

-no es que no confié…..solo que es mejor que no sepan….

-¿Qué eres un Saiyajin?- goku escuchaba una voz detrás del y al ver era satellizer que se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa

-algo asi, que pensaría la gente si supiera que soy un extraterrestre que fue….

Satellizer callaba a goku con un abrazo por detrás

-tú eres tú, y eso no importa, tú luchas por la tierra y también te gusta hacerte fuerte, tus eres son goku el Saiyajin de la tierra, solo eso importa-

-¿no te enoja que me guste entrenar?-

-¿y porque?, a mi también, me alegra ver que un hombre siempre busque mejorar- la pandora le daba un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios

-me gusta que me beses….tus labios saben a fresas-

-lo notaste ¿eh?- la chica le daba otro beso en la mejilla

-satella…..yo…

-¿?-

-yo….es que…no se…

Goku lo inundaban un gran número de dudas hasta que satellizer lo tomaba de la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-te dije que no te preocuparas con esas cosas- satellizer tomaba la cabeza de goku y la pegaba con sus pechos goku sentía esas suaves almohadas de mujer que lo hacían tranquilizarse y suspirar de tranquilidad

-goku….no te preocupes por esas cosas, vive tranquilo y feliz, ¿vale?, este proyecto saldrá bien y no descubrirán tu identidad- goku sentía esa voz de satellizer y poco a poco liberaba ese gran estrés que lo consumía

Goku se sentía tan feliz con ella pero con rana igual también con Ingrid y hasta arnett, el hizo tantas amigas en este mundo además de kazuya y el limiter de Cassie a quien también la quería mucho

-satella….gracias-

-gracias a ti goku- los dos se quedaban asi un rato hasta que la puerta se habría bruscamente

-l bridget, siempre usando tus trucos ¿eh?-

-¿rana?- pregunto goku nervioso

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto satellizer cómicamente

-como, que "¿Qué quiero de arimasu?", goku-san es mi destinado- rana le quitaba a goku y lo pegaba ahora a sus pechos

-goku-san, tampoco te abandonare, tu y yo de arimasu siempre estaremos juntos-

\- sí que eres metiche ¿eh?, ya es mucho con Ingrid y arnett y tu-

Las dos se miraban cómicamente enojadas otra vez goku las intentaba separar pero a pesar de eso las dos intentaron atacarse a arañazos solo para recibirlos goku mientras las detenía pero ni lo dejaban hablar

-aunque yo me pregunto algo de arimasu…

Rana cómicamente se calmaba mientras goku suspiraba de alivio

-eso es curioso, goku, aunque lo ocultes algún día se sabrá la verdad- satellizer miraba a goku quien agachaba un poco la cabeza

-eso veo-

-pero no lo dije por eso de arimasu, ¿Por qué la doctora Ohara pregunto de inmediato eso de "si era de otro mundo"?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto satellizer algo seria mientras goku escuchaba atento la pregunta de rana

-a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué pensó eso?, se supone que los novas son nuestra mayor amenaza, pero pensó de inmediato algo de seres de otro mundo, que curioso ¿no de arimasu?-

-valla que buena observación- decia goku

-si para ser una campesina tienes neuronas-

-¡gracias…! ¡OYE!- satellizer volteaba el rostro mientras silbaba cómicamente siendo vista por una rana molesta

-eso es cierto, ¿de dónde saco esa idea?- se pensó goku bastante nervioso

-además que una supuesta droga que hará a las E pandoras tan fuertes como nosotros…. Ahora era satellizer que colocaba su mano en el mentón

-bueno, si sirve para hacerlas más fuertes asi habrá más personas que lucharan por la humanidad de arimasu, ¿no goku-san?- rana se aventaba a los brazos de goku para empezar a deslizar su mano por el torso del Saiyajin satellizer empezaba a enojarse también goku cuando iba nuevamente a meterlas una voz conocida se escuchaba detrás de la puerta

-goku-sempai, ¿esta hay?-

-¿kazuya?, eh chicas lo siento pero creo que me necesitan, no se peleen más por favor- goku las acariciaba en la cabeza para abrir la puerta

-parece que al final tendremos que hacer tregua- satellizer suspiraba mientras rana igual

-yo estoy contenta con ser la segunda- satellizer mostraba una sonrisa irónica solo para mirar a goku hablar con kazuya

 _-¿Qué ser este proyecto realmente?-_

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Roxanne Elizabeth y chiffon caminaban por las instalaciones de Alaska

-¿Por qué no usaron la misión sincronización desde el principio?-

-¿tal vez es porque la información de nosotros estaba muy clasificada?-

\- Aun así piensas de manera racional, esto es bastante extraño-

-El solo colocar un estigma dentro de las personas normales debe ser un gran esfuerzo, pero aun así, ¿ellos trataran y forzaran la compatibilidad de sus niveles con los nuestros?-

-además de eso esa pregunta que le hicieron a son goku-san…..¡que era de otro mundo!-

Elizabeth y chiffon se miraban a la vez algo nerviosas

-¿Por qué pensaría eso de goku-san?, ¿o acaso ustedes creen…..?-

-¿y que si lo fuera?- diría chiffon algo seria

-goku-kun es alguien que está peleando por la humanidad, ¿necesitamos otra razón para no creer en el?- Roxanne tragaba algo de saliva y Elizabeth con su actitud seria y estoica

-bueno no quise decir eso, digo, estamos luchando contra seres de otra dimensión, nada más raro puede existir, además me alegra que alguien tan fuerte como el este de nuestro lado-

\- pero regresando al tema, si le pregunto eso a goku-san ¿Por qué solo no lo dijo?-

-¿Qué hubiera ganado con eso?-Elizabeth era quien ahora hablaba

-ahora mismo nada importa pero solo terminarían pasando lo mismo que con maría lancerot-

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunto Roxanne

-solo piénsenlo, El solo colocar un estigma dentro de las personas normales debe ser un gran esfuerzo, pero aun así ¿ellos trataran y forzaran la compatibilidad de sus niveles con los nuestros?, solo piensa el intentar unir una fuerza mucho mayor a ellas sin siquiera investigar qué efectos puede traer-

\- Piénsalo, cuando nosotras las pandoras elevamos la densidad de nuestros estigmas se crea una carga insoportable en sus cuerpos, es por eso que tenemos un número determinado de estigmas, ¿Ahora llegan ellos con esta medicina que protege de esta carga a cuerpos incompatibles con el estigma? No me lo creo aun-

-eso no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte mujer zombi-

-¿Qué?-

Elizabeth se sorprendía que dos pandoras aparecían detrás de ellas una de ellas es baja con cabello rubio y parece tener diademas en su cabeza

Otra es cabello azul alta con pelo atado con un moño

-¡Me preguntaba quiénes eran!- Roxanne se dirigía a las dos

\- Nosotros somos parte de genétics nuestro trabajo es simplemente cumplir órdenes, chevalier es la única que puede decidir lo que sea- la chica exclamaba con un rostro sombrío-

-¿así que eso es señorita soldado modelo?- Roxanne se daba cómicamente unas nalgadas

-tan vulgar como siempre, saben también me dio curiosidad eso de "otro mundo" ¿acaso el héroe es un ser como los novas?-

-claro que no, los novas son nuestros enemigos si fuera asi….

-eso no me importa, solo digo que si realmente quiere pelear con nosotros debe someterse al mismo régimen que nosotras, apuesto que tu también piensas lo mismo no… ¿monstruo incomparable-san?-

Charles miraba a chiffon quien miraba muy seria

-Nosotras somos una piedra angular en la existencia de la humanidad tenemos que pensar en todo a la vez y no en individual- Estar preparada para sacrificar lo poco y salvar lo mucho

-¡Ustedes!...

-¿Porque me llaman monstruo? , ¿Acaso espanto? Puede que no se vea pero tengo mucha confianza en mí ¿saben?-chiffon lo decía tan lindamente que hacia caer a todos de espaldas

-¡Eres muy graciosa!, Claro no es que haya nadie normal- Charles lo decía mientras se levantaba con una gota de sudor cayendo junto a julia

-sin embargo…..

-¿hum?-

-si dijera que estoy contigo diría que si por medio de goku podemos encontrar la paz que este necesita, confiare en él, además…

-¿aunque sea alguien con un poder que ni se pueda controlar?-

-deberías conocerlo más, a él le importa mucho la vida y a los seres vivos- chiffon se tomaba sus dos manos haciendo que las dos chicas se miraran entre si

-Ehh, pues está bien-

-sin embargo, ¿Cómo es que esa doctora saco ese tema?, tenía entendido que los novas son seres de otra dimensión no de otro mundo, ¿Por qué saco ese tema?- pensó Roxanne muy seria

-te lo repito nuestro deber es solo cumplir órdenes es todo, chevalier saber qué hace- charles se retiraba junto a julia que no decia nada Roxanne solo podía sonreír

-¡Adiós pequeña enana!- Roxanne se despedía de charles

-¡Cierra la boca muerta viviente! Charles se despedía con un rostro cómico

-Elizabeth y chiffon veían a Roxanne con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ,pues hasta cierto punto les parecía a Goku por lo animado-

-Si no me equivoco esas dos eran….

-Oh, has escuchado de julia y charles verdad? ellas son exactamente como se ven -

-¿Pero son muy fuertes no es asi? -

-Pues si son parte de las 5 más fuertes del mundo… ¡como yo!- Roxanne lo decía muy orgullosa

-¡Ya sabemos!- Chiffon y Elizabeth miraban con un rostro cómico

-aunque no puedo decir que no la entiendo… Nosotras que habíamos renunciado a nuestra felicidad como mujeres…no como niñas hace ya un buen tiempo por este mundo loco

-sin embargo…..puedo ver un rayo de esperanza en goku-san, seguro que con el podremos encontrar una solución - las dos chicas tras dicho por Roxanne mostraban una sonrisa asintiendo felices pero chiffon aún tenía una duda en su cabeza _…. ¡¿Por qué pensó primero que era de otro mundo?!-_

En la habitación de goku

-chicas kazuya quiere entrenar conmigo un rato ¿quieren venir?-

-no gracias cielo estamos algo cansadas pero después de el vamos ¿te parece?-

-está bien-

Cuando goku se iba a ir las dos le dieron un beso en la mejilla

-que les vaya bien y no lo mates- satellizer se despedía de goku –a y por cierto cielo cuando te vayas a despedir tienes que hacerlo besarlo a las chica ¿vale?-

-de acuerdo adiós- goku se despedía siendo despedido por ambas

-eres molesta-

-es un don de arimasu-

Kazuya y goku salían directamente

-goku-sempai, ¿estás bien?-

-si claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-por lo que te pregunto la doctora Ohara, no quiero ser grosero pero tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta

-lo sé, parece que no me oculte lo suficiente Jejejje, pero bueno-

-sin embargo goku-sempai….

-¿?-

-¿Por qué ella sospecho eso de esa manera tan apresurada?

-pensamos igual kazuya- decia goku serio mirando el frente

Fin del capítulo 15

-las chicas oficiales del harem de goku son

 _ **-satellizer, rana, arnett, Ingrid, chiffon, Cassie, holly, Amelia, Elizabeth Roxanne, Christine, tiziana, Cassandra, Wendy may, Isuzu**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 16: ¡evolución devastadora!**_

 _ **Mientras el día pasaba con tranquilidad…**_

Ohara se encontraba sentada en un monitor hasta que sintió su teléfono personal a un lado de ella

 _ **-¡Amelia Evans está aquí!**_

-déjala pasar- respondía la doctora bastante nerviosa aunque era solo una chica más Amelia era su carta de triunfo por asi decirlo

\- Amelia pasaba muy nerviosa

Puedo volver más tarde si no es momento-

\- No importa siéntate-

-¿café?-

-no gracias-

\- ¡no importa lo que digas se llevara a cabo el proyecto!-

-no yo no vine a pedir algo tan egoísta-

-¿entonces que?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-El Mark lV es una versión… revisada del Mark lll que usaste antes ¿cierto?

-asi es una versión mejorada, con una capacidad estabilizadora mucho más fuerte fusionando los patrones genéticos que se unieron a la energía genética con la que hizo fusión-

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Amelia bastante seria y hasta con una gota de sudor caer en su rostro

-ese generador es muy inestable es verdad que genera mucho más poder pero genera una extraña variación molecular en el cuerpo humano, ese medicamento es todo un fracaso- Ohara miraba con algo de enojo a Amelia

-eres consciente de la situación ¿verdad?, el mundo está ahora mismo en guerra, la humanidad debe probar todo lo que pueda, además esta vez también fue creada a base de la información que obtuvimos de las pandoras originales no necesitas preocuparte la intensidad o los efectos secundarios pues la energía generada por el mecanismo la convierte en un nuevo medicamento-

-ese "mecanismo que usted dice es solo algo extraño que se descubrió y nunca se supo que era, lo recuerdo, sentía mi ser perderse como si me volviera alguien mas-

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a son goku-san que puede saber de eso?-

La pregunta de Amelia le abrió los ojos a Ohara un poco pero nuevamente regresaba a su tonalidad fría

-¿lo escuchaste cierto?, dijo que era "terrícola", ¿Qué va a saber el que una científica como yo y que muchos en el mundo hemos aportado?-

-pues yo tengo mis dudas….. ¿De verdad nuestras vidas no corren riesgo sin saber qué es eso?, no solo los estigmas…ahora debemos cargar con esa energía en nuestros cuerpos…..¿nuestras vidas no corren peligro?-

-¡silencio!- Ohara gritaba molesta ella sintió que lo que dijo Amelia fue una ofensa

\- Estuviste de acuerdo con nuestro contrato y aceptaste los términos, ¿o me equivoco?, mi trabajo es decir si es seguro o no y tu trabajo es obedecer-

-Lo se, tenemos que aceptar cualquier prueba ya que vinimos voluntariamente aquí hasta que termine el contrato, pero solo que el Mark lll fue doloroso y traumatizante no queremos morir aun y tampoco sufrir-

-si goku-san realmente es una esperanza para la humanidad, por lo menos debe saber algo que incluso ustedes no-

Ohara miraba a Amelia que pese a estar asustada le plantaba cara a su jefa y tenía razón, el mundo no sabía del, ¿Por qué era tan fuerte?, ¿de dónde saco ese poder?, ni los científicos más grandes de este mundo pueden discutir o descubrir algo asi

-si quieres ayudarme descúbrelo, síguelo, investígalo-

-¿yo?, ¿quiere que me vuelva una acosadora?-

-no acosadora, pero si intenta descubrir algo, es más si lo haces puedes incluso salvar a la humanidad-

-¿no sería más sencillo preguntarle?-

-¿y crees que te lo dirá asi como asi?-

-en parte pude ver su personalidad, no era arrogante, es más nos dio aliento, esperanza para continuar, no se me sentía muy tranquila, mas motivada, pero tampoco quiero hacer eso-

-entonces si ya pudiste conocerlo en parte, intenta conocerlo más-

-no…no puedo, no puedo hacer algo asi, es un ser vivo como yo…..

-¡la humanidad necesita saber esa verdad, nadie ha tenido el valor de preguntarle…..yo sí , y asi podremos llevar este proyecto más a la cima-

-¿no es suficiente el poder de esa cosa?-

-si la humanidad puede tener más poder, será mejor y asi nuestro proyecto no se vendrá abajo-

Amelia se quedaba pensativa y bastante nerviosa en parte era como usar al guerrero que las animo y hasta las ayudo, pero Ohara en cierta parte tenía razón aunque él era poderoso era solo uno, y su proyecto solo era un paso para avanzar

-¿usted no dejara que nuestras vidas estén en peligro verdad?-

-¿crees que las dejare morir tan fácilmente?-

Esa respuesta o mejor dicho pregunta alegraba muchísimo a Amelia ella confiaba mucho en la doctora Ohara cualquier respuesta o hasta palabra que les dijera afirmando que sus vidas estaban bien era alentadoras para ellas, pobres chicas, su esperanza de vida estaba en una simple palabra eso demostraba lo frio que era la ciencia a veces con aquellos que daban sus vidas por esta

Pero Amelia estaba feliz se sintió aliviada, con esperanzas de continuar

-de acuerdo les explicare a las demás- Amelia daba media vuelta y se retiraba pero antes daba una vuelta para mirar a Ohara

\- Haremos que el proyecto E ocurra sin importar nada-

Ohara quedaba mirando a Amelia pero al sentir que no estaba tiraba su taza de café al piso en señal de rabia

 _-¿estamos haciendo lo correcto?, ¿en verdad eso nos dará el poder para pelear contra los novas?-_

Mientras tanto Amelia caminaba recordando algo de hace tiempo ella estaba en una cama amarrada mientras Ohara y algunos científicos miraban nerviosos pero lo más aterrador es que Amelia tenía un rostro diferente

Sus pupilas eran rojas y además de eso, sus músculos se hinchaban además que se retorcía y movía con tejidos estigmáticos en su cuerpo pero también un aura negra parecía invadir estos tejidos

Amelia regresaba en si para tomarse la cabeza y suspirar para mirar su mano que estaba temblorosa

-con pensar en eso de nuevo….me asusto, ¡y mucho!-

Por otro lado Ohara después de esto se encontraba en un ascensor recordando tiempos antiguos

-¡doctor mire esto, es el mapa genético de María lancerot!- una versión más joven de Ohara asi como una versión más joven de genjo se hacían imagen en su cabeza

-lo he resuelto, ahora podemos averiguar la composición de los cromosomas, todavía tengo el 0,3% pero acelerare la investigación-

-¡blafh!-

Sin embargo Ohara recibía una fuerte bofetada de genjo

-¿Quién te dio permiso de investigar el genoma de María?-

-pero doctor su mapa genético es la piedra angular del futuro de la humanidad, no solo eso hace poco descubrimos….

-¡¿piensas convertirte en un Dios!?-

-escúchame Ohara-kun la existencia de la humanidad depende solo del cielo y los cielos nos han dado un milagro llamado María, un medio por el poder resistir la destrucción total, lo único que se nos permite hacer… ¡es darle toda la ayuda que podamos ofrecer a la humanidad!-

\- sobre todo…utilizar algo que ni la humanidad conoce que es…..es peor, ¿Por qué no comprendes que esto solo traerá la destrucción total de la humanidad?-

-pero…..pero…el modo pandora tiene sus límites y podemos usarlo en muy pocas personas si las cosas siguen asi el proyecto correrá grave peligro…..

-bueno, ¿esa no es la razón por la que trabajamos tan duro?-

-casi hemos establecido la teoría de los limiters y podremos comenzar a moverlos tan pronto como convenzamos a chevalier-

-pero eso solo nos llevara a enviar a jóvenes al campo de batalla tenemos que descifrar los genes de María y reproducirlos, además este nuevo brote ha empezado a mostrar increíbles…

-¿intentas decir que debemos jugar con la "eternidad"?, ¿acaso no vez que ese brote no es de esta tierra, ni siquiera viene del mundo de María, no puede ni ser destruido, ¿no vez como se ponen las cosas a su lado?, por suerte no parece afectar a los humanos pero….es algo peligroso-

-Dios nos ha dado un medio de pelear llamado estigma a través de María y debemos estar agradecidos, siempre que la humanidad consigue algo quiere más, y por eso intento atrapar esa ilusión de prosperidad eterna…..

-¡y por eso aparecieron esas criaturas!-

-nosotros los humanos debemos buscar los medios para pelear cruzar la línea siempre ha sido un tabú, sobre todo porque esa fuente de poder nunca ha sido beneficiosa-

-¿intenta decir que María es una diosa…..y ese nuevo brote…..es el demonio?-

-bueno supongo que pueden tomar su lugar…

-¡tiene que estar bromeando!- Ohara se exaltaba

-ella es un mutante con los genes de un nova los humanos tienen el derecho de usar ese poder, además descubrimos algo nuevo, algo único, esa pequeña planta tiene capacidad de despertar más poder, no nos lo dieron los dioses ¡los humanos lo hemos adquirido!, ¡y las pandoras son un milagro que creamos para sobrevivir!- genjo se quedaba callado pero solo pronuncio una palabra

-¡vete de aquí!-

-¿eh?-

-vete de este laboratorio…doctora scarlet Ohara- la chica miraba asombrada a genjo para salirle unas pequeñas lagrimas

-Ohara parecía llegar a su destino-

 _En aquel entonces todavía pensaba que no me equivocaba tus palabras eran la de un hipócrita que pensaba que maría lancerot era una diosa_

 _Pero ahora llego un monstruo más, uno que puede incluso superar a tu diosa- Ohara recordaba el rostro de Goku_

 _-¿El podrá superar a maría lancerot_?- Ohara lo decía muy seria

Nosotros los humanos debemos tener control total sobre maría lancerot y ahora de son Goku Un poder que no podemos explicar, es el significado de algo más grande para la humanidad incluso tu…

Ohara se quedaba mirando un algo similar a un tanque pero conectado a esas extrañas ramas además que ellas salían algo similar a un humo de color gris

-y por eso…..debemos usar ese poder…

Amelia caminaba tranquilamente pensando bastante de su asunto hasta que precisamente en un gimnasio observo dos figuras y una claramente ya era conocida

-bien kazuya, ya das mejores golpes-

Goku estaba peleando con kazuya quien se le notaba mucho el cansancio pero lanzaba golpes de buena forma aunque claro goku no tenía problemas sin embargo algo había en kazuya que sus golpes a comparación de los de un limiter normal eran diferentes

-vamos no te detengas kazuya-

-ya…llegue a mi limite…goku-san…

-los limites solo están en tu cabeza kazuya- decia goku mirando al limiter pero goku notaba que había una chica mirando desde lejos y volteo a ver

-¡a hola Amelia-chan!-

-¿chan?- se dijo Amelia en su cabeza algo ruborizada, se nota que goku se tomaba confianzas rápido pero no le molesto

-perdón por interrumpirles, no quería molestar-

-descuida, estamos entrenando, bien kazuya creo que podemos dejar hasta aquí, llevas 2 horas entrenando muy bien hechas-

-gracias goku-san…

El chico se sujetaba de las rodillas bastante sudado por suerte llevaba ropa de ejercicio

-bien creo que les toca a satella y a rana-

-bien sempai creo que me retiro nuevamente gracias por entrenar- kazuya se inclinaba a goku y también a Amelia quien correspondía el gesto viendo al chico irse

-bien creo que le toca a satella y a rana….a Amelia ¿quieres unirte?-

-¿Y-YO?- Amelia se apuntaba bastante asombrada pues el héroe del mundo la invitaba a entrenar con ellos

-sí, claro será una buena experiencia para ti ya que pude ver que les falta –

-pero señor goku…yo no soy digna….

-¡que digna ni que nada, ven a entrenar con nosotros un rato!- goku la tomaba del hombro haciéndola ruborizar un poco

-ya sé si quieres puedes traer a tus amigas-

-ellas están ocupadas hoy, solo yo estoy libre…

-entiendo…

-sin embargo… ¡acepto su oferta!, gracias- Amelia se inclinaba muy nerviosa

-no te inclines, bueno, iré por satella y rana, espérame aquí-

-entonces yo me cambiare- Amelia salía corriendo los dos estaban en la cancha normalmente era para jugar y entretenimiento pero por ser goku literalmente le dieron pase al lugar a goku no le gustaba esos tratos tan especiales pero por permitirle entrenar acepto

Amelia mientras se cambiaba no podía estar más nerviosa pues goku en persona la iba a entrenar ella se sentía mal por no llamar a sus amigas pero no podían estar y tampoco podía ser grosero con goku

Goku llegaba con las dos chicas ambas leían tranquilamente pero con ver a goku se alegraban

-hola satella, rana-

-hola cariño ¿terminaste de entrenar con kazuya-kun de arimasu?-

-si, vamos entrenemos los tres satella, rana!

-por supuesto-

-estoy lista de arimasu-

-a y habrá una invitada más si no les molesta- las dos se extrañaban un poco

Al llegar vieron a Amelia que estaba estirando las dos se asombraron por ver a la líder de las E pandoras

-¿tú eres….?-

-debe ser satellizer l bridget mucho gusto- saludaba Amelia aunque algo seria pero respetuosa pues sabía que satellizer era compañera de goku además que su familia era sumamente respetada

-si mucho gusto- saludaba la rubia de manera cortes rana también se presentaba a Amelia

-sabes no eres tan aterradora de arimasu- Amelia se apenaba un poco

-me alegra que se lleven bien, ¡¿listas!?-

-¡SI!-

dijeron las tres a la vez sin embargo Amelia estaba algo nerviosa, había pasado por entrenamientos duros y fuertes, hasta violentos y agresivos pero no sabía cómo sería goku pero tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo hasta de ver como era su entrenamiento

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo de goku kami sama como todo dios observaba su mundo con tranquilidad a pesar de que goku no se encontraba aquí la tierra estaba en paz y eso lo agradecía, pues aunque el mundo contara con los guerreros como krillin y en cierta forma a piccoro que parecía no causar problemas debía estar preparado pues aún faltaba para los demás revivieran

 _ **-la tierra se encuentra bien, no veo problemas**_ \- kami-sama miraba a su asistente Mr. popo organizar las plantas del lugar pero en esas algo sintió en su mente sintió como un recuerdo vago llegaba a su mente algo como si un grupo de bestias caminaran y una imagen como un dios los encerraba pero también sentía como un enorme árbol en frente del

 _ **-sin goku este mundo se siente muy vacio…pero también me alegro que ese mundo tenga la suerte de recibir su ayuda, solo espero que ese tema de los novas no sea algo serio-**_

 _ **-**_ según lo que escuchamos, goku ha derrotado a asos novas fácilmente-

 _ **-si es verdad, pero durante mi estadía en ese mundo note algo extraño-**_

-¿algo extraño?-

- _ **su deidad no contaba con la presencia de un dios completo, es más ni siquiera la vi, pude pasar a ese planeta sin problemas, eso quiere decir dos cosas…o ese mundo no cuenta con un Dios genuino, o su Dios no está entre ellos vigilándolos**_

-¿se refiere a que su Dios….?-

-no lo sé, pero ese mundo no me corresponde por eso decir o hacer nada, tal vez Kaio-sama tenga otros planes con goku no lo sé-

 _ **-pero….sin duda había algo en ese mundo que me llamo muchísimo la atención, demasiado-**_

Por otro lado bulma en el mundo de freezing en su laboratorio se encontraba analizando los estigmas de holly ella estaba tranquila pero sería para no hacer o decir algo inapropiado

-increíble, y pensar que esto es tejido de esos monstruos gigantes, estos estigmas se unen al ADN de las chicas generando una mutación en sus cuerpos brindándoles esos grandes poderes que tienen-

-increíble bulma-san- holly halagaba a bulma quien se reía un poco de la pena

-bueno, es divertido investigar esto y la verdad no es tan compleja como creí-

-¿lo dice en serio?-

-bueno, no quiero sonar presumida, pero te confieso que no me costó mucho aprender de ellos-

-no podía esperar menos de usted-

-gracias holly- holly se volvía a vestir el lugar donde estaba bulma era muy cerrado y por lo general solo estaba ella y holly, a veces salían a comer y bulma conocía más a las amigas de goku

-me pregunto cómo les estará hiendo en ese lugar llamado Alaska-

\- los medios están en las mismas, no se sabe nada de la situación-holly tomaba asiento

-pero… ¿no crees que convertir a las chicas incompatibles en pandoras es arriesgado?- holly nuevamente pero más seria preguntaba a bulma quien se acomodaba en su asiento

-te seré sincera, también pienso que es peligroso, pero quien sabe a lo mejor ocurra un milagro no-

-es raro oír de una científica eso-

-después de lo que he vivido, creo en todo- las dos soltaban de nuevo una carcajada se llevaban muy bien

-bulma-san ¿no extrañas….tu antiguo mundo?- bulma noto el nerviosismo de la chica no lo quería mostrar pero se asustaba que su amiga dijera que si

-tranquila, goku puede llevarme cuando sea necesario aunque por el momento no tengo la necesidad de ir, y el mundo no corre peligro-

-eso me alegra- respondía holly algo feliz

 _-si es imposible que haya algo que pueda ser peor que freezer…o eso espero-_

 _ **Mientras en Alaska**_

Goku entrenaba a Amelia y a las chicas haciéndolas pelear contra ellas mismas y como se esperaba ella no era rival para goku

-Amelia tienes que calmarte estas muy intranquila- respondía el Saiyajin serio deteniendo la lanza de Amelia con su mano

-debes calmarte, intenta leer mis movimientos, mi respiración-

-¿tu respiración?- preguntaba Amelia asombrada y el Saiyajin asentía

-¿Cómo…..como hago eso?-

-debes siempre concentrarte en tu adversario, cuando peleaste contra Elí, pude ver que no te concentraste lo suficiente, estabas muy nerviosa y enojada-

-bueno…

-y además de eso, atacaste con todo desde el principio, cuando tu adversario es más fuerte que tú, no deben usar toda su fuerza desde el comienzo, si lo hacen se agotaran más rápido y más si al final no puedes ni tocar a tu adversario-

Amelia escuchaba a goku asombrada él se dirigía a las tres quienes rana y satellizer escuchaban seriamente prestando atención a su amado peor sin duda Amelia se asombraba que un chico tuviera tanta experiencia

-¿entendieron?, ¿sobre todo tu Amelia?- decia goku con una sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a la chica que disimuladamente volvió en si

-si señor-

-¡sí!- fue la respuesta de rana y satellizer

El día se iba y caía la noche goku término de entrenar con las chicas hace un -buen rato y ahora estaba recostado en su cama

 _-Desde que vine aquí ciento que he cambiado en muchos aspectos, No sé, como explicarlo aunque el mundo está en guerra no es como en mi mundo pero, esta paz se siente muy bien-_ Goku pensaba muy tranquilo con los ojos cerrados-

 _-Además, debo hacerme aún más fuerte para proteger a todos mis nuevos amigos, en especial a satella, no puedo dejar que la lastimen ni a ella ni a nadie-_

 _-veo que las cosas van bien…tal vez me preocupe por nada-_

Goku iba cerrando sus parpados poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido

-goku, cielo…. Satellizer se enterneció cuando lo vio dormido solo se acercó y le dio un besito en la frente

-descansa mi guerrero-

-goku-san se ve muy lindo a si de arimasu-

-¿Qué haces aquí rana?- satellizer decia murmurando

-¿Qué crees?, ¡dormir con mi destinado!-

-sí que eres fasti….. ¡WHAAA!- las dos sintieron como goku las tomo de las muñecas y las abrazo con fuerza debido a que estaban tan cerca del y claro el olor de ambas era algo que goku mas quería el Saiyajin las tomo para abrazarlas y olfatearlas dormido

-goku-kun…

-Kyaaa, me está olfateando de arimasu-

-cállate rana, lo vas a despertar-

-perdón-

Ver a goku dormido tan profundamente les prohibió pelearse obviamente y por ende las dos decidieron dormir con goku cuando ellas abrazaron al Saiyajin el también, fue instintivo goku no solo sentía las presencias también percibía el olor de alguien asi era como el empezó a identificar a las personas al comienzo el olor de ambas era como una canción de cuna para goku relajante y tranquilo

 _ **Día siguiente**_

-¡Jina! Amelia llegaba con sus amigas

-¿Que pasa Amelia?

-¿Es verdad que te ofreciste de voluntario para el Mark lV? Amelia preguntaba muy preocupada

Gina volteaba su rostro a un lado

-¿Porque te molesta algo como eso? Gina lo decía muy calmada

-¿Algo como eso? , ¿Que intentas pretendiendo haciéndote la fuerte? Amelia tomaba el brazo de jina

-¡Suéltame! -Jina quitaba la mano de Amelia bruscamente

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? , ¿Intentas decirme, que tú eres la única que debe ser fuerte? , Después de todo uno tenía que hacerlo

-Pero no te lo tomes tan literal-

-Detente, vienes con esas razones pero solo quieres ser el sujeto de prueba como con el Mark lll ¿cierto? -

-Eso es lo que detesto de ti ¿crees que es mejor para las demás si solo tu sufres? , ! Ya moriste con el Mark lll!

Gina ponía la mano en el hombro a Amelia -Gracias a ti no pasamos por ese infierno pero ahora es mi turno ya que quiero vivir para terminar este contrato y comenzar una vida normal y tú no eres la excepción-

-¡Piensa en tu hermano pequeño que está esperando!-

Gina recordaba a su pequeño hermano que por culpa de una enfermedad fue reducido a silla de ruedas y pasaron un infierno de vida

-Además se dice que es una droga diferente así que no pasara nada-

-¡Bueno Amelia me despido puede que me haga más fuerte que tú Y darles a esas pandoras estúpidas una lección! …Me emociono

Amelia solo veía partir a su amigo muy nerviosa pensando en que podría pasar en el futuro pero por una razón pensó en goku

 _-¿Qué hubiera dicho goku en este momento?- Amelia se ruborizaba pero después se golpeaba en las mejillas_

 _-¿Qué….?, no puede ser…..pero si…..no es imposible-_ la chica se tocaba la parte de su escote libre como si tocara su corazón

-¿en serio?, yo me….

Nuevamente regresamos con Mark Spencer quien estaba con dos trabajadores del proyecto

-a las 11 pm del día de hoy comenzaremos el primer ensayo clínico del mark lV, el sujeto de estudio es jina purpleton es la numero dos de las E pandoras

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito?-

-a pesar de nuestros mayores esfuerzos el poder del brote sigue siendo inestable, de acuerdo a la estimación hecha por nuestro equipo las oportunidades que sus signos vitales se estabilicen son de un 35%-

-¿y el poder del brote?- ambos tragaron saliva

-solo un 15%...tal vez menos-

El director de chevalier estaba apoyado en el escritorio bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo

-no necesitamos que sean estables por siempre-

-¿perdón?-

-la humanidad tiene un poder en sus manos, tanto el héroe son goku como esa extraña planta, a pesar de todo lo visto no podemos negar que la planta brinda un poder asombroso-

-pero señor…. ¿no le asusta lo que pueda ser?, ni nosotros sabemos

-eso no tiene que preocuparnos, lo que necesitamos es convencer al público y para eso debemos mostrarles un poco de éxito, ¿pregunto cuál es la probabilidad?

-es verdad, el néctar que libera esa extraña planta es asombrosa, pero su actitud se convierte al algo no humano….

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad?-

-…..-

-si le administramos la máxima dosis del Mark lV y su fusión con el néctar aunque sea temporal superara a las pandoras….peor si los estigmas toman más de un 50% de sus células su cuerpo se destruirá además…..perderá su humanidad-

-eso no importa- ambos quedaron en shock

Gina estaba recostada en una cama con otra pandora a su lado

 _-¡Déjame sentir el poder con el que naciste! -_ Jina se decía en mu mente

-¿Cómo están sus signos vitales?-

-¡Normales!

-Empieza a inyectarlo al 15%-

-¿ya está lista?- Ohara miraba a uno de los trabajadores que asentía aunque algo nervioso

El tipo tomaba un guante y unas pinza y hay en una caja al abrirla sacaba algo similar a una esfera con extraños puntos sin embargo de estos puntos salían pequeños tentáculos que se movían incluso Ohara le dio un escalofrió

-que asqueroso…

-sí, pero, ¿no viste lo que les hizo a esas ratas? Incluso una igualo a un gato -

-si pero ellas….

-esta vez es diferente, pudimos estabilizarla- el compañero de Ohara le salía una gota de sudor

-¡achu!- ¡uhmmmm!- goku cómicamente sudaba y como si se hiciera un abrigo con sus brazos se cubría mientras temblaba cómicamente

-cielo….¿ estas enfermo?- satellizer que estaba a su lado mientras parecia que los tres leían algo, si ellas le estaban enseñando más a goku el cual empezó a gustarle un poco, pues le parecía fascinante las historias de antiguas figuras del pasado-

-¿tienes frio?- rana de inmediato lo abrazo y satellizer también

-gracias chicas pero es que…

-¿sí?-

-sentí un frio muy fuerte en mi nuca, como si algo fuera a aterrarme- las dos se asustaban pues si algo era capaz de asustar a goku significaba algo malo

-¿no serán ideas tuyas cielo?-

-a lo mejor, si debe ser, no me hagan caso Jejejje- goku se rascaba la nuca pero aun asi las dos no se apartaron del y lo abrazaron

-saben su olor me fascina es como si mi nariz no se cansara- goku las olfateaba lo que las hizo reír

-tonto, me haces cosquillas-

-¿huelo bien de arimasu?-

-si huelen muy rico- goku con una actitud muy inocente pero feliz les decia el no lo decia de manera pervertida sino de manera muy tierna

-tu también- ambas empezaban a oler su pecho y cuello y hasta eso las eso las hacia estimular mas

-¡En los vestidores!

-Me pregunto si jina estará bien- Las E pandoras se cambian de ropa ¡Ese Mark lV es peligroso verdad?

-No se preocupen la doctora Ohara dijo de no era peligroso- Amelia trataba de calmar a sus amigas pero ella también sentía mucha angustia

-¡Es verdad! si lo fuera nos lo hubieran dicho! Las chicas se calmaban gracias a Amelia pero ella seguía indecisa

 **En el laboratorio**

Los signos vitales del sujeto están disminuyendo rápidamente- Bajen la inyección al 5%! –eran los gritos de preocupación de los científicos encargados del proyecto

Por otro lado jina se retorcía del dolor pero además mostraba una mirada llena de furia como unos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían algo rojos

Pero por otro lado cuando los tres estaban en su situación cariñosa goku se alarmaba un poco mirando el cielo

 _-¿Qué es esta sensación?, de nuevo…que significa esto, son energías oscuras-_

Tras el experimento

Se puede ver a jina pelear pero esta vez superando por mucho a una pandora original mientras se transmite por la televisión la cual observaba un hombre de determinada edad llamado gengo aoi

-hoy a las 5 pm los chevalier por fin han revelado su plan para convertir a los humanos que no poseen estigmas en pandoras enseñando los primeros resultados del proyecto pandora evolution-

-son tan fuertes como las pandoras normales y son capaces de materializar sus volt Weapon además son tan fieras como un guerrero, y sus capacidades físicas son superiores a las de un humano-

Además de la llegada del héroe son Goku este proyecto es sin duda un milagro el cual los militares han dado su aprobación, aun se espera que puede decir el héroe del mundo sobre el proyecto- La reportera decía muy contenta

Tras escuchar esto último gengo apagaba la televisión mientras una hermosa mujer con delantal se le acercaba con lo que parece ser comida

-goku-san no ha dicho nada, eso quiere decir…..

-Evolution dicen parece que chevalier hubiera tocado fondo-Expresaba la mujer

-No importan cuantas demostraciones muestren todavía no hay forma de que un humano normal se convierta en pandora además se portan de una manera más agresiva…como demonios - Expresaba nuevamente la mujer

Además con la llegada de son Goku ¿para que hacen más de esos experimentos? Expresaba la mujer

-el no siempre puede estar en todos lados- Gengo se lo decía

-¿Acaso será igual a maría lancerot?-

-no creo, sabes, el universo no deja de asombrarme, sin duda la humanidad es tan simple-

-¿a qué viene eso?-

-por nada, simplemente que María lancerot, y ahora goku, ambos son existencias que se pueden catalogar como "dioses", pero goku-san es alguien que incluso esconde más que la misma María lancerot-

-¿estás diciendo que él puede ser más poderoso que la "diosa de las pandoras y la humanidad"?-

-nunca lo pensé…pero….tal vez- la chica le salía una gota de sudor

Pero volviendo con las e pandoras solo necesitan una causa justa solo deben mostrar algo que impresione al público y nada más así tendrán más tiempo! Gengo explicaba todo muy tranquilo

No planeo apoyarte pero no estoy de acuerdo que enviemos a pelear a los que protegemos, Porque entonces, para que servimos nosotras? Explicaba la mujer

-¿Es el orgullo de la más fuerte pandora entre las actuales de chevalier Yi suna-kun?-

-No es una cuestión de orgullo pero… ,No creo que apoyando la tecnología que los enviara al campo de batalla, nuestros hijos puedan vivir en paz-suna le decía a gengo mientras le pasaba un pan

-¡Si es otra forma de verlo! Gengo respondía

Y que piensas del héroe son Goku? Gengo preguntaba a la mujer

-¡No sé!, ¿qué piensas tú? Preguntaba suna

-Después de ver lo que hizo con los nova no cabe duda que es un ser extraordinario- Gengo respondía con una sonrisa

-tú sabes algo que yo no-

-¿guardarías un secreto?-

-¿por quién me tomas?- genjo se reía del puchero de suna

Por otro lado bulma miraba también el anuncio

-valla, si se hizo fuerte- decia bulma asombrada

 _-¿tendrá goku algo que ver?-_

 _ **En Alaska**_

-¡Es increíble! ¿Amelia has visto las noticias sobre jina? - Rattle preguntaba muy contenta

\- ¡Fue incluso capaz de materializar su volt Weapon y era tan fuerte, Tal vez haya sobrepasado a las originales!- Rattle hablaba muy feliz

-Si es genial- Amelia lo decía contenta pero aun nerviosa

-¿Y cuando vuelve? ,¡Quiero hablar con ella!- Rattle preguntaba muy animada

-Es una prueba importante asi que….Seguro que hay muchas normas y se deben clasificar pero estoy segura de que pronto la veremos- Amelia ponía una bonita sonrisa

-Ellas hablaban muy felices mientras que los demás las oían-

-valla se hizo muy fuerte tan rápido, hasta yo me asombre-decia goku mirando al grupo de Amelia bastante feliz junto a satellizer y rana incluso pensaba en felicitarlas

-eso es cierto-

-ahora tendremos más amigos con los que contar-

-sí que alegría- goku decia también muy feliz él estaba contento que ella se hiciera asi de fuerte pues al final pudieron superarse

No nos hagan reír,

\- solo se creen pandoras, solo han llegado al primer paso es muy deprimente-

\- si solo son copias-

Algunas empezaban a murmurar llamando la atención de los presentes tras ver el éxito de este experimento ahora todas incluso aquellas que no venían de familias prestigiosas podían ser pandoras lo que les quitaba algo de merito

-¿Están enfrente de Goku-san y dicen esas tonterías es que no les da vergüenza?, ¿Qué pensara el que son las pandoras?- Roxanne aparecía ante las dos las cuales se impresionaban

-¿La inmortal Roxanne? -

-¡Exacto!

-¿No les da vergüenza hablar mal de las pandoras que cubrirán su espalda, y encima en frente del héroe que salvo sus traseros de esos novas?-Roxanne lo decía muy seria mientras las dos se apenaban pues era cierto dar mala imagen frente a goku era algo que no era digno de una "mujer de la alta"

Goku le salia una gota de sudor bastante nervioso pues ya lo veían como el ser perfecto y esto no le gustaba pero al final el hizo algo que en este mundo no se ha visto en un solo ser ni siquiera en su "diosa"

-¡La reacción hacia la demostración fue favorable!, ¡El público apoya el proyecto! Dos doctores hablaban frente a marks

-¡Enseñen otros dos sujetos de prueba! ¿Y como está el sujeto?

-De acuerdo con el reporte sus signos vitales siguen cayendo lo que significa que sus estigmas son más activos, además la actividad de los estigmas están empezando a ser corroídos por la extraña combinación de tal energía, al final está perdiendo la cordura- Decían ambos muy preocupados

-A sí que va más o menos como esperábamos, pero hay que mantenerla viva hasta que el interés del público disminuya, aun si hay que convertirla en muerto viviente es suficiente con que su corazón lata- incluso los mismos presentes se horrorizaban bastante por tal dicho

-¡Entendido! Ambos científicos solo pudieron asentir

Mientras pasaban los días veíamos al Saiyajin entrenar con combos y patadas en el aire junto a las chicas ambos practicaban los golpes también

-¿me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento hizo ella para hacerse tan fuerte?-

-cielo, fue por el march lV-

-así, verdad, entonces ese medicamento tan raro fue el que le dio ese poder…valla, no me esperaba eso-

-sí, pero algo final funciono- goku asentía pero algo serio

 _-¿pero…será correcto hacerse fuerte asi? , basta con que entrenen más para poder mejorar_ \- goku lo decia serio mirando el cielo

-por cierto, Amelia y las demás no han vuelto a entrenar han pasado unos días -

-seguramente ya al ver que el experimento fue un éxito no lo ven necesario de arimasu-

-aun asi, no es excusa para confiarte-

En esa noche mientras todos dormían pero ya en hora de amanecer se podían sentir los fuertes

Jina se encontraba en un laboratorio sufriendo un terrible cambio en su cuerpo pues este era corroído por los estigmas pero además de eso sudaba mucho y muchas venas empezaban a asomarse por su cuerpo y su boca empezaba a escurrir sangre también tenía unos extraños colmillos

-¿Cuando empezaron las convulsiones? -Ohara preguntaba seria

-¡Lleva asi un rato!-

-Duele mucho…. ¿cuánto lo tengo que soportar? Jina lo decía jadeando por el dolor y la falta de aire además que al abrir un ojo uno estaba completamente rojo y otro no tenía pupila

-Solo un poco más... Aguanta jina-

-Lo soportare… Ahora que puedo invocar mi volt Weapon….y puedo demostrarles lo fuerte que somos-

Jina a duras penas podía hablar pero sus palabras eran suficientes para hacer que tano Ohara y sus colegas se sintieran mal por llevarla a esto, ellos sabían que ella no se salvaría fue tanto asi que la idea de lo que investigaron de goku se iba a un lado

Jina empezaba a agitarse con más y más fuerza pero poco a poco ella perdía completamente sus sentidos empezaba a ser más agresiva mientras más tejido nova aparecía en su cuerpo Gina empuñaba sus manos pero sus venas tanto humanas como de estigmas empezaban a hincharse parecía que fuerzan a explotar y sus ojos perdían completamente sus pupilas volviéndose rojos completamente

 _-lo siento….jina-_ fueron las palabras de Ohara al final viendo a la chica ya a punto de morir

Jina empezaba a enojarse más y más pero en su mente aparecían sus amigas felicitándola

-felicidades jina….

-lo hiciste muy bien…

…..

-¡felicidades jina!- la última en hablar fue una imagen de Amelia que hizo como si algo en su cabeza de color rojo destruyera el escenario y se viera un punto rojo cubrir toda su cabeza

 _-¡quiero verlas!-_

-¡Sus signos vitales están aumentando!- Decía el científico asustado

-¡Comienza el programa eutanasia!, Administra los medicamentos rápidamente-Ohara gritaba

-Ya lo hago…..Pero no funciona-

En esas Gina se liberaba de su cama de manera violentamente produciendo una explosión goku estaba comiendo con satellizer y rana kazuya estaba entrenando individualmente en el gimnasio y no solo a ellos todo el lugar tras la explosión causaría un gran alboroto

-¿Qué está pasando?- goku se levantaba de golpe sintiendo algo que lo alarmaba una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza muy serio

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?- preguntaron las dos bastante tensas

-es un ki bastante poderoso,…..pero maligno-

-¿maligno?-

Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 17: amargo desenlace**_

 _La calma de un nuevo día común y corriente se rompía por un estallido en el lugar donde se encontraban actualmente ¡Alaska!_

Goku estaba comiendo junto a sus chicas un tazón de ramen bastante contento

-que rico esta esto, ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?-

-ramen, cielo-respondía satellizer acercándose y limpiándole la cara al Saiyajin

-tienes la cara llena de comida, a ver- satellizer con un trapo lo untaba con algo de su saliva cosa que rana noto y además noto un movimiento bastante provocativo en el pañuelo con la lengua de la pandora

-caray, no tienes remedio- satellizer empezaba a pasar el trapo por los labios del Saiyajin bastante suave

-gracias satella- decia goku dejándose limpiar rana inmediatamente dejaba el tazón y tomaba un pañuelo también para untarlo de más saliva mientras lo pasaba por su lengua haciendo movimientos bastante eróticos que noto la chica

-a ver goku-kun de arimasuka, no es correcto que alguien tan lindo este tan sucio-

Y cómicamente empujando a satellizer rana hacia lo mismo pero más duro las dos se miraban con más rivalidad y cuando goku iba a detener a rana pues estaba siendo algo brusca

 _ **-¡BOMMMMMM!-**_

Se escuchaba una fuerte explosión que hacía a los tres y a muchos exaltarse

Amelia y las demás salían de su habitación por la explosión pero en ese momento una de las paredes explota y se ve salir una criatura con enormes picos en su espalda

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-¡Son unos idiotas!- Marks gritaba por un teléfono, Si dejan que esa cosa salga del laboratorio será el fin, deténgala con todos los medios que sean necesarios-

-podríamos decirle a son goku que se haga cargo-

\- sería muy arriesgado gran imbécil-

-¿pero entonces que hacemos?-

-¿no pueden tomar una sola decisión sin que yo este hay?, hay que detenerla con todos los medios necesarios, si dejan que esa cosa salga del laboratorio será el fin-

-¿entonces usamos a las pandoras?, en ese caso puede que se descubra alguno de nuestros secretos-

-¿dices que hay alguna forma de tratar con esto estúpido?-

-tenemos al héroe son goku, podemos pedírselo-

-¡IMBECIL SOLO DILE SI ES ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO PERO MEJOR EVITALOI!-

-¡no necesitamos usarlas a todas!, ¡envíen a todas las necesarias para manejar la situación!, ¡y dejen a las otras en espera!-

-marks colgaba el teléfono bruscamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa

-esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, se supone que la carne humana se deteriora antes que el estigma la domine completamente, ¿acaso fue por ese líquido?, ¿significa que no sabemos nada del legado de María….? ¡¿Pero entonces que es ese extraño fruto?!- marks esta vez pensaba en la fruta y en una especie de árbol

-¿Qué tan desconocido es el legado de María…para el mundo?-

 _ **Este es un anuncio del estado de emergencia**_

 _ **Esto no es un simulacro**_

 _ **Todas las pandoras deben permanecer en sus posiciones**_

 _ **Repito**_

 _ **Las pandoras que se mencionaran a continuación deben permanecer en sus posiciones**_

Sin embargo Amelia y las demás E pandoras salían nerviosas de sus cuartos para mirar una pared que empezaba a ser golpeada con fuerza hasta hacerla explotar

Amelia y las demás al disiparse el humo se quedaban paralizadas sobretodo Amelia al mirar una figura humanoide salir de esta con unas grandes estacas sobresalir de su espalda pero sobretodo observar que algunas de sus extremidades tenían apariencia grisácea como una especie de metal mientras que unas venas como si fueran gusanos rodearan piernas y brazos

-¡¿GINA!?-

Fue todo lo que pudo expresar Amelia mirando horrorizado a su amiga

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

Kaio-sama estaba entrenando a los muchachos y claro pues en el otro mundo el tiempo no existe pues es otro plano sin embargo el noto algo que lo alarmo un poco

 _-¿Qué es este presentimiento…..que tengo?-_

Regresando al mundo de freezing en un sótano bastante grande había un contenedor en una zona alta y hay estaba una mujer flotando en un líquido conectada a varios cables era María lancerot quien estaba sin hacer nada pero en un momento a otro sintió abrió sus ojos un poco más y empezó a temblar

 _ **Alaska**_

-¿Jina?, ¿Eres tú? Amelia veía horrorizada a la criatura pues era realmente su mejor amiga jina

-Ame…lía… el Mark…lV….

Jina iba a hablar mientras se acercaba a Amelia pero un rayo se conectaba en medio de las dos haciendo un agujero jina volteaba a mirar con más rabia apretando su puño

-¡aléjate de ella!- gritaba Elizabeth con su limiter a su lado

-Las pandoras de rangos más altos recibimos ordenes especiales fuimos ordenadas a eliminar la forma nova-

-¿eliminar?, ¡espera jina aun esta consiente!-

 _-¿ella esta consiente?-_ se preguntó Amelia muy pensativa

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar pues jina se lanzaba contra Elizabeth para derribarla de un fuerte golpe en la cara mientras se observaba una sonrisa similar a un demonio en su cara

-que golpe….

 _ **-¡CRASH!-**_

Jina aparecía detrás de Elizabeth y con su brazo que lo convertía en una espada y la golpeaba en su espalda haciéndola gritar de dolor

Jina de nuevo se lanzaba con su puño en alto hacia Elizabeth quien creaba un escudo sin embargo jina empezaba a forcejearlo mientras se reía de manera maniaca hasta empezar a agrietarlo para empezar a golpearlo con su puño que parecía ser de metal duro y también con su pierna

Al final lograba romperlo y rozar a Elizabeth en la cara, Elizabeth intentaba tomar distancia contra ella pero jina nuevamente aparecía en frente y la derribaba de una patada sin embargo la chica lograba reducir el golpe protegiéndose con sus antebrazos

-el limiter de Elizabeth usaba freezing contra jina pero esta empezaba a enojarse más aumentando lo que parecía ser las venas y la envolvían más en el cuerpo adquiriendo más partes metálicas ahora sus otras extremidades empezaban a adquirir rasgos de metal incluso su cara

-ella es más fuerte que antes- decia el limiter bastante nervioso

Elizabeth y Gina chocaban arma y puño creando una onda Gina empezaba a ganar más fuerza hasta partir en dos el satélite de Elizabeth

Gina pisaba tan fuerte el suelo que levantaba a Elizabeth quien de un salto al aire logro evitar un daño grave por la onda

-un poder de ataque superior a mi capacidad defensiva, y en velocidad…

-¡iniciando eliminación inmediata!-

Elizabeth y jina se lanzaban Elizabeth con tempest turn y jina con velocidad pura pero Elizabeth demostró ser superior a jina ligeramente lográndole dar un par de ataques a jina de su SSS haciéndola sonreír con más fuerza sin embargo logrando detener los ataques con su simple cuerpo

 _ **En donde goku**_

Goku abría la puerta bastante serio

-Elí-chan está peleando contra ese ki tan poderoso…debo apurarme-

-normalmente diríamos que obedecieras las órdenes…..pero no somos asi-

-lo lamento- dijo goku con una sonrisa

Satellizer le daba un beso en la boca rana también y goku tomaba las semillas para salir corriendo del lugar

-¡rápido encuentra el ki de Elí…!

Jina golpeaba tan fuerte el suelo del lugar levantando literalmente a todos y agrietando el lugar creando una fuerte cortina de humo

Todos se levantaban a cómo podían y del humo salía jina esta vez con una masa muscular muy grande similar a un físico culturista aunque un poco más grandes

-¡que poder!, está fuera de nuestra imaginación…. 

-jina….detente- decia Amelia levantándose con ayuda de sus amigas que miraban asustadas a jina ya no parecía la chica linda de antes ….. Era….. ¡un monstruo!

Jina no perdía un segundo y alargaba sus uñas como garras de estigmas y se lanzaba contra Elizabeth

Cuando Amelia se lanzaba para proteger a Amelia del ataque jina cambiaba su sonrisa por una mirada ya más calmada pero era tarde no podía parar

Sin embargo…..

 _-¡flash!-_

Las dos desaparecían del lugar y jina golpeaba el suelo quedándose asombrada

Las dos chicas abrían los ojos y al mirar goku que apareció en el acto para rescatarlas las sujetaba a cada una de la cintura mirando a jina bastante serio

-¡¿ella es…!?- decia goku recordando a la chica a quien le entrego las semillas para curarse después de la pelea de ese día

-¡¿GOKU-SAN!?- fue el grito de cada uno de los presentes al mirar al Saiyajin bastante serio mirando a jina que lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante sádica

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-_ pregunto goku mirando a la chica, sus músculos, sus venas su mirada todo era tan diferente a la chica que conoció era agresiva si, pero esto ya no tenía sentido goku sintió lastima por verla en ese estado era literalmente un "monstruo"

-¿están bien?- goku las soltaba a ambas que no decían nada pero estaban algo ruborizadas por como las tenía goku

-¿pero que le ocurrió?- pregunto goku mirando a la pobre chica que ya casi no era chica

Amelia en esas recordaba que goku las ayudo con una medicina especial y entonces le iba a pedir a goku aunque sonara descarado pues ya les ayudo antes ella estaba dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa… ¡lo que fuera!

-¡goku-san por favor ayúdala ella esta consiente ella aún puede salvarse…..!

-¡GUAAAAHHHH!-

Jina se lanzaba contra goku y Amelia pero en esas una patada lograba hacer retroceder a jina pero no fue por goku sino por alguien más que aparecía

-¿Están bien? Charles aparecía y preguntaba junto con su limiter quien también llegaba bastante serio pero charles se sostenía la pierna por un instante

 _-¡su cuerpo está muy duro! ¿Qué le pasa?-_

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto goku

-¿Charles Bonaparte?- Elizabeth preguntaba impresionada por la llegada de charles Bonaparte y a la vez respondiendo a goku

-¡¿Qué sucede!? ¿Por qué no peleas?- preguntaba charles a goku quien volteaba a verla y después miraba a Amelia ese rostro con lágrimas y dolor claramente fueron suficientes para decidir a goku

-esa chica…aun esta consiente, no sé qué le paso, pero debemos ayudarla-

-¿Qué no vez que es un maldito nova?-

\- ….no se parece a uno- decia Elizabeth mirando a jina que nuevamente se colocaba en posición de lucha y se lanzaba contra todos

-hum, si no vas a pelear…..lo hare yo entonces-

-¿Qué dices?-

Goku miraba a la chica que colocaba sus audífonos con un tipo de música

 _ **-¡THIFON!-**_

Charles soltaba un gran número de clones alrededor de jina que dejaba de moverse por unos momentos por el asombro todos quedaban asombrados por la hazaña de la chica incluso goku que a pesar de estar serio alzaba una ceja

 _-eso se parece al…..zanzoken, aunque solo creo 10 imágenes –_

Pero aunque para goku eso no era la gran cosa para las demás si

Charles empezó una batalla donde empezó a golpear a jina por todas direcciones

-¿eso es algo que un humano puede hacer?-

-¡increíble!-

Eran los comentarios de las pandoras hasta Elizabeth

 _-¡controla 8 clones manteniendo el ritmo y combinación ofensiva y defensiva…ser capaz de controlar tantos clones a la vez…es un monstruo!-_

Sin embargo jina nuevamente sonreía para esquivar un golpe de charles y lanzarle un arañazo que rasgaba un poco su cara y después preparaba un puño con su brazo que parecía ser de un metal especial

Charles se defendía con su arma pero jina la destruia con su golpe

-¡maldita!- charles lanzaba una patada pero jina la recibía como si nada solo para golpearla de nuevo con su puñetazo que hacía a la chica deslizarse en el suelo jina aun con su arma en la boca la escupía en el suelo

 _-¿Qué está pasando?-_ charles ya empezaba a asustarse pues jina estaba no solo anticipando sus golpes ya la estaba superando

-¡MUEREEE!- JINA grito con todas sus fuerzas lanzando un golpe

-¡MALDITA!-Fue el grito de charles lanzando un ataque con su arma volt con sus clones

-¡DETENTE…..!

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

Goku aparecía en medio de las dos y detenía con su palma y dedos a ambas chicas que se quedaban asombradas en sus posiciones de ataques mirando como goku como una pared las detenía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo

Tanto charles como jina y las demás quedaban sin habla no supieron que o como goku hizo lo que acababa de hacer

-¡¿goku-san…!?- las E pandoras miraban con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡¿detuvo a las dos…..con sus manos desnudas!?- Elizabeth y André dijeron también bastante sorprendidos Amelia estaba asombrada, ella sabía que goku era fuerte por lo que oyó incluso tuvo el privilegio de entrenar un poco con el pero lo que acababa de ver la dejo sin palabras

-ni siquiera uso su arma….asombroso- fue todo lo que dijo Amelia

-¡DETÉNGANSE LAS DOS AHORA!- goku con una seria y firme actitud destrozaba el arma volt de charles con sus yemas y de una barredora en las piernas de jina la hacía caer en el piso para después dar una maniobra estilo break dance y volver a su posición de antes

 _-¿destruyo mi arma…con las yemas de sus dedos_?- charles estaba sudando de asombro y más como manejo a semejante poder su limiter también y las E pandoras iguales pues vieron una minúscula parte del poder del héroe del décimo choque nova

Goku miraba a jina con un rostro de extremo dolor verla asi le daba una sensación de tristeza, sobretodo porque a la vista se veía doloroso, sus extremidades como si fueran de metal, esas estacas, y también unas venas sobresalir en su cuerpo

Algunas heridas por las peleas de hace rato y esos picos que sobresalían de su espalda como estacas

-¿pero qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas asi?- decia goku mirando a jina pero ella se ponía de pie bastante molesta para envolver completamente sus extremidades incluso la cara que ya no parecía tener pupilas

Goku se quedaba impresionado mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor por lo que estaba viendo

-su poder…..se elevó pero….

 _ **-¡GUAHHHHHHH!-**_

Jina como una fiera salvaje se lanzaba contra goku quien miraba serio a jina acercarse poco a poco el guerrero empezó a mover sus manos haciendo señales marciales

Jina desaparecía de la vista de todos y aparecía detrás de goku quien permanecía quieto pero al sentir a jina cerca

 _ **-¡Pow!-**_

Goku le daba una ligera patada en la espalda para hacerla caer desde atrás sin embargo todos quedaban perplejos hasta charles

 _-su cuerpo es muy duro incluso para una pandora-_ se pensó goku

-¡tranquila, no vine a lastimarte! ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-qué movimiento, ¡qué velocidad!-

-ahora veo porque usa esas ropas de artes marciales-

-sorprendente-

-¡no lo vi atacar!-

Las E pandoras quedaban asombradas pues aunque el movimiento de goku para él no fue la gran cosa, para ellas si, pues goku ni siquiera ha usado su arma o usado algo como accel para igualarla en velocidad solo lo desvió

-goku-san, por favor no la mates, ayúdala- Amelia imploraba desde el suelo llorando para ser vista por goku quien le daba una mirada rápida

-pero… ¿Cómo la ayudo si no sé qué le paso?-

-olvídate de eso, mátala, es nuestra orden- gritaba charles a quien Amelia le soltaba una mirada de rabia pero esto poco o nada le importaba a charles

-JINA ¿CIERTO?, ¿ME RECUERDAS?- goku le gritaba intentando razonar pero jina empezaba a soltar un humo negro de su cuerpo lo que hizo tensar más a goku

Jina empezó a aumentar su nivel metálico en su cuerpo por las venas que empezaban a rodearla incluso empezó a rodear su cara, abdomen y demás empezaba a no parecer una humana

Jina se lanzaba contra goku otra vez con su brazo en forma de espada goku se percató de esto y esquivo de un salto a jina

-puede trasformar su cuerpo en armas….su fuerza se incrementó….

Jina se recomponía y nuevamente se lanzaba contra goku Lanzando varios golpes que goku detenía sin problemas pero notando algo de pesadez y dureza en sus golpes aunque goku podía pararlos con facilidad esto resaltaba que jina tenia más poder que el que podía controlar y si seguía asi….

 _-¡esto no es bueno…si sigue asi ella….!-_

-JINA DETENTE NO ATAQUES A GOKU-SAN-

Sin embargo jina también creaba clones de ella solo que esta vez eran 5 y se lanzaban contra goku quien empezaba a detenerlos y al final tomar a jina del puño y con su palma producir una onda de ki leve para estrellarla contra la pared aunque sabían del poder de goku ver que este estaba domando a jina sin problemas les asombraba

-¡¿Qué hago!?, ¡solo puedo confiar en las semillas!- goku acercaba su mano a la semilla pero todo eso acababa cuando de un momento a otro jina empezaba a cargar un ataque con su boca

 _ **-¡matar a….Los humanos!-**_

-¡demonios!- grito goku asombrado al ver que jina disparo un poderoso ataque similar a un nova contra él y los demás

-¡CUBRANSE!- grito Elizabeth charles no tuvo otra opción pues su limiter podría salir herido

-¡GOKU-SAN CUI…!

Sin embargo goku detenía el ataque con su mano con mucha facilidad

-lo detuvo… ¿con su mano desnuda?- decia charles mirando asombrada la hazaña de goku

Goku empujaba el ataque de a poco y de una patada lo lanzaba lejos hacia el techo la E pandora no espero y se lanzó a golpear al Saiyajin con puños y patadas mientras goku se protegía con sus brazos para evitar lastimarla

-jina espera…..detente…..

-JINAAAAAAAA- Fuel el grito desesperado de Amelia mirando a su amiga lanzando los ataques contra goku quien seguía en posición defensiva

Goku estaba protegiéndose de sus ataques pero notaba demasiada energía en ella no era algo común en un humano

-¡HAAAA!- goku de una patada suave alejaba a la chica quien salía arrastrada mirando aun con ira al guerrero

-Uff- decia goku aunque no por el cansancio sino por evitar algo peor sin embargo jina no espero de nuevo y ataco a goku quien detenía el ataque de jina con su mano pero entonces algo paso en ella y sus venas estigmas y humanas estallan frente a goku quien quedaba en shock como los demás presentes que quedaban mudos sobre todo Amelia

La e pandora caía cansada y sangrando en el suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza mientras sangre bajaba por su boca

-¿estás bien?- goku la intentaba tomar de los hombros y sacar la semilla de su bolsa pero algo más empezaba a pasar

Jina ya no tenia ojos eran completamente rojos y su mirada era solo como la de alguien poseída

Goku esquivaba un arañazo de la chica quien miraba a goku como un monstruo sedienta de sangre jina seguía igual solo que sus picos crecieron y sus extremidades eran de metal incluso su cara se veía invadida, goku estaba asombrado con sudor cayendo de su cuerpo los demás igual incluso charles por no entender que pasaba

 _-no puedo sentir….ningún signo vital….. ¿Ella esta…?-_

Goku no pudo terminar de hablar pues no podía, la chica para el Saiyajin ya estaba…o eso parecía

-¿goku-san?, por favor haz algo, te lo ruego- Amelia decia con lágrimas en sus ojos goku volteaba a verla con una mirada derrotada, goku se sentía impotente y solo apretó los puños para mirar a la chica con una mirada llena de rabia y de odio , no para ella, sino para el por no poder hacer nada y no poder cumplir su promesa de salvarla

-yo….

-¡¿QUÉ HACES!? ¡MÁTALA!- gritaba charles furiosa

Jina se preparaba para pelear mirando a goku como un demonio tipo nova pero goku no sabía que hacer ella era un ser inocente, una chica que conoció hace nada, tuvieron un encuentro difícil pero era un ser inocente alguien que no mereció esta clase de final estaba completamente derrotada

-jina se lanzaba contra goku con sangre salir por todo su cuerpo Elizabeth miraba bastante asombrada y mirar ese estado de jina la hizo taparse la boca es la primera vez que veía a goku que era tan animado, sonriente, gracioso y muy inocente con ese rostro que denotaba frustración, dolor e incluso rabia y derrota

Elizabeth y todos en la escuela conocían a goku por siempre querer hacerse fuerte y entrenar con ellas pero esta vez era diferente el perdió su deseo de lucha era como si tuviera a satellizer o a rana frente a él como enemiga era como si lo obligaran a pelear con aquellas o aquellos que amaba goku no lo demostró con lágrimas pero si con sudor y un rostro impotente

Goku sabía que si ella quedaba suelta mataría a todos, dudaba que existiera alguien que la frenara, tal vez chiffon incluso sentía su energía venir junto a la de Roxanne pero no podía arriesgarse ahora era el quien debía detenerla y por eso mismo empuño sus manos con fuerzas y miro enojado a jina pero se le pudo ver una pequeña lagrima en su ojo

-Amelia….perdóname…

-¿eh?-

Pero antes que hiciera algo jina caía de rodillas empezando a toser sangre en el suelo charles ya harta se lanzaba contra jina goku obviamente la sintió y se sorprendió

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- grito goku nervioso

Jina al mirar a charles lanzársele cargaba de nuevo otro rayo lanzándoselo directamente a charles produciendo de nuevo otra explosión pero esta vez no tan fuerte

 _ **-¡BOOOOOOOM!-**_

El techo nuevamente explotaba Roxanne y chiffon que estaban cerca tuvieron que cubrirse de nuevo para no ser alcanzadas

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Roxanne con sus brazos en X

-no lo sé pero….algo me dice que es serio- respondía chiffon muy seria

Al disiparse el humo y llegar veíamos a un goku protegiendo no solo a charles sino a todos de nuevo por el ataque con sus brazos en forma de X

-¿están bien?- pregunto goku mirando hacia atrás sin embargo Amelia y las E pandoras no respondían pues estaban mirando el frente con unos rostro completamente blancos y perdidos eran rostros de no creerse lo que estaban viendo

Jina estaba tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre que salía de su cuerpo sus venas estigmas estaban en el tope el cuerpo estaba flácido jina estaba tirada en el piso como si fuera alguien que murió por hambruna y tortura aun con su físico hecho de metal

Goku miro su cuerpo y su rostro no podía reflejar otra cosa que horror y tristeza

-no puede ser….. ¡OYE!- goku se lanzaba de un salto a su cuerpo y la tomaba de la cabeza

-¿ji….Na?- Amelia se acercaba paso a paso a donde la chica siendo vista por Elizabeth que se tapaba la boca para no gritar o hasta vomitar su limiter hacia lo mismo

-¡OYE!, ¡RESISTE!- goku sacaba una semilla de la bolsa y se la ponía en la boca

-¡trágala!, ¡TRAGALA!- gritaba goku desesperado pero ella no reaccionaba

Jina estaba….. ¡muerta!-

-Elizabeth solo podía cerrar sus ojos para evitar ver el cuerpo de la chica las amigas de jina estaban en shock sin poder hacer o decir nada algunas se tiraron al piso para no gritar pero las lágrimas si salieron

Goku dejo de agitar a la chica y la ponía en el suelo delicadamente con la mirada arriba

-¡MALDICION!- goku golpeaba el suelo con tanta fuerza que no solo atravesó el piso aunque todos se asustaron por esto ese no era el problema ahora

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió…..aqui?- Roxanne llegaba con chiffon quedando aterrada por lo que veía

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Roxanne y chiffon volteaban a ver dónde estaba goku y el cadáver de la chica quedando en shock

-¿goku-san, estas bien?- Roxanne y chiffon bajaban para ver el estado de goku pero él estaba completamente enojado tanto que incluso notaron que sus ojos se colocaron esmeralda por un segundo

-no pude salvarte…..lo siento-

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAA!- sin embargo el momento se rompía por un grito de Amelia que era sujetada por sus amigas

-¡JINAAAAAA!- ¡JINAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Amelia….cálmate!- Rattle y otra amiga de ella intentaban calmarla la chica estaba como loca

-¡ELLA TODAVIA ESTABA CONSIENTE!, ¡JINA!-, ¡ELLA INTENTABA DECIRME ALGO!, ¡ESTABA CONSIENTE!, ¿PORQUE NO LA SALVARON?, ¡CON SU FUERZA PUDIERON SALVARLA!-

Todos quedaban en silencio con rostros bastante decaídos Goku se levantaba mirando a Amelia bastante mal, se sentía tan culpable tan impotente apretó el puño con fuerza mirando el cadáver mientras venas se le hacían en la mano y frente

-¿¡Quién…te hizo esto!?- goku con un rostro extremadamente furioso incluso nuevamente cambiaban sus pupilas a verde esmeralda miraba el cuerpo de jina

 _ **Fin del capítulo 17**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 18: buscando la verdad**_

En la base de Alaska era un día para nada bueno, mejor dicho, era un día que empezó muy mal por asi decirlo "se levantó con el pie izquierdo" no, peor, mucho peor

El ambiente era pesado demasiado, parecía que se encontraban en un lugar fúnebre y de hecho no estaban alejados de esa verdad, pues hace pocas horas había ocurrido una tragedia con una de las E pandoras

Jina, una linda chica con un objetivo, convertirse en E pandora perdió esa oportunidad o mejor dicho, todas, pues ella paso de ser una chica bastante guapa en una especie de demonio en segundos sin embargo eso mismo la llevo a su muerte.

Era hora del desayuno y el ambiente si se sentía pesado las pandoras del lugar comían en silencio pesado, como si cualquier cosa mal dicha resultara algo terrible

En cierta mesa estaban satellizer, rana, kazuya, chiffon Cassie y su limiter también muy callados normalmente era la mesa más animada pues goku era quien más vida le daba sin embargo el guerrero Saiyajin estaba completamente serio mirando el plato pero sin siquiera acercarse a tocarlo solo lo miraba serio y sin aliento

Los demás miraban esta actitud de goku que no era para nada del satellizer y rana, de hecho ninguno podía ver y soportar ver a goku asi sobre todo las dos primeras

-goku…..¿estás bien?-

-sí, pero…..me siento culpable-

-no lo estés, no fue tu culpa- de inmediato la chica lo abrazaba y goku solo se dejó llevar rana que estaba al lado lo tomaba de la mano, las demás querían confortarlo pero solo pudieron tomar su otra mano

-gracias- decia goku a sus amigas y amigos que lo animaban

-para eso estamos amor- dijo satellizer acariciando su cabello

-pero de quien si ciento pena es de Amelia, estaba tan dolida- y no es para menos jina era más que una amiga era como una hermana, para Amelia las chicas eran una familia ella las quería por igual pero jina en cierto sentido tenia una relación muy fuerte con Amelia en amistad, como se dijo hermanas

-¿pero que le paso a jina? ¿Por qué se puso asi?- goku decia bastante serio y hasta molesto

-quien sabe cariño, a lo mejor ella tenía algo de arimasu- ahora rana era quien hablaba

-eso no era normal…..algo le paso, y debo averiguar que- decia goku empuñando su mano con fuerza para mirar una mesa la cual estaba completamente vacía era donde se sentaban Amelia y las demás goku apretaba las manos de nuevo

-debo hacerlo…algo paso y no me quedare sin hacer nada-satellizer observaba también a goku y la mesa

 _-¡Elizabeth también se fue….!_

Por otro lado en una habitación estaban las E pandoras reunidas se encontraban de luto

-¡esto es ridículo!, ¡esto es demasiado horrible!, ¿Cómo pueden dejar que su familia no lo sepa, ni siquiera una sepultura?-

\- nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga está muerta-

-no importa lo secreto que sea el experimento, ¡no pueden tratarla de esta manera!-

-no puedo soportarlo, nosotros morimos y ellos actúan como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos estado…..

-¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir incluso después de morir?-

-no tiene sentido, ¡este mundo no tiene sentido!-

Rattle y cada una empezaba a llorar, era todo lo que podían hacer, jina había muerto y a nadie parecía importarle Amelia estaba sentada en una cama cabizbaja pero después solo podía soltar un fuerte suspiro y levantarse con todas las fuerzas que tenia

-no llores- Rattle miraba a su amiga que a pesar de todo conservaba esa sonrisa para animarlas incluso en el peor de los momentos ella conservaba su actitud positiva por sus amigas ella tenía que ser fuerte por ellas incluso si también por dentro estaba destrozada

-vamos a realizar un funeral….

-Amelia…..

-jina era nuestra amiga y debemos despedirla correctamente, como sus amigas-

Ante unas palabras llena de fuerza y firmeza Amelia y sus amigas asentían claro con todas derramando lagrimas por la muerte de su amiga más querida no era justo que ella muriera y solo ignoraran su presencia jina era un ser humano y tenía derecho a ser despedida como tal

En lo que parecía un lugar abandonado lleno de restos de cosas estaban todas las E pandoras reunidas sobre una pequeña hoguera en silencio para despedir a su camarada donde estaban ciertas cosas, lo que parecía una consola de juegos algunas prendas y sobretodo una foto de jina, Rattle y Amelia estaban todas

Amelia se acercaba con algo de gasolina y la vertía sobre estos, el silencio se rompía con los llantos de cada una que empezaban a llenar el ambiente con tristeza y dolor, algunas se tiraron de rodillas por no poder soportar estar de pie

Amelia era la única seria y fuerte para encender la mecha y prender fuego a los objetos mientras las llaman se devoraban lo que quedaba de la chica hasta llegar a la foto de las tres amigas esta fue consumida y hasta la misma Amelia no soporto y por un ojo empezó a llorar

 _-adiós jina, probablemente no mandemos tus cosas a tu familia quien te hecho lejos, asi que puedes quedarte con nosotras para siempre_

 _-Mark LV fue toda una gran mentira_

Amelia solo podía pensar en esas palabras que rebotaban en su cabeza antes que su amiga perdiera la cabeza

 _-¡si eso es verdad!, ella sabía de esto y aun asi convirtió a jina en un sacrificio… ¡no voy a perdonarla nunca!-_

Pero toda esta emotiva y triste escena era interrumpida por unos pasos acercarse como soldados y efectivamente eran pandoras que se hacían en dos filas por la puerta entre ellas estaban satellizer, rana, Elizabeth, y charles

-pandoras… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Quién les dio permiso para hacer esto?-

Amelia y las E pandoras se colocaban bastante nerviosas para quien entraba era su jefa y doctora en jefe Ohara

-provocar fuego dentro del recinto de la propiedad del gobierno es ilegal….esto podría ser interpretado como incendio…..

-¿podrías explicarme porque estas actuando como si te hubieses olvidado cuál es tu posición aquí?, Amelia….

Ohara entraba al recinto con un rostro bastante frio

-ustedes fueron los que rompieron primero las reglas…solo queríamos enterrar a Gina con nuestras propias manos

-¿oh…? ¿Nosotros rompimos las reglas…? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Amelia empuñaba su mano

-ustedes nos prohíben llorar incluso con la muerte de una compañera, ¿y piensas quedarte y decirme que las cosas están bien?, ¿no trataron de borrar la existencia de jina?

Ohara les regalaba una mirada fría

-¿borrar la existencia de jina?, parece que malentendiste algo, todas ustedes fueron borradas del planeta en el momento en que se alistaron aquí….

Ante las palabras frías de Ohara las pandoras se sentían mal por las chicas pero no decían nada pues ante este asunto su único deber es ser de guardaespaldas sin embargo satellizer rana y Elizabeth si tuvieron que apretar sus puños sobre todo satellizer

-fracasos, aislados de la sociedad, el gobierno las elige a ustedes quienes habían caído tan bajo como para no tener una esperanza de vivir una vida normal otra vez.

¡Se les prometió una vida normal al terminar el experimento sin embargo debes estar de acuerdo con el experimento y con las pruebas que se lleven a cabo! ¿El gobierno hizo un tarto justo o me equivoco?-

-¿el gobierno hizo un contrato sincero y honesto contigo?, ¿me equivoco?, ¡no fueron otras que ustedes mismas firmaron los papeles plenamente consciente y todo!-

-¿asi que donde rompimos las reglas?, ¡ahora no vengan con un berrinche sobre eso!-

Ante esto las chicas solo podían bajar la cabeza en señal de impotencia y dolor pero Amelia seguía firme ante la doctora

-en ese caso… ¿Por qué ocultas los resultados del experimento?, además ¿Por qué no nos dices que fue lo que realmente le paso a jina?- Ohara con lo último que decia le salía una gota de sudor

-¡prohíbes que jina tenga un funeral y tratas de borrar su existencia, todo para ocultar el fracaso del Mark lV ¿no es asi?-

-cierra la boca-

-¡NO LO HARE!-

-esa forma, esa actitud que tomo jina no es algo común incluso en las pandoras que pierden su capacidad de razonar con los estigmas, esa prueba el Mark lV mejorado era una mentira-

-¡ES EXPERIMENTO NUNCA IBA A TENER ÉXITO EN PRIMER LUGAR!-

Ohara ya perdía la paciencia y se le veía en los ojos y en su rostro incluso las pandoras sobre todo satellizer rana y Elizabeth se asustaban un poco por tal falta de respeto

-sabias que no era probable pero llevaste a cabo el experimento de todas formas para ganar tiempo con el proyecto E pandora si el experimento tenía alguna oportunidad de tener éxito entonces la muerte de Gina no hubiera sido en vano, pero eso es lo que paso, ¡no aceptare que nos trates como tus peones y nos conviertas en sacrificios inútiles a tu gusto!-

-desperdiciaste su vida, la muerte de Gina no tiene sentido, no hay una sola pizca de sentido en su muerte-

-Deténganla-

Dos pandoras salían inmediatamente a detener a Amelia que a pesar de todo seguía dispuesta a defender a su amiga

-profesora, jina sabía todo eso, ella sabía que no había prácticamente esperanza alguna de éxito y pero aun asi confió en usted y pisoteaste su confianza y la convertiste en un conejillo de indias

-¿precisamente que somos nosotras?, ¿solo somos peones que puedes tirar cuando quieras?-

-¡BLAF!-

Ohara le daba una fuerte cachetada a Amelia quien quedaba en shock

-ustedes la E pandoras, las originales y ahora ese supuesto héroe…están todos aquí dispuestos a morir si es necesario-

-Satellizer, rana y hasta Elizabeth se molestaban por eso ultimo pero no dijeron nada

-¿goku-san…..incluso esta insinuando que el le pertenece?- Amelia se tomaba la mejilla

-el quizo proteger este mundo ¿no?, no es más que un monstruo que salió de la nada, si quiere la confianza de la humanidad entonces que la demuestre, ¡que demuestre que puede salvar a este mundo ganándose la confianza!-

Amelia se tomaba la mejilla muy molesta las pandoras no decían nada pero tres de ellas ya estaban que estallaban de rabia

-¡¿asi que ganarme su confianza eh!?-

Una voz se escuchó detrás de Ohara pero más fue el asombro de todos al mirar quien era el que estaba detrás

Goku estaba en frente con un ramo de flores pero sus ojos indicaban completa seriedad Ohara tragaba un poco saliva pero más fue al verlo hay sin darse cuenta hasta las pandoras estaban en shock

-¿acaso necesito su permiso para proteger a los inocentes y a mis seres queridos?- preguntaba goku mirando a las pandoras después quienes por instinto soltaban a Amelia pues al ver esa mirada sintieron que goku dijo "suéltenla"

-satella y las demás me enseñaron que al morir alguien se le lleva flores a la familia y se le dan "mis sinceros pésames" –

Goku ignoraba a Ohara y se hacía frente a Amelia

-lamento tu perdida Amelia, mis más sinceros pésames-

-goku-san….

Amelia recibia las flores y goku la tocaba en la mejilla

-¿Por qué la golpeaste?-

-¿eh?-

-¿Por qué la golpeaste?- goku se hacía frente a Ohara quien por instinto retrocedió las pandoras que sostenían a Amelia como las demás no hicieron nada, era como si el miedo o mejor dicho la inteligencia les dijera "ni por el carajo hagas nada ahora"

-¡callate, tu no tienes derecho a decirme como tratarlas!-

-¡goku, detente por favor!- satellizer intentaba calmar a goku pues el estaba muy molesto

-está bien satella, porque me lo dices tu sin embargo quiero preguntarte algo!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué esa chica se puso asi?- Ohara se asustaba y goku se dio cuenta que fue lo que hicieron

-eso a ti no te importa- Ohara daba la media vuelta

-te advierto que averiguare que estas tramando-

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-dilo como quieras, pero algo sucede aquí y lo averiguare-

-abre los ojos estúpido, ¿Por qué haces esto por una chica que no conoces?, ¿crees que fue la única que perdió a una amiga?, las pandoras aquí reunidas también han perdido amigos y compañeros ellas aceptan la muerte como parte de su función- goku escuchaba serio a Ohara

-también he perdido amigos- todas miraban a goku

-y puede que conmigo sea diferente pero sentir que no los volverás a ver es doloroso, triste, es cruel decir que sus muertes no valen nada, y eso estás haciendo aquí…..

-¿?-

-SI DE VERDAD TE IMPORTA SUS MUERTES….. ¿PORQUE NO DICES TAN TRANQUILA AVER?-

Todas miraban ahora a un goku más enojado y serio

-ella era tu amiga y no estas triste, ¿entonces porque?, te juro que averiguare que paso-

-¿amenazas al gobierno?-

-me importa un demonio su gobierno, no dejare que su muerte sea impune- todas abrían los ojos asombradas

-¡goku tranquilo!- satellizer salía de la fila y lo tomaba de la mano logrando calmarlo goku hacia caso a su chica y la tomaba de la mano también

-satellizer l bridget, ¿eres consciente de lo que hace?- satellizer se ponía seria

-lo dejare pasar solo por usted y por lo que hizo en el choque nova, date prisa y sal de aquí Amelia, estaremos anunciando un nuevo experimento en breve-

-¿experimento?- dijo goku en voz baja

Amelia solo podía cerrar los ojos

-¿piensas que la obedeceré?-

-no tienes de que preocuparte, te obligaremos si hace falta- goku abría los ojos de sorpresa

-¿obligarla?, ¿Quién te crees…..?-

-goku cielo cálmate, te explicare después-

-eres un ignorante que no sabe de este mundo, ella firmo un contrato y por ende hará lo que le ordene-

-¡¿Qué!?- goku miraba a Amelia que agachaba la cabeza y se tiraba de rodillas goku se acercó y la tomo del hombro

-¡eres mala!- dijo goku serio

-¡dime como quieras, este no es tu mundo, solo eres un arrimado y si quieres cooperar, no hagas nada estúpido!-

Ohara se retiraba las pandoras se asustaban pues por decir eso a lo mejor goku se enojaba y quien sabe que pasaría a lo mejor sería que ya no decidiera pelear por ellas y esto haría perder las esperanzas que ya tenía el mundo de ganar sin embargo como con el caso de Amelia nadie se atrevía a decir nada

Ohara se iba dejando a los presentes mirando goku sostenía a Amelia en el piso quien solo podía tener el rostro en el suelo muy deprimida satellizer estaba seria mirando a Ohara

Al retirarse Ohara las pandoras se iban pero rana y Elizabeth miraban hacia atrás rana muy deprimida y Elizabeth solo podía estar seria pero sin duda al ver a goku desafiar y hasta amenazar el gobierno mismo por Amelia hizo que lo respetara más

-goku….. ¡Tienes agallas….más que cualquier otro!-

-esa señora esta demente, no harás lo que te ordene ¿verdad?- goku miraba a Amelia quien alzaba el rostro

-no debiste hacer eso-

-claro de debía, no podía dejar las cosas asi-

-ya nada se puede hacer, gracias por las flores goku-san pero esto se acabó- Amelia y las chicas salían deprimidas siendo vistas por los dos

-Amelia, espera, ¿y si te dijera que podemos…?-satellizer de inmediato le tapó la boca a goku quien se asombró pero al ver a la chica esta negaba con la cabeza y goku se limitaba a mejor no decir nada pues vio que era mejor

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-nada, que nosotros apagamos el fuego, lamento lo de tu amiga-satellizer le estiraba la mano y Amelia la recibía pero aun asi estaba muy dolida y algunas pequeñas lagrimas les caía

-Amelia espera….

-goku-san, es mejor que no te involucres con nosotras, al final….jina murió porque….¡tú no la salvaste!, ¡esto es tu culpa!

-¿eh?-

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A NOSOTRAS!-

Las E pandoras y hasta goku y satellizer quedaron en shock Amelia se retiraba del lugar siendo vista por todos las chicas solo pudieron retirarse mirando a goku aun llorando

-Amelia… decia goku con una voz triste

 _-¿pero…..porque dijo eso?-_ satellizer se pensó hasta que miro a goku apretar su puño bastante enojado

-es cierto, no la pude salvar, porque… ¿Por qué no puedo salvar a mis amigos a tiempo?- goku se tiraba de rodillas al piso

-goku, cálmate- satellizer se arrodillaba también y tomaba su cabeza para abrazarla

-no fue tu culpa ella solo está enojada, no hagas caso tampoco a esa doctora-

-gracias satella- goku tomaba la cabeza de la chica y la abrazaba con fuerza ella también hacia lo mismo

-apoya tu cabeza sobre la mía, déjala descansar-

-¿asi?- goku efectivamente apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de la chica al hacerlo sintió mucha más paz

-asi es, a las chicas les gusta cuando el hombre que les gusta hacen esto, ¿te sientes mejor?-

-si…..gracias, gracias por no dejarme solo, ninguna-

-para eso estamos-

-pero Amelia, y ellas ¿Por qué tienen que obedecer a esa mujer tan cruel?- a satellizer le enternecía que goku dijera esas cosas como malo o cruel, eso denotaba que goku no era grosero ni con la gente que lo merecía

-la oíste goku, ellas firmaron un acuerdo, deben obedecerla les guste o no, es como cuando das tu palabra de lealtad, asi funciona este mundo-

-ya veo, me siento mal por ellas, tener a una jefa tan dura-

-si….lo sé, apropósito goku, no menciones sobre "revivir" o las esferas del Dragon en este mundo, puedes crear algún problema, recuerda que en este mundo esa clase de información puede causar problemas-

-entiendo, gracias satella, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- satellizer sonreía

-me alegra ayudar, para eso somos compañeros, y también cuentas con arnett, Ingrid, holly, y rana, ellas también te quieren mucho….. _más de lo que diría_

 _-_ ¿eso no te molesta?, yo también las quiero mucho y no quiero hacer algo que te lastime-

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, y la verdad me cautivaste como defendiste a esa chica- goku se ruborizaba un poco

-¿pero entonces no debemos decirle a Amelia que podemos revivir a su amiga?-

-espera un poco más para decirle esa noticia ¿sí?-

-está bien, hare y escuchare todo lo que me digan, pero espero que sea pronto, se pondrá muy feliz-

-¡qué lindo!-

-bueno apaguemos este fuego y vámonos ¿vale?, pero ya no estés triste, te daré todos los besos que quieras para que no lo estés- satellizer empezaba a besar a goku en la mejilla varias veces haciéndolo reír

-está bien- goku le sonreía a la rubia y ella a goku para levantarse

-apropósito goku, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella?, no me has dicho todo-

-asi, déjame te explico….

Cambiando de ubicación

Se sentía un escritorio ser derribado, con fuerza y varios objetos ser tirados con brusquedad era Ohara quien derribaba todo con fuerza y rabia

-¿un sacrificio por la humanidad?, ¿una verdad necesaria? ¿a quién engaño?, ¡soy una estúpida, insulte y le grite a quien puede salvarnos de los novas de verdad, que demonios….¿qué demonios hice?-

Ya después de tumbar y romper cosas a lo loco la mujer suspiraba intentando recuperar el aliento

 _-hagamos que este experimento sea un éxito…..no importa que…._

La imagen moribunda de jina aparecía en su mente lo que hizo a Ohara empezar a llorar y hay recordaba a goku

 _-¡eres mala!-_

Esa palabra aunque no era tan insultante viniendo del guerrero que salvo tantas vidas además que había escuchado por parte de algunas pandoras que era alguien muy puro, la hizo sentirse más culpable

-no soy mala….soy un asco- Ohara se tiraba de rodillas al piso de su oficina destrozada

-kh…uu…uu….gina….

Después de un tiempo Amelia estaba sentada en una azotea de las instalaciones llorando sola

-perdónanos Gina….no pudimos hacer nada por ti…..

Pero Amelia empezó a llorar con más fuerza recordando a goku sosteniendo Gina intentando darle la semilla de manera desesperante pero nada funcionaba

 _-goku-san….gracias por intentarlo, perdóname por gritarte, lo siento, lo siento-_

Amelia con más fuerza empezaba a llorar y parecía no poder detener sus lágrimas se sentía tan culpable por haberle gritado él las motivo, le llevo flores, le dio su pésame y hasta la defendió de Ohara, fue el único exceptuando a satellizer de darles sus condolencias

Pero aun asi ella lo trato terrible, lo culpo y además de eso hace poco Ohara le dijo que era solo un arrimado en este mundo, esto dio a ver que Ohara pensó que goku no era humano pero eso lo pensaban casi todos aun asi era alguien de un gran corazón y a pesar de eso lo trataron terrible

Pero ella en parte lo hizo para que no se involucrara con ellas, ella no quería que el fuera culpado o tratado de algo que no era

 _-qué curioso…me pareció tan genial cuando encaro a Ohara y hasta insulto a todos esos imbéciles, nos defendió….que guay- se_ pensó por unos segundos y en esas sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-¿eh?, ¿me sonroje?-

 _-Jejejje, cálmate Amelia, como si un héroe como él se fijara en alguien como tú, él es un héroe y tú solo….-_

Sin embargo su llanto se vería interrumpido cuando alguien aparece detrás de ella

-Elizabeth….mably…..

-yo lamento mucho la muerte de Gina- Amelia no miraría esto con buenos ojos

-no me importa puede ser…¿pero qué me dices de goku?- Amelia empuñaba una mano

-tampoco le importa-

-¿realmente lo ves asi?-

-¿eh?-

-fue el único que se acercó y les dio sus condolencias, lo hizo de corazón porque él las estima-

-¿Qué nos estima?-

-lo conozco más que tú, lo que el mas respeta…es el corazón de un guerrero, él no las veía como simples chicas de experimento…las veía como guerreras- Amelia empezaba a llorar

-eso ya no importa-

-¿ustedes pretenden seguir con este proyecto que no tienen nada que ver con nosotras y con goku?-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, no tenemos elección es el contrato que firmamos, Es el contrato que firmamos debemos hacer que este proyecto sea un éxito y así renacer como miembros de chevalier debemos afrontar todo lo que se nos coloque… incluso si debemos afrontar la muerte-

-aunque este experimento sea un fracaso, chevalier probablemente va a seguir como si nada hubiera pasado-

-más ellos no pueden continuar escondiendo los fracasos por siempre, ellas tampoco pueden seguir expuestas a tantos riesgos, no somos tan fuertes como goku-san-

-pero de alguna u otra forma si tenemos perseverancia, las que sobrevivan al final por lo menos….no tendrán que ser sacrificadas-

Elizabeth escuchaba esto bastante en shock, se impresionaba que Amelia estuviera tan decidida a continuar

-qué curioso ¿no?, a veces pienso como seria ser tan fuerte como goku-san….

-¿no me digas que vas a…? , No me digas que…. ¿Pretendes continuar con el experimento dejando las cosas así como están? , ¿Vas a sacrificarte para salvar a tus compañeras?

-señorita mably, usted viene de una familia ilustre ¿no es asi?-

-normalmente yo ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de verla en persona, que nuestras vidas nunca se cruzaran, por alguna razón son muchas las pandoras que nacieron en buenas familias, con talento, personas escogidas que nacieron con todo en las manos….goku-san, ¿de qué familia viene?-

-yo….no tengo el derecho de contestar eso, pero él es como tú, viene de un hogar humilde, y tuvo que hacer de todo para sobrevivir-

-¿de verdad?- Amelia con lágrimas miraba a Elizabeth quien asentía ante esto

-ya veo, por eso no escuchado su nombre o su apellido de alguna familia rica, peor creo que ahora no tiene que preocuparse por eso, la buena vida la tiene ya en sus manos-

-¿Señorita mably tiene hermanos? Amelia preguntaba muy triste

-¡Si tengo una menor y uno menor!- Elizabeth respondía

-Yo también tengo uno menor, pero si para el próximo experimento falla y algo me pasa ¿podría pedirle a Goku-san que lo cuide?, Yo sé que si él lo cuida el tendrá una vida mejor que la mía, dígale que si desea algo de mí, y está a mi alcance antes de algo se lo daré-

-además si el escucha que su hermana conoció al más grande guerrero del mundo, lo entenderá, y hasta se alegrara….

-ah, creo que ya estoy pidiendo de mas, y a sus espaldas, somos de mundos diferentes, y lo estoy tratando con mucha confianza, por favor olvide eso-

-si le dijera eso a goku, ¿sabes que me contestaría?-

-¿Qué le…diría?-

-que él no lo haría… ¡porque te salvaría de cualquier cosa!- Amelia aun con lágrimas en sus ojos miraba impactada

-cuando alguien está en peligro o necesita ayuda, él lo salvara y ayudara sin importar nada, ¿sabes porque lo considero un héroe?-

-¿.?-

-por preocuparse por las personas sin importar de donde vengan sin creerse un salvador, para el todos son igual de importantes, para el todos con valor y espíritu son dignos de respeto…y yo pienso igual-

-le gusta pelear, pero si alguien lo necesita, no dudara en ayudarlo, sin importar nada- Elizabeth se acercaba a Amelia

-no podemos llamar a nuestra relación amistad, pero….usted es una de las personas que más respeto profundamente-

-y hablo por goku cuando el diría lo mismo que yo te digo ahora _ **…. ¡es un gran honor luchar a tu lado!-**_

Como si escuchara y mirara una sombra de goku al lado de Elizabeth Amelia miraba a la rubia para empezar a llorar con más fuerza

-gracias….señorita mably-

-¿realmente lo que le dijiste era verdad?, ¿Qué era su culpa?

-no…yo no sé porque lo dije…..

-¿era para que no se involucrara?- Amelia volteaba la cabeza

-ya veo-

-debe odiarme-

-te lo dije, el no conoce el odio-

-si pero…..

-escúchame, si tienes algo que decirle, hazlo, puede que él te ayude en esto más rápido-

-aunque su palabra sea algo importante para el experimento, ¿Qué podría…..?-

-en el tiempo que conozco, solo sé que él es una caja de sorpresas-

Por otro lado goku estaba de nuevo en el lugar donde paso el evento

-lo lamento jina….

Goku se inclinaba y miraba el piso por cada rincón, parecia que buscaba algo y recordar a Amelia llorar por su amiga le daba mas rabia

-maldición, ¿Por qué?, ¡no entiendo!, los estigmas no hacen eso-

-debo investigar más, veamos si no me equivoco, el ki de esa mujer Ohara estaba…. ¡lo encontré!-

 _ **-¡fiumm!-**_

Goku salía con la teletrasnportacion directamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Ohara

Ella estaba más tranquila acomodando su laboratorio tras desquitarse con él hasta que sintió un zumbido detrás de ella

-¡KYAAA!- la chica se asustó pegándose con la pared

-hola, ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿estás bien?-saludaba goku serio pero al mirar el desorden se alteraba un poco

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-

-eso es lo de menos, quiero preguntarte ¿Qué sabes de lo que le pasó a jina?- Ohara se ponía seria

-lárgate o llamare a seguridad-

-¿Qué sabes de su muerte?-

-te lo advierto, no te tengo miedo, los llamare-

-¿seguridad?, ¿Qué es eso?-

-te lo repito, no tienes derecho a saber nada del gobierno, te lo juro- goku soltaba un suspiro de resignación

-está bien me voy cálmate, pero...no me daré por vencido algo pasa aquí y averiguare que es, no permitiré que la vida de satella rana ni de nadie en peligro-

-veo que tienes agallas para amenazar al gobierno, monstruo, ¿Qué clase de ser eres tú?-

-no soy un monstruo, yo no me veo como uno- goku cómicamente se tocaba el rostro haciendo salirle una gota de sudor a Ohara

-y no te diré quién soy, lo hago para no hacer cosas innecesarias-

 _ **-¡fiumm!-**_

Goku salía de un zumbido asustando a Ohara

 _-¿Qué rayos es el?, ¿Cómo hizo eso?-_

Goku regresaba a donde estuvo antes

-esa señora es muy rara, no me Quizo decir nada, ¿ahora que hare?, ¿por dónde debo comenzar?- goku se cruzaba de brazos muy serio similar a lo que hace cierto Saiyajin orgulloso

-experimentar, sin duda es algo peligroso, pero ¿Qué hicieron en ellas para que jina le pasara eso?-

-no puedo darme por vencido, puede ser peligroso para satella y las demás, debo seguir buscando, pero satella dijo que debía ser cuidadoso y tiene razón, bien empezare por ver que encuentro por ahí-

-por otro lado Elizabeth estaba dándose un baño pero su rostro no denotaba relajación estaba realmente pensativa

-si el experimento falla, ¿será que le puede pedir a goku-san que cuide de mi hermano?, él está solo y enfermo, no quiero que le pase nada-

 _ **-¡pom!-**_

Elizabeth golpeaba la pared con mucha rabia

-forzar a las E pandoras a participar en un experimento que ellos saben que van a fracasar, cuántas vidas ellos están dispuestos a sacrificar para la continuidad de este proyecto

-que miedo, usted de repente golpeando paredes…

-¿chiffon Fairchild?- aparecía chiffon con un balde y algunos elementos de aseo como champo y demás

-eh entonces…. ¿entrenas entrenando hasta en la ducha?, no descansa ni siquiera cuando está sola, eso es bastante inesperado-

-claro…con la ayuda de goku y de ella…

-¿usted no cree que es extraño?-

-¿?-

Elizabeth se le ocurría la idea de hacer ver a chiffon la situación del proyecto ella sabía que si la pandora más fuerte y goku le ayudaban podrían ayudar a esas chicas

-siempre tuve mis dudas sobre el Mark lV mas ahora hasta hubo una muerte, además esa actitud ese poder y ese cambio no eran normales en una persona ni siquiera con los estigmas

-me pregunto si existen posibilidades de que este experimento funcione…¿o hay algo que no nos quieren decir?

Por otro lado chiffon escuchaba atentamente a Elizabeth pero su rostro estaba algo inexpresivo

-¿no estás pensando mucho en eso?, sabe que quien piensa demasiado envejece más rápido-

-es usted la que se está precipitando- recalco Elizabeth algo molesta

-ese cambio no es normal ni en un nova, y hasta murió…parecía….poseída, y además no hicieron ningún cambio de planes, es muy extraño-

-durante los experimentos del Mark lll también hubo un incidente parecido, es difícil no sentir desconfía….

-usted está hablando de mas- chiffon con una voz algo intimidante expresaba muy suavemente

-¿será que el ejército está mintiendo…no estará utilizando este proyecto para fines políticos? –

-por más que pensemos sobre eso…no podemos hacer nada con este tipo de problemas-

-podemos si-

-usted es considerada la pandora más fuerte de genétics, y goku quien es actualmente una tendencia, si todas junto a goku trabajamos juntas, podremos encontrar una solución-

-si ellas se estuviesen arriesgando en un experimento importante hasta yo lo entendería, pero sacrificarse en un experimento sin sentido…eso es homicidio-

-además ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?, sé que suena egoísta pero goku puede ayudarnos contra los novas hasta hacernos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle frente y ayudarlo, quiero decir…

Chiffon escuchaba todo con un tono muy serio sin embargo

-Waah, ¿entonces soy la más fuerte?, nunca imagine que admitieras una cosa asi- a chiffon le saldría una vena en las sien

-no, goku es el más fuerte- chiffon le salía una gota de sudor ante la sonrisa burlona de Elizabeth y bueno era verdad

-valla nunca imagine que la orgullosa Elizabeth viniera pedirme un favor-

-chiffon….

-pero en fin, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, somos del gobierno-

-si los planes de chevalier no son por el bien de la raza humana, las pandoras perderíamos nuestra razón

-¿estás diciendo…..que dejaras a goku solo?

-goku, ¿el está haciendo algo ahora mismo?

-es obvio, claramente haría algo, seguramente esta haciendo algo para averiguar la verdad-

-entonces tendré que hablar con el luego, bueno me retiro-

-pero…..

-¿olvida que somos del gobierno?-

-ustedes están lidiando contra el gobierno un paso en falso y podrían ser acusados de traición ¿quieres eso para goku?-

-Elizabeth empezaba a estresarse

-¿y entonces vas a dejarlo asi?-

-mejor lo dejamos aquí-

-chiffon, algo está pasando aquí… chiffon cerraba su ducha

-nuestro deber es esforzarnos al máximo pensar en la política no forma parte de nuestro trabajo- chiffon se retiraba dejando a Elizabeth sola y golpeando la pared

-no, sé que goku me ayudara….solo puedo contar con el ahora- sin embargo Elizabeth no contaba que cierta otra rubia escuchaba al otro lado

Al salir del baño Elizabeth se encontraba con satellizer que miraba seria

-Elizabeth mably, ¿Porque dudas de los planes de chevalier? -Satellizer lo decía seria

-Esto es algo que no te concierne chica de segundo año- Elizabeth lo decía sin ver a satellizer

-¡Yo lo es todo! ¿De verdad pensaste que yo siendo la compañera de goku no me daría cuenta de nada? –Elizabeth abría los ojos de manera sorpresiva

-No sabemos nada él ni yo pero para que la hija de la familia mably que nunca depende de los favores de nadie deje su orgullo debe ser algo convincente-Elizabeth volteaba a ver a satellizer

-Si quieres la ayuda de Goku… primero deberás decirme a mí- Satellizer se plantaba frente Elizabeth aun apoyada frente a la pared

Elizabeth estaba también seria, era verdad que los dos eran compañeros y claro satellizer no dejaría que goku se metiera en algo peligroso solo, la relación de las dos era bastante tensa y claro si ella decia que no, Elizabeth no podía hacer nada pero lo que diría después asombraba a la chica

-¡Y así poder ayudarte ambos!

-¡¿ella movilizaría a la familia L bridget?!

La familia de satellizer era la más poderosa del mundo, literalmente tenían todo a sus pies, tan grande era la fuerza de la familia de satellizer que la de la familia de Elizabeth parecía nada y por eso satellizer antes podía hacer todo lo que quisiera sin miedo, pero todo cambio cuando llego goku ella dejo esa conducta y se enfocó en ser mejor novia, pareja y persona para goku

Pero Elizabeth se colocaría de nuevo firme

-En primer lugar sé que no has hecho el bautizo con Goku por lo que aún no es tu compañero oficial, y en segundo lugar no te involucres en lo que no te concierne chica de segundo.

Satellizer se asombraba un poco por esto dicho por Elizabeth quien seguía derecho

 _-Ya veo, Su orgullo personal lo supero hace tiempo pero su orgullo de tercero aún se mantiene-_

En otro lugar goku se sentaba en una banca de un rincón

-no veo nada, parece que ni se lo que busco, rayos- goku empuñaba su mano con rabia

-satella, rana…Amelia- goku recordaba a las tres pero Amelia la imaginaba llorando tomando el cuerpo de jina junto a sus amigas

-te entiendo Amelia, pero resiste, tu amiga puede revivir, pero tengo que saber que ocurre-

-desde que estoy aquí, me he dado cuenta que tuvieron que sufrir mucho-goku recordaba nuevamente a Amelia y por alguna razón sentía algo en su pecho

-¿eh?, ¿Qué es esto…acaso yo…?-

-no, yo soy el novio de….pero…..goku se imaginaba a satellizer

-satella, eres una chica muy linda y especial, pero también valiente y feroz, rana es graciosa pero cariñosa y decidida, Ingrid es seria pero muy dulce, arnett es juguetona y eso me gusta, holly es firme, pero valiente y Amelia…..es tan valiente- goku se tomaba el pecho mientras estaba en el piso

-yo….no cabe duda, pero, no….debo hablarlo….

Después de un rato satellizer estaba peinándose pero muy seria hasta que sintió un zumbido detrás

-¿goku?- satellizer soltaba el cepillo y saludaba con un beso a su chico pero lo noto diferente

-¿goku…que pasa?-

-satella, ¿podemos hablar?- satellizer se asustaba un poco

-seguro-

-perdóname, de verdad lo siento- goku tomaba la mano de la chica y la apegaba a su pecho

-¿eh?-

-no mereces esto, satella, desde que estoy en este mundo….. ¡Me he enamorado de ti!

-tu fuerza, valor, belleza y tanto de ti, lo adoro, quiero tenerte para mí, no soltarte, que seas solo mía, pero…..yo…..

-siento algo similar por rana y las demás, perdón- satellizer miraba a goku con la cabeza baja ella miraba esa sinceridad de goku pero…..

-ya me lo esperaba- satellizer tomaba la mejilla de goku

-como no enamorarse de alguien como tu-

-no satella, yo no merezco….

-¿sabes que me enamoro de ti?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tu firmeza-

-¿eh?-

-alguien fuerte, valiente, decidido, que no tiene miedo a lo que venga, eso me encanto de ti, y seguro a las demás-

-satella te he dicho que….

-no me importa que seas o no un héroe, si te consideras uno o no tampoco, eres un ser noble, los héroes vienen de muchas formas, un héroe no es solo quien salva gente y vuela, los héroes son aquellos que a pesar de todo miran el miedo y lo vencen, que se enfrentan a lo que los débiles no pueden…..como hiciste con nosotras- goku abría los ojos de asombro

-quisiste salvarnos por tu propia cuenta, y eso te hace alguien grande, si no quieres ser llamado héroe no me importa, no me enamore de ti por eso, me enamore porque me salvaste de mi misma, y a las demás, a este mundo, los héroes también son vistos por sus hazañas y su valor-

-satella….

-¿me amas?-

-te amo-

-entonces eso es suficiente para mí, veamos qué podemos hacer para ser felices todos, no me importa si no soy la única-

-¿tanto me amas?- pregunto goku recibiendo un asentimiento de ella goku no aguanto y a la abrazo

-mientras pueda protegerte a ti ya todos, nada más me importa, gracias por estar a mi vida, pude conocer otro mundo por ti y los demás-

-solo necesitabas algo de cariño….y que alguien te acompañara a ver lo lindo del mundo, una relación se desarrolla con el tiempo, juntos ante las adversidades-

-te prometo cuidarlas a todas, la tierra es mi hogar y nunca dejare que la lastimen, por su futuro, no nos daremos por vencido-

asi sea-

Los dos se abrazaban y goku apoyaba su rostro en el cuello de la chica

-estas aprendiendo-

-aprendí de las mejores-

-¿ya estas mejor?-

-sí, gracias a ti-

-me alegro, ¿y dime cielo pudiste encontrar algo?-

-no, eh hice lo que me dijiste, no me metí a sitios solos, extraños o vigilados aunque eran fáciles de entrar-

-ya veo-

-¿y tú?-

-no, pero te pido un favor cielo…..¡vigila a Elizabeth que no le pase nada!

-¡¿Elí!?- pregunto goku

Fin del capítulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 19: determinación**_

 _Al día siguiente_

Goku se levantaba y claramente satellizer y rana dormían muy tranquilamente a su lado goku en lugar de levantarse solo se llevó sus manos tras su nuca bastante pensativo

-¡¿me pregunto…..que es lo que le habrá pasado a jina!?-

-satellizer se frotaba el ojo indicando que se levantaba

-hola satella, ¿te desperté?-

-hola goku, no tranquilo- la rubia le daba un beso en la boca para acomodarse en su brazo

-mira a esa floja, ni se ha dado cuenta que me levante ya-satellizer miraba a rana que dormía como una bebe abrazada a goku

-si-

-¿Qué piensas?- satellizer miraba el rostro de goku quien miraba el techo

-me sigo preguntando, que es lo que ocurrió en ese momento-

-Dime mi Goku, ¿tu ayudarías a cualquiera cierto?

Goku solo asentía

-¿Incluso si te tacharan de traidor?

Goku solo bajaba la cabeza un poco con una sonrisa algo triste

-Cuando decidí proteger a mi mundo, los sobrevivientes de mi raza me tacharon de traidor ya que ellos deseaban era destruir, yo no quise hacer lo mismo que ellos, y fueron en mi búsqueda para matarme, no soy alguien que busca ser llamado héroe, pero si proteger a las personas inocentes….

Goku sorpresivamente abrazaba a satellizer y a rana apegándolas a el

-¡proteger a mi familia!- satellizer solo podía sonreír

-un héroe no es solo aquel que pelea por esas cosas, el simple hecho de proteger lo que amas y a aquellos que no pueden pelear… ¡te vuelven uno!, las hazañas y el hecho de encarar los peligros…..de querer siempre avanzar y superarte-

-no cabe duda, ustedes son heroínas asombrosas- goku le hablaba de forma suave a satellizer mientras todavía la tenía cerca del quien al sentir el aliento del Saiyajin y escuchar esas palabras la hacían agitarse más y perderse en el

Ella tomaba la mano de goku y la llevaba a su pecho colocándola en medio de su escote las manos de goku rozaban sus senos pero a ella no le molesto para nada, goku si se sonrojo un poco

-hacer que mi corazón lata-

-satella…

Los dos se acercaban para otro beso pero en esas goku sintió dos manos en sus mejillas para ser llevado al otro lado y recibir un beso en la mejilla por rana

-buenos días goku-kun de arimasu, escuche todo lo que dijiste, me siento tan feliz de arimasuka que me adules asi, y me siento tan triste por ti pero yo te protegeré- rana abrazaba y apegaba a goku a sus pechos

-oye-

-¿eh te molesta?-

-Grrrrrr-

-chicas….Ahh-. Goku suspiraba pues las dos eran muy animadas pero después empezaba a sonreír esto también parecía gustarle de ambas

-Sin embargo, Aun si me consideran un traidor yo protegeré a las a personas que lo necesiten y ayudare en lo quemas pueda, incluso a los que me digan traidor- Goku lo decía con una sonrisa

Escuchar esas palabras satellizer y rana le sonrieron a Goku y pegaban su mejilla con la de el

-Incluso si el mundo te considera un traidor, Yo jamás te abandonare, lo juro por mi misma vida- dijeron las dos a la vez

Mientras tanto en la torre de conferencias había varios hombres discutiendo sobre el asunto ocurrido hace poco

-todos los investigadores se mostraron indignados con el incidente que ocurrió con el Mark lV

-ya esperábamos que fuesen a surgir desconfianzas…..pero el incidente también afecto negativamente la motivación de las pandoras

-el guerrero son goku tampoco se vio muy contento con lo que ocurrió, si seguimos asi corremos el riesgo de empeorar la situación-

-la oposición está esperando un error nuestro para volver al poder, si le preguntan al héroe que es lo que piensa y el da una mala reseña, será el final-

-no podemos continuar escondiendo los accidentes y las muertes causadas por el Mark lV eternamente, ni siquiera sabemos con que estamos tratando-

Las peleas iban y venían por todos lados hasta que Mark Spencer se hartaba

-¡SILENCIO!-

-el proyecto va a continuar continúen presentando a los medios de comunicación solo los casos con éxito-

-pero si continuamos a la fuerza como la última vez, la desconfianza de las E pandoras aumentara todavía más, si ellas se revelan y hacen algo extremo…..

-¡eso sería excelente!- el lugar quedo en silencio

-es probable que en un futuro, ellas se conviertan en un problema para nosotros, si pudiéramos librarnos de todas ellas de una sola vez todo se tornaría más fácil.

-pero… ¿y el héroe son goku?, ¿usted cree…..?-

-solo debemos hacerle creer que son enemigos que debe eliminar, y listo- los presentes quedaron más en shock utilizar a goku, alguien que salvo vidas inocentes para matar de forma tan escrupulosa les parecía horrendo, a pesar que al estar en el poder ya no piensas tanto en la gente les seguía pareciendo algo completamente horrible pero aun asi no tenían opción era el líder del proyecto quien hablaba

-¿y usted cree que él lo haga?-

-dudo mucho que el traicione su título y fama por solo unas ratas de laboratorio- todos quedaban en silencio sin poder decir nada pero su silencio les decia que su líder actual estaba demente aunque en algo tenía razón alguien preferiría estar en lo alto de la fama y el poder y no lo dejaría por unas simples chicas que conoció aquí y que además no estaban a su nivel tanto social como en si

Peor lo que él no sospechaba era que hablaba de goku y no lo conocía, por eso decia tantas cosas sin pensar primero en cómo era el

-¿Cómo está la segunda generación?

-ellas ya están conscientes de todos los datos y riesgos, y están siendo mantenidas sin ningún contacto con la primera generación conforme a sus instrucciones-

-para el próximo experimento escojan a alguien de segunda generación como conejillos de india-

-¿y qué haremos con la primera generación?-

-el compañerismo de ellas puede alterar los experimentos como aquella agitación ha dejado claro que para evitar posibles disturbios en los futuros experimentos, la primera generación, será eliminada de forma silenciosa-

-ejecuten el plan de inmediato-

Todos quedaban en silencio completo sin poder decir o hacer nada ya la orden estaba dada y sin duda era algo incluso para ellos cruel, ellas buscaban una mejor vida claro se les menciono de los riesgos pero de todas formas solo buscaban a chicas que no tuvieran o hayan perdido su razón de vivir

Al final no importa como lo mires "matar es matar"

Por otro lado en el mundo de goku kami-sama tras su intento fallido de que picorro se hiciera kami-sama, goku antes se había negado y por ende kami-sama se quedó sin opciones para nuevo Dios de la tierra

 _ **-siento algo raro en ese mundo donde esta goku, es la primera vez que me pasa esto, se supone que los dioses no pueden involucrarse, tendré que hablar…con la diosa de ese mundo-**_

 _ **Con Elizabeth**_

Ella escribía en su computadora

-¿Acepta un poco de te?- André su limiter venía con un plato

-¡Gracias! -Elizabeth lo recibía muy agradecida

André se asomaba a la computadora lo que noto Elizabeth

-¿no sabes que es de mala educación mirar lo que alguien escribe en una computadora?-

-entonces, ¿me permite?-

-de acuerdo- respondía la chica regresando a la computadora

Las E pandoras jugaban basquetbol en la cancha del laboratorio Elizabeth miraba a las chicas jugar bastante sorprendida

-Incluso después de una sesión larga de entrenamiento ella juegan es admirable-

André solo estaba a un lado muy serio

-¿Usted lo desea filtrar aquella relatoría a la familia mably?

-¿Filtrar? Eso sería acabar con mi reputación, estoy solo enviando mis datos y razonamientos-

-Usted sabe que es considera falta de traición para una pandora contrariar las decisiones de chevalier por otra parte sugerir que sea solicitada una inspección especial para analizar las decisiones del laboratorio en Alaska que continúan con los experimentos con el Mark lV a pesar de los sucesivos fracasos es un suicidio-

-Esto consciente del peligro, sin embargo si el proyecto es tan imprudente como yo creo podemos conseguir una inspección especial, solo necesitamos apoyo público…

-¡Eso es imposible! André respuesta muy molesto

¿Usted piensa que es así de fácil conseguir el apoyo de los medio?, ¿usted que conoce el poder de los chevalier?

-Si utilizo a mi familia en esto podremos conseguir que los medios nos escuchen-

-Casi todos los miembros de chevalier están a favor del proyecto E pandora todos ellos se volverán sus enemigos y los de la familia mably-

André todo lo que dices es correcto peor no podemos ignorar esto están sacrificando vidas, si fuera por el bien e la humanidad lo entendería, pero esto está claro este experimento es solo una herramienta política esa es mi conclusión, yo escuche desde pequeña a mi padre que los nobles deben hacer cumplir su obligación

Quien ocupa una posición de poder debe tener ética y responsabilidad conforme a su cargo la obligación obliga a la nobleza y viceversa no es asi ¡André respondía muy serio

Yo creo en algo más tener la valentía de exponerse al peligro para proteger a los más débiles, esa es la verdadera y honorable obligación de la nobleza

-mira por ejemplo a goku, nadie le pidió pelear por este mundo y aun asi lo hace, yo lo respeto por eso, y por eso siento que hago lo correcto

-tienes razón nuestro deber como miembro de chevalier es luchar por la existencia de la raza humana, esta es una gran causa, que en cualquier momento nos obliga a tomar grandes sacrificios pero un sacrificio debe ser estudiado con mucho cuidado en consideración de las víctimas-

-todas las vidas son igualmente valiosas como una persona que posee poder, es mi obligación relatar a mably este asunto desconsiderado de autoridad-

-tengo la certeza que mi familia va a correr con todos los riesgos de esta misión por mí-

-¡No deberías meterte en esto André!

-¡Soy su limiter! André respondía

-Es verdad eres mi limiter- Elizabeth respondía igualmente

Por otro lado vemos nuevamente un espacio blanco donde estaba solo una mujer y claramente era maría lancerot que abría sus ojos para voltear atrás

-¿volviste?- pregunto la chica al voltear ver

 _ **-no, soy alguien diferente-**_ un ser de color verde con una ropa muy especial aparecía frente a ella en ellas usaba un kanji que decia "kami" mejor dicho "Dios"

- _últimamente puedo verme con seres misteriosos-_

 _ **-te lo diré sin rodeos, soy a lo que los terrícolas de este mundo llaman "Dios"-**_

 _-¡¿otro dios!?-_

- _ **soy el Dios de otro mundo, y pude conectarme contigo porque ya pude venir antes a este mundo, creo que fue lo mejor-**_

-¿puedo preguntar porque?-

 _ **-el guerrero más poderoso de mi mundo está en este mundo, él ha salvado la tierra en repetidas veces…..son goku-**_

-ah, ya veo ese son goku-

 _ **-veo que lo conociste-**_

 _-hace poco, me dejo asombrada, nunca conocí a un ser con semejante poder, y uno escondido que sin duda es algo desconocido, pero tengo entendido que un ser llamado Kaio-sama lo envió aquí-_

 _ **-él es el Dios más importante de esta galaxia, debes dirigirte a él con respeto, veo que eres muy nueva en este tema de Dios-**_

 _-te seré sincero, no soy una diosa la humanidad de este planeta me ve como una-_

 _ **-¿y porque no te has convertido en una entonces?-**_

 _-solo soy una mensajera, lo único que puedo hacer es darles algo de mí, es todo-_

 _-eso puedo ver, no eres alguien normal, tienes un gran poder, pero te falta algo para ser una diosa completa, pero no te reprochare, después de todo yo también soy un ser de otro mundo que ascendió a Dios-_

 _-no quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿ que buscas de mí?, escuche que los dioses deben ser neutrales-_

 _-y lo soy, sin embargo algo me inquieta y quiero averiguar que es-_

 _-¿es sobre mi raza?-_ la conversación tranquila paso a una tensa y bastante pesada para ambos

 _ **-no, quiero saber, ¿hay algo en este mundo que no sea de tu raza?- l**_ a mujer ponía un rostro muy serio mirando al kami-sama del mundo de goku que estaba igual

 _-no, nada-_

 _ **-¿segura?-**_

 _-muy segura pero….._

 _ **-¿pero?-**_

 _-hace tiempo genjo aoi, me conto sobre algo que los humanos descubrieron en los tiempos antiguos, se dice…..que fue antes que yo llegara- kami-sama abría un poco los ojos_

 _ **-¿y qué es?-**_

 _-no puedo decírtelo porque ni yo lo vi, pero se dice que es algo poderoso, el me conto que hace tiempo lo descubrieron pero pensaron que era peligroso y por eso lo encerraron pero, al llegar yo lo olvidaron completamente-_

 _ **-ya veo**_ \- respondía kami-sama bastante serio

 _-¿es todo?-_

 _ **-sí, es todo, gracias, Diosa**_ \- kami-sama desaparecía del sitio y nuevamente volvíamos a donde maría lancerot estaba incubada quien hacia una pequeña mueca con los ojos

Kami-sama viajaba hasta llegar a su templo de nuevo

 _ **-creo que estoy exagerando, pero mejor no hago la vista gorda, tengo la sensación que algo grande se viene-**_ kami-sama miraba el cielo empuñando su mano para tomar su bastón de nuevo y entrar al templo nuevamente

Regresando a Alaska Elizabeth estaba bastante pensativa sentada en un balcón bastante pensativa sin embargo una voz la sacaba de sus ideas

-¿Elí?-

-¿eh?- la chica volteaba a mirar y era goku que estaba con uan ropa de ejercicio tipo esqueleto negro y pantalones negros algo sueltos el chico venia limpiándose el sudor con una toalla

-goku…

-¿Por qué estás sola Elí?- goku se sentaba al lado

-no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de llamarme Elí- mientras Elizabeth cómicamente movía la cara a otro lado goku se rascaba la mejilla un poco nervioso

-¿Por qué?, te queda lindo ese apodo, además tu nombre es muy largo-

-¿no recuerdas mi nombre completo?-

-sí, eres Elizabeth…eh…

-mably, Elizabeth mably, aunque estuviste cerca- Elizabeth mostraba una sonrisa ironica a goku

-sabes pero Elí te queda mejor, por ejemplo satella se llama satellizer y le digo satella, ¿a que no suena bien?, aunque también la llamo "linda" o "preciosa" -

-bueno supongo que es normal, ella es más abierta contigo, por eso te lo permite-

-pero he notado que siempre se llaman por su nombre completo, ¿no es muy exagerado?-

-asi es como en la clase alta nos definimos goku, por ejemplo todo el mundo te llama son goku-

-pues si quieren pueden llamarme goku, como tú- Elizabeth se sorprendía un poco

Era verdad ella lo llamaba goku, arnett, e Ingrid lo llaman goku, marin goku-kun, las demás si son más respetuosas y se dirigen a él como "sempai o sensei" pero Elizabeth no, se refería a él como goku

-lo siento, creo que no me di cuenta, perdóname si fui irrespetuosa-

-vamos no te preocupes por eso, puedes llamarme goku sin problemas- Elizabeth miraba algo pensativa hasta que sonrió

-de acuerdo si me lo permites y yo te permito llamarme Elí-

-está bien Eli- Elizabeth sonreía ante la inocencia de goku pero a la vez ante su honestidad

-bueno ¿y que hacías?, vienes como si acabaras de hacer ejercicio-

-sí, satella rana, y kazuya entrenamos claro que en horarios diferentes, vengo de entrenar con satella y rana-

-¿ni cuándo estas en descanso dejas de entrenar?-

-es algo propio de mí, me gusta hacerme más fuerte-

-te entiendo, a veces soy asi, de hecho muchas pandoras lo son, ahora más que nunca debemos ser más fuertes-

-¿por los novas verdad?-

-si goku, esos monstruos han arrebatado muchas vidas y las pandoras somos la única defensa…..bueno lo éramos hasta que llegaste tú, hiciste tanta diferencia, el mundo entero está feliz-

-¡¿tanta diferencia hice?!-

-muchísima goku, antes a pesar que estábamos decididas a pelear, ir al campo de batalla era aterrador, y muchas morían, además el porcentaje de mujeres que pueden ser pandoras es solo del 2% en escala mundial-

-satella me explico eso, que si por ejemplo de 100 mujeres solo dos pueden ser pandoras-

-exactamente goku, y para colmo ellas dos pueden morir- goku se ponía serio mirando el techo apretando un puño

-es por eso que se está diseñando este proyecto, para poder elegir más mujeres y que más puedan ir a pelear por nuestro mundo, por nuestra tierra-

Goku miraba asombrado a Elizabeth quien agachaba la cabeza y empuñaba la mano, goku era consiente satella era una pandora igual que rana e Ingrid, arnett Cassie, y hasta holly, goku se puso a pensar y se pregunto

 _¡¿Y si él no hubiera llegado antes del último ataque nova!?_

-yo…..yo te prometo Elizabeth, que derrotare a los novas que aparezcan, todos tenemos derecho a vivir, hace poco pelee con un tirano que mato si piedad a seres inocentes, y causo mucho dolor, yo…

-por satella, por rana, por kazuya, por arnett, por Ingrid, por Cassie, por holly, por ti….por todos…

-juro que detendremos a esos novas, puedes confiar en mi- Elizabeth abría los ojos de asombro mirando esa determinación al ver a goku levantar su puño muy serio ante la chica

Ella vio no solo a un guerrero, sino a alguien dispuesto a pelear, a luchar a su lado, a alguien que pelearía por los inocentes, por la tierra, no todos los héroes tienen capa, a veces pueden encontrarse en los corazones más humildes

-sabes goku, creo que Amelia y las demás chicas de este proyecto estaban felices cuando les diste esas palabras de ánimo, están dispuestas a morir por la tierra-

-¿a qué viene todo esto Elí?-

-que yo no quiero eso, y no sé qué hacer, cuando vi morir a la amiga de Amelia, me sentí tan inútil- goku se colocaba algo triste

-si lo sé, entiendo tus palabras-

-pero de todas formas algo debió pasar y tengo un mal presentimiento- Elizabeth abría los ojos

-¿tu también te diste cuenta?-

-si-

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-

-investigar, algo no me cuadra y buscare que es-

-¿TAMBIÉN ESTÁS DE ACUERDO QUE HAY ALGO RARO?, ¿VERDAD?, ¡DIME QUE SÍ!-

Elizabeth se impresionaba y tomaba a goku de los hombros y acercaba su rostro casi hasta el punto de parecer besarse Elizabeth lo vio y se alejó muy ruborizada mientras goku la miraba con una gota de sudor

-lo siento- dijo una muy ruborizada Elizabeth

-tranquila- dijo el Saiyajin rascándose la nuca aunque algo apenado por sentir el aliento tan cerca de la chica aunque admitía que olía rico además sus labios son muy sensuales como les satellizer y rana

Por otro lado Elizabeth volteaba a mirar a goku al mirarlo más de cerca verlo asi vestido la hizo ruborizar un poco ella daba un suspiro fuerte y volteaba a ver a goku

-¿también piensas que hay algo raro verdad?- con un semblante más serio y más característico de la Elizabeth que goku conocía este la miraba para ponerse serio

-no es normal lo que le pasó a esa chica, ni cuando me hablaron de los estigmas me mencionaron eso, por eso buscare algo que me ayude-

-goku….yo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si claro-

-si te dijera que pienso que este proyecto es algo peligroso, ¿tu me ayudarías?-

-¿piensas que este proyecto, es lo que la hizo ponerse asi?-

-asi es goku, ellas siendo sometidas a pruebas que terminan en fracasos- goku abría los ojos de sorpresa escuchar eso lo asombraba

-no puede ser….pero ¿Por qué?, ¿se supone que este plan es para que sean más fuertes?, ¿Por qué les hacen esto?-

-es su contrato, ellas aceptaron los términos, a eso se refirió esa doctora cuando le grito a Amelia, ¿recuerdas?- goku más calmado bajaba un poco más la cabeza

-asi funciona este mundo goku, ¡firmas y aceptas!-

-aun asi….

-goku entiendo tu rabia pero no hagas una tontería…

-no soy tan tonto Elí, se perfectamente que hay cosas que no se solucionan con solo violencia, además jamás se me pasaría por la mente usar mi poder para lastimar a humanos- Elizabeth mostraba un rostro de culpa pues le hizo pensar a goku que haría algo realmente loco

Es verdad que goku posee un poder capaz de poner de rodillas al mundo y mucho más pero él nunca ha demostrado ser la clase de persona que usaría la fuerza contra gente más débil

-perdóname, no quise decir eso-

-Jajajaja, tranquila creo que también me altere- goku con una gota de sudor se rascaba la cabeza haciendo que Elizabeth mostrara una sonrisa

-sin embargo, ¿Qué cosas les están haciendo para que jina se pusiera asi?-

-tampoco lo se, ni los estigmas hacen esa clase de cosas, eso es lo que quiero averiguar-goku miraba serio a Elizabeth y ella igual Elizabeth daba un suspiro fuerte

-, ¿tú…. Me…. ayudarías?- Elizabeth volvía a una actitud más sumisa tomándose el brazo volteando su rosto a un lado goku abrió un poco los ojos para empezar a formar una sonrisa en su rostro

-claro que te ayudare- dijo goku con un tono y una sonrisa más fijas lo que hizo a Elizabeth alegrarse pero recordaría lo que le dijo satellizer y se puso seria

-mi plan es hacer que los medios nos escuchen, pero no tengo pruebas, y eso es peligroso pues puede ser tachado de traición y mi familia podría correr riesgo- goku abría los ojos de sorpresa

-¿tu familia?- Elizabeth asentía

-si los medios nos escuchan, podríamos hacer que se realice una inspección y mostrar que el proyecto no es tan bueno como lo hacen ver, pero…..

-si entiendo- decia goku sujetándose la barbilla

-y te catalogarían traidora ¿verdad?- Elizabeth tomaba una parte de su falta y la apretaba lo que hizo ver a goku que si

-entiendo, quieres que el proyecto sea revisado claro sin recurrir a la violencia y menos a peligrar a tu familia, te entiendo-

-¿de verdad?-

-claro, no soy tan tonto-

-perdóname si te hice ver como uno-

-Jejejje, tranquila de hecho gracias a ustedes no lo soy tanto ahora, bueno bulma y mis otros amigos me ayudaron….de acuerdo, ¿quieres pruebas verdad?-

-si pero….

-no es buena idea usar a tu familia para eso, sería peligroso para ellos claramente-

-exactamente…..

-bien, haremos esto, yo buscare algo que nos sirva pero no hagas nada hasta que pueda encontrar algo, ¿entendido?- goku miraba serio a Elizabeth tomándola del hombro esto la hizo ruborizar un poco ver asi a goku tan dominante y a la vez tan firme

-de acuerdo…..confió en ti goku, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo-

-no te preocupes, ayudemos a Amelia ya las chicas, además quiero saber más, tengo un presentimiento malo-

Tras la charla con Elizabeth esta se iba pero una voz hablaba por detrás de goku

-goku, cielo-

-satella, ¿nos escuchaste verdad?-

-sí, tenía mis sospechas y quería saber de antemano que pasaba- goku miraba serio a satellizer quien hablaba igual

-perdóname satella, pero siento que debo hacerlo, no puedo dejarlas solas….satellizer interrumpió a goku con un beso tierno en los labios

-baka, no estoy molesta, también le ofrecí mi ayuda a Elizabeth pero ella me rechazo, veo que te tiene más confianza a ti, y eso me tranquiliza

-¿le ofreciste su ayuda y te rechazo?- pregunto un goku sorprendido

-sí, ella dejo su orgullo de chica, pero conserva su orgullo de alumna superior, típico de ella, siempre creyéndose la invencible- los dos mostraban una sonrisa mirando por donde se fue Elizabeth

-ya veo, en parte la entiendo-

-y yo, pero…de todas formas me preocupa-

-valla satella, y eso que decías que no te caían bien- goku cómicamente ponía su brazo alrededor de la rubia mientras se acercaba a su oído esto la hizo ruborizar tanto por lo que hacía goku por lo que dijo

-mooo, baka, no me molestes goku tonto- satellizer aun sin despegar su brazo de goku le daba cómicamente unos golpecitos en el pecho mientras goku solo jugaba con la chica con una risa

-¿y cómo pensabas ayudarla satella?- goku cambio a un tono más serio mientras aun tenia abrazada a la rubia

-usar a mi familia para obtener apoyo de los medios, seguro con la familia l bridget podría conseguirlo con más facilidad pero ella se negó, pienso que no quería nada conmigo, tal parece…que aún me odia- goku al mirar el rostro triste de la chica se puso serio

Goku sabía que satellizer cambio y mucho antes era una buscapleitos, irrespetuosa, solitaria, violenta y sobretodo odiada, pero el ahora miraba a una tierna chica que solo necesitaba algo como el….. ¡Un amigo que le enseñara a vivir!

Goku la tomaba de la barbilla para voltearla a verlo

-yo no diría eso, creo que porque te estima es que ella no quería que te involucraras en algo peligroso, ella podrá ser aterradora, pero…es una gran guerrera como tu, que se preocupa por los demás- satellizer se asombraba y se recostaba en goku

-puede ser, pero me duele que no confíe en mí-

-yo confió en ti-

-y yo en ti- los dos mientras caminaban se miraban sin despegar su mirada ahora que goku le revelo todo a satellizer y ella lo acepto él estaba más en paz

-bien dices que quieren obtener información d elos medios ¿verdad?, ¿me lo explicas satella?-

Satellizer le explicaba a goku que los medios eran aquellos que contaban y revelaban la verdad, sin embargo chevaleir estaba en la cuerda floja pues si el proyecto era un desastre los medios aprovecharían esto pero esto realmente poco le importaba a goku si eran beneficiados o no, su deber estaba con Amelia y las demás y descubrir que pasaba-

-entiendo, ¿si exponemos a los medios lo que ocurre lo detendrán?-

-no es tan fácil, si se consigue eso, chevalier movería sus cartas y empezarían una guerra política, es decir con poder de riquezas-

-qué triste que usen eso para pelear-

-opino lo mismo, pero este mundo es asi goku, el que tiene más poder político siempre mandara a los demás-

-en parte lo entiendo, es similar a con freezer- decia goku serio recordando que ese demonio tenia al universo a sus pies solo por ser poderoso, y también con piccoro daimaku

-pero si conseguimos que los medios nos escuchen podremos lograr que el proyecto se detenga temporalmente además tu que eres el héroe del mundo actualmente si tu ayudas sería mejor, pero…

-¿pero?-

-chevalier iría por ti y no quiero eso, podrían dañar tu imagen-

-satella, la imagen no me importa…

-lo sé y a mí tampoco, pero no quiero….que nos separen, rana tampoco, arnett, Ingrid, holly, ninguna quisiera que te volvieras un traidor- goku miraba como la rubia se pegaba a su pecho con los ojos tristes hay goku entendió que era serio

-de acuerdo, hare lo que me digas satella ¿entonces qué hacemos?-satella sonreía sintiendo sus manos en sus hombros

-hacer que los medios nos escuchen, sin que chevalier se dé cuenta-

-sin que se den cuenta, ¿eh?, se oye difícil-

-lo es, de hecho imposible, perdóname por ser tan impulsiva- pero goku se ponía una mano en la barbilla

-no, satella, es posible-

-¿eh?-

-debemos hacer que se den cuenta sin que sepan que somos nosotros, tengo algunas ideas, pero creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos mejor-

-¿Quién?-

-ella está ahora mismo en este mundo, más inteligente que yo….. ¡Bulma!-

-bulma-san….es cierto- satellizer recordaba a la amiga de goku, quien era extraordinariamente inteligente además que era alguien con una mente Super brillante capaz de crear cosas de la nada

-vallamos con ella para hablar del tema, si es bulma encontrara una solución rapida-

-¿ahora?-

-si recuerda que puedo usar la teletrasnportacion, nadie se dará cuenta-

-lo haces todo tan fácil pero eso me gusta de ti, que encuentras una respuesta incluso a lo más difícil-

-vallamos por Elí y expongámosle a bulma el tema-

Al buscar a Elizabeth exponían el tema al principio se enojo un poco por que satellizer se enterara

-te dije que no te metieras- satellizer miraba seria

-Elí, entiendo tu orgullo, pero ahora es cuando mas ayuda necesitas, se que quieres alejar a satella de esto pero debes entender que ella le duele también- Elizabeth escuchaba con una gota de sudor

-si no quieres mi ayuda respeto tu decisión pero permíteme por lo menos apoyarte…sempai- Elizabeth se asombraba por lo dicho por satellizer pues la llamo sempai

-de acuerdo- decia una Elizabeth resignada pero por dentro estaba feliz aunque no lo mostrara

-bien, yo las llevare con bulma y expondremos el tema, después regresare y seguiré buscando alguna pista- las dos asentían

-bien no perdamos tiempo, las dos sujétense- satellizer tomaba la mano de goku y Elizabeth su hombro goku hacia lo que sabía hacer colocaba sus dedos en la frente y cerraba sus ojos

-bien la encontré, vamos, no perdamos tiempo-

-si debemos hacerlo antes que empiecen con el siguiente experimento- decia Elizabeth ganándose una afirmación de los dos

 _-esto se siente peligroso….debemos apresurarnos, siento un presagio en el viento-_

Los tres desaparecían

En genétics donde bulma tenia su laboiratorio personal la chica estaba mirando algo en su computadora mientras bebia algo de café

-ya casi lo logro…me tomo menos tiempo del que pense, pero ahora necesito lo mas importante….

-¡fium!-

-¡hola bulma!-

-¡HAAAAA!- la chica caía cómicamente de su silla pegándose en la cabeza saliéndole un chichón

-bulma ¿estas bien?-

-goku… ¡¿goku!?, óyeme, no me asustes asi- bulma se levantaba con una mirada de perro rabioso y el chichón

-perdóname-dijo un goku nervioso

-satella…y tú eres…..

-Elizabeth mably de tercero, tu eres la amiga de goku, bulma-san ¿verdad?-

-sí, y claro que me acuerdo de ti- las dos estrechaban sus manos

-bueno, ¿y que hacen aquí?, ¿no deberían estar en Alaska?-

Sin embargo los tres pasaban a un rostro más serio lo que asusto a la chica un poco

-bulma, te necesitamos- decia un goku serio asombrando a la chica un poco, ella conocía la actitud despreocupada de goku pero cuando se ponía asi era porque era serio

Ella por si las dudas miro a las dos que asentían

-si ¿Qué ocurre?-

Elizabeth le explicaba todo a la chica lo que la asombro

-¿en serio?, pero yo vi la demostración por televisión….

-era mentira, una farsa….esa chica…murió- bulma abría los ojos goku apretaba el puño

-no puedo creerlo…..que horrible-

-es por eso que quiero detener este experimento y acudí a goku por ayuda-

-yo sé que eres la indicada bulma, por favor ayúdanos- bulma miraba la seriedad de goku asombrada para después mirar sería un televisor

-ustedes quieren revelar la farsa del proyecto ¿verdad?-

-si- contesto Elizabeth –pero no es fácil, mi plan era que los medios nos escucharan por medio de mi familia pero…..

-sería peligroso para ellos, y para ti- interrumpió bulma

-si hacemos que los medios nos escuchen podemos lograr algo para ayudar a las demás, pero que sea sin que se den cuenta-

-además bulma…..sospecho que hay algo más detrás de esto- goku hablo muy serio

-¿sospechoso?-

-no puedo explicártelo pero es algo que no me gusta-

Bulma se ponía pensativa

-entiendo su idea, muy bien les ayudare- bulma alzaba el pulgar alegrando a los tres

-gracias bulma- decia satellizer

-si….gracias-respondió una Elizabeth algo tímida lo que asombro a satellizer por ver a la más ruda asi de sumisa

-sin embargo, que los medios nos escuchen…en ese caso…..¡que todos lo escuchen!-

-¿Qué todos lo escuchen?-

-asi es, interferiré en todas las redes del planeta y hare que cada persona del mundo sepa de la verdad mediante una noticia, asi haremos que los medios lo tomen en cuenta y empiecen a desconfiar en el proyecto-

-se oye una buena idea, pero ¿es posible eso?, hakear toda la red del planeta…. Pregunto una asombrada Elizabeth

-además, te investigarían-recalco satellizer algo nerviosa

-no si lo hago de una manera especial -

-¿ósea…?-

-ustedes confíen en mí, bueno déjenme las pruebas que hayan encontrado-

-ese es el problema bulma-san…no tenemos ninguna- dijo una apenada Elizabeth

-eh…. ¿nada?, ¿una foto de la chica?, ¿un video?-

-no y no sabemos que paso con el cadáver de la chica, a lo mejor ya se deshicieron del-

-esto…. pero entonces… ¿Qué pensabas mostrar?-

-esto- Elizabeth le pasaba una memoria, bulma leyó todo el contenido de la redacción de Elizabeth

-un texto bueno, pero solo es eso texto, nada hubieras logrado-

-es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?-

-si pero….bien haremos lo siguiente, los tres busquen una prueba física una foto, algo…..yo hare que este escrito llegue a los medios de todo el planeta, claro anónimamente-

-¿podrás bulma-san?- pregunto satellizer

-si tranquila, ninguno correrá riesgo, pero te advierto que con este escrito no lograremos mucho-

-con que le hagamos saber a los medios es suficiente, muchas gracias señorita bulma- Elizabeth le estiraba la mano a bulma nuevamente

-descuida, vamos a salvar a esas chicas- los tres asentían feciles

Nuevamente regresaban a Alaska

-bien confiemos en bulma, ella nos ayudara-

-goku…muchas gracias, gracias a ti no puse en peligro a mi familia-

-tranquila, para eso somos los amigos- Elizabeth sonreia por lo dicho y ligeramente se ruborizaba a lo mejor por la amabilidad y calidez de goku

-mira que no confiar en mi es triste- satellizer señalaba a Elizabeth que ponia un rostro comico de ingorarla

-bien, yo buscare lo que pidió bulma-

-si, aun tenemos tiempo, debemos hacerlo rápido-decia Elizabeth

Por otro lado bulma se encotraba con un equipo bastante complejo

-gracias por ayudarme….holly- holly estaba con bulma ayudándola con unos cables

-chevalier….debí suponer que era un fraude, hacerle eso a personas inocentes….

-pero… ¿estas segura de esto?-

-yo no soy tan devota, además…..por mi goku hare cualquier cosa- holly se ruborizaba por lo dicho mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla y bulma solo reía nerviosa

-bien, está listo-

-¿Qué va a hacer bulma?-

-este es un satélite que será enviado al espacio y enviara ondas especiales que harán que los lugares que localicemos reciban el escrito de Elizabeth-

 _ **Pd: si bulma ha creado cosas de verdad "mágicas" no se me hace extraño que cree esta clase de cosas, no por nada es una de las más inteligentes del anime, si no es que la mas**_

-Wow, ¿y usted tenia esto guardado?-

-sí, esto es algo que cree antes de ir a namekusei, pensé que nos podría servir, pero no está completo, necesito unos días para arreglarlo bien y necesito que me digas donde enviarlos, hay que ubicar las coordenadas aquí-

-entendido- dijo holly seria y asintiendo con fuerza bulma se ponía su bata

-es nuestra hora…..holly, en marcha-

Por otro lado Ohara se encontraba frente a unos contenedores donde dentro había lo que parecían cuerpos de mujeres y estos contenedores estaban conectados a unas ramas que desprendían un aura negra

-he creado incluso con baja probabilidad de éxito el proyecto, yo aceptare ser manipulada por chevalier…..

-esto que hacemos es por nosotros, todo para continuar secretamente este proyecto que nunca seria aceptado o reconocido, voy a hacer que este experimento sea un éxito, no las sacrificare aunque destruya mi reputación, creo que podremos lograrlo…..con este poder que la humanidad encontró….incluso ha llegado un nuevo ser con poderes más allá de nuestra comprensión

-lo haremos posible aunque deba vender mi alma…sé que podemos….no hay mas opciones

 _ **Fin del capítulo 19**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 20: comienza la rebelión, ¡secreto oscuro!-**_

Era de noche y en una gran mansión, no solo una mansión era una casa tan elegante tan fina, tan enorme que se asemejaba a un castillo de las era antigua donde habitaban los grandes reyes de la época

Desde adentro se observaban unas luces dando a relucir que hay gente despierta

-conseguí un té que tiene un excelente aroma, estoy segura que te va a gustar- una bella mujer que aproximaba una edad bastante amplia pero a pesar de eso se veía muy bella

Ella se dirigía a un hombre que estaba sentado frente a una chimenea

-¿Cómo están los niños últimamente?- pregunto de manera directa a la mujer quien se extrañó por la extraña y repentina pregunta

-están todos bien, violet dice que el trabajo en la isla Bali está más tranquilo y Louis está igual ambos se están convirtiendo en dignos herederos- respondía la mujer llevando una bandeja de te

-¿y esta niña….?-

-¿?-

-hablo de satella- el hombre no era otro que la cabeza de la familia más rica y posiblemente la más poderosa Howard l bridget

Regresando a Alaska

En una habitación estaban reunidos goku satellizer Elizabeth y hasta rana y kazuya

-¿entonces eso es lo que pasa?- pregunto kazuya algo nervioso

-asi es, no quería dejarlos a los dos fuera – decia goku a rana y a kazuya rana se ruborizo y kazuya se alegro

-goku-san…muchas gracias- decia el limiter de Elizabeth

-a veces sempai es muy arrogante…

-André, basta- dijo Elizabeth con algo de sonrojo sin embargo nadie se enojo

-me alegra ayudar, tampoco busco solucionar cosas con violencia, además quiero ayudar a Amelia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella-

-pero goku-san….su amiga estará en peligro si es descubierta-

-descuida, ella es la más inteligente de nuestro mundo, estoy seguro que ella lo lograra sin problema, pero lo que sí dijo es que le diéramos un poco de tiempo para que pueda completar su plan y alguna prueba

-eso es lo malo, no tenemos- dijo Elizabeth

-yo me ocupare de buscarla, mientras tanto debemos actuar con normalidad- dijo goku serio las chicas se asustaban un poco

-goku-kun….

-no te preocupes satella, no me dejare descubrir tan fácil, apropósito, deberíamos decirle a chiffon….

-no lo hagas- dijo Elizabeth seria –ella no Quizo ayudarme-

-¿chiffon?, ¿Por qué?-

-porque es una vendida- respondió seria lo que hizo a goku colocarse serio

-si hablamos con ella…..

-te lo pido, no lo hagas- goku se puso pensativo pero al final acepto

-no te enojes con ella, debe tener sus razones- goku intento calmar a Elizabeth tomándola de los hombros ella solo suspiro

-solo por ser….tu-

-bueno descansemos, mañana empiezo a buscar-

Sin embargo alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta y era Amelia quien con lágrimas se tomaba la boca para no gritar o llorar

-ellos….. ¿Están haciendo esto…..por nosotras?...Amelia recordó cómo le echo la culpa a goku y solo pudo salir corriendo

 _-que tonta fui, una completa tonta, ustedes son increíbles-_

En la noche sin embargo goku estaba mirando desde su cama el techo recostado bastante serio

-es muy lindo lo que haces por las chicas-satellizer se sentaba a un lado y rana también

-yo jamás permitiría que mis amigos mueran-

-¿ya las vez como amigas?-

-si es como dijo rana, somos amigos y compañeros de batalla, hay que estar juntos- las dos sonreían más por las palabras de goku

Pero en esas entraban dos pandoras a la habitación con un tono bastante firme

-lamentamos interrumpir, Pandora gr 230 satellizer l briget por favor acompáñenos al comando de operaciones- Satellizer vería seria a las dos susodichas para acompañarlas a un cuarto pequeño donde entraría sola el sitio era vigilado por varias pandoras lo que tenso un poco a la chica goku pregunto si era necesario que fuera pero ella se negó y le dijo que esperara hay después de un beso en la frente

-¡Esta sala!... Satellizer se sentaba en un mueble que se encontraba hay y se oía una voz

-¿Satella estas hay? La voz era de una mujer

-¿Madre? Satellizer preguntaba y efectivamente era su madrastra pues su madre biológica murió hace tiempo

-Si cuánto tiempo- La voz de la mujer de nombre Olivia se escuchaba en la habitación

-¿Pero cómo si las llamadas están estrictamente prohibidas? Satellizer preguntaba muy desconcertada

\- Soy Olivia l briget esto no es nada para mí, Pero que no permitan una transmisión en vivo es absurdo-

 _-¡Nunca cambiara!_ -Satellizer lo decía con una gota de sudor

-Bueno no importa y ¿cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y qué ocurre? Satellizer preguntaba nerviosa pues era raro que su madrastra la llamara asi como asi por las diferencias de antes

-¿Ha? ¿Solo puedo llamarte si ocurrió algo? ¿Es que una madre no puede llamar a su hija? Olivia preguntaba molesta pero algo nerviosa denotando que no llamo solo para saber cómo estaba la chica

Un breve silencio se escucha lo que incomodo a oliva

-¿Y ese silencio?, Es muy desconsidera hablar asi porque no te trate como mi hija-

-a, no, no…Satellizer zarandeaba muy cómicamente

-Es verdad que fui cruel con tu madre, pero cuando ella murió me arrepentí rotundamente y no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero ahora como tu madre me esforzare para ti, Si tienes dudas por favor házmelas saber-

Satellizer recordaba el rostro de Goku y se alegraba mucho

-Tranquila, no hay ningún problema, si ocurre algo lo solucionare- Satellizer lo decía muy contenta

-¿Enserio? ,Si tienes problemas dilo, o como le explicare a Howard si le pasa algo… Olivia se callaba y tras esto se descubrió que solo llamo a satellizer para calmar a su esposo

-¿A mi padre?

-¡Nada, olvídalo! -

-¿Puedes darle un mensaje a mi padre?

-No te preocupes por mí y dímelo-

-Dile que ya no soy más la satellizer llorona de antes, no importan que dificultades hallan que yo la superare por mi cuenta-

\- Howard no se preocupa por eso pero se lo diré-Olivia decía normal

-¡Gracias!- Satellizer lo decía feliz y triste a la vez

-Cuando vuelvas haremos un almuerzo en familia como no tuvimos antes-

-¡Si lo hare! Satellizer respondía Olivia no queria sonar muy obvia en el tema que solo llamo por llamar e hizo otra pregunta

-ahora que recuerdo, violet menciono que llevaste a un chico muy guapo a Bali, ¿es tu compañero?-

-sí, y mi novio- afirmo satellizer

-¿y quién es como se llama?-

-son goku-

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHH!?-el grito de Olivia se escuchó por toda la habitación asustando a la rubia

-¿EL HEROE SON GOKU?, ¿EL QUE DERROTO A TODOS LOS NOVAS EL SOLO?, ¡¿EL HEROE DE 10 ATAQUE NOVA!?-

-asi es, pero somos pareja desde antes, eso de héroe no me interesa lo quiero por cómo es-

-válgame…que sorpresa…. ¿y es buen chico?-

-el mejor, me quiere, me respeta y siempre está a mi lado haciendo lo posible para que no me pase nada y pueda estar feliz, soy muy feliz con el- las palabras de satellizer hicieron ablandar un poco el corazón de Olivia escuchar a la niña que sufrió tanto ser feliz la hizo arrepentirse a lo mejor un poco mas

-ya veo, me alegro, cuando vengas tráelo-

-lo hare, pero los cocineros tendrán mucho trabajo- dijo la chica con una leve risita sin embargo la mujer no entendió y solo pensó que tal vez era exigente con la comida como todo noble

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Goku levantado se organizaba dejando su báculo con satellizer

-bien, entonces debo buscar, espero encontrar alguna prueba-

Sin embargo goku se tensiono un poco el miro el techo sintió que algo lo alarmo

 _-¿Qué fue eso?, ¡qué extraño!-_ se dijo goku serio para regresar su mirada al frente e irse caminando mirando los alrededores

 _-no puedo estar tranquilo, algo me está alarmando mientras más me adentro-_

Goku llegaba a algunas puertas pero no encontró nada que le sirviera el Saiyajin miraba por las ventanas miraba algunos frascos pero no veía nada sospecho

-¿Quién anda hay?-

-demonios….. ¡fium!- goku usaba su Super velocidad para esconderse y no ser visto hay observo 3 pandoras de chevalier que miraban por todos las dos pero no vieron al Saiyajin

-me siento raro haciendo esto- dijo goku con una gota de sudor al mirar a las 3 irse goku estaba colgándose desde una barra y en un movimiento marcial se hacía para esconderse

-¿Qué paso?- una de las chicas llegaba y era charles Bonaparte

\- la chica de esa vez- dijo goku mirando a la pandora

\- es que sentimos que escuchamos algo, desde ese dia, las E pandoras…..podrían buscar algo de esa chica….

-despreocúpate, todo lo relacionado con esa mujer desapareció, no hay videos, fotos… ¡nada!- goku seguía serio pero por dentro se frustro si era verdad entonces no había nada que les ayudara si era verdad lo que decia la chica

 _-no puede ser… ¿de verdad no hay nada?-_ se pensó goku bastante serio aun escondido contra la pared intentando escuchar lo mejor que pudiera

-vamos hay que seguir vigilando- dicho charles a las pandoras que se retiraban detrás de ella, es verdad que eran de años mayores pero charles por ser una de las más fuertes del mundo tenia cierta autoridad en ellas

-¿será verdad?, ¿no hay nada?, ¿no hay pruebas?-, rayos, solo…..nos queda confiar en ti bulma, por favor date prisa- dijo goku empuñando una mano y apoyándose en la pared bastante serio

-Amelia….

Goku regreso a su habitación y les comento a satellizer y a rana lo ocurrido

-ya veo, era de esperarse, chevalier es muy astuto- dijo satellizer

-de ser por mi seguiría revisando pero….

-no lo hagas goku, mejor no te arriesgues-dijo satellizer tomando la mano del Saiyajin

-es cierto, sin importar como te ocultes, estas exponiéndote- goku les regalaba una sonrisa

-no podemos desanimarnos, debemos seguir tratando-

-por ahora confiemos en bulma, y también…..en que tarden en iniciar el próximo experimento-

-goku…..¿porque estas tan tenso?-satellizer preguntaba mirando el rostro serio del Saiyajin quien se calmaba

-perdóname, no quise asustarlas, es que, cuando pienso que pueden estar haciendo con ellas…..además lo que mencionaron cuando llegamos aquí, sobre ese extraño objeto….me pongo a pensar y solo espero….que no tenga nada que con freezer-

-¿freezer?, ah, hablas de ese demonio que derrotaste-

-asi es, no me extrañaría nada de ese tipo-

-pero la tierra nunca ha visto un ser como el, ni que hayamos oído algo de esa clase de seres- decia satellizer con un dedo en su boca en señal de pensar

-freezer era el emperador del universo, tenía muchas cosas a su poder, y lo que menos quiero es que tengamos que volver a lidiar con algo de ese infeliz-goku apretaba el puño con mucha rabia

-goku…

Las dos miraban algo nerviosas a goku, Goku era alguien que no guardaba rencore4s a nadie, no lo guardo a Ingrid, ni a arnett, ni a nadie, pero aquí goku mostraba su profundo odio a ese maniaco demonio

 _ **En el comedor**_

Vemos a Las e pandoras comían normalmente menos Rattle quien era la que más comía se veían sus platos al lado de ella y eran más de 3 para tres personas

-Comes como por tres te pareces a Goku-san- Una E pandora lo decía contenta a Rattle

-No, nadie puede como Goku-san él come como por 15- Otra lo decía con una gota de sudor

-Y lo curioso es que no engorden ninguno- Goku-san tiene ese físico de modelo y Rattle…..

-Lo que me sobra va a mis pechos y trasero- Rattle lo decía comiendo

-Es eso- Las chicas quedan con una gota de sudor

Amelia solo estaba callada pensando en Goku y en lo que hacía por ellas, para después mirar a Rattle e imaginarse a goku comer ambos era igual y ella solo dejo escapar una risa que se escondió con su mano

 _-ambos son igual de inocentes con la comida-_ se pensó

Ella estaba ruborizada hasta que la voz de una amiga la despierta

Amelia parece que ya decidieron el cronograma de nuestro próximo ensayo! Al escuchar esto todas se quedaron paralizadas por el miedo

-no puede ser…. ¿tan pronto?- se dijo la chica mentalmente apretando un puño ella tenía esperanza en goku pero desafortunadamente el tiempo no alcanzaría tal vez

-eh…yo…

Amelia iba a hablar pero lo siguiente las dejarían heladas

-¡Esta vez van a utilizar a todas para el experimento! - Todas se quedaban aún más heladas por lo que oían de su compañera

-¿Pero qué historia es esa?- Amelia se exaltaba

-Escuche eso de los científicos que se rumoreaban, que todas las E pandoras van a participar en el proyecto- Al escuchar esto las chicas quedaban aún más heladas y aterradas.

¿QUE ES LO QUE USTED QUIERE? -Ohara lo decía mientras golpeaba la mesa de marks Spencer

-¡Después de aquel incidente deberíamos tener más precaución de los experimentos!, y ¿usted quiere que participen todas a la vez? ,¿Cuántas vidas quiere sacrificar para nada?, ni siquiera sabemos nada de ese poder, de donde vino….de quien….¡nada!- Ohara le gritaba a marks quien estaba de manera estoica mirando a la mujer

-¿¡Algún problema!?-

-¿Qué?- dijo perpleja Ohara

-¡Realmente fue un accidente lamentable pero no podemos evitar acontecimientos impredecibles y además ellas tomaron esta prueba consiente de los riesgos!- el sujeto se levantaba de la mesa

-¿Qué tal si son goku empieza a sospechar algo…?-

-¿y que si lo hace?-

-¿eh?-

-se lo repito, él no se arriesgara a echar a perder su fama por algo asi, y sobretodo esas chicas no tienen nada que ofrecerle a alguien como él, ¿Por qué se interesaría en ellas?-

Ohara solo quedaba estupefacta por lo que oía

-Pero aun no mejoramos el Mark lV….

\- Ya lo sé, Pero su deber es hacer que los experimentos resulten exitosos y aumentar las probabilidades de vida, ¿o me equivoco?

-a y no se le olvide…

\- ¡que la responsabilidad es toda suya!-

Por otro lado goku después de charlar con sus amigas estaba sentado comiendo junto a Elizabeth

-perdóname, no pude encontrar algo que nos ayudara-

-haz hecho mucho por mí, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy- decia Elizabeth

-pero quiero seguir ayudando- Elizabeth con una sonrisa miraba a goku

-tu amiga nos está apoyando, si ella envía mi escrito a todos los medios seguramente lograremos algo-

-eso espero…

-sabes, no te conocí bien y por eso te juzgue mal, te pido una disculpa, ya has hecho mucho por este mundo tan desquiciado-

-no te disculpes, yo también suelo hacer tonterías, debería ser yo quien pida perdón por no seguir las reglas-

-es bueno que lo sepas, si en verdad quieres que te perdone…..¡tendrás que obedecer las que yo diga!- a goku le salía una gota de sudor y hasta se ponía azul

-si ustedes lo dicen- decia goku cómicamente Elizabeth empezaba a inflar sus mejillas y dejaba escapar una risilla

-es broma, es broma- Elizabeth se sostenía el vientre mientras goku la miraba con una gota de sudor para después empezar a sonreír

-eres mala, satella y rana también me hacen bromas asi- goku lo decia mostrando una actitud relajada

-lo siento de verdad-

-tranquila, ustedes siempre serán para mi…..personas valiosas y claro que las obedeceré- Elizabeth no pudo evitar ruborizarse por esto

-tranquilo goku…era un chiste, nada más- los dos sonreían sin embargo Elizabeth sentía algo en el pecho cuando estaba con goku en estos momentos

-¿estás bien Elí?-

-sí, tranquilo-

-oye tengo hambre, satella y las demás deben estar en la cafetería ¿vamos?- goku le estiraba la mano y Elizabeth la tomaba

-a pesar que eres muy inocente…sabes ser caballeroso-

-mi abuelito me enseño a que debo tratar a las mujeres con respeto y siempre cuidarlas-

-te enseño bien- dijo Elizabeth mientras se tomaba su largo y bell cabello rubio goku al verla asi no pudo evitar ver algo en ella muy hermoso, tanto ella como satellizer eran bellísimas

-sí, mi abuelito era muy sabio-

-seguro que si-

Los dos se iban a la cafetería pero durante el caminar notaron a Amelia que iba caminando bastante deprisa

-¿Amelia?- dijeron los dos

-oye Amelia….. ¡Espera….oye!- goku la intento detener pero ella siguió derecho aunque por unos segundos pareció que ella se detuvo

-¿no me escucho?- sin embargo Elizabeth miraba seria

-goku, ¿puedes llevarme a donde tu amiga?, por favor-

-eh, ¿A dónde bulma?, si está bien-

-gracias- la chica lo tomaba del hombro y goku con su teletrasnportacion se retiraba por suerte nadie los vio

Los dos llegaban de nuevo donde la chica que estaba trabajando con unos cables

-¿goku?, ¿Elizabeth?-

-hola bulma-

-señorita bulma, no quiero ser una molestia pero….

-¡GOKUUUUUU!- una chica saltaba sobre goku abrazándolo y pegando su rostro al de ella

-¿holly?-goku la saludaba

-goku, te extraño, no es justo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías venido?- la chica cómicamente lloraba sobre goku quien la levantaba

-discúlpame holly-

-bueno te perdono si…..

-holly rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Elizabeth nerviosa

-dahhhh, pues ayudando a bulma, ¿Qué más?-

-¿tu ….?-

-si y tranquila, nadie lo sabe-

-¿sabes que esto significa…..?-

-oye, yo no soy tan devota al gobierno, gracias a este chico aprendí que puedo ser libre y defender lo que creo justo- holly abrazaba y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de goku quien sonreía Elizabeth miro la escena sintiendo incluso algo de molestia pero lo ignoro y sonrió

-bueno, aunque porque te pareces a satellizer no te daré las gracias- holly se enojaba cómicamente

-HA, no te creas mucho riquilla-

-mentira…..gracias- Elizabeth tomaba la mano de holly quien sonreía

-¿y a los dos que?-

-es cierto, a goku y a usted bulma-san…..les estaré eternamente agradecida-

-tranquila, aunque me gustarían descuentos en tu empresa-

-los tendrás- goku sonreia por ver la escena de las chicas hasta que se coloco serio

-Elí, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me pediste venir tan deprisa?-

-es verdad, ¿Qué pasa?-

-así… ¡bulma-san! ¿Cómo vas con el plan?-

-falta poco, si conecto estos últimos sotfwards, podre enviar el escrito a todo el planeta, holly me está marcando la dirección a todos los medios que hayan-

-¿y cuánto les falta?- pegunto goku

-si me doy prisa, mañana mismo lo envió, holly ya acabo, falta que acabe yo-

-¿mañana?, eso es genial-

-pero, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto holly a Elizabeth –dijiste que teníamos tiempo y por eso lo hacíamos tranquilas-

-algo me dice… ¡que ya no tenemos tiempo!- los 3 se asustaron

-¿te refieres….?-

-si- dijo Elizabeth nerviosa

\- muy bien, todo estará listo para empezar mañana, tranquila Elizabeth, vamos a lograrlo-

Los tres sonreían escuchando a la chica

 _-oíste Amelia…aguanta un poco más…..mañana….mañana…._

 _-Amelia, mañana empezaremos el plan por favor resiste un poco más_ \- dijo goku

Por otro lado en Alaska Ohara se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con sus manos en la cara esto era señal de verdadera desesperación y dolor, un dolor que no la permitía estar tranquila

El teléfono de Ohara sonaba llamando su atención

-¿Si?-

-¡Amelia Evans desea verla!-

\- ¡Déjala entrar!-

 _-ya no tengo…como evitarlo…_

 _Las_ dos se miraban como si fueran enemigas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Amelia Evans?-

-recibí el comunicado de que yo debería participar del próximo experimento-

-Asi es empezaremos con los experimentos otra vez ¿eso era todo?-

\- Por favor solo deje que sea yo la voluntaria aguantare cualquier experimento- Amelia le rogaba a Ohara quien se sorprendió fue un golpe de culpa pero por su expresión no uno normal

-Por favor hasta que el Mark lV sea estable úsenlo en mí-

Ohara no podía mirar a Amelia a la cara y se limitó solo a agachar la cabeza cubriéndola con sus manos y decir

-el experimento las incluirá a todas conforme a los planes, eso es todo, puedes retirarte-

\- Ya no hay tiempo para experimentar con cuidado ¿verdad?-

-yo no tengo autoridad sobre esta decisión…..

Amelia se retiraba y Ohara la veía irse bastante culpable para agarrarse la cabeza como si la culpa la consumiera viva

Amelia se apoyaba en la puerta y como era de esperarse empezó a llorar

-¿hasta usted…doctora?-

Amelia de inmediato recordó a goku, es normal que las personas siempre busquen una salvación cuando no tengan ninguna y después de escuchar lo que goku estaba haciendo por ellas, el impulso de pedir ayuda no se espero

Sin embargo esto se fue cuando recordó que goku era un ídolo en el mundo, actualmente era el héroe y más grande estrella del mundo, es verdad que su opinión podía ser importante pero ¿a qué costo?, ¿Qué chevalier tomara represarías contra él?, ella no podía soportarlo, más cuando lo trato de culpable por lo de su amiga

Amelia no lo admitía pero desde que goku le dio esas palabras de ánimo, le dio el pésame y sobretodo esto que hizo por ella la hizo sentir en su pecho algo que no sintió con nadie, ella efectivamente se atrajo por goku puede sonar raro ya que los dos no se conocen pero a veces basta una acción para mostrar la persona que eres y cuanto vales

-Goku-san te agradezco por todo, pero es tarde, no desperdicies más cosas por mí, yo hubiera querido ser amiga de Elizabeth mably pero ella es también una mujer de gran futuro y no debería desperdiciarlo en mí, Goku-san la verdad por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras no sé cómo agradecértelo, deberías buscar a alguien de tu misma posición-

En un cuarto

Todas las E pandoras estaban serias sus rostros denotaban completa sombriedad Amelia hablaba

-Como ustedes saben todas las de primera generación participaremos en el experimento de probar el Mark lV, pero el Mark lV todavía no está terminado, sus efectos estabilizadores son temporales es improbable que este experimento tenga éxito aun así que quieran que participemos todas no pueden estar planeando nada bueno solos significa una cosa…

-que nosotras la E pandoras de primera generación somos innecesarias y nos eliminaran de una sola vez-

De inmediato todo el ambiente se vino abajo unas se resignaron otras simplemente no aguantaron las lagrimas

Es verdad que… como tuvimos nuestra tasa de compatibilidad alta no consigamos vivir mucho sin la ayuda del laboratorio…

-pero nosotras aceptamos el sacrificio de una compañera y aguantamos hasta aquí….porque pensábamos que era por el futuro de la humanidad…..porque pensé que podíamos volver a nacer y llevar una vida decente…..

Gina participo en aquel experimento peligroso por el futuro de todas nosotras pero se acabó, chevalier uso a Gina en beneficio propio y ahora pretende usarnos y descartarnos también…

-Ellos dijeron que estamos luchando por salvar el mundo pero cuando nos volvemos innecesarias no liquidan como ratas de laboratorio, ellos no están salvando el mundo, ante nosotras si tuvimos un verdadero héroe uno que se esforzó por nosotras, uno que salvo a jina sin esperar nada a cambio, un hombre que me demostró en un día lo que ninguno haría en toda su vida, SON GOKU!-

Esto lo digo porque lo acuse de matar a jina, no puedo perdonarme por eso, pero aun asi nos animó a seguir adelante, lo que me duele es no poder seguir lo que le prometimos, ser más fuertes sin embargo, al tener que recurrir a esto, por lo menos…..seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar esta pelea por el para no perjudicarlo, el será alguien que pasara a la historia, no tenemos derecho para meterlo en nuestros problemas- todas empezaban a llorar asintiendo

-Yo siempre estuve preparada para morir, pero desechado como basura no lo permitiré, si mi destino es la muerte primero le mostrare al mundo lo que vivimos aquí para que eso no ocurra otra vez, por favor pongan sus vidas en mí, no será fácil pero… aunque una de nosotras viva y escape le cuente al mundo todo lo que paso aquí y hable de los experimentos-

Las demás empezaban a llorar con más fuerza

\- ¡Si nosotras no podemos evitar la muerte almenos decidiremos como morir! Jina abrazaba a sus compañeras en un hermoso abrazo grupal mientras lloraban con fuerza

En otro lugar llegaban goku y Elizabeth

-gracias goku, perdón por molestarlos tanto-

-descuida, pero ¿no estas feliz?, seguro con lo de mañana definitivamente salvaremos a Amelia y a las demás-

-sí, eso creo-

-vamos, arriba el ánimo-

-si es cierto, gracias de nuevo goku- goku sonreía y alzaba el pulgar

-sin embargo si el proyecto se viene abajo ellas….no tendrán a donde ir, por este proyecto es que buscan una mejor vida- goku se asombraba pues no supo nada

-ha de eso no te preocupes, yo tengo mucho dinero y si el dinero es lo que les falta les daré del mío- Elizabeth abría los ojos

-¿en verdad?-

-sí, yo gano buen dinero en genétics, no necesito tanto-

Elizabeth miraba asombrada al Saiyajin, al verlo tan poco apegado a lo material, él era de esos individuos que no les costaba despegarse de las cosas tan terrenales como el dinero por el bien de los demás

-ojala todos fueran tan despegados como tú, goku…..tienes un alma muy pura- dijo Elizabeth para acercarse y abrazarlo

-gracias, goku-kun- goku quedo en shock por el abrazo para después Elizabeth retirarse e irse

-Eli….

-cuando esto termine, quiero invitarte a tomarte un café…..con Amelia, seguro nos divertiremos-

-encantado- dijo goku con su expresión lo que la hizo sentir ese pinchón de nuevo en su pecho e irse goku miraba a Elizabeth irse pero el Saiyajin noto a alguien detrás pero cuando estaba por ir a ver sintió que se iba

-¿ella era….?-

Y si era Amelia que salía corriendo llorando

 _-perdónenme…..por no poder ir con ustedes, son los que más respeto en el mundo…..adiós –_

 _Mientras tanto en la noche aunque ya acercándose en la mañana del siguiente_

Un grupo de sombras pero claramente se observaba que eran mujeres y la más visible era una de ellas que llevaba una lanza

-Rattle….por favor….

 _ **-¡BOMMMM!-**_

 _ **Una explosión se escuchaba**_

Las alarmas se activaban despertando a todo el mundo goku que dormía con satellizer y rana a un lado los tres quedaban escuchando la alarma hasta que goku empezó a sudar

-¿Amelia?-

 _ **Atención**_

 _ **Invasores en el bloque 21**_

 _ **Repito invasores en el bloque 21**_

-¿Bloque 21? Ohara despertaba de su sueño muy nerviosa

 _ **Por otro lado en el sótano donde estaban las mujeres en los contenedores quienes estaban conectadas a unas ramas estas empezaban a bombear y el color negro con morado fuerte pero lo increíble es que el agua donde estaban las mujeres empezaba a burbujear y algo en ellas empezaba a cambiar….como si venas estigmas empezaran a surgir, pero estas venas parecían ser…..de metal-**_

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

-algo me está molestando….tengo el presentimiento que el mundo donde estaba goku… ¡ya lo he visto antes!-

-¿no será por el tema de esas criaturas?- pregunto ten Shin han

-no, algo…algo más….. Es una sensación…..de peligro- dijo el Dios que gobierna todo el norte del universo haciendo que los 3 amigos de goku que descansaban lo miraran con una gota de sudor

-Kaio-sama… ¿Cómo le está hiendo a goku?- pregunto chaos

-goku lo está haciendo bien, ya salvo a ese mundo y ha logrado crear lazos hay, pero están en una situación que yo no puedo involucrarme-

-pero acaba de decir que algo no le da buena espina ¿verdad?- dijo yamcha algo serio

-si peor como te digo yamcha es solo suposición solo nos queda observar y esperar que esa sensación que me invade…no sea algo de que arrepentirnos-

Los tres nuevamente les salían una gota de sudor

Fin del capítulo 20


	21. Chapter 21

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 21: operación "escapatoria"… ¡un monstruo se está formando!-**_

 _ **En Alaska**_

Entre las horas de cierta noche donde se acababa de escuchar las alarmas en el laboratorio de pruebas más específicamente el bloque 21

Amelia y el grupo de E pandoras alunas recostadas

-¿¡Crees que se pueda!?-

-Si solo falta reinstalar algunos datos- Amelia junto a una de sus compañeras observaban por medio de un ordenador todo lo esencial pero sobretodo mirar lo que pensaban hacer observaban un grupo de frascos llenos de un líquido de color negro

-¿y jina tuvo que inyectarse eso?- dijo la E pandora

-lo se…..pero es nuestra única opción-

\- Chicas… ¿están preparadas? , Vamos a forzar ahora la activación de estigmas con esta nueva versión seremos más poderosas-

-Después de la activación tenemos poco tiempo para que el Mark lV nos haga perder el control y nos convirtamos en eso que se transformó jina…. ¿están listas?- Amelia con una voz algo desgarrada miraba a sus compañeras quienes asentían algunas con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo

-fue divertido de verdad…-

Pandoras y limiters corrían por todo el lugar atendiendo la orden de capturar a las rebeldes

Ohara mantenía un paso ligero hacia un sitio en especifico

\- Parece que hicieron la primera jugada, antes que nosotros! Lo decía muy serio

-¡Las E pandoras de primera generación se armaron y ocuparon el bloque 21! y activaron sus propios estigmas utilizando los datos de las pandoras originales junto a la versión mejorada del Mark lV

-¿Porque harían eso? -Ohara preguntaba muy nerviosa –

-Debieron haberse dado cuenta y no perdían nada intentando un golpe de estado, aunque es temporal es un gran poder el que obtienen al despertar sus estigmas, Pero es un buen momento igualmente-

-esto solo puede solucionarse de una forma-

-¿?-

-que son goku se encargue de ellas- Ohara le salía sudor de su rostro

-¿y usted cree que él se atreva?-

-pues entonces que no se meta, pero creo que si es mejor que se encargue de ellas-

En otro lugar

-¡GUAHHHHH!- Rattle con su arma chocaba contra pandora y esta vez la rompía Rattle empezaba a suspirar con fuerza

-las voy a matar zorras…..por fin mi arma volt…puedo invocarla….¡por fin soy una pandora de verdad!-

-¡estás loca!, ¡las vamos a eliminar recibimos ordenes!-

-las E pandoras y pandoras se lanzaban entre si empezando la pelea

 _ **Alerta máximo**_

 _ **Todas las pandoras del laboratorio deben permanecer en alerta en los lugares establecidos**_

 _ **Objetivo: todas las E pandoras que están fuera de control**_

 _ **Se solicita por favor que el héroe son Goku san por favor apoyar en la detención de las rebeldes**_

Por otro lado en un cuarto goku junto a satellizer, rana, kazuya, Elizabeth y André escuchaban la alerta

-entonces Amelia…maldición, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-goku escuchaba serio las alarmas

-no pudimos hacerlo a tiempo, sin embargo, ¿Por qué se apresuraron en hacer algo asi?-

-¿Pero que lo hicieron?- Satellizer preguntaba muy seria –solo tenía que esperar un poco mas ¿verdad?-

-Desesperados por conseguir apoyo público otra vez para continuar este proyecto chevalier utilizo el Mark lV para crear una propaganda efectiva, ellos hicieron eso incluso sabiendo que aquel remedio no estaba terminado y que no conseguiría mantener la situación y por eso por lo que ocurrió con ellos decidieron nuevamente hacer lo mismo

\- pero esta vez necesitaban convencer completamente a la gente por eso ordenaron utilizar a todas las E pandoras en la siguiente prueba- goku quedaba en completo shock como los demás

-todas debían tomar una dosis del march lV, ignorando las pruebas ¿saben lo que significa verdad?,-

-¿entonces si era esa extraña prueba la que mato a jina?- dijo goku

-asi es, definitivamente fue eso- contesto Elizabeth - chevalier quería librarse de todas de una vez por todas, ellas se volvieron un problema cuando empezaron a cuestionar y oponerse a los experimentes, y para sustituir a la primera generación prepararon una segunda- goku abría los ojos de par en par y no fue el único todos estaban igual

-¿querían…..eliminar a Amelia y a las demás?... ¿Solo por eso?- dijo el Saiyajin apretando los puño

-eso es matar…que cruel-

-Amelia- Elizabeth empezaba a prestar mas los puños y las demás quedaban en silencio

Goku de inmediato dio media vuelta

-¿goku?-

-voy a rescatarlas-

-¿?-

-no pudimos ayudarlas ´por las buenas, entonces debemos rescatarlas a la fuerza-

-goku ¿estás dispuesto a ir tan lejos?- dijo Elizabeth bastante nerviosa satellizer y las demás no respondían

-claro que sí, Amelia es mi amiga, ya perdí a una, no pienso permitirme volver a fallar cuando tengo la opción de salvarlas- decia goku con una gran seriedad

-goku, si haces eso….

-no me importa, yo no pienso dejar morir a ninguna, por favor quédense aquí mientras yo las saco de este lugar-

-goku…

-satella, rana perdonen mi egoísmo…

-BAKA, somos equipo, claro que te ayudare- dijo una satellizer golpeando el pecho de goku con una sonrisa

-no satella, es peligroso, recuerda que puede pasar…..

-no me importa, yo ire contigo y rescataremos a esas chicas-

-yo también voy de arimasu-

-rana…..

-yo también- dijo kazuya

-kazuya, no, tu si no- dijo goku bastante serio

-¿no dijiste que somos hermanos?-

-si pero…..no quiero….

-yo no soy ningún debilucho, puedo ayudar en algo, por favor déjame ir- goku miraba serio a kazuya incluso los presentes también goku empezaba mostrar una sonrisa

-bueno, está bien, esa actitud es digna de un guerrero kazuya-

-es cierto kazuya-kun la pandora que te elija será una chica con suerte de arimasu- respondía rana a kazuya quien sonreía

-pero….por eso mismo…tu no tienes…

-no se preocupen, entrenado con goku-san y ahora puedo usar freezing sin tener estigmas-

-¿?- todos se asombraban

-¿es cierto goku?- dijo Elizabeth quien asentía

-pero eso ahora no es importante, vamos- dijo goku a los tres quienes asentían

-esperen…..no se olviden de mi- dijo Elizabeth

-no quería meterlos en esto, en verdad perdónenme-

-no te preocupes Elí, bien vamos-

Los presentes se retiraban

-¿Cuál es el plan goku?- pregunto satellizer

-simple, usare la teletrasnportacion para sacarlas de este sitio y llevarlas con bulma, hay estarán seguras-

-genial, y asi tampoco sabrán donde las llevamos y quien, bien pensado goku-kun- dijo Elizabeth a goku

-yo buscare por esta dirección-

-bien, nosotros empezaremos por esta, Elí, no vayas a pelear, ten mucho cuidado-

-¿te preocupas?, que dulce- la chica salía con su limiter dejando una mueca de celos en las dos chicas presentes

-vamos chicas- grito goku saliendo a toda carrera junto a los tres

-pero además…..tengo un mal presagio, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, porque el ki de ellas esta…..aumentando tan bruscamente-

-debe ser la droga cielo- dijo satellizer a un lado de goku

-no satella, hay algo más…siento algo más en el aire…algo que no me gusta para nada- los tres con una gota de sudor en sus caras seguían al Saiyajin

Durante el camino Goku y los demás son detenidos por un muro que se rompe del cual sale volando una de las E pandoras muy herida

-una E pandora- dijo satellizer goku miraba el estado tan terrible de la chica quien parecía tener un brazo metálico y hasta hinchado su cara mostraba tejido nova pero además mostraban partes como si fueran metálicas

-es lo mismo que le paso a jina- dijo goku mirando a la chica que se intentaba poner de pie con mucha dificultad

-¿tu eres….son goku?- la chica se asustó con mirar al héroe del décimo choque nova ella pensó que sería su final definitivo

-no te acerques-

-espera, no voy a hacerte…

\- Objetivo enemigo localizado…activación de estigmas y uso del Mark lV- una voz interrumpía a goku quien se hacía frente a la chica y a los demás que volteaban a mirarla

Una pandora más específicamente julia numberk una de las mas fuertes era quien había dejado herida a la chica la chica tenía una expresión de completa oscuridad, más específicamente, era un rostro similar a una maquina

-¡iniciando eliminación inmediata!-

-¿dijo eliminación?- goku abría los ojos de asombro

-¡Ustedes me utilizaron como quisieron no dejare que me maten!- La E pandora se arrojaba contra julia pero ella pone su mano en el costado de su pecho, goku se daría cuenta.

En ese momento sale una onda de energía de su brazo, pero antes de que partiera el pie de la chica goku se pone en frente recibiendo el ataque el cual solo desaparece al tocar sus brazos en forma de X

-¿tú eres…?-

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?, ¡¿PIENSAS MATARLA!?- grito goku bastante enojado la chica caía al piso

-¿me salvo?- se pensó

-¿y tú porque la salvas?, es una rebelde-

-es una persona, no ha hecho nada para merecer esto….

-¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿acaso…esto es un acto de traición?- la pandora peli azul con su rostro sin cambiar miraba al Saiyajin

-no me importa que sea eso, pero no dejare que maten a las personas inocentes-

 _-¿mi ataque no le hizo nada….?-_ la pandora se pensó con una gota de sudor

-nuestra orden es eliminar a las E pandoras-

-pues mi deber es salvarla- goku se daba media vuelta y la tomaba nupcialmente

-te salvare, perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos!?- julia se hacía en posición de ataque hasta que vio a los tres hacerse frente a goku

-goku vete, y explícale todo a bulma-

-pero…..

-descuida por lo menos la detendremos de arimasuka-

Goku miraba a los tres y les regalaba una sonrisa aunque con algo de culpa

-discúlpenme por haberlos metido en esto, a los tres-

-descuida cielo, ahora vete- goku asentía mirando a su pandora rubia ambos se ruborizaban un poco y goku desaparecía del lugar asombrando a julia

-¿ustedes también?- dijo julia a los presentes

-mejor cállate y pelea….julia numberk, si tocas a mi limiter, date por muerta- dijo satellizer colocándose en posición igual que rana quien ´ponía una posición similar a la de goku

Goku llegaba a donde bulma quien estaba aún dormida despertándola con un grito

-¿goku?, es el colmo no me dejas ni dormir…

-¿eh?- bulma miraba a la chica herida en sus brazos

-por favor ayúdame-

Goku explicaba todo a la mujer quien miraba a la chica seria y miraba a goku

-entonces…..no pudimos hacerlo a tiempo-

-sí, perdóname por esto-

-de acuerdo, pero…..¿qué es lo que le ocurre?, eso no es normal en los estigmas según estudie -

-yo tampoco lo se…..

-por suerte ya estaba lista- bulma se ponía de pie y se colocaba su bata de laboratorio y le decia a goku que la llevara con ella

-los dos entraban a una pequeña zona dentro de su laboratorio donde habían muchas cosas tecnológicas hay había una especie de cámaras con un liquido

-¿Qué es eso?-

-es algo que estuve creando, es una cámara de sanación-

-¿Cómo la de….?-

-si un "pajarito" me conto de ella y mientras estabas aquí, yo estaba creando unas como esta, resulta que en este mundo manejan algo similar pero no tan avanzada como la que usaron contigo pero me ayudo a progresar bastante y crear algunas No sé si pueda sanarla completamente, pero por lo menos creo que la mantendrá fuera de peligro-

-bulma….gracias- dijo goku con un tono bastante deprimido

-¿pero porque esa cara?, date prisa y trae a las demás-

-bulma, otra vez los puse en peligro…..perdóname, tu…satella….

-no digas estupideces, tú no tienes la culpa, las cosas ocurrieron pero ellas decidieron apoyarte ¿verdad?, ¿u olvidas que Elizabeth vino por tu ayuda?- goku recordaba a Elizabeth y lo feliz que estaba por saber que no corrió peligro por el

-claro que no…..

-entonces ve y ayúdalas gran tonto, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas-

-bulma….

Bulma le ponía una mano en el hombro

-siempre hemos estado juntos en los peligros como grandes amigos, me alegra ver que por fin encontraste el verdadero amor, ahora ve y ayuda a tu novias, si ellas regresan con alguna herida yo te golpeare más fuerte-

-por supuesto, no dejare que les hagan daño, gracias…bulma- goku le pasaba a la pandora que estaba ya inconsciente

Ten dásela….

-¿eh?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-solo me quedan 7 semillas-

-¿Qué?- grito bulma

-ahora menos puedo perder el tiempo-

-pues vete- grito la peli azul a goku quien asintió serio

 _ **En Alaska**_

En la batalla satellizer y rana se enfrentaban a julia, kazuya intentaba detenerla con el freezing pero era imposible pues el limiter de julia estaba hay presente, gracias al entrenamiento de Goku satellizer y rana podían darle algo de problemas a julia pero aun así era muy fuerte

Julia arrojaba una onda de choque y destruia la volt Weapon de satellizer muy fácilmente

-¡Tiene un poder increíble! -Satellizer lo decía seria

-Me toca a mí de arimasu- Rana se arrojaba contra julia para golpearla pero ella desaparecía y aparecía en todos lados de rana

-¿Tempest turn? Satellizer lo decía aterrada

-Julia golpeaba consecutivamente a rana dejándola mal herida-

 _-Además de la Sonic wave, un ataque de larga distancia y ¿también tempest turn? No por nada es una de las 5 más fuertes del mundo-_

 _-flash-_

-goku aparecía de nuevo pero observo a rana lastimada

-¡¿RANA!?-

-estoy bien de arimasu-

Pero goku se enojaba

-¿Cómo te atreves?- pero julia no contestaba lo que enojo más a goku

-¿te crees fuerte?, ¡pues pelea contra mí!-

-eres muy arrogante cobarde traidor-

-yo diría que es al revés-

-como quieras- julia lanzaba de nuevo dos ondas que se dirigieron a goku pero goku permaneció quieto lo que asusto un poco a los dos

Pero el susto más grande fue ver que goku no se movió y recibió las ondas que se destruían al tocar su cuerpo

-¿eso es todo?, pelea enserio-

-Tks- la chica lanzaba más ondas pero pasaba lo mismo estas se destruían al tocar a goku julia y su limiter quedaban perplejos

-esas ondas se parecen a las ondas de ki…son ondas de choque, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué clase de truco estas usando?-

-¿truco?- pregunto goku

-te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza-

Julia se lanzaba con tempest pero goku aparecía a un lado de ella y la rizaba de un golpe de hacha leve

-¿Qué…?-

-te aconsejo que te rindas, no quiero una pelea innecesaria contigo-

-olvídalo-

-Tks- goku se ponía en pose pero en esas se escuchó un grito detrás

-¡ESPEREN!-

Goku y los presentes volteaban a mirar La voz era de Cassie lockheart

Yo me encargo de ella sigan adelante

-¡Cassie lockheart! Julia lo decía sombríamente

-¿Cassie-chan?-

-sigue adelante goku-kun, yo me encargo de ella-

-¿va a apoyar a estos traidores?- pregunto julia a Cassie

-no sé quién tiene razón, pero este joven me salvo, sin siquiera conocerme, por eso he decidido pelear a su lado, protegerlo por el amor y respeto que le tengo- goku se ruborizaba un poco y las demás como si sintieran algo se dieron cuenta que la chica hizo una confesión indirecta

-yo le debo la vida, en el puedo confiar y por eso tomare el camino que el tome-

-Cassie-chan….

-sigue adelante goku-san, no desperdicies energías, además yo estoy al mismo nivel que ella-

-gracias Cassie-chan, te compensare por esto- la chica se ruborizo escondiendo una sonrisa

-sigue adelante goku-san-el limiter de Cassie le decia muy motivado

-gracias…ten tómalas- goku le pasaba dos semillas

-úsalas cuando vean que sea necesario-

-gracias- dijo el chico guardándolas

-yo sé que puedes ganar Cassie-chan, vámonos- goku grito al trio que asentían y se iban corriendo detrás del Cassie solo miraba con una sonrisa a goku

-¿mismo nivel que yo?, cuanta estupidez y arrogancia, de acuerdo con los datos de tus habilidades eres la más débil de las 5 más fuertes-

-¿la más débil?, ¿Quién decidió eso?, pues entonces corrijamos esos datos-

Las dos se miraban decididas a luchar

-agradece que peleare contra ti, si fuera goku-san, no tendrías ni una oportunidad-

-que arrogante-

Por otro lado bulma estaba trabajando más rápido que nunca en la computadora se le notaba el sudor en su cara

-bulma, aquí traje lo que me pediste-holly llegaba con bulma con unos objetos en una caja

-gracias holly- bulma paraba de escribir

-holly, no hagas esto, sabes que estamos…

-eso no me interesa, hace mucho le perdí la fe al gobierno-

-pero estas traicionando…..

-a como yo lo veo solo estoy ayudando al hombre que amo y a mis amigas a salvar personas inocentes…eso es el deber de una pandora-

-holly…

-además sé que no nos descubrirán, yo confió en los dos, a como están las cosas seguramente satellizer y las otras escandalosas están haciendo escándalo en Alaska- bulma quedaba asombrada mirando con un rostro triste a la chica se nota que aquella fría y solitaria holly cambio completamente

-gracias…te prometo que no te abandonare, goku diría lo mismo-

-y yo a ustedes- las dos se compartieron una sonrisa de amigas

-bien está casi listo, lo que me preocupa es que goku no ha traído a nadie más- en esas holly se sentaba hasta que como si tuviera una idea su mirada cambio de golpe

-bulma dijiste que enviarías toda esta información al mundo ¿cierto?-

-si ¿por?-

-tengo una idea, la enviaremos a dos personas en general que sin duda nos ayudaran más cuando vean la situación-

-¿Quiénes?-

-uno es Howard l bridget, el padre de satellizer-

-¿el padre de satella?-

-asi es, y el segundo…..

Regresando a Alaska

En una puerta grande se encontraban reunidas un grupo de pandoras y sus limiters esperando lo que parece la salida delas E pandoras

-Estar vigilando la base es medio aburrido, pero no esta tan mal- Roxanne decía a sus compañeras

-A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de capturar a las E pandoras-

-ah ¿quieren comer?- la chica sacaba un par de dulces cosa que alegro mucho a la pandora de cabello rojo

-Pero saben para colocar un pelotón entero vigilando esta sala debe ser muy importante-

-¿A si?- Roxanne decía mientras comía

-Claro que si esa sala controla la energía de todo el laboratorio-

-¿para qué vigilamos este lugar?, ¿el propósito de ellas no es salir de aquí?-

-¿será?, ahora que están acorraladas no se sabe lo que pretendan hacer y mucho más y son goku-san las intenta capturar-

-Pues podrían hacer un ataque suicida utilizando la energía de este lugar para hacer volar el laboratorio, la energía acumulada en ese horno equivale a la energía emitida por el sol durante 20 años-

Esto haría que las dos se colocaran más atentas al tema

Estaban hablando de una energía que podría destruir una parte del mundo o sino causar un desastre a niveles inhumanos

-por si algo ellas destruyeran los controles…

-sería un desastre a escala global, ¿ustedes pueden imaginar una explosión de 100 millones de veces mayor a una bomba atómica?, ni el mismo goku-san podría sobrevivir…..o eso creo yo-

Regresando a la base Amelia y algunas de las chicas corrían a toda velocidad

-Amelia vamos a dividirnos-

Las chicas de un golpe desaparecían mientras Amelia les daba un último vistazo y con una lágrima en su ojo volvía al frente

-¡que almenos unas sobrevivía!-

Amelia llegaba a l bloque 19

-pasando ese bloque llegare al bloque 21, incluso si huimos de aquí y denunciamos todo lo que paso sin pruebas nadie nos va a creer necesito encontrar pruebas-

-el diario de los experimentos de la doctora Ohara, si lo consigo….

Amelia llegaba a una intercepción de k 20 y k 21

-voy por el camino más corto-

Goku y los demás que estaban corriendo cerca del lugar se detenían por ver a goku frenar

-Amelia viene para acá-

-¡boom!-

La pared estallaba de un ataque de Amelia

-¡AMELIA!- grito goku de alegría por ver a la chica pero ella no mostro un rostro igual

-¡La droga! Amelia se quejaba del dolor

Amelia espera, ¿Qué te hiciste?-

-¡déjenme pasar!- la chica se lanzaba contra los presentes

-AMELIA ESPERA- goku intentaba detenerla pero ella lanzaba un ataque que el Saiyajin y demás esquivaban goku tomando a kazuya del brazo

-espera Amelia…

-¡flash!-

Un ataque similar a un rayo golpeaba el suelo entre Amelia y los demás

-Amelia detente, no ataques a goku-

-¡¿miss mably!?-

-uff, que bueno que te calmaste- goku se acercaba a Amelia

-no perdamos tiempo Amelia vámonos-goku la tomaba de la mano

-¿irme?, ¿A dónde?- pregunto con algo de miedo Amelia

-te llevare con mi amiga bulma, hay estarás a salvo, además parece que te está ocurriendo lo mismo que a tus amigas, debemos ayudarte rápido-

-goku-san , ¿sabes lo que tu estás haciendo?-

-¡te consideraran un traidor y a todos!, no valgo para que corras ese…

\- Amelia yo nunca dije que protegería el mundo y a las pandoras para volverme un héroe y menos de los chevalier, yo no protejo a las personas porque chevalier me dijera, lo hago porque yo protegeré a mis amigos y seres queridos de cualquier peligro sin importar nada, para mí la vida de todos es sagrada…..sobretodo de los que yo más quiero-

Amelia quedaba perpleja por lo dicho con goku el y todos mostraban su sonrisa cálida a Amelia pero sobretodo goku quien la tomaba del hombro

-yo…pero yo te eche la culpa de lo que paso con jina….

-porque fue mi culpa-

-no, no es cierto, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada- Amelia empezaba a llorar

-no, si fue mi culpa, pero te prometo que no permitiré que ese error ocurra de nuevo, perdimos a una amiga, pero no volverá a pasar, no mientras yo viva, yo permitiré volverme a perder a un ser querido nunca más-con un gran abrazo goku tomaba a la chica y la apegaba a el

-debió ser duro, pero te prometo que no las abandonare, no dejare que les hagan nada, yo sé lo que es perder a un amigo y no poder salvarlo-

Amelia entre los brazos de goku sin decir nada solo empezaba a llevar sus brazos a las espaldas de goku y apoyar su rostro en el hombro pero el rostro de Amelia estaba lleno de lágrimas

-sniff….sniff….gra….sniff….cias…no…..se como…..pagarles….

Los demás solo miraban felices la escena

-¡Goku-san es sorprendente! Elizabeth lo decía roja

Satellizer vería eso y le diría a Elizabeth

-¡Pero Goku es mi limiter asi que te aconsejo que no vayas a darte ilusiones! Satellizer lo decía viendo a Elizabeth con rivalidad

-¿Mmmm y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Además no has hecho el bautizo aun! ¡Eso si es triste!- Elizabeth miraba a satellizer con burla

-¡Goku-san es mi limiter de arimasu! Rana se metía igualmente

Las tres empezaban una pelea cómica entre ellas que dejaban con una gota de sudor a los hombres

-no tienes que hacerlo- goku la separaba gentilmente de los hombros Amelia miraba más el rostro de goku y empezaba sentir el rostro caliente y su corazón por mil mientras colocaba un rostro de tranquilidad

-gracias…de verdad a todos…Elizabeth….gracias-

-bueno, ¿estas mal calmada?, comete esta semilla- Amelia la tomaba y se la comía

En esas sintió su cuerpo regresar a la normalidad cosa que la asombro

-mi, cuerpo….grrr, Ahh- pero Amelia se tomaba el brazo que empezaba a ponerse metálico

-Amelia- grito satellizer y Elizabeth tomando a la chica

-no la sano del todo- dijo goku

-solo lo del tejido nova, no la ha curado del march lV

-entonces vámonos, bulma está esperando….

-espera goku-san, antes que me saques de aquí, ¿dijiste que necesitabas una prueba de este proyecto cierto?-

-si pero…..creo que no es necesario ya-

-porque hay una prueba excelente-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto satellizer

-el diario de Ohara hay tiene apuntado todos sobre este proyecto- los presentes se asombraban

-un diario es una excelente prueba- dijo Elizabeth

-pero…..

-goku-san te prometo que no tardare, lo tomare y nos podremos ir-goku muy serio aun con Amelia en sus hombros volteaba a ver a los demás

-de acuerdo, pero no iras sola y no tardaras mucho- la chica se ruborizaba era como un novio sobreprotector o celoso eso le dio ternura

-goku-san, si puedo dar una idea mientras tanto saca a las demás chicas- André comentaba a goku quien asentía serio

-muy bien, entonces…..

\- ¿Ustedes quieren decir que una persona racional haría una cosa como esta? Una voz que dejaba algo nerviosos a todos menos a Goku se escuchaba por detrás

-¡Charles Bonaparte!- Elizabeth decía el nombre de la susodicha que aparecía ante todos las dos pandoras se pondrían solo un poco nerviosas pero Goku miraría a la susodicha

\- ¡Y no me puedo creer que el supuesto héroe del mundo sea solo un mísero traidor! -Charles lo decía rascándose la cabeza - si no estás con chevalier no estas con nosotras- Charles lo decía muy sombría mientras todos hacían una mueca de enojo

-yo no tengo que obedecer a nadie para salvar gente-

-¡que ideología tan hipócrita!-

-yo no soy un asesino- goku empezaba a enojarse

-¡y encima hiciste que ellas traicionaran al mundo!- charles con su dedo en alto señalaba a goku

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Satellizer lo decía realmente furiosa

-Es verdad, Goku san nos enseñó el valor de la vida y que también somos seres con principios los cuales debemos seguir, no somos simples muñecas y muñecos, somos seres vivos- Elizabeth también empezaba a alzar la voz

-¡suficiente!- charles alzaba la voz

\- ¡Para mí basta la realidad que chevalier me da!- Charles lo decía muy enfurica- La humanidad puede ser destruida por los novas en cualquier momento y…..ustedes se ponen a quejar como pobrecitas que han sufrido-

-si el mundo fuera destruido ¿Quién tomaría la responsabilidad eh?-

-yo no lo permitiré- dijo goku con un tono más molesto

-si te preocupan esos novas yo los derrotare, si te preocupa el poder yo entrenare a las pandoras para que sean fuertes en el futuro, la tierra es mi hogar y me niego a perder y verla destruirse- goku se paraba firme frente a charles

-pero no dejare que mates a Amelia y a nadie inocente, no mientras yo este aqui-

-¿y tú me lo impedirás?- charles se hacía frente a goku aunque cabe decir que al hacerlo sintió algo pesado en ella como una presión

-yo no quiero pelear contigo ahora, tengo cosas que hacer asi que, ¡vete!, vámonos- goku se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a sus amigos pero en esas sintió algo detrás y con una mano lo detenía

Era el pie de charles que se dirigía como una patada hacia el pero goku la detenía sin voltear con su antebrazo

-¿atacando por detrás?-

-me importa nada, traidor-

Pero un clon de charles aparecía a un lado de goku y este esquivaba el puño para tomar los dos clones de charles y chocarlos entre sí para hacerla caer en el piso

-imposible- dijo la chica nerviosa al ver que goku detuvo sus ataques con tanta facilidad

-te lo repito, vete- dijo goku esta vez mas enojado mirando a la chica quien le salía una gota de sudor

-monstruo….

Goku solo ignoro sus palabras y nuevamente se regresó con sus amigos pero charles se volvía a poner de pie

Charles solo le temblaba las piernas y no podía atacar, su limiter también estaba horrorizado por lo que veía ella no podía proliferar palabra estaba totalmente estática

-te advierto que dejes de pelear-

\- no creas que porque tienes poder puedes hacer lo que sea….. ¡yo no lo permitiré!-

-yo no hago lo que quiero…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- de un grito charles liberaba su fuerza los presentes se ponían tensos por la fuerza que liberaba la pandora pero goku no se inmutaba

-tendré que…

\- Goku-san vallase- Elizabeth se ponía en frente de Goku y charles

-No debe perder ni una milésima de segundo, las E pandoras podrían morir si no las encuentra rápido, dense prisa todos-

-Eli…

-vete, rápido-

-de acuerdo, confió en ti Elí, vámonos- grito goku a los demás que asentían

-André, toma esto- goku de su bolsa sacaba dos semillas del ermitaño y se las daba –sabes qué hacer con ellas ¿verdad?-

-sí, gracias goku-san suerte-

-igual-

\- ¡De acuerdo Elizabeth-sempai!- Satellizer decía a Elizabeth pues respetaba ese orgullo de guerrera que ella tenía Elizabeth se ruborizaba un poco por ser llamada sempai por la orgullosa satellizer

-¡Gánele Elizabeth sempai de arimasu!- Rana lo decía igual de contenta

Amelia daba una última mirada y se iba junto a los demás

\- ¿Haciendo el papel de héroe? ¡Bueno está bien mantener el orgullo!

-Agradece que fui yo la que decidió pelear, así tu orgullo de una de las más fuerte no sería manchado por la derrota por parte de Goku-san- Elizabeth invocaba su SSS

-eso lo veremos-

Las dos se ponían en posición de lucha listas para pelear

Tras correr un poco goku se detenía completamente la razón era porque se quedó mirando hacia atrás

-Eli….

-tranquilo goku, Elizabeth no perderá tan fácilmente- satellizer acercándose a goku y tomándolo de la mano alentaba al Saiyajin el guerrero asentía con una sonrisa

-es cierto-

-Elizabeth….gracias- Amelia decia con una gota de lagrima en su cara

-eh, no llores Amelia-chan, Elí no perderá como dijo satella-

-si es cierto-

-goku no quisiera dañar el momento, pero, ¿Cuál es el plan?- kazuya decia a goku quien se colocaba serio

-es cierto….

-goku, tu ve y salva a las chicas , nosotras acompañaremos a Amelia a buscar ese diario-

-es peligroso- dijo goku

-tranquilo, aún tenemos tiempo, además, debemos hacerlo, ¿cierto?-satellizer miro a Amelia quien asentía

-sí, goku con esa prueba tu amiga podrá desenmascarar esta verdad-

-ya veo, bien, pero tengan cuidado- decia goku mirándolas a todas y a kazuya quienes asentían

-kazuya atrápalas- goku le lanzaba la bolsa de semillas

-aún quedan 3 semillas pero son 4 parte una a la mitad si hace falta-

-pero cielo ¿y tú de arimasuka?- rana y las chicas les salia una gota de sudor por el rostro

-descuiden, yo no tengo intención de pelear, solo voy a rescatar a las chicas y después de eso me reuniré con ustedes-

-pero…

-no pierdan tiempo, vamos- grito goku pero sin un tono agresivo los demás sabían que el tiempo que se les dio es sagrado y no podían desperdiciar ni un segundo

-cuídate goku- dijo kazuya y las demás daban una última mirada a goku para salir detrás goku les alzaba el pulgar y asentía con una sonrisa

-goku…..Amelia aun corriendo miraba detrás al Saiyajin -¡gracias!-

Pero goku sintió una mano tomar su manga

-goku…..por favor cuídate- era satellizer que se acercaba y tomaba a goku de la cintura goku hacia lo mismo

-descuida, regresare, después de todo soy tu limiter- esto hizo ruborizar a satellizer

-si lo eres- la chica le daba un beso rápido en los labios y salía corriendo goku la vio irse con una sonrisa

-satella, cuídense-

-bien…. ¡en marcha!- goku se colocaba los dedos en la frente con mucha seriedad

-resistan un poco más chicas…. ¡AQUI VOY!- y con esto dicho goku desaparecía de un zumbido rápido

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

-parece que goku se involucró en un problema de ese mundo….algunos humanos no aprenden, es triste- dijo el dios con un tono algo triste

-pero esas chicas tienen una reacción bastante extraña, pero….siento que eso lo he visto antes, pero no en esos novas-

-parece que están experimentando con algo…que no es ni de su mundo….ni de los novas-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 21**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Saiyajin freezing capítulo 22: el deber de salvar a los que amas, todos somos guerreros**_

 _ **Pasillos del laboratorio de Alaska**_

Por todos los lugares de este laboratorio todo se volvió un caos debido a que las E pandoras empezaron una rebelión para escapar

En unos pasillos habían tres E pandoras corriendo por sus vidas completamente cansadas lo curioso es que un brazo y pierna de cada una estaban completamente hechos de metal además que estaban derramando bastante sangre

-es nuestro…final…..

-si…..fue un gusto conocerlas-

-sí, perdónanos Amelia-san…..no pudimos…

-¡HAY ESTAN!-

Un grupo de pandoras de chevalier encontrando a las chicas se arrojaban con la intención de matarlas las presentes perdían la razón

-¡SE ACABO TRAIDORAS…!

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_

En un parpadeo las tres desaparecían dejando en shock a las pandoras y limiters que empezaban a mirar por todas las direcciones

-¡¿A dónde se fueron!?-

-¡¿Dónde están!?-

-¡¿desaparecieron!?-

Goku llegaba con bulma y las tres chicas inconscientes

-¡goku!-

-bulma, aquí traje… ¡¿holly!?- goku observo a la pandora peliblanca que le giñaba el ojo y se acercaba

-¡¿te metiste en un lio grave eh cielo!?-

-¿holly que haces despierta?-

-ayudando tontillo- la chica le daba un ligero puño en la mejilla

-¡pero…yo…..bueno…!-

-¿y crees que por eso voy a abandonarte?-

-holly…..

-recuerda lo que te dije goku, yo siempre estaré hay para ti, no lo dudes nunca-

-holly…..no sé qué decir…..gracias- la chica y goku se tomaban de las manos mostrando un pequeño rubor cada uno goku sin duda sentía algo también por holly y holly claramente

-goku ¿y satellizer y las demás?-

-están ayudando a Amelia a encontrar un diario de experimentos-

-¿un diario?, ¡ESO ES PERFECTO!, es una increíble prueba-

-sí, lo lamento pero no puedo perder más tiempo, ya regreso- goku desaparecía

-suerte a todos- dijeron las dos pero bulma observaba a las chicas

-esto no es normal, ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, ¿Qué clase de experimentos dementes están haciendo en Alaska?- holly ayudaba a cargar una chica mirando su cuerpo

-lo bueno es que no es peligroso por contacto directo, pero aun asi, necesito más tiempo para analizar su sangre y encontrar un antídoto, por ahora coloquémoslas en las cámaras hay estarán estables-

-¡como digas!- contestaba una holly seria

 _ **Mientras esto se llevaba acabo**_

Cassie y julia llevaban a cabo una batalla en la cual Cassie usaba su Super velocidad para intentar golpear a julia la cual se veía acorralada por la increíble velocidad de Cassie pero julia no se quedaba atrás pues lanzaba ondas de choque por todas direcciones

 _-ella libero una gran ráfaga de ondas en todas direcciones….entiendo asi que esa es la forma de cómo se protege incluso sin poder seguir mis movimientos-_

-Nada mal para la diosa de la velocidad de este, la potencia de los estigmas durante un triple accel sin intervalos…es alrededor de 30 estigmas Power, es decir eso equivale a 300 caballos de fuerza-

-¡gracias por el cumplido las high-end skills que nosotras usamos fueron hechas para pelear contra los novas!, no es necesario decir que para una lucha entre humanos incluso si es de pandoras esos poderes son absurdos…..y para colmo aun quedamos lejos de los verdaderos poderes- julia alzaba una ceja

-¡¿acaso existe poder mayor que el nuestro!?-

-¿todavía preguntas cuando lo tuviste frente a ti?

En esa julia recordó a goku como recibía las ondas de choque y estas se destruían al tocarlo y lo increíble es que él ni se movía

-¡¿son goku!?-

-asi es, además cada una de tus copias en tempest tienen una masa considerable y aun asi no llega a un nivel de triple accel normal…..estas muy lejos para una pelea contra él, ni siquiera puedes contra mi triple accel, ¿no crees que es mejor evitar esta pelea sin sentido?

-Es verdad que en un combate de velocidad no puedo ganarle, pero en una batalla de vida o muerte….¡no tienen oportunidad ni tu ni el!-Cassie suspiraba

-aunque me ganes no podrías contra goku-san pero tampoco quiero quedar como una idiota frente a quien tanto quiero y veo que no vas a escuchar lo que te diga….

-Tus habilidades son magníficas Sonic wave tempest una pandora mediocre solo nunca conseguiría competir contra usted… ¿pero podrá contra mi contra mi cuádruple accel al máximo?-

Cuádruple accel máximum! Cassie cargaba su cuádruple accel y se movía a una ultra velocidad que nadie veía

-¡Te mostrare la velocidad que solo Goku-san podría esquivar!-Cassie lo decía cargando contra julia a una Super velocidad

Julia se colocaba más seria ante esto observando a Cassie cargar todo su poder para su ataque

Julia quedaba perdida sin poder observar a Cassie y en esas recibir un golpe en la cara incluso su limiter quedaba en shock al ver a julia ser golpeada sin que ella se pudiese defender

Pero esto no terminaba aquí pues Cassie empezaba a azotar en golpes a a julia en todas direcciones sin que ella pudiese hacer o defenderse siquiera

- _esta velocidad… ¿Que solo son Goku podría esquivar?_ – se decia mentalmente mientras recibía los golpes sin cesar de la pandora peli verde

 _-¡¿Entonces_ _él es más rápido que esto!?_

Pero de un santiamén el brazo de Cassie es cortado!

-¡Si yo disparo una Sonic wave lo bastante fuerte para llenar todos los espacios no necesito esquivarlos! Julia invocaba otra vez su volt Weapon que consistían en unas especies de hoz flotantes

-¿un arma sss?-

-las dos sss que utilizo poseen la capacidad de liberar ondas sónicas con velocidad mach 3 en todas las direcciones, liberando una sucesión de ondas lleno todos los espacios a mi alrededor con una velocidad inferior a la velocidad de mach 3 de mis sss es imposible esquivar mi red de sondas sónicas sin embargo tu velocidad de tu cuádruple accel es de mach 2, ni siquiera son goku podría hacer nada ante esto-

-lo subestimas mucho- dijo Cassie con una sonrisa haciendo enojar mas a julia

-observe algo de su pelea, tus ondas no le hacían nada al tocarlo-

-solo era un truco absurdo, nada más-

-¿en serio piensas eso?- julia se enojaba mas

-Cassie-sempai, cómala- kyouichi se acercaba a Cassie y le pasaba la semilla ella la revisaba y recordó aquella vez que goku le dio una de esas

-gracias-

Ella se la comía y sorprendentemente sus heridas se curan pero ocurre algo igual de sorprendente el brazo de Cassie se regenera de inmediato

-¿Mi brazo? Cassie miraba maravillada su extremidad nuevamente regenerada moviéndola para recuperar la movilidad en ella

Julia solo veía sorprendida igual que su limiter

-Gracias Goku-san- la chica lo decia tocándose el pecho para mirar a julia de nuevo

-espero no lo consideres trampa, pero ahora debo ganar a como dé lugar- las dos nuevamente se miraban en pose de lucha

En otro lugar de la base Charles estaba frente a Elizabeth a diferencia de charles Elizabeth se notaba más nerviosa

 _ **-¡typhon!-**_

Charles soltaba sus clones en diferentes direcciones

-otra vez esos clones-

-voy a darle cobertura- dijo su limiter

 _-es hora que ponga en práctica lo que goku me ha enseñado, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso y no haber asistido cuando él me invitaba a entrenar, que tonta soy-_

-¡Freezing! El limiter de Elizabeth usaba su habilidad para ayudar a su colega lo que ayudaba en el tema de los clones sin embargo era bastante difícil

Elizabeth usaba sus rayos contra charles pero no conseguía darle a ninguna de ellas, a diferencia de Elizabeth charles era una guerrera física y esto era desventajoso para alguien que se concentraba a distancia como Elizabeth

-incluso si consiguieras golpearme con ese juguete…. ¿podrías descubrir cuál es la original?-

Charles se hacía frente a Elizabeth para darle un golpe en la cara

-SEMPAI-

Elizabeth seguía disparando para lograr algo pero no lograba nada

El freezing de André era imposible detenerlas

-Citroën presta atención y neutraliza derecho-

-discúlpeme-

Los dos limiters chocaban sus freezing

Entrene con goku-san un tiempo asi que no perderé! André derrotaba a al limiter de charles

-¿Citroën? Charles lo decía aterrada

-¿Mi limiter perdió? Nuevamente lo decía asustada

El que seas mejor que yo no significa que tu limiter igual, además los limiter también han entrenado con goku

-¿asi que entrenaron con ese eh?, suertudos-

-no lo negare, pero me alegra que el almenos haya valorado el lindo gesto de goku a diferencia de mi

-¿tú no entrenaste con él?- charles seguía esquivando los ataques

-no, mi orgullo era tan grande y lo lamento de todo corazón, fui muy dura con el cuándo lo que el quería era ayudarnos, ahora estoy más arrepentida cuando el acepto ayudarme en esto…..por eso….por eso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es ganar-

-valla desperdicio, que lastima por ti-

La pandora empezaba agolpear a Elizabeth por todos lados lo que la hacía tensarse más y más

-mi sss dispara rayos convergentes de luz uno que con mucho poder de destrucción sin las coordenadas no puedo darles a los blancos…..este laboratorio posee un sistema que bloquea todas las ondas de radio que vienen afuera voy a tener que atacar solo usando habilidades de cálculo-

Charles era más rápido que Elizabeth mientras André intentaba congelarla pero era imposible

-a este ritmo no podremos ganar…..¡espera!- el limiter recordaba en su bolsillo y en esas daba un suspiro

 _Si hay una manera de vencerlos es paralizando por un momento por más corto que sea todas las copias….me arriesgare._

-las copias de charles quedaban completamente paralizadas en el freezing que se lanzaba cosa que la impresiono

-¿André?-

El esfuerzo que ponía André en estos momentos era tan grande que empezaba a aparecer tejido nova en su rostro

Esto era poco inusual pues los limiters no sobre esforzaban los estigmas al final no tenían que hacerlo y hasta no debían

-A diferencia de las pandoras los limiters no pueden controlar los estigmas si la activación sale de control es imposible retomarlo de nuevo-

-¿Qué está esperando?, tiene que ganar ahora, ¿no se supone que iba a ganar por goku-sempai?, ¡PUES HAGALO YAA!- la chica al ver a su compañero hacer esto inmediatamente se puso seria

-¡muy bien!, ¡lo hare!-

Cambiando de escenario

Goku estaba luchando con una pandora deteniendo su espada con su mano

-¡¿Qué!?-

-detente, no eres el oponente indicado-

-¡maldito!-

Atrás de los dos estaba una E pandora escupiendo sangre su rostro denotaba los tejidos pero parecían de metal

-¿estas traicionando a chevalier por ese monstruo?-

-no le llames asi, también es una humana como tú-

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA COSA!, ¿Por qué no desenfundas ese palo que tienes detrás?, ¡¿te da pena que mi arma volt destruya esa cosa vieja!?- goku hacia una mueca de enojo

\- goku con las yemas de sus dedos destruia la espada asustando a la chica y a su limiter asi como a otras que habían detrás

-este objeto es un recuerdo que me dejo mi abuelito, no lo insultes- al mirar el rostro enojado de goku por instinto las pandoras retrocedieron

-¿estas bien?- goku tomo a la chica en sus brazos

-¡infeliz….!

-ya déjenlas en paz-

-solo abusas porque eres un monstruo de mierda con ese poder tan raro-

-¡¿no es lo que están haciendo ustedes!?- ante la pregunta y respuesta de goku ellas quedaron en silencio

-se supone que estas chicas son personas que las pandoras deben proteger y las están cazando como insectos, yo hago lo que creo que es correcto porque ellas son personas inocentes-

-goku-san….

Una voz se escuchó detrás era una chica de cabello rubio sus ojos estaban cerrados y se denotaba seria

-chiffon….chan….

-déjenme hablar con el sempai- chiffon se dirigía a la pandora que ponía una mueca de enojo

-se lo pido de favor- goku volteaba a ver a chiffon quien estaba seria goku no era tonto conocía su rostro las pandoras eran alejadas por el limiter de chiffon quedando solo los dos

-goku…sabes que yo solo cumplo mi deber- pero goku estaba serio

-supongo que a partir de aquí…

-chiffon, una vez me preguntaste porque decidí quedarme en la tierra, no deberías estar encadenada a tus emociones, en la tierra hay cosas preciosas que proteger-

-eso creo- respondió chiffon sacando sus garras con un rostro decaído

-¿esas segura que esto es lo que quieres?-

-es mi deber….perdóname…

Goku se quedaba quieto aun con la chica en sus brazos chiffon apuntaba su garra hacia goku el Saiyajin seguía quieto

-¿no vas a defenderte?, ¿tan poco soy?-

-te equivocas, eres una preciada amiga-

-¿entonces porque…?-

-¡ATACA, DEFIENDETE!- chiffon empezaba a alzar la voz

-¿tengo que hacerlo?- respondió goku con algo de tristeza

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!- chiffon atacaba a goku pero este estaba quieto en centímetros chiffon se detenía

-baka….no soy débil- dijo chiffon con algo de tristeza

-no me malentiendas…..no me defendí porque te subestime…sino porque sabía que no querías pelear, lo sentí en ti- goku colocaba una mano en la cabeza de chiffon

-chiffon, ¿de verdad quieres pelear asi contra mí?-

-no, no quiero, eres la primera persona que hizo en mi algo de esperanza, poder entender más a los humanos, es extraño, cuando estoy cerca de ti…me duele el pecho, y no se por qué, pero…me gusta-

-yo igual-

-¿eh?-

-te seré sincero, cuando me atacaste, me sentí triste, lo que menos quiero es lastimar a alguien querido para mí-chiffon regresaba a su sonrisa

-estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer por un lado quiero ayudarte por otro quiero….

-sigue tu corazón, chiffon no eres una marioneta, eres una chica- chiffon alzaba su rostro a goku algo rojo pasando a una sonrisa ella deshacía su arma volt

-perdóname-

-no te disculpes, perdóname tu a mí, siempre meto la pata y termino haciendo lo que quiero….lo lamento- chiffon lo tomaba del hombro y se acercaba a su oído

-suerte, a por ellos, mi guerrero Saiyajin- goku sintió el aliento en el oído de chiffon y esto lo hizo sonrojarse un poco era lo que hacía satellizer, rana y hasta holly, a veces arnett lo hacia también

-gracias, te prometo que solucionare esto y también te ayudare en aquello…

-por ahora concéntrate en esto, después hablamos de ello- goku le asentía con una sonrisa y desaparecía del sitio

-en marcha Eugene, debemos ayudar a las demás-

-de acuerdo, pero…..es increíble cómo cambio-

-él es….especial, además algo más…..está pasando-

-¿?-

-no sé cómo explicártelo peor siento algo peligroso….en nosotros-

Regresando a la pelea de Elizabeth

El limiter de esta usando freezing a la fuerza activaba el poder de los estigmas a diferencia de una pandora un hombre no puede manipular tanto poder

-activo los estigmas eso es suicidio-

-André….

-dese prisa, o….¿acaso piensa fallarle a goku-sempai?-

-¿eh?-

-el confía en usted, ya hágalo rápido, el también sacrifico todo por usted o ¿piensa pagarle perdiendo una pelea en donde le confió todo?- Elizabeth quedaba en shock por un instante hasta que apretaba los puños

-lo hare-

-¿están locos?, ¿piensan morir por un traidor…..?-

-¡CALLLATEEEEEEEE!- Elizabeth disparaba finalmente un rayo rozando su mejilla

-¡el traiciono a chevalier por mí, y no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada!-

-en esta pelea el aposto todo, yo igual-

¡FLASHHH!.

Elizabeth asestaba un golpe con su rayo

-al final pudimos ganar…André gracias-

-descuide, ahora podrá dedicarle algo a goku-san, ¿verdad?- Elizabeth se sonrojaba

-no me molestes-

-¿ustedes…..piensan que ya ganaron?-charles y su limiter se hacían presentes de nuevo

-¿Cómo salió ilesa?- pregunto la chica y cuando estaba por atacar ella solo lo esquivaba y atacaba por detrás clavando su arma en el hombro

-ustedes ya perdieron-

A lo lejos goku sintió un golpe en el pecho

-Eli….. Con una gota de sudor y otra E pandora en sus brazos miraba al vacio

-paren con esto nuestra diferencia es muy grande, este modo pandora es mucho más estable que el viejo incluye una barrera anti nova, solo algunas pandoras con estos estigmas heroicos pueden usar este equipo, si lo hubiera usado le hubiera ganado a ese tipo-

-da hasta pena ver que una riquilla como tu, que no conoce nada del mundo y con su orgullo entre las nubes, siempre amada por todo el mundo….siempre mimada, que siempre tuvo todo, diga que su obligación es proteger a los débiles y después se va a esconder ante un guerrero con gran futuro, convirtiéndolo en un sucio traidor, es verdad a son goku no le hecho toda la culpa….. ¡Sino a ti!, valla forma de esconderte-

-quien quiera proteger a los más débiles que lo haga pero eso no es obligación de nadie, los más débiles son quienes se aprovechan de los fuertes y merecen ser protegidos-

-¿ayudar a todas las personas en dificultades?, ¿piensas que creo en esos cuentos de hadas?-

-no puedes aceptar que los más débiles sean sacrificados por los más fuertes, por eso decidiste ayudarlos con tus manos ¿no es asi?-Elizabeth en el suelo miraba a charles y en su mente recordaba algo

 _ **-¡flashback!-**_

-goku estaba comiendo en una escalera el Saiyajin usaba un esqueleto negro y un pantalón del mismo color con el tono de su pantalón del dogi para más comodidad-

-¿descansando?- goku volteaba a mirar a una figura y era Elizabeth

-Eli-

-que libertades te das para llamarme con ese apodo-

-¿no te gusta?-

-olvídalo, quería darte esto- la chica le daba una caja

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es un perfume-

-¿perfume?-

-¿no sabes que es un perfume?-

-así, es lo que se echaba bulma y satella para oler rico- goku abría la caja y había un perfume con marca y papeles

-es un perfume de marca-

-gracias que linda, pero ¿Por qué me lo das?-

-por cumplir tú promesa con marin, el equipo está completo de nuevo, volver a ver a una amiga es algo muy preciado-

-ya veo, pero debe tener cuidado, Shenlong no puede revivir a nadie 2 veces-

-asi…..el Dragon…..ok se lo diré-

-sabes…que extraño se siente, pero a la vez me siento culpable, muchos quieran volver a ver amigos y gente que murieron pero no siempre puede darse-

-tal vez….dijo goku serio

-sabes Eli, eres muy linda-

-¿EH?- la chica se ruborizaba profundamente

-pensé que eras más aterradora pero tienes un gran corazón, te pareces a mi amiga bulma de mí otro mundo-

-asi marin nos contó, según lo que nos dijo ella es más rica que todas nosotras juntas-

-puede ser, pero es una chica con un gran corazón-

-tu también tienes un gran corazón- Elizabeth se levantaba y daba una última mirada a goku

-gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo goku-

-claro que los ayudare, este mundo, he conocido a tantos a quienes quiero proteger incluyéndolas-

-¿aunque te hicimos daño e hicimos cosas terribles?-

-todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, en lugar de hacernos daño seamos más amigos y compañeros, cuando trabajamos juntos el esfuerzo es más grande y nos hacemos más fuertes juntos-

-goku….

-Jejejje, está bien lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos en Alaska-

-seguro-

Fin del flashback

La justicia solo es buena para mantener las apariencias, pero actuar de esa forma pensando solo en lo que está delante de los ojos imaginando las consecuencias solo sirve para satisfacer tu propio ego nada mas-

-las novas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y destruir el mundo, los débiles solo piensan en ser protegidos-

-yo voy a usar toda mi fuerza para negar tu justicia-

Elizabeth aun en el piso apretaba el puño apoyándose con ella

 _-¡trabajemos juntos y derrotemos a esos novas!_ \- las palabras de goku sonaban en su cabeza

 _-yo protegeré a los débiles, no permitiré que mates inocentes-_

 _-en lugar de hacernos daño, trabajemos juntos-_

 _-goku…tu, arriesgaste todo por mí, no te importo ser tratado de criminal, solo pensaste en salvar a los demás….sin duda…eres un gran ser-_

Elizabeth se ponia de pie

-¿justicia?, ¿los débiles solo piensan en ser salvados?, tal vez tengas razón…..muchos son asi, solo les importa ser salvados, un ejemplo es goku, desde que apareció seguramente el mundo ahora se siente más feliz, a lo mejor piensen que ya tenemos la pelea ganada….pero no es asi…..

-no todos son asi, un ejemplo son Amelia y hasta goku….ellos nunca han desistido, ellos nunca pelearon para ser aclamados y ser llamados héroes…..sin embargo el concepto de héroe no es solo quien salva con hazañas charles Bonaparte…..

-tú dices, que los débiles solo buscan ser protegidos…..sin embargo…otros buscan ser más fuertes para no volver a perder seres queridos, goku y Amelia me enseñaron eso-

-los héroes también…..¡son aquellos que nos enseñan que podemos ser héroes!- Elizabeth se ponía de pie nuevamente

Goku a lo lejos rescataba a Rattle quien estaba mal herida y volteaba atrás por unos segundos

-defender a los que amas también te hacen un héroe, siempre pensé eso y con ver a goku, me di cuenta…que no me equivocaba, goku aposto por mi todo…..¡Y YO IGUALLLLL!-

-¡UNO NO DEFIENDE A LOS DEBILES PARA SER ACLAMADO….LO HACE PORQUE AL FINAL…..SOMOS HUMANOS Y DEBEMOS APOYARNOS LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS!-

-es verdad Elizabeth sempai…..también pienso igual- André se levantaba a duras penas

-y yo pienso que goku-sempai es esa voz que inspira a los demás a pelear y nunca darse por vencidos…..pelear por lo que considera justo….

-prepárate charles Bonaparte….

-yo aún no caigo-

-¡QUE CURSIS…..!

¡FREEEEZINGGGGGGGGG!- el limiter de Elizabeth liberaba su freezing activando los estigmas

-es absurdo no me puedes paralizar…..

Sin embargo charles sintió el poder del freezing deteniéndola

-no puede ser…..estoy en modo pandora

André empezaba sangrar por ojos y boca

-LOS VERDADEROS GUERREROS NO SE RINDEN….GOKU-SEMPAI NOS ENSEÑO ESO, UN GUERRERO NO ESTA EN EL PODER SINO EN EL CORAZON-

El tejido empezaba a corroer a el chico empezando a dañarlo

A lo lejos goku estaba serio quieto estático

-Elizabeth empezaba a atacar pero era inútil la barrera defendía a charles

-¡ELI…..ANDRE…..USTEDES PUEDEN ANIMO!-

Como si las palabras de goku rebotaran en la cabeza de ambos los dos mostraban una sonrisa

En esas charles clavaba su arma en Elizabeth

-¡André resiste 30 segundos….!

-André soltaba su freezing con más ímpetu incluso ganándole a el de charles

-basta….¿quieren morir?-

-no moriremos….ninguno- respondió Elizabeth tomando a charles de los hombros

-Mi modo pandora aún está activo y le queda mucho tus ataques solo van a ….

.Si tuvieras tus copias tal vez pero a hora eres un blanco-Elizabeth lo decía agotada poniendo sus dos satélites a un lado

-Agradece que fui yo quien peleo! Ya viste que Goku-san puede matar a cualquiera cuando quiere, pero no lo hizo porqué su corazón es tan grande que ni a los enemigos el mata a no ser que lo requiera-

\- Mis rayos son débiles ante los enemigos que se mueven mucho pero si mis rayos cargan 30 segundos perforare tu barrer y te alcanzare-

André estaba en el límite

 _-no te rindas…..creo en ti-_

Como si goku posara su hombro en ambos mostraban más fuerza pero en ese momento Elizabeth ataca

-un guerrero….defiende y arriesga su vida….por los suyos y su hogar….si eso no eso no es justicia…. ¡NADA LO ES!-

 _ **-¡Volt longinus!-**_

Y de un potente rayo Elizabeth y como si goku apareciera detrás de ella atraviesa el vientre de charles y su escudo se hacía pedazos

-¿son goku….?- dijo una charles herida cayendo al piso

-hasta una poderosa como tú que no cree en nadie…pierde ante una débil que cree en quienes ama-

\- André caiga agotado siendo sujetado por Elizabeth

-¿Charles sempai perdió? El limiter lo decía aterrado

-Es tarde a diferencia de nosotras las pandoras los limiters no pueden controlar los estigmas por su propia cuenta una vez que la activación sale de control y corroe su cuerpo es imposible volver atrás, aunque sobreviva nunca podrá llevar una vida normal ¿estas feliz?-

-eso…..aún no se sabe…

-¿eh?-

-Elizabeth….sempai…mi bolsillo-Elizabeth hacia caso y sacaba del bolsillo del limiter dos semillas

-¿estas semillas….?-

-me las dio goku-san…antes de irse….

-¡COMELA RAPIDO!- Elizabeth ponía la semilla en la boca del limiter quien la masticaba con lentitud hasta tragarla

-¿Qué crees que haces…?-

-¿EH?-

Y como si fuera magia el tejido que había dañado el cuerpo del limiter empezó a desaparecer y poco a poco su cuerpo fue regresando a como era antes sus ojos que estaba destrozados….regresaban a la normalidad

-¡ANDRE!- los dos se abrazaban

-¡im…posible!- decia una charles sujetándose el vientre

Elizabeth se comía la otra sanado completamente

-¡gracias…..goku!- Elizabeth se tomaba el pecho con un rubor en las mejillas y tocándose el pecho

A lo lejos goku pasaba de un rostro serio y preocupado a una sonrisa

-Eli…lo hicieron increíble, estoy orgulloso-goku decia con una sonrisa mirando a la chica que estaba inconsciente

-tú eras la última, solo queda Amelia, chicos…..ya voy- goku desaparecía con un zumbido

-charles estaba en el piso tapándose la herida

-me ganaron con trampa, nunca escuche de algo de curar de inmediato…

-pero eso… ¿Qué importa?, aunque me ganaron, sacrificaron a un hombre inocente en una tontería de "justicia", son goku ahora será un simple traidor de La humanidad, ¿feliz?- Elizabeth se levantaba y tomaba del cuello a la pandora

-¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY FELIZ ESTUPIDA! ¿¡DE QUE SIRVE GANAR SI SAFRIFICAS A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS!?-

-Pero aun asi goku decidió llevar esto conmigo ¿y sabes porque?, ¿almenos sabes porque?, yo no admito que hables del aquí y ahora….para goku salvar a las personas que más quiere vale más que tu estúpido sentido de justicia

-al final todos peleamos por un objetivo y tú no eres la excepción que no se te olvide que de no haber sido por él, quien sabe cómo hubiéramos terminado en el último ataque nova si pusiéramos tus palabras contra ti…también eres una debilucha que necesita ser protegida-

Charles y hasta su limiter quedaron en shock

-tú también luchas por quien amas… ¿no?, asi que no tienes nada que recriminar-

-vámonos André-

-si-

Los dos se iban mientras charles con el rostro cabizbajo era ayudada por su limiter

-sempai…..acaba de admitir que usted le gusta…

-no me molestes ahora, solo vámonos- el limiter pudo observar un pequeño rubor en Elizabeth pero solo se limitó a sonreír y a seguirla

Goku llegaba con holly y le entregaba a la última chica

-¿son todas?-

-si gracias holly-

-de nada- la chica le giñaba el ojo

-¿y bulma?-

-está ocupada…haciendo los últimos preparativos-

-ya veo….

-¡GOKUUUUUUUUU!-

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos incluso asombrando a holly

-¿Kaio-sama?-

-goku, me acabo de enterar de algo terrible-

-¿terrible?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-goku…. ¿quién es?- holly tomaba del brazo a goku pero sacando su espada

-tranquila holly es mi maestro Kaio-sama-

-¿Kaio-sama?-

-Kaio-sama…ha pasado tiempo-

-si pero eso no importa ahora goku, me acabo de enterar de algo terrible

-eso veo, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-estuve investigando ese mundo donde estas, desde un principio pensé que ya había visto ese mundo en algún lado, y resulta que si-

-no te entiendo-

-goku, escúchame debes encontrar la razón del porque esas chicas están sufriendo ese cambio en su cuerpo…..rápido, porque si creo lo que estoy pensando…¡esa tierra está en peligro….no la galaxia entera!-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!?-

-¡¿la galaxia!?-

Tanto goku como holly quedaron petrificados, escuchar algo asi de kaio-sama hizo helar la piel de ambos pero sobretodo de holly, una cosa era la tierra pero ¿la galaxia?, eso era impensable

-¿Qué significa eso Kaio-sama?-

-¡NO PIERDAS TIEMPO Y BUSCA LA CAUSA, Y ESPEREMOS NO SEA LO QUE CREO!-

-¡¿no sabes tu!?-

-no puedo distinguirlo, necesito observarlo más de cerca ya que también puede no ser lo que pienso-

Goku y holly se miraban entre si

-¡está bien Kaio-sama ya voy!-

-yo voy goku-

-no holly quédate aquí, y cuida a bulma por favor-holly asentía a lo dicho

-ten cuidado-

-lo tendré- los dos se abrazaban y goku desaparecía del lugar

-goku…. ¿qué está pasando?-

-holly me pareció escuchar a goku….. ¿Dónde está?-

-bulma, acabo de oír algo aterrador-

-¿Qué paso?-

-necesitamos enviar a alguien que revise Alaska y rápido…. ¡contácteme con Louis rápido!

-¿con ese?- bulma colocaba mala cara

-tampoco quiero hablarle de hecho, es lo último que quisiera pero….esto es grave y mucho, necesitamos contactar con la familia L bridget o con alguien rápido, sino goku…satellizer….y los demás- holly empezaba a llorar cosa que impacto a bulma Ante la desesperada actitud de holly bulma se ponía seria y abrazaba a holly

-no te preocupes goku no está solo, seré débil…pero tengo mi inteligencia, juntas lo ayudaremos-

-si- contesto la chica más contenta

En la pelea de Cassie y julia las dos se miraban de nuevo

-¡que tramposa!-

-ya me disculpe, además eso no importa ahora ¿o sí?-

-tu cuádruple accel es extraordinario, una pandora normal no podría reaccionar con los ojos sin embargo contra mi división wave es completamente inútil-

-a menos que superes la velocidad mach 3 no podrás escapar de mi red, la única opción es defenderte-

-sin embargo la defensa no es tu especialidad, aunque hayas regenerado tu brazo….no tienes posibilidades-

-je…

-¿Por qué la gracia?, te estas riendo porque ya concluiste que no puedes ganar y te resignaste-

-a no disculpa….es que oyendo tu razonamiento casi me dejo llevar y pensé que no podría ganarte….

-si nunca has participado en una guerra de verdad, terminas pensando de esa manera- julia ante esas palabras colocaba mal rostro se sintió ofendida y hasta tratado como una niña

-yo reconozco que tengo menos experiencia que tú, sin embargo todo lo que viviste son derrotas humillantes, no te servirá de nada provocarme-

-tus delirios no harán diferencias en esta lucha-

-alguien me dijo hace tiempo que de las derrotas se aprende, y creo que sabes de quien hablo no…veamos si lo que aprendí en el campo de batalla con esas derrotas no me ayudaran a ganar-

-discutir es inútil

-ya te di una advertencia, ya no seré directa contigo-

-puedes utilizar tu división wave todo lo que quieras de la cual estas orgullosa, si te puedes proteger de mi claramente

-cuanta presunción…..

-¡división wave!- y dicho y hecho julia lanzaba su lluvia de ondas

Cassie empezaba a tomar impulso y los tejidos novas empezaba a aparecer en ella

Y en instantes Cassie aparecía en frente de julia

-¿ella atravesó todas mis ondas?-

-en mi primera pelea usando la lógica y el razonamiento no se pueden prever muchas cosas, la mayoría de las cosas…necesitas verlas con tus propios ojos-

Y en instantes Cassie cortaba el brazo de julia con el cual lanzaba las ondas el limiter de julia se aterraba y el de Cassie se alegraba

Goku llegaba a la base de Alaska de nuevo mirando por los alrededores el Saiyajin tenía algunas gotas de sudor

-la teletrasnportacion me agoto…pero no tengo tiempo para descansar, ¿Qué Quizo decir Kaio-sama con eso?-

-debo buscar a esa doctora y rápido, mejor conservo mis fuerzas lo que más pueda…aun no me acostumbro a usar la teletrasnportacion bien- goku salía corriendo por el lugar

-el ki de satella, rana…todavía están peleando, maldición….resistan un poco más chicas…Amelia…. haya voy-

-Kaio-sama….¿puedes oírme?

-si te oigo goku-

-explícame que es eso por favor, holly debió quedar asustada-

-si perdón por eso, no quise gritar asi-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-como te dije no estoy seguro pero….si es lo que pienso algo incluso peor que los novas podría afectar este mundo-

-¿ALGO PEOR QUE LOS NOVAS?- goku exclamo en voz alta

 _ **Fin del capítulo 22**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 23: pasado de guerra….. ¡El legado de la venganza!**_

 _ **Mientras los demás estaban en sus luchas…**_

 _ **-¡guahhhh!-**_

 _ **-¡flash!-**_

 _ **-¡trash!-**_

Cortes y ataques que venían de todos lados atacaban por todas direcciones a un par de pandoras de chevalier los ataques venían de satellizer, rana y Amelia que atacaban de manera desenfrenada

-¿Quiénes son estas chicas?-

-¿son de segundo año?-

Las pandoras de chevalier no podían creer que dos chicas de segundo año que supuestamente eran más débiles que las de tercero les dieran batalla o hasta las superaran a ellas que son la elite del poder militar

-no deberían confiarse de armas-

-¡¿?!-

 _ **-¡POWW!-**_

Rana y satellizer derribaban a las dos de un golpe cada una para después quedar mirando a ambas satellizer y rana apenas tenían heridas en sus rostros

-que fuerte me hice…desde que goku nos entrena-

-es cierto-

-¡¿asi que goku-san las entrena!?, ¡qué suerte!- Amelia decia con una sonrisa irónica

-hablaremos de eso después, si nos disculpan ¿pueden dejarnos pasar de arimasu?- rana miraba con una sonrisa confiada a las dos que bastante molestas observaban a las de año menor

-asi que son goku el héroe las entreno…increíble, estoy impresionada, pero no me explico, ¿Por qué pandoras tan avanzadas y un guerrero tan ejemplar como el…traicionan al mundo….que decepción de héroe- las dos se colocaban serias ante la palabras de la pandora pero decidieron no dejarse llevar sin embargo Amelia si mostro su cólera

-que desconsideración…..hablan asi de quien los salvo….

-calma de arimasu, nosotras preferimos no usar la violencia innecesaria, debemos estar calmados, recuerda, siempre tranquila- Amelia escuchaba a rana haciendo caso mientras la chica del Tíbet la detenía zarandeando sus manos

-recuerda que goku-san solo quiere ayudarlas, y no quiere pelear batallas sin sentido ¿cierto satellizer?-

-si- respondía la chica

-bueno, ¿nos dejan pasar entonces?-

-¡JAJAJAJAJ, ¿nos piden algo asi? ustedes no son pandoras avanzadas, son fracasos…

-¿no les parece raro los síntomas que está sufriendo?, esto no es una experimentación normal- satellizer intentaba razonar sin embargo

-A CALLAR…..LAS PANDORAS DE VERDAD SOLO ESTAN PARA OBEDECER ÓRDENES, NUNCA SUBESTIMEN A CHEVALEIR NOVATAS-

-que terca- dijo satellizer sacando su arma volt

-¡muy bien!, ¿pueden detenerse?- una voz interrumpió la batalla entre las dos quienes volteaban a mirar la causante de la voz y al ver era chiffon y su limiter

-cuanto lo siento sempai- decia la pandora acercándose a la pandora de chevalier

-¿presidenta chiffon?- exclamo satellizer

-en serio ellas causan tantos problemas mis disculpas ellas están cometiendo un error- las chicas y kazuya que estaba detrás miraban algo asombrados este comportamiento

-todo fue culpa mía por mi mala supervisión dejen que yo lo resuelva, claro que ellas volverán a la escuela y serán castigadas debidamente… a y por goku-san permítanme disculparme en su nombre, el aes nuevo y no sabe nada de genétics, créanme-

-…..-

-presidenta chiffon…. ¿que esta…..?- cuando satellizer iba a hablar chiffon muy disimuladamente hizo una señal con sus dedos satellizer mas se asustó igual que rana kazuya también estaba confundido

-presidenta chiffon ¿Qué está diciendo?, ¿no piensa ayudar a goku?- chiffon solo le salía una gota de sudor

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ¿DESPUES DE LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO CREES QUE LOS DEJAREMOS ASI COMO ASI?, chevalier no va a perdonar esto- chiffon suspiro sin embargo su suspiro fue bastante lindo y hasta adorable

-parece que no soy muy buena para mentir, ni modo, me tendrán que perdonar sempai-

-¡¿EH!?-

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

Y como si desaparecía por arte de magia chiffon aparecía detrás de las dos y les daba con una garra metálica que sacaba de su brazo en la cabeza a las dos dejándolas inconscientes los limiters de ambas pandoras quedaban en shock pero en segundos también eran desmayados por la misma chiffon peor estas vez usaba las manos desnudas

-cuanto lo siento sempai, pero yo intente ser adorable- los demás estaban con una gota de sudor por lo que miraron pero sobretodo ver que chiffon derroto a dos veteranas de chevalier con un solo golpe

-increíble…..-decia una Amelia sudando a mares -¿acaso ella es tan fuerte….?-

-siento desilusionarte pero no soy tan fuerte como goku-kun- chiffon se acercaba a los demás

-¿estaba fingiendo?-

-bueno pensé que podríamos evitar pelear con palabras pero no funciono- chiffon con un dedo en la mejilla inclinaba su cabeza Amelia se asustó un poco pero al ver que era una aliada suspiro de alivio los demás igual hasta satellizer suspiro tan internamente como externamente

-presidenta chiffon…..pero yo pensé…..

-bueno, creo que alguien con el cabello de punta me hizo querer ayudarles, no sé, creo que él tiene un poder bastante especial- satellizer y rana hasta Amelia entendían de quien hablaba kazuya y el limiter de chiffon también sabían de quien hablaba

-más bien es por cómo es-respondió Amelia con un pequeño rubor y las otras dos igual pero esto solo Quizo decir una cosa

-chiffon….tu….estas…- chiffon entendió la indirecta con un rostro cómico de satellizer de enojo lo que la hizo ruborizar

-Ehh, bueno….eso no importa, cof, cof- chiffon tosió disimuladamente ganándose todavía más una mirada de sospecha de satellizer, chiffon sabía que satellizer era la pareja de goku y hasta su novia pero ella era incapaz de negarse a ese sentimiento

-bueno, mejor explíquenme cual es el plan de goku-kun, el no pudo explicarme-

-¿lo viste?- preguntaron las tres

-sí, estaba cargando a una de las E pandoras y se la estaba llevando de aquí si no me equivoco-

Amelia al escuchar esto se alegraba tanto que empezaba a llorar, ella sintió que sus amigas estaban siendo rescatadas y eso la hizo sentirse más tranquila

-exactamente, goku está sacándolas de aquí-

-¿entonces qué haces tú aquí?- chiffon miraba a Amelia

-necesito encontrar algo antes de irnos, el directorio de la doctora Ohara- chiffon quedaba seria

-sabes que eso solo hace que goku sea visto peor mientras tu busca-

-solo necesito encontrar ese diario, nos servirá de mucho, se los juro- chiffon miraba seria a los presentes pensó que eso solo era una pérdida de tiempo pero entonces miraba más de cerca a Amelia, su cuerpo que estaba ya con varias partes metálicas, se veía doloroso no entendía ese afán de encontrar algo asi pero al ver de cerca, se dio cuenta que eso no era normal

-ya veo, entiendo, además a como están las cosas goku y todas nosotras terminaremos quedando mal ante el mundo, si ese diario es la manera de exponer lo que están haciendo aquí, entonces te ayudaremos, si goku confía en ti, yo también lo hare - Amelia se alegraba mucho

-¡gracias!-

-entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vámonos- todos asentían y salían corriendo del sitio siguiendo a Amelia

 _ **\- Por otro lado bulma estaba escuchando con cuidado lo dicho por holly bastante seria**_

-por lo que me dijiste esto es algo muy serio, demasiado-

-asi es, y eso me preocupa mucho- bulma se moría con los dientes la uña para mirar a las chicas que estaban en las cámaras con líquidos

-¿crees que entonces nos ayude?-

-no lo sé pero….no tenemos que rebajarnos a pedirle algo a ese estúpido mi orgullo eso es lo que menos quiere y tampoco el tuyo ¿cierto?- dijo una bulma sonriente

-sí, tienes razón-

-pero el que te hayas rebajado a intentar pedirle algo a ese tipo demuestra que amas mucho a ese goku ¿cierto?- holly con una sonrisa se ruborizaba e inclinaba la cabeza tomándose la mejilla

-bueno, entonces en marcha, también vamos a ir-

-ir….. ¿A dónde?-

-a Alaska claro está, vamos a ir las dos- holly se asombraba

-pero…bulma, eso está al otro lado del mundo, ¿Cómo vamos a ir…?-

-¡pues asi!- bulma abría su base y al salir las dos se alejaban un poco tras cerrarla bien para que no corra peligro, de todas formas estaba con un super sistema de seguridad que nadie debe saber

Al hacerse más lejos bulma sacaba una capsula y apretaba el botón para sacar una gran nave de forma curiosa

-Ohh-

-vamos holly-

-sabes bulma, apenas me vengo a dar cuenta que entonces, no era necesario tanto trabajo-

-de hecho si, ahora puedo tener contacto con los sistemas satelitales del planeta, asi puedo estar más asegurada yo de cuando algo pase en la tierra, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

-bulma….¿todo este tiempo…..estuviste ayudando este mundo?-

-asi es, como te dije, goku y yo perdimos a muchos amigos, cuando goku acepto quedarse aquí, no puedo dejarlo solo, el ha hecho amigos y amigas increíbles, incluso ha conocido el amor verdadero…¿Cómo yo siendo su amiga mas antigua puede dejarlo solo cuando mas lo necesita?- holly miraba a bulma de espaldas mientras el viento agitaba su bata y su cabello verdoso azul holly mostro una gran sonrisa y también se imaginó a goku a un lado de ella…

-al verlos me da un poco de envidia-

-¿eh?-

-ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho, han vivido aventuras increíbles por lo que me han contado, yo en cambio siempre vivi atada como un…..

-suficiente- bulma la callaba

-asi éramos todos empezamos como desconocidos y extraños hasta como enemigos pero goku siempre ha tenido esa cualidad de unir a las personas y hasta hacerlas cambiar, los amigos que hacemos en el camino….siempre estaremos juntos por siempre-

-bulma…

-goku está ahora en problemas igual que nuestras demás amigas…. ¿me acompañaras…holly?- holly derramaba una pequeña lagrima a lo mejor fue por escuchar que tenía amigas sinceras y por fin amaba a alguien que no la miraba como un reemplazo, sino como una verdadera mujer

Tras decir esto se miraba una imagen de goku corriendo por los pasillos y peleando contra algunas pandoras de chevalier

-eso no se pregunta bulma…vamos a salvar a nuestra familia., para las pandoras…..nuestros camaradas son familia…..y goku el hombre que amo- bulma con una sonrisa asentía holly se cambiaba a su ropa de genétics y salía detrás de bulma para subirse a la nave

-¡AYA VAMOS!- y la nave despegaba a toda velocidad con ambos tripulantes a bordo

En Alaska nuevamente Amelia, satellizer rana kazuya y chiffon estaban ayudando a Amelia a llegar a su objetivo

-ya casi llegamos… ¡guahhhhh!- Amelia de inmediato se desplomaba en el piso escupiendo sangre y observando su brazo metálico llegar hasta el hombro las estacas se hacían de la misma presencia como si se volvieran de un metal altamente duro la pierna de Amelia también

-AMELIA-

-estoy bien…..

-claro que no lo estás, mírate-

-solo un poco más debo hacerlo….es mi deber hacerlo-

-NO TE HAGAS LA FUERTE- satellizer bastante enojada le gritaba pero Amelia se ponía de pie

-han hecho tanto por mi…..quiero hacerlo, quiero demostrarle a goku-san….que sus palabras tan sinceras no sean desperdiciadas en el aire- todos miraban bastante asombrados a la E pandora

-mis amigas….ustedes, Elizabeth…y sobre todo goku-san…..si no hago esto por mí misma no poder verlo a la cara

-entonces come esto- kazuya se acercaba y le daba una semilla ella se lo agradecía y se la comía sin embargo sus extremidades y los picos seguían igual

-¿no funciono?-

-diablos….¿porque?- expreso satellizer con rabia

-goku-kun dijo que las semillas curaban las heridas pero no enfermedades eso quiere decir…..

-no…-Amelia se miró las manos bastante deprimida ya sabiendo que lo suyo era ya incurable

-¡HAY ESTAN LAS TRAIDORAS!-

Un grupo de pandoras de chevalier llegaban gritando mirando al grupo

-presidenta chiffon, usted tome a Amelia y vallase-

-¿eh?-

-a usted todavía no la consideran una traidora debe permanecer a la margen, por favor…..chiffon sempai- chiffon se sonrojo un poco

-Amelia apenas podía ponerse de pie y por eso chiffon la miro y asintió

-de acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado, estoy segura que hasta ustedes son capaces-

-eso duele, presidenta- dijo una satellizer sacando su arma volt y rana igual

-kazuya…goku…

La chica tomaba a Amelia y salía corriendo junto a su limiter dejando atrás a las dos

-gracias….

-ni lo menciones…de ser la de antes ni loca hubiera hecho esto-

-¿entonces porque?-

-por goku…él ha sacrificado tanto aqui….me enseño muchas cosas…él y yo somos iguales…me siento tan tranquila a su lado-

Goku tras vencer a unas pandoras más se iba corriendo de nuevo

-satella, rana, chiffon, kazuya, Eli….Amelia… ¡resistan un poco más!-

Finalmente las dos llegaban a la oficina de Ohara

-llegamos, ¿aun te puedes mover?-

-si…..gracias- pero su cuerpo se denotaba más demacrado y sus extremidades más poseídas por ese poder

-¿segura?-

-si segura, haz guardia, no tardare-

-de acuerdo-

Amelia entraba a la oficina bastante cansada y su rostro demacrado herido y con las señales corrosivas miraba y empezaba a derrumbar los papeles en búsqueda del diario pero no encontraba nada

-nada…no veo….nada…..maldición….

Amelia empezaba a apretar los puños buscando pero no encontraba nada que le ayudara ella se sintió frustrada porque no pudo nisiquera ayudar al hombre de quien estaba enamorada

-perdóname goku…..al final me marchare sin siquiera decirte lo que siento-

Pero en esas sintió algo en su espalda que la atrajo la chica sintió como si algo la llamara y en esas volteaba a mirar y justo hay en una pared habia una puerta detrás de un closet lo que le llamo la atención

La chica entraba en ella y al ver se dio cuenta de un pasillo largo que se dirigía a unas escaleras hacia abajo Amelia sintió mucha curiosidad pero también sintió que algo le estaba llamando era algo curioso…sentía que debía bajar y eso hizo

-Entonces recibo lo que merezco, incluso abandonando la ética y ofreciendo cambiar todo de mí-

Ohara estaba en frente de unos contenedores y hay efectivamente frente a ella se encontraban varios contenedores con cuerpos flotando en ellos pero talgo había en especial en ellos

Eran cuerpos de mujeres como si estuvieran hechos de metal y hasta algunos cables sobresalían, eran imágenes extrañas de seres humanoides con un extraño color verdoso y parecían estar hechos de metal y los contenedores estaban conectados a un extraño objeto redondo con tentáculos era del tamaño de un contenedor pero este parecía estar hecho de metal también y en el centro había algo rojo…..era algo similar a un chip

En ese momento se escucha una explosión detrás de Ohara

-¡Finalmente llegaste! Ohara lo decía viendo a Amelia algo lastimada y algunos estigmas sobresaliendo su espalda

-¿Pero qué es esto? Amelia preguntaba sorprendida

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Es maría lancerot! La primera que se convirtió en un arma volt y aniquilo a los nova, la primera heroína-Ohara respondía muy tranquila, la que dio vida a las pandoras-

\- Es maría lancerot! La primera que se convirtió en un arma volt y aniquilo a los nova, la primera heroína ¡Ohara respondía muy tranquila, la que dio vida a las pandoras

-Ellas son clones de maría lancerot, Las cree de su mapa genético y poseen una tasa de compatibilidad más allá del entendimiento de una pandora con ellas ni ustedes ni las pandoras tendrían que sacrificarse ellas corrigen todos los puntos débiles de las pandoras creadas por gengo aoi, incluso son superiores a ese héroe son Goku-

-¿y eso….qué demonios es?-

-la fuente de su nuevo poder, hace mucho tiempo cuando los novas atacaron este mundo, algo cayó del cielo…..los científicos al analizarlo descubrieron un elemento altamente especial que emanaba un poder extraño…se pensó que era algo relacionado a ellos pues llego ese mismo día…..genjo aoi le pregunto a la mismísima maría lancerot pero ella lo negó y hasta ella hizo saber que era "peligroso"

-¿peligroso?-

-tonterías nada más, pero genjo al ser la máxima autoridad en el tema prohibió su uso….sin embargo fue una verdadera idiotez…mira el poder que les otorgo a mis clones…..parecen indestructibles…..el metal es asombrosamente resistente

-¡O NO PUEDE SER!- en el otro mundo en el planeta Kaio el rey de la galaxia exclamo aterrado

-ya sospechaba yo que este planeta lo había visto en algún lado antes de la llegada de esos novas-

-¿Qué pasa Kaio-sama?- preguntaba yamcha que estaba comiendo junto a ten Shin han y chaos en la mesa de afuera

-hace mucho tiempo ese planeta ya había sido visitado….por subordinados de freezer-

-¡¿EH!?- exclamaron los 3 nerviosos por lo dicho

-¿Qué freezer ya había estado hay?- ten Shin han con una gota de sudor miraba a Kaio-sama que asentía

-¿Cómo es eso explíquese por favor?-

Regresando a la tierra

-¿esa cosa es de los novas?-

-no tengo idea, pero muchos científicos no estábamos de acuerdo asi como miembros de chevalier y por eso se llevó a cabo su investigación, con el mejorábamos el march lV

-¿esto está en el march lV?

-asi es, su gran poder permite crear seres tan poderosos, solo tuve que usar los genes de María lancerot en el y se pudo crear clones perfectos de ella, con esta increíble fuerza-

-pero el proceso es muy lento…..y no sé porque, nunca se ha descubierto la razón de eso, pero…. ¿a que no es increíble?-

-si eso es verdad…. ¿porque chevalier no ha aprobado este proyecto y en vez de eso inicio el proyecto de las E pandoras?-

-Porque aún quedan algunos problemas, aun no iniciamos las pruebas para utilizar a las tipo maría en situaciones reales, por lo que chevalier aún no aprueba este proyecto fui yo quien avanzó hasta aquí, por cuenta propia, pero después de lo que paso y no poder hacer experimentos en esta base, solo me queda divulgar al público los resultados que obtuvimos y forzarlos a reconocerlos, nunca me imaginé que ocurriría esto- Ohara se tomaba la cabeza

-¿nunca imagino?-

-nunca cuanto coraje tuvieron, y bueno, como el nuevo héroe son goku también ha quedado tachado de traidor, más oportunidades tengo que este proyecto sea reconocido, en poco tiempo existirán las guerreras más invencibles….

-¿entonces son nos necesita más?-con una voz que denotaba bastante enojo Amelia preguntaba a la doctora que habría frente a ella

\- No es eso cuando las tipo maría estuvieran completas no solo ustedes sino que ninguna otra pandora tendría que luchar más, volverán a ser chicas normales-

-Solo necesito un año más, va a ser el mejor proyecto que supere incluso a aoi gengo, seremos verdaderas salvadoras-

Amelia clavaba con furia la lanza en el suelo

-¿entonces este proyecto nunca fue de nosotros….sino de esos clones?, cuando nosotras no mirábamos usted llevaba estos proyectos a espaldas de nosotros-

-no es eso…..yo también me esforzaba

-¡¿Entonces Usted solo hizo este proyecto para ganar tiempo para ese tipo maría!?… ¡que crueldad!- Amelia empezaba a llorar a sentirse usada peor que usada se sintió como basura como un objeto desechado por algo en lo que se esforzaron pero al final no fue nunca de ellas

-esa maldita cosa entonces…. ¿también nos da este maldito poder?, ¿usted nos usaba como experimento…para saber si podía ser usado en ellos?-

-no es eso…..pensé en darles un poco de ese poder…..

-¡Y MIRE COMO QUEDAMOS!, ¡GINA MURIO POR CULPA DE ESA COSA!- Amelia con su lanza apuntaba a el objeto Ohara solo podía inclinar la cabeza

-¿Por qué?, nosotras….nosotras en verdad confiamos en usted, realmente creíamos en usted ¿para esto fuimos nosotras?, ¿este poder….solo fue por lastima?, ¡y mire como quedamos….somos unos monstruos!- Amelia sin poder contener más las lágrimas se tiraba al suelo a llorar

-vamos a morir como monstruos…..solo porque usted necesitaba ganar tiempo….para este maldito proyecto-, y dice…que tendremos vidas normales…..¡HIPOCRITA!- Amelia llena de ira apuntaba su lanza contra Ohara ella no se movía sin embargo el extraño objeto pareció brillar por unos segundos

-si este proyecto funciona la humanidad será salvada…el sacrificio de ustedes, será un sacrificio loable-

Sin creerse una sola palabra de la científica Amelia recordaba a Gina

 _-déjame esto a mi…._

-a sus amigas-

 _-Amelia…_

-y a su hermano-

 _-hermana….._

-¿PIENSA QUE LE VOY A CREER?, ¡NO MAS MENTIRAS!-

Amelia se arrojaba contra Ohara pero en un instante Amelia empieza a sufrir daño

-¡Esta barrera elimina la sincronía con tus estigmas no vas a poder destruirla Amelia! -

-Sabía que no entenderías Amelia pero no debo desistir debo continuar con mi proyecto, si desisto ahora todo habrá sido en vano incluso todo lo que ustedes hicieron no puedo dar marcha atrás incluso si soy considerada un demonio….SACRIFIQUE MUCHO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ-

Pero Amelia empezaba sufrir un cambio brusco en su cuerpo, cambiando a una humana a algo parecido a un nova….

En esas la extraña cosa que estaba cerca dándole poder empezaba a brillar con más fuerza

-¡O NOOOOOO!- Kaio-sama desde su planeta dio un fuerte grito

Goku que estaba corriendo llegaba directamente a donde estaban peleando satellizer, rana kazuya

-SATELLA, CHICAS…..

-¡GOKU!- Gritaron las chicas y kazuya felices las pandoras de chevalier volteaban a verlo para ponerse en pose de lucha

-¡o no el ki de Amelia….!

En esas el extraño objeto sacaba unos tentáculos y con ellos tomaba a Amelia de brazos y piernas empezando a hacer que los tentáculos empezaran a unirse a los tejidos estigmas que sobresalían de su cuerpo esta acción impresiono a Ohara

Tras esto los estigmas que sobresalían de su espalda se hacían más grandes y Amelia empezaba a sufrir una extraña transformación haciéndose más gigante empezando a adquirir la apariencia de un nova sin embargo

También los clones que estaban en los contenedores abren los ojos y la extraña figura que tenía sus tentáculos conectados a ellas empezaba a hincharse de manera brusca

Produciendo una explosión que sacudía todas las instalaciones de Alaska llamando la atención de todos goku y los presentes al sentir el tembló pues ellos estaban más cerca caían al piso

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?- dijo goku con una gota de sudor y en esas la pared empezaba a calentarse

-¡CUIDADO!- goku grito y a toda velocidad destruia un pedazo de pared que se despegaba del techo

-goku….

-¿Qué está pasando?...eh…. ¡CHIFFON, AMELIA!- goku sintió el ki de las donde hubo la explosión

-Amelia y la presidenta chiffon….

-quédense aquí, no…salgan de aquí, yo voy por ellas- goku de un salto esta vez se lanzaba con más rapidez hacia el lugar

-chiffon se cubría igual que su limiter del polvo

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo chiffon con una gota de sudor

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿una explosión?- Cassie y julia que seguían en su batalla al sentir el movimiento terrenal se detenían con brusquedad Elizabeth también se detenía al sentirlo de hecho todo el laboratorio de Alaska lo sintió

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

 _ **-asi que era eso…no me di cuenta antes porque estaba en estado de hibernación, no cabe duda…..lo que acaba de despertar es un monstruo que nunca debió ser creado…..¡ese planeta está ante una amenaza terrible!-**_

-¿a qué se refiere?- ten Shin han preguntaba con una gota de sudor

-les explicare junto a goku-

Tras la explosión chiffon y su limiter estaban cubriéndose del humo su limiter bastante asustado y chiffon también con una gota de sudor

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-esta sensación…no puede ser…..

Chiffon con un rostro bastante pálido y gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro en esas empezaba a temblar con mas fuerza esta vez asustando a todo el personal de Alaska chiffon y su limiter estaban mas nerviosos

-CHIFFON- goku llegaba con ellos y gritaba su nombre

-¡goku!-

-¿están bien?-

-si-

¿Dónde está Amelia?- goku miraba por todas direcciones

-se supone que….

El movimiento de la tierra era tan fuerte que chiffon se sostenía de goku y su limiter también

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

En cierto lugar se encontraban un montón de mujeres desnudas, eran los clones de maría lancerot que habían escapado de sus contenedores pero estas mujeres tenía un aspecto diferente tenían un cuerpo de metal de color verdoso

-las emociones de Amelia se están propagando en forma de pulso….la energía del "Super estigma" se está… ¿fusionando con ella? , ¿Por qué con ella se fusiono directamente? – eran los pensamientos de Ohara con mirar la escena

El objeto redondo que las tenía conectadas con sus cables empezó a arrástralas hacia el pero también empezaba a arrastrar a Amelia hacia el

Lo increíble era que Amelia iba cambiando más y más hasta el punto de crecer su aspecto también empezaba a cambiar su cuerpo era cubierto por ese color verde extraño

Los clones eran arrastrados hacia el objeto el cual empezaba a crecer y los tentáculos que aprisionaba a Amelia empezaba a crecer de tamaño y Amelia que empezaba a tener ese cambio también empezaba a crecer incluso más allá del techo lo increíble era que el objeto que estaba pegado a ella empezaba a crecer del mismo tamaño, ambos estaban conectados entre sí y Amelia empezaba a ser tragada por el objeto que pareció ganarle en tamaño ahora solo se podía ver la cosa redonda que crecía y crecía mientras tentáculos gigantes empezaba a amarrar toda la instalación y hasta enterrarse en el suelo

Ohara caía al piso evitando que las piedras y restos del techo le cayeran encima ,desde el piso veía esto con una cara de terror y miedo que era lo que paso…..por su mente solo podía pensar que era lo que acababa de pasar pero solo una palabra le cruzo

-nos debemos…..conformar con eso…

La esfera que pareció salir del suelo empezaba a crecer y crecer más

-laboratorio alasca B5 sala de comando de operaciones-

-anomalía detectada en el bloque 21, repito anomalía detectada en el bloque 21-

En la sala de comando los rostros de terror de las encargadas de los monitores el comandante y hasta del mismo Mark Spencer se visualizaban con fuerza

-alerta de emergencia ¿Qué sucede?, ¿tiene que ver que las rebeldes no se encuentren por ningún lado?-

-verifícalo

-entendido- pero el rostro de la mujer quedó paralizado

-código…. ¡N1!- el rostro de Mark Spencer cambiaba a uno definitivamente de miedo

-el código de la anomalía en el bloque 21 es…N1….

-¡¿Qué!?-

-¡HA APARECIDO UN NOVA!- tanto marks Spencer como el comandante estaban aterrados

-pero….este es un nova diferente a los que hemos visto…

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES!?-

-tiene unas características diferentes a los registrados hasta el momento…además es gigantesco-

-¿gigantesco que tanto?-

Al poner la cámara todos en el comando quedaban con la boca en el piso sudor caía por sus caras

-en esas la alarma empezaba a sonar por todas las instalaciones

-alerta de emergencia, alerta de emergencia, ha aparecido un nova en la base de Alaska-

-entren inmediatamente en estado especial de emergencia confirmado la aparición de un nova tipo desconocido-

- _un nova_ …-

Roxanne y sus compañeros empezaban a sudar del miedo

Cassie y julia también sus limiters escuchaban la alarma quedando con bastante impresión hasta que sintieron nuevamente un temblor

Elizabeth que estaba quieta escuchaba y también se asustaba incluso charles que estaba recuperándose en una cama junto a su limiter quedaban en shock

Satellizer, rana y kazuya que se encontraban en un lugar sosteniéndose de la pared escuchaban también la alarma

-¿un solo nova?- se preguntó satellizer -¿él está haciendo temblar todo?-

En las lejanías varios tentáculos caían al piso y empezaban a envolver los fríos y enormes lugares de Alaska eran increíblemente gigantescos pero la esfera donde estaban conectados era mucho más grande con un ojo en medio

 _ **-no…..se equivocan eso no es un nova**_ \- dijo Kaio-sama bastante serio

 _ **-eso es algo peor mucho peor-**_

Y en el laboratorio se observaba efectivamente una gigantesca esfera el doble o hasta el triple de grande que un nova y de ancho también sus tentáculos eran gigantescos envolviendo los suelos enterrados en el piso y hasta derribando algunas bases haciendo salir a las pandoras y limiter bastante asustados al verlos caer en estos

Las pandoras que estaban a fuera y las que salían de la base quedaban en shock por mirar la espeluznante escena el objeto parecía estar hecho de metal

Toda la base empezaba a temblar bruscamente mientras los tentáculos más se enterraban en la tierra fría parecían estar llegando a lo profundo del suelo causando más y más miedo

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡¿es realmente un nova!?-

-¡ESTA HACIENDO TEMBLAR TODO!-

-los gritos de las pandoras y hasta de algunos limiters se escuchaban al sentir los fuertes temblores sin embargo el miedo no era la decisión ahora

-¡todos los pelotones reúnanse inmediatamente, entren en formación anti-nova y respondan al ataque, entren en contacto con la sala de comando!-

Ohara observaba todo desde el suelo con un rostro demasiado aterrado tanto que ni podía ponerse de pie

-doctor aoi… ¿Qué es esa cosa?,…. ¿con que demonios hemos estado…luchando?-

Y justo en esas una gigantesca roca estaba por caerle encima a Ohara hasta que esta se partía en pedazos por un golpe

Goku aparecía y salvaba a Ohara

-¿estás bien?-

-¡¿tú eres….!?-

Goku llegaba junto a chiffon que con mirar la escena quedaba más asustada que nunca goku también denotaba un rostro de tremendo asombro

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto chiffon

-el ki de Amelia…esta en eso….. ¿Ella es Amelia?- goku apretando los puños miraba a la gigantesca cosa el Saiyajin sudaba como nunca

-eso no es un nova, es algo mas- dijo chiffon en las mismas que goku

-Amelia….¿qué te paso?- goku con un rostro de extrema ira miraba el cielo

 _ **En otro lugar**_

Roxanne se encontraba un tanto extraña pero sus compañeras perdían la compostura

-¡Reacciona! Roxanne cachetea a la pandora

-no te dejes llevar por tu temor-

-Roxanne…..

-los que tienen un alto nivel de compatibilidad tienen mayor riesgo no dejes que tome tu consciencia resiste-

-¿Qué está pasando Roxanne?-

-no sé, parece un ataque mental y las que tienen mayor compatibilidad…..

-¡Boom!-

En esas una extraña cosa similar a un tentáculo caía a un lado de las pandoras que al mirarla quedaba asustada

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo una Roxanne en shock como sus amigas

- _ **goku te equivocas, eso no es un nova-**_ una voz se escuchó en su mente

-¿Kaio-sama?, ¿Qué no es un nova?- las dos al escuchar a goku hablar solo volteaban a mirarlo pero lo último fue lo que las asusto

 _ **-eso no es de los nova….es del espacio-**_

-¿del espacio?- esto hizo que las dos abrieran quedaran más tensas

 _ **-eso es una estrella, una estrella parasito-**_

-¿una estrella parásito? ¿Qué es eso?-

En esas empezaba a temblar nuevamente y del "nova" entre comillas empezaba desde su centro a liberar unos brillos bastante fuertes que salían disparados y producían una fuerte explosión en los centros de la base

De la estrella salían 5 figuras gigantescas mas esta vez sí fueron reconocidas al instante… ¡eran novas! Pero estos eran diferentes…..tenía ese color verde y parecían estar hechos de metal

Las pandoras que estaban afuera observando todo quedaron con rostros llenos de sudor y miedo

En la base de operaciones

-otra alerta ha aparecido, ¿Qué hacemos señor?

-5…..5 novas han aparecido- con miedo la chica decia mientras el comandante estaba muerto de miedo

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- grito con enfuria el sujeto mientras marks Spencer miraba todo igual de asustado

Goku y chiffon que miraban también se quedaron nerviosos pero Ohara del miedo tomaba los pies del Saiyajin

-¿5 novas?- dijo chiffon con miedo

-no, esto es diferente, no son ordinarios- dijo goku con bastante sudor

-¡Kaio-sama…! ¿Qué es eso que es una estrella?,¡explícame!-

-eso no es cualquier estrella, goku este mundo en realidad….ya había sido visitado por la raza de freezer-

-¿Qué dijiste…..que la raza de freezer ya estuvo aquí?-

Goku y sus amigos del otro mundo quedaron más nerviosos

-asi es…esa estrella es algo que esa raza creo hace muchísimo tiempo tras la muerte de los Saiyajin para conquistar planetas…..una estrella creada artificialmente para buscar poder de los planetas y crecer hasta el punto de comerse el planeta entero…..¡la estrella biget!-

-¿la estrella biget?-

 _ **-asi es, esa estrella se fusiono con esos clones y con la chica por su poder, el poder y el tamaño, le permitieron crecer hasta el punto de adquirir un tamaño lo suficientemente grande para empezar a devorar la energía del planeta y crecer más aun-**_

-no puedo creer eso Kaio-sama…..

Goku apretaba los puños y las manos en señal de ira las dos con ver a goku asi se asustaban

-si eso es cierto… ¿Cómo se fusiono?-

 _ **-los sentimientos de esa chica hicieron que se convirtiera en un nova y eso fue lo que atrajo su atención la razón del porque no lo hizo antes fue porque nunca tuvo a uno tan cerca y se encontraba en hibernación…..además de que se aprovechó que ella tenía en su cuerpo restos de el-**_

-¿Amelia tenia restos de eso en ella?-

 _ **-si, por eso esa apariencia, ella se convirtió en una mutación, y eso fue lo que la atrajo la estrella estaba conectada a clones de la "diosa de ese mundo" pero eran clones imperfectos y débiles, por eso no los usaba-**_

-lo dices como si tuviera vida-

 _ **-¡la tiene!-**_

-¿Qué?-

 _ **-la estrella biget, creada por la raza de freezer….tiene vida y ahora que esta despierta….buscara su ambición….devorarse el planeta entero**_ -

-maldito freezer…-maldijo goku en voz alta

-no lo permitiré -

 _ **-no será sencillo, es capaz de crear vida artificial en base a los pensamientos de su nuevo núcleo-**_

-¿su nuevo núcleo?-

 _ **-esa chica…Amelia-**_

-¿Qué, Amelia está dentro de esa estrella?-

 _ **-asi es, y la usara para llevar a cabo su meta-**_

-¡pues ni crea que se saldrá con la suya….rescatare a Amelia, y la destruiré!-

-¿Y luego qué?, ¡Vas a disfrutar de la vista de lo que has creado necio!- una voz se escuchó detrás de los dos tanto del comandante como de marks y al mirar era un grupo de personas pandoras pero entre ellas se destacaba dos figuras una de un hombre de edad con bata de laboratorio y otra de una mujer con la bata

Genjo y bulma estaban detrás de los dos

 _ **Fin del capítulo 23**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 24: ¡por los seres que amamos!**_

 _ **Centro de comando Alaska**_

En este centro de comando se encontraban reunidos un cierto número de personas algunas pandoras pero de ellos se destacaban dos figuras con batas una de un hombre de edad que estaba en frente y aun lado una mujer con bata igualmente a un lado de este

La figura masculina era genjo aoi el experto en novas más grande de este mundo y sorpresivamente la mujer era bulma, aunque no era conocida en este mundo como genjo aoi, sin duda la Super inteligencia de esta mujer haría que los libros de las leyendas del mundo tuvieran que reescribirse y anotarla a ella sí o si aún lado de bulma estaba holly

-¿asi que estos son los cuarteles eh?- bulma con sus brazos cruzados observaba todo de manera natural

-asi parece bulma- respondió holly de manera respetuosa esta vez no podía demostrar la confianza que tenía con la chica ya que estaba frente a otras pandoras debía mostrar una actitud seria pero aun asi bulma lo sabia

-por años se había prohibido el uso de semejante poder extraño, ya había quedado en claro que eso no tenía nada que ver con los novas, era algo que sin duda se había prohibido precisamente por eso- marks estaba escuchando bastante nervioso con una gota de sudor caer por su rostro

-no solo eso, mira nada más, has creado incluso a un nova-

-¿Qué cosa?- marks con mas que nervios que claridad preguntaba en tono a la respuesta de genjo ante lo dicho antes

-iluso- respondió genjo de manera fría

\- Tomen el control de inmediato-

-si-

Ante lo dicho por genjo de inmediato una pandora de cabello negro afirmaba de manera seria saltando por una escotilla que se abría por otro lado bulma miraba la acción bastante seria la mujer era conocida por casi no tener miedo a nada o mejor dicho enfrentarlo pero ver a las pandoras saltar asi sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban le hizo sacar una sonrisa

\- Escuadrón de inspección de chevalier no se muevan si se resisten será apresado por traición- genjo le gritaba a marks quien se sorprendía

-¿escuadrón de inspección?... ¿eh?- pero su asombro pasaba a miedo cuando vio a un chico rubio junto a genjo

-no me esperaba que la familia l bridget estuviera tras esto pero, lo que me asombra es que ella se involucrara-

-parece que alguien hizo algo especial- genjo volteaba a mirar a la peli azul que volteaba su rostro con un silbido

-apropósito ¿Quién es ella?, no recuerdo a verla visto-

-solo digamos que soy la conciencia de son-kun, sin mi él no puede hacer mucho- bulma lo decia con una sonrisa irónica sacando una gota de sudor en holly quien se limitó a sonreír pero aun conservando su postura

-¿eres amiga de son goku?- la pregunta de marks hizo que todos voltearan a verla

-asi es- holly respondió ahora en lugar de bulma

-ella es amiga de gok…..el gran héroe son goku-san, también es una científica con un enorme conocimiento, ahora estamos ante una situación en la que el mundo entero está en peligro, si no escuchamos sus palabras y en la goku-san, no podremos ganar-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-¿el mundo entero?-

-¡¿es broma cierto!?-

-no lo es- respondió bulma

-esa cosa se devorara el planeta si no la destruimos, claro si es que primero no mata a todos- las palabras duras de bulma hacia todos los hizo suspirar y hasta sudar

Los novas era seres que amenazaban la raza humana pero nunca fueron catalogados como algo que destruyera a la humanidad enseguida aun si ganaran la humanidad podía pelear claro sin esperanzas pero de todas formas

Pero ahora ella les decia que el mundo estaba en peligro, su tierra completamente, más al oír que esa cosa que estaba pegada en el suelo de Alaska iba a devorarse el planeta más asustaría a todos peor claro no lo demostraron más con sudor genjo era el único tranquilo

-tal y como oyeron, lo que está pasando ahora es algo que pone en peligro al mundo entero, ahora esta es nuestra prioridad- genjo decia en voz alta acomodándose la bata

-¿Qué disparates son esos?- marks gritaba de manera alzada

-¿el mundo?, por favor, ni los novas pueden llegar a tanto…..estos novas pueden ser…..

-parece que no comprende lo sería que es la situación actualmente eh-

-¿eh?, esa cosa no es de los nova ni nada…..¡es del espacio!-

-¿del espacio?-dijo un marks más nervioso

-y esos novas han surgido en este mundo, ¿Todavía no lo entiende? solo le puedo decir que este incidente está más allá de su comprensión como humano, ¡Ohara es la culpable de todo lo que paso, deberías saberlo ¡-

-ya no está en disposición de solucionar esto, podría hacerse a un lado- genjo hacia retroceder a marks

-Permanecerá bajo custodia hasta el final de las investigaciones coopere con nosotros- La voz de nada más y menos que Louis le decía a marks

-No me imagine que un briget fuera humanista- marks era esposado

-No se equivoca secretario es como usted lo dice, es que hay un padre que vive para causar problemas…. Y ayudar a su futuro suegro-

-hasta que hiciste algo decente en tu vida…Louis- holly se acercaba de manera fría junto a bulma

-que cruel holly…..

-deja las idioteces ¿quieres?, al final tampoco hiciste esto por voluntad propia, mejor olvida lo que dije- holly se iba del sitio y bulma quedaba a un lado

-sabes, aun quiero romperte la cara, pero creo que con esto estamos a mano- bulma y Louis compartían unas palabras Louis estaba serio

-oye solo quiero que el mundo no termine-

-yo igual, solo quedar confiar en goku- bulma se retiraba dejando a Louis solo

-¡espera!- marks llamaba a bulma quien volteaba a verlo

-¿Qué rayos son son goku y tu?-

-¿Qué que soy?, pues…..soy una jovencita científica-

-¡¿no me vengas con esa mierda!?-

-¿eso importa ahora?- respondió bulma de manera fría

-ahora el mundo está en peligro por su culpa, mejor piense en otra cosa-

Marks al escuchar solo quedo en silencio y a pesar que las pandoras que escucharon querían saber no preguntaron al final después de todo ahora estaban en una situación que eso no importaba además tras ver las hazañas de goku una amiga con capacidades especiales también era bienvenida

-bulma se hacía a un lado de genjo observando la monstruosa escena-

-¿asi que esa es la estrella eh?- dijo bulma con tono serio

-¡te ayudare!-

-valla gracias, es bueno recibir ayuda de una señorita linda como tú-

-te informo… ¡que estoy comprometida!-

-JAJAJAJA Y yo casado-

-valla, valla, espero que no seas como cierto maestro de goku-

-¿eh?- genjo hizo una mueca de asombro

-déjalo asi…tenemos cosas que solucionar- holly se hacía al lado de bulma como señal de guardaespaldas

-por cierto aun no me has contestado….. ¿Cómo hiciste para saber y hacer todo esto?, no tienes que ocultármelo sé que tu venias a ayudar a goku-san, ¿Cómo supieron que estaba pasando esto?, porque me imagino que goku-san lo sabe- bulma alzaba la mirada un momento

-si claro que lo sabe goku, tiene amigos que lo cuidan desde otros mundos, igual conmigo…..

-¿también fuiste tú quien hizo que la familia bridget moviera cartas?- bulma mostraba una sonrisa y en esas se venía un recuerdo

 _ **Flashback tiempo atrás**_

Bulma y holly estaban viajando en un avión que bulma había hecho aparecer en una de sus capsulas simplemente asombroso para holly, ver que uno puede llevar una nave en el bolsillo es simplemente asombroso, ella ya era consciente de la inteligencia y del que mundo de dónde venían los dos era algo místico pero…

-valla, una nave completa- holly miraba cada parte de la nave mientras bulma manejaba

-asi es sujétate fuerte holly, veamos el mapa de este mundo….veamos…Alaska queda por esta zona de este planeta llegaremos hay en una hora

-¿una hora?- dijo holly asombrada

-asi es, solo espero que no haya contratiempos-

-bulma-san, si usted tenía una nave asi de rápida, ¿Por qué no viajaron en ella cuando fueron a Bali-

-a bueno, por varias razones, la primera es que apenas estaba en este mundo no tenía nada conmigo, yo llegué aquí cuando hubo el ataque nova-

-asi, y algunos días después fue la semana libre de genétics, entiendo-

\- y la verdad…quería que goku y satella estuvieran más tiempo junto, igual cuando nos vinimos- holly abría los ojos

-eres buena amiga bulma- holly decia con una sonrisa al ver que bulma hacia un papel de cupido para goku y satellizer y hasta con holly

-bueno, los dos eran tan inexpertos pero se quieren tanto, nunca vi a goku tan feliz, y por eso en este tema quise darles una mano, tranquila holly cuenta conmigo-

-gracias-

-cambiando de tema bulma, ¿Qué discutiste con Howard l bridget?-

-Ahh, fue difícil, era como hablar con un muerto viviente, la pregunta es ¿me creería?-

-Howard l bridget es incluso alguien que puede destronar a chevalier en poder, la familia l bridget tiene un poder supremo en este mundo-

-ya veo, quien iba a pensar que el dinero en este mundo moviera tantas ruedas-

-como no tienes idea-

-bueno eso no importa ahora, sujétate fuerte-

La nave de bulma viajaba a una gran velocidad cabe decir que no solo su diseño era algo único sino su velocidad, holly sabía que la familia de bulma era como la familia l bridget en su mundo…..incluso más, y por ende crear estas increíbles cosas eran algo especial

La nave se encontraba a toda prisa y para su sorpresa entraban a territorio de américa de norte en la región oeste

-Estamos entrando a territorio de américa del norte…..

-oye bulma mira eso- holly apuntaba a una especie de objeto volador que estaba frente a ellos

-¡¿es un helicóptero!?...¿y del ejercito?- holly dijo sorprendida y para sorpresa mayor de las fuerzas militares bulma también se asustaba

-¿nos descubrieron?-

-eso es imposible, mira su dirección holly no vienen contra nosotros están hiedo derecho-

-¿derecho?, ¡¿van a donde vamos nosotros!?-

-eso parece, vamos a pasarlos-

´por otro lado en los otros helicópteros que tenían una dirección similar a la de las chicas habían pandoras y limiters sentados en estos

-¿asi que una rebelión en Alaska?, ¿será verdad que el héroe son goku se revelo?-

-bueno no lo conocemos directamente pero por lo que mostro en el décimo choque nova significaría un peligro muy grande-

-¿tú qué piensas suna?- las pandoras volteaban a mirar a una de ellas cabello largo al escuchar su nombre se asombraba un poco

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-

-¿acaso no eres la favorita del doctor genjo aoi?-

-seguro te habrá dicho algo…..

Mientras las pandoras empezaban a bromear en la sala del piloto se escuchaba una voz

-se ha detectado una señal detrás de nosotros, se desconoce la señal del objetivo-

-¡¿Qué dijo!?- suna y las demás pandoras quedaban algo sorprendidas por esto

Y efectivamente la nave de bulma pasaba de un fuerte golpe al lado de los dos helicópteros asustando a los presentes por su rapidez

-aquí el piloto de 001… ¿viste eso?

-sí, no parecía un helicóptero normal doctor genjo, ¿Qué hacemos?- decia el piloto que a su lado tenia al hombre importante del asunto

-síguelos-

-entendido-

En la nave de bulma sintió como los otros dos helicópteros empezaban a perseguir a bulma pese a que la nave de bulma era más rápida estos helicópteros empezaron seguirla cosa que ella noto

-nos están siguiendo-

-¿deberíamos detenernos?- decia holly con una gota de sudor

Bulma estaba volando sin mirar atrás y en esas detuvo el avión

-¡¿bulma!?-

-tranquila holly, intentemos hablar y si no sirve nos largamos, no quiero hacer una estupidez que te afecte a ti y a goku y tampoco a las demás-

-bulma…..

-entonces que asi sea- holly invocaba su volt Weapon

-espera holly, no quiero causar una pelea tonta, intentemos resolviéndolo hablando primero-

Los dos helicópteros rodeaban la nave bulma prefirió no escapar y tratar de arreglar todo con palabras, por su inteligencia podría ocurrírsele algo y si no entonces lo harían del modo difícil

-¡digan quienes son!- en esas genjo se colocaba de pie y abría la puerta al mirar un símbolo en la nave de inmediato recordó algo recordemos que él y goku ya se habían encontrado anteriormente y dichas cosas ya se sabían

-¿corporación capsula?- dijo un piloto y hay genjo efectivamente se colocó de pie

-abre la puerta, seré yo quien hable-

-pero señor…

-es una orden., desde un principio me pareció raro escuchar una "traición" del héroe del décimo ataque nova, no me lo creeré hasta que lo escuche directamente del-

-pero señor…

-abre la puerta, no lo repetiré- genjo hablaba con mas fuerza y el piloto sin más opción la abría las pandoras se levantaba pero genjo salía de la puerta

-no se muevan hasta que les diga lo contrario-

-pero…..

Genjo no vacilo y se acercó a la puerta y bulma hacia lo mismo abriendo la puerta y hay ambas puertas abriéndose a la vez los dos salían para mirarse entre si

Bulma miro a un hombre de avanzada edad con vestimenta de laboratorio y genjo a una bella mujer se podía decir que era casi tan linda como María lancerot lo que la impresiono

-¿podemos hablar?-

-solo si quieres hablar tu- dijo bulma con una sonrisa

-puedo preguntar ¿eres amiga de son goku?- genjo gritaba desde el helicóptero que estaban a centímetros entre si

-veo que me conoces, ¿acaso son-kun y tú ya se conocían?-

-algo asi, en estos momentos nos dirigimos a Alaska para saber que ocurre-

-¡doctor genjo!-

-eso es confidencial-

-silencio- el doctor les grito a las pandoras por otro lado una estaba seria escuchando las pandoras solo obedecían

-¿de verdad?-

-asi es, petición de la familia l bridget- una persona salía afuera y se hacía al lado de genjo

-¿Louis?- bulma grito algo sorprendida

-cuanto tiempo bulma-san- por otro lado holly que estaba sentada escuchar este nombre la hizo chasquear la lengua y poner un rostro de asco

-ya veo-

-¿puedo preguntar….como sabias de esto?-

-no tengo porque decírtelo-

 _-la familia de satella….valla poder_ \- dijo la chica mostrando más su sonrisa

-yo si quiero saberlo… ¿qué está ocurriendo realmente…..?

Pero en esas los dos se callaron cuando sintieron el agua de las cordilleras moverse bruscamente y un enorme grupo de aves volar en señal de escapar esto solo podía indicar una cosa…un temblor-

-algo está pasando por esos lugares…..si quieres hablamos cuando lleguemos haya-

-quiero preguntar primero ¿es verdad que son goku-san nos ha traicionado?-bulma lo miraba serio

-conozco a goku desde que era un niño, es mi amigo…no, se puede decir que soy como una hermana mayor para él, les digo esto a todos…goku será inocente, ingenuo….pero jamás traicionaría a nadie nunca- genjo miraba la seriedad de bulma

-yo digo lo mismo- holly se hacía a un lado de bulma

-doctor genjo, goku no ha hecho nada malo, por favor entiéndalo-

-¿holly?- pregunto Louis

-cállate tú, no hablo contigo- le grito holly a Louis

Genjo escuchaba serio a pesar de las hélices era capaz de oír por lo cerca que estaban genjo agacho la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa

-tampoco vi el rostro de alguien que haria algo malo, entonces vamos- genjo le grito a las dos que se alegraban holly de una gran manera y bulma solo sonreía pero para su sorpresa algo empezó a pasar el agua empezaba a sacudirse con más fuerza hasta el punto de levantar olas gigantescas esto asusto a los demás

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo suna

-no perdamos tiempo…..

-suban a mi nave, llegaremos mas rápido- decia bulma

-de acuerdo, todos pasense a la nave rápido-

Las pandoras y limiters hacían caso por suerte la nave de bulma era grande y fuerte

-si te acercas a mi te corto la lengua- holly con un rostro sádico le decia a Louis quien sudaba un poco y solo se retiraba sentándose a un lado de bulma genjo se sentó al otro lado

-¿sabes dónde es?-

-te encargo eso copiloto-

-de acuerdo-

Y la nave de bulma a una Super velocidad se iba a todo poder hacia su destino todos tuvieron que sujetarse asombrados por la Super velocidad mientras miraban los mares y animales voladores huir despavoridos

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-no lo sé, pero siento un mal presentimiento…..

 _ **-bulma ¿me escuchas?-**_ una voz se escuchó y ella la reconoció _**-¿sabes quién soy?-**_

-si…Kaio-sama ¿verdad?- la chica hablo sola mientras genjo y holly volteaban a verla

 _ **-escúchame bien porque lo diré solo una vez-**_

-te escucho-

 _ **-goku y todo ese planeta…..están en peligro-**_

 _ **Tras la charla**_ y a llegar a Alaska todos quedaban con la boca en el suelo al mirar semejante cosa pegada en los suelos de Alaska y envolver la base con sus tentáculos aplastando incluso algunas zonas los tentáculos parecía enterrarse en el suelo

-goku- holly con un rostro de terror miraba por la ventana sudando a mares bulma también ponía un rostro similar

-goku…satella, rana, amigos…-bulma con una voz muy nerviosa miraba la extraña cosa pegada

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Bulma estaba con los ojos cerrados para abrirlos

-eso lo hablaremos después, ahora vemos que hay algo muy serio enfrente-

-asi es persiguiendo a un conejo nos topamos con un tigre…

-bulma-san ¿puedes explicarnos que es esa cosa?-

-es algo de otro mundo no de los novas es algo extraterrestre-

-¿extraterrestre?-

-antes de llegar aquí goku derroto a un sujeto llamado freezer quien era el emperador del universo, un ser terrible que tenía al universo bajo sus pies y gozaba destruir planetas, esa estrella….se puede decir que es un legado que dejo antes de morir-

-valla historia, recuerdo que goku-san me conto algo similar-

-ustedes comuníquense con goku rápido- bulma les grito a las pandoras que se miraron entre si y al ver el rostro de la chica las dos se asustaron

-si…..¡si señora!-

-¡qué miedo!, se parece a suna- se pensó genjo mirándola con una gota de sudor

Mientras tanto las pandoras peleaban contra los novas una chocaba su arma contra el cuerpo de este y la sorpresa era que su arma se destruia

-¿Qué?, ¡¿mi volt Weapon!?-

-¡¿no le hizo nada!?-

El nova atacaba con sus pliegues las pandoras esquivaban el ataque otras lo contrarrestaban pero los pliegues del nova eran más duros pues destrozaban las armas volt

-¿de que mierda están hechos?- dijo una pandora con un rostro lleno de miedo y para colmo eran 5

En esas la tierra empezaba a temblar de nuevo los tentáculos empezaban a bajar desde el piso como si estuvieran derritiéndolo y atravesando la corteza terrestre y empezaba a crecer un poco mas

En la base goku chiffon y Ohara al sentir el temblor se intentaron sujetar goku sujetaba a chiffon

-rápido debemos irnos de aquí ya- goku tomaba a Ohara del brazo y la levantaba para pegarla a el la mujer se ruborizaba con chiffon hacia lo mismo

-¿QUE HAC…..?-

-un tentáculo emergió del suelo y goku dio un salto para salir corriendo con las dos por las escaleras y salir por la entrada por la entrada secreta donde todos estaban esperando goku les dijo que esperaran hay pues no sabía que se encontraría abajo al sentir semejante poder

-rápido vámonos, satella, rana chicos- goku les grito a las dos y al limiter de chiffon que estaba esperando afuera quien asentía y se iban corriendo goku iba a la cabeza

-cielo ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto satellizer quien se hacía a un lado de goku

-esa cosa gigantesca de afuera, es algo que si no detenemos se devorara el planeta-

-¿Qué dijiste?- todos colocaban una cara de miedo incluso Ohara que ella llevada por goku

-ese canalla de freezer, nunca pensé que hiciera algo tan terrible, ahora sé que hice lo correcto con eliminarlo, miserable-

-¿y amelia-san de arimasu?- goku volteo la cabeza cerrando sus ojos rana y satellizer entendieron el mensaje

-no puede ser….

-no, ella sigue con vida, está atrapada en esa cosa-

-¿esa cosa?- todos se detuvieron y por una ventana observaron la terrible escena cosa que impresiono a los que no habían visto la gigantesca estrella

-Amelia está atrapada en eso…

-hay que sacarla de ahí y destruir esa cosa o será el fin-

-¿y cómo lo hacemos?-

-no lo sé, pero Kaio-sama dijo que era algo asi como una base, si entro hay….

-no solo la estrella es el problema goku-kun-

-¿Qué dices chiffon?-

-ciento…..5 novas afuera-

-¡¿5!?- se gritaron las chicas

-si ellos hacen estallar el reactor será nuestro fin-

-¿reactor?- pregunto goku

-es lo que da energía a la base, es como una bomba pero si explota destruia todo el mundo-a goku le salía una gota de sudor

-eso es terrible hay que darnos prisa-

Sin embargo el techo se desplomaba por un tentáculo que rompía en in instante causando terror en los presentes

-¡AUN LADO!- goku tomaba a satellizer rana y a chiffon entre sus brazos y empujaba a los demás con las fuerzas mientras los tentáculos atravesaban las paredes haciendo que los presentes cayendo desde esa altura a una zona más abajo del cuartel

En la caída goku estaba en el piso con chiffon encima

-chiffon… ¿estás bien?-

-sí y tu ¿estás bien goku?-

-si pero…..eh….! STELAAAAA! ¡RANAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡KAZUYAAAAAA! ¡EUGENEEEEE!- el Saiyajin gritaba en la zona donde habían caído

-aquí estamos goku-san- kazuya y Eugene llegaban con Ohara quien parecía desmayada

-¿Qué le paso?-

-parece que se desmayó-

-¡satella!, ¡rana!- goku se levantaba y empezaba a gritar y hay estaban las dos tiradas en el suelo

-¡satella! ¡Rana….!-

Goku salía corriendo hacia ellas pero en esas todos se taparon los oídos cuando sintieron un extraño sonido inundar sus cabezas

-esto es….resonancia- dijo chiffon sosteniéndose la cabeza

-¿resonancia?- pregunto goku sin embargo vio a satellizer y a rana ponerse de pie sin embargo estaban diferentes

-¿satella?, ¿rana?- pero al ver el rostro de las dos sus ojos eran diferentes y tenían una mirada perdida

-¿chicas…..? –

-como pensé, las dos entraron en resonancia- dijo chiffon seria poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué es eso de resonancia?-

-es un golpe mental causado por los novas para manipularnos, las dos han llevado sus estigmas tanto al límite que perdieron la conciencia

-pero si les di una semilla a cada una…

-ellas no las han comido- dijo kazuya quien miraba también la escena

-¿Qué?-

-asi es, ellas sospecharon que tú les diste las ultimas y las guardaron, por eso le pudimos dar una a Amelia

-no puede ser….chicas, satella, rana- goku con un rostro bastante triste a las dos, verlas en ese estado a dos de sus seres más queridos lo hizo sentirse mal

Por otro lado afuera las pandoras peleaban contra los novas que no recibían ningún daño en cambio este cortaba extremidades de las pandoras y las golpeaba enviándolas lejos quienes miraban estaban asombrados y aterrados

-no se les hace nada, las volt Weapon no pueden ni siquiera hacerles un rasguño

-¿en dónde está goku?, ¿Por qué no está peleando?- bulma que estaba observando decia muy alterada

-eso también me pregunto-

-¿no será porque fue tratado de traidor?- dijo una en un monitor

-qué tontería, él no es asi- dijo holly

-exactamente pero… ¿entonces dónde está?-

-sabes cuánto tenemos antes que esa cosa se devore el planeta- genjo pregunto a bulma quien se colocaba seria

-según lo que me dijeron si no se detiene el avance…24 horas-

-¿Qué?- todos sin excepción no pudieron evitar el grito

-asi es…..y lo peor es que si absorbe más energía de la tierra crecerá más y más y alcanzara el reactor-

-maldición…

-¡es nuestro fin!-

-cálmense- genjo gritaba a todos

-goku… ¿Dónde estás?-

¡GUAHHHH!-

Goku detenía un ataque de satellizer con su báculo

-satella espera, ¡soy yo!-

Sin embargo la chica no contestaba nada rana aparecía detrás y cuando iba a atacar a goku chiffon se interponía

-¡deténganse sempai!- kazuya lanzaba su freezing hacia las pandoras sin embargo también detenía a chiffon pero goku si podía liberarse

-espera aoi kazuya, si haces eso, detendrás a chiffon-sempai- el limiter de chiffon le decia a kazuya pero goku tomaba a chiffon y salía del campo de freezing

-tenemos que regresarlas a la normalidad, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-

-si goku-sempai pudiera hacer freezing podríamos hacerlo-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto goku al limiter de chiffon

-el freezing no es solo una técnica de paralisis….es una habilidad de comunicación-

-Ehh, ya veo, ¿pero eso de que sirve?-

-goku-san debes entrar en su subconsciente y traerlas desde adentro es la única manera pero, sin el freezing es imposible-

-conque entrando a su subconsciente eh…..creo que puedo hacerlo-

-¿de verdad?- exclamaron los limiter

-sí, pero necesito que las mantengan quietas ¿pueden hacerlo?-

-s…..si, entre los dos podríamos-

-perfecto se los encargo-

-goku espera- chiffon detenía a goku

-ten cuidado por favor-

-descuida, lo tendré, salvare a las dos-

Goku se acercaba a las dos que estaban siendo aprisionadas por el freezing goku se acercaba y ponía sus manos en su cabeza

-satella….rana, realmente son increíbles, supieron que estaba fingiendo y que no me quedaban semillas, fue descuidado pero…..gracias-

Goku cerraba sus ojos y se empezaba a concentrar y efectivamente goku empezaba a entrar a su conciencia

Goku empezaba a meditar y empezaría a entrar en sus mentes exitosamente

-lo logre, lo hice- sin embargo mientras goku flotaba en su mente, pudo notar como escuchaba unos sollozos y al voltear miraba a una pequeña niña y en instantes veía a satellizer llorar en su edad actual

-satella…

-madre, porque te fuiste, porque…..¿porque me dejaste sola?-

Los sollozos de satellizer hicieron que goku sintiera dolor al verla asi, la amaba tanto como para verla asi

-su madre….es verdad, satella perdió a su madre cuando era una niña….es igual a mí, cuando perdí a mi abuelito- goku se tomaba el pecho y a un lado se hacía una imagen del de niño siendo abrazado por un hombre de edad con una tierna sonrisa mientras sonreían

-satella…no sabía que aun te sentías asi, lo extraño también, pero ella siempre estuvo sola…..hasta que me conoció-

Sin embargo durante la vista goku escuchaba una voz conocida

-¿Rana?

-Rana, ¿me reconoces? Claro de arimasu dónde estamos? Rana preguntaba

-¡Estoy dentro de sus conciencias!

-Ya veo es tu mente dulce y amigable

-Pero los dos sentían un fuerte sentimiento de amor y tristeza

-Es satella- Goku veía a satella llorando

-Goku no me veas en este estado tan miserable, siempre estaré agradecida por que alguien tan impresionante como tu aceptara a alguien tan patética como yo, pero…

-No eres nadie miserable satella, escúchame, yo dije que estaría a tu lado siempre sin importar nada, no me cansare de decírtelo, yo te protegeré- Goku abrazaba a satella en su mente mientras ella recibía el abrazo

-perdóname por no poder apaciguar tu dolor-

-no, te equivocas, conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso, no dejo de dar gracias por ese día-

-yo igual- goku mostraba una sonrisa tan cálida a la rubia que dejaba de llorar

-ustedes cambiaron mi mundo, mi vida, si a ustedes les pasara algo…..no me lo perdonaría jamás, yo solo quiero…..que todos vivamos felices en un mundo donde podamos estar en paz, te prometo darte un futuro donde podremos ser felices-

-goku…..

-rana, de ti igual, y no quiero traicionar a satella, pero a ti igual, y de hecho….

Las dos miraban como goku se tomaba el pecho pero antes mostraban una sonrisa

-de eso no te preocupes goku eso después se soluciona-

-sí, pero….yo seré la primera y satellizer la segunda de arimasu- rana tomaba a goku de un brazo haciendo enojar cómicamente a satellizer

-¿a quién llamas segunda?-

Goku sonreía y las tomaba del hombro

-entonces…salgamos-

Las dos daban un fuerte grito y goku caía al piso agotado siendo sujetado por chiffon los limiter caían agotados también

-lo hiciste- dijo chiffon a goku quien jadeaba

-si…..que bueno- goku miraba a las dos que se limpiaban el sudor

-satella, rana…..

-goku- las dos miraban al Saiyajin

-qué bueno, que están bien- goku se ponía de pie aunque con ayuda de chiffon

-sempai- kazuya les pasaba las semillas que quedaban

-pero…goku…..

-no se preocupen, yo estoy bien, ustedes deben recuperar sus energías-

Las dos miraban las semillas ellas no se atrevían a comerla

-si no las comen me pondré triste- y eso fue el golpe que hizo que las dos se las comieran recuperándose completamente

-lo sentimos-

-descuiden, se las di exclusivamente a ustedes-

-kazuya, chiffon Eugene, lo siento ya no tengo más-

-tranquilo estamos bien- respondía chiffon y los dos asentían ante lo dicho

-eso me hace estar tranquilo ¿y ella?- goku miraba a Ohara que estaba inconsciente

-solo esta inconsciente nada grave-

\- me alegra…..aunque la situación no tanto- goku miraba serio el techo y el agujero y observar el tentáculo enroscado en el edificio los demás se colocaban igual

-¿Qué dices cielo?-

-si no vemos directamente lo que está haciendo esto no lo sabremos-

-sempai….¡los encontré!- una voz se escuchó por encima de los presentes

Afuera la gigantesca estrella y 5 novas con tonalidades y apariencia metálicas se encontraban peleando contra pandoras y limiters que de manera desesperada

Algunas pandoras atacaban con furia pero ni un rasguño y hasta sus armas se rompían en el acto los novas atacaban y a diferencia de las pandoras ellos no solo las lastimaban las amputaban y herían de gravedad

-ni un rasguño-

-malditos monstruos

-estamos condenadas…

-¡SILENCIO!-

-ahora si quisiera que el joven goku estuviera aquí-

-dudo que nos ayude, al final lo trataron de traidor, esto es algo que tendremos que resolver solas-

-¿y crees que podamos?-

-je…no lo creo pero…. ¿hay opción?-

-¿será verdad que eso…..se devorara el planeta entero?- una preguntaba mirando la estrella que tenía varios tentáculos rodeando Alaska y algunos la base por suerte estos aun no llegaban al reactor pero….¿hasta cuándo?-

-verdad o no….si llega al reactor no tendrá nada que devorar, de cualquier manera…..creo que este es el fin- las pandoras no mostraron sentimiento pero su seriedad decia todo

-cambien de estrategia, todas las pandoras a la ofensiva-

En otro lugar

-bien creo que ustedes ya lo notaron la situación no anda nada bien, 5 novas desconocidos, y una gigantesca aparecieron de la nada, con el poder militar actual de chevalier apenas pudimos derrotar a dos en el pasado siendo asi necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, sobretodo la del héroe son goku-san, a él lo necesitamos más que nunca ahora-

A pesar de la sonrisa de suna muchas sacaron una gota de sudor pensando que el Saiyajin no ayudaría por los recientes eventos

-bueno solo podemos esperar ¿alguna duda?-

-yo seré la líder, entonces síganme como si no hubiese un mañana jóvenes de genétics, pues tal vez no lo haya-

Y co esto dicho el pelotón se ponía en marcha

Comando central

El primer pelotón de chevalier esta luchando con los tipos desconocidos, más de la mitad de pandoras están incapacitadas

-nada de movimiento del objeto-

-se detectan movimientos sin embargo no se ha podido acercar-

-a este paso nunca llegaremos hay-

-al demonio ¿Dónde está ese imbécil de son?- bulma se tomaba de la cabeza empezándola a zarandear holly tuvo que calmarla mientras los demás miraban con algo de miedo a la chica

-el seguramente ya viene en camino-

Los novas han empezado a moverse

-busquen los puntos críticos ahora- gritaba genjo

-análisis completo-

-el reactor solar de foto protones en el área D6 la situación es crítica-

-no podemos movilizar a ninguna pandora para protegerlo, además se ha detectado movimiento de esos tentáculos también se dirigen haya- genjo se asustaba

-si algo sucede intervendré-

-¿sabes pelear?- pregunto genjo a bulma

-no-

-¿..?-

-pero…si tengo cosas que pueden ayudar-

-¿cosas? Paro veo que no llevas nada además de esa nave-

-Jejejje, yo siempre vengo preparada- bulma mostraba un cinturón y lleno de capsulas lo que hizo sacar una gota de sudor de genjo pero con su seriedad

-de acuerdo contamos contigo-

-de acuerdo-

-entonces me movilizare con usted bulma-

-de acuerdo holly en marcha-

-ENVIEN UN MENSAJE A TODOS LOS EQUIPOS DE CHEVALIER CENTRAR INMEDIATAMENTE A TODOS LOS REFUERZOS A DETENER A LOS NOVAS DESCONOCIDOS-

-¿de que hablan?, si estamos siendo diezmadas

Sin embargo se escuchaban los gritos de pandoras y limiters que llegaban a la acción

-¿señuelos?, no me gustan esas cosas solo hay algo en mis ojos….. ¡los núcleos de los novas!-

Suna lee llegaba en acción con muchos guerreros quienes se lanzaban contra estos novas

-¿han llegado finalmente los refuerzos?

-asi es hasta que son goku-san llegue a ayudarnos-

-¿tu crees que nos ayude?, yo pienso que el ya debió escaparse

-no creo una amiga muy querida del esta ahora mismo ayudando a dirigir ordenes con el doctor genjo

-eso no me convence mucho…..

Sin embargo un nova empezaba a liberar extrañas figuras del asombrando a todos al mirar se observaban que al caer al suelo adoptaban figuras de mujeres y estigmas sobresalir de sus espaldas

-¡formas humanoides han aparecido….30…..40 de ellas!-

-¿formas humanoides?- bulma miraba desde la pantalla

-¿eso es del nova?-

-ni idea, solo sé que las cosas se han complicado bastante, han evolucionado desde nuestro último ataque-

-maldición, son firmes en no darnos un rayo de esperanza-

-¿en dónde está son goku?, ¿o en verdad nos ha dejado?-

-¡EL VENDRA!-

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos y suna al voltear observo a Cassie lockheart y a julia numberk quien había gritado era Cassie

-son goku-san vendrá yo sé que si- decia Cassie muy seria y con una gran firmeza

-en serio pues ojala llegara ya…..

En esas empezaba a temblar de nuevo y la estrella crecía de nuevo era tres veces más alta que un nova y los tentáculos más crecían y se estiraban por la tierra

-la estrella está haciéndose más grande-

-demonios entonces es el final, no tenemos el poder para detener a esos novas y a las formas humanoides- decia genjo contra la mesa

-no digas esas cosas goku debe estar en algo, confía en él y además yo ayudare-

-¿pero que esta…..?-

-se han detectado 6 presencias que se dirigen a donde los novas…una es de…¡SI ES EL ES EL HEROE SON GOKU-SAN!-

En el comando todos quedaban sin palabras y al mirar la pantalla hay estaba goku caminando y detrás lo acompañaban satellizer, rana, kazuya, chiffon y Eugene

-¡es goku!- grito holly de emoción ella sabía que el vendría pero verlo finalmente la emociono y no solo a ella todo el comando empezó a gritar de emoción

-finalmente apareció ese imbécil

-¡EL HEROE SON GOKU HA LLEGADO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA!

-¿en serio?-

-apareció-

-increíble y pensar que lo llamamos traidor-

-ya puedo ver un rayo de esperanza

-yo sabía que vendría- Cassie se colocaba sus manos en el pecho con un rubor en la cara

Goku llegaba a cierta distancia con los demás

-eso es la estrella que creo freezer…la estrella biget- goku empuñaba la mano con fuerza

-ese bastardo…, primero a los namekusei y a incontables inocentes y ahora este planeta, a satella, rana… y a Amelia….. ¡NO LO PIENSO PERDONAR NI MUERTO!- la actitud de goku pasaba a una de absoluta agresiva dando un grito como de batalla esto les pareció sexi a las 3 pero se lo guardaron para ellas

-¿Cuál es el plan goku-kun?- preguntaba chiffon

-yo quería preguntarte lo mismo cielo-

-primero debemos rescatar a Amelia, conocer su debilidad y después…..aplastar a esa cosa- goku empuñaba su mano hacia arriba observando a los colosos

 **Fin del capítulo 24**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 25: odio hacia el mundo**_

En Alaska se llevaba a cabo un terrible evento, un terrible objeto cósmico que provenía de los dominios de quien antes fue el emperador del universo freezer ahora amenazaba con destruir la tierra

Este elemento era una estrella dormida que Ohara utilizo para crear clones invencibles de maría lancerot con su poder, sin embargo esta estrella que tenía actitudes de un parasito mecánico se posesiono del cuerpo de Amelia cuando se convirtió en un nova y con ello despertó su verdadera forma y naturaleza alcanzo el suficiente poder para empezar con su plan

Esta estrella parasitoide ahora había creado novas con poderes muy superiores a los de antaño tanto que las pandoras no podían hacer nada y cuando pensaban que era el final…..goku llegaba a tiempo para dar un rayo de esperanza

Goku observaba con rabia la estructura ya los novas pensar que semejante abominación fue creada por el ser que más detestaba lo hizo enojar de nuevo

-vamos a rescatar a Amelia y a destruir esa cosa….ese es el plan-

-muy bien-

-esperen chicas no tan rápido, no se apresuren, déjenme pelear primero contra esas cosas, esos novas son muy raros, primero debo comprobar si son como los de antes-

-seguramente goku, tu puedes hacerlos pedazos de arimasu- rana animaba a goku quien mostraba una sonrisa

-espero que asi sea,….

-¡GOKU! HASTA QUE FINALMENTE LLEGAS-

Una voz femenina se escuchó por los parlantes asustando a todos pero sobre todo a goku

-¿bulma?, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto goku mirando el cielo

-si es bulma-

-¿Qué hace aquí de arimasu?-

-YA DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y DESTRUYE ESA COSA, RAPIDO-

-bulma cálmate- holly intentaba alejar a bulma de los micrófonos era la única porque todos estaban con una gota de sudor

-JAJAJAJA, no pensé que viniera también, bulma no va a cambiar- goku con una gota de sudor se rascaba la cabeza a los demás les salía una gota de sudor

Pero después dejaba la sonrisa por un rostro serio

-no hace falta que me lo digas bulma-

-ten cuidado cielo-

-si cielo cuidado de arimasu-

-goku-kun….

-goku-san…

-no se preocupen, no dejare que pasen a ese reactor confíen en mi- y goku expulsando su poder creaba una fuerte corriente de viento que los hacia taparse y en segundos hacerse frente a los novas mientras flotaba frente a ellos

-ustedes no pasaran de aquí, yo soy su oponente ahora, devuélvanme a Amelia-

Los novas miraban a goku y este se ponía de posición de batalla sacando su báculo sagrado finalmente de su espalda

-hace tiempo que no peleo con mi báculo sagrado, es hora de mostrarles a estos malditos que no se saldrán con la suya- goku hacia girar su báculo sagrado entre sus dedos y finalmente tomarlo con una mano

-¿Qué es esa arma?-

-¿un bastón?-

-¿De verdad piensa que ese pedazo de madera va a detener a los novas?-

Sin embargo el grupo de goku era diferente

-ver goku asi, es como cuentan que era maría lancerot-

-¿maría lancerot?- rana preguntaba pero chiffon estaba callada

-es cierto…goku asi da una imagen muy imponente-

En esas todos se callaban al ver a un nova empezar a cargar un rayo en e su boca

-se detecta una gran fuente de calor proveniente del nova tipo desconocido la temperatura aumenta es un cañón de partículas con una potencia superior a la de un crucero de batalla

-su objetivo es el reactor solar de protones, recibirá un golpe directo

-¡NOOOO!- grito genjo

Bulma y holly les salía una gota de sudor

-cuidado todos al suelo- gritaba kazuya mientras todo el mundo se cubría del miedo pero

Al momento de salir el ataque goku hacia girar su bastón y creaba una especie de hélice que detenía el rayo asombrando a todos y el ataque era lanzado directamente al cielo dejando sin palabras a pandoras y limiters pero producía un fuerte temblor en todo el lugar

Tanto que hasta donde Roxanne y las demás lo sentían

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-

-¿nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?, no sería mejor encontrarnos con las fuerzas de la superficie

Cuando Roxanne estaba pensativa en esas la base donde estaban se volvía a romper y de ahí salían figuras humanoides

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-perfecto asi no tengo que pensar en una decisión, protejan el reactor con su vida-

 _ **En la base de comando**_

-¡el reactor está intacto, son goku detuvo el ataque!-

-asombroso, y con un bastón-

-no es cualquier bastón, esa puede ser el arma más fuerte de nuestro mundo-

-¿?-

Todos quedaban con sorpresa al escuchar eso de bulma

-Uff…mi báculo sigue en perfecta forma ¿eh?-

Ante la mirada de todos por ver como goku desvió un ataque con esa arma que se veía tan simple

-valla, lo detuvo- dijo chiffon ella sabía que no podía esperarse más sorpresas pero aun asi esta fue una grande

-un nova atacaba a goku con sus pliegues quien empezaba a desviarlos con el báculo para lanzarse contra este y hacerse debajo de sus "pies"

-¡CRECE BACULO SAGRADO!-

Goku gritaba estas palabras solo para hacer brillar el báculo crecía de manera asombrosa impresionando más a todos goku de un movimiento fuerte lo hacía rotar y de un fuerte desplome hacia caer a dos novas a la vez

-increíble, los hizo caer-

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?-

Suna miraba asombrada las hazañas del Saiyajin quien hizo desplomar al piso a dos novas con su arma que en segundos su largo creció casi tan grande como un nova

Después de esto goku se lanzaba al cielo y de una patada voladora se lanzaba directamente contra el nova

Goku impactaba contra este de una fuerte patada y el nova se agrieto en el pecho dejando expuesto su núcleo

-¡que duro!- se dijo goku en la mente incluso este elemento de los novas era fuerte

Goku arremetió de una patada en el núcleo del nova para hacerlo estallar y finalmente ganarle a uno

-¡un nova ha caído!-

En la sala de comandos los gritos empezaron a asolar todo el sitio mientras genjo y bulma miraban de manera seria pero con una ligera sonrisa en genjo

- _qué raro, a goku pareció costarle algo ganarle a ese nova_ \- se dijo bulma a si misma

-rápido goku, el destino del mundo y de las E pandoras están en que ganes esta pelea-

En la pelea todos también celebraban esta victoria de goku el Saiyajin quedaba flotando

-que metal tan duro, se parece al de Amelia y esa chica Gina cuando pelee contra ella, a si es verdad ellas fueron experimentadas con eso, debo salvara Amelia y destruir esa cosa si las quiero salvar-

-pero ya he descubierto su punto débil-

Goku se lanzaba contra otro nova guardando su báculo y cargando un puño en su rostro se veía que goku hacia fuerza en este puño

-HAAAAAAA-

Goku daba un fuerte golpe notado por el grito el impacto fue tan poderoso que goku partía al nova en dos y este explotaba de inmediato

-la forma de ganar….es dando un fuerte golpe en un solo punto-

-¡segundo nova caído!-

-¡eso es!-

-animo son goku-sama-

-ya solo quedan 3-

O esto creían porque de la estrella como si se despegara algo de ella otro nova empezaba a hacerse visible

-¡¿Qué!?-

-otro…..nova-

Genjo mostraba un rostro de preocupación como todos y bulma permanecía en silencio

Pero el nova que salía era más parecido a una mujer como las que estaban peleando abajo solo que de cuerpo metálico

-maldición no dejan de salir, asi no podré ir directamente a rescatar a Amelia-

-esto es desesperante, los destruiré de un golpe-

Goku se lanzaba contra todos los novas algunos atacaban con sus pliegues mientras el Saiyajin esquivaba

Otro empezaba a disparar rayos por su boca y goku los desviaba

-chicas escuchen, el punto débil de estas cosas es golpearlas con toda fuerza en un solo punto, sé que pueden encargarse de las de abajo-

-goku…..

-¡GRUAHHHHHHHHH!-

Goku con todas sus fuerzas golpeaba al tercer nova en el pecho y el golpe hacia explotar al nova haciendo que se destruyera

-¡van tres novas!-

-eso-

-asi-

Satellizer y las demás miraban asombradas pero fascinadas ellos sabían que podían poner sus esperanzas en el Saiyajin en la cámara de operaciones también se miraba con una sonrisa por parte de todas pero tampoco podían decir que la escena no las hacia sudar de la emoción y el asombro

Sin embargo la alegría se apagaba cuando de la estrella se despegaban los novas y salían otros 3 asombrando a todos

-¿aparecieron 3 más?-

-¿es que no hay fin?-

Goku chasqueaba la lengua observando a los novas llegar desde la estrella

-a este paso, no podré ir, maldición-

Una energía impactaba a lo lejos a los tres novas no los derrotaba pero si los hizo quedarse quietos

-¿Qué es lo que…..?-

-¡¿Qué pasa goku!?, ¡¿no me digas que te olvidaste de mí!?- una voz se escuchó detrás de goku quien al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que era alguien muy conocido para el

-¡¿krillin!?-

-¡¿ES KRILLIN!?- satellizer y rana desde el cielo observaron al calvo amigo de goku flotar junto a el

En la base observaban todos a alguien flotar de baja estatura y calva junto a goku

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto genjo

-es krillin, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?- bulma estaba en shock

-¿krillin?- preguntaron holly y genjo

-es el mejor amigo de goku…y también su compañero de entrenamiento, ambos entrenaron con el mismo maestro-

-¿goku-san tiene maestro?- todos se asombraban pues el héroe más grande del mundo tenia a alguien que llamaba "maestro" eso quería decir que esa persona era de otro mundo

-sí, varios pero esa es otra historia, solo pudo venir aquí con ayuda de alguien-

Regresando con goku

-¿krillin? ¿Cómo llegaste?-

-vamos goku, recuerda que también puedo ayudarte-

-no, no me malentiendas….si llegaste aquí es por….

-si kami-sama me trajo-

-¿kami-sama?-

-asi es, y ya se lo que sucede, debemos destruir esa cosa-

-aun no, hay una amiga muy querida que debo rescatar está adentro-

-entiendo, entonces ve, yo detengo a esas cosas- goku volteaba a mirar a su amigo que con una sonrisa le asentía y goku hacia lo mismo

-muy bien, destrúyelos con un golpe en un punto con todas tus fuerzas preferiblemente el centro-

-si lo sé pero gracias-

-¡Cuídate amigo!- los dos chocaban sus puños y goku desaparecía apareciendo donde las chicas

-satella, rana, chiffon, Eli, chicos, ayúdenme a llegar a esa estrella-

-¡SI!- dijeron todos a la vez

-pero goku…. ¿y los novas?-

-déjaselos a krillin, yo sé que él puede-

-¿A dónde vas son goku?- una pandora de chevalier detenía al Saiyajin

-descuiden iré a esa estrella y la detendré-

-pero…..

-descuiden, mi amigo les ayudara, confíen en él , vamos- goku miraba a su espalda a satellizer y a los demás que asentían y se iban detrás de goku todos salían corriendo pues goku sabía que no podían volar

-aquí voy HAAA- krillin se lanzaba contra un nova el cual atacaba con sus pliegues y el amigo de goku empezaba a esquivar empezando a acostumbrarse a los ataques

-eso es puedo hacerlo-

Krillin empezaba a luchar contra un nova esquivando sus ataques hasta que se lanzaba contra uno dándole un golpe a uno de ellos haciéndolo retumbar pero krillin sentía el dolor en su mano en si

-estas cosas son duras TOMA ESTO- krillin le daba un golpe al nova en la cara haciéndolo caer contra el suelo

-lo logre- dijo con alegría pero un nova le daba un golpe con un pliegue y krillin lo detenía con sus manos

-rayos, ahora veraz….

Los novas empezaban a atacarlo mientras esquivaba con rapidez los ataques para después lanzarse y golpear a otro cintra el pecho exponiendo su nucleo y después golpearlo de nuevo haciéndolo caer produciendo una explosión

-derroto al nova-

-increíble-

Todas miraban asombradas al amigo del Saiyajin derribar otro nova

En el centro de comando

-eso es krillin- gritaba bulma animando al chico

-valla, no me espere que goku-san tuviera amigos tan poderosos-

-asi es, y eso que solo estás viendo a uno solo-

-¿insinúas que hay más?-

-asi es, y también igual de fuertes, solo que goku es el más fuerte, es el por asi decirlo el líder-

-¿y porque solo vino el?-

-¿goku no te lo conto?-

-a cierto, olvida lo que dije, fui muy descortés-

-descuida, pero bueno, krillin es un gran apoyo, no lo dudes-

Regresando al campo de pelea goku saltaba junto a satellizer y las pandoras y de un golpe acompañado del Saiyajin derribaban a un nova y a varias pandoras humanoides que estaban evitando su paso, goku eliminaba a mas mientras iba directamente contra la estrella, goku pensaba ahorrar toda su fuerza posible contra el arma planetaria y claro hacer que los demás hicieran lo mismo no sabían que encontrar haya

Krillin de un fuerte impulso se lanzaba contra otro nova y atravesaba su pecho destruyendo el núcleo de un solo golpe

Goku y el grupo estaban cerca pero en esas sintieron algo que golpeaba el suelo cosa que impresiono a los demás pues no fue un pliegue fue un brazo

Un brazo gigantesco golpeaba el suelo haciendo que todos esquivaran los ataques kazuya y los limiters fueron ayudados por goku

-gracias goku-san-

-de nada- se hablaron goku y kazuya

Y hay estaba tan grande que incluso las pandoras observaron a una forma pandora humanoide tan grande como un nova con brazos y piernas y pliegues sobresalir de ella

-la forma humanoide ataco de un puñetazo siendo esquivado de nuevo por todas

-¿esa es un nova?-

-tiene piernas y brazos de arimasu-

Chiffon colocaba un rostro de tensión hasta que goku se hacía frente a ella

-TOMA ESTO-

 _ **-¡FLASHHHHHHHH!-**_ la forma humanoide disparo un rayo de su boca de manera inmediata pero contra ellos sino contra el reactor que estaba a lo lejos

-NOOO- goku se lanzó contra este y lo detuvo con sus manos para lanzarlo contra el cielo

-ese rayo era más poderoso, que poder- decia el Saiyajin serio tras el ataque de la criatura

 _ **Centro de comando**_

-un nuevo nova ha aparecido, es uno tipo desconocido, a…..acabo de lanzar un ataque contra el reactor-

-¿goku-san lo detuvo?-

-asi es, pero fue un ataque increíblemente rápido-

-¿es un nuevo tipo de nova?- pregunto bulma

-eso parece, es la primera vez que veo un nova de esa forma, parece una de esas formas humanoides versión gigante-

-entonces es una más peligrosa-

-bulma….

-¿quieres ir a ayudar holly?-

-bueno…

-es peligroso-

-pero debo estar con goku, el es…..también….

-Jejejje, supongo que no puedo detenerte, pero llévate esta- bulma le pasaba una capsula

-perdóneme, soy un terrible guardaespaldas-

-que dices, eres la mejor que he tenido, ahora ve y demuéstrale a goku la gran guerrera que eres-

-sí, gracias- la chica se inclinaba ante bulma y salía corriendo de la base

 _ **En la pelea**_

Salletizer, rana, chiffon se quedaban mirando a la bestia

-¡freezing!- kazuya usaba su freezing contra el nova pero no lograba ni siquiera inmovilizarlo

-¡TOMA ESTO!- satellizer se lanzaba contra el nova pero este la golpeaba con un pliegue lanzándola lejos

-SATELLA- goku se lanzaba para tomarla antes que cayera al piso

-¡¿estás bien?!-

-sí, tranquilo cielo- sin embargo la pandora se limpiaba sangre que salía de su boca

-rana también se lanzaba usando tempest turn pero no lograba nada porque la chica la tomaba

-¡RANA!- goku se lanzaba y de una patada hacia soltar a rana pero el nova lanzaba un golpe el cual paraba goku con sus manos

-chiffon era la siguiente con sus garras esquivando con su ilusión turn varios ataques y apareciendo en el rostro pero el nova usaba freezing en ella

-¡¿esto es freezing!?-

-SEMPAI…..

El limiter de ella iba a usar freezing pero el nova lanzaba un ataque contra el limiter pero antes que lo impactara goku se tele transportaba donde chiffon y usaba un ataque de ki mental (como el que uso contra freezer) para hacerla caer y sacar a chiffon con su velocidad y hacerse con los demás

-es un nova diferente, tiene mucho poder- decia chiffon mientras goku miraba serio al nova que de ella liberaba 6 soldados humanoides con apariencia metálica diferente a los que están en el campo de batalla actual los chicos estaban alejados de todos por ende no podían pedir ayuda ya que estaban en los alrededores del reactor mientras los demás estaban distribuidos por diferentes ángulos de batalla

Ellos no habían llegado todavía a la estrella pero estaban más cerca que los demás por el momento estaban solos mientras krillin peleaba contra los novas y las pandoras contra las formas humanoides

-satellizer era atacada por un nova humanoide metálico siendo empujada hacia atrás

-satella-

-es muy fuerte- dijo la mujer sacudiendo su antebrazo para invocar su volt Weapon como las demás y mirar las formas humanoides goku cuando estaba por intervenir a ayudar sintió al nova lanzar un puñetazo de nuevo esquivándolo

-¡NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA…..!-

 _ **-¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEE!?-**_

Goku sintió un grito en el aire para detenerse en pleno rostro del nova y al fijarse esta lanzar un rayo de energía que era detenido por el báculo de goku el cual desenfundo de golpe y desviaba el ataque con su pierna al cielo

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso….?-

-¡¿PORQUE LOS DEFIENDES!?-

-¿eh?- goku miraba de manera dudosa al nova que parecía estar emitiendo sonidos pero no eran sonidos eran gritos que provenían del nova

-¿acaso el nova….?-

En esas el nova empezaba a emitir una extraña aura en ella era como si unas sombras se juntaran en un solo punto mientras goku miraba extrañado este fenómeno

Una figura se formó en frente del Saiyajin quien reconoció en un momento al ver que era una mujer pero no cualquier mujer era Amelia

 _ **-esa gente, se llevó mi vida…mis amigos todo…..¡todo!, ¿Por qué los defiendes?-**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Amelia?-

Goku se acercaba completamente al nova desde el cielo mirando con un rostro lleno de sudor

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Roxanne y sus amigas habían detenido el ejército de novas humanoides que las habían atacado

-al final pudimos contenerlos, aunque eran muchos no pudieron vencernos-

Roxanne y sus amigas se mostraban con heridas en su cuerpo sin embargo la características de Roxanne eran muy llamativas tenía unas imponentes garras y unas extrañas masas flotando a sus lados

-por suerte esta vez su oponente era el famoso anti nova, Roxanne-sama-

-no uses ese nombre tan irresponsablemente también tuve mis problemas-

-de todos modos no hay más que hacer aquí, ¿Cómo está la situación afuera?-

-no muy bien, han aparecido más novas-

-¿más?-

-si son goku-san contuvo a algunos sin embargo hay más afuera, alguien también con un gran poder está conteniendo algunos pero aun asi…..

-aun asi ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo realmente?-

Y para sorpresa de las tres observaron la colosal estrella pegada al suelo y muchos novas a su alrededor

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-

-eso es lo que está dando vida a los novas, según los informes esa cosa es como un parasito que está devorándose el planeta-

-¿el planeta?, oye no bromees con eso-

-como sea, son goku-san está intentando detener eso, si no se detiene rápido, esa cosa y los novas destruían el reactor y el fin del mundo sería igual-

Krillin por otro lado esquivaba desde el suelo los ataques de los novas de manera acrobática, otras de manera torpe pero lo hacia

-rayos, no crean que me ganaran asi- krillin se tomaba de un pliegue y cuando el nova lo atraía a el este daba un fuerte golpe en el pecho del nova atravesando su núcleo pero los demás novas atacaban a este y amarraban a krillin cómicamente con este

-¿porque me pasa esto a mí?-

Pero en esas un ataque a lo lejos con un láser impactaba en la cara del nova y una espada golpeaba su rostro esto hizo que el nova se distrajera y krillin se soltara de los amarres para destruir el núcleo del nova

-Uff, no me volveré a confiar- krillin bajaba al piso y hay vio a las dos chicas una era de cabello rubio y la otra de cabello plateado

-¿krillin-san verdad?-

-sí, gracias-

-de nada, pero debemos dejarte ¿puedes contra estos novas?-

-si adivino, son amigas de goku, pueden dejarme las cosas aquí-

-gracias, vamos…. ¡Elizabeth!-

-si vamos-

Las dos pandoras eran Elizabeth y holly que se encontraron y se fueron directamente a ayudar a goku

-ese goku….rayos que envidia, ojala pueda encontrar a una linda chica aquí y casarme finalmente-

-oye chico- una voz desde atrás interrumpía a krillin quien volteaba a mirar y hay estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y vestimenta de chevalier

-¿tú eres amigo de son goku-san?-

-eh…asi….soy krillin-

-¿krillin?, que nombre tan curioso-

-eh….bueno…..

-Jejejje, disculpa no quería ofenderte, yo tampoco soy quien para decir de nombre raros mi nombre es suna lee y te agradezco por la ayuda de ambos-

-a no, JAJAJAJA, no es nada- krillin se rascaba la cabeza algo ruborizado hasta que un nova los atacaba a los dos y krillin desviaba su ataque de una patada

-permíteme derrotar a estos malditos-

-¿te echo una mano?-

-creo que mejor contra esas- krillin apuntaba a las formas humanoides que se acercaban de a poco

-vale, cuento contigo- la chica le giñaba el ojo haciendo ruborizar a la pandora esto hizo que el guerrero sintiera algo en el pecho pero no era momento y atacaba a los novas

En donde goku las pandoras peleaban contra los novas goku volteaba a mirarlas algo preocupado pero ahora tenía a alguien más a su lado

-¡MUEREEEEE!- satellizer con su nova blood a todo dar golpeaba a la forma humanoide en el hombro cortándola y haciéndola explotar pero a la vez su arma se destrozaba

Rana se arrojaba y le daba a la suya un golpe en la cara haciendo lo mismo pero su mano quedaba entumida

La siguiente era chiffon que tomaba a dos de la cabeza y con sus garras las estrellaba una contra la otra haciendo explotar sus cabezas pero sus garras se agrietaban

-que criaturas tan duras-

Quedando dos estas se arrojaban contra las chicas pero una espada a todo pulso cortaba una pero como las demás el arma se rompía pero derrotando a la criatura

-¡volt longinus!-

Un rayo atravesaba a la última forma humanoide en la cabeza haciéndola caer

-Uff, use toda mi fuerza- Elizabeth la dueña del ataque caía de rodillas

-Elizabeth, holly-

-hola satellizer, saludes de bulma-

-Elizabeth –sempai- rana miraba a la rubia que le alzaba el pulgar

Desde los cielos goku se alegraba de ver a las dos hasta que sintió al nova mirarlo con fuerza

-¡Chiffon!- Roxanne gritaba desde abajo

-¿Roxanne?-

-¿No me digas que solo ustedes están peleando contra el tipo desconocido? Roxanne preguntaba sorprendía hasta que sintió un calor desde el cielo

-¡El reactor!, ¡Lo va a atacar!- otra pandora gritaba del miedo con un rostro horrorizado

El rayo salía disparado, mientras los demás se cubrían

Pero Goku detenía el rayo y con su mano desnuda y enviándolo nuevamente al cielo dejando a Roxanne y a sus amigas sorprendidas

-¿Goku-san detuvo el ataque con su mano desnuda?- Las tres se dijeron a la vez mientras veían el rayo ir al cielo

-¿Roxana puede hacer eso también….?

-No seas estúpida… No importa cuánto de mi sea un anti-nova, no puedo hacer eso, Además Goku-san lo hizo con su mano desnuda-

-¿Amelia? ¿Eres tú?-

 _ **-¡¿Por qué los defiendes!?, ellos nos quitaron todo ¿Porque Goku-san? ¿Porque los proteges?-**_

-Amelia…. Esa cosa te está manipulando….-

 _ **-claro que no, es lo que quiero, quiero destruir este mundo-**_

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quieres matar a tantos?-

 _ **-¿enserio me preguntas eso?, ellos me quitaron todo, mi libertad, mi vida, mataron a mis amigas…..**_

-en eso te equivocas, tus amigas están bien, están vivas- goku frente al nova desconocido se quedaban mirándose como si hablaran mentalmente cosa que estaban haciendo

-¿en serio?-

-asi es, escúchame Amelia, no puedo entender tu rabia, pero si se lo que es perder a tus amigos, saber que no pudiste salvarlos de alguien con más poder que tu, lo entiendo perfectamente

Como si flotaran en un espacio goku y Amelia estaban mirándose fijamente solo que Amelia estaba desnuda pero esto parecía no importarle

-¿goku…tu acaso no eres humano?-

-te equivocas, si lo soy, soy un terrícola, solo que con habilidades algo especiales

-no me mientas, los terrestres no podemos hacer lo que tú has hecho-

-eso creo, pero Amelia, ¿realmente quieres destruir el mundo?, ¿no quieres un futuro feliz junto a tu hermano?-

-¿Cómo…sabes de mi hermano?-

-perdóname, pero pude ver algunos de tus recuerdos cuando nos conectamos, todo lo has hecho por el para que puedan vivir felices. Pero han pasado por mucho- Amelia empezaba a llorar

-tú no sabes nada….todo lo que hemos vivido, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, incluso casi me vendo….. ¡NO ES JUSTO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO MIS AMIGAS…..MI HERMANO Y YO!-

-tienes razón no es justo, pero no quiere decir que no puedas salir adelante, se que solo son palabras pero puedo asegurarte una cosa…..no estás sola-

-¿no estoy sola?-

-claro que no, tienes a tu hermano, a tus amigas…tienes a Elí, ¡me tienes a mí!, cuando los amigos están contigo, nada más importa-

-goku….san…..

-Amelia, la humanidad puede ser cruel, eso lo sé, pero no por eso puedes usar tu poder para someter y hacer lo que quieras, ni menos para buscar venganza, ¿no querías proteger este mundo?-

-ya no quiero… ¡YA NO QUIERO!- Amelia alzaba la voz contra goku y por fuera su brazo golpeaba a goku en la cara estrellándolo esto asombro y asusto a todos-

-¡GOKU!- gritaron todas pero goku se levantó de golpe hacia Amelia de nuevo

-Amelia….por favor, yo sé que tú no eres asi-

-¡CALLATEEEEEE!- la chica lanzaba otro golpe contra goku quien se protegida de este

-¿Por qué los defiendes?, ¡¿por tu fama!?, ¡¿por riquezas!?-

-NO, YO NO QUIERO ESO…..YO SOLO….QUIERO QUE TODAS USTEDES VIVAN FELICES, JAMAS ABANDONARE A MIS SERES QUERIDOS- goku estaba recibiendo los golpes de Amelia con sus brazos en forma en x

La ira de Amelia se notaba cuando lanzaba los golpes la estrella los tentáculos se intensificaban y empezaban a hacer temblar todo incluso algunos glaciales se derrumbaban

-¡toda la base está temblando!-

-¡esto es malo….si sigue asi el reactor se verá afectado!-

-¿Por qué goku-san está siendo atacado asi?, ¿acaso no puede defenderse?-

-no…..goku no pierde asi de fácil, algo está haciendo goku…seguramente tiene que ver con Amelia-

-¿con Amelia Evans?-

-según lo que me dijeron ella es ahora el núcleo de esa estrella seguramente goku está haciendo algo que tenga que ver con ella

-¡que ridiculez, debería destruirla, ¿acaso no ve que el destino de la tierra está en eso?-

-goku no es asi, el salvara a la tierra, pero no dejara morir a Amelia, aún tiene esperanzas, yo sé que sí y el la encontrara-

En la pelea goku seguía esquivando y deteniendo los golpes de Amelia el Saiyajin tenía algunos rasguños más por otras cosas

-esa idea mía o goku-san no está peleando enserio- Roxanne miraba a chiffon quien estaba seria como las demás mirando la pelea

-Amelia, por favor, yo sé que tú no eres asi, reacciona, el poder está volviéndote alguien…..

 _ **-¡yo vengare a mis amigas!-**_ Amelia apuntaba al reactor y goku se daba cuenta para hacerse frente a ella con los brazos estirados

 _-AMELIA, REACCIONA, DEBES OLVIDARTE DE LA VENGANZA-_

 _ **-¿TU QUE SABES? , ELLOS TAMBIEN TE LLAMARON TRAIDOR-**_

-no por eso voy a hacerles daño-

 _-Amelia, si quieres desahogarte golpéame, hazlo, pero por favor, detente, no quiero verte convertida en algo que no eres-_

 _ **-tu no me conoces…..**_

 _-no, no te conozco, pero te conocí aquí, y me alegra haberlo hecho, debí saber el dolor que estaban pasando, lo siento, pero no tienes que sufrir sola, tienes un hermano, tienes a tus amigas que te acompañan y puedes hacer más amigas-_

 _ **-yo no…ya no puedo…..**_

 _-¡SI, SI PUEDES!-_

 _ **-¿eh?-**_

 _-el pasado no te prohíbe conocer a más gente, mírame, pude conocer en este mundo a muchas personas que amo, que quiero con todo mi ser, a mí no me importa la fama ni nada de eso, yo solo quiero…verlos felices en un mundo feliz y tú no eres la excepción -_

-goku…..

-Amelia, por favor, sé que te hicieron daño y es duro, pero puedes superarlo-

Afuera el nova empezaba a derramar lágrimas de su rostro y la estrella se calmaba aunque claro aun teniendo a todos bajo tensión pero ya no tanta

-¡¿el nova…..está llorando!?- pregunto una amiga de Roxanne

-¿Qué ganas con hacerles lo mismo que te hicieron a ti?, yo sé lo que es eso, sentirte impotente al verte sometido por la ira, la rabia, pero…..al final no ganas nada matando, solo te convertirás en alguien peor que ellos-

- _ **goku…puede que tengas razón pero…..no puedo perdonar, yo**_ _**siempre creo hasta el final que el experimento podría y que no habría sacrificios nosotras creímos eso, me tuve fe, y mira lo que sucedió nos dejaron morir incluso a ti también….¡todo el mundo nos abandonó!, ¡la humanidad solo piensa en ellos!-**_

 _ **-**_ Amelia…

Todos en el exterior sentían una fuerte presión incluso aquellas que estaban más alejadas hasta krillin

 _ **-¡NO PIENSO PERDONARLOS NUNCA!-**_ la voz de Amelia se hacía más gruesa y oscura asustando a goku

 _ **-¡LO SIENTO GOKU-SAN…PERO NO PIENSO PERDONAR NADA…ESTE PODER….LO USARE PARA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO!-**_

-por favor Amelia….

\- _**¡**_ _ **Goku-san por favor perdóname, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí pero es imposible salvarme, ya no tengo esperanza, ellos tienen que pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron! ¡Nos utilizaron y nos usaron como basura!**_

En esas la estrella empezaba a hacer temblar con más fuerza incluso empezaba hacer temblar todo el planeta tanto que hasta la gente y pandoras de distintas partes del mundo empezaban a asustarse más las que estaban en Alaska

En Alaska toda la nieve empezaba a alzarse y Amelia empezaba a mostrar un cambio en ella empezaba a envolverse en ella misma

-hemos detectado una reacción anormal proveniente del nova desconocido con el que está peleando son goku-san

-esta…..cambiando de forma….

Genjo mostraba un rostro de extrema preocupación al mirar como Amelia empezaba a envolverse en ella misma como una especie de huevo Sin embargo hay no terminaba lo aterrador…

De la estrella salían otros 5 novas asustando más a todos incluso asombrando a goku y a krillin genjo y bulma se asustaban también pero más fue su miedo al ver a los novas enrollarse como lo hizo el primero como pelotas

-¡¿MAS TIPO Q!?- genjo golpeaba la mesa mientras bulma seria cruzada de brazos incluso las mujeres que se quedaron empezaban a arrepentirse pero a la vez era su deber quedarse a ayudar y a observar la situación

-Tenemos confirmación el cambio del nova es como el tipo Q visto por primera en el segundo ataque nova, además han aparecido otros 5-

-los novas desconocidos están reuniendo energía…. se auto destruirá debido al colapso de sus procesos físicos-

-¿dijo autodestruirse?- bulma gritaba de miedo mientras genjo apretaba el puño

-todos váyanse al refugio-

-¿eh?-

-bulma-san usted también-

-yo no me voy, goku hará algo y también krillin-

-es inútil, ni el podrá evitar esto…..

-¡YO TENGO FE EN EL, NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ, YO SE QUE EL HARA ALGO- todos miraban con una gota de sudor a la peli azul que estaba de brazos cruzados pero sudando

-confías mucho en el…..no es que yo no…

-antes no confiaba en él, al principio era también muy desconfiada, pero después de vivir y experimentar tanto con goku, me di cuenta que el siempre tendrá un as en la manga, él es asi, por eso todos confiamos en él, y aprendemos a confiar en él, no importa cómo está la situación él siempre tiene saldrá victorioso-

-bulma-san…..

-todos en la base se miraban y al final se colocaban serias y se sentaban de nuevo este gesto hizo que todas confiaran en ella genjo también se relajaba y miraba la pantalla

-si goku falla, será nuestro fin-

-no lo será-

Goku miraba la escena bastante sorprendido y a la vez nervioso por otro lado la estrella empezaba a pegarse más y más al suelo de Alaska y los tentáculos casi acercándose al reactor

En otro lado krillin golpeaba al nova en el pecho con toda su fuerza haciéndolo explotar y finalmente acabar con el último que quedaba a krillin se le veían algunos rasguños en su rostro y cuerpo

-qué cosas tan duras…..valla que eran difíciles, esto hace ver que aún estoy muy lejos del poder de goku-

-genial…derribo al último nova- una pandora miraba contenta la hazaña del amigo del Saiyajin

-no por nada es amigo de son goku-san- suna también se alegraba todos estaban contentos hasta que una voz interrumpió su alegría

-ATENCION A TODAS LAS PANDORAS, SE LES ORDENA REFUGIARSE EN EL ALBERGUE….REPITO….TODO EL PERSONAL DE COMBATE SE LES ORDENA REFUGIARSE

-¿Qué?-

-¡miren por haya!- una pandora gritaba a una dirección y aya se observaba a la estrella crecer y a su lado una esfera casi del mismo tamaño

-¡¿Qué está pasando!?- dijo una pandora sentada en el monitor

La estrella empezaba a enterrar sus tentáculos en el piso mientras empezaba a expulsar humo por otro lado el nova que era Amelia empezaba a envolverse en otra esfera siendo rodeada por los tentáculos de la estrella biget sin contar que Alaska empezaba a temblar bruscamente p

Goku bajaba al piso con los demás

-¡¿Qué está pasando!?- pregunto Roxanne a goku

-no lo sé…

 _ **-goku escúchame-**_

 _-¿Kaio-sama?-_

- _ **esas criaturas pretenden autodestruirse para destruir toda esa zona, y la estrella biget empezó a enviar sus raíces por todo el centro de la tierra…..si eso pasa la estrella biget absorberá todo ese poder y se hará invencibles sin contar de la autodestrucción de esos "novas" creara una energía mayor que nutrirá a la estrella -**_

 _-¿Qué?, no, Amelia…..esto no puede ser…. ¿Amelia se autodestruirá también?- goku cerraba los ojos empuñando sus manos con rabia_

 _ **-esa no es tu amiga-**_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- goku abría los ojos_

- _ **era una copia que creo esa estrella parasitoide, la verdadera está dentro de la estrella como su núcleo, la estrella está usándola como un núcleo principal-**_

 _ **-**_ ya veo…dijiste su núcleo ¿verdad?-

-correcto, lo siento goku pero no puedes…..

-entonces puedo salvar a Amelia y detener esta maldita estrella de que destruya la tierra-

-¿eh?-

-¿Qué estás diciendo goku?-satellizer y los demás miraban algo extrañados la forma en que goku estaba hablando solo

 _-¡ATENCION A TODOS EL NOVA PRETENDE AUTODESTRUIRSE DESPLACENCE INMEDIATAMENTE AL REFUGIO SUBTERRANEO, YO SOY GENJO AOI, PERSONA A CARGO DE ESTA OPERACIÓN SIGAN MIS ORDENES Y DIRIGANSE A LAS AREAS SUBTERRANEAS!-_

-¿se autodestruirá?- todos decían asustados para voltear a ver a goku que tenía una gota de sudor

-hay una forma de ganar esto…es como derrotar a un nova…solo que en este caso….es al contrario-

-¿goku? ¿Qué estás diciendo?, debemos irnos- satellizer tomaba del hombro a goku quien volteaba a mirarla

-satella…

-goku, es imposible-

-no satella, si dejo que explote será el fin….no puedo permitir eso-

-goku, por favor no te hagas el…..

-satella, rana, chiffon, holly, Eli, kazuya, chicos…si no lo intento no podremos salvar a la tierra y a Amelia, no puedo permitirme eso, yo dije que los protegería….a las que tanto quiero- casi todas se ruborizaban

-goku…..

-¿satella confías en mí?-

-claro que sí, siempre confiare en ti-

-¿todos confían en mí?- todas y todos se miraban para asentirle a goku

-gracias….. ¡RESCATARE A AMELIA Y SALVARE A TODOS!-goku tomaba la mano de satellizer y su rostro para acariciarlo

-no volverán a llorar y a sufrir- goku soltaba a satellizer y se un salto se lanzaba contra la estrella

 _ **-¡GOKUUUUU!-**_ goku daba una última mirada con una sonrisa a todos

 _ **Fin del capítulo 25**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 26: amor hacia el mundo**_

Frente a todo el mundo se encontraba la gigantesca esfera que fue formada debido al nova humanoide gigante que nació de la esfera

-¡GOKU!- grito satellizer, rana, chiffon, Elizabeth, holly, kazuya las demás solo observaban atentos que pensaba hacer goku

 _ **-centro de comando-**_

-¡una energía viaja a toda velocidad hacia el nova tipo Q…!

-¡¿es son goku-san!?-

-¡¿Qué!?- gritaron genjo y bulma

-¡¿Qué va a hacer goku!?- dijo bulma desesperada

-¡pongan las cámaras rápido!- genjo ordeno a las pandoras en los monitores cosa que inmediatamente hicieron

En las cámaras se observo algo como una esfera de luz volando a toda velocidad hacia el nova en forma de bomba nadie decia nada absolutamente nada

Goku se lanzaba de golpe contra el nova para hacerse debajo de este el nova empezaba a hacer un intenso brillo indicando una cosa….estaba sobrecargándose

-no tengo otra opción… ¡lo hare a la antigua!-

Goku liberaba su poder y tomaba al nova debajo al tocarlo sintió mucho calor

-¡HAY, CALIENTE…!

-¡¿está intentando tomar al nova!?-

-¡absurdo, el nova debe estar a unos cientos de temperatura, no va a poder!-

-goku, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- decia bulma pero en esas notaron algo peor

-el nova empezó a brillar con más ímpetu asombrando a goku

-¡es ahora o nunca!-

Goku sin importarle el calor tomaba al nova nuevamente debajo de este y empezaba a levantarlo a goku en si no era el peso lo que le hacía costar tanto levantarlo, es verdad que era pesado, de hecho algo que nadie podría levantar nunca pero para el sí, sin embargo era el calor que emitía esta cosa , era espantoso, abrumador

-GRRRR…..GRUAHHH,…..HAAA,…

-¿Qué está haciendo?- grito una amiga de Roxanne

-¿esta…..intentando levantar el nova?, eso es absurdo…..sin importar su fuerza….

-¿EH?-

-¿Qué?-

….

Todos quedaban con la mandíbula abierta al ver que goku estaba levantando la gigantesca esfera encima del…..poco a poco la ubicaba sobre su cabeza, con bastante dolor pero lo hacia

-¿lo está levantando?-

-¡absurdo!, ¡¿Cuánta fuerza tiene?!-

-¡la fuerza no es solamente….esta…..¿está soportando el calor?-

-¿de que esta hecho el?-

-genjo tampoco pudo esconder su asombro hasta la misma bulma miraba asombrada, a pesar de conocer su fuerza y su poder, ella no debería estar asombrada claro su asombro no era como el de los demas pero no pudo esconderlo tampoco

-Roxanne y sus amigas tampoco pudieron evitar asombrarse hasta las chicas de goku y los limiters menos

Goku finalmente subía el nova sobre su cabeza alzándolo con sus simples manos y detonaba bastante el calor en sus manos por levantar algo tan caliente

-¡AQUÍ VA!-

goku se levantaba con el nova hacia el cielo y salía disparado al aire con este con toda la fuerza que pudiera ejercer pero los tentáculos de la estrella impedían mucho que el Saiyajin pudiera levantar la gran esfera

goku empezó a hacer mas fuerza para levantarla pero debido a las quemaduras que sus manos sufrían le era muy difícil arrancar la esfera del suelo

Cabe decir que todas las pandoras y limiters al percatarse de los vientos se volteaban a mirar y lo que vieron las dejo asombradas goku estaba levantando la esfera no tan alto pero el simple hecho de hacerlo ya era un logro increíble

-que fuerza…. ¿cuánta fuerza tiene goku-san?- decia Roxanne con sus amigas observando la hazaña

-goku, ¿está intentando levantar el nova?- satellizer con una mirada llena de asombro observaba a su limiter

-lo que más impresiona es que goku-kun este soportando la temperatura de ese nova, si ese novas es como una bomba entonces está ejerciendo mucho poder-

-GOKUU- satellizer y hasta rana iban a salir ayudarlo pero alguien se hizo frente a ellas deteniéndolas

-¿krillin-san?-

-si ustedes van…

-no nos importa, goku…esta sacrificándose…..

-¡GOKU!- cuando krillin iba a salir a ayudarlo todos se quedaron en shock al mirar la gigantesca esfera abrirse y emitir más energía

-¡ESA COSA VA A EXPLOTAR!- grito Roxanne

-no puede ser…..¿ni goku-san tiene la fuerza de levantar ese nova?- kazuya decia mirando la aterradora escena sudando a mares

-¡GOKUUUUUUU, DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito desgarrador de satellizer tirándose al piso las demás empezaban a llorar y a mirar la bomba

-¡deben irse ya!- grito krillin

-¡NO ME NIEGO SI ESTE ES NUESTRO FIN….MORIRE A SU LADO!- satellizer se levantaba y las demás con lágrimas en sus rostros colocaban rostros serios indicando que aceptaban el mismo destino

-yo digo lo mismo de arimasu-

-y yo- decia holly

-yo acepto lo mismo- Elizabeth también se hacía frente

-y yo, no soy una pandora pero como un fiel amigo…y hermano de goku-san moriré en el campo de batalla igualmente-

Por otro lado goku estaba alzando el nova gigantesco pero en cierta medida se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando los demás la respuesta era por su poder mental de escuchar mentes "telepatía"

 _-no…..no puede ser, satella, chicas.….ustedes se están sacrificando por mi…. ¡me niego…ME NIEGO A VER….MORIR A QUIENES AMO DE NUEVO!-_

En la mente de goku aparecían satellizer y todos quienes conoció en este mundo y conoció no solo amistad…sino amor, amor puro

 _ **-YO….YO….. ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!-**_

…

Y como si los cielos se abrieran un grito de furia que alzaba el asombro de quienes veían incluso para krillin y bulma incluso para Kaio-sama que observaba todo

Un aura dorada envolvía a goku para de golpe producir una fuerte luz dorada que hizo cambiar y erizar su cabello en punta para transformarse como en namekusei…¡el Super Saiyajin!

A todos observar este cambio en goku sin duda fue algo asombroso sin duda espectacular incluso para krillin y bulma observar por primera vez el legendario Super Saiyajin pero para krillin sentir ese gigantesco KI que parecía envolver el mundo entero de poder

Satellizer y todas quedaban si palabras pero sobre todo a satellizer ver a goku con el cabello de ese color le pareció tan apuesto, tan celestial tan perfecto pero no fue la única para ella solo faltaba que goku tuviera el cabello de un color que la acompañara y hay estaba

Muchas se asombraban otras se ruborizaban, miles de emociones se vinieron al ver a goku asi genjo quedo en shock al ver esto en goku

Pero para asombro mayor fue ver que goku rompió los tentáculos con inmensa facilidad y levanto el nova como si nada volando directamente al cielo

-tú no eres Amelia…..asi que… ¡explota en el infinito!-

Goku impulsaba sus brazos y arrojaba como una pelota al nova al cielo para este al llegar a un punto producir una explosión tan fuerte que sacudió Alaska y levanto una nube de humo encegueciendo a todos incluso en la base de comando

Después de esto goku observaba con determinación la explosión para mirar la estrella descendiendo del cielo colocar sus dedos índice y medio en su frente y desaparecer

Al irse la explosión todos volteaban a mirar el cielo y ver como una imagen de la explosión iba desapareciendo

-¿estamos vivos?

-increíble…levanto el nova y lo hizo estallar en el cielo

-asombroso, asombroso-

-grande sea son goku-san, salvador del mundo-

-HURRAAAAA-

-¡HURRAAAA!-

Las aclamaciones no se hicieron esperar todo el mundo empezó a aclamar el nombre de goku incluso en las instalaciones donde observaban esto dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio para empezar a sonreír y hasta llorar lágrimas de alegría

-es muy pronto para alegrarse-dijo genjo con una voz autoritaria

-¿Dónde está goku-san?-

-goku….no es imposible- bulma decia algo nerviosa hasta que sintió nuevamente los temblores

-esa cosa sigue ahí y está actuando as violenta que antes-

Donde satellizer y los demás más que felices gritaban el nombre de goku como nunca pero sobretodo satellizer krillin estaba en shock

 _-goku….. ¿Tan fuerte te hiciste desde namekusei_?- pero después de su seriedad pasaba a una sonrisa

-¿acaso ese era…?

-¡el súper Saiyajin!- dijeron todos en voz alta

-goku-kun que genial de arimasu- rana se tomaba las manos en puño bastante ruborizada

-nunca m imagine que fuese tan hermoso-dijo holly

-es cierto…como un Ángel-decia chiffon

Satellizer y Elizabeth no decían nada pero sobretodo satellizer escuchar del Super Saiyajin pero verlo en frente fue tan hermoso y parece que incluso cierta otra rubia pensaba lo mismo

-¿ese era su….?- Elizabeth bastante sonrojada miraba arriba hasta que una voz las despertó

-si pero ¿A dónde fue goku-san?- kazuya interrumpió el pensamiento de todas sacándolas de su pensamiento

-puedo sentir su KI…..esta haya adentro- krillin apunto a la estrella pero en esas empezaba a temblar nuevamente con más fuerza los chicos se caían al suelo kazuya fue el que se pudo mantener de pie mientras las pandoras intentaban mantener el equilibrio

-¿Qué está pasando krillin-san?

-no sé pero mejor prepárense, a lo mejor goku está adentro pelando contra la estrella por dentro-

Sin embargo de los temblores algo empezaba a asomarse de la estrella lo que hizo que nuevamente todos prestaran su atención al frente de nuevo

En un gigantesco espacio oscuro donde parecía haber una gran cantidad de cables y un gran espacio se podía ver a goku aun en Super Saiyajin

-llegue….Amelia- goku estaba a una estatua de nova conectada a un montón de cables

-resiste Amelia, te salvare enseguida….

Pero en esas unos cables y a la vez unos pliegues de los novas atacaban a goku quien los esquivaba

 _ **-¿tú eres….goku?-**_

-si Amelia-

 _ **-¿Por qué ese cambio….?-**_

-te explicare en cuanto se saque de aquí-

 _ **\- ¡no quiero ser salvado! , ¡¿Por qué…..!? , ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DETIENES!? -¡¿TU DETUVISTE LA EXPLOSION CIERTO?!-**_

-si Amelia…..fui yo-

 _ **-¡¿Por qué!?-**_

-Amelia, entiende con esto no llegaras a nada, no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a satella y a los demás-

 _ **-¿PORQUE ESE AFAN DE METERTE EN MI CAMINO?, ¿PORQUE BUSCAS TAN DESESPERADAMENTE SALVARME?-**_ goku escuchaba serio a la chica mientras esta lloraba como nunca en una presencia "espiritual" frente a goku cabe decir que incluso si imagen astral estaba conectada a todos esos cables extraños sin embargo Amelia se calmaba para sonreír

-claro, al final no importa lo que haga aquellos con poder siempre ganan-

-te equivocas Amelia- goku hablaba serio ante Amelia en la imagen

 _ **-es cierto, yo…esta vez voy a destruir todo, tu no estas hay para salvarlos y me asegurare que no-**_

En el exterior empezaban a salir 5 novas más

-¿5 novas más?- grito suna desde su Angulo asustando a todos de nuevo pero el susto fue mayor cuando estos 5 novas empezaban a moldearse como esferas como los otros

-¡miren están formándose de nuevo!- grito kazuya asustando a los presentes krillin también se asustaba y en las instalaciones de genjo también

 _ **Dentro de la estrella**_

-Amelia detén esta locura-

 _ **-¡CALLATE!, NO LOS SALVARAS ESTA VEZ, JURO QUE VENGARE TODO LO QUE ME HICIERON…..AHORA TENGO EL PODER PARA HACERLO-**_ Amelia amarraba a goku con unos pliegues pero el Saiyajin fue como si se dejara __hacerlo para empezar a estrujarlo a goku parecía no hacerle daño

-¿quieres en verdad llevar en tu conciencia la muerte de alguien?-

 _ **-TU NO LO ENTIENDES, ¿ALGUNA VEZ NO HAS QUERIDO MATAR A ALGUIEN POR MATARA A UN SER QUERIDO PARA TI!?...¡CONTESTA….!**_

-sí, lo he querido, lo que querido-dijo goku serio y con voz alta

-lo he querido, pero…se lo que te digo Amelia, cuando lograr lo que quieres, no se siente bien, te sientes igual, nada cambiara en ti, el dolor, la ira solo te harán perder el impulso de quien eres hace tiempo conocí a alguien…...mato a tantos inocentes, y cuando por fin sentí que pago por sus crímenes…tuve que eliminarlo, …..pero nosotros no somos jueces ni verdugos para decidir quien vive o quien muere, sé que se oye feo pero…

 _ **-¿pero….?-**_ entre lágrimas Amelia preguntaba mirando a goku

-tú no eres una asesina, eres una dulce chica que tiene amigas y un hermano que te espera…piensa en ellas, piensa en el…no te sientas sola al buscar una solución…..sé que has estado sola…has sufrido mucho, lo sé y puedo entender lo que estar solo….pero no cargues con esa soledad ahora….¡me tienes a mí!-

 _ **-¿estás diciendo que debo perdonar a todos por lo que me hicieron?-**_ goku era sujetado por mas cables que lo amarraban y hasta se incrustaban en su cuerpo

-no…..perdonar no es tan fácil, y menos cuando te han hecho tanto daño, … lo que te digo es que en lugar de buscar venganza matando… debes proteger a los que amas y por ellos debes pelear más que nunca-

 _ **-no es fácil…..siento que es imposible que pueda proteger a este mundo que tanto odio, no quiero, no soy una guerrera-**_

-en eso te equivocas Amelia…..

 _ **-¿eh?-**_

-ya pelear por quienes amas, te hace una guerrera- goku la miraba con una sonrisa

 _ **-goku-san…**_

-si aún estas enojada, golpéame, desquítate conmigo…..pero por favor…..regresa a ser esa valiente E pandora….¡de la que me siento tan orgulloso y admirado!-Amelia se tapaba la boca llorando

 _ **-¿tú…me admiras?-**_

-a ti, a tu amiga que en paz descanse…..a tus amigas, a satella, a rana, a chiffon, a holly, a Eli…. a todos…

Goku se desamarraba su brazo y lo estiraba a Amelia

-Amelia…

-a partir de ahora…..cuentas conmigo y con mis amigos, te lo prometo-

Amelia con sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar miraba la sonrisa de goku no vio mentiras y poco a poco le estiraba su brazo Amelia estaba ruborizada mientras la estiraba, ella no podía mentirse a sí misma después de lo ocurrido…ese sentimiento de hace poco se desarrolló y creció completamente

-tanto que has hecho por mí y yo….

-eso no importa, lo importante….

Los dos estiraban sus brazos y sus dedos se acercaban poco a poco

-es que…. ¡estén a salvo!-

Los dos se tomaban de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos….para sonreírse

-¿yo…aun puedo cambiar?-

-cualquiera puede cambiar-

-gracias…goku-san-Amelia invocaba su arma volt y con ella cortaba los cables que tenían amarrado a goku para abrazarlo y llorar en el

Afuera del sitio los novas en forma de pelotas ya formadas toda miraban nerviosos la escena

-¿ahora….son 5?-

-maldición- genjo golpeaba la mesa con sus puños

-los novas están sobrecargándose, ¡van a explotar!-

Los novas empezaban a brillar con fuerza krillin y todos observaban con miedo la escena preparándose para lo que iba a venir, esta vez si sentían el fin y más sin goku presente

-¿van a explotar?- dijo krillin muy nervioso

-goku…

Sin embargo los novas en esas cuando parecían estar por terminar su desarrollo empezaron a producir explosiones pequeñas en ellos y no solo en ellas, en la estrella completa

La estrella empezaba a explotar y los tentáculos parecían empezar a despegarse del suelo produciendo ligeros temblores….la estrella se despegaba completamente y desde su centro una torre de luz salía directamente al cielo encegueciendo a todos incluso en algunos lugares del mundo se observó esto

La estrella se despéguelo completamente para empezar flotar mientras producía ligeras explosiones y al llegar a la parte más alta del cielo…..explotar con una fuerte luz que encegueció a todo el mundo y cubriendo los cielos de Alaska completamente

Normalmente una explosión asi hubiera sido peligrosa pero parecio que algo la cubrió…algo pareció anular la explosión en la tierra y permitirle explotar en el cielo mismo

Satellizer y todas las chicas que conocían a Goku caían de rodillas derramando lagrimas incluso Elizabeth quien veía la pelea desde un lugar alto, incluso los limiters empezaron a llorar

Todos los demás solo veían con la cabeza baja la escena

-Él no era ningún traidor…. Siempre fue un héroe- Julia lo decía muy arrepentida

-Cassie quien estaba al lado de ella solo estaba en shock con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

Satellizer estaba con su boca tapada llorando igual que chiffon, todos los presentes estaban destrozados krillin miraba el cielo serio y bastante tenso el no quería creerse lo que los demás están pensando hasta que…

Del cielo empezaban a caer dos figuras una sujetando a la otra y cayendo directamente al suelo

-¡miren!- kazuya gritaba de nuevo y todos miraban el cielo y efectivamente dos figuras caían del cielo un hombre sujetando a lo que parecía una mujer era goku

-es…es…. ¡GOKU!-

satellizer sin esperar salió corriendo directamente a donde los dos iban a caer y las demás quedaron asombradas al ver que era goku

Satellizer y las pandoras salieron corriendo y de un salto todas brincaban y atrapaban a goku y a la mujer que era Amelia-

Al ser atrapados satellizer y las que tenían a goku caían sujetándolo mientras Elizabeth sujetaba a Amelia que estaba inconsciente pero no tenía el cabello blanco….ahora era rojo como el de arnett, Ingrid o Roxanne

-goku estaba en estado base jadeando y con su dogi naranja y la mitad del azul destrozado su pantalón algo quemado y muchas heridas en su cuerpo

-ayy…satella…

-goku, ¿eres tú?- satellizer tomaba la mejilla de goku acariciándola junto a su cabello de puntas

-si soy yo-goku tomaba su mano y lo miraba con su cara llena de heridas

-goku…-satellizer y todas empezaban a llorar sin embargo…..

-¡TONTO!, ¡NO NOS ASUSTES ASI!, ¡TONTO…..!- las pandoras empezaban a golpear a goku con los puños goku al verlas asi solo pudo colocarse triste

-perdónenme…..no quise asustarlas, en verdad perdón-goku las tomaba y las abrazaba mientras hacían lo mismo

-goku…tu…..- Satellizer miraba a Amelia inconsciente

-Les dije que la salvaría- Goku lo decía con una sonrisa mientras Amelia era tomada por Elizabeth

-es cierto, gracias goku….gracias- Elizabeth tomaba el rostro de su amiga y lo apegaba al de ella no lo pudo soportar y empezó a llorar mientras acariciaba su rostro ella estaba inmensamente feliz, la amistad que formo con Amelia era más que una de compañeras, eran como hermanas

-me alegra que esto…..finalmente acabo-

-bien hecho goku- krillin se acercaba y le estiraba la mano a su amigo

-también tu krillin…gracias- goku y krillin se daban un apretón –muchachos gracias a ustedes también- goku miraba a los limiters pero sobre todo a kazuya dándole un asentimiento

-¡sobrevivió! , ¡Sobrevivió!, ¡Es Goku-san!-

En donde gengo todas gritaban de felicidad mientras saltaban de alegría abrazándose y gritando de emoción

-¡Él es impresionante!- Gengo lo decía con un rostro sorprendido bulma tranquilo bulma suspiraba para sentarse en una silla

-como siempre…..asustándonos asi, pero….goku nuevamente ha salvado al mundo- bulma miraba la cámara con una sonrisa a donde estaba sus amigos

 _ **-¡Atención a todos! ¡Son Goku sigue vivo! ¡Es nuestro salvador!-**_ Se escuchaba una voz muy contenta que daba la noticia

Todas las personas que escuchaban en especial los que conocían a Goku aún más se alegraban Cassie, Elizabeth, y los demás se ponían tan alegres que salían a donde estaba Goku

Al llegar todos a donde el Saiyajin solo se escuchaban los aplausos y gritos de aclamación hacia Goku! Las chicas que conocían a Goku saltaban a abrazarlo incluso Elizabeth abrazaba a goku

-ese goku, maldición me da mucha envidia-krillin hacia un puchero cruzándose los brazos sin embargo el chico sintió una mano en su hombro

-también te lo agradecemos, eso fue impresionante, muchas gracias- la voz femenina que krillin había escuchado hace rato lo hacía voltear y nuevamente esa belleza de nombre suna estaba mirándolo con algunas pandoras de chevalier

-eh…no fue nada, Jejejje…

-los dos son unos héroes, y también queremos felicitarte- a krillin le empezaban a aplaudir y también se ruborizaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-no fue nada, en serio me gusto ayudar, eh, suna-

-asi es, mi nombre es suna lee, pero puedes llamarme suna- la chica empezaba a acariciarle la calva lo que más lo hacía ruborizar

-valla, luces como un monje con esa calva, eres muy lindo-

-¿me llamaste lindo?-

-claro que sí, eres muy tierno, se ve que tú y goku-san son muy tiernos- krillin la miraba muy atento ella era increíblemente hermosa y tenía un físico muy bello, se nota que las pandoras eran muy hermosas

-y tú…eres muy linda-

-gracias- la chica le sonreía lo que hacía a krillin latir su corazón con fuerza

A lo lejos goku y las demás miraban la escena con una sonrisa

-valla goku-san, déjame decirte que estuviste asombroso, incluso yo me emocione al verte- Roxanne empezaba a acariciar con su dedo el torso desnudo de goku haciéndolo asombrar un poco y hasta sonrojarse levemente las chicas incluso Elizabeth hicieron una mueco de celos

-valla, ¿ese es el cuerpo que escondías detrás de tus ropas?, es un crimen muy cruel, yo sabía que tenías buen físico pero esto…..-

-Jejejje,…goku sonreía de manera especial lo que hizo que algunas lo notaran y lo miraran con duda

 _-¡freezer…esta vez…..también fallaste en tus malditos planes, no caber duda de que siempre serán un ser perverso!-_

Bulma ya más calmada daba un suspiro y se levantaba de la silla pero sintió a genjo acercarse a ella quien volteaba a mirarlo con un ojo abierto

-señorita bulma, muchas gracias por su ayuda, sin ustedes el mundo posiblemente hubiera sido destruido hoy-

-no fue nada, lo que me asombra es que algo asi estuviera en su mundo- la chica se levantaba de su asiento

-ni nosotros lo sabíamos, siempre pensamos que era algo peligroso, pero nunca pensamos que hasta este punto, sobretodo porque Ohara-kun era consciente de ello-

-¿Ohara?-

-era la doctora científica a cargo de este proyecto, actualmente esta inconsciente en la estación siendo monitoreada pero nada grave-

-ya veo- la chica hacia una mueca de cansancio

-ahora más relajado el ambiente, si no me equivoco tu eres el abuelo de kazuya ¿verdad?-

-veo que conoces bien a mi nieto-

-asi es, es un buen muchacho, goku lo quiere como un hermano pequeño-

-ya veo, me siento muy tranquilo al escuchar eso-

-también a chiffon y veo que ella también quiere mucho a goku- genjo abría un poco los ojos para voltear algo nervioso y mirarla

-¿tú sabes…..sobre eso?-

-si ella me lo conto personalmente y goku también lo sabe, pero tranquilo…..kazuya no sabe nada-

-y es mejor asi les pediré el favor que guarden ese secreto-

-tranquilo, no diremos nada, los dos sabemos que esa clase de información es muy delicada, aunque también hay cosas que es mejor que el mundo no sepa de goku-

-tranquila preciosa, también está seguro conmigo-

-te recuerdo…estoy comprometida-

-Jajajaja y yo casado-

-hombres….

-sin embargo, puedo ver que tu inteligencia es increíble, me gustaría pedirte que de vez en cuando cooperaras conmigo en algunas cosas-

-actualmente estoy en genétics sin embargo creo que no hay problema, me gustaría aprender más de este mundo y de esos estigmas y que mejor que el número uno en esa rama-

-será todo un honor-

-es más, estoy trabajando en un proyecto Super secreto que creo que te alegrara mucho, chiffon me pidió ayuda-

-¿un proyecto Super secreto?-

-por ahora es eso un secreto, es mejor atender las situación actual y solucionar todo- bulma cruzaba por un lado de genjo quien la miraba para sonreír

-¿a propósito? ¿Qué fue ese cambio en goku-san?-

-también quiero saberlo-

Sin embargo en el espacio exterior por los rincones de la tierra se encontraban flotando unos restos de lo que parecía ser la estrella pero sobretodo observar un pequeño objeto del tamaño de un chip mientras titilaba y salía de la atmosfera flotando para perderse en el espacio sideral

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

 _ **-goku ha destruido la estrella completamente y ha salvado ese planeta de nuevo -**_ Kaio-sama miraba el cielo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara

-entonces goku ¿gano de nuevo?- pregunto chaos

-asi es- los tres se alegraban y empezaban a festejar sin embargo Kaio-sama estaba serio

- _a pesar de estar muerto…su familia sigue haciendo destrucción con sus cosas y sus poderes, sobretodo en ese planeta, nunca me imaginé que ya estuvo en ojos del mismo freezer, y posiblemente … goku algo me dice…..que esto es solo el inicio de un futuro lleno de retos_

-¿Kaio-sama de que está hablando?- pregunto yamcha

-eh, a no, no es nada- dijo el dios de la galaxia

En esa misma mañana precisamente en un centro de reunión

\- ¡El efecto del Mark lV causo que el estigma de las E pandoras se saliera de control!, pero sobretodo, ¿Qué era exactamente esa extraña cosa que estaba en Alaska?-

-parece que lo que siempre estuvo en nuestro poder, era algo ajeno a los novas- genjo dejaba con una gota de sudor a los presentes

-explíquese doctor-

-para eso, me gustaría pedirle a mi nueva socia, bulma que lo hiciera- bulma estaba sentada a un lado de genjo apoyada en la mesa cómicamente

-¿usted es su nueva socia?-

-digamos que si- se levantaba la chica

-pero antes me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo esta Amelia?-

-es sorprendente, no solo se ha recuperado de los efectos secundarios del Mark lV sino de todas las complicaciones que surgieron a partir de los experimentos anteriores-

-ya veo…. _eso significa que las demás chicas también deben estar curadas_ \- se pensó bulma seria

-me gustaría pedir un favor a petición de goku y mía, quiero que Amelia Evans este bajo mi vigilancia de ahora en adelante y quiero que las E pandoras queden libres de perjuicios- los presentes les salían una gota de sudor ya que estaba pidiendo cosas alguien que no conocían

-es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por ellas tras ser tratadas como experimentos y después ser perseguidas como animales-

-lo permito- dijo genjo

-señor genjo…..

-si no fuera por goku-san y la señorita bulma, a lo mejor no estaríamos ni contando esto además tiene lógica lo que está diciendo-

-asi es, además goku está de acuerdo y el también me pidió esto, es mejor que ellas estén al lado del y mío y no causando daños en la sociedad por sobrevivir-

-gracias-

-por cierto ¿Cómo está el joven goku-sama?- pregunto una mujer al lado de bulma

-está bien, recuperándose-

-eso nos alegra, pero ahora si nos gustaría escuchar lo que paso- dijo un -hombre del lugar

-lo hare, pero lo que se diga aquí….no debe salir a boca de nadie ni siquiera de los civiles- bulma lo decia con tal seriedad que a todos le salía una gota de sudor

Después de la charla

-gracias por acompañarme-

-de nada, supongo que es bueno acompañarte a estas cosas-

-no son para nada divertidas-

-eso veo-

-por cierto genjo, genjo, goku me comento cosas interesantes como….."María lancerot" y que el "destino de este mundo está escrito", si pudieras me gustaría escuchar mas- genjo que estaba serio escuchando mostraba una sonrisa

-por mí no hay problema joven bulma supongo que es bueno que lo sepas también-

Mientras tanto en el lugar de recuperación

-todos estaban reunidos junto a goku quien estaba en la cama con sus brazos enyesados algunas vendas en la cabeza y unas curitas en la cara

-¿estás bien goku?- satellizer miraba a goku quien asentía

-si estoy bien, ¿y ustedes?-

-estamos muy bien gracias a usted goku-sempai- decia el limiter de chiffon

-me alegra escuchar eso, tendremos que esperar un poco para que pueda ir con el maestro Karin y me regale algunas semillas-

-no te preocupes cielo de arimasu, no estamos heridas de gravedad ni nada asi-

-qué bueno, ¿y krillin?- goku miraba por los lados

-él está siendo revisado por algunas enfermeras junto a los demás limiters-

-ya veo….chicas mejor deberían descansar yo estoy bien-

-no vamos a dejarte solo, nosotras estamos bien- goku se ruborizaba un poco al escuchar y mirar a cada una mirándolo con una sonrisa esas sonrisas tan llenas de calidez y dulzura lo hacían sentirse muy feliz

Sentir a chicas asi cuidándolo en un hospital lo hacían sentirse de verdad bien muy diferente a cuando estaba en el hospital tras su batalla con vegeta, es verdad sus amigos lo cuidaban y también bulma pero en ellas sentía algo como lo que hacía bulma en el hospital solo que diferente, muy diferente sin dudar goku sabía que era verdadero amor y lo hacían sentirse feliz

-gracias, me siento muy feliz con tenerlas conmigo y no sentirme tan solo-

-goku…..eso quer mostraste, ¿es el Super Saiyajin que nos contaste?- ante la pregunta de satellizer goku se colocaba serio y miraba su mano

-eso parece….no es un poder que aun domine tan fácilmente, siento que debo entrenar más y más duro para poder usarlo a voluntad-

-déjame decirte, que te viste muy lindo con el cabello dorado- ante la afirmación de satellizer goku se ruborizaba un poco

-eres muy apuesto con el cabello negro, pero ciento que el dorado te hace lucir más…..celestial-

-todas pensamos igual-

-Jejejje, ¿ustedes creen?- goku sonreía aun con el pequeño rubor hasta que satellizer le acariciaba la mejilla

-no dejas de sorprenderme y enamorarme más-

-Me haces cosquillas satella- Goku reía muy lindamente

-Debo cuidarte muy bien eres mi limiter y más

-¿Tu limiter de arimasu? te equivocas, Es mío- Rana llegaba para limpiar los brazos de Goku

-¿se olvidan de mí?- holly encaraba a las dos

-Limiter o no, Eso no importa- decia chiffon

-basta se comportan como bebes ante goku- hablaba Elizabeth

-no te metas Elizabeth-

-no me hables asi, yo también….

-¿eh?- las 4 miraban a Elizabeth que se ruborizaba y retiraba su rostro las 4 entendieron el mensaje goku sin poder hacer nada estaba por hablar pero

-Bueno no peleemos ahora por eso, no incomodemos a nuestro lindo Goku- Satellizer lo decía seria y las demás asentían

-chicas, no es correcto que peleen por eso, no quiero herirlas- las 5 miraban a goku y notaban su rostro serio y deprimido en esas rana

\- quiero hablar con ustedes algo de arimasu- rana lo decía mientras las chicas salían

-Saben una cosa, he querido preguntarles algo, ya sabemos entre todas que nos gusta Goku-san ¿verdad?-

Todas se ruborizaban hasta Elizabeth goku también

-Y no solo eso hay otras que de verdad lo aman de arimasu- rana lo decía sonriendo

-goku ¿todas te gustamos verdad?- goku agachaba la cabeza pero eso afirmo su punto

-si, pero…

-¿Qué tal si todas somos de Goku-san de arimasu? rana lo decía contenta dejando en shock a los demás

-¿Hablas de un harem?- Chiffon lo decía muy roja, satellizer lo decía igual de aterrada como las demás

-¿harem?- pregunto goku

-es cuando un hombre esta con más de una esposa goku-kun- respondía holly

-¿Pero eso está permitido?- Chiffon nuevamente lo decía aterrada

-yo también quisiera saberlo- pregunto goku

-Hay muchos países donde la poligamia aún está permitida, además Goku-san no es humano, él es por así decirlo un extraterrestre, por lo que las leyes humanas no deberían de molestarlo de arimasu, además si en algún momento Goku-san decide dejar este mundo cosa que no hará, todas iremos con él ¿y que tal?- Rana lo decía bastante tranquila

-claro si estás de acuerdo también goku-san de arimasu- goku quedaba serio

Es verdad no podía negar el amor que sentí por ellas y hasta él lo confeso ninguna le recrimino nada y ellas tampoco pues sentían lo mismo

Goku no era un genio en este tema pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros y además a comparación de antes ya sabía lo que era y muy bien sin dudas esta podía ser la respuesta que tanto buscaba para no herir a ninguna

-yo…..

Las dos solo pensaban en Goku, claramente él era muy inocente y no conocía mucho del amor, sin embargo él las había enamora por completo, después de todo como no amar a alguien así y claramente no querían perderlo, él era el hombre que las había enamorado

-¡Acepto! -Chiffon lo decía con su sonrisa

-yo igual- afirmaba holly

-un harem…no estaba nunca en mis planes, pero, no quiero negar a goku sin duda estoy enamorada del, acepto- afirmo Elizabeth

-¡Y yo!, Sin embargo Goku-san acepto ser mi limiter por lo que eso no se discute- Satellizer lo decía muy seria

-no puedo pelear contra eso, bien- decia chiffon y Elizabeth

-no te olvides de nosotras satellizer- holly y rana miraban a la rubia pero….

-goku-kun ¿y tú?- chiffon miro a goku y todas lo miraban es obvio tenían que escuchar su respuesta

-yo…en verdad estoy enamorado de ustedes, jamás sentí esto en mi vida, siento que en mi despertó algo que nunca pensé, me enseñaron a amar, sobre todo tu satella-

-goku…

-yo, también acepto, no las perderé y las cuidare y prometo aprender más- todas mostraban una sonrisa y un rubor a goku dando por oficial el trato

-que asi sea amor y nosotras juramos jamás dejarte solo, nunca estarás solo de nuevo- dijeron las 5 sin embargo no serían las únicas y lo sabían cuando iban a sellar el pacto cada una con goku fueron interrumpidas

En ese momento en cuestión de visitas entraban un grupo de personas para visitar a goku

 _-¡Con permiso!-_

En la habitación de goku entraban todos sus amigos y 3 de las 4 pandoras más fuertes que estaban ausentes

-¡hola chicos!- Goku lo decía muy contento

-Te trajimos esto Goku-san espero te recuperes pronto- Cassie le daba un ramo de flores a Goku colocándolo encima del

-gracias- sin embargo era abrazado por Cassie

-estaba muy preocupada, no sabes la alegría de que no te paso nada, por favor no nos asustes asi de nuevo-

-perdóname, no lo hare de nuevo- dijo goku colocando su cabeza en su hombro

-¡Realmente nos impresionaste hay Goku-san! Roxanne lo decía tomando del hombro a Goku y los demás asentían

-¡Tienes una fuerza bestial!- Tomaste a ese nova con solo tus brazos y saliste volando, eso fue impresionante! Cassie lo decía con un rostro de admiración

-Jejejje gracias-

-ese otro chico tampoco lo hizo mal escuchamos que derroto algunos novas solo-

-el es mi compañero de entrenamiento, entrenamos con el mismo maestro-

-Ehh, interesante pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte…..¡¿en serio eres humano!?-Roxanne algo seria miraba al Saiyajin quien agachaba un poco la cabeza julia también se quedó con la duda pues eran las únicas presentes que no conocen la verdadera historia del Saiyajin hasta Cassie igual quería conocer la historia de su héroe

-Bueno es hora de contar mi historia después de todo ya vieron de lo que soy capaz-Goku lo decía sonriendo

Goku contaba su historia, aunque todos menos algunos ya sabían su historia escuchar la vida de Goku es como escuchar una historia legendaria de un niño extraterrestre abandonado por su raza criado en su mundo afrontando un sinfín de cosas entre ellas conocer su origen y enfrentarse a el

Roxanne y julia le creyeron al instante y ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, los demás igual aunque ya conocían todo, escuchar todo lo que paso Goku es sin duda triste

-que historia…..valla-dijo la pelirroja

-puede que les cueste creerme…

-de hecho no, no es que seamos normales tampoco y como vez, este mundo tampoco-

-eso creo, jejejeje-

-sin embargo no quita que es muy triste, abandonado y solo…..sin contar que tuviste que enfrentarte a tu raza para salvar tu mundo, y te llame traidor, lo siento-julia se inclinaba ante el Saiyajin quien movía la mano

-no te disculpes, no guardo rencor, ahora es seguir adelante- todos se alegraban y nuevamente sonreían

-¿entonces estas dispuesto a ayudarnos a derrotar a los novas?-preguntaba Roxanne quien tomaba a goku de sus hombros para acercarlo

-asi es, derrotemos a esos malditos- la chica empezaba a lagrimear y colócala su rostro en el pecho del guerrero

-gracias, mil gracias, ahora podemos ver un rayo de esperanza-

Las reacciones de goku lo alegraban saber que podía protegerlos le era suficiente y más ver que sin duda estaban en algo muy serio

-no solo de los novas…..el universo está lleno de amenazas y por eso no podemos ser débiles-

-el universo…sin duda después de esto si es verdad, más lo que nos cuentas de esa cosa que apareció, no tenía idea que la tierra estuviera guardando algo asi-

-es cierto, que miedo- decia Cassie goku miraba el techo con mucha seriedad

\- sin duda, es aterrador, incluso muerto ese canalla de freezer dejo algo peligroso, espero que no haya algo más asi-

-pero para saber- decia Elizabeth de un suspiro chiffon agachaba un poco la cabeza

-eso quiero saber yo en persona, y eso pienso descubrir-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 26**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 27: ¿un nuevo líder?-**_

En una especie de lugar oscuro se veían varios lugares con rejillas tapando la puerta resulta que este lugar era una especie de cárcel con algunas pandoras vigilando

En una de ellas estaba un hombre de pelo rubio vestimenta elegante sentado en una cama con el rostro hacia abajo era marks Spencer quien estaba detenido por los actos hacia las E pandoras y sobretodo la experimentación

-marks Spencer- la puerta se abría y el hombre miraba a dos pandoras que veían acompañadas de alguien

-tienes una visita-

Goku era la visita él estaba de pie con sus brazos aun envenados descansando en un cabestrillo

-¿marks Spencer cierto?-

-son goku…..

-¿está seguro que no necesita ayuda son goku-sama?-pregunto una pandora

-no estoy bien quisiera hablar con el en privado por favor-

-como usted desee pero estaremos en la puerta vigilando por si algo- las dos chicas se inclinaban y se retiraban

-que sorpresa, de un traidor a una celebridad de nuevo- goku estaba frente a marks Spencer sin embargo no contesto a esto

-quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿preguntarme algo?-

-quiero saber, ¿Por qué….porque hacer eso con Amelia y las demás?-

-¿hablas de las E pandoras?, no me preguntes esas cosas, Ohara era la responsable….

-no trates de verme la cara- goku hacia más fuerte su tono su rostro mostraba que no estaba jugando

-sé que tu ordenaste matarlas- marks miraba con enojo a goku

-¿y eso te molesta?-

-si pero no solo eso, ¿porque llegar tan lejos a hacerles algo tan cruel?, cuando ellas estaban dando de todo para poder ser pandoras-

-¿tú qué sabes?- marks se levantaba con rabia pero ni asi asusto a goku

-todos son iguales, solo buscan a los fuertes para que los protejan, te lo digo ahora, solo te tratan bien porque eres fuerte, pero los débiles siempre buscan a los fuertes para que los protejan aun si es contra tu felicidad…..eso fue lo que le costó la vida a mi esposa-

-¿tu esposa era una pandora?, lo lamento, seguro fue una guerrera fuerte-

-lo fue, y por eso ella murió protegiendo a esos malditos malagradecidos-

-entiendo tu dolor, pero te equivocas en una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Amelia y las chicas no son asi como las describes-

-¿Qué…?-

-si ellas fueran de esas personas, entonces nunca hubieran aceptado ser pandoras-

-¿tú almenos sabes porque se volvieron pandoras?-

-si lo sé, Rattle para escapar del hambre, una de ellas era una ladrona, Gina….estaba sola en el mundo y Amelia….quería salvar a su hermano-

-sin embargo, sea cual sea la razón del porque se hicieron pandoras…- goku se acercaba a marks paso a paso

-ellas sabían lo que estaban haciendo, querían proteger este mundo a pesar que las trataron como basuras, sobre todo ustedes, las miraban hacia abajo, las ridiculizaron, las trataron como ratas….y a pesar de eso, ellas querían protegerlos- goku se hacía frente a marks con un rostro de enojo

-¡si con eso no te demostraron que ellas a pesar de ser débiles tenían un corazón de guerreras…entonces tu eres el debilucho que necesita a seres fuertes para que te protejan!- marks quedaba en silencio mirando la seriedad de goku

-no importa la razón, ellas querían pelear y salvar este mundo, eran débiles sí, pero sus corazones no, al contrario, eran corazones de pandoras-

-tal vez tengas razón, puede que hayan personas asi, pero cuando quieres proteger a alguien lo haces porque te nace, estas chicas, están haciendo eso, lo hicieron Amelia y las demás, y tu pisoteaste su orgullo, ¡estas pisoteando el orgullo de tu esposa!- marks quedaba en completo shock mirando el rostro firme de goku que parecía no romperse a pesar de estar asi

-eso fue lo que te llevo a usar esa cosa que por poco destruye la tierra-

-¡EL MUNDO ESTA EN CRISIS!-

-lo sé y por eso no te culpo, por suerte no paso a mayores, pero ten cuidado, no usen poderes que desconocen-

-¿lo dices por ti?-

-si mi poder les sirve gustoso estoy dispuesto a ayudarles, pero a mi manera, y por eso te pregunto… ¿tienen más cosas asi en la tierra?- goku miraba con una mirada fría a marks que lo hacía sudar

-no…pero no puedo asegurarte nada y menos ahora que ya no soy de chevalier-

-entiendo, gracias- goku sabe la vuelta y se iba pero no sin antes mirar a marks una última vez

-si buscas que la humanidad colabore con la protección de la tierra bien, pero no voy a perdonarles que liberen algo asi de nuevo y tampoco….que mates inocentes a tu antojo- esta vez goku mas frio miraba a marks y este temblaba de miedo al sentir y ver un aura dorada empezar a salir en goku

Goku se retiraba del lugar dejando a marks nuevamente solo sin embargo este estaba con un rostro que indicaba angustia

-¿yo…..estuve menospreciando a Hilda?-

Goku estaba dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación hasta que sintió una voz conocida

-hola, goku- krillin era el dueño de la voz

-krillin, hola-

-¿de dónde vienes?-

-de hablar con alguien-

-ya veo, pero me alegra que esta vez no sea yo el lastimado-

-pues por ahí te veo algunas banditas en las manos- krillin escondida sus manos cómicamente

-parece que me descubriste-

-krillin, gracias por venir a ayudarnos de nuevo-

-oye, somos amigos, te ayudare donde lo necesites, no lo dudes, aunque fue gracias a kami-sama que llegue aquí-

-ya veo, hay que agradecerle a él y eso que él dijo que no podía meterse en los asuntos de este mundo-

-lo que sí dijo es que "yo no puedo pero tu si, solo te llevare y listo"-

-Jejejje, típico de kami-sama-

-oye goku…. ¿no te asusta que este planeta haya tenido algo de freezer en su poder?- goku se colocaba serio

-sí, mucho, ese canalla sabía hacerse el listo-

-mejor estar alerta sobre todo tu goku-

-si lo sé-

-a propósito te vi muy conversador con aquella pandora- goku le regalaba una sonrisa a krillin quien se ruborizaba

-¿ya hiciste una amiga?, ¡bien por ti!-

-Jejejje….gracias, ¿la conoces?-

-creo que se llama suna…

-suna, ¿eh?-

Los dos continuaron su charla por el sector de recuperación y asi pasaron algunos días

Sin embargo en cierta zona alejada en una especie de lugar oscuro había una especie de cámara y hay había una especie de caja la cual tenía una especie de símbolo era un rostro…pero muy diferente

En una e4specie de aeropuerto donde habían un gran número de aviones

-estuvimos juntos durante los incidentes de este viaje ha sido un placer luchar a su lado, sobretodo contigo, goku-san- Roxanne quien era la que estaba dirigiéndose al grupo de genétics estiraba su mano a goku ya más recuperado de estas

-lo mismo digo Roxanne-chan, me gustaría tener algún día un encuentro contigo- la chica se ruborizaba un poco no por la petición de pelear sino por el apodo

-¿pasa algo?-

-no, nada, aunque no estoy a tu nivel, me encantaría-

Después de la charla el grupo de genétics incluida bulma y krillin entraban a la nave ellos se fueron en estos por cortesía de los demás y bueno aceptaron

Al entrar a esta las pandoras y limiters le regalaron a ciertos guerreros un gran aplauso

-goku-sama le queremos ofrecer una disculpa pero por favor entienda que solo cumplíamos órdenes-

-descuiden, no estoy molesto, dejemos esto en el pasado-todos sonreían mientras las pandoras y limiters sonreían de felicidad

-los aviones despegaban y los presentes dejan la base de Alaska en los grandes aviones-

-asi que bulma-san se fue antes ¿eh?-

-asi es, tenía que atender ciertos asuntos- goku le giñaba el ojo a Elizabeth sonrojándola un poco

-por asuntos…..te refieres a eso ¿verdad?-

-si ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?-

-por nada- con un puchero algo lindo la rubia inclinaba su rostro

-ya veo…..no lo disimulan ¿eh?- satellizer miraba a muchas pandoras que iban algo ruborizadas y desviando la mirada otras ni lo disimulaban a goku le salía una gota de sudor

-ese goku- decia krillin cruzado de brazos mirando como de repente algunas pandoras y limiters se acercaban a goku para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto

-vamos krillin-san, tu también estas siendo admirado y todos te vimos hablar con una pandora de chevalier-

-bueno, Jejejje, por cierto kazuya ¿no piensas buscar una novia?- a kazuya le salía un sonrojo en la cara

-la verdad,… es que yo ya tengo-

-¿enserio?- krillin se asombraba

-algo asi…..-

-ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti ¿y goku ya lo sabe?-

-si fue al primero que se lo dije fue antes de venir a Alaska y se puso muy feliz por mí, tanto que dijo que cuando volviéramos iríamos de pesca a celebrarlo-

-ya veo, ¿puedo unirme?-

-seguro-

-¿y tú krillin-san?-

-yo creo que me quedare un tiempo, pero regresare rápido, mientras goku está aquí, la tierra no puede quedar sola-

-entiendo, pues….disfrutemos juntos el tiempo de amigos-

 _ **En west genétics**_

El proyecto E pandora llevada a cabo por chevalier ha sido un fracaso, los líderes del proyecto marks Spencer y scarlet Ohara han sido detenidos como los culpables principales de este incidente, se rumorea que el señor Spencer mantenía relaciones con el gobierno de los Estados unidos

-El experimento fue la principal razón de los fenómenos ocurridos en la tierra y actualmente Alaska se encuentra bajo vigilancia sobre el fenómeno ocurrido-

Yumi y elize miraban por medio de un televisor sobre la noticia de Alaska ya que era una tendencia mundial

-¿Ese proyecto no tenía el pleno control de chevalier?-

-al parecer no- exclama elize a su amiga

-solo buscan un chivo expiatorio no importa como se mire, están utilizando el choque nova para suavizar las cosas y encubrir el verdadero incidente, los novas no hacen algo como lo que se ve en Alaska-

-y tampoco hacer temblar la tierra entera- yumi exclamaba bastante nerviosa recordando esos momentos

-exactamente, chevalier tenía algo guardado y al ver que fracaso usaron esto como excusa, tienen suerte que goku-kun actuó también en esta situación y aunque aumentan más su fama claramente ocultan la verdad al mundo, se anunció con bombos y platillos este proyecto y ahora ya es demasiado tarde-

-en efecto, aumento la fama de goku-san pero la suya empeoro, y lo único que pueden hacer es encubrirse con su éxito para no quedar mal, y esa opción es tenerlo a su lado en todo momento-

-¿creen que culpando del fracaso del proyecto a algunas personas y escondiéndose en los pantalones de otros es suficiente para levantar la opción publica?, que se creen que son…

-ya que este incidente ha sido un fuerte golpe, van a estar en graves problemas si no consiguen el apoyo de la gente y solo hay alguien que puede ayudarles en eso-

-¿hablas de…..?-

-asi es nuestro héroe actual, son goku-

-asi es, el ahora más que nunca es su mejor opción-

-crees que hagan algo…

-probablemente no…

\- Solo buscaban hacer frente a la disminución de pandoras en el mundo, y debido a que la situación es muy desesperante, a lo mejor se ha tenido que recurrir a poderes de los cuales no tenemos ni idea de quienes son-

-este mundo cuenta con la ayuda de goku-san, sin embargo no todos deben ser como el, es más, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría y apareciera alguien o algo que ni él pudiera domar-

-eso asusta más…..ya con los novas tenemos suficiente aun asi, después de lo que nos contó, dudo que haya alguien que pueda ganarle-

-también pienso eso, digo la idea de derrotar a un dictador universal que destruia planetas con un dedo, pensar que existe algo peor es imposible-

-pero eso me anima más, porque eso demuestra que goku puede ser realmente el que derrote a esos novas y salve este mundo-

-pienso igual- las dos sonreían mientras daban un sorbo de café

En la llegada de genétics goku y compañía llegaban hasta que en la puerta se encontraban con alguien conocido

-¿bulma?-

-llegaron tarde- decia la chica cruzada de brazos

-bueno, como no vine con la teletrasportacion de inmediato tardamos un poco-

-en fin, solo quería presentarle a alguien-

Y de una esquina salía una chica con una ropa blanca sin manga falda corta y un cabello rojo y muy hermoso al mirarla todos sobretodo goku y Elizabeth quedaban más asombrados pero Elizabeth no aguanto las lagrimas

-¿Amelia?-

-Elizabeth….

Las dos se acercaban poco a poco para abrazarse y con algo de lágrimas mirarse con una sonrisa

-¡qué bueno!-…que alegría verte aquí-

-si gracias- decia la chica para ver a goku y verlo sonreír ella abrazarlo de golpe

-Amelia….

-muchas gracias goku-san, mil gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mi sobre todo tu, me salvaste de mi rencor y mi odio- goku miraba el tierno rostro de Amelia que estaba cubierto por lágrimas y la abrazaba más fuerte

-me alegra ver que estas bien y que superaste ese odio-

-gracias a todos, hicieron mucho por mí-

-bueno, Amelia acaba de llegar la trajeron aquí y seguro debes estar emocionada de verlas….

-¿?-

-a tus amigas- Amelia abría sus ojos más de lo que se podía

-¿enserio…..están vivas?-

-sí, goku las rescato y las llevo conmigo-

-¿enserio?- Amelia miraba a goku

-claro que sí, yo no mentiría de esa forma tan fea- Amelia se tapaba la boca evitando gritar y llorar más fuerte

Todos llegaban específicamente al laboratorio de bulma donde al ingresar Al entrar Amelia solo vería a un grupo de personas las cuales harían que la chica empezará llorar desenfrenadamente

-Chicas…- Amelia derramaba lágrimas mientras se cubría la boca

-Te esperábamos Amelia-Gina era la primera en hablar, todas estaban aún en cama, pero consientes

-¡He vuelto chicas!-

Las chicas harían un esfuerzo y se levantaban para darle a Amelia un gran abrazo grupal, todas simplemente empezaban a llorar por la felicidad de seguir vivas y reunidas otra vez, la escena era realmente conmovedora

-Goku-san gracias…. De verdad gracias….

Todas le agradecían a Goku por haberlas salvado, todas abrazaban a Goku mientras lloraban quien aceptaba los abrazos los otros solo podían mirar y respetar la escena

-A partir de ahora ellas se quedaran conmigo como mis ayudantes mientras que logro hacer que sus estigmas sean más compatibles y logren hacerse pandoras de verdad-

-¿Bulma.-san puede lograr eso?-

-Sí, No me costó mucho aprender de los estigmas y lograr ciertos avances- Bulma lo decía muy contenta

-¿Y qué me dices Amelia te quedaras?-

Amelia y las demás se miraban entre si y al terminar con una sonrisa cada una aceptaban la propuesta de la amiga del Saiyajin a Amelia y a goku también les dio alegría y con esto podían dejar su antigua vida y finalmente empezar una decente

-qué alegría ¿no lo crees Amelia?-

Amelia solo podía mirar a goku y no poder evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazón a mil, ella estaba completamente enamorada del y no iba a negar sus sentimientos

Elizabeth llegaba con sus amigas las cuales la recibían muy felizmente

-¿Cómo fue el viaje?- Marin le preguntaba contenta a Elizabeth

-Nos esteramos de lo que ocurrió en alasca, ¿estás bien?- Attia lo decía muy preocupada

-¿Y Goku?- Arnett e Ingrid preguntaban a la vez sacando una gota de sudor en la chica

-el está bien, algo herido, pero nada serio- las dos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio

-pero aprendí algunas cosas en este viaje, que sin duda aprendí muchas cosas gracias a el- las chicas se asombraban al mirar ese rostro sonrojado de Elizabeth sobretodo ambas pelirrojas

A escuchar esto todas se sorprendieron pues era la primera vez que oían y veían a Elizabeth así

-apropósito, hay algo que hablar con ustedes dos- las dos chicas se miraron a la vez

-después de un rato

-gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo- las chicas de goku se inclinaban frente a krillin y a goku

-no fue nada, bueno, regresare- goku tele transportaba a krillin a la tierra

-gracias goku-

-¿seguro?, pero no vas a ver más a esa chica-

-eso es lo que quiero pero por ahora me iré pero…..no me daré por vencido con ella goku, no es solo un deseo, ella…siento que ella es para mí-

\- te entiendo krillin, sabes yo antes no sabía de amor pero, ahora sí, se lo que se siente estar con alguien a quien quieres, satella y las demás me enseñaron eso, por eso no renuncies a eso, si ella te gusta, búscala-

-¿tu dándome consejos de amor?, eso si que asusta-

-que malo krillin-

-Jejejje, no es cierto, lo siento, en ese caso, ¿crees que puedas llevarme a verla de vez en cuando?-

-¿y porque no te quedas en ese mundo?-

-gracias goku pero, quiero ser más fuerte y entonces si iré a buscarla, quiero ser digno de ella-

-krillin…..pero puedes hacerlo haya-

-no podemos dejar esta tierra sola, tú tienes ese mundo y este también, por lo menos déjame ayudarte cuidando este y que este listo cuando los muchachos revivían- goku quedaba en completo silencio al ver a su amigo no por nada eran como hermanos

-además alguien necesita reunir las esferas-

-krillin…..almenos visítala y muéstrale que estas interesado en ella-

-valla goku…..como has cambiado amigo mío, eso me alegra- krillin colocaba su puño en el pecho

-creo que fue gracias a satella y a las demás, las mujeres son grandiosas-

-es cierto, entonces reuniré las esferas y después llévame con ella-

-lo hare-

-gracias amigo, a por cierto, quedamos en salir de nuevo entonces cuento contigo-

-lo hare adiós amigo-

Día siguiente

Bulma estaba caminando por un pasillo junto a nada más que suna lee

-mucho gusto señorita bulma

-igualmente-

-¿asi que eres amiga de goku-san?-

-¿conociste a goku?-

-una vez, que chico más guapo, y muy inocente-

-si, la inocencia si es lo más visible- bulma le salía una gota de sudor pero en esas bulma recordaba algo y entonces preguntaba

-oye suna, puede que suene atrevido pero ¿no tienes limiter?-

-¿yo?-

-si, bueno, he visto muchas de tus compañeras con limiters pero no lo veo, ellos son amigos o socios de trabajo, o incluso parejas pero…

-yo no tengo-

-¿eh?-

-hace mucho el mío me abandono-

-lo siento por eso, no debí preguntar-

-descuida, ya lo supere-

-ya veo….y veo que conociste a mi otro amigo-

-¿tu otro amigo?, ah el calvito que nos ayudó, si, es muy tierno se parece a goku en lo inocente-

-sí, bueno no tanto, entonces, ¿no tienes pareja?-

-te seré sincera hace tiempo estaba enamorada del doctor genjo

-¿del?- bulma se asustaba –pero…sus edades…

-JAJAJAJA, sí, pero….ya lo supere, creo que era más un capricho de niña-

-entiendo- bulma suspiraba de alivio

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?- bulma miro seria a suna quien se sorprendía un poco

-yo…..

-a ¿lo sabias?, tu amigo y yo quedamos para salir nuevamente-bulma se asombraba un poco mas

-¿en serio?-

-si, dime…¿estas preocupada?-

-si, ellos dos son mis amigos del alma y por eso…

-tranquila bulma-san, yo no soy una mujer asi, tu amigo krillin me parece un lindo chico, por eso creo que conocerlo no me parece mala idea, digo goku-san ya tiene lo suyo ¿no?-

-si-

-entonces, puedo conocer a su amigo, me pareció lindo, y sin duda me asombro mucho su valor-

-ya veo, me alegra mucho- bulma mostraba una sonrisa

-los dos…han crecido, quien iba a pensar que al final, conocerían en otro mundo a sus amadas…como yo-

-¿y tú bulma-san tienes novio?-

-algo asi-

-¿enserio?, como escuche que tú y goku-san eran amigos de la infancia…

-hubo un tiempo en que lo ame, pero…..creo que nuestro verdadero destino estaba en otros lugares-

-entiendo, hemos llegado- suna y bulma llegaban a una especie de oficina entrando solamente la científica

-bienvenida bulma-san- la chica tenía un rostro cómico de seriedad con una gota de sudor viendo a genjo en un sofá con una copa lo curioso fue ver el sofá en una oficina

-que comodidad la tuya-

-vamos deja que este viejo se relaje-

-aja-

-¿una copa?-

-está bien, gracias- la chica le recibía la copa aun de pie

-¿y goku-san?, ¿no vino contigo?-

-el sigue en observación, asi que no-

-ya veo-

-pero de todos modos creo que lo que me contaras no es algo que el ya no sepa ¿o me equivoco?-

-tienes razón, pero….no voy a contarte-

-¿eh?-

-te lo mostrare- bulma le salía una gota de sudor colocando un rostro serio pero antes que hablara

-tu serás una de las pocas personas…que conocerá el "destino"-

Y asi genjo y bulma llegaron donde un ascensor el cual bajaba hasta un lugar donde al entrar la chica quedaba asombrada al mirar el cuerpo de una mujer flotando en un líquido dentro de un contenedor

-¿Qué…?-

-seguramente goku te hablo de María lancerot, la madre de las pandoras-

-¿de ella vienen los estigmas?- bulma miraba el contenedor en la parte alta

-sí, el me conto, es una diosa ¿verdad?, y sé que esta vivía, no se porque la llaman cadáver si ella sigue viva-

-ella está "muerta" pero viva a la vez, no sé cómo explicarlo-

-lo que quieres decir es que esta incapacitada pero sigue respirando ¿correcto?-

-exacto-

-asi que de ella nacen los estigmas, interesante, usar el tejido de un ser vivo para crear una mutación en ti y convertirte en un Super guerrero- bulma pensó por un momento que si hicieron esto con ella, como sería si lo hicieran con alguien como goku y su inmenso poder planet bursters

-digno te ti, asi es, en un tiempo ella peleo contra los novas pero después no pudo y al final las pandoras nacieron de ella, también…..es mi esposa- bulma volteaba cómicamente a ver a genjo

-¿tu esposa?, bueno, es linda de hecho-

-lo sé-

-¿y ella que es? ¿Un extraterrestre como goku?-

-ella es un nova, seres de otra dimensión-

-ESO YA LO SÉ, LO QUE PREGUNTO ¿ES QUE SON LOS NOVAS REALMENTE?-a genjo le salía una gota de sudor por el enojo de bulma – _ahora entiendo porque goku-san le tiene miedo-_

-por eso te digo, te lo mostrare o mejor dicho…..María te lo mostrara- bulma volteaba a mirar a María lancerot quien por unos segundos pareció mover los ojos y empezar a lanzar unas especies de copos que caían en la chica quien después se vio en un extraño lugar y enfrente de ella estaba la misma María lancerot

-¿tú eres….?-

Mientras esto pasaba goku estaba recostado en su cama descansando tranquilamente hasta que escucho su puerta tocar

-goku, ¿estas hay?-

-¿chiffon?- goku se levantaba de su cama y se iba directamente a la puerta para abrirla hay estaba chiffon ella no llevaba su uniforme clásico de genétics sino una ropa más casual

-¿te interrumpo?-

-no tranquila de hecho estaba recostado, pasa-

-gracias, solo será por un momento- la chica entraba y se sentaba en la mesa goku le daba una taza de café

-a no era necesario-

-no te reserves, a una dama siempre se le debe tratar con buena forma-

-Jejejje, me da ternura tu manera de ser-

-goku…yo….quiero pedirte perdón- chiffon no espero y lo dijo de manera rápido asombrando a goku quien estaba por beber

-¿perdón?, ¿Por qué?-

-siento que no he hecho las cosas bien, pensé que una pandora solo debía seguir órdenes y listo, que ciega fui-

-no te culpes, no tiene nada de malo obedecer las órdenes de quienes están a cargo, siempre y cuando sea por el bien-

-goku…lo sabes, chevalier al final puede que ni le importe este mundo, yo pensé que sí, pero me doy cuenta…no sé qué hacer, mis ideales tan ciegos, no sé qué hacer…..-goku tomaba de la mano a chiffon ruborizándola un poco

-chiffon, debes seguir lo que es correcto, y yo te apoyare, después de todo, somos pareja- la pandora se ruborizaba recordando el trato o mejor dicho la unión de hace poco en Alaska

-goku…..estaba tan obsesionada y al final no fui capaz de valorar la vida de Amelia y de las demás chicas….. ¿Qué clase de pandora soy?, se supone que debo proteger a los inocentes, no matarlos- chiffon apretaba más la mano de goku y hasta agachando su cabeza

-chiffon….

-goku, quiero pedirte un favor… ¡¿te gustaría ser el nuevo líder de genétics!?-

-¡¿Qué!?- goku se sobresaltaba pero el rostro de chiffon no mostraba nada de broma, su actitud juguetona y bromista no se reflejaba hay

-estoy seguro que la academia entera estará de acuerdo, los maestros igual, y los mandos superiores….tú tienes el carácter y la fuerza para serlo, por favor goku-

-chiffon…..pero yo…..

\- en tu mundo anterior tus amigos te ven como un líder también, tienes el poder y la actitud, yo no me siento como una líder ya, siento que falle, que no merezco liderar a las pandoras cuando lo que hice fue abandonar nuestro propósito- goku estaba asombrado completamente chiffon una de sus nuevas amantes le pedía algo que sin duda lo dejaban pensativo

Goku no veía esto como un juego, él estaba en un centro militar donde los que Vivian aquí se jugaban la vida por la tierra, goku era consiente, él sabía que esto indicaba mucho, es cierto que en su mundo sus amigos lo veían como un líder sin embargo, ¿aquí sería igual?-

Goku vio a su chica mirarlo con ese rostro no era capaz de negarse ni menos cuando era una petición de alguien tan especial como chiffon si fuera alguna de sus otras chicas tampoco sería capaz de negarse goku la tomaba con ambas manos

-¿puedo…..pensarlo chiffon?- chiffon cambiaba de rostro a uno de mas sorpresa y pasaba a una sonrisa

-claro que si, no tuve presente tu opinión y tus sentimientos goku-kun, perdóname, tomate el que necesites-

-no será mucho, lo prometo-

-vale- chiffon soltaba las manos del Saiyajin y se acercaba a su mejilla para darle un tierno beso

-gracias por escucharme, te quiero- chiffon le hacía una señal de V y le colocaba su mejilla en frente de goku

-¿sabes que hace cierto?-goku pasaba a una sonrisa y le daba un beso en la mejilla lo que la ruborizaba y también a este estaba acostumbrado a satellizer pero ahora lo haría con más aparte de ella

-adiós cielo- chiffon se detenía en la puerta y daba una última mirada a goku

-goku…yo sé que en ti podemos encontrar una verdadera razón e existir para "las verdaderas pandoras"- goku se asombraba de nuevo y chiffon se iba al irse chiffon goku se sentaba de nuevo y colocaba su cabeza sobre su brazo

-¿yo….líder de genétics?, chiffon… ¿en verdad….?-

En otro lugar bulma estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que poco a poco los volvía a abrir ella estaba en una cama recostada y poco a poco volvía a acomodarse

-despertaste- genjo estaba sentado a un lado de ella

-¿me desmaye?-

-es normal, solo goku fue el único que no le paso nada, pero ¿estas mejor?-

-sí, ¿tú me trajiste?-

-sí, pero tranquila-

-Haa, entonces…. ¿lo que vi es verdad?-

-asi es-

-entiendo, después de lo que vi no puedo decir nada más que te respeto, soportar ese peso tantos años tú solo-

-goku me dijo lo mismo-

-entonces, cambiemos ese destino-

-no creo que sea posible-

-se nota que debes conocer más de goku…él no se rinde tan fácil, y te lo aseguro…..no los decepcionara, puede que no tenga poder pero tengo inteligencia, y sé que cuentas con el apoyo de todo nuestro grupo, asi que no te apresures tan rápido, encontraremos una solución-

-bulma-san…..

-haz hecho cosas muy feas, pero no por eso diré que eres mala persona, por eso está decidido, la verdadera pelea empieza ahora-

-gracias- genjo solo podía inclinar su cabeza ante bulma quien se ponía de pie en el tono de genjo se notó algo especial sin embargo ella no dijo nada y ver el paisaje de la ventana

 _ **De noche**_

-goku estaba sentado en la noche fría pero tranquila en los patios de genétics a pesar de ser una escuela militar el ambiente era tranquilo escuchar las cigarras y los grillos lo calmaban

La razón era que goku estaba muy pensativo en lo que le dijo chiffon

-yo…. ¿realmente?-

-¿realmente qué?- una voz muy suave se escuchó detrás y al voltear goku noto a una chica de cabello rojo era Amelia

-¿Amelia?-la chica llevaba dos jugos ella se sentaba y se acomodaba a un lado

-ten-

-gracias, ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-

-solo quería relajarme un poco, es raro no estar en un laboratorio-

-ya veo-Amelia se acomodaba en un hombro de goku recostándose de manera muy cómoda

-goku desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te quiero mucho-

-Amelia….- goku se ruborizaba un poco

-a partir de ahora hare que te enamores de mí, ah y descuida Elizabeth ya me hablo de tu pequeño grupito, jijiji-

-¿no te molesta?-

-para nada, yo formare parte del ¿te parece?-

-Amelia….yo…bueno no diré que no me atraes de hecho eres muy especial-

-entonces no pasa nada-

-si esa es tu elección te prometo amarte y cuidarte también- Amelia se ruborizaba tomando de la mejilla a goku

-y yo a ti, ahora….- Amelia besaba a goku en los labios cortando dejando ruborizados a ambos

-este es un sello del pacto-

-Amelia…

-ahora si dime ¿Qué te molesta?- goku miraba a la pandora y le contaba todo

-ya veo, asi que eso quiere chiffon-

-sí y no que decidir-

-yo pienso que serias un buen líder y adquirías más experiencia-

-pero… ¿eso realmente es lo que quiere chiffon?-

-¿lo que quiere chiffon?-

-si…..

-bueno cambiando un poco el tema amelia, ¿Cómo les esta hiedo a ti y a las demas?-

-bien, algo confusas pero nos acostumbraremos-

-¿Por qué confusas?-

-es que, tenemos cosas que pensar….

-¿Cómo lo de tu hermano?, ¿Cómo está?-

-bien por ahora pero con lo gane del trabajo podre mantener su tratamiento-

-si necesitan dinero puedo dárselos-

-a no como crees…..-

-tranquila, no es problema, además si se trata sobre todo de ti no dudes en pedírmelo- Amelia intentaba no llorar tapándose la boca

-¿en serio?-

-en serio-

-¡GOKU!-Amelia abrazaba a goku quien acariciaba su cabeza Amelia se separaba limpiándose los ojos

-gracias-

-¿Por qué?, además tu hermano es como un familiar para mi ¿no?-

-sí, te hace su cuñado-

-que bien-

-a disculpe goku-sensei- goku y Amelia volteaban a mirar atrás quienes llamaban y hay notaron dos voces eran dos pandoras y por lo que parecía eran dos pandoras de primer año

-¿chicas?-

-perdón señor goku…quisiera que nos diera su autógrafo por favor- las dos se inclinaban torpemente con un cuaderno cada una

-¿autógrafo?, asi, mi firma, si claro- goku tomaba ambos cuadernos y los firmaba al recibirlos las dos brincaban de alegría

-muchas gracias goku –sensei sin duda usted es genial 2 cruzadas novas detenidas-

-Jeje, gracias-

-a usted le espera un gran futuro, esperamos también lograr una vida exitosa-

-chicas….¿ustedes que quieren en su futuro?-goku de cierta manera pregunto y las pandoras se miraron a la vez

-bueno…..muchas cosas pero sobretodo…..un futuro tranquilo-

-¿un futuro tranquilo?-

-sí, queremos un futuro donde podamos ser fuertes y vencer a los novas-

-chicas…-Amelia escuchaba todo de manera seria

-muchas pandoras quieren solo fama y honor, bueno eso es algo natural, todas tienen sus motivos pero también peleamos por el futuro de este mundo y eso es lo que queremos- goku escuchaba serio y verlas con esa determinación goku sintió algo en su pecho y recordó ciertas cosas, cosas que vio

-chicas…..que gran espíritu tienen, puede que sean novatas pero se los diré…..ustedes tienen el espíritu de un guerrero-

-goku-sensei- las dos se sintieron felices

-me gustaría preguntarles algo… ¿ustedes que piensan de chiffon? ¿Es una buena líder?-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- dijeron a la vez

-chiffon-sempai es asombrosa, genial, hermosa y muy especial, no solo es la numero 1 del ranking, sino en popularidad- goku quedaba más asombrado

-ya veo…

-sí, es una gran líder, creo que la única que puede igualarle es Elizabeth-sempai-

-es verdad…..o usted sensei- goku se sobresaltaba un poco

-entiendo, gracias por contestar a mi pregunta-

-gracias a usted sempai, que descanse- las dos se retiraban muy felices abrazando cada una su cuaderno

-te has vuelvo su inspiración- Amelia se acercaba a goku quien estaba callado y sonreía un poco

-sabes…verlas tan felices, me hace sentir tan especial, tan alegre-

-eso es orgullo amor, verlas crecer y tener esperanza, como la que nos diste, eso es un líder, un líder no solo debe ser fuerte, sino alguien que levanta el ánimo y la esperanza de triunfar-

-sí, tienes razón-

-amor, pienso que serias un gran líder, pero….debes decidir sabiamente, sea lo que elijas, te apoyaremos-Amelia le daba un pequeño beso en la boca

-debo ir a ver a las chicas y a recibir a bulma-san, te dejo cielo descansa-

-igual Amelia- goku se despedía y ambos zarandeaban sus manos

Pasaron algunos días sin hablar del tema todo transcurrió de manera normal

-cuartel general de chevalier-

-las cosas sucedieron exactamente como lo habíamos previsto- genjo se encontraba en una especie de librería mientras discutía con alguien sentado

-si chevalier pierde la confianza del público va a estar en serios problemas, es por eso que Spencer y Ohara están tomando toda la responsabilidad, a chevalier solo le queda contar con goku…..y ni asi podrán salir libres-

-explícate- dijo el hombre sentado

-aunque usen a goku para intentar ganar la fama, será beneficioso para él y no para ellos ya que su imagen pública es respetada y admirada, y chevalier solo será considerado corrupto, no les conviene-

-¿y si la recuperan?-

-imposible, además contamos con goku y con alguien más-

-¿en serio? ¿ y quién es?-

-la conocerás pronto, Howard l Bridget-

Genétics

Chiffon estaba en el balcón mirando el horizonte y en esas sintió a alguien llegando por detrás

-hola chiffon-

-goku-kun hola- la chica se acercaba a goku quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-perdona por hacerte esperar a la respuesta-

-tranquilo, solo han sido unos días-

-chiffon…yo…

-déjame adivinar… ¿la rechazas?- goku se quedó callado

-¿porque piensas eso?-

-lo veo en tu rostro, ya te conozco bien- chiffon seguía con su sonriente mientras hacia una risilla linda pero goku estaba serio no cambiaba su rostro

-lo siento-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto chiffon con algo de intriga

-confiabas en mí y te estoy rechazando tu oferta, ¿no estas molesta?-

-tonto, todos tienen derecho a elegir, si no quieres serlo no te obligare…..pero si quisiera saber ¿Por qué?, pienso que serias mejor líder que yo y si es por ser hombre creo que eso no afecte mucho-

-no lo creo- goku tomaba del hombro a chiffon

-chiffon….lo rechace, porque…..genétics te tiene a ti….como yo- chiffon esta vez sí cambiaba su rostro a uno serio

-no goku-kun….no merezco guiar…..

-no digas eso- goku la tomaba de la mejilla y la inclinaba a el de manera delicada para que lo viera a el

-quiero que mires de nuevo la escuela- chiffon hacia caso y hay afuera habían alumnos y alumnas tranquilos, llevando una vida tranquila

-las pandoras te admiran, todos confían en ti como una líder, porque lo has hecho bien, tu les has dado esa fuerza de voluntad, todos se equivocan, pero de esos errores se aprende, de eso se trata un líder, chiffon…tú dices que has fallado, pero, yo creo que has aprendido más-

-goku….

-que no te falte esa confianza, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte a ti y a todos cuando se me haga falta, nunca abandonare a quienes quiero, pero….ese puesto de líder es tuyo-chiffon estaba en silencio mirando el horizonte pero se notaba unas pequeñas gotas caer de su cara

Goku lo noto y la volteo para abrazarla de su cabeza y hombros

-sonríe chiffon…..eres una gran líder, tu amas a los humanos, porque eres una-

Chiffon rodeaba con fuerza la cintura de goku y lo abrazaba con más ímpetu

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-enserio-

Los dos se quedaban asi un rato hasta que chiffon lo soltó y lo miro

-gracias…..no te fallare-

-lo sé-

-goku, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?-

-claro-

-no abandones a kazuya, y por favor….ayúdanos a mí y a mis hermanas, a saber lo que es ser un ser diferente con un corazón humano-

-¿hablas de….?-

-sí, quiero que podamos tener una vida mejor, quiero que podamos entender a las personas y sobretodo…..dejar todo lo malo atrás- goku la abrazaba de nuevo

-lo hare, y confía en bulma también ella hallara una solución y si no, entonces buscaremos otro método, tranquila-

-gracias, yo sé que contigo podremos ver futuro en nuestro mundo y nuestras vidas-

-ustedes pusieron su confianza en mí, me enseñaron a amar…..no las decepcionare- chiffon no aguanto y tomo goku de la cabeza y lo beso con fuerza

Goku se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar y los dos se separaron

-sí, juntos salvaremos nuestro mundo- goku asentía con determinación y juntos miraban el atardecer

En otro lugar bulma estaba mirando un contenedor con algo que flotaba

-en poco tiempo….estará listo solo falta un ingrediente-

 _ **Flashback**_

-asi que este es tu otro proyecto ¿eh?-

-si ¿Qué opinas?- bulma y genjo miraban unos papeles

-no sé qué decir…pero pienso que es algo bueno como defensa para el mundo aun asi, el proyecto tiene sus desventajas también-

-bueno ambos las tienen, este es uno ultra secreto y no quiero que nadie sepa del-

-¿goku sabe del?-

-quiero mostrárselo como una sorpresa ya que necesitare su ayuda a futuro-

-entiendo…..sabes he intentado llevar algunos cambios por mi persona-

-me encantaría verlos-

-pero solo a ti-

-claro que sí y de nuevo te agradezco por todo sobre todo por ese "especial "que has estado haciendo-

-no hay de que, necesito algo de goku para terminarlo pero por ahora….me gustaría verlas por mí misma y también que las viera goku-

-¿goku-san?, no hay problema pero…..

-es que pienso que debería verlas ya que él sabe toda la verdad pienso que debería ver sus rostros para que no las olvide-

-entiendo, buen argumento que asi sea-

Fin del flashback

-este mundo….goku…no puedes perder, que te quede claro-


	28. Chapter 28

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 28: empieza un nuevo proyecto**_

En un lugar ampliamente tranquilo había un lago bastante amplio habían algunas personas y hasta algunas familias pasando un rato de tranquilidad había bastante paz y en un gran césped junto a un árbol donde estaba el borde de la laguna habían tres chicos recostados eran goku krillin y kazuya estaban recostados pescando ya que junto a otros pasatiempos era algo que le gustaba mucho a goku

-que tranquilidad- decia kazuya

-sí, es muy calmado-

-y pensar que apenas ha pasado unos días desde lo de Alaska-

-es verdad-

-por cierto krillin ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- goku le preguntaba a su amigo quien se ruborizaba cómicamente

-bueno, la verdad me fue muy bien, nos divertimos mucho-

-qué bueno-

-me alegro por ti- goku y kazuya se dirigían a su amigo que se rascaba la cabeza

-yo también me divierto mucho con satella y las demás cuando salimos bueno, a veces nos interrumpen pidiendo autógrafos y esas cosas pero bueno-

-me alegro por ambos- decia kazuya bastante feliz por sus amigos

-oye kazuya, ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a tu prometida?- preguntaba goku levantándose y dirigiéndose a su amigo

-ella está en japon, por ahora creo que no se podrá-

-no, si quieres puedo llevarte a japon, si te llevo volando llegaremos en minutos-

-goku-sempai, recuerda que es ilegal-

-¿enserio?, pero si la gente entra y sale de los países todo el tiempo-

-eso es diferente, sempai-

-goku, recuerda que debes obedecer- krillin también se dirigía a goku quien solo agachaba la cabeza

-pero se lo agradezco mucho sempai, de verdad-

-cuando te enseñe a volar podrás ir a verla todo lo que quieras-

-¿yo…..volar?-

-sí, mírame yo soy terrícola y puedo volar, necesitas entrenar mucho pero estoy seguro que aprenderás-

-chicos….

-y dime kazuya, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-ella se llama…..Ouka tenjou-

-tenjou….si no me equivoco…-goku abría un poco los ojos y kazuya afirmaba

-es mi prima lejana-

-¿tú prima?, valla-

-sé que puede sonar raro pero a veces pasa en japon son costumbres, además…fue un pacto que hicimos de niños-

-ya veo, no nos parece raro- afirmaba goku –mírame por ejemplo…..

-sí creo que no es necesario que lo grites- krillin detenía a goku y kazuya se reía nervioso con una gota de sudor él ya sabía de lo de goku pero no le asusto en algunos países la poligamia estaba permitida y además el no en cierto sentido "de este mundo" por lo que las leyes humanas no deberían ser tanto problema para el exceptuando algunas

-pero kazuya, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, digo, dentro de poco deberás encontrar una compañera y si están muy alejados

-tranquilo krillin-san, si debo hacer pareja lo hare de manera profesional aunque me gustaría que ella también viniera a genétics para presentarle a mis "hermanos"

-¿hermanos?- krillin decia algo asombrado

-sí, ustedes han sido como hermanos para mí, bulma-san también ha sido como una hermana, no me siento tan solo gracias a ustedes, de verdad, gracias- los dos se miraban y sonreían para asentir

-claro kazuya, los amigos somos una familia también- decia krillin

-exactamente- goku alzaba su pulgar

-saben, ya le he hablado de ustedes y dice que quiere verlos para agradecerles algún día-

-no es necesario-

 _ **Y después de este rato entre amigos los días pasaron con normalidad, krillin venía a ver a suna, y asi,…. ¡Pasó un me!**_

 _ **-julio -**_

 _ **En una especie de casa estilo japonés en un buen y lindo día, en esta casa estaba escrito la palabra "tenjou" en la parte de afuera**_

\- te marchas tan pronto como te sientes iras a west genétics ¿no estas emocionada?- Una chica está sentada enfrente de una anciana sentada en posición de rodillas una postura tradicional de esta cultura

La chica tenia cabello azul y vestía el tradicional kimono blanco y azul, dando a mostrar que era un aprendiz de las artes del kendo, un antiguo arte de la espada, la chica mostraba una edad joven

-¿De qué hablas abuela?...mi corazón late muy rápido-

-¿estas feliz porque veraz pronto a tu prometido?- la chica en esas mostraba un poco de sonrojo

-también quiero conocer a quien lo ha cuidado durante este tiempo, el dice que es alguien a quien considera un hermano-

-ya veo, entonces debe tratarlo con amabilidad-

-ese es mi propósito…..abuela-

 _ **West genétics**_

El día era hermoso, caluroso, pero sobretodo tranquilo y pacífico, en la isla de genétics algunas pandoras se encontraban afuera hablando unas con otras

En un cierto lugar elize se encontraba bebiendo una bebida fría mientras se refrescaba en una ventana se encontraba sin bata solo en su camisa verde sin mangas tratando de refrescarse un poco

-Haaaaaa, verano…

-¡Hey elize ven aquí y ayúdame tengo que ordenar los datos del proyecto! Yumi regañaba a elize desde el escritorio

-Proyecto….. ¿Cuál proyecto?-

-Hoo, Vamos necesito clasificar y ordenar todos los datos…- yumi lo decía muy afanada moviendo los papeles

-¿y cuando tienes…?-

-¡hoy mismo!-

\- ¿Porque tanta prisa? Sé que el nuevo comandante de chevalier es un fan de aoi gengo y de Goku-kun, ¿Porque te tienes que apresurar de esta forma?-

\- El anterior comandante Radox fue reasignado después del incidente las E pandoras asi que ellos quieren renovarlo lo más pronto posible-

\- Bueno estoy un poco sorprendida ellos acaban de anunciar el fracaso del proyecto de las E pandoras y el Dr. aoi ya tiene un nuevo proyecto que coincidencia-

-esta vez es diferente-

-¿enserio?-

-la señorita bulma parece que lo está ayudando-

-¿enserio?, que sorpresa-

-más bien fue una petición de ese viejo, desde que se enteró de ella, pero nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros-

-entiendo, bueno si ella esta también involucrada puede ser algo bueno, ¿y goku-kun?-

-no lo sé, pero yo diría que si-

-¿y cómo se llama el proyecto?-

-¡proyecto valkiria!, al parecer se inspiraron en la mitología nórdica para el nombre-

-que coincidencia, goku-kun también es de una raza guerrera ¿no?-

-sí, coincidencia-

 _ **-en otro lugar-**_

 _ **-La verdadera limitación del proyecto pandora es que solo personas que tiene compatibilidad con los estimas pueden volverse pandoras, la meta es fortalecer con nuevas guerreras que ayuden a las pandoras-**_

 _ **-aunque la presencia de goku-sama es un gran aporte para la humanidad, esta última no puede darse el lujo de bajar la guardia-**_

 _ **Para remediar esto chevalier bajo la supervisión del experto más grande del mundo en pandoras se ha realizado pruebas para crear Super soldados que no tienen compatibilidad con los estigmas este proyecto tendrá éxito dependiendo de los efectos secundarios que lleguen a ocurrir en la persona, las investigaciones han llevado a la producción en masas de un estigma adecuado la "inyección" de estigma" se llevara a cabo en personas normales**_

 _ **-las pandoras y podrán materializar su volt Weapon por poco tiempo la inyección del estigma será únicamente en personas entrenadas pero podrán materializar su volt Weapon pero para mejorar este sistema necesitamos recolectar datos de situaciones reales-**_

 _ **-Para ello hemos elegido a la elite de los que ya han recibido un entrenamiento especial y serán enviados a west genétics para recibir entrenamientos de combate-**_

 _ **-**_ _**Ellas serán llamadas valkirias-**_

Por otro lado la gente empezaba a murmurar por los distintos lugares

-¿Qué piensas de este sistema I.S?-

-pues yo creo que es otro proyecto más, más bien la pregunta es ¿goku-sempai tendrá relación en esto?-

-yo diría que sí, su opinión es sin duda muy importante y más ahora que es el más reconocido del mundo-

En otro lugar en un lugar lleno de palos de bambú en cierta zona de la escuela se sentían los movimientos de una sombra desplazándose por rapidez uno encima del otro

En una plataforma llegaba la figura y era goku que llegaba bastante cansado el Saiyajin usaba solo la camisa azul sin la naranja apoyándose sobre una rodilla mientras el sudor caía por su rostro y miraba el piso jadeando

-bien…si sigo asi podre dominar mejor este poder- decia goku mirando su mano

-ya no me cuesta tanto hacer la teletrasnportacion y hasta creo poder lograr más cosas pero eso será con el tiempo-

-creo que es muy pronto para intentar este entrenamiento con las demás, y eso que han mejorado mucho durante este mes, esperare un poco más, bueno termine mi entrenamiento de hoy- goku se acercaba a una toalla y la tomaba para secarse y bajar de un salto

-La hermana Margaret fue muy buena por dejarme instalar esta plataforma para entrenar, y bulma por crearla-

 _-a propósito, hoy iban a hablar sobre ese proyecto nuevo que iban a hacer, ¡valkirias! Si no me equivoco, que interesante-_ goku se retiraba secándose el sudor –bueno iré a bañarme para ver a las demás-

En un laboratorio

Vemos a bulma sentada escribiendo en su computador hasta que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro

-termine-

-¿terminaste?, ¿tan rápido? Bueno no me sorprende-genjo llegaba con una figura adulta era Howard

-te dije que la chica era asombrosa-

-eso veo-

-si no me equivoco tu eres…..

-Howard l bridget-

-así, el padre de satella- bulma lo decia de manera natural cosa que hizo que genjo le saliera una gota de sudor pero sin perder su sonrisa

-veo que eres una mujer de temperamento fuerte-

-bueno…me imagino que estas aquí para ver cómo está el proyecto ¿verdad?-

-asi es-

-bien, se los explicare a ambos de manera rápida…..

-actualice el sistema y claramente las mejoras no se hicieron esperar, si pueden ver aquí….- bulma sacaba una pantalla holográfica

-bajo los parámetros con los que genjo estaba trabajando realice estas mejoras y mejore con algo de mi ciencia ambos lados y procesos de desarrollo, tal como era antes el proceso y los resultados son iguales-

-si los procesos son iguales, ¿en dónde están las mejoras?-

-en la inyección- los dos abrieron un poco los ojos

-asi es, las mejoras absolutas en ellas al momento de ser inyectado, ellas mismas deben ser lo suficientemente decididas para obtener el poder que tanto buscan-

-deben desarrollarlo ellas mismas…. ¿eh?-

-asi es, el poder no es gratis, se requiere de esfuerzo y perseverancia para poder liberar todo el poder de mi avance , en su condición actual, no están en condiciones de controlar todo el límite del poder dado, aunque sean Super soldados sus capacidades son inferiores, es cierto que han llegado lejos pero si no se esfuerzan correctamente no lograran nada-genjo escuchaba de brazos cruzados y Howard estaba igual

-¿y qué tan fuerte serian?- preguntaba Howard

-la versión mejorada que actualice proporciona gran poder dependiendo de cuanto el cuerpo pueda aguantar….los estigmas que cree pueden almacenar hasta el doble de la energía-

-¿el doble?-

-incluso más…pero lo repito, depende de cuánto puedan resistir sus cuerpos ya que para que funcione sus cuerpos deben ser capaces de asimilar ese poder, no hay efectos secundarios pero si no entrenan, no lograran nada, ese es el mayor defecto de este proyecto al actual-

-asombroso…llegar a este punto sola, sin el apoyo Ni siquiera de otras personas…- genjo le salía una gota de sudor al mirar a bulma muy calmada

-respóndeme algo chica… ¿te han ayudado?-

-genjo solo me dio el proyecto para ajustarlo y eso hice, tengo entendido que esa otra compañía se está encargando de lo demás-

-exactamente pero que tu sola hayas hecho semejante hazaña, ¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente?-

-no quiero sonar presumida, simplemente lo soy, de hecho si está en mis parámetros de inteligencia, puedo hacerlo-

-parece que hay alguien que te ha superado genjo, ¿no te da envidia?-

-para nada, de hecho me alegra saber que hay alguien asi- genjo no perdía su sonrisa y de hecho no hacia muecas de nada –solo espero que no me reemplaces

-tranquilo, no busco tu puesto solo estoy aquí de apoyo-

-te felicito tu inteligencia llegara a la historia chica….

-si no le importa preferiría que nadie lo supiera- Howard se asombró por esto

-sí, no me gusta que la gente este encima de mí, lo sé con ver a goku-

-que chica más curiosa eres, como quieras-

-La idea básica en cargar una cargar una cantidad de energía determinada en el estigma y entonces consumirla para obtener poder por un breve periodo de tiempo una vez agotado el estigma puede ser desechado de forma segura sin demasiado estrés para el cuerpo del sujeto un estigma desechable y sin efectos secundarios- bulma cruzada de brazos se apoyaba en una pared

-gracias a ustedes es que lleve este proyecto tan lejos gracias-

-y también a goku-

-es verdad….también a el-

-¿y este proyecto será un éxito o un fracaso?- preguntaba Howard

-un éxito- dijo bulma sin perder la serenidad

-veo que es inútil discutir con los dos, asi que confiare en ustedes tengo una reunión con el comandante Hughes, si me disculpan-

-por cierto chica… ¿conoces a son goku?-bulma volteaba a mirar a Howard

-si…..mi mejor amigo-

-ya veo, ¿es verdad que satellizer es compañera del?- bulma bajaba su taza de café

-si…. ¿porque?-

-¿ella está feliz?-

-no he visto chica más feliz- bulma lo decia con una sonrisa

-ya veo…me alegro- Howard se retiraba definitivamente

-valla forma de ser, se nota que sabes tratar a la gente rica…..a no lo siento-

-deja esas bromas- bulma dejaba su café

-por cierto….. ¿Piensas reemplazar a las pandoras?-

-claro que no, ¿Cómo reemplazaría mi primer proyecto que me hizo lo que soy?-

-eso está bien, no pregunte porque quería saberlo apenas terminara este, si fuera asi te mataría-

-qué carácter, ahora veo porque goku-san te tiene miedo….-

-¿EL DIJO ESO?- bulma volteaba con un rostro enojado sacando una gota de sudor en genjo

-bueno, supongo que puedo decirte que también tengo en mente hacer algo para mejorar a las pandoras y claramente terminar el de "ellas"- genjo al oír esto quedaba serio y miraba a bulma

-¿en verdad? ¿Y qué es?-

-es una sorpresa ya que tú debes decir sí o no-

-si es algo que pueda permitirnos avanzar, adelante, goku y tú son nuestros ases de victoria, se los encargo-

-como digas-

 _ **En genétics**_

En la habitación de satellizer la chica estaba dándose una ducha al salir la chica escuchaba la puerta

-¿goku?, espera ya voy- en toalla la chica iba y abría la puerta y hay estaba alguien que no era goku

-lo siento, no soy nuestro lindo novio- era arnett que estaba con una botella de lo que parecía vino –

-toma, habla rápido- satellizer ya cambiada miraba a arnett

-que modales y eso que te traje un regalo, después de todo somos "compañeras"-

-es cierto- satellizer dejo escapar una pequeña risilla, arnett también con más confianza también soltó una risa ambas empezaban a reír hasta que arnett hablo

-veo que ya estás en más confianza-

-eso creo….- la voz tranquila y hasta linda de satellizer hicieron que arnett bajara un poco la cabeza

-lo siento-

-¿eh?-

-por lo que te hicimos, goku tenía razón, eso fue una cobardía-

-goku dijo eso porque estaba molesto….

-pero tiene razón, siento que fallamos como superiores con lo que te hicimos a ti y a rana, perdón- satellizer quedo en silencio por escuchar a arnett disculparse de manera tan sincera

-no, yo falle como kouhai, ustedes están en tercero, como alguien de segundo debo tener respeto por ustedes, les pido perdón- satellizer inclinaba un poco la cabeza dejando a arnett sin palabras

-reina….digo satellizer, ¿Qué tal si dejamos esto en el pasado y somos amigas?-

-me parece bien- las dos nuevamente empezaban a reír hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la habitación

-satella ¿puedo entrar?-

-si entra cielo- satellizer de linda forma se dirigía a quien estaba detrás

-hola…a hola arnett, note que estabas aquí-

-hola- la chica le guiñaba el ojo y le hacía una señal que se acercara

-satella, traje lo que me pediste me tarde un poco porque había mucha fila- goku le pasaba una bolsa con cosméticos de belleza el Saiyajin tuvo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que le pidió su nova rubia

-qué lindo gracias-

-creo que se ganó una recompensa ¿no satellizer?-

-si estoy de acuerdo- las dos se acercaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una goku se alegraba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-eh, de haber sabido que ibas a salir te hubiera pedido algo pero bueno, dejémoslo para después, ¿terminaste de entrenar?-

-sí, y ahora estoy libre, ¿Cómo les fue en la clase que les dieron sobre ese proyecto?-

-interesante, la verdad nos da curiosidad ver como serán esas valkirias-

-a mi igual, me pregunto qué tan fuerte serán-

-bueno lo sabremos en 3 días que llegan- decia satellizer levantándose –te traeré algo goku espera-

-a gracias- satellizer le traía un plato de galletas

-por cierto arnett, ¿solo viniste a eso?- pregunto satellizer

-bueno si,…- pero en esas sonaba algo en el bolsillo de goku era un celular que bulma le regalo

-ha es bulma- goku contestaba

-¿bulma?,…bueno, no pero….

-¿eh?, ¿Qué te traiga que?- las dos miraron algo confundidas a goku

-pero….eso está… ¿es importante?, bueno….eh….. ¿Bulma?- goku sentía el celular mudo

-¿Qué paso goku?-

-era bulma dijo que necesitaba algo muy urgente de mi mundo es un mineral que crece por el lado norte, me mando la foto-

-¿un mineral en tu mundo?-

-sí, creo que sé de qué habla, debo ir o se enojara y ella da mucho miedo-

-¿te podemos acompañar?- dijeron las dos a la vez

-es cierto ahora que recuerdo yo no he ido, quiero ir a tu mundo- arnett tomaba del brazo a goku pegándolo a sus pechos de buen tamaño

-es-está bien, pero deberíamos avisarle a las demás…

-no creo que tardemos tanto además, bulma-san necesita con urgencia-

-eso creo, está bien vamos-

 _ **En la tierra**_

-Wow, que lindo, no me canso de ver este paisaje tan hermoso- suna y krillin estaban en una montaña al parecer la chica estaba en ese mundo por algunos días conociéndolo y parecían estar en lo que era una cita

-suna voy a traer la comida-

-claro, te espero- krillin se iba directo a la canasta de comida que traían para su día de campo, en esas se sintió un sonido detrás el cual hacia que el volteara a mirar y efectivamente era goku

-¡goku!-

-hola krillin-

Goku no venía solo pues dos bellezas estaban junto a el

-hola krillin-

-hola satella…..arnett- las dos le zarandeaban la mano

-goku, ¿Qué haces aquí?, suna no regresa hasta mañana-

-lo se tranquilo, es que bulma me encargo algo y pues vino a llevárselo-

-entiendo-

-krillin estas tardando mucho….eh, ¿goku-san?-

…..

-entiendo, se oye urgente- decia suna con una mano en la barbilla

-si pero descuiden no vamos a interrumpirlos, entonces nos vamos…-

-krillin, ¿y si les ayudamos?-

-suna pero…

-perdóname es que creo que deberías ayudar a tu amigo, en cuanto acabemos retomamos nuestra cita pero se oye divertido ese lugar-

-bueno…si estas segura….

-genial- la chica tomaba al chico y lo abrazaba haciendo que krillin se ruborizara goku miraba a sus dos novias y ellas tampoco tenían problema

-digamos que es una cita doble- decia arnett y satellizer asentía

-bueno entonces vamos….a pero como llevo a las dos- goku se rascaba la cabeza hasta que recordó algo

-ya se….. ¡Nube voladora!- goku daba un fuerte grito al cielo todas miraban extrañadas esto hasta que del cielo se escuchó un sonido de algo volando y del cielo se veía algo dorado acercarse y hacerse al lado de goku

Todas curiosas se acercaban a mirar

-esta es mi nube voladora, hace tiempo no te veía-

-¿una nube que vuela?- pregunto arnett

-asi es- goku daba un salto a ella y se paraba sobre ella asombrando a todas al ver que alguien podía pararse en una nube

-que genial- dijo suna

-si pero solo pueden subirse los que tienen un corazón puro- dijo krillin

-¿eh?, entonces nosotras no podemos-

-no se preocupen, yo las llevare- goku es estiraba ambos brazos a las dos quienes cada una tomaba uno goku estando sentando las posiciono a una en una pierna

Cabe decir que las dos se sonrojaron como el pelo de arnett al sentirse cada una sobre un muslo del Saiyajin y como este tomaba a cada una de la cintura

-listo ¿Qué tal?-

-b-bien-

-s-s-sí, estoy bien cielo-

-asi que eso es una flor sobre cada mano- suna miraba al los tres

-krillin tu lleva a suna volando-

-¿eh?-

-Ufufufuf, ¿me vas a llevar en tus brazos?- suna se acercaba a krillin con una sonrisa mientras con una mano se tapaba la boca el pobre chico solo se sonrojo

-yo…

-Haaa- krillin sintió como suna se lanzó en sus brazos haciendo que la atrapara y quedando sobre ellos

-¿me vas a llevar?-

-si….lo hare- los tres miraban con una sonrisa krillin era un gran amigo de goku y se sentían feliz que estuviera cumpliendo su meta de hace tiempo

En esas todos salían despegados por el cielo las tres quedaban mas que maravilladas al mirar el cielo limpio y hasta ver aves y hasta dinosaurios voladores pero sobretodo tantos paisajes hermosos y lleno de fauna

-que hermoso- dijo arnett mas que fascinada

-es cierto, es un mundo tan hermoso- recalco satellizer

-que hermoso es tan lindo- suna desde los brazos de krillin al ver tales hermosos paisajes sin duda estaba tan emocionada que brincaba en sus brazos

-es un mundo tan hermoso-

-si, lo es- decia goku mirándolo y las dos miraban el rostro de goku para apegarse a el goku solo al verlo coloco sus brazos alrededor

Después de un viaje largo y contemplar el hermoso paisaje llegaban a su destino era un campo aislado con algunas cuevas

-goku ¿lo recuerdas?-

-si….qué tiempos aquellos-

-¿eh?-

-aquí es donde entrenábamos de niños-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, no ha cambiado mira por haya está el lago, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-sí, parece como si hubiera sido ayer, Jajajajaajaj- goku y krillin se acercaban corriendo para recordar los tiempos donde entrenaban y el maestro roshi los hacia meterse a nadar y ser perseguidos por un tiburón

-que lugar tan bello-

-es cierto aquí es donde los dos entrenaban-

-si es lindo recordar tiempos asi-

-opino lo mismo-

-saben me da curiosidad saber cómo era su maestro- krillin y hasta el mismo goku escucharon esto y se colocaron nerviosos pero sobretodo krillin

-ah…deberíamos buscar el mineral, bulma lo necesita con urgencia ¿verdad?- krillin cómicamente se acercaba a suna y la tomaba de la mano para caminar la mujer no se extrañó pro esto sino por la actitud nerviosa que tomo de segundos

-es cierto, bulma da miedo cuando se enoja- goku tomaba a sus dos chicas de los hombros extrañándolas también pero al final tenían razón

 _-veo que goku también se preocupó,-_

-krillin ¿aún no la llevas con el maestro?-

-claro que no, si casi mata a dos tipos por solo mirarla, no quiero ni imaginarme al maestro ella se está quedando en una capsula de bulma-

-entiendo-

-bueno según dijo bulma el mineral debe estar aquí-

-¿en esta cueva?-

-sí, vamos a entrar- todos asentían a lo dicho por goku

-pero…¿si podemos entrar?, ¿no es ilegal?-

-no tranquila suna, aquí dice que bulma compro este lugar hace tiempo parece que lo hizo para sus trabajos-

-¿Qué tan rica es la señorita bulma?-

-no lo se creó que incluso es más rica que mi familia y la de Elizabeth juntas-

-valla y no lo presume- arnett se alegraba con saber que bulma no era de esas presumidas que nunca le cayeron bien

-además se ve que no lo ha tocado, es bueno saber que ella también cuida el planeta ojala muchas empresas fueran asi aya-

-a entiendo….eh- satellizer se detenía al mirar en la entrada algo brillando y al correr iba a mirar y al ver se asombraba

-esto es…

-¿eh? ¿Qué es satellizer?-

-mira arnett, es….rubí-

-¿rubí?, ¿enserio?- la chica tomaba el pedazo de rubí asombrada

-¿rubí?, ¿eso es bueno?-

-cielo, el rubí es valioso y difícil de conseguir eso quiere decir que estamos en una mina de rubí-

-Ehh, bueno tomemos el que necesita bulma….

-sin embargo empezaron a sentir unos pasos pesados adelante y en segundos salía un tiranosaurio gigante

-¿un dinosaurio?- las tres se asustaban al ver a la criatura pero en segundos la criatura lanzaba su pie contra ellas en intención de aplastarlas

Goku y krillin rápidamente tomaban cada uno a sus chicas y esquivaban el pisotón que dejo una huella

-¿están bien?- goku se dirigía a sus chicas que asentía y miraban al dinosaurio

-es un rex, y está enojado -

-¿será porque esta mina es donde vive?-

-que grande, es casi tan grande como un nova-

-krillin ¿están bien?-los dos a lo lejos asentían y goku miraba a la criatura que les hacía mala cara

-hay no, ¿no nos dejara entrar?, oye no vamos a lastimarte solo queremos un poco de esa cosa roja- goku de manera muy inocente se acercaba al dinosaurio con la piedrita roja pero este rugia para volver a lanzarle una pisada la cual esquivaba

-goku cielo ten cuidado-

-¡SI!- goku grito a lo lejos

-porfa no seas malo- goku se acercaba a todo su rostro pero este seguía haciéndole mala cara y le lanzo un mordisco

-qué carácter….espera- goku se asusto un poco al mirar a la bestia acercarse al grupo

-satellizer…

-si….-las dos invocaban sus armas volt suna a lo lejos hacia lo mismo

Sin embargo antes que la criatura se acercara más goku lo tomaba de la espalda para levantarlo y lanzarlo cómicamente a un lado

-Uff- goku iba a donde el dinosaurio

-oye cálmate no vamos a hacerte daño, pero si no quieres que tomemos las rocas pues ni modo-

-todos después de eso se acercaron a la cueva solo por curiosidad y al ver un poco adentro vieron que adentro había un nido con huevos

-entonces el…quiero decir ella está protegiendo a los huevos-

-eso parece, entonces nos vean como amenazas-

-iré a decirle a goku-krillin se iba volando y le contaba a goku

-ah entiendo, ¿entonces estabas protegiendo a tus bebes?- el dinosaurio hacia un lindo gesto como si entendiera

-tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, solo queremos algo de esto si no te molesta- la criatura hacia un gesto de mirar la piedra y ver la cueva para asentir los dos se alegraron y le agradecieron a la criatura

Dentro de la cueva mientras sacaban un poco de las piedritas el dinosaurio estaba mirando los huevos y por curiosidad las chicas se acercaron un poco pero la criatura no hizo nada entendió que no eran amenazas-

-Ohh, esta es la primera vez que vemos huevos de dinosaurio tan cerca, que genial

-sí, y son lindos-

Después de un rato reunieron una buena cantidad pero en esas sintieron como los huevos empezaron a moverse

-¡los huevos!-

-están moviéndose-

Todos se acercaron al nido los dinosaurios también estaban mirando todos miraban ansiosos y ahí se rompían los huevos dando salida a 3 bebes que empezaban a llorar y a moverse

-que lindos son-

-es cierto-

Las dos chicas estaban tan emocionadas mirando a las crías y a sus padres acercarse y acariciarlas con el hocico goku se acercaba a ellas y las abrazaba por detrás y ellas a el krillin y suna hacían lo mismo disfrutando el momento

-qué lindo, ojala las demás vieran esto-

-sí pero yo estoy grabando y se los mostrare después-

-buena idea pero solo a ellas-

-sí, lo sé-

-que lindos son, seguro serán grandes y fuertes en el futuro- goku miraba muy feliz las dos lo miraban y se ruborizaban un poco imaginándose a ellas cargando un niño o niña y el a su lado abrazándolas las dos se zarandearon la cabeza a la vez

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-

-Na-nada-

-adiós krillin, suna disfruten su cita-

-si gracias goku y cuídense-

-¿ustedes son de Alaska cierto…?-

-si…..digo señora-

-Ehh, ya veo, gusto en verlas, ojala nos veamos de nuevo- suna les zarandeaba la mano y ellas hacían lo mismo goku se colocaba los dedos y se iba del lugar

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-te tardaste- bulma miraba con reojo a goku quien se rascaba la nuca

-lo siento, pero es que pasó algo-

-adivino el dinosaurio-

-¿lo sabias?-

-bueno por ahí escuche que una familia de dinosaurios se quedó en la cueva y bueno pensé que tu podrías conseguirlos sin problemas- bulma se tapaba la boca mientras entrecerraban sus ojos a goku le salía una gota de sudor y se caía al suelo cómicamente

-bueno pero veo que no hubo problema, ten goku, te los doy- bulma le daba una pequeña bolsa de rubíes

-¿para mí?-

-sí pero creo que ya sabes a quien les vendría mejor ¿no?-

-sí, tienes razón gracias bulma-

Goku se iba del sitio dejando a bulma suspirar

-¿ese era goku?-

-si, pero se fue-

-ya veo ¿y te trajo lo que buscabas?

-si-

-¿eso es para terminar el proyecto?-

-dirás "proyectos", esto es para los tres-

-entiendo bulma, antes quisiera presentarte a todo el grupo que ira en tres días para que las conozcas-

-oh, ¿y eso?-

-solo quieren conocerte y conocer a una amiga de quien tanto admiran-

-¿admiran?, ¿hablas de goku?-

-asi es, ellas no dejan de hablar del y de sus hazañas en los dos choques novas, me pidieron que querían verte y bueno yo tampoco tengo problema-

-entiendo, y sacando el tema ¿me puedes mostrar sus fotos?-

-es verdad, lo lamento mucho, ten- genjo le pasaba una especie de pantalla y al verlas a bulma le llamo la atención dos de ellas

-genjo, una de ellas…..-

-si por favor mantenlo en secreto-

-está bien, y la otra se parece mucho…..

-sí, cuando la vea sin duda se llevara una gran sorpresa, creo que por fin harán pareja-

-me alegro por él, es como otro hermano para mí pero ¿Cómo se lo tomara?-

-espero que bien, ya no puedo soportar otro fallo más como abuelo -

-genjo…

-sé que he sido alguien terrible, pero no desistiré- bulma se quedaba en silencio

-deja de actuar como un novelista, y mejor vamos- bulma le pasaba la pantalla y seguía adelante

-para eso estamos peleando ¿no?-

-tienes razón-

 _ **En la noche**_

-ha, que bien se siente….

-¿no estoy siendo rudo?-

-no asi está bien-

Goku estaba en una habitación y estaba dándole masajes a rana

-gracias por el Ruby de arimasu-

-de nada-

-y también gracias por el masaje de arimasu, te lo agradeceré luego no me olvides-

-Jejejje, está bien-

-¿por cierto en unos días llegaran esas valkirias cierto?-

-sí, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo serán- goku miraba el techo con una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo 29


	29. Chapter 29

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 29: nuevo equipo de batalla "el escuadrón 13"**_

En un día no cualquier día se escuchaban los gritos y también sonidos de pólvora y confeti caer desde el cielo en west genétics todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en un coliseo

Un letrero muy grande que indicaba las palabras "welcome to the W.G" (bienvenidos a west genétics) también se escuchaba una banda militar tocar desde un lugar con fuerte pasión

-incluso trajeron a la banda militar…

-son buenos….

Arnett desde un lugar con su grupo escuchaban a la banda militar tenía que ser un evento muy especial para traerlos

-una gran celebración….. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden mostrar?-

-¿acaso será una conmemoración a goku-sempai?- pregunto marin

-ya le hicieron una asi que creo que no- recalco Ingrid cruzada de brazos

-ese nova tipo-s está muy bien hecho

\- fue construido por siega heavy industries después de todo-

-esta es la primera vez que lo muestran en público, asi que debe haber una razón para todo esto-

-¿creo?-

-después de todo este proyecto es cual el nuevo líder de chevalier esta tan orgulloso…..

-¿Dónde está goku?- Elizabeth buscaba desde su lugar a donde estaba goku

-¿por cierto Elizabeth?, desde hace tres días te veo muy feliz, ¿Por qué?- pregunto marin

-y arnett e Ingrid igual- las dos se ruborizaron

-bueno….es algo privado- las tres dijeron algo ruborizadas recordando a goku dándoles algo y cada una abrazándolo con fuerza que parecía como si lo fueran a partir en dos

Y hablando de goku el entraba al coliseo con satellizer, rana, holly y Amelia a un lado

-valla, como decoraron el lugar- goku miraba de reojo el coliseo

-parece como si fueran a hacer un torneo de artes marciales-

-si más bien parece una fiesta- dijo Amelia

-a miren haya esta bulma-san de arimasu- rana apunto a un costado y al mirar era bulma acompañada

-al subir estaba bulma recostada en un borde y kazuya a un lado junto a las demás E pandoras-

-bulma ¿Cuándo volviste?-

-ayer, me encontré a kazuya viniendo aquí y lo traje conmigo- bulma tomaba a kazuya de un hombro al limiter

-Jajajaja, si…también tengo curiosidad de ver lo que harán-

-y sí que te sorprenderás….-

-¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres bulma-san?-

-ya lo veraz-

-¡estudiantes de west genétics por favor miren al cielo!- desde las alturas se escuchó una voz anunciando a todos quienes volteaban a ver goku también pasaba a mirar

En el cielo estaba un helicóptero volando y adentro se notaba a unas personas organizándose y colocándose una máscara para abrir una escotilla y en segundos abrir la escotilla

Al vacio se lanzaban 5 mujeres con máscaras que asombraban a todo el mundo por el acto hecho se lanzaban al vacio sin miedo ni pensarlo

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

-¿se lanzaron al vacio desde esta altura…sin ningún equipo?-

Y si como hablaba el grupo de Elizabeth las 5 mujeres se lanzaron al vacio sin paracaídas ni nada que les frenara o detuviera la caída

 _ **-¡Set valkyrie scud-**_! Las 5 de unos extraños guantes empezaban a sacar tejido estigma que rodeaba su cuerpo liberando lo que parecían alas de energía en un costado de su cuerpo quedando en el cielo como levitación mientras aparecía una especie de escudo trasparente a su alrededor

-Wow….

-¿Quiénes son?-

-saltaron sin ningún paracaídas-

Todos miraban el espectáculo aunque esto no era ni nuevo para goku sin duda le asombro un poco que realizaran esta acción bulma si era la más tranquila mirando hasta con una sonrisa

-¡Prototipo nova! , ¡Iniciada activación! –desde la sala de manejo del nova empezaban a activar sus funciones

-¡Sistema hidráulico checado motor fayland revisado! , Nova prototipo X0113TIPO S de seiga heavy industries activado

\- El nova empezaba a moverse a una increíble fuerza, tanto que todas las que veían simplemente tenían que cubrirse

-¿Qué es este viento tan fuerte?-

-con un viento asi ellas no podrán…-sin embargo arnett se cayó al verlas en el cielo completamente normales

-no puede ser con este viento tan fuerte… ¿ellas pueden manipular la gravedad?-

\- Vamos a empezar-

-Pero aunque lo mires ese prototipo costo 360 millones de dólares-

\- Piensa en ello como una inversión-

-el sujeto que planeo esto es un importante miembro de la barra de directores todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sentarnos y disfrutar el espectáculo-

El falso nova empezaba a cargar un rayo de su boca

\- No puede ser….. ¿No me digas que incluso replicaron el cañón de partículas del nova? Arnett lo decía mientras ella y las demás estaban sorprendidas y cubiertas por los vientos fuertes y sin contar que el rayo era peligroso

-esto es malo….-

-detente goku no vayas a interrumpir- bulma aun tranquila interrumpía a goku

-pero…

-veamos que pueden hacer las 5- todos volteaban a mirar a bulma y después miraban a las 5

El rayo salía disparado sin embargo goku estaba bastante nervioso y sudando las pandoras y limiters empezaron a asustarse hasta el punto de buscar a goku

En esas una de las chicas se hacía en frente en su cuerpo aparea una gran armadura exoesqueletico en esta armadura había una extraña energía rodeando los escudos similar a electricidad

Todos nuevamente miraban tal acción asombrados y más aún cuando ella con una barrera de uno de los brazos llena de energía bloqueaba el ataque

-increíble- dijo Amelia mientras ella y sus amigas observaban tal escena goku estaba también mirando asombrado lo que acababan de hacer pero sin duda la que estaba más asombrada era chiffon ella estaba también mostrando su asombro

Dos valkirias que estaban frente al nova nuevamente de sus guantes liberaban tejido nova que las envolvía

 _ **-set valkyrie Weapon-**_

Las dos invocaban armas volt una de ellas unos guantes los cuales detenía un ataque del nova y otra unos satélites pequeños flotando a su lado

-eso es…. ¿un arma volt?-

-se parecen a tu arma Elizabeth una SSS- attia miraba a Elizabeth que estaba mirando atenta lo que estaban haciendo

 _ **-Set tachyon accel-**_

Una de ellas se desplazaba a una gran velocidad posicionándose atrás del nova y de sus satélites disparar una especie de láseres que impactaban en el nova

-¿eso fue un accel?, no pude ver nada-

-yo tampoco- empezaban a hablar las amigas de Amelia entre ellas mientras las demás miraban serias goku observaba atentamente esto

-¿tu pudiste verlo sempai?- pregunto kazuya a goku

-sí, pude verlo, sin embargo es una gran velocidad, muy diferente a la de las pandoras- goku cruzado de brazos nuevamente miraba a las 5 las cuales seguían con su presentación

-sí que son fuertes, en especial…- goku posaba su atención a dos de ellas solo que una estaba quieta completamente

-veo que también lo notaste satella- goku miraba a su pandora que también miraba a la chica quieta

-ella no se ha movido desde que empezaron- dijo satellizer sin quitarle la vista

 _-pero también hay algo en ella que me llama la atención como en una de ellas-_

 _-pude corregir muchas fallas en el proyecto, las ayude a fortalecerse mas no cabe duda, ese viejo tonto tenía un buen proyecto en sus manos, sin embargo solo el tiempo dirá que tan lejos pueden llegar, esas cosas del "destino" y eso no sé qué tan cierto sean pero si es asi….tal vez hasta goku tenga problemas en el futuro-_

Pasaba el tiempo y las chicas seguían peleando contra el nova

-No hubo un intervalo de tiempo en un comienzo…..un accel tan rápido que no se puede ver…capaces de manipular la gravedad…¿ asi que asi son las valkirias?- attia y nuevamente su grupo miraban a las 5 pelear desde arriba goku y las demás igual

\- Fueron capaces de contraatacar a un nova siendo solo 5 attia lo decía sorprendida

-Bueno yo no lo estoy tanto, Después de todo ya hemos visto lo que Goku-san puede hacer… ¡ Y el solo!- Arnett lo decía con una sonrisa

-Pero aunque sean humanas, son un grupo especial compatibles con el estigma, solo realizaron unas series de maniobras evasivas actuando como cebos, Goku-san no ha enseñado esas maniobras exceptuando lo de hacer de cebo, Y soportar ese tipo de entrenamiento no es algo muy normal ¿verdad? -Elizabeth contestaba esta vez

-Pero ellas no tiene el elemento más importante en un equipo y es el que da el golpe de gracia-

\- Ya veo-

\- Pero para la gente común hacer eso es sorprendente- Elizabeth miraba sorprendida

-ellas son geniales de arimasu-

-no cabe duda ellas deben ser de mi abuelo- se pensó kazuya

\- Nada mal pero solo han mostrado habilidades físicas-Satellizer pensaba algo sorprendida

Pero en ese momento la valkiria que no se movía se ponía en posición de ataque asustando a todos los presentes

- _ **ÓCTUPLE TACHYON!**_ -La última valkiria lo decía arrojándose contra el nova y destruyendo la cabeza de un solo golpe

Al ver esto todos simplemente quedaron boquiabierto hasta Goku se sorprendería por la hazaña, la valkiria se ponía en posición detrás del nova mientras este caía

 _ **-¡tiempo fuera!-**_ la demostración se detenía por una voz

El grupo de Elizabeth quedaba en shock como el grupo de Amelia y las demás al lado de goku incluso el mismo Saiyajin quedaba bastante asombrado por lo que vio

-¿de un solo…..golpe?- era el pensamiento de cada uno de los presentes bulma estaba mirando todo tranquila y seria y desde otro lugar genjo también observaba pero él estaba más feliz pues parece que todo salió como él lo esperaba

Desde las estradas cada pandora y limiter no podían reflejar su asombro de otra manera el asombro más grande fue ver a goku derrotar a los novas, por el momento él era el único que podía derrotar a los novas asi pero llegan las 5 y hacen lo mismo, bueno se podía ver que la diferencia seria siendo grande pero de todas formas el asombro seguía siendo grande

-increíble de arimasu- rana, y todas en el grupo de goku estaban también observando esto sin poder decir nada

 _ **-ahora estudiantes de west genétics permítanme presentarles a las cinco guerreras de elite del proyecto valkiria-**_

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Desde Italia; tiziana Ferrari**_

 _Una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja con un buen físico se hacía presente_

 _ **Desde Inglaterra Christine Évora**_

 _Otra hermosa mujer rubia de físico dotado se mostraba ella tenía el cabello en forma de dos taladros_

 _ **Desde Alemania**_

 _ **Franka porsche**_

 _Una hermosa chica con anteojos se hacía presente con una sonrisa! No tenía un físico muy dotado pero no dejaba su belleza a un lado_

 _ **Desde Francia**_

 _ **Lucy Renault**_

 _Una hermosa chica de cabello blanco plata se hacía presente, su físico no era tan exaltado pero tampoco tan pequeño_

-chiffon se asombraba por un lado chiffon por conocerla goku estaba observándola muy detalladamente noto algo en ella que hizo ver a chiffon

-desde que la sentí note algo en ella que me hacía pensar….chiffon ella tienen….

-veo que lo notaste goku-kun, si ella es…

\- _**Y por último la representante de japon quien mostró la esencia de este proyecto Ouka Honda**_

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro se hacía presente, su físico era un poco más exaltado que el de Lucy

Al verla kazuya y hasta goku se quedan impresionados kazuya la conocía muy bien y goku al escuchar el nombre de la chica también de inmediato recordó donde lo había escuchado y exceptuando por el apellido el también noto la energía de ella tenía una particularidad y hay volteo a ver a kazuya

-kazuya…. ¿ella es tu…..?-

-si goku no sabía que ella iba a salir con esto-

-que sorpresa-

-bulma-san, ¿tu sabias esto?- kazuya se acercó a bulma

-sí, pero no quise decir nada ya que no soy la indicada para decirte esto-

-pero… ¿Por qué ella?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- rana les preguntaba a los tres

-no nada-

 _-¿Qué tienes pensado abuelo?-_ se pensó kazuya en su mente al mirar a las 5 nuevamente como se presentaban ante las pandoras

Después de la presentación kazuya estaba hablando con bulma y goku quienes se quedaban un rato hablando de ese pequeño asunto petición de kazuya

-¿no vas a ir a hablar con ella?- pregunto goku a kazuya

-creo que tendremos tiempo más tarde de hablar, pero ¿Por qué ella esta con las valkirias y la líder?-

-creo que tendrán tiempo para hablar con ellas más tarde ya que los dos estarán en el siguiente paso, sobre todo tu goku- bulma tomaba de los hombros a los dos y se retiraba

-¿yo?, ¿pero yo porque?-

-si enviaron a las valkirias aquí goku-san es porque creo que ellas harán equipo contigo también junto a las pandoras-

-¿será eso?-

-es lo más probable, y tu tendrás que controlar las posibles rivalidades que hayan entre ellas-

-me parece lógico, un equipo con constantes peleas es algo serio y hasta peligroso-

Después de la presentación bulma estaba caminando dirigiéndose a la dirección de Margaret

-gracias por venir bulma-san-

-tranquila, sabes me gusta venir aquí-

-me alegra escuchar eso, estuve al tanto de la presentación-

-¿y que te pareció?-

-de eso me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Cómo vez este proyecto?-

-tiene sus pros y contras, no deberías preocuparte, es un proyecto cualquiera, yo tampoco soy dios para hacer lo imposible, hice lo que pude, después de todo son chicas sin compatibilidad -

-¿pero tiene futuro?-

-eso depende de ellas, yo hice lo mío ya ahora le toca a goku-

-no sabes cuan agradecida estoy con ambos-

-¿Por qué?, ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a ayudar, te daré los datos del proyecto - Margaret los recibía para regalarle una sonrisa muy sincera

-puedo ver esperanza en nuestra guerra gracias a los dos, espero algún día poder pagarles- bulma se ruborizaba un poco

-Jejejje, goku y nosotros hemos hecho equipo desde hace tiempo, algún dia te contare con tiempo nuestras aventuras-

-estaré ansiosa-

-vale adiós-

-¿Fayland? , Pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de energía desarrollada por seiga heavy industries con el único propósito de desarrollar un nuevo sistema de armas…que tiene que ver con las valkirias?- Yumi preguntaba a elize

-Recientemente me acaba de llegar el informe médico de las valkirias parece ser que cuando el sistema I.S es cargado, son capaces de utilizar el generador de poder y cuando se conecta con el generador fayland ellas pueden operar el "modo alto rendimiento, El cual es 5 veces más potente que el usual sistema IS, esos generadores funcionan como la fuente de poder de las valkirias - elize explicaba todo mientras miraba los papeles y bebía algo de jugo

-¿entonces su fuente de poder esta en esos generadores?-

-casi todo, las valkirias parecen portar la inyección de estigma dependiendo de su capacidad-

-¿eh?-

-mientras más ellas puedan manejar más poder generaran-

\- Entonces tiene que estar conectadas para ser funcionales-

-Tienes razón y en el espectáculo de ayer estaban en modo de alto rendimiento y tenían que mantenerse dentro del rango operacional del motor fayland- Elize explicaba nuevamente

-Pero no es probable que ocurra en una situación de comparte real…. En ese caso ellas únicamente tendrían el sistema IS en ese tipo de condición contaran con una quinta parte de su poder y tiempo limitado-

\- Asi que es algo que únicamente puede ser utilizado en espectáculos aunque bueno para personas normales utilizar esa clase de poder sin efectos secundarios es notable-

-no estés tan tranquila, recuerda que Incluso si su eficiencia cambia dependiendo de la situación ellas son peleadoras excelentes sus habilidades son increíbles a diferencia de las pandoras que tienen que lidiar con la contaminación mental y física sus debilidades no son serias y además su sistema está hecho para personas normales si pasan por un riguroso entrenamiento cualquiera puede volverse una valkiria-

\- aunque claro, ellas a diferencia de las pandoras tienen un límite a la hora de usar el poder de los "estigmas", o no serviría de nada, también es un proyecto con sus bajas y altas pero para personas normales sin duda es algo increíble-

 _ **En otro lugar**_

A partir de hoy pandoras y valkirias unirán fuerzas para formar nuevas relaciones de cooperación este es por qué están integrando a las valkirias en west genétics

-salvar a la humanidad requiere toda la experiencia en combate que las pandoras y el héroe actual son goku poseen junto a su poder y capacidades junto a la nueva tecnología de las valkirias la esperanza de la humanidad a aumentado drásticamente

-y para asegurar el éxito del proyecto se formara un nuevo equipo, el gran son goku-san junto a nuestras mejores pandoras de las cuales estamos muy orgullosas formaran un nuevo equipo unificando a las valkirias

-¡este será nombrado el equipo 13!-

-bueno a goku-sempai era lógico pero me pregunto cómo escogerán las pandoras que nos representaran-

-seguramente el las elegirá y las mejores opciones claramente son las de tercer año-

-y cómo será la cadena militar y los rangos-

-goku-sempai será el líder ¿Qué no es obvio? Y las pandoras serán las segundas-

Goku, satellizer, rana kazuya, chiffon y holly se encontraban en un lugar específico reunidos

-¿a mi también?-kazuya preguntaba

-bulma te recomendó y sabes yo también, es una buena experiencia para ti-

-pero…

-descuida, no estoy siendo desigual solo quiero que observes y aprendas-

-¿Porque nos habrán llamado a nosotros de arimasu? rana lo preguntaba muy contenta sin embargo las otras no estaban igual

-mmm solo nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos aquí- goku miraba por cada rincón del lugar

-si llamaron a goku-kun es por algo, sin embargo nosotras….

-¡aquí están!-

Una voz se oyó dentro del lugar haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar por detrás de ellos y por la puerta exactamente estaban hay entrando las valkirias 4 de ellas entraban mirando al grupo

-¡son las valkirias de arimasu!- rana apuntaba a las 4 mientras los demás miraban sobretodo el Saiyajin ya que cada una hacia una señal o una imagen diferente

-la más animada entraba saludando al grupo y lanzándose a donde goku-

-¡tú eres…..el héroe de los choques novas son goku!- la valkiria Franka era quien tomaba a goku de la mano

-por favor déjame experimentar contigo-

-¿experimentar?- a goku le salía una gota de sudor

-es verdad…es el gran héroe son goku-sama- la que estaba en medio la de cabello Marrón decia de manera tímida mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco y se tomaba el pecho con su mano

-es cierto, está en persona- la segunda de cabello rubio miraba también detenidamente al Saiyajin de reojo como si estuviera analizándolo

-si que es apuesto eh-

-lo es más en persona-

-oye Franka no molestes a goku-sama- la chica rubia se dirigía a su colega que hacia una mueca cómica de enojo

-son goku-sama es todo un honor, seguramente estaba esperando conocer a quienes serán la nueva fuerza de este mundo- Christine le estiraba la mano a goku quien la aceptaba sin embargo el hacia una pequeña mueca de sorpresa

-¿disculpa?-

-si, ahora trabajaras con las futuras guerreras de este mundo-

-bueno, te refieres a que ustedes son nuevas ¿cierto?-

-Jajajaja, asi es- sin embargo Christine aun con goku sujetándole la mano miraba detrás del

-chiffon Fairchild, la más fuerte pandora, holly rose, escuche que era la más fuerte de Inglaterra, rana linchen, nació con el estigma María, y satellizer l bridget con 6 estigmas heroicos- mientras Christine miraba las pandoras chiffon y Lucy a lo lejos se miraban detenidamente aunque no expresaban opiniones y nada que no fuera gesto de seriedad

-goku sin duda sintió la tensión entre ellos, por un lado las pandoras y las valkirias y otro lado chiffon y Lucy, goku le salió una gota de sudor y cuando estaba por hablar

-goku-sama…..es todo un gusto- tiziana se acercaba y le estiraba la mano también

-realmente es todo un honor conocerlo, sus hazañas son conocidas por todas nosotras y realmente queríamos conocerlo, permítame saludarlo y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por la humanidad- goku noto la actitud de tiziana parecía la más madura del grupo

-eh, si mucho gusto, y descuida me gusta ayudar…tiziana-chan ¿verdad?- la mujer se ruborizaba un poco haciendo un tic en los ojos de las pandoras

-¿y yo como me llamo goku-sama?-

-christi….ne ¿cierto?-

-asi es, pero puede llamarme Chris siempre y cuando sea usted- nuevamente las chicas hacían otro tic pero la que estaba por estallar en rabia era satellizer

-basta ustedes están quedando mal ante goku-san- otra voz se escuchó detrás de las dos que volteaban a mirar

-las dos son unas imprudentes por favor les pido que las perdonen sobretodo usted goku-san- la última chica entraba en escena era Ouka

-¿Ouka…..?-

-cuanto tiempo, kazuya-ni-sama o quieres que te diga prometido-

-¿prometido?- todas miraron a kazuya quien se ruborizaba un poco

-goku ¿tú lo sabias?- satellizer le pregunto a goku quien asentía rascándose la cabeza

-entonces tu eres Ouka, mucho gusto-

-el gusto es mío, kazuya me ha hablado de ti y todo lo que has hecho por él te lo agradezco con todo el corazón- Ouka le estiraba la mano y goku también la tomaba

-kazuya es más que un alumno es como alguien de la familia-

-ya veo, me alegra saber que hizo un buen amigo y más el héroe de esta era, si kazuha-one-sama estuviera viva también…..

-¿kazuha?-

-no, por favor no dije nada-

-de acuerdo, espero podamos trabajar bien- tras la charla con Ouka goku se acercó a chiffon

-¿no vas a saludarla?-

-no quiero-

-creo que en este tiempo podrías intentar interactuar con ella-

-tal vez pero por ahora no-

-bueno pero a mi si me da curiosidad conocerla digo es tu…

-dudo que te hable pero está bien-

-bueno…

Bueno me alegra que todos pudieran llevarse bien! Yumi lo decía llegando a la escena junto a las demás maestras de la academia genétics

-¿Perdón pero que es esto?-

\- Bueno permítanme explicarles ya deben tener una idea pero todos aquí son el equipo 13- Yumi lo decía sorprendiendo a satellizer

-¿pero yo también?-

-ya te dije kazuya que es para que aprendas además….¿no me digas que no quieres estar con tu prometida?- goku le decia mientras lo tomaba del hombro haciéndolo ruborizar

-bueno….si ese es el caso….

-¿pero si ese es caso?, ¿Por qué nosotras?, digo está bien goku chiffon y holly pero….¿qué hay de las de tercero?-satellizer hablaba con yumi algo extrañada ya que ella y rana eran de segundo

-bueno tu eres la pareja de goku, en cierta forma rana igual, bueno eso es una razón para las dos sin embargo…¿Quién dijo que las de tercero no estaban aquí?-

\- En ese momento un helicóptero llega al lugar al descender al lugar del bajaban 3 pandoras que conocían a goku bien

-¡Ellas también se unirán al equipo 13!

Del avión se bajaba Roxanne, Cassie y charles con sus limiters

-Hola a todos- Cassie se bajaba de avión y abrazaba a Goku de un brazo

-¿Que tal Goku-san me extrañaste? Roxanne saludaba a Goku con un rostro pícaro

-valla chicas ya hace tiempo- goku también se alegraba mucho al verlas de nuevo

-bueno y como pueden ver el equipo 13 está completo, goku-san a partir de ahora estarás a cargo del escuadrón-

-¿yo?, bueno, me lo esperaba pero…

-descuida no estarás solo, tendrás a alguien ayudándote a dirigir las cosas aquí-

Del avión se bajaba una mujer la cual saludaba

-Tiempo de no verla capitán Kim yumi yo soy la teniente suna de chevalier U.S, Suna saludaba a yumi con una posición militar- al verla goku, satellizer se asombraban bastante

-ah suna, ¿tu estaras conmigo?-

-asi es goku-san, a partir de ahora estare ayudándote con el escuadron 13-

-goku parece que la conoces-pregunto holly

-ella está saliendo con su amigo krillin- le contesto satellizer a lo que suna asiente desde lejos

-ya veo, bueno entonces que asi sea-

-igualmente goku-san, esforcémonos para ser buenos maestros-

En otro lugar bulma estaba leyendo unos papeles bastante seria

-esta empresa….ellos tienen algo que me llama la atención, ellos son los creadores de los generadores fayland…..pero sin duda estuve observando algo él sus registros que me llama la atención-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 29**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 30: enemistades**_

Todo el nuevo equipo estaba de frente observando a suna y a Goku quien estaba en frente de todos

-Yo soy la encargada de ayudar a son Goku-sama quien liderara el equipo 13 es bueno estar en el equipo con todas ustedes -

-Todas probablemente sabrán que el equipo 13 no es un escuadro de combate temporal

-Hemos añadido una nueva fuerza de combate en el sistema pandora, estoy muy ansiosa por ver como este nuevo equipo trabaja en conjunto, ustedes serán las guerreras de elite por así decirlo de son Goku-sama, las pandoras junto con las nuevas guerreras valkirias y lo más importante el increíble don y experiencia de nuestro nuevo líder son Goku-sama-vamos a compartir nuestra experiencia y tecnología para así brindar una nueva esperanza a genétics y al mundo-

-y a todos los limiters aquí reunidos tendrán que ayudar en el entrenamiento-

\- Eso es todo tómense el resto del día, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento oficial- todas con un fuerte si en pose militar despedían a los dos maestros del escuadrón

-valla se ve que están muy entusiasmadas, eso me emociona también, se ve que ella tiene muy buen liderazgo-

-Disculpa suna ¿podrías por favor simplemente decirme Goku?-

-¿En ese caso Goku-san esta mejor?-

-eso creo, si está bien-

-bueno mañana empezamos el entrenamiento, estaré ansiosa de ver cómo son sus entrenamientos-

-Jejejje, me imagino que ya debes imaginártelos-

-eso creo-

Hola me alegro de verlos otra vez! En especial a Goku-san! Roxanne lo decía muy contenta

Después de la presentación y la formación del grupo todos estaban sentados en una mesa de comedor

-¿Tu eres holly rose no?, Valla no me imagine verte aquí-

-A donde sea que Goku-san este, yo estaré ahí-

-Aunque estaba más segura que tal vez nos encontraríamos en algún campo de batalla, pero almenos me alegra que nos veamos en un ambiente más relajado-

-si querías visitarnos me hubieras avisado para ir donde ti- goku hablaba mientras bebía lo que parecía un vaso grande de una bebida fría

\- es verdad que puedes tele transportarte, eso es muy útil-

\- ¿He? ¿No es Roxanne la inmortal? ¿Y la diosa de la velocidad también está aquí?, todas junto con Goku-san-

-Haa debe ser duro ser popular y todo eso estoy celosa-

-No soy realmente popular-

-pero quien realmente es popular es goku-san, en todas las academias hablan solo del, incluso ya tienes clubes de fans- las pandoras hicieron muecas de sorpresa

-no me digas, ¿en serio?- satellizer tomaba a Roxanne de los hombros asustándola un poco

-¿pues qué esperabas?, aunque yo estoy en la mía-

-y…yo estoy en la mía- Cassie levantaba la mano algo apenada

-eh…..bueno, me alagan, ¿kazuya que son clubes de fans?- pregunto goku acercándose algo sigiloso

-son grupos de animadores o en tu caso animadoras que te admiran- goku se apenaba un poco goku ya más o menos entendía hacia donde iba

-¿en…serio soy tan popular?-

-claro, si supieras cuantas fans tienes en cada una-

-valla, no me esperaba esto- aunque goku se rascaba la mejilla las demás chicas tenían rostros serios que indicaban una cosa…celos-

-se debe sentir lindo tener a tantas chicas a tus pies ¿no?- Roxanne se burlaba de goku de manera cómica sin embargo goku ladeo la cabeza un poco

-¿a mis pies?-

-no nada olvídalo- Roxanne se daba cuenta de la inocencia de goku y solo meneaba la mano en señal de esfumar algo

-Por cierto…. ¿Qué paso con el que supuestamente iba a llamar a las valkirias aquí? Roxanne preguntaba

Un limiter llegaba y le decía que Christine y las valkirias no se ajustaban al ambiente de las pandoras

-Ya esperaba que este ambiente llegara a pasar- chiffon algo seria miraba la mesa goku también noto esto y se quedó algo serio

-qué extraño, pensé que empezaríamos llevándonos bien-

\- Ella probablemente está cansada-

-eso solo es una excusa- decia Roxanne

-¿por cierto kazuya…tu no hablaste con ella después?-goku miraba al limiter que se colocaba algo pensativo

-estoy la verdad algo nervioso, pero pensaba hablar con ella más tarde-

-entiendo, tienes que tranquilizarte, recuerda que ella es tu prometida-

-si- kazuya se rascaba la cabeza de nuevo

-bueno dejémosles pasar esto por esta vez y demostrémosles que somos comprensivas, ¿verdad charles…..?-Roxanne empezaba a mirar por todas las direcciones

-¿A dónde fue?-

-se retiró después de "nos sentaremos a charlar en la mesa"-

-¿goku-san y tú la dejaste ir?-

-bueno, no puedo obligarla,….además, ciento que no le caigo bien- todas miraban al Saiyajin algo extrañadas

-¿Por qué sospechas eso?- pregunto Cassie

-por lo de Alaska-

-a…..cierto-

-sin embargo ahora que soy su maestro tengo que intentar llevarme bien con ella, solo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme-

-¿perdonarte?-

-sí, siento que le hice daño a ella- cada uno guardo sus palabras y solo podían mirar a goku con algo de pena, ¿Por qué disculparse?, el no tuvo la culpa de nada sin embargo lo sintió asi

-un poco más tarde en el día-

Goku estaba en lo que parecía un grupo de pandoras que estaban siendo entrenadas bajo su tutela

-bien, lo están haciendo mejor, bueno cuando termine sigue mi entrenamiento….

-a goku-san estabas aquí-

-kazuya, ¿Qué sucede?-

-estas entrenando a las pandoras de los otros años-

-si claro, y después hago el mío-

-valla….no deberías exigirte tanto-

-descuida estoy bien, ¿Qué sucede kazuya?-

-nada solo quería hablar contigo un rato-

-ya veo, deja que termine el grupo y hablamos descuida-

Y efectivamente después del entrenamiento los dos estaban sentados en una banca

-Hace un buen rato no platicamos kazuya! Goku lo decía viendo el cielo

-Si aunque las sempai casi no te sueltan- Kazuya lo decía con una gota de sudor y un rostro nervioso

-Lo sé- Goku lo decía igual pero más asustado!

-En tu otro mundo también debes ser muy popular-

\- No kazuya, Nadie sabe lo que he hecho, Es verdad que supieron cuando vegeta llego al planeta pero no supieron de la pelea final-

\- Si supieron que fui yo el que derroto a picorro daimaku, pero eso fe cuando yo era un niño, además la fama nunca me importo-

-Goku-sempai cada vez te admiro más, Además peleaste contra un demonio que esclavizaba el universo- Estamos hablando de galaxias, sistemas solares, estrellas y planetas- goku se reía un poco

-no quisiera ni imaginarme si ese monstruo hubiera llegado a nuestro mundo-

-deberías calmarte, freezer ya no existe-

-ya veo…..sabes me recuerdas a mi hermana-

-aoi kazuha ¿cierto?, ¿Cómo era ella?-

\- Kazuya le hablaba a Goku de su hermana quien era reconocida por ser la heroína del octavo a ataque nova y catalogada como la pandora más poderosa que ha existido en su mundo-

-valla, ojala hubiera podido conocerla- goku noto en kazuya algo de tristeza y hasta algunas lagrimas

-sabes kazuya, intentare que vuelvas a verla-

\- ¿De verdad?- Kazuya se asombraba

-tal vez, con las esferas del Dragon, pero como te digo es solo una posibilidad, siento no poder darte una respuesta definitiva, pero si hace falta te llevare al paraíso para que la veas, cumpliré mi palabra de que la vuelvas a ver-

-¿al paraíso?, ¿hablas de llevarme al paraíso vivo para que pueda reunirme con ella?-

-sí, si hablo con edma-sama creo que él me ayudaría-

-yo…no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto-

-no necesitas agradecerme-

-a propósito goku-san, ¿Cuándo revivirás a tus amigos de tu mundo?-

-aún hay que esperar, pero espero que sea pronto-

Esa misma tarde

Bulma estaba en una mesa comiendo junto a Amelia y a las demás chicas sin embargo ella noto en Amelia algo que la tenía pensativa

-Amelia, ¿Qué pasa?-

-no, nada-

-no me mientas, se te ve en la cara ¿goku sabe qué te pasa?-

-yo….no se lo he contado-

\- No discúlpeme bulma-san! No pude resistirlo, Ustedes han sido tan increíbles con nosotras y la verdad me siento muy mal abusando de su generosidad- bulma se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Amelia

-no seas tonta, si algo les sucede dímelo a mi o a goku, no te lo guardes-

Las demás también miraban a Amelia bastante preocupadas, era su amiga y su líder, su dolor también era el de ellas

-es que no sé cómo decir…es sobre mi hermano-

-¿tu hermano?, a si goku me hablo del, tienes un hermano pequeño que está en recuperación ¿cierto?-

-si pero…su tratamiento se ha hecho más caro, goku me dijo que él me ayudaría pero….no puedo hacerlo, ¡no puedo tomar dinero asi como asi!-

-¿goku dijo que te ayudaría?-

-si- Amelia asentía con la cabeza agachada

-¿y porque no lo aceptas?-

-no puedo, no sé porque, incluso dijo que todas podíamos pero…- las chicas se asombraron por esto

-ya veo, eres muy humilde Amelia, goku lo único que quiere es ayudarlas sobre todo a ti ya que tú eres "especial"- Amelia se sonrojaba un poco

-pero no deberías despreciar la ayuda de goku y si es necesario yo te ayudare, de hecho estoy investigando una cura para el-

-¿en serio?-

-si pero tardare un poco, por eso mientras tanto es bueno que reciba el tratamiento, asi que no te estreses por eso-

-bulma…..chicas…-

-es cierto no desprecies la ayuda de goku-san Amelia- Rattle y las demás chicas la tomaban del hombro –nosotras estamos contigo también- Amelia empezó a llorar para asentir cambiándose a una sonrisa

-gracias…y gracias a ti…cielo-

 _ **En la noche**_

Goku estaba entrenando un poco haciendo barras mientras tenía sus manoplas de entrenamiento el Saiyajin usaba un esqueleto negro y unos pantalones del mismo color con sus botas azules, era una ropa más cómoda para estas noches tan calurosas sin embargo no estaba solo kazuya estaba acompañándolo con la misma ropa

-vamos kazuya…. ¿qué ocurre?, ¿no puedes más?- goku miraba al chico que hacia esfuerzo para subir pero goku también estaba sudando la razón sus polainas las cuales ya casi pesaban una tonelada cada una

Kazuya al no poder seguir se soltó de la baranda y se tiro al suelo sudando

-ha, nada mal- goku también se soltaba -¿vez como tienes fuerza?-

-si pero…..aun asi….

-te dije que todo a su tiempo kazuya, dejemos asi por hoy-

-gracias sempai, entonces me retiro-

Después de que kazuya se fue goku se quedó estirando un poco para después guardar sus cosas

-goku…..san- una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de goku y este al voltear vio a Ouka ella llevaba una ropa cómoda de una pieza sin mangas

-Ouka-

-¿puedo hablar….contigo un rato o te interrumpo?-

-no de hecho termine, es más kazuya se fue hace poco-

-ya veo…-

-no es que quiera ser entrometido pero desde que llegaste no te veo muy feliz de ver a kazuya, se supone que eres su prometida-

-si lo se…..-

-ven- goku le apuntaba a Ouka a una banca cerca del lugar los dos sentaban y goku le pasaba una botella de agua-

-a gracias- goku se sentaba a un lado

-bonita noche ¿no?-

-si…-

-se siente raro, hablar contigo en persona, cuando supimos que haríamos equipo contigo no lo podíamos creer-

-¿en serio?-

-si, digo todo el mundo vio lo que hiciste con los novas, eso fue impresionante, nosotras que apenas en nuestros primeros días no fuimos capaces ni de movernos, tu peleaste contra ellos sin miedo ni nada, se pudo ver todo el tiempo…esa confianza, ese valor, increíble-

-jejeje, no deberías ser tan cortes, ni yo sabia como eran de fuertes esas cosas-

-goku-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿si que es?-

-¿Cómo hiciste para ser tan fuerte?-

-eh….-

-me gustaría saberlo, aunque fuera un consejo, por favor- goku estaba serio hasta que volteo su mirada al cielo

-bueno…como te explico esto, puede que ni me creas-

-el doctor genjo solo nos dijo que tú eras "especial" pero nada más, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto estará seguro conmigo-

-bueno…la verdad no soy de este mundo-

-ya veo….- dijo Ouka con algo de asombro pero no el que goku espero

-te lo tomaste muy tranquila-

-en este mundo que es normal ¿o que crees tú goku-san?-

-Jajajaja, es verdad-

-bueno, te lo contare-

Goku procedió a contarle su historia en un tono resumido para no "aburrir" a la chica sin embargo aburrirse con semejante historia no era posible, había de todo en ella y la chica casi no es capaz de apaciguar ciertas cosas-

-valla…que historia, lamento que te abandonaran y que tu abuelito muriera- Ouka tomaba la mano de goku

-descuida eso lo supere ya-

-¿y entonces….te quedaste a ayudarnos contra los novas?-

-sí, y sabes, ahora más que nunca estoy motivado por ayudarles a ganar…..ya que conocí tantas personas que quiero que vivan un futuro de paz, no busco fama ni esas cosas, solo quiero eso-

-que noble de tu parte- dijo Ouka con una sonrisa

-Jajajaja, ¿y dime no estas feliz de ver a kazuya?-

-sí, lo estoy….solo que…

-¿?-

-ciento que me está evitando-

-no lo creo, es más él me hablaba mucho de ti-

-sí, y el de ti-

-ya veo- goku se rascaba la nuca

-yo….quiero poder ayudarlo también con su soledad, y también te tenía un poco de envidia pero ahora veo que eres muy noble goku-san-

-Ouka…..-

-por eso te lo pido goku-san, por favor quiero ser más fuerte, más para poder cuidar de kazuya-onii-sama y….poder ser de utilidad en el futuro- goku miraba a la chica hasta que colocaba un rostro serio pero la tomaba del hombro

-¿realmente quieres serlo?-

-sí, quiero ser más fuerte, no busco reemplazar a las pandoras pero si ser más fuerte- goku aun con su seriedad empezaba a dibujársele una sonrisa

-muy bien esa es la motivación sin embargo mis entrenamientos no son sencillos, ¿están listas?-

-¡SI!-

-bien pero también necesito la cooperación de las 5 para que esto funcione-

-sí, prometo poner de mi parte-

-bien, entonces que asi sea-

Esa misma noche más tarde vemos a kazuya sentado tomando algo de aire

-kazuya…onii-sama- Ouka se acercaba a kazuya quien se sorprendió por su presencia

-¿me puedo sentar?-

-s-si-

Ouka se sentaba a un lado algo tímida y kazuya también se sentía igual

-¿estas entrenando con goku-san?-

-sí, pero te sorprenderás cuando empieces mañana con el-

-sí, eso veo- la chica mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-Ouka…..

-kazuya-onii-sama… ¿te molesta que este aquí?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿no te gusto verme?-

-no….no es eso-

-¿entonces porque…..me evitas?-

-no te evito, es que…-

-¿?-

-yo…..no se….como decirlo…, yo quería que estuvieras a mi lado como mi compañera-

-pero aquí estoy, no soy una pandora pero si puedes ser mi limiter-

-¡es que me da miedo perderte!-kazuya dio con fuerte voz asombrando a Ouka

-ya perdí a Nee-sama, incluso me da miedo si goku-san llegara a pasarle algo…y ahora…que estas a mi lado, estoy tanto feliz…..como nervioso, pero el abuelo está arrastrando a nuestra familia a esto-

-kazuya-Ni-sama…-

….

-yo, entiendo tu miedo, pero yo quiero llevar la voluntad de nuestra hermana, y si tú lo haces, yo también- Ouka ahora tomaba a kazuya para llevarlo a ella y abrazarlo

-juntos hagámonos más fuertes y llevemos la voluntad de onee-sama, con goku-san su voluntad y su sacrificio no será en vano-.

-Ouka….- a kazuya le salían algunas lágrimas

-yo…

-ahora somos pareja y sabes, también quiero ser una alumna de goku-san, ahora veo porque lo quieres como un hermano-kazuya mostraba una sonrisa y abrazaba a Ouka

-qué bueno verte-

-igual-

A lo lejos goku escondido en una pared observaba la escena con una sonrisa

- _yo también tengo mucho que proteger-_ a goku se le venían las imágenes de todas sus chicas amigas, y amigos

- _bien, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento_ \- goku volteaba a mirarlos a los dos para irse

 _-si su hermana estuviera viva estaría orgullosa….no, ella ya lo está-_

 _ **Por otro lado en esa misma noche**_

 _-_ Cuerpo estigma empezando con aoi kazuha se convirtió en un rasgo único de la familia aoi significa que parte de su estructura física está hecha de estigma en sí, esto otorga una alta tasa de compatibilidad con los estigmas las únicas personas conocidas así con aoi kazuha, su hermano menor aoi kazuya, y rana linchen quien nació con 6 estigmas tipo maría-

Franka se encontraba con tiziana y Christine ambas en una habitación las 3 usaban pijamas ya indicando que ya era bastante tarde

-y bueno lo de son goku-san…..- las tres se miraron a la vez

-por lo que escuchamos de la joven científica, parece que él está a mucha más diferencia al tejido nova-

-si ese es el caso… ¿en algún momento usaron su ser para crear algo similar a los estigmas?-

-ella dijo que no-

-un ser de otro mundo, como los novas- se repitieron las 2 a la vez mirándose de nuevo

-Él es el héroe del décimo y undécimo ataque nova, nosotras personalmente vimos como el despedazo a los novas con sus puños limpios, además según llegan a decir los altos mandos su poder es miles de veces superior a kazuha-

-¿tan fuerte es?-

-bueno con los novas lo probamos ¿o no?-

-¿Que tanta es la diferencia?- Tiziana preguntaba

-Sin mentir, Dicen que la diferencia entre aoi kazuha y son Goku-san es como comparar el 10 con el 10000-Franka lo decía mientras en el fondo aparecían en un lado Goku y en el otro kazuha y cada uno con su respectivo numero

-¿tanta?- dijo Christine bastante asombrada

-parece que estamos ante algo más grande que los novas, eso como científica me excita mucho- a las dos les salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-asombroso, no me esperaba que nuestro héroe fuera tan fuerte- tiziana se tomaba los dedos con una sonrisa

-eso es asombroso- decia Christine con una sonrisa de igual forma

-Se supone que sería aoi kazuya quien nos permitiría hacernos más fuertes, pero estoy segura que ahora es Goku-san quien lo hará, el hará que las valkirias superemos a las pandoras-

-bueno…- tiziana hablaba de una manera nerviosa alertando a las dos

-de donde sea que venga goku-san…son de una raza bellísima- el rostro sonrojado de tiziana hacia a Franka mirarla

-es guapo si, lo reconozco-

-bueno, si lo es pero no es para que des tantas vueltas-

-¿bromeas Christine?, yo por ahí te vi guardar fotos del y hasta pegar unas de cuerpo entero - el rostro de Christine no ponerse más rojo

-déjame, solo es inspiración-

-no es mismo que dijiste cuando lo viste en persona hoy- Franka se acercaba cómicamente a la rubia que al recordar qu no pudo guardar la emoción al ver nuevamente se ruborizaba

-RAYOS, NO ME FASTIDIES-

-¡Ah que bien dormí!- Roxanne lo decía estirando mientras todas llegaban con su nuevo uniforme el uniforme era especial para simbolizar el nuevo escuadrón pero con una abertura en su escote

-¿Este nuevo uniforme es confortable para los pechos verdad? Roxanne le decía a satellizer la cual se ponía nerviosa

Satellizer se ponía a espaldas de Goku muy lindamente lo que hacía sacar una gota de sudor en las demás

-y ¿goku-kun como nos vemos?- Roxanne de manera atrevida alzaba su escote mientras levantaba sus brazos y hacia una pose de modelo

-eh, lindas- dijo goku algo nervioso inclusive desviando sus ojos un poco

-eh…parece que tu linda inocencia está desapareciendo de a poco-

-bueno, solo que los hombres no debemos mirar a las mujeres en esa parte que estas alzando- dijo goku algo apenado rascándose la mejilla las pandoras no pudieron evitar reír un poco no por lo que dijo sino como lo dijo les pareció muy tierno

-Jejejje, me alegra ver esa actitud de ti, o no ¿satellizer-san?-

-¿eh?-

-¿no deberías mostrarte ante goku en vez de esconderte?-

-yo….creo que si- la chica tímidamente salía de las espaldas de goku para hacerse en frente y sorpresivamente hacer una pose como Roxanne

-¿Cómo…me veo?- incluso goku no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco en verdad era hermosa, como un ángel

-hermosa…digo, te ves muy bonita-

-¿eh?, ¿hermosa?, ¿me llamaste hermosa?-

-eh, si lo hice Jejejje- satellizer no pudo contener su rubor pero también mostro una sonrisa

-goku…. ¿y yo de arimasu?

-y y-y-yo- hasta Cassie hizo una pose

-¿y yo goku-kun?- holly también solo que ella era más atrevida

-y ¿Qué tal yo?- chiffon hacia más una pose de colocar sus manos en sus rodillas paras flexionarse y colocar un dedo en su labio

-eh…...en verdad todas son muy hermosas, eso no cabe duda- goku estaba en verdad nervioso y ruborizado mientras ladeaba su rostro a un lado cada una por dentro se alegró asi como por fuera sonrojarse y hasta alegrarse

 _-en verdad….son muy hermosas, hacen que me acelere el corazón mucho-_ goku se tomaba el pecho sudando mucho

-perdón la demora, ya llegamos- otras voces se oyeron detrás y se veía a las valkirias con las mismas ropas

-hola goku-san, ¿Qué te parece nuestros uniformes nos vemos bien?- Franka hacia un giro haciendo bailar su falda

-sí, muy lindas-

-¿y qué tal ellas?- Franka lanzaba a Christine y a tiziana contra goku para el detenerlas

-¡OYE FRANKA CABEZA HUECA…!- pero la chica solo alzo el pulgar a la Christine que estaba por estallar de rabia

-¿y bien sensei?-goku miro a las dos y si eran muy bellas

-sí, lo son, son muy lindas- las dos se ruborizaban para alejarse del Saiyajin

-gracias…..- dijeron las dos en voz baja

-Franka, madura- regaño Ouka

-perdónelas goku-sensei, son como niñas-

-no hay cuidado- por otro lado charles solo estaba cruzada de brazos para acercarse con algo de desagrado lo que noto goku pero no dijo nada

-bueno, cof, cof…tengo entendido que suna entrenara a los limiters primero por lo que yo empezare, espero que estén listas- todas se paraban firmes y con un fuerte si daban inicio

-bueno, pónganse sus ropas de gimnasia, empezaremos a calentar- todas asentían y se retiraban para cambiarse

Por otro lado

-bulma estaba mirando algunos papeles pensativa, al parecer ella estaba observando más temas de las valkirias, por asi decirlo ella se volvió la segunda al mando del proyecto, no es que le gustara pero le parecía divertido además podía aprender más de la tecnología, y a la vez esto le serviría a futuro

-le traje café- Rattle se aparecía junto a la mujer

-a gracias-

-¿observando el tema de las valkirias?-

-algo asi, la verdad es divertido-

-entiendo-

-oye Rattle, puede que suene algo incómodo pero ¿Qué sabes de la científica esa que estaba en Alaska?-

-¿Ohara?, ojala se hubiera muerto, pero está viva y tengo entendido que ahora está suspendida-

-ya veo, debió ser muy inteligente como para crear clones de esa mujer-

-aunque no creo que este a su nivel-

-de todas formas….- bulma daba un sorbo de café

-perdóname por preguntar algo tan molesto-

-no se disculpe-

-sabes….últimamente he notado que casi toda la tecnología que usan para estos proyectos provienen de otro lado, los estigmas son uno-

-bueno todo el poder viene de los estigmas- sin embargo bulma dejaba de mirar los papeles y se quedaba seria mirando los contenedores que tenía adelante

-espero que sí y no vuelvan a usar algo peligroso-

-bulma-san…..

-a no, tranquila Rattle solo hablaba conmigo misma-

-ya veo- la chica regreso a su sonrisa sin embargo bulma por dentro estaba muy seria

 _-tengo un extraño presentimiento con estos sujetos de esa industria o yo que sé, cuando los conocí no me cayeron para nada bien-_

Regresando a las rutina de entrenamiento

Los pasos de las pandoras y valkirias se escuchaban trotar mientras goku estaba a un lado corriendo junto a ellas

-vamos, ya van a dar las 30 vueltas- goku corría de manera normal mientras las pobres chicas estaban cansadas intentando seguir el paso

-vamos, vamos después de esto vienen los combates-

-ha, ha- satellizer estaba suspirando de cansancio mientras otras como rana Cassie y Roxanne corrían bastante bien

-Jeje, vamos ánimo, esto es solo el calentamiento, recuerden deben estar tanto en sincronía en cuerpo y mente- a pesar de todo goku seguía con su sonrisa aunque claro a las pandoras y valkirias tenían otros rostros

-listo- goku llegaba de manera natural pero detrás todas caían al piso bastante cansadas

-bien, lograron acabar, descansen un rato- goku se dirigía a las pobres chicas con sus brazos en la cintura

-Jejejje, se nota que les hace falta correr mas- goku se sentaba frente a ellas

-¿listas para pelear?-

-¡déjanos descansar!- exclamaron todas con una gota de sudor

-Jajajajaajaj, bromeaba-

-bueno, pensaba colocarlas a correr como hicieron conmigo pero creo que repartir leche por aquí es imposible-

-¿repartir leche?- pregunto Roxanne

-asi es, cuando yo entrenaba mi entrenamiento consistió en trabajar, pero me divertía mucho y aprendí muchas cosas-

-¿trabajar?-

-si, por ejemplo repartir leche, trabajar en construcción, plantar semillas, todo eso-

-¿eso era tu entrenamiento?- pregunto Franka

-sí, pero no crean era muy duro, yo y mi amigo sufrimos pero vivimos bonitas experiencias-

-pero como lo dices no parece que te enseñaran a pelear….

-todo lo contrario Chris, fue gracias a mis maestros que pude aprender muchas cosas…por ejemplo- goku colocaba sus manos en frente del y empezaba a crear una esfera amarilla que titilaba

Todas pero en especial las valkirias se acercaron a mirar maravilladas pues era muy lindo

-la fuente de nuestro poder…. ¡el KI!-

-¿ESTO ES KI?- exclamaron las 4 mirando la esfera charles Cassie y hasta Roxanne también

-veo que la conocen, asi es la fuente de poder de todo ser vivo, si lo expulsas y dominas podrás ser capaz de liberar todo tu poder-

-pero el KI se dice que es muy duro de dominar…..

-lo es, pero no imposible, mis amigos del otro mundo casi todos son terrícolas y pudieron ¿porque ustedes no?-

-usar el ki…..

-si lo hacen, podrán hacer más cosas como esta- goku se colocaba de pie y tomaba una piedra para lanzarla al cielo y con su otro brazo dispara un pequeño rayo de energía para destruia

Exceptuando a ciertas chicas las demás se asombraban

-pero eso es algo avanzado que deben aprender con el tiempo, el KI se aprende mediante entrenamiento y concentración si lo hacen, cuando llegue el día de pelear otra vez estarán más listas-todas se ponían de pie y miraban a goku para asentir con un fuerte ¡SI!- goku mostraba una sonrisa

-bien, entonces ¿listas? Tienen que golpearme- goku se ponía en pose de lucha y todas igual con una sonrisa asintiendo a sus palabras

A lo lejos suna miraba con una sonrisa el entrenamiento de goku mientras observaba a los limiters el cual se destacaba bastante kazuya

 _-este chico ha sido entrenado por goku….sin duda obtendrán resultados grandiosos-_

Después del entrenamiento en una mesa de comedor

En la cafetería

-Charles y su limiter se sentaban apartados en una mesa pero en ese momento llegan Roxanne y todos,-

-¿No te importa si nos unimos a ti verdad?- Roxanne con todos se presentaban a charles todos intentaban llevarse bien con la pequeña pandora pero ella se levantaba y se iba siendo seguida por su limiter algo nervioso por la actitud hostil de su compañera

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, Disfruten su comida-Charles se iba

-¡Hey mocosa! -Roxanne llamaba a charles

-Dime así nuevamente y te matare-

-Porque eres tan terca, porque intentas arruinar el ambiente del equipo-

-Si estas molestas por lo de tu padre deberías superarlo, eso fue un problema de chevalier no fue culpa de nadie, deberías dejar a un lado ese sentimentalismo-

-No tengo nada que decir, lo que paso con marks Spencer fue por que el proyecto fue un fracaso, no tiene nada que ver conmigo el se hecho toda la culpa-

-Sin embargo mi padre, no tiene nada que ver con el comportamiento actual Yo simplemente no puedo pelear a su lado, no lo soporto solo confían en sus emociones, en especial el- charles apuntaba a goku quien se sorprendía un poco

-oye, él es el maestro de genétics y del escuadrón 13, tenle más respeto- grito holly bastante molesto

-es verdad, charles no olvides tu posición- dijo chiffon

-¿y tú que me hablas monstruo?-

-¿eh?-

-traicionaste tus ideales solo para seguirlo, que bajo has caído- chiffon hizo una pequeña mueca de enojo

-no lo culpes por eso, yo elegí mi camino, es todo, no seguiré algo que no confió-

-¿Qué no confías?, ¿Qué no confías?-

\- Lo que más me enferma es que tengo que obedecerle, no es más que un infantil que pone sus sentimientos antes que nada, como tu chiffon Fairchild, eras alguien que obedecía todo, y ahora mírate…..

-Nosotros solo debemos obedecer las reglas y no actuar por su cuenta, ustedes solo deben seguir las ordenes y no traicionar a sus camaradas ni a la organización a la que sirven eso es lo que las pandoras deben hacer, ¡No se merecen mi confianza!-

-…-

-ten cuidado con lo que dices mocosa- holly apretaba su puño intentando no sacarse de quicio

-¿te crees mejor que nosotras?, no se te olvide lo que ha hecho por ti y este mundo, ahora mismo goku-san está colocando de su parte para entrenarnos y tu ¿estás de creída?-

-¿y que harás al respecto traidora de Inglaterra?-

-¡REPITE…..!-

-SUFICIENTE- goku alzaba la voz tomando a holly del hombro intentando calmarla todas también

-¿tanto me odias?-goku miro a charles con un rostro serio

-si, como no tienes idea-

-entiendo, si me odias ódiame-

-¿eh? ¿Qué tonterías dices?-

-sí, desobedecí las ordenes y si con eso me gane tu odio, solo puedo pedirte que me perdones y si no puedes hoy espero algún día que me disculpes si te hice sentir mal-

-sin embargo….no me arrepiento de haber salvado a Amelia y a las demás, ahora ellas están felices, nunca abandonare a nadie que necesite mi ayuda, porque toda vida para mi es sagrada, Y todos merecen vivir, y si crees que soy de los que traicionan a sus camaradas entonces no sabes nada de mi-

-goku-

-goku-kun…

-para mí mis amigos, mi familia…son seres invaluables, y por ellos siempre voy a hacer hasta lo imposible-

Todos le sonreían a Goku pues él era alguien que ponía la vida de todos los seres vivos ante cualquier absurda regla

-Ya veo entonces muéstrame esa determinación, si quieres mi confianza demuéstrame que eres digna de ella, es verdad protegiste al mundo de 2 ataques novas pero esto no acaba aun, demuéstrame que eres digno de mi respeto-

-oye charles, ten más respeto….

-pero a pesar de todo….quiero ser fuerte, por eso aprenderé de ti, nuestra misión es derrotar a los novas y darle un futuro a la humanidad, por eso mientras nuestra misión sea la misma contaran conmigo, mientras después de esto estés dispuesto a un a enseñarme claro- goku abría un poco los ojos solo para ir cambiando a una sonrisa

-jamás te negaría eso, claro que seguiré enseñándote y espero verte ser fuerte en el futuro-

-entonces bien- charles se iba del lugar dejando a todos con una sonrisa aunque algo pensativos

-si…..me recuerda a vegeta- dijo goku

-¿vegeta?- pregunto Cassie

-un viejo conocido, gruñón como ella-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 30**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 31: una nueva promesa**_

 _ **Después**_ de lo ocurrido y después de haber almorzado goku estaba estirando su cuerpo en el campo de entrenamiento

-goku- goku hoyo a satellizer llamarlo desde atrás

-satella, hola- la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla y el Saiyajin también goku ya aprendió a besar y rápido

-¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?-

-no, Amelia y las demás me pidieron su capsula de gravedad por lo que creo que hoy no me necesitan-

-en ese caso…. ¿salimos hoy?, acordamos que hoy serias todo mio-

-entiendo, si claro, ¿a la ciudad?-

-sí, entonces te veo en una hora- satellizer le daba un último beso y se iba para cambiarse

 _ **Una hora después**_

Goku estaba esperando en la puerta el Saiyajin llevaba una camisa normal de color negro y un pantalón junto a unas botas

-perdón la espera- satellizer llegaba con una ropa que consistía en una camisa morada con el escote abierto con unos rotos en los hombros una falda y un collar

-cielos satella, siempre eres tan linda-

-¿en serio?-

-si-

-bueno vamos- la chica lo tomaba de la mano y salían a caminar por la ciudad viendo tiendas y de todo la pareja llamaba demasiado la atención sobre todo por goku pero la gente respetaba la intimidad de ambos

-hace tiempo no salíamos-

-eso creo, pero es divertido, siempre me divierto con cada una-

-¿enserio?, a ver ¿que haces con las demás cuando salen?-

-contigo bueno te gusta comprar, rana la llevo a comer, a holly le gusta comprar como a ti y los atardeceres como los amaneceres, chiffon los dulces a arnett la llevo a ver cosas de jardinería y a pescar…

-JAJAJAA, te aprendiste los gustos de todas que lindo que nos lleves a hacer lo que nos gusta-

-bueno, también me gusta aunque lo de comprar es curioso como las mujeres tardan tanto en mirar la ropa-

-lo sé, es aburrido, no eres el único que lo piensa-

-no del todo, solo que me da curiosidad ver tanta ropa en un lugar-

-Jejejje, y veo que te gusta la que compramos-

-si es cómoda, mucho, no me desagrada y es linda-

-bueno, entonces hagamos lo que tú quieres hacer….¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-

-veamos…..creo que solo quiero salir a mirar en el parque a relajarnos-

-bueno, entonces vamos-

Y después de un rato de caminar y ver tiendas y lugares los dos llegaban al parque y se sentaban en una banca con una hamburguesa cada uno satellizer se recostaba en el pecho del Saiyajin mientras este la tomaba del hombro con una sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza sobre esta

-que tranquilidad-

-sí, eso es cierto-

-a mira cielo hay unos botes en ese lago ¿quieres ir?- satellizer al mirar un pequeño puesto de alquiler de botes con forma de cisnes hacía llamar la atención del Saiyajin

-claro, vamos- y de forma inmediata goku asentía y era arrastrado por la rubia directamente al lugar

-bienve…. ¡oh es el gran héroe son goku-san!- el encargado que era un anciano de muy buena actitud atendía a ambos

-hola….buenos días-

-días días señor-

-oh, pero mire que linda chica, ¿es su novia?-

-si- respondía goku

-ah me alegro mucho y me imagino que es una pandora-

-sí señor-

-bueno, ¿puede alquilarnos un bote por favor?-

-por supuesto, pueden tomar el que guste-

Después de tomar el bote empezaban a remar por el gran lago habían muchos botes más con parejas en el claramente era goku quien remaba mientras satellizer se sentaba en sus piernas

-qué lindo es esto-

-valla que sí, y contigo más-a lo dicho por goku ella se ruborizaba

-goku, cuanto has cambiado-

-eso veo, y todo gracias a ustedes-

-y tú nos has cambiado, gracias, perdóname por todavía porque todavía no he sido capaz de bautizarte- la mirada de satellizer bajaba un póco goku solo seguía sonriendo hasta que dejo de remar y abrazaba a la rubia por detrás por su cintura

-eso no importa soy tu pareja y eso no cambia-

-goku….- la chica lo tomaba de la mejilla

-gracias, es cierto, aunque creo que de esas otras molestas también-

-Jajajaja-

-quedemos asi un rato-

-de acuerdo-

-sabes, en Alaska hable con mi madre y ella me dijo que te llevara a conocerlos-

-tu madre…..ah, hablas de la mama de violet-

-si-

-bueno, no se si pueda portarme como un buen novio para ellos, ya que son de familias ricas-

-si ellos no te aceptan por cómo eres eso no me importa, jamás te dejaría incluso si debo renunciar a la familia l Bridget-

-satella ¿llegarías tan lejos por mí?-

-sí y más-

-…..ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero por ti y las demás renunciaría a mi vida si hace falta-

-goku…..lo aprecio pero no digas eso, pero si algo pasa, moriré contigo y las demás dirían lo mismo- goku colocaba un rostro nervioso

-bueno….no pensemos en eso estamos en un momento de felicidad-

-si tienes razón-

-pero si me llevas con ellos hare de todo para que caerles bien-

-vale-

-bueno, ¿Qué tal si terminamos el paseo y vamos a comer?-

-sí, claro esa hamburguesa no llenaría ese agujerito negro- satellizer se recostaba más en goku hasta quedar acostada boca arriba goku tuvo que usar sus brazos para sostenerla y quedar como una princesa

-¿si vamos volando?-

-claro, a propósito mañana empezare por enseñarles a volar que es lo más básico-

-…

-¿no te gusta?-

-es que si me enseñas a volar no me llevaras asi tan seguido- con un lindo puchero satellizer miraba a otro lado

-Jejejje, no seas tonta, siempre las llevare asi cuando quieran-

-asi está mejor-

Y de ese modo los dos siguieron el paseo hasta terminarlo y seguir con su día

 _El día se pasaba y entrabamos en la noche_

-valla que día- attia se sobaba los hombros mientras caminaba con su limiter

-¿aún le duelen los hombros?-

-sí, goku-sensei, se pasa a veces en serio-

-pero veo que usted se ha hecho amiga de Amelia-san y satellizer-

-bueno, es amiga de Elizabeth y satellizer ha hecho la paz asi que No tengo razones para estar molesta con ella

En ese momento charles y su limiter pasan a un lado de attia la cual se queda mirando

-¿es una amiga de Elizabeth?, creo que mejor pasó de largo-

Charles pasaba por un lado de attia quien claramente notaba a la pandora

-¿Oye presumida del equipo 13 no deberías saludar?-

-…-

-ignorando a las personas de forma tan abierta, ¿Por qué te ocultas de mí?-

-simplemente me dirigía hacia allá pienso que estás haciendo un gran alboroto- a attia le salía una vena en la sien

-de cualquier forma ¿los dormitorios no están por esta dirección? Y te das la vuelta cuando me viste-

-¿Por lo menos deberías saludar a alguien que está debajo de ti, entrenas con Goku-san y no sabes modales? –

-¿Ambas somos de west genétics, saludarnos cuando nos encontremos es una forma de cortesía no crees?

\- Eres igual de irritante que ese hombre, y que Elizabeth mably ¿o es que son solo así las que lo rodean?- este comentario irrito bastante a attia

-entonces tú fuiste quien peleo contra Elizabeth y goku-sensei, me entere de lo que le hiciste a Amelia-san-

-¿te refieres a la E pandora?, ahora vas a defender a esa inútil, patético- attia se enojaba más y mas

-si está viva fue por pura suerte solo porque esos dos se metieron-attia estaba seria escuchando todo muy quieta

-¿además a ti que te importa?, intentar destrozar mis nervios ¿acaso este es un habito de quien rodea a esas molestias?-

-Amelia es una amiga del grupo, goku-sensei es alguien muy querido, si insultas a los tres es como si insultaras al escuadrón de Elizabeth, eres una maldita mal agradecida, no lo tolerare- attia señalaba con el dedo a charles

-¿escuadrón de Elizabeth?, por ahí escuche que tiene clubes de admiradores pero eso es llegar muy lejos-

-ese no es el punto, el escuadrón de Elizabeth lleva desde hace mucho tiempo-

-ahora que lo pienso Elizabeth hizo de todo por ayudar a ese idiota, inlcuso con el fin de traicionar a su limiter-

-ella no hizo eso, André sabía lo que hacía porque goku-sensei les ayudo a regresar todo a la normalidad-

-¿eso es excusa para que hiciera lo que hizo Elizabeth?-

-nosotros…luchamos por quienes querremos arriesgando nuestras vidas, asi como goku-sensei arriesgo la suya para salvarte el trasero en Alaska-

-hm, por suerte del los planes de chevalier fueron descubiertos y todo se resolvió rápidamente, pero si no los crímenes de ambos hubieran tenido grandes consecuencias-

-no puedo creerlo….- attia que estaba cabizbaja se tomaba la frente

-no puedo creer que goku-sensei tenga a alguien tan despreciable como alumna, siento pena por el- con una sonrisa en su rostro attia hacia enojar a charles

-yo no pedí que fuera mi maestro, además los crímenes de chevalier se hubieran descubierto tarde o temprano aunque ellos no hubieran interferido….. –

-¿y el mundo estaría vivo para entonces?-

-¿eh?-

\- sigues con esa actitud tan pobre, en serio me das pena-

-bueno pues eso no te incumbe, no voy a cambiar solo porque lo dices tú, me largo-

-espera justo hay-

-¿ahora qué?-

-retráctate, retráctate de todo lo que dijiste de los dos, justo ahora-

-¿y si digo que no que harás?-

-te voy a destrozar y cerrare esa insolente boca tuya de una vez por todas-

-¡ven e inténtalo!- ambas sacaban sus armas volt con sed de sangre en sus miradas

En otro lugar

Kazuya estaba platicando con su abuelo por medio de un ordenador

-asi que regresaste a japon ¿eh?-

-yo simplemente regresa a mi tierra natal ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-pues pensé que siempre estabas viajando en otros países-

Dejemos este tema a un lado, escuche que eres muy buen amigo de goku-san-

-deberías saberlo, escuche que trabajaste con su amiga por un rato

-bueno veo que sabes muchas cosas-

-¿Qué planeas abuelo?-pregunto kazuya

-nada en específico, me gustaría hablar con él en persona, cuando vengas a visitarme tráelo contigo, quiero hablar con el algunas cosas-

 _ **Seiga heavy industries**_

 _ **-**_ la integración de las valkirias con el sistema is va sin problemas, aun no me puedo creer que genjo aoi haya mejorado el sistema hasta este punto-

-no fue el, fue esa mujer que estuvo ayudándolo- hablaba una bella mujer de cabello rubio llamada seiga atsuko

-esa mujer entonces puede ser más inteligente que el mismo genjo aoi- hablaba un hombre de edad vestido elegante

-¿eso es posible?-

-te ves nerviosa atsuko escuche que es increíblemente hermosa-

-no para nada- sin embargo caía una gota de sudor en su frente

-sin embargo eso es peor, la tecnología fayland que pasamos toda nuestra vida investigando que luego nos fue arrebatado por ese maldito aoi, y ahora tiene alguien capaz de desarrollar y evolucionarla en nada….

-hay vas de nuevo abuelo Fue gracias a él que las investigaciones que pudimos perfeccionar la tecnología y gracias a las investigaciones de ambos que fuimos capaces de crear un producto de trabajo-

-no mientas atsuko, sé que estas más molesta que yo-

-él tiene a su lado a una persona con semejante inteligencia, y sin contar que según los rumores el gran héroe son goku también esta aliado con el-

-el simple hecho que él tenga tanto poder lo convierte en un hombre peligroso, incluso según lo que escuche él está intentando interferirá en la evolución humana, no está tratando de controlarla-

-controlar la evolución humana…la teoría de la "conciencia trascendental"-

-y si es verdad eso, son goku es alguien que ha logrado eso- atsuko abría los ojos

-espera abuelo, yo creo que el héroe son goku no es un humano como nosotros-

-y yo también creo eso, pero no tenemos la habilidad de convencer al público y ahora que Radox fue destituido genjo aoi tiene una posición más fuerte que nunca, como son goku-

-no deberíamos tener nada en contra de son goku-san, hasta pienso que es muy lindo-

-sin embargo genjo aoi no deja de ser un peligro, él se llevó nuestros resultados pero aún no sabe nada de lo que nosotros hemos logrado encontrar-

-nosotros tenemos los datos de otra investigación y muchas cosas que el no sabe,-

-yo no creo que debamos usar algo asi mira por ejemplo lo que paso con chevalier…

-estamos hablando de un montón de idiotas que no sabían nada, pero nosotros llevaremos nuestra investigación a algo más…..

-si todo va según lo planeado seremos capaces de desbancarlo de su trono no…de enviarlo al infierno-

 _ **Regresando a west genétics**_

 _ **-**_ la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades son astronómicas sí que son tercos- charles tenía un pie sobre attia quien estaba en el suelo tirada completamente herida charles estaba ilesa, uno que otro rasguño pero se puede ver la diferencia entre una normal y una de las más fuertes

Mark el limiter de attia estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente

-de todos modos ya tuve suficiente cómo es posible que todo lo que pueden hacer es seguir a ciegas sus emociones y molestar a la gente estos idiotas ¿esto es lo que han aprendido de ese?-

-sempai por favor detente, si goku-sensei se entera…..

-¡cállate!- charles le gritaba a su limiter que en un intento desesperado de calmarla era todo lo que podía hacer

-¡¿crees que me importa lo que diga ese!?, NUNCA LO RECONOCERE DE MAESTRO-

-sempai…

-enana de mierda….discúlpate- attia desde el suelo seguía luchando pero esta vez con sus palabras

-una pobre niña como tú no merece…..ser entrenada por el….

-Tks, realmente eres una molestia-

-te crees mucho solo por poder golpearme algunas veces ¿y eso que?-

-nosotras…..no somos fuertes solo por entrenar….siempre el tener a alguien a quien proteger…esa es la verdadera fuerza….pelear por quienes….quieres…..y nunca rendirte…esas palabras de goku hacia nosotros son las mejores que he oído-

-antes yo pensaba que seguir ordenes…..estar en la cima lo era todo…..pero me doy cuenta…..de mi error….si yo era como tu…..me doy nauseas-

-asi que ustedes irían contra las órdenes solo por sus convicciones-

-¿seguir ordenes?, ¿ese es nuestro único deber?, tenemos seres que amamos y respetamos y por ellos, no somos armas humanas…por quienes amamos es que somos guerreras, y si no puedes valorar lo que sensei hace por ti…NO MERECES SER SU ALUMNA-

-tu eres quien no lo entiende- charles pisaba a attia

-yo lo entiendo, eres igual que marks Spencer y sus horribles crímenes- charles realmente se salía de quicio

-tienes que pagar por ser tan engreída- charles rasgaba el pecho de attia dejándola expuesta colocando su arma en el pecho el limiter de esta simplemente estaba horrorizado

 _ **Mientras esto pasaba**_

Goku y satellizer estaban llegando a la escuela de su dia

-que día tan divertido- la chica traía un peluche en sus brazos

-gracias por el peluche cielo-

-bueno, lo gane en ese juego de pulso-

-¿pero era necesario destruir la maquina?- satellizer empezaba a reírse recordando en la feria cuando goku en el juego de fuerza tomo el mazo y destruyo la máquina y eso que solo le pego

-no te rías, almenos me perdonaron- goku tomo del cabello de satellizer para empezar a juguetearle pero esto solo la hacía reírse más hasta apoyarse en el para tomar aire

-Me divertí mucho cielo, gracias- la pandora le daba un beso en la boca y goku correspondía

-me supongo que le toca a rana mañana ¿verdad?-

-sí, ya se me donde le gusta comer le gusta mucho la pasta-

-típico….oye cielo aún es temprano ¿quieres quedarte en mi cuarto un rato más?-

-seguro- dijo goku pero satellizer estaba algo ruborizada sin embargo ella solo iba a dejar que el destino fuera el que decidiera ella tomaba a goku de la mano

-entonces….

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Un grito a lo lejos hizo que los dos se sorprendieran

-¡¿Qué está pasando!?-

-hay no…..esta energía es de attia-

-¿attia Simmons?-

-si está disminuyendo muy rápido y a su lado…SATELLA VAMOS- goku salía corriendo y satellizer también salía corriendo

Al llegar al destino los dos quedaban sin palabras aterrados por lo que vieron

Charles estaba apuñalando a attia en el pecho completamente destapado y como si fuera un destornillador dándole vueltas

-¡CHARLES BONAPARTE!- satellizer gritaba llena de ira alarmándola a ella y a su limiter al mirar a los dos vio a goku y a satellizer este primero estaba con el rostro agachado

-¿que estás haciendo charles?, ….¡DETENTE DE INMEDIATO ES UNA ORDEN!- goku con una voz tan furiosa y enojada hacia asustarla y a su limiter alejándose de ella

-¡DIOS MIO….ATTIA SIMMONS!- satellizer tomaba a la pobre chica que estaba hecha un desastre

-su limiter…..Mark ¿estás bien?- goku tomaba al chico que estaba inconsciente

-¡SATELLA, RAPIDO HAY QUE LLEVARLOS AL CENTRO MEDICO!-

-SI COMO DIGAS- los dos con cada uno en sus manos salían corriendo

-charles Bonaparte….. ¡¿Qué mierdas hiciste!?- Satellizer miraba la chica con una mirada llena de furia

-cállate…..

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!- goku le gritaba a charles

-vete de inmediato a comentar esto a suna, obedece- el Saiyajin miraba de tal forma a charles que ella solo pudo chasquear su lengua

-ATTIAAAAAAAA- el grupo de Elizabeth irrumpían en el centro médico hay estaban goku satellizer

-¡¿goku-kun!?-

-chicas….

-¡¿Qué paso!?- al mirar a attia no pudieron evitar quedar aterradas estaba conectada a un sinfín de aparatos en un intento de salvarle la vida

-attia….sempai-

-Mark- goku miro al limiter que venía de ser atendido al ver a su amiga y compañera se tiraba al piso a llorar

-Mark cuéntanos, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto satellizer

-¿no lo saben?- pegunto creo

-no, los acabamos de traer, solo vimos que ella y charles…-

Después de todo Mark termino de contarles dejando en shock aún más a goku y a satellizer

-no puedo perdonarla…..esa chica, no puedo….Sniff, Sniff, primero ofende a goku-san, a Elizabeth-sempai…- goku miraba a serio a attia desde la ventana

-ya veo…por ahora es crucial la vida de attia, bien iré con el maestro Karin a pedirle semillas del ermitaño seguramente ya debe tener-

-¿maestro…..Karin?- pregunto Mark

-uno de mis maestros, él es el creador de las semillas del ermitaño- goku colocaba sus dedos en la frente y asi estuvo un rato

-lo encontré, satella chicas estén atentas de attia-

-si claro-

 _ **-fiummmm-**_

 _ **-**_ sempai se lo ruego….salve a attia- decia Mark en el piso siendo ayudado por sus amigos limiters

- _cielo-_ se dijeron satellizer, Elizabeth, Ingrid y arnett

-después de un largo rato era muy de noche todas estaban sentadas marks estaba aún llorando mientras sus amigos le ayudaban

En esas se sintió un viento fuerte y un sonido y al mirar vieron a goku

-¿goku?-

-hola…

-¡GOKU-SENSEI, ¿CÓMO LE FUE?- Mark de manera inconsciente tomo a goku de los hombros

-Mark cálmate-

-tranquilo Mark el maestro Karin estaba dormido y todavía no había cosechado las semillas pero por suerte tenia algunas guardadas y me las regalo- todas sobretodo el chico no pudieron ponerse más felices

-bueno voy a dársela a attia- goku entraba a donde estaba la chica con un respirador

-attia, ¿me oyes?, mira te traje una semilla cómetela-

-ah goku-san, no debe darle cosas extrañas al paciente- una enfermera dijo algo nerviosa

-por favor déjelo- Elizabeth se dirigió a la enfermera

-goku tomaba de la cabeza a attia-

-ayúdeme por favor- goku se dirigió a la enfermera que asintió y la tomo de la cabeza

-attia, ten cómela- goku se la colocaba en su boca y con fuerza la chica abrió su boca y goku le colocaba la semilla

-mastícala y trágala-

Attia con muchísima dificultad masticaba la semilla y la trago el silencio se dio por unos segundos y sorprendentemente attia abrió los ojos con fuerza y se paró asombrando a la misma enfermera

-attia se miraba las manos y se tocó el pecho en vendado solo para notar que la herida y el dolor se habían ido, por dentro tampoco sentía ningún malestar o algo herido

-¡SEMPAI!- Mark abrazaba a attia

-Mark ¿estoy curada?- las chicas suspiraban de alegría incluso creo y marin soltaron algunas lagrimas

-estoy…asombrada- la enfermera decia sin poder creérselo

-por favor no le diga esto a nadie- dijo goku –no es que sea egoísta pero esta medicina no puedo dársela al mundo asi como asi-

-lo….entiendo, descuide, yo no vi nada-

-goku-sensei ¿usted me curo?-

-la medicina de mi maestro, recuerdas la que le di a Ingrid-

-así, muchas gracias, usted nos ayudó a los dos-

-descuida, me alegra que pudimos ayudarlos, satella y yo a tiempo-

-¿satellizer?-

-si ella te trajo aquí- dijo Elizabeth

-ya veo….gracias satellizer-

-no hay problema…..attia…..sempai- attia se ruborizo un poco igual que satellizer

-¿me llamaste sempai?- attia y ella se repartieron miradas

-perdón….por lo de la última vez, dile que lo siento a rana linchen-

-eso hare-

-sempai muchas gracias no sé cómo pagarle- Mark tomaba a goku de las manos

-descuida, no tienes que darme nada-

-te causamos problemas sensei permíteme agradecerte a ti y a tu maestro por esto, te lo pido-

-Ahh, de acuerdo- goku suspiro al ver a attia inclinarse

-pero eso sí quiero que me digan lo que paso-

-eso hare-

Después de unas risas y un leve momento de seriedad por lo que conto attia goku salía del hospital después de despedirse de sus novias con satellizer

-nos quedamos hasta tarde- dijo goku mirando la hora

-sí, y con lo que paso con charles quien sabe ahora que pase-

-esto es malo…si sigue asi…..

-goku deberías calmarte-

-perdóname satella, te malogre el día-

-¿de qué hablas?, claro que no, siempre estaremos para apoyarte día y noche si hace falta-

-gracias-goku abrazo a la chica que hizo lo mismo

-GOKUUUU- un grito se oyo a lo lejos

-¿suna?-

-¿sensei?-

-ya se lo que paso, esa tonta-

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-

-necesito que me acompañes para arreglar esto-

-este bien-

-lo siento satellizer pero solo es goku-

-lo entiendo, nos vemos goku-

-perdóname satella otra vez-

-deja de disculparte, ve- satellizer le daba un beso en la mejilla y goku junto a suna se iban satellizer se despedía con la mano

-charles Bonaparte….imbécil-

Dia siguiente

-¿charles estará en detención?- en el grupo de las pandoras Roxanne rana, holly chiffon y Cassie escuchaban la noticia dada por satellizer

-asi es, por suerte attia estará bien, pero claro esto no puede quedar impune-

-¿ y goku-kun de arimasu?-

-el ya debería venir, suna-sensei seria quien se encargaría del asunto-

-valla, pero que conducta tan atrevida ante goku-sama- Christine empezaba a hablar refiriéndose a charles y llamando la atención de todas

-¿Qué dijiste?- exclamo Roxanne

-¿me vas a culpar?, este tipo de comportamiento es imprudente ante el personal militar, ella esta solo orgullosa por dones que Dios le dio, tal vez sea por eso que nos enviaron a nosotras para reemplazarlas-

Las pandoras escuchaban a la chica Ouka sintió como el aire se tensaba y eso mismo la llevo a ponerse nerviosa

-Christine…

-suficiente-

una voz se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo que todas voltearan a mirar y era goku

-ya basta con esto de quien es mejor que otra, entiendan que ambos grupos son iguales entre sí, no deberían ser asi con sus compañeras, en lugar de ser tan orgullosas ¿Por qué no solo se llevan bien?, ¿es tan difícil?- las valkirias sobre todo Christine quedaba en silencio las chicas se asombraron por ver a goku asi, normalmente goku era gentil, calmado pero esta vez mostro ser agresivo aunque claro el estrés afecta a cualquiera

-perdón, no debí gritar, quiero sentarme un rato, ya saben las quiero con su uniforme-

El Saiyajin se sentaba en una piedra pero claro que el no estaría solo el sintió una mano en el hombro

-lo sentimos goku-sensei, fuimos imprudente- Cassie de manera linda se acercaba a goku

-Haaa, no, yo lo siento, de verdad-

-eres nuestro maestro, si nos debes gritar es algo común- Ouka se acercaba también

-Christine discúlpate ya-

-yo…..lo siento-

-¿Por qué no se llevan bien?, está bien que se quieran ver como rivales de una manera sana pero no está bien esta conducta de quien es mejor que el otro

-yo también me disculpo goku-san, prometo llevarme bien-

-yo…también- tanto Roxanne como Christine se inclinaban ante el

Goku miraba la expresión de las dos y mostraba una sonrisa

-saben, cuando llegue aquí y me volvi maestro pense que tal vez no tenia madera de serlo, pero….cuando las veo avanzar y progresar me siento feliz, creo que es orgullo, y no pienso dejar ese sentimiento- goku se colocaba de pie

-las quiero ver no solo a ustedes, a todas llegar y convertirse en guerreras pero a la vez en mujeres que cumplan sus metas- el silencio se vio de nuevo y solo se escuchó los pasos de todas colocarse firmes

-muchas gracias…..sensei-

-Jejejje, bueno….ya más tranquilas creo que tengo algo para relajarlas cámbiense por favor-

Tras asentir todas se iban y pero satellizer se acercaba a goku junto a rana y de hecho las chicas de goku se quedaban

-estoy bien tranquilas-

-cielo, si hace falta regañarnos hazlo, no pidas perdón-

-holly….

-es cierto, pero…..haremos de todo para superar esto- goku se asombraba y solo pudo sonreír

-gracias-

 _ **Después de ir y cambiarse**_

-todas siéntense como yo- goku se sentaba en posición de loto

-la clase de hoy es la meditación, cierren los ojos y relájense, para ser uno contigo debes entrenar cuerpo y mente, ser uno mismo, buscar la paz, búsquense asi mismas y relájense-

-ah y por cierto junten sus manos- sin excepciones todas lo hacían con sus palmas abiertas

-relájense y busquen la paz en ustedes, descuiden nada las interrumpirá, liberen la energía que tienen en su interior-

El silencio se sintió por un buen rato todas y cada una estaban en silencio sin decir nada respiraban profundo y exhalaban goku también estaba meditando

 _-ellas pueden lograrlo…..durante casi toda su vida han entrenado, solo les hace falta un poco de entrenamiento mental-_

Fue casi al final de la clase goku estaba atento sin perder postura de hecho ninguna lo que lo asombro

Para meditar debes tener una cosa crucial, la concentración y ellas cada una la tenía eran asombrosas goku miraba atento hasta que cada una empezó a sentir algo cálido en su mano sus mentes y cuerpos sintieron salir algo

Goku abrió los ojos y sonrió como nunca…..

-lo lograron…. ¡abran los ojos!-

Al hacerlo todas miraron sus manos y se asombraron una energía amarilla del tamaño de una pelota de tenis alumbraba en ellas

-¡lo hicieron!, ¡liberaron el KI!-

-¿EL KI?-

-bueno solo lo materializaron pero esto indica que han logrado concentrarse hasta el punto de liberarlo-

 _ **Pd: puede que fuera pronto pero recuerden que videl pudo hacerlo ya que ella entrenaba y llevaba un camino similar pero recuerden, materializarlo no es mismo que controlarlo**_

 _ **-**_ ¿nuestro Ki?-

-Asi es-

Todas caían exhaustas incluso Lucy y chiffon

-lo hicieron muy bien-

-enserio… ¿pudimos hacerlo?-

-sí, bueno, aunque debo decirles que no son las únicas, Elí, arnett Ingrid y hasta Amelia ya lo lograron, pero bueno, veo que los estigmas les permitieron liberarlo más fácil y eso me alegra, Ahora creo que empezaremos lo básico…volar-

-¿volar?-

-claro que sí, aunque no esperen volar como aviones al comienzo, bueno, sigamos ahora, relájense y expulsen algo de su KI algo como lo que hicieron ahora pero tienen que concentrarse-

Todas nuevamente entraban en silencio y hacían lo que dijo goku concentrándose y expulsando su energía en esas el aire empezaba a hacerse tenso y se empezaban a expulsar ráfagas de viento

En instante cada una empezaba a levitar del suelo asombrando al Saiyajin

-LO HICIERON, QUE ALEGRIA…..

-SHHHHHH SILENCIO- todas} cómicamente le gritaban a goku quien se tapaba la oca cómicamente

-esta…estamos volando…..- el grito de cada una hizo que a la vez se desconcentraran y nuevamente bajaran al piso

-eso fue asombroso, estoy maravillado-

-¿en verdad?- dijo holly algo nerviosa

-¿nosotras…pudimos volar?- Ouka y las valkirias estaban impresionadas de hecho cada una lo estaba empezando a sonreír muy emocionadas

-sí, estoy asombrado-

-sensei perdón por el grito- dijo tiziana

-a no descuiden pero sin duda avanzaron de gran manera-

-¿enserio…volamos?-

-si lo hicieron chiffon, bueno, la clase ya termino-

-Ehhhhhhhh-

-ya termino la clase-dijo goku con una gota de sudor

-queremos seguir entrenando-

-Jejejje, mañana continuaremos y ya que han aprendido a usar el KI el entrenamiento de mañana será más duro asi que descansen ¿de acuerdo?-

-….SI SEÑOR-

 _-Wow, aprendieron a volar mucho antes que yo, sin duda todas son asombrosas-_ se dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando a satellizer y claro sus chicas inclusive las valkirias lo asombraron Christine tenía mucho orgullo pero era alguien muy dedicada y tiziana también se nota que prestaban las dos mucha atención a todo lo que el decia y enseñaba, claro todas pero de las valkirias eran las más curiosas y eso le gusto a goku

Ya el ambiente más calmado y todas emocionadas nuevamente todo regresaba a la normalidad bueno casi todo pero estaba mucho mejor

-disculpe, satellizer-sempai ¿puedo hablar con usted?- una voz masculina era kazuya se acercaba a satellizer y a rana

-¿aoi kazuya?-

-sí, vera quisiera pedirle un favor, mi abuelo me dijo que si podia hablar con goku-san hoy y bueno, me gustaría pedirles permiso a ambas-

-bueno, goku y yo no tenemos planes para hoy, pero si con rana-

-rana-sempai, ¿le molesta?-

-bueno…..

-espera kazuya, déjame hablar con ella- satellizer tomaba a rana y la arrastraba a una esquina más alejada

-deberías dejarlo-

-¿pero hoy?-

-goku estaba algo agotado hoy, seguramente lo que paso anoche lo estreso, creo que si el pasa el día con algún amigo hombre puede desesterarse, a los hombres también les hace falta-

-oye yo también puedo desesterarlo de arimasu-

-TODAS PODEMOS- satellizer se tapó la boca al sonrojada sacando una sonrisa pícara en rana

-¿asi que también tuviste ese plan anoche?-

-sí y no se dio feliz, pero ya enserio, piénsalo- rana se rasco un poco la cabeza

-goku no es mi esclavo de arimasu, claro que lo pensé-

-kazuya-kun, de acuerdo te doy el día- rana le gritaba alzando el pulgar

-muchas gracias-

Kazuya se fue directamente a decirle al Saiyajin

-¿A dónde tu abuelo?-

-si él quiere hablar contigo, pero también pensé que sería bueno hacer cosas de chicos-

-si pero rana…

-ella me dijo que no hay problema mientras dijeras que si-

-bueno, si ella dijo que está bien, entonces si iré-

-Genial gracias-

En una casa rural bastante grande estaban el Saiyajin y kazuya comiendo

-valla, esta comida está muy buena- decia goku con las mejillas hinchadas

-si es verdad-

-se bienvenido joven goku- genjo aparecía vistiendo un tradicional bata japonesa

-a hola genjo…-san-

-no seas tan formal dime genjo únicamente-

-está bien-

-siéntete como en casa- genjo se sentaba a un lado de ambos

-dime ¿Cómo le va a kazuya en genétics?-

-abuelo…

-él está muy bien, no hay forma de describir la manera en que se esfuerza-

-como abuelo eso me hace sentir orgulloso-

-dime goku-san, ¿te gusta beber?-

-¿alcohol?, no gracias no me gusta como sabe-

-abuelo, nosotros no vinimos a beber-

-tranquilo kazuya, bueno entonces si no les molesta…-

-a no, adelante-

Genjo sacaba unas botellas para beber

-Ahh, me alegra que vinieras a visitarme, desde que suna está saliendo con tu amigo ya casi no tengo con quien charlar excepto cuando trabaja-

-ha ya veo, Jajajaja-

-¿y cómo les está hiendo a los dos?-

-veo que están muy felices, no me extrañaría que se casaran en poco tiempo-

-me alegro por ella, de verdad-

-goku-san te agradezco por cuidar tanto a mi nieto, yo….no he podido estar mucho con el- kazuya agachaba un poco la cabeza

-descuide, y veo que lo quiere mucho, me hace feliz saber que kazuya tiene un abuelo que lo quiere mucho, lo puedo ver porque mi abuelo era igual-

-debió ser duro-

-abuelo me imagino que ya sabes la verdad de goku-san ¿cierto?-

-claro que sí, y no tienes que preocuparte su secreto está seguro-

-Ouka y las valkirias ya lo saben también-

-bueno, ellas son muy admiradoras del tarde o temprano lo iban a saber- a goku le salía una gota de sudor

-valla, esto es muy nuevo para mí, la verdad no me interesa la fama-

-te pareces tanto a mí otra nieta-

-¿hablas de Ouka?-

-no…hablo de mi difunta nieta, kazuha- kazuya y hasta goku abrieron los ojos pero kazuya agacho la cabeza

-ya veo…..si kazuya me ha hablado de ella -kazuya estaba en completo silencio

-sabe he escuchado mucho de ella, escuche que era muy fuerte-

-lo era, la más fuerte pandora que ha existido, no ha existido ninguna pandora que pueda igualarla –

Goku ya había escuchado de kazuha incluso por chiffon quien le dijo que ni ella tal vez podría ganarle…y muchas cosas más que goku sabia pero que no menciono por presencia de kazuya y se ve que genjo hace señal de que no diga algo que no debe y claro goku era consiente

-valla, me hubiera gustado conocerla-

-aquí tengo su foto- genjo de un bolsillo sacaba una foto de kazuha a kazuya le extraño que el llevara una foto de su nieta pues por sus recientes sucesos

-aquí tienes-

-gracias-

Goku observo una foto de una hermosa chica cabello negro llevaba un vestido largo ya que la foto era de cuerpo entero llevaba una linda sonrisa y también un semblante tan tranquilo y sereno a simple vista era una chica normal

-con permiso- kazuya se levantaba y se iba corriendo hacia una parte alta

-kazuya…..- goku intento detenerlo pero no pudo

-lo siento, no debí meterme- decia genjo

-no, no fue tu culpa genjo…- goku miraba la foto y se quedaba pensativo pero en esas goku recordó algo como si algo le golpeara la cabeza

-genjo sé que puede sonar algo atrevido pero ¿me puedo quedar con la foto?-

-¿eh?-

-no es para nada malo lo prometo, y te prometo que la regresare-

-bueno….está bien pero ¿puedo preguntar para que la necesitas?-

-se me ocurrió una gran idea, pero por ahora no puedo decirte más, lo siento pero tengo que hablar con kazuya- goku salía corriendo directamente donde el chico genjo solo se quedó mirando

-bulma una vez me dijo…..que sin importar que tan dura sea la situación el siempre encuentra una solución, algo me dice que el nos traerá una gran sorpresa

-kazuya- goku llegaba a donde el chico que estaba apoyado en una pared

-a….goku, perdóname-

-no, no te disculpes- goku tomaba del hombro a su amigo

-creo que puedo hacer algo por ti sin embargo necesito que me des un poco más de tiempo, no te preocupes, cumpliré mi palabra-

-¿hablas de que visitar a mí hermana?-

-no…..algo mejor pero lo dejare como una sorpresa-

-goku….

-confía en mí-

Kazuya miro a goku esa seriedad pero a la vez la forma tan alegre de hablar por una razón le hacían confiar en él, el confiaba en él, pero era algo muy diferente

-de acuerdo, confió en ti-

-bueno, pero ya no estés triste, volvamos con tu abuelo-

-pero…..-

-kazuya, no importa lo que haya pasado, el sigue siendo tu abuelo y te quiere mucho-

-tienes razón, vamos- kazuya salía directo a la sala pero derrumbaba unos cuadernos

-hay no…..

-deja, yo los recojo-

-lo siento-

-descuida, adelántate-goku se quedaba levantando hasta que noto uno que decia "álbum"

-¿álbum?...

-goku lo habría solo por curiosidad y noto algunas fotos

-eh, este se parece a kazuya, debe ser su padre- goku se alegraba pero hubo algunas que lo intrigaron

-esta es ¿esa doctora de Alaska?- goku noto a Ohara junto a otros y un letrero que decia "por el futuro de la humanidad"

-¿por el futuro de la humanidad?, ¿será el comienzo del proyecto pandora?- y al voltear goku abrió más los ojos esta vez como nunca

-¿chiffon?, si es ella, entonces…..- goku noto 4 siluetas más de 4 chicas pero solo se veía el rostro de una era una peli rosada sonriendo

-¿laboratorio 13? , ¿Entonces ellas son…..?-

-goku-san, ¿Qué pasa?- kazuya apareció y asusto a goku un poco

-kazuya no debe saber esto aún- se dijo goku nervioso

-a no, nada-

-¿seguro?-

-sí, goku guardaba el libro de forma rápida

-no es nada, ven vámonos-

-está bien-

Ambos bajaron pero goku estaba pensativo

 _-¿ellas deben ser…..? , pero no vi sus rostros, me pregunto…. ¿que será exactamente lo que ellas tienen?, ¿tiene cura?, si es asi espero poder encontrar una ayuda o bulma-_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 31**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 32:**_

Después de visitar a kazuya goku se despedía y usaba la teletrasnportacion para ir a cierto lugar

Templo sagrado de kami-sama

-goku llegaba al templo sagrado-

-valla, hace tiempo que no venía-

-¿goku?- una voz algo suave se escucho

-a mr. popo, ha pasado tiempo-

-si ha pasado tiempo ¿Qué te trae a donde kami-samas?

-es que quiero hablar con kami-sama ¿esta?-

 _ **-ha pasado tiempo goku-**_ la voz de kami-sama se escuchaba saliendo del templo

-kami-sama, hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-

 _ **-yo bien y veo que tu también-**_ kami-sama miro de reojo a goku ya que usaba una ropa más terrícola

-a ¿esto?, es una larga historia-

 _ **-bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**_

-a cierto, kami-sama quiero pedirte un gran favor por favor-

 _ **-¿Qué clase de favor?-**_

Goku hablo con kami-sama quien entendió junto a Mr. popo lo que este le estaba pidiendo

-¿quieres que reconstruya unos cuerpos?-

-asi es, 5 cuerpos yo sé que tú puedes hacerme el favor kami-sama-

-si claro que puedo, es lo mismo que hice con chaos y contigo-

-asi es- goku hablaba de manera muy seria

 _ **-¿y para qué?-**_

-revivir a unas personas que murieron, son 5 seres muy queridos de un amigo y 5 chicas-

 _ **-entiendo pero….**_

-mi idea es esta, cuando chaos se autodestruyo reparaste su cuerpo y asi su alma pudo entrar a él, yo quiero hacer algo similar, me gustaría que recrearas sus cuerpos para que asi podamos solo almacenar sus almas en ellos y revivir – kami-sama y Mr. se asombraban

-ya veo, ¿pero porque no solo revivirlas?-

-las 5 llevan más de 1 año muerto, Shenlong no podrá revivirlas, por eso es más sencillo hacer eso-

-ya veo…ser buena ideas- dijo Mr. popo

 _ **-es verdad, es buena idea-**_

-¿Qué tal?, y como las esferas fueron modificadas seguro ya pueden usarse ¿cierto?-

 _ **-si es verdad, pueden usarse, como lo que hice cuando viniste por primera vez, te digo de una vez que esta será verdaderamente la última vez que hago eso-**_ goku asentía _ **  
**_

-entonces kami-sama ¿me ayudaras?-

-mmmm, de acuerdo, lo hare, solo por ser tú lo hare por esta vez-

-genial gracias-

-necesito ver cómo eran-

-si toma- goku le pasaba 5 fotos

 _ **-mmmm…..una de ellas se parece a ese chico que estaba contigo ese día-**_

-sí, era su hermana-

 _ **-entonces ella debe tener la misma estructura molecular de ese chico-**_

-sí, ¿crees poder hacerlo?-

- _ **mmmm, ¿tienes algo con esa estructura?-**_

-eh, a si- goku le pasaba un estigma y kami-sama lo miraba

 _ **-ya veo…esto es interesante, mucho…lo hare-**_

-¿de verdad?, muchas gracias kami-sama- goku se alegraba como nunca

 _ **-los tendré en unos días, te avisare por la telepatía-**_

-muchas gracias, les traeré un regalo a cada uno como agradecimiento-

 _ **-te diré que pensaste en una gran idea, no me esperaba eso de ti-**_

-que cruel-

 _ **-Jajajaja, para que me pidas algo asi debe significar…..que quieres muchos a esas personas-**_

-sí, muchísimo, de verdad las quiero muchísimo-

 _ **-entiendo, bueno esto no es nada para el dios de la tierra, te avisare cualquier cosa-**_

-muchas gracias kami-sama, bueno me tengo que ir…..adiós- goku desaparecía

-ese gokus, tiene buenas idea- decia mr popo

-es cierto, eso solo indicar…que ha conocido y experimentado buenas cosas en ese mundo con ciertas personas…me alegro por el-

Goku regresaba al otro mundo directamente a genétics

-bien, ya lo logre, sin duda todas y kazuya se pondrán muy felices en pocos días, bueno….y ahora ¿Qué más iba a hacer….? , emmm, ¡asi!- goku se iba corriendo

 _ **Día siguiente**_

-en una celda estaba charles Bonaparte sentada de manera estoica hasta que llegaba otra pandora y el limiter de charles

-charles Bonaparte, tu castigo ha pasado, puedes salir-

Tanto charles como su limiter salía de su celda y afuera estaban esperando todo el grupo

-qué bueno, nos alegramos por ti- Roxanne y todo el grupo de pandoras esperaban a charles en la entrada

-como sea, agradece a goku-san por quedar libre, él fue a hablar con los superiores en la noche y solo por su palabra te perdonaron por esta vez-

-ahora debes pensar en tu comportamiento, no solo has sido violenta sino irrespetuosa con goku-san- hablaba holly

-debes disculparte con attia Simmons y goku-san en este momento-

-¿yo disculparme?-

-claro, no solo casi matas a una pandora sino que le causaste problemas a nuestro maestro, y él ha hecho mucho por ti- hablaba chiffon de manera tranquila

-es correcto, attia está bien gracias a goku-san, si no fuera por él, ella a lo mejor hubiera muerto y estarías en una situación peor, incluso el grupo de Elizabeth estaría buscando venganza- nuevamente hablaba holly

-pues yo nunca le pedí ayuda- todas solo pudieron salirle una gota de sudor pero holly no pudo resistirlo

-¿hablas en serio?, ¿el hizo todo eso por ti y lo único que puedes decir es eso?-

-no te metas en mis asuntos- Roxanne empezaba a desesperarse sin embargo solo pudo suspirar

-charles ya estuvo bueno…

-suficiente- holly dijo en voz baja

-si vas a estar con esta actitud, entonces ya no te considero de nuestro equipo-

-me importa una mierda tu pasado, todos tuvimos situaciones horribles pero parece que no vas a madurar, ni quieres madurar, tienes suerte que haya hecho tantas cosas por ti, prefiero la muerte antes que dejar que alguien como tú cuide mi espalda en el campo de batalla, me voy-

-holly espera- decia Cassie

-olvídalo, a esa solo le importa sus reglas, insulto a goku-san, a Amelia, a Elizabeth, casi mata a attia ¿ y asi tiene el descaro de no confiar en nosotros ni muchos menos en el?, YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ELLA ARRUINE LA REPUTACION DE GOKU-SAN Y NUESTRO EQUIPO POR SUS IDIOTECES, HOY NO HAY ENTRENAMIENTO, ASI QUE ME LARGO- holly daba media vuelta y se iba furiosa

-holly-san de arimasu-

-las chicas suspiraban y solo miraron a charles que dio una sonrisa

-es verdad, yo no cuidaría la espalda de ninguno de ellos, prefiero que nos maten, también me voy- al irse charles Roxanne y chiffon solo suspiraban satellizer estaba en silencio ¿Qué podía decir?, es cierto compartía la opinión de holly pero… ¿estaba bien dejarla irse asi?-

Ella podía entender a holly muy bien después de todo, goku las ayudo a liberarse del maniaco de Louis, él estaba tratando de ayudar a charles cuanto pudiera, incluso calmo al equipo de Elizabeth que querían tomar venganza pero solo y únicamente por él y en parte por satellizer esa noche pudieron calmarlas pero ella seguía igual, metiéndose en problemas y a él con ellos, ¿Cómo iban a hacerla cambiar?-

-hola chicas- goku llegaba en escena

-perdón por tardar, es que estaba terminando de hablar con suna unas cosas, ah esa es charles, que bueno la dejaron libre, ¡oye charles!- goku le alzaba la mano y la llamaba pero ella siguió derecho su limiter solo podía seguirla

-¿no me escucho o está enojada?-

-algo asi- dijo Cassie

-¿de verdad?, pero pensé que estaría feliz por ser libre incluso las iba a invitar a comer para celebrar encontré un buen restaurante de comida paisa, no sé qué será pero se oye delicioso-

-a goku-san….es que, charles no creo que venga-

-¿enserio?, a ¿y holly?-

…

-en una silla holly estaba sentada con sus rodillas alzadas

-holly, aquí estas-

-a goku…..-

-recuerda que puedes llamarme solo goku- goku la tomaba y a la abrazaba eso la hizo calmarse y apoyarse en su pecho

-perdón, me enoje mucho-

-no te preocupes, ven vamos a comer comida paisa, yo invito-

-Jejejje, ver esa sonrisa tuya me calma-

-ven vamos-

-bueno, voy pero si me das un beso-

-está bien- goku le daba un beso en los labios y holly aprovecho para arrastrarlo y hacer un apasionado beso francés al separarse sus lenguas dejaban un hilo de saliva

-ya estoy feliz, vale vamos-

-bien-

Después de que todas fueron a comer el Saiyajin se encontraba meditando para entrenar mentalmente en esas se escuchó una voz en su mente

-goku….soy yo kami-sama-

-¿kami-sama?-

-asi es, te aviso que ya están listos-

-¿¡tan pronto!?-

-claro que sí, no me subestimes goku, recuerda quien soy yo-

-eso es genial gracias, iré a verlos de inmediato-

-bien…-

 _ **-¡flashhh!-**_

Goku aparecía nuevamente en el templo sagrado en presencia de kami-sama

-kami-sama….

-ya están listos Mr. popo- el asistente de kami-sama asentía y colocaba 5 ataúdes frente a goku para después abrirlos y hay habían 5 cuerpos de 5 mujeres

-si son ellos- pensé que te tardarías mas

 _ **-crear cuerpos humanos no es gran cosa para mí, recuerda que hice lo mismo contigo y chaos cuando murieron**_

-bien, entonces solo falta colocar sus almas-

 _ **-eso déjamelo a mí, no es problema en lo más mínimo -**_

-¿me harías ese favor?-

 _ **-claro que sí, un favor incompleto no es nada-**_

-gracias kami-sama te debo mucho-

 _ **-simplemente hago un favor, nada del otro mundo, bien entonces me marcho, Mr. popo cuida el templo-**_

-muchas gracias kami-sama, entonces voy a ir por los demás para darles la noticia- kami-sama asentía y goku desaparecía kami-sama también desaparecía con los ataúdes

Goku llegaba a la escuela y se iba a buscar a ciertas personas que sin duda les daría una gran sorpresa

Por otro lado bulma nuevamente estaba observando ciertas cosas

-no, rechazo esto-

-pero….

-esto que me muestran no se parece en nada a algo que haya visto o estudiado antes, no lo incluiremos, ni siquiera posee inyección estigma - el hombre que estaba sujetando los papeles se tomaba algo nervioso lo que decia la chica

-en primer lugar ¿de dónde rayos sacaron eso?-

-parece que es una energía especial diseñada por la industrie seiga para los generadores fayland, la empresa pensó administrarla-

-pues solo utilizaran la que les doy, ahora estoy a cargo de la creación de los generadores, y me niego a que les den algo raro-

-pero….

-he dicho, sé que es su teoría y todo pero si me pidieron que fuera yo quien la creara, harán lo que les digo- el sujeto hizo una mueca para asentir e irse

-haaahhhh, que fastidiosos son-

-buen trabajo, señorita bulma-

-ah, gracias chicas, lamento que me sigan a todos lados-

-descuide, pero estamos asombradas, heavy industries antes eran las creadores de los prototipos y ahora usted también es solicitada para crearlos-

-crear esos prototipos novas y los generadores no es la gran cosa, sin embargo…..esos sujetos me dan mala espina-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-a que están ocultando algo, solo espero que no sean tan idiotas como para usar escondidas algo peligroso-

-no es imposible, esa empresa es muy respetada por ser una de las mejores-

-bueno…con que sigan mis indicaciones, pues que no molesten, tengo que tener 4 novas para la otra semana- bulma se iba tomando su café con sus amigas

-bulma-san, ¿no es necesario que este en su empresa del otro mundo?-

-mi padre está ocupándose de ella, además voy una vez por semana para verificar-

-increíble, tanto que están haciendo por nosotros-

-Jejejje… _¡si lo que dice es cierto….a lo mejor nos estamos enfrentando a algo apocalíptico…por eso debemos estar listos!-_

-¿y si los novas no son de otra dimensión….sino de otro planeta?-

-¿eh?-

-es una hipótesis, pero ya lo hemos vivido, antes que goku se enfrentara a freezer, el duro de duros, se enfrentó a soldados de su ejército y no crean tuvo muchos problemas contra ellos- las E pandoras que escoltaban a bulma sudaban un poco

-por eso, si los novas solo son soldados enviados para solo inspeccionar el planeta y luego enviar a sus peces gordos a terminar el trabajo-

-pero…si ese es el caso los novas ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?, a excepción de goku-san, para derrotar a un nova ya es difícil-

-quien sabe…pero tranquilas tienen razón eso solo es una hipótesis-

-además si usted dice que goku-san derroto a el duro de duros del universo, nadie puede ganarle-

-sí, tienes razón- bulma y sus amigas se alejaban pero bulma estaba seria

- _pero goku, no puedes permitirte bajar la guardia, en este gigantesco universo hay cosas incluso peores que los novas y algo me dice que pronto…..lo veremos-_

En el patio goku había reunido a satellizer, rana, arnett, Amelia kazuya y a Ouka

-a goku, ¿Por qué nos reuniste a nosotros?-

-es que tengo algo que quiero mostrarles, es una sorpresa-

-¿una sorpresa?, ¿Qué sorpresa?-pregunto Amelia

-ya la verán, la verdad tampoco espere que estuviera tan pronto pero asi mejor sujétense de mi- goku les pedía y todos se sujetaban

-veamos…..kami-sama su energía debe estar en el otro mundo entonces….

-ya la encontré-, espero que estén listos…

-¿listos?-

 _ **-¡FLASH!-**_ goku desaparecía y aparecía en una casa

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-si no me equivoco….estamos en el otro mundo-

-¿en el otro mundo?- dijeron todos a la vez

-asi es, normalmente viene la gente que muere pero yo puedo tele transportarme a sus entradas-

-asi es, este es un templo que me presto edma daio-sama- kami-sama hacia presencia

-¿kami-sama?-

-¿acaso dijeron…..kami-sama?- dijeron arnett, Amelia y Ouka bastante asombradas

-bueno, ya que están aquí, hagámoslo ya, ellas ya están aquí-

-¿ellas?-

-pueden salir- dijo kami-sama a un lugar oscuro y de ahí empezaron a salir unas sombras que se empezaron asomar y se asomaban todas

…

-el aire se cortó para los presentes que no se lo podían creer lo que estaban viendo-

-satella…..¿eres tu realmente?- una voz suave se oyo y era una bonita mujer con cabello castaño era igual a la chica

-¿estoy….soñando?-

-no, soy yo y me alegra verte de nuevo-

-¿MA-MADRE?-

La madre de satellizer hacia presencia ante ella, estaba completamente como nueva solo que tenía un halo de Ángel flotando en la cabeza

-¿pero…cómo?-

-el señor kami-sama aquí presento…- pero la madre fue interrumpida por un abrazo fuerte de la chica

-MADRE, ESTAS CONMIGO, QUE ALEGRIA- la madre tampoco lo soporto y empezó a llorar

-HIJA- ambas se tiraron al piso a llorar

-¿NEE-SAN?-

-si rana- la hermana de rana también aparecía ante ella igual que antes solo que un halo en la cabeza +

-NEE-SAN-

-¡RANA!- ambas se abrazaban también

-¡¿Dolly!?-

-arnett, cuanto has cambiado-

-amiga mía….

-ven aquí tonta- las dos se abrazaban, la amiga de arnett que perdió en ese trágico accidente

-¿Gina?-

-solo abrázame Amelia- y las dos se abrazaban también

-y por ultimo kazuya y Ouka estaban ante ella….

-¡¿NEE-SAN!?-

-como han crecido los dos, díganme, ¿Cómo han estado?- kazuha aoi estaba frente a los dos igual que cuando murió solo que con el halo, de hecho todas tenían un halo en la cabeza que indicaba que seguían muertas

-¡NEE-SAN!- los dos chicos abrazaban a su hermana que también los abrazo ella no lloro pero si con la fuerza de su abrazo significaba que los extrañaba

Goku miro con una sonrisa el feliz encuentro kami-sama se mantuvo serio pero sonrió también

Después de un rato de llanto

-madre, pero ¿Cómo?-

-el señor kami-sama aquí presente me regreso a mi cuerpo-

-¿kami-sama?-

 _ **-asi es, reconstruí los cuerpos de las 5 para colocar sus almas, todas estaban en el paraíso las buscamos y las regresamos a sus cuerpos**_

-¿hizo esto por nosotras?-

-fue goku quien me lo pidió-

-¡¿goku!?- todos volteaban a goku quien mostro su sonrisa y alzaba su pulgar

-goku, pero…..

-kazuya, te dije que cumpliría mi promesa- kazuya miraba asombrado a goku y Ouka también

-y porque las quiero tanto que solo quería demostrárselos, asi que dije, "cuando me entere que mis amigos que no pude salvar estaban con Kaio-sama, yo quiero que ellas sientan la misma felicidad que sentí yo"-

Estaban sin palabras cada una solo podían mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y un rubor en su rostro

-pero no se contengan, vamos-

-satella hija-

-madre ¿entonces estas viva de nuevo?-

 _ **-no-**_ dijo kami-sama alertando a todos

 _ **-¿ven esta aureola?, significa que siguen muertas, solo que regresaron a sus cuerpos-**_

 _ **-**_ ¿entonces….?-

-si rana, no podemos volver con ustedes-

-por ahora- dijo goku

-esperen un poco más, cuando las esferas estén listas, les prometo resucitarlas a las 5, es una promesa-

-¿enserio goku?- dijo Ouka acercándose a goku

-sí, lo prometo-

-la razón de regresarlas a sus cuerpos es para que estén preparadas, sin embargo podrán seguir en el paraíso y estar ahí hasta que llegue su resurrección, asi podrán estar juntos de nuevo-

-pero…..-

 _ **-ustedes han peleado por su mundo, y han puesto su vida para defenderlo, como goku y los demás guerreros, una recompensa no es mala-**_

-muchas gracias kami-sama- hablo satellizer, -pero…..muchas y muchos de nosotros han perdido…

 _ **-pídanle a Shenlong que reviva a los que mataron los novas en este año-**_

-¿nos permite eso?- hablo kazuya

-sí, pero solo por esta vez- todas empezaban a alegrarse y hasta abrazaron al dios que solo sonrió cómicamente

-perdónenos…gran kami-sama-

 _ **-no se disculpen, también me alegra que hayan cambiado a goku y enseñarle cosas, como su maestro les estoy agradecido, Kaio-sama fue muy sabio al decirle goku que se quedara en ese mundo**_

-es cierto, ojala podamos agradecerle también-

-yo le diré- dijo goku

 _ **-bueno, quédense un rato más para platicar y reencontrarse-**_

-si buena idea yo…

-no goku, tu quédate, ahora es cuando te presentare a mi madre-

-bueno, está bien-

Y asi goku se quedó conociendo a cada una de la madre de satellizer que lo aprobó y hasta aprobó la relación tan extraña que formaron los dos solo por ver que era una relación sana igual que la hermana de rana con que cuidara bien a su hermana Dolly conoció a goku quien le dijo lo mismo con arnett y jina se disculpó con goku finalmente descansando su corazón y claro diciéndole que cuidara a Amelia y a su hermano

-que gusto conocer goku-san-

-gracias kazuha-chan-

-gracias por cuidar de estos dos bribones-

-descuida, y genjo te manda saludos-

-¿el abuelo?...-

-no quiero meterme pero creo que deberías superar el pasado-

-si, eso creo, en el cielo pude disculparme con papa y mama, pero mi espíritu no descansaba-

-que buena hermana-

-¿y tu tienes hermanos?-

-tenia….pero…..-

-no preguntare mas eso, de nuevo gracias y los apoyare contra los novas desde aquí-

-kazuha-chan me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿Qué sabes de los novas?-

-lo que te haya dicho el abuelo es todo lo que se-

-¿segura?-

-sí, hay muchas cosas que debo contarles pero ciento que no es el momento, perdóneme por favor-

-no, entiendo, no quiero incomodarte-

-es verdad kazuha-Nee-sama-

-gracias, pero si te diré esto goku-san…- kazuha se acercaba al oído de goku que escuchaba algo y le salía una gota de sudor

-por favor-

-sí, te lo prometo-

-gracias- en voz baja hablaron los dos

\- ¿Qué le dijiste Nee-sama?- decia kazuya

-que ustedes dos han crecido mis dos niños- kazuha los tomaba de las cabeza y los abrazaba de nuevo

-madre….

-satella, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Louis…sigue haciendo de las suyas?-

-no ya no, porque goku me salvo de el-

-ya veo, entonces ya puedo respirar tranquila, nada me alegra más, y violet-

-ella sigue igual, es la única que de verdad me ha mostrado cariño-

-mmm ¿y tu padre?-

-el…..bueno….

-ya veo, pero me alegra ver lo fuerte que te has hecho-

-gracias madre, y me hare más fuerte mucho más, de eso no lo dudes-

-yo sé que si- con más lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos las dos se abrazaban de nuevo

-goku, te lo pido cuídala, la dejo en tus manos- goku asentía con una gran sonrisa de determinación

-yo sé que se harán más fuertes- kazuha se acercaba a las 4 -la voluntad de trascender esta en ustedes-

-¿trascender?-

-lo entenderán con el tiempo, por ahora disfruten sus vidas-

-kazuha-san….

-arnett, cuando reviva le diré a todo el mundo que la familia parnell nunca fue una traidora, te agradezco por creer en ella-

-kazuha-san….yo siempre supe que Dolly nunca fue una traidora-

-arnett…..

-fue la más valiente en ese día, Dolly tu familia está bien, no te preocupes-

-gracias, arnett-

-rana, te has vuelto una mujer-

-si de arimasu- rana se limpiaba los ojos

-no lo olvides…kunrun, eso no importa, busca lo que deseas, eres libre, no vivas bajo una ley absurda-

-lo hare hermana de arimasuka-

-Amelia, te has vuelto toda una pandora, que orgullo-

-tu también serás una cuando revivas-

-….esperare con ansias pelear a tu lado-

-Gina, perdón por no…salvarte….

-no llores, y en vez de eso hazte más fuerte-

-lo hare, te lo prometo las E pandoras nunca moriremos- Gina asentía

-bueno….lamento decir que el tiempo se acabó-

\- ¿tan pronto?- dijo goku

-no importa, esperaremos el día en que revivamos, goku-san…- las 5 miraban a goku

-gracias y cuídalas/los bien- goku miraba serio a las 5

-lo juro-

Y después de despedirse las 5 eran llevadas al cielo junto a sus cuerpos, kami-sama les explico que por estar muertas, aun en sus cuerpos no se enfermarían ni necesitaban comer o dormir, pero en el paraíso podían seguir iguales hasta que las esferas estuvieran listas para revivirlas

-gracias kami-sama- dijo goku – y también a edma-sama-

-durante mi tiempo como Dios me he dado cuenta que el mundo está lleno de dolor, aunque ese mundo no es mi territorio….por una extraña razón lo siento como si fuera mi mundo también-

-sabes una cosa….yo ya lo quiero como el mío- kami-sama volteaba y miraba a goku

-regresare al templo, te dejo el resto a ti-

-kami-sama espera-

-¿?-

-dale mis saludos a picorro, y que ojala haya dejado de ser malo-

-yo diría que sí, desde lo de nameku, pero bueno lo hare- kami-sama desaparecía

Goku entraba a mirar a todos

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- pero lo que goku no espero fue 4 abrazos que lo tiraron al piso

-gracias….por esto goku, te amamos- goku miro el rostro de sus 4 chicas y las acaricio

-sempai…gracias- dijo kazuya abrazando a Ouka

-si goku-san…gracias- dijo Ouka

-fue un gusto, yo soy de palabra, ¿esperaran hasta que estén?-

-claro que si-

-bien, entonces, ahora seremos más fuerte para que esos novas jamás nos arrebaten a nadie nunca-

-¡SIII!-

Y después de eso, goku le daba las gracias a edma y se iba del lugar directamente a su hogar con los demás

 _ **Esa noche**_

en un parque donde habían varias bancas para sentarse estaba charles sentada en una

-aquí estabas- Roxanne aparecia pero charles solo volteaba la cara

-que genio, ni fuiste a comer con nosotras-

-no quise-

-mmmm, ten goku te envía algo de comida-

-esta fría-

-¿y que esperabas?, te fuiste y te busque por todas partes- charles hacia un bugido

-ten, toma esto también- Roxanne ahora le pasaba una lata de jugo y se quedaron en silencio un rato

-el tuyo es mejor tiene cero calorías-

-¿Qué?, este es mío- sin embargo Roxanne sonreía y le pasaba su lata

-glug, glulg, glug…..Haaa, que rico el azúcar es bueno para hacer crecer los pechos, deberías tomar más-

-cierra la boca…..- charles no se esperó que la al abrirse le salpicara en la cara

-JAJAJAJAJA, NO PENSE QUE AGLUIEN CAYERA EN UNA BROMA TAN ANTICUADA-

-CALLATE MUJER ZOMBIE…

-ESPERA…

-NO ME TOQUES-

-era una bromita ten límpiate-

Después de su broma y calmarse un poco Roxanne volteo a mirar a charles

-¿es tan malo una vida pacifica?-

-…..-

-somos pandoras de clase mundial, nuestras acciones hablan mucho-

-es mi decisión-

-¿realmente lo odias?-

-si lo odio-

-no es cierto, sé que no lo odias-

-¿tú qué sabes?-

-mira, no sé lo que haya pasado con el ejecutivo Spencer, pero goku no tuvo la culpa, sé que debemos seguir ordenes, al final todas somos asi, pero….. ¿Es tan malo pensar en lo que quieres?, tu tampoco sabes de su vida

-…..-

-si no fuera por él, estaríamos muertas-

-…lo se….

-el destino a veces es sabio, sabes desde que el llego siento que el mundo ha recuperado algo de ese brillo perdido, su alegría, esa felicidad de vernos todas las mañanas cuando vamos a entrenar, entrenar, y el tiempo que pasamos con el después, siento como si fuera de nuevo una chica normal-

-solo quieres que seas una chica melodramática, ¿es eso?- charles miraba con una sonrisa a charles pero con un rostro algo diferente

-¿no fui clara?- Roxanne abrazaba a charles asustándola

-el destino nos reunió con goku asi como nos reunió a todas, el que haya llegado nos da un rayo de esperanza en poder sobrevivir, no por su poder…..él es el único que ha tenido la gentileza de pelear a nuestro lado, de acompañarnos a la muerte sin esperar nada-

-¿Roxanne?-

-¿realmente puedes odiar a quien ha hecho por nosotras tanto y no perder las esperanzas?-

-…-

-no se te olvide que somos nosotros quienes nos cuidamos la espalda….él no ha abandonado la tuya- charles empezó a llorar un poco ante la voz tan suave y melancólica de Roxanne

-que reacción tan inesperada-

-cállate, siempre entrometiéndote donde nadie te llama-

-Haa, haz lo correcto charles, el es alguien que no merece tu desprecio-

-snfif,…..sniff…-

En otro lugar en otra habitación vemos a satellizer sentada en una cama mirando una foto

-satella ¿puedo pasar?- la voz de goku se oía en la puerta

-si cielo pasa-

-hola-

-¿pasa algo?-

-no, solo que pensé que te gustaría beber algo de esto-

-es la botella de jugo con la que te invite a mi "primera vez"-

-sí, ¿quieres un poco?-

-me encantaría-

-te noto algo cansada….

-no estoy bien, ven siéntate-

Vemos a los dos sentados en una mesa bebiendo del jugo

-Haaa, que rico-

-goku….gracias otra vez, siento que lo que paso hoy fue un sueño-

-no lo fue satella, tu mama ahora está en el paraíso con las demás chicas, deben estar felices-

-lo sé –

-goku, ¿Por qué nunca reviviste a tu abuelito?-

-Ahh, porque el quiso asi las cosas, pero al final lo entiendo, siento que le di muchos problemas en mi niñez, creo que él pensó que ya había cumplido su papel en la vida-

-goku….

-pero tu mama no, ella aún tiene mucho que compartir contigo como las demás-

-ya veo, goku…..algún día llévanos con el asi sea al otro mundo y preséntanos ¿vale?-

-ah sí claro, por supuesto que sí…..pero estoy muy feliz de que pude cumplir mi objetivo-

-¿objetivo?-

-si….demostrarles cuanto las quiero- satellizer se ruborizo y tomo la mano de goku

-goku…sabes, no sé qué me pasa…..pero me daré una ducha ¿me puedes esperar?-

-¿una ducha?-

-sí , ¿me puedes esperar?-

-si claro-

-¿de verdad?, ¿en serio?-

-claro que sí, no me moveré de aqui- satellizer tomo las dos manos de goku y empezó a llorar un poco

-intentare no tardarme ¿vale?-

-tranquila no me iré, tomate tu tiempo- goku le sonrió y la chica salió al baño con una gran sonrisa aunque goku miro a la chica irse algo ruborizado

\- satella…me pareció más hermosa- goku cómicamente se sentó apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas se le notaba algo nervioso

 _-¿Por qué me puse nervioso?, que raro-_

En el baño satellizer se despojaba de sus ropas y me miraba al espejo

 _-estoy lista –_

En el baño se escuchó la ducha abrirse goku estaba mirando el techo tomando algo de jugo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse

Satellizer salía del baño envolviéndose con su toalla hasta que escucho un golpe en la habitación

-¿goku…? ¿Eh?-

Satellizer miro a arnett y a rana sobre goku quien estaba bastante confundido

-¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto?-

-¿yo?, vine a darles las gracias a mi goku- dijo arnett tomándolo de la cabeza y colocándolo en sus pechos

-y yo igual de arimasu- rana hizo lo mismo

-yo también tengo derecho- dijo Amelia

-veo que tu satellizer estabas organizando algo más grande ¿eh?-

-váyanse las tres, se les ve que no tienen fuerzas-

-tu tampoco te vez con energías satellizer-

-cállense- satellizer se lanzaba con goku para mirarse con rivalidad

-chicas… sin embargo las 4 daban a la vez daban un fuerte bostezo

-jeje, se ve que están cansadas-

-no…..no lo estamos…..¡yo quiero dormir….contigo…esta noche!- las cuatro de manera cómica iban cayendo sobre goku para quedarse dormidas en la cama

-si que son tercas ¿eh?-

-ah…. ¡NO ESTAMOS DORMIDAS!-

-no se hagan las rudas, están muy cansadas por hoy-

-bueno está bien pero no quiero irme sin ti-

-ni yo/ de arimasu-

-tampoco yo-

-bueno, como comparto la cama con cada una cada ciertos días…..

-supongo que dormiremos las cuatro contigo hoy de arimasu-

-no le veo problema- dijo arnett abrazando a goku

-tampoco yo pero me pido su torso- dijo arnett

-yo igual-dijo satellizer

-entonces yo las piernas de arimasu-

-yo pediré estar encima- hablo Amelia

-valla…incluso para dormir tienen energías ¿eh?- goku le salió una gota de sudor y con lo aceptado se quedó con las cuatro

Al día siguiente

Antes del ejercicio en una hora muy temprana Ouka estaba despierta y en frete de ella había un nova falso que se usaba para entrenar

 _-el KI es el poder interno de todos los seres vivos, no solamente los humanos, todos tenemos KI, incluso los astros hasta el propio sol tiene, si eres capaz de liberar todo ese poder que tienes adentro y lo aprender a usar serás capaz de liberar tu fuerza escondida_ \- en una clase del Saijayin Ouka recordaba las palabras dichas por su actual maestro

-si libero mi Ki ¿seré mas fuerte goku-san…?- Ouka empezaba a liberar algo de energía de su cuerpo pero no era KI era algo relacionado a su texture plasma

 _ **ANION CHARGE**_

 _ **CATION CARGUE**_

-de ambos guantes de sus manos desprendía algo de energía y era envuelta por todo el cuerpo con algo de tejido llegando a los ojos

El nova atacaba a Ouka y ella sin moverse bloqueaba un ataque de este después el nova atacaba de nuevo varias veces y Ouka resistía

-bien…..ahora….- Ouka se concentraba y empezaba a levitar de a poco en el suelo

-aún sigo sin creer que puedo volar…

-¿eh?, cielos… ¿el límite?- el poder de Ouka desaparecía y con ello perdía la concentración pero en esas el nova nuevamente atacaba

-cielos…. _**¡LIGTH ACCELERATION!-**_

-Ouka esquivaba el ataque pero este alcanzaba a dañar su uniforme junto en el seno dejándolo expuesto

La chica se quedó mirando al nova por unos segundos que dejaba de atacar

-el límite es este ¿eh?, y aun no puedo volar correctamente…no puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez todavía- la chica se tomaba el seno cubriéndose

-el límite de nuestro poder es demasiado corto….-

-aunque solo sea por un instante las valkirias podemos hacer cosas que están más allá de las capacidades de las pandoras…..

-¡flashback! En una especie de cuarto vemos a genjo y a Ouka hablando

-¿solo por un instante?-

-debes saber que las pandoras tienen estigmas maduros en su cuerpo son una nueva especie de humanos-

-¿y….el héroe goku-san?-

-digamos que es también otro Super humano-

-pero es alguien formidable, volaba, y peleaba contra los novas como si nada, eso es algo que las pandoras jamás han hecho-

-es cierto, es verdad que su poder si puede decirse "que es otra dimensión"-

-¿estás diciendo que el héroe es de otra dimensión?-

-o de "otro planeta" eso suena más lógico-

-¿ni tú lo sabes abuelo?-

-lo conocí pero aun asi hay cosas que no se pueden saber aún, pero quiero que sepas que el está entrenando a kazuya-

-¿a kazuya-Ni-sama?-

-asi es y es un joven bastante especial, no tienes que preocuparte, estoy haciendo lo posible para que aprendan del-

-¿enserio?, ¿las valkirias?-

-asi es-

-el que aprendan del puede ser la clave para el futuro de la humanidad, buscar soluciones lo más rápido posible, las pandoras son seres con habilidades fuera de lo comunes pero si no se hacen ajustes pueden perder ante la corrupción, si en el futuro puede ayudarnos a corregir tales defectos y encontrar mejores soluciones para nuestra guerra sería un gran milagro-

-y para ustedes las valkirias aunque tienen poder y no se preocupan por la corrupción, sin embargo están aún por debajo de su poder-

-seria todo un honor aprender del pero ¿podemos hacerlo?-

-yo sé que si-

-en ese caso estaría más que feliz, ya que ahora es cuanta más ayuda necesitamos sobre todo las valkirias ya que nosotras todavía no poseemos el poder de las pandoras

-parece que me has entendido mal Ouka….yo dije que "superan"

-¿podemos superar a las pandoras?-

-si bien existe un tiempo para su uso pero este sistema parece estar listo para uso operativo….si las equipamos con armas plasma-

-¿armas plasma?-

-las armas volt se forman cuando los elementos de la tierra se materializan a través de una estructura ¿verdad?-

-sí, lo sé-

-en teoría las valkirias pueden materializar armas pero teniendo en cuenta la eficiencia del sistema IS seguimos usando armas prefabricadas para evitar un exceso de cartuchos por otra parte siempre y cuando hayan cartuchos uno puede usar el poder del estigma tanto como desee

-y se consumen todos los cartuchos al mismo tiempo las armas producidas podrían superar las armas volt-

-superar las armas volt…

-no solo las armas volt sino también a las volt texture el equipamiento de las pandoras son objetos materializados con los elementos solidos líquidos y gaseoso, y si combinamos un cuarto elemento plasma…produciremos texturas plasmas-

-¿texturas plasmas?-

-asi es serán tan superiores que podrían incluso frenar los ataques novas tipo S-

-¿frenar los ataques novas tipo S?- Ouka se sorprendía

-pero solo goku-san pudo hacer eso, ¿quiere decir que seriamos tan fuertes como el?-

-no Ouka eso sería ir muy lejos-

-¿eh?-

-si lo viste, el no uso armas, ni equipo, peleo con sus puños y cuerpo, y su ropa solo es un dogi de artes marciales, te sorprenderá pero su simple físico ya es más fuerte que lo que te mencione, muy pero muy superior-

-su solo cuerpo….

-y además si miramos cálculos, si su poder supera los elementos de la tierra, quiere decir que nada en la tierra puede igualársele-

-¿entonces goku-san es más superior que la misma naturaleza?-

-por sorprendente que suene…asi es, todo el planeta está por debajo del-

-increíble- Ouka le salía una gota de sudor

-entonces él puede ser la clave de la victoria de la humanidad-

-asi es…pero….

-¿pero?-

-asi como existen seres como el, los novas pueden darnos una sorpresa….no, el mismo universo, es por eso que quiero que aprendan del y juntos puedan ser capaces de superarse-

-superarnos…..

-la llegada de goku-san puede ser para las pandoras una excelente oportunidad, para ustedes igual-

-además, la inteligencia de su amiga es algo nunca antes visto, fue capaz de resolver nuestras hipótesis en nada-

-espera abuelo, ¿quieres decir que la científica que esta ayudándote…..?-

-asi es, sin embargo ella dice que solo ustedes son las únicas que pueden liberar esa fuerza al máximo, ya ustedes deberán colocar su esfuerzo para poder liberar su poder… ¿estas lista Ouka?-

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-aunque es un muñeco nova, pude resistir un 60%de un ataque real-

-pero me pregunto…porque el abuelo no le dio esto a las pandoras….bueno eso no importa, goku-san, si aprendemos a usar el ki…. ¿seremos más fuertes?- Ouka recordaba su día de ayer

-lo seré, no te decepcionaremos ni a ti, ni a mi hermana, cuando regrese a la vida quiero que vea lo fuertes que somos-

En otro lugar

-bulma se levantaba de su cama y al levantarse en su laboratorio personal ya le tenían listo todo-

-buenos días señorita bulma-

-hola chicas, ¿me prepararon el desayuno?-

-claro que si, es un gran día-

-Jejejje, está bien siéntense a comer, tienen que alistarse a entrenar-

-claro que si ¿y Amelia?- todas las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa

-a no olvídenlo, no preguntare- todas se sentaban a desayunar

-bulma-san ¿puedo preguntar algo?- bulma arrancaba un pedazo de pan y lo masticaba

-claro… ¿Qué es?-

-¿Por qué las valkirias tienen un equipamiento especial al de las pandoras?-

-a bueno…es una teoría de genjo que arregle y listo, sin embargo no tienen que preocuparse ya que claramente no me olvide de ustedes-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-asi es,….las pandoras también lograran grandes cosas-

-bueno con goku-san hemos aprendido muchas cosas como el KI-

-eso es algo muy prometedor sin embargo, tal vez por asi decirlo les daré un poco de poder por mi parte, pero no a todas…..solo a las que considere capaces de llevarlo con responsabilidad, ya lo verán- bulma les sonreía mientras les guiñaba el ojo

 _ **-fin del capítulo 32**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 33: los entrenamientos comienzan**_

En esa mañana goku y todo el equipo se encontraban entrenando sobre volar y manejar el KI

-charles que bueno verte-

-eh, si…..-

-¿ya te disculpas con attia?- charles hizo una mueca sin embargo suspiro

-no-

-bueno eso está mal, debes disculparte con ella-

-lo hare…y….perdón por atrasarlo- goku solo pudo sonreír es verdad que charles lo enojo ese día sin embargo el no podía enojarse y vivir asi

-bueno, entonces te llevare a que te disculpes después de clases-

-¿eh?,…..si señor-

-bueno, como estas atrasada, por el momento creo que practicaras sola por hoy ¿está bien para ti?-

-claro que está bien- el grupo hizo una mueca sin embargo no dijeron nada para evitar peleas innecesarias goku solo pudo suspirar

-Ehh, Roxanne ¿puedo pedirte que vigiles a charles hasta que se acople?-

-claro que si sensei- dijo con una sonrisa y alzando a posición militar

-eso es, se nota que han estado practicando desde ayer-

-es que volar…jamás pensé que podríamos- Christine desde la altura en que estaba se alegraba

-es cierto, que alegría- decia Franka

-recuerden que solo pueden hacerlo en entrenamiento o en la academia no quiero que salgan a volar donde la gente las vea-

-entendido-

-bueno, ya pueden bajar, es hora de entrenar físicamente- ya todas en el piso se colocaban en posición de lucha

-usen sus armas volt y vengan con la intención de herirme- aunque a ningún le gustó la idea entendían que debían dejar el miedo y que además sabían que no iban a lastimar a goku tan fácilmente

En el entrenamiento goku estaba asombrado, todas no solo estaban motivadas estaban dando su esfuerzo como nunca llegando a hacer que goku sin duda sintiera bastante emoción con ver su progreso

-eso es chicas, sigan asi- goku detenía y esquivaba varios ataques consecutivamente

 _-increíble, sin duda han mejorado mucho, y no solo ellas, Amelia y las demás han logrado grandes resultados en poco tiempo, me siento orgulloso_ \- goku seguía deteniendo y esquivando ataques de quienes más debía tener cuidado era de chiffon y Lucy

- _no cabe duda, son iguales-_ goku empezaba a detener los golpes de las dos en ciertas secuencias pero noto que Lucy estaba conteniéndose

Los ataques iban y venían hasta que se escuchó un grito

-GOKU-SAN-

-¿EH?- todas paraban

-¿suna?-

-¿instructora suna?-

-goku-san, vengo porque los altos mandos te llaman-

-¿a mí?- todas se sorprendían un poco

-¿Qué ocurre instructora suna?-

-tranquilas no es algo malo, solo quieren hablar con goku-san, asi que lo tomare prestado-

-eh, está bien, chicas quiero que hagan pareja y entrenen lo que les explique, ya que iré a supervisar los demás grupos de paso-

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

-Roxanne ¿Cómo va charles?-

-aun no lo logra- dijo con una gota de sudor y rascándose la nuca charles solo hacia una mueca de enojo

-calma charles, sé que lo harás-

-hum-

-no la descuides ¿vale?-

-déjamelo a mi sensei, no te fallare- Roxanne le giñaba el ojo

Los dos se iban dejando a la pareja de pandoras

-¿te gusta?- charles miro a Roxanne haciéndola ruborizar

-¿Qué dices?-

-es tan obvio que es triste-

-¿tú lo crees?- Roxanne se tapó la boca con su dedo

-creo que desde lo de Alaska…pero no sé qué hacer-

-hazte su novia y punto-

-¿Qué?-

-habla con las que están ennoviadas con él y con él y listo-

-mmmm- Roxanne se puso a pensar -creo que eso hare, se oye divertido-

-además de muerta viviente, pervertida-

-oye tú fuiste la de la idea, además esto es enserio-

-mejor termíname de enseñar-

-vale- pero por otro lado Christine y tiziana escucharon esto

-ustedes dos dejen de sufrir y hagan lo mismo- Ouka se acercaba a ambas

-¿Ouka?-

-goku-san no es alguien que haga esto por pervertido, es más ni creo que sabe que es, demuestren que son lindas novias y listo- las dos se miraron

-pero….

-goku-san es un alienígena, asi que las leyes humanas no cuentan para él, sin embargo siempre y cuando sea algo serio- con un rostro serio Ouka las miraba y ambas se ruborizaron

-lo haremos pero…. ¿tú estás de acuerdo?-

-a partir de ahora lo apoyare en todo, asi que no pierdan el tiempo-

-si gracias Ouka-

En otro lugar llegaba goku y suna hay estaban reunidos bulma, Margaret, y algunos comandantes

-señor goku discúlpenos por interrumpirle-dijo Margaret, los comandantes se inclinaron levemente

-no importa, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿hice algo malo?-

-todo lo contrario, hemos visto que las pandoras y el equipo 13 están mostrando unos grandes resultados, es impresionante ver que se ocupa aun de sus deberes aun con la responsabilidad del equipo 13-

-no se disculpen además yo entreno también-

-qué bueno escuchar eso goku-san pero no te sobres fuerces mucho-

-por supuesto que serán recompensados los dos-

-descuiden, pero bueno ¿Qué necesitan de mí?-

-genétics y todo el ejército planea realizar en los próximos días un ejercicio de valoración-

-¿ejercicio de valoración?-

-asi es, es uno de gran magnitud, los comandantes y personas de suma importancia estarán presentes-hablaba Margaret –además la señorita bulma nos ayudara con 6 modelos novas-

-¿bulma?-

-yo solo cree los modelos, lo demás lo terminaran heavy industries-

-eh que bueno, entonces valoraran a los chicos ¿eh?, bueno suena interesante-

-asi es y la llamada era para avisarte-

-entiendo y ¿Cuándo es?-

-la otra semana- dijo un comandante –ma o menos en 10 días-

-10 días…bien, estarán listos-

-muchas gracias goku-san bueno eso era todo, ya pueden volver a sus labores-

Los dos se retiraban

-¿cree que 10 días será suficiente?- yumi miraba a bulma

-a créanme que sí, es más pueden que nos den una sorpresa-

-bueno, me retiro-

-gracias por todo señorita bulma, por los moldes de los novas terminados tan rápido-

-no lo hice sola, pero me alegra ayudar-

 _ **En otro lugar**_

-¿Qué esa mujer dijo que no?-

-asi es señor, ella negó el uso de estos elementos por ser desconocidos-

-¿será que se dio cuenta abuelo?-

-no lo creo, si genjo no se ha dado cuenta, menos ella, pero en fin continúen con el plan-

-pero señor…..

-¡QUE LO CONTINUEN!- el asistente trago algo de saliva

-si señor- atsuko estaba mirando los novas

 _-¿creo los novas casi sola?, ¿Qué mente tiene esta mujer?_ \- atsuko miraba con una gota de sudor- _solo…..espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nuestro plan, ahora si viene lo bueno-_

De regreso a genétics se veían al equipo 13 practicar entre ellas y después de aclarar ciertos temas se llevaban mejor sin embargo se veía a Lucy sentada apartada

-¿Por qué tan sola Lucy?- chiffon se sentaba a su lado

-no sé porque genjo te envió aquí, pero será mejor que no se sepa la verdad aun-

-chiffon….te veo más cambiada-

-¿se nota?, creo que es por goku-

-¿Qué tan fuerte es ese joven?- pregunto mirando a chiffon

-mmmm, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero te lo aseguro-

-la trascendencia solo puede ser alcanzada por aquellos elegidos, un hombre es señal de algo diferente-

-yo diría que sí, pero Sera lo mejor, te aseguro que en poco nuestras demás podrán conocer el mundo de nuevo-

-¿tan segura estas?-

-yo sé que sí, nuestra vida está destinada a solo una cosa….pero él me demostró que no es asi, al igual que las dos, el cambio su rumbo, y puede ser el ejemplo que buscan nuestra vida-

-un ser de otro mundo…..como nosotras- Lucy miraba a chiffon quien abría los ojos levemente

-a lo mejor el destino si nos envió una señal que no está todo perdido-

-lo sabré cuando vea eso, no se puede evitar….

-no, si se puede, y él puede cambiar el destino maldito que nos sigue, Lucy- Lucy volteaba a mirar a chiffon

-tendré que verlo por mí misma, o me lo mostraras-

-que asi sea-

Chiffon y Lucy se miraban entre si y empezaban a hacer una fuerte tensión en el aire que hizo que todas pararan y miraran

-ahora….. ¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco?- chiffon y Lucy se miraban chiffon con una sonrisa y Lucy seria

Las dos se lanzaban con el puño en alto una a la otra pero cuando iban a chocar

-goku aparecía en medio de las dos y las detenía con un dedo a cada una asombrando a Lucy y levemente a chiffon-

-chicas…..recuerden que está prohibido pelear "enserio"-

-¿me detuvo…con un dedo?- dijo Lucy algo asombrada

-goku-kun no seas malo estábamos entrenando- chiffon hacia un puchero

-sí, pero…-goku miraba a todas quienes estaban mirando

-a lo siento, Jejejje, acabo de regresar de donde Elizabeth y Amelia- goku se rascaba la nuca para acercarse al grupo pero Lucy seguía mirando

-¿lo vez….?- chiffon dijo en voz baja y se acercó pero Lucy seguía con una gota de sudor en el rostro

-goku-kun charles ya lo logro- dijo Roxanne

-a que bueno, entonces no hay necesidad de quedarse en la tarde- charles solo se limitó a escuchar

Goku comentaría la noticia haciendo que se tomaran en serio la clase y prepararse, las demás chicas dirían que se ganarían el corazón de goku y por eso no le dirían nada aun a el y lo sorprendente es que Cassie también se unió y se propondría a lo mismo

Después de clases goku se iba a un lugar donde tenía la máquina de gravedad

-bien, voy a entrenar bajo una gravedad aumentada 200 veces- goku quedo entrenando en ella por aproximadamente 1 hora después saldría de ella para irse a duchar y colocar ropa cómoda, a goku ya le empezó a gustar usar ropa estilo deportista y dejar su dogi solo para entrenar o en el mayor de los casos…pelear-

-bueno…..

-a mira goku-kun- dos voces se oyeron llamando a goku que iba caminando con la academia

-¿tiziana? ¿Chris?-

-buen trabajo el de hoy, sí que entrenamos duro-

-Jejejje, les digo lo mismo-

-sabes goku-san, pensábamos ir a conocer más de shintoshi y bueno pensamos que podrías…..darnos un recorrido-

-claro, por supuesto-

Los tres salían directamente por la ciudad nuevamente

-valla esta isla si que es grande-

-es verdad, no pense que hubiera tantas cosas por estos lugares-

-bueno la verdad a mi tambien me asombro- dijo goku

-mira creo que ese lugar será donde se llevara a cabo las pruebas- los tres miraban una pequeña isla alejada pero cerca de la isla donde se ubicaba la academia

-eso es verdad, estoy seguro que cuando las vean les irán muy bien- las dos se ruborizaban un poco por la sonrisa de goku además de verlo con ropa de civil que era más apuesto, su cabello era algo especial pero no tenía nada que ver

-gracias goku-san…

-sabes, cuando te vimos derrotar a esos novas, estuviste asombroso- tiziana de nuevo tomaba a goku del brazo quien se ruborizaba un poco

Él debía admitirlo ella era una belleza y hasta Chris también además de su gran esfuerzo por entrenar como satellizer y las demás, ellas tenían un espíritu de guerreras que lo hacía sentirse raro en ellas sobretodo

-sabes goku-san….-ahora era Chris quien tomaba su otro brazo

-sabemos de tu pequeño "grupo"-

-¿pequeño grupo-

-no hablamos de tus clubes de admiradoras, hablamos de "ese grupo especial"-

-a, ese….Jejejje, bueno…

-y queremos estar en el- ambas con voz seductor dirigían sus voces en sus oídos haciéndole ruborizar mas

-¿las dos?-

-asi es, y ya estamos en el…..ahora solo nos queda conquistar tu corazón- dijo Chris

-asi es, ¿y qué dices?, ¿nos vemos lindas?-

-de hecho….si ustedes son muy bonitas- ambas sonrieron con un rubor y empezaron a caminar con el Saiyajin

-goku-san-

-¿sí?-

-esto es enserio, tendremos una relación seria, lo prometemos- goku miro a las dos y sonrió ellas igual

-bueno, y yo espero…..conquistar el suyo-

-jijiij- se rieron ambas de manera adorable

-por cierto, en verdad eres muy fuerte detuviste a la numero 1 del mundo con una sola mano-

-¿hablas de chiffon?- dijo goku

-sí, esa Lucy es tonta, mira que desafiar al "monstruo" ,realmente es tarada-

-chicas, ¿Qué saben de Lucy?-

-nada, el profesor genjo una vez la trajo y la incluyo en las valkirias pero nunca habla y es bastante distante-

-ya veo…..-dijo goku con un rostro serio

 _-entonces no cabe duda, pero es un hecho que ella puede ser más fuerte de chiffon, me da curiosidad ver que tan fuertes serán pero por ahora….mejor es concentrarnos en lo que viene-_

En la noche ya después de la cita goku miraba su reloj

-bueno, mañana saldré con Elí…pasado mañana con amelia…-¿eh?- goku miraba a un tejado y noto una silueta y hay estaba una chica que en segundos desapareció y apareció detrás de goku

-¿Lucy?-

-sin duda no eres normal- dijo la chica de manera estoica mirando a goku

-igual que tú, -lo decia goku con una pequeña sonrisa – no tienes mala fuerza, incluso me atrevería a decir que estas por encima de chiffon-

-chiffon y yo somos las últimas por asi decirlo-

-¿Dónde están las demás?-

-dormidas, su gran poder hace que no puedan moverse a no ser que sea necesario-

-cuanto lo siento- dijo goku volteando a ver a Lucy

-¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo lo hago?-

-tener ese gran poder y poder moverte como si nada-

-es muy diferente, por lo que me han contado genjo y chiffon, es debido a que su parte humana es muy débil y no puede contener su gran poder-

-es cierto-

-debe ser duro, que tus hermanas no puedan moverse, pero te prometo ayudarlas, es más…..

-¿Por qué haces tanto por nosotros?-

-¿Qué porque?, kazuya es mi amigo, casi un hermano, chiffon es mi amante, y genjo me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, es natural-

-ya veo, devuelves un favor-

-no, ayudo a mi familia y amigos, es mi principio- dijo goku serio –y aunque no quieras te ayudare también- Lucy seguía seria

-ya veo, si quieres ayudarnos puedes ayudarnos a contener todo ese poder que impide que puedan moverse-

\- en mi caso y como sabes soy un Saiyajin, mi cuerpo ya nació para contener mi poder sin embargo debo tener cuidado y entrenarlo ya que si uso mal mi poder si puedo terminar matándome-

-hasta tu….

-si pero seguramente el KI pueda ayudarles, en tu caso ya estas aprendiendo, si les enseño a ellas, podrían ser capaces además, mi amiga bulma también debe estar trabajando en ello-

-¿hablas de la científica de cabello azul?-

-asi es, confía en ella también su inteligencia es algo insuperable-

-entiendo, entonces esperare como salen las cosas, pero sabes, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿Qué es?-

-si vienes de un mundo superior a este, posiblemente nuestros destinos estén hechos para concertasen, la trascendencia de nuestro poder radicar en cada uno, ¿sabías eso?-

-no, perdóname, pero si hablas de trascender, creo que tengo algo similar-

-¿trascender más de lo que eres?-

-si pero aún sigo entrenando en ella-

-enséñame-

-¿eh?-

-cuando lo consigas, enséñame…como es trascender en un ser de tu nivel- Lucy desaparecía con su habilidad dejando a goku mirando por donde se fue

-conque trascender ¿eh?- goku se miraba la mano serio

 _ **Día siguiente**_

En el gran centro de aterrizaje de genétics un gran número de aviones desde el cielo llegaban al lugar siendo esperados por suna y yumi

-gracias a ustedes llegamos bien- una chica bajaba de uno de ellos

-soy atsuko seiga de industrias seiga heavy- se presentaba la mujer

-mucho gusto soy yumi Kim maestra de genétics-

-¿entonces eres una de las numberk?, es un honor-

-válgame pero miren nada más, no importa como lo veas se ven gigantes- yumi junto a las demás maestras se acercaban a uno y observaban varios y gigantes objetos

-los generadores de estigma-

-no me lo puedo creer, la señorita bulma hizo esto…-

-sin duda su gran habilidad logro algo que incluso a nosotros nos hubiera tomado mucho mas bueno ella realizo los modelos nosotros terminamos el trabajo –

-cuando estos generadores se activan, las valkirias que se encuentren en su radio pueden realizar maniobras sin el uso de cartuchos ¿no?-

\- esperamos poder seguir avanzando su desarrollo por el momento su radio será suficiente para las pruebas-

-el ejercicio se realizara en 9 días, goku-san dijo que por el momento no los iba a usar asi que realizaremos su cuidado ahora mismo-

-es cierto, el héroe son goku se encuentra aquí ¿cierto?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-siendo sincera me gustaría conocerlo en persona, es que me gustaría ver en persona a quien es la persona más importante del ejercicio-

-bueno, no creo que haya problema , pero debemos esperar– atsuko mostro una pequeña sonrisa pero algo había en esa sonrisa tan peculiar

-no hay problema- dijo atsuko

En una fuente había un hombre navegando en ella resulta que era genjo aoi a una joven edad hasta que observo a un ser extraño flotando en los mares

-la primera vez que la vi…me pareció ver una diosa y la llame María…..

En un computadora observando unos extraños análisis genjo estaba mostrando una actitud más agresiva y de repente lanzaba el computador hacia el piso

-no puede… ¿realmente está todo predestinado?, como puede alguien soportar esta mierda-

-en una casa en una especie de bosque parecía ser el hogar de genjo este regresaba y en su cama había una mujer rubia esperándolo era la primera pandora….María lancerot-

-dime que no es verdad, debemos ser capaces de sobrevivir a esto….en el futuro- genjo se arrodillaba en el piso y posaba su rostro en su regazo María no dijo nada solo con su dedo tomo una pequeña lagrima y la bebió

-María…..tu-

-ninguna palabra fue pronunciada pero trascendió hasta mi conciencia, un mensaje…..supongo que eso era-

-base de chevalier 2018- genjo y otro hombre estaban en una vitrina

-no es esto bueno….la humanidad se ha salvado-

-¿salvado?- genjo dijo en voz baja

-genjo aoi eres el único que puede controlar a María tu eres la esperanza de la humanidad-

-¿Qué Quizo decir con eso?-, esto solo nos da un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo todo está predestinado, esto no tiene sentido- en la mesa genjo se sujetaba de nuevo su cabeza

-en otro espacio una chica rubia se tiraba al suelo a su lado empezando a toser y quejarse

-si esto sigue asi solo durara 48 horas, debo bajar los niveles de estigmas, debo hacer que dure cuando llegue la invasión, debemos tener la forma de pelear, si esto logra que la humanidad…..

-en una silla genjo parecía abrir sus ojos, fue un sueño –

-pude conciliar el sueño, parece que estoy más tranquilo, ahora es que me doy cuenta que he llegado a viejo-

-alguien ha visto el álbum- genjo entraba a un cuarto en su casa

 _-¿fue kazuya?, algún día debía saberlo, no…algo me dice que goku-san también la vio, parece que vio el rostro de aquellas a quien les mencione ese día-_

 _-son goku, un Saiyajin, un miembro de una raza extinta capaz de destruir planetas a su antojo, pero a la vez un ser de corazón puro y noble, solo puedo confiar en ti cuando mis días lleguen, por favor cuida lo que queda de esta familia-_

En otro laboratorio bulma estaba escribiendo y mirando algo en unos contenedores

-solo me falta una cosa, si quiero que sus cuerpos resistan su poder, necesito el ADN de algo que pueda aumentar su tejido humano, el mismo tejido humano no sirve y el nova es como colocar miel a las abejas, claro, el cuerpo de un ser todopoderoso, un Saiyajin- dijo bulma con una sonrisa cómica

-a bulma-san, la necesitan- dijo una de las amigas de Amelia que vestía una ropa de pandora de chevalier

-eh, asi que los trajeron terminados, que bueno-

-no se preocupen…..de acuerdo, hablaremos de negocios más tarde estoy ocupada-

-parece que dentro de 9 días será algo grande- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-sí, eso creo, espero que le vaya bien a goku- dijo bulma con una sonrisa

-después de esto goku-san será alguien aún más importante-

-sí, aunque eso no le importa, el solo quiere que esas chicas lleguen lejos, en fin debo terminar el trabajo y necesito a goku-

Tras finalizar las clases goku estaba limpiándose el sudor con una toalla pues terminaba tanto de entrenar con el grupo asi como su entrenamiento desde este día empezaron a entrenar con la cámara de gravedad

-¿acabaste goku?- bulma aparecía en el lugar

-a bulma, si acabe-

-qué bueno, necesito que me acompañes-

-¿A dónde?-

-tú solo ven y no preguntes –

Bulma llegaba con goku a su laboratorio

-espera bulma aleja eso de mí- goku se pegaba a una pared cómicamente asustado

-deja el lloriqueo es solo una inyección-

-no quiero-

-¿quieres ayudar a "ya sabes quiénes" ¿verdad?, coopera entonces- -goku solo se calmaba y suspiraba con cómicas lágrimas en sus ojos

-bien…..no tardes- goku estiraba el brazo

-es el colmo, no has cambiado- bulma con su rostro de seriedad pero cómico se acercaba y mostro una sonrisa pequeña al inyectar a goku

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- un grito se escuchó por medio genétics

En un sillón vemos a goku cómicamente recostado en las piernas de Amelia

-cielo, ya paso- Amelia le acariciaba la cabeza de manera linda

-odio las inyecciones…..Sniff-

- _qué lindo es parece un perrito-_ se dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar con mimos a su pareja Amelia y de hecho todas aún seguían sin creerse que goku le tenga miedo a las inyecciones el guerrero más poderoso del universo le tenía miedo a algo tan sencillo en parte les pareció gracioso pero también tierno por mostrar un lado tan adorable para ellas, claro ese secreto era muy personal y nadie más lo sabía salvo los de confianza

-es increíble, viéndote asi no puedo creer que vencieras a freezer-

-que cruel bulma-

-Jejejje, vamos bulma-san creo que ya fue mucho castigo-

-si supongo-se dijo en una risa mientras llevaba el líquido a su lugar de trabajo mirando los contenedores pero Amelia tomaba a goku y lo apoyaba en su pecho

-por cierto me llamaron del hospital, el tratamiento de luke está hiendo muy bien, gracias a los dos- goku dejaba la tristeza y sonreía al escuchar esa noticia

-qué bueno me alegro tanto ¿verdad bulma?-

-sí, estoy muy feliz por ti-

-tranquila Amelia, él se curara, de eso no hay dudas- Amelia de nuevo se apoyaba en el Saiyajin para abrazarse bulma suspiraba pero almenos estaba saliendo las cosas bien

- _con esto estarán listos, nunca creí que llegara el día en que hiciera esto, pero supongo que no es nada malo mientras conserve los límites permitidos, después de todo, solo estoy corrigiendo errores de alguien desesperado por salvar su mundo-_

Goku salía a respirar un poco y a caminar hasta que se encontró con las maestras

-goku que bueno verte-

-yumi, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿eh?, ¿estás bien?, te veo pálido- elize se acercó y toco la frente de goku

-a no, estoy bien, Jejejje-

-a ella quería verte, espero que no te incomode-

-mucho gusto goku-san, soy atsuko de heavy industrias la encargada de colaborar con el proyecto is-

-así, muchos gusto- goku le daba la mano

-que honor conocerlo, en verdad, gracias a usted la humanidad puede ver un futuro-

-me alegra saber que estoy ayudando-

-hablando de eso goku, trajeron los generadores, necesitamos ayuda para llevarlos, ¿nos ayudas?-

-claro-

-valla, que grandes son-dijo goku mirando los generadores desde el avión

 _-asi que estos son los que ayudan a darle poder a las valkirias, con el entrenamiento ya quiero ver lo fuertes que serán-_

-pero son muy pesados ¿nos ayudas a llevarlos a sus puntos?-

-si está bien-

-ah pero ¿usted solo?- pregunto atsuko

-sí, no creo que tenga problemas, bueno entonces los llevare de inmediato- goku se acercaba a uno y lo tomaba para en segundos levantarlo con tanta facilidad que asombro a la misma atsuko y hasta los pilotos

-no me lo puedo creer…levanto uno con tanta facilidad-

-si que sorprendente ¿no?- dijo yumi

-perdone mi pregunta pero ¿él es humano?-

-un humano bastante especial, pero eso es información clasificada lo sentimos-

-entiendo- dijo con algo de desilusión pero respetando la orden con una sonrisa

Goku llegaba al destino y colocaba el generador-

-listo- pero goku de repente se volteo y miro el generador goku lo miro con un tono de sospecha y duda, incluso se acercó a este

- _qué extraño, por un momento sentí algo raro en ellos, bueno, como tiene que ver con los estigmas, los estigmas siempre han tenido una naturaleza muy extraña-_

Goku nuevamente regresaba volando a su destino y colocaba todos en sus destinos

-muchas gracias goku-kun gracias a ti los llevamos en un instante-

-fue un placer- dijo goku

-a goku-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo atsuko acercándose a goku mientras las numberk terminaban de arreglar el recibo

-goku-san quiero preguntarle algo…. ¿de casualidad tu vienes del mismo mundo que la diosa María lancerot?-

-no-

-¿de verdad?, ¿entonces no conoces nada de los novas?-

-no, solo sé que son nuestros enemigos ¿no?-atsuko le salió una gota de sudor

-ya veo…

-¿eres reportera?-

-no ¿Por qué?-

-es que haces preguntas como esos señores y señoras de las cámaras y micrófonos-

-JAJAJAJA, no, es solo preguntas personales nada más-

-ah ya veo, bueno pero lo siento pero no sé nada-

-¿tú…de casualidad puedes entender otros idiomas?-

-¿otros idiomas?-

-Señorita atsuko, ¿podría venir un momento por favor?- yumi llamo desde el lugar donde estaban a la chica

-así ya voy, joven goku le agradezco mucho su tiempo, espero poder hablar de nuevo con usted -

-si de nada- atsuko daba una reverencia y se retiraba pero su rostro estaba serio incluso goku se colocó algo serio y nervioso

-¿los novas…..hablan?- goku le salió una gota de sudor para suspirar

 _-no…yo creo que se refiere a la naturaleza de los estigmas, perdónenme pero es mejor que no sepan de eso, o podría haber caos-_

Goku nuevamente ya más tranquilo estiraba sus brazos

-valla ha pasado tiempo…..goku-san-

-¿eh?- una voz se escuchó atrás de goku y al voltear miro a una chica de cabello azul corto con 3 chicos a su lado

-¿miyabi cierto?-

-sí, valla quien iba a pensar que el chico con el que pelee hace tiempo seria el nuevo héroe del mundo-

-hace tiempo no te veía ni siquiera en los entrenamientos-

-yo no necesito entrenar- la chica se sacudía su cabello

-tráiganme una bebida-

-si señora- los tres limiters asentían y se iban

-¿no crees que eso es exagerado?, puedes ir por la bebida tu misma-

-al final ellos hacen todo por mí, vez que no necesito entrenar-

-mmm, que manera tan triste de pensar, es una lástima que un talento como el tuyo se desperdicie asi, yo escuche que fuiste una de las más fuertes de genétics-

-lo sigo siendo-

-pero te descuidaste, te confiaste y eso te llevo a ser más débil- miyabi empezaba a hacer mala cara

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?, además, después de nuestro incidente no creo que me entrenes-

-es cierto que fuiste mala con satella, pero no te guardo rencor-

-¿a no?- miyabi alzo una ceja

-pero si es verdad que fuiste mala con ella y también escuche que eras mala con las demás por eso si quieres que te entrene deberás disculparte con cada pandora que humillaste y trataste mal-

-¿estas bromeando cierto?, ¿yo la gran kannazuki miyabi disculparse?-

-que lastima, pero bueno, haya tu- goku daba media vuelta – pero sabes….

-¿eh?-

-por el tiempo que llevo aquí, sé que cada una tiene algo que la marco, no quiero ser entrometido pero intenta superar ese dolor-

-no seas entrometido- miyabi le gritaba a goku quien le salió una gota de sudor

-descuida, no lo seré- goku se retiraba pero se despedía de buena manera de miyabi quien chasqueaba la lengua aun con los brazos cruzados pero bajaba la cabeza un poco

-hola goku, llegas tarde- Elizabeth que estaba cruzada de brazos con ropa de civil se plantaba ante goku

-lo siento, perdóname es que me necesitaron para algunas cosas- goku se disculpaba colocando sus manos de súplica pero solo recibió un beso en la mejilla

-deja de hablar tanto, o se nos ira el día, como compensación quiero que me lleves de compras-

-Jejejje, te pareces a satella, está bien- y después de eso Elizabeth tomaba del brazo al Saiyajin y se iban directamente para su día

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Goku nuevamente listo para un día de entrenamiento se cambiaba en el vestidor y al colocarse su ropa abría la puerta para salir al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa

-¿miyabi?-

-si…..bueno, cuando me entere que sería una de las participantes del ejercicio….pensé en tal vez entrenar un poco….digo si me aceptas-

-miyabi….- goku mostro una sonrisa

-claro, y aceptare la condición, me disculpare más tarde si con eso estas feliz-

-claro que si miyabi, con gusto te recibo para entrenar, entonces te espero en el patio, aún quedan 8 días y estoy seguro que lograras buenos cosas-

-gra-gracias, goku-sensei-

Y dicho y eso miyabi hizo lo que prometió y asi los días pasaron con su entrenamiento arduo de goku y todas las pandoras, entrenando fuertemente y a la vez pasando el tiempo goku y las demás….pasando asi 8 días enteros

-¿asi que ya es mañana eh?- bulma estaba mirando desde una ventana la escuela

-asi es, el ejercicio se llevara a cabo en la isla cerca de genétics, 4 equipos liderados se pondrán a la lucha contra los novas que ya se están trayendo también-

-interesante, me muero de ganas por verlo- bulma se sentaba en su silla

-estas muy interesada-

-pero…siento algo raro, no se qué es- dijo la chica mirando a la lejanía

-¿tiene sospechas de algo señorita bulma?-

-asi es, con esa empresa heavy industries, tengo entendido que ellos fueron los que iniciaron el proyecto IS pero genjo lo tomo… ¿Por qué entonces colaboraron con él?, más aun ¿Por qué me pidieron ayudarlos?-

-seguro es una coincidencia nada más-

-¿tu crees?, yo sospecho que hay algo raro…por eso debo advertir a goku de esto…..presiento que va a pasar algo- dijo la chica con un rostro muy serio


	34. Chapter 34

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 34: empieza las pruebas**_

-hola bulma- goku llegaba con su amiga

-a goku-

-¿me llamaste?-

-sí, mañana empiezan las pruebas ¿cierto?-

-sí, y creo que mañana tendrán muy buenos resultados, cada una coloco mucho esfuerzo-

-eso me alegra, pero dime ¿no sientes algo raro?-

-¿algo raro?-

-si, por ejemplo…un mal presentimiento-

-¿un mal presentimiento?, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto goku algo confundido

-¿no lo sientes eh…..?-

-no, no entiendo bulma, aunque….si recuerdo algo no me parece normal en los generadores esos-

-¡¿estas insinuando que hice algo mal!?, no es por presumir pero soy una genio, se lo que hago- bulma con una dentadura de colmillos se acercaba a goku quien solo coloco sus manos en frente por miedo

-no, y si lo se…pero…..si me dices eso ¿estás diciendo que piensas que algún nova a aparecerá mañana? ¿Uno real?-

-no lo sé , sin embargo te lo pido goku , no bajes la guardia-

-está bien- goku lo dijo algo sudado

-a entonces hazme un favor guárdamelas- goku le pasaba la bolsa de semillas

-¿las semillas del ermitaño?-

-sí creo que es mejor que tú ya que estarás con yumi y elize mirando las tengas, no se sabe que pasara-

-son novas falsos, no va a morir nadie-

-no pero como dices…..creo que es mejor que las tengas tu-

-está bien- dijo la científica

-oye, te tomaste muy enserio este tema, me impresionas-

-yo solo quiero…..que todas vean que pueden ser más fuertes, y que confíen más en sí mismas-

-para ser tan ingenuo sabes decir cosas buenas-

-¿eh?-

-olvídalo-

Esa misma noche goku miraba desde un Angulo uno de los generadores asi como observaban como terminaban los últimos arreglos desde el lugar esos generadores con un rostro bastante serio e irse

Por otro lado esa misma noche

-gracias por trabajar tan duro ¿desea algo de te?-

-gracias….- atsuko y otra colega se encontraban en el lugar de trabajo

-este dispositivo es asombroso, 12 generadores fayland pueden cubrir toda la isla artificial de genétics

-el radio de efectividad de un generador fayland es de 2 kilómetros con esta configuración los generadores pueden cubrir toda genétics y su zona de prueba-

-aun asi es asombroso-

-gracias a la científica que está ayudándonos pudimos hacer esto en poco tiempo-

-es cierto, dicen que es una belleza-

-si, lo es…..-

-además tengo entendido que ella ayudo también al diseño de los novas tipo s que usaran mañana ¿verdad?-

-asi es, son especialmente para este ejercicio-

-valla, y el mismo héroe estará viendo, bueno tengo entendido que él es el encargado del escuadrón 13, ya me gustaría ver qué resultados se obtuvieron

-sí, igual yo…..

-bueno muchas gracias por su esfuerzo-

-igual….- atsuko quedo en silencio por unos minutos

-claro que hare mi mayor esfuerzo-

Llegaba finalmente el día en una zona se encontraban pandoras y limiters formados en posición frente al número de encargados de este proyecto goku estaba mirando desde un lugar especial y bulma estaba con las numberk por decisión de ella misma

-antes de empezar el ejercicio quiero darles las gracias a la personas de industries heavy seiga, y que han trabajo incluso la noche para hacer esto posible, también a la señorita bulma brief, científica que se encargó de adelantar y colaborar con los diseños novas y los generadores- bulma en donde estaba se ruborizaba un poco

También al doctor genjo aoi por estar frente a este proyecto desde el inicio…y sobretodo….

-¡quiero darle las gracias al gran héroe de nuestro mundo, por no solo apoyarnos con el combate contra los novas, sino por preparar a los equipos para este ejercicio, y por acompañar al escuadrón 13, me gustaría que le diéramos un aplauso a son goku-san-

Todo el mundo empezaba a aplaudir desde pandoras hasta los directores y altos mandos goku solo se rasco la nuca algo sonrojado

-habrá 6 novas falsos tipo s para el ejercicio, esto es para asumir el 11 cruce nova ocurrido en Alaska, sin embargo ese choque fue muy diferente ya que ocurrieron otros eventos peores que han hecho este el cruce más peligroso que ha vivido nuestra mundo incluso siendo peor que el décimo-

-esto nos muestra que los novas y muchos más peligros pueden pasar pero con los novas esperamos estar más preparados para lo que llegue a ocurrir-

-el objetivo de este ejercicio es el equipo 13, quien es dirigido directamente por el joven goku, sin embargo todos los escuadrones aquí fueron entrenados también por el total son 5 equipos dirigidos por las mejores pandoras de west genétics, destruyan a los novas dentro del periodo de tiempo asignado-

-el ejercicio se llevara a cabo en la parte de la isla asignada dentro del radio del alcance de los generadores fayland y asi poner a prueba las habilidades de las valkirias, se irán 4 horas en total

 _ **Los equipos:**_

 _ **-equipo 13 líderes de escuadrón chiffon Fairchild:**_

 _ **West genétics equipo 1: líder de escuadrón ticy phenyl-**_

 _ **West genétics equipo 2: líder de escuadrón Elizabeth mably**_

 _ **West genétics equipo 3: líder de escuadrón: miyabi kannazuki**_

Goku miraba desde su lugar los equipos con una sonrisa

-joven goku ¿le gustaría decir unas palabras?- goku desapareció ay aparecía en el lugar para tomar el micrófono

-bueno, solo quiero desearles suerte a cada equipo y recuerden, no se den por vencidos, me siento orgulloso de cada uno, han dado lo mejor de sí mismos y créanme, eso me hace sentir muy feliz…y no importa quien gane, animo- después de lo dicho por goku todos le regalaban un gran aplauso de nuevo

-muchas gracias joven goku-

-Jejejje, la verdad me dio algo de pena-

-no debería, recuerde que usted es muy querido por los alumnos y maestros- goku se ruborizaba más rascándose la mejilla

-doctor…- mientras tanto en el centro donde se dirigía el ejercicio

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicimos un ejercicio de esta magnitud, no sé porque pero estoy algo nervioso-

-¿nervioso?-

-Un equipo compuesto por valkirias y pandoras, solo espero buenos resultados-

-Sí y sé que los habrá, Después de todo son Goku-san no está ayudando-

-tiene toda la razón-

-por otro lado atsuko se encontraba completamente quieta con una sonrisa-

-por fin ha empezado…..-

-¡SEÑUELOS DISPERSENSE!- la voz de Elizabeth se oyo por su grupo y dicho y hecho varias pandoras se lanzaban contra el nova que atacaba con sus pliegues

Arnett, creo attia e Ingrid fueron capaces de desviar los ataques de este sin embargo en ellas sobretodo se notó algo especial

-¿ellas están flotando?- las maestras se asombraron con ver a las chicas en el aire todo el mundo quedo impresionado pero no tanto ya que nuevamente regresaron al suelo

-FREEZING- los limiters apoyaban con su freezing

-recuerden, resguarden su energía no la desperdicien volando- Elizabeth daba órdenes se podía ver que solo ellas lograron tales resultados sin embargo aunque las demás no volaban no quedaban atrás peleando

 _-eso es Elí, como la líder debes guiar a las demás para que no desperdicien fuerzas-_ se dijo goku de brazos cruzados

-por otro lado al escuadrón de miyabi no le iba muy bien ya que uno de los novas disparaba un rayo contra ellas

-¿los falsos novas pueden disparar ataques boom?- miyabi se sorprendía

-están hechos de forma especial-

-rayos, bien, recuerden, controlen sus fuerzas y no desperdicien energías de manera innecesaria-

-si-

 _-como dijo goku-san…..no debí ser tan confiada-_

-los falsos novas tienen 6 núcleos cada uno , y se pueden controlar con los generadores fayland lo que significa que los generadores pueden proveer energía al nova-

-aunque su rango de movimiento esta limitado sus capacidades son las mismas que el nova real, como pueden ver la diseñadora de los novas no se encuentra pero como la encargada de terminar el proyecto yo seré la que explique-

-entonces ¿la científica llamada bulma no se encuentra?-

-esta con las numberk-

-nos gustaría conocerla-

-ella dijo que le gustaría estar en el anonimato-

-que lastima….

-ella es la directora ejecutiva atsuko heavy ¿verdad?-

-si-

-ella es una mujer con mucho talento, últimamente han aparecido jóvenes muy talentosos ¿no?-

-si, el heroe son goku-san y la científica bulma-san-

-si, y eso puede significar muchas cosas-

Planeta de Kaio

Kaio-sama estaba sentado en una silla con algunos dulces

-¿Qué esta mirando Kaio-sama?- pregunto yamcha que junto a ten y chaoz estaban entrenando en dicho planeta ya que aun seguían muertos hasta que las esferas de la tierra estuvieran listas

-a yamcha, en el mundo donde esta goku ahora mismo estan en algo llamado "ejercicio" las disipulas de goku y sus chicas estan ahora mismo luchando en el-

-¿eh?-

-¿y como les estan hiendo?- dijo ten y chaoz acercándose

-bastante bien, esas chicas son asombrosas, sobre todo las de goku, esas chicas tienen talento-

-en ese caso nos gustaría ver-

- _ **claro coloquen sus manos en mi hombro**_ \- los tres hacían caso y empezaban a observar las pruebas

-que chicas tan hermosas- dijo yamcha cómicamente

-increíble, tienen increíbles habilidades peleando contra esas cosas, se ve que fueron entrenadas por goku- dijo ten con su seriedad

 _ **-esos novas fueron creados por su amiga bulma, son artificiales-**_

-¿bulma?, bueno es de esperarse ella es muy inteligente

 _ **-sí, sin embargo algunos humanos se encargaron de terminarlos, y aun asi…..**_

-¿aun asi?-

 _ **-tengo un presentimiento muy extraño en esos novas y en esos extraños objetos colocados en distintos ángulos-**_ los tres se miraban algo nerviosos

-por cierto Kaio-sama ¿Cuáles son las de goku?-

 _ **-las de aquí-**_

-…..-

-¿ELLAS?, ESE GOKU SE CONSIGUIO SEMEJANTES BELLEZAS-yamcha grito de manera cómica

-sin duda tienen grandes habilidades- dijo ten mirando muy serio

-es cierto-

-sí, pero aun asi….estoy algo pensativo, siento algo raro, muy raro- dijo Kaio-sama de manera serio

 _ **Regresando a las pruebas**_

-asombroso, jamás pensé que mejoraran tanto en solo 10 días- Margaret no se lo podía creer

-sí, es increíble-

-Elizabeth mably y algunas de ellas vuelan literalmente sobre todo el equipo 13-

-si aprendieron a flotar, algunas no pero lo compensaron mejorando sus ataques y manejo de poder, aún hay cosas que corregir pero creo que con el tiempo se hará-

-increíble…..observaste cada punto flojo en cada una-

-no solo eso, corregí algunas deficiencias en cuanto a posturas y ataques-

-¿en solo 10 días?-

-Margaret, recuerda que llevo de maestro buen tiempo, conmigo nada es chiste-

-ya veo, siempre te has tomado las cosas con seriedad-

-claro que si ¿pensaste que no?-

-en absoluto es que…..aun desde que llegaste es poco el tiempo y han mejorado tan gratamente, eso me alegra-

-y yo igual-

Tiziana dispara unos rayos impactando en el nova el cual respondía con un cañón de energía el cual era detenido por Franka con su anti nova

-equipo ahora- satellizer, rana, holly se lanzaban volando contra el nova deteniendo los ataques

-recuerda ahorrar energía rana, volar aun es duro y goku nos dijo que no lo hagamos tan seguido-

-lo sé de arimasu-

Holly, chiffon y la mayoría peleaban contra los pliegues del nova mientras kazuya junto a Ouka usaba el freezing

-eso es kazuya- dijo Ouka

-que increíble freezing- dijo Margaret

-sí, kazuya mejoro mucho- goku con una sonrisa miraba a su aprendiz

-lamentamos que no puedas pelear goku-san pero si tu fueras….

-sí, es turno que ellos brillen-

En donde bulma también lo veía junto con Amelia

-Wow…solo Wow…-era lo que podían decir los que observaban

-sí, goku las hizo mejorar mucho-

-¿mejorar?, eso es poco- dijo yumi con una gota de sudor

En el campo de batalla el equipo 13 peleaba de manera formidable desviando los ataques usando su KI

-Bien es mi turno de darle el golpe final- Cassie se preparaba para arrojarse y dar el último golpe

-No hace falta- le respondía Christine

-¿?-

-Nosotras las valkirias damos en golpe final-

En ese momento Ouka invocaba su arma para darle un poderoso golpe al núcleo del nova, todas se detienen para dejar de atacar, pues el nova debía caer derrotado pero algo pasaba dejando a todos sorprendidos el nova aún seguía de pie

-las chicas quedaban bastante extrañadas por esto incluso goku-

-¿Por qué…? , ¿Por qué el nova sigue moviéndose?-atsuko se sorprendía junto a todo el personal

-hay que solucionarlo- sin embargo cuando todos dejaron de verla atsuko paso a una

-bueno, ya todo paso, es tarde para entrar en pánico es hora de hacer un gran lio- atsuko miraba a genjo pero su rostro se sorprendió al ver que genjo estaba tranquilo

Bulma desde su lugar si se extraño

-bulma-san, el nova sigue moviéndose-

-eso parece, pero yo no instale los núcleos-

-entonces es una falla de heavy industries compañía-

Regresando con el nova este empezaba a producir un extraño brillo y empezaba a formar una especie de aurora encima del y un escudo que empezaba a liberar energía por distintas direcciones

Los generadores fayland empezaban a liberar energía por toda la isla llegando a los novas los cuales empezaban a brillar de manera tan intensa que hasta el mismo goku se sorprendió

-¿Qué….que significa esto?- dijo goku con una gota de sudor

Planeta Kaio

- _ **ay esto fue lo que me temía-**_ dijo el dios con una gota de sudor

-¿Qué ocurre Kaio-sama?, ¿se supone que tiene que pasar esto?-

 _ **-no, y lo que es peor estos humanos están haciendo una estupidez-**_

-¿estupidez?-

- _ **su amiga bulma no supo que esos humanos han hecho algo con la energía de esos "estigmas"-**_

-no entendemos nada Kaio-sama-

-parece que han descubierto "la pared dimensional"

-¿la pared dimensional?-

 _ **-en cada planeta hay varias paredes de esas, son paredes dimensionales que rodean los mundos, la llegada de esos novas es debido a un "hakeo" de esa pared, y esos humanos piensan realizar más hakeo en ella-**_

-¿y eso que puede pasar?- pregunto chaos

 _ **-ni yo lo sé, pero….. ¿qué piensan hacer?-**_

En la tierra el presidente de la compañía observaba el ejercicio

Flashback

Mira esto abuelo, se ha establecido que si el estigma supera la masa de cierta frecuencia esto causa un fenómeno muy peculiar-

-¿entonces este fenómeno ocurre a cierta frecuencia?-

-si esta es la versión digitalizada de este fenómeno- atsuko muestra en su computadora extrañas ondas

-esto es…

-los resultados del análisis indican que estas frecuencias no pueden ser detectadas por los sensores terrestres…..pero podemos detectar este fenómeno con material estigma-

-¿Qué?-

-además….mira esto…- atsuko esta vez mostraba más ondas muchas mas

-son más ondas que se captan con los estigmas-

-en otras palabras, estas son señales que el mundo nunca percibirá….-el hombre se sorprendía mas

-solo el estigma las percibe porque son un material de no es de este mundo…podemos decir que son percibidas desde algún otro lado-

-no puede ser… ¿otra dimensión?-

-u otro planeta…..no se sabe pero que no es de este mundo, es claro-

-los generadores han logrado captar estas señales-

-podríamos decir…que son las voces de los novas, y seguramente algo más…..algo que no sea de este mundo, son voces enviadas por otras dimensiones-

-están hablándonos desde otra dimensión…imposible, como puede pasar algo asi-

-¿acaso hemos descubierto algo que genjo aoi no?-

-para serte sincera, creo que como genjo aoi es el creador de los estigmas, él ya debe saberlo-

-¿y tú crees…que son goku es de otra dimensión?-

-puede ser…..su poder está más allá de la lógica incluso esta cientos de veces por encima de maría lancerot-

-¿y genjo aoi ha estado escondiendo esto?-

-¿y crees que esa mujer lo sepa también?-

-es lo más probable-

-si pero espera abuelo, en todo este tiempo el doctor aoi ha tenido el monopolio de la información sobre el estigma creo que nos dio el proyecto porque piensa que no vamos a descubrir los secretos-

-aunque aún no sabemos que es lo que está ocultando ese viejo, es un hecho que son goku es un gran elemento para nosotros sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría si expusiéramos esto al mundo?-

-¿en que estas pensado atsuko?-

-si hacemos esto estaríamos implicados-

-oh ¿Qué no fue el doctor quien nos proporcionó la muestra de estigma?, él no nos dijo como usarla, además esa mujer esta aliada con el-

-pero ella…..no nos ha hecho nada-

-no, pero….es peligroso que haya una competencia tan difícil, por eso no estaría mal si los responsabilizamos a ambos-

-atsuko, si hacemos algo asi, piensa en lo que el héroe son goku pensaría, puede que se enoje-

-no lo creo….además, ¿Qué tal si esas voces son seres que quieren comunicarse para ayudarnos contra los novas como el?, héroes como el…-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-si son goku apareció de la nada, seguramente es por esto-

-imagínate, no solo engañaríamos a genjo aoi sino que lo sacaríamos de su trono-

-pero como haremos para que sean escuchadas-

-con esto- atsuko mostraba algo más en el ordenador

 _ **-fin del flashback-**_

Atsuko miraba de reojo a genjo nuevamente

-todo está fuera de control tal como estaba planeado ¿pero….porque el viejo esta tan calmado?-

-doctor aoi ¿Qué es esto?-

-creo que los estigmas dentro de los generadores fayland se fusionaron por lo que los novas se han vuelto locos-

-¿Qué? –

-no es necesario llamar a la señorita bulma, yo me hare cargo-

-contamos con usted- el salón empezaban a levantarse y atender la situación genjo se acercaba a atsuko

-ya se enteraron…..de los pensamientos de los novas-

-¿qué?-

-no es necesario que lo escondas y por cierto la señorita bulma también lo sabe-

-¿ella?-

-de hecho, ella descubrió más cosas que ustedes- atsuko bajaba la cabeza con gotas de sudor

-sin embargo ella les advirtió que no utilizaran ciertos elementos ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-ella es consiente sin embargo ella también me comento de otras "voces" fuera de la línea de los novas- atsuko cada vez más y más se colocaba nerviosa

-ella y yo estamos de acuerdo que son voces que no son de este mundo y que pueden representar un peligro, espero que no hayas hecho algo como involucrarlas en este mundo ¿verdad?-

-yo…claro que no- dijo con una sonrisa sin embargo llena de sudor en su rostro para voltearse disimuladamente

-es mentira, en ningún momento lo engañamos, es más, ambos descubrieron nuestros planes, sin embargo…

En el lugar varias auroras empezaban a formarse en el cielo asombrando a todas las pandoras y limiters incluso goku mirando desde el cielo

 _-goku, soy bulma-_

-¿bulma?- goku hablaba por un comunicador

 _-algo está pasando con los novas-_

-si eso veo, ¿necesitas que los detenga?-

 _-no, sin embargo…algo está pasando en mi monitor noto movimiento dimensional-_

-¿movimiento dimensional?-

-si es curioso,….no tiene que ver con los novas-

-¿a qué te refieres?-. Dijo algo nervioso goku

En esas el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse cosa que incluso extraño a genjo

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo genjo mientras atsuko se colocaba nerviosa

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

 _ **-no puede ser, realmente paso-**_

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ten Shin han

 _ **-la llegada de esas criaturas dimensionales realmente afecto las paredes dimensionales de ese mundo, esa energía de estigma esta…**_

 _ **-lo que hicieron fue tonto-**_

 _ **Al regresar a la tierra**_

-¿Qué está pasando?, destruimos su núcleo- Christine y las valkirias junto a todo el equipo 13 se extrañaban resulto que los novas empezaban a resonar pero algo más empezó a pasar

Toda, completamente de toda la isla incluso en shintoshi empezó a oscurecerse completamente por una extraña capa negra

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto bulma mirando desde el lugar

-GOKU-

-si lo se, voy a mirar- dijo goku por la radio para lanzarse al grupo

-genjo ¿me oyes?-

-te oigo-

-¿Qué ocurre?, esto no es normal-

-de hecho, esto es causado por los estigmas….

-no me refiero a eso cabeza hueca-

-¿disculpa?-

-me refiero que estoy empezando a captar ondas dimensionales que no son de los novas-

-¿Qué?- dijo genjo con fuerte voz

Cada pandora empezaba a sentir algo raro en ella

-¿Qué estará haciendo el comando central?, ¿será parte del ejercicio?-

En esas goku llegaba con el grupo

-¿están bien?-

-goku, ¿Qué pasa?-

-ni yo lo sé, pero bulma me dijo…..que algo estaba haciendo esto- pero goku empezó a notar algo raro y no solo el también en la cámara donde estaba bulma

-los signos vitales de las pandoras empezaron a decaer- las numberk y bulma se sorprendían

-¿serán los novas?-

-¿Qué rayos le hicieron a mis novas?, ayy pero esos imbéciles me las pagaran-bulma cómicamente se enojaba sacando una gota de sudor en los presentes

-genjo, esto es malo-

-¿estas segura que esto no es por los estigmas?-

-ya te dije que no, los generadores están haciendo resonancia y están causando algo más-

-ya veo…

-suficiente, le diré a goku que los destruya-

Miyabi desde su lugar empezaba a notar algo raro y era que las pandoras empezaban a alucinar

-Charlotte ¿Qué pasa?-

-hay….vienen….siento algo horrible-

-algo horrible-

-si, como gritos y gruñidos…como una especie de psicofonía-

¿Psicofonía?- miyabi se levantaba a mirar

-pero…esta es como si fuera…..del infierno- la chica se tiraba al piso

-los signos vitales de las pandoras muestras anormalidades…20…..21….las reacciones son cada vez más fuertes-

-señorita bulma no podemos esperar a que heavy industries haga frente a esta situación, por favor apáguelos-

-sí, apáguelos-

-entendido- grito la chica del monitor

-¿eh?-

-no está funcionando, los novas están rechazando la señal-

-¿Qué?-

-ayy, bien entonces plan B- bulma se acercaba al monitor

-GOKU, DESTRUYE LOS NOVAS Y LOS GENERADORES, RAPIDO….

 _ **-¡POWWWW!-**_

Tanto en la cámara donde estaba bulma asi donde estaban genjo y los demás se sintió una fuerte explosión al ver se vio que los novas empezaron a brillar y a iluminarse pero también…

Empezaron a expulsar rayos de unas barreras que los envolvían directamente al cielo

-¿Por qué no se han apagado los novas?-

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- las personas empezaron a gritar de manera nerviosa al observar semejante fenómeno resulta que las explosiones eran causadas por los rayos que desprendían

-¡doctor genjo dígale a son goku-sama que destruya los novas!-

-eso hare- dijo genjo -sin embargo ahora los novas está reaccionando de manera extraña y sería peligroso decirle que se les acercara-

-pero lo que me preocupa es eso que me dijo bulma-san…..

-¿usted sabia de este fenómeno?-

-no todo, este fenómeno no es tan simple, es imposible saberlo sin embargo…..

-¿sin embargo?-

-esto no es relacionado con el fenómeno, parece que realizaron algo mas- genjo miro a atsuko con un rostro serio

-se sincera…. ¿qué más hicieron?- atsuko quedo paralizada mirando a genjo

En el campo de batalla todos miraban asombrados este suceso y en esas empezaron a sentir algo en ellas

-¿satella?, ¿rana?-

-esto es …..resonancia- dijo satellizer sujetándose pero en esas aparecían unas extrañas sombras alrededor

-esto no me gusta, voy a destruir los novas….-¿eh?- goku también se sostenía la cabeza con sudor cayendo

-¿no puede ser…..a mi también?-

-¿QUÉ…? ¿QUE ES ESTO?- grito una chica

-los signos vitales de son goku-sama están afectándose-

-¿ QUE DIJISTE?- dijo bulma aterrada como las numberk y Margaret

 _ **-no puede ser-**_

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Kaio-sama?-

- _ **parece que toda esa energía nova que usaron, esta expandiéndose por el lugar…..y esta…colapsando la pared dimensional-**_

-¿Qué?-

- _ **los novas son de otra dimensión, es claro que ellos tienen más poder en cuanto a la conexión entre dimensiones, su energía es especial, están realizando lo que se conoce como "llamado a otro plano", como lo conocen ellos "resonancia"**_

-¿y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto chaos

- _ **están…conectándose a otra dimensión-**_

-¿eh?- fue la sorpresa de los tres

- _ **esa chica bulma les advirtió eso y no hicieron caso….ahora está afectando a goku… ¿Qué clase de dimensión están conectando con esa energía dimensional?-**_

- _ **solo espero que goku pueda solucionar esto….o que sabe que es lo que pasara-**_

-goku, cielo, ¿Qué son esas sombras?- grito Christine pero al ver a goku sosteniéndose la cabeza se alarmaron todas

-¿goku?-

-estoy bien…..

-goku esas sombras tienen masa-

-¿masa?, ¿es decir que…..?-

-si- dijo Ouka- ¿enemigos?-

-debo destruir los generadores….

-no entiendo, goku no tiene estigmas ¿ a no ser….?-

-no, ninguna ha hecho el bautizo con goku- dijo holly sudando

-¿enserio?- pregunto charles

-si, ya se que es feo, queríamos esperar a que terminara este ejercicio, pero eso es otro tema, goku cielo ¿estás bien?- holly se acercó a goku

-si… ¿y ustedes?

 _ **-¿no deberías preocuparte por ti mejor…kakarotto?-**_ goku se sorprendió increíblemente al escuchar una voz que él conocía muy bien al mirar la sombra quedo tan asombrado como nervioso

Un hombre con cabellera negra peli punta se hacía frente a goku

\- ¿vegeta?...

- _ **qué triste kakarotto, realmente me has decepcionado, yo pensé que un soldado de clase baja…..al final resultaste ser una basura que no puede ayudar a nadie-**_

 _ **-¡KAPOWWWWW!-**_

la sombra le daba un golpe tan fuerte a goku en el costado que aunque goku se defendió este sintió como algo se quebraba en él y salía arrastrado todas y kazuya quedaban con la boca abierta al mirar esto goku salía arrastrado

Goku quedaba en el piso escupiendo sangre de su boca

-¿realmente eres tú….vegeta?-

 _ **-solo mírate, ¿ya estas acabado?-**_

 _ **-**_ no…..no eres el verdadero,….. El verdadero vegeta…. no es tan amable- goku con una sonrisa irónica aun con su rostro en el piso sintió como el pie del Saiyajin se le colocaba en la cabeza

- _ **un soldado de clase baja…..jamás serás lo que este mundo necesita si ya estás en el piso asi-**_

 _ **-**_ ¡GOKU!- el grito de satellizer y todo el grupo al mirar como la sombra colocaba su pie en la cabeza de goku los dejaba aterrados, incluso charles mostro miedo

-sin embargo otra sombra aparecía en frente de todo el grupo de pandoras

Era un hombre corpulento, cabellera larga hasta la cintura llevaba una armadura en su cuerpo, pero sobretodo una cola amarrada en la cintura y sus rasgos eran algo similares a goku

-¡no puede ser tu eres…..!-

- _ **veo que mi hermano ha perdido su orgullo, primero ese planeta y ahora este- el sujeto se acercaba paso a paso a las pandoras para lanzarse y de un golpe a cada una enviarlas a volar**_

-satella…chicas….-goku grito desde el suelo completamente nervioso

-¡suéltame vegeta!-

 _ **-¿o que harás?, deja que se defiendan solas-**_

-no digas estupideces- dijo goku con un rostro molesto pero al intentar ponerse de pie no pudo

 _-que fuerza….-_

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?, por muy malo que sea vegeta…..

- _ **ya cállate sabandija estúpida-**_ vegeta de nuevo pisaba a goku

-MALDITO, SON MI FAMILIA- goku se soltó a como pudo pero de nuevo vegeta

 _ **-que Saiyajin tan inútil-**_

-yo soy un terrícola- Goku encaraba a vegeta – soy un Saiyajin de la tierra- vegeta miraba serio a goku

Con las pandoras ellas encaraban al nuevo sujeto

-tu eres…..el hermano de goku, raditz- efectivamente la imagen del hermano de goku estaba en el lugar

 _ **-asi es-**_ dijo con un tono frio las demás miraron con algo de nervios

-se supone que estás muerto- dijo rana

 _ **-¿y eso que?-**_ sin embargo la imagen de raditz volteaba a mirar a goku que estaba frente a vegeta

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- satellizer se lanzaba contra el pero raditz detenía el golpe

 _ **-¿estas asustada niña?-**_

-goku está herido… ¿Qué clase de sombra es esa?- dijo holly nerviosa

 _ **-Jejejje, más bien preocúpense por ustedes**_ \- raditz empezaba a liberar más neblina confundiendo a las pandoras

-¿Qué haces?- grito kazuya a raditz quien lo miro con algo de intriga

 _ **-que niño tan interesante, veamos qué tan bueno eres- per**_ o Ouka y satellizer a la vez atacaban a raditz quien esquivaba a las dos

-valla parece que hay muchos seres con energía en este mundo- raditz empezaba sonreír _**–muéstrenme si pueden divertirme-**_

 _ **-**_ espera quiero mirar algo- Roxanne miraba a Cassie y empezaba a desaparecer su arma volt pero no pasaba nada

-no funciono- dijo Roxanne con una gota de sudor

En el lugar donde estaba bulma y las demás

-¿Qué paso con goku?-

-sus signos vitales….están decayendo- la voz temblorosa de la chica hizo que las 4 mujeres entraran en pánico

-¿bromeas cierto?- grito yumi

-y no solo el, las pandoras entraron en un estado de alerta muy extraño-

-¿tiene que ver con ese humo negro?- pregunto elize

-no lo sé, pero necesitamos detener esto a como dé lugar-

-parece que son goku-sama está luchando-

-Tks- bulma chasqueo la lengua

-avísenle a el equipo que envíen a las valkirias rápido, dile a genjo que les doy permiso de usar "aquello"- dijo bulma nerviosa

-eh…si señora-

-¿aquello?- pregunto yumi

-la verdad es que les di a pandoras y valkirias un pequeño recurso por si algo pasaba, pero creo que les toco a las valkirias lucirse-

-entiendo, entonces enviaremos a las pandoras a detener a las que están en shock-

-no-

-no sabemos que es lo que están haciendo los novas para que incluso goku entrara en combate, manténganse unidas las pandoras y ayúdenlo, las valkirias son las únicas que les doy autorización-

-entendido- dijo la chica

En donde genjo el caos en el lugar era grande

-doctor ¿Por qué el héroe no ha destruido los novas?-

-debe haber ocurrido algo, no sean impertinentes-

-entonces debemos ir-

-yo me quedare-

-en-tonces nosotros nos vamos-

-como quieran pero recuerden que goku-san no abandono nunca a la tierra, y si se van es como darle la espalda- el comandante solo cerro los ojos y se fue atsuko se quedó quieta a un lado de este

-¿y usted?-

-… ¿entonces no va a decir nada?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-

-desde un principio estábamos en sus manos, pero ni usted sabe que está pasando ahora…..

-si quieres decir que ganaste, pues bien, pero ¿crees que esa victoria vale la pena?- la chica solo se quedó en silencio

-nunca ganamos nada….solo empeoramos las cosas, pero contésteme una cosa ¿Cuál era su objetivo?-

-¿objetivo?, nunca hemos sido capaces de percibir las verdaderas intenciones de esos seres desconocidos, además….después de ciertos eventos los novas no son nuestra única amenaza-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto atsuko con un rostro nervioso

-el cosmos, el universo…..es grande, afuera existen seres que están por encima de estos seres dimensionales, que increíble ¿no?-

-¿increíble?-

-los novas han llegado a este mundo, y hace poco algo de otro mundo casi destruye este mundo…

-la llegada de goku-san puede significar que las pandoras están destinadas a "trascender", y poder superar su verdadero nivel-

-ahora parece que nuevamente estamos ante algo que puede decirse "trascendencia" algo que este mundo no puede entender-

-no puede ser…

-en otras palabras quería que trascendieran y si goku era un ser trascendental entonces en él está la llave pero ahora eso no importa-

-GENJO- un grito cómico se oyó en un altavoz

-¿bulma- san?-

-malas noticias goku está luchando y está en problemas-

-¿Cómo?- los dos se asombraban

-envía a las valkirias a detener esto rápido-

-¿eso quiere decir…..?-

-sí y que te quede claro, no digo que sean superiores solo que ellas son la última alternativa de detener esta locura-

-bien-

-abriendo canal de comunicación con las valkirias Ouka ¿me oyes?-

-si doctor-

-¿es verdad la situación de goku?-

-sí señor, estamos en una situación seria-

-Ouka tú y las valkirias deben detener los novas rápido entonces-

-¿Qué?, pero goku-san….

-deben detener a los novas para ayudar a goku, es momento que muestren los resultados de su entrenamiento-

-pero…-

-Ouka, el doctor genjo tiene razón, tienen que ir a detener a los novas, si es asi como podemos alejar a estos malditos- satellizer miraba a Ouka que miraba a tiziana y a Christine

-ustedes sobretodo, ayuden a goku como prometidas que somos del- las dos se miraban para asentir con seriedad

-muy bien, entonces que asi sea-

-satellizer no quiero saber que a goku le pasa algo- tiziana dijo con fuerza

-y lo mismo para ustedes- Christine era ahora quien miraba a las demás que asentían

-kazuya-

-muy bien, entonces….kazuya quédate aquí y ayuda a las pandoras-

-pero…..

-hazlo confió en ti-

-de acuerdo cuídate-

-te amo-

-y yo-

Ouka y las valkirias se retiraban directamente hacia el nova por medio de la neblina

-no pudimos decirle eso a goku ahora, miserable- todas se lanzaban contra raditz liberando su aura ki

Por otro lado donde bulma

-Ouka ¿ya se dirigen a los novas?

-si señora- dijo Ouka a bulma

-bien, entonces ya saben que hacer haga pedazos a esa cosa-

-espera bulma-san ¿ellas 5 podrán?- Ouka escucho eso desde el comunicador

-les demostraremos que somos dignas de ser llamadas guerreras porque goku confía en nosotras-

-ahora- las 5 liberaban sus auras de KI

Ouka era la primera en lanzarse impactando varias veces contra el nova, Christine era la siguiente lanzando golpes contra este y después tiziana y Franka lanzaban un rayo de poder contra este

-parece que no lo usan todavía- dijo bulma seria

-valla no se esperaba menos de ellas, todo el tiempo….

-si se contenían, todas se contenían es hora que muestren sus habilidades-

-señorita….bulma, mire….el monitor- una de las chicas dijo con un rostro lleno de sudor

-¿Qué pasa ahora…..?- bulma y todas quedaban sin palabras al ver que los restos de los novas empezaban a flotar pero no solo eso, los rayos de los novas eran mas intensos y empezaban a aparecer un circulo en el cielo

Pero más aterrador fue que empezaban a aparecer signos N1 en la pantalla

-señales N1…..son novas, están apareciendo por todos lados-

-¿QUE ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?- grito yumi

-CALMENSE-grito bulma pero el monitor de ella empezó a titilar con mucha fuerza

-las señales dimensionales…..se disparó-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-OUKA CHICAS RAPIDO…..DESTRUYAN ESOS NOVAS YA- grito bulma con fuerza

-esos novas…están abriendo una puerta dimensional-

-¿Qué?-

-parece que están…"llamando" algo-

-¿entonces tenemos permiso?- pregunto Franka

-sí, es hora….-dijo Ouka acomodándose su guante

-es hora de mostrar el poder de las valkirias- las 5 empezaron a alumbrar sus guantes

-liberado- al gritar al unísono la frase las 5 eran envueltas por tejido estigma

-destruyamos esas cosas-

Donde bulma ella estaba mirando la pantalla con mucha seriedad

-perdimos la señal de la textura voltios de las valkirias-

-¿Qué?-

-esta reacción….. ¿Plasma?- Margaret se asombraba

 _-veo que han logrado incluso controlar el plasma-_

En el campo de batalla todas estaban luchando contra raditz pero aun entre todas raditz las domaba pero incluso él estaba mostrando algo de problemas

-no lo hacen nada mal renacuajos-

-maldición, que poder- dijo satellizer limpiándose la cara

En esas sintieron como algo caía alrededor con violencia y al voltear era goku

-maldición….

 _ **-¿Qué pasa kakarotto?, ¿eso es todo?, ¿no que ibas a terminar nuestra pelea?-**_

-ahora no tengo tiempo para eso….además, si lo hiciera, lo haría con el vegeta real y no una copia barata-

 _ **-¿me llamaste copia barata?-**_

-asi es, vegeta será muchas cosas pero no es un tramposo, ese ataque que me diste en el torso fue cuando estaba distraído, eres un maldito tramposo-

-sigues siendo la misma basura de siempre-

-sí, seré una basura, pero tú no eres vegeta, eres algo que no es de este mundo…..y mi deber es hacerte pedazos- goku empezaba a liberar su poder haciendo temblar el lugar

-satella y las demás están en peligro…no pienso perder mi tiempo aquí, prepárate desgraciado- goku se lanzaba contra la copia de vegeta

-¡KAIOKEN!-

-¿EH?-

-¡KAPOWW!- goku conectaba un derechazo contra el clon de vegeta y para rematar le daba un golpe en el abdomen atravesándolo

-crack-

-se acabó maldito- dijo goku mirando con seriedad a él clon que se tiraba al piso pero este empezaba a sufrir un cambio esta vez empezaba a convertir en un ser con apariencia de lagartija que goku reconoció sobretodo al sentir como tomaban su mano

-¡nada mal….Saiyajin!-

-¿freezer?-

 _ **-el mismo-**_

¡KAPOWW! Freezer conectaba de nuevo en el rostro de goku lanzando a volar lejos

Planeta Kaio

-¿Kaio-sama que pasa?-

-esa neblina, parece que es una neblina que está adoptando la imagen de aquellos seres que están en las mentes de los demás

-¿Qué?-

-si, en sus más grandes miedos, seres que ya no están en vida-

-espera….. ¿Goku le tiene miedo a vegeta y a freezer?, pero él los derroto además vegeta está vivo -

-no creo que sean sus miedos en si…algún significado debe haber en esto-

-también debe explicar porque el miedo de esas chicas es el hermano de goku si ellas no lo conocieron directamente-

-espera…..ya sé, no son sus miedos en si- decia ten

-¿eh?-

-son los seres….que ellos más odian-

En la tierra

Goku se levantaba muy herido

 _ **-¿Qué pasa Super Saiyajin?-**_

-miserable freezer…

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no pelearas?-**_

-cállate asesino- grito goku

 _ **-¿asesino?, si puedo serlo, mate a muchos inocentes, mate a tu amigo enfrente de ti, y tu no pudiste hacer nada-**_

-cállate….solo eres una maldita ilusión- goku cerraba los ojos y expulsaba algo de KI

 _ **-es inútil, no puedes romper esta ilusión solo con la mente-**_ freezer se acercaba a goku

-¿no puedes moverte?, entonces nada me impedirá matar a la gente de este mundo-

-note atrevas…..- goku tomaba de su muñeca

 _ **-¿me odias cierto?, pero sobre todo por tu debilidad…..**_

-Tks, si….te odio….odio a vegeta, por no poder ganarle, por no poder vengar a mis amigos, aun asi….respeto su orgullo, pero sobretodo, te odio a ti…..por matar a tantos inocentes, por matar a krillin y sobretodo…..por decir que mataras a mis bellas chicas y la tierra….-goku empezaba a enojarse y a liberar energía dorada del

-por amenazar a mis amigos, y porque estoy tirado en el piso sin poder ayudarlos….escúchame canalla, me pueden insultar, decirme lo que quieras pero…..no te metas con mi familia

A lo lejos todas escuchaban como goku se dirigía a la sombra que lo tenía tomado del cuello

-escúchame infeliz…..yo soy son goku….. ¡UN SAIYAJIN DE LA TIERRA!-

Raditz que estaba mirando también escuchaba

-goku….

-asi que kakarotto tomo su decisión-

-asi es, él es de la tierra- grito satellizer con furia siendo apoyada por las demás

-les pregunto….si es de la tierra, ¿Por qué me tienen miedo?-

 _ **-ha ya sé, porque fui la razón de que el muriera-**_

-cállate- rana y holly se tiraban contra raditz pero este empezaba a esquivar sus ataques

-goku no es como tú-

 _ **-es cierto, no soy como el, tienen miedo que él se sacrifique por ustedes ¿verdad?-**_

 _ **-SEMPAIS**_ ¿Qué HACEN?- GRITO kazuya pero las pandoras no se movían

-sabe darnos donde duele- dijo Cassie

 _ **-sobre todo tu rubia-**_ raditz miraba a satellizer que apretaba los dientes

 _ **-¿crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo?-**_

-cállate…eres una basura de hermano y de eso se muy bien-

-te vamos a matar- todas las pandoras se hacían frente a raditz quien sonreía pero después se colocaba serio

 _ **Fin del capítulo 34**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 35: superando la trascendencia…pero la llegada de otros**_

 _ **En las pruebas ocurrieron ciertos fenómenos que hicieron que las pandoras y hasta el mismo goku se enfrentaran a ilusiones de seres antes vistos**_

Efectivamente satellizer y las pandoras del grupo 13 se enfrentaban contra el hermano de goku raditz, el resultado de la ilusión de las pandoras que luchaban contra este poderoso Saiyajin que les causo tantas dificultades a goku en el pasado

-charles, Roxanne- chiffon miraba a las dos

-ustedes necesito que vallan y traigan las semillas que goku dejo con bulma-san-

-¿eh?-

-las necesitaremos, de paso asegúrense de ayudar a las demás a salir de este humo, rápido- chiffon se dirigía de manera agresiva y ambas solo pudieron asentir

-está bien-

-tengan cuidado- las dos se iban del sitio pero Roxanne miro a donde se escuchaban los golpes donde luchaba goku contra la sombra intercambiando golpes Roxanne se asustó un poco al ver los choques

-el estará bien-

-pero….

-confía en él….y en ellas-

-tienes razón, vamos-

Durante la lucha satellizer, rana, chiffon Cassie, holly luchaban contra raditz causando una batalla increíblemente mortal

-todas ustedes me tienen miedo, no son las únicas, siento que hay más-

-¡CALLATE BASURA DE HERMANO!- grito satellizer solo para ser golpeada y ser lanzada a lo lejos con Cassie cayendo a un lado goku observo esto

-CHICAS….

-pero goku detenía un golpe de freezer

 _ **-no me subestimes….**_

-tampoco eres el freezer que enfrente….ERES UNA BASURAAAAAAAA- goku liberaba el Kaioken

-¡KAIOKEN X 10!- goku estallaba una energía en la sombra

-si te odio, pero no dejare que eso impida que pueda vivir, conocí muchas cosas hermosas como para que el odio y la rabia me las arrebaten, soy tu peor pesadilla, que no lo olvides…..TU NO ME DAS MIEDO, YO TE DOY MIEDO- goku expulsaba su KI en un brillo dorado pasando sus ojos a verde esmeralda y desaparecer la sombra completamente sin embargo tal acción como el Kaioken y demás hicieron que la herida en su costado se sintiera mas

-maldición…creo que gane- dijo goku jadeando y escupiendo sangre para sostenerse el costado

-rayos…creo que me quebró las costillas….- goku se tomaba las del costado con dolor sin embargo miro su mano y observo algo del brillo dorado

 _-el Super Saiyajin….recuerda que soy el Super Saiyajin son goku…freezer-_

Goku se levantaba y se iba corriendo a como podía donde las demás

En la pelea de las pandoras raditz lanzaba lejos a kazuya de una onda de KI

 _ **-estorbo…**_

-¡ACCELL!- todas se lanzaban con accel para empezar a confundir a raditz y lanzarse pero raditz los alejaba de una onda de KI

 _ **-que molestias-**_

-maldito…tu, su propio hermano lo obligo a matarse contigo….no mereces estar vivo- raditz solo miraba frio a las pandoras

-no somos tan fuertes como tu….pero lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas, como el hizo con nosotras…. ¡LO AMAMOS…Y NO DEJAREMOS QUE EL VUELVA A SUICIDARSE Y ALEJARSE DE NOSOTRAS!- las chicas liberaban tanta energía que incluso perdían las pupilas y se lanzaban con furia ante raditz pero….

Satellizer terminaba apuñalando a goku mientras que las demás solo pasaban de lado rozando a goku pero satellizer fue la única que lo apuñalo

Esto la dejo en shock y a las demás, incluso Kaio-sama y los demás quedaron impactados sin embargo goku estaba sonriendo

-estaban viendo…a raditz….asi que eso era lo que su corazón las perturbaba….

-¿goku….?-

-satella, chicas…..

Cada una se levantaba mirando la horrorosa escena intentando no gritar

-lo siento….perdónenme por mi estaban sufriendo…pero quiero que sepan todas sobre todo tu satella…..que las amo, las amo como nunca y aun si soy un Saiyajin…yo soy de la tierra…como ustedes- tomándola de la mejilla goku sonreía mientras escupía sangre y sonriendo caía al piso de rodillas

-N- NOOOOOOO- satellizer y todas se lanzaban a tomar a goku

-¿Qué hice….QUE HICEEEEEEEE?-

-goku resiste por favor- Cassie apoyaba a goku en su pecho mientras goku seguía con una sonrisa kazuya desde el suelo miraba esto aterrado

-Jejejje…estaba tan centrado que no note el aumento de su poder….se han vuelto muy fuerte….estoy orgulloso de verdad…..

-¡NO HABLES!- holly intentaba detener con sus manos la herida

Desde lo lejos las demás incluso las valkirias sintieron un punzón en su pecho

-yo….no puedo curar tan bien como las demás- chiffon se miraba las manos mientras salían las lagrimas

-No puede ser…goku…

-estoy aquí,….no moriré…y las dejare solas…

-maldición…goku….perdóname…..lo siento- el llanto de satellizer era el que más se oía como gritos de alma en pena las demás solo lloraban tomándolo de su mano y abrazándolo

-maldición…..yo…..se supone que goku y empezamos esta vida y yo….si yo hubiera sido más fuerte…..

-si nosotras….fuéramos más fuertes-

-no…ustedes ya son fuertes…

-¿goku?-la sonrisa de goku aún no se iba

-yo….no puedo morir aquí…

-ROXANNE Y LAS DEMAS YA FUERON POR LAS SEMILLAS RESISTE-

-lo hare…lo ha…..re….

-NO GOKU NO TE DUERMAS-

-GOKU DE ARIMASU-

-NOOOOO MALDICION…-holly solo podía tomar la mano del Saiyajin y apretarla mientras las demás lo abrazaban

- _ **valla…..que decepción de hermano**_ \- la voz de raditz se oía aun las chicas levantaron sus rostros con rabia

- _ **de verdad este tonto…se ha encariñado con ustedes y este mundo- las demás solo escuchaban la voz de raditz aun**_ intentando buscar a raditz pero no lo veían

 _ **-y veo que ustedes del….tienen razón, nosotros los Saiyajin vivimos bajo las ordenes de ese maldito de freezer…..y los de clase baja fuimos los mas humillados-**_

- _ **pero del…me di cuenta que la amistad y la familia le ayudaron a ser más fuerte, no cabe duda…puede ser un tonto…..pero es un guerrero por salvar lo que ama y rehusarse a morir por protegerlo-**_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

 _ **-estoy diciendo…..que aún pueden salvarlo, él no debe morir aun….no es su hora-**_

 _ **-deséenlo con toda su fuerza-**_

-no puedo creerlo-Kaio-sama se asombraba desde su planeta observando la situación

-el…no es una ilusión como la de goku…..el si debe ser…- dijo el dios con una cara de asombro y sudor

 _ **-¿Qué esperan?, sánenlo-**_ todas miraron a goku y colocaron sus manos en su herida

-si esto es lo….que tenemos que hacer entonces no dudaremos…ninguna-

El tejido nova empezaba a verse en sus manos y llegar a la herida

-vamos…..nosotras podemos…

-por nuestro goku-

-por el seremos más fuertes-

-¡POR EL SOMOS MAS FUERTES!-

La herida empezaba a verse menos y a curarse y deteniéndose la hemorragia

-maldición…..no somos lo suficientemente fuertes….- la imagen de goku con una sonrisa se vio en cada una

-¡NO TE DEJAREMOS MORIR…..!-

En esas unas alas aparecían en cada una de ellas como ramas y copos de nieve empezaban a caer en goku haciendo que el abriera un ojo

-goku…

-¿eh?-dijo el Saiyajin abriendo un ojo

-¡GOKUUUUU!- el abrazo no se hizo esperar kazuya que miraba a lo lejos quedo asombrado goku solo pudo sentir a sus chicas y no querer alejarlas pero estaba asombrado que su herida estuviera curada

 _ **-tu chico….**_

-¿eh?-

 _ **-bien hecho, peleaste como guerrero-**_ kazuya miro y noto la silueta de raditz para acercarse al grupo

-chicas….me curaron…

-claro que si….Sniff, yo lo siento tanto goku…..que cosa tan horrible hice…

-tranquila satella…..tranquilas…..yo solo sé, que ustedes me salvaron y veo que alguien las ayudo….

Atrás de ellas se vio a raditz de nuevo

 _ **-kakarotto…..**_

-herm…..mano-

 _ **-te veo más joven-**_

-si-

Las demás solo miraban a raditz nerviosas

-¿reviviste?, tú no eres….

 _ **-no, no sé porque seguro es por esta niebla asquerosa, pero…..creo que fue bueno verte madurar y darme cuenta que amas este mundo y el otro…..asi como ellas-**_

-si….las amo con todo mi corazón, y vez a kazuya, es como un hermano para mí-

 _ **-ya veo, me di cuenta que al final no pude hacer lo correcto, y por eso antes de irme…..les daré algo especial-**_ raditz miro a las chicas y les estiro la mano

 _ **-sujétenla-**_

Mirando a goku y asentir ellas obedecieron y al hacerlo sintieron como un gran poder les llegaba a ellas pero no solo a ellas a las lejanías a las demás chicas les llego un poder desconocido pero….cálido-

 _ **-les he dado mi poder, kakarotto….no quiero saber que pierdes asi de nuevo ¿oíste?, o si serás una deshonra para nuestros padres-**_

-lo prometo-

 _ **-también les doy algo de su poder, úsenlo bien**_ \- raditz miro a kazuya y lo tomo del hombro para iluminar su cuerpo

- _ **se el hermano que yo no fui-**_

-yo…..

- _ **esta neblina es peligrosa kakarotto…será mejor que te prepares-**_

-lo hare, lo prometo-

- _ **nuestros padres…..te mandan sus saludos y su bendición…..háganse más fuertes- la imagen de raditz desaparecía en copos**_ _**goku con una sonrisa despedía a su hermano**_

-te lo prometo…raditz, al final….veo que has alanzado la paz- la imagen de raditz desaparecía

 _ **Planeta de Kaio**_

 _ **-increíble lo que acaba de pasar…**_

-Kaio-sama….

 _ **-esa energía de los estigmas es muy curiosa, fue capaz de materializar el alma del hermano de goku ante ellas, al simbolizar su odio-**_

-¿pero…entonces esa era el alma de freezer también?-

 _ **-no, las de goku si eran ilusiones, se pueden ver por el hecho que eran más débiles que los originales-**_

 _ **-sin embargo…..parece que la de esas chicas si fue causada por el efecto de esa energía estigma más que nada, que curioso-**_

\- pero jamás pensé que goku le tuviera tanto odio a los dos-

 _ **-no era precisamente odio, más bien era odio a sí mismo, y los dos se manifestaron en respuesta a ese odio, goku odiaba en realidad…..el no haber podido salvarlos a ustedes y no poder salvar a los que ama, y eso puede ser su miedo interno-**_

-goku…-

 _ **-pero goku entendió eso, y pudo superar ese miedo, eso lo demostró, y que en lugar de lamentarse hacerse más fuerte, él es un Saiyajin y siempre se hará más fuerte, pero con un corazón de terrícola-**_

-asi es goku-

-es verdad-

 _ **-si…..pero…esa neblina no cabe duda, es algo que me preocupa mucho deben detener esas cosas rápido ahora que han superado el obstáculo**_

 _ **Regresando a la tierra**_

 _ **-**_ uno de los novas atacaba a Ouka pero Christine desviaba el ataque con su puño

-¿Christine?-

-qué raro…..hace poco siento que tengo más poder-

-yo igual- dijo tiziana

-entonces es ahora cuando debemos destruirlos-

Nuevamente donde bulma ella miraba la lucha

-señales novas….las armas volt se generan mediante la manipulación de los estados de la materia…..solido, líquido y gaseoso, los estigmas permiten manipular dicha base y generar el arma con la que pelean las pandoras….

-asi es- dijo Margaret

-sin embargo hay un elemento más…

-pero eso es imposible, nadie jamás ha sido capaz de utilizar esa tecnología y no hay rastro de algo como eso en información de chevalier,

-bulma-san…..tú fuiste capaz de terminar esta tecnología…

-asi es, pero genjo dijo que solo quería que fueran las valkirias las que portaran dicho poder, nunca pregunte porque, y de hecho ya no lo veo necesario-

-¿eh?-

-nunca me ha gustado la desigualdad por eso, si el quería que las valkirias tuvieran ese poder…..pensé en darles algo más a las pandoras-

-¿enserio?- pregunto elize

-sí, pero solo quiero esperar que resultados puede dar goku…..ya que tal quiero ver cómo avanzan-

-aun asi lograr algo asi…..es increíble, sabíamos que eras inteligente pero, esto es increíble- las mujeres miraban a bulma -el plasma cubre el 99% de la masa del universo, y lo lograste-

-hay me adulan- bulma cómicamente alzaba la frente pero después se colocaba seria

-pero…. ¿Porque a las valkirias?-

-no lo sé, sin embargo, claramente ni goku y yo nos hemos olvidado de las pandoras como les dije-

-¿y qué piensas hacer con las pandoras?-

-es un secreto-

-¿un secreto?-

-si pero eso ahora es lo de menos…¿Cómo están los signos de goku?-

-débiles- dijo una chica alarmando a las 4

-maldición, esto es peor de lo que creí, necesitamos parar los novas….

-¿eh?- la máquina de bulma empezaba a titilar con más y más fuerzas incluso empezaron a parpadear de rojo

-la señales dimensionales…están el rojo- bulma empezó a sudar

-¿es un nova?-

-no lo creo…..pero…esto es crítico –

Regresando a la lucha Ouka atravesaba el núcleo del nova con su habilidad especial

-bien hecho-

-solo quedan 5-

Ouka frenaba en el piso mientras patinaba por el

-bien, con el entrenamiento de goku-san podemos resistir más este poder, pero debemos darnos prisa-

-centro de comando, la alta densidad de partículas ha reducido drásticamente la visibilidad necesitamos un punto de navegación-

…..

-mantengan….la posición…esperen…

-¿eh?-

-mantengan la posición- decia bulma mientras apretaba el botón pero detrás de ella las maestras y la directora se encontraban en silencio sin poder decir nada

-¿cuartel general?, por favor respondan-

-maldición no me oyen-

-¿pero….que…qué está pasando?- Margaret no espero y dijo en voz alta bulma solo miro sudando la pantalla

-OUKA MIRA ESO-

-¿Christine?- Ouka volteo a ver a su amiga y al mirar al frente su sorpresa no se hizo esperar

Encima del nova había un enorme agujero situado justo en el cielo era un agujero del tamaño de un nova justamente y los restos de los novas flotaban alrededor de este

-en segundos una enorme garra agarraba uno de los pedazos y justo ahí se observaron unos ojos rojos , nuevamente otro pedazo era tomado pero por un brazo musculoso gigantesco junto a otros ojos …cada pedazo era tomado por un brazo con garras y los ojos rojos eran visibles en este-

-código N1…Código N1…..y siguen aparecieron códigos N1…también están apareciendo señales diferentes a un nova…...

-15…..20…..25…30….

-imposible…- yumi estaba sin poder expresar nada más que terror en sus palabras al ver que los códigos junto a otros aparecían en centenar en el mapa

Bulma miraba la pantalla de su aparato y estaba completamente rojo

-demasiado….tarde- dijo con sus dientes relinchando

-¿Qué dijo bulma-san?-

-que no lo hicimos a tiempo…..esos novas abrieron una grieta dimensional- las 3 y las chicas de los ordenadores miraban aterradas a bulma

-¿quiere decir…..que han abierto una grieta para atraer novas?-

-ojala fueran novas solamente - dijo bulma sudando

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-este aparato no mide señales novas, sino otras diferentes-

-¿quiere decir….que no van a aparecer novas?, ¿¡entonces qué!?-

-…..no lo sé….- el silencio se hizo en toda la sala por la simple respuesta de la peli azul

Del agujero empezaron a asomarse seres gigantes tal vez de unos dos metros de grande y saltaban del agujero para posarse en la tierra

Definitivamente era gigantes, musculosos, pero más aterrador era su imagen, tenía orejas de punta y colmillos y rostros de demonios, unos tenían apariencias de perro con más de tres cabezas otros con más de 4 brazos vestían capas y otros armaduras mientras sonreían con un pedazo de nova en cada mano

-hay no- dijo Kaio-sama sudando a mares y empezando a temblar

-kaiosama…. ¿que son esas cosas?-

 _ **-nunca pensé volver a ver a esas cosas…..que horror-**_

-HAN APARECIDO SERES DIFERENTES A LOS NOVAS, HAY MAS DE 50 DE ELLOS-

-muéstralos rápido- dijo yumi elize solo sudaba del miedo

-mostrando imagen en la cámara 3-

 _ **Y efectivamente hay estaban las criaturas sus imágenes gigantes, musculosas, sus extremidades de mas, sus armaduras y sus capaz indicaban un terror de mas pero sobretodo su apariencia de demonio y sus sonrisas colmilludas y sonrientes cada uno sostenía un pedazo de nova**_

-que…demonios…-

-maldición, genjo ¿me escuchas?, ¿estás viendo lo que estamos viendo?- bulma grito por su radio

-si…lo veo- dijo genjo mientras atsuko temblaba mirando el panorama

-esto no debía ocurrir…- genjo se daba media vuelta y se iba

-doctor ¿usted sabe que son esas cosas verdad?, ¡DOCTOR!- ignorando a atsuko genjo se iba mientras la sala era un caos

-bulma-san tengo que retirarme, estaré en "tú ya sabes"-

-espera genjo, rayos- bulma cómicamente apagaba la radio

-¿ahora qué hacemos?, ¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-espera yumi cálmate- dijo bulma inhalando y exhalando

-¡¿Dónde está goku!?-pregunto bulma seria

-su localización está siendo afectada por la situación-

-demonios-

-ahora mismo goku-san es nuestra mayor esperanza para solucionar esto- dijo yumi sudando a mares

-por otro lado genjo se encontraba bajando por el elevador-

 _-esto no debía pasar, lo único que puedo decir es que si esto es parte de "la trascendencia" solo podemos contar con goku-san, él ahora es nuestra única esperanza-_

Goku por otro lado era ayudado a ser levantado por satellizer y rana

-¿estás bien goku-kun?-

-sí , pero…..ahí…-

-creo que mis costillas…..-

-no puede ser….¿no te pudimos curar?-

-si me curaron, pero creo que solo la herida en mi abdomen, la herida en mi costado sigue-

-en ese caso…..-

-no, no lo hagan- goku detuvo a chiffon

-lo mejor es ir por las semillas, no gasten sus energías asi-

-goku….está bien-

-goku-san, algo está pasando puedo sentir algo raro- dijo kazuya a goku

-sí, yo igual- dijo goku mirando el cielo

-siento….muchas presencias malignas-

-por el momento nuestra prioridad es llevarte al comando central-

-….está bien, me comunicare con las demás telepáticamente-

-bien, en cuanto a aoi kazuya…..-

-no hay problema, yo lo llevare-dijo chiffon

-está bien gracias- dijo kazuya inclinándose

-entonces vámonos- dijo satellizer mientras se hacían en formación y se retiraban

Por otro lado las criaturas empezaban a moverse por el lugar

 _ **-kekekeke, por fin somos libres-**_

 _-sí, este mundo si es estúpido, usar a estas cosas para liberarnos, Jajajajaajaj-_

 **-bueno gente, parece que encontramos un mundo nuevo…..¿qué tal si hacemos lo que más nos gusta? –**

 **-¡DERRAMAR SANGRE!- GRITARON TODOS A LA VEZ**

- _ **por cierto estas cosas son interesantes, ¿Qué tal si los llevamos con nosotros?-**_

 _-como quieran, pero…no perdamos tiempo ya-_

 _ **-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-**_

Y dicho y hecho todos se lanzaban en grupo frente a ellos para empezar lo que ellos quería, ¡derramar sangre!-

 _ **Regresando a donde estaba bulma**_

-rayos, esto es grave, muy grave-

-y el resto de las pandoras…..- en la pantalla aparecía lost que significaba perdidas

-la situación está claramente fuera de control, envíen el cuerpo de reserva de chevalier de inmediato, envíen una solicitud de emergencia y háganles saber la situación que busquen a goku-san y lo traigan aquí sano y salvo junto a las demás pandoras - Margaret que estaba callada de inmediato alzaba la voz

-yo ayudare también- bulma sacaba una capsula y la hacía estallar haciendo aparecer drones

-enviare drones por toda la isla para inspeccionar y buscar a goku lo más rápido posible-

-muchas gracias por lo que están haciendo por nosotras-

-¿Qué dices?, esto fue culpa mía- bulma apretaba su hombro con su mano

-no eso no es cierto, en primer lugar tú no terminaste los novas y en segundo lugar te conocemos bien y sabemos que tu no fallarías asi-

-chicas….. ¡Enviare todos los drones que pueda además…! KAIO-SAMA SE QUE ESTAS HAY ESCUCHANDOME RESPONDEME POR FAVOR- bulma cómicamente daba un grito al aire asustando un poco a las nuevas

-yamcha, ten, chaos, Kaio-sama, por favor díganme algo-

-bulma…..soy yo Kaio-sama- la voz de Kaio se hizo eco

-Kaio-sama que bueno que me respondió- bulma empezaba a hablar y la voz del dios se hizo eco en las 3 maestras

 _ **-escúchame bulma, solo puedo decirte que está pasando ya que esto está fuera de mis responsabilidades-**_

-sí, está bien pero por favor dime ¿Qué paso?-

 _ **-se los diré solo a ustedes 4, escuchen-**_

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién es el?- pregunto yumi

-ustedes escucharon de Kaio-sama por goku ¿cierto?, es el-

 _ **-esas cosas no son novas, son una antigua raza de bestias demoniacas de otro planeta….. ¡Makyanos!-**_

-¿makyanos?-

 _ **-hace años mucho antes del imperio de freezer existió una raza de criaturas que aterrorizo a la galaxia del norte…..eran estas bestias-**_

-¿dijo usted toda la galaxia?-

 _ **-asi es, los dioses de la galaxia incluso el maestro de kami-sama de la tierra de goku y bulma ayudaron a encerrar a estas criaturas entre todos, en una dimensión de bolsillo-**_

 _ **-parece que esos novas entraron en conexión con esa dimensión y como consecuencia hicieron que esas criaturas escaparan por medio de su poder estigmático-**_

-no puede ser…. ¿otro enemigo de otra dimensión?- dijo yumi evitando gritar elize y Margaret se quedaron en shock

-ya veo….esto es terrible- dijo bulma apretando los dientes

-bulma tranquila esto no fue tu culpa, la reacción de esos novas vienen de su ultimo arreglo-

-no puede ser… ¿alguien intento sabotearme?- la chica se enojaba de verdad

-eso no importa ahora, debemos solucionar esto rápido-

 _ **-sí, porque si no se frena…..será el final de su mundo y posiblemente de la galaxia-**_ las 4 empezaban a sudar

-gracias Kaio-sama, por la información-

 _ **-fue un gusto y no se preocupen goku está vivo pero está herido, no puede tele transportarse, en este momento esas chicas lo llevan directamente a donde ustedes-**_

-¿chicas?, hablas de satellizer y las demás-

 _ **-asi es-**_

-bien gracias Kaio-sama de verdad-

 _ **-fue un gusto, los chicos y yo también los apoyaremos desde aquí-**_

-gracias-

-muchas gracias señor Kaio-sama, se lo agradecemos con todo el corazón por todo esto…de verdad- la voz de Margaret casi al llanto conmovió a Kaio-sama y a los chicos

- _ **les deseo suerte y descuiden,**_ _**sé que goku y ustedes encontraran una solución-**_

-gracias de verdad- las chicas de los monitores observaban en silencio aunque confundidas por lo visto

-está decidido, nuestra prioridad, salvar a goku y a las pandoras y limiters, envíen las reservas ahora mismo es una orden-

Mientras tanto goku era llevado por satellizer en la espalda siendo escoltado por las demás

-ya hable con las demás, parece que la neblina no les afecto-

-qué bueno, debemos encontrarlas rápido-

 _ **-goku…. ¿me escuchas?-**_

-¿Kaio-sama?- goku se dijo en su mente

 _ **-no digas nada y escucha lo que te contare es importante-**_

-¿Qué pasa?-

-en otro lugar-

-una de las criaturas tenia a una pandora entre sus brazos solo para morder su abdomen y de un mordisco arrancarle su brazo frente a dos limiter que eran tomados de la cabeza por otro demonio-

-en una carnicería los demonios makyanos empezaron a devorar un grupo de pandoras y limiters uno de ellos con su cabello tomaba a varios limiters y a dos pandoras de ambos brazos de sus piernas para voltearlas y en un acto demoniaco empezar a masacrar-

Los gritos se oían por todos lados más cuando una pandora en un intento desesperado agitaba su espalda por el miedo debido a que en su estado de confusión ella parecía ver una ilusión pero no lo era pues la criatura tomaba la espada y se devoraba su cabeza

Mientras los gritos se escuchaban ticy se encontraba escondida detrás de unas rocas evitando ser detectada hasta que sintió una mano tomarla

-ticy menos mal te encontré-

-Elizabeth…..

-shhhhhh, ¿Qué demonios son esas bestias?- Elizabeth observo a los monstruos solo para sudar más por el miedo

-si no quieres morir ven con nosotras ya-

-¿Qué rayos son esos monstruos?, ¿son acaso parte del ejercicio?-

-claro que no, esas bestias no tengo idea de donde salieron, debe ser por la neblina, debemos vernos con goku rápido, son muy fuertes-

-maldición….tengo miedo….-

-no dejes que te gane eres la numero tres de nuestro año, no olvides lo que goku nos enseñó-

-Elizabeth…..chicas…

Las criaturas se esparcían por el lugar sin embargo algunos de ellos que estaban aún en el nova volteaban a mirar arriba y de hay descendía otro ser que inmediatamente hizo sentir a todo el mundo un profundo miedo

Era un ser cubierto con una capucha blanca completamente pero lo más característico era su tamaño…..era muy pequeño, del mismo tamaño que chaos

Un inmenso miedo se formó incluso en donde estaban las numberk

-¿Qué es este…miedo…?-yumi se sostenía la boca como para evitar gritar o vomitar Margaret y elize hacían lo mismo incluso el personal

-¿Qué dijiste Kaio-sama?- goku levantaba la voz deteniendo a todas

-esto es terrible….

-si…- era todo lo que podían decir las pandoras y kazuya al escuchar a los amigos de goku hablar en sus mentes

-asi es, goku debes recuperarte rápido o sino…

-no puedo permitir que hagan de las suyas…..ayy- cuando goku intento moverse no pudo

-déjanos ver la herida, eh….muchas gracias- chiffon le agradecía a los amigos de goku que cortaban la comunicación cuando chiffon lo valoro…..

-las costillas de goku están rotas-

-no puede ser…..

-en esas todos sintieron una abrumadora presión incluso goku-

-¿Qué es esta presión?-

-es abrumadora y…aterradora-

-necesito ir….no puedo…arnett, Ingrid, Elí…

-goku ¡quédate quieto!-

-NO PUEDO- goku se intentaba levantar y se enojaba pero chiffon le daba una cachetada asustando a las demás

-¿chiffon…..?-

-si te matan, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?- chiffon le alzaba la voz a goku asombrándolo

-SI TE MATAN, ¿Cómo Crees que nos vamos a sentir?, sé que es doloroso, pero debes entender que no podemos hacer nada por ahora-

Goku y las demás estaban en shock era verdad no era valiente ir a morir cuando no puedes hacer nada, goku no se quería hacer el valiente pero no eras tonto y sabía lo que decia chiffon era verdad

-tienes razón…pero…..- goku cerraba los ojos apretando el puño hasta el puño de hacerlo sangrar

-goku detente, nos duele verte asi- Cassie intentaba detener a goku

-cielo, confía en las sempai, ellas no morirán tan fácil- rana tomaba de la mejilla a goku

-rana…chicas…- todas y kazuya miraban con una sonrisa a goku quien ver sus sonrisas lo calmaban más goku suspiraba y mostraba una sonrisa

-es cierto, pero las necesito rescatar, por favor cúmplanme ese capricho-

-está bien, vallamos por las demás y rescatemos cuantas más podamos-

-sí, es claro que seguramente muchas y muchos…- las chicas agachaban la cabeza

-yo…juro que los traeré a la vida, y voy a hacer pedazos a esos monstruos-

-si, pero por favor ten fe cielo- satellizer y las chicas abrazaban a goku quien las abrazaba kazuya miraba con una sonrisa mirando a un lado

-tranquilo kazuya, Ouka esta bien- chiffon miro a kazuya quien asentía

-bueno por ahora déjame revisa por suerte tengo vendaje conmigo-

-gracias…-

 _-Bienvenido su majestad-_

 _ **-¿este es el planeta que terminamos?, ¿Qué saben del?-**_

 _-Jejejje, se llama tierra, es el planeta tercero de la galaxia vía láctea-_

 _ **-a, si, ese planeta habitado por monos estúpidos, pero si no me equivoco hay dos tierras en la región norte, ¿en cuál estamos?-**_

 _-en la segunda-_ mientras se arrodillaba hablaba uno de los monstruos incluso arrodillado era más grande por ende era increíble pero de ahí el dicho "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"

 _ **-esta vez…esos miserables humanos….y toda la galaxia será completamente mía con mi nuevo poder…no el universo entero-**_

 _ **-y ¿Qué es esto?- el ser tomaba un pedazo del nova**_

 _ **-**_ _parece que son criaturas dimensionales, son una basura nada de qué preocuparnos-_

 _-Ehh, ¿asi que ellos nos liberaron?, aun siento vida en ella y siento otras más a lo lejos, tráiganmelas frente a mi_

 _-como ordene…nuestro rey-_

 _ **-siento presencias fuertes peleando contra nosotros-**_

 _-¿Qué hacemos con ellas?-_

 _ **-…..mátenlos a todos, que no quede nadie vivo-**_

 _ **-¡como ordene!-**_

Por otro lado genjo se encontraba con María mirando sus cuerpos

-asi que han llegado…..no pensé que fuera tan pronto- genjo se dirigía al cuerpo de María que seguía flotando en su cámara

-seguramente se están burlando de mí, si tu "mensaje" es verdad, pero no podemos darnos por vencido, goku…si esto es un mensaje del destino de que hay esperanza…..todo está en tus manos, por favor, protege a mis hijas-

En varios aviones se acercaban grupos de pandoras y limiters

-se ha informado, que varios novas se han descontrolado, y que han aparecido extrañas criaturas diferentes a los novas- las pandoras y limiters se colocaban nerviosos pero no se dejaban ganar por el miedo

-el héroe son goku-sama, está gravemente herido- todos dejaron escapar un jadeo

-escuchen nuestra meta es encontrarlo y salvarlo, y rescatar a las pandoras y limiters, nada más incluso si nos cuesta la vida-

En el campo de nuevo una de las bestias tenia a una pandora de la cabeza sus enormes brazos aplastaban su cabeza mientras su limiter miraba horrorizado y perdido

-que aburrido, bueno sigues tu…..

 _ **-¡KAPOW!-**_

Algo golpeaba a la bestia haciéndola voltear a mirar veía a las pandoras de chevalier

-oye tú, regresa a tus sentidos- sin embargo ante el grito de la pandora pero no respondió

-claro, esta maldita neblina ciento ascos con verla y además…cualquiera se aterraría con ver semejante cosa-

-oye, no te quedes con la diversión para ti solo-

-lo siento, lo siento-

-su majestad ha llegado, deberíamos hacerle un camino digno-

-Ohh, entonces que asi sea-

Mas makyanos llegaban asustando a las pandoras y limiters, eran inmensos sus musculaturas y extremidades como sus imágenes eran aterradoras

-recuerden su fuerza es desconocida, asi que tengan cuidado- todas se lanzaban a pelear

En otra zona Christine empezaba a luchar contra uno en un combate de fuerza la chica a pesar de usar toda su fuerza se le notaba que era inferior

-goku….necesito llegar con él, tengo que derrotarlo-

 _ **-¡KAPOW!-**_

Ouka golpeaba con su habilidad a la bestia pero no le hacía daño

-¡¿no…lo mate!?-

-la bestia empezaba a abrir su boca con la intención de morder a la chica pero ella seguía forcejeando

-aléjate de mí bestia…solo goku puede morderme…..-sin embargo la fuerza descomunal de la bestia hacia que la chica empezara ceder

-¡CHISTINE!- tiziana dispara láseres contra la bestia pero esta solo los recibía

-¡¿no le hice daño!?-

Cuando vieron que no le hacían daño la chica empezaba a perder y la boca llena de colmillos estaba por acercarse a la chica cuando

 _ **-¡flash!-**_

Lucy de la nada aparecía y cortaba el ojo de la criatura haciendo que este soltara a Christine aunque no lo mato las presentes quedaban impactadas que ella sola hiciera semejante daño a la poderosa bestia que había frente a ellas

-¿le hizo daño?- dijo Ouka Lucy seguía estoica pero posaba una mirada seria y hasta molesta a una dirección

-¡maldita….esa chica me hizo daño, ella no es normal- dijo el monstruo agarrándose el ojo

-¿Qué…está mirando?- Ouka y las valkirias miraban a la dirección y al sentirlo pudieron notar algo que las hizo aterrar 

A lo lejos se veía encima del nova a un ser diminuto

-¿Qué es esta presión?- dijo yumi

-sí, ciento que mis estigmas me gritan de miedo-

-apunten a la cámara inmediatamente a esa dirección necesitamos una visión más clara-

-si señora, el objetivo está en la cuarta cámara-

Y hay pudieron verlo pero no creerlo, un ser tan pequeño cubierto por un manto blanco estaba rodeado de algunos de esos demonios que a simple vista eran inmensos pero estaban inclinados ante ese pequeño ser ¿era posible? ¿Cómo un ser tan diminuto tenia a esas monstruosidades inclinándose ante el?-

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿ese enano tiene a esos arrodillándose ante el?-

-¿es que no lo ven?- Margaret grito a las numberk

-ese individuo hizo sentir un profundo miedo al notarse, no juzguen por su tamaño- el regaño hizo que incluso bulma se asustara

Y mas fue el susto cuando vieron que el levanto el brazo

-¿Qué tal si hacemos esto mas divertido?- dijo el ser con una sonrisa

- _ **alcen los pedazos-**_

 _-si señor-_

 _ **-estos seres también quieren ser libres…..dejemos que lo sean-**_

Entonces sus manos empezaron a emitir una extraña energía y sus ojos se hacían rojos los restos de los novas empezaban a levitar y empezaban a ser envueltos por una energías en circular por sus puntas y hay el terror no pudo hacerse más fuerte

Empezaron a aparecer extrañas criaturas con una aparecía de nova solo que con brazos y piernas sus brazos gigantes y de los novas empezaron a salir más y par amas miedo…..del agujero salían más de esos seres makyanos

-no puede ser, gracias a ese individuo están a apareciendo más de esos monstruos y el núcleo de los novas está dividiéndose- las chicas de los ordenadores llenas de miedo solo podían mirar y decir

-valla, su alteza, por fin libres ¿eh?-

-asi es-

-valla pero que seres tan curiosos- uno de los makyanos tomaba a la versión pequeña del nova con sus 4 brazos y lo empezaba a someter el nova no podía hacer nada y solo al final se convertía en una montura-

-oye que divertido-

-si hagámoslo JAJAJAJA- muchos de los makyanos hacían lo mismo y usaban como bestias de carga a los novas que eran fácilmente sometidos

y como acto final salía una gigantesca ave negra del tamaño de un nova haciéndose detrás tras concluir todo esto el agujero del cielo era cerrado

-se ha cerrado el agujero…..pero…..ahora hay más y también pequeñas divisiones del núcleo de la nova-

-ahora en total de los 2 grupos….son 400-

-¿400?- bulma apoyada miraba todo llena de miedo sn poder creerse esto

 _ **Fin del capítulo 35**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que muchos ya "tendrán" una idea de quién es este nuevo enemigo pero no es garlic Jr., pero tampoco es oc, bueno su historia si pero, en serio pienso que un personaje asi sería un desperdicio no usarlo pero bueno ya sabrán de quien hablo y si no hasta el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 36: la última esperanza, completando la evolucion**_

Durante el ejercicio de las pandoras los novas abrieron una grieta dimensional que resultó ser una dimensión de bolsillo liberando a un antiguo ejército del pasado… ¿Qué ocurrirá?-

-¿Dónde está el doctor genjo?- hablo Margaret

-el acaba de utilizar su identificación para abrir las puertas del ravensbourne-

-a eso se refería a "aquello"-bulma dijo con un suspiro

-Margaret, necesito ir también-

-de acuerdo vamos-

Y dicho y hecho las dos se iban pero bulma se detenía un momento

-no se preocupen-

En el lugar donde estaba genjo mirando el cuerpo de María

-esto también es parte del destino-

-genjo- bulma y Margaret llegaban a donde el

-genjo, explícame ¿Qué le hicieron a los novas?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron para que esa energía estigmática se descontrolara?-

-parece que seiga heavy industries fueron los responsables de esto, la reacción anormal causada por los generadores y el campo estigmático cubriendo la isla-

-lo que hicieron fue llevar esa energía a un punto que esa pared dimensional no será capaz de soportar, la pared de esta tierra está débil y por eso entran los novas como pedro por su casa-

-si eso lo se- dijo bulma seria

-esos imbéciles…me querían sabotear a ti y a mi y lo que hicieron fue condenar al mundo no a la galaxia entera-

-¿Qué dices?- genjo dijo algo asombrado

-esas bestias son antiguos monstruos que antes hicieron un caos por la galaxia, pero eso ahora no importa esos imbéciles nos sabotearon-

-si es verdad, ni yo pude prever esto-

-esperen ¿ninguno pudo prever esto?-

-no perdón- dijo bulma

-pero ¿Cuál es el objetivo real de industrias seiga?-

-el sistema pandora tiene muchas limitación, es jugar con la fuerza enemiga por ejemplo- dijo genjo

-ellos querían exponerlos al mundo a toda costa-

-pero para llegar a incluso colocar en supervivencia de la humanidad en peligro…

-esto es ridículo, no somos dioses, ni goku es uno, esos imbéciles que buscaban con hacer caer la defensa más grande de su mundo-

-genjo esto no es un juego…..ni Casandra y las demás podrán hacerle frente a esto, goku está herido, si no hacemos algo la tierra será destruida-

-eso veo, ¿estas segura que Casandra y las demás no pueden hacer algo?-

-no lo sé, no lo creo, sin embargo….

-creo que es hora de poner en marcha mi "plan especial"-

-¿tu plan especial?-

-asi es, pero esto lo hago únicamente para la supervivencia del mundo y….porque goku y yo estamos de acuerdo que no es justo que esas chicas sufran de esta forma-

-¿bulma-san no me digas que tu plan…..?-

-asi es, pero no te preocupes Margaret, no planeo creerme algo asi, sobretodo porque si goku muere…será el final-

En el campo de batalla

Las pandoras de chevalier peleaban frenéticamente contra los demonios increíblemente no podían hacer casi nada uno de ellos con 6 brazos tomaba de cada uno a una pandora para estrujarlas y despedazarlas otros hacían lo mismo con los limiters igual….era una masacre

-estos monstruos…. ¿qué demonios son?-

-comandante, una parte de las pandoras y limiters están recuperándose-

-entonces debemos organizar la retirada-

-pero….necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-

-¿no recuerdas mis órdenes?, debemos encontrar a goku-san…pero lo malo….es que no sabemos dónde está…-

Enfrente de ellas se hacían un gran número de estos monstruos makyanos montados sobre los novas como caballos algunos con armas

 _ **-estas basuras humanas no merecen ser convertidas en demonios-**_

 _ **-idiota, nosotros solo vinimos a matar, no a hacer "amigos"-**_

Los números eran aterradores y las dos pandoras miraban aterradas y sin habla el ejercito

Por otro lado Roxanne y charles que se encontraban juntas…..

 _ **-carne fresca-**_

-o vamos, que rayos significa esto- Roxanne con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras charles con una gota de sudor miraban a un makyanos con forma de sabueso musculoso llevaba una armadura y tenía 4 brazos y estaba sonriéndoles de una manera poco amistosa montado en un nova

-la vida tiene sus altas y sus bajas-

Por otro lado arnett y el grupo de Elizabeth se encontraban escapando

-Elizabeth, ¿no deberíamos pelear?-

-no seas tonta attia, no somos rivales para esas cosas solas-

-Elizabeth, puede que no me creas pero hace rato sentí como si mi poder aumentara increíblemente- hablaba arnett llamando la atención de Ingrid

-ahora que lo dices…es cierto, siento que mi KI se elevó de manera increíble-

-yo igual- hablaba Ingrid

-¿solo a las tres?- dijo creo con una gota de sudor

-¿habrá sido goku?-

-que suertudas, o mejor dicho parece que tiene a sus "consentidas"- hablo attia con tono sarcástico

-no seas celosa attia- marin la calmaba

-ahora que lo dices, este poder si nos recuerda a goku-

-entonces si fue el…..-

-sí, sí, que suertudas son, ¿entonces debemos ir al cuartel general?-

-attia, creo, marin, ustedes ayuden a reunir a las pandoras y sacarlas de aquí, nosotras 3 debemos ir con goku, eso sí, no peleen contra esas bestias -

-está bien Elizabeth pero tengan cuidado-

-si- y dicho y hecho las chicas se iban por caminos diferentes

Y por otro lado las pandoras de chevalier se encontraban escapando de los demonios sin embargo uno de ellos lanzaba una técnica que paralizaba a las chicas

Uno de los makyanos con 6 brazos y otro de 4 brazos tomaban a las pandoras para empezar a matarlas los novas también atrapaban a las pandoras con sus brazos y rodearan a las pobres chicas

-RETIRENSE, NO PODEMOS VENCERLOS CON UN ATAQUE…

 _ **-¡WUAHHHHHHH!, ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Las pobres mujeres tenían que taparse los oídos para no escuchar los gritos y los sonidos de cómo estaban devorándose a las pobres pandoras yumi y elize estaban sin palabras solo podían reflejar por su rostro lo aterradas que estaban

-MALDICION, SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ERA UN EJERCICIO NORMAL-yumi golpeaba la mesa completamente frustrada

-necesitamos dar nuevas órdenes-elize intentaba calmar a yumi

-¿ordenes?, necesitamos a goku-san si o si, en esta guerra contra el diablo-

 _ **-¡pow!-**_

Una explosión se oía en un lugar bulma lanzaba una capsula

-súbanse rápido- en su avión los dos Margaret y genjo se subían

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-lógico, a despertarlas-

-¿despertarlas?-

-pero bulma-san, ellas no…..

-ahora sí y no solo despertaran, pero por ahora súbanse ya-

En un lugar bastante desierto se encontraban suna y krillin

-ese señor de cara verde era el dios de su mundo-

-sí pero suna no te refieras asi del-

-lo siento, y gracias por traerme cielo-

-el KI de goku está muy débil, y siento muchas energías malignas-

-¿iras?-

-debo hacerlo- decia krillin quien llevaba su dogi naranja

-es peligroso-

-también debo hacerlo suna-

-…está bien pero me prometes que tendrás cuidado- suna tomaba a krillin de su cabeza

-lo hare- suna le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza y krillin se despedía para irse volando

-ten cuidado, y también usted, goku-san-

Instructora Kim yumi

-¿mayor es usted cuál es su estado?-

-¿más bien cuál es el estado del héroe goku?-

-herido pero está siendo traído aquí-

-¿Cómo que herido?, ¿que son esas criaturas? No son novas y ordene una retirada -

-después se comunicara, pero una retirada no es posible-

-¡hay que hacer algo!, sea lo que sea no puede dejar morir a son goku-

En el campo de batalla

Roxanne tomaba el rostro del nova y del makyano y los estrellaba contra el piso jadeando

-que fuerza….nada mal para una terrícola, tú no eres normal- dijo la criatura colocándose de pie

-eres fuerte maldito, por suerte hace poco sentí como mi poder se elevó-

 _ **-sí, veo que eres fuerte –**_

 _ **-a ver ahora…-**_ El demonio se lanzaba contra Roxanne pero ella a duras penas lo atrapaba con sus garras y ambos empezaban a forcejear cuando este abría la boca Roxanne lo atapaba con su garra alejándolo

-solo goku puede morderme…

-Roxanne-

-¿Qué esperas?, ve por las semillas-

-pero…..

-DATE PRISA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS…..VETE-

-está bien, pero será mejor que resistas 3 minutos-

-¿3 minutos?, que día tan malo….

 _-¡ha!, no has visto nada todavía-_ dijo la bestia forcejeando y que lentamente se iba zafando

 _-eres divertida-_ el sujeto cargaba una esfera de energía en su mano asombrando a Roxanne que se colocaba seria

 _ **-¡espera!-**_ una voz detenía a los dos y detrás de Roxanne aparecía el sujeto vestido de blanco

El demonio makyanos se alejaba bastante nervioso junto al nova

 _ **-ella es mía, vete a buscar más gente-**_

-como…..diga, señor- los dos se retiraban asombrando a Roxanne por la actitud que tomaba el demonio

 _ **-tu eres alguien interesante, ¿me muestras tus poderes?-**_

 _-¿y este enano?-_ se dijo Roxanne con una gota de sudor al verlo flotar

Por otro lado charles se encontraba corriendo hasta que sintió que alguien le hacía zancadilla (colocaba el pie) haciéndola caer

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿ A DONDE VAS POSTRECITO?- uno de los demonios makyan se hacía frente a charles y otro detrás

-Tks- charles empezaba a sudar a mares sin poder mirar por donde escapar

-MALDITOS….

-¡POW!- charles era golpeada con facilidad por un puño para ser tomada del cuello el makyan era un ser sin nariz y una dentadura colmilluda y musculoso el otro era igual

- **que postre tan delicioso….-** el monstruo sacaba la larga lengua y le daba una lamida a charles

-suéltame bestia asquerosa- charles sacaba su arma pero al golpear al demonio se rompía

 **-JEJEJEJE, descuida, no sufrirás…tanto** \- la bestia abría su gigantescas boca y cuando iba a morder a charles una guadaña lograba golpear a la bestia haciéndole sentir efecto pues soltaba a charles

-¿Qué haces enana estúpida?- arnett aparecía en escena ayudando a charles

-¿tú eres….?-

-arnett macmillan ¿no me recuerdas cuando fuiste a disculparte?- arnett liberaba su KI

 _-qué persona tan extraña, pero ese golpe me las pagas_ \- dijo el makyan

-los dos se miraban y se lanzaban a pelear los golpes y las ondas se miraban por todas partes charles estaba mirando

 _-no te olvides de mí-_ el otro makyan lanzaba un golpe a charles que esquivaba pero recibía otro golpe en la cara saliendo disparada contra arnett que chocaban por ser disparadas

-¡que aburrido!-

-si, matémoslas ya-

….grrr, maldito- arnett se levantaba lastimada

-este es su final- cuando los dos empezaban a cargar energía en sus manos arnett hacia lo mismo

-vete-

-¿eh?-

-lárgate-

-no me iré, peleare-

-terca, solo harás que te maten-

-yo…..quiero pelear, porque tengo que ayudar a goku-san-

-¿tu?-

 _-YA MUERAN…_

 _ **-¡KAPOWWWW!-**_ los dos makyanos eran derribados por una patada lanzándolos lejos

-aléjate de mi mujer y de mi amiga-

Goku entraba en escena con su pierna en alto él fue quien les dio la patada con una cara llena de ira

-¿goku?-

-¿goku…..san?-

Pero goku se desplomaba al piso y era sujetado por arnett

-dios mío ¿Qué te paso…?-

-MALDITO-

-¿ESE SUJETO…..NOS HIRIO?- los dos se levantaban bastante heridos en el rostro

-¡nos las pagaras!- arnett abrazaba con fuerza a goku pero antes que se dieran cuenta 5 patadas a lo lejos impactaban contra los dos otra y los derribaban al piso

-goku no puedes salir asi como asi, no aprenderás nunca ¿verdad tontito?- chiffon, satellizer, rana, Cassie, holly aparecían en escena con kazuya también

-satellizer chicas-

-hola arnett-

-bueno, es hora de deshacernos de estos tipos de arimasu-

-espera rana….

-¿con que buscas pelea?- el makyan se lanzaba contra rana lanzándole un rayo de energía charles se colocaba nerviosa sin embargo

Rana desviaba el ataque de un puño con su KI liberado invocando un par de alas el makyan se asombraba

-imposible, una simple terrícola…..

-muere-

-¡kapow!- rana le daba un golpe en el estómago, por el rostro que mostraba el demonio le afecto y bastante

-¿Qué te pareció maldito?-

-MALDITA- el demonio lanzaba un golpe que rana frenaba con sus brazos

-si eres fuerte de arrimasen, pero…..yo también- rana lo estrellaba contra el piso para lanzarlo lejos

Después de eso creaba varios clones de ella que empezaban a golpearlo consecutivamente y al final darle un golpe en la cara

Arnett y charles no se lo podían creer es cierto que arnett que dio algo de pelea pero no fue nada a lo que hace rana

-hola no te olvides de mí-

-¿Qué?-

Chiffon con su garra golpeaba al makyan nuevamente y consecutivamente

-o-oye….

-ten cuidado, no son terrícolas normales-

-tú lo has dicho…somos pandoras- holly aparecía junto a Cassie por detrás y adelante a una gran velocidad y apuñalaban al demonio asombrando al otro

El demonio caía muerto al piso dejando sudando al otro

-sigues tú-

-¿eso creen?- el demonio empezaba a apretar con fuerza los dientes y los puños y en empezaba a aumentar sus músculos y su torso asombrando a todos y además traía consigo a tres novas pequeños

-JAJAJAJAJA, veamos quien gana- el demonio empezaba a babear y sus pupilas desaparecían -¡¿ y que me dicen ahora?!-

-tengan cuidado su poder se elevo-dijo goku serio

-en ese caso, nosotras tambien- satellizer y cada una empezaba a liberar su poder su KI hasta el mismo goku quedo asombrado y el demonio no fue la excepción

-una bestia como tu no viene de nuestro mundo- dijo chiffon abriendo sus ojos

-tu tampoco mujer-

-¡FREEZING!- kazuya usaba el freezing contra el dmeonio y los novas quien lo medio sintió

-¡MATENLOS YA!-

Las pandoras se lanzaban pero el demonio elevo mas su fuerza y asi pudo moverse en el freezing junto a los novas

Chiffon tomaba a los novas de sus hocicos y los estrellaba entre si y se lanzaban contra el demonio

Los golpes iban y venían de chiffon y el demonio

-que fuerza-

-gracias- ambos intercambiaban golpes y puños hasta que este saco abrió su boca y soltó una gran energía que esquivaban aunque con dificultad produciendo una fuerte explosión

 _ **-JEJEJEJE-**_

-Canalla…..- dijo goku mirando el lugar con una vena en la sien

Pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando este abrió la boca y de ella saco una enorme espada a todos les dio asco pero ahora eso no importaba

 _-prepárense a morir-_ y lanzándose contra ellas holly y satellizer frenaron el ataque empezando a hacer fuerza chiffon empezaba a cargar energía en sus guantes

Cassie se lanzaba también y golpeaba el rostro de este pero no lograba moverlo lo que quería aunque si enojarle

El la tomaba del rostro pero tampoco se esperó que rana aparecía detrás y lo tomaba del cuello asombrando a este por la fuerza de la chica

-TU TAMPOCO ERES NORMAL-

-y las dos apuñalaban a la bestia y finalmente chiffon termino el trabajo con una esfera de poder desintegrándolo completamente-

Arnett y charles estaban asombradas goku estaba feliz verlas cooperar asi y ver su gran avance y su nuevo poder, hasta el Saiyajin no evito ruborizarse

-estoy asombrado…en verdad recibieron tu poder raditz, pero lo aprendieron a dominar en tan poco tiempo-

-¡arnett, goku! ¿Están bien?-

-si yo lo estoy, me dejaron asombrado, las felicito- goku con una linda sonrisa miraba a las chicas

-veo que se hicieron más fuertes- dijo arnett a las pandoras

-¿tú no has sentido nada arnett?-

-eh, ahora que lo dices sí, sentí un poder en mí, pero…no he podido liberarlo-

-ya veo, debes confiar en ti- goku tomaba de la mano a arnett

-¿ese poder es tuyo?-

-no, es de mi hermano-

-¿tu hermano?-

-OIGAN, DESPUES HABLAN DE ESO- charles les gritaba al grupo

-por favor….Roxanne, Roxanne está en peligro- esto alarmo a goku y a las de mas

-¡¿DONDE ESTA!?-

En otro lugar lucy estaba peleando contra el demonio ambos tenían heridas en su cuerpo

-maldita perra, no eres humana- dijo el demonio traqueando su hombro Lucy seguía seria

-nosotras somos seres enviados a este mundo bajo la voluntad de genjo aoi, ustedes son seres feroces que buscan el caos y el sufrimiento-

-no me vengas con eso, puedo verlo en ti, tú también tienes esos "sentimientos" guardados ¿no?- Lucy no respondió

-Lucy Renault…..- Ouka y las demás miraban la batalla sin perder un segundo

-siempre fuiste rara, ¿Qué eres tú?-

-yos soy…somos verdaderas pandoras-

-¿verdaderas pandoras?-

-como con son goku, somos seres fuera del alcance de la humanidad, y puedo ver que no somos los únicos individuos en la trascendencia pero estos seres son seres negativos que buscan el verdadero dolor y el verdadero final-

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices- Lucy volteaba a ver a sus compañeras

-imitaciones váyanse, ustedes no tienen lugar en esta pelea-

-¿Qué dijiste?- reprocho Christine

-ayuden a goku, yo detendré a este individuo, ni yo podre hacer mucho sola-

-si le voy a ganar….debo usar todo mi poder- Lucy cambiaba sus ojos y liberaba su aura de KI ella también aprendió a usarlo, de hecho su KI al momento de liberarse era más fuerte que el de las demás

-debo agradecerlo a son goku, por enseñarme a liberar mi KI y poder liberar mi poder escondido, por suerte cualquier ser vivo, tiene KI, SINO, no podría ganarte- el makyan miraba con una sonrisa para aumentar su musculatura

-¿y quién dijo que me vas a ganar?- el demonio miraba de manera desafiante a la chica que seguía seria

Ambos chocaron sus antebrazos y empezaron a intercambiar de manera rápida

Lucy recibía un golpe en la cara saliendo arrastrada pero el demonio recibió lo mismo

-valla, no me puedo creer que en un planeta tan primitivo existan gente de este nivel, pero no importa…..no podrás ganarle a nuestro amo….el gran garlic

-¿el gran garlic?-

-asi es, es el "demonio inmortal", su poder es inalcanzable – Lucy seguía escuchando seria

-eso no importa-

-¿eh?-

-porque nosotros tenemos de nuestro lado…..al guerrero más poderoso del universo-

-que tonterías, ese es garlic-sama-

-no…..es son goku-sama-

-¿y entonces porque no está aquí?-

-…..-

-al final dices estupideces, maldita-

-te cerrare esa boca sucia bestia del infierno- Lucy hacia aparecer unos rayos en sus manos

Por otro lado Elizabeth y ticy estaban corriendo pero algo las detenía

-¿A dónde van?-

-maldición- Elizabeth invocaba su arma volt y ticy la suya

-el makyan se lanzaba como una bestia sobre el nova que hizo lo mismo

-Elizabeth empezó a disparar con su aura liberada pero solo hizo que el nova y el makyan se separaran

-¿eso es todo?- el monstruo aparecía detrás de las dos y las tomaba del cabello

-me las comeré-

-suéltame bestia- Elizabeth empezaba a disparar logrando zafarse

Elizabeth soltaba su aura de poder para dar un suspiro y soltar toda la fuerza que tenia asombrando a ticy y a el makyan

-valla, no me espere que hubiera un terrestre tan fuerte, me dejaste con asombro, ¿me podrás ganar?-

-no lo sé, probemos- Elizabeth comenzó a disparar mientras el makyan empezaba a acercarse

-ticy necesito ayuda-

-pero…-

-¿Qué esperas?, ¿no recuerdas lo que entrenaste con goku?-

-¿yo?-

 _ **Flashback**_

-no puedo hacerlo- ticy estaba arrodillada ante goku estaba llorando

-no te desesperes….

-no puedo ni liberar mi poder, mi propia fuerza, no merezco ser una líder-

-¿y porque no?- pregunto goku bajando a su nivel

-soy débil, cobarde, tímida-

-eso no me lo creo, veo en ti un gran potencial, solo debes tener confianza en ti misma-

-¿confianza en mí misma?-

-asi es, confía en ti, no pierdas esa esperanza-

-¿crees que soy fuerte?-

-claro que si….demuéstrales ese ánimo ticy- goku la levantaba y ella solo podía mirar su determinado rostro y sonreír

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-goku….tu confías en mi…no voy a fallar, mientras chiffon no esté aquí…yo como vicepresidenta….. ¡Debo tomar su lugar!-

-ticy que lanzaba contra el makyan con su arma pero de manera sorprendente liberaba su aura de KI logrando darle un golpe que lo hacía perder la concentración

-AHORA ELIZABETH, HAS EL "TU YA SABES QUE"-

-eh…..si de acuerdo-

-MALDITA- el makyan envíaba a luchar al nova contra ticy ella empezó a pelear contra este y lograr derribarlo de un golpe con la espada

-ese inútil….

-AHORA…..VOLT LONGINUS- un poderoso rayo salía disparado e impactaba en el pecho del makyan causándole la muerte

-tu debilidad, es tu arrogancia maldito, creíste que los terrícolas somos débiles, pero eso no es asi….somos pandoras- hablaba ticy al cuerpo del demonio pero este empezó a moverse

-maldita…zorra….-ticy enterraba su espada en su cabeza

-cuida tu boca asquerosa bestia-

-buen trabajo ticy-

-no, buen trabajo tú, valla poder-

-para serte honesta, este poder es nuevo para mí, pero por alguna razón me recuerda a goku-

-¿crees que goku-san haya sido?-

-puede ser…-dio con un pequeño rubor

-ticy, tengo que ir con goku, tu dijiste que eras la vicepresidenta ¿no? Por favor ayuda a las demás chicas, el que no veamos a goku todavía, me asusta-

-te entiendo, a mí me preocupa también, ve estoy segura que nuestros limiters están bien -

-gracias- Elizabeth se alejaba

-goku-san, por favor, suerte-

Y en algún lugar observamos a goku siendo cargado por satellizer en su espalda, cada una quería llevarlo pero satellizer gano en piedra papel y tijera

-lo siento satella…..debo pesar mucho-

-¿Qué dices?, solo sujétate fuerte, no importa de dónde te tomes- esto hizo sacar en las chicas una vena en la sien por celos

-pero enserio, ¿entonces el hermano muerto de goku nos dio su poder a nosotras?-

-el dijo que solo a las que estábamos con goku-

-eso explica porque no sentí un aumento de fuerza, caray que celos-

-pero…..entonces ¿Por qué no pude pelear bien?-

-seguramente aun no has liberado toda la fuerza que te dieron arnett, debes confiar en ti misma- dijo holly

-lo hare, pero ¿Cómo es que un fantasma nos dio tanto poder?-

-yo simplemente digo…..- hablo satellizer

-que si el hermano de goku nos dio su poder desde el otro mundo, usare ese poder para protegerlo y hacerme más fuerte, para proteger al hombre que amo-

-satella…- goku se ruborizaba al mirar su sonrisa

-yo igual-

-yo también de arimasu-

-asi es-

-exactamente- kazuya solo sonrió al escuchar a las 5 charles igual

-yo…también goku, te protegeré-

-arnett….gracias a todos…yo…prometo lo mismo, venceremos- goku levanto la mirada firme y todos asentían con fuerte determinación

En otro lugar Roxanne estaba completamente herida siendo sujetada del cuello por el diminuto ser

-qué triste, ni siquiera me quite mi túnica-

-eres….un monstruo…del infierno- hablaba de manera muy débil la chica

-sin embargo, me impresiona que hayan personas como tú, este mundo cuando escuche del solo era un nido de monos-

-valla,…que alago…

-no tienes que lamentar nada, pronto convertiré este mundo en un lugar donde habrá sangre y muerte-

-maldito….goku te va a detener….

-¿goku?, ¿Quién es el?-

-el más fuerte del universo, un Saiyajin-

-¿dijiste Saiyajin?, valla , valla, vere que hay en tu mente…

-¿eh?-

-ah, ya veo, son goku…eres una de sus amantes, esto es más divertido creo que me saque la lotería-

-¿Qué dices?-

-ahora veraz una habilidad especial, de nosotros los makyan- garlic abría su boca mostrando su dentadura pero antes quitándose la capa

-yo….el gran garlic puso sus ojos en un juguete como tú- garlic le daba una fuerte mordida en el cuello a Roxanne como un vampiro haciendo que ella empezara a gritar de dolor

Mientras tanto los makyan que se reunían en grandes cantidades muchos montados sobres los novas se dirigían directamente lejos de la isla

-los enemigos se acercan a west genétics- tanto las numbers como el personal se aterraban con ver los soldados demoniacos avanzar a genétics

-los novas humanoides superan los 300 y los demonios 100…400 unidades, es imposible contrarrestar esta invasión-

 _-goku…..señorita bulma, por favor, denos un rayo de esperanza-_

-en el laboratorio llegaban bulma, genjo y Margaret

-señorita bulma- las E pandoras se acercaban junto a Amelia

-nos enteramos de la situación, ¿Cómo esta goku?- los tres quedaron serios Amelia de inmediato entendió la indirecta

-tranquila Amelia, pero goku está incapacitado para pelear pero está atrapado en esa situación

-no…..NO PUEDE SER…

-tranquila, venimos aquí exclusivamente a eso-

-¿eh?-

-bulma- un grito se oyó a lo lejos y del cielo descendía alguien con la ropa de goku

-Krillin- Margaret se alegraba

-Kaio-sama me hizo saber que paso-

-qué bueno que estas aquí, necesitamos que nos ayudes-

-¿Dónde está goku….?, espera el KI de goku está muy débil- krillin volteo a mirar atrás

-eso no importa, nos están atacando y necesitamos que nos ayudes, tu ayuda es muy valiosa-

-eh, ¿goku está en problemas?, ¿y las demás?-

-¿Qué no entiendes cabeza hueca?, dije que te necesitamos urgentemente- bulma tomaba cómicamente del cuello a krillin asustando a todos y sacándoles una gota de sudor

-cálmate bulma, está bien, voy directo haya, espero si poder ser de ayuda-

-cuento contigo-

-por favor señor krillin, ustedes son nuestras únicas esperanzas-

-entiendo señorita Margaret- krillin se ajustaba el dogi

-yo también voy- Amelia grito a krillin

-Amelia…

-debo ir, vallamos los dos por favor-

-eh…..está bien, ¿sabes volar?-

-sí-

-también vamos-

-no, quédense aquí, por favor- Amelia miro con fuerza a sus amigas que solo asentían

-no, Amelia espera-

-debo ir por favor-

-lo sé, solo quería darles esto- bulma sacaba de una capsula una mini nave

-krillin, tú y Amelia váyanse en ella, conserven sus energías tanto como puedan-

-gracias bulma- agradeció krillin

-muchas gracias bulma-san-

-solo prométanme que regresaran convida, júralo-

-lo juro- y asi ambos se iban en la mini nave conducida por krillin

.-ah, almenos un rayo de esperanza más-

-si pero de todas formas, entren, es hora de mostrarles el resultado de mi investigación-

-y asi entraban al laboratorio asombrados los dos por ver semejantes cosas-

-hace tiempo genjo me dijo, que "ellas" no podían estar despiertas por su increíble poder con el estigma-

-asi es, aunque después de estar dormidas tanto en este tiempo puede permitirles estar despiertas pero será poco-

-¿nunca se te ocurrió como arreglar ese problema?-

-es imposible-

-no lo es- dijo bulma muy seria

-¿lo es?-

-pensé en dos soluciones, la primera era que kami-sama reconstruyera sus cuerpos nuevamente pero por dos razones no lo hice, la primera porque las esferas no están listas y sería muy atrevido molestar a un dios por algo que hicimos los humanos-

-sí, te entiendo-dijo Margaret

-por eso se me ocurrió la segunda…fortalecer sus cuerpos para que soporten todo ese poder, y a la vez puedan usarlo libremente-

-¿fortalecer sus cuerpos?, pero no existe un método capaz…..

-lo hay, las células de un cuerpo que puede soportar un infinito poder, las células de un cuerpo guerrero, las células de un Saiyajin- los dos y hasta las E pandoras abrieron los ojos de golpe

-y de hay nació mi segunda opción….siempre y cuando genjo esté de acuerdo-genjo solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa

-no puede existir alguien en quien yo pueda dejarlas y que estén mejor… que con el-

-que asi sea entonces-

Por otro lado goku era llevado por satellizer y las demás pandoras mientras que durante el camino derrotaron a varios novas humanoides y makyanos pero una imagen frente a ellos detenía el movimiento de los chicos

-goku-san mire…- charles decia haciendo que miraran al frente al ver observaron una imagen frente a ellos un ser diminuto parecía sostener en su mano a una chica que resulto ser Roxanne

-Roxanne….si Roxanne…..eh- la felicidad de goku y todos se detenía al mirar a un ser diminuto sosteniendo su cabeza un ser diminuto con capa blanca

-¿es Roxanne?-

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué le está haciendo?- y cuando todos iban a acercarse…..

-esperen…

-¿eh?- todas se detuvieron al escuchar a goku

-ese sujeto…..tengo un mal presentimiento-goku apretaba los dientes mientras sudor caía por su cara y en su rostro se veía algo poco común en el…. ¡miedo!-

-¿QUÉ LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI ROXANNE?-

-eh…- el sujeto volteaba a mirar y al mirar noto al grupo presente y a goku quien fue quien grito completamente enojado con una vena en la sien

-eh…..asi que tú eres son goku- el ser dejaba caer a Roxanne haciendo que goku se enojara más y charles se asustara

-Roxanne, ¡¿me escuchas!?, respóndeme- ahora fue charles quien le grito a su amiga Roxanne no respondió pero empezó a levantarse y al mirar a todos nadie pudo esconder su asombro sobretodo goku y charles

-Roxanne estaba con sus ojos nova de color rojo y unos colmillos saliendo de su boca

-¿roxanne?- a charles le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras goku apretaba los dientes y le salían mas venias de la cara

Roxanne no espero y se lanzo contra el grupo siendo interceptada por chiffon

-yo la detendré ustedes maten a ese infeliz-

-SI- las chicas gritaron sacando sus armas volt

-no esperen….

-goku, lo siento pero quédate aquí- satellizer bajo a goku siendo sostenido por kazuya y lanzándose contra el demonio

-NO PELEEN….

-cuando satellizer y arnett atacaron este esquivo el ataque de las dos con una sonrisa

-¿asi que quieren pelear eh….serán ustedes rivales para el gran garlic?- este empezó a esquivar los ataques de rana, holly y Cassie incluidas que intentaron golpear al diminuto ser mientras goku se sostenía el costado

-debo ir….

-no puedes goku-san…

-Tks, Roxanne, soy yo goku-

Sin embargo Roxanne no prestaba atención y seguía peleando contra chiffon que podía contra ella

-goku-san, estoy seguro que ellas les ganaran…

-no kazuya…..ese sujeto…..tiene algo aterrador-

-es verdad, siento algo aterrador en el-

Por otro lado Roxanne solo podía mirar aterrada como Roxanne estaba perdida de juicio

-Roxanne, por favor, detente-

En otro lugar los demonios se acercaban el ave gigantesca estaba volando dirigiéndose a genétics hasta que vio algo acercándose

-algo se acerca- dijo una de las chicas en el computador

-¿Qué es?-

-es uina especie….de nave-

-ese símbolo, es de la señorita bulma-

La gigantesca ave lo vio y de ella salían des transformando la nave krillin y Amelia lanzándose contra esta

-¡AMELIA-SAN!-

-¡SII!-

-el ave se lanzaba contra los dos pero krillin y Amelia entre los dos golpeaban a la criatura haciéndola caer asombrando a las numberk

En el suelo aterrizaban krillin y Amelia mirando a lo lejos el ejército

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-

-tú ve por goku, yo me quedo aquí-

-¿Qué harás?-

-detendré su camino, puedo sentir el KI de goku está débil, tómalas y vete- krillin le pasaba la bolsa de semillas

-ten cuidado-

-lo hare-

Amelia empezó a levitar y se iba volando

-es….el amigo de goku-san- tanto yumi como elize se asombraban y a la vez se alegraban

-muy bien….debo detenerlos cuanto pueda- krillin entraba en campo enemigo preparándose para pelear

-aquí voy…..si actuó como gallina no seré mirar a la cara a suna ni a goku-a krillin le salía una gota de sudor para lanzarse contra los enemigos que se percataron del

Krillin golpeaba a uno en la cara quedando en medio de todos

-esta vez los frenare malditos-

-un imbécil que vino a morir-

-Tks-

Por otro lado goku sintió el KI de dos personas

-¿krillin?-

-¿eh?-

-es el ki de krillin y el de Amelia…Amelia se dirige hacia aca y krillin esta…..rayos, tengo que moverme-

-tu no iras a ningún lado- dijo garlic mirando a goku

-si quieres detenernos deberán vencerme-

-entonces que asi sea- grito goku enojado

-tu peleas contra nosotras aléjate del, cobarde- todas se lanzaban de nuevo contra garlic

Por otro lado chiffon estaba frenando a Roxanne estaba completamente triste ella al mirar a Roxanne asi sintió algo en su pecho goku estaba peor pero lo disimulaba

-Roxanne….por favor regresa a ti, goku-san está aquí mismo- el grito de charles se oyó haciendo que goku mirara

-perdónenme…por ser una inútil, por todo lo malo que hice….pero por favor Roxanne….¡REGRESA EN SI!-

Goku miro a charles de hecho todas hasta garlic con una ceja arriba

-charles….. ¿Te disculpas?- goku miro a charles sorprendido también

-lo….se tonta…..- una voz suave se oyó de Roxanne que parecía sonreír por lo que se vio tenia conciencia hasta garlic se asombro

-¿es capaz de tener conciencia aun?-.

-ROXANNE…..-

-goku…..lo lamento…pero creo que no voy a poder seguir contigo…..

-¿eh?-

-porque solo hay una forma…de solucionar esto…..el control que esto ejerce en mi….es muy fuerte….

-charles…..me alegra ver que cambiaste al final…..-

-y goku…..los días que logre estar contigo….fueron muy buenos, cuida a las demás por mí-

-¿pero qué dices Roxanne?-

-te…amo…me robaste el corazón…...perdón por tener que recuperarlo.-

Roxanne se clavaba su arma volt contra si misma estallando en pedazos todos se quedaron sin palabras pero sobretodo goku y charles a goku le vieron sus ojos cristalinos mientras que charles si no soporto y las lágrimas se vinieron sobre su cara

- _ **sabes, hice lo correcto para protegerte a ti y a mis camaradas….ese es el deber de cada noble pandora-**_

Mirar el cuerpo de Roxanne asi y escuchar esas palabras como si las dijera el viento hizo que goku diera un fuerte grito lleno de rabia haciendo cambiar sus ojos a esmeralda

Goku se soltaba de kazuya mientras que las demás chicas también se llenaban de ira y se lanzaban contra garlic liberando todo su poder y sus alas

-¡TE MATAREEEEEEEE!-

-¡MUERE!-

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO DE MIERDA!-

-GOKU-SAN- kazuya grito pues goku no estaba en buenas condiciones de lucha pero este solo lo ignoro

-Ohh, ¿asi que aún tienen poder eh?-

En segundos este sujeto desaparecía de la vista al mínimo momento de ser golpeado asombrando a todos incluso a goku que sintió un temblor en su espalda

-¿Qué ocurre?- garlic se aparecía detrás de los presentes de brazos cruzados

 _ **Fin del capítulo 36**_

 _ **les pido tanto perdon si estuve molestando tanto cambiando los capitulos pero espero les haya gustado los capitulos :3**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 37: el demonio del caos, entran en acción aquellas olvidadas del pasado**_

 _ **Goku, satellizer y rana se lanzaban contra garlic sin embargo este esquivaba el ataque apareciendo detrás de los dos asombrando a los tres**_

Goku sintió algo en este individuo sintió algo del pasado como si hubiera peleado contra algo similar…un ser lagarto se hacía detrás de la silueta de este individuo que aunque eran diferentes su poder era relacionado

Nuevamente satellizer y las demás se lanzaban contra el pero garlic alzaba su mano y las enviaba a volar por los cielos

En esas las demás y goku se dieron cuenta que este ser era algo fuera de este mundo, goku empezó a sudar a mares ya que no le parecía divertido en lo más mínimo, sin duda era una amenaza que debía ser detenida si o si

-infeliz- goku se lanzaba contra garlic

-¿asi que aun puedes moverte?- garlic detenía el brazo de goku y ambos empezaban a intercambiar golpes a una gran rapidez

-valla, no eres débil-

-ya veraz maldito- goku y garlic empezaban a producir ondas por todas direcciones sin embargo a goku le costaba moverse bastante hasta que garlic lo lanzaba lejos del lugar de un golpe para después lanzar tres esferas de energía qe impactaban a goku produciendo una fuerte explosión

Goku salía arrastrado pero era frenado por satellizer que lo tomaba

-es muy fuerte…..maldito-

-¡esto no se queda asi maldito!- charles se lanzaba también pero garlic la detenía con una mano para voltearla de cabeza

-suéltame maldito-

-parece que también hay alguien con energía- abría su boca acercando ss colmillos a charles quien solo intentaba alejarse de ella hasta que rana de una patada hacia soltar a charles

-TODAS VAMOS, HAY QUE ACABAR CON ESTE MONSTRUO- rana grito a todo pulmón hacia las demás las cuales se levantaron serias liberando de nuevo todo su poder

-bien dicho, matemos a este monstruo-

-entonces prepárense a morir-

Todas nuevamente se lanzaban contra garlic quien estaba parado firme en su lugar

Todas empezaron a atacar desesperadamente contra el demonio el cual las derribaba sin compasión con sus ataques sin poder darles oportunidad pero aun asi ellas no se rendían y seguían atacando con fiereza pero tampoco eran capaces de hacerle ningún daño…la diferencia de este ser maligno a los otros era enorme

Satellizer y kazuya la primera sostenía a goku apoyándolo en su pecho pero goku se sostenía de su pierna para intentar levantarse

-goku, espera…no puedes contra él, es muy fuerte- satellizer intentaba detener a goku junto a kazuya

-y si lo dejamos vivir…será el fin de la tierra, y hasta de la galaxia…..no puedo perder…este monstruo tiene una fuerza cercana a freezer….tengo que ganar a como dé lugar- goku se levantaba mientras jadeaba

-no puedes harán que te maten- goku solo miraba al grupo de chicas que atacaban desesperadamente pero ninguna conseguía nada, simplemente herirlo era imposible

-lo destruiré de un solo ataque, aquí voy- goku se colocaba de pie con bastante dificultad

-apártense por favor-

-eh, si- y dicho y hecho ambos se aljebana de goku mientras este miraba con rabia a la criatura que seguía humillando a las pandoras

-KAIOKENNNNNNNN AUMENTADO 20 VECES- goku dio un fuerte grito alarmando a todos incluso a garlic que volteo a ver a goku quien no dio espera y se lanzo contra el dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzándolo al cielo

-AUN NO TERMONIO- goku en microsegundos se hizo atrás como corredor y coloco sus manos a un costado

-KAME…HAMEEE…..

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- goku disparaba su más poderoso ataque contra el demonio que al mirar el ataque quedaba asombrado

El ataque le daba de lleno dirigiéndose al frente y produciendo una gigantesca explosión que a la vez sacudía no solo genétics sino también todo el lugar

Incluso donde krillin estaba peleando sintieron la explosión cabe decir que el chico estaba seriamente lastimado y cansado por pelear contra tantos a la vez

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijeron las bestias mirando a lo lejos bastante nerviosos

-ese fue…..goku, si tiene que ser el….-dijo krillin jadeando del cansancio

A lo lejos Amelia llegaba al lugar donde estaban todos, pero intentando sosteniéndose por el fuerte movimiento que ocasiono goku con su ataque

Después del ataque goku que estaba aún en posición de kame caía al suelo completamente agotado todas miraban asombradas la fuerte explosión que había causado e Saiyajin sin poder decir nada pero al mirar a goku caer al piso mientras salía humo

-goku cielo-

-¿estás bien amor?- todas salían corriendo hacia goku mientras charles miraba asombrada tal hazaña del Saiyajin

-lo logramos…Roxanne, hemos ganado- charles miraba el cadáver de su amiga que seguía hay sin embargo algo la alerto tanto a ella como a todos

Del humo descendía garlic pero completamente herido y sus ropas algo quemadas

-no puede ser…..es imposible-

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿acaso es inmortal?-

-exactamente- respondió garlic con una sonrisa

-¡soy inmortal!- todos incluso goku quedaron asombrados por la revelación dicha por tal sujeto ¿era inmortal? Y eso podía verse pues seguía convida

-debo admitir…que nunca espere que alguien tuviera ese poder, pudiste enviarme al otro mundo con eso…

-Tks- chasqueo goku

-pero he decidido terminar con esto, les mostrare mi verdadero poder- dijo garlic con una voz de fría y enojo sacando venas en su cara mientras apretaba los colmillos

Por otro lado krillin estaba derrotando a muchos demonios pero eran demasiados incluso krillin podía llegar a superarlos en fuerza pero eran muchísimos krillin estaba peleando contra los demonios pero a la vez observaba como más de ellos avanzaban sobre todo los novas diminutos

-maldición se me están…

-maldito, enano- los makyanos miraban a krillin quien seguía bastante tenso

En otro lugar yumi y elize miraban nerviosas

-la explosión de hace poco fue por goku ¿verdad?-

-asi es, pero no sabemos qué está pasando y lo peor el amigo de goku no es capaz de contener a todos los novas siguen multiplicándose-

Las numbers observaban como los números iban creciendo y creciendo y además de eso se iban acercando a terreno civil lo que las preocupo

-los pequeños novas están acercándose a terreno civil- grito la mujer bastante nerviosa

-esto es terrible tenemos que ayudarles cuanto antes…

-no es necesario- una voz nuevamente conocida hablo detrás y llegaban bulma y Margaret

-pero goku está en peligro y su amigo también los pequeños novas van a invadir zona residencial…

-tranquilas amigas, ya llegaron los refuerzos, miren las cámaras donde vigilas a los novas- haciendo caso las chicas lo hacían y ahí se veía como los novas humanoides estaban más amontonados sin embargo en cuestión de nada empezaban a extrañar y a ser destruidos

Incluso krillin que vio esto se asombró junto a algunos makyanos

-¿los están destruyendo?- dijo krillin mirando la zona

-una reacción enérgica anormal a sido detectada, los pequeños novas están siendo destruidos por alguien más-

-¿Qué? ¿es goku?- dijo yumi

-no….es alguien más-

-¿Qué demonios?-

Genjo se encontraba junto a María lancerot

-al fin ha sucedido….

-los números de los novas empezaban a desaparecer y también de manera sorpresiva algunos makyanos que iban montados asombrando tanto a las numbers como al mismísimo krillin-

-¿bulma-san que clase de magia es esta?-

-no es magia miren- y dicho y hecho se observó dos figuras

Una bellísima mujer rubia, bellísima era poco, era tan hermosa que solo su imagen cautivaría a cualquiera llevaba una vestimenta algo parecida a una pandora junto a un enorme cañón y en su pecho un estigma pero que iluminaba de color dorado

Y a otro lado otra bella mujer de cabello morado tenía una ropa similar pero ella llevaba dos espadas pegadas a sus costados de las muñecas y también llevaba un estigma pegado a su pecho lo curioso es que llevaba unos extraños contadores en sus hombros a cierta distancia

La rubia tomaba su cañón y disparo un poderoso ataque contra los novas el ataque fue tan devastador que incluso tomo a algunos makyan y también los destruyo ella continuo con el ataque los makyanos estaban asombrados

-¿Quién demonios son esas?

-no lo sé pero…..no se saldrán con esta- uno se lanzaba contra la chica de cabello azul que al notarlo lo corto por la mitad ahombrando a los demás makyanos

Después procedió a cortarlo junto con algunos novas pequeños en pequeños pedazos y disparar una especie de energía en forma de bumerang que atravesó a muchas unidades de golpe

En la sala todos estaban sin palabras incluso krillin y los makyanos con los que estaba peleando este

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo krillin con una gota de sudor aunque su poder era algo que el podía hacer que alguien de este mundo lo hiciera asi era algo anormal

Donde bulma todos estaban también asombrados sin embargo bulma estaba tranquila

-señorita bulma….¿que son ellas?-

-son pandoras-

-no la entiendo, ¿ellas son pandoras?-

-bueno no son como ustedes un antiguo proyecto abandonado por su gran poder, pero…..gracias a los últimos avances de estigmas ellas han podido controlar todo su poder y hasta ser más fuertes….todo gracias a la sangre de goku-

-ellas son las pandoras legendarias- termino de decir Margaret

-¿último avance de estigmas?-

-asi es, pero para resumirlo ahora, los estigmas qué tienen en s pecho tienen la sangre de goku circulando por sus cuerpos haciéndolas 100% compatibles-

Krillin miraba esto asombrado hasta que escucho una voz detrás

-oye calvito… ¿Dónde está son goku?-

-¿Qué?-

-podemos sentirlo, está en peligro hay que ir rápido- una chica se le acercaba a krillin

-¿tú conoces a goku?-

-se puede decir que si….es nuestro salvador, gracias a el estamos aquí despiertas-

En esas empezaron a sentir un fuerte temblor haciendo que los dos se preocuparan

-es un poder maligno gigantesco-

-es verdad…..que energía tan aterradora-dijo la chica seria

-no puede ser goku….

-yo iré, ¿puedes contra estos?-

-si- dijo krillin asintiendo

-bien, iré- la chica dejo ver algo de su cabello que estaba amarrado en coletas

A lo lejos garlic levantaba sus brazos al cielo para empezar a gritar de manera desgarradora mientras n ara negra empezaba a rodearlo

-Amelia-

-goku, dios mío ten- Amelia iba a entregarle las semillas a goku pero un rayo de energía le daba a esta

Al ver fue garlic que disparo por sus ojos

-NO ME SUBESTIMEN, RATAS INMUNDASSSS, HUMANOS ASQUEROSOS CONVERTIRE SUS DIAS EN UN INFIERNO- garlic empezaba a aumentar su musculatura tanto que empezaba a crecer y esto empezó a asombrar a cada una en cada rincón de genétics y hasta de japon se podía sentir los temblores

Garlic se convertía en un monstruo gigantesco y musculoso de piel mucho más oscura y quedando con un pantalón

-goku y todas junto a kazuya estaban sin palabras, no podían decir o expresar nada más que sus rostros llenos de terror

-es casi tan fuerte….como freezer- dijo goku con una gota de sudor-

¿Qué está ocurriendo?-dijo Margaret sosteniéndose de una silla

-qué bueno que envié drones- bulma colocaba una pantalla y ahí se observó algo que asombro a todos

-un monstruo gigantesco estaba en frente de todos y de goku

-¿Quién es ese?-

-es el pequeño que apareció al final-

-no puede ser desde aquí siento su presión-dijo elize sudando

En donde goku este sujetado por satellizer y las demás miraban con asombro al sujeto que estaba frente a ellos era ahora un gigante musculoso que miraba como estuviera observando insectos

-esta vez les mostrare mi poder aunque no lo merezcan prepárense a morir- aunque su voz no había cambiado ahora su imagen tan intimidante les hizo sentir más miedo

-maldito… ¿aun conservabas toda esa fuerza?-

-asi es, desde que estuve en ese maldito lugar me hice mucho más fuerte, ahora nadie puede detenerme-

-es un monstruo- dijo chiffon observando realmente a un monstruo

-bueno ¿Quién será el primero en morir?-

-NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO- grito goku a todo pulmón pero esto no dio excusa a garlic de arrojarse y golpear a chiffon en el estómago de un rodillazo

Todos incluso goku quedaron pasmados ante esto, nunca vieron semejante velocidad

-CHIFFON- grito goku

-MALDITO MONSTRUO- arnett, Cassie Amelia y holly se lanzaban nuevamente pero al momento de sus armas impactar en el se rompieron dejándolas completamente in palabras

-ni siquiera necesito ser inmortal para poder ganarles- y levantando su mano garlic las enviaba a volar contra el suelo

-este es su final…-

-¡freezing!- kazuya utilizaba su freezing contra garlic quien cuando lo sintió volteo a mirar

-solo eres un insecto molesto- garlic se empezó a acercar mientras kazuya seguía lanzando su freezing aunque sintió los pasos de garlic no bajo el brazo

-ALEJATE DE EL MALDITO…..MONSTRUO- goku se levantaba de nuevo lanzándose contra garlic para embestirlo con su cuerpo y empezar en el aire a pelear

Los choques iban y venían pero goku se notaba la enorme desventaja

-¡KAIOKEN AUMENTANDO 20 VECES!-

Nuevamente empezaban a intercambiar golpes a tal velocidad que producían ondas mientras se movían por el aire intercambiando golpes y patadas

Goku lograba impactaba algunos golpes sin embargo goku empezó a escupir sangre y por el dolor se tomaba el costado para caer al piso

Garlic caía enfrente produciendo un fuerte estruendo

-JAJAJAJA, veo que no puedes moverte-

-ALEJATE DEL- satellizer se lanzaba contra garlic quien levantaba su mano en forma de hacha

-NO TE ATREVAS- grito goku y lanzando una onda de choque que se dirigía contra satellizer quien era derribada

-SATELLA- grito goku quien se enojaba de verdad sus ojos se hacían verdosos mientras su cabello se erizaba de color dorado

-MALDITO…COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR LO MAS PRECIADO PARA MI- goku miraba a todas las chicas y a kazuya que estaban en el piso

-¿y que harás para impedirlo?- de forma cobarde garlic se acercaba y tomaba a charles de la cabeza que estaba tirada en el piso también

-BASTA-

-¿Qué harás para compensarlo?-

-Tks, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero déjala ir-

-goku-san…..

-entonces que asi sea- garlic estiraba su mano y de nuevo creaba una onda que lanzaba contra goku cortándole su brazo

\- no solo horror, sino más fe lo que sintieron cando vieron ese acto tan desgarrador- goku solo se tiro al piso a sostenerse el brazo

-que acción tan noble, todo por esta basura- garlic tiraba a charles a un lado

-goku…..HAAAAA- satellizer intentaba atacar a garlic pero este solo la pateaba hacia goku que la tomaba con su brazo

-prepárense a morir, no tienen esperanzas- tanto goku como satellizer miraban acercarse a garlic a los dos pero goku tomaba a satellizer en un abrazo

-no te preocupes, no dejare que les haga daño a ninguna- las apalabras de goku hicieron que la chica empezara a llorar abrazándolos las demás tampoco pudieron contenerse

-realmente….que tontas fuimos, ni siquiera fuimos capaces de darte un bautizo decente, sobretodo yo…cuanto lo lamento-

-no….yo estoy tan feliz de haberlas conocido, satella….no fui capaz de protegerte, lo lamento- y ambos mientras se abrazaban garlic estiraba su brazo contra los dos

-hasta siempre…

…

-BOOMMMM- una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos acompañada de n torre de energía que llego de la nada ubicándose a un lado de los dos kazuya que también se levantaba garlic miraba también con curiosidad quien era el que llegaba

-hola….juguemos un poco-

Y hay aparecía de la nada una linda chica de cabello rosado rojizo amarrado en coletas, tenía una vestimenta de pandora y un enrome mazo

-¿Quién eres tú?- garlic miraba a la chica

-Es cierto, realmente eres un monstruo-

Por otro lado Ouka y las demás estaban corriendo por el sitio

-demoños prisa ciento que a goku le paso algo-

-sí, vamos-

-pero aun no me explico porque lucy pensaba ganarle con facilidad a ese monstruo-

-no lo sé pero desde siempre supe algo raro en ella-

A lo lejos Lucy terminaba de matar al demonio la chica tenia también un estigma luminoso en su pecho

-si no hubiera sido por esto seguramente no les hubiera ganado, valla, asi que al fin han despertado hermanas-

 _ **Lab 13 pandora legendaria 5 chiffon Fairchild o mejor dicho…chiffon aoi**_

 _ **Lab 13 pandora legendaria Lucy**_

 _ **Lab 13 pandora legendaria Wendy may**_

 _ **Lab 13 pandora legendaria Teslad**_

 _ **-Lab 13 pandora legendaria Casandra**_

 _ **Cada una poseía un estigma dorado en su pecho**_

-Han despertado hijas , las células de goku-san han logrado traerlas a la vida de nuevo, ahora su deber es destruir a lo que amenace su vida-

Goku asi como chiffon estaban asombrados ya que goku reconoció en más de un sentido a esta chica primero su rostro en la foto y segundo su poder…..similar a chiffon y a kazuya-

-ella es…..una pandora legendaria- dijo goku en su mente mirándola detenidamente

-Wendy….hermana-

-chiffon…veo que te hizo sufrir esta bestia del infierno- mirando a garlic Wendy se colocaba seria

-pero…-al ver el estado de kazuya y el de goku miro de nuevo a garlic

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿viniste a que te mate?-**_

Sin responder la chica levanto su martillo y empezaron a caer copos del cielo su contador empezó a disminuir

Los copos caían en cada una empezando a recuperar sus heridas

-ahora su dolor desaparecerá-

-en ese momento el brazo de goku junto a muchas de sus heridas se recuperaban asi como a las demás pandoras

-¿mi brazo?- dijo goku asombrado todas estaban igual de asombradas incluso charles que al escuchar una voz volteaba como goku

-yo….no pensé que fuera inmortal de verdad- Roxanne estaba de regreso tanto que goku y charles como todas se alegraron como nunca pero antes que alguien dijera algo charles se lanzaba contra Roxanne abrazándola

-oye no te me lances asi…

-solo cállate maldita zombi- con lágrimas en s cara Roxanne solo se rasco la cabeza y la abrazo

-Roxanne…..menos mal- dijo goku con una enorme felicidad

-increíble… ¿Quién es ella?- satellizer miro a Wendy mientras chiffon miraba seria como goku

-valla, es una chica asombrosa-

-¿asi que pudiste sanarlos eh?- garlic de manera ruda se colocaba frente a Wendy quien se asombró un poco

-ya veo, tú eres una de las que estaba matando a mis hombres-

-¿asi que lo sabias ¿eh?-

-asi es, y veo que eres fuerte, veamos…si puedes contra mí…..-pero el brazo de garlic era detenido por otro que lo hizo asombrarse y al voltear miro a goku pero…

-¿después de todo esto…..crees que te voy a perdonar?- goku con una voz realmente furiosa empezó a elevar su cabello en el aire y sus ojos cambiaban a esmeralda

-mataste a tantos….heriste a mis seres más queridos y ahora piensas lastimarla frente a mi…eso jamás…

El aire se llenaba de presión tanto que incluso a lo lejos las demás chicas junto a las demás pandoras legendarias, y krillin como los demás se impresionaban por lo que se sentía

 _-¡TE LO VOY A PERDONARRRRRRRRR!-_

De golpe goku pasaba completamente al Super Saiyajin nuevamente y darle una patada tan fuerte a garlic en en costado que literalmente lo despegaba de su otra mitad

El cuerpo de garlic caía en el piso y su otra mitad caía lejos absolutamente todos quedaban con la boca abierta ante tal demostración de poder Wendy estaba sorprendida por lo que vio incluso gracias a bulma y sus drones veían la acción

-¿Qué le paso a goku-san?- preguntaron las numbers con la boca Super abierta

-ese es el Super Saiyajin-

-¿Super Saiyajin?-

-es la segunda vez que lo veo, según lo que me conto krillin…..es el guerrero legendario que aparece cada mil años en el universo, un ser invencible- todos le salían una gota de sudor hasta las mujeres que estaban en los ordenadores por escuchar semejante afirmación

Pero sobre todo al ver a goku en su transformación de ssj, en esa su estigma reacción pero no sintió dolor todo lo contrario sintió un fuerte calor protector que rodeo su cuerpo

-¿goku?- aquellas que no habían visto el ssj eran testigos y las que lo habían visto nuevamente lo eran, era algo majestuoso, algo incluso para ser llamado "Dios" o "Ángel"

-increíble, no puedo creerlo- dijo charles asombrada y hasta alucinada era algo que se robaba su mirada

-¿ese es el poder….de la trascendencia? – pregunto Wendy bastante asombrada

-¿estás bien?- pregunto goku dando media vuelta

-s…si-

-te agradezco por salvarnos a nosotros, si no me equivoco eres la hermana de chiffon ¿cierto?-

-exactamente, somos familia- cuando dijo eso otras 4 torres de energía llegaron al lugar y ahí se observaban a las demás pandoras legendarias llenando más de dudas a los demás

-tú eres son goku ¿verdad?, nos enteramos de todo lo que has hecho por nuestro kazuya, eres como un hermano para nosotros-

-¿nuestro kazuya?- el chico se asombro

-Wendy may, no debías decir eso-

-¿Qué tiene?, después de todo pudimos regresar gracias a goku-kun-

-¿a que se refirió con "nuestro kazuya"?-kazuya se acercaba algo nervioso

-Ne-san mira es kazuya y él es goku-kun, gracias a él es pudimos despertar de nuevo- Casandra se acercó a los dos y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a kazuya asombrando un poco a todos

Kazuya se sintió extraño como…..nostálgico para después ser soltado al siguiente fue a goku que se acercó y le sonrió un poco para tomarlo de la mejilla y curar una cortada que había en su mejilla lo más seguro es que era su forma de decir "gracias"

-goku….¿las conoces?- pregunto satellizer algo nerviosa pues la mujer era simplemente y espectacularmente hermosa

-bueno….

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-sin embargo el grito furioso de garlic se oyó por todos los presentes cuando lo vieron levantarse lleno de rabia

-no puedo creerlo….esa imagen…ere ese maldito guerrero de la leyenda…..

-¿y que con eso?-contesto goku de manera ruda –no puedes ganarme, resígnate por muy inmortal que seas jamás me ganaras, no tiene sentido -

-esto…esto no se quedara asi…..si este es el caso…..LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS- garlic se lanzaba hacia el cielo asombrando a todos por lo que dijo este individuo

Garlic empezó a gritar y a liberar su poder sus ojos perdían sus pupilas y una aura negra empezó a cubrirlo haciendo que todo empezara a temblar

Donde bulma que gracias a ella y sus drones podían ver todo escucharon aterrados esa afirmación de garlic

En ese momento el cielo empezó a quebrarse como si fuera vidrio y en segundos se formaba un gigantesco agujero en el cielo envuelto por llamas rojas, similar a un agujero negro-

¿Un agujero negro?-

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar y no solo la isla incluso donde estaban las numbers

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, SERAN ARRASTRADOS A LA ZONA DE LA MUERTE, UN INFIERNO DEL CUAL NI LAS ALMAS PUEDEN ESCAPAR, ESTAN CONDENADOS-

Todo el lugar empezaba a ser arrastrado las rocas empezaron a entrar por el enorme lugar

-MALDITO-grito goku para hacerse frente a todos y usar su poder para crear un poderoso campo de energía que rodeo absolutamente todo el lugar dejando solo espacios vacíos expuestos notándose por las rocas que entraban

-JAJAJAJAJ, ¿CREES QUE CON ESO VAS A IMPEDIR QUE GANE?-garlic empezó a elevar su poder y parecía como si el campo de energía estuviera tambaleando por el contrario todos se sostenían de goku y del piso con sus armas

-maldito-

-goku….debemos atacarlos- dijo satellizer –debes deshacer el campo de energía-

-no puedo…-

-debes hacerlo confía en nosotras-

Goku miro a satellizer

-ustedes son aliadas ¿verdad?, necesitamos su ayuda- la rubia miro a las pandoras legendarias que la observaban serias

-vamos hermanas- grito Lucy

-¿Qué está pasando?- por otro lugar las valkirias se sostenían del piso y más cuando salió el campo de energía

-¿Qué es ese agujero negro?-

-no lo sé pero….goku está por haya vamos-

-¡ahora goku!-

-goku abría un agujero del campo y en esas Casandra y Teslad dispararon con su cañón y una honda con sus espadas hacia garlic las chicas se asombraron por tal poder pero…

-JAJAJAJAJA, ASI NO CONSEGUIRAN NADA-garlic también estaba en un campo de energía

-maldito…..

-las demás pandoras pegadas al piso con sus armas volt empezaron a disparar con todo su poder hacia garlic pero no daba resultaba inútil ya que era un campo bastante poderoso

-ese maldito- dijo charles disparando también y ya cansándose en el terreno se vio que las rocas y la isla empezaban a zafarse

-maldito-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ….y a lo lejos muchas más energías empezaron a golpear la barrera de garlic

Elizabeth, las valkirias apoyaban desde lo lejos apoyaban a goku y a las demás

-chicas….

-vamos- Elizabeth desde sus láseres daba su mayor esfuerzo junto a tiziana y las valkirias

Chiffon sacaba completamente su arma volt y empezó a disparar misiles hacia garlic

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-KAME HAME HAAAA- KRILLIN que también llegaba a la acción disparaba su técnica contra garlic

-que moscas tan molestas, JAJAJAJAJAJA- garlic ampliaba más s técnica haciendo que incluso el agua que rodeaba la isla empezara a hacer absorbida

-maldito-

-infeliz-

-Jajajajaajaj-

-kazuya por otro lado estaba sosteniéndose por goku

-goku, debes atacar tu-

-pero si lo hago ese canalla aprovechara-

-NO LO HARA TENGO UNA IDEA-

-¿eh?- kazuya le sonrió a goku y se lanzaba directamente contra garlic alarmando a todos

-¡KAZUYA!-

Kazuya se dejaba arrastrar por el agujero sin embargo esto llamo la atención de garlic cuando se hizo justamente al frente

Kazuya activo su freezing en el cielo haciendo que garlic lo mirara con intriga

-estúpido, esa técnica no te salvara…

-¡AHORA GOKU!-grito kazuya en el cielo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un brillo extraño goku de inmediato supo su plan

-KAMEEEEEEEEE…HAMEEEEEEEEEEE….

Goku posaba sus manos en la cadera y desaparecía el campo de energía pero la isla no fue succionada gracias a la distracción de kazuya

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- goku disparaba su kame hame ha contra garlic siendo más grande y poderoso goku uso la teletrasnportacion para tomar a kazuya y alejarlo

-¡¿Qué!?-garlic grito aterrado cuando vio la potente energía directamente hacia el y golpearlo con tal fuerza que destruyo su campo y lo empujó hacia su propio agujero produciendo una fuerte explosión

 _ **-NOOOOOOOOOO-**_ el grito de garlic se hoyo mientras este era succionado en su propia habilidad

Se producía una fuerte explosión mientras que se sostenían del suelo para no salir arrastrados la explosión incluso se vio a las lejanías de japon produciendo un fuerte temblor ya que la explosión fue como el kame hame ha de goku similar a una estrella explotando

Después del humo y todas cubriéndose del polvo levantaban la mirada para mirar el cielo completamente azul de nuevo y todas la piedras y rocas caer de nuevo al piso

-¿goku?-

El silencio se hizo incluso las pandoras legendarias miraban el cielo con algo de tensión y en esas se observó algo caer hacia el piso y claro la alegría regreso cuando vieron a goku con kazuya en sus brazos cayendo hacia el piso

Casandra fue la que reacciono con velocidad y se lanzó al cielo para tomar a ambos y amortiguar la caía

-goku y kazuya estaban respirando con algo de dificultad indicando que estaban vivos, heridos pero vivos

-¿se acabó?, ¿ya se acabó?-

-si los nova y demonios fueron derrotados- respondió Lucy a lo que dijo Ouka

Todas empezaron a sonreír y se alegraban como nunca agradeciéndole a goku y a todos por su gran esfuerzo

En donde Margaret la alegría era también algo que se desbordaba Kaio-sama también suspiro igual que los muchachos

 _ **-valla, asi que ese mundo tenia guerreras tan fuertes…..no, seguramente es porque el ADN de goku les permitió hacerse más fuerte y dominar todo su poder sin riesgos-**_

 _ **-seguramente deben estar al nivel de los namekusei no guerreros-**_

-aun asi Kaio-sama ¿Quién era ese otro?-

 _ **-era el inmortal garlic, ese si era un peligro, yo en persona tuve que ayudar a sellarlo junto a los kami-samas**_

-¿usted?-

 _ **-asi es, en aquel tiempo no era tan fuerte, pero ahora me impresiono, jamás pensé que se hiciera tan fuerte, menos mal goku pudo vencerlo-**_

 _ **-**_ no por nada es el Super Saiyajin-dijo ten con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

-es cierto-

-sí, goku es genial-

 _ **-pero no solo el, sin duda cada vez se hacen más fuertes esas chicas, ahora sí estoy curioso de ver como siguen las cosas**_

Después de de estos eventos goku y kazuya eran curados goku era atendido por sus chicas y kazuya por Ouka

-Uff, al fin termino- dijo kazuya contento

-sí, gracias a ustedes chicas- goku se dirigió a las pandoras legendarias

-oye, oye, ¿eso que mostraste como se llama?- Wendy se acercó muy curiosa a goku mientras le salían estrellas de los ojos

-¿eh?-

-sí, cuando sacaste ese cabello dorado y esa aura dorada, creaste un campo de energía que cubrió toda esta isla y además…..

-Wendy, ya basta estas asfixiando a goku- chiffon le decia bastante seria

-que aguafiestas, pero se vio tan lindo, ¿verdad hermana?- Wendy miro a Casandra que asintió aunque seria

Esto saco algo en las chicas sobretodo en satellizer que sintió que tenía algo de qué preocuparse como si algo le hubiera superado

-eh, bueno, digamos que esa es mi "trascendencia"- Lucy abrió un poco los ojos finalmente observo eso que goku le dijo en tiempo atrás

-goku-san…pero, ¿Por qué siento que las conozco?-

-bueno….

-yo se los diré- una voz se oyó arriba y del cielo bajaba la nave de bulma con genjo y suna que salió corriendo hacia krillin

-¿estás bien?-

-si solo unos rasguños- dijo krillin calmando a la preocupada chica que lo abrazaba asustada

-¿doctor genjo….señorita bulma?- dijo Ouka

-ellas son las pandoras legendarias, cientos de veces más fuertes que las pandoras normales-

-¿cientos?-

-y también son tu familia kazuya- kazuya abrió los ojos

-y….en cierta forma también de ti ahora goku- dijo bulma con una gota de sudor

-¿de mí?-

-tú las despertaste con tu poder goku, asi que en términos sencillos, tu poder en ellas las mantiene seguras y a salvo- goku abría los ojos de sorpresa

-¿mi poder?-

-asi es, gracias a tus células ellas ahora pueden caminar nuevamente y ser personas normales, si lo colocamos en términos sencillos….son como tus hermanastras-

-¿HERMANASTRAS?-Gritaron todas asombradas

-¿hermanastras….que quieres decir?-

-son como hermanas por mitad, son hermanas tuyas a partir de ahora-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 37**_

Seguramente la pelea les pareció corta pero es porque no la quise hacer esta asi, pero descuiden si Dios quiere para la próxima saga si,

 _ **Nuevamente digo, no use a garlic Jr, sino a garlic pero en otro contexto una historia 100% oc, ya que me parecía un desperdicio no usarlo, pero tampoco lo explote de di más poder pero uno en los estándares buenos, es decir, no era tan fuerte como freezer, pero si era una amenaza, espero les haya gustado la historia y la próxima saga vendrán 4 personajes oc para la trama: 3**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 38: un breve respiro definición de un ser humano**_

Después de los hechos ocurridos en la torre de chevalier se encontraban varias personas reunidas y entre ellas estaba genjo aoi en medio

-esto no tiene nada que ver con sega heavy industries, estos hechos no pueden salir a la luz, ya es suficiente con los novas, por suerte pudimos solucionar dicho evento

-el desarrollo de la tecnología pandora debería ser compartida a nivel mundial su monopolización ha sido rechazada por un comité internacional igual que el aquí presente- genjo escuchaba todo de manera seria cruzado de brazos

-la nueva tecnología de las valkirias no puede ser privatizada asi como la nueva que se ha formado para las pandoras-

-han realizado investigaciones en secreto-

-y con todo esto ni siquiera has intentado presentar una disculpa formal-

-también sabemos que tu socia asi como el joven goku guardan muchos secretos, ¿no deberías darnos una explicación?-

-¿leíste el informe de chevalier?-

-fue un pedazo de papel atiborrado de basura sobre las pandoras legendarias de acuerdo a "ese reporte" la situación solo se controló gracias a un milagro-

-pero díganme ahora que conocen los resultados de la investigación ¿ya los compartieron con todas las sedes de chevalier en los demás países?, ¿o en vez de eso los han ocultado como el desarrollo de las nuevas volt weapons…

-como sea, quisiera tomar esta oportunidad para pedirles su opinión….hablando de la tecnología de las armas de plasma, además del nuevo ataque el reciente éxito del proyecto valkirias debió haber demostrado que están listas para su utilización pero también les pregunto….. ¿Los otros países no han desarrollado lo mismo?-

-y por otro lado, yo no lo sabía, y sería muy extraño que ni siquiera chevalier estuviera al tanto de eso ¿no lo creen?- chevalier se quedaban en completo silencio

-eso solo…

-no se preocupen comprendo las circunstancias que origino to esto-

-solo debió haber sido un caso en el que inesperadamente descubrieron algo en medio de un experimento-

-y que decidieron hacer todas las pruebas necesarias antes de comunicarlo, sin embargo los últimos eventos forjaron su uso-

-de hecho intentábamos que…

-claro lo comprendo-

-sin embargo asi como se realizaron experimentos y se descubrieron cosas de los estigmas que están fuera del alcance de la humanidad aunque se retrase la divulgación de los nuevos descubrimientos, como por ejemplo, haber descubierto que hay más amenazas en el mundo-

-por eso, asi como lo que paso ahora se darán cuenta que no pueden dejar de solicitar nuestro apoyo, asi que cando ocurra algo…deberán dejarlo en nuestras manos y avisarnos-

Después de esa reunión genjo y su colega se encontraban caminando y hablando entre si

-realmente eres increíble, esta vez que no te librarías, y aun asi controlaste todo a la perfección-

Bueno, ahora que seiga heavy industries esta en serios problemas, ahora tanto ella como yo estamos más seguros-

-bueno y tampoco dudo que tú hayas sido que reasignaran a Radox, pero pienso que sería inteligente no causar más fracturas en chevalier-

-veo que subestimas todo este asunto

-bueno, la información de las armas de plasma y nuestros nuevos proyectos serán más secretos, siempre se busca estar en la cima del poder militar-

-bueno, la guerra contra los novas ha hecho perder el balance del poder mundial, más ahora que goku-san ha llegado, el sin duda es algo que rompe ese balance-

-oye, el mundo está lleno de secretos, hace poco evitamos el final de todo-

-¿es eso verdad?- genjo volteo a mirar atrás

-mi objetivo como el de goku-san es la supervivencia de la humanidad, al final no es momento que nosotros perdamos el tiempo con idiotas-

Japon west genétics

-durante el 12 impacto nova la apariencia de varios novas que nunca se habían visto nos llevó a una situación nunca prevista….además, la aparición de nuevas criaturas dimensionales nos tomó por sorpresa-

Margaret se encontraba junto a los maestros en frente de las pandoras

-la razón fue igual como lo hacen los novas, a pesar que seiga heavy industries oculta la raíz del accidente es claro que ha sido causado por un fenómeno de resonancia-

-y la razón de la resonancia fue sin duda los generadores dentro de los novas, los núcleos actuaron como catalizadores, esto también nos dice una cosa…..los nova pueden abrir portales- los presentes le salía una gota de sudor

-ese fenómeno expulso enormes cantidades de energía fayland la cual se propago y creo un daño en el espacio tiempo…causando que como entran los novas, se abriera un portal dejando escapar a otros seres de otro mundo, esto también hizo que se desprendiera una energía negra que hizo aparecer "ilusiones"-

-los novas ¿pueden abrir portales?-

-hicieron aparecer esos monstruos, incluso escuche que usaron a los novas como caballos de cabalgar-

Margaret le salía una gota de sudor

-silencio- grito la mujer

-como hemos dicho estos eventos están siendo investigados asi que no hagan caso a rumores-

-recuerden que tenemos al guerrero son goku para que no se desesperen-

-y continuando con el siguiente tema sobre las apariciones…

-primero aquellos con forma humanoide chevalier los ha nombrado por código N2

-y por ultimo….la raza que apareció nueva se le llama…makyanos- en la pantalla aparecía uno su imagen musculosa extremidades de más y su forma demoniaca hizo sacar escalofríos a todos

-esta raza parecía ser nica es decir, los que aparecieron eran los únicos sin embargo ya con esto quedamos en claro que pueden aparecer nuevas criaturas-

-estos individuos tenían una fuerza superior a los novas tipo 2, no se sabe que tanta será la diferencia hacia n nova tipo s pero sin duda todos juntos podían ser más peligrosos que los últimos choques novas juntos- nuevamente las pandoras sacaban una gota de sudor

-ahora se les explicara las medidas que se implementaran-

Acabando la asamblea todas salían

-¿mejoras en la estrategia? ¿Es todo?-

\- almenos podemos contar con goku-sensei para eso-

-sí, almenos contamos con él, escuche que el fe quien logro detenerlos-

-es cierto, espero nos enseñe algo genial-

-¿cómo él?-

-sí, él es el más genial – las numbers salían también aunque suspiraban de alivio

-almenos goku-san les ayuda a calmar sus nervios-

-sí, pero sin duda lo que vimos no podemos contárselos, sería devastador para ellas ver al héroe mas poderoso caer, seria perder la esperanza-

-si eso es cierto….

-por suerte nadie lo vio- bulma se acercó a las chicas

-bulma-san, ¿Cómo están los demás?-

-en cuarentena, goku y krillin están siendo revisados ya que las semillas fueron destruidas-

-entiendo- dijo elize – ahora recuerdo que esas semillas son muy especiales-

-no te ofendas señorita bulma, pero todo esto es un problema-

-si lo se-

-pero…sobre esos estigmas que hiciste con las células de goku, ¿solo los hiciste para la pandoras legendarias?-

-ellas son "especiales" pero deben entender que son junto a goku la mayor defensa que hay

-tu dijiste que estabas trabajando en algo para las pandoras… ¿hablabas de esto?-

-sí y no-

-¿eh?-

-después de lo que paso….hay que prepararnos mejor-

-¿nos podrías explicar cómo funciona todo esto?-

-claro, ahora que goku no está disponible para pelear, les explicare yo, pero no se angustien, les prometo que no es nada malo-

-si…..confiamos en ustedes-

En otro lugar goku parecía estar dormido hasta que cuando movió su mano noto que toco algo suave el Saiyajin abrió su ojo para mirar que era y hay vio a cansada recostada en su cama con una ropa algo pequeña

-¿tú eres…..?- goku se levantó de golpe vio a la chica acercarse a el

-gra….cias-

-¿eh?-

-por cuidar…..de kazuya….y por ayudarnos- hablaba la chica algo tartamudeada

-a…bueno no hay de qué- Casandra se le acercaba más invadiendo s espacio personal algo como lo que hacen las chicas de goku pero ella no es una de ellas

-tú eres como nosotros-

-¿perdona?-

-veo que se están llevando bien- genjo entraba a la habitación con Teslad y Wendy que saldaba a goku muy animada

-¿genjo?, esto no…..

-descuida, ella insistió en venir a verte-

-¿enserio?- goku miro a Casandra que asentía

-quería conocer quien cuido a kazuya todo este tiempo-

-es verdad, tu eres su tía como las demás-

-y agradecerte por ayudarles a despertar de nuevo-

-es verdad, ella tiene mi sangre, ¿eso les ayudo a despertarlas?-

-asi es-

-entiendo-

-por cierto ¿Cómo estas de ts heridas?-

-bien, no me duele-

-ella y Wendy estuvieron curándote toda la noche-

-¿de verdad?- Wendy le sonreía a goku

-ya veo, gracias-

En otro lugar satellizer estaba sentada en señal de cansancio

-Las demás aún están siendo revisadas, era mi oportunidad de estar sola con mi amado Goku- Satellizer se decía muy cabizbaja

En ese momento llegaba rana Saludando a satellizer

-Rana sabes donde esta Goku- Satellizer preguntaba

-Por lo que oí está en el bloque D peor no podemos ir- Rana decía algo cabizbajo

-Goku es mi limiter, Tengo el derecho de estar con él- Satellizer lo decía muy molesta

Aun o ha hecho el bautizo con el de arimasu, además él es de todas- Rana decía mirando a satellizer con enojo

-de todas formas tengo derecho a verlo-

 _ **Después de un rato**_

-ya que tenías tantas ganas de hablar apresúrate y dilo- genjo se sentaba frente a kazuya quien le insistió en hablar sacándolo de sus demás labores

-¿Quiénes son las pandoras legendarias y que quieres decir que ellas son mis tías? Kazuya le gritaba a gengo bastante molesto

-asi es, ella es hermana de tu padre y eso la hace tu tía, pero también chiffon-

-¿estas insinuando que chiffon-sempai tambien….es una pandora legendaria?-

-asi es- -

-¿me vas a seguir mintiendo?, si en verdad chiffon sempai es mi tía ¿Por qué tiene esa imagen?, ella debería ser mayor y no lo es-

-básicamente…..son clones de María lancerot y esa sangre se comparte con todos sus descendientes-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-así que incluso mi padre, aoi ryuuichi tiene un cuerpo estigmatizado, Además en verdad soy su hijo o tu nieto-Kazuya exigía bastante molesto

-¿toda la familia aoi es asi?, ¿significa que soy un humano artificial?-kazuya empezaba a perder la cabeza

Cálmate kazuya, las pandoras legendarias son seres artificiales y sus cuerpos son prácticamente estigmas, son formas de vida falsas creadas artificialmente, las pusimos en un largo sueño pues sus cuerpos no pueden soportar un daño grave, hasta que encontráramos una solución y finalmente pudimos encontrarla-

-no te confundas, ellas sona artificiales pero kyouichi y tu son diferentes son mi hijo y nieto, desdientes de la única mujer que ame-

-eso me calma….-

-pero si las creaste artificialmente ¿Por qué dices que tenían la misma sangre de mi padre?

-eso que tiene que ver….

-eh….-genjo se quedaba mirando a kazuya quien se asustaba mas

-no me digas… ¿quién es mi abuela?-

La mujer que conoces como kudo Erika no es más que una mujer que me case para guardar apariencias, la única mujer que de verdad ame….fue María lancerot- como si un baldado de agua fría le cayera a kazuya este quedo paralizado

-Jeje…debe ser una broma, abuelo tu siempre bromeando asi…..

-ya no eres un chiquillo kazuya kyouichi es mi hijo biológico de María y yo y tú al ser su hijo te vuelves mi nieto- kazuya apretaba el puño mientras temblaba

-detente…..estoy harto, después de lo que le hiciste a la abuela, que lindo concepto de familia tienes, nos usaste a tu antojo-

-yo. …Hice esto para proteger a la humanidad-

-NO, Y ¿CREES QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO?-, ERES UN MALDITO DICTADOR- kazuya salía corriendo y por ahí paso goku quien al ver la puerta y a kazuya irse corriendo goku se asusto

-que le paso a kazuya-genjo estaba en la mesa mirándola cabizbajo

-adivino…..¿ya lo sabe?-

-¿goku…..crees que soy un dictador?- goku miro a genjo

\- …a veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles…-

-pero que puedo hacer….ya estoy muy viejo-

Afuera kazuya se derrumbaba en un pastal y empezaba a arrancar la hierba descontrolado mientras lloraba se enteró de una dura realidad

Sin mebargo sintió un sonido atrás del que lo hizo voltear y ver a goku

-¿goku…..?-

-kazuya…

-me entere de algo terrible…

-kazuya, seré honesto contigo, yo ya lo sé-

-¿eh?-

-sabia la verdad de ti y tu familia- goku se agachaba a su altura

-¿lo sabias…? , ¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?-

-¿crees que estaba en una posición de decirte algo asi?- goku lo tomaba de los hombros

-solo mírame a mí, también fue poco más de un año que me entere de quien soy realmente y a veces me da difícil tomármelo, solo piensa, vengo de una raza que mataba inocentes y conquistaba sus planetas solo para negocios o por placer…..¿crees que no me da duro saberlo?

-mis padres me abandonaron solo para que matara gente, mate a mi abuelito…..me suicide con mi único hermano, yo…..al final solo estaba perdido….

-goku….-

-no te diré que no es sencillo, porque también pase por lo mismo- goku abrazaba a kazuya

-es duro lo sé, pero por favor…..no te deprimas-

-mi abuelo…..engaño a mi abuela-

-lo sé, hizo cosas malas, pero nadie es perfecto y el amor que te tiene es real, lo se….el amor de un abuelo es algo que jamás se discute- goku con una voz algo quebradiza abrazaba a kazuya mientras miraba el piso

-pero almenos debes saber…..que tienes una familia, una hermana en el cielo que te espera ver pronto-

-¿mi hermana…sabe de esto?-

-no, y mejor no decirle ahora, pero solo quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que seas, eres un terrícola y punto…como yo-

-goku…..

-perdóname…por ocultártelo- aun en el abrazo seguían hasta que kazuya abrazo a goku

-quería protegerte, porque eres como un hermano para mí-

-y yo…te veo como un hermano mayor, porque siempre has estado a mi lado-

-es difícil lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que estaré para apoyarte, la vida es difícil, pero debemos seguir adelante-

-si…..es verdad-

-tienes a Ouka, piensa en ella, y no te dejes caer-

-y tú tienes a las sempais…

-si….es verdad-

-gracias…..me querías proteger….gracias-

-siempre lo hare-

-es cierto, has estado para mí, para todos, gracias goku pero….aún es muy duro-

-no hay prisa, tómalo con calma-

-lo hare- los dos se soltaban para más tranquilos dar un suspiro

-ven vamos adentro-

-si- y los dos se levantaban para irse adentro

Después de esto un par de horas después atsuko estaba frente a genjo

-hay estas maldita- bulma cómicamente se tiraba contra atsuko con una pistola en la mano, las E pandoras y suna tuvieron que intervenir para calmarla cómicamente atsuko cómicamente se pegaba a la pared

-espera bulma-san-

-¿Qué me espere y eso porque?-

-espere…por favor cálmese- decia atsuko detrás de suna

-bulma-san, espera por favor, tengo un mejor idea

-¿Qué tal si trabaja para nosotros?-

-¡¿PERDON!?- Bulma volteo a mirar mientras atsuko se asombraba

-¿Qué yo…trabaje para ustedes?- bulma se calmaba y se sentaba en la mesa junto a las E pandoras

-después de lo que paso, alguien con tu talento siendo aprendida sería un desperdicio, si aceptas puedo hacer arreglos-

-asi también para evitar cualquier acusación de negligencia que pese más sobre ustedes, si no fuera por el joven goku, ustedes hubieran causado algo peor que los dos impactos novas anteriores, no quieres que él sepa eso ¿verdad?-

-a partir de ahora crearemos una organización independiente de chevalier para que otros países no se entrometan he evitado que se divulgue información del fenómeno ocurrido, sin contar que ahora puede que los novas no sean la única amenaza, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir-

Bulma escuchaba de manera seria a genjo sin embargo quería oír todo por otro lado atsuko si estaba más nerviosa

-entonces asi podrás corregir todo lo que hiciste- atsuko suspiró y medio sonrió

-tan astuto como siempre, sabe que no puedo negarme pero antes dígame una cosa…

-ustedes desean monopolizar toda la información que saben asi como la nueva, ¿en serio cree que lo dejaran?, claro que no- bulma se quedó mirando a genjo

-no lo permitirán ¿eh?-

-¿?-

-como lo dijiste la situación actual toda la información del 12 impacto nova están aquí….

-las pandoras con el nuevo poder que nadie sabe, las valkirias y su poderoso poder de plasma…..las pandoras legendarias…y por ultimo…..son goku el más poderoso del universo- atsuko se colocaba más nerviosa que nunca

-además del cerebro de la hermosa mujer que está a mi lado- bulma alzo la ceja mirándolo con un rostro cómico

-la humanidad se encuentra ante una amenaza que no puede afrontar y las fuerzas que repelieron dicha amenaza se encuentra aqui –

-aunque el mundo no lo permita "haremos" que lo permitan- atsuko solo podía sudar y suspirar mirando a genjo

 _-es verdad…este hombre es peligroso, pero…por esa misma razón no podemos enfrentarnos a el-_

-entonces…..espero trabajar para ustedes y señorita bulma….le ruego perdón por lo ocurrido-

 _ **-después de lo ocurrido-**_

-¿asi que amenazando eh?, no me espero eso de ti, o bueno…..creo que me esperaba-

-este mundo es más diferente que el que tú vives bulma-san-

-eso veo, pero no creas que confiare en ella, te la dejo a ti-

-Jejejje, que agresividad-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Na-nada-

-entonces ¿una organización independiente? , yo pensé que ya lo eras-

-es el momento de hacerlo, y por eso te pido que seas mi socia por favor- bulma suspiraba

-ya lo era ¿no?, además tampoco es que tenga que ver con esa gente chevalier asi que me da igual, sabes tú gobierno es muy molesto, no se puede confiar en ellos….no sé qué decir-

-yo pienso lo mismo- dijo genjo con una sonrisa

-pero no creas ue goku estaría de acuerdo con que uses el poder para intimidar a la gente-

-no los estoy intimidando solo les dije que todo el poder para proteger a la humanidad está aquí, ese es nuestro propósito ¿no?- bulma se rio

-realmente eres interesante…como mi prometido-

-a propósito ¿Dónde está el?-

-quien sabe-

-¿perdón?-

-él es "especial" –

-¿Quién es como se llama?-

-….

Todos quedaban sorprendidos

-no le digan a goku quiero que sea una sorpresa-

-va-vale- dijeron todos

-Jajajaja, pero mira nada más- genjo se reía de bulma

-las mujeres son asombrosas, sin duda son capaces de incluso dominar a los que pueden tener todo a sus pies- a todas le salían una gota de sudor

-eh, yo necesito ir a ver a krillin ¿puedo ir doctor?-

-claro, ve a ver a tu novio- suna se ruborizaba

-pero antes que te vayas respóndeme suna, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la apertura de la nueva

-más de lo que pueda contra ¿en serio vamos a hacer eso?-

-aunque la situación se calmó hasta que o vean a goku-san no podrán estar completamente calmados-

-es por eso que él es el invitado especial, además de algunos líderes de chevalier, y que piensen que se trata una celebración que sus jefes le prepararon-

Valla molestia- dijo suna –hare lo que pueda-

-sí, eres muy complicado déjala irse ya-

-si tienes razón ve-

-gracias- suna se retiraba

-estamos corto de personal y no se sabe cuándo pueda ocurrir otro impacto nova por eso necesitamos que goku esté en mejor estado

Y después de un rato goku finalmente salía de su encierro para estirar su cuerpo

-Uff sí que es incómodo estar encerrado, a mí me gusta estar al aire libre-

-goku-san veo que ya está libre- charles se acercó a goku

-a charles, si yo soy de los que no le gusta estar encerrado-

-sí, eso veo…a señor goku…- charles algo nerviosa empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos

-muchas gracias-

-¿eh?-

-lo que usted por mi, no hay manera de describir lo que me hizo sentir….yo fui tan tonta, no lo repsete, le cause problemas…..de verdad…lo siento tanto- sin poder resistirlo charles se tapo la cara al momento de llorar

-no tienes que agradecerme, jamas abandonare a un amigo-

-incluso aún puede decirme eso…

-no lo digo para consolarte, es la verdad, eres mi amiga y eso nunca se terminara-mirando la cara de goku ella no vio mentira por su sonrisa y solo sonrió

-déjeme agradecerle correctamente-

-no es necesario-

-no, sino nunca podre estar tranquila conmigo misma-

-pero…no sé qué puedes darme-

-ya se, ¿y si le preparo algo de comer?-

-¿sabes cocinar?-

-claro que sí, le preparare algo delicioso digno del país con la mejor comida del mundo-

-en ese caso, acepto, me muero de ganas por probarlo gracias-

-no gracias a usted- charles se acercó a su mejilla y lo beso

-es un pequeño agradecimiento pero no se lo digas a las demás, no quiero que me reclamen por besar a su novio-

-Jejejje, de acuerdo charles-

-bueno, me voy, adiós- charles se despedía de goku

Goku noto más felicidad en charles, sobre todo era la primera vez que ella fue tan amable verdaderamente con él, esto lo hizo sentir más feliz, se nota que fue capaz de superar su odio

Goku iba caminando hasta que escucho un grito de muchas chicas al voltear goku miro que era el grupo de Elizabeth que llego completo

Elizabeth, Ingrid abrazaron a goku muy felices mientras las otras llegaban y se hacían bastante contentas

-qué bueno que estas bien, escuchamos por arnett lo que hiciste pensamos…que tu…-

-¿hablan de mi brazo?, no se preocupen miren estoy bien-

-ese no es el problema tonto…..-arnett llego pero algo cabizbaja cosa que notaron la otras

Arnett le daba una cachetada a goku asustando a todos

-eres un tonto…mira que asustarnos asi, eres un grandísimo tonto- arnett después e la cachetada empezó a golpear el pecho de goku quien se sostenía la cara

-tonto….tonto…-

-lo siento, lamento haberte asustado arnett-

-arnett, ¿Qué haces?, se supone que goku-san hizo eso por salvarte….

-¡eso lo se!- grito arnett apoyándose en el pecho de goku

-solo que…solo que….

-te entiendo arnett, debiste sentirte horrible al ver eso, ya que yo no puedo regenerarme como lo hacen ustedes- goku abrazo a arnett de la cabeza

-no solo tu….satella y las demás, lamento haber hecho que vieran algo tan mal, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no pienso volver a perder de esa forma nunca más-

-sin embargo lo que hiciste fue tan increíble, que estoy feliz, no entiendo porque me siento asi-

-solo dilo arnett- dijo attia suspirando

-estas feliz de que goku-san este vivo, y se haya portado asi, no lo vi pero por cómo nos contaron debió verse genial- marin como toda una chica soñadora lo decia con su mano en su mejilla

-si…estamos asi las tres-

-ya veo, arnett ¿me perdonas?-

-claro que si tonto-

-pero….. ¿Quién les dijo eso?-

-nosotras- otras voces se oyeron y eran la demás chicas

-satella, chicas- dijo goku muy contento

-asi es, teníamos que contarlo, eso fue tan valiente que no hay forma de describirlo-

-no….no pude evitar que ese maldito las tomara de esa forma, me sentí tan…..impotente, prefería que él me descuartizara antes que les hiciera algo-

-ya olvídate de eso ya paso todo- sonriendo con ternura ellas miraban a goku que se alegraba también

-si es cierto…..ya acabo-

Esa misma noche goku ya más descansado de disponía a ir a dormir pero antes iría a ver como estaba kazuya pues le preocupaba su estado psicológico

-ah goku-kun- el Saiyajin oyó la voz de alguien y era Wendy junto a chiffon

-qué bueno que te encontramos queríamos preguntarte algo-

-¿preguntarme algo?-

-si, queremos saber todo sobre ese "Super Saiyajin" en el que te puedes transformar

-¿eh?-

-perdóname goku cielo, ellas sobretodo Casandra y Wendy estaban muy insistentes-

-qué mala eres hermana- dijo Wendy on un puchero

-claro, no veo porque no-

-genial, vamos- Wendy tomo del brazo a goku

-oye Wendy no te le pegues tanto-

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué no?, si tu dijiste que lo hacias-

-eso…es diferente-

-invitemos a kazuya-

-mejor…..no- dijo chiffon

-el aún debe estar algo afligido mejor dejémoslo solo un rato más- dijo con algo de seriedad haciendo que goku volteara a ver

-supongo que tienes razón-

-que lastima, bueno vamos- Wendy jalo a goku quien fue seguido por chiffon

 _ **Fin del capítulo 38**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 39: hostilidad**_

 _ **Cañón cuartel de chevalier**_

 _ **-**_ jefe Hughes ¿Qué significa esto?- en la mesa de chevalier se encontraban todos reunidos discutiendo entre ellos

-¿Por qué aoi genjo tiene retenido a son goku?-

-además escuche rumores de que él está creando otra organización en japon y que recabando fondos y expertos de todo el mundo-

-sin contar que al parecer consiguió fondos aparte de otros medios y bastantes-

-¿está intentando crear una organización independiente de chevalier?-

-y además de eso todavía no ha compartido información sobre el último impacto nova-

-contando a son goku…a esa científica con esa enorme inteligencia y esas pandoras legendarias, no podemos quedarnos quietos y dejarle hacer lo que quiera, si lo hacemos chevalier perderá su autoridad y el…..no,….ellos se quedaran con todo el poder-

-por favor no tomen esos rumores como si fueran veraces, aoi genjo es toda una autoridad en el campo de los novas y las pandoras, estoy seguro que ahora también tiene sus razones para hacer todo eso, deberíamos darle un poco más de tiempo- hablaba haugues defendiendo a genjo en un intento desesperado

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso-

-no podemos dejarle hacer lo que quiera, está ocultándonos muchos secretos-

-¿has olvidado nuestro motivo?, necesitamos compartir la tecnología estigma para que unidos podamos afrontar esta amenaza-

-recuerden que el héroe son goku es alguien que esta de lado de la humanidad, mientras contemos con el…

-¿entonces porque está del lado de genjo aoi y no del nuestro?-

-….-

-además genjo aoi está reteniendo toda la información de los estigmas-

-asi es…..-

-él tiene tanto poder que si lo deseara podría hacer una guerra a nivel mundial-

-no sean absurdos- dijo haugues realmente asustado por cómo está tornándose esto

-es más, ya el héroe son goku tiene el poder para poder de rodillas al mundo entero-

-originalmente la tecnología estigma fue desarrollada por María lancerot y genjo aoi, y la llegada de son goku representa más poder para nuestro mundo ¿Qué razón tendría para declarar una guerra si fue el quien compartió esa tecnología sin nada a cambio?, además son goku es un guerrero que lucha por la justicia, justo ahora cuando nos enfrentamos a la amenaza nova es donde más lo ha demostrado-

-el poder cambia, esa es precisamente la razón-

-tenemos que detener todo lo que está planeando aoi genjo y forzarlo a entregar a chevalier toda la tecnología e información- con esto dicho chevalier llegaba a su veredicto

 _ **Japon cuartel general**_

-y ese fue el acuerdo llegado en nuestra última reunión- genjo estaba en un sofá escuchando a su compañero

-llegaron a un acuerdo lógico tomando en cuenta su posición-

-tomando en cuenta la situación actual con los novas sería estúpido que tengamos conflictos internos pero no harán caso…..

-tampoco los puedes culpar-

-es cierto que goku puede conquistar todo cuando quisiera pero….él no es asi-

-eso es lo que les dicho….

-sin embargo fue por mí que esto está empezando a descontrolarse, la humanidad siempre será asi siempre verán como amenaza a todo sin pensar primero en la que tienen en frente –

 _-y es por eso que la humanidad camina hacia su destrucción…-_

 _-como sea no podre contenerlos por mucho más tiempo pronto tendrás que dar la cara…._

-todavía no puedo hacer pública la información ni sobre las pandoras legendarias ni sobre la trascendencia, ya es suficiente con que se sepa lo de goku pero tampoco podemos hacer público su "verdadero poder"

-¿verdadero poder?-

-como sea, el conocimiento que no pueden entender seria solo para causar pánico, por otro lado si le dijera a la humanidad acerca de esto, dudo que alguien lo comprenda-

-necesito que me consigas todo el tiempo que puedas ya que tengo pensado hacer algo importante a futuro-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-pronto lo sabrás, pero si t pudieras hacer cargo de "tú ya sabes" me seria de mucha ayuda-

 _-hago todo lo que puedo, pero dudo que otros países cooperen-_

-me hare de todo lo que tenga en la mano-

 _-de acuerdo pero confía en mi por favor-_

Los dos cortaban su video llamada

 _-aa cosas se están poniendo feas incluso para que Hughes se preocupe….no podemos entregar los datos ni absolutamente nada que tenga con las pandoras legendarias ni mucho menos el poder de goku-_

 _-la humanidad siempre se encontrara en un ciclo de guerras sin sentidos-_

En otro lado

-valla tecnología-atsuko y una chica más estaban mirando ciertas cosas que bulma colocaba en un laboratorio

-este será su lugar de trabajo, su objetivo este diseño de estigma que yo cree-

-¿usted?-

-asi es, pero por ahora solo quiero que observes el avance-

-¿no confía en mi verdad?-

-¿tú qué crees?- bulma apretó su puño en frente de las dos asustándolas por la actitud agresiva de la mujer

-como sea, si vas a ayudarme empezaras aprendiendo lo que estoy haciendo, pero empezaras por aquí-

-de-acuerdo-

-bulma-san…..¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-¿Qué?-

-usted…..de casualidad….. ¿Va a ser la sucesora del doctor genjo?-

-¿QUIÉN YO? –bulma se sobresaltaba

-si, usted es alguien con una enorme inteligencia-

-no digas tonterías, mejor vallan a trabajar-

-de….de acuerdo- las dos se inclinaban y se iban

-¿yo…? , no solo estoy ayudando…..

-señorita bulma el doctor genjo quiere hablar con usted-

-mmmm, gracias-

Bulma iba a encontrarse con genjo

-bulma-san , quiero ser directo contigo, quiero que seas mi sucesora-

-¿HAAAA?- la chica nuevamente daba un grito cómico sacando una gota de sudor en genjo

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada… ¿quieres que yo te sustituya?, no bromes conmigo….

-no es una broma, si algo me pasa, quiero que goku y tu tengan todo lo que es mío…..todo-

-¿todo?, espera…¡ ¿Qué quieres decir con que "te suceda algo"?-

-seré honesto contigo, chevalier ya empieza a asustarse de nosotros, y pueden intentar algo contra mi- bulma le salía una gota de sudor

-¿goku sabe de esto?-

-no, pero no quiero que se lo digas ahora por favor, nada es seguro-

-¿asustarse?, pero si tu estas ayudando a protegerlos…- bulma se cayo

-así, entiendo, "el poder trae miedo"…-

-exactamente pero no me malentiendas no te digo esto para pasarte los problemas, solo que no quiero que esos infelices se hagan con lo que tanto he trabajo…..mi familia-

-…..-

-sé que mis hijas, mi familia estarán bien con goku, y todo sobre los estigmas…y María contigo, el mundo que tanto quiero proteger…..estarán bien con su ayuda, te lo pido de favor- bulma se sorprendía mas el rostro de genjo era completamente serio demostrando toda la razón

-"suspiro" , sabes…cuando me entere que goku iba a quedarse en este mundo pensé que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, y cuando vine con él, me sentí feliz cuando Supe que goku podía ir y venir cuando quisiera…porque sabía que podía nuevamente ayudarlo como hacíamos en nuestro mundo….vivimos cosas malas…pero muy buenas…..

Genjo escuchaba atentamente a la chica que se recostaba cruzada de brazos

-me di cuenta que goku conoció cosas que ni yo pude hacerle conocer…..me alegre por él y por eso aunque fuera poca quería ayudarlo, como lo hacíamos en nuestros tiempos anteriores, cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras alguien que seguía algo extraño….pero me doy cuenta…

-que aunque seas un hombre que hizo cosas muy desagradables…..se preocupa más por este mundo que cualquier otro-

-bulma-san…..

-ahora tengo amigas muy valiosas que no pienso abandonar, no voy a rechazar tu petición….pero tampoco dejare que mueras tan fácilmente, tu todavía tienes que vivir más tiempo y hacerme reír con la forma en que llevas al límite a los demás- genjo abrió los ojos para sonreír e inclinarse

-cuiden de nuestras hijas por favor….y de mis nietos-

-eso déjaselo a goku, mi trabajo…es apoyar desde atrás-

-gracias- dijo genjo nuevamente

-bulma-san no quiero ser abusivo pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-¿Qué me vas a ofrecer ahora?-

-nada, pero si te pediré, quiero me ayudes a traerá a alguien que necesito aquí-

Tras esto bulma salía de su charla hacia su laboratorio pero en esas escucho el grito de las chicas incluyendo Amelia

-¿chicas?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-tengo noticias….-dijo Amelia bastante contenta

-mi hermano…..ya puede caminar-

-¿de verdad?-

-si, el tratamiento que creaste y el dinero de goku finalmente dieron resultados- Amelia estaba tan contenta que se tomaba de los hombros de bulma

-que buena noticia-

-sí, pero desafortunadamente mi hermano tendrá que valerse con muletas-

-por ahora….después veremos con solucionar eso, ¿y ya le dijiste a goku?-

-no pero iré a decírselo ahora, ya salió de su cuarentena- Amelia se iba tan feliz que parecía que fuera a estallar

-qué bueno, me alegro tanto-

-si estamos tan felices por ella-

-almenos después de la tormenta….viene la calma-

En otro escenario

-que felicidad Amelia, estoy muy contento-goku tenía a Amelia en sus brazos mientras que las demás chicas escuchaban con mucha alegría por la noticia Amelia estaba pero tan contenta que su simple mirada parecía rebosarla incluso krillin y suna estaban reunidos

-estoy tan contenta que no se ni que hacer-

-me alegro tanto por ti Amelia-

-Elizabeth-

-las cosas al final se recompensan-

-gracias-

-en serio, estamos muy felices-

-deberíamos celebrarlo- dijo rana con una sonrisa muy alegre

-es buena idea, pero ¿Qué hacemos?-

-ya se ¿y si hacen una parrillada?- dijo suna

-es buena idea, pero…..¿donde la hacemos?, no creo que aquí la dejen hacer-

-¿y si la hacemos en nuestro mundo?- dijo goku con una sonrisa

-buena idea- dijo krillin

-vengan con nosotros-

-eh, no mejor no les molestamos-

-se me ocurre una idea, hace tiempo que queremos conocer al maestro de goku y krillin-san ¿y si nos los presentan?- a krillin le salio una gota de sudor y goku tambien se rasco la nuca

-es buena idea tambien lo quiero conocer- dijo suna haciendo quee krillin se asustara mas

-bueno…..es que…goku ayúdame-

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- goku y krillin acercaban sus rostros para hablar de manera disimulada

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieren llevarnos?-

-NO, NO ES ESO-

-¿entonces?- al ver esos rostros los dos no podían negarse pero tampoco podían acercarlas a su maestro no por ellas….bueno en parte por ellas pero era más por la seguridad de su maestro-

-hola ¿Qué hacen?-llego bulma al sitio

-bulma-san, es que pensábamos ir a donde el mundo de ustedes para que nos presenten su maestro-

-¿Qué?, ustedes grandísimos idiotas ¿es que acaso quieren matar al viejo o qué?-

-no bulma déjanos explicarte…

-¿no podemos verlo?-

-no, es que…a esta bien, pero iré yo también, solo déjenme hacer algo primero ya vengo- bulma se iba con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara

Después de ciertos arreglos genjo le dijo que se encargaba de todo pero que se llevara a kazuya y a Ouka las pandoras legendarias debían quedarse y las amigas de Amelia también pero que se fueran a divertir y que no se preocuparan

En el planeta tierra nuevamente llegaban los demás a una isla muy grande y hermosa con una casita en medio de ella era una casa y un ambiente bastante tranquilo rodeada de un inmenso mar

Gracias a la teletrasnportacion goku llegaba con sus chicas junto a las valkirias y también trajeron a ticy ya que su gusto por las tortugas le iban a presentar a alguien

-qué lugar tan hermoso- dijeron todas mirando el hermoso lugar

-aquí vive nuestro maestro-

Todas al escuchar esto quedaban maravilladas pues conocerían al maestro de Goku, todas pensaban que se trataría de un ser inalcanzable en términos de sabiduría y poder, en cierto punto no se equivocaban pues sabían también que Goku había sido entrenado por dioses y el maestro roshi era alguien de inmensa sabiduría, pero ellas estaban emocionadas por conocer al primer maestro, de Goku en términos de artes marciales y conocimiento, además si Goku era todo un caballero y un ser puro de corazón si pensamientos malos, pensaban que era por la educación del

Pd: pobres XD

Goku iba hasta la puerta para llamarlo

-Ya quiero conocerlo es como conocer al padre de Goku-san de arimasu- rana se organizaba un poco pues sería como llevar a tu novia a conocer a tus padres

Satellizer hizo lo mismo, pues pensaba igual, todas en el lugar hacían lo mismo pues entendieron al instante lo que se debía hacer

-¿Que están haciendo?- Bulma lo decía muy nerviosa pues vio a las mujeres organizarse

-Si vamos a conocer al maestro de Goku-san es como conocer a su padre, por eso hay que estar lindas-Todas asentían a lo que rana decía

-No, no lo entienden-Krillin se ponía en frente de todas y balanceaba sus brazos cómicamente

-¿Qué haces amor?, debo dar una buena impresión- krillin se asustaba mas

-maestro roshi, HOLAAAAA-

-¡hola! -El maestro roshi salía de la casa con una tortuga

Al verlo todas se pusieron tensas, vieron a un anciano con gafas negras y una vestimenta naranja con un borde blanco y pantalones morados, llevaba un bastón en su mano

Todas al verlo se impresionaron pues su imagen si era la de un maestro marcial, la edad demostraba años de experiencia absoluta y además su presencia si daba respeto

-Ahhhhhh una tortuguita- ticy salía corriendo para ir a verla muy maravillada

-¿Quién eres tú?- hablo la tortuga con voz grave

-¡habla!, eso la hace más linda-

-¿Quién eres tu jovencita?- ticy se asustó y se fue detrás de chiffon

-¡hola maestro roshi! Goku saludaba normalmente al anciano

-¡Goku ha pasado tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?- El anciano saludaba normalmente a su discípulo

-krillin también ha pasado tiempo-

-hola maestro roshi- krillin hacia una reverencia ante el anciano

Muy bien maestro quiero presentarle a….. goku era interrumpido por su maestro quien se acercaba a las muchachas

Ellas deben ser del mundo en el que estas! El maestro miraba a las mujeres muy detenidamente

Todas se pusieron tan nerviosas que solo bajaron la cabeza muy perturbadas, pues pensaban que el maestro de Goku seria alguien muy estricto y referirse como "amantes" o "mujeres" era muy pronto

\- ¡Mucho gusto….señor roshi! Todas bajaban la cabeza y saludaban al viejo pero este estaba viendo a las hermosas pandoras muy serio poniéndolas de verdad tensas

\- Ahhhhhhhhh pero guapas, son muy hermosas-El maestro roshi hacia sus típicas poses al estar frente a una mujer mientras le salía sangre por la nariz

-ellas son mis novias- dijo goku de manera natural krillin, bulma Ouka y kazuya no se extrañaron que goku fuera tan directo pero las chicas no

Todas se ponían rojas por las palabras de goku pues aunque era verdad, lo había dicho en un momento muy incomodo

-y ella es la novia de krillin-

-¿eso es cierto krillin?-

-eh si maestro ¿recuerda que se la mencione?-

-a, con que es ella…..

-Si señor somos las mujeres de Goku-san! Mucho gusto- Todas se armaron de valor y saludaban al viejo nuevamente

-y yo la de krillin, encantada-

\- Yo las atesoro y por eso digo que las quiero mucho-Goku lo decía con una sonrisa seria y decidida

Todas al escuchar esas palabras simplemente no pudieron evitar ruborizarse y ponerse en su interior muy felices

-y yo quiero mucho a suna- la chica se alegraba también

\- Bueno si esa es su decisión, Les encargo a mis discípulos, son algo torpes pero buenas personas, cuídenlos, espero que se tomen estas relaciones de manera muy seria- Roshi se acercaba a todas y les decía muy maduro

Todas se inclinaban ante el viejo el cual miraba sus enormes encantos caer en frente de el

-Y volviendo al tema….

-¿?-

-¿Que tallas son ustedes preciosas?-Roshi les preguntaba a todas las cuales ponían un rostro de ¿ qué demonios?

-¡Vamos a averiguar!- El maestro roshi se acercaba a todas muy pervertidamente pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡Solo Goku puede tocarnos!-Todas golpeaban al viejo en la cabeza sacándole un centenar de chichones todos veían la escena con una gota de sudor

-y espero que no intente nada conmigo, maestro roshi- suna se paró frente a roshi con s sonrisa tétrica

-eh, ¿y ellos?- el maestro roshi apunto a ticy y a kazuya y aouka

-ellos son discípulos de goku y ella es una amiga que invitamos-

-eh, disculpe…..pero ¿puedo ver su tortuga?- ticy pregunto de manera tímida

-¿quieres verme?-

-si, a mí me gustan las tortugas son tan lindas- ticy abrazo a la tortuga haciéndola ruborizar un poco pero al sentir las caricias de la tierna chica como un cachorro acariciaba la cabeza con la de ella que se sentía muy feliz

-¿De verdad ese viejo es el maestro de Goku-san?-Ouka preguntaba a bulma

-¡Sí! , Aunque a simple vista es un viejo mañoso, él es realmente poderoso, él una vez fue llamado "el dios de las artes marciales" y es el humano más fuerte-

-¿el dios de las artes marciales?-

-¿Entonces porque es así de pervertido? Amelia preguntaba muy nerviosa

-¿Quién sabe? Cuídense del - Bulma lo decía muy seria con los brazos cruzados

- _Menos mal que nuestro amado no se le pegaron esas manía…Bueno…..…tampoco es que nos llegase a molestar si fuera Goku_ \- Todas pensaban muy lindamente viendo a Goku quien reía por la escena

En se momento Amelia sentía debajo de ella un fuerte aire mirando su cuerpo

-Eres muy bonita, Jejejje-Uulong aparecía en escena asustando a Amelia

-¡Aléjate! ¿Eres otro pervertido?- La hermosa mujer pelo roja golpeaba al cerdo quien quedaba en la tierra

El día se fue en la fiesta hecha en kame house pasándola muy bien ticy estaba jugando sobre el lomo de la tortuga de mar que la llevaba por todo el mar la chica era como una niña jugando cumpliendo su más grande sueño, la chica no podía estar más feliz

Las pandoras estaban contentas mientras krillin, goku y roshi estaban comiendo y contándole historias a su maestro asi como a uulong y puar kazuya estaba incluido conociendo al maestro de quien consideraba un hermano y el otro como un gran amigo

-¿una fiesta?, ¿otra?-

-sí, se va a realizar una fiesta en la academia, se van a decir algunas cosas pero sobre todo para informarse de algunas cosas-

-lo que no me puedo creer es que Lucy sea una pandora legendaria, ya me extrañaba tanto de ella, pero sobretodo que sea tu hermana chiffon-

-sí, no podía decir nada, lo lamento-

-está bien, no hay problema-

-también les pido perdón- dijo bulma

-descuiden eso ya no hay problema, regresando al tema ¿entonces vamos a la fiesta?-

-bueno sobre ustedes las valkirias las necesitare para terminar "aquello"- las valkirias hicieron un rostro cómico de tristeza

-pero….saben….también quiero pedirles perdón- hablaba Amelia

-estamos celebrando cuando hace unos días pasó algo terrible-

-no se preocupen por eso, las reviviremos con las esferas del Dragon, es mejor que ustedes disfruten y se relajen más después de que tuvimos tantos problemas-

-si de acuerdo, hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo podrían estar listas?-

-ahora recuerdo que kami-sama dijo que gracias a los namekusei las esferas puede estar listar más pronto por lo tanto nos queda esperar-

-que buena noticia-

-sí pero debemos buscarlas y eso se nos haría un poco más de tiempo-

-saben yo si iré a la fiesta-dijo Amelia

-es una perfecta oportunidad para que goku y yo tengamos intimidad y de paso lo volveré mi compañero-

-¿disculpa?-

-sí, que mejor que mostrarle cuanto lo amo en una fiesta

-oye no es justo, yo también- satellizer salió a la luz -además es mi compañero primero y si ese es el caso yo debo ir primero-

-yo también- hablo rana

-entonces es mi oportunidad perfecta también- hablo holly lamiéndose un dedo

-las demás al oír el tema se acercaron y se miran serias-

-entonces…..solo nos queda resolverlo quienes irán primero-

-muy bien no pienso perder- cada una saco un aura de fuego y goku sintió un escalofrió

-¿Qué te pasa goku?-

-no sé, pero me sentí raro-

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Muy temprano por la mañana se observó un helicóptero llegar a genétics siendo esperado por tres chicas bulma atsuko y su ayudante

-mandaron a traer a otra expertas en estigmas, pensé que usted era suficiente para esto señorita bulma-

-un favor que me pidió genjo-

El helicóptero aterrizaba y las tres se acercaron a una mujer que llego y bajo su rostro era estoico y serio

-valla, valla, al fin puedo conocerla…señorita Ohara- scarlet Ohara bajaba siendo escotada por varios hombres la mujer no hablo pero bulma decidió no decir nada

Por otro lado Elizabeth y arnett estaban modelando una nueva ropa que podían aparecer gracias a sus texture volt

-que ligero además apenas lo exige a mis estigmas-

-es una volt texture para la fiesta de hoy-

-valla otra fiesta, la de ayer estuvo muy buena-

-si…..sobretodo porque somos dos de las afortunadas en el día de hoy- las dos se ruborizaban ligeramente

-bien, entonces a empezar el día-

-exactamente-

Mientras que por otro lado

-todas las acciones de aoi genjo ha hecho van n contra de las reglas, él está fuera de control, aunque no hay una decisión oficial todos en el comité tienen la misma opinión todos quieren que alguien lo detenga y la única persona que es capaz de hacerlo….eres tú el ex comandante de chevalier Radox

-¿acaso no fueron ustedes los que repetidamente ignoraron mis advertencias de que aoi genjo es alguien peligroso?

-lo ocurrido en Alaska fue muy desafortunado y se complicó mucho la única forma que se calmará todo fue con su dimisión-

-si pero como resultado de eso…..el también se hizo con los servicios de Ohara-

Ustedes se cruzaron de brazos y no hicieron nada ¿Quieren que le coloque un collar al gato que ustedes no pueden manejar?-

-No solo queremos que le coloques un collar, que remos que lo elimines- el ex comandante se impresionaba

-Todo chevalier está dispuesto a ello, es algo de mucho cuidado, y por eso si fallas, no te ayudaremos-

-que mate al gato y si llego a fallar tan solo diría que fue un hecho puntual, todo esto es muy arriesgado no será suficiente con que me regresen mi puesto…

-pero…¿esto no es lo que querías?-

-aun si no nos acercamos a ti, hubieras hecho algo por tu cuenta-

-movilizar a esas rechazadas…a esas desalmadas, no es una tarea fácil-

-¿pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta?, solo dejamos que siguieras para beneficio propio, aunque te pregunto….¿crees poder solo con ellas? él tiene a su lado al héroe son goku-

-no busco eliminarlo, sino que se aliara-

-ya veo…..

-ellas son tan fuertes como para mover el ranking de posiciones de las pandoras más fuertes de chevalier, pero eran muy violentas-

-como las llamábamos….."Lista de rechazadas" ¿puedo saber porque las reunías en secreto?-Radox soltaba un suspiro

-si sabes tanto entonces deberás saber que son un arma de doble filo, ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlas perfectamente-

-por eso te ofrecemos ayuda-

-te daremos el estigma que necesites eso debería probar que no planeamos dártelo y quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-

-supongo que es hora que ajustemos cuenta…envíenme el estigma de inmediato-

-¿eso significa?

-¿y qué haremos con el héroe son goku?

-debemos evitar que él sepa de algo pero eso sí, si se entera….solo debemos pasarlo a nuestro lado-

-"¿pasarlo?", bueno, creo que ellas saben de qué hablamos-

-de la orden. Traiga a la lista de rechazadas como sea posible-

-no tengo nada contra son goku, pero….ya por estar con genjo….lo vuelve un peligro

Bulma y gengo miraban de frente a Ohara quien se encontraba hay bulma estaba apoyada en una pared, sin embargo las E pandoras miraban con rabia a Ohara pero no decían nada

-¿asi que usted es Ohara verdad?-

-usted…..era la mujer que llego a Alaska ¿verdad?-

-bueno, no quiero hablar de eso-

-veo que estas cuidando muy bien de las chicas, eso me alegra- a los ojos y rostro de las E pandoras se veía rabia pero no dijeron nada

-Me alegras que hayas venido- Ohara no decia nada mas

-Se nota que no sabe tratar a una mujer-

-Bulma-san me presto su helicóptero para traerte así que ella es quien te ayudo-

-¿Tu estas con este?, ¿también te sedujo?-

-claro que no, solo le ayudo, y para que sepas ya tengo compromiso-

-que bien, eres realmente hermosa-

-ay gracias…espera, no te burles de mi-

-no lo hago, digo la verdad, bueno te agradezco por el avión-

-está bien-

-pero tu genjo aoi, no sabes tratar a las mujeres-

-¿yo?-

-estoy hablando de la manera en que me estas utilizando, como si fuera un peón en la pelea de chevalier , haciéndome un desecho de mujer- bulma se sorprendía y genjo estaba serio

-suna, chicas déjenos a los tres solos-

-¿pero…?-

-está bien-

Mirando a bulma y asintiendo con duda todas se retiraban

-no quiero estar en una pelea de ex pareja si se ponen bruscos los voy a golpear-

-tranquila, no lo haremos-

-quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué una mujer como tu que es superior a este lo sigue?-

-que no es eso, solo lo ayudo-

-¿también buscas someter al mundo?-

-que tonterías, yo no tengo ese poder….

-pero son goku si-

-¿Qué insinúas?, el no haría algo asi-

-si eso veo, pero si es asi…. ¿para qué puedo servir yo?

-solo quería ayudarte, alguien tan inteligente como tú no debería estar por ahí, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿contigo?-

-quiero preguntarte algo ¿deseabas conocer la verdad que yo he estado ocultando verdad?-

-fuiste muy hábil y te acercaste a la verdad que no quería que nadie conociera, por eso te detuve….y por eso tienes resentimientos hacia mí-

-Ohara te propongo esto, si me ayudas te enseñare toda la verdad que siempre quisiste saber y tu tomaras la decisión al final ¿qué dices?- bulma se impresionaba también el que genjo llegara a este punto demostraba que iba a ayudar con todo

-Ya no me interesa la venganza ni nada así…. Pero si lo que estas -ocultando-

-y a ti…..-

-¿?-

-que goku y tu…cuiden muy bien de esas chicas, sobre todo a Amelia , diles que lo siento-

-mmmm, lo hare-

 _ **Veracruz límites de la ciudad**_

Una mujer alta, morena rubia y buen físico despedía a un grupo de niños qe salían corriendo

Cuidado con los autobuses! La mujer de nombre Isabel despedía a los niños

-Sabes siempre me has hecho reír, dicen que os niños son muy perceptivos pero porque les agradas- Otra bella mujer de cabello azul y excelente físico aparecía ante Isabel

-Eres una enfermera que asesino a 30 niños, toda una asesina- Isabel miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa


	40. Chapter 40

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 40: el grupo de rechazadas**_

 _ **Después de su charla genjo, bulma y Ohara se encontraban bajando por un ascensor mientras esto pasaba…**_

Radox junto a un hombre y una mujer se encontraban observando lo que parecía los datos y perfiles de 4 mujeres

-estas ex integrantes de chevalier se les obligo a retirarse por problemas mentales a partir de ahora se conocerán como "bursters" y se unirán en la operación "matar al gato"

\- Si aún estuvieran activas, tendrían una compatibilidad del 120% y serian elegidas para llevar los estigmas legendarios-

-¡Primero tenemos a petty liner!-

Era una mujer de cabello negro con una diadema en su cabeza justo en el medio

Era ella conocida por agredir a una compañera simplemente porque no le agradaba y aunque era castigada, lo seguía haciéndolo, incluso asesinando a su limiter en frente de ella, ella fue sentenciada a 210 años de cárcel por asesinato de primer grado, hasta que pedimos que la trasladaran aquí desde la prisión de Arizona

-¡Segunda Jessica Edwin!

Ella era una mujer de cabello vinca que le llega hasta la espalda, tiene un rostro frio y ojos similares a los de una serpiente

Ella en su cuarto año de genétics asesino a sus padres en un accidente automovilista que causo ella misma y fue arrestada y sentencia a 350 años cuando intentaba asesinar a su hermano por la herencia familiar la estamos trayendo desde la prisión de alcatraz

-¡Tercera Isabel Lucas!- mujer de tez morena y cabello rubio

Isabel antes era una enfermera pero se unió a los 23 años a chevalier al ser compatible con los estigmas, la razón de ello fue para escapar pues se había descubierto que había asesinado a 30 recién nacidos y lo hizo aparecer un accidente , fue sentenciada a 500 años

-yo sabía que estas mujeres estaban enfermas pero esto….

Ni Radox podía creerse semejantes historiares, realmente eran personas con antecedentes espeluznantes

-Y la última sawatari Isuzu- ella tiene un cabello rosado que cubre sus orejas y ojos del mismo color era la más bonita de las 4 y por su expresión la más normal puesto que las otras 3 si se veían como asesinas ella no-

Y de hecho era verdad por lo que se le revelo a Radox….ella no tenía antecedentes criminales o bueno…no en un sentido normal-

-Si no tiene antecedentes y no ha matado, ¿porque está en la lista?-

-Si ha matado 4 mujeres 2 pandoras y dos civiles-

Radox se extrañaba más, si había matado entonces ¿Por qué no tiene antecedentes?

-su situación es especial fue por defensa propia-

-entonces ¿Por qué hay una chica inocente aquí?- aunque haya matado se dijo que fue por defensa propia eso quiere decir que no mato por placer sin embargo ella tenía una situación bastante extraña

-no es por los incidentes que chevalier la ve peligrosa…sino sus razones-

Las causas de esas muertes de las pandoras fueron causadas debido a que sawatari tuvo romances con los limiters de las víctimas, es más fueron ellos quienes se le acercaron y las pandoras atacaron a sawatari, ella pudo matarlas por defensa propia pero no lo hizo, la causa de muerte fue porque sus estigmas se salieron de control a pesar de su inocencia ella fue obligada a retirarse y con las civiles fue por el mismo caso…..

-también es la que tiene mayor compatibilidad y la más difícil de dominar…..pero es la más adecuada para este trabajo-

-y pensar en darles poder a esos monstruos…..

\- ¿ya negociaron con ellas?-

\- Si están bajo nuestra supervisión con parcial libertad menos sawatari les dijimos que si tenían éxito quedaban en libertad aquí en México-

-pero como sawatari no es una criminal no tenemos nada que ofrecerle-

-yo hablare con ella personalmente-

-un grupo de demonios ¿eh?, "el demonio es quien tienta al hombre después de todo"

 _ **En otro lugar bula gengo y Ohara estaban viendo el cuerpo sagrado**_

El cadáver santo…Viniste a mostrarme el cuerpo sagrado, sin duda es un logro pero seguro querrás mostrarme otra cosa dado que investigue el mapa genético-

-scarlet…. Honestamente eres una mujer maravillosa, en verdad lamento….de no haber respondido a tus sentimientos- tanto Ohara como bulma se sorprendieron

-¿acaso se volvió loco al fin?-

-no, simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que creo con toda honestidad, tenía miedo de ti, eras joven, honesta, talentosa…si no fuera por maría, hubiera aceptado estar a t lado-

-cállate….. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar?, estoy vacía por dentro ¿también intentas pisotear el poco respeto que me guardo como mujer?- Ohara tomo del cuello a genjo hasta que bulma la separo

-no puedes dejar que la vida te derrumbe, debes quererte y no perder la fe-

-eso lo dices tú porque almenos a ti te aceptaron, yo…perdí contra un maldito cadáver- cayendo al piso Ohara a llorar la mujer bajaba al piso para tomar de los hombros a Ohara

-aquí no hay ningún cadáver- dijo genjo

-¿Qué?-

-mientras María este viva, no la traicionare- Ohara volteo a ver a bulma y ella asintió y también al cadáver que apunto sus ojos a ella y moviéndolos indico lo que Ohara sospecho…María estaba viva

-¿puedes ayudarme María?-

María lancerot movió sus dedos y una especie de halo apareció en el lugar asombrando a Ohara

-no temas acepta el abrazo de María…..esto es lo que siempre has querido-

-bulma-san….

-descuida, ya lo viví-

Después de un tiempo

Ohara despertaba y a su lado estaba bulma

-¿Cómo estas?-pero ohara no respondio estaba sudando y en ese momento agarro la cobija y la apretó

-entonces…nuestro destino esta escrito…..

-¡NO!- bulma grito con fuerza

-esto no es el fin, debemos luchar-

-lo dices tú…que este no es tu mundo…

-ahora lo es- bulma tomando de los hombros a Ohara la hacía mirar a la cara

-goku ya lo sabe y aun asi lo has visto ¿no?, ¿has visto que se rinda?- Ohara recordó como goku peleo en Alaska

-debemos pelear, no podemos darnos por vencidos, no podemos darnos el lujo de ceder, ni goku….ni yo…jamás los abandonaremos-

-bulma-san…

-ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué harás?, ¿llorar…..o pelear?-

Ohara se inspiró y abrazo a bulma

-¿podemos ganar?-

-como goku diría….no lo sabremos….si no lo intentamos-

-goku-san…. ¿podrá salvarnos?-

-confía en el…..ya nos ha salvado, lo hará de nuevo-

-lo hare, y gracias-

 _ **Después de esa charla Ohara se presentaba ante atsuko y su ayudante**_

-a partir de hoy trabajare con ustedes, nuestra meta….moldear los nuevos estigmas legendarios-

-¿nuevos?-

-asi es, sin embargo debemos tener contexto que estos estigmas deben ser evaluados a un punto soportable y no saldrán a la luz todavía… ¿entendido?-

-a, si-

-¿entonces Ohara ya se nos unió?-

-asi es-

-gracias…..Ohara y a ti también, bulma-san-

-sí, sí, al final siempre arreglando tus errores-

-si lo siento-

-a suna, sobre la misión que le di a goku y a kazuya-

-si ya están listos-

-bien y también quiero que lleves a otro grupo-

-¿a quienes?-

Goku, kazuya, satellizer, Ouka y suna caminaban por las calles de Yokohama con las pandoras legendarias incluyendo a chiffon obviamente algo seria.

-la misión ¿era salir a una cita con las pandoras legendarias?- goku se pensó con una gota de sudor

Chiffon iba apegada del brazo del Saiyajin cada una, satellizer, Ouka y suna caminaban un poco detrás por orden de suna, satellizer estaba muy celosa de las dos pandoras pues ella quería ir así igualmente con el Saiyajin, todo el grupo era como una exhibición de bellezas caminantes pues todas llamaban mucho la atención en especial Goku y Casandra quienes hacían ver a sus sexos opuestos completamente perdidos ante ellos

-¿Quiénes ella?, ¡Es preciosa! ¿Será una modelo internacional?- simplemente la belleza de Casandra era algo que no podía evitar verse

-oye… ¿él es el héroe son goku-san?, es más guapo en persona, que envidia ojala pudiera caminar junto a el asi- las mujeres eran ahora quienes hablaban al ver al héroe del mundo y en presencia propia

-el héroe son goku si eta rodeado de bellezas ¿no?-

-bueno es entendible-

Esa rubia es una Super belleza, y la que está a su lado también es bellísima, igual la pelirroja, la de cabello plateado está muy linda también y la que está junto a el también es muy guapa- cada pandora legendaria era elogiada junto a goku eran el centro de atención de todo el mundo y si no se acercaban a pedir autógrafos era por miedo

-pero…..ese chico desentona un poco, seguramente es su guía o algo asi- ahora se dirigían a kazuya el cual le salía una gota de sudor

-no les hagas caso kazuya, recuerda que tienes a Ouka- dijo chiffon a kazuya quien asentía un poco pero se colocaba algo serio goku y chiffon se tensaron

Satellizer miraba a Goku algo deprimida, ella sabía desde su corazón que Goku no la ignoraría nunca, él no tendría ningún problema para nada de tener a su rubia a su lado, pero por órdenes ella tenía que estar detrás

-Te entiendo satellizer, pero debes estar detrás de Goku-san por órdenes de vigilancia, él debe relacionarse con las pandoras legendarias-Ouka le decía a satellizer quien miraba algo deprimida a Goku

-lo sé pero…me siento derrotada-

-¿derrotada…? a entiendo, valla mira nada más, viéndote tan callada y si eres alguien que confía mucho en su imagen

-no, yo no era asi…..pero goku siempre me dice que soy linda y eso me dio confianza-

-se lo dice a todas ustedes-

-pero yo antes no tenía confianza en mí misma y ahora la tenía pero…..verla a ella…..me hace sentirme completamente derrotada-

-relájate satellizer-

-además, yo quiero abrazarlo- Ouka y suna suspiraban cómicamente al mirar a satellizer como perrito abandonado

-yo también quiero estar con kazuya pero no podemos-

Pero el Saiyajin voltearía un poco para mirar atrás y ver a satellizer, la rubia al verlo este le regalaba su sonrisa, cosa que al ver la pandora solo le regalaba una sonrisa igual, ella lo amaba con todo su ser y ella quería tenerlo entre sus brazos igual que chiffon y kazuha, las pandoras legendarias también miraba a su hermana apegada al Saiyajin y en sus corazones sentirían una extraña sensación que nunca sintieron

-¿Por qué satella esta tan atrás?-

\- Ella esta hay porque está haciendo guardia, pero no está enojada mi lindo Goku- Chiffon le decía acaramelada

-Ellos sí que saben llamar la atención en especial Goku-san, No cabe duda que son seres de otros mundos-

Satellizer sabía que Goku nunca la despreciaría, ni la dejaría a un lado sin embargo su orgullo como mujer sabía que debía hacer mejores cosas para hacer feliz a su hombre, pero ella era muy tímida e inexperta y no sabía que hacer

- _esta noche también es mi momento…debo dejar de ser tímida y volverme una mujer esta noche-_

 _En ese momento kazuya recordaba la misión que era escoltar a las pandoras legendarias por la ciudad para que estas la visitaran y pudieran conocer más el mundo a goku también se le pidió que llevara a las pandoras Casandra y Wendy may fueron las que mostraron más emoción y se veía porque Wendy may estaba muy apegada a goku y Casandra caminaba muy cómoda_

-oye chiffon, ¿eta bien que camines asi con goku?-

-claro que sí, tenemos una relación-

-entonces yo también quiero- Wendy se tomaba del otro brazo de goku haciendo que satellizer a lo lejos le saliera una vena en la sien y se ponía verde de envidia Casandra también se quedaba mirando esto

-goku-san, ¿se supone que esto es una cita?-

-no se…- sin embargo Teslad se detenía a mitad del camino asustando n poco a goku

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto kazuya goku se acercaba y con sus ojos noto que ella estaba mirando algo muy detenidamente y vio a una pareja comiendo helado

-a…con que era eso… ¿quieren un helado cada una?- pregunto goku a todas que tuvieron distintas reacciones

Goku y kazuya le pasaron un helado a cada una incluyendo a satellizer a suna y a Ouka

Las pandoras legendarias comían el helado tranquilamente menos Wendy, Lucy y chiffon quienes lo hacían como niñas felices

Teslad lo comía naturalmente igual que Casandra quien en un momento a otro se quedaba viendo un vidrio quien tenía el muñeco de un bebe el cual ella se quedaba mirando, Goku se acercaba a ver por la curiosidad

-Qué bonito ¿no lo crees?- Casandra lo volteaba a ver y asentía

-me recuerda cuando mi abuelito me encontró…..sabes, me duele saber que fui un tan mal nieto- Casandra escuchaba a goku quien mostro algo de melancolía

-onii-chan… levánteme, no puedo ver levánteme, levánteme- goku y Casandra volteaban a ver y era una pequeña niña que estaba saltando para que goku la levantara

-eso….quiero ver eso, levánteme- la pequeña y tierna niña señalaba la vitrina para mirar los muñecos

Goku la vería y le sonreiría a la niña para tomarla delicadamente y ponerla en sus hombros

-¿Qué tal?-

-¡Que divertido!, Wheeeee- la niña empezó a juguetear de manera muy adorable llamando la atención de todas

-onii-chan, estoy volando-

-entonces ¿Qué tal asi?- goku la tomaba y empezó a hacerla girar haciéndola reír más y más para después cargarla

-onii-chan, eres muy divertido -

-¿así?, es para evitar que el monstruo te coma- goku empezó a jugar con su mano haciendo que se riera más y jugara con goku

Todas las chicas de Goku miraban la escena y la veían con una sonrisa muy linda pues les parecía muy tierno como Goku jugaba con los niños

-se ve que a goku le gustan los niños-

-si…..-las chicas de goku nuevamente se perdían en un recuerdo de goku con niños jugando sobre él y ellas viendo esto mientras llevaban un bolso dando a entender que eran una familia

Wendy y hasta Casandra les gusto ver esto pero sobretodo Casandra, aunque ella no hablara mucho vio ese lado paternal de proteger y jugar con tu hijo vio que sin duda kazuya estuvo en buenas manos y esto le gusto

-Emi, ¿Que estás haciendo?- Una mujer adulta muy bonita aparecía en escena con un cochecito de niño, daba a entender que era su madre

-Por dios esta niña siempre hace lo que quiere-

-Perdón por mi hija parece que te agarro confianza…. ¡¿usted es el héroe son goku-sama!?- la mujer se asustó un poco

-¿héroe?, a el onii-chan que peleo contra esas cosas malas-

-si soy goku- la niña abría sus ojos mientras brillaban de la impresión y hacia una enorme sonrisa

-cuanto lamento lo de mi hija seguro lo molesto-

-no para nada, ella no me molesto en lo más mínimo- goku le acariciaba la cabeza haciéndola reír

-Le agradezco mucho por cuidar de mi hija estaba asustada que se topara con alguien peligroso-

-la entiendo, y tú debes obedecer a tu mama ¿de acuerdo?-

-si- dijo muy feliz la chica

-bueno Emi, despídete del joven-

-adiós onii-chan- la niña dentro del carrito se despedía junto a su madre y goku hacia lo mismo

Las dos se perdían en la lejanía hasta que Casandra le toca el hombro a Goku cosa que veían todos

En ese momento Casandra ponía su cabeza frente a Goku

-¿Quieres que te la acaricie?-Goku preguntaba algo nervioso

Casandra sentía sin dejar su seriedad

Satellizer sentía mucha ternura pero a la vez celos por ver a Casandra apegarse tanto

-bien hare esta noche la mejor de todas para goku- se dijo con mucha determinación

-ahora vuelvo-

-¿A dónde vas satellizer?-

-debo ir a una farmacia-

-¿farmacia? , ¿Estará en sus días…? AHHHHHH pero mira…..- Ouka y suna escondieron una sonrisa burlona por otro lado goku estaba acariciando las cabezas de Wendy y chiffon que también se lo pedían

 _ **Estados unidos**_

En una calle se encontraba caminada una mujer tranquilamente hasta que la detienen dos mujeres más

-¿Sawatari Isuzu? Preguntaban las dos mujeres vestidas muy elegantes

-¿Ustedes son?- La chica preguntaba resultando ser sawatari Isuzu

Ambas se presentaban como pandoras de chevalier y le pedían que si podían acompañarla

-¿ Y si no quiero? Impresionantemente la chica se pone en un santiamén en frente de ambas asuntándolas y haciendo que saquen sus armas

-¡No deberías sacar tu volt Weapon aquí!- Estamos en público, yo ya no tengo estigmas, pero las acompaño- Isuzu les decía a ambas con un rostro tétrico

En un lugar cerrado…

-que sorpresa, pensé que era un chevalier…..pero…¿en qué puedo serle útil ex comandante Radox?-

-Sawatari Isuzu, tu misma solicitaste el retiro tras terminar el cuarto año debido a ciertas aptitudes dos pandoras murieron debido aquel perdieron el control de sus estigmas, al volver a la vida civil, dos mujeres que guardaban rencores hacia ti murieron suicidándose o en un accidente-

-En otras palabras cada mujer que te conoce muere, como una maldición- los tres miraban a Isuzu con una gota de sudor mientras Isuzu permanecía tranquila

-Yo no he matado a nadie, los chicos se vuelven locos por mí, yo soy la víctima-

\- Deja esas mierdas- cayo Radox a Isuzu

-hay gente que cuyos ojos dicen que tienen miedo de matar, otros dicen que mataron y no les importa, y otros….dicen que adoran matar- como si se burlara de Radox Isuzu se reía

-que malo es-

\- No te estoy criticando, también mate a mucha gente, pero tu…..tenías ocho estigmas y estabas en lo más alto de la clase y te viniste abajo por ella la más fuerte de chevalier actualmente…suna lee- las dos pandoras sintieron hostilidad en Isuzu y ello llevo a colocarse en guardia pero Radox la detenía

-Es verdad esa chica se parece a mí aunque su limiter, la engaño conmigo no se molestó, lloro pero ella n se rebajó, en ese momento me di cuenta, que ella era igual a mí, quiero verla muerta eso es lo quiero-

Lo único que puedo hacer es soñar con eso, y tratar de consolarme con reemplazos en el mundo-

\- _Está enferma_ \- se pensaron todos al ver esa actitud

-Jajajaja ¿crees que todos los hombres del mundo se arrodillan ante ti?, Pues ¿qué te parece probar con lo que diría es el pez más valioso de este mundo? Radox decía dejando asombrada a Isuzu

-¿has oído del héroe son goku?-

-claro que si, pero no lo he visto, dicen que es muy apuesto-

\- Puedes matar a todos los que quieras con la licencia de matar que te daré si sigues mis instrucciones y si el no coopera contigo lo puedes matar cuando ya no lo necesites aunque dudo mucho, si tanto haces que los hombres hagan lo que quieran, que te parece el- Radox mostraba la foto a Isuzu quien no demoro en ruborizarse aunque el cabello de goku era especial, eso no cambiaba

-en verdad es guapo, ¿esos músculos son reales?-

-aunque eso es algo que puedo dejarte como mujer, la verdad te puedo decir que puedes nuevamente encontrarte con suna lee-

-parece que me esto me conviene….que tengo que hacer-

 _ **Por otro lado en otro lugar**_

Una enorme nave en otro rincón del universo

-escucharon…freezer ha muerto-

-no bromes, ¿de verdad?-

-sí, es el rumor que corre por todo el universo-

-¿pero quién lo mato?-

-no lo sabemos pero….

- _entonces asi que freezer murió, eso quiere decir que el universo ya no tiene a alguien que lo domine, en ese caso…es momento que yo tome su posición-_

La voz del individuo hizo que los otros 3 seres voltearan a verlo este estaba en una especie de trono flotante (diferente al de freezer)

-pero…que hay de la familia del frio…

\- pronto esas malditas lagartijas morirán en nuestras manos, pero primero, quiero una base nueva-

-señor encontramos un planeta con excelente potencial…. ¿la tierra?-

-imposible…ese planeta debería estar aniquilado…..no puede ser….

-hay dos tierras cerca de la galaxia norte-

-esto es imposible….. ¿Cuál es la más cercana?-

-la numero 2 está a tan solo 10 horas-

-iremos de inmediato haya-

-entendido-

- _maldita sea…. ¿no pudo contra este?-_

\- Las otras 3 bursters peleaban contra novas diminutos y los destruían muy fácilmente

(La fuerza de los makyanos era superior)

-Estos estigmas de plasma son geniales- petty estaba apaleando a un monstro nova

-si pero…. ¿será suficiente para enfrentar a el héroe?, no creo que nos deje matar a l "gato" tan fácilmente

-pues si no quiere…solo lo mataremos, sería un desperdicio pero ya que-

-es hora chicas….vamos a matar al gato- las tres se colocaban listas para pelear

En genétics

-Comenzando a las 1900 horas la alerta de status estará suspendida y se realizara la ceremonia de apertura hasta las 0000 horas-

-a las 20:00 horas se llevara a cabo un baile y al final una palabras de goku-san-

-las palabras de goku-san deben ser al final para poder ayudar a motivar a todos ya que he notado que están muy tensos-

-Eso está bien-

\- ¿A y como les fue a todos hoy?-

\- Estuvo bien no hubo problemas, las pandoras legendarias quieren a kazuya, pero en especial se nota que quieren mucho a Goku-san es como si fuera su hermano mayor-

-parece que Casandra y Wendy may están muy interesadas en el-

-parece ser que Casandra se interesó en su lado protector, que interesante-

-¿no le molesta?-

-para nada, es más….me alegro que ella pueda experimentar eso-

-eh, ya veo, ahora que lo pienso ellas tienen algo de su sangre en ellas ¿es no los vuelve familiares ahora?-

-algo asi-

-¿esto tiene que ver con algún plan?-

-claro que no- genjo se levantaba

-¿vas a invitar a tu novio?-

-claro que si-

-está bien, si quieres puedes retirarte para organizarte-

-gracias-

En otro lugar

 _-este es un afrodisiaco muy efectivo, te lo aseguro-_

 _-gra-gracias-_

Satellizer tenía una especie de pastillas en su mano con un fuerte sonrojo

-dudo que goku lo necesite- la chica se guardaba las pastas

-además…..goku es un guerrero puede que ni yo siendo una pueda….Ahhhhhhhhh baka, baka-

-bien, hoy será el día en que descargaremos nuestro amor el uno al otro-

En otro lado bulma estaba con las demás E pandoras

-qué alegría luke pronto entrara a estudiar de nuevo, entre goku y yo pagaremos la escuela-

-si necesitas algo de mí no dudes en pedírmelo-

-gracias de nuevo-

-Descuida Me alegra que estudie Cuando termine le daré trabajo en mi compañía- Bulma lo decía muy feliz

-Pero no tiene que quedarse conmigo en la noche, deberían ir a disfrutar de la fiesta-

\- No se preocupe, nuestro deber es escoltarla siempre-

-¿Y dónde está Goku-san?-

-entrenando- bulma miro la capsula de gravedad

-valla, que motivación, desde que somos pandoras somos más fuertes- Rattle y las otras estaban mirando sus manos bastante contentas

Sorprendentemente goku estaba como Super Saiyajin lanzando puños y patadas estaba sin camisa

-después de varios ataques goku empezaba a elevar su poder haciendo que por fuera empezara a temblar todo

-oye goku no exageres- grito bulma sosteniéndose de su silla pero una E pandora caía sobre ella

-GOKUUUUU- goku se detenía cuando sintió un miedo en su espalda

-¿Qué pasa?- goku salía de la cámara sin camisa y en pantaloneta las E pandoras se sonrojaban pero la más roja fue Amelia

-IMBECIL, NO HAGAS ESO-

-lo…siento bulma- aun en ssj goku se asustaba -¿están bien?-

-si-si cielo solo no exageres-

-lo siento Amelia, pero ya acabe voy a convertir la nave en capsula para irme a organizar -

-Wow Amelia, que comidita te sacaste- las E pandoras molestaban a Amelia quien se sonrojaba mas

- _todo eso va a ser mío, las demás seguramente están en las mismas_ –

Pero goku se quedó mirando el cielo por un momento y prosiguió a ser lo que dijo

 _ **En la noche**_

Todo estaba oscuro

En una habitación estaban las 5 pandoras legendarias con Goku y suna

Casandra y las demás estaban realmente hermosas, simplemente no había palabra para describirlas

Por otro lado Goku estaba vestido con su ropa elegante camisa blanca y chaqueta su pecho destapado y hasta el pelo organizado pero sin perder su característico estilo el Saiyajin estaba Super guapo tanto que las chicas no le quitaban los ojos de encima

-esto me trae recuerdos goku-krillin también estaba organizado

-sí, es verdad pero éramos unos niños-

-Yo pensaba que Goku-san era apuesto pero esto,….. Esto si es de otro mundo-dijo suna

-oye suna-

-ah pero tu estas para comerte a besos- suna abrazaba a krillin haciéndolo sonrojar

Chiffon y Wendy no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a su amado pues estaban perdidas en el hasta Casandra se quedaba mirándolo

Por otro lado las bursters se dirigían en un submarino que era comandado por la misma marina sin duda chevalier estaba hiedo contra todo

-saben me alegro que retiraran muy cadena perpetua pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí si todas somos asesinas….señorita japonesa?-Isuzu solo podía sonreír ante las palabras de petty

Fin del capítulo 40


	41. Chapter 41

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 41: ¡un mensajero de muerte!-**_

En cierta parte del universo una nave gigantesca se encontraba viajando por todo el espacio

-¿asi que vamos a la tierra eh?-

-ese planeta, ¿Cómo es?-

-escuche que estaba en guerra, o bueno eso oí-

 _ **-urusa, ve a ese planeta y analízalo, necesito mensajeros, esperare tu respuesta para ir-**_ una voz proveniente de las sombras se escuchaba fuerte y firme

-como ordene mi lord- decia un ser cubierto de una manta negra

-pero no debería preocuparse mi lord, ahora con freezer muerto, no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente-

 _ **-no, tomare medidas hasta que encuentre quien lo mato…y lo mate yo mismo-**_

En esas en ser entraba en una nave con una ropa especial y se iba directamente al lugar destinado a toda velocidad

 _-llegare al planeta en solo 1 hora y media-_

Por otro lado en cierto lugar del planeta

-al incluir nuestra nueva tecnología de estigma de plasma las habilidades de combate de las bursters se vieron incrementadas varias veces en comparación a las pandoras normales

Y un freezing común no tendrá ningún efecto dudo mucho que haya una mejor solución para el corto tiempo que tenemos sin embargo…..se requiere que la usuaria sea compatible con el estigma de plasma no hemos investigado los efectos que puedan tener en sus cuerpos ni en sus mentes, además hacer frente al héroe son goku tras su poder incluso con su nivel actual las 4 no tendrían oportunidad contra el

-no me importa úsalo-

-esto es…..la guerra-

-señor aunque ellas puedan enfrentarse a las pandoras contra son goku sería imposible-

-solo deben matar al "gato" y listo no es necesario enfrentarse a él y si es necesario, que usen sus "habilidades" contra el-

-¡¿habilidades!?-

-él es solo un joven y un hombre a la vez, 4 mujeres como ellas sin duda son la debilidad de cualquiera con esas dos cualidades-

En el fondo del mar en el submarino

-profundidad 500 metros-

-50 millas de la zona de combate-

-¿Cómo están?-

-en el hangar a la espera están listas para desplegar en cualquier momento-

-¡comiencen la operación!-

-sí señor, iniciando la operación abriendo la escotilla-

El hangar se abría y hay estaban las 4 con equipo de buceo, activando los estigmas inmediatamente como torpedos bajo el agua salían disparadas

-las busters se han desplegado, han empezó a desplazarse a 40 nudos-

-40 nudos, valla había oído algo similar pero aun asi, Ni siquiera las detecta el radar- el equipo estaba asombrado pues moverse a tal velocidad y no ser detectadas solo dejaba en claro el terror que podían ocasionar ellas

-si llegara el día en que se utilizaran a las pandoras los conflictos bélicos reescribirían los dogmas que conocemos sobre la guerra-

Por otro lado en el lugar de la fiesta había muchas pandoras y limiters reunidos aunque claro no estaban todos faltaban bastantes pero se pudo presenciar la imagen de arnett, Elizabeth y Amelia ambas con ropa muy elegante

-Las cosas están finalmente menos tensas-

-si, simplemente no nos podíamos negar en venir a la fiesta-

-a lo mejor están deprimidas por "ustedes ya saben"-

-eso es personal arnett-

-oye Amelia tuvimos suerte, les llegara su turno después-

-a decir verdad nunca he disfrutado este tipo de eventos siempre se hacían cuando pasaba algo terrible, todo el mundo ha perdido a sus camaradas sus cuerpos y almas bien dolidos y aun asi hacen una fiesta, siento que es muy pronto-

Las palabras de Elizabeth hicieron poner pensativas a arnett y Amelia

-no deberían entristecerse tanto- oyendo unas palabras por detrás vieron a bulma ella no vestía ropa de fiesta sino su ropa de científica

-¿bulma –san?-

-cuando estén listas, le pediremos a Shenlong que reviva a todos lo que murieron por estos hechos-

-ahora que recuerdo goku-kun nos dijo lo mismo-

-aún hay que esperar un poco más pero les prometemos eso, por ahora disfruten la fiesta y relájense esta noche, además, seguramente están en el paraíso descansando también antes de revivir y volver a la lucha-

-bulma-san, ¿no cree que eso es ir contra la naturaleza?-

-eso creo, pero….siento que unas almas tan jóvenes no debieron morir aun, y si podemos darles otra oportunidad para poder cumplir sus sueños,….. ¿Porque no?-

-que profundo-

-bueno, goku me dijo eso….saben, con ustedes pudimos encontrar un propósito para pelear y o estar siempre perdiendo el tiempo, gracias por enseñarnos a goku y a mí eso-

-bulma-san…..

-bueno me retiro Amelia disfruta la fiesta-

-¿no se va a quedar?-

-no lo siento, tengo trabajo, pero vendré mas tarde, a y les dejo el equipo de música que hice para hoy disfruten-

Bulma se despedía junto a las E pandoras que la seguían y se despedían de las tres

-bulma-san gracias-

-de nada amigas- despidiéndose de todos bulma se retiraba muy contenta

Satellizer, rana y holly terminaban de arreglarse

-¿Ya estas lista satellizer? -Holly le preguntaba

-¡Si! -Satellizer salía con un hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir hermosísima, cabe decir que rana y holly estaban igual pero estas se sorprendían

-¿Qué?-

-nada, solo que tienes una imagen muy difícil de superar es todo-

-¿celosa holly?-

-soy igual que tú, asi que tengo lo mío-

-Se nota que vas con todo, igual que las demás de arimasu- lo decía burlona rana

Seremos todas mujeres de Goku pero debo también darme mi puesto-

-eso creo, te salvaste por un pelo para el día de hoy-

-ni me lo recuerdes-

-bueno amigas, vamos entonces- satellizer se guardaba unas pastillas en su escote sin que nadie la viera

 _ **En otro lugar en una isla**_

Las bursters llegaban a tierra

-hacía tiempo que no nadaba tanto, la infiltración fue exitosa-

-bueno entonces vámonos si nos movemos seres capaces de calentarnos-

Esperen ante de ir tengo un sugerencia, en nuestra vida de mierda nunca tuvimos cargos, ¿Qué tal si elegimos una ahora?

-nosotras ya teníamos las cosas acordadas pero luego llegaste tú y este trabajo puede afectar nuestras vidas asi que muéstrame tus habilidades-

-tú sabes que hay un límite en nuestras habilidades con el estigma de plasma-

-¿y que con eso?- ante la actitud de petty Isuzu solo suspiraba

-qué remedio, atácame hasta que estés satisfecha-

Por otro lado en los observatorios

-se detecta algo acercándose a la tierra-

-¿Qué es?-

-solo se siente una extraño movimiento pero no se ve por el radar-

-seguramente es un meteorito pequeño rastréenlo-

-sí señor-

Algo entraba en la superficie y como si fuera un fantasma algo salía de esta para que su pequeña nave salía un ser encapuchado

-¿asi que esta es la tierra?, por suerte es de noche y no necesito mi traje especial-

El ser desde el cielo observo enormes ciudades aunque era de noche noto que había gente

-identificando…localización, ¡japon!-

- _ **se ve muchas personas pero no siento…espera….si lo siento, son muchas energías poderosas por encima de las 100 unidades…puedo sentir más poderosas…..si hay varias peleando por esa dirección, energías entre 200….quiero verlas de cerca…**_ \- en la capucha se observó un ojo rojo completamente

 _ **-servirán como heraldos temporales**_ \- el ente desaparecía en un destello que volaba por todo el cielo algunos lo vieron pero pensaron que era una estrella fugaz

 _-urusa, ¿me escuchas?-_

 _ **-si ya llegue-**_

 _-¿y?-_

- _ **precioso planeta, mares vivos, flora y fauna espectacular,**_ un mundo perfecto para usarse-

-entiendo, ¿y sus habitantes?-

- _ **débiles, ciento energías entre 100 unidades distribuidas por todo el planeta-**_

 _-¿100?, ¿solo eso?-_

 _ **-no…..siento unas de 200…a espera….siento más-**_

 _ **-**_ _da igual son energías muy ordinarias… ¡iremos de inmediato, llegaremos en unas dos horas, no olvides dar la señal!-_

 _ **-por supuesto pero ¿puedo esas energías para divertirme antes que lleguen?-**_

- _nuestro lord dice que bien, pero que no olvides la señal, hoy es el dia donde nuestro lord se convierte oficial en el rey del universo y ese planeta será utilizado para ese fin-_

 _ **-claro- la llamada parecía cortarse**_

 _ **-bueno tengo dos horas, veamos como son los humanos sobretodo ellas siento 3 de pura maldad-**_

Se llevaba a cabo la fiesta donde todos se encontraban muy contentos y animados, en ese momento los jóvenes se quedan maravillados por 3 bellezas que caminan muy normalmente, eran satellizer, rana y holly

Satellizer llevaba un traje de color rojo de cuerpo completo que dejaba ver su escote, la pandora era simplemente hermosa, holly venía a un lado con un traje similar solo que de color azul, que combinaba maravillosamente con su cabello y ojos, y rana venía con una vestimenta elegante de camisa y falda pero la hacía lucir bellísima

-es la reina intocable-

-tan hermosa como siempre-

-me da envidia pero ella y goku-sempai hacen una asombrosa pareja-

Satellizer solo con escuchar los rumores se colocaba bastante nerviosa

-¡Valla satellizer como siempre llamando la atención! -Elizabeth se aparecía ante las tres

-Valla Elizabeth que bonita y veo que aún no está ebria- Holly le decía a Elizabeth

-gracias pero apenas estamos empezando esta fiesta-

-es cierto ¿Dónde están las demás?-

-vendrán más tarde-

-¿Y dónde está Goku?- Satellizer le preguntaba mirando por todos lados donde estaba la comida

-Él no debe tardar…..-

Arnett le decía sonriendo, pero en ese momento ella y las demás a su lado quedan como estatuas ante lo que veían, no solo ellas sino los hombres y mujeres que estaban hay solo quedaban pasmadas ante lo que veían sus ojos

Goku venía con kazuya y las pandoras legendarias

 _Goku llevaba una camisa blanca que dejaba un poco descubierto su pecho, la camisa se acentuaba espléndidamente en su cuerpo dejando ver su físico entre la ropa, encima llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, pantalones negros que se asentaban igualmente a su físico y por ultimo sus botas de color azul que hacían excelente juego con la ropa sin contar que iba peinado y llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos_

 _Todas las mujeres simplemente no podían quitarle los ojos de encima al Saiyajin Goku, no iba tan elegante, pero tampoco estaba fuera de la línea de elegancia, iba perfectamente, los hombres solo miraban con algo de envidia a Goku pero sin duda no dejaban a un lado el respeto hacia el Saiyajin_

 _-¿Ese es nuestro hombre?-_ Satellizer y las demás enamoradas de Goku no podían dejar de mirar a su hombre, para el en su dogi se veía espectacular, pero aquí estaba en un nivel que no sabía que existía

 _Pero también verían a Casandra a un lado de él, igual que Goku la pandora se robara las miradas de todos, ella llevaba un vestido rojo igual que satellizer_

 _Aun lado venían chiffon a y kazuya, chiffon llevaba un vestido parecido al de Casandra pero de color marrón claro también llevaba un hermosos moño en la parte derecha de su cabello, kazuya llevaba un vestido elegante de hombre con corbata y detrás venían las demás pandoras legendarias que también se llevaban la mirada de todos, era un espectáculo de bellezas_

Goku iba nervioso las miradas de todos lo hacían sentir incomodo sacando una gota de sudor

-me hacen sentir incomodo-

-¿Qué pasa goku?-

-eh, nada-

-¿estas asi porque krillin no vino?, el vendrá mas tarde con suna-sensei-

-si eso me dijo el, solo que…..bueno….-

\- Goku solo se organizaba un poco el cuello, pues esta ropa le era incomoda pero pararía al ver los rostros conocidos

-¡Satella! Goku saludaba a la pandora y las que estaban con ella

Todas irían con el Saiyajin para mirarlo de pies a cabeza ellas solo estaban perdidas en Goku, ni siquiera sabían que parte no mirar pues todo en el era perfecto

-que guapo - Todas le decía al Saiyajin quien les sonreía

-Gracias, ustedes están muy lindas también-Goku las elogiaba y las hacia poner rojas

-Están muy lindas ustedes también-Chiffon elogiaba a las demás, quienes le devolvían el alago

-Tu también estas muy guapo aoi kazuya- Elizabeth elogiaba al chico quien les devolvía el elogio

-Bueno me estoy muriendo de hambre- Goku miraba los platillos de comida

-¡Espera cariño! Satellizer tomaba del brazo de Goku y los invitaban a todos a estar con ellos cosa que las demás aceptaban

-después de comer bailaras ¿cierto?-

-¿bailar?, asi, claro- cuando se iban a sentar goku saco un papel de su bolsillo y de repente se iba detrás de cada silla y la sacaba para que cada una se sentara

-Jeje, gracias- satellizer agradeció por el lindo gesto como cada una

-de nada- goku miro el papel de nuevo resulta que fue un papel sado por bulma para hacer bien las cosas bulma le dijo que si o si debía hacer esto si quería ser buena pareja y para que no se enojaran con el asi como ella

A goku esto lo asusto como nunca y entendió hacer las cosas perfectas, nuevamente la mujer era la debilidad más grande de un Saiyajin sin embargo a goku no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, sentir esto lo hacía más feliz, sentía que ellas realmente eran todo en el los limiters no dijeron nada solo sonreían por ver como su sempai se hacía cada vez más terrícola

-bueno…iré a traer la comida y el vino-

-claro gracias cielo- dijo Amelia

Goku se iba corriendo todas les pareció adorable esta faceta del Saiyajin y pensar que el más fuerte era asi con sus seres más queridos sobretodo les hacía sentir felices

Por otro lado atsuko y su ayudante observaban algo que las asombraba era estigmas que brillaban de color dorado

-que energía, es asombrosa-

-y según dice la señorita bulma, es energía comprimida, están limitados-

-no puedo creerlo, estigmas legendarios bañados en la energía de estas células que parecen infinita, logrando un Super estigma, ¿Qué tan inteligente es ella?-

-goku-san es la fuerza y ella el cerebro, sin duda el equipo más fuerte que ha tenido la tierra-

-asi es pero ella dijo que solo un cierto número de pandoras usarían estos estigmas junto a los de las valkirias-

-aun asi estos estigmas revolucionaran la humanidad tal y como la conocemos ahora-

Por otro lado en la playa donde estaban las busters podemos ver a petty con algunos rasguños mirando en el piso

-¿y eso que fue?, pensé que al menos sería una buena pelea- Isuzu estaba tirada en el piso completamente herida

-pat, pat, pat- unos aplausos se escucharon detrás de las busters que volteaban a mirar algo nerviosas

 _ **-Jajajaja, que pelea tan divertida-z**_

Un ser encapuchado aparecía detrás de las 3

-¿Quién eres?-

- _ **petty liner…asesina…..poder…..200 unidades-**_ la criatura hablaba con una voz algo ronca

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

 _ **-porque puedo ver tu alma-**_

-¿mi alma?, ¿de qué demonios hablas?-

- _ **no te asustes, no vine a hacerles daño a ninguna, solo quiero saber que están haciendo-**_

 _ **-**_ oye, no estamos para bromas estúpidas….lo siento pero tienes que morir- petty aparecía detrás y la tomaba del cuello y cuando iba a partirlo no pudo moverla

- _ **no puedes quebrarme niña, soy superior a ti- todas se asustaron y se colocaron en guardia**_

-¿no lo mate?, no pude quebrarle el cuello-

 _ **-te lo digo, no me mataras con eso-**_

-¿Qué rayos eres?-

 _ **-me conocen como urusa y veo que su deber es matar a un hombre- las 3 nuevamente se colocaban más nerviosas**_

-muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo petty con su guarda en alto

 _ **-quiero conocer a ese individuo que desean matar -**_

-¿Qué?-

 _ **-lo puedo sentir, esa cosa en su espalda les da un poder asombroso, ¿me dejan verlo?-**_

-claro que no estúpida ¿Cuál es tu problema?, además ¿Qué demonios eres?-

 _ **-soy….un enviado nada más….y me intereso su objetivo, quiero ir con ustedes-**_

-¿Qué dijiste?-

- _ **al lugar al que van está lleno de seres interesantes…..tengo curiosidad de ir con ustedes-**_

 _-claro….mientras aun sea posible-_

-….- las 3 busters se quedaron mirando

-¿Quién eres tú?-

El individuo se quitaba la capucha asombrando a las 3 chicas

-por otro lado las valkirias se encontraban en cierto lugar

-inyección del estigma de plasma….en espera…. ¡listo!-

-de acuerdo-

Ouka estaba en una especie de cámara siendo sujetada por unos brazos y efectivamente bulma estaba manipulando la cámara

-bulma-san no se enoje pero ¿precisamente en la fiesta?- Franka cómicamente miraba a la chica

-deja de quejarte haremos esto y podremos ir- bulma le pegaba a Franka con una revista en la cabeza

-eso me dolió-

-bulma-san es inmenso- y efectivamente era un Super estigma y unas hombreras con unos enormes puños

-este es el poder definitivo de ustedes, cuando se les coloquen el estigma no necesitaran tener compatibilidad para usarlo-

-¿en serio?-

-asi es, en otras palabras, ustedes serán completamente valkirias, gracias a todos los avances que logre hacer-

-no….no puedo creerlo-

-tampoco yo-

-usted es increíble, está por encima del doctor genjo y la doctora Ohara juntos, jamás pensé ver esto -

-bueno no es por presumir pero tengo mis dotes- bulma seguía escribiendo en su computador

-pero no se crean, las pandoras también tendrán su parte, y todo gracias a las células de goku, jamás pensé que las células de un Saiyajin fueran tan especiales-

-es como con María lancerot, como una nueva era, nuestro goku nos impresiona cada vez más- dijo Christine cruzada de brazos

-¿y cómo se llaman?, las células- pregunto Franka a bulma

-bueno…..llamémoslas….. ¡Células S!-

-células S…sin duda….la humanidad está ante algo que puede reescribir la humanidad completamente-

-y por eso….es que solo yo las manipulare-

-en la fiesta gracias al equipo de bulma habían muchas parejas bailando, Goku bailaba con Elizabeth quien se asombraba de que Goku pudiera bailar tan bien aunque bueno, por ser alguien que entrenaba todos los días artes marciales no era extraño que su cuerpo adquiriera movilidad para esto

-No lo haces nada mal-

-¿tú crees?-

-¿sabes bailar tango?-

-¿tango?-

-tu solo sígueme y lo sabras-

Elizabeth empezó a manejar a goku quien empezaba a seguirla en el baile, aveces en el baile aquel que no sepa solo debe seguir a su pareja, su única ccondicion es no pisar los pies

-eso es, estas aprendiendo-

Al final Elizabeth daba una voltereta y caía en el brazo del Saiyajin que la sujetaba

-valla, esto fue increíble-

-lo mismo digo-

-¿sabes bailar tango goku?- dijo arnett algo sorprendida

-bueno, Elí me explico-

-sigo yo- arnett se levantaba y Elizabeth se colocaba de pie

-sin duda con el cuerpo eres asombroso, espero ver que más haces con el- esto se lo dijo en el oído haciendo que goku se ruborizara un poco pero no supo porque

 _-esto de bailar es divertido, lo usare de entrenamiento-_

Por otro lao las busters llegaban a un risco y observaban la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo

-Mira a esos idiotas festejando Jajajaja, festejando el día en que morirán-

-A lo mejor adelantaron su funeral- Isabel respondió a la burla

-Jajajajaajaj, No es mala idea-

\- Oye japonesa no lo arruines y tú tampoco- petty señalo a Isuzu y sorprendentemente a aquel ser en capucha

 _ **-yo solo quiero observar, por favor ignora mi presencia-**_

-te deje venir solo porque dijiste que nos ayudarías, pero si te matan no es mi problema ¿entendiste?-

 _ **-entiendo perfectamente-**_ Isuzu por otro lado observaba algo nerviosa a este ser se sentía asqueada por su presencia, este individuo emanaba una presencia nauseabunda cosa que solo noto ella, ¿será porque no es una asesina?-

-oye tú japonesa, responde-

-sí, daré mi mayor esfuerzo-

-eso es lo que me preocupa, por dios, porque nos enviarían a esta inútil- petty y las otras empezaban a alejarse del lugar sin embargo el ser encapuchado se quedó quieto

 _ **-increíble…..una energía muy grande junto a otras de mucho menor tamaño están reunidas aquí, esto se puso interesante-**_

 _ **-energías….. Más allá de 300…310….y la más grande…5000-**_

-hice bien en venir aquí, eso significa que este lugar…..es el perfecto para aterrice, ahora encontré algo con que divertirme-

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?- Isuzu que aún seguía detrás del hablo con tono serio

 _ **-nada, por favor ignora mi presencia….**_

-escúchame fenómeno, puede que esa loca te dejara venir pero créeme, si intentas algo….te matare-

 _ **-¿Por qué la obedeces?, eres más fuerte, mucho más-**_

-solo por diversión, asi que no digas nada y no me compares con esas locas- Isuzu se iba con una gota de sudor

 _-¿Qué es esto?, ese sujeto me da miedo….mucho, parece como si hablara con un…..demonio-_

- _ **Jajajaja, parece que este planeta si es apropiado-**_

Todas habían bailado con el Saiyajin y sus limiters pero más que nada gozaron con el Saiyajin quien ahora estaba bailando con satellizer

Por otro lado arnett intentaba socializar con las pandoras legendarias

-¿aceptan una copa de vino?- Wendy may se acercó a olfatear

-¿alcohol y acido tanino?-

-asi….apenas tiene alcohol…

-goku dijo que sabía amargo además, mi cuerpo no necesita cosas que afecten mi sistema-

-das miedo- dijo arnett mirando el rostro sombrío de Wendy may

-¿aceptas?- testad ignoraba a arnett

-entonces…bebamos jugo…- sin embargo Casandra si quedo mirando a arnett

-¿deseas una copa?- Casandra asistió

Satellizer miraba a las chicas distraídas hablando y aprovechaba una ocasión

-Goku acompáñame-

-¿A dónde vamos satella?-

-a un lugar más privado…..-

-¿privado?-

Llevándolo a una de las habitaciones del edificio donde se realizaba la fiesta satellizer lo llevaba directamente a una de las alcobas donde había una mesa y una cama la chica colocaba una botella de agua al lado de la cama

-que linda alcoba- satellizer estaba de espaldas algo nerviosa

-¿satella?, ¿está bien?-

-goku…- la chica de inmediato lo abrazaba tirándolo a la cama ella estaba sobre

-¿satella?-

-dime una cosa…. ¿que sientes cuando estoy asi sobre ti?, ¿te incomoda?-

-¿eh?-

-respóndeme-

-no me incomoda, para nada, es más sentir tu olor, tu cuerpo, me hacen sentir tan pero tan….feliz, es una sensación de felicidad que nunca he sentido, siento que quiero…tocarte, mejor dicho tocarlas ya que con las demás es igual-

-entonces hazlo- satellizer tomaba la mano del Saiyajin y la colocaba en su pecho goku se ruborizo más fuerte esta vez satellizer aunque estaba sonrojada también estaba sonriendo

-no cabe duda, cuando tú me tocas…me haces sentir tan contenta-

-yo digo lo mismo, esto no me parece para nada malo- goku pasaba a sonreír también y abrazaba a satellizer tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a ella

Ella tomo la mejilla del Saiyajin y lo llevaba a ella

-gracias…por entrar a mi mundo- los dos empezaban a besarse con más pasión esta vez separándose

-sí, quiero estar contigo- satellizer se bajaba la camisa dejando toda su parte superior expuesta salvo por su brasiel goku se perdió en ella era simplemente hermosa, todas lo eran pero ella fue quien empezó esta historia y por ende su aire era un poco más especial

Satellizer ahora prosiguió a desabrochar la camisa del Saiyajin dejando su torso expuesto, ver esa magnífica figura de guerrero, ese cuerpo que parecía una muralla indestructible sacándose la chaqueta goku quedaba en una camisa blanca de manga corta

Satellizer se apegó más a pegando su pecho al de él y empezando a besarse de nuevo pero con más fuerza parecía una pelea eso emociono más a los dos sobre todo a goku que empezaba a ser más agresivo pero esto no la molesto para nada, es más sintió como liberara su lado salvaje a pesar de ser tímida la chica era agresiva y esto emociono más al Saiyajin

Separándose nuevamente para respirar dando un hilo de saliva

-voy al baño cielo, espera, iré a arreglarme mejor-

-asi te vez linda-

-¿asi?, entonces espera a que salga- la chica le guiño el ojo y se fue a un baño que había en la alcoba goku con pensar que ella estaba arreglándose más sintió como su temperatura subía y hay vio la botella de agua y cuando se dispuso a beber sintió algo raro en ella pero siguió bebiendo de ella tomándosela toda

-qué rico..- sin embargo goku sintió algo en el pecho que hizo que este se lo sujetara por un segundo sintió un fuerte dolor que empezó a agudizarse

-lamento haberte hecho esperar- goku volteo y vio a satellizer en solo ropa interior con sus manos hacia atrás intentando no apenarse goku la había visto varias veces en ropa interior pero ahora la vio más diferente estaba realmente hermosa

Satellizer se recostó de nuevo en ella

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan hermosas?-

-gracias, tu eres muy apuesto, y agresivo- goku se apeno

-lo siento-

-jjijijiji, parece que los Saiyajin son buenos para el tema del contacto físico-

-pensé que no sabías del tema-

-no lo sé, es solo intuición femenina, digamos que las mujeres sabemos cuándo un hombre es bueno en algo aun siendo inexpertas-

-ustedes son increíbles-

-¿tú crees?, ¿y yo….como soy?-

-diría que eres muy buena-

-¿solo eso?-

-eso lo veremos en la siguiente batalla- goku con una sonrisa más emocionada pero coqueta hizo ruborizar a satellizer que se lanzaba sobre el de nuevo

Sin embargo durante el acto goku empezó a sentirse algo extraño empezó a perder fuerza

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-

-nada, estoy bien, solo…-goku se tomó el pecho con fuerza asustando a satellizer

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te duele el pecho?-

-no….solo…..- goku se tomó con más fuerza el pecho asustando a satellizer

-no, no estás bien, voy a vestirme y te llevaremos al centro de recuperación- satellizer se vistió y se colocó su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y ayudo a goku a organizarse de nuevo

-lo siento…..satella…dañe nuestro momento-

-no digas eso, mejor llamo a bulma para que me ayude a llevarte- satellizer sacaba su teléfono tirando de un bolso todas las cosas al piso

-bulma-san ayúdeme por favor-

-¿Qué paso satella?-

-goku….está experimentando dolor en el pecho- satellizer volteo y vio a goku tomándose del pecho sudando mucho

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE!?-

-POR FAVOR VENGA Y AYUDEME-lo dijo entre lágrimas satellizer

\- SI YA VOY RESISTE- el grito de bulma alarmo a las valkirias

-¿Qué paso?-

-goku está en aprietos-

-¿QUE LE PASO?- gritaron todas pero Christine y tiziana empezaron a sudar mejor dicho todas

-está experimentando dolor en el pecho-

\- ¿Qué?-

-¿un ataque al corazón?-

-eso es imposible, goku no debería sufrir del corazón, es muy atlético y come bien-

-sin contar que se cuida mucho-

-qué extraño, muy extraño y no vi presencias de virus en su sangre, sus defensas deberían haber actuado-

-es quiere decir…

-¡es algo directamente en el corazón!, no puedo perder tiempo debo apurarme, ustedes quédense aqui- bulma salía corriendo y las valkirias se asustaban sobre todo Chris y tiziana

-no puede ser, goku-

-parece que algo le sucede al corazón de goku-san, esto es serio-

Por otro lado Dos pandoras vigilaban una puerta hasta que dos mujeres se hacían frente a ellas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, Lo siento pero este lugar está restringido, por favor muestren sus identificaciones- Las dos le decían a quien no era otra que petty

-¿Ustedes son idiotas? -Petty lo decía y en ese momento las dos eran apuñaladas en el pecho por Isabel y Jessica

-Si alguien se aparece así sin identificación, solo indica que son desconocidos-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 41**_

 _ **Y bueno como se dieron cuenta el Saiyajin está experimentando el ataque al corazón sin embargo esta vez no será por un virus, sino por algo más que verán mas adelante nos veremos en el próximo capítulo bye :3**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 42: empieza la defensa… ¡el feudal de la muerte!-**_

 _ **En el espacio**_

 _ **-¿Qué informo urusa?-**_

 _ **-el planeta está lleno de vida, tal como esperábamos-**_

 _ **-¿y la raza?-**_

 _ **-débiles, no serán problema, bueno…no existe ser que pueda igualarse a usted señor-**_

 _ **-Jejejje, bien entonces vamos…..mi nuevo transporte me espera, pronto una procesión digna de mí se hará ver en el universo…a su nuevo emperador-**_

 _ **La nave aumentaba la velocidad y se adentraba a la galaxia**_

Mientras en la fiesta muchos de divertían y la pasaban bien, desesterándose de tanta tensión por desgracia para muchas les tocaba hacer la vigilancia ya que genétics no puede quedarse sin vigilancia y pandoras en defensa

En un lugar de vigilancia dos pandoras se encontraban en alerta una servía una taza de café para acompañar la noche larga

-esto es odioso, desearía haber ido a la fiesta-

-fue mala suerte que nos tocara guardia hoy-

-si, esperaba tener la suerte que goku-san me concediera alguna pieza de baile-

-yo igual, siento envidia por las que tengan la dicha de una foto-

-si bueno….

-deberíamos turnarnos para ir por algo de comida y de paso pedirle algo a goku-san ¿Qué opinas?-

-aunque me gustaría, no deberíamos no sería justo para las chicas que están en la puerta-

-buu, bueno supongo que revisare como están las cosas, empiezo por la puerta oeste ¿Cómo les van las cosas por allá a las tristes y patéticas desafortunadas?-

 _-¡queremos ir a la fiesta-cambio!-_ la cómica palabra hizo sacar una risa en una de ellas

-vale ¿ y las de la puerta este?-

-hola, ¿siguen despiertas?- sin embargo no recibió respuesta ni un chiste, esto la alarmo

-oigan ¿Dónde están?, ¿herries? ¿Teniente segunda letty?

-teniente enty espera un segundo-la chica que estaba a cargo del ordenador de inmediato se alarmaba

-en la puerta este algo va mal no recibimos ninguna trasmisión-

-aquí el cuartel general puerta este cambio, teniente segunda herries?, ¿teniente letty?-

-no tenemos audio y las cámaras tampoco funcionan-

-regresa la grabación rápido-

-si señora-

Al colocar la grabación las dos quedaban heladas por ver como dos mujeres asesinaban a sus dos amigas

-intrusos, avisa inmediatamente…..-

Pero las dos nuevamente se asustaban pero no solo asustar en verdad casi se cae del miedo al ver como una de las intrusas que estaba encapuchaba estaba flotando y atravesaba la pared como un fantasma

-¿viste eso?-

-sí, Dios, eso sí que es aterrador…..eh, estoy recibiendo un mensaje del doctor genjo…hay dios mío-

-¿Qué paso?-

-goku-san está sufriendo una recaída-

-¿Qué dijiste?- más aún se asustaban las pandoras

-pero el llego con buena salud ¿Qué le paso?-

-no lo sé, pero no dice que es, lo que sí es seguro es que ahora debemos colocarnos más alertas, rápido envía la señal, ahora mismo están llevando a goku-san al centro médico-

Y efectivamente krillin y suna junto a las E pandoras más junto a bulma llegaban a atender a goku que estaba sudando y jadeando

-goku resiste amigo- dijo krillin suna le limpiaba el sudor mientras las dos pandoras lo recostaban en la cama

-GOKU, POR FAVOR HABLAME- satellizer que parecía mas una mujer mirando el cuerpo de su esposo era sostenida por bulma

-cálmate satellizer-

-necesito estar a su lado, por favor-

-satella, tranquila y dime que paso-

-no lo se estábamos aquí y de repente goku empezó a sentir dolor en el pecho y no se…..

-¿dolor en el pecho?, ¿su corazón?, bueno, Rattle chicas llévenselo rápido, krillin ven conmigo-

-yo iré a informar al doctor cuando escucho casi se cae del susto-

-de acuerdo, que nadie sepa de esto-

Goku se empezaba a agarrar con más fuerza el pecho y a gritar

-cielo-

Las chicas junto a krillin salían corriendo del lugar con la camilla y una máscara de oxigeno

-no, Dios, ¿Qué hice?-

-tu no hiciste nada satella, mejor diles a las demás antes que sospechen-

-sí, eso hare- satellizer se limpiaba el rostro pero sus ojos estaban hinchados

-descuida, no soy medica pero se cómo puedo ayudar, goku no se va a morir-

-por favor bulma-san…...- sin embargo la alarma sonaba de manera brusca alarmando a todos los presentes

-¿Qué es eso?-

-la alarma, intrusos tipo 1-

-¿intrusos?, ¿ahora?, que bien- bulma se palmeaba

Las bursters se aparecían ante 2 pandoras con sus limiters

-Ríndanse pacíficamente están bajo arresto por asesinato en primer grado y acceder a instalaciones militares, ríndanse pacíficamente-

-¿Por qué tan molesta?, todo lo que hacemos es legal tenemos una licencia-

-¿licencia?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-asi es, tenemos una licencia para matar- sin creerse eso las pandoras colocaban rostros de espanto

 _ **-¿asi que ellas son las defensas de aquí?, o que interesante poder, son más débiles y esos chicos poseen una fracción diminuta de poder, que mundo tan divertido, puedo oler sus miedos, sus pesadillas salen a flote-**_

Todas volteaban a ver a la mujer con capucha algo extrañado por su actitud

- _ **estará tan complacido, este mundo es perfecto para su procesión, o gran rey-**_

-¿de que habla esta?- dijo petty con rostro de pena Isuzu si se colocaba nerviosa, sentía algo en este individuo que no era normal

-será mejor que se rindan, el héroe son goku está aquí y cuando se entere de esto vendrá a detenerlas, mejor ríndanse-

-¿así? ¿y entonces porque no ha aparecido?- las pandoras empezaron a sudar un poco

 _-¿son goku?...lo veo, el más fuerte de este mundo… ¿entonces está aquí?- hablo la de la capa_

-no necesitamos darles explicaciones, se los advertimos-

Las pandoras empezaban a a pelear contra las bursters los limiters usaban el freezing pero las bursters simplemente neutralizaban el freezing dejando asombradas a las pandoras, una golpeaba a petty con su volt Weapon pero esta se quiebra con tocarla

-¿Destruyo mi volt Weapon sin ninguna arma?- La pandora lo decía muy asustada

-No seas estúpida tengo algo más-petty le daba un golpe a la chica el impacto fue tal que le rompía el cuello por otro lado este ser solo observaba por un ojo que salía de su capa

El limiter salía a su ayuda pero Isabel le volaba la cabeza de un tiro

-ups falle, quería que no la viera asi pero la cague y le di a su limiter- el cuerpo del chico caía al suelo

-de verdad lo siento-

Sin embargo esto saco la ira de las demás que se lanzaban a luchar

\- ¡La fiesta se acabó!, Todas las pandoras diríjanse al patio de inmediato- algunas pandoras de chevalier aparecían en la escena para llevarse a las demás

Elizabeth, holly, arnett y Amelia estaban sentadas en la mesa pero al escuchar la señal se alarmaban un poco

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-no sé pero demonios prisa, debemos buscar a goku- los limiters que hablaban con kazuya también se alarmaron

-¿Pero qué haremos con ella?-

Arnett y las demás vieron a Casandra que estaba en la mesa completamente dormida con un vaso de vino, al parecer solo un vaso de vino fue suficiente para dejar a la mujer más fuerte del mundo borracha

-la llevare yo, las demás deben haberse dado cuenta….-

-chicos- satellizer llego corriendo llamando la atención de todos pero ella venia sola

-satellizer, ¿Dónde carajos estabas?-

-sí, lo siento, pero debo contarles que goku está en el centro médico-

-¿¡QUE!?- el grito de todos hizo eco

-¿Qué paso satellizer?-

-no lo sé, goku de repente empezó a sufrir dolor en el pecho-

-¿en el pecho?, ¿su corazón?-

-eso es imposible, goku no debería ser propenso a sufrir del corazón, además es de nuestra edad-

-yo tampoco me lo explico pero ya se lo llevaron con bulma-san…..-satellizer se tomaba el rostro

-bueno está bien satellizer cálmate, sabemos que no tuviste la culpa- le dijo holly

-si calma-

-es cierto-

-chicas….-

-pero ahora esto es peor, intrusos de nivel 1 en instalaciones de chevalier y con Goku-san aquí-

-lo importante es que no sepan lo que pasa con goku…-

En ese instante la pared de al lado estalla dejando a todos menos Goku sorprendidos

-Mira que tenemos aquí….. Son mocosos de genétics, estos huelen a talco de bebe-

Petty aparecía con las otras 4 mirando sádicamente a los demás y con una pandora y un limiter en sus manos sin embargo la pobre pandora estaba partida en dos

-creo que deberíamos intercambiar regalitos, ya saben para celebrar nuestro primer encuentro-

-¡hay va!- petty les lanzaba el cuerpo partido en dos incluso Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ver el estado del cuerpo

-a los debiluchos les gusta lamentarse juntos ¿verdad?-

-pues vallan y entierren a esta ¿vale?-

-por el amor de Dios hasta que no se murió no se le quito lo terca, tanto que tuve que partirla por la mitad

-¿y tú cuando dejaras de llorar? ¿Estas asi porque te quedaste sin la que te fornicabas?-

-pues si quieres te doy un servicio completo, lo único malo es que eres un mocoso y yo prefiero como varones como son goku-

Arnett no aguanto y ataco a la mujer que estaba insoportable pero fue salvada por Isuzu

-eso fue culpa mía renacuaja-

-no hay problema-

 _ **-estas mujeres son fuertes, esto si será interesante-**_

-que te quede en claro tú, si te matan no nos culpes-

- _ **descuida…no me mataran-**_

-oye tú, si en verdad eres fuerte enséñanos que puedes hacer-

 _ **-mmmm, mejor no-**_

-¿miedo?-

- _ **mejor enséñenme ustedes que pueden hacer-**_

-¿Qué insinúas?- petty tomaba del cuello a la persona

- _ **relájate, ¿no eres la líder?-**_

-pues ni modo, supongo que hare respetar mi puesto-

-saben no tenemos tiempo que perder con farsantes como ustedes, tenemos prisa, dense por muertas malditas perras- las chicas sacaban sus armas volt

-uyyy que miedo-

Por otro lado donde genjo

-monitoreando la sección 10 en su totalidad, conectando a la línea principal-

-no necesitan verlas todas solo asegúrense de que cada alarma de nivel 1 se envié al puente de mano, mantengan informada a bulma-san de lo que pasa -

-entendido-

-¿aún no las han localizado?-

-ya las tengo, se encuentran en el patio donde estaba la fiesta, estoy enlazando el video-

-se observan en el monitor 7-

Hay se vieron 5 personas 4 mujeres y un encapuchado genjo se sorprendió-

-muéstrenme sus espaldas-

-ya tengo el video, monitor 26-

Y ahí se vieron unos estigmas gigantescos pegados en sus espaldas

-Radox ese maldito idiota- suna solo estaba seria y miro la pantalla

-¿la he visto antes?-

-oigan ¿una está encapuchada?-

-sí, no vemos su rostro-

-a ella no la conozco- dijo genjo algo extrañado sin embargo más fue su impresión cuando sintieron que ese sujeto de capucha volteo a mirarlo

Suena tonto y hasta ridículo pero efectivamente este individuo pareció como si volteara a ver la cámara y mirarlos

-¡¿nos vio!?- genjo estaba por decir algo pero nuevamente sintió que ella otra vez volteaba a mirar al frente esto los extraño incluso a suna que estaba con una gota de sudor

-¿doctor?-

-siento, como si algo más estuviera entre nosotros-

-seguramente fue nuestra imaginación-

-espero que si-

-¿pero entonces quienes son ellas?-

-confirmen la ubicación de las pandoras legendarias inmediatamente, díganles que vallan de inmediato a proteger el centro médico avisen a la doctora Ohara que termine las inyecciones de plasma-

-¿son los intrusos humanos?-

-eso parece…salvo por ese, o esa…..o lo que sea-

-es cierto esa de la capucha me da escalofríos, no sé qué haya enviado ese maldito de Radox pero jamás pensé que tuviera algo como eso bajo la manga-

-si algo krillin está aquí, después de goku es el más fuerte-

-no, que tu novio se quede haya, goku necesita toda la seguridad posible hasta que hallemos la causa, solo enviaremos a algunas de las pandoras legendarias a combatir-

-¿tan fuertes son?-

-para goku y tu novio no serían problemas, ni chevalier puede detenerlas, las valkirias con las formas de plasma completas pueden oponer resistencia, pero no sé si puedan ganar-

-¿entonces no son típicos estigmas?-

-estos fueron hechos sin preocuparse por el equilibrio o por defectos secundarios solo se buscó maximizar su fuerza-

-no sé cuánto puedan soportar sus cuerpos pero sus habilidades de combate, pueden estar al nivel de chiffon- suna abría los ojos

-entonces krillin puede….

-sin embargo, esta ese encapuchado, ¿Quién demonios es?-

-detecte a la pandora legendaria 1 Casandra aún sigue en el lugar de la fiesta, pero….hay algo raro, está completamente inmóvil- genjo se alteraba por esto

Por otro lado genjo recibía un mensaje

-es bulma-san- todos se alarmaban

-bulma aquí genjo-

-genjo esto es increíble-

-¿Qué paso?- todos empezaban a sudar

-goku….tiene algo en el corazón es una especie de parasito-

-¿parasito?-

-si-

En la clínica bulma y los médicos estaban asombrados era una especie de pulpo pegado en su pecho versión miniatura se observaba por un ecocardiograma

-esa cosa esta absorbiendo su energía-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se le pego un parasito?-

-hice unas muestras de sangre y no encontré absolutamente nada tal parece que se le incrusto directamente al corazón…..no puede ser…. ¡en Alaska!-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando goku salvo a Amelia, parece que absorbió todo lo que Amelia tenía en su cuerpo y este se volvió un parasito, de alguna manera este logro sobrevivir en su corazón evadiendo su sangre hasta desarrollarse en este –

-que loco…- dijo genjo sudando

-¿y entonces?-

-no te preocupes, el parasito es inofensivo, sin embargo…tenemos que operarlo para arrancárselo-

-¿operarlo?- todos sacaron una gota de sudor

-asi es, yo voy a dirigir la operación junto a elize-

-¿tu?-

-no soy médica, pero si se cómo hacer esto rápido, la cirugía es rápida sin embargo el problema será cuando goku despierte-

-ya veo, entonces te encargo esto, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para detener a los intrusos-

-de acuerdo- la llamada se cortaba

-que inesperado- dijo suna

-tranquila suna por suerte es algo que pueden solucionar el problema será que goku estará incapacitado, parece que salvar a Amelia Evans tuvo un precio alto-

En la clínica

-bulma-san…..

-no se asusten, ustedes están bien, también Amelia, parece que salvarla tuvo que goku pagar un precio grande, ¡no se lo vallan a decir a Amelia!, no queremos que ella se sienta mal-

-si de acuerdo-

-bien- bulma miraba a goku que estaba conectado a una cámara de respiración

-tranquilo goku, pronto te recuperaras-

En el campo de batalla

 _ **-¡FREEZING!-**_

Los limiters lanzaban su freezing contra las busters incluyendo a la encapuchada

 _ **-es la misma habilidad que usaron esos otros, no veo que tengan más para pelear-**_

 _ **-**_ su freezing…me hizo hervir mi sangre- petty destruia el freezing

-¿Qué?, ¿lo destruyo?-

-André, morrisón, háganse a un lado- Elizabeth disparaba con sus láseres a las busters que neutralizaban los ataques

-Tks, asi que los desviaron- dijo Elizabeth con algo de seriedad

- _estas mujeres, son fuertes….pueden tener casi sus mismos niveles, y veo que por haya hay más poderosas, no cabe duda…van a fallar-_

-¿Qué?, ¿eso es todo?-

-no deberíamos perder el tiempo aquí, vamos a buscar al gato-

-si lo sé, bueno, ahora la pregunta es….¿a quién debo matar primero?-

Pero petty de inmediato sintió alguien hacerse a un lado intentando atraparla ella sintió como arnett atacaba por un lado esquivando por suerte

-que rápidas….las perdí de vista-

Incluso el ser con capucha alzo un poco el ojo

Petty estaba impresionada por primera vez viendo como arnett y satellizer empezaban a rodear a petty

 _ **-¡combinación accel/tempest!-**_

Ambas usando la misma habilidad de satellizer lograban rodear a petty quien en su rostro se vio miedo, subestimar es el peor error en una batalla

Pero antes que fuera golpeada Isuzu salía a protegerla deteniendo el ataque de ambas con sus manos

Tanto satellizer como arnett se impresionaron pero no dejaron la seriedad

 _ **-el peor error de ustedes…..es subestimar a su enemigo-**_

-¿Qué dijiste?- Isuzu se impactó cuando sintió a holly saltar arriba y atacar desde el cielo esquivando claro

Urusa miro el cielo

 _-_ _ **parece…..que ya pronto es la hora-**_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué dijiste!?-

- _ **lo siento, pero mi tiempo con ustedes termino, les agradezco todo-**_ las busters miraron a la mujer

-me retiro, bye-

 _ **-por cierto….sawatari Isuzu, te deseo suerte, alguien como tu no debería estar haciendo esto, bueno para lo que me importa**_ -

-¿de….que hablas?- el encapuchado se iba corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¿A dónde va?-

-holly vamos por ellas- Amelia le grito a holly que asintió

-esa perra…-

-sabíamos que solo era una bocona, debimos matarla-

-después de matar a estos, iremos por ella, sino es que la matan esas -

-Jejejje, nos subestiman pero….no pasaran de aquí- dijo arnett con una sonrisa desafiaba a las 4

-creo que estamos perdiendo mucho el tiempo, ¿Por qué no le dejamos esto a las dos?- Isuzu miro a petty quien después de ver la acción de la chica le salió una gota de sudor

-vale, tienes razón dejemos que Jessica e Isabel disfruten de su licencia-

-malditas presumidas- dijo arnett

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- una voz se oyó atrás de las presentes y al mirar vieron a ticy

-se supone que goku-sempai estaba con ustedes, ¿Dónde está?- las presentes les salió una gota de sudor

-miren apareció otra, disfrútenla- petty se iba zarandeando la mano

-esas bastardas….ni crean-

-cálmate arnett, no sé qué pasa pero algo me dice que goku-sempai esta en problemas, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, deberíamos ir a ver que paso- todas de inmediato abrieron los ojos y se les salió una lagrima cosa que ticy noto

-¿no me digan…..que….?-

-goku, cielo es verdad, debemos irnos-

-si es verdad, vámonos, debemos ir por Amelia y holly e irnos-

-¿irse?, que ternuritas…..-¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE PODÍAN IRSE?- la voz de Isabel llamo la atención de todas y más cuando vieron disparar rayos de unas armas que saco

-protejan a los limiters- cada una defendía a un limiter siendo kazuya defendido por satellizer

-gracias, sempai-

-de nada-

-les voy a amputar las piernas y brazos, eso sería muy artístico Jajajajaajaj-

Pero ticy aparecía detrás de Isabel atacándola pero bloqueaba el ataque con una barrera

-anda…..mira nada más-

-¿una barrera?-

-prepárate a…..morir- sin embargo ticy aparecía y desaparecía como si fuera arte de magia asombrando a Isabel

-¿eso es…..?-

-¿ilusión turn…?-

-¿Cuándo lo aprendiste….ticy?-

Jessica se lanzaba a pelear pero la detenían arnett y satellizer

-¿y tú a dónde vas?-

-eso es, si peleamos juntas…les podemos ganar, gracias a entrenar con goku…y el poder que nos dio su hermano…..podemos ganarles-

Genjo estaba impresionado al ver como las chicas peleaban a la par con las busters

-increíble, ¿desde cuándo son tan fuertes?-

-desde el ejercicio- respondió suna

-si pelean juntas…..pueden ganarles-

-esto no quita el hecho que Radox no ha declarado la guerra…maldito idiota-

-el no busca a goku-san…..sino a usted-

Por otro lado en una piscina donde estaba completamente tranquila y vacía

-¿y ahora que está pasando de arimasuka?- rana estaba en la piscina secándose el pelo parece que en algún momento de la fiesta rana se fue a la piscina después de bailar con goku para esperar su "turno" pero no estaba sola

-qué extraño- chiffon estaba también en la alberca en traje de baño

-y yo que estaba tratando de relajarme esperando bueno "ya sabes"

-yo igual- dijo chiffon riéndose pero no eran las únicas Lucy, Wendy y Teslad estaban hay también

-¿de qué están hablando chiffon?-

-eh, de nada-

-estabas hablando de hacer algo con goku-san, yo también quiero-

-¿tu?, ¿y eso porque?-

-se oye divertido-

-no se trata de diversión, es algo serio, es algo que debes hacer desde el corazón-

-¿del corazón?- Wendy se tomaba el pecho y pasaba un rostro algo serio

-seguro que es algo que tu no entiendes aun-

-entonces quiero aprender-

-¿eh?- chiffon y rana dejaron escapar un grito

-sí, quiero que goku me enseñe- las dos voltearon a mirarse

-bueno, por ahora, vámonos a ver qué pasa-

-oigan ¿Qué están haciendo?, retírense ahora-

-a lo siento, ya nos vamos-

-¿eh?, son las pandoras legendarias

-centro de comando, he localizado a las pandoras legendarias ll, lll, lV, V, me las llevare de inmediato-

-parece que hay problemas de arimasu-

-si, eso veo-

Ambas chiffon y rana se cambiaban de nuevo usando su volt texture

-oigan, no es momento para andar jugando necesitamos enviar a las pandoras legendarias para aya mismo tienen que prepararse para el combate

No es que no me importe pero ¿goku no ha llegado?-

-supongo que a ustedes puedo decírselos….son goku-san enfermo y está en cirugía- a chiffon y a rana como a Wendy may casi se caen de la impresión Lucy tampoco negó su asombro y Teslad se mostró impactada

-¿¡en cirugía!? ¿¡Por qué!?-

-no se nos dijo, solo que goku está incapacitado para pelear y debemos detener a las intrusas antes que hagan algo-

-claro que no, tenemos que ir a donde el ahora mismo, ustedes encárguense de los intrusos, ¿son humanos no?-

-sí, pero tienen una fuerza similar a esos novas humanoides que aparecieron hace poco-

-¿Cómo los demonios?-

-no, no hasta ese punto-

-hay Dios, chiffon esto es grave-

-sí, goku está en cirugía, tenemos que estar haya-

-la señorita bulma dijo que no era grave-

-aun asi…..bueno, ¿Dónde están esas imbéciles?, las acabare de un golpe- chiffon empuñaba su mano con gran furia

-no eres la única- rana igual

-nosotras iremos a cuidarlo, es ahora donde el necesita más protección- dijo Wendy

-bien….-

Sin embargo los vidrios se rompían en el cielo y de hay caían dos mujeres eran petty e Isuzu

-mira que tenemos aquí, nos ganamos la lotería, podría jurar que estas mocosas están por todas, no es que me queje, me gusta tener mocosas que despedazar-

-¿esas son las intrusas?- dijo chiffon

-sí, son esas-

-bueno, bueno, parece que una de ellas está motivada veamos si enserio vuelas así como graznas- chiffon sacaba una garra y mostraba una sonrisa pero no era de risa…..su apodo salía a relucirse

Por otro lado Amelia y holly que perseguían a la otra que escapo no pudieron verla más

-maldición, se escapó-

-si…. ¡GOKU!- holly grito de tal forma que Amelia se dio cuenta

-maldición, es verdad, nuestro goku está en problemas, vámonos mejor-

-si- las dos se retiraron pero no se dieron cuenta que realmente ella estaba en el cielo flotando observando todo

Por un lado satellizer y las otras peleando contra las busters, chiffon apaleando a petty y más cosas aun

 _ **-Ahhhhhh, este planeta…..es divertido, lástima que eso se acaba hoy-**_

En esas urusa se hacía completamente en medio de japon y hacia alumbrar sus ojos completamente

 _ **-¡HUMANOS DEL PLANETA TIERRA!-**_

Una voz de ultratumba se oyó en cada rincón de las radios televisores y todo centro de comunicación que existe

-¿Qué es esa voz?- una pandora en los ordenadores se asusto

-¡parece el demonio!-

-viene de los receptores de comunicación-

-¿algún mensaje?-

-no señor, no hay dirección de la señal, parece una interferencia-

-¿un hakeo..?

 _ **-HUMANOS DEL PLANETA TIERRA MI NOMBRE ES URUSA, SOY EL HERALDO MENSAJERO DEL GRAN FEUDAL Y SEÑOR DEL UNIVERSO-**_

En cada rincón del planeta, televisoras, radios, centros de comunicación, nasa, campos militares, etc., en todos esos lugares se escuchaba la voz de urusa

-¿señor del universo?- genjo escuchaba igual y hay recordó lo que goku le menciono, según goku freezer era el señor, el lord del universo, pero ¿no se supone que estaba muerto?

-no puede ser….se supone que estaba muerto-

 _ **-¡EL GRAN SEÑOR…EL GRAN SEÑOR SLUG!-**_

-¿slug?- dijo genjo y todos de manera nerviosa con escuchar ese nombre

-¿entonces no es freezer?-

 _ **-ESTE PLANETA HA SIDO ELEGIDO POR EL SEÑOR SLUG, LES INFORMO QUE ESTA GALAXIA ESTA BAJO EL PODER DEL SEÑOR SLUG, PRONTO SE CONTEMPLARAN ANTE LA PRESCENCIA DEL NUEVO SEÑOR DEL UNIVERSO-**_

La voz se rompía y dejaba de escucharse y asi todos quedaron en un profundo suspenso

-¿nuevo señor del universo?-

-¿Qué rayos significo eso?-

-seguramente fue una broma de mal gusto-

-¿a escala mundial?-

En la nasa todos hablaban de manera bastante nerviosa hasta que una mujer con rostro de inmenso terror grito

-MIREN ESO- todos se acercaron y quedaron sin palabras al mirar en el espacio acercándose a la tierra algo inmenso

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿¡una….nave!?-

Una enorme nave (les dejo el diseño a su imaginación), se acercaba poco a poco a la tierra

-¡Bien, es hora de hacer el siguiente paso!-

Urusa empezaba a aspirar y a inflar su pecho como si fuera un globo y de repente sacar de ella un extraño objeto con forma de trombo y vomitarlo

-VE-

El objeto se lanzaba a la atmosfera y se clavaba hay

La nave se acercaba más y más

-mi señor, urusa ya hizo su trabajo-

 _ **-bien…..en marcha, es hora de conocer mi nuevo paladín-**_

El objeto empezó a escupir una extraña neblina por todo el planeta de esta misma aunque lenta pero poco a poco iba cubriendo el planeta, el primer lugar que empezó a verse afectado fue japon que poco a poco era cubierto por unas extrañas nubles negras

-Jajajaja, poco a poco este planeta se perderá en la oscuridad, y el frio será insoportable, fue divertido conocerlas…..pero me temo que tendrán que morir, pero….lo que sí quiero son esas cosas que tienen en sus espaldas, lo siento pero me las quedare-

En la academia las pandoras y las busters estaban luchando ambos bandos estaban heridos y cansados

-no puedo creérmelo, estas simples mocosas tiene tanto poder-

-no creas, aun no peleamos enserio-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Isabel bastante nerviosa

-¿pensaron que nosotras, que tenemos de maestro al más fuerte del planeta, no tendríamos avances?- ambas chasquearon los dientes de rabia

-con que esas tenemos…-¿eh?- sin embargo tanto Isabel como Jessica sintieron algo raro las demás y los limiters también se extrañaron y voltearon a mirar

Por otro lado chiffon estaba peleando contra petty y de un golpe con su garra la estrellaba en el piso asombrando a Isuzu

-valla, lo siento, es que estabas tan habladora que pensé que serias más fuerte- chiffon con su sonrisa se lo decia a la chica tirada en el piso

-¿asi que ella es el monstruo de genétics? Y ¿esas son las pandoras legendarias?- dijo Isuzu con una gota de sudor

-sabía que este trabajo era estúpido- Isuzu se dijo mentalmente hasta que sintió a alguien tomándola del pie

-ni pienses en escapar-

-no lo pensaba-

Petty se levantaba completamente lastimada

-lo siento por ustedes pero la peor idea fue atacarnos asi, ustedes no conocen la actual fuerza de las pandoras, si te quedas estancado en el pasado nunca mejoraras- chiffon hablaba de manera seria mirando a petty que apretaba los dientes

-veo que hablas mucho mocosa, veamos…

-¿eh?- Isuzu también se sorprendía cuando sintieron algo detrás de ellas y voltearon a mirar

Entonces en toda la ciudad de japon algo empezó a pasar las personas empezaron a traspirar con más fuerza y empezaron a sacar vapor helado de sus bocas

No solo ellas muchas pandoras de genétics que seguían en la escuela, las que estaban en el patio y otras empezaron a sufrir lo mismo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-está haciendo…..mucho frio-

-muchísimo-

Ingrid y marin que estaban con sus uniformes empezaron a temblar también, creo y attia igual

Cassie, Roxanne y charles estaban en un lugar especial junto a mas pandoras que sintieron lo mismo el frio empezaba a llegar a todos lados

-esta…..haciendo mucho frio-

-demasiado-

Incluso las valkirias la doctora Ohara y atsuko empezaron a temblar

-¿Qué es esto?, empezó a helar- Ohara y atsuko se agarraron de los hombros en un intento de abrigarse con sus propios brazos

-es insoportable, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-parece que los estigmas nos defienden un poco del frio-

-empezó a helar terrible, esto me preocupa, goku está en cirugía-

-si es cierto…..espero lo abriguen bien-

-no esto es insoportable, el frio es terrible- Ohara empezó a botar aire helado de su boca como atsuko

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

En la clínica elize que llevaba la cirugía de goku lograba retirarle el parasito de su corazón y lo colocaba en una cubeta que tenía bulma claro con equipo de protección para estar en estos casos tan delicados

-listo-

-signos vitales estables, goku está bien-

-la cirugía fue un éxito- los médicos se alegraban junto a elize

-procedamos a cerrar- dijo elize ganándose el asentimiento de los demás

-qué bueno….. ¿Eh?- bulma de repente empezó a temblar y no solo ella, todos los médicos igual

-¿Qué pasa?, no pensé que hiciera tanto frio-

-no, esto es raro….empezó a helar-

Afuera de la sala de operaciones Rattle y las demás junto a krillin que vigilaban empezaron a temblar también, de manera muy brusca

-bulma salía de la sala de operación y se llevó una inmensa sorpresa el frio era peor

-¿Qué es esto?- bulma se impresiono

-no sabemos, ¿y goku-san?-

-la cirugía fue un éxito, pero…¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-no sabemos, empezó a hacer mucho frio-

-esto es raro…. ¡genjo!, ¿me oyes?-

-si….te oigo-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-no sabemos de repente empezó a helar- genjo y suna estaban traspirando frio como las otras mujeres que se sostenían por el frio

.¿Cómo le fue a goku-san?-

-bien, la cirugía fue un éxito, pero…ahora esto-

-¿Qué demonios?- bulma chasqueo la lengua

-tenemos que sacar a goku y llevarlo a una cámara caliente rápido mientras hayamos la razón del porque-

-bulma-san aun no te contamos todo-

-¿eh?-

-señor genjo mire eso- una mujer apunto a una cámara y se vieron extrañas nubes negras cubriendo todo el cielo de japon y no solo esto seguían con su recorrido

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

Por otro lado la nave llegaba completamente al planeta cruzando la atmosfera dentro de esta se vieron muchos soldados con armaduras blancas y al fondo a 5 personas una de ellas sentada en una especie de trono flotante cubierta por una túnica negra

-urusa hizo un buen trabajo, no tenemos que usar esas ropas ya- hablo un sujeto cruzado de brazos

-asi es, Jejejejejej- hablo un ser con apariencia verde

-hemos llegado al planeta, pronto aterrizaremos señor, gracias a la nube podemos empezar de inmediato-

 _ **-excelente-**_ el individuo medio mostro algo de su rostro y se notaron 2 antenas y piel verdosa

 _ **Fin del capítulo 42**_

 _ **Dirán que adelante mucho pero piénsenlo, obviamente las busters desde el principio no tenían oportunidad de hacer nada, recordemos que las actuales pandoras son más fuertes sin contar que chiffon está viva y más fuerte espero que les haya gustado el capítulo feliz fin de semana santa**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 43: un infierno helado**_

Aunque las noches son el momento donde hay oscuridad y frio e este caso era diferente, ya que almenos estaba la luz de la luna producida por el sol y el brillo de las estrellas sin embargo

Aquí era diferente, no había ni lo uno ni lo otro , el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y no solo eso el frio esta vez era insoportable, tanto que algunas plantas empezaron a marchitarse la gente que dormía se despertó por el inmenso frio, otros no lo soportaron

Y no solo era en donde había noche, donde había día también empezaron a aparecer las nubes que empezaron a oscurecer todo alarmando a la gente de distintos países del planeta y a su gente que empezaron a sentir el abrumador frio las personas empezaron a preguntarse por el extraño fenómeno pero ni los científicos pudieron explicar esto

La nasa estaba realmente confundida por tal fenómeno sin embargo su preocupación fue mayor cuando por sus telescopios observaron una nave acercarse la nave empezó a aparecer en los cielos de japon produciendo muchos estruendos pero lo increíble es que apareció justamente en Yokohama cerca de sus islas donde comenzó el décimo cruce nova la nave se estaciono en el lugar creando fuertes vientos y hacia retumbar todo el lugar la personas tuvieron que cubrirse pero los vientos eran tan fuertes que hacían sacudir los vehículos, hacer que la energía enloqueciera y despertara a todos

Muchas personas por curiosidad del frio salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba y ahí se llevaron a sorpresa de ver una gigantesca nave posarse en la playa de Yokohama la nave era tan grande que también shintoshi podía verla

La gente cerca de la nave empezó a acercarse por curiosidad, a pesar del frio mucha gente se acercó, si no es que toda de hecho esto apodia ser la razón del porque el frio, la curiosidad humana siempre será grande y nos llevara a mirar lo desconocido, vehículos y motos y hasta la misma policía se acercaban al sitio y se quedaban mirando la nave que empezó a abrir su entrada y ahí se vio a un sujeto salir

Era un hombre con una ropa blanca pero su rostro no lo era un ser azulado y algo arrugado la gente dejo escapar un alarido el sujeto miro al frente y miro a toda la gente pero esto solo lo alentó a salir y hay empezaron a bajar más y más de ellos empezaron a bajar en fila como un ejército, eran muchos o mejor dicho cientos

 _ **-¡ESTE PLANETA ACABA DE PERTENECER AL SEÑOR SLUG QUEIN ES EL REY DEL UNIVERSO, LES ADVERTIMOS QUE ESTA GALAXIA ESTA BAJO EL PODER DEL SEÑOR SLUG!-**_

-¿slug?-

-¿de quién se habló por ese mensaje?-

-que miedo, ¿serán una secta?-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

La gente empezó a murmurar y hay un agente se acercó al grupo con su arma en mano

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, respondan- el hombre hablaba mientras vapor frio salía por su boca, la gente empezó a temblar también

-¿a pesar del frio aún pueden moverse?, que interesante- el que estaba en frente alzo la mano y la bajo en señal de algo y hay en ese momento los soldados estiraron sus brazos y empezaron a disparar de ellas contra la gente de manera indiscriminada muchos intentaron huir pero por el frio no lo lograron y fueron masacrados

Los rayos se venían venir y por otro lado aparecieron helicópteros en el cielo

 _-damas y caballeros noticias de última hora, el planeta está pasando por un fenómeno anormal, nubes extrañas han rodeado el planeta produciendo un atroz frio y además de eso alguien que se hace llamar "el emperador del universo slug" ha declarado la tierra como suya ¿será que esto está relacionado con los novas?, ¿finalmente los novas han decidido invadirnos de golpe?-_

Un soldado apunto a la dirección de los camarógrafos pero…..

-detente, esos humanos están enviando lo que pasa aquí por medio de su tecnología- una voz hizo que los soldados se inclinaran

-urusa-sama-

-de todas maneras los humanos están perdidos en la oscuridad, deja que presencien todo por lo menos, además no dudo que intenten oponer resistencia-

-exactamente-

Una voz grave y grueso hizo que urusa se inclinara al frente en la puerta se hizo un ser con una bata negra pero se le vio una sonrisa una piel verde clara y una sonrisa acompañado de otros 4

 _ **-lord slug-**_

 _ **-urusa infórmame ahora-**_

 _ **-sí señor, encontré algo que parece interesante, en este momento mis clones los obtendrán-**_

 _ **-bien-**_

 _ **-por cierto señor, los seres de este mundo están viendo esto, no tardaran en atacar-**_

 _ **-¡entonces encárguense!-**_ dijo con voz autoritaria a los demás que estaban a su lado cuando slug iba a entrar a la nave observo a los camarógrafos y los guardias a su lado también

Slug estiro la mano e hizo que ellos fueron atraídos a él con todo y helicóptero

Los sujetos se llenaron de inmenso miedo al ver no solo lo que hizo sino como eran, todos eran una clase de demonios

 _ **-escúchenme humanos de la tierra, a partir de ahora, freezer ya no es el soberano del universo…. ¡lo soy yo!... ¡EL GRAN SLUG!-**_ todos se inclinaban ante slug las personas no entendieron lo de freezer espero si les aterro cuando dijo que era el soberano del universo

- _ **disfruten lo que les queda de vida, porque este planeta será mi nuevo palanquín, ustedes perecerán en el frio-**_ slug dejaba caer a las personas al piso con su avión y se adentraba a la nave

-¿dijo palanquín?-

-asi es, el señor slug usara a la tierra para recorrer las galaxias, siéntanse afortunados-

-no pueden hacer eso, no lo permitiremos-

 _-ha, entonces…inténtenlo, si pueden_ \- uno de ellos de cabello rubio era el que tenía más apariencia humana se hizo con sus brazos cruzados en frente de los camarógrafos que estaban temblando por el frio y por el miedo pero aun asi estaban grabando y hasta chevalier veía esto con miedo

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- Radox que se agarraba del frio golpeo la mesa

-envíen a las pandoras rápido a pelear, solo son otros asquerosos monstruos- a todos les salía una gota de sudor pero asentían rápidamente

-te salaste genjo…por ahora….-

Mientras tanto en genétics las pandoras y limiters estaban temblando de frio igual que los limiters algunos se abrazaban pero ni asi hacían nada

-¿están viendo las noticias?-

-asi es, la tierra está siendo invadida otra vez-

-Margaret, yumi y las otras maestras estaban en la oficina temblando-

-esto…es grave-

-si….necesitamos que goku-san…..-

-él no puede…elize está operándolo ahora, parece que algo estaba afectándole el corazón- Margaret dejo a las 3 maestras sudando del miedo sin embargo Margaret no se dio cuenta que Ingrid marin, creo y attia escucharon esto

-¿oyeron eso?-

-mi goku…no…..-

-cálmate Ingrid- las chicas intentaron calmar a Ingrid pero ella se iba corriendo y las otras fueron tras ella

En el centro de recuperación goku ya estaba en camilla con una máscara de oxígeno y su pecho en vendado pero expuesto se notaban algunas cicatrices en su abdomen y brazos pero su pecho estaba cubierto por un vendaje

En esas envolvían a goku con sábanas y abrigos junto a mantas térmicas

-protejan a goku de frio- dijo elize mientras las enfermeras envolvían a goku de pies a cabeza

-rayos….de haber sabido, hubiera creado algo que pudiéramos usar ahora….- bulma se cubría con una manta

-¿otro enemigo?- dijo krillin temblando

-asi es, se hace llamar slug-

-iré por el-

-espera krillin, no quiero ser cruel, pero si vas puede que te maten-

-no puedo quedarme asi-

-¿quieres que suna te vea morir?- krillin se quedó en shock

-tú ya has revivido con las esferas del Dragon, igual goku, si los dos mueren….será el final-

-pero…..goku no puede pelear y menos ahora-

-no, pero…..hay alguien que puede ayudarnos el problema es contactarlo-

-bulma ¿no hablas de….?-

-asi es-

-¿bromeas cierto?, él no nos ayudara-

-¿tienes una mejor idea?, además….confió en el- krillin chasqueo la lengua los presentes solo miraron a goku

-por favor goku…sé que lo que pido es egoísta, pero….despierta pronto-

-entonces por lo menos iré por suna, no puedo dejarla en este frio-

-bien, y de paso trae a genjo y trae a las pandoras me extraña que no hayan venido-

-si- krillin salía corriendo

Por otro lado satellizer y las demás ya empezaban a sentir el frio pero tenían a alguien a su lado era urusa otra vez que aparecía sin ningún tipo de autorización o movimiento apareció de la nada

-pensé que te habían matado- dijo Isabel

-solo vine por algo, como ya saben su planeta está a punto de morir-

-¿Qué dijiste?- las pandoras se asombraron y Ahh sintieron más el frio golpearlas junto a los limiters

-¿Qué mierdas hablas?- Isabel apunto su arma a urusa pero ella apareció frente a ella y tomo el cañón con dos dedos y lo doblo

Jessica fue la siguiente en atacar pero este la detenía con una mano y segundos atravesar sus pechos y arrancarles los estigmas

Las pandoras quedaron impresionadas ante esto visto urusa con sus estigmas en sus manos abrió su boca llena de dientes filosos y se los comía

-¿las mato tan fácilmente…..?-

-que frio, esto no es bueno, algo está pasando debemos irnos ya goku no puede quedarse solo, - dijo satellizer a los limiters que asentían con mucho frio

-ustedes no se irán tan fácilmente-

Ante la voz profunda de urusa este empezaba a gritar mientras expulsaba más poder destruyendo su capucha y dejando ver a un ser joven de apariencia joven ojos negros sus orejas de punta y un pantalón de color azul con cadenas sin camisa a este empezaba a salirle pues por la espalda y también empezaba a cambiar su tono a blanco mientras le salía pelo rubio y empezaba a cambiar

Hay se vio un demonio con cuerpo musculoso de color blanco era una versión de nova pero completamente diferente con rasgos de demonio y no de mujer

 _ **-estas cosas son muy extrañas…..ahora siento…que debo… ¡destruirlo todo!-**_ el sujeto soltaba un grito y liberando algo que inmediatamente las pandoras se dieron cuenta que era

-no puede ser…

-¡esto es…!

-¡freezing!-

 _ **-Jajajajaajaj, esperaba mejor poder pero bueno-**_

Por otro lado donde chiffon y las demás el otro clon empezaba a hacer lo mismo dando como resultado lo mismo un ser con los mismos rasgos asombrando a los que estaban en el lugar-

 _ **-interesante forma, no solo su poder también tengo sus habilidades**_ \- el clon de urusa creaba dos cuchillas como las de Jessica

-esas armas…..son las de Jessica- dijo petty sudando un poco

 _ **-asi es, puedo copiar las habilidades de quien toco, por ejemplo…. ¡esto!-**_ ahora sacaba dos cañones como los de Isabel y empezó a cargarlos para empezar a disparar por todo el lugar haciendo que todos esquivaran los ataques, rana salvaba a la chica que estaba ahí

 _ **-¡esto es divertido Jajajajaajaj…!- sin**_ embargo Wendy may apareció a un costado y le daba un martillazo para estrellarlo en la pared

-Jajajaja…increíble, tu eres muy poderosa, más que estas dos juntas que acabo de matar- urusa se colocaba de pie para mirar a Wendy may chiffon se hacía a un lado de Wendy

-no te confíes-

-no lo hare-

 _ **-Jejejejejej, esto será divertido-**_ urusa se ponía de pie y se lanzaba hacia petty que se lanzó detrás de Isuzu y hay urusa ataco a Isuzu dejándola inconsciente petty también empezaba a verse afectada por el frio

-valla, que cobarde pero bueno…me sirvió-

-maldito monstruo, pensé que eras lindo y hasta pensaba darte el privilegio de tenerme, pero desde un principio que eras una mierda que debí matar-

 _ **-de hecho la única que creo que era inteligente en tu grupo era ella, tú solo eres una basura, sobre tenerte, ¿Qué mierdas dices?, el gran slug no necesita basuras como tú en el ejercito-**_

-qué triste…. ¿Qué dices estas diciendo que esta es más fuerte que yo?- petty paso de su inusual actitud a una de enojo

 _ **-la verdad no me importa eso, pero si buscas la verdad, si, mi único deber es servir a lord slug-**_

-JJAJAJAJA, pues te equivocas- petty lanzaba un puño contra urusa quien lo detenía con su mano

-maldito-después lanzaba una patada cortando su pierna completamente haciéndola caer

 _ **-esas cosas se llaman plasma texture si no me equivoco….ustedes los terrícolas son muy inteligentes pero…no les sirve para nosotros-**_ urusa se paraba frente a petty __quien empezaba a temblar

-espera…no me mates, no se quien sea ese lord sulg…o como se llame pero…..¿no estás seguro que no puedo ser de utilidad?, créeme…puedo hacer grandes cosas por ustedes…..-urusa sonreía a lo dicho por petty pero tampoco espero para apuñarla en la cabeza y asesinarla asombrando a todos

 _ **-es lord slug terrícola inútil, además, ¿en qué puedes ser útil un ser inservible como tú?-**_ las demás que vieron esto con rostros de horror y miedo urusa arrancaba el estigma de plasma e su espalda y se lo comía

 _ **-Jajajaja, entonces….veamos-**_ urusa sacaba las armas volt y miraba al grupo de pandoras que se colocaban en posición de defensa

Mientras tanto en las islas de Yokohama los soldados empezaban a trabajar trayendo máquinas de trabajo que empezaban a taladrar el planeta

-urusa, ¿Cómo van tus clones?-

-están peleando contra las que parecen ser las más fuertes de este mundo-

-entonces podremos terminar rápido-

-según Kakuja y Gyoshu terminaremos en unos 7 días, por suerte el señor slug alcanzo a juventud eterna y está de buen humor-

-serán días muy aburridos-

-yo no lo creo-

-¿Qué dices medamatcha?-

-mira el cielo urusa-

Y ahí se vieron aviones de guerra que iban directamente a donde estaban ellos y algunos tanques de guerra-

-los humanos son muy persistentes al frio-

Los aviones se hacían arriba de la nave y algunos taques con patrullas de las policías llegaban también

-¡deténganse ahora mismo, es una orden!- los agentes apuntaban con sus armas

Parece que chevalier y el ejército asiático han enviado sus tropas, aun nos preguntamos porque el héroe son goku no ha aparecido pero puede que no sea necesaria su intervención-

-¡disparen!-

Los aviones empezaron a disparar sus misiles pero uno de ellos era gordo y tenía alas en su espalda atrapaba los misiles con sus manos asustando a los pilotos

 _ **-se los devuelvo-**_

Y lanzándolos a un avión este explotaba completamente después de esto cargaba energía en sus manos y las disparo a los demás aviones haciéndolos explotar

-son monstruos-

-disparen-

-los aviones disparaban más misiles y ataques pero eran destruidos por los ataques de energía de los generales-

 _ **-que aburrido-**_

- _angira, destrúyelos de una vez-_

- _ **ya que-**_ el ser rubio cargo energía en su mano y lanzaba un poderoso ataque de KI que destruyo todos los aviones produciendo una fuerte explosión en el cielo causando fuertes vientos-

 _ **-que aburrido, las defensas de este planeta son patéticas-**_

Quienes vieron esto no pudieron esconder su miedo, reflejado mientras grababan la apocalíptica escena en la base militar estaban sin palabras como chevalier

-destruyeron…. ¿destruyeron media flota asiática en nada?-

-son unos monstruos-

-y este frio….esto es malo-

Radox muy molesto veía esto con rostro de pánico a la vez que botaba aire helado de su boca con una manta todo tenían una manta y la calefacción no serbia, es mas en ninguna mansión o familia de ricos la calefacción servía de mucho, apenas para mantener algo de calor pero no mucho, estaban en una situación critica

-no se detengan, sigan, nosotros tendremos que lidiar con los insectos molestos-dijo angira cruzado de brazos y las maquinas nuevamente regresaban a trabajar

-esto es horrible, necesitamos la ayuda del héroe son goku-san, por favor señor goku donde quiera que este….por favor lo necesitamos- un reportero hablo con signos de miedo y pánico mientras los que trabajaban con él se acercaban a la televisión temblando

Distintos políticos y generales también pedían a goku aparecer y darles una esperanza, las ciudades eran un caos intentando ayudar a la gente, los soldados y agentes de la policía e preparaban como las pandoras que estaban por llegar a pelear pero sabían que en realidad iban a morir y se les veía en la cara, estaban ante algo incluso peor que los novas

Bulma y los demás miraban las noticias y estaban muy estresados mientras goku estaba aún dormido bulma estaba arreglando una maquina

-rayos….a este ritmo no lo lograre a tiempo- bulma estaba cubierta con una manta como todos los demás

-genjo estaba en su lugar y las demás se alistaban-

-esto es terrible, necesitamos a las pandoras legendarias…-

-ellas están luchando también- genjo se colocó nervioso

-esto es terrible….-genjo estaba temblando por el frio y la presión -no podemos dejar a goku desprotegido-

-comunícame con Ohara rápido, suna –

-¡aquí Ohara!- dijo la científica con una manta térmica como atsuko

-¿Qué diablos está pasando genjo?, ¿Qué es todo eso que está saliendo en la televisión?, y ¿Por qué goku no está haya?-

-necesito que envíes a las valkirias rápido-

-hemos confirmado que sus signos vitales están estables, pero aún no tenemos datos de su tasa de sincronización y sin la señorita bulma es muy lento-

-envíalas de una vez, necesitamos su fuerza rápido-

-¿y qué pasa si el estigma de plasma causa un sobre flujo?, ellas no lo soportaran, son personas normales

-coloca el valor de activación tan bajo como puedas, pero date prisa-

-dame un poco más de tiempo, al menos el suficiente para seleccionar el valor mínimo, seguro que goku-san puede resistir…-

-él no puede pelear acaba de salir de cirugía, tenía un parasito que le estaba absorbiendo a energía del corazón por lo de Alaska- Ohara se quedó callada

-no tenemos tiempo, envíalas es una orden- Ohara y atsuko con escuchar lo de goku fue como si en un partido de futbol se lesionara el mejor jugador y quedaran si su carta de triunfo

-suna, vámonos tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-¿no es peligroso?, ahora mismo el enemigo tiene al mundo en crisis

-eso da igual…..necesitamos proteger a goku a como dé lugar, pero primero necesitamos derrotar al enemigo con el que estén peleando

-señor genjo….las noticias, mire- los dos miraron la televisión y quedaron como todo el mundo al ver como esos demonios despedazaban y hacían volar todo lo que llegara, barcos de guerra aviones, los hacían estallar como si fueran petardos

En esas krillin aparecía en el lugar

-¿krillin?-

-suna, ¿están bien?-

-si pero ¿tu?-

-sí, miren les traje esto- krillin tenía unas mantas térmicas colocándoselas todos

-gracias cielo-

-esos malditos, y lo peor es que goku….esta sin poder pelear-

-qué bueno que estas aquí, bulma me dice que eres el segundo más fuerte de tu mundo, necesito que ayudes a las pandoras legendarias a derrotar con quien estén peleando-

-si puedo sentirlo, pero siento a las novias de goku peleando también-

-esto es malo –

-krillin, necesitamos ir a genétics, ¿podrías escoltarnos?-

-si está bien, vamos-

-mientras esto pasaba satellizer y las demás estaban atrapadas en el freezing junto a los limiters -

 _ **-Jajajaja, ¿Qué pasa?, esta habilidad es divertida-**_

-maldito-

Sin embargo por dos direcciones atacaron a este monstruo, haciendo que el freezing se acabara, fueron holly y Amelia

-chicas-

-¿Quién es este monstruo?, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué hace tanto frio?-

-no lo sé pero…tenemos que irnos-

 _ **-ustedes no se van a ninguna parte-**_

-infeliz….-sin embargo un cañonazo pasaba por entre las chicas e impactaba contra el demonio produciendo una fuerte explosión al voltear miraron que era Casandra que despertó

-¿Casandra?- dijo kazuya

Del humo salía urusa ileso pero con polvo

 _ **-que poder…su poder es grande, debe ser la más fuerte**_ \- pero para asustarse urusa sonrió

 _ **-que deleite, muy delicioso-**_

Por otro lado donde estaban Roxanne y las demás la puerta se abría por parte de dos pandoras de chevalier

-salgan rápido es una emergencia-

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué hace tanto frio?-

-las necesitamos tienen que ir al centro médico, goku-san tiene que ser defendido por las que mencionare a continuación

-¡¿GOKU!?- gritaron todas pero Roxanne, charles, Cassie fueron las que casi se van al suelo por la semejante noticia

Regresando con chiffon ella estaba peleando contra el otro clon de urusa, sosteniendo una pelea donde ella está en desventaja

-tu error más grande fue tomar los poderes de esa chica-

-eso creo, pero de todas formas no importa-

-¿eh?-

Urusa ilumino sus ojos y entonces encerró a chiffon en una especie de campo similar al freezing

-¿Qué…esto es…?-

- _ **freezing, o mejor dicho…anti freezing -**_ urusa tocaba a chiffon y su cuerpo se llenó de tejido nova por unos segundos para colocar sus ojos como los de chiffon y sacar una garra como la de chiffon y golpearla en el rostro

-¿Qué le paso?, ¿Por qué ese tipo tiene un arma volt?-

-es como….si hubiera copiado la habilidad de chiffon-sempai-

-asi es, pero…..-

Urusa apareció detrás de Teslad y la tocaba por detrás con su velocidad cambiando sus garras por las dos espadas que tiene la chica en sus muñecas

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ERES LA MAS FUERTE DE AQUÍ-**_

-no nos dimos cuenta en que momento llego atrás-

Urusa ataco a Wendy may quien pudo parar el ataque con su martillo rana atacaba de una patada también pero este la esquivaba

-¿Quién eres tú de arimasu?-

 _ **-es verdad, solo me comunique por los electrodomésticos del planeta, bien, les explicare, soy el heraldo que sirve al rey del universo…lord slug**_ \- rana se impactó como chiffon y las demás

 _ **-en este mismo momento el señor slug esta reconstruyendo el planeta para convertirlo en un palanquín con el cual rodeara todo el universo-**_

-¿reconstruyendo?, ¿por este esté frio tan fuerte?-

-asi es-

-¡reconstruir mi trasero, este frio puede matar a toda la humanidad!-

 _ **-ese es el punto-**_ a todas nuevamente le salía sudor por la cara, con esto dicho era más que claro que su meta era exterminarlos, eliminar a toda la humanidad, y con ello la tierra

 _ **-su destino es igual, o los mata el frio…o los matamos nosotros, es más mis compañeros ahora mismo están aniquilando sus tristes esfuerzos por defenderse –**_

Y efectivamente a lo lejos se sintió una explosión como una bomba nuclear donde fueron destruidos barcos de guerra junto a sus aviones, cazadores y demás-

- _que fastidio, estos humanos no dejan trabajar y el señor slug nos dio solamente 7 días- angira hablo con su mano estirada_

- **¿los exterminamos nosotros?-** dijo uno de los soldados con armadura blanca mientras el resto se arrodillaba

- _no, sigan trabajando, urusa tu ve y extermínalos-_

- _ **bien pero primero deja que acabe mis peleas…..-¿eh?-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué pasa?-_

 _ **-una energía grande…..15000 unidades-**_

 _-¿Qué?, ¿hay seres con ese poder en este planeta?-_

- _ **solo siento una…..debe ser el más fuerte…bien iré a ver-**_

 _-si es solo 1 entonces sigue siendo nada,_

 _ **-iré a por el-**_

 _ **-**_ es una lástima que no puedas adquirir nuestras fuerzas ¿seguro?-

-¿bromeas?, es justamente el nivel que estaba buscando y lo mejor….es la cantidad que puedo obtener-

-ustedes no se van a ningún lado- en frente de angira y urusa se hacían un grupo de pandoras de chevalier con sus limiters

 _ **-veo que tienes entretenimiento angira-**_

-olvídalo, no pienso mancharme las manos-

-¿entonces….puedo ir?- un ser musculoso de color naranja se hacía frente a todo el pelotón tronándose los nudillos

- _ **Zeeun….como quieras-**_ dijo angira si perder postura-

 _ **-**_ Jejejje, bien….los matare en 5 minutos- las pandoras y sus limiters no se retiraron aunque les temblaba el cuerpo supieron que vinieron a morir aunque en sus corazones querían que goku apareciera y les ayudara….no se podía-

-por otro lado genjo, sus pandoras escoltas suna y krillin bajaban por el ascensor mirando por un pequeño televisor la masacre que estaban haciendo los demonios

-llevaremos al "gato" a la plataforma de despegue nos veremos en la puerta 3 en 3 minutos-

 _-si señora, tendremos un trasporte armado esperándolos-_

-rayos….esos miserables, no les perdonare esto- krillin apretaba los puños de rabia

-krillin por favor, debemos esperar a que goku despierte, no quiero que vayas a pelear solo-

-necesitamos llegar a genétics, las pandoras legendarias están ahora luchando y no sé si puedan solas, por ahora solo puedo confiar en ellas en que ganaran o por lo menos nos darán tiempo, esto va más allá de lo que podemos contar asi que debemos ir a genétics-

-¿puedo preguntar porque?- pregunto krillin

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá-

Al llegar un lugar donde había un helicóptero el frio era insoportable, tanto que las mantas térmicas que llevaban no era suficientes

-esto es horrible….es como un era de hielo-

-maldición, si no pensamos en algo realmente será el fin…..

-¡a ti es a quien buscaba!-

Una voz alerto a todos los que llegaban y en una pila de cadáveres salió urusa, el original

-tu eres el que quería, un nivel tan alto es raro de encontrar en planetas tan miserables como este- krillin se puso en guardia

-¿tú eres de esos sujetos cierto?-

-asi es, soy el heraldo de lord slug…urusa- krillin se hacía frente a los demás

-pero un poder como ese no es de un terrícola normal-

-de hecho si lo soy- urusa se asombraba

 _-no puedo creerlo….ahí terrícolas con ese poder….espera, estas mujeres son mutaciones como yo….si un terrícola como él tiene ese poder….rayos, es mejor eliminar esta raza, hice bien al venir-_

Urusa sacaba las garras de chiffon

-suna, tienen que irse…

-¡lento!-

-¿eh?-

Urusa se aparecía detrás de krillin con ilusión turn pero krillin supo responder y le daba un golpe en la cara

-le puedo ganar-

- _ **no tan rápido-**_ urusa agarraba la muñeca de krillin y sus ojos empezaron a brillar y este empezó a llenarse de energía suna ataco a usura pero este detenía el ataque con su mano

- _ **por fin un poder….del que me pude apoderar**_ \- urusa enviaba a volar a todos liberando su poder sus compañeros incluso el mismo slug sintieron su poder

- _valla, urusa por fin alcanzo un nivel decente-_

- _ **pero sigue siendo el más débil de nosotros**_ \- dijo medamatcha mirando la masacre que se hacía en el lugar

 _ **-**_ _sabes que urusa es un demonio diferente a nosotros, puede ser el más débil…pero su habilidad lo hace alguien perfecto para su trabajo…..a pesar de tener un límite en su capacidad…..creo que era precisamente este, espero lo disfrute ya que este planeta le poco de vida -_ __

 _Urusa tenía sus ojos de nova y un aura de KI liberándose por su cuerpo sonriendo_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 43**_

 _ **Urusa es mi personaje 100% oc en esta trama y aunque es el más débil del grupo es el indicado para mantener a raya a los demás, los demás claro tendrán su momento sin embargo se puede decir que el será el reto exclusivamente para las pandoras espero les haya gustado mi historia bye**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 44: hacia la batalla**_

 _ **Planeta Kaio**_

En el planeta del dios de la galaxia del norte aun como aprendices estaban yamcha, ten y chaos entrenando con rigurosidad en este planeta, debido a que cedieron su resurrección a la amiga de Ingrid, marin y a otros deseos ellos debían estar en el mundo de Kaio por otro poco más de tiempo hasta que las esferas de la tierra estén listas para revivirlos los tres estaban entrenando por otro lado Kaio-sama estaba quieto en su lugar de nuevo y su rostro demostraba nuevamente preocupación sudor y más, cuando se colocaba asi era porque algo lo angustiaba, como guardián de la galaxia norte, su deber era vigilar a los dioses y seres vivos de los mundos de esa zona del universo

 _ **-parece que nuevamente se enfrentan a un poderoso enemigo, ese planeta sí que ha tenido mala suerte-**_

-¿Qué pasa Kaio-sama?, ¿no me diga que nuevamente paso algo?- dijo yamcha llegado con el dios

- _ **asi parece, pero esta vez goku se encuentra en un dilema muy grande-**_

-¿Qué le paso a goku?- dijo yamcha llamando la atención de los otros dos

 _ **-parece que se encuentra en una dificultad muy grande, y lo peor parece que el universo ahora tiene a un peligroso enemigo-**_

-yamcha y los chicos colocaban sus manos en los hombros de Kaio-sama y hay vieron el asolador momento, impactándolos como nunca sintieron impotencia absoluta y solo apretaron los dientes con rabia por no poder ayudar

-¿y donde esta goku Kaio-sama?-

El dios mostro a goku a los dos que vieron al Saiyajin dormido conectado a un respirador artificial, cubierto de mantas térmicas en un intento de protegerlo del frio mientras a su lado elize y los demás estaban temblando por lo mismo, a duras penas soportándolo con calentadores térmicos

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a goku?-

 _ **-parece que tuvieron que someterlo a una cirugía y ahora esta anestesiado, para cuando despierte quine sabe que le pasara al planeta-**_

-no puede ser Kaio-sama- grito ten con rabia - ¡goku y los demás morirán hay!-

-¿además quién es el causante de esto?-

 **-siento que lo he visto antes….pero no recuerdo quien era-**

-maldición, goku…debes despertar rápido- por otro lado Kaio-sama estaba pensativo era como si tuviera algo en mente pero…..era algo con un riesgo muy grande

En la tierra donde estaba krillin, suna genjo y las demás pandoras urusa estaba liberando su poder con una sonrisa

 _ **-jamás pensé que los terrícolas llegaran tan lejos en poder…..pero, creo que es todo lo que pueden hacer, pero está bien para mí-**_

-Tks, suna, tú y los demás váyanse rápido- krillin se hacía frente a los sujetos

-pero krillin…..

-no pierdan tiempo, váyanse-

Sin embargo urusa empezó a cambiar sus ojos a como si fuera un nova asombrando a genjo y hay sacando dos sables en sus muñecas con tejido nova

-esas armas….son las de Teslad-

-asi es, ahora todos estos poderes son míos, solo observen lo que puede hacer el heraldo del gran slug-

Urusa liberaba más poder y saco dos discos dorados en sus espadas asombrando a krillin y estos envolviendo las espadas eran ahora estadas con hojas similares a discos giratorios

-ese es el…..kienzan, y lo está usando en las espadas-

 _ **-¿sorprendido?, ahora…tengo el máximo poder de este planeta-**_ genjo estaba sudando

 _-parece que ese sujeto puede obtener los poderes de quien pelea, menos mal no tiene los de goku, o Casandra…...ni los de arcadia, si obtiene los de goku será el fin absoluto –_

 _-_ _ **veamos mi nuevo poder-**_

Urusa lanzaba un espadazo contra todo el lugar despedazando todo a su alrededor asustando a krillin y a todos junto a las pandoras guardianas que estaban en shock

- _ **que poder, ahora todo es mío-**_

-maldito- sin poder escapar los demás solo estaban en el lugar suna y las demás sacaban sus armas volt

-doctor genjo quédese detrás- dijo una de las pandoras

En la zona donde estaban los demonios en el lugar lleno de pandoras caídas limiters, aviones y barcos hechos pedazos los demonios se regocijaban ante la matanza hecha los que grababan y las personas que miraran estaban en completo miedo, las madres abrazaban a los niños y niñas en un intento de darles tanto calor como calmarlos de sus miedos, sin embargo el horror era aterrador bulma y las demás miraban esto con completo horror y miedo para ver a goku que seguía dormido

-gente del mundo, ni las pandoras ni el ejército de Asia, ha podido detener estos monstruos…y no sabemos dónde está el héroe son goku…nuestro mundo…

-elize, sé que suena mal pero debemos despertar a goku-

-esta anestesiado, tardara horas en despertarlo- dijo elize intentando calmar a yumi que solo cerro los ojos y suspiraba con fuerza por el frio

-si goku, no pelea….será nuestro verdadero final, maldición, ¿Por qué nuestro destino es este?- elize miro a yumi que se tiro al piso puede ser el frio o la impotencia pero la chica estaba débil

-aun no pierdan la esperanza, goku….yo sé que me oyes, eres un Saiyajin, no puedes permitir perder por esto, tus chicas…..tu familia, todos están en peligro- elize tocó el pecho de goku

-ojala pudiera darte mi salud y que fueras a pelear-

-bulma suspiro muy fuerte al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles-

-goku….despierta-

Mientras tanto krillin estaba peleando contra urusa quien atacaba al chico lanzando espadazos pero este los esquivaba aunque muy difícil incluso uno rozo su mejilla asustando a suna hay se escuchó un helicóptero llegar y al mirar se observó a Ohara volándolo

-¿Quién es esa?-

-tu pelea es conmigo- krillin le daba un golpe en la cara a urusa

-¡Ohara!-

-genjo, la señorita bulma me dijo que viniera por ti, ya traje a las chicas ahora mismo fueron a ayudar-

-gracias Ohara-kun, suna….debemos irnos-

.váyanse ustedes….-

-no suna, vete tu también-

-¿quieres que te deje solo?, olvídalo-

-por favor vete, no dejes que mi sacrificio por ti sea en vano- suna se ruborizo y cerró los ojos

-te amo-

-y yo a ti, protejan a goku y a sus novias- suna asintió y se fue corriendo

Urusa se lanzó al helicóptero pero krillin le daba un cuerpazo y lo enviaba a volar contra una pared haciendo que se estrellara contra este hay krillin preparo un disco en su mano

-¡kienzan!-

 _ **-¡kienzan!-**_

Ambos lanzaron un disco que se estrellaba el uno con el otro ocasionando que como si fueran dos rastrillos chocando entre si produjeran chispas y al final se desviaban por distintas direcciones produciendo una explosión en una pared dejando un corte en cada una

-krillin jadeaba mientras aire frio salía por su boca

-me pregunto cuanto resistirás

Cambiando de escenario de lucha Casandra que estaba nuevamente despierta observo a urusa con rostro frio Casandra miro a kazuya y sonrió es como si se tranquilizara con ver al chico bien pero…el frio y la ausencia de cierto chico que los acompañaba la hizo voltear y hasta votar un poco de aire frio

-es la pandora legendaria-

-¿a ella le afectara este frio?-

-eso parece-

-parece…como estuviera buscando a alguien….¡a GOKU!- y esa misma palabra hizo que la chica volteara a mirar a las chicas, Casandra casi no podía hablar y podía expresar su preocupación con palabras pero si con el rostro,

Aunque fue poco tiempo, Casandra le tomo cariño a goku, era bueno, tierno, y sobretodo cuidaba a kazuya como un hermano o como un padre y las ayudo a volver a la vida, eso fue suficiente más con el tema de kazuya para que Casandra lo viera con buenos ojos y más porque él no la miraba como solo con lujuria como hacia cualquier hombre que la viera por su increíble belleza y físico, aunque no era precisamente humana tenia emociones y las que tomo en goku fueron muy positivas

La chica volteaba por todos lados intentando buscar a goku esto llamo la atención de urusa para colocarse algo extrañada Casandra paso a mirar con rabia a urusa y su rostro se hacía más frio las chicas se extrañaron por esa forma de preocuparse pero lo dejaron para después

-Casandra….goku necesita nuestra ayuda, debemos derrotar a ese tipo, él está haciendo que el frio aumente - kazuya apunto a urusa Casandra se puso más fría y apunto su arma a urusa

 _ **-¿asi que piensan enfrentarme eh?, pues que asi sea-**_ urusa sonrió con más frialdad

Casandra se lanzó contra urusa y apunto sus cañones a ella produciendo un disparo que hizo cubrirse a las demás urusa estaba reteniendo el ataque pero tuvo que sacar los sables de Teslad para ello

 _-no puedo creerlo…tiene mucho poder ¿es humana?, tendré que dividir el poder….._

-urusa desviaba el ataque a lo lejos y se lanzó contra Casandra quien se preparó, ambos desaparecían y se sentían los ataques por las direcciones para volver a aparecer los dos frente a frente

 _ **-entonces me equivoque, la mujer más fuerte del planeta…..eres tu-**_

-ten cuidado, ese bastardo puede apoderarse de los poderes de quien toca- grito arnett haciendo que Casandra se asombrara un poco

En donde chiffon y rana se encontraban luchando contra el otro clon Lucy y rana miraban a Teslad, Wendy may y chiffon atacar a urusa luchando a la vez dándole siempre problemas

 _ **-no me espere esto, si me estuvieran viendo angira y los otros se estarían burlando de mi…..-**_

-¿Qué dices?- dijo chiffon con su arma forcejeando contra urusa

 _ **-¿no los escuchas?, mis compañeros están acabando con las fuerzas de defensa de este planeta, claro si no los mata el frio, ellos los mataran, a por cierto…. ¡ellos son más fuertes que yo!-**_ esto hizo helar la sangre de todas , si este sujeto estaba luchando contra todas ellas aunque eran capaces de sostenerlo, exceptuando a goku, nadie era más fuerte que ellas, y si habían seres más fuerte que él, significa que goku era si o si la última esperanza de vencer pero dada la situación tenían que hacer algo para que goku estuviera en condiciones

-malditos monstruos ya tenemos bastante con los novas para que aparezcan ustedes-

 _ **-no se preocupen, dentro de poco ustedes morirán, además….sin contar al señor slug, es el más fuerte del universo, nadie puede vencerlo, el universo se arrodillara ante el-**_

-solo se autoproclamaban como supremos, ustedes no tienen derecho de hacer eso con los demás de arimasu-

 _ **-te equivocas, el más fuerte es el que manda, esa es la ley-**_ Lucy escuchaba todo esto y se mantenía seria sin embargo frunció el ceño por un segundo

-bueno, es hora que los haga pedazos…..

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Una patada voladora le daba en la cara al demonio quien se sorprendió un poco por el ataque repentino además el golpe siempre lo hizo mover hay estaba una chica rubia con coletas en forma de taladro y buen físico era Christine que llegaba con ropas diferentes era una vestimenta algo especial que decia _¡proyecto valkiria!_ Con el símbolo de la corporación capsula

Urusa se enojó un poco y ataco con el sable pero la chica lo detenía con sus puños

-¡Christine!- grito rana asi como chiffon vio algo impresionada esto

-lamentamos la tardanza-

-¡¿ _más!?, ¿¡y fue capaz de golpearme!?-_ urusa miro a Christine y se lanzó contra ella

-¡cuidado!-

Pero el ataque no le llegaba porque Ouka se hizo frente a ella deteniendo el ataque

Por otro lado en el lugar de la invasión más barcos eran destruidos junto a los aviones

-¡HA!, este planeta no representa ningún problema- medamatcha se burlaba mirando los barcos flotar en lo que antes era un océano ahora era casi puro hielo por el congelamiento muchas plantas estaban cecas y a la vez los animales morían en los bosques asi como se veía las casas llenas de humedad y témpanos la gente medio podía protegerse de este abrumador frio como podían pero era igual hasta las familias ricas estaban en una situación desesperante

-esto es ridículo, el único que se está divirtiendo es urusa, yo también quiero ir a divertirme-

-alto hay Dorotabo, debemos terminar el planeta, no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar con los terrícolas- hablo angira con tono de autoridad aun cruzado de brazos mientras los soldados estaban con sus maquinas

-es cierto, no debemos hacer enojar al señor slug-

-además, desde aquí ciento las energías con las que pelea urusa, la única que es medio decente es con la que está peleando directamente el-

Por medio de la televisión veían todo con gran miedo sin poder hacer nada pero en esas sintieron unos pasos llegar y la puerta se abría con brusquedad eran las demás chicas del Saiyajin junto a los chicos

-¡¿Qué hacen!?, ¡no entren asi!- grito elize enojada

\- lo sentimos es que…..- las chicas se taparon la boca al mirar al Saiyajin dormido con el pecho cubierto en vendas y tapado con las mantas y un respirador

-¡goku! ¡Dios mío!-

-esperen, no lo toquen-

-pero es que….-

-¿y donde esta satellizer y las demás?-

-no lo sabemos, parece que algo está pasando aquí, esto es un caos-

-y con goku asi,…..esto es terrible-

Regresando a la batalla con Casandra esta estaba luchando contra urusa con bastante dificultad

-¡no va a poder ella sola, tenemos que ayudarla!- satellizer sacaba su arma volt y todo su poder llamando también la atención de urusa

-¡muy bien!- todas las chicas sacaban sus armas volt y los limiters se hacían en pose de pelea urusa le salió una gota de sudor

 _ **-¡esto es molesto!, ¿tendré que pedirles ayuda a los otros?, se burlarían de mí y hasta el señor slug se podría enojar-**_

 _ **-si dividió mi poder, ese tipo con el que estoy peleando me podría ganar, no tengo otra opción…..que pelear asi-**_

Y para empatar las cosas urusa recibió un ataque de lleno que hizo que se creara una nube de humo, todos incluso Casandra voltearon a mirar y vieron a Franka y a tiziana con las mismas ropas que las otras dos

-debemos irnos de aquí, rápido- grito Franka

-¡chicas!-

-rápido, es verdad…

 _ **-¡USTEDES NO SE VAN DE AQUÍ!-**_ urusa salió molesto del ataque

 _ **-no me dejan otra opción…..ya que han venido a morir…les mostrare mi verdadero poder-**_ urusa pasaba a sus ojos novas sacando púas de su espalada más comprimidas

 _ **-¡DESTRUYELO TODO!-**_ el grito se oyó por todo el lugar mientras de la boca del sujeto salía tejido nova que inundaba todo su cuerpo y al verse se vio casi sin ningún cambio pero…..su sonrisa era mas tétrica y los ojos nova estaban presentes asi como venas estigmas por todo el lugar dos contadores salían de sus hombros iguales a los de Casandra

-ese momento que mueran- urusa estiro el brazo y creo un campo de freezing para uno de los chicos y después se lanzó contra Casandra estirando su mano para intentar tocarla pero….

-satellizer interceptaba y le cortaba la mano pero esta se regenero de nuevo asustando a todas-

-¡cuidado satellizer!- arnett fue la siguiente en lanzarse a pelear en esas el contador de urusa empezó a disminuir y en una mano junto energía para lanzársela a la chica produciendo una explosión

-¡maldito!- todas se lanzaban a pelear contra el tipo que se lanzó igual a pelear y empezaban a intercambiar ataques

Por otro lado en el avión estaba genjo sentado con Ohara y suna mirando el lugar el lugar o mejor dicho la atmosfera del sitio era un verdadero caos se escuchaban sirenas y policías y las noticias solo se hablaba del ejército y que se imploraba la llegada de goku

-esos sujetos son unos verdaderos demonios, si no hacemos algo el mundo entero-

-no solo el mundo, parece que este sujeto busca el universo entero-

-¿el universo?- todas se alarmaron pues escuchar algo asi era sin duda aterrador

-cuando goku llego a este mundo, acababa de tener una batalla con un ser llamado freezer, él era el emperador del universo, amo y señor de todo el cosmos, pero era más un dictador que destruia lo que él quisiera, recuerden que goku es un Saiyajin, la raza de goku fue parte del ejercito de ese individuo y su raza fue aniquilada por el mismo-

-pero goku desafío a este sujeto y pudo derrotarlo…asi fue como llego a este mundo después de su batalla en un planeta agonizante –

Todas nuevamente se asombraban ellas no habían escuchado como goku llego a este mundo suna en cierto sentido pero no sabía toda la historia a las pandoras que volaban les pareció impresionante y después de lo que han visto creyeron

-es una historia asombrosa, no pensé algo asi…..

-bueno, no les cuento esto por hablar de ese tema, sino porque tal parece que tras la muerte de ese individuo, seres que estaban a su sombra salieron a la luz para tomar dominio de lo que antes fue del y la tierra parece que piensa ser usada como un palanquín-

-¿un palanquín?, ¿solo por eso hacen esto?-

-es horrible….-

-estos individuos no tienen nada que ver con los novas….estanos ante seres muy superiores, como goku-

Nuevamente dejaban escapar un suspiro de miedo

-ni las pandoras legendarias que poseen las mayores reservas de alma pueden hacer algo-

-¿alma?-

-asi es, al principio pensé que el alma era una energía que poseían todos los seres vivos, pero no….el KI es la energía dominante, las demás son solo variaciones nacidas de él, como los perros son descendientes de los lobos, un ejemplo asi sería lo más acercado-

-sin embargo, goku y hasta bulma descubrieron que es en realidad el alma….¡es una energía de reserva!

-¿energía de reserva?-

-asi es, el "alma" es una energía que la humanidad fue adquiriendo con la llegada de María al mundo, sin embargo su principal función es permitir la evolución en pelea para aquellas que no pueden usar otras-

-¿Cómo una energía de apoyo?-

-asi es, y como las mujeres son las que luchan, ellas son las aceptadas por dicha energía más cuando son elegidas por María lancerot que es la fuente de ese poder, asi como goku sería una fuente de KI María es la fuente del alma-

-valla, no puedo creerlo-

-el tema de las energías es muy complejo, el KI es la energía suprema por eso es la más dura de dominar, aunque las pandoras legendarias no dominen el KI son portadoras de cientos o hasta de millones de energía de alma –

-¿y que tanto serian esas millones de unidades?-

-usemos un estigma base por ejemplo solo tiene 10 unidades y para combatir una pandora legendaria con un millón de unidades se requeriría de hasta 100,000 o más normales…

-¡¿Qué!?- Ohara se impacto

-y para sorpresa, un estigma asi ante el KI digamos como alguien como goku ese millón de unidades goku con el KI simplemente no sería nada….el alma es como una estrella moviéndose alrededor de un agujero negro por su gravedad y poder que sería el KI-

-¿entonces estas diciendo que la energía el alma es nada ante esos sujetos?-

-eso me temo…- nuevamente todas dejaron escapar otro suspiro

-¿el mundo está peleando contra esos monstruos?-

-si no se detienen, sería el final, el universo que goku libero, ahora estaría en manos de esos tipos-

-por eso debo liberar la última carta de triunfo para poder ayudar a goku, por lo menos a levantarse-

-¿carta de triunfo?-

-asi es y solo hay una forma de activarla, las células de goku que son el combustible de todo el poder a como dé lugar llevemos llegar- todas le salía una gota de sudor

-olvide mencionar algo de la energía del alma-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-es una enorme desventaja que la señorita bulma y hasta goku descubrieron pero si se cuenta, se causaría un gran pánico-

 _El avión siguió volando por una dirección más segura_

 _ **En otro lugar acercándose a donde se llevó la fiesta hace poco**_

-gracias por ayudarnos-

-¡ha!, no me agradezcas solo estoy haciendo un favor, valla este planeta está congelado, se parece un poco a la tierra-

-asi es, es una segunda tierra de la galaxia del norte-

-¿con que si….?-

Resulto que una de las voces era kami-sama que llego al lugar mirando al sujeto que trajo con una gota de sudor

-espero que busques hacer algo tonto-

-¿Quién sabe?, es broma, no buscaría apoderarme de un planeta congelado como este…no me serviría para nada-

-busca a goku…..y ayúdalo por favor, ya no hay semillas por desgracia- el individuo no dijo nada y solo se fue volando mientras kami-sama miro con bastante temor esto

 _-¡espero no haber hecho una tontería!-_ kami-sama se iba desapareciendo del lugar

Mientras esto ocurría en el lugar donde goku estaba todas solo podían mirar y sostener las manos del Saiyajin en un intento de darle el máximo calor posible incluso se le dio permiso para que usaran sus cuerpos como abrigos goku estaba aun con los ojos cerrados y en ese momento goku empezó a hacer movimientos con sus ojos

-goku…goku….debes despertar…..el planeta está siendo destruido-

-¿esa voz…Kaio-sama?-

-goku…debes levantarte rápido….-

-¿yamcha?-

-goku…despierta-

-¿ten Shin han?-

-goku, levántate rápido por favor-

-¿chaos?-

-¿Qué quieren decir que el planeta está siendo destruido?-

-debes despertar goku, escucha nuestra voz, escucha la voz de todas las personas, de las chicas que te quieren- goku empezó a buscar y a sentir y efectivamente sintió a sus chicas pelear, otras ser heridas y a algunas hay con el mientras entregaban su calor corporal a su cuerpo

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué le está pasando a la tierra?-

-¡despierta!-

En un último grito de los tres goku abrió finalmente con un quejido alarmando a todos

-¡GOKU!- gritaron felices todos en el lugar goku se intentó levantar pero le costaba

-trata de no moverte mucho cielo-

-Cassie…..Roxanne… ¿Qué está pasando?- goku de repente noto sus rostros pálidos y hasta fríos al tocarlos

-están muy frías….¿qué está pasando?-

-espera goku- bulma y elize detuvieron al Saiyajin

-¿Cómo respeto tan rápido de la anestesia?-

-por su sangre Saiyajin seguramente- respondió bulma a la respuesta repentina de elize

-¿Qué me paso?-

-cuando salvaste a Amelia, el tejido que la invadía se metió a tu corazón y se formó un parasito que subsanaba tu energía- goku se asusto

-pero no te preocupes, estas bien, tu corazón igual, no hay daño y no hay señales de anomalías, sin embargo la cirugía te puede causar dolor-

-ya veo….gracias, bulma, elize….a todos por salvarme-los presentes sonrieron

-qué bueno que estas bien-

-gracias Cassie, pero,…..-goku recordó lo que le parecieron las voces de sus amigos en su cabeza goku se colocó de pie y miro por una ventana lo que vio lo impresiono el intenso frio y la nube negra que cubría el planeta asi como más cosas que lo impresionaron

-esto es…terrible, ¿Qué demonios es esa nube que esta haya?- goku vio a un ave caer muerta aal piso goku miraba aterrado por todo lo que observo

-está pasando algo terrible goku-

-el KI de satella, arnett….están peleando, hasta krillin-

-goku, sé que es repentino y no estás en condiciones pero…

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿Qué les paso a satella y a los demás?- goku más nervioso pregunto

Krillin estaba luchando contra urusa el cual lanzaba gran variedad de técnicas entre ellas una técnica en que lanzaba una especie de triangulo contra krillin el cual destruyo con un rayo de energía pero urusa después le daba un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar contra una pared

-¡este es tu fin granuja!-

-¡toma esto…!-

Sin embargo urusa era enviado a volar de una patada en la cara que hizo estrellarse contra una pared krillin se asombró y volteo a mirar pero cuando miro vio a alguien que reconoció al instante aunque en vez de alegrarse se asustó por su presencia

-¿Qué ocurre krillin?, ¿te dejas ganar por esa basura?-

-¿Qué haces aquí…? a ya veo, kami-sama-

-valla manera de dar las gracias por venir a ayudarlos a salvar este pobre planeta-

-¿tu….viniste a ayudarnos….porque?-

-mejor deja de preguntar idioteces krillin-

-siempre igual….. ¿Trajiste semillas del ermitaño?-

-no, ese idiota de Karin no tenía-

-ni modo…..tendremos que arreglárnoslas asi-

-¿Dónde está goku?-

-está en….- krillin y el sujeto se acallaron y vieron al cielo

-haya esta-

-es goku…. ¡Despertó!- grito krillin con mucha alegría mientras el otro se iba volando y krillin le siguió el paso

Urusa por otro lado se levantó con una fuerte herida en el rostro

 _ **-¿Qué demonios…..ese sujeto….es igual….?¨-**_

Mientras tanto con satellizer y las demás estaban luchando contra el clon de urusa hasta que este sintió un fuerte golpe en él y perdió la concentración lo que provoco que holly y ticy con sus espadas lo golpearan y lo cortaran en el pecho

-malditos terrícolas-

Con un ataque más fuerte las golpeo haciendo que salieron volando pero holly fue la única que freno por todo el piso

-es inútil, tiene una enorme fuerza- satellizer con varias heridas como todas miraban al demonio que desde lo lejos veía la única que estaba aún en condiciones era Casandra pero esta también estaba herida

-¿algo le paso a mi yo original?, ¿fue golpeado?-

-¡FREEZING!- kazuya lanzo su freezing hacia urusa que al sentir el freezing del asi como de los otros limiters se enojo

-ustedes molestias, no sé qué es lo que pretenden pero si usan esa aburrida técnica con ese pobre poder, ¡solo me saca de quicio!-

-¡cuidado!-

El grito hacia los limiters no sirvió pues a pesar de estar atrapado en el freezing urusa se movió como si nada y cuando iba a empalar su arma con los muchachos

 _ **-¡KAPOW!-**_

Una patada lo enviaba a volar hacia un árbol chocando contra el todo el mundo guardo silencio por un segundo y vieron una espalda y sobretodo el cabello tan peculiar de dicha persona hizo que todas soltaran una inmensa sonrisa como los chicos

-goku con un rostro tan serio y frio se hizo presente con su dogi de pelea pero aun con su pecho tapado por vendajes-

-¿goku…..? ¡GOKU!-

-chicas….chicos…..me alegra ver que están bien- goku no se esperó un abrazo tan fuerte por parte de todas tanto que goku sintió el dolor en su pecho y tuvo que sostenerse

-perdónanos, ¿estás bien?-

-si, estoy bien, gracias a ustedes pudieron ayudarme, no saben cuan agradecido estoy por preocuparse por mí, satella….gracias, estoy muy orgulloso- satellizer lloraba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y beso a goku en la boca las otras se colocaron celosas

-satella…estamos en público…..- goku muy ruborizado se rascaba la nuca

-opps, perdón…

-¡no es justo satellizer!- el grito de todas asusto a goku satellizer se colocaba estoica inflando una mejilla de manera linda

- _ **¡GUAHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO!-**_ urusa se ponía de pie con mucha rabia

-¿tú eres de esos demonios?-

-¿Quién demonios…..? ¡¿No puede ser un Saiyajin!?- urusa suspiro de miedo

-soy un terrícola- dijo goku serio

-no puedo creerlo-

-¿Por qué siento tres energías como las tuyas?-

-¡¿eso que te importa!?- urusa se lanzó contra goku quien desapareció y le daba una patada en la cara tirándolo al piso a todas n les extraño que goku ganara asi de fácil y eso les dio más esperanza pero… ¿estaría bien que goku luchara recién operado? Bueno, las pandoras legendarias podían sanar heridas y esa era una ventaja

-¡espérenme aquí chicas!- goku se colocaba los dedos índice y medio

En donde rana y las demás luchaban urusa estaba muy asustada apartándose un poco de los demás por precaución

-¿Qué significa esto?, que está sucediendo-

Urusa sintió un golpe en la espada cosa que lo hizo desconcentrarse y vio que era Isuzu que se levantó muy molesta golpeando a urusa por la espalda cuando tuvo la oportunidad

-¿atacando por detrás?, pensé que te había matado-

-monstruo de mierda- urusa le daba una patada en el vientre haciéndola caer mientras se sostenía por el dolor

-ese ataque si me dolió, espero que te duela, muérete-

-¡quítate!- las pandoras le gritaron a urusa pero no lograrían salvarla a tiempo

-¡MUERE!-

-¡TRASH!-

La espada de urusa era detenida por una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la cabeza de Isuzu, las presentes se impresionaron pero reconocer la cabellera de quien salvo a Isuzu las hizo darse cuenta que no estaban soñando y se alegraron como nunca

-¡GOKU!-

-¿Cuántos como tu hay?- goku sostenía el arma asombrando de gran manera al clon de urusa

Isuzu abrió los ojos y a hoy lo vio, bastante apuesto, su cabello era algo especial pero viéndolo de cerca le lucia, su físico y demás le parecieron asombrosos, pero sobretodo el hecho que la sostenía en su bazo la hizo sentirse bastante segura y cómoda hay lo reconoció….era el héroe son goku

-¿tú eres…?-

-¿estás bien?-

-s-si-

Goku empujo a urusa y le daba una patada en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo goku se colocaba de pie

-¿tú eres un clon cierto?, ¿Dónde está el verdadero?-

-maldito…..si es cierto esto, no me espere algo asi, debo avisarle a los demás-

-maldito…..-

En ese momento urusa empezó a desaparecer asombrando a goku y a las demás

-no podrás contra los demás y menos contra lord slug…están perdidos- goku se fue corriendo contra el pero desaparecía haciendo que todos vieran por todas direcciones pero no vieron nada

-puedo sentir sus energías…..y son más poderosas, esto es malo-

Por otro lado slug estaba sentado cubierto con su túnica negra

-lord slug, la comunicación con los humanos esta lista-

 _ **-conéctalos-**_

Slug apareció en una pantalla gigante por todos los países cubierto por su ropa negra

 _-_ _ **humanos, siéntanse felices, porque su planeta será usado para mi nuevo reinado, es el último mensaje que dejare-**_

Después de esto los políticos y militares golpearon con fuerza la mesa de frustración

-¿Dónde está…..el joven goku?-

-no…..lo sabemos señor y todos están preocupados pidiendo su aparición-

 _-solo espero….que no haya muerto por ese monstruo-_

 _En genétics_ goku llegaba con satellizer y las demás a donde estaban peleando chiffon y las demás y las pandoras legendarias estaban curando al Saiyajin

-gracias-

-no hay problema-Wendy may y Casandra asintieron con una sonrisa cada una

-esa maldita escapo- Amelia buscaba por todos lados

-¿Qué hacemos con esta?- holly miro a Isuzu que estaba sentada en el piso ella volteaba la cabeza

-espera holly, no le hagas nada, ella debe estar asustada-

-goku, ella es una intrusa-

-¿pero ha hecho algo malo?-

-ahora que lo dices, ella no ha hecho nada- respondió Isuzu

-no soy una asesina como esas tres, solo vine porque me dijeron que podía pelear contra suna lee-

-ya veo, entonces vete- dijo satellizer

-¿ y a dónde?, el fin del mundo llego ¿no?-

-¡NO!- respondió goku firme levantándose

-no lo permitiré…- goku se tocaba el pecho algo adolorido

-hemos sanado la herida pero acabas de salir de cirugía, no te sobres fuerces-

-gracias Lucy, pero…..tengo que ir-

-vamos contigo-

-no, necesito que se queden aquí y si es posible ayuden a las demás que están en genétics, y a la gente-

-¿somos un estorbo?- hablo ticy con una sonrisa

-no…..no es eso, pero….ni yo sé con qué me enfrentare, no quiero arriesgarlos, no podría resistirlo-

-entendemos cielo- Amelia tomaba de la mejilla a goku como Christine

-haremos lo que nos digas-

-gracias…cuando regrese prometo hacer lo que me digan- goku se los dijo en el oído Amelia y Christine se ruborizaron

-entonces esperaremos tu victoria pero si vemos que estas en peligro aun si te enojas iremos- goku asentía

-no iras solo goku- krillin bajo del lugar alegrando a goku

-krillin-

-goku que bueno que estas bien- krillin abrazo a goku y este a su amigo

- _ **pensé que estabas en peor estado, hace tiempo no te veía-**_ una voz diferente alarmo a todos y hasta a goku que reconoció esa voz y ahí se vio bajar a un ser con capa y piel verde

-¡¿PICORO!?- goku se asombró cuando vio al namekusei de brazo cruzados sonriéndole a goku

 _ **-no te morirás…hasta que volvamos a pelear-**_

 _ **En otro lugar en un especie de lugar muy alejado se veian cráteres por todos lados un brillo dorado a lo lejos que desapareció de a poco**_

 _ **-haya voy…kakarotto-**_

Fin del capítulo 44


	45. Chapter 45

_**¡Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 45: el nuevo rey del universo**_

-este se encontraba observando la situación ya un poco más tranquilo ya que goku despertó los demás también estaban más alegres

-qué bueno que goku despertó-

-hablando de eso, piccoro ¿Cómo llego hay?

 _ **\- kami-sama de la tierra… ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a piccoro?-**_

 _ **-solo tuve que decirle que goku necesitaba ayuda, ni yo me lo creo….creo que cambio un poco desde lo de namekusei –**_

 _ **-namekusei…tengo el presentimiento que este individuo tiene que ver con ellos- hablo Kaio-sama muy serio regresando a ver lo que pasaba**_

 _ **En la tierra japon/Yokohama**_

-señores del mundo todas las flotas fueron destruidas por esos individuos…..y lo peor el frio empeora, están utilizando unas extraña maquinaria…. ¿Qué le harán a nuestro planeta?-

Chevalier y los demás líderes como comandantes aun soportando el frio solo miraban como esos soldados movían sus máquinas por el lugar taladrando el planeta, los ríos ya estaban congelados, muchos animales muertos y congelados, las plantas igual y los edificios y casas también, la gente fuerte podía resistirse al frio, los equipos de ayuda hacían todo lo posible pero también retiraban cadáveres congelados…esto era terrible

-parece que ya se cansaron- dijo Zeeun

-hpm, de igual forma terminen con esto- dijo angira sin embargo sintieron a alguien levantarse

-ustedes….no han ganado aun- una chica de cabello azul amarrado a una coleta se colocaba de pie aun lastimada junto a un chico, era julia y su limiter que fueron enviados a pelear la chica se colocó frente a los demonios con mucha determinación estos solo la miraban como si fuera otro insecto

-¿aun vives?, eres dura de matar- Zeeun se hizo frente a ella quien sacó su arma volt y empezó a liberar ondas de choque por todos lados Zeeun únicamente las repelía con su mano hasta llegar a ella y hacerse frente a ella

-sempai-

-¡eres un estorbo!- Zeeun tomo del cuello al limiter de julia

-espera, ¿Qué haces?-

-¿tú que crees?- sin compasión alguna Zeeun le rompió el cuello aterrando a julia que se lanzó con rabia hacia Zeeun pero este la detenía con su mano tomándola de la cabeza

-ustedes ya no tienen esperanza, este es su final, aunque almenos nos dieron una buena pelea- julia era sostenida en la cabeza mientras miro el cielo oscuro y muerto

-no pudimos salvarnos…goku-san…..goku-san….por favor sálvanos….este mundo te necesita….yo sé que sigues vivo…..-

Cada persona del planeta que aún estaba salvándose del frio empezó a mirar el cielo, como todos los demás medios, sin embargo chevalier seguía cubriéndose con todos los calentadores que tuvieran pero eso no les ayudaba mucho

-¡por favor goku-san, regresa!- grito julia llorando en su mente

-muere…

 _ **-¡POW!-**_

Una patada en la mano de Zeeun hacia soltar a julia y a la vez al limiter sin darse cuenta Zeeun recibía una patada en la cara lanzándolo contra la nave tanto angira, como medamatcha y Dorotabo voltearon su mirada incluso slug en la nave sintió algo que lo hizo alzar un poco la mirada

En el suelo se hacía un joven de cabellera en punta dogi rojo muñequeras azules y botas azules sosteniendo a julia, los camarógrafos apuntaron sus cámaras a ese punto y su alegría no pudo verse de mayor manera

Goku yacía en el lugar cargando a julia en sus brazos con un rostro tan ensombrecido que no era común en el a su lado estaba krillin en pose de lucha la gente se asombró con mirar la figura de su héroe finalmente

-¿de una patada….golpeo a Zeeun?- dijo angira desde su lugar

Julia poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de alguien conocido cargándola como una princesa

-¿goku…..san?-

-¿tu eres….julia cierto?-

-sabia….que vendrías…no perdí la fe- julia estiro su mano y acaricio el rostro de su salvador goku le sonrió pero voltio a mirar a los alrededores, ver toda esa destrucción, y muertos lo hizo sentirse peor que enojado, estaba humillado por dentro, por no poder salvar a quienes prometió proteger, la rabia en el solo se hizo imagen en sus ojos y venas

-¡ES SON GOKU!, ¡EL HEROE SON GOU SIGUE VIVO!- el grito de los camarógrafos y de la gente que oyó desde refugios y en las calles como en televisores y radios no se hizo esperar la gente de nuevo recupero su esperanza pero debido a la situación o pudieron festejar de verdad, los niños gritaron de alegría, las madres lloraron de felicidad, los ancianos se alegraron como ´pudieron, los demás equipos de apoyo también agradecieron en felicidad, por otro lado chevalier si se mantuvo serio Radox se impresiono

-¡esto….no se los perdonare….en la vida infelices!- goku dijo con tanta rabia que su energía empezó a salir con intensa furia

-valla llego otra basura, que quiere morir- Dorotabo se trono los dedos pero en el hombro del y Zeeun sintieron una mano posándose en cada uno

 _ **-que modales tan malos-**_

Ambos voltearon pero dos puños les hacían salir disparados a otro lugar y enfrente de ellos se hacía un hombre con una capa y un turbante de brazos cruzados

-maldito, atacando asi- ambos se pusieron de pie y al mirar su rostro se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver su rostro

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?, ¿les comieron la lengua los ratones?-**_

Angira por otro lado se tensó al ver a dos sujetos asi pero no perdió la postura

-te llevare con las demás-

-gracias goku-san, pero debería dejarme aquí…..-

-claro que no, no tardare y vendré de inmediato-

-¡tú no te vas a ningún lado!- medamatcha se lanzaba contra goku pero este desaparecía en el momento en que este le tiro un golpe el monstruo verde miro por todos lados pero no lo veía por ningún lado

-rayos, urusa, responde- grito angira en su mente

 _-aquí estoy-_

-idiota, ¿Dónde estás?-

 _-sigo por estos rincones-_

-imbécil, no nos dijiste que había gente tan fuerte-

-mis disculpas-

-no importa, los eliminaremos y tú…..ven aquí también-

-entendido- cuando urusa iba a salir volando sintió un cañonazo detrás y al voltear miro a todas las pandoras y limiters la chica se tenso

-tu no vas a ningún lado, no eres la única que puede sentir energías- dijo chiffon sacando su garra urusa se puso serio

-¿tú qué haces aquí?, ¿deberías irte?- holly miro a Isuzu

-tengo cuentas con ese fenómeno, además…le debo un favor a el héroe- holly frunció el ceño pero solo acepto al final esta chica era fuerte y les podría servir

-parece que quieren pelear contra mi- urusa saco su energía y sus ojos de estigma

-es momento….. ¡Que muestre mi último haz en la manga!, gracias a ustedes se lo que más terror le da a este planeta, se arrepentirán –

Goku llegaba a donde bulma y los demás con julia en sus brazos

-se las encargo por favor, ella fue la única que pude rescatar-goku se la pasaba a elize

-julia…..numberk, ¿cierto?-

-ustedes son las numberk ¿cierto? –

-y por otro lado goku sintió los kis de sus chicas de nuevo luchando-

-satella…..y las demás…-

-goku no pierdas tiempo ve y derrota a ese sujeto, confía en ellas- le dijo bulma muy seria y goku sudo un poco pero asintió

En el lugar de la pelea piccoro estaba peleando contra los dos demonios Zeeun y Dorotabo intercambiando golpes mientras krillin esquivaba los ataques de medamatcha con muchísima dificultad las explosiones que hacia medamatcha era como misiles cayendo en el piso

 _ **-jijijijij, que rápido eres para huir-**_

-maldito-

Krillin cargo algunas energías y lanzo contra este chocando con algunas esferas pero otras fueron directamente contra el pero algunas le dieron al chico calvo haciendo que cayera al piso agotado la gente que veía esto se impresiono por la pelea que veían del chico

Mientras por otro lado piccoro peleaba contra Dorotabo que le lanzaba un golpe pero este lo esquivaba y este atravesó un autobús piccoro le daba una patada en la cara pero Zeeun lo abrazaba de atrás

-ahora Dorotabo-

-bien hecho Zeeun-

 _ **-¿es en serio?-**_ pero piccoro sonrió y estiro sus brazos para tomar de Zeeun del cuello y hacerlo soltar para después darle un golpe en la cara Dorotabo se asustó pero piccoro se dio cuenta y aprovecho para golpear en la cara a Dorotabo

-infeliz- dijeron los dos pero piccoro sonrió

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?, ¿eso es todo?-**_

-no nos subestimes maldito-

Mientras esto se llevaba medamatcha y angira estaban frente a krillin quien se levantó herido ambos lo miraron con rostros sombríos pero sus sonrisas más desagradables que nunca

 _ **-¡este tipo es una basura!-**_

 _-eso parece, y el otro huyo como conejo, medamatcha mátalo-_

 _ **-jijijijiji, como digas-**_

Pero en esas un rayo de energía paso a un lado del demonio verde y ahí se hacía goku nuevamente frente a los dos

 _ **-jijij, no hay porque apresurarse, pronto morirán ustedes no tienen escapatorias- sin embargo goku ignoro a este y ayudo a krillin a ponerse de pie**_

-¡¿estás bien krillin!?, recuerda que no tenemos semillas-

-sí, lo sé, creo que ya estoy algo agotado-

Pero en esas las alarmas volvieron a zonas y goku tanto krillin se impresionaron por algo que sintieron

En donde satellizer y las demás urusa se elevó al cielo y de su boca empezó a expulsar de su boca una masa de color blanco en forma de plastilina muy grande que quedaba flotando y después empezaba a convertirse en algo que sin duda empezó a colocar nerviosa y nervioso a todos lo que estaban viendo la figura empezó a tomar forma y en instantes se convertía en algo gigantesco…un nova

Las alarmas en el lugar empezaron a sonar alarmando a las numberk y a los demás

-¿un nova?, ¿en este jodido momento?- grito yumi asi como las alarmas de toda Yokohama se encendían

-por otra parte las pandoras miraban al nova nerviosas pero algo había de raro en este nova, era diferente tenia brazos y su forma era similar a la de una pandora, era mujer y estaba flotando además de eso tenía un solo ojo

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Qué tal mi poder?, soy capaz de manifestar las pesadillas de mis enemigos**_ ….. _claro mientras no sobrepasen mi poder-_ urusa tenía una gota de sudor en la cara

 _-_ no cabe duda, es un maldito demonio- dijo arnett apretando los dientes los limiters estaban realmente nerviosos incluso las pandoras legendarias estaban impactadas

-no tenemos opción, debemos pelear contra este tipo y ganarle- dijo satellizer sacando su arma volt

-´pero…. ¿cómo vamos a pelear contra ese?- dijo ticy nerviosa mirando la increíble escena

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tan asustadas que no pueden pelear?-**_ urusa se reía desde la cabeza del nova

Este alzaba una mano y el nova también todas se impresionaban y cada una tomaba de la mano a su limiter Casandra a kazuya y de un accel cada una esquivaba un puñetazo tan fuerte que abrió un agujero y agrieto todo el lugar el edificio casi se venía abajo bulma las demás se sostuvieron de algún lugar

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-eso vamos a ver- bulma encendió una cámara y ahí se mostró una pantalla en el lugar las demás chicas y las presentes quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esa imagen gigantesca de una mujer similar a un nova

-¡DIOS! ¿Qué es eso?-

-parece que las cosas están complicándose demasiado, ese sujeto parece ser uno de los malos- bulma se colocó de pie

-vengan conmigo chicas, es hora de mostrarles lo que he estado preparando- las pandoras de goku que seguían hay se quedaron con algo de duda

-tenemos que ir a ayudar a las demás-

-si es más, es momento de mostrar algo que tenía guardado, pero lo siento, no tengo suficiente para todas-

-no te preocupes, ya sabemos quiénes son las más indicadas para ser las que derroten a esa cosa- hablo Rattle y las otras asentían

-gracias, lo compensare luego-

-necesitamos ir a genétics inmediatamente, nos vamos-

Y exactamente a genétics llegaba genjo con suna bajando con las pandoras y siendo recibido por Margaret

-parece que las cosas se complicaron- Margaret se dirigía a genjo que sonreía

-chevalier ya no tiene autoridad, después de hoy, ellos perdieron la confianza de la gente, ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos el poder de proteger a la humanidad- sin embargo Margaret no cambio su rostro era verdad lo que decia genjo pero tampoco era buena noticia ya que ellos eran los líderes del mundo y sin duda tendrán un gran problema después, claro cuando ganen-

En otro lado goku y krillin estaban mirando desde su lugar bastante nerviosos por otro lado los demonios también estaban observaban con una sonrisa

-valla, valla, parece que urusa ha liberado su poder eh, parece que estaba en aprietos, creo que por fin encontramos diversión-

-krillin, quiero que vallas y ayudes a satella y a las demás, cuento contigo- krillin se impresiono por el tono de voz de goku estaba realmente molesto

-¿goku?-

-confió en ti, no quiero que les pase nada, evita que le hagan algo a la ciudad y a la gente yo voy a acabar esta maldita salvajada de una vez por todas-

-goku…..de acuerdo, confió en ti y en piccoro- krillin se iba volando

-oye-

-déjalo ir- dijo angira mirando a goku todavía

-no les voy a perdonar esto, juro que me las pagaran miserables- goku empuñaba sus manos y miraba muy frio a los dos demonios

-¿escuchaste eso angira?, dijo que no nos piensa perdonar esto- medamatcha se dirigió a angira con un tono burlón

-ha, es un engreído, nos subestima-

Todo el mundo estaba mirando y oyendo esto, en cierta manera les agrada esa actitud de goku dando a entender que tenía confianza

-jefe, el señor goku puede ganar y salvar a la tierra-

-no lo subestimes soldado, hablamos de esos monstruos que destruyeron las flotas de chevalier y la fuerza naval de Asia, a lo mejor el señor goku….

-no diga eso, él puede ganar- todos los demás miraban con una gota de sudor, las personas, las monitoras…todo el mundo esta era la primera vez que el mundo vería al 100% a goku pelear, ya que las otras veces nadie lo ha visto contra seres de tal nivel, capaces de destruir el planeta a su antojo, goku estaba nuevamente como en la ocasión de namekusei

Sin embargo goku sabía que no estaba completamente a su 100% podía pelear, pero…. ¿cómo sería su enemigo?, ¿hasta dónde resistiría su cuerpo que se acababa de recuperar?, eran preguntas que pasaban por su mente y no sabía hasta donde podría responderlas almenos sabía que los que estaban frente a él podría pero… ¿el que se llama slug que?-

Los camarógrafos grababan esto pero unas ondas a lo lejos les hicieron llamar la atención y en el cielo se veía a piccoro esquivar los ataques de gran velocidad de Dorotabo y Zeeun que atacaban a gran velocidad

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo?-**_ piccoro detenía el brazo de Dorotabo y de un rodillazo se lo quebraba

 _ **-¡Dorotabo!, maldito**_ \- Zeeun siguió a piccoro que descendía hasta el piso de brazos cruzados esquivando los ataques de Zeeun este empezó a disparar ataques de KI que piccoro desvió al cielo

 _ **-no escaparas-**_ Zeeun empezó a cargar energía en sus manos y las convertía en guantes piccoro se impresiono un poco

 _ **-¡te voy a matar!-**_

Este se lanzó de nuevo y piccoro esta vez esquivaba un poco más serio los ataques hasta que un golpe le daba a una pared de un local y esta se convertía en hielo piccoro se impresiono un poco

-Jajajajaajaj, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te doy miedo?-

-¿miedo tú?, no me hagas reír pensé que serias más fuerte-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Los que miraban la pelea se impresionaban por la fuerza de ese individuo

-¿Quién es ese?-

-¿algún aliado de son goku-sama?-

-eso tiene que ser, eso quiere decir que tenemos más esperanza- la gente empezó a alegrarse más los soldados cuando escucharon que goku tenía aliados que estaban peleando

Dorotabo aparecía detrás de goku y sus garras se hacían de un color azul claro lanzándose contra piccoro también este con su brazo bueno empezó a pelear contra los dos

-piccoro….- goku estaba viendo la pelea también

-¡no te olvides de nosotros!- tanto angira como medamatcha se lanzaron contra goku pero este desaparecía y los dos cruzaban los ataques entre si

La gente que vio esto se asombro

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde se fue?- medamatcha empezó a mirar por todos lados hasta que angira miro detrás

-¡cuidado!-

-¿eh?- pero goku lo tomo con sus pies y lo lanzo contra una parte de la nave estrellándose goku siguió serio mirando a angira

Slug que estaba en la nave se impresiono un poco por esto, no pensó que en este mundo hubiera gente con tal poder sin duda era algo sorprendente hasta el punto que se quedó mirando la bola de cristal a goku

-¿este sujeto?, ¿Quién es?-

Medamatcha se levantaba

-infeliz- el demonio empezó a arrojar ataques contra goku igual que angira pero estos solo como si goku fuera intangible pasaban por él, los ataques seguían directamente al cielo o explotaban en el mar evitando algo peligroso sin embargo ambos quedaban en shock goku seguía serio mirando al frente, su rostro no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, no mostraba palabra alguna

-imposible-

-¿Qué demonios?-

-ambos demonios miraban a goku pero si se podía ver que en los pies de goku había una especie de roce en la tierra donde estaba goku

-¡medamatcha!-

-ya se- el sujeto e lanzo contra goku y angira igual pero goku detenía los golpes de cada uno sin voltear su rostro ambos se asustaron y goku le daba una patada en el cuello a angira y a medamatcha lo golpeaba con su puño lanzándolo contra el suelo y después darle una patada nuevamente contra la nave

-eso fue por lo que han hecho en la tierra-

-increíble- los generales no podían decir más, como los soldados y la gente del mundo, esos demonios que destruyeron tantas flotas, aviones como si fuera un juego, estaban siendo humillados por goku, bueno, era esperaban algo asi pero esto mostraba que goku era miles de veces superior, no por nada acabo con los novas con tanta facilidad, ya que fue la mayor prueba de poder que la gente y demás han visto por medios ya que las otras peleas no las llegaron a ver

Por otro lado bulma estaba llegando a donde estaban peleando las pandoras valkirias y pandoras legendarias con las demás en su avión hay vieron como ellas a duras penas controlaban al nova que apareció y que estaba por empezar a salir para dirigirse a la ciudad

-¡es un monstruo gigantesco!-

-asi es, pero debo llevarme a satella y a las demás pandoras-

Ouka y Christine se lanzaban contra el nova al medio pero este colocaba sus brazos para protegerse del ataque que solo la agrieto, Franka y tiziana lanzaron un rayo combinado dándole en la cara y las pandoras legendarias también luchaban contra ellas, las pandoras también luchaban con todo su poder, Isuzu también peleaba contra este y los limiters usando freezing

-si que son molestos- urusa desde la cabeza manejaba al nova lo curioso es que cada vez que se movía el, el nova igual

-es muy fuerte, es el nova más fuerte que hemos enfrentado-

-es verdad, puede estar al nivel…de las pandoras legendarias-

-chicas- un grito se oyó desde el cielo llamando la atención de todos y al ver vieron a bulma bajar en su avión con las demas

-¡¿bulma-san!? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-necesito llevarme a satella y a ustedes rápido, es momento que darle el otro equipo-

-¿otro equipo?- dijeron satellizer y las demás algo sorprendidas

-¡MUERAN!-

El nova lanzaba un golpe que era detenido por Lucy y las pandoras legendarias

-bulma-san, ¿ya está listo ese equipo?- dijo Ouka acercándose

-si….solo tengo que minimizar algunas cosas, pero…ya está listo-

-¿de qué habla bulma..?-

-ahora no hay tiempo, no perdamos el tiempo-

-pero….-

-satellizer, ustedes váyanse nosotros con las pandoras legendarias manejamos esto-

-Ouka…

-¿Qué esperan váyanse ya?- grito Ouka molesta y las chicas se miraron y asintieron

-de acuerdo, pero será mejor que no mueran-

-¿morir nosotras?, no sin antes casarme con goku- dijeron Christine y tiziana a la vez las pandoras legendarias se colocaron en pose de lucha

-¿casarse…..?- satellizer y cada una quedaron dormidas un rato pero después zarandearon la cabeza y se subieron en el avión

Mientras en donde piccoro este tiraba al piso a los dos demonios que estaban lastimados

-¡espera…no nos mates!-

-si tu también eres parte de la familia del mal, ¿Por qué no te nos unes?- Dorotabo le estiro la mano piccoro se quedó callado por unos segundos y le estiro la mano ambos sonrieron sin embargo piccoro paso de largo su mano y puso su palma en frente de los dos asustándolos y disparando una onda de energía tan grande que produjo un fuerte explosión

En la otra pelea angira y medamatcha estaban también heridos ante goku

 _ **-¡esto se acaba aquí!-**_ angira enterró sus brazos en el piso y tomo las piernas de goku con sus manos en ese momento el cuerpo de goku se congelo completamente

- _ **Jajajaja, ese hielo es indestructible, te confiaste maldito, atácalo medamatcha-**_

-el otro empezó a mover su cuerpo y de ahí se desprendían 3 criaturas pequeñas similares a el que se lanzaban contra goku y lo tomaban de distintas partes de la cara

-absórbanle su poder- medamatcha se lanzó contra goku

La gente se asustó, cerrando sus ojos, pensaron que goku cayó en la trampa y que seguramente ahora si recibiría algo muy serio pero….

-¡POW!-

El hielo se rompía por el brazo de goku que alzo su brazo golpeando en el estómago a medamatcha que escupió sangre y salió volando hacia el cielo después de eso goku destruyo de un grito el hielo y destruia a las pequeñas criaturas

Nuevamente la gente que miraba se asombró pero el más asombrado era angira que cargo energía en su boca para atacar a goku con un poderoso ataque pero goku se lo devolvía y lo hacía estrellar en la boca del demonio que se tragaba el ataque y caía al piso pero muerto

Después goku alzo su mano y tomo a medamatcha que cayo también derrotado en el piso

La gente que no estaba solo asombrada sino impresionada grito de alegría, festejando por tales asombrosas hazañas tanto de goku como de piccoro mientras tanto los soldados salía corriendo por el miedo

- _ **goku**_ \- piccoro llego a donde goku

-piccoro, terminaste también ¿eh?-

 _ **-sí, pero aún falta el tipo ese que estaba en aquel edificio-**_

-eso veo, pero descuida, krillin ya fue para haya, pero creo que las demás lo derrotaran, yo confió en ellas-

-ha, les tienes mucha confianza, es verdad que es débil pero tiene técnicas muy raras-

Pero ante la felicidad y las palabras de ambos guerreros una explosión se oyó en la nave los soldados salieron volando por todos lados asombrando a goku y piccoro que inmediatamente voltearon a mirar al frente

 _ **-¡qué vergüenza me dan! ¿y asi dicen que son mis hombres?-**_

Una voz profunda y gruesa se oyo llegando a la puerta de la nave los que grababan se escondieron sin embargo goku y piccoro quedaron sin palabras sudando a mares al ver a ese sujeto haciéndose frente en la puerta aun con su túnica negra incluso krillin que estaba volando lo sintió y se espantó la gente también, pandoras y limiters, no sintieron su poder, más bien como una esencia de muerte y caos juntas era algo que nunca habían sentido, era algo abominable que era peor que el frio era una imagen y una presencia que llenaba de terror a cualquiera

-gente del mundo, el conocido como el "emperador del universo" ha salido de su lugar- dijo el comentarista sudando

-¿tú eres slug?- pregunto goku

 _ **-esos rasgos…. ¿eres un Saiyajin?-**_

-no, soy un terrícola- grito goku serio

 _ **-ya veo, tú fuiste el que derroto a mis hombres, y que sorpresa, un namekusei-**_ volteando a ver a piccoro este se puso en guardia

 _-¿Qué es esto?, este sujeto….es diferente a todo con lo que he peleado-_ goku le salía sudor de su cara y a la vez se tomó del pecho

-no te exijas goku, yo acabare con ese tipo- piccoro se quitaba la ropa pesada

-¿eh?- goku volteo nervioso a ver a piccoro y este no espero y se lanzó contra el susodicho

-¡espera piccoro!-

Piccoro lanzo un golpe pero al golpear lo que golpeo realmente era su túnica negra piccoro se asustó como goku y sin esperar nada slug golpeaba a piccoro en la cara lanzándolo contra un edificio

-¡PICORO!-

Tanto goku como todo el mundo quedo sin palabra alguna goku estaba realmente nervioso, sudando y volteo a ver a slug que ya estaba sin su túnica sus ropas eran como de un rey y una capa amarilla y un casco

 _ **-solo quedas tu…"terrícola"-**_

Goku se colocó en pose de guardia muy serio

-no te perdonare esto, la tierra, la gente…¡no te lo perdonare!- goku se colocaba en pose de lucha mientras slug bajaba de su nave y se hacía frente a goku


	46. Chapter 46

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 46: Super batalla**_

En frente de goku se encontraba el terrible ser conocido como slug, su simple presencia ya hizo ver a goku que era un ser fuera de su imaginación más al ver que derroto a piccoro de un solo golpe

-¡piccoro!- grito goku aun sin creerse lo que vio piccoro no respondió estaba tirado en el piso sin embargo a lo lejos se veía como estaba moviéndose, por el dolor pero se movía piccoro se fue corriendo hasta un punto y cuando pudo verlo sintió tanto alivio como miedo goku volteo y miro a slug con sudor caer de su rostro

-maldito…-

 _ **-¡pensé que era un namekusei de la raza guerrera, pero parece que solo era un insecto!-**_

 _-¡no había sentido tanta tensión…..desde que pelee contra freezer!-_

Por otro lado krillin a lo lejos en el cielo estaba paralizado sudando a mares mirando por atrás

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo puede tener un KI tan abominable?- a pesar del miedo krillin recobro sus cabales

-es cierto, debo irme- krillin se fue volando nuevamente - _¡goku….ten cuidado!-_

Incluso donde estaban peleando urusa y las demás este voltio a mirar a su derecha con una sonrisa

 _-al fin ha salido….lord slug-_

-¿Qué es este presentimiento?- Ouka y las demás también miraban a lo lejos

-sí, es como si mi estigma gritara ¡huye!- hablo Franka sudando como loca

-goku….ten cuidado por favor- dijo kazuya también sudando por montones mirando nuevamente a urusa

-¡Ouka!-

-todas esquivaban un ataque de urusa-

 _-¡no siento a angira y a los demás…..parece que los mataron, pero no podrán contra el señor slug, incluso él ahora podría matar a ese imbécil de freezer!-_

-¡¿freezer!?- pregunto Lucy

-el monstruo que mato goku antes de venir aquí- le contesto kazuya urusa se impresiono

 _-¡¿ESE SUJETO…..FUE EL QUE MATO A FREEZER!?-_

-asi es, por eso no tendrán oportunidad- Christine empezó a gritarle a urusa –nuestro goku es el más fuerte del universo-

-Christine cierra la boca, sabes que goku no puede pelear con todo- le grito Ouka

-¡ustedes cierren la boca!- ahora les grito tiziana haciendo sé que cubrieran la boca

 _-¡HA, CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS, BUENO DDE TODAS FORMAS LORD SLUG NO PUEDE PERDER…..PERO…..ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE SOLO SERA UN FIN MAS TRISTE!- Casandra_ y Wendy colocaban mala cara como Christine y tiziana

-¡en eso te equivocas!- Ouka alzo su arma contra urusa

-¡nosotras te derrotaremos!-

 _-¡ya me encargare de las que huyeron, claro si el frio no las mata primero!-_

En el cielo en la nave de bulma era enorme casi como un avión de guerra, ella sabía darse sus lujos en estos momentos esta sacaba una maleta

-¡asi como las valkirias, tengo algo especial para ustedes!-

-¡¿para nosotras!?-

-sí, pero debido a ciertas cosas, solo pude algunas, y ustedes son las indicadas para usarlos-

bulma se dirigía a satellizer y al grupo de pandoras que eran las chicas de goku incluyendo a Ingrid, las demás se quedaron para proteger a los médicos y ayudar a los demás contra el frio asi como ir a apoyar a los cuerpos de socorro que estaban en las calles peleando por la seguridad de la gente

-no quería ser discriminatoria, pero por desgracia crearlos fue extremadamente difíciles, pero….por suerte hay para todas ustedes, ustedes deben estar listas para ayudar a goku ante cualquier cosa-

-bien- dijeron todas a la vez

-¿los demás estarán bien?- pregunto Roxanne mirando el cielo

-lo estarán confía en ellas- dijo Cassie y su limiter asentía

-¡¿y goku!?, él es quien ma me preocupa-

-eso lo veremos- bulma colocaba el televisor y por suerte estaba el canal donde trasmitían todo bueno, todos los canales los estaban trasmitiendo, es decir están ante una situación peor que los novas y por suerte visualizaron a goku y a slug

-¡¿ese es slug!?- preguntaron los limiters mirando la pantalla su imagen, esa presencia, les hizo darse cuenta que estaban ante algo fuera del mundo, mejor dicho de esta galaxia

-¿ese es piccoro?- pregunto bulma mirando a piccoro en una esquina -¿Cómo llego aquí?, pero lo que es peor ¿ya fue derrotado?-

-¿Qué tan fuerte es?-

-no tanto como goku, pero si para darle una buena pelea- todos sudaron por esa exclamación

-goku no la tiene fácil…para nada- bulma apretó los dientes

-no diga eso bulma-san- dijo satellizer sudando y muy nerviosa las demás se colocaron igual, sus chicas estaban sin poder decir nada, las demás sudaban nerviosas

-¡goku…..ten cuidado!- dijeron cada una de ellas en su mente, sus prometidas más nerviosas

En el campo de batalla goku y slug se miraban las caras, no había ser humano que no viera esto y estuviera nervioso, rico, pobre, niño, adulto, joven, pandora, limiter, hasta los animales y plantas que seguían con vida, el planeta estaba paralizado nadie decia nada los dos se miraban cara a cara goku serio completamente, frio sin expresiones, slug sonriente, arrogante, incluso donde Kaio-sama, mejor dicho esto era como goku vs freezer incluso goku lo sintió asi

Goku trago saliva y se colocó en pose de lucha para suspirar suave

Los ojos de goku pasaron a unos ojos asesinos y se lanzó contra slug quien detuvo su golpe con su mano, el impacto creo una onda de choque y un agujero en el lugar donde estaban parados, goku lo sintió, no lo podía creer, este monstruo estaba en otro mundo per no se daría por vencido, sin importar que estaba delicado, sin importar nada, el destino de la tierra, no, del universo estaba en sus manos

 _ **-¿eso es todo?-**_

-¡maldito!- goku le lanzaba una patada que slug esquivaba y se lanzaba al cielo goku le lanzó un ataque de KI de su mano que slug detuvo con un campo de energía

Goku se tiro contra el pero slug le daba un golpe sin embargo goku se recompuso y empezó a intercambiar golpes y puños a Super velocidad produciendo ondas de choque por todo el lugar haciendo temblar no solo Yokohama, sino la tierra, la luchaba de manera feroz contra slug golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, uno detenía un golpe y el otro la patada y asi siguieron solo siendo visible sus siluetas mientras sus energías los rodeaban y las ondas salían del lugar asi como rayos y truenos salir de ellos y del cielo, los mares estaban embravecidos era algo increíble

El planeta estaba e completo shock, era una batalla de otro nivel, fuera de la lógica, esta clase de lucha podría incluso atreverse a decirse para los ojos de las personas "celestial", era algo fuera de su vista y eso que solo podían ver a los dos intercambiar golpes en el cielo goku era visto como un ser de poder inalcanzable pero esto ya era algo absurdo, chevalier no podía decir nada más que sudar y mirar con la boca abierta

-¿ese monstruo estuvo entre nosotros todo el tiempo?- dijo Radox aterrado pero llamando monstruo a quien peleaba por el también

Pandoras y limiter no podían estar más impresionados, las pandoras eran ya personas consideradas fuertes pero entonces ¡¿goku donde entraba!?-

-increíble, que pelea- dijo una desde su base

-si es cierto yo sabía que el héroe era fuerte pero esto…-

-oigan pero miren-

En la pantalla ellas sobretodo veían que goku estaba mostrando signos de fatiga mientras slug sonreía

-¿Qué pasa eso es todo lo que tienes?- slug le daba un martillazo haciendo caer a goku al piso esto impresiono a todos

Slug caía al piso pero goku se levantó jadeando con vapor en su boca

-¡toma esto!- goku le dispara un ataque de KI obligando a slug a detenerlo con sus dos manos pero desviándolo al cielo goku se asombraba bastante

Slug a una Super velocidad saltaba contra el dándole un cuerpazo y estrellándolo contra un camión y haciéndolo caer en un edificio rompiendo los vidrios esto sin duda debió doler incluso para goku y era evidente pues goku se levantó con sangre de su boca jadeando sosteniéndose con bastante dolor

- _increíble…este tipo es muy fuerte….puede estar al mismo nivel de freezer…..no… es más fuerte-_ goku jadeaba con bastante frio en su boca siendo visible por su aire congelado

 _-_ Jejejje, ¿Cuánto más resistirás?- slug disparaba un rayo de sus ojos y goku de un giro esquivo el ataque para frenar con fuerza en el piso

-maldito…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- goku se lanzó contra slug cargando un fuerte golpe con su puño e impactarlo en el rostro del individuo, todos se quedaron en silencio algunos se alegraron pues ese golpe se vio que goku lo lanzo con bastante fuerza indicando que pudo hacer un gran daño sin embargo slug estaba sonriendo aun con el puño en su cara goku lo miro y su rostro paso a otro más aterrado sin embargo el golpe que le daría slug para aventarlo contra otro edificio estrellándolo y haciéndolo caer les dijo a todo el mundo que el ataque no sirvió para nada

La gente no se lo podía creer, ese golpe se vio fuerte, por la forma de lanzarlo se vio que goku puso toda su fuerza, pero ¿ni un rasguño?, ¿ni sangre?, ¿nada?, ¿Cómo era posible? La gente empezó a perder la esperanza

Goku se levantó bastante débil y solo para recibir un rodillazo en el vientre y ser tomado del cuello de su camisa

-espera, aun no termino- slug empezó a golpear a goku sin compasión, golpe, rodillazo, codazo la gente era testigo in creérselo, algunas se cubrieron sus bocas para no gritar, otras solo miraban espantados semejante tortura, las madres tapaban los ojos de los niños para no ver tal carnicería, goku fue tirado con fuerza contra un edificio estrellándose, los vidrios el Saiyajin cayo con algunos cortes y bastantes moretones en su cuerpo levantándose con dificultad

-nuestro héroe, está siendo humillado, no hay manera…..¿acaso no puede ser detenido ese monstruo?- dijo la reportera con una lagrima y vapor frio

 _ **-Ohh, ¿aun te puedes levantar?-**_

-claro que si…tengo que ganar,…..o si no la tierra…yo jure protegerla…¡me niego a perder!-

 _ **-contéstame algo, ¿sabes quién venció a freezer?-**_ goku sonrió

-lo tienes frente a ti-

 _ **-mmmm, ya me lo supuse-**_

-ahora tu contéstame…. ¿cómo sabes lo de freezer?-

 _ **-¿es broma?, todo el universo lo sabe, yo estuve preparándome para derrotar a freezer y ocupar su puesto…..que el universo sepa que mate a aquel que lo derroto, ¡el universo estará a mis pies!-**_

-solo eres otro asesino como freezer, no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya- goku se colocaba en pose de pelea

 _ **-hum, veamos…..-**_ slug estiro su brazo hacia una dirección precisamente hacia unos escombros y los levantaba para levantarse junto con ellos y convertirlos en lanzas con afiladas púas goku se sorprendió un poco

 _ **-¡MUERE!-**_

Slug empezó a moverlos con su mente directamente hacia goku el cual empezó a esquivar estos objetos lanzándose al cielo esquivándolos a gran velocidad, slug por otro lado se burlaba de goku

-maldito, tiene poderes mentales como freezer-

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?, muéstrame el poder**_ ….. _**¡POW!-**_ un ataque le daba a slug desconcentrándolo, en esas los objetos caían al piso y goku miro quien fue el atacante resulto ser piccoro

-¡piccoro!-

-yo aún no estoy muerto granuja-

 _ **-no estorbes maldito-**_ piccoro y slug se lanzaron tomándose de las manos haciendo fuerza entre ellos pero claro slug estaba ganando después empezaron a intercambiar golpes pero slug estaba dejando en el piso a piccoro

-esto es malo, lo va a matar….-goku cayó al piso de pie pero algo tembloroso

- _no se cuanto pueda resistir cuerpo pueda resistir_ …-

Goku y piccoro se lanzaron a la vez a pelear contra slug que sostenía la pelea de ambos los golpes y ataques iban y venían era una pelea impresionante

Mientras tanto donde fue la fiesta ahora estaba casi destruido el lugar las pandoras legendarias atacaban a urusa con todo siendo ayudados por las pandoras legendarias kazuya siendo el único limiter usaba su freezing contra urusa

-¡ese chico no es normal, sin embargo no pueden ganarme!-

-eso es kazuya-onii-sama, se ve que le afecta- grito Ouka cargando su ataque

 _ **-¡strike blood!-**_

Ouka se lanzó contra el pecho del nova creando una grieta en el pecho del nova Christine se lanzaba directamente a dar golpes y puños a alta velocidad esto molesto bastante a urusa que le salía sudor de su cara

-¡estas malditas!- urusa abrió su boca y soltó un gas similar al que rodeaba todo el lugar

-¿Qué es esto?-

-no lo respiren- grito Lucy tapándose la nariz como todos sin embargo no fue el humo lo que las asusto el humo resulto no ser venenoso sino que empezaba a congelar sus extremidades

-¡IMBECILES ESE HUMO NO ES VENENOSO SINO QUE CONGELA LO QUE TOCA!-

-maldito-

-¡AHORA SI…!-

-¡POW!-

Krillin llego a toda velocidad y le daba una patada al nova haciéndolo caer con fuerza pero urusa quedaba flotando

-¡¿tú eres…..!?-

-krillin- grito kazuya contento

-sí, vine a ayudarles-

-excelente, tu ayuda nos vendrá muy bien- Ouka y todas nuevamente se colocaban en posición de pelea

-¡Grrrrrr!, ¡¿tu otra vez!?, pero por lo menos puedo cobrar mi venganza – urusa sonrió con sadismo hacia el grupo

-te advierto que ese nova no es rival para mí- dijo krillin colocándose en pose urusa le salió una vena en la sien pues desafortunadamente era verdad el nova que libero no sería rival y menos con tantas guerreras tan fuertes en frente del

-Jeje…..jejejejejejeje- urusa empezó a reír de manera sorpresiva

-¿de qué se ríe?-

-no lo sé pero matémoslo rápido- dijo Isuzu colocándose en posición de lucha

-¡SI!-

-qué bueno que este planeta tiene cosas muy interesantes las cuales puedo usar a mi favor en número- urusa saco de su mano 8 estigmas que resultaban ser estigmas de plasma

-¿estigma de plasma?-

-¿Qué va a hacer con ellos?-

-cuando mate a esas mujeres que los quede, ahora les mostrare mi poder… ¡el poder del demonio trascendental!-

Urusa quebraba los estigmas y se los comía empezándolos a masticar y se lanzó contra kazuya para tomarlo de la cara

-tu….tu estas conectado a estas cosas, lo siento, eres la llave para liberar esta energía- kazuya empezaba a gritar

-¡suéltalo!- krillin Ouka y Teslad se lanzaron contra urusa quien los miro con ojos de nova nuevamente aunque krillin y las chicas golpearon a urusa lanzándolo contra el suelo este seguía riéndose sin embargo estaba sangrando por la cara

-¿estás bien kazuya?- pero el chico no respondió

-tiene pulso, está bien-

-canalla, le copio su poder y le quito su energía- dijo krillin enojado

-es el momento…..de mostrar algo más interesante-urusa dio un fuerte grito hacia el cielo levantándose en el cielo gritando y elevando su poder

A lo lejos goku y piccoro escucharon los gritos de hecho hasta slug los sintió

-valla, a veces urusa sí que es molesto, pero al final sus habilidades nunca de ser divertidas, a pesar de ser un androide creado especialmente para causar caos-

Urusa estaba gritando y sonreía con más y más fuerza asi como formaba un campo de freezing que detuvo a todos

-¿es freezing?-

-ese maldito-

-¡lo voy a matar….!-

Pero después de esto de urusa empezaban a salir una masa de su boca que al ser expulsada quedaba en el cielo, desde un lugar alejado en lo que parecía una maquinaria conectada a muchos cables en lo que parecía un ser vivo conectado a ellos en un lugar específico decia "arcadia proyecto 1" este empezó a moverse lentamente

- _onii…chan….._

- _ **si…todos ustedes son una molestia pero**_ … _ **basta con que traiga más aliados a pelear, con tu poder puedo crear tantos aliados como yo quiera, solo necesito los instrumentos para hacerlo, ahora, ¿Qué les parece este aliado que nunca derrotaran?**_

El cuerpo empezó a adquirir una forma similar a una mujer su cabello empezó a crecer hasta la cintura y fue acompañado por una ropa de color blanco su cuerpo se amasaba haciéndolo increíblemente voluptuoso y hermoso su rostro empezó a tomar rasgos de una mujer, pero de una hermosa mujer, su cabello se hacía rubio y lo que paso después dejo absolutamente sin palabras a todas, incluso a las pandoras legendarias

-no….no me lo puedo creer…..-

-¡¿es una broma verdad?!-

-¿es…..es…?-

-asi es…. ¡¿Qué se siente pelear contra ella!?- urusa apunto con su mano a el cuerpo que estaba completamente formado

-¡¿MARIA LANCEROT!?-

El grito de las valkirias se escuchó con fuerza y no era menos, efectivamente el ser que se formo era la viva imagen de María lancerot, era exactamente igual a ella, su viva imagen, o bueno, como la han llegado a reconocer porque nadie tiene permitido ver su cuerpo, excepto algunos pero lo que si era obvio era que la "diosa de las pandoras estaba frente a ellos quien sabe que diría genjo, o toda la humanidad si viera esto

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?- grito Isuzu sudando a mares por lo que veía completamente asustada, este demonio creo una copia de María lancerot en frente de ellos

-debo decir que traer a un ser como ella no hubiera sido posible, si no hubiera copiado tu poder, un terrícola con gran poder gracias a este poder y claro por ese niño…..puedo hacer lo que quiera, muy bien María lancerot , ¡te ordeno matarlos!- la diosa descendió del cielo y se hizo frente a todos

-krillin se colocó frente a María pero antes se protegía de un golpe que le daba urusa lanzándolo lejos y este colocarse de nuevo frente al nova-

-yo aún no olvido…la humillación que me hiciste-

-maldito te voy a vencer-

-inténtalo, recuerda que no podías hace poco-

Sin embargo el clon de María estaba mirando a la pandoras legendarias y a las valkirias como a Isuzu, no podían mover un solo musculo estaban paralizadas y ella no hacia ningún movimiento

-¿Qué hacen?, es solo un clon, no es la original- dijo Christine aun sudando siendo la primera en lanzarse

-¡espera!- Lucy le grito y la chica se lanzó con su puño en alto con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ella aparecía en frente de ella en un santiamén y sacaba una garra golpeándola en todo el rostro todas quedaron boquiabiertas la imagen que proyectaba, era la misma, ¿era un clon?, ¿o era la auténtica?, no se sabia

-esto es malo….muy malo- dijo Lucy sudando como loca hasta Casandra estaba sudando mirando a la mujer era iguales, no cabe duda, eran madre e hija o gemelas, en este momento, todo estaba de cabeza

-bulma-san aquí Ouka, ¿me copia?- hablo Ouka con kazuya en sus brazos lastimosamente escondiéndose por kazuya

 _-¡si te copio!-_

-estamos en problemas, unos muy graves-

 _-necesito que me den ma tiempo, resistan un poco más-_

 _-_ no creo que podamos….- bulma desde su lado estaba sudando y cuando escucho algo se asombro

-entiendo, resistan por favor- bulma se levantó y tomo un teléfono

-¡genjo! ¿Estas hay?-

-sí, aqui estoy-

-¿crees que…puedas despertarla?-

 _-¿tan grave es el asunto?-_

-me imagino que si estas en genétics es por eso mismo, ¿o no?-

-como siempre tan brillante, exactamente estoy aquí mismo…..-

Sin embargo donde estaban genjo y Margaret la maquinaria donde estaba la chica empezó a encenderse sola, el humo empezó a salir y el ser que estaba dentro de esta empezó a levantarse, por su cuerpo desnudo se vio a simple vista que era una mujer o más bien una niña que sacaba una ropa de su propio ser, unos extraños satélites flotaban sobre ella asi como unas enormes garras

-no puedo creerlo…- genjo y Margaret estaban impresionados

-no debió despertar sola, esto no tiene sentido-

La chica se levantó y miro a genjo con rostro estoico

-arcadia…..que sorpresa que despertaras sola- la chica no dijo nada peor más un tenía un estigma dorado en su pecho muy pequeño pero genjo se notaba muy asustado

-arcadia no dijo nada y solo se limitó a levantar una alas de sus satélites y salir flotando pasando por largo el cuerpo de María que estaba en una extraña situación que solo ella vio pasar por el techo e irse volando

-no puedo creer que se levantara sola….. ¿Acaso es por el estigma?, ¿o será…?-

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Margaret muy asustada por lo que vio

-te lo explico después, bulma-san, arcadia despertó-

 _-¡qué bueno!-_

-no tanto, lo hizo sola-

 _-¿eh?-_

-¿acaso fue por gok _u,_ o kazuya?-

 _-no, ni uno ni el otro…uno de esos monstruos creo una copia de María lancerot, versión nova-_ genjo casi se cae al piso es más hasta la misma monja lo ayudo a evitar caerse

-¿es broma cierto?-

 _-¿me oyes riéndome?-_

 _-_ genjo miro a María y no vio nada raro pero si la noto algo extraña, como…asustada-

-estamos….en problemas-

Mientras tanto regresando con goku y piccoro caían completamente derrotado contra slug que flotaba en el cielo goku corrió hasta el con bastante dificultad

-piccoro-

-maldito….es más fuerte de lo que pensé…..- goku lo tomo jadeando aun y miro con rabia el volteaba a mirar todos los lados, era un caos absoluto todo

-esto es un caos, ahora resulta…que siento el KI de María lancerot… ¡¿contra las chicas!?- goku se asustó de verdad

-veo que perdiste tus deseos de lucha- slug miro a goku con rostro de inferioridad solo para lanzarse contra él y tomarlo del rostro para estrellarlo contra una pared

-¿Qué pasa?, ahora no me creo que derrotaras a freezer, ni un Saiyajin- slug estrello con más fuerza el rostro de goku en la pared haciéndolo escupir sangre y empezar a golpearlo en el abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre slug empezó a golpearlo asi como freezer hizo con vegeta la gente quedo espantada por tal acto cerrar los ojos era todo lo que podían hacer

-soy…..un terrícola…..-

-que lastima, morirás junto con este planeta- goku sentía mucho dolor incluso donde slug lo golpeaba en el pecho la herida que pareció hincharse

-yo….no puedo darme por vencido…-

Goku entro en un espacio oscuro y se imaginó a todos y sobre todo a sus chicas uno y una por una regalándole una sonrisa pero después siendo asesinada/o goku solo podía gritar sus nombres con dolor y casi al llanto y como si el fuego en él se prendiera abrió los ojos con furia y golpeo a slug de una patada lanzándolo lejos

Goku cayó en sus pies sosteniéndose y liberando su KI

-por el futuro de satellizer, rana, arnett, Ingrid, chiffon, Cassie, holly, Amelia, Elizabeth Roxanne, Christine, tiziana, Casandra, Wendy may, kazuya, la tierra y las personas… ¡NO PUEDO DARME POR VENCIDO!-

 _ **-¡MUEREEEEEEEE!-**_

Slug lanzaba un golpe sin embargo goku lo frenaba en seco asi como poco a poco era envuelto por un aura dorada que empezó a erizar su cabello, un agujero en el cielo se formó y una luz dorada salió de ahí envolviendo a goku

La gente quedo sin palabras observando tal cambio, la gente no sabía ni que decir ni que rostro colocar más cuando goku dio un fuerte y si….. _**¡Pasaba al Super Saiyajin slug no fue la excepción!**_

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?-**_

Goku miro a slug con sus ojos verdosos lleno de rabia y sin previo aviso le rompió la muñeca a slug haciendo que se arrodillara sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando goku le dio un golpe en la mejilla enviándolo al mismo cielo donde frenaba completamente asombrado

 _ **-no puedo creerlo…. ¡¿de dónde saco este poder!?-**_ goku miraba desde el suelo enfurico a slug su mirada hizo aterrar al individuo que no vio que goku se lanzó contra el golpeándolo de nuevo estrellándolo contra un edificio, slug salía de este con su brazo colgando pero goku no espero y se arrojó una vez más contra el dándole un cabezazo en el estómago y empezando a golpearlo

-donde bulma miraban asombrados la fuerza que goku obtuvo, ya conociendo el Super Saiyajin, ahora todo el planeta era testigo del asombroso poder de goku

 _-¡damas y caballeros, esto es asombroso!, el héroe son goku se ha cubierto de un aura dorada y su cabello se cubría de la misma forma….no solo es más apuesto…¡quiero decir, ahora está acorralando al monstruo!, ¡es como si fuera un ángel, no sé qué paso pero ahora nuestro héroe está ganando, sigue asi, acabalo!-_ hasta la misma reportera gritaba de alegría

Los limiters junto a las E pandoras miraban sorprendidos

-esto es malo, muy malo- dijo bulma saliendo de una alcoba

-goku en su condición no podrá soportar mucho esa fase, tiene que acabarlo rápido-

-bulma-san ¿Cuánto falta?-

-ya falta poco, goku debes derrotarlo ahora mismo-

La gente ahora gritaba de alegría y hasta muchas mujeres ruborizadas animaban a goku como porristas como pandoras ahora la gente estaba más feliz- en la pelea slug lanzaba un ataque parecido a una llamarada de KI que intensificaba cada vez ma y más sin embargo goku salió de ella y golpeaba con furia a slug el rostro ensombrecido de goku era similar al de satellizer cuando ataco a miyabi, slug no se lo podía creer, nadie podía creérselo incluso, muchos decían que goku era una especie de ángel o algo parecido sin embargo eso no importaba ya que slug y goku intercambiaban golpes y goku estaba superando a slug con mucha facilidad goku le daba un último golpe en la espada como martillo y lo estrellaba contra otro edificio-

 _ **-¡¿Por qué tiene esta fuerza tan increíble?!, ¡¿quién es este hombre!?...¡no puede ser….!**_

Goku llego de golpe y de un cuerpazo estrello a slug nuevamente contra el mismo edificio atravesándolo slug quedaba en el piso levantándose con mucha sangre en la boca

-no te lo perdonare- dijo goku completamente enojado

- _ **no puede ser….tu eres…ahora entiendo por qué mataste a freezer….sin embargo…JAJAJAJAJAJA-**_ slug empezó a reírse arrancándose su brazo asombrando a goku mas cuando lo regenero de golpe

Slug se quitaba el caso y el guante hay goku y piccoro que asombrado desde otro lugar por la batalla observo impactado de igual forma

-¡¿tu ere….!?- goku se tomó el pecho

 _ **-¡PREPARATE, PORQUE AHORA VERAZ MIS VERDADEROS PODERES!-**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Qué dijo?- goku grito asombrado asi como piccoro, Kaio-sama que estaba viendo también se aterro

En esas slug empezó a liberar todo su KI creando fuertes vientos y además aterrando más a las personas

 _ **-CONOCE LA FUERZA…TU Y ESTE MUNDO…..¡DEL SUPER NAMEKUSEIN!-**_

Slug empezó a hacer temblar la tierra con fuerza mientras rayos y truenos salían del cielo slug empezó a gritar con más fuerza produciendo un grito aterrador mientras empezaba a crecer y a crecer como si no hubiera un mañana la gente nuevamente quedaba aterrorizada con mirar eso, su tamaño ya empezaba a superar el de los novas mientras goku se colocaba en guardia con sudor cayendo de su rostro

 _ **Fin del capítulo 46**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 47: Super Saiyajin vs Super namekusei**_

El ambiente del planeta frio, helado, se observaba la oscuridad consumiendo la tierra, los mares congelados, las plantas apenas podían estar de pie, los animales iguales, muchos muertos pero algunos aguantaban como pudieran, las casas congeladas

Las autoridades estaban como locas como pandoras y demás ayudas intentando ayudar a las personas, muchas estaban resistiendo como pudieran pero aun asi no despegaban sus ojos de las noticias, era de sentido común que las personas estuvieran al tanto de las noticias, mas ante esto

Al momento su enemigo más fuerte, su peor pesadilla eran los novas, seres gigantescos que venían y costaban la vida a cientos de pandoras y limiters en detenerlos, viviendo con miedo y dolor las pandoras y limiters ante cuando aparecieran , la humanidad no ha enfrentado peor enemigo, incluso al punto de creer que no podrían ganar

Eso fue hasta que un día de una nave espacial llegara un guerrero que les traería esperanza y salvación, un joven como las pandoras se convertiría en su más grane apoyo, aquel guerrero que derroto a freezer, el más terrible del universo, el emperador del cosmos, el que se convertiría en la leyenda que este último tanto temía, el Super Saiyajin son goku

Derrotando a los novas y a incontables enemigos goku ha resguardado este planeta, pero por primera vez desde que llego, tanto el cómo este mundo estaban ante un enemigo que estaba fuera de su imaginación, congelando el planeta y llevándolo a la ruina, ¡slug! Goku estaba imposibilitado de ganar hasta que despertaría de nuevo el poder que derrotó a freezer, la humanidad era testigo del Super Saiyajin

Sin embargo cuando slug estaba de nuevo contra las cuerdas, mostro su máximo poder ahora mismo la tierra era testigo de algo impresionante, peor que los novas, era un ser de otro mundo

La pelea se llevaba a cabo goku convertido en Super Saiyajin observaba a slug crecer y crecer, las personas no solo estaban asustadas, no, espantadas, las palabras no podían describir esto

Slug estaba creciendo y creciendo tanto que los edificios quedaban pequeños era ma grande que un nova, superaba el tamaño del Burj Khalifa

Goku estaba asombrado mientras miraba todo impresionado sudando, no solo su tamaño, su poder crecía como nunca

-que poder…es un monstruo-

 _-¡goku ya sé quién es él!-_

-¿Kaio-sama?-

- _slug, igual que el namekusei que se convertiría en kami-sama y piccoro, escaparon de namekusei cuando ocurrió ese fenómeno, sin embargo….slug no es un simple namekusei, aterrizo en un planeta donde su maldad acrecentaría como nunca, es peor que el mismo piccoro daimaku , ¡es el demonio en persona!, ¡pero eso no es todo…..es un namekusei con un monstruoso poder desde que naciku seó…si tú eres el Super Saiyajin, ¡él es el Super namekusei!-_

-¿Super namekusei?-

Al terminar de crecer slug sonrió maléficamente era gigantesco y miraba desde las nubes negras a todo el planeta sus ojos blancos y su sonrisa mostraban que era un monstruo fuera de la lógica

 _ **-¡¿Qué sucede!?, ¡¿tienes miedo!?-**_ goku se colocó en guardia

 _-si mis cálculos no me fallan, él es más fuerte que freezer-_

Goku esquivo un puñetazo de slug con una maniobra y le lanzaba una energía a la espalda, slug como le lo sintió y se volteo muy molesto goku liberaba más poder pero sintió otro dolor en el pecho

-esto es malo…..muy malo…-

-¡muere!- slug lanzaba su pie y goku lo tomaba con sus manos

 _ **-Gente de la tierra, esto es algo indescriptible, ese monstruo se convirtió en alguien gigante su tamaño es peor que el de los novas, el héroe son goku está en problemas-**_

Goku estaba sujetando el pie de slug gritando para evitar ser aplastado logrando salir de ese aprieto el Saiyajin se lanzó contra slug y logro darle un golpe en la cara pero slug sonrió y le devolvió el golpe a goku que escupió sangre y empezó a volar alrededor de slug para lanzar otro golpe pero slug se adelantó y hay ambos chocaban puños creando una onda que hizo temblar el lugar

A pesar de su tamaño slug era rápido y goku podía hacerle frente, era una batalla de titanes, o que se diga de dos Super guerreros sin embargo goku mostraba extremada dificultad sin embargo estaban completamente igualados, ni más ni menos, estaban completamente a la par la pelea era vista por todos incluso donde Kaio-sama estaban asombrados, el dios del norte estaba impresionado por ver una pelea asi desde la de freezer y más los chicos

 _-que pelea…..pero goku está muy débil, no le quedara mucho-_

Mientras esta pelea se llevaba a cabo en la otra pelea krillin se encontraba luchando contra urusa Isuzu, las valkirias y pandoras legendarias luchando contra María sin embargo como era de esperarse estaba su favor en contra

-Casandra era la que ma intentaba mantener la situación pero no resultaba, estaba indefensa ante ella

-no….es solo un clon, siento que estoy peleando con la madre de las pandoras- Christine se intentaba mantener de pie como las valkirias

-¿Cuánto más falta….bulma-san?, creo que si seguimos asi nos matara-

-me sentiría honrada si fuera la verdadera, pero sé que solo es una maldita copia- tiziana se sostenía un brazo

Las pandoras legendarias luchaban de una sorprendente forma contra María lancerot desapareciendo y apareciendo pero siendo derribada por la mujer que tenía sus dos garras descubiertas y dos masas flotantes a su alrededor

-maldita- Christine con todo su poder se lanzó a golpear a María pero esta detenía el golpe y esquivo varios que se lanzaban a gran velocidad y después solo le daba un golpe con su garra en el cuello estrellándola en el piso aunque se vio un simple golpe fue tal que la dejo ya en el piso

-Christine….-

-¿asi que esta es la madre de las pandoras?, si no fuera porque vi la fuerza del héroe son goku diría que la más fuerte del mundo- Isuzu temblando mientras se sostenía el brazo estaba sonriendo pero sudando, estaba ante la imagen de la mujer que les dio el poder,, y esto era similar a un niño siendo regañado

-si aún quieres escapar es tu oportunidad- tiziana se acercó a Isuzu

-no quiero-

-no seas tonta, aunque tengas un estigma de plasma, vez que no eres rival, además, puedo ver que está haciendo mucho esfuerzo-

-¿se me nota tanto?-

-eres una mujer que vino a matar a goku, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- Isuzu se quedó callada

-¿te sonaría raro si te digo…que estoy interesada en el?-tiziana se impresiono

-¡¿Qué!?, pero si ni siquiera hablaste con el- Isuzu mal herida se quedó callada

-no pero….cuando lo vi pelear contra los novas, me impresiono, al principio era solo una simple fantasía….quería tenerlo solo para convertirlo en un juguete más para mí, era una obsesión de un joven inalcanzable, después me entere que estaba en genétics ayudando a las pandoras, y muchas más cosas que había ayudado, la gente hablaba del, pero me parecía raro….¿porque alguien tan famoso, tan guapo, tan popular apareció de la nada y nos ayudó?, fue algo que me intereso-

-es decir, te volviste una acosadora-

-acosadora no porque nunca lo investigue a fondo, pero alguien tan fuerte, y ni se sabía porque…quería saber cómo lo hizo, y por eso quería conocerlo-

-entiendo, no creo que seas la única, aunque goku tiene sus secretos, nada malo-

-entiendo, ¿él es como esos monstruos?, ¿un ser de otro mundo?-

-no compares a goku con esos asesinos, él es alguien muy bueno, y noble-

-entiendo, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo puede ser tan fuerte y amable a la vez-

-hazlo cuando…..derrotemos a estos monstruos-

-¡¿lista!?-

-¡sí!- la dos se colocaron en posición de batalla y se lanzaron contra María, ella mantenía una pelea contra todas la valkirias y pandora legendarias usaban toda su fuerza peleando y aunque María estaba presionada estaba dominando la lucha

Krillin lanzo una ráfaga de energías contra urusa que se logró proteger pero salió lastimado

-¡¿Qué ocurre!?, ¡te veo nervioso!-

-cállate-

-oh, mira eso- urusa apunto al cielo y krillin volteo a mirar la pelea de las chicas se detenía cuando vieron algo que las dejo sin palabras

El gigantesco slug se hacía visible, bueno como no podía ser visible semejante monstruo y más cuando estaban por lugares tan cercanos

-¡¿Quién diablos es ese monstruo!?- dijo Isuzu impresionada por el tamaño de semejante bestia gigantesca

-¡el señor slug, está usando todo su poder, entonces ya nadie puede detenerlo!- urusa reía de felicidad hasta que vio un golpe llegar a su rostro pero lo frenaba

-relájate humano, pronto no quedara nada, puedo ver que el frio insoportable ya está aumentando- krillin y todas empezaron a traspirar más fuerte y con más frio

-goku va a ganar-

-nadie puede detener a slug-sama-

-maldito…-

Krillin fue tomado por una mano y siendo estrujado

-Jajajajaajaj, yo era el más débil del grupo, pero ahora soy el único que queda y soy invencible- krillin abrió sus ojos por un segundo y vio a todas las chicas ya heridas y cansadas

-ese clon que cree es más fuerte que su versión original, claro que fue por tu poder-

-infeliz…..AHHHHHH-

-ahora será tu fin-

-este será su…..-

 _ **-¡FLASHHHHH!-**_

Un rayo cayó del cielo asombrando a urusa y a todas pues cayo en frente de ellas la mujer, las pandoras legendarias las valkirias, Isuzu, krillin y urusa también les llamo la atención por lo que se presento

-¡¿y ahora que!?-

-¡¿Quién es!?-

Todos en ese momento sintieron algo extraño, al ver la silueta vieron que era una pequeña niña pero algo pasaba con ella

-¡¿una mocosa!? No, esta sensación, es como la de esas mujeres…..- urusa cerró los ojos y abrió sus ojos mientras unas imágenes salían de sus ojos

-ya veo, es la hija de esa mujer de ahí…..entonces…tiene una fuerza increíble…ella es realmente la segunda más fuerte- urusa se quedo viendo a la pequeña chica que apareció

Tanto el como todas estaban impresionadas sobretodo Casandra que estaba impresionada mas que cualquiera de los presentes

-¿una niña?- pregunto Isuzu -¿Quién es?-

-no lo sé- reafirmo tiziana

Arcadia miraba a María y ella igualmente, las miradas eran estoicas, serias, pero arcadia tenia uno de los estigmas en su pecho también dorado, igual que las pandoras legendarias, parece que bulma conoció a arcadia, y a lo mejor goku

Ambas se miraron fijamente ninguna movía un solo musculo arcadia se tocó el pecho

 _-este estigma te alimentara y no hará que absorba la energía de los demás-_

Arcadia vagamente por su mente se vienen dos figuras una mujer y un joven y tocándose el estigma ella no le molestaba todo lo contrario se sentía bien y por eso alejo su mano del

Kazuya poco a poco recupero la mente

-¡kazuya-onii-sama!- Ouka tenía a kazuya en su regazo

-¿Ouka?, ¿Qué paso?-

-¿estás bien?-

-si pero… ¿Qué paso?- kazuya miro al frente y observo a dos mujeres una niña y una mujer igual a Casandra mirándose

-¿Qué paso?-

-luego te explico por ahora…estamos en un problema- kazuya miro también sudando sentía algo extraño con esa niña

-¿Quién ere tú?- Lucy pregunto a arcadia pero ella solo la ignoro y dejo escapar un extraño suspiro de niña

Arcadia y María lancerot se miraron y ambas soltaron una fuerte onda de choque entre ellas

-¡DESTRUYELA!- grito urusa pero este fue cayado de una patada

María lancerot se lanzó con sus garras y arcadia también saco sus garras ambas se tomaron y empezaron a hacer fuerza creando un fuerte cráter debajo de ellas

María lancerot lanzo un arañazo pero arcadia lo esquivo y logro golpear a María lancerot mandándola a volar peo María apareció detrás de arcadia asustando a todos por la velocidad de la mujer y golpeo a arcadia enviándola a rodar por todo el camino peor arcadia también se aparecía detrás de María quien de un salto hacia el cielo esquivo el ataque de arcadia

La pequeña niña lanzo su garra hacia la mujer y como si fuera un manopla atrapando una pelota atrapo a María lancerot en ella y la apretó con fuerza la mujer intentó zafarse pero fue imposible y más cuando el estigma en su pecho empezó a brillar y unos contadores que justamente tenía en sus muñecas empezaron a subir los números

María lancerot logró zafarse pero fue ya algo tarde ya que el estigma en su pecho empezó a soltar un brillo dorado en su cuerpo, cuando el guante llegaba de nuevo con la niña y se colocaba justamente en su brazo arcadia empezó a sufrir una extraña transformación, su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse su busto creció y su altura también

Después adquiría la imagen de una hermosa y muy dotada chica asombrando nuevamente a todas en el lugar

Krillin y urusa detenían su batalla urusa estaba impresionado la chica no solo había cambiado físicamente, también vio un cambio en su fuerza

 _-no puede ser…..esa maldita estaba escondida, este mundo tiene seres votante fuertes, a justa hora de morirse_ _idiotas –_

Arcadia miro su cuerpo el miro el busto y después el cabello y después miro a María lancerot que se impresiono un poco

Arcadia dio una zancada y a una gran velocidad paso al lado de María lancerot dándole un fuerte golpe y después de colocarse detrás de ella, varios golpes se vieron en la mujer chocar en su cuerpo

Las pandoras legendarias y las demás se impresionaron asi como el mismo urusa y krillin

-¡esa miserable tiene una fuerza impresionante!-

-Wow, no sabía que tenía esa fuerza-

 _-maldición, sirvienta, acabala- urusa le grito a María que se recompuso pero algo herida_

 _-_ ¿te pusiste nervioso eh?- dijo krillin con una sonrisa burlona –

 _-cierra la boca terrícola de mierda, yo aún no estoy derrotado, mátalas de una maldita vez-_

Ante la voz de su amo María lancerot empezó a cargar energía a su alrededor arcadia empezó a hacer lo mismo

-¡dimensión accel!-

Las dos se lanzaron entre si y desaparecían a la vista de todos los presentes impresionándolos

-¿Qué es esta velocidad?-

-no las puedo ver, esto es un accel diferente a los que hemos visto-

-se parece a la velocidad de goku-san…esto es una velocidad que esta fuera de nuestro alcance-

Las ondas de choque se escuchaban estrepitosamente por todo el lugar hasta que arcadia apareció tomando del rostro a María lancerot y estrellándola en el suelo sin embargo María también tomo a arcadia en un intento de zafarse

Ambas se soltaron y empezaron a intercambiar ataques nuevamente a esa velocidad todos estaban impresionados por la manera de pelear ambas estaban completamente igualadas hiriéndose entre sí todas se impresionaban por ver a esta mujer nueva peleando a la par con María lancerot, excepto goku y hasta krillin nadie en este mundo podría igualar la fuerza de María lancerot de manera individual

-maldita sea, no puede ser, se supone que ella es la más fuerte de este mundo, ¿Cómo es que esa mocosa tiene ese poder?-

-maldición, es una inútil, no puede hacer nada ella sola- urusa se enojaba como no tenía idea a krillin le asusto un poco esta actitud

\- si esto ha llegado a este extremo, entonces, que asi sea- urusa se levantó liberando su fuerza asombrando a krillin y a todos incluso las dos mujeres que luchaban se detenían

-¡este será mi última ayuda, será mejor que no me falles!- urusa estiro su brazo y lo clavo en María lancerot haciendo que gritara la mujer

María lancerot empezó a cambiar sus ojos a unos de nova y unas enormes estacas salían de su espalda y un aura de color blanco la empezaba a recorrer

Arcadia se impresionaba como todas pues esa forma era la forma más temida de las pandoras y más aún cuando la veían en esta mujer urusa suspiraba con fuerza y sudor caía de su cara

-me han costado mucha energía, espero que esta vez no me falles-

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué desperdicias poder en estos individuos?- krillin miraba a urusa quien no le contesto pero krillin si noto algo en él estaba sudando

-veo que estás cansado, esta es mi oportunidad para acabar contigo- krillin se lanzó contra urusa que se lanzó también a pelear empezando a intercambiar golpes pero en esas krillin recibía un golpe por el nova que aún tenía a su disposición

-no se te olvide que ese nova tampoco es débil- krillin se quedaba en el suelo sangrando de boca y la cara

En la lucha de arcadia y María ahora arcadia estaba contra las cuerdas hasta el punto que Casandra se lanzó a pelear y las pandoras legendarias le siguieron

-¡no puede ser, el modo nova!-

-en esa forma es invencible, aun esta chica está perdiendo-

-tenemos que ayudarla, y rápido-

-no tiene caso….- dijo Franka muy herida -María lancerot es la madre de las pandoras, nadie puede detenerlas, no podemos ganar-

-pues de todas formas…no me doy por vencida- Christine se levantó bastante herida

-goku…..no se daría por vencido, él está peleando ahora, debemos hacer lo mismo, ¿ o no Ouka?- la mujer se impresiono un poco y asintió

-goku-san…..está dando de todo para salvar nuestro mundo, nosotras no podemos rendirnos aun si debemos congelarnos para ello- Ouka se puso de pie

-¡las valkirias vamos a pelear!-

-no se olviden…..de mi- Isuzu se colocó en guardia también

Krillin era tomado de nuevo por el nova y empezó a ser apretado

-¿Qué pasa insecto?, ¡pelea!-

-miserable….AHHHHHHHH- krillin no podía zafarse y solo miro a todas las mujeres

 _-goku…lo siento, pero no pude cumplir mi promesa….suna….de verdad te amé…..perdóname…pero creo que moriré aquí-_

 _-HASTA NUNCA….!_

 _ **-¡POWWW!-**_

Un golpe a urusa hizo que este soltara a krillin y cayera al piso junto a urusa que cayo rodando cuando se levantó se notaba muy molesto

-¡¿Quién fue el infeliz….!- urusa no pudo terminar su oración porque un espadazo lo obligo a callarse y esquivar

-¡infelices…!- urusa empezó a esquivar los ataques provenientes hacia él y obligándolo a retroceder

-¡¿krillin-san está bien!?- una voz femenina ayudo al calvo a levantarse

-sí, pero…..¡¿ustedes….!?-

-perdón por tardar tanto-

Y justamente las que estaban atacando y ayudando a krillin eran satellizer y las demas satellizer ayudo a krillin a ponerse de pie

-¿satellizer?- la chica asintió y krillin se alegro

-llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos de arimasu- rana y las demás se hacían frente al amigo de goku todas la chicas estaban hay frente al chico

-qué bueno pero…

Las pandoras estaban diferentes, tenían un traje similar a las valkirias pero en vez de decir "proyecto valkiria" decia "modo pandora"

-¡¿y esos trajes?!-

-parece que bulma-san no nos dejó olvidadas a nosotras-

-qué bueno…pero…

-¡¿esa es María lancerot!?- pregunto satellizer colocándose seria mirando a la mujer

-increíble de arimasu, pero ¿ella no está en una capsula o algo asi?-

-ese maldito puede crear novas del mismo- krillin y todas pasaron sus miradas a urusa que estaba realmente enfadado

-ya veo, y para colmo goku está peleando contra ese gigante, debemos terminar esto rápido, krillin-aún que dices… ¿aun estas en condiciones?-

-claro que si, déjenme a mi a este tipo, ¿ustedes pueden contra esa cosa y esa mujer?-

-no lo sabemos, pero….ahora mostraremos nuestras verdaderas fuerzas- krillin asintió y se hizo frente a urusa

-¡¿vencerme!?, JA no importa cuántas vengas, no son rivales para…

-me acabo de dar cuenta de la verdad-

-¿eh?-

-ese nova solo es poderoso, mientras tu estés encima del, en cambio si no, es débil, me di cuenta por el golpe que me dio hace poco- urusa se impresiono y las pandoras también

-eso quiere decir…..que si te mantengo alejado, es más débil- urusa apretó los dientes pero después sonrió

-pero esa mujer que cree no….¿creen poder vencer a la mujer más fuerte de este mundo?- las pandoras se quedaron calladas

-si no peleamos…..no lo sabremos-

-¡INFELICES!-krillin se lanzó a pelear asintiéndoles a las chicas

-muy bien….nuestro objetivo…..ese nova y esa versión de María lancerot-

-¿crees que podamos?, es María lancerot y nuestras fuerzas aún son desconocidas, no creo…

-no solas, pero si juntas, ¿correcto?- satellizer miro a todas que se alegraron y sonrieron el cambio de la pandora era asombrosa todas cambiaron por goku y eso les alegraba

-¡ASI ES!-

\- en marcha, divídanse, por nuestro goku y la tierra- asintiendo y dividiéndose en grupos unas fueron por el nova y otras a ayudar contra María lancerot en la pelea final

En otro lado la nave de bulma quedaba desplegada en un lugar donde todavía se llevaba la pelea mirando todo bastante atento los limiters también estaban en la nave

-el modo pandora….nunca pensé que fuera su idea desde el principio señorita bulma- dijo ticy a la científica que la volteo a mirar

-lo siento, no me alcanzo para ti ticy –chan-

-no importa, de todas formas se los dio a las mejores, pero…. ¿cómo lo hizo?

-yo no tenía abandonado a las pandoras, e verdad que el modo pandora ante el estigma de plasma es muy débil, sin embargo, si no se usaba correctamente-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-las debilidades del modo pandora, no todas pueden usarlo, dura máximo 3 minutos, y también debe ser autorizado su uso…..todo eso lo vuelve sin ofender, un equipo muy inútil, ma en una batalla-

\- pero después de investigar bastante me di cuenta de donde radicaba el defecto-

-¿Cuál es?-

-¡la batería!-

-¿eh?-

-el modo pandora consume mucha energía sobrecargando los estigmas, y tardaba mucho en cargarse solo para 3 minutos, es como una batería que cuando se carga al 100% solo dura 30 minutos, las baterías se agotan y deben cambiarse….ese era el defecto del modo pandora y las baterías me imagino que ya saben que es-

-nosotras-

-exacto, y los estigmas, y desde que se crearon los limiters el modo pandora fue olvidado, no los culpo chicos, solo que era algo que necesitaba solo eso, algo de atención-

-asi que me dije…. ¡¿Qué tal una batería que dure cuanto tiempo puedan resistir las pandoras para seguir luchando!?-

-eso es imposible, no existe una batería infinita-

\- es verdad, pero…. ¡¿Cómo crees que funcionan los computadores que no tienen?!-

-conectados a una fuente de energía-

-asi es, si no se puede crear una batería infinita, solo hay que mantener esa batería conectada a una fuente de energía casi igual y hay entran….ellos- bulma mostro en una pequeña pantalla de un ordenador un estigma

-¡un estigma hecho de las células S!-

-¿células S?-

-las células de goku- todos se impresionaban

-las valkirias y las pandoras legendarias también las tienen, aun con plasma pandoras y valkirias tenían ese enorme defecto, la duración de energía, asi que si se les colocaba un generador de energía…las pandoras llegarían a su máximo poder, además…ahora son 100% compatibles- ticy y los limiters se impresionaban mas

-¡¿lo dice en serio!?- bulma asentía

-¡increible….ella….es un genio, uno que el mundo nunca ha visto!- se pensó ticy impresionada mirando a bulma, la amiga del Saiyajin era alguien no con fuerza pero con cerebro

-pero no todo es perfecto como lo digo-

-¿eh?-

-estos estigmas solo sirven en las pandoras como fuente de energía, no deben esperar hacerse más y más fuertes asi de fácil, por eso…..esta pelea ya depende de ellas-

-aun asi lo hizo muy rápido, algo como esto…..-

-pero aun asi es muy difícil, y no tengo pensado hacerlo para todas, aunque bueno, eso depende del futuro-bulma sonrió un poco y sudo a la vez

Regresando a la lucha las pandoras se dividían satellizer, rana, arnett, holly y Elizabeth se hacían frente el nova

-estoy harto… ¡SIRVIENTES DESTRUYANLOS A TODOS!- urusa grito fuerte María y el nova les brillo los ojos

El nova lanzaba un golpe con tal fuerza y velocidad sin embargo todas esquivaban el ataque a una gran velocidad, el estigma dorado les brillaba y los tejidos novas se hacían presentes pero no tan notorios

-increíble, ya no siento la carga de los estigmas-

-ahora si podremos pelear a gusto-

Satellizer se lanzó con su nova blood cortando de gran manera el antebrazo del nova, holly seguiría para hacer lo mismo, arnett apuntaría a la cara haciéndole otro corte, rana seguiría al pecho golpeándolo de tal manera que lo agrietaba y al final Elizabeth con sus satélites lanzaría un rayo de tal magnitud que golpearía el rostro del nova destruyéndole parte del rostro

-eso es, acabemos con el-

Por el otro lado charles Amelia, Cassie Roxanne y chiffon se hacían frente a María lancerot

-lamentamos llegar tarde-

-¡¿esos trajes…también son de plasma?!-

-algo asi, ustedes tienen el plasma y nosotras estigma, ¿estamos igual no?- dijo Roxanne de tono burlón ganándose la sonrisa de todas

-María lancerot…la madre de las pandoras- dijo chiffon con tono serio

-aun con este poder, dudo que podamos hacer algo contra ella-

-¿y entonces?-

Chiffon miro a Casandra y a sus hermanas y también a arcadia

-solo todas juntas…le podemos ganar y que se rápido que el frio me está llegando de nuevo-

-además goku….. ¿Cómo estará?-

-debemos confiar en el… ¡el estará bien!- dijo Cassie pero con sudor cayendo de su rostro y colocándose frente a María lancerot ella se colocaba igual

-es cierto, goku-sempai no perderá ante nadie- dijo charles colocándose en pose de lucha

Mientras esto se llevaba en la lucha goku y slug chocaban de nuevo golpes pero goku salía volando estrellándose contra el suelo y quedaba hay tirado tomándose el pecho slug por otro lado quedaba de pie pero traspirando con fuerza y con heridas en el

 _ **-maldito… ¡en verdad eres un Super Saiyajin!-**_ ambos sangraban y sudaban

Piccoro por otro lado observaba la lucha desde el suelo

 _-ambos están iguales, pero goku no está en su cien por cien, maldición-_

Goku y slug suspiraban con fuerza la gente estaba impresionada por ver que ambos estaban exactamente igualados

 _-no puedo dejar que llegue a la ciudad en ese tamaño, debo ganarle aquí-_

Slug empezó a cargar energías en sus manos y las envolvía con poder asombrando a goku

 _ **-¡MUEREEEEE!-**_ slug estiraba su brazo hacia goku el cual esquivo de un salto y este empezó a correr por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su cara y zamparle un ataque en toda está haciendo que slug cayera al piso

Goku siguió volando pero slug de su otra mano le lanzaría energía golpeando a goku que cayó al piso slug estiro su brazo y lo atrapaba para atraerlo hacia el y con ambas manos empezar a entrujarlo

Goku empezó a gritar mientras era apretado por la monstruosa fuerza de slug la gente de nuevo se tapó los ojos para no ver esta tortura otras la boca para no gritar

-¡GOKUUUU!- grito piccoro desde el suelo levantándose muy pesadamente

-JAJAJAJA, ESTA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO-

Goku seguía gritando las que saco sus brazo y empezó a hacer fuerza para intentar zafarse y hasta la herida que tenía en su pecho empezó a abrirse esto elevo más el dolor del Saiyajin

-JAJAJAJA, MUERE, MUERE-

Goku gritaba con tanta fuerza que parecían hacer eco en todo lugar el Saiyajin no era capaz de liberarse sin embargo sin previo aviso…goku mordió a slug en la mano haciendo que este colocara un rostro de dolor cómico y soltara a goku

El Saiyajin cayó al piso completamente agotado y medio se colocó de pie pero caía de rodillas slug se tomaba la mano a pesar de su tamaño la mordida fue como una picadura de avispa africana

-INFELIZ…..-

-¡HAAAAA!-

Goku le arrojo un último ataque de KI haciendo que este quedara de rodillas, ambos caían completamente exhaustos ninguno era capaz de levantase de nuevo la tensión en el ambiente se llenaba con mirar a ambos asi de heridos

-maldición…..no me quedan fuerzas para seguir…-

Piccoro se levanta con bastante dificultad también pero el susto fue más cuando slug logro componerse con mucho dolor y sangre la gente se impresiono

-maldito….-

-je, déjame descansar, acaban de operarme…..-dijo goku con una sonrisa sudando y sangrando cuando slug iba a atacar a goku de nuevo piccoro lo ataco y lo hizo enojarse

-piccoro…

-goku… ¡tienes que usar esa técnica!-

-¡¿técnica!?-

-esa que llamabas….Genkidama- goku se impresiono pero después negó

-no puedo, mira el planeta, no están en condiciones de darme su poder, si me dan sus energías asi…..morirían todos-

-¡¿entonces que sugieres!?, en ese mundo existen esas personas llamadas pandoras, toma su fuerza-

-no puedo, las mataría….

-¡MORIRAN SI LA TOMO ENTIENDELO PICORO!- slug se molestaba y pasaba a mirar a picoro

-te ganare tiempo, decide goku- piccoro salía volando y goku se asustó sin duda era su última oportunidad pero en la condición de la tierra no podría, goku no se atrevía, muy diferente fue en namekusei donde almenos habían plantas y animales, pero aquí todo estaba entre la vida y la muerte

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

 _-goku… ¿me escuchas?-_

-¿bulma?-

 _-Kaio-sama me ayudo a comunicarme contigo, goku piccoro tiene razón, no conozco la genki-dama pero si escuche de ella por krillin, es la única manera de vencerlo, debes reunir la energía de toda la tierra y ganarle-_

 _-pero si lo hago, la tierra…..todos, no puedo- bulma trago saliva y suspiro como si estuviera a punto de decir algo doloroso_

 _-entonces no hagas la Genkidama con el KI-_

 _-_ ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿lo olvidaste?, hablo de esa energía…..-goku abrió los ojos

-a cierto lo había olvidado pero….bulma, tú debes saber que con las pandoras no será suficiente…..-

-te estoy diciendo que reúnas toda la energía del alma del mundo entero-

-¿alma?- pregunto ticy

-el alma es una energía que habita en los estigmas, es como el KI, bueno es más un complemento de este, pero es la energía de los estigmas, también…..es la energía que les permite a las mujeres y hombres usar los estigmas, sin embargo las mujeres poseen energía de alma que puede recargarse, no aumenta su fuerza y puede crecer, pero si restaurarse por eso si ustedes las pandoras le dan esa energía puede crearla-

-entiendo, hay que hacerlo- dijeron los limiters decididos

-pero….en el caso de los hombres es distinto- dijo bulma sudando y mirando a los chicos ella empuño las manos y goku desde lejos se colocó serio

-bulma….

-¿saben porque los hombres pueden usar freezing?-

-por el erein bar set-

-NO- todos se impresionaron

-el erein bar set aunque no lo crean, es un rechazo de los estigmas a los hombres, ya que no los consideran dignos de su uso-

-¿un rechazo?, ¿Por qué?-

-las mujeres solo pueden usarlos, y eso que muy pocas, los hombres solo pueden usar freezing porque ustedes poseen una minúscula parte de alma en ustedes….y no puede recargarse, como consecuencia usan el alma de las pandoras y es por eso que los estigmas actuan así- los chicos empezaron a sudar

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-que seguramente los estigmas los rechazan por eso, por su muy bajo nivel de alma, no quiero que me malentiendan, los estigmas tienen su propia naturaleza-l

-pero… ¿Qué quiere decir con que no se recarga?- bulma apretó los puños y cerró los ojos

-si los hombres del planeta entregan su alma… ¡dejaran de ser limiters…..para siempre!- un silencio se llenó en el lugar

-y esto aplica a las mujeres que tengan bebes hombres….los limiters…..desaparecen-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 47**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Saiyajin y pandora capítulo 48: la última esperanza, ¡el sacrificio más grande!**_

Después de revelar esa tal e impactante noticia los chicos, y también ticy que estaba en el lugar estaban en silencio, no podían decir ni moverse pues después de tal revelación no podían decir nada

-¿es eso cierto?- bulma afirmo con un asentimiento

-hay cosas de los estigmas que no sabe nadie, más cuando es una alternativa para luchar, genjo hizo esto sin decirlo porque pensó que nunca llegaría el día de llegar a tales extremos-

 _-no, en realidad era una alternativa de si legaba a algo peor-_

 _-¿entonces_ para que goku haga la técnica necesita que todos los limiters den su "poder de alma"?- de nuevo bulma asintió

-¿ y el KI?-

-mírense, están pálidos, todo el mundo está muriendo, el planeta igual, la energía del alma no afecta su cuerpo ya que es una energía de los estigmas, no es tan fuerte como el KI, pero debemos arriesgarnos, y para ello, todos, absolutamente todos deben dar su poder- los chicos se miraron así como Abel miro a ticy

 _ **-espera, bulma, es verdad lo que dices, pero ¿Cómo harás para que el planeta entero entienda y den su poder?, muchos no estarán a favor-**_

-Kaio-sama, estamos a punto de perder la pelea, mira a goku, apenas puede levantarse-

 _ **-si….es verdad pero…**_

 _-¡espera bulma!- la voz de goku hizo eco en el lugar_

-¿goku?-

-¿goku-sempai?-

 _-primero…déjame reunir la energía más posible de los planetas y estrellas cercanos al nuestro, después tomaremos una decisión-_

-¿goku-sempai puede hacer algo asi?- dijo ticy impresionada

 _-no lo sé, pero…..tenemos que arriesgarnos, no se cuanta energía puedan darnos el sistema solar, mas con esta nube pero….lo intentare-_

 _ **-goku, espera, hiciste algo similar contra freezer y el infeliz sobrevivió, temo decirlo pero aun con la energía de los planetas necesitaras la energía que pueda darte la tierra-**_

-lo se Kaio-sama, pero…..es una decisión muy difícil, por ahora déjame….intentarlo- goku se levantó con muchísima dificultad de su cara caía sangre, sudor y vapor congelado goku suspiro y regreso a su estado base impactando a todos por el cambio de goku dejando de ser dorado

Goku en ese momento levanto sus brazos al cielo traspirando las personas se impresionaron por esta acción tan extraña de goku

-seres…..seres vivos…..planetas…cercanos a este….les ruego e todo corazón que me den un poco de su energía….para salvar nuestro mundo y derrotar a este maldito monstrua, ¡se los ruego!-

Goku quedo con los brazos extendidos, temblando por el dolor y el frio goku quedo en esa posición mientras un aura blanca empezó a rodearlo goku se quedó asi, la gente se pregunto que estaba haciendo goku, ¿Por qué se puso en esa posición?, no se veia ningu cambio en goku, nada, la gente y los políticos, mujeres y hombres estaban igual

-¡ya empezó!- dijo Kaio-sama

-goku….¡pero….no siento nada!-

 _ **-goku no está reuniendo energía de la tierra porque no la ha pedido, empezó pidiendo la energía de los otros planetas**_ -

-ya veo….no esperaba menos de ti Kaio-sama, bueno, tú fuiste quien le enseño a goku esta técnica-

-¿y como es la técnica?-

-ni yo lo se-

-¡bulma! ¿me escuchas?-

-si genjo-

-¿Qué está haciendo goku? ¿se encuentra bien?-

-sí, está haciendo la Genkidama-

-¿la Genkidama?- Margaret que estaba hay también junto a las maestras se pregunto

-yo se las explicare- dijo kaiosama a la mente de todos impresionándolos de nuevo

 _ **-goku…..reunirá la energía de todos los seres vivos de varios planetas, y con ello creara una esfera de energía que atacara a su oponente, es la más poderosa habilidad de goku-**_

-¡¿la energía de los planetas?!

¿se puede hacer algo asi?

 _ **-sí , pero…el problema es el tiempo….goku está completamente indefenso mientras hace esto, y es una técnica que tarda mucho, más si la energía es de otros mundos, y depende de la que envíen-**_

-¡es terrible! Y goku está frente a ese monstruo gigante, si descubre eso lo matara- suna apretó los dientes y se fue corriendo del lugar

-suna-

-solo hay que ganar tiempo-

-genjo…..te informo que les conté a los chicos que están aqui conmigo lo del "alma"- genjo se impresiono

-¡¿tan necesario es!?-

-demasiado, aun con la energía de los planetas cercanos a este no sabemos si será suficiente…la tierra debe dar su energía también y como está la cosa, solo queda la energía del alma-

-¿dice que ni el poder de varios planetas juntos pueden acabar con ese monstruo?- dijo yumi nerviosa

 _ **-no lo sé…seguramente goku les conto que hizo lo mismo con freezer…y sobrevivió y este monstruo es más fuerte-**_ a todos le salido una gota de sudor por lo dicho por Kaio-sama

 _ **-sin embargo… ¡es la última oportunidad que queda!-**_

-mejor dicho…. ¡si o si…..la tierra debe dar su poder!, la pregunta es…. ¿ayudaran?-

-bulma-san, ¿puedes darnos una imagen más clara de lo que pasa?-

 _ **-yo lo hare- dijo Kaio-sama -cierren los ojos y podrán verlo todo-**_ y haciendo caso todos cerraron los ojos y pudieron ver completamente el escenario sin la televisión ya que esta solo enseñaba lo básico

Regresando al lugar de la pelea goku desde su lugar estaba con los ojos cerrados un aura blanca rodeaba a goku saliendo del planeta llegábamos a un planeta con apariencia normal, hay abian animales y plantas, algunos volando y de estos empezaron a salir una lucecitas como polvo de ellos

En otro planeta donde habían unos conejos saltando estos se detuvieron y alzaron sus naricitas y también empezaron a salir copos de energía de ellos de la superficie de los planetas más cercanos a la tierra empezaron allegar los copos de energías

 _-no quería usar la genki-dama, en el estado del planeta no lo resistirá, pero si no acabo con el…..será el fin del universo-_

 _-no me queda otra opción, debo pensar en algo después, por ahora…debo reunir la energía, el problema es el tiempo, piccoro resiste por favor…que no se dé cuenta….._

En la pelea piccoro disparaba energía hacia slug pero este solo salió ileso y lo golpeaba lanzándolo al suelo

-¡MAKANKOSSAPOO!- piccoro disparo su técnica más poderosa pero slug la detenía con su mano mientras piccoro hacia presión goku por otro lado estaba aún de pie con el aura rodeando su cuerpo

La gente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo goku, no querían pensar que goku se había resignado

-goku-

-goku-sempai-

Hasta que la chica y los limiters junto a las numbers incluso genjo sintieron algo en el aire fue algo que les hizo sentir una sensación, cálida, reconfortante, algo que los calmaba

-¡¿lo sienten!?-

-sí, es algo cálido, muy tranquilizador… ¡MIREN EN EL CIELO!-

El grito de yumi hizo que todos se impresionaran como nunca, lo que vieron no tenía nombre

En el cielo una esfera estaba formándose de color azul claro mientras pequeños copos se iban uniendo a ella la esfera era gigantesca tanto que se podía decir que era del tamaño de una ballena azul mientras esta se unia a goku en una especie de lazo de energía

-¡¿ESA ES LA GENKIDAMA!?-

-¡INCREIBLE! ¡QUE GRANDE ES!-

-¿todo eso es energía?-

-asi es la energía que están enviando los otros planetas para ayudarlos-

-¿en serio?- Margaret se tomó del pecho le pareció muy conmovedor escuchar que los planetas estaban ayudando a la tierra, pensando que no lo merecían, todos en la sala miraban cautivados, era conmovedor de verdad que los planetas tuvieran esa solidaridad

-es tan hermoso….-

-si…pensar que aun valemos tanto como para que otros mundos nos ayuden-

 _ **-bueno, goku es quien la está reuniendo si lo pusiera en un término especial él es como un mediador, como el representante de la tierra-**_

-goku…..-

Todos con ver a goku y tras oír eso por Kaio-sama lo vieron con otros ojos, con más respeto y admiración, pero eso ahora no importaba goku estaba en enorme peligro y debían protegerlo de ese monstruo y ayudarlo pero para empeorar la situación la gente pudo observar un reflejo en el suelo y en el cielo

Debido a que todo estaba completamente oscuro nada de luz había pero esto pudo ser notado más porque la gente empezó a sentir la calidez de la energía el intenso frio empezó a perderse y empezó a hacer un poco más de calor en el planeta

Cuando la gente empezó a preguntarse los que grababan de inmediato notaron un reflejo en el cielo cuando lo apuntaron quedaron pasmados

-¡damas y caballeros miren esto!- la gente se impresiono cuando vieron la enorme esfera de energía que estaba formándose en el cielo pandoras y limiters igual

-¡¿un sol!?-

-¡sí parece un sol azul!-

-¡y miren está conectado a goku-san!- y si efectivamente vieron que la esfera se unia a goku por medio de un aura blanca

-¡¿el héroe son goku-san está creando un sol!?-

-¡¿acaso es un sol para protegernos del frio!?-

Pd: las personas que vean algo asi es normal confundirla con un sol o algo similar más cuando alguien la está creando

La gente admiro más a goku pero esto no le gusto a Kaio-sama-

 _ **-bulma, la Genkidama es visible por la oscuridad, si slug la ve se dará cuenta del plan de goku-**_

-¿Qué hacemos?-

 _ **-deben decirle a la gente que no diga nada, ya todo el planeta la vio-**_

-déjenme decírselo a mí- dijo genjo a Kaio-sama

 _ **-está bien-**_

-¡gente de la tierra soy genjo aoi!- todo el mundo, pandoras y demás quedaron pasmados

-¿el doctor genjo?-

-¿Cómo…donde?-

-silencio y escuchen, pase lo que pase, no deben abrir la boca por la esfera del cielo…es la última esperanza de la humanidad, a todos… ¡¿les quedo claro!?, también les pido a las pandoras y limiters de japon que protejan a goku mientras el termina este ataque, no es una orden….es un favor-

 _ **-goku soy Kaio-sama, no puedes dejar que slug vea el reflejo de la energía, lo mismo para ti piccoro-**_ Kaio-sama les hablo a los dos que inmediato vieron que era verdad y se sorprendieron

-¡¿Qué miras?!- dijo slug tomando a piccoro pero este le estrellaba una energía en la cara logrando zafarse y empezó a bombardearlo con energía en todo el rostro pero slug no le hacía nada y solo se quedaba confiado recibiéndolas

-¡DATE PRISA GOKU!-

-¡lo sé!-

La energía iba creciendo y creciendo esto era tanto bueno como malo goku estaba completamente paralizado con los brazos arriba

Por otro lado donde satellizer y las demás estaban peleando hasta que la voz de genjo las alerto

-¿ese era el doctor genjo?-

-sí, ¿Qué dijo de goku?-

.-es cierto hace rato siento una calidez en el aire….- arnett se cayó y todas cuando vieron la energía en el cielo, no era muy visible pero se podía ver la genki-dama

-¿esa es…..?-

-¿la Genkidama?, la técnica de goku- urusa escucho y miro al cielo todos la vieron

-¡¿Qué es eso!?, debo informarle…..

 _ **¡FREEZING!-**_ kazuya le lanzo el freezing a urusa paralizándolo por el descuido tan grande de mirar a otro lado

 _ **-¡STRIKE BLOOOD!-**_

Ouka se arrojó contra urusa y con su espada logro cortarle un brazo haciendo que este gritara de dolor

-¡KRILLIN-SAN MATALO AHORA!-krillin creo un disco en su mano y lo arrojo contra urusa cortándolo a la mitad

-¡AHORA ACABEN CON EL!-

Todas las pandoras colocaron sus manos en el costado menos Elizabeth que coloco sus satélites y disparaban un poderoso ataque de KI que golpeaba a urusa empezándolo a desintegrar

 _-slug….sama….-_

 _El clon de María que estaba con bastantes heridas como las demás empezó a gritar de dolor y en segundos se rompía poco a poco hasta quedar como un espejo quebrado y romperse en pedazos_

Después de esto todas caían al piso completamente contentas pues por fin le ganaron a este infeliz que las hizo sufrir con habilidades tan escalofriantes

-lo hicimos…

-chicas- krillin llego con las demás y las demás pandoras

-tenemos que ir rápido, goku está en serio peligro- todas se asustaban y de inmediato asentían

Piccoro muy a duras pena mantenía la pelea pero era muy fácilmente derribado por slug directamente hacia goku

-que molesto, bien, ¿seguimos Saiyajin…..? ¿Eh?- slug se impresiono un poco cuando vio a goku en esa posición el calor que empezó a hacer no le dio importancia

 _ **-¿Qué crees que haces?-**_ goku solo pudo mirarlo con mala cara -¡ _por favor que no se dé cuenta!-_ slug empezó a molestarse y de repente le daba una patada a goku lanzándolo contra un poste donde chocaba las personas y todos se asustaban viendo a goku asi de indefenso

Goku se levantó traspirando con más fuerza

-¿estás dando tu energía al planeta?, ¡que noble!-

Goku se volvió a levantar y alzo sus brazos pero de nuevo enojo a slug que lo aplasto con un puño goku escupió sangre quedando en el suelo

Impotencia y dolor era lo que sentía la gente por ver a goku asi, chevalier estaba serio mirando la escena Radox solo sudaba muchas empuñaban sus manos con tal fuerza y rabia por no poder ayudar

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?, ¡vamos, vamos!-**_ goku era aplastado por el puño repetida veces slug lo miro con una sonrisa y goku solo escupía sangre y por la sangre en su pecho su herida se abrió un poco sangrando por todo el cuerpo quedando solo con su camisa azul y sus pantalones

Goku se levantaba sosteniéndose el brazo pero aun asi levanto los brazos de nuevo

 _-solo un poco más…..no….aun no es suficiente….necesito más energía-_

Desde el espacio se observaba una masa que era energía pero estaba muy lejos tal vez a millones de kilómetros, pero se movía rápido aun asi estaba demasiado lejos

Goku estaba de nuevo en su posición

 _ **-tú me lastimaste gravemente y ahora ¿Qué haces?-**_

 _-pronto…..lo sabrás-_

Slug miraba con repulsión a goku y cuando sintió algo en el cielo piccoro se lanzó hacia él y lo tomaba de las antenas

 _ **-¡te confiaste maldito recuerda que soy namekusei también y se cuáles son tus puntos débiles!-**_

-¡infeliz!- slug empezó a moverse por todas direcciones empezó a perder su estabilidad y empezó a tambalearse

 _ **-GOKU DATE PRISA-**_

-gra…..gracias piccoro- goku nuevamente empezó a cargar la técnica que seguía en el cielo y ya era de un tamaño similar a una mansión pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más energía

-está creciendo- dijo yumi mirando la enorme esfera que estaba aún el cielo

-pero la enorme desventaja es que ese monstruo por ser gigante puede verla con facilidad-

-goku… ¡atácalo ya!-

Piccoro sostenía a slug pero este logro atrapar a piccoro y tomarlo con sus manos

-me estas causando problemas….¡¿eh!?- slug se dio cuenta de algo empezó a brillar con fuerza y más intensidad asi como producir más calor y alertarlo goku y piccoro hicieron cara de sorpresa

Y hay slug volteo a mirar y más arriba del estaba la enorme esfera de energía

-¡SE DIO CUENTA!-

 _ **-¡¿pero qué es eso!?-**_ piccoro le dispara una energía en la cara pero solo enojaba más a slug que miro a goku que lo miraba con rabia

 _ **.-maldito, esto es obra tuya-**_

-infeliz se dio cuenta-

 _ **-eso….es una bola de energía, ¿de dónde saco tanto poder?-**_ goku y todo el mundo se aterro su esperanza más grande se había ido al desagüe en el tema de ataque sorpresa, aunque era algo de esperarse porque slug era increíblemente gigante

-maldición-

-¿asi que pensaste arrojármela sin decir nada?, maldito gusano pero ya voy a matarte-

-goku ¡lánzala!- le gritaron todos pero goku negó el podía escucharlos

-no, si la lanzo ahora la esquivara, y esa no es la energía suficiente para ganarle-

-¡pero te va a matar!- goku no pudo contrarrestar eso pues era verdad

-¡esta vez los enviare al mismo infierno!- slug empezó a cargar energía en su boca y cuando todos pensaron que sería su final….

 _ **-¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Krillin llego de golpe volando y le disparo un kame hame ha en la cara a slug haciendo que soltara a piccoro

-¡krillin!- el calvo bajo y se hizo al lado de piccoro

-te devuelvo el favor-

-cállate krillin- piccoro se levantó con bastante dificultad

-¡krillin! ¿y satella y las demás?-

Slug furioso miro al chico que lo ataco pero después recibiría más ataques a lo lejos llamando su atención

-míranos a nosotros maldito- satellizer y todas llegaban junto a kazuya y hasta Isuzu que era llevada por tiziana

 _ **-¡¿Cuántas moscas piensan molestarme?-**_

-satella, chicas- todas llegaron a donde goku verlo asi les dio mucho dolor

-¡cielo! ¡Perdónanos!, tardamos mucho-

-como te dejo ese monstruo…..-

-estoy bien….me alegra ver que están bien todos…-

-¡piccoro, vamos!-grito krillin al namekusei que asintió pues no tenía opción tenían que unirse aunque le alegro un poco

-supongo que peor es nada-

-que grosero…- ambos se lanzaban contra slug

-chicas, quédense y cúbranos, cuiden a goku- les dijo krillin antes de ascender completamente

-¡¿CREEN QUE ME VAN A GANAR!?- ambos se hicieron en frente y empezaron a atacar a slug con ataques de KI a lo loco slug solo se enojaba y empezó a atacarlos en el aire ambos esquivando pero con mucha dificultad

-apóyenlos- Isuzu tomo a goku de la espalda con intención de ayudarlo

-¡¿Qué crees que haces!?- dijo holly cómicamente molesta

-¡ayudándolo a mantenerse firme idiota!-

-no es necesario…..-

-si lo es, mírate, parece que fueras a desplomarte en cualquier momento- goku se impresiono un poco las demás estaban en contra completamente

-¡ustedes son las única que pueden atacar, yo solo puedo ayudar asi, vallan de una maldita vez!- las demás se vieron y solo chasquearon la lengua con un enojo notable

-¡ni se te ocurra tocar más de lo que es!- le gritaron todas a Isuzu cómicamente y goku le salía una gota de sudor

-gracias- dijo goku con una sonrisa volteando a mirar a Isuzu –no te conozco pero gracias-

El rostro demacrado y golpeado de goku le dio lastima más verlo con esos vendajes en su pecho asi como su cuerpo golpeado y tembloroso por el frio y el cansancio

-no deberías….yo soy una mala personas-

-¿mala persona?, por tus heridas ayudaste a satella y a las demás a pelear, te lo agradezco- Isuzu se ruborizo un poco por la sonrisa de goku

-no….no me agradezcas….¿por cierto porque estas en vendado en el pecho?-

-me operaron esta misma noche-

-¿¡Y ASI VINISTE A PELEAR?!- Isuzu se impresiono una persona recién operada peleando y estando en este estado

-no es grave…además, ¿Cómo dejar que ese monstruo se salga con la suya?- Isuzu solo miro a goku y no vio mentiras o palabras para lucirse vio sinceridad y humildad en ellas

-gracias…..-

-¿Por qué?-

-no, por nada- Isuzu se apegaba más usando sus brazos para ayudar a mantener los brazos alzados de goku hay la chica pudo sentir sus brazos tonificados y sus músculos grandes pero no tan exagerados, era un físico entrenado y en perfectas condiciones

La chica también pego un poco su pecho en la espalda del Saiyajin sonrojándose un poco ella pensó que goku diría algo pero no dijo nada el Saiyajin estaba concentrado en terminar la Genkidama

-tienes una espalda muy amplia…

-¿eh?-

-no, nada- dijo Isuzu cómicamente sonrojada -¡¿si te ayudo un poco!?

-si mucho gracias- aunque cómicamente las chicas de goku sintieron un punzón en su pecho obligándolas a colocar un rostro enojado mientras atacaban a slug

-¡MALDITA SUERTUDA! ¡¿Por qué ella esta asi con goku!?-

-chicas, no quiero meterme pero ¿pueden hablar eso después?- dijo kazuya lanzando freezing hacia slug enojadas pero sin poder negar hicieron caso aumentando sus ataques hacia slug

Pero slug derribaba a krillin y a piccoro de nuevo y producía una onda que derribaba a las pandoras y a kazuya goku e Isuzu también se vieron afectados pero la chica sostuvo a goku para no caerse

-maldito monstruo- piccoro se levanto

-¡USTEDES!- piccoro les grito a las chicas

-¡¿SABEN HACER ESO QUE LLAMAN SILBAR!?-

-¡S….SI!-

-SILBEN FUERTE, LO MAS FUERTE QUE PUEDAN- piccoro se arrancó las orejas

 _ **-¡NO SE QUE PRETENDEN PERO MUERAN!-**_

Las pandoras empezaron a silbar slug sintió un poco de molestia y lo hizo mirar a las pandoras

 _ **-¿Qué pretenden?-**_

-¿no es suficiente?- dijo piccoro nervioso este se puso de pie y lanzo un ataque a slug llamando su atención cosa que logro

-¡SSILBEN CON FUERZA!- las chicas empezaron a silbar más duro slug sintió molestia en su oído pero no como para prestarle atención

Krillin que estaba muy herido empezó a silbar también el pensó que el silbido ayudaría en algo Isuzu también empezó a silbar esto hizo que slug empezara a fastidiarle el tímpano y volteara a mirar a las pandoras

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden?- slug se sostenía el oído molesto

-miren, su oído, parece que le molesta-

-¡SILBEN CON MAS FUERZA!-

Slug miro a las chicas empezando a sudar un poco, los silbidos empezaron a fastidiarle pero solo un poco aun asi goku miro esto las pandoras legendarias por desgracia no sabían silbar pero ayudaban atacando a slug, bueno chiffon y Lucy si silbaban

-los silbidos…..parecen molestarle-

-eso es, bulma ¿me escuchas?- grito krillin

-si te oído-

-dile a toda la escuela que silbé, a toda genétics-

-¿eso cómo porque?-

-date prisa bulma-

-eh…..así, Kaio-sama…

-habla, de hecho todo el planeta te está escuchando-

-genjo…

-sí, ¡QUE TODAS LAS PANDORAS Y LIMITERS DE LA TIERRA, SILBEN!- las pandoras y los limiters que bueno, quien no lo conocía entre ellos las pandoras y limiters se miraron y asintieron la verdad no sabían como genjo les podio hablar por sus mentes pero bueno

Cada pandora y limiter se supiera silbar empezó a silbar con fuerza al aire maestras y demás el planeta se llenó de silbidos aunque la población de pandoras y limiters eran menos que la población mundial entre si eran muy numerosa

Slug empezó a sudar y a temblar agarrándose de la cabeza gritando con fuerza esto impresiono a todos

-¿Qué paso?-

 _ **-los namekusei tienen oídos muy sensibles, para ellos un silbido es como cristal raspándose o un tablero rechinando con tiza-**_ la noticia de Kaio-sama alegro a todos que empezaron a silbar con fuerza todos silbaban con toda la fuerza posible y slug caía al suelo sosteniendo a piccoro y a krillin

 _ **-MALDITOS, MALDITOS HUMANOS-**_

-eso es- kazuya grito de alegría las pandoras legendarias intentaban silbar pero no eran capaces colocando rostros lindos la gente se alegró y se impresiono

-¡GOKU! ¿AUN NO ESTA LISTA?- le grito kazuya

-no….aun no….es muy poca energía- a kazuya le salió una gota de sudor

-por favor resistan todo lo que más puedan-

Slug se sostenía la cabeza soltando a krillin y a piccoro que caían cansados al piso slug se quejaba sin embargo las pandoras sabían que en algún momento el aire se les iba a acabar y con ello debían dejar de silbar lo que ocasionaría que slug recobrara la compostura y estaría realmente furiosa

Las pandoras empezaban a cansarse y goku era consiente de estopor esto debía terminar rápido si o si

-goku…. ¿aún no?- krillin dijo desde el suelo

-¿quieres dejar de fastidiar?, ¿no vez lo difícil que es para el cabeza de boliche?-Isuzu cómicamente le grito a krillin asustándolo tanto a él como a goku

-vale, vale, pero no te enojes-

-no creo que sea necesario gritarle-

-no sé, ciento que ver a ese calvo amigo tuyo me hace recordar a alguien-

-eh, ¿enserio? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Isuzu sawatari-

-bueno, no he escuchado que krillin mencionara alguien con tu nombre, de todas formas gracias Isuzu-

Las pandoras y limiters empezaban a dejar de silbar y poco a poco iban dejando de silbar, sin embargo slug ya arto tomo una medida drástica, hizo lo que también había hecho piccoro y se arrancó las orejas y asi regresando nuevamente a la normalidad aunque por lo sucedido estaba traspirando con mucha fuerza las chicas también estaban suspirando con fuerza al parecer sus cansancio más silbar con fuerza hizo que se agotaran demasiado

 _ **-USTEDES… ¿COMO…COMO SE ATREVENNNNNNNNNNNN?-**_

 _ **\- YA FUE SUFICIENTE, YA NO QUIERO ETE PLANETA ASQUEROSO, LOS DESTRUIRE COMPLETAMENTE, URUSA… ¡URUSA!- slug gritaba como loco pero nadie respondía**_

 _ **-¿también lo mataron?, incompetente, entonces yo en persona…. ¡los enviare al infierno!-**_ slug empezaba a cargar energía en sus manos energía empezó a cargarse en sus manos como una extraña forma negra

Goku empezaba a suspirar mientras sudor y sangre caían por su rostro sin embargo en el espacio se veía la energía llegar poco a poco a la tierra y la Genkidama empezó a hacerse más y más grande haciéndose tan grande era tan grande como la de namekusei completa en la misma tierra esto impresiono a todos que vieron la Genkidama crecer y hacerse tan grande

El brillo de la Genkidama alarmo incluso al mismo slug

-la Genkidama… ¡he recibido toda la energía de los planetas!-

-¿esa es la Genkidama?- impresionante era poco, la humanidad era testigo de la técnica de goku llegar a este tamaño, ¿tanto esfuerzo valdría la pena por fin?-

-¡goku lánzala!- grito piccoro pero goku no hacia ni decia nada

-¡GOKU!-

-NO ES SUFICIENTE, NO ES SUFICIENTE ENERGIA-

-¡¿Qué!?-

-con esta Genkidama…..no lo derrotare es muy pequeña- todos quedaron como palo cuando oyeron eso de goku

-pero goku, mírala es gigantesca- Isuzu miraba sorprendido la energía

-no es broma…no es suficiente, con esta energía no lo matare, y lo malo es que ya reuni la energía de los planetas cercanos- todos no decían nada si goku decia eso entonces era verdad sin embargo slug nuevamente volteaba a mirar a todos con una sonrisa

-¡¿asi que no es suficiente eh!?- slug apunto su palma a todos pero empezó a recibir cohetes y balas a diestra y siniestra

-¡POR AQUÍ MONSTRUO!- bulma disparaba desde su nave a slug

-bulma-san-

-¿no es suficiente esa energía goku?-

-no, lo siento, necesito más, odio ser tan ambicioso pero asi no le ganare-

-entonces no hay opción… ¡GOKU REUNE LA ENERGIA DEL ALMA DE LA TIERRA! ¡DE TODOS!-

-pero….

¡HAZLO YA GOKU, ES ESO O NADA!- goku no decia nada slug estaba siendo molestado por bulma

-bulma ten cuidado-

-¡GOKU, NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO, HAZLO YA!- goku regreso su mirada a slug y cerró los ojos

-¡ESCUCHEN….!-

-¡ESCUCHEN GENTE DEL MUNDO, HABLA EL DOCTOR AOI GENJO, MAXIMA AUTORIDAD DEL TEMA DE LOS NOVAS!- genjo interrumpía a goku sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos

 _-les agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero como ven estamos ante una situación grave, muy grave…..y nuestra esperanza es que goku termine la técnica que está creando-_

 _ **-¡FASTIDIOSOS….!-**_ slug recibía un golpe de piccoro haciéndolo enojar piccoro sonreía aunque transpirando

 _ **-solo mírate, muérete de una maldita vez-**_

 _ **-¿y tú qué?, estas hecho pedazos, apenas puede estar de pie-**_ y era verdad slug estaba herido más que nada por goku que le dio su buena paliza y gracias a los esfuerzos de los demás slug estaba débil y confundido

 _-gracias a los planetas vecinos reunimos mucha energía pero…..no es suficiente, la humanidad recibió ayuda de otros mundos para acabar esta amenaza, ¿no creen que es justo que nosotros también ayudemos?, al final es nuestro mundo-_

 _-les voy a decir algo…..pandoras y limiters ustedes son más importantes en este deber, escuchen, ¡entreguen su energía a goku!-_

 _-no solo las pandoras y limiters, todo el mundo, todos deben ayudar a salvar nuestro mundo, los novas nos ha unido ¿no es asi?, muestren esa unión, sin embargo…. .¡Debo decirles una triste noticia!- bulma se asustó como Kaio-sama y goku_

 _-los limiters….. ¡Deben dejar de ser limiters para siempre! ¡Los limiters desaparecerán!-_

Ahora si todos absolutamente todos sobre todo estos y las pandoras se mostraron sorprendidas por tal noticia

 _-no quiere decir que morirán, pero al entregar la energía de sus cuerpos entregaran algo especial que los hace limiters, no nos malentiendan, no es discriminación, es solo que ustedes no cuentan con algo que las pandoras si, ¿no les ha parecido raro que los hombres no puedan usar estigmas sin una pandora?, los estigmas están hechos para ellas, los hombres solo pueden usarlo limitadamente por esa energía que se necesita para ganar-_

 _-les pido de favor hombres de la tierra…..por favor, todos, ayúdenos a salvar nuestro mundo-_ después de decir esto genjo suspiro todos estaban en shock por la noticia, era algo increíble lo que genjo acababa de decir

-¿es eso cierto goku?- pregunto Isuzu

-sí, la tierra está agonizando y necesitamos de otras fuentes de energía para poder ganar, más débil pero que está intacta, pero si la usamos, debemos pagar ese precio, si usamos la energía más poderosa la tierra …..y las personas morirán de inmediato- hablo goku con tono serio y hasta triste

Todos se dieron cuenta que era algo serio y delicado pero…..era por la tierra, por el universo, la humanidad debía colocar su grano de arena pero a costa de esto

Los limiters estaban impactados, asombrados, unos estaban serios, otros nerviosos y otros negaban con su cabeza, fue un momento difícil, muchos estaban por su determinación de salvar al mundo, otros por fama reputación y estatus, otros obligados, y otros para conseguir novia

El papel de un limiter era también importante, y eso se demostró en el séptimo ataque nova (freezing Zero) donde los limiters hicieron un gran papel , desde entonces se empleó a los limiters jóvenes dejando a las armaduras olvidadas, de hecho nunca se esperó algo asi ya que desde el comienzo de todo esto, las pandoras siempre eran mujeres, ellas eran las únicas que podían usar los estigmas a su gran capacidad, invocar armas volt, crear habilidades como en el caso de kazuha que creo las highskill (accel, tempest etc.)-

Pero los chicos no, apenas podían usar freezing y para eso era necesaria la ayuda de una pandora, pero no es por discriminación ni nada parecido, simplemente que desde los comienzos este poder fue para las mujeres y aunque los hombres al final lograron usarlo y hasta acompañar a las pandoras a pelear, parece que este poder debía usarse para un bien mayor pero….a ese precio

-no lo acepto…. ¡no lo acepto! ¡¿Por qué nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué doctor genjo!?- un limiter se tiro a llorar al piso otros estaban igual muchos empezaron a llorar, era normal, pues aunque muchos tenían sueños por asi decirlo "egoístas" eran sus sueños y todos tenían derecho a soñar lo que quisieran, a pelear por sus metas

-me niego-

-yo igual-

-yo también-

Las pandoras no decían nada, estaban serias y aunque dijeran algo… ¿Qué podían decir?, sabían que goku estaba peleando por su mundo, pero era algo muy difícil

En el avión estaban serios la Genkidama no crecía, pero algo de esperarse hasta goku lo sabía sin embargo satellizer y los demás alzaron sus manos y le dieron su energía a goku cayendo al piso

-satella, chicas-

-goku…..no te preocupes, ten toda nuestras fuerza- goku coloco rostro deprimido y asintió

.-y la mía- Isuzu también entrego su fuerza

-ya me esperaba algo asi- dijo goku pero kazuya estaba firme y miro al cielo

Sin embargo piccoro caía agotado al suelo y slug se hacía frente a goku y a todos

-¡este es su fin!-

-maldito-

-¡MUERAANNNNNN!-

-NO- bulma lanzo un cohete y le daba a slug haciéndolo enojar

-¡BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- todos gritaron aterrados cuando slug disparo un rayo a la nave bulma y los demás cerraron los ojos pero en esas…

-¡flashhhhhhhhh!-

El ataque era desviado por una patada y todos se asombraron cuando vieron a una persona que goku y krillin conocían hacerse en el cielo

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces bulma?- una voz arrogante se oyó en el lugar impresionando a todos un sujeto de cabello de punta y una armadura dañada miro a bulma y después descendió hasta donde estaba goku

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces kakarotto!?, ¡si no te la dan…..oblígalos a dártela!-

-¡¿VEGETA!?- fue el grito de goku al ver al Saiyajin cruzado de brazos

 _ **Fin del capítulo 48**_

 _ **Sin no me equivoco creo que a partir de aquí pueden empezar a comentar de nuevo la historia XD he visto que les gusto la nueva actualización, muchas gracias de verdad por ahí vi algunos errores pero después los corregiré XD**_

 _ **Regresando a la historia espero les haya gustado el capítulo y hasta el próximo :3**_


End file.
